The Great Ninja
by Maha a.k.a stefany KURAWA
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke akan dibuat menjadi kuat oleh Fuga. Tomas juga akan mengajari naruto dan sasuke. kekuatan mereka bertiga akan setara. mereka bertiga akan menjadi tiga ninja pedang terhebat dengan keahlian masing-masing. Sasuke akan mendapat mata shisui. naruto akan menjadi ahli ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu dan naruto tak akan mudah mendapatkanya
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi/disclaimer**

 **Main OC : Fuga Yadu & Trizh Yadu**

 **Spesial info : bagi yang masih inget dengan nama pena KURAWA, ini aku baru muncul kembali setelah lama pensi. Ini fic sempat aku hapus dengn maksud perbaikan, dan dari pada mengkarat di HDD ku, aku putuskan publis lagi. Yo jumpa lagi bagi yg kenal ama aku. Ini fic buat mendukuk fic baru gue THE HEROES. YO MINNA selamat membaca**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Prolog**

 **Di dunia yang sama dengan tempat tinggal kita, seseoarang pernah bertanya dengan seorang pemuda 'Dari mana kehidupan ini berasal' dengan mudah pemuda itu menjawab 'Dari dalam perut ibuku'. Dia hanyalah pemuda gelandangan yang terlihat baru menjinjak usai 17 tahun. Dia merasa sudah sangat bosan dengan kehidupan modern di sekitarnya.**

Saat rasa bosan yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, maka seseorang pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mencari sebuah kesenangan. Fuga Yadu adalah pemuda gelandangan yang sudah muak dengan rasa kebosanannya sendiri. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa menghiburnya kecuali meledakkan planet tempat dia tingal. Sehingga itu akan menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Dunia modern dan kehidupannya semakin hari semakin membuat dirinya muak. Tidak ada yang menarik baginya. Meledakannya pun percuma. Tidak ada untungnya baginya.

Fuga pergi ke ruang hampa yang tak terbatas dengan kekuatannya. Dia memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Dewa yang memungkinkan dia menjelajahi ruang dan waktu. jika dia ingin, meledakkan bulan cukup mudah baginya. Menghancurkan sebuah peradaban hanyalah sebuah pekerjaan kecil. Hanya saja Fuga Yadu enggan melakukannya. Dia lebih senang mengacaukan segalanya yang dia inginkan. Di ruang ahmpa itu dia bertingkah aneh. "Ah, aku bosan dengan kehidupan ini" Fuga memiliki rambut pendek berwarna perak, itu adalah ciri khas setengah siluman. "Tidak ada gunanya memiliki kekuatan hebat di dunia yang membosankan ini". Setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melompati waktu dan ini untuk pertama kalinya. Rasa bosannya sudah tak terbendungkan lagi, "Tidak ada yang mau mengenal namaku. Mereka selalu memangilku siluman. Ayahku memberiku nama 'Fuga Yadu' itu seakan-akan tidak ada artinya. Haya, dunia ini benar-benar membosankan". Dia berencana mencari dunia yang bisa dia kacaukan sesuka hatinya.

Fuga Yadu adalah sebuah host. Dalam dirinya bersemayam siluman yang memberinya kekuatan yang keterlaluan dan membuatnya selalu terlihat muda. Pada kenyataannya Fuga sudah hidup lebih dari 50 tahun dan tidak ada seoarngpun tahu itu. Fuga sebenarnya menginginkan tempat tinggal yang orang-orangnya mau menerimanya, tapi itu sepertinya hanyalah sebuah angan-angan kalau dia tetap berada di dunianya sekarang. Sifatnya berubah menjadi jahat, nakal dan bejat itu karena lingkungan yang selalu menekannya. Lingkungan yang selalu memperolok-oloknya, melecehkannya, mendiskriminasinya bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang memberinya keadilan. Dia ingin membunuh semua orang itu, tetapi saat ingin membunuh jantungnya pasti akan nyeri. Ditambah lagi, dia memiliki kelemahan yang sangat fatal. Dia tidak kebal peluru. Beberapa kali dia telah tertembak—semua orang tau kelemahannya itu—beberapa kali juga dia hampir mati. Siluman yang berada di dalam dirinya tidak akan membiarkan inangnya dalam kondisi kritis. Setiap waktu Fuga akan kembali pulih dengan sendirinya.

Fuga memang berniat untuk mengacau, "Haah… lebih baik aku keluarkan tiga mainanku" mengeluarkan tiga gerbang yang dia miliki : Gerbang masa depan, Gerbang masa lalu, Gerbang masa kini. Dia mengeluarkan ketiganya sekaligus hanya dengan satu jentikan jari. Pada akhirnya dia sadar, "Haya… bodohnya aku mengeluarkan gerbang masa kini dan masa depan, aku hanya ingin hidup di dunia yang tidak membosankan" keluhnya.

Fuga Yadu memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan. Dia seoarang pengacau yang mengunakan tangan lain untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Karena dia dikutuk tidak akan bisa membunuh, dia akhirnya membagi sebagian kecil kekuatannya kepada setiap orang yang membuatnya tertarik untuk saling membunuh. Begitu terus sampai dia merasa sangat bosan.

Fuga Yadu telah memutuskannya. Dengan senyum mengerikan layaknya rubah licik, dia mendorong pintu gerbang masa lalu yang ada di hadapannya. Ada sebuah dunia yang membuatnya tertarik—sebuah peradaban di masa lalu—dan cocok untuk dikacaukan olehnya. Dia berpikir itu pasti akan menyenangkan. Dia lalu membuka gerbang masa lalu dan tubuhnya ditelan oleh cahaya putih yang sangat terang. Dia menuju dunia Shinobi, mengarah ke tempat khusus di Negara Api, Desa Konoha. Dia akan mengacau di sana, bertindak sesuai kehendaknya, berambisi merubah kehidupan penduduknya dan membuat kisah masa depan yang berbeda.

Ulah Fuga tidak akan mempengaruhi masa kini ataupun masa depan. Yang akan terjadi adalah terlahirnya sebuah dunia pararel. Dunia yang akan lahir dari senyumnya yang mengerikan.

Di luar dugaan, Fuga mengalami kecelakaan yang fatal. Dia memang berhasil sampai ke dunia Shinobi yang dia inginkan. Hanya saja dengan tubuh bocah berumur 5 tahun dan setengah kekuatannya menghilang. Dia tiba dalam keadaan pingsan di depan gerbang Konoha, tepat di tengah malam. Dia ditemukan oleh beberapa anbu dan dibawa ke rumah sakit ninja terdekat untuk dirawat.

Kedatangan Fuga akan memberikan pengaruh besar ke sekelilingnya. Pengaruh itu bisa baik maupun buruk tergantung tingkat kekacauan yang dia bawa.


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi/disclaimer**

 **The Great Ninja**

Di pagi yang cerah, seorang bocah pirang membuat onar dengan mengecat patung batu wajah Hokage hanya demi mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang. Dia berlari riang dari kejaran para ninja yang ingin menangkapnya. "Weeeeekkkk!" dia meledek para ninja yang mengejarnya, "Kalau bisa tangkap aku" tantangnya.

"Bocah rubah sialan, kemari kau! kau tidak tau berurusan dengan siapa hah" umpat salah satu ninja yang mengejarnya. Empat orang ninja mengejar bocang yang penuh semangat dan tidak mau kalah itu. "Weeeekk!" bocah itu menjulurkan lidahnya lagi. Pada akhirnya bocah itu tertangkap dan langsung dihajar hingga babak belur. "Kau akan kapok bocah" umpat salah satu ninja yang mengejarnya.

Bocah itu kemudian bangkit dan menatap sinis para ninja yang menyiksanya tadi. Dia seakan kebal dengan rasa sakit, dia lalu berteriak lantang, "Kalian dengar baik-baik, suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi Hokage!"

"Bocah rubah itu ingin menjadi Hokake? Jangan mimpi hey bocah sialan"

"Aku mempunyai nama, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian ingat itu"

Naruto mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan tangan lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu entah kemana.

Siang harinya bocah itu terlihat duduk di sebuah ayunan yang tergantung di sebuah pohon yang besar sambil melamun dengan raut muka yang sedih, umur Naruto baru lima tahun dan dia selalu mendapat perlakuan tidak baik dari setiap warga yang melihat dirinya. Mencemoohnya, mengatai dia dengan kejam tanpa berperasaan.

"Dia jelmaan siluman musang"

"Dia seharusnya mati saja"

"Jangan hiraukan dia dan jangan coba mendekatinya"

"Seharusnya Tuan Hokage mengusirnya dari desa ini"

"Dia anak yang nakal, pembawa sial"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi tinggalkan dia"

Semua cemoohan itu di dengar sampai ke telinga Naruto dan membuatnya semakin marah dan sedih. Semua itu juga didengar oleh bocah seumuran Naruto, bocah yang kebetulan main hingga ke tempat di dekat Naruto. Seorang bocah imut, bemata hitam, memiliki rambut pendek berwarna silver, memiliki hidung mancung dan dagu sedikit lancip. Dia adalah Fuga Yadu si Pengacau.

Fuga merasa sangat iba melihat pemandangan itu yang mengingatkannya akan dirinya sendiri. Penderitaan Fuga sama persis seperti yang dialami oleh Naruto, jadi ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Fuga menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk termenung di ayunan lalu menyapanya dengan hangat. "Hai teman!" sapa Fuga dengan suara imutnya.

Naruto terkejut karena baru kali ini ada orang yang sepertinya mengakui keberadaannya, "Teman?"

"Ya ada yang salah, teman?" tanya Fuga.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Karena aku dan kau memiliki nasib yang sama, jadi aku mengerti penderitaanmu" ucap Fuga. Ingatan Fuga masih melekat hanya saja jauh melemah. Dia lebih terlihat seperti bocah yang lainnya.

"Maksudnya?" Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Haya…" Fuga lalu mendekat dan menyentuh perut Naruto.

"Haha.. hentikan geli" ucap Naruto.

Fuga konsentrasi untuk masuk ke alam bawah sadar Naruto dan membuatnya tertidur. Hanya sekali pandang, Fuga mampu melihat sesuatu yang berada di dalam diri Naruto. _Aku menemukanmu,_ Fuga tersenyum setelah melihat sosok siluman yang berada dalam diri Naruto.

Fuga berhasil masuk dengan mudah ke dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto. Di lalu berjalan mengikuti instingnya dan menemukan penjara besar tempat Kyuubi disegel.

 **Kyuubi langsung terkejut karena tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di depan penjaranya,** **"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau bisa masuk ke tempat ini?"** kedatangannya itu membuat hati Kyuubi tidak nyaman. **_Dia bukan orang sembarangan,_** Kyuubi menyadarinya. Dia merasakan kekatan besar dalam diri orang itu.

"Kau Kyuubi?" sebelumnya Fuga hanya melihatnya lewat lukisan, "Sama persis seperti yang ada di dalam buku" imbuhnya.

 **Kyuubi langsung waspada. Baru kali ini ada orang yang membuat lututnya gemetar selain Madara.** **"Siapa kau bocah?"**

"Kau Kurama bukan?"

 **Hati Kyuubi langsung bergejolak. Dia merasa Fuga bukanlah bocah sembarangan dan kekuatannya sangat asing. Kyuubi semakin hati-hati,** **"Darimana kau tau namaku?"**

"Aku senang membaca buku" Fuga menjawab amarah Kyuubi dangan begitu santai.

 **"Katakan siapa kau, bocah?"**

"Kau adalah siluman rubah dan siluman terkuat di dunia ini. Lima tahun lalu kau menyerang desa ini, apakah benar?" tanya Fuga.

 **"Siapa sebenarnya kau kenapa tau banyak tentang aku? Siapa kau bocah?"**

"Jadi benar ya, berarti semua tentang ceritamu itu adalah benar" ucap Fuga.

 **"Katakan siapa kau!"**

"Aku ke sini untuk mengasi tahu mu sebaiknya kau berteman dengan Naruto" ucap Fuga serius.

 **"Hahahaha! Kau bercanda, aku berteman dengan manusia? Yang benar saja, yang ada aku akan dimamfaatkan oleh yang namanya manusia"**

"Kau sangat naïf" ucap Fuga spontan.

 **"Apa kau bilang? Hey bocah, kau tau berurusan dengan siapa, hah!"**

"Jangan membentakku. Kita ke topik lagi, aku tau tentang kebencianmu aku tau banyak tentangmu. Kau pernah dikendalikan oleh Madara dan lima tahun lalu kau juga dikendalikan oleh orang bertopeng untuk menghancurkan desa, apa kau melupakannya?" tanya Fuga.

 **"Darimana kau tau?"**

"Sudah aku bilang aku baca buku. Dan apa kau ingin itu terulang kembali? Asal kau tau, orang yang pernah mengendalikanmu itu masih hidup dan suatu saat nanti akan menggunakanmu kembali sebagai anjing buruan seperti dulu. Apa kau ingin seperti itu?" ucap Fuga.

 **"Bocah sepertimu berani berbicara seperti itu, siapa kau?"**

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diri nanti. Kau jangan salahkan para penduduk memebencimu, kau seharusnya membenci Madara karena telah memperalatmu, kau seharusnya maklum dan jangan egois karena kau mementingkan perasaan sendiri dan melupakan perasaan bocah yang menjadi inangmu. Kau seharusnya sadar dengan itu, Kurama!" ucap Fuga.

Fuga membuat Kurama tersentak kemudian mulai berpikir serius.

"Seharusnya kau membersihkan namamu dan berusaha membuat orang-orang menerima keberadaanmu dan mengerti dengan dirimu. Kau sesungguhnya siluman yang baik, Kurama" ucap Fuga lagi.

Ini tidak seperti kasus Fuga sendiri, berapa kalipun dia mencoba berbuat baik tak ada seorangpun yang mau menerimanya. Orang jaman dahulu dan jaman sekarang sangatlah berbeda.

 **"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?"**

"Menyadarkanmu, karena aku, kau dan Naruto mempunyai nasib yang sama" ucap Fuga.

 **"Tunjukan siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"**

"Baiklah tapi sebelumnya dengarkan baik-baik perkataanku, hilangkan kebencianmu, bertemanlah dengan Naruto lalu bimbing dia menjadi Ninja yang kuat untuk mencapai masa depan yang baru, masa depan dimana orang-orang akan menghormatimu dan Naruto. Naruto adalah bagian dari dirimu dan begitu juga sebaliknya" ucap Fuga lalu Chakra putih menyelimuti tubuhnya kemudian ia berubah menjadi siluman singa putih yang memiliki ekor srigala.

Fuga sepertinya berubah. Dia tidak seperti dirinya sebelumnya. Sepertinya Naruto telah merubah jalan pikirnya.

 _ **"Oi Fuga, kenapa membangunkanku?"**_ tanya Singa itu penasaran sementara Kurama terlihat terkejut.

 **"Siapa kau?" tanya Kurama.**

 _ **"Oi Fuga, dimana kita?"**_ tanya Singa itu tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kurama. Sosok Singa yang bentuknya tidak lazim, badannya seperti Kurama. Kaki, tangan dan badannya terlihat persis seperti badan manusia tapi hanya mirib saja.

"Kau tenang Shimma, kita berada dalam tubuh inang siluman rubah" jelas Fuga dari dalam otak Shimma.

 _ **"Jadi begitu"**_ ucap Shimma.

 **"Jadi kau sama sepertiku?"** tanya Kurama.

 **"Aku tidak tau kau, dan aku tidak tau dunia mana ini? Fuga seenaknya saja berpergian. Perkenalkan aku adalah raja dari semua siluman, aku adalah siluman terkuat sekaligus teman baik Fuga bisa dibilang satu-satunya teman Fuga"** ucap Shimma.

 **"Kau berteman dengan manusia?"** tanya Kurama.

 **"Seperti yang kau lihat, kami adalah teman baik"** ucap Shimma lalu berubah menjadi sosok Fuga kembali.

"Kau sudah tau diriku kan. Sudah saatnya aku pergi, ingat pesanku" ucap Fuga lalu menghilang dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

Fuga membuka matanya dan mendapati Naruto sedang tertidur pulas lalu ia membangunkannya. "Oi Naruto! Bangun!" Fuga menampar pelan wajah Naruto hingga dia terbangun.

"Ada apa?" Naruto kebingungan.

"Mau kau jadi temanku?" tanya Fuga tiba-tiba.

Ini adalah sebuah mimipi bagi Naruto, tiba-tiba seseorang menawari sebuah pertemanan dan itu mengejutkannya. Selama ini dia sangat memimpikan memiliki seorang teman "a-aku mau" lalu Naruto menangis terharu dan langsung memeluk Fuga begitu saja. Naruto memeluk Fuga sebentar dan melepasnya kemudian jingkrak-jingkrak bahagia.

Mulai saat itu Naruto memiliki teman pertamanya. Mereka bermain bersama dan bahkan tinggal bersama di apartement milik Naruto pemberian dari Hokage ke-tiga yang diam-diam selalu mengawasi Naruto. Semua kegiatan setiap hari mereka lakukan bersama, mereka sudah seperti bersaudara.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi/disclaimer**

Satu tahun sudah berlalu dan selama itu juga mereka tumbuh bersama. Dalam setahun, Fuga mulai mengetahui sifat yang Naruto miliki. Naruto itu bodoh, berisik dan ceroboh. Sifat yang dominan itu membuat Fuga keseringan jengkel lalu ia memutuskan untuk memperbaiki sedikit saraf otak Naruto agar bisa berpikir cerdas.

"Hey Naruto! Kemari sebentar!" panggil Fuga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Tangan Fuga yang diselimuti Chakra putih milik Shimma langsung mengambil kepala Naruto begitu saja lalu mengalirkan energy dengan cepat ke dalam kepala Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto Heran

"Jalan tentara bagaimana? Tegap atau tidak?" tanya Fuga.

"Ya jelas tegap, tentara pasti jalannya tegap" sahut Naruto.

"Bagus, logikamu ternyata sudah main, sekarang tinggal mengasah kemampun berpikirmu saja" ucap Fuga lalu tersenyum.

"Yosh!" ucap Naruto bersemangat. "Fuga! aku ingin menguasai ilmu ninja, sepertinya kau bisa mengajariku, aku lihat kau itu hebat".

"Bodoh, aku tidak bisa ilmu seperti itu" ucap Fuga.

"Aku bukan bocah bodoh-bodoh amat, aku tau dalam dirimu terdapat Chakra yang besar" ucap Naruto.

"Chakra? Maksudmu tenaga dalam?" tanya Fuga.

"Yap" sahut Naruto, "apa kau ingin mencobanya?" tanyanya.

"Mencoba dengan apa?" tanya Fuga lagi.

"Ayo kita mencuri gulungan jutsu di ruang kakek Hokage ke-tiga" ucap Naruto mantap.

"Haiyah… kau suruh aku mencuri?" tanya Fuga.

"Tapi aku ingin menguasai tehnik jutsu" rengek Naruto.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau memimpin!" ucap Fuga.

"Oke, ikuti aku" ucap Fuga.

"Copy that!" sahut Fuga.

"Ee? Apa yang kau bilang itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Itu berarti juga Iya!" jelas Fuga singkat.

"Oh, ayo berangkat" ucap Naruto.

Saat ini tepat jam 12.00 siang dan keadaan kantor Hokage sedikit sepi karena waktunya jam makan. Kedua bocah usil ini memasuki ruang rahasia milik Hokage ke-tiga. Mereka mencari gulungan-gulungan yang mereka anggap menarik.

"Fuga!" panggil Naruto kepada Fuga yang terlihat sibuk mencari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fuga.

"Aku menemukan gulungan menarik" ucap Naruto. Fuga mendatanginya dan ikut membaca. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka dipergoki oleh Hokage ke-tiga.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Ka-kami…" ucap Fuga terbata dan terpotong karena Naruto langsung bangun dan melakukan handseal

 _ **"Orikane No Jutsu! (Sexy jutsu)"**_

Naruto langsung berubah menjadi seorang gadis dewasa tanpa busana setelah ledakan asap, membuat Fuga sangat terkejut sedangkan Hiruzen mimisan hebat kemudian pingsan.

Naruto kembali ke bentuk normalnya dan mendapati Fuga yang sedang menganga, mata membulat dan alis kirinya bergetar. "Ke-kenapa kau dengan cepat menguasi sebuah jutsu? Padahal baru membacanya sedikit tadi." Ucap Fuga yang sedikit terkejut.

"Entahlah mungkin reflek" ucap Naruto polos membuat Fuga sweatdrop.

Naruto kembali mencari dan menemukan sebuah gulungan menarik lalu mereka membacanya dan mereka hanya sempat membaca satu jurus sebelum para ninja yang lain datang.

Dua bocah ini berhasil kabur sebelum mereka dipergoki lagi.

Sekarang dua bocah ini berada di sekitar ayunan yang sering Naruto kunjungi.

"Fuck! Hampir saja kita ketahuan" ucap Fuga.

"Benar juga" ucap Naruto lalu ia langsung tersadar dengan kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Fuga "eee? Apa yang tadi kau ucapkan paling pertama itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Haiyah… itu hanya sebuah sisipan gayaku" ucap Fuga.

"Kalau begitu aku juga memakai sisipan saat berbicara, ummm…." Naruto terlihat berpikir. "Aku menemukannya 'Te… Bayo' itu bagus, bagaimana Fuga? baguskah- _tebayo_?"

"Ah terserah kau saja. Aku sekarang lagi berusaha mengingat jutsu yang aku baca tadi" ucap Fuga, _"apa karena aku sekarang berada di tubuh kecilku ini dan kapasitas otakku masih kecil. Aaaahhh! Kenapa aku berubah menjadi bocah ingusan sih? Ini membuat kemampuanku menurun derastis"_ batinnya.

"Fuga, kau sepertinya berpikir keras- _tebayo"_ ucap Naruto. "Tenang aku mengingat semuanya" imbuhnya.

Naruto lalu memperagakan Jutsu itu, ia melakukan handseal.

 _ **"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu"**_

Cuing! Malah muncul satu bunshin Naruto dalam keadaan putih pucat.

"Eeeeeeee? Kenapa yang keluar seperti itu- _tebayooo?"_ Naruto terkejut.

"Kau masih saja bodoh, sepertinya kau tidak mengalirkan chakra dengan benar" ucap Fuga.

"Biar aku coba sekali lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Tunggu!" tahan Fuga. "Sebaiknya kita latihan di dalam hutan agar tidak terlalu mencolok" ucapnya lagi.

"Kau benar juga" ucap Naruto.

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam hutan, tepatnya di hutan kematian.

Setelah di sana Naruto langsung melakukan Handseal karena tidak sabar.

 _ **"Multipe Shadow Clone jutsu"**_

Cuing!

Cuing!

Cuing!

Muncul ribuan bunshin Naruto yang sempurna, ia berhasil.

"Wow this is so cool" ucap Fuga.

Naruto tak mengerti "!?- _tebayo?_ "

"Oke aku juga akan mencobanya" ucap Fuga, dengan apa yang ia baca dan ia lihat, ia melakukan handseal.

 _ **"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu"**_

Cuing!

Cuing!

Cuing!

Bunshin Fuga juga sama jumlahnya dengan bunshin Naruto.

"Kau cepat sekali meresap tehnik jutsu, Fuga" puji Naruto.

Fuga tidak bisa mempercayai itu "apa ini nyata?"

"Ini sungguhan- _tebayo" ucap Naruto._

Fuga malah tersenyum kecil _"Nice, ini akan semakin menarik dan aku akan betah hidup di dunia ninja ini"_ batinya.

"Oi Fuga, ayo bertarung- _tebayo"_

"Oke!"

Kedua bocah enam tahun itu kemudian duel taijutsu, berduel untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

Dalam duel Naruto menang dalam stamina namun kalah dalam kecerdikan, hasil akhirnya adalah mereka berdua seimbang dan jatuh bersama setelah semua bunshin habis.

Mereka sekarang terlihat sedang berbaring bersama di rumput.

"Naruto! Apa kau merasakan hal aneh setelah bunsin kita menghilang?" tanya Fuga.

"Aku merasakannya tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, hanya saja semua kejadian yang diterima oleh semua bunshinku terkirim ke otakku dan fisikku- _tebayo" ucap Naruto_

"Singkatnya, semua hal yang terjadi terhadap bunshin kita semuanya akan terkirim ke tubuh aslinya setelah hancur" ucap Fuga.

"Yap, itu maksudku- _tebayo"_ ucap Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu beristirahat sejenak dan saat itu juga namanya dipanggil dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Sesutu memanggilnya **"Naruto!"** suara memanggil di dalam otak Naruto.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

 **"Naruto! Aku ingin bicara denganmu"**

"Bisa saja, tunjukan dulu dirimu" ucap Naruto, sementara Fuga terlihat sedang tidur.

 **"Kyuubi no Youko"**

"Kyuubi?" Naruto terlihat binggung "kau musan sialan itu kan? Dan kau juga penyebab aku dibenci oleh semua penduduk" ucapnya dengan kesal.

 **"Bukan saatnya berdebat tentang itu bodoh! Aku hanya ingin menawarkan sesuatu, kau ingin diterima dalam masyarakat kan? Jadi dengarkan kata-kataku"**

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

 **"Dalam dirimu aku disegel. Temui aku"**

"Caranya?" tanya Naruto.

 **"Kau hanya butuh konsentrasi, kosongkan pikiranmu, focus satu tujuan yaitu menuju alam bawah sadarmu"**

"Aku tidak mengerti" ucap Naruto.

 **"Bodoh! Konsentrasi saja, aku akan menarikmu ke sini"**

"baiklah" ucap Naruto lalu berkonsentrasi.

Setelah 30 menit, Naruto berhasil konsentrasi dan sekarang dirinya berada di depan penjara besar dan di kakinya terdapat genangan air.

"Dimana aku?"

 **"Kau di alam bawah sadarmu bocah"** Kurama yang berada di dalam kurungan menampakkan dirinya.

"Kau Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

 **"Langsung ke topic saja, aku menginginkan kau.."**

Belus selesai Kurama bicara Naruto langsung membantah 'Tidak' ia menggeleng kepala histeris, "Jangan Kyuubi-san, aku masih ingin hidup, jangan makan aku"

 **"BAKA! Aku hanya ingin 'berteman' denganmu"** Kurama merasa berat harus mengatakan kata berteman.

Naruto menjadi bingung, "Kau bercanda?"

 **"Aku serius"**

Naruto mendadak sangat senang lalu jingkrak-jingkrak, "jadi sekarang aku sudah memiliki dua teman. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi teman-temanku ini" ucapnya.

 _ **"Bocah ini tak seperti manusia yang lain. Bocah silver itu benar dan mulai sekarang aku akan melatih anak ini"**_ ****batin Kurama **"Bocah! Aku akan membuatmu menjadi kuat"**

"Benarkah? Kau teman yang sangat baik- _tebayo"_

Kurama tersenyum.

"Ummmm… bagaimana aku memanggilmu- _tebayo_?"

 **"Panggil Kurama, itu namaku"**

"Oke, Kurama-san"

 **"Mulai besok aku akan melatihmu di tempat ini dengan rutin. Aku tidak ingin punya jinchuriki yang lemah. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat"**

"Yosh! Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana caranya pulang?"

 **"Baka! Konsentrasi, pikirkan jalan pulang"**

"Oke!"

Setelah kembali ke dunia nyata, Naruto membangunkan Fuga dan mengajaknya pulang. Seperti biasa, sebelum pulang ke apartement mereka pergi ke ramen Ichiraku dan memakan ramen hingga empat mangkuk per-orang.

Keesokan harinya, di dalam hutan kematian. Dua bocah terlihat sedang siap-siap utuk berlatih. Sekarang mereka memiliki seorang guru.

Naruto berkonsentrasi lalu bicara dengan Kurama. Setelah beberapa menit pembicaraan selesai.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan dengan Kurama?" tanya Fuga.

"Aku sulit menjelaskannya, langsung ku peraktekan saja" ucapa Naruto.

Naruto merapal handseal dan menciptakan satu bunshin. **"Shadow Clone jutsu"**

Cuing! Muncul satu bunshin sempurna.

Dengan cepat bunsin itu berubah wujud, mata bunshinnya berubah menjadi mata Siluman musang, merah dan tajam persis mata kucing. Tiga garis tipis di setiap pipi bunshinnya menjadi tebal, pisiknya juga berubah menjadi memiliki taring dengan bibir berwarna hitam, kuku-kuku yang tajam membuat bunshin Naruto terlihat sangat seram.

Naruto asli terkejut "EEEEEEE? Ku-Ku-Kurama? I-ini be-benar kau?"

 **"Ini aku jika menguasai tubuhmu"**

Fuga sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan penampakan yang ia lihat karena dia sudah biasa melihat siluman selama penjelajahan waktunya.

"Ja-jadi ini benar Kurama-san" ucap Naruto.

 **"Sekarang aku akan melatih kalian. Pertama-tama…"**

Sebelum Kurama dalam wujud setengah Naruto selesai bicara, empat suriken terbang ke arahnya dan berhasil detepis olehnya. Naruto dan Fuga terkejut lalu segera berlindung di belakang Kurama.

 **"KISAMAAAA! Keluar kau!"** bentak Kurama.

Empat anbu keluar dan mengelilingi mereka bertiga.

 **"Dari chakra kalian, kalian pasti anak buah Danzo. Apa mau kalian?"** tanya Kurama geram.

"Kami harus menangkapmu" seketika keempat anbu nee itu menyerang bersamaan.

Kurama terlihat tenang lalu ia menghempas semua anbu itu dengan tangan cakranya yang berwarna merah. Sekali kibas keempat ambu itu langsung tewas seketika.

Kurama tersenyum.

"Waah… kau hebat Kurama-san" puji Naruto.

"Aku harus banyak belajar untuk menjadi ninja" ucap Fuga.

Sebelum mereka latihan, mereka mengubur mayat-mayat itu untuk menghilangkan jejak. Setelah selesai latihan dimulai.

 **"Pertama-tama, aku harus mengetahui jenis chakra kalian. Karena aku sudah tau jenis chakra Naruto, lewati saja. Kau Fuga! kemari alirkan Chakramu ke tanganku"**

Fuga melakukannya dengan mudah.

 **"Jenis Chakramu adalah Angin, petir dan api. Itu element yang ada dalam tubuhmu, itu juga termasuk singa yang berada dalam tubuhmu"** jelas Kurama.

"Jadi aku?" tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

 **"Api dan angin"** ucap Kurama.

"Kenapa aku hanya punya dua element?" tanya Naruto.

 **"Chakramu sulit ditebak, kau juga memiliki sifat Chakra ayah dan ibumu. Sebenarnya kau punya satu, api adalah sifat chakraku"** ucap Kurama.

Naruto sedikit terkejut, "Kurama-san tau siapa orang tuaku?"

 **"Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, dipikir-pikir aku seharusnya berterimakasih karena ayahmu menyegelku di tubuhmu. Itu menyebabkan manusia jahat tidak bisa menyentuhku lagi"** ucapnya.

Fuga mulai bosan "apa sudah bisa mulai latihan jutsu?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto berterimakasih, "terimakasih, Kurama-san. Aku akhirnya mengetahui siapa diriku"

 **"Apa keputusanmu sekarang?"** tanya Kurama.

"Aku akan melebihi kemampuan ayah dan menjadi ninja no satu" ucap Naruto Mantap.

Fuga hanya tersenyum.

 **"Fuga? aku tau kau juga senasib dengan Naruto, apa keputusanmu?"**

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin bahagia tapi sekarang aku juga ingin menjadi orang yang kuat untuk melindungi temanku, aku juga akan merubah sifat burukku" ucap Fuga.

" **Bagus! Kita mulai latihan"**

Kedua bocah itu sangat bersemangat untuk belajar tentang jutsu yang akan diajarkan oleh Kurama.

"Jutsu apa yang kita akan pelajari sekarang? Apakah menyeburkan api?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

 **"Melempar Suriken!"** ucap Kurama mantap.

"EEEE? Itukan bukan jutsu?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"haiyah…" keluh Fuga.

 **"Kalian jangan mengeluh. Jika kalian tidak bisa melempar Suriken atau kunai dengan tepat kalian belum ninja namanya"** bentak Kurama, **"kalian pungut suriken anbu tadi, masing-masing mendapat dua biji"**

Dua bocah ini kemudian mengikuti gaya latihan yang Kurama beri. Kurama memerintahkan dua bucah ini melempar ke arah pohon besar dan tanpa di isi titik target karena Kurama tau dua bocah ini masih bodoh masalah suriken.

Pertama melempar suriken mereka nyasar ke arah lain padahal pohon targetnya cukup besar dan berjarak 10 meter.

 **"Bodoh! Cepat pungut kembali suriken kalian dan lempar lagi"** bentak Kurama sambil melipat tangan di dada dan berada di belakang mereka.

10 kali, 20 kali hingga berkali-kali mereka bulak balik untuk memungut suriken tapi tak satupun mengenai pohon.

"Ha..a..ah…. kenapa sulit sekali melempar Suriken" keluh Naruto.

"Pasti ada yang salah dengan surikennya, jelas-jelas aku sudah melemparnya dengan benar" keluh Fuga.

 **"Baka! Fukus!"** bentak Kurama.

Selama satu minggu mereka sudah latihan melempar dan baru bisa mengenai pinggir pohon. Dua minggu latihan, akhirnya mereka bisa melempar dengan tepat. Melihat kemampuan itu akhirnya Kurama memasang papan target.

 **"Sekarang kalian tembak titik tengahnya"** perintah Kurama.

Mereka masih menggunakan empat suriken bekas itu, karena tak ada suriken lagi dan anak kecil dilarang membawa suriken. Itu menyebabkan mereka terpaksa menggunakan suriken bekas.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kurama memutuskan untuk mengajarkan tehnik jutsu. Dia hanya mengajari mereka jutsu menyemburkan angin dan api. Kurama tau kalau stamina dua bocah itu masih belum mendukung.

Kurama hanya mengajari mereka Fire Ball Jutsu (tehnik memuntahkan bola api dan masih dalam ukuran kecil) dan Wind Needle Jutsu (tehnik jarum angin). dua bocah itu hanya bisa menguasai jutsu element sampai di sana, itu karena stamina mereka masih belum cukup dan sebagai gantinya Kurama menekankan latihan dalam tehnik Taijutsu kepada keduanya.

Satu tahun mereka berlatih, selama itu sudah ada kemajuan yang bagus di keduanya. Untuk anak seumuran mereka, mereka itu sudah bisa dibilang kuat. Untuk menjadi ninja sesungguhnya, Kurama menyarankan mereka untuk ikut Akademy Ninja.

 **"Kalian sebaiknya masuk Akademy"** ucap Kurama.

Suatu saat setelah latihan selesai, saat dua bocah itu berjalan pulang, Fuga mengatakan sesuatu "Naruto! Saat kita di academy, jangan pernah perlihatkan kemampuan kita yang sekarang. Kita harus mengikuti perkembangan di academy, kita tidak boleh terlalu mencolok, jika kita diketahui memiliki kekuatan yang istimewa takutnya kita hanya akan dijadikan alat oleh desa ini terutama Danzo" jelas Fuga.

"Aku sulit mencerna penjelasanmu, Fuga. Ada kalimat yang lebih sederhana- _tebayo"_

"Jika ingin selamat, kita harus terlihat biasa-biasa saja" ucapnya.

"Oke!" sahut Naruto.

 **-000000-**

Akademi Ninja desa Konoha, di pagi hari. Dua bocah jalanan akhirnya masuk academy. Mereka mencari tempat duduk masing-masing sesuai keinginan mereka. Mereka berbaur dengan anak-anak yang lain.

"Oi rambut silver, apa kau sudah ubanan" ucap seorang anak dari belakangnya yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya dan di kepalanya terdapat balita anjing yang selalu menggonggok. Anak itu memlintir-mlintir rambut silver Fuga.

"Fuck!" keluh Fuga irit dengan tatapan masih kedepan dengan kesal.

"Sial kau, dia masih umur tujuh tahun sama dengan ku- _ttebayo_ " bela Naruto.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba, kalian siapa?" ucap Kiba lalu tersenyum, di sebelah kirinya duduk anak laki-laki aneh dengan kaca mata hitam dan pakaian berkerah tinggi hingga menutupi hampir setengah mukanya sendiri. Ia hanya diam mematung. "Ini Aburame Shino" imbuhnya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto dan dia teman pertamaku, Fuga. Dia sudah seperti saudaraku- _tebayo_ " ucap Naruto.

Sebelah belakang Kiba terdapat anak lelaki dengan badan yang bisa di bilang 'gemuk'. Anak itu dari tadi hanya makan saja kerjaannya.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Seoertinya dia dari clan Akimichi" jawab Kiba.

Sebelah kanan anak gemuk itu terdapat anak lelaki dengan rambut di kuncir ke atas tegak seperti buah nanas dan sedang menundukkan kepala di belahan tangannya yang berada di atas meja. Sepertinya dia tertidur.

"Lalu yang tidur itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sepertinya teman bocah itu" ucap Kiba.

Naruto melihat ke arah lain tepatnya ke pojok kelas di bagian kanan, ia melihat seseorang yang sedang dikerumuni oleh para gadis. "Dia?" tunjuk Naruto ke arah bocah lelaki bergaya emo dengan pakaian biru donker dengan rambut hitam bergaya ala The Rev (A7X).

"Dia satu-satunya uchiha tersisa setelah pembantaian terhadap Clannya, dia Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Kiba.

Muka Naruto berubah muram setelah melihat Sasuke, "sok keren, pantat ayam"

Naruto juga melihat gadis dengan rambut berwarna unik yaitu warna pink dan juga gadis berambut pirang panjang di ikat menjadi satu ke belakang kepalanya seperti ekor kuda pony.

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut pirang menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu berteriak "KYAAAAA! DIA GANTENG". Naruto teripu dan seketika kubu Fansgirl Sasuke menjadi dua, setengahnya lari ke arah Naruto membuatnya deg-degan.

Gerombolan gadis itu malah melewati Naruto begitu saja dan malah mengerumuni Fuga yang berada di sisi kirinya.

"EEEEEE? Ke-kenapa, Fuga- _tebayo?"_ Naruto tak habis pikir ternyata dia tidak setampan temannya itu.

Para gadis mengelilingi Fuga, memainkan rambut silvernya bahkan memencet-mencet hidungnya karena mancung.

"Fuck! Damn! Shit!" umpat Fuga.

Fuga memang patut dilempari batu, pengaruhnya sudah sangat banyak. Pertama ia merubah Kurama dan membuat Naruto menjadi kuat sejak dini karena Kurama bersedia melatihnya, sekarang ia malah membelah Fans Girl milik Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit kesal karena dia telah rugi tersipu, kemudian ia melihat ke arah pojok dan ia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata berwarna lavender. _"Dia polos, tak seperti yang lainnya"_ batin Naruto, ia tak sadar pipi gadis itu telah merona merah karena tatapannya.

"Oi Naruto, temanmu jadi rebutan juga ya" ucap Kiba.

"Dia memang tak kalah dengan Sasuke, tapi dia terlihat sangat kesal di kerumuni- _tebayo"_ ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar" ucap Kiba.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul Chunnin pembimbing kelas dengan bekas luka goresan melintang di batang hidungnya. Ia adalah Iruka Umino.

Iruka memanggil satu-persatu murid ke depan untuk memperkenalkan diri hingga semuanya saling mengetahui satu sama lain dan selanjutnya Iruka memulai pelajaran pertama di Akademi.

Setelah pelajaran selesai, murid-murid akademi berhamburan pulang sementara Naruto dan Fuga terlihat masih duduk tenang.

Sasuke lewat di depan Naruto dengan keangkuhannya.

"Oi kau, bocah Uchiha" panggil Naruto dingin.

"Jangan asal memanggil margaku, Dobe!" balas Sasuke sinis.

"Apa kau bilang, Teme!" umpat Naruto, sementara Fuga hanya diam saja melihat pertengkaran itu.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto lalu menatap sinis, sepontan Naruto naik ke atas meja dan ikut menatap tajam.

Fuga sudah bosan, kemudian memisahkan keduanya. "Berhenti, Dobe! Teme!" ucap Fuga datar.

"Jangan ikut campur, Uban!" bentak keduanya.

Sepontan Fuga memukul kepala keduanya dengan keras "Fuck!"

Naruto berteriak "IYEEEEE!" namun Sasuke pura-pura tak merasakan sakit dan pergi dengan tampang cool-nya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dua tahun kemudian,**

Naruto dan Fuga sekarang berada di hutan kematian dan mereka sedang istirahat setelah latihan berat.

Kurama telah mengajari mereka beberapa tehnik element tambahan kepada keduanya dan juga menggembleng benar-benar dalam Taijutsu. Kekuatan kedua bocah ini telah setarap Chunin.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan ujian kelulusan menjadi gennin, kira-kira apa ujiannya ya-tebayo?"

"Lihat saja nanti, yang jelas tak akan menyulitkan kita" ucap Fuga sambil menyandarkan diri pada pohon.

Naruto ikut duduk di samping Fuga, "ujiannya besok kan?"

"Benar" sahut Fuga.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ranting pohon yang patah karena di ijak seseorang, suara itu terdengar di arah jam 3 dari tempat mereka beristirahat. Dengan sigap Fuga melempar empat suriken dan mengenai pohon "sipa kau? Perlihatkan dirimu!"

Lalu keluar seorang gadis dengan perasaan malu.

"Hinata? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ano… Na-Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata gerogi.

"Haiyah… apa yang dilakukan gadis sepertimu di hutan kematian?" tanya Fuga dan membuatnya ketakutan.

"A-ano… aku ha-hanya meli-hat Na-Naruto-kun lati-han" ucap Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau sendirian?" tanya Naruto.

"I-iya" sahut Hinata.

"Kau harus menjaga rahasia. Jangan katakan kepada siapa-siapa tentan kami" ucap Fuga tegas.

"I-i-iya" Hinata semakin gugup.

"Jangan begitu terhadap wanita-tebayo" ucap Naruto membuat pipi hinata memerah.

"Hah… terserah" ucap Fuga.

"Hinata! Ayo latihan bersama" ucap Naruto mantap.

"Ta-tapi…" bantah Hinata dan Naruto menatap penuh memohon. "Ba-baik" sahut Hinata.

Naruto lalu mendekati Hinata dan menyentuh pundak gadis itu dan menyebabkannya pingsan seketika.

"Haiya! Sudah tau dia sangat pemalu kenapa menyentuhnya tiba-tiba" ucap Fuga.

"Terus kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"baringkan dia dengan benar, haiya" ucap Fuga.

Mereka berdua menunggui Hinata hingga sadar, setelah sadar Hinata menemukan dirinya sedang ditatap oleh Naruto lalu pingsan lagi.

"Haiyah, kau sumber penyakitnya" ucap Fuga.

"Bagaimana ini?" Naruto panic.

"Pakai saja topeng" ucap Fuga.

"Dimana nyari topeng?" tanya Fuga.

"Sebentar" Fuga melesat dengan cepat menuju desa dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian, "pakai topeng rubah ini"

Hinata sadar kembali dan tak melihat keberadaan Naruto di sekitarnya _"syukurlah tidak ada Naruto"_ batinnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hinata" ucap Naruto dan sekarang memakai topeng.

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara yang dikenalnya "Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Jangan pingsan lagi, bodoh!" ucap Fuga.

"Ti-tidak akan terjadi" ucap Hinata menatap Fuga.

Naruto tersenyum di balik topeng.

Fuga tiba-tiba menyentuh kepala Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Hinata.

"Kau clan Hyugaa kan, kenapa kau lemah?" tanya Fuga tiba-tiba.

"Fuga!" tegur Naruto.

"Diam sebentar Naruto" ucap Fuga.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Lihat saja" ucap Fuga. "Clan Hyugaa terkenal hebat, kau terlalu lembut membuat kau menjadi lemah" ucapnya kepada Hinata.

"Aku tidak lemah!" bentak Hinata.

"Fuga" tegur Naruto.

Fuga memejamkan mata lalu membangkitkan chakra yang terpendam dalam diri Hinata. "Sekarang lawan aku dengan tehnik khusus clanmu"

Hinata ragu.

"Lakukan saja, kalau tidak aku akan melukaimu" ucap Fuga.

"Jangan keterlaluan, Fuga!" ucap Naruto.

Hinata menurut. Mereka berdua sekarang saling berhadapan untuk bertanding sementara Naruto terlihat cemas.

 **"JYUUKEN!"**

Fuga menepis dengan kedua tangannya dan terseret sedikit mundur, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah namun ia sembuh dengan cepat. Itu dikarenakan chakra siluman singa yang ada dalam dirinya.

Hinata tak percaya dengan kekuatannya sekarang dan juga Naruto yang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Fuga kau bisa meningkatkan kekuatan seseorang" ucap Naruto heran.

"Aku hanya membangkitkan chakranya saja" ucap Fuga.

Sementara Hinata masih tak sanggup berbicara setelah melihat kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa lebih kuat dari itu jika kau berlatih dengan benar, aku ikut prihatin terhadapmu. Jadi aku akan membuat kelembutanmu itu menjadi kekuatan yang hebat" ucap Fuga.

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Kelembutan menjadi kekuatan, apa bisa?" tanya Naruto.

Fuga merapal handseal **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** satu bunshin Fuga tercipta.

Lalu bunsin itu berubah menjadi setengah singa yang membuat Hinata terkejut.

 **"Kenapa kau membangunkanku Fuga?"** tanya Shimma.

"Ajari gadis ini ilmu Tai Chi" ucap Fuga "dia sekarang muridmu" imbuhnya.

"Tai Chi?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu seperti Taijutsu namun setiap serangannya sangat lembut dan mematikan" jelas Fuga.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Fuga Yadu © Maha**

 **Warning :OC, OOC, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

 **Rating :T semi M**

 **Genre : Adventur, action, fantasi, supranatural, sedikit Humor, friendsip, tragedy.**

 **Spesial thank for** Stella Hime , , bayux666, Akira no Rinnegan, .750, Naru sayang Kaa-chan, .1420, Trio Riuricky, Guest, Nitya-chan, J … and para reader yang lain.

 **Special info :** Fuga berasal dari China, dia peranakan China – India. Ibunya China, ayahnya India. Ia adalah keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Yaduyanasis di India.

 **The Great Ninja**

"Ajari gadis ini ilmu Tai Chi" ucap Fuga "dia sekarang muridmu" imbuhnya.

"Tai Chi?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu seperti Taijutsu namun setiap serangannya sangat lembut dan mematikan" jelas Fuga.

"Itu pasti sangat hebat, aku ingin mempelajarinya juga" ucap Naruto.

"Kau tipe orang yang tak sabaran, Tai Chi tidak cocok untukmu" ucap Fuga membuat Naruto sedikit murung, "Hinata! Beri hormat pada gurumu!"

"Shi-Shimma-sensei" Hinata membungkuk hormat.

 **"Jadi aku harus membuat gadis ini menjadi kuat? Pasti akan merepotkan"** ucap Shimma.

"Dan satu lagi Hinata! Kau jangan katakan kepada orang lain tentang ini" ucap Fuga.

"Ba-baik!" sahut Hinata. Mereka lalu bubar dan pulang.

Keesokan paginya, ujian kelulusan gennin dilaksanakan.

Salah satu ujian kelulusan menjadi gennin adalah melempar suriken.

Satu-persatu murid melaksanakan ujian itu. Mereka maju ke depan secara bergilir untuk melempar suriken ke papan target.

Dan hasil penilaiannya.

Aburame Shino: 8 shuriken tepat sasaran, 1 hampir dan 1 meleset jauh.

Hyuuga Hinata: 6 Shuriken tepat sasaran, 2 hampir dan 2 meleset jauh.

Inuzuka Kiba: 7 Shuriken tepat sasaran. 3 hampir.

Uchiha Sasuke: 9 Shuriken tepat sasaran, 1 hampir.

Uzumaki Naruto: 8 Shuriken tepat sasaran, 2 meleset (disengaja).

Fuga Yadu: 5 shuriken tepat sasaran sekali lempar, 5 hampir (disengaja).

Haruno Sakura: 7 Shuriken tepat sasaran, 3 meleset.

Nara Shikamaru: 5 Shuriken tepat sasaran. 3 hampir. Dan 2 meleset.

Akimichi Chouji: 6 shuriken tepat sasaran. 2 hampir. Dan 2 meleset.

Yamanaka Ino: 7 shuriken tepat sasaran. 1 hampir. Dan 2 meleset.

Dan murid lainnya.

Setelah melaksanakan beberapa ujian sekarang saatnya ujian yang terakhir yaitu mengunakan tehnik jutsu. Setiap peserta diwajibkan menciptakan Bunshin dan melakukan satu jutsu lagi sesuai keinginan.

Siang hari di lapangan academy ninja terlihat para peserta ujian gennin terlihat sangat tegang. Mereka dipanggil satu-persatu untuk mengeluarkan dua buah jutsu.

Nara Shikamaru mendapat giliran pertama, dia mampu menciptakan satu bunshin sempurna dan mengeluarkan tehnik bayangan andalan keluarga Nara _'_ ** _Kagemane No Jutsu'._** Dia lulus dengan mudah.

Uchiha Sasuke, membuat dua bunshin dengan sempurna dan tehnik bola api **'Fire Style : Fireball Jutsu'**. Dia lulus sempurna.

Lalu dilanjutkan oleh peserta yang lain hingga giliran Naruto dan Fuga yang mendapat urutan terakhir.

Uzumaki Naruto, membuat satu bunshin dengan sempurna lalu mengeluarkan tehnik angin, menyemburkan angin ' **Wind Style: Wind Blade** ' (pisau angin, menyebabkan tubuh korbannya tercabik-cabik).

Fuga Yadu, membuat satu bunshin sempurna lalu mengeluarkan jutsu gaya petir **"lightning fist"** (tinju kilat/petir, tehnik yang dapat mengacaukan aliran chakra korban).

Dua bocah ini lulus dengan mudah.

 _"mereka berdua itu lemah, mereka hanya menggunakan jutsu-jutsu biasa"_ batin Sasuke.

Keesokan paginya hasil ujian dikeluarkan dan diumumkan langsung oleh Iruka.

"Semua murid lulus dan yang mendapan nilai tertinggi adalah…" semua murid terdiam.

"Uchiha Sasuke" imbuh Iruka.

Para fansgirl berteriak histeris "Kyaaaa… Sasuke-kuuunn!"

"Heh!" Sasuke mendengus bangga.

"Hah, Si Teme itu sombong sekali. Aku kesal kenapa kita harus menyembunyikan kekuatan kita sih-tebayo" keluh Naruto.

"Mendapat nilai tinggi dan memeperoleh perhatian banyak cewek bukan tujuan seorang ninja" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, Naruto!" ucap Fuga.

"Sekarang aku akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa team dam masing-masing team terdiri dari 3 genin dan satu jonin pembimbing tapi ada satu kebijakan dari Hokage ke-tiga, salah satu tim akan memiliki empat orang genin" jelas Iruka, "dan ini pembagiannya!" imbuhnya.

Semua siswa kembali tenang dan mulai berharap mereka setim dengan orang yang mereka sukai.

Tim 1 sampai tim 6, Iruka membaca pembagiannya dengan cepat.

"Selanjutnya Tim 7 dianggotai, Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno…"

"Kyaaa!" triak Sakura gembira _"Aku setim dengan Sasuke-kun"_ batinnya.

"…Uzumaki Naruto…".

Sakura berubah kesal.

 _"Ti-Tidak se-t-team de-dengan Na-Naruto-Kun.."_ batin Hinata miris.

 _"Setim dengan Si Teme, hah"_ batin Naruto.

"…dan Fuga Yadu"

Sakura berteriak lagi "Yee! Aku setim dengan dua cowok ganteng"

"Jangan senang dulu kau, Forehead!" ujar Ino iri dan tidak senang.

"Diam Ino Pig!" balas Sakura

"Fuck!" keluh Fuga.

 _"Ah Si Dahi malah setim juga dengan Fuga. Kenapa tak setim denganku, Fuga-kuun!"_ batin Ino miris.

"Tim 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, dengan jonin pembimbing Yuuhi Kurenai." ucap Iruka.

"Semangat Hinata!" seru Naruto dan berhasil membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Tim 9 lulusan yang lalu masih ada, kita lewati. Tim 10, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji,dengan jonin pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi." ucap Iruka.

 _"Hah… kenapa aku setim dengan dua anak seperti mereka sih"_ batin Ino.

"Baiklah sekarang kelas dibubarkan, dan ingat jonin pembimbing kalian akan tiba dalam waktu 1 jam lagi. Sekali lagi selamat sudah menjadi Genin Konoha." Ucap Iruka lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Satu jam kemudian Tim 8 dan 10 telah dijemput oleh pembimbing mereka, tiga jam kemudian Tim 7 masih tetap bengong di kelas.

"Haah… dimana sih guru pembimbing itu" Sakura sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya "aku sudah bosan menunggunya-tebayo" keluhnya.

Sementara Sasuke terlihat tenang-tenang saja padahal dalam hatinya sudah sangat kesal.

"Haiyah…" keluh Fuga.

Beberapa menit kemudian guru mereka muncul bersama ledakan bom asap.

"Hai semua!" sapa sesosok pria berpakaian jonin yang memiliki rambut perak menculang ke atas. Jonin itu cukup unik karena memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, serta memakai ikat kepala berlambang Konoha yang diletakkan miring untuk menutupi mata kirinya dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah Novel kecil.

"Sensei telat!" seru Sakura kesal, "kenapa membuat kami menunggu lama?"

"Maaf tadi di jalan aku di hadang kucing hitam, jadi aku mencari jalan lain" ucap Jonin itu.

"Hah.. itu hanya alasan Sensei saja" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke masih tetap terdiam dan Naruto mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Fuga.

"Wow, ternyata aku yang memiliki empat murid. Ini sebuah kemberuntungan bagiku dari Tuan Hokage" ucap Jonin itu "baiklah temui aku di atap" imbuhnya lalu menghilang.

Setelah mereka berkumpul di atap, mereka mengawali sebuah perkenalan.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Sebutkan nama, kesukaan, ketidaksukaan, hobi, dan cita-cita kalian" ucap Jonin itu.

"Umm.. Bagaimana jika Sensei mencontohkannya dahulu pada kami." Ucap Sakura polos.

" Baiklah, namaku Hatake Kakashi. Kesukaan dan ketidaksukaanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Hobiku kalian tidak perlu tahu. Dan cita-cita ku sangat rahasia." Kakashi mengakhiri perkenalan dirinya membuat murid-muridnya sweatdrop kecuali Fuga.

Fuga angkat tangan.

"Ya perkenalkan dirimu, Silver!" seru Kakasi.

"Aku Fuga Yadu, Kesukaan dan ketidaksukaanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan sensei, hobiku sensei tidak perlu tau, lalu cita-citaku lebih rahasia dari cita-cita sensei" ucap Fuga mantap membuat Kakasi Sweatdrop parah dan begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Perkenalan macam apa itu" ucap Sakura.

"Selanjutnya kau, pink!" seru Kakasi.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, kesukaanku…" Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke, "…ketidaksukaanku Ino pig dan..." ia menatap muka Naruto, "…hobiku.." ia menatap Sasuke lagi, "..cita-citaku.." menatap Sasuke lalu berteriak tanpa alasan "Kyaaaa!".

"Hah, wanita aneh-tebayo" keluh Naruto.

"Sekarang kau, Pirang!" seru Kakasi.

"Uzumaki Naruto itu namaku, kesukaanku makan ramen, aku sangat tidak suka orang sok cool, hobiku latihan dan cita-citaku menjadi Hokage" ucap Naruto mantap.

 _"Hah, brisik!"_ batin Sakura kesal karena pujaannya dihina.

"Orang lemah tak bisa menjadi Hokage, dasar Dobe!" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Diam kau, Teme!" bentak Naruto.

"Sudah! Sekarang giliranmu, Reven!" seru Kakasi.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, yang ku suka tidak ada, yang ku tidak suka banyak termasuk si Dobe, aku tak punya cita-cita tapi ambisi ingin membunuh seseorang" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Fuga langsung terengah mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke, ia tau kalau Sasuke menyimpan kebencian yang besar terhadap seseorang.

Semua orang menjadi diam sesaat mendengar kata 'membunuh' dari mulut Sasuke.

"Baiklah semuanya, besok aku akan memberikan ujian untuk kalian, ujian survival bettle" ucap Kakasi.

"Kan kita sudah mendapatkan ujian di academy kemarin?" tanya Sakura

"Ujian yang sebenarnya untuk menjadi Ninja adalah besok dan sampai ketemu besok di TrainingGround #7. Pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja" ucap Kakasi lalu menghilang setelah ledakan bom asap.

Keesokan harinya di TrainingGround #7, empat genin lulusan baru telah berkumpul dan terlihat sudah bosan karena harus kembali menunggu lama kedatangan guru mereka.

Bocah berambut pirang jabrik memiliki iris mata biru langit, tiga kumis tipis di masing-masing pipi, berpakaian dominan orange sedang duduk bosan sambil mencolok-colok hidung, mengupil. Di sampinggnya duduk bocah berambut silver lurus seleher, berpakaian serba merah padam, menggunakan Waistcoat jean merah padam yang tidak dikerekan sehingga memperlihatkan armor ninjanya serta memakai celana Chunin. Bocah silver itu sedang duduk membelakangi.

Jauh di samping bocah silver tadi duduk bocah berrambut hitam gaya The Rev dengan baju hitam berkerah sedikit tinggi, bercelana pendek putih dan mengenakan pelindung betis dan siku. Dia terlihat sangat tenang.

Di samping bocah tersebut duduk seorang gadis berambut pink dengan gaun china tampa lengan berwarna pink kemerahan. Gadis itu terlihat gelisah.

Setelah tiga jam menunggu, guru mereka akhirnya datang.

"Kakasi-sensei telat lagi" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Maaf, tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan" Kakasi membela diri.

 _"Alasan yang bodoh"_ batin Sasuke.

"hah…" Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Tak masuk akal" gerutu Fuga.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita memulai **ujian** ** _Survival Battle_** ini." Serunya sambil meletakkan jam diatas salah satu balok kayu yang berada di tengah lapangan itu. Dia lalu mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng dari saku celananya. "Tugas kalian adalah mengambil lonceng-lonceng ini dari tanganku, jika kalian bisa maka kalian akan lulus tetapi jika kalian gagal, maka kalian akan kukembalikan ke academy." Imbuhnya sambil melihatkan sepasang loceng di depan mereka.

Keempat muridnya mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Kalian harus sudah merebutnya sebelum jam makan siang dan kalian boleh menyerangku dengan sekuat tenaga" imbuh Kakasi.

"Sensei yakin?" tanya Fuga lalu diikuti anggukan dari Naruto sedangkan Sasuke mendengus dan Sakura terlihat kawatir jika mereka harus kembali ke academy lagi.

"Tentu, aku ini ninja pringkat jonin" ucap Kakasi.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menghilang dan bersembunyi untuk mengatur strategi penyerangannya masing-masing dan melupakan bahwa sebagai satu tim mereka seharusnya bekerja sama.

Sementara Naruto dan Fuga tetap berdiri di hadapan Kakasi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bersembunyi?" tanya Kakasi heran.

"Hah… aku akan bersembunyi sekarang-tebayo" Naruto lalu berjalan santai menuju semak-semak.

Kakasi terlihat bertanya-tanya memandang Naruto, jelas-jelas ia melihat dimana tempat Naruto bersembunyi.

"Sensei harus hati-hati terhadap Sasuke, dia bisa saja menyerang tiba-tiba" ucap Fuga lalu melangkah mengikuti Naruto.

Kakasi dibuat Sweatdrop oleh mereka.

Sasuke menyerang secara cepat dengan lemparan dua Fuma Shuriken dan berhasil mengenai Kakasi kemudian seketika tubuh Kakasi berubah menjadi potongan batang pohon.

"Sial!" keluh Sasuke lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di tempat lain, Sakura terkena pengaruh genjutsu dari Kakasi.

"Sasuke-Kunn, kau dimana?" ucap Sakura sambil mencari sosok pujaan hatinya.

"S-Sakura…" terdengar suara Sasuke dari arah belakangnya lalu ia menengok.

"Ada apa Sasu…" ucapan Sakura terpotong begitu melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Sasuke telah berlumuran darah dengan beberapa senjata menancap di tubuhnya.

"Sa-Sakura.. la-lari s-sekarang…" Sasuke langsung roboh ke tanah.

"TIDAAAKKKK!" teriakan Sakura menggema kemudian pingsan seketika.

Sasuke sekarang melihat keberadaan Kakasi, ia langsung melempar empat shuriken namun berhasil ditepis oleh Kakasi. Sasuke lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya kemudian menyerang dengan Taijutsu level menengah. Serangan Sasuke sangat mudah dihindarai, Kakasi lalu membalas menyerang balik membuat Sasuke kewalahan dan terdesak mundur.

Sasuke melangkah sedikit mundur lagi lalu melakukan handseal saat itu juga Kakasi juga melakukan jurus yang sama.

 _ **"Katon : Gokakyuu No Jutsu (Fire style: Fireball Jutsu)"**_

Keduanya mengadu bola api yang disemburkan lalu tercipta gumpalan api yang besar. Setelah gumpalan api itu lenyap, Kakasi menyerang cepat dengan Taijutsu. Sebelum memukul jatuh Sasuke, lesatan bayangan telah menyelamatkan Sasuke terlebih dahulu menyebabkan pukulan Kakasi mengenai tanah.

Kakasi tersenyum di balik maskernya "ternyata salah satu muridku ada yang hebat" ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba dua bunshin Naruto menyerang dengan Taijutsu. Serangan kedua bunshin itu sangat cepat dan membuat Kakasi sedikit kewalahan.

Dari kejauahan dua orang melepas tehnik jutsu secara bersamaan dan digabungkan.

 _ **"Katon : Katon no jutsu" (Fire style: Fire release)**_

 _ **"Lightning style: Lightning Needles Jutsu"**_

Sasuke menyemburkan api dan ditabrak oleh lemparan jarum-jarum petir dari Fuga hingga membentuk serangan hujan jarum laser yang menyerang Kakasi.

Setelah serangan hujan laser lenyap, dua bunshin Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke datang mendekati tempat Kakasi berdiri tadi.

"Dia menghilang, mustahil dia menghindari serangan gabungan kita" ucap Fuga.

"Dia pasti bersembuyi di bawah tanah" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian tenang saja, kita sudah mendapatkan loncengnya" tiba-tiba muncul bunshin Naruto ke-tiga yang bersembunyi di bawah tanah saat pertarungan dan mencari kesempatan mengambil lonceng saat Kakasi terdesak oleh serangan gabungan mereka.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kalian menang" Kakasi keluar dari persembunyianya di dalam tanah tepat di wilayah yang kena serangan hujan laser tadi.

Saat itu juga Naruto asli datang dengan membawa Sakura yang telah sadar.

"Kalian berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura juga ya" Kakasi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Tidak mungkin kami meningalkannya sendirian" ucap Naruto.

"Haha, kau benar Naruto! Shinobi yang melanggar aturan memang dianggap sampah, tetapi shinobi yang meninggalkan temannya sendiri lebih rendah dari sampah. Seperti yang kulihat tadi, jika bekerja sama kalian sulit dikalahkan. Tetap pertahankan itu maka ninja setarap joninpun akan kewalahan melawan kalian" ucap Kakasi, "selamat, kalian lulus" imbuhnya.

Sakura langsung jingkrak-jingkrak gembira begitu juga Naruto sedangkan Fuga hanya mendengus "heh!" dan Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa expresi.

"Sebaiknya kalian makan siang dulu, setelah itu kalian boleh pulang" ucap Kakasi.

Jam 02.00 sore, seperti biasa Naruto dan Fuga akan pergi ke hutan kematian untuk latihan jika ada waktu senggang. Sekarang bertambah satu personil lagi yaitu Hinata. Setelah sampai di hutan kematian mereka mulai latihan keras.

 **"Kau sudah siap latihan?"** tanya Shimma.

"Si-siap" sahut Hinata.

 **"Lebih tegas!"**

"Si-si-siap!"

 **"Kurang jelas!"**

"Si-siap!"

 **"KURANG!"**

"Siap! Se-sensei"

 **"Perjelas!"**

"Siap Sensei!"

 **"Lagi"**

"Siap Sensei"

 **"Lebih keras!"**

"SIAP SENSEI!"

 **"Bagus! Kau harus menghilangkan rasa malumu itu"**

Sementara Fuga dan Naruto sedang bersantai sambil duduk di bawah pohon. Waktu bersantai Naruto tak berlangsung lama.

 **"Naruto! Berdiri di hadapan Hinata!"** perintah Shimma.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

 **"jangan banyak tanya, lakukan saja"** ucap Shimma.

Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata saling berhadapan, karena malu Hinata merunduk.

 **"Jangan merunduk bocah! Tatap dia!"**

"Ba-baik!" sahut Hinata.

 **"Tidak boleh pingsan, kalau tidak akan aku makan"** ucap Shimma. Sementara Fuga malah tertidur di bawah pohon sana.

Shimma benar-benar melatih Hinata agar rasa malunya itu memudar. Dia melatih Hinata dengan menggunakan Naruto sebagai acuan.

Berjam-jam Hinata disuruh hanya menatap Naruto dan dia mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak pingsan.

Dua hari - tiga hari, Hinata terus dilatih seperti itu. Empat hari hingga seminggu level latihan dinaikkan lebih extrim lagi. Jantung Hinata benar-benar dipertaruhkan, Shimma memerintahkan Naruto memegang tangannya membuat Hinata mati-matian menahan agar tidak pingsan. Hal itu dilakukan hingga berjam-jam.

Setelah seminggu, level ditingkatkan. Naruto diperintah untuk memeluk pinggang Hinata dari samping dengan satu tangannya. Di sini Hinata harus menahan lebih kuat dari sebelum-sebelumnya agar tidak pingsan. Ketakutan, gerogi, malu, semua bercampur aduk dan semakin parah lagi karena Kurama dan Fuga juga menonton mereka.

Dua minggu setelah Hinata dilatih seperti itu, dia semakin terbiasa dan setengah rasa malu dan geroginya sudah menghilang. Sekarang Hinata sudah tidak kikuk lagi jika bertemu Naruto maupun gurunya.

Hari ke-15, Hinata mulai diajar tehnik dasar Tai Chi. Dia diajari gerakan-keraka dasar yang mudah, seperti gerakan tangan seperti likukan ular, memeras, menotok, melangkah seperti burung bangau hingga bergerak seperti ikan. Semua gerakkan itu membuat Hinata seperti menari. Hinata juga diajari cara bernafas dengan benar saat pertarungan. Bernafas normal dan teratur saat melakukan gerakan lembut kemudian menahan nafas saat menyerang bersaaman dengan menekankan tenaga saat memukul.

Setelah menguasai tehnik dasar, Hinata diajari tentang keseimbangan tubuh saat bergerak dalam pertarungan. Setelah menguasai itu Hinata diajari cara-cara mengatasi serangan musuh tanpa menggunakan tenaga lalu menyerang dengan pukulan mematikan saat musuh sedang lengah.

 **"Itulah kelebihan dari ilmu Tai Chi, kita sepenuhnya menahan serangan musuh yang keras dengan gerakan lembut. Artinya kita menepis serangan keras dari musuh dengan gerakan lembut yang tak membutuhkan tenaga yang besar. Inti dari ilmu Tai Chi adalah kecepatan. Cepat dilawan lambat, lambat dilawan cepat, keras dilawan lembut, lembut dilawan keras. Nafas dan keseimbangan juga penting"** jelas Shimma, **"Kau mengerti?"**

"Mengerti Sensei" sahut Hinata.

Tak terasa sudah enam minggu Hinata berlatih bersama dengan Naruto dan Fuga. mereka juga telah menjalani beberapa missi rank E – D. Hinata telah menjadi cukup kuat dalam tehnik Tai Jutsu bahkan ia juga mendapat bonus Shimma yaitu ilmu meringankan tubuh. Sekarang Hinata sudah setarap dengan Naruto dan Fuga.

Fuga telah merubah dua orang menjadi kuat dan menyadarkan Kurama. Kelak siapa lagi yang akan diubah olehnya, hanya waktu yang akan menjawab.

Seperti biasa, mereka bertiga selalu menyembunyikan kekuatan mereka sebenarnya dari orang lain, mereka selalu terlihat dibawah dari yang lainnya. Jika mereka bertiga bergabung, maka akan mengalahkan jonin terkuat sekalipun.

 **Di ruang Hokage,**

Selama enam minggu ini tim 7 juga telah melaksanakan banyak missi mudah salahsatunya menyelamatkan kucing milik Nyonya Daimyo yang bernama Tora dan Kakasi sedang melaporkan hasil missinya kepada Hokage. Di sana juga ada Iruka.

"Lapor. Team 7 telah menyelesaikan missi yang di berikan yaitu menangkap 'Tora' kucing peliharan Nyonya Daimyo." ucap Kakashi kepada Hokage.

Di belakang Kakashi terlihat Sasuke sedang kesal, Sakura yang sedang menahan amarahnya, Naruto menatap bosan ke arah Sandaime Hokage, sedangkan Fuga terlihat santai-santai saja.

Dengan penuh cakaran kuku kucing Naruto langsung angkat bicara "kakek Hokage, berikan kami Missi yang lebih menantang, rank C atau B!"

"BODOH KAU NARUTO! kalian ini masih genin. Kalian belum saatnya menjalankan misi berbahaya seperti itu." ucap Iruka keras.

"Tapi Iruka-Sensei, team lain saja sudah mendapat missi rank C. Kenapa kami tidak?" tanya Naruto dan diikuti anggukan rekan-rekanya yang lain.

Iruka malah terdiam.

"Apa mereka sudah siap Kakashi?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Mereka sudah siap" kata Kakashi mantap. Keempat muridnya menatap gurunya senang karena mendapat dukungannya.

"Baiklah, aku beri missi rank C!" ucap Hiruzen.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung semangat lalu ia mendekati Fuga dan berbisik di telinganya.

 _"Fuga, apa boleh aku menggunakan semua kekuatanku?"_ tanya Naruto.

"jangan sampai berlebihan saja" ucap Fuga pelan.

Sasuke dan Sakura penasaran apa yang mereka bisikkan.

 _"Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu"_ batin Sasuke.

"Eeeee! Apa yang kalian bisikkan hah?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak ada" ucap Naruto santai.

"Tugas kalian adalah menjaga dan melindungi seseorang dalam perjalan menuju desa Nami No Kuni dari serangan bandit dan perampok!" seru Hirusen, "Tuan Tazuna silahkan masuk!" serunya memanggil Tazuna yang baru tiba.

Pintu ruangan Hokage dibuka, lalu masuk seorang kakek tua dengan botol sake di tangan kirinya. Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sekumpulan anak-anak didepannya. "Apa mereka yang akan mengantarku? Apa mereka kuat?" tanya Tazuna.

"Mereka sudah cukup kuat untuk melindungi Tazuna-san dari serangan perampok" ucap Kakasi.

"Begitukah?" tanya Tazuna lagi.

"Jangan meremehkan kami" Naruto marah.

"Tenanglah Naruto, dia itu adalah orang yang sudah menyewa teammu" ucap Iruka.

Tazuna menatap Sasuke, "dia terlihat kuat. Baiklah, aku sewa tim ini" ucapnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Sakura sedang menahan amarahnya karena dia sadar bahwa sosok yang berada di depan mereka adalah orang yang harus mereka lindungi walau ia sudah menghinanya dan rekan-rekannya sedangkan Fuga malah terlihat semakin santai.

"Baik, kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi. Berkemaslah dan bawa perlengkapan yang kalian butuhkan selama hampir satu minggu." Perintah Kakashi lalu dibalas anggukan oleh keempat muridnya. Mereka semua keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan hanya tinggal Hiruzen dan Iruka saja.

"Hokage-Sama, apa anda yakin akan mengirim mereka?" tanya Iruka kepada Hiruzen.

"Tidak apa-apa Iruka, ini missi rank C yang paling mudah" ucap Hiruzen sambil menatap desa Konoha dari jendela.

Satu jam kemudian, tim 7 sudah siap menjalankan missi. Mereka telah berkumpul di depan gerbang Konoha.

"Yoooooshhhhhh! Ayo segera berangkat" ucap Naruto semangat.

Setelah berjam-jam mereka berjalan, dan setelah merewati perbatasan Negara api, tim 7 berhenti sejenak karena melihat genangan air yang mencurigakan.

"Kenapa ada genangan air di hari yang panas ini?" Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Menjauh Naruto!" teriak Fuga dan seketika Naruto reflek menjauh. Genangan air itu berubah sosok orang dan menyerang meraka.

Di sisi lain, tubuh Kakasi telah terbelah karena terpotong akibat jeratan rantai berduri. Serangan tiba-tiba.

Sakura berteriak melihat itu, dia melihat darah yang berserakan di tempat Kakasi tadi diserang. Hanya ada darah yang berserakan. Kakasi menggunakan tehnik Blood Clone (bunshin yang terbuat dari darah).

Dua orang ninja menyerang mereka.

"Fuck!" keluh Fuga "Sasuke! Sakura! Lindungi Tasuna-san! Naruto kita serang mereka" seru Fuga.

 _ **"Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu"**_ **(Fire style: Fireball jutsu)**

Keduanya memuntahkan bola api bersaamaan dan berhasil membunuh satu sedangkan yang satunya melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sakura yang sedang melindungi Tazuna dari depan, ninja itu hendak membunuh Sakura namun dihentikan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis tusukan kunai musuh dengan lengannya, "kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?".

Sakura terdiam. Saat itu juga Kakasi muncul dan menusuk dada musuh hinga tembus dengan **Chidorinya (Lightning Blade).**

Setelah suasana kembali tenang, Kakasi menatap Tazuna tajam "Tazuna-San bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kita diserang Gozu dan Meizu a.k.a _Demon Bersaudara_ komplotan ninja missing-nin rank C Kirigakure ? berikan kami penjelasan sebelum kami melaporkan ini ke pihak Konoha".

"Ninja Kirigakure? Kenapa kita malah berurusan dengan ninja?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Haahhh… Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena telah membohongi kalian. Dan kalian pasti mengetahui bahwa Nami No Kuni adalah desa miskin. Itu dikarenakan kegiatan ekonomi desa kami berada di atas air. Seseorang bernama Gatou memanfaatkan hal ini dan mengendalikan sarana transportasi dengan menentukan harga yang tinggi menyebabkan desa kami semakin terpuruk dalam kemiskinan, jadi aku berencana untuk membangun sebuah jembatan agar warga terbebas dari jerat Gatou. Tetapi tak disangka, Gatou malah ingin membunuhku dengan menyewa beberapa bandit dan ninja." jelas Tazuna dengan menundukkan kepalanya karena sedih.

"Kenapa kalian meminta bantuan dari Konoha, bukan kepada Kirigakure ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, desa Namikan masih termasuk kawasan Kirigakure" imbuh Sakura.

"Karena Kirigakure sekarang sedang dilanda perang saudara akibat cara pemerintahan dari Yondaime-Mizukage yang mementingkan sepihak. Ia memerintahkan untuk membunuh semua ninja yang memilki Kekkai Genkai yang dianggapnya sebagai monster. Hal itulah yang memicu terjadinya peperangan antara kubu yang mendukung Yondaime-Mizukage dengan kubu yang tak suka dengan pemerintahannya." jelas Tazuna lagi.

"Dua ninja tadi pasti orang suruhan Gotou. Kenapa Kirigakure malah membiarkan ulah Gatou? Ini pasti karena dia penghasil dana terbesar bagi Kirigakure " ucap Naruto.

"Heh! Logikamu sudah main juga, Naruto" ucap Fuga.

"Bisa saja seperti yang Naruto katakan" ucap Kakasi.

"Apa kita akan melanjutkan missi ini, Sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita sudah menerima perintah dari Hokage jadi kita tak bisa mundur begitu saja. Tasuna-san, kami akan mengantar sampai tujuan dengan selamat" ucap Kakasi, "sebelumnya kita obati luka Sasuke dahulu" imbuhnya.

Fuga mendekati Sasuke yang saat itu sedang duduk sendiri dengan lengan diperban di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari ia dan yang lain berada. "Kau sungguh ceroboh" ucap Fuga.

"Heh" Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Coba aku lihat lukamu. Jangan membantah kemarikan lenganmu" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke memperlihatkan lengannya yang terluka lalu Fuga mengobatinya dengan Chakra putih milik Shimma yang keluar dari telapak tangannya. Setelah selesai Fuga meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit terkejut _"darah pada lukaku berhenti dan tak sakit lagi. Sekarang hanya tinggal luka kecil di kulit saja. Siapa sebenarnya kau?"_ batin Sasuke.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan hingga sampai di sebuah perairan yang cukup besar.

"Kita harus melewati perairan ini dahulu dan setelah itu kita akan melewati hutan untuk mencapai rumahku" ucap Tazuna.

Merekapun menaiki perahu yang mereka sewa, mereka melewati perairan tersebut tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi terhadap mereka.

Mereka menumpang perahu dalam diam hingga mereka sampai di pinggiran perairan. Mereka semua lalu turun untuk melanjutkan perjalan mereka.

"Gomen, hanya sampai di sini saja aku bisa mengantar kalian" ucap perahunya.

"Tidak apa, arigatou" ucap Tazuna kepada orang yang mengantar mereka dengan perahu.

"Sekarang kita hanya melewati hutan ini kan?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang berjalan di samping Tazuna.

"Iya" sahut Tazuna.

Naruto mendekati Fuga "apa kau merasakannya? Ada chakra yang besar sekitar sini" ucap Naruto.

"Ya, tetap tenang" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu semakin curiga _"ternyata benar, si Dobe itu menyembunyikan kekuatannya. Sejauh mana kekuatanmu hah?"_ batin Sasuke merasa dilampaui.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba lemparan pedang besar seperti golok raksasa mengarah ke mereka. Dengan sigap Kakasi menepisnya hinnga Zanbatou besar itu menancap ke pohon, seketika di gagangnya sudah berdiri seseorang dengan perban yang menutupi seluruh mukanya kecuali mata dan memakai Hitai-Ate Kirigakure.

"Dia Zabuza Momochi pemegang Kubikiribochou salah satu dari **_Kirigakure no Shinobigatama Shichinin Shuu_** (Seven Swordman Of Hidden Mist)" ucap Tazuna.

"Momochi Zabuza si _**Kirigakure No Kijin**_ (Demon Of Hidden Mist). Kau telah membunuh semua rekan dan saingannya saat ujian kelulusan genin berlangsung. Apa itu benar?" tanya Fuga.

"Kenapa bocah sepertimu tau tentang aku, hah" ucap Zabuza.

"Heh, aku baca buku" ucap Fuga.

"Biar ku hajar dia" ucap Naruto.

 **"Wind style: wind blade jutsu"**

Naruto meniupkan hempasan pisau angin ke arah Zabuza, Zabuza berhasil menghindar dengan cepat sedangkan pohon tempat berdirinya tadi telah tercabik-cabik dan tumbang.

Sasuke kembali menahan emosi karena merasa jauh dibawah Naruto baik dalam segi kekuatan maupun kelincahan, sedangkan Sakura dan Tazuna menatap Naruto tak percaya, "sulit dipercaya ternyata si bodoh itu memiliki kekuatan hebat" gumam Sakura.

"Cih, kau hebat juga bocah" ucap Zabuza kepada Naruto. Zabuza melesat cepat hendak menebas Naruto tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan cepat hingga tebasannya malah mengenai batu.

Zabusa membelok dengan cepat dan sekarang menebas mengarah ke tempat Sasuke berada, dengan cepat Kakasi menepisnya dengan Kunai. "Sasuke, Sakura lindungi Tazuna!"

 **"Lightning fist!"** Fuga mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang dengan tinju petirnya, tinju pertama berhasil mengenainya tapi saat tinju kedua Zabuza berhasil menghindar.

Saat Zabusa menghindar Sasuke mengeluarakan tehnik apinya, **"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"**

Zabuza terkena dan setengah tubuhnya luka bakar. "Kalian cukup merepotkan juga" lalu Zabuza merapal sebuah handseal **"** _ **Kirigakure No Jutsu (Water style : Hidden Mist Technique)"**_ seketika kabut tebal tercipta tapi kabut itu kembali menghilang dengan cepat lalu terlihat Zabuza telah tergeletak **.**

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sepertinya ada yang membunuhnya" ucap Naruto.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Kakasi lalu memerikasa tubuh Zabuza. "Dia tak bernafas" ucapnya.

Lalu muncul sosok hunter-nin bertopeng dari Kirigakure yang sedang berdiri di atas pohon. "Ini adalah masalah Kirigakure, jadi biar pihak kami yang mengambil wewenang. Aku akan membawa jasat Zabusa untuk diotopsi" ujar hunter-nin itu kemudian ia pergi bersama jasat Zabuza.

"Baiklah, kita juga harus segera mengantar Tazusa-san ke tujuan" ucap Kakasi.

Tim mereka sekarang menuju ke kediaman Tazuna, di dalam perjalanan Kakasi sempat berpikir _"mustahil Zabuza mati dengan mudah. Jarum? Jarum yang menusuknya adalah sejenis jarum medis. Hunter-nin itu mencurigakan"_

Sekarang tim 7 sedang beristirahat di kediaman Tazuna dan hari sudah hampir gelap.

Esok paginya setelah makan pagi, tim 7 terlihat sedang berkumpul di teras rumah Tazuna.

"Sensei, aku merasa curiga jangan-jangan kematian Zabusa hanya rekayasa. Letak tusukan jarum itu seperti tehnik _acupuncture._ Pengobatan dengan tusukan jarum khusus" ucap Fuga.

"A-akuu-puntu-re?" tanya Sakura dengan susah payah mengatakan kata tersebut.

Pertanyaan Sakura dikacangi. "Aku sudah memeriksanya, dia tak bernafas" ucap Kakasi.

"Sensei lupa memeriksa denyut nadinya, dia pasti mati suri" ucap Fuga.

"Mati suri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Berati dia seperti sedang dibius-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Benar, dia juga terkena serangan Fuga dan Sasuke berarti dia butuh kira-kira satu minggu untuk kembali fit" ucap Kakasi, _"hunter-nin itu sengaja mengulur waktu"_ batinya. "Untuk mengisi waktu kita gunakan untuk latihan" imbuh Kakasi.

Di hutan dekat rumah Tazuna, terlihat team 7 dan jonin pembimbingnya memasuki hutan untuk mencari tempat latihan yang cocok.

"Baik team tujuh, sekarang kalian akan aku ajari cara berjalan vertical di pohon" ucap Kakashi setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok.

"Berjalan vertical di pohon? Apakah bisa?" Fuga terlihat bingung.

"Eeeee? Kenapa Kurama tak mengajari kita hal ini-tebayo?" ucap Naruto pelan di samping Fuga.

"Sudahlah kita dengarkan saja intruksi dari Kakasi-sensei" ucap Fuga.

"Kalian hanya harus memusatkan chakra di kaki-kaki kalian, lalu stabilkan. Jangan terlalu besar dan juga jangan terlalu kecil, karena jika terlalu besar maka pohon yang kalian pijak akan retak sedangkan jika terlalu kecil hanya mengakibatkan kalian terjatuh dari pohon tersebut" ucap Kakasi.

Sasuke langsung mencobanya, ia berhasil berjalan dua setengah meter dan ia membuat tanda goresan dengan kunainya.

Sakura juga mencoba dan baru berjalan satu meter ia terjatuh, ia belum bisa memusatkan cakranya dengan benar.

Sekarang Naruto juga mencobanya "Pusatkan chakra di telapak kaki lalu jalan di pohon" setelah menapakkan kaki di batang pohon, pohon itu malah roboh. BRUAAKKKK! "EEEEEEE? Kenapa bisa begini-tebayo?"

Sasuke terkejut, bukan karena kebodohan Naruto tapi karena besarnya chakra yang Naruto miliki. _"Dia benar-benar melampauiku"_ batin Sasuke.

"Baka! Sensei sudah bilang jangan menggunakan chakara terlalu besar" ucap Sakura bernada besar "gunakan Sasuke-kun sebagai contoh, baru mencoba sudah bisa berjalan dua meter lebih" pipi Sakura memerah.

"Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat-tebayo" bela Naruto.

"Haiyah… biar aku coba" ucap Fuga, sekali mencoba di sudah mampu berjalan dua meter.

"Ee? Kau juga cepat bisa-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Kau harus mengatur jumlah cakramu" ucap Fuga.

Mereka berempat terus mencoba hingga jam makan siang.

Setelah siang hari mereka beristirahat sebentar untuk makan siang, semuanya makan dengan pelan kecuali Naruto, ia makan dengan cepat lalu latihan lagi.

Selama satu hari latihan, mereka telah mengalami kemajuan yang pesat. Hari sudah sore, Sasuke sudah merasa cukup untuk latihan hari ini.

"Aku pulang duluan" ucap Sasuke lalu diikuti oleh Sakura sementara Fuga masih terlihat menunggu Naruto yang masih tetap ingin melanjutkan latihannya.

"Naruto, sudah sore ayo pulang" ucap Fuga.

"Kau pulanglah duluan, aku masih ingin latihan" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang duluan" ucap Fuga.

Hingga malam Naruto tetap latiahan dengan keras, dia sudah hampir bisa berjalan di batang pohon dengan benar berjam-jam kemudian akhirnya Naruto mencapai puncak pohon lalu tertidur di ranting pohon.

Keesokan harinya Naruto mencoba lagi hasil latihannya semalam, ia memilih pohon paling tinggi dan memanjatnya. Dia berhasil, sekarang dia sudah mampu berjalan di batang pohon dengan benar hanya tinggal penyempurnaannya saja. Itu berkat latihan kerasnya.

Naruto merasa lelah lalu ia membaringkan diri di atas rumput sambil memejamkan mata sejenak. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis membangunkannya "Adik! Kenapa tidur di dalam hutan?"

"Si-siapa?" tanya Naruto lalu membuka mata dengan pelan dan melihat sesosok wanita yang sangat cantik, "kakak siapa?"

"Namaku Haku, Yuki Haku" sahutnya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa tidur di hutan?" tanya Haku.

"Aku kelelahan sehabis latihan keras jadi aku memilih untuk berbaring sebentar. Kakak sendiri sedang melakukan apa di tengah hutan ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mencari tanaman obat, temanku sedang luka parah. Kenapa kau latihan begitu keras?" tanya Haku sambil memetik tanaman obat di sekitar mereka.

"Untuk menjadi kuat tentunya-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Hanya untuk bertambah kuat?" tanya Haku lagi.

"Bukan untuk itu saja, aku ingin menjadi kuat semata-mata agar bisa melindungi teman-temanku dan orang yang aku sayangi" ucap Naruto serius.

Haku tersenyum, "aku juga ingin melindungi orang yang ku sayangi. Baiklah Naruto, aku pulang dulu, sepertinya tumbuhan obatnya sudah cukup. Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto!" ucap haku.

"Sampai jumpa lagi kak" balas Naruto.

Setelah Haku benar-benar pergi, Kurama menegur Naruto. "Naruto! Sepertinya wanita itu seorang ninja. Aku dapat merasakan Chakaranya"

"Aku juga sama tapi kelihatannya dia orang baik. Dia tulus ingin melindungi orang yang disanyanginya" ucap Naruto.

"Sebelumnya aku juga merasakan chakra yang sama, chakranya sama dengan hunter-nin waktu itu"

"Aku juga curiga-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian ketiga temannya datang untuk latihan kembali. Sementara Naruto masih tetap merebahkan diri karena lelah dan belum sarapan.

Fuga melacak chakra Naruto, dan ia dengan mudah menemukan temannya itu. Fuga duduk di samping Naruto sambil memebawa sebuah bungkusan "Naruto! Makan dulu" ucap Fuga.

"Waah, kebetulan aku sudah sangat lapar-tebayo. Terimakasih, Fuga. kau teman terbaikku" ucap Naruto lalu ia segera makan.

Fuga hanya tersenyum _"sepertinya aku semakin betah tinggal di dunia ini"_ pikirnya.

"Fuga kenapa kau tidak latihan bersama yang lain?" tanya Naruto di sela kunyahannya.

"Aku sudah bisa berjalan di batang pohon" ucap Fuga santai.

"Kalau begitu kita duel. Di depan sana ada dua pohon sama tinggi, kita balapan-tebayo" tantang Naruto.

"Heh, kau berani?" tanya Fuga.

"Tentu saja, ayo!" ucap Naruto.

Mereka lalu duel kecepatan berlari di batang kayu, berlomba siapa yang lebih cepat. Keduanya sama cepat lalu sampai secara bersamaan hanya dengan waktu satu menit.

"Oi Fuga, indah sekali kan pemandangan hutan ini dari ketingian" ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar Naruto" ucap Fuga.

Kedua bocah jinchuuriki ini mengobrol ringan sambil bersantai di puncak pohon hingga dua jam berlalu. Mereka saling mengeluh satu sama lain, membicarakan nasib mereka saat kecil dan kehidupan mereka sebagai jinchuuriki, namun tak sedikitpun Fuga menceritakan tentang dari mana asal dirinya sebenarnya, Fuga hanya menceritakan ia berasal dari desa yang jauh dan juga mengatakan kalau dia diusir lalu pergi ke Konoha.

Sementara di tempat latihan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura mendadak berteriak kegirangan "Yeeeeee! Aku berhasil!" ia berhasil sampai puncak pohon. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah bersantai di ranting pohon dari satu jam tadi.

Saat itu juga Naruto dan Fuga datang dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hey, kenapa kita diajari latihan seperti ini sih?" tanya Sakura bingung "latihan seperti ini tak akan mendukung untuk melawan Zabaza nantinya" imbuhnya.

"Latihan ini melatih kita untuk menstabilkan chakra kita, dan dalam pertempuran kita tidak bisa memilih medan sendiri. Dengan latihan ini memungkinkan kita bisa bergerak di medan yang lain juga" jelas Fuga.

 **"** Cara ini juga bisa dipraktikan di atas air, hanya saja konsentrasi air lebih kecil daripada benda padat seperti pohon jadi akan lebih sulit. Metode ini juga bisa dipakai untuk memukul atau menendang, seperti memusatkan chakra pada kepalan tangan kemudian pukul, semakin banyak aliran Chakra di tangan maka semakin keras tekanannya. Sama seperti saat aku merobohkan pohon kemarin, hehe-tebayo" tambah Naruto, teman seteamnya mendengarkan secara serius.

Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut, kenapa Naruto mendadak pintar seperti itu.

"Haiyah, kau hanya mengulang perkataanku waktu kita di puncak pohon tadi" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke dan Sakura Sweatdrop.

"Aku merasa sekarang ingatanku semakin tajam saja-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Baguslah" ucap Fuga.

Sakura langsung mencoba semua perkataan Naruto tadi.

BRUAGHHHH!

Sebuah pohon retak dan tumbang akibat pukulan Sakura membutanya kaget sendiri "He-hebat, tak ku sangka ada gunanya juga".

Sasuke, Naruto dan Fuga merasa ngeri melihat itu. Rekan cewek mereka itu ternyata bisa sangat berbahaya.

"Bisa juga digunakan untuk mempertajam senjata-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke lalu mengambil sebuah kunai, mengaliri chakra ke kunai itu dan melemparnya ke batang pohon dan ternyata tusukan kunai itu lebih dalam dari lemparan kunai tanpa chakra.

Beberapa hari kemudian, di sebuah jembatan yang belum selesai dibuat oleh Tazuna, tim 7 kembali berhadapan dengan Zabuza. Kini Zabuza tak sendirian, dia bersama hunter-nin waktu itu. Tazuna juga berada di jembatan itu.

"Bukanya kau Hunter-nin yang waktu itu?" tanya Kakasi dalam posisi siap tempur.

Tiba-tiba Zabuza melesat dengan cepat ke arah Tazuna hendak memenggal kepalanya tapi serangannya ditepis oleh Sasuke dengan Kunai yang dialiri chakra.

"Kau cepat bocah" Zabusa memapah Kubikiribochou-nya kembali lalu melompat mundur dan sekarang ia kembali berada di samping hunter-nin itu.

Zabusa merapal handseal, _"_ ** _Kirigakure No Jutsu"_** seketika kabut tebal menyelimuti jembatan.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Fuga Yadu © Maha**

 **Warning :OC, OOC, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

 **Rating :T semi M**

 **Genre : Adventur, action, fantasi, supranatural, sedikit Humor, friendsip, tragedy.**

 **Spesial thank for** Stella Hime , , bayux666, Akira no Rinnegan, .750, Naru sayang Kaa-chan, .1420, Trio Riuricky, Guest, Nitya-chan, J, BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime, Kuroyuki Kitsune, Oncean FOX, monkey D nico, nandiblack21, , rifaiuzukaki1, rocketyellow, skygirl25, KirikaNoKarin, Luca Marvell, Black market, Nagasaki, penggemar, Lee Min Ah, Moyahime, julio fano, , joe, Hime Koyuki … and para reader yang lain.

 **Special info : -** orang-orang tau tentang fuga mungkin masih sangat jauh. - Naruto bakal dapet senjata bagus begitu juga sasuke dan fuga. - perahunya lagi kerangsukan oleh pengemudi makanya bisa ngomong hehe (kegilaan).

 **The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto. Chapter 3.**

Zabusa merapal handseal, _"_ ** _Kirigakure No Jutsu"_** **seketika kabut tebal menyelimuti jembatan.**

Haku memisahkan diri dengan Zabuza bertujuan untuk memisahkan tim 7 menjadi dua bagian, dengan cara itu tim 7 akan melemah.

Haku berhasil memancing Sasuke dan Naruto ke sisi lain jembatan kurang dari 100 meter jauh dari Zabusa, sedangkan Sakura terlihat sedang menjaga Tazuna.

"Sakura, bawa paman Tazuna menjauh dari sini!" teriak Naruto

"Baik" sahut Sakura cepat.

"Oi Teme! Kita harus bekerjasama" ucap Naruto

"Hn" sahut Sasuke.

Sementara Kakasi dan Fuga terjebak dalam kabut dan diserang secara tiba-tiba oleh Zabuza. Kakasi tampak siaga, ia memakai sharingannya tapi tak mampu mengetahui keberadaan Zabuza karena kabut sangat pekat dan terkecoh oleh chakra yang sengaja dialirkan di dalam kabut.

 **Syeet!**

Sebuah serangan cepat yang tak terlihat berhasil melukai lengan Kakashi hingga tergores. Walau lukanya tidak terlalu dalam namun tetap berhasil membuat Kakashi meringis kesakitan.

 **Syet! Trang! Sying! Ting!**

Kubikiribochou milik Zabuza berbenturan dengan kunai Kakashi yang di gunakan untuk menahan serangan Zabuza. Kakasi hanya mengandalkan instingnya saja untuk menepis setiap serangan Zabuza.

Fuga yang berada di dalam kabut terlihat kehilangan arah mencari Kakasi lalu tiba-tiba perut Fuga dihantam dengan keras oleh serangan cepat Zabuza hingga Fuga tergeletak dan Zabuza menghilang kembali. "Shit! Aku sama sekali tak mengetahui serangannya" keluh Fuga sambil menahan sakit.

"Aku adalah jenius yang handal dalam membunuh diam-diam. Aku bisa mengetahui lokasi seseorang hanya dengan suara sekecil apapun, tanpa melihat." Ucap Zabuza di dalam kabut.

 _ **"Fuga! Gunakan kekuatanku sekarang! Kalau tidak kau dan gurumu akan tewas"**_ ucap Shimma melalui pikiran Fuga.

"Baiklah!" ucap Fuga.

Sementara Kakasi masih berusaha menepis serangan Kubikiribochou Zabuza hanya dengan menggunakan insting.

Saat Kakasi lengah, Zabuza menyerang dari arah belakangnya dan tiba-tiba Fuga datang dengan wujud menyeramkan untuk menepis tebasan Kubikiribochou Zabuza dengan tangan. "Kau tidak apa-apa sensei?" tanya Fuga sambil mencekram kibikiribochou Zabuza.

Kakasi dan Zabuza sangat terkejut melihat wujud Fuga yang seperti wujud Oni. Warna mata Fuga merah seperti darah, bercilak hitam serta eyes shadownya berwarna ungu lebam, alisnya berwarna silver tebal dan panjang, rambutnya setengah berdiri dan panjangnya sepunggung, bibirnya berwarna hitam, bertaring seperti drakula, kuku-kukunya putih pucat sekuat pedang, tajam dan panjangnya 5 cm. Fuga sekarang berwujud manusia setengah siluman.

"Kau bisa melacak keberadaan seseorang dari suara sedangkan aku bisa mengetaui dari bau darah seseorang dan naluri membunuhnya bahkan dari jarak yang jauh" ucap Fuga dengan suara serak dan seram.

Zabuza melompat mundur lalu merapal handseal untuk memepertebal kabut.

"Sensei!" panggil Fuga bersuara seram, "siapkan chidorimu saat Zabuza lengah. Aku akan membuatnya terdesak. Perubahanku hanya lima menit" ucapnya.

"Baiklah" sahut Kakasi.

Di lain pihak, di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka kewalahan mengatasi tehnik jutsu Hanter-nin itu.

" _ **Hyouton: Makyou Hyousho (Ice style: Demon Ice Mirrors)"**_

Tercipta lebih dari duapuluh cermin es mengitari mereka berdua lalu sosok hunter-nin itu masuk ke dalam cermin. Masuk dari cerim satu ke cermin yang lain sambil melempar puluhan jarum es ke arah mereka berdua.

" _ **Hyouton: Kouri Senbon No Jutsu (Ice Style: Ice Needles Jutsu)**_ **serangan secara tiba-tiba dari hunter-nin.**

Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya walaupun hanya baru muncul satu titik di matanya, dia berhasil menghindari serangan jarum es pertama dari hunter-nin tersebut. Sekarang hunter-nin itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Tidak berguna" keluh Sasuke "bahkan sharinganku tak dapat menangkap gerakannya".

 **"Dia sangat cepat" ucap Naruto.**

Sasuke melakukan handseal _"_ ** _Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu (Fire style: Fireball Jutsu)"_**

Sasuke memilih menyerang setiap cermin berniat menghancurkannya tapi sia-sia, ia malah terkena tusukan puluhan jarum dari arah belakangnya. Sasuke roboh dan membuat Naruto semakin marah.

Naruto berteriak "WOOORAAAA!" ia mengarahkan kepalannya ke langit kemudian muncul jubah bijuu berekor satu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "KISAMAAAAAA!" Naruto melesat dengan cepat mencakar cermin yang memperlihatkan keberadaan Hunter-nin itu. Namun hunter-nin itu hanya sebuah bayangan.

"Sial dimana yang asli" keluh Naruto sementara Sasuke sudah tak bisa bergerak karena tertusuk puluhan jarum es.

 **"Naruto! Kau harus tenang, gunakan otakmu!"** tegur Kurama geram di dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Hehe, benar juga. Terimakasih Kurama-san" ucap Naruto. Naruto diam sebentar lalu melacak keberadaan hunter-nin itu dengan merasakan Chakranya. "Di sana!" seru Naruto lalu berbelok untuk menghancurkan cermin yang ada di belakangnya.

Hunter-nin itu terkena lalu dengan cepat Naruto menghantam topengnya hingga hancur.

"Haku? Kakak? Kenapa kakak membela Zabuza?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Dia orang yang ingin aku lindungi" jawab Haku.

Sedangkan di dalam kabut.

 **Sying! Cang! Ceng!** Suara kuku dan pedang yang sedang diadu.

Fuga tak memberi sedikitpun kesempatan untuk Zabuza menggunakan tehnik jutsunya.

"Kemana lagi kau lari Momochi Zabuza? Sensei, bantu dengan jutsu api ke arah jam dua" ucap Fuga.

Kakasi langsung mengerti, ia melakukan handseal begitu juga Fuga.

 **"** _ **Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu (Fire style: Fireball Jutsu)"**_ **jutsu Kakasi**

 _ **"Fire Style: Black Flame"**_ **jutsu Fuga.**

Zabuza berhasil selamat dari luka fatal akibat jutsu gabungan itu hanya kakinya saja yang terkena serangan tersebut. Kabut yang tebal itu seketika menipis lalu menghilang dan sekarang Zabuza sulit bergerak karena mengalami luka bakar pada kakinya.

Bersamaan hilangnya kabut, wujud Fuga telah kembali normal. "Sensei sekarang!" seru Fuga.

 _ **"Chidori! (Lightning Blade)"**_

Kakasi lari ke arah Zabusa tapi yang ditusuknya malah Haku. Haku bergerak cepat untuk melindungi Zabuza. Akibat Chidori Kakasi, Haku tewas seketika.

 _ **"Mega Lightning Fist!"**_

Fuga menghantam seketika tubuh Zabuza dan membuatnya langsung roboh dan sekarat.

"Wanita itu cepat sekali" ucap Kakasi sambil melihat jasat Haku yang sudah tergeletak.

Naruto datang menghampiri Zabuza yang sedang tergeletak sekarat di samping jasat Haku. "Dia mengorbankan nyawa untukmu" ucap Naruto "apa arti Haku bagimu?" tanyanya.

"Dia hanya sebuah tameng untukku. Dia sudah sepantasnya mati untuk melindungiku" ucap Zabuza sombong.

"Sudah sekarat seperti itu kau masih bisa sombong, hah" ucap Fuga.

"Tameng? Pernahkah kau mengetahui perasaan Haku, hah?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Aku tidak peduli" ucap Zabuza.

"AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU!" Naruto emosi lalu hendak menancabkan Kunai di dada Zabuza namun dihentikan oleh Fuga.

"Hentikan Naruto, dia tak sepantasnya dibunuh olehmu" ucap Fuga lalu menatap Zabuza "pernahkah kau menyadari perasaan Haku? Dia rela menaruhkan nyawa untukmu, itu artinya dia menyayangimu, kau bukan orang bodoh yang tak peka dengan perasaan Haku kan? Bagaimana jika kau berada di posisi Haku? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Fuga.

Sementara Sakura dan Tazuna terlihat mendekati Sasuke yang tergeletak akibat luka tusukan jarum es. Sasuke mengalami luka tusukan dari punggung hingga kaki dan membuatnya lemas seperti terbius.

Sakura menangis melihat keadaan Sasuke, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. "Sasuke-kun… hikz"

"Jangan menangis di depanku" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Hikz"

Zabuza menatap wajah Haku yang sudah menjadi mayat "dia semakin cantik walau sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Dulu aku melatihnya menjadi kuat untuk bertujuan memakainya sebagai alat yang dapat berguna untukku tapi setelah lama bersamanya keinginan itu menghilang. Sekarang aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersamanya namun sudah terlambat. **Uhuk Uakh!** " ia memuntahkan darah yang banyak, "terimakasih Haku" Zabuza tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Haku lalu mati di sampingnya.

"Zabuza, kau terlambat menyadari perasaannya, semoga kalian mendapat kesempatan lagi dikehidupan berikutnya" ucap Fuga.

"Ha..ahh, cinta itu rumit-tebayo" keluh Naruto sambil menaruh kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

Kakasi yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya dan menutup kembali mata kirinya dengan hitai-atenya.

Tazuna yang sedang memepah Sasuke dan disampingnya terlihat Sakura sedang memegang tangannya datang menghampiri Kakasi dan dua muridnya.

Kini tim 7 dan Tazuna sudah berkumpul, dan Kakashi mengatakan bahwa sudah tidak ada ancaman lagi karena Zabuza dan Haku sudah berhasil dikalahkan dan Tazuna sudah bisa menghela nafas lega sekarang.

"Sensei melupakan kami" ucap Sakura.

"Iyeeeee! Si Teme! Hehe.. aku hampir melupakanmu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Hn" dengus Sasuke, _"kau memang hebat tapi aku bersumpah akan melampauimu, dasar Dobe!"_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau luka parah Sasuke" ucap Fuga.

"Heh, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dari kalian" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu naïf, Sasuke. Jika waktunya sudah tiba, aku akan menanyakan sesutu tentang clanmu yang dibantai oleh kakakmu sendiri" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar itu, _"Siapa kau, Fuga? apa kau tau tentang Itachi?"_ batin Sasuke.

"Biar ku lihat lukamu" ucap Fuga dan sebelum ia memeriksa luka Sasuke, komplotan Gatou datang dengan beberapa bandit dan missing-nin.

"Mwahahaha" tawa Gatou, "kalian hanya berenam sedangkan aku membawa banyak masa yang berprofesi sebagai bandit" ucapnya bangga.

"Mereka sama sekali tak membuatku takut-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian cucu Tazuna yang bernama Inari datang bersama warga dengan senjata lengkap, ada cangkul, skop, balok, arit, sapu, obor, garpu bahkan sendok dan piring yang membuat Gatou dan para bandit sedikit melanggah mundur.

"SERANG!" teriak bocah yang bernama Inari sebagai kapten perang dalam kubu warga.

Seketika pertempuran antara kubu Gatou dan Inari terpecah. Pertarungannya sangat sengit lebih sengait dari pertarungan tim 7 tadi.

Semangat Inari menjalar sampai ke diri Naruto. "Yosshhhaaaaaa! Saatnya aku mengeluarkan semangat apiku. Wora wora!" Naruto ikut bergabung.

 _"Sulit dipercaya, si dobe masih memiliki stamina yang besar"_ batin Sasuke.

"Haiyah…" keluh Fuga.

"Baka!" umpat Sakura sedangkan Tazuna dan Kakasi hanya tersenyum.

 **Sying! Tang! Ting! Trang! Pyang! Buag!** suara perpaduan antara pedang dengan garpu, golok dengan sendok, piring dengan kepala, bokong dengan skop dan sebagainya.

Tak butuh waktu lama semua bandit roboh dan hanya tersisa Gatou saja. Gatou lalu diikat dan diadili.

Sasuke masih terluka dan belum mampu berdiri normal, Fuga prihatin lalu ia mengobatinya. Fuga mengalirkan Chakra putihnya ke tubuh Sasuke untuk memulihkan tubuhnya. Selama lima belas menit pemulihan selesai, tubuh Sasuke telah pulih dari lukanya.

Stetelah pemulihan, tim 7 bersama Tazuna dan cucunya mengubur Zabuza dan Haku dengan layak.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang Zabuza" ucap Kakasi.

"Beristirahatlah Haku Nee-chan" ucap Naruto sambil menaburkan bunga.

Sementara Fuga terlihat sedang berusaha mengangkat Kubikiribochou milik Zabuza "Ini ternyata berat! Sasuke bantu aku!"

"Hn" Sasuke lalu membantu mengangkat Kubikiribochou milik Zabuza. _"ternyata berat juga ni pedang_ " batin Sasuke.

Kakasi, Sakura dan Naruto menatap heran ke arah Fuga dan Sasuke.

"Buat apa kau membawa pedang itu, Fuga? Sasuke?" tanya Kakasi.

"Sepertinya pedang ini menarik" sahut Fuga.

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Fuga-kun, Sasuke-kun! Itu kan berat" ucap Sakura diikuti anggukan dari Naruto.

"Benar, kalian sendiri tak mampu mengangkatnya apalagi mengayunkannya" ucap Kakasi.

"Hn" dengus Sasuke.

"Lihat saja nanti ini pasti akan berguna, daripada jatuh ke tangan yang salah" ucap Fuga.

"Kau yakin membawanya pulang-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada Sasuke yang membantuku" ucap Fuga.

"Eh" Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Keduanya lalu membungkus Kubikiribochou itu dengan kain kemudian membawanya berdua, Fuga di depan sambil memegang gagangnya sementara Sasuke di belakang memegang ujungnya. Dengan tampang angkuh, Sasuke membantu Fuga membawa Kubikiribochou milik Zabuza pulang ke Konoha.

Jembatan besar itu dinamai 'jembatan besar Naruto' itu karena dari personil tim 7 hanya Naruto saja yang mau namanya dipakai oleh jembatan. Setidaknya ada orang yang mau menyumbangkan namanya untuk jembatan dan sekaligus sebagai pengingat sejarah pembuatan jembatan tersebut dan sekaligus sebagai tanda terimakasih kepada tim 7 yang telah membantu dalam pembuatan jembatan tersebut.

Setelah sampai di Konaha, tim 7 segera melaporkan hasil missinya kepada Hokage. Setelah melaporkan semua hal yang terjadi, tim 7 bubar dan pulang ke rumah masing- masing, sementara Sasuke dan Fuga belum bisa pulang karena mereka harus mengurus Kubikiribochou milik Zabuza itu, sedangkan Naruto mau tak mau dia harus menunggu Fuga.

"Fuga, mau kau apakan Kubikiribochou itu-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau meleburnya dan membuat senjata yang hebat" ucap Fuga. "Apa kalian juga mau?"

"Hn, boleh juga" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku juga-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita bawa ini ke Pande Pedang" ucap Fuga.

"Oke!" sahut Naruto.

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Mereka bertiga langsung mencari pande pedang yang ada di pinggiran Konoha. Mereka meminta Kubikiribochou itu dilebur untuk dijadikan beberapa pedang.

"Aku mau pedang kembar, pedang angin dan pedang api-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Aku mau pedang lurus yang kuat dan tajam" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku juga mau pedang yang kuat dan cocok dengan element api" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah, sepuluh bulan lagi pedang akan selesai" ucap pande pedangnya.

"Jika ada sisa besinya buat sebagai sarungnya. Jika tidak carikan besi yang kuat untuk dijadikan sarung" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah" sahut pengerajin itu.

Pedang milik Zabuza dibagi menjadi empat bagian, empat pedang itu akan menjadi pedang yang terkuat. Sepuluh bulan lagi akan lahir empat pedang terkuat sepanjang masa. Siapa saja yang melihat pedang itu, mereka akan merasa ngeri dan ketakutan. Darah-darah korbannya akan memperkuatnya dan pedang-pedang itu akan terus menginginkan darah jadi shinobi biasa tak akan mampu menahan keinginan akan darah untuk pedang-pedang itu.

 _ **-Ujian Chunin-**_

Beberapa waktu setelah kejadian di desa Nami, Konohagakure menyelenggarakan ujian untuk para Genin untuk naik tingkat menjadi Chuunin.

Hokage 3 memanggil para Jounin Konoha untuk mendiskusikan mengenai ujian chunin antara Konoha dan Jounin sepakat untuk mengadakan ujian dan mengirim ninja - ninja pilihan mereka.

"Jadi keputusan ini sudah keputusan paten ya" ucap seorang jounin perempuan yang diketahui bernama Anko.

"Ya, karena ini sudah menjadi kesepakatan antara desa konoha dan juga desa Suna yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam pelaksanaan Ujian Chunnin kali ini" ucap Hiruzen.

"Aku rasa ini bukan masalah, mengingat hubungan antara konoha dengan Suna yang bisa dibilang cukup baik" ucap jounin perempuan lain yang bernama Kurenai.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada komentar dan keluhan lagi. Aku putuskan bahwa Ujian Chuunin akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi" ucap Hiruzen.

Setelah diskusi selesai, semua jonin dibubarkan.

Mengingat kejadian saat melawan Zabuza di jembatan desa Nami, Kakasi langsung menemui murid yang selalu membuatnya terkejut. Kakasi menemui Fuga.

Fuga saat ini sedang duduk sendirian di Trainingground #7 sedangkan Naruto sedang latihan di hutan kematian bersama Kurama.

Kakasi menegur Fuga yang sedang duduk melamun, "Fuga, apa yang kau sedang pikirkan?"

"Oh… Sensei" Fuga terbangun dari lamunannya, "Sensei kenapa datang ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang mencarimu untuk menanyakan sesuatu" ucap Kakasi.

"Tentang di desa Nami?" tanya Fuga langsung.

Kakasi tersenyum "ternyata kau sudah tau yang aku pikirkan" ucap Kakasi.

"Aku adalah host dari siluman Singa terkuat, aku adalah Jinchuriki. Tapi Sensei jangan katakan ini kepada siapapun. Aku sudah cukup menderita karena selalu dikucilkan di desa asalku dan aku diusir kareana dianggap pembawa sial dan akhirnya aku mengembara sendiri hingga sampai di Konoha dan menemukan teman" ucap Fuga.

"Darimana tempat asalmu, Fuga?" tanya Kakasi.

"Dari desa yang jauh dan terlupakan di Negara Air" ucap Fuga.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kami menemukanmu di gerbang Konoha saat masih berumur lima tahun, apakah bocah seumur itu bisa melakukan pengembaraan yang cukup jauh? Hal ini sangat mustahil. Ku harap kau jujur pada Senseimu ini, aku tak akan mempersulit dirimu" ucap Kakasi.

"Sensei menintrogasiku? Sudah aku bilang aku ini Jinchuriki, hal mustahil bisa dilakukan oleh Jinjuriki" ucap Fuga.

Kakasi malah menjadi binggung.

"Aku bisa mengendalikan dan bekerjasama dengan Siluman yang ada dalam diriku, melakukan perjalanan jauh itu mudah untukku karena aku tidak sendiri" ucap Fuga.

"Waktu itu kau dalam keadaan pingsan" ucap Kakasi.

"Itu batasku, aku kelelahan. Sebagai Jinchuriki aku juga manusia" ucap Fuga.

Kakasi terketuk mendengar itu dan tak ada alasan lagi untuk tidak mempercayai muridnya itu. "Baiklah, rasa penasaranku sudah terjawab. Kau dan Naruto adalah muridku yang paling istimewa" ucap Kakasi.

Sampai sekarang Fuga tetap menyembunyikan darimana ia berasal.

"Baiklah, tiga hari lagi kalian akan mengikuti ujian Chunin. Ku harap kau dan Naruto lulus dengan mudah" ucap Kakasi lalu menghilang.

Keesokan harinya, saat pendaftaran Ujian Chunin, Naruto, Fuga, Sasuke dan Sakura yang ditemani oleh Kakasi bertemu dengan beberapa saingan kuat.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Sakura melihat beberapa orang yang terlihat cukup tangguh. Keempat genin ini menatap mereka dengan penuh penasaran.

"Mereka adalah tiga bersaudara dari desa Suna" ucap Kakasi sambil menunjuk ke arah tiga orang bocah yang tak jauh di depan mereka. "Bocah berambut merah, tanpa alis bertato 'ai' di jidat dan selalu menggendong pasir kemana-mana, dia bernama Gaara. Lalu disampingnya, bocah pengendali boneka, yang mukanya ditato garis melintang berwarna ungu, dia bernama Kankurou dan disampingnya lagi gadis berambut pirang medium berkepang empat, dia bernama Temari" ucap Kakasi singkat padat dan sedikit jelas.

Naruto memandang ke arah Gaara, ia merasakan aura kebencian yang terpancar dari bocah itu.

"Bocah yang menarik" gumam Fuga.

"Lalu mereka siapa?" tunjuk Sakura ke arah yang lain, tempat dimana diantara tiga orang itu terdapat Clan Hyuga seperti Hinata.

"Yang memiliki mata lavender itu serta memiliki rambut panjang, dia adalah Hyuga Neji. Disampingnya, bocah berpakaian ketat berwarna hijau tua itu serta memiliki rambut hitam mengkilap, dia adalah Rock Lee dan di sampingnya, gadis yang berpenampilan seperti orang china itu namanya Tenten." Jelas Kakasi.

"Mereka semua terlihat cukup kuat. Ujian ini akan semakin sulit" gumam Sakura.

"Aku semakin semangat untuk ikut ujian-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Kakasi hanya tersenyum.

"Haiyah.." keluh Fuga.

"…" entahlah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke.

Dua hari kemudian ujian Chunin tahap pertama dimulai.

 **Academy Ninja, tahap pertama, ujian tertulis.**

Para jounin dan para peserta ujian sudah berkumpul. Tercatat ada 21 team yang ikut serta dalam ujian ini.

Seorang jounin dengan muka penuh luka goresan miring terlihat sedang memeberi intruksi kepada peserta ujian yang telah berkumpul di ruang kelas "Baiklah, untuk tahap pertama ujian Chuunin adalah ujian tertulis yang dilaksanakan selama 60 menit. Dan perlu kalian ingat baik-baik, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengusir siapa pun yang ketahuan melakukan kecurangan dalam ujian ini. Kalian bisa memilih ingin dikeluarkan secara halus atau kasar"

Semua peserta ngeri mendengarnya.

"Haiyah… ini terlalu berlebihan" ucap Fuga.

"Ujian ini sudah seperti sebuah gerbang kematian-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Tuhan, tolong aku. Bantu aku menjawab semua soal ujian" doa Sakura.

"Ch.. ini lebih parah dari ujian Nasional" keluh Kiba yang berada di bangku belakan Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke tanpa komentar.

"jika takut lebih baik mengundurkan diri. Jika ingin lulus itu semua tergantung dari kemampuan yang kalian miliki, dan aku tidak menjamin jika semua yang ada dalam ruangan ini akan lulus. Dan terakhir, Jika seorang peserta gagal dalam ujian ini, maka kegagalan itu pun berlaku bagi anggota kelompoknya" jelas Ibiki Morino yang merupakan ketua pengawas dalam ujian Chuunin tahap pertama dengan suara lantang.

"Aku mohon luluskan aku, oh Tuhan" doa Sakura lagi.

"Heh, sama sekali tak menakutkan" ucap Fuga.

"Haaaaah! Soalnya pasti sulit-sulit-tebayo" rintih Naruto.

"…" entahlah apa lagi yang Sasuke pikirkan.

Tidak lama kemudian ujian Chunnin pun dimulai dan terlihat hampir semua peserta hanya mengamati soal ujian tersebut dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Tapi diantara mereka semua, ada beberapa yang terlihat bisa mengerjakannya, seperti gadis Hyuuga yang duduk manis disamping kanan Naruto.

 _"Ini lelucon. Soal ini bukan untuk Chunin, soal ini untuk setingkat jounin. Apa boleh buat!_ ** _Sharingan!"_** batin Sasuke. Dia menyontek jawaban temannya dengan menggunakan kemampuan mata Uchihanya.

Hinata terlihat begitu serius dalam mengerjakan soalnya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya mengamati soal yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan malas. "Kenapa pertanyaannya sulit sekali hah. ini sih bukan soal untuk genin atau chunin. Aaaaahhhh!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi.

Sakura juga terlihat frustasi "sulit sekali, Sasuke-kun! Fuga-kun! Toloooong!" rengeknya pelan. Sasuke terlihat menjawab dengan serius sementara Fuga terlihat sedang memutar-mutar pensilnya saja menggunakan jari-jarinya.

Naruto melihat temannya itu yang duduk di sisi kirinya yang terlihat begitu santai dan bahkan sangat-sangat santai lalu Naruto menegurnya "Fuga!" suaranya pelan "Kenapa kau santai sekali? Kita bisa tidak lulus lo-tebayo"

"Heh" Fuga mendengus "ujian ini hanya sebuah lelucon, buat apa menjawab semua soal ini bahkan para jonin strees memikirkannya"

"Fugaaaa… setidaknya berusaha agar lulus-tebayoooo" rengek Naruto.

"Tak perlu serius untuk lelucon seperti ini. Hanya orang bodoh yang berusaha menjawab soal ini" ucap Fuga santai.

"Kita tak akan lulus-teebayoooo…" Naruto meneteskan air matanya.

"Jika dia tak meluluskan kita di ujian ini akan aku tambah luka di mukanya itu" ucap Fuga yang mulai bosan melihat wajah Naruto.

"Yaakiiinn…?" Naruto memastikan.

Fuga malah memejamkan mata dan diketahui oleh Ibiki _"bocah itu sudah menyadarinya ya, dia calon chunin yang berbakat"_ gumam Ibiki sambil menatap Fuga.

Naruto menjadi strees begitu juga Sakura yang senantiasa mendengarkan Fuga sejak tadi.

 _"AAAAAA! Siapa yang aku ikuti?"_ batin Sakura lalu menatap Sasuke dan Fuga sebentar yang duduk di sisi kanan dan kirinya. _"Kyaaaaa! Dua-duanya sama-sama ganteng"._

 _"Dasar Pig! Kau jangan coba-coba merebutnya dariku"_ batin Ino merasa risih melihat Sakura mencuri pandang ke arah Fuga. Bahkan itu membuat Ino tidak konsen menjawab soal.

Beberapa peserta berhasil mengelabui pengawas diantaranya Gaara yang menggunakan mata Suna-nya, Tenten yang memberikan contekan pada Lee dengan bantuan alat optik dilangit-langit dan juga Neji yang menggunakan Byakugan miliknya.

Tidak terasa 55 menit telah berlalu dan sekarang hanya tersisa 5 menit bagi peserta ujian untuk menyelesaikan soal tersebut dan peserta hanya tersisa 75% dari jumlah keseluruhan. Tiba-tiba Fuga mengambil lembar jawaban milik rekan-rekannya dan menggabungkannya dengan lembar jawaban miliknya sendiri yang sama sekali tak berisi hurup satupun.

"Fuga… aku samasekali belum menjawab" ucap Naruto yang lembarannya tiba-tiba diambil.

"Tidak Fugaaaa! Aku baru menjawab dua soal, jangan di..ambil.. aku baru dapat contekan, hikz" rintih Sakura yang tak rela lembarannya diambil.

Sedangkan Sasuke mendengus kesal. _"kau harus bertanggung jawab jika kita tidak lulus"_ batin Sasuke.

Fuga berjalan dengan santainya ke arah Ibiki lalu menyerahkan lembar jawabannya dan milik rekannya. "Selesaikan lelucon ini" ucap Fuga dingin membuat Ibiki sweatdrop. Sementara ketiga teman Fuga terlihat sangat muram di belakang sana.

"Kita sudah tamat, ini gara-gara Fuga" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Fuuuggaaaa! Teebayoooo!" Naruto malah menangis seperti anak kecil.

Sedangkan Saseke semakin kesal.

"Baiklah, waktu kalian sudah habis, segera kumpulkan semua lembar jawaban kalian kepadaku" ujar Ibiki Morino dengan suara lantang.

Semua peserta segera mengumpulkan lebarannya, bahkan diantara peserta ada yang hanya menjawab seberapa saja, tapi hal itu tidak membuat pusing sang ketua pengawas. Setelah semuanya terkumpul, ia kemudian menyimpan tumpukan lembar jawaban tersebut di atas meja yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian semua, karena telah berhasil melewati ujian tahap pertama ini" imbuh Ibiki.

Seketika para peserta banyak yang terkejut.

"Ta-tapi… be-belum diperiksa kan?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Ujian ini hanya lelucon" keluh Fuga.

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan, ini kembali ke peraturan yang aku buat sebelum ujian dimulai" ucap ibiki lalu tersenyum.

"Maksudnya, _**aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengusir siapa pun yang ketahuan melakukan kecurangan dalam ujian ini.**_ itu kan _ **?"**_ tanya Sakura penasaran

"Ya itulah ujian yang sebenarnya" ucap Ibiki.

Mendengar itu semua membuat Naruto berpikir serius sejenak dan logikanya kembali "aku baru mengerti perkataan Fuga tadi. Jelas sudah, kunci keberhasilan dalam ujian ini adalah peraturan yang kau buat diawal tadi" ucap Naruto mantap.

"Kau tau apa maksud peraturan itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hehe, sulit menjelaskannya. Yang jelas kita boleh curang asal tak ketauhan-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"KENAPA BARU BILANG, BAKA!" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"I-itai!"

Sasuke mendengus bangga.

"Sudah aku bilang ini hanya lelucon" ucap Fuga "dia hanya ingin mengukur kemampuan kita dalam membaca situasi" imbunya.

"Hahaha... kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan lagi. Selamat telah lulus dari ujian yang pertama!" Ucap Ibiki Morino lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap, diikuti oleh pengawas yang lainnya.

Sekarang adalah saatnya ujian Chuunin tahap kedua dan akan segera dimulai, semua peserta yang telah lolos ditahap pertama sudah berkumpul di depan Shi no Mori (Hutan terlarang) _,_ terlihat Anko Mitarashi yang menjadi ketua pengawas dalam ujian Chuunin tahap kedua ini yang menyambut para peserta dengan tersenyum licik.

 **Ujian kedua, pencarian gulungan di hutan.** Babak survival di hutan terlarang dilangsungkan dibawah pengawasan Anko

Tim 7 telah siap, mereka berempat masuk ke hutan terlarang dan memulai pencarian untuk mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin gulungan. Mereka juga harus bertarung dengan tim yang lain hanya demi mendapat gulungan dan mempertahankan gulungan yang sudah di tangan.

Mempertahankan diri, itu yang dilakukan oleh semua peserta ujian dalam babak ini.

Naruto dkk terlihat sedang berkumpul melingkar dan mengumpulkan gulungan yang telah mereka dapat.

"Aku dapat satu gulungan" ucap Fuga.

"Aku juga satu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga" ucap Sakura.

"Sama" ucap Sasuke.

"Kita harus mengumpulkan tujuh gulungan, jadi kurang lagi tiga. Minimal kita harus mengumpulkan lima untuk lulus" ucap Fuga.

"Tim yang tersisa adalah tim-tim hebat, kita harus bekerja sama" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah" sahut Sakura dan Fuga.

"Baik" sahut Sasuke.

Sebelum mereka melanjutkan pencarian, mereka telah dihadang oleh seseorang yang mencurigakan.

Seorang wanita dengan mata ular _hitai-ate Otogakure menyerang tiba-tiba_ , dia adalah manusia setengah ular.

Fuga langsung menghadang lalu hendak mengeluatkan jutsu tapi gagal. Fuga terkena gigitan ular di bagian leher, ular yang mengigitnya keluar dari tangan wanita itu yang membuatnya langsung lumpuh.

" _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**_

Wanita itu memanggil ular raksasa yang menghentikan serangan Naruto. Naruto yang hendak menyerang dengan jutsunya langsung digagalkan dengan hantaman kepala ular raksasa tepat di perutnya menyebabkan Naruto terlempar dan memebentur pohon lalu dengan cepat ular itu telah melilit Naruto di batang pohon hingga sulit bergerak dan bernafas. Dalam situasi ini Kurama juga terdesak, chakra yang dikirimnya kepada Naruto terus diserap oleh ular itu.

Sasuke yang melihat dua temannya telah jatuh langsung menyerang. Ia membangkitkan Sharingannya sekarang dengan dua titik di matanya lalu melakukan handseal.

" _ **Katon : Gokakyuu No Jutsu**_ **( Fire style : Fireball Jutsu )** _ **"**_

Bola api besar lebih besar dari sebelumnya yang pernah dikeluarkan olehnya menghantam tubuh wanita ular itu hingga mengalami luka bakar yang parah.

Wanita itu masih tetap berdiri "wah wah wah, kau lumayan juga. Tapi ini baru dimulai" ucapnya. Sasuke sudah menggunakan setengah tenaganya sekarang ia sedikit kelelahan.

Naruto terus meronta tapi lilitan ular raksasa itu semakin kuat sedangkan Fuga berbaring lemas namun Sakura masih tetap diam "Apa yang harur aku lakukan?" dia tau kalau dia tak akan menang melawan wanita ular itu, ia hanya bisa menangis.

"Sakura, tarik tubuh Fuga ke tempat yang aman" ucap Sasuke.

"Baik tapi…" Sakura menghawatirkan Sasuke.

"Cepat Sakura" seru Sasuke.

"Ba-baik" sahut Sakura.

Wanita ular itu malah tertawa "Hahaha kau mangsaku Sasuke-kun" dia langsung menggunakan _Body Shedding_ untuk memunculkan tubuh baru dan menggantikan tubuh lamanya yang sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

Wanita itu melesat cepat ke arah Sasuke tapi Sasuke tidak mampu menghindar cepat namun tiba-tiba wanita ular itu terkena pukulan keras dari Naruto hingga terpental dan membentur pohon yang tak jauh di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa…?" ucap wanita itu sambil manahan sakit di mukanya.

"Ularmu itu sudah kelebihan makan-tebayo" ucap Naruto. Tubuh Naruto sekarang telah diselimuti Chakra merah.

 _"Kenapa kau begitu kuat, Naruto"_ batin Sasuke.

Naruto melakukan hanseal _**"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Double Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu)"**_

Cuing!

Cuing!

Cuing!

"Kau terlambat bocah!" ucap wanita ular itu, dia telah berhasil menggigit bahu Sasuke hingga membuatnya pingsan seketika dan wanita itu langsung menghilang bersama dengan ledakan bom asap.

Wanita itu adalah salah satu sannin legendaries bernama Orochimaru yang menyamar menjadi peserta. Orochimaru menandai Sasuke sebagai calon pengikutnya.

Naruto lalu terjatuh lemas karena kelelahan "banyak chakaraku yang diserap dan sekarang aku menjadi lapar-tebayooo".

Mereka semua lalu terkapar, dan hanya Sakura yang masih agak segar untuk merawat ketiga rekannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sakura kawatir.

"Selamatkan Fuga, cepat suntikkan antitoksin ke tubuhnya" ucap Sasuke sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat gigitan Orochimaru tadi.

"Tapi…"

"Cepat!" seru Sasuke keras.

"Ba-baik" sahut Sakura.

Sakura menyuntikkan antitoksin ke tubuh Fuga sementara Naruto sedang terbaring lemas tak jauh di samping Fuga sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon sambil memegang bahunya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Fuga tersadar. Setidaknya pengaruh racun di dalam tubuhnya sudah berkurang tapi tak menutup kemungkinan kalau racun itu masih tetap dalam tubuhnya.

Fuga mendekati Sasuke, "kau tergigit juga tapi gigitanmu berbeda. ini sebuah tanda kutukan" ucap Fuga melihat pundak Sasuke. "Kau masih bisa bertahan?"

"Seharusnya bisa" ucap Sasuke, ia hendak bangun tapi terjatuh lagi.

"Biar aku menekan efek gigitan itu dengan chakraku" ucap Fuga.

"Kondisimu itu masih buruk" ucap Sasuke.

"Hanya tubuhku saja yang tak setabil tapi chakraku masih cukup untuk menekan efek gigitan itu" ucap Fuga lalu segera mengalirkan Chakra putihnya ke tubuh Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit, tubuh Sasuke mulai membaik tapi Fuga hanya bisa menekan pengaruh tanda kutukan itu saja.

Setelah mengalirkan Chakra, tubuh Fuga kembali lemah, tubuhnya menjadi panas, ia demam, ternyata efek racunnya kembali kambuh. Melihat keadaan itu terpaksa tim 7 bermalam di tempat itu.

Setelah makan, keadaan Naruto kembali normal, ia lalu berjanji kepada teman-temannya itu "Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian terluka lagi" ucap Naruto mantap.

Tiba-tiba lemparan beberapa shuriken dan kunai mengarah ke tim 7 dan berhasil ditepis oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Siapa kalian tunjukan dirimu!" seru Naruto geram.

Malam itu juga saat Fuga masih lemah tim mereka di serang oleh tim Neji. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura terlihat siaga dan berdiri mengitari Fuga yang sedang berbaring.

"Kenapa kalian menyerang kami saat lemah?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Kalian menyerah saja jika ingin hidup dan serahkan gulungan kalian" ucap Neji.

"Kalian sudah mengumpulkan delapan gulungan kenapa kalian juga menginginkan gulungan kami, hah?" Naruto terlihat sangat marah.

"Kami akan merebut gulungan kalian dan membuktikan tim kami yang terkuat" ucap Neji lalu timnya menyerang.

Naruto vs Neji, Sasuke vs Lee dan Sakura vs Tenten.

 **"JYUUKEN!"**

Neji memukul Naruto dengan tehnik andalan clannya dan berhasil menyeret Naruto beberapa meter. Naruto malah tersenyum walau mulutnya sudah mengeluarkan darah "hanya itu saja? Sekarang giliranku" ucapnya lalu ia melakukan handseal.

 _ **"Wind style: Wind Needles Jutsu"**_ serangan jarum angin.

Neji menahannya dengan tehnik " _ **Hakkeshō Kaiten"**_ putaran kubah chakra.

"Kau hebat juga, hah" ucap Naruto.

Di tempat Sasuke melawan Lee, keadaan tubuh Sasuke tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan tehnik ninjutsu hingga ia harus memaksakan diri melawan Lee dengan tehnik taijutsu.

Dalam kasus ini Lee lebih ungul daripada Sasuke. Mereka saling mengadu taijutsu dan karena keadaan Sasuke tidak setabil, ia malah semakin terdesak lalu kalah.

Sementara Sakura terlihat berlindung dibalik pohon untuk menghindarai serangan lemparan berbagai jenis senjata dari Tenten.

"Dasar pengecut, beraninya hanya berlindung di balik senjata" keluh Sakura.

Sakura membuat satu bunshin untuk mengecoh Tenten dan itu berhasil lalu Sakura memukul keras dari arah belakang lalu Tenten terlempar hingga menabrak pohon. Tenten terkalahkan.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto, dia telah mengeluarkan beberapa ninjutsu tapi berhasil ditepis oleh Neji.

"Kau memang hebat karena telah berhasil mematahkan serangan jarum anginku dan bola apiku. Tapi apakah kau bisa menangani yang satu ini" lalu Naruto berteriak lantang "WOORAAAAA!" tubuhnya telah diselimuti oleh chakra merah lalu ia melakukan heanseal _**"Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! Naruto Rendan!"**_

Neji sekarang benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi amukan Naruto dengan 2000 bunshinnya.

Neji mengeluarkan tehnik andalannya _**"Hakke Rokujūyon Sho".**_ Neji menggunakan 64 pukulan suci lalu _**"Hakkeshō Kaiten"**_ bahkan memaksakan diri untuk mengeluarkan _**"Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Sho"**_ untuk mengimbangi amukan Naruto tapi itu hanya berhasil menghancurkan seperempat bunshin Naruto.

Melihat Neji terdesak, Lee datang membantu setelah menjatuhkan Sasuke. Sasuke dapat dikalahkan karena perbedaan kemampuan fisik.

Kedatangan Lee tidak mengubah situasi, dia malah ikut terdesak.

Akibat amukan Naruto, mereka berdua kalah telak.

Naruto menghampiri Neji yang telah kehabisan tenaga lalu mengambil satu gulungan milik tim Neji. Sakura juga datang mendekati Naruto "hey baka! Kenapa ambil satu gulungan?"

"Aku tak serakah seperti mereka, aku tau kapan berhenti" ucap Naruto membuat Sakura bingung.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hah, kau lebih baka dariku" ucap Naruto lalu pergi mencari dua temannya yang masih tergeletak lemas.

Sakura marah lalu hendak memukul Naruto dari belakang namun Naruto menghindar dengan mudah lalu menangkap tangan Sakura. "Kau jangan memukulku sembarangan" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan menatapnya serius membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

"A-apa yang ka-kau la-kukan?" tanya Sakura terbata.

"Jangan pernah meremehkanku" ucap Naruto sinis lalu meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

Sakura merunduk lalu merenung _"Kau, Sasuke-kun dan Fuga-kun memang sangat kuat tapi aku selalu mengataimu bodoh, lemah, jika tidak seperti itu maka aku akan merasa sendirian, merasa menjadi orang bodoh sendirian di tim ini"_

Sakura melangkah sambil merunduk lalu duduk di antara Fuga dan Sasuke. Fuga masih pingsan dan Sasuke terlihat lemas karena kehabisan tenaga.

Suasana hati Sakura sangat suram, dia mengulang kembali perkataan Naruto tadi di otaknya hingga berulang kali. Sakura semakin merunduk, dia merasa bersalah. _"Aku tak berguna"_ batinnya miris.

Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian mendekati Sakura "Sakura-chan, maafkan atas kelancanganku tadi. Seharusnya aku bisa menjaga emosiku-tebayo. Sakura-chan, maaf aku mengataimu bodoh tadi. Dalam tim ini, peranmu itu sangat penting, hanya kau yang bisa merawat kami dengan benar jika terluka seperti sekarang ini" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

Mendengar itu Sakura mulai semangat lagi lalu mengusap air matanya, iapun tersenyum.

"Kau semakin cantik jika tersenyum, Sakura-chan" goda Naruto.

Sakura yang terkenal keras kembali tersenyum kembali.

"Jika kau terus tersenyum seperti itu kapan dua teman kita pulih-tebayo" ucap Naruto sambil menaruh dua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan segera merawat mereka" kemudian Sakura memeriksa keadaan Fuga lalu Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa heran melihat Sakura yang sedang memerban luka ditangannya sambil tersenyum-senyum. "Kenapa kau tersenyum saja dari tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak kok" bantah Sakura dan sekarang mukanya memerah lalu membalikkan muka.

 _"Heh, dasar wanita"_ batin Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya, Fuga dan Sasuke telah pulih kemudian tim 7 melanjutkan perjalanannya. Lima gulungan telah terkumpul, mereka langsung menuju menara yang ada di tengah Hutan terlarang.

Sekarang tim 7 telah sampai di menara sentral _hutan terlarang,_ mereka bertiga kemudian masuk ke dalam dan di sana sudah berdiri seorang _chuunin_ yang merupakan salah satu _sensei_ mereka sewaktu masih berada di akademi, Umino Iruka.

Tim 7 lalu menyerahkan lima gulungan yang mereka dapat.

"Walaupun kalian hanya mendapat lima gulungan, aku tetap bangga karena kalian telah berhasil dan lulus dalam ujian tahap kedua ini. Sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat bagi kalian berempat" ujar Iruka.

Setelah mereka, tim Neji menyusul. Neji yang melihat tim 7 menatap sinis ke arah Naruto.

 _"Saat ujian tahap ketiga, aku tak akan membiarkanmu lolos"_ batin Neji.

Selang beberapa menit, beberapa tim yang lolos tahap ke-dua telah berkumpul kembali.

"Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian semua karena telah berhasil melewati ujian tahap kedua ini, dimana setiap kelompok harus mengumpulkan dan mempertahankan gulungan mereka dari kelompok lainnya. Untuk ujian tahap ke-tiga, kemampuan setiap individu kalian akan diuji dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalian akan melawan rekan setim kalian. Kalian akan duel satu lawan satu, siapa yang menang dia akan maju ke tahap berikutnya dan yang kalah akan tersingkir saat itu juga" ucap Anko selaku ketua panitia pelaksanaan ujian _chuunin._

Tiba-tiba seorang peserta mengacungkan tangannya dan berkata bahwa ia mengundurkan diri dari ujian _tahap ke-tiga_ ini. Setelah berkata demikian, orang yang diketahui bernama Yakushi Kabuto tersebut langsung meninggalkan stadium yang menjadi tempat pelaksanaan ujian tahap ke-tiga.

Hiruzen menatap langkah Kabuto dengan penuh rasa kecurigaan.

Tidak lama kemudian, ujian _chuunin_ tahap ketiga dimulai dengan Hayate yang menjadi wasit dalam pertarungan.

Arena pertarungan sudah seperti stadium sepak bola, luas dan banyak bangku untuk para penonton. Hokage dan Kazekage juga menonton pertarungan yang akan segera dilangsungkan.

Uijan _chuunin_ tahap ketiga resmi dimulai, terlihat sebuah layar berukuran besar sedang memilih nama peserta secara acak. Genin yang terpilih adalah Uchiha Sasuke Vs Akado Yoroi.

Kedua peserta pun sekarang sudah saling berhadapan lalu pertarunganpun dimulai setelah Hayate memberikan tanda. Duel sengit terjadi diantara keduanya dan pertarungan ini dimenangkan oleh Sasuke.

Selanjutnya, Aburame Shino VS Zaku Abumi dan dimenangkan oleh Shino.

Sekarang giliran pertarungan antara Sakura dengan Ino.

Ino berhadapan dengan rivalnya yaitu Sakura. Hubungan sebagai rival ini tumbuh sejak mereka baru masuk akademi. Bersaing keras dalam hal cinta, perhatian dan posisi di hati seseorang.

"Hey Dahi! Aku akan mengalahkanmu di sini. Aku sangat kesal denganmu, ingat baik-baik Sasuke dan Fuga adalah milikku" ucap Ino tegas.

"Jangan sembarangkan, dasar Pig! Mereka adalah milikku" balas Sakura sengit.

"Dasar Dahi serakah!" umpat Ino.

"Babi!"

"Jidat lebar!"

"Babi! Babi! Babi!"

"JIDAAAT!"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN!" teriak Hayate "Kita mulai saja pertarungannya sekarang!" serunya.

Dan pertarungan dimulai.

Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang lalu berlari cepat ke arah Ino dan mendorong bahunya hingga terjatuh.

"Kau langsung menyerangku, dasar Dahi! Oke!" Ino langsung berdiri dan membalas mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh dan pantatnya membentur tanah.

Sakura langsung bangkit dan seketika pertarungan sengit gulat gaya bebas mereka dimulai. Para penonton bersorak melihat pertunjukan gulat ala ninja yang sedang berlangsung. _**KWF (Konoha Wrestling Federation)**_

Sakura menyerang Ino dengan tehnik _**"Toe Kick (Menendang Perut)"**_ membuat Ino Sedikit mundur.

Ino membalas dengan _**"Back Elbow Smash (Memukul dengan siku)"**_ . Ino berhasil membuat Sakura merintih.

Ino mengambil kesempatan lagi, _**"Boxing Body Blow".**_ Ino berhasil meninju perut Sakura dengan keras.

Sakura marah lalu membalas dengan _**"Dropkick (tendangan dua kaki ke wajah)"**_ Sakura membuat Ino terjatuh ke tanah. Sakura lalu mendekati Ino _ **"Double Elbow Drop (Menyiku saat lawan berbaring).**_ Ino lagi-lagi menahan sakit dan sekarang dibagian perut. Ino berusaha bangkit namun dengan cepat diserang oleh Sakura dengan _**"Strong Punches"**_ tapi Ino berhasil menghindar dengan memutar badan kemudian mengambil kesempatan untuk menyiku muka Sakura dengan keras. _**"Spinning Back Elbow (memutar lalu menyiku)"**_

Sakura membalas dengan _**"Rolling Wheel Kick (Rolling di tanah lalu menendang ke perut dengan dua kaki)"**_ dan berhasil menjatuhkan Ino lagi.

Ino cepat berdiri lalu menyerang dengan _**"Strong Woman Slap (Tamparan keras)"**_ dan berhasil membuat Sakura pusing. Ino dengan cepat berada di belakang Sakura lalu melakukan _**"Back Suplex (Membanting lawan dari belakang)"**_. Punggung Sakura membentur tanah dengan keras.

Para penonton semuanya bersorak, menyemangati kedua pertarung itu dan menyerukan nama mereka untuk menyemangati.

"Haiyah… ini taijutsu gaya barat" ucap Fuga.

"Pertarungan yang seru-tebayo! Semangat Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!" dukung Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke tanpa komentar.

Kembali ke petarungan, Hayate terlihat bingung melihat gaya pertarungan dua gadis itu tapi pertarungan tetaplah pertarungan.

Tenaga Ino benar-benar terkuras setelah melakukan Suplex tadi. Kesempatan itu dipakai oleh Sakura, ia menyerang balik dengan _**"Strong Spinning Punches"**_. Pukulan itu membuat Ino langsung jatuh.

Sakura lalu mendekati Ino yang sedang terbeletak lalu melakukan _**"Headlock (menjepit kepala lawan dengan keras dengan lengan)"**_

Ino meronta dan berhasil melepaskan diri kemudian ia berdiri. Keduanya sudah terlihat kelelahan. Ino lalu menyerang dengan _**"Tae Kwon-Do Jump Kick (tendangan mematikan ke wajah)"**_ serangan itu berhasil membuat Sakura pusing lalu dengan cepat Ino melakukan _**"Reverse Mat Slam (membenturkan wajah lawan ke tanah dengan memdorong kepalnya dengan kuat)"**_

Sakura terbaring tak berdaya lalu Ino melakukan _**"Leglock"**_ dan berhasil membuat Sakura merintih kesakitan. Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dan berhasil, ia menyerang dengan _**"Strong Triple H Punches"**_ dan berhasil membuat Ino terjatuh ke belakang dengan keras.

Sakura yang masih sedikit pusing menghampiri Ino lalu hendak melakukan _**"Elbow Drop"**_ tapi Ino telah menyapu dengan _**"Karate Slide"**_ hingga Sakura terjatuh bebas.

Sakura berdiri lagi tapi dengan cepat dia terkena serangan _**"Strong Undertaker Punches"**_ dari Ino membuatnya semakin pusing. Ino dengan cepat melakukan _**"Arm Wrench (memelintir tangan lawan lalu membantingnya ke tanah)".**_

Sebelum Sakura dibanting ke tanah, ia berhasil mematahkan serangan Ino. Walau dalam keadaan pusing Sakura lalu menyerang cepat dengan serangan spesialnya _**"Woman Facecrusher (membanting dengan tenaga penuh dari arah depan)"**_ . Wajah Ino membentur tanah dengan keras dan membuatnya pingsan seketika sedangkan Sakura yang telah terkena serangan mematikan yang cukup banyak ikut jatuh dan pingsan.

Hayate datang ke arena lalu menyatakan hasil pertarungannya "Double K.O. keduanya tidak dapan maju ke tahap berikutnya" ujar Hayate.

Sekarang gilirang pertarungan Naruto VS Kiba. Kedua petarung segera masuk ke arena.

"Oi Kiba! Kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku selalu siap. Mari bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh" ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah" sahut Naruto semangat.

Hayate lalu memberi aba-aba untuk memulai pertarungan. "Mulai!" seru Hayate.

 _ **"Gatsuga!"**_ Kiba dan Akamaru berputar menyerang Naruto seperti bor. Naruto terlihat masih diam saja di tempatnya berdiri.

To Be Continued.

Bagaimana ceritanya menurut teman-teman semua?

Penasaran dengan empat pedang terkuat yang akan lahir?

Penasarang pedang apa yang akan dimiliki ketiga ninja itu?

Ikuti terus kisahnya.

Silahkan review, untuk mendukung pertualangan Naruto untuk menjadi ninja terkuat di dunia dan pertualang Fuga untuk mengubah dunia Shinobi menjadi menyenangkan.

Sepesial info : target Fuga selanjutnya adalah Sasuke. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Fuga terhadap Sasuke? Ikuti terus kisah mereka.

Sepesial Thank for all reader.

Sampai berjumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya. Jaa…. Mina!


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Fuga Yadu © Maha**

 **Warning :OC, OOC, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

 **Rating :T semi M**

 **Genre : Adventur, action, fantasi, supranatural, sedikit Humor, friendsip, tragedy.**

 **Spesial thank for** Stella Hime , , bayux666, Akira no Rinnegan, .750, Naru sayang Kaa-chan, .1420, Trio Riuricky, Guest, Nitya-chan, J, BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime, Kuroyuki Kitsune, Oncean FOX, monkey D nico, nandiblack21, , rifaiuzukaki1, rocketyellow, skygirl25, KirikaNoKarin, Luca Marvell, Black market, Nagasaki, penggemar, Lee Min Ah, Moyahime, julio fano, , joe, Hime Koyuki, Devil, kinghades78, Vipris, NamikazeKevinnn, .9, RAisen, UzuUchikaze Naru, , waone gaskins, wafihidayatulloh, Brian123, Kurama No Kyuubi141, mitsuka sakurai, AF Namikaze, , Lavenderamesthy, ,

… and para reader yang lain.

 ** _"Gatsuga!"_** Kiba dan Akamaru berputar menyerang Naruto seperti bor. Naruto terlihat masih diam saja di tempatnya berdiri.

Serangan putaran bor raksasa dari Kiba dan Akamaru mencekokan tanah tempat berdirinya Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di belakang Kiba, "Seranganmu itu membuatku terkejut-tebayo. Nanti bilang-bilang kalau ingin menyerang agar aku bisa menghindar" ucap Naruto santai.

"Jelas-jelas kau sudah mengindar. Dan bagaimana caramu menghindar?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Baiklah, karena kau teman baikku aku akan menjelaskannya. Ayo jongkok sebentar, aku akan menggambarkannya di tanah" ucap Naruto.

Kiba mengikuti lalu berjongkok bersama untuk mendengarkan cara menghindar Naruto tadi. Hayate yang melihat itu meneplak jidatnya sementara para penonton dan peserta lain selain Fuga menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh keheranan.

Naruto menjelaskan sambil menggambarkan cara ia menghindari serangan Kiba, "nah, di titik ini aku berdiri" ucap Naruto sambil menggambar satu titik "saat kau menyerang dengan ** _Gatsuga,_** tiga detik sembelum seranganmu membentur tanah, aku melangkah melengkung dan mengambil posisi hanya setapak di belakangmu" jelas Naruto, ia menggambar dirinya yang sedang menghindari **_gatsuga_** Kiba. Gambarnya persis lukisan dididing Mesir kuno.

"Heh? Serangan gatsugaku sangat cepat, mustahil kau bisa melewatinya. Tidak percaya, tidak percaya, tidak percaya. Apa kau mengunakan tehnik ilusi?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tau genjutsu-tebayo." ucap Naruto mantap membuat Kiba sweatdrop.

"Mustahil. Kita ulang sekali lagi" ucap Kiba.

"Ayo-tebayo" sahut Naruto mantap.

Mereka kembali saling berhadapan dan para penonton kembali bersorak.

"Oi Kiba! Kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku selalu siap. Mari bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh" ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah" sahut Naruto semangat.

 ** _"Gatsuga!"_**

Naruto menghindar dengan cara yang sama.

Kiba kembali heran, "bagaimana bisa? Bisa kau jelaskan lagi?"

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto.

Mereka kembali berjongkok bersama dan para penonton kembali muram.

"Guk guk?" kali ini Akamaru ikut bertanya.

"Eeee, apa maksudmu aku tak mengerti-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Dia menanyakan bangaimana kau bisa menghindar begitu cepat?" ucap Kiba.

Naruto kembali menjelaskan "seperti yang ku jelaskan tadi, tiga detik sebelum seranganmu mengenai tanah aku melangkah mencari posisi di belakangmu. Sangat sederhana-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Semudah itu? Kalau begitu aku akan meningkatkan tenaga gatsugaku, kita lihat apa kau bisa menghindar seperti tadi?" ujar Kiba.

"Ayo kita cari tau-tebayo" ucap Naruto mantap.

Mereka kembali berhadapan dan para penonton kembali bersorak menyemangati sedangkan Hayate semakin muram.

"Oi Kiba! Kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku selalu siap. Mari bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh" ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah" sahut Naruto semangat.

 ** _"Mega Gatsuga!"_**

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghindar dengan mudah dan berada di belakang Kiba tanpa hambatan.

Kiba terkejut "kau bisa menghindarai ini? Mustahil. kau harus menjelaskannya" ucapnya diiringi angukan Akamaru. Akamaru memang anjing yang cerdas.

Mereka kembali berdiskusi sambil berjongkok santai.

"Cara menghindarnya masih tetap seperti tadi namun durasinnya bertambah satu detik lagi" jelas Naruto.

"Ini karena kau cepat? apa seranganku yang lemah?" Kiba kebingungan "Apa cara menghindarmu itu ada kelemahannya?" tanya Kiba polos dan didukung gonggongan Akamaru.

"Entahlah apa kelemahannya, bagaimana jika kau menyerangku secara beruntun?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada salahnya kita coba. Ingat aku akan lebih kejam sekarang dan tak segan-segan mengebormu" ucap Kiba mantap dan diiringi gonggongan Akamaru.

"Yoshh!" sahut Naruto.

Mereka kembali berhadapan, tatapan mereka berdua sangat sengit, mereka sangat serius dan siap mengadu skill mereka masing-masing. Para penonton kembali bersorak namun sekarang lebih lantang sedangkan Hayate sweatdrop parah.

"Oi Kiba! Kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku selalu siap. Mari bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh" ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah" sahut Naruto semangat.

 ** _Gatsuga!_**

 ** _Mega Gatsuga!_**

 ** _Double Mega Gatsuga!_**

 ** _Gatsuga!_**

 ** _Gatsugaaa!_**

 ** _Super mega gatsugaaaaa!_**

 ** _GAAATSUGAAAAAAA!_**

Berkali-kali naruto diserang dengan gatsuga oleh Kiba namun Naruto tetap saja dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

Sekarang Kiba dan Akamaru benar-benar kehabisan tenaga dibuatnya, karena terlalu kelelahan ia dan Akamaru merebahkan diri mereka di tanah.

Naruto menghampiri mereka berdua "sepertinya cara menghindarku tidak ada kelemahannya-tebayo" ucap Naruto polos.

"Benar juga sih, sekarang aku menyerah, kau menang tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan mematahkan cara menghindarmu itu" ucap Kiba.

"Yoshh! Aku tunggu" sahut Naruto mantap.

Hayate lalu mendekati mereka, ia tetap memegang teguh sesuatu kalimat yang diyakininya sebagai sebuah pepatah yaitu 'pertarungan tetaplah pertarungan'. Hayate lalu memutuskan, Narutolah pemenangnya.

Pertarungan selanjutnya Fuga VS Samasa Kurui (OC), seorang gennin dari Otogakure dan tak begitu kuat di mata Fuga.

Fuga menang dengan mudah, dia mengalahkan Samasa hanya dengan satu jurus. Samasa lalu roboh setelah menerima **_Lightning Fist_** dari Fuga. Fuga langsung mengalahkan lawannya tanpa basa-basi. Fuga adalah orang yang irit waktu.

Selanjutnya Neji VS Hinata. Mereka berdua kemudian masuk ke dalam arena.

"Hinata! Ganbatte Hinata!" seru Naruto menyemangati, Hinata yang berdiri di dalam arena hanya tersenyum manis. Dia sekarang tak gugup seperti dulu jika ada Naruto walaupun tadi namanya disorakkan dengan langtang oleh Naruto. Di lain pihak, Neji menatapnya malas.

"Lebih baik anda menyerah sekarang juga, Hinata-sama! Anda terlalu lemah, ini akan membuat anda terluka" ucap Neji.

"Neji-niisan?"

"Tidak ada artinya, Hinata-sama. Ini hanya akan melukai diri anda sendiri" ucap Neji.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mendadak emosi "Ch, kau terlalu sombong NEJI! Aku berani bertaruh, jika Hinata berhasil menghindari tiga seranganmu kau harus menarik kata-katumu yang meremehkan Hinata itu. Jika kau menang aku ikuti apapun keinginanmu" belanya.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata sedikit kawatir _"aku berjanji akan mengalahkan Neji-niisan"_ batinya.

"Heh! Hinata-sama sangat lemah" dengus Neji.

"BERHENTI MEMBUAL! KELUARKAN SAJA SELURUH KEMAMPUANMU ITU! AKU KAWATIR KAU YANG MALAH LEMAH DIBANDING HINATA" teriak Naruto lantang.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Baiklah aku tak akan segan lagi. Hinata-sama, aku kawatir laki-laki pujaanmu itu hanya mengatakan omong kosong" ucap Neji.

"Neji-niisan, maafkan Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata .

Hayate lalu memulai pertarungannya.

Neji sudah tampak memasang kuda-kuda dengan kuat, mantap dan serius sementara Hinata terlihat rileks dan tenang.

Neji mengaktifkan byakugannya begitu juga Hinata dan siap bertarung.

Neji merasa diremehkan melihat Hinata yang berdiri tenang di hadapannya lalu ia memetuskan menyerang Hinata dengan Taijutsu khas clannya, 2 hit dari Neji dihindari dengan mudah oleh Hinata, gerakan Hinata begitu tenang.

Melihat itu Neji lalu mengeluarkan **_"Juuken!"._**

Hinata mampu menghindari serangan Neji dengan berputar ringan seperti sedang melakukan putaran tari balet, gerakan Hinata sangat ringan dan sekarang ia telah berada di belakang Neji.

" _Gomen Neji-niisan. **Juuken!"**_

Neji berhasil menghindar sebelum tapakan Hinata mengenai punggungnya dan serangan Hinata malah mengenai tanah hingga retak.

Neji tampak berpikir saat ini _"Serangan pertamaku berhasil dia hindari dengan mudah, aliran chakarnya biasa dan dia tidak mengalirkan chakranya ke telapak tangan dari awal pertarungan tapi saat dia berhasil berada di belakangku dia tiba-tiba mengalirkan chakra ke telapak tangan dan melepaskan Juuken. Kesimpulannya, saat aku menyerang dia malah sangat tenang dan santai, gerakan menghindarnya sangat ringan dan cepat, tenaganya sangat kecil namun saat dia mendapat kesempat untuk menyerang dia berubah menjadi brutal, ini bukan jutsu milik klan Hyuuga. Apakah dia belajar kinjutsu? Ini mustahil untuk gadis lemah seperti dia mempelajari sebuah jutsu terlarang yang membutuhkan chakra besar"._

Bukan Neji saja yang terkejut melihat kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Hinata, para guru dan semua teman (kecuali Naruto dan Fuga) juga terkejut.

"Aku tak bisa percaya, dimana dia belajar jutsu aneh itu?" ujar pengawal pribadi Hinata.

"Jutsu apa yang dia gunakan itu hingga membuat _juuken_ sangat kuat bahkan dia diketahui gadis yang lemah dan tadi aku sempat melihat dia seperti terbang saat menghindarai _juuken_ Neji, langkahnya sangat ringan" gumam Kakasi yang berada di sisi kiri Fuga.

"Aku sependapat denganmu, Kakasi. Aku sebagai guru pembingnya tak pernah mengajari jutsu itu, apakah dia mempelajari jutsu terlarang?" tanya Kurinai pelan yang berada di sisi kiri Kakasi.

Fuga tiba-tiba bicara "itu ilmu Tai Chi"

Kakasi dan Kurinai terkejut mendengar itu.

Sementara di arena pertarungan terlihat keduanya sedang mengadu Taijutsu gaya mereka masing-masing.

Neji kewalahan menyerang Hinata, semua serangannya ditepis dengan mudah oleh Hinata dan yang membuat Neji semakin terkejut, Hinata tetap saja sangat tenang, tak ada emosi, Hinata terlihat netral dan semua serangan kuatnya ditepis oleh Hinata tampa menggunakan tenaga yang besar.

Hinata mematahkan semua pukulan Neji, dengan lima teori yang ia dapat dari Shimma.

 ** _Meminjam tenaga lawan atau menambah tenaga sendiri pada tenaga serangan lawan yang sejurus._**

 _2. **Mengubah jurusan serangan lawan**_

 _3. **Menangkis pada saat yang benar**_

 _4. **Sistem menempel**_

 _5. **Mengubah posisi sendiri**_

Penjelasan.

 ** _1\. Meminjam tenaga lawan atau menambah tenaga sendiri pada tenaga serangan lawan yang sejurus._**

Maksudnya diusahakan agar jurusan tangkisan sama dengan arah serangan lawan. Bila bertentangan berarti mengeluarkan tenaga besar. Menurut mekanika, tenaga ditambah tenaga yang sejurus memberi hasil yang maksimum. Jadi, tenaga tangkisan yang kita keluarkan ditambah tenaga serangan lawan akan menghasikan akibat yang besar.

 ** _2\. Mengubah jurusan serangan lawan_**

Maksudnya setiap serangan lawan yang diarahkan ke badan kita, hendaknya diubah jurusannya misalnya dengan mendorong lengan lawan sehingga pukulannya berubah arah ke luar badan kita.

 ** _3\. Menangkis pada saat yang benar_**

Maksudnya semakin terlambat melakukan tangkisan, makin besar tenaga yang diperlukan, maka cara menangkis yang benar adalah pada saat yang belum terlambat. Sebelum lawan mengeluarkan tenaga telah kita tangkis, sehingga tangkisan kita menjadi ringan.

 ** _4\. Sistem menempel_**

Maksudnya jika salah satu bagian tubuh kita menempel pada tubuh lawan, maka kita dapat merasakan gerakan yang akan dilakukan lawan. Dengan demikian kita dapat lebih cepat menyesuaikan diri dan mengikuti jurusan serangan lawan.

 ** _5\. Mengubah posisi sendiri_**

Maksudnya jika pihak lawan terlampau kuat, maka ketentuan kedua yakni mengubah jurusan serangan lawan tidak mungkin kita lakukan, maka jalan yang dapat kita tempuh ialah mengubah posisi sendiri sehingga jurusan serangan lawan tidak lagi mengarah ke badan kita. Hal ini dapat dilakukan dengan mengubah kuda-kuda yang satu ke kuda-kuda lain atau lebih banyak terjadi memindahkan letak kaki yang berada di depan ke belakang.

Neji masih tak mau kalah dia lalu mengeluarkan _juuken_ dengan tenaga penuh untuk menjatuhkan Hinata yang tak jauh di depannya. Hinata melakukan tiori ke-3 lalu segera melakukan tehnik tiori ke dua.

Hinata menghindar di saat yang tepat dengan memindahkan posisinya berdiri lalu membelokkan pukulan _juuken_ Neji hinnga mengenai Neji sendiri. Hinata mendorong lengan Neji dan mengarahkan telapaknya hingga mengenai dadanya sendiri. Neji jatuh dan Hinata keluar menjadi pemenang.

Semua penonton bersorak gembira sedangkan Kurinai dan Kakasi semakin terkejut lalu menatap Fuga untuk menuntut penjelasannya.

"Tai Chi merupakan seni beladiri, menggunakan kekuatan lawan untuk memukul diri mereka sendiri. menangkis dengan menggunakan tenaga sekecil-kecilnya tetapi memberikan hasil yang sebesar-besarnya." ujar Fuga "seperti yang kita lihat tadi, Neji terkena jurusnya sendiri. Hinata memang tak memiliki stamina tinggi tapi dengan pengetahuan ilmu Tai Chi, kemampuannya sudah setarap Hight Chuunin" ucap Fuga dan membuat dua jounin itu semakin terkejut.

"Kau tau banyak tentang jutsu itu, apakah kau yang mengajari Hinata?" tanya Kurinai.

"Siapa yang mengajarinya itu tidak penting dan ini bukan kenjutsu. Tai Chi mengajarkan penekanan pada gerakan rileks akan menyebabkan kejernihan serta kejelasan pikiran, yang akan menghasilkan keanggunan, kewibawaan dan aliran energi yang harmonis. Sehingga pendalaman Tai Chi pada seseorang akan membentuk sifat percaya kemampuan diri, halus tutur katanya, rendah hati, toleran dan membawa kedamaian terhadap diri dan orang lain" jelas Fuga lagi.

Kakasi langsung mengerti dan ia sangat bangga karena Fuga memiliki otak yang sangat jenius sementara Kurinai masih terlihat bingung.

Neji telah terkalahkan dan mengalami luka yang cukup serius, dia langsung di bawa ke ruang khusus di stadium itu lalu segera dirawat oleh tim medis.

Kurinai kembali bertanya "semakin kau menjelaskannya semakin aku tak mengerti, apakah setiap orang bisa mempelajari Tai Chi?". Kelihatannya Kurinai mulai tertarik dengan jutsu yang dianggapnya baru itu.

"Ilmu Tai Chi tak mudah dipelajari, semakin dipelajari akan semakin rumit. Tai Chi sangat luas dan tak bisa dikuasai oleh sembarang orang. Orang yang penuh oleh emosi tak akan pernah sukses mempelajari ilmu Tai Chi" ucap Fuga. "Tai Chi sama seperti Taijutsu" imbuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian pertarungan berikutnya segera dimulai, Gaara VS Lee.

Kedua petarung telah berhadapan. Dan pertarunganpun dimulai.

Lee yang penuh semangat langsung menyerang Gaara dengan **_"Dynamic Entry"_** dan ditepis oleh Gaara dengan kubah pasirnya. Lee kembali menyerang dengan **_"Konoha Senpu"_** lalu **_"Konoha Reppu"_** secara beruntun dan berhasil membuat Gaara terkesan.

Gaara membalas dengan **_"Sand Bullet (Peluru Pasir)"_**. Lee menghindari tembakan Gaara secara zig-zag.

Saat Lee mendapat kesempatan, ia lari ke arah Gaara dan menggunakan tehnik **_"Seishun furu pawaa (Menendang musuh keudara dan menendang lagi keudara)"._** Setelah Gaara melayang di udara Lee mengeluarkan tehnik **_"Gorai Rensa (Menghantam musuh ke bawah saat musuh berada di udara)"._**

Gaara jatuh membentur tanah dengan keras namun tak mengalami luka yang fatal, dia sempat mengunakan pelindung baju pasirnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya.

Setelah kaki Lee menapak tanah, Gaara langsung menyerang dengan **_"Ryūsa Bakuryū (Tsunami Pasir)"_**

Setelah Lee terkubur, Gaara lalu melakukan **_"Sabaku Taisō (Pemakaman Pasir Raksasa)"._** menciptakan gelombang kejut pasir yang kuat dan apapun yang terkubur di dalam pasir, selanjutnya akan dihancurkan.

Dalam situasi ini Lee membuka tiga gerbang kehidupan (Ura Renge) untuk mempercepat gerakan sekaligus untuk menghindari serangan penghancuran dari Gaara.

Lee berhasil keluar dari pasir Gaara dengan cepat ia sudah berada di bawah Gaara dan menendangnya hingga terlempar ke udara. Lee langsung melompat, melepas perban untuk melilit tubuh Gaara lalu berbalik dan berputar dengan kepala di bawah **_"Omote Renge!"_** kepala Gaara sukses membentur tanah.

Kini Gaara semakin marah lalu menyerang Lee secara membabi buta. Saat ini Hayate tak bisa meleraikan mereka berdua yang bertarung secara brutal, pertarungan tetaplah pertarungan, Hayate hanya menunggu siapa yang akan tetap berdiri.

Para penonton bersorak semangat melihat pertandingan itu sementara guru Lee bernama Gai terlihat sangat kawatir dengan muridnya itu.

 ** _"Super Dynamic Entry!"_**

 ** _"Big Suna Punches"_**

Pukulan tangan pasir raksasa Gaara berbenturan keras dengan tendangan Lee. Saat tekanan tendangan Lee melemah, Gaara langsung memgenggam kaki kanan Lee dan meremukannya.

Lee terkapar dan Gaara yang masih dikuasai dengan kebenciannya sendiri gelap mata ingin membunuh Lee kemudian segera dihentikan oleh Gai. Gaara sangat membenci orang-orang yang menyakitinya.

Juri memutuskan Gaara pemenangnya.

Pertarungan demi pertarungan dilangsungkan hingga sampai pertarungan yang terakhir, hanya beberapa peserta yang lolos diantaranya adalah Sasuke, Naruto, Fuga, Hinata, Gaaraa, Temari, Kankurou, Shikamaru dan Shino. Saat ini sudah senja dan babak ketiga (babak penyisihan) usai.

Hokage ke-3 memberikan masa istirahat dan latihan untuk para peserta selama 1 bulan sebelum babak ke-4 dimulai (babak final). Lalu semua peserta yang lolos dibubarkan. Limabelas menit stadium itu kembali sepi dan hanya tersisa tim 7 saja yang bersama Anko.

Sasuke tiba-tiba terjatuh akibat efek segel yang dibuat oleh Orochimaru dipundaknya semua rekannya mendekatinya, kecemasan semua teman Sasuke sangat terlihat terutama Sakura yang selalu mencemaskannya setelah kejadian yang menimpa mereka di hutan terlarang waktu itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura langsung memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"Tanda kutukan ini, sial wanita ular itu" keluh Sasuke.

"Kisama!" geram Naruto.

Anko lalu mendekati Sasuke dan memeriksa pundaknya "segel **Kutukan Surga** " ucap Anko.

"Kau tau tentang segel ini?" tanya Kakasi.

"Aku juga memiliki segel yang sama tapi sekarang efeknya tak separah yang dialami Sasuke. Bisa jadi Orochimaru sangat menginginkan tubuh Sasuke" ucap Anko.

"Orochimaru?" tanya Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Aku pernah mendengar namanya, dia itu salah satu legendaries sannin" ucap Kakasi.

"Dia sangat licik dan berbahaya" imbuh Anko.

Sasuke menjerit kesakitan.

Fuga langsung menekan pengaruh segel kutukan itu dengan chakra putihnya namun tidak berpengaruh begitu banyak, Kakasi lalu datang "biar aku yang mencoba menekan segel ini" ucapnya.

Kakashi memberikan pembatas segel yang diberikan Orochimaru pada Sasuke. Sementara yang lain sedang melihat proses yang Kakasi lakukan.

Tiba-tiba Fuga melempar tiga kunai ke arah pilar yang ada di belakangnya, "Kau sudah ketahuan" ucap Fuga. ternyata ada yang mengintai mereka. Sementara yang lainnya terkejut.

"Sial aku harus segera pergi dari sini" ucap Kabuto, ternyata Kabuto masih tetap berada di stadium ini untuk mencari tau tentang Sasuke.

Sebelum Kabuto pergi, Fuga sudah muncul di depannya lalu mencekik lehernya. Mata Fuga sekarang merah seperti darah. Fuga menyentuh kepala Kabuto dengan tangan kirinya "Kau ternyata orang suruhan Orochimaru" ucap Fuga, ia langsung mengetahui siapa Kabuto setelah membaca pikirannya.

Fuga hendak menghancurkan kepala Kabuto dengan cengkramannya tapi Kabuto berhasil menendang perut Fuga lalu melepaskan diri dan menghilang. Sebelum menghilang Kabuto sempat berkata dengan keras "Sasuke-kun, jika ingin menjadi kuat datanglah kepada Tuan Orochimaru".

"Shit!" keluh Fuga lalu kembali ke wujud normalnya.

"Bagaimana, Fuga?" Naruto dan Sakura menghampiri.

"Dia berhasil lolos" ucap Fuga.

"Siapa dia, Fuga-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Kabuto. Dia mata-mata Orochimaru" ucap Fuga.

Setelah proses penekanan segel selesai Sasuke mendadak menghantam tembok lalu menggeram "sial si keparat Orochimaru, akibat segel ini dia menghalangi langkahku untuk mencapai tujuanku. Keparat kau Orochimaru!" umpat Sasuke.

Walupun jauh Fuga tetap mendengarnya dan membuatnya semakin prihatin.

Kakasi yang merasakan dendam Sasuke yang cukup kuat terhadap kakaknya memilih diam begitu juga Anko.

Keesokan harinya Kakasi memutuskan untuk melatih Sasuke sementara Naruto juga ingin dilatih olehnya. Karena Kakasi telah memilih Sasuke untuk dilatihnya maka ia menyarankan Ebisu untuk melatih Naruto.

Naruto membantah "Tidak, dia itu sangat membenciku dan sering mengataiku jelmaan monster. Aku membencinya. Aku akan latihan sendiri-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Ee.. Naruto!"

"Biarkan saja, Sensei" ucap Sasuke _"lihat saja nanti, Dobe. Aku akan menjadi kuat"_ batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah ayo kita segera pergi ke Training ground #7, kita akan segera latihan" ucap Kakasi lalu menghilang bersama Sasuke dengan tehnik sushin.

Setelah sampai di Training ground #7, Kakasi memperagakan satu jurus kepada Sasuke. "Aku sudah mengetahui element dasar Chakaramu, clan Uchiha identik memiliki element Api dan Petir. Kita langsung coba saja" Kakasi lalu mengeluarkan Raikirinya, tangan kanannya sekarang telah diselimuti oleh aliran petir, jari-jarinya diluruskan dan membentuh sebuah pisau yang terbuat dari element petir.

"Biar aku coba" ucap Sasuke, ia lalu sedikit membungkuk, tangan kanan memegang pergelangan tangan kiri lalu mengalirkan chakra ke tangannya. Baru pertama Sasuke mencoba ia sudah bisa menciptakan petir walaupun hanya baru percikan kecil.

"Bagus, terus berusaha! Aku akan mengawasimu dari bawah pohon di belakang" ucap Kakasi lalu pergi berteduh dan membaca novel favoritnya (Novel Icha Icha Paradise).

Sementara Naruto terlihat berada di sungai dan sedang kesal. Dia melempar batu ke sungai satu-persatu hingga salah satunya mengenai kepala seseorang pria yang memiliki rambut putih yang panjang dan sedang mengintip gadis yang sedang mandi dari balik semak-semak.

Naruto menyadari itu, lalu dia menghampiri orang yang sedang mengintip itu "hei kakek tua, kau sedang apa?"

"Diam saja bocah, ini lagi seru" ucap Kakek itu.

"Eeeee! Kau sedang mengintip-tebayo!" fonis langsung Naruto.

Orang itu terkejut lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang ada di belakangnya "kau! Mengganggu orang yang sedang bersenang-senang saja"

"Bersenang-senang? Bahkan kakak-kakak itu merasa di rugikan, aku akan menegagkan keadilan di sini. Aku akan bilang ke kakak-kakak itu, sekarang juga-tebayo!" ancam Naruto.

"Siapa kau bocah?" tanya orang aneh itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, anak hokage ke-4 dan ibuku-tebayo" ucap Naruto mantap.

Orang itu terkejut _"sejak kapan bocah ini tau orang tuanya, apa hokage ketiga yang mengasitaunya?"_ batin orang itu.

"Oi, kakek tua! Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto dan menatap orang itu penuh curiga "kau pasti mata-mata" ucapnya lagi.

"E..ee..! aku ini orang penting, kau pernah mendengar sannin legendaries? Kenalkan aku salah satunya, Jiraiya!" ucap Jiraiya mantap.

"Hei kakek tua, kau jangan menipu. Sudah jelas-jelas kau mata-mata datebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Jiah… aku ini bukan mata-mata" bantah Jiraiya.

"Terus jelaskan kenapa kau mengintip kalau bukan mata-mata" ucap Naruto membuat Jiraiya sweatdrop.

"Ah.. terserah kau bocah. Aku tak ada urusan denganmu" ucap Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bilang pada kakak-kakak itu-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu hendak pergi kemudian dihentikan oleh Jiraiya.

"Jangan!" seru Jiraiya.

"Baiklah, setiap perbuatan ada konsekuensinya-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, bocah?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Ummm!" Naruto tampak berpikir _"sepertinya kakek tua ini memang benar-benar salah satu dari tiga legendaries. Aku punya ide"_ batinnya.

"Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan" ucap Jiraiya.

"Aku ingin kau melatihku-tebayo." ucap Naruto mantap.

"Gwahahahaha! Aku tidak mau punya murid bocah sepertimu-tebayo." ucap Jiraiya.

"Oi kakek tua! Jangan memakai sisipan gayaku saat bicara-tebayo! Kau cari saja sisipan yang lain! Satu lagi, jika kau tidak mau melatihku aku akan melaporkan tindakanmu ini ke seluruh wanita yang ada di seluruh penjuru Konoha, tebayo. Mati kau, heh!" ancam Naruto.

"Eeeee… jangan sembarang, bocah! Kau ini! Baiklah-baiklah aku akan melatihmu". Jirainya menyerah.

"Bagus, ayo segera latihan pak tua!" ucap Naruto.

 _"Haaahh… bocah ini sungguh cerdik dan mengingatkanku kepada ibunya, Kushina. Dia melahirkan anak yang cerdas"_ batin Jiraiya.

"Oi kakek tua, cepat latihannya-tebayo!" seru Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi buka bajumu dulu" ucap Jiraiya.

"Ha? Apa maumu-tebayo? Jangan-jangan kau ingin memperkosaku ttebayooo" ucap Naruto histeris.

"Ikuti saja kalau kau ingin kuat, bocah!" seru Jiraiya.

"Baiklah.." Naruto lalu membuka bajunya kemudian Jiraya menyalirkan chakra ke jari-jarinya dan melemahkan segel kyuubi yang ada di perut Naruto.

Naruto pingsan dan Kurama terbangun.

 ** _"Sial, siapa yang coba-coba membangunkanku, hah!"._** Kurama melihat Naruto sedang pingsan di depan sel yang mengurungnya dengan baju terbuka dan menampakan segel memutar di sekitar pusarnya. **_"Oi bocah! Cepat sadar! Bocah! Bagun!"_**

Naruto lalu tersadar karena mendengar teriakan Kurama. "Ada apa Kurama-san?" tanya Naruto.

 ** _"Ada yang ingin melemahkan segelnya"_** ucap Kurama.

"Segel? Maksudnya segel yang menyegel Kurama-san?" tanya Naruto.

 **"Benar"** sahut Kurama.

"Bagus kan, berarti aku akan mudah melepaskan Kurama-san" ucap Naruto mantap.

 ** _"Bodoh! Setengah diriku adalah kebencian, aku belum netral sementara kau juga belum netral, bocah! Jika kau emosi otomatis kegelapan dalam diriku dan dirimu akan menyatu menyebabkan kita hilang kendali dan mengamuk, ini sangat berbahaya. Kau masih bocah yang labil, kegelapan yang ada dalam dirimu sewaktu-waktu bisa mengambil alih kesadaran kita. Aku tidak bisa meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku sarankan sebaiknya kau bisa menahan emosimu dalam situasi apapun."_** ucap Kurama.

"Ini mengerikan. Terus apa yang harus aku lakukan-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

 ** _"Segel sudah dilemahkan dan hanya satu orang yang bisa membantu kita saat ini, dia adalah Fuga"_** ucap Kurama.

"Kita suruh saja kakek tua itu untuk meperkuat segelnya kembali" ucap Naruto.

 ** _"Tidak boleh ada orang lain selain teman-teman kita, Fuga dan Hinata yang tau tentang kerja sama kita. Jika para shinobi Konoha mengetahui ini maka kau akan dalam bahaya. Danzou tak akan segan-segan memburumu dan kita akan dijadikan alat oleh orang-orang jahat seperti mereka"_** jelas Kurama.

"Jadi aku harus sering menahan emosiku. Baiklah aku akan berusaha, tak akan kubiarkan sisi gelapku menguasai diriku dan Kurama-san" ucap Naruto mantap.

 ** _"Bagus, tetap pada pendirianmu dan kau pasti bisa. Kau latihanlah dulu, aku akan meninggalkan segelas chakra untukmu, gunakan jika kau membutuhkannya. Aku mau tidur siang sebentar"._** Kurama memasang penutup telinga lalu memejamkan mata.

"sampai ketemu lagi, Kurama-san" ucap Naruto lalu kembali ke dunia nyata.

Naruto membuka mata dan mendapati Jiraiya sedang menatapnya sinis. "Kenapa baru bangun, bocah! Kau sudah membuang waktuku selama satu menit" ucap Jiraiya.

"Hei kakek tua, kau yang membuatku tertidur. Kau yang salah karena membuang waktuku-tebayo." balas Naruto.

"Baiklah, tak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu. Ayo segera latihan" ucap Jiraiya.

"Yoshhh!" sahut Naruto.

Jiraiya melatih Naruto berjalan di atas air terlebih dahulu sebelum ia melatih tehnik jutsu yang lebih sulit.

"Untuk berjalan dia atas air kita perlu mengkonsentrasikan jumlah chakra di telapak kaki kita, pusatkan chakra pada telapak kaki lalu terus alirkan dengan jumlah yang tepat, cocokkan dengan berat badanmu" ucap Jiraiya "untuk bisa berjalan di atas air, kau harus mengalirkan cakra terus-menerus dari kaki ke dalam air, harus mempertahankan ketepatan jumlahnya agar tubuhmu bisa mengambang. Jika terlalu banyak mengalirkan chakra maka air akan bergetar, jadi butuh konsentrasi yang tinggi" jelasnya lagi.

"Hah… aku sulit mencerna penjelasanmu yang panjang itu, sudahlah aku sudah pernah berjalan di batang pohon. Aku langsung coba saja" ucap Naruto.

Naruto langsung menuju air lalu mencobanya, ia memusatkan chakra lalu menapakkan kaki di atas air lalu tercemplung. "EEEEE! Kenapa tak semudah saat memanjat pohon-tebayo" keluh Naruto.

"Kau harus mengalirkan chakra dengan jumlah yang sama terus-menerus ke dalam air" ucap Jiraiya.

"Akan aku coba sekali lagi" ucap Naruto, kedua kalinya Naruto berhasil berdiri di atas air walaupun hanya selama 4 detik.

"Haah!" keluh Jiraiya.

"Aku lapar jadi tak bisa konsentrasi dengan benar-tebayoo" keluh Naruto.

Mereka lalu beristirahat sebentar untuk makan, dan setelah makan Naruto memulai lagi latihannya. Sementara Fuga sedang berada di jalan sekitar ramen Ichiraku untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Hoho, perutku sudah kenyang. Sekarang aku mau mencobanya lagi" Naruto kembali mendekati air, berkonsentrasi sebentar lalu menginjak air dan berhasil. "Yoshaaa, akhirnya berhasil-tebayo" ucap Naruto semangat.

Tak ada respon dari Jiraiya atas keberasilannya. Merasa ada yang aneh Naruto menengok ke belakang. "Sial, kakek tua itu menghilang. Awas kau!" gerutu Naruto.

Naruto melacak keberadaan Jiraiya dengan bantuan chakra Kurama, ia menemukan posisi Jiraiya berada dan ternyata masih berada di sekitar sungai kemudian Naruto mencarinya dan menemukannya sedang mengintip.

"Oi kakek tua, kenapa kabur begitu saja?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Aku kan sudah mengajarimu jutsu. Jadi kita sudah impas" ucap Jiraiya.

Naruto lalu menunjuk muka jiraya dengan sinis "Kau! Awas kau kakek tua mesum! Aku akan membuat hidungmu bocor". Naruto lalu melakukan handseals.

 ** _"Hāremu no Jutsu"._** Tehnik kombinasi antara Oirike No jutsu dengan Bunshin No Jutsu untuk membuat klon beberapa wanita cantik yang telanjang.

Jutsu itu sukses membuat Jiraiya menganga dengan mata membulat.

"Waah…. Keren sekali. Kau bocah yang jenius" celoteh Jiraiya.

Naruto berubah muram dan kembali ke wujud aslinya. "kenapa hidungmu tidak bocor sih" keluh Naruto.

"Bodoh, aku ini ninja yang sangat berpengalaman masalah body gadis cantik. Um sepertinya aku mendapat ide. Kau ingin jadi muridku kan? Tapi ada syaratnya" ucap Jiraiya.

"Syarat? Hei kakek tua mesum! Kau bicara persyaratan kepada ku, hah! Apa syaratnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Setiap aku mebutuhkan inspirasi untuk novel Icha Icha Paradise-ku kau harus berubah seperti tadi, hehe" ucap Jiraiya.

"Eeeeh! Dasar kakek tua super mesum!" umpat Naruto, "baiklah-baiklah" ucapnya lagi.

"Berarti kita sudah sepakat. Kau dan aku memang sudah berjodoh. Baiklah temui aku besok di tempat ini lagi aku akan mengajarkanmu jutsu yang lebih special" ucap Jiraiya.

"Jangan coba-coba membohongiku" ancam Naruto.

"kali ini aku serius" ucap Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau mengajari satu orang lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Oh, kalau yang ini aku tak bisa janji" ucap Jiraiya.

"Kau akan menyesal jika menolak. Padahal aku bisa meniru setiap gadis yang pernah aku lihat" ucap Naruto.

"Baik, tapi temanmu itu juga harus bisa berubah sepertimu tadi" ucap Jiraiya.

"Dasar kakek tua mesum! Baikalah akan aku usahakan-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Untuk hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja dulu. Sebaiknya kau pulang, hari sudah larut" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu" ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _"Bocah itu mengingatkanku kepada Minato dan Kushina"_ batin Jiraiya. _"Aku akan melatihnya menjadi ninja yang kuat seperti kedua orangtuanya"._

 **Konoha street, senja hari.**

Fuga yang dari tadi mencari Naruto akhirnya menemukannya.

"Kemana saja kau dari tadi?" tanya Fuga.

"Aku sedang latihan berjalan di atas air bersama kakek tua aneh. Um tadi ia mengatakan dirinya salah satu legenda sannin" ucap Naruto.

"Sannin ya. Kapan kau dilatih olehnya lagi?" tanya Fuga.

"Besok. Tapi tenang aku sudah merekomendasikanmu menjadi muridnya. Tapi dia minta satu syarat" ucap Naruto.

"Syarat?" tanya Fuga.

"Dia ingin kau juga bisa melakukan sexy jutsu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Haiyah… aku benci melakukan hal itu" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi dia satu-tunya kesempatan kita untuk menjadikan kita semakin kuat-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar juga, ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk kita. Hem… seorang legendaries sannin ya, ini pasti akan menarik" ucap Fuga.

Sementara di Training ground #7, Sasuke sudah bisa mengeluarkan raikirinya lalu mengujinya untuk menghantam batu.

"Bagus Sasuke dan latihannya cukup sampai disini dulu. Kau hanya tinggal menyempurnakan raikirinya saja" ucap Kakasi.

"Baik Kakasi-sensei" sahut Sasuke.

Mereka berdua lalu segera pulang. Kakasi tidak langsung pulang, dia menuju kantor Hokage karena dipanggil.

Sementara di kantor Hokage sedang terjadi masalah, terlihat para jounin dikumpulkan oleh Hiruzen.

"Hayate telah gagal dalam tugas dan dia tewas" ucap Hiruzen.

"Apakah Orochimaru yang membunuhnya?" tanya Anko.

"Aku perintahkan dia mengejar Yakusi Kabuto dan mungkin saja pembunuhnya adalah dia" ucap Hiruzen.

"Tetap saja ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru, dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu" ucap Anko.

"Benar kata Anko" ucap Kakasi.

"Ada yang tidak beres. Dari informasi yang berhasil dikirim oleh Hayate, dia mengikuti Kabuto sampai ke Suna" ucap Hiruzen.

"Mereka berniat menyerang kita" ucap Kakasi.

"Dengan itu kita harus memperkuat pertahanan Konoha dan siap bertarung" ucap Hiruzen.

"Baik" sahut semua Jounin.

Sementara di rumah sakit Konoha. Banyak peserta yang mengalami luka sedang dirawat termasuk Lee, Neji, Sakura, dan Ino. Yang mengalami luka yang sangat parah adalah Lee, dia mengalami cidera berat di kaki kanannya. Tulang kakinya retak parah.

Tentu saja Lee merasa sangat sedih, orang yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang Shinobi walau hanya dengan satu skill kini direnggut oleh nasib. Sejak kecil Lee hanya mampu tehnik Taijutsu dan hanya bermodal semangat. Sekarang perjuangannya sepertinya sudah sia-sia, dengan keadaan yang sekarang Lee tak bisa lagi menjadi shinobi.

Gai terlihat sedang menjenguk Lee.

"Lee! Kau harus tetap semangat. Kau pasti bisa melewati ini. Aku yakin dengan semangatmu, Lee." ucap Gai semangat.

Semangat Lee bangkit "Sensei benar. Aku belumlah tamat. Ini adalah sebuah awal bagiku. Aku tidak boleh kalah dari mereka" ucap Lee semangat. Lee ingin sejajar dengan orang-orang kuat seperti Naruto, Sasuke, Fuga dan Gaara.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto kembali ke tempat pemandian itu lagi (sebuah pemandian liar di pinggir sungai) dan mertemu dangan Jiraiya.

"Ternyata kau tidak bohong-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Sudah aku bilang aku serius akan mengajarimu. Aku punya alasan sendiri. katanya kau membawa teman, dimana dia?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Dia akan menyusul" ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai latihannya. Pertama-tama aku akan bertanya kepadamu, aku mengetahui kau memiliki dua jenis chakra, apakah kau menyadarinya?" tanya Jiraiya.

 _"Kenapa kakek tua mesum ini tau"_ batin Naruto "kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanyanya.

"Ternyata kau sudah menyadarinya ya" ucap Jiraiya. "Jutsu yang aku ajari ini memerlukan jumlah chakra yang banyak" imbuhnya.

"Apakah jutsu itu begitu hebat hingga memerlukan chakra cukup banyak?" tanya Naruto.

"Biar aku praktekan langsung" ucap Jiraiya lalu melakukan handseals.

 ** _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (jurus pemanggil hewan)"_**

Jiraiya memanggil katak belang merah raksasa yang sedang menggigit sebuah gulungan besar.

"WOOOOOO! Sangat kereen-tebayoo!" ucap Naruto.

"Jutsu pemanggil membutuhkan chakra yang besar" jelas Jiraiya.

"Baiklah akan aku coba" ucap Naruto lalu hendak melakukan handseals yang sama seperti Jiraiya namun dihentikan oleh Jiraiya. "Kenapa dihentikan-tebayo?"

"Sebelumnya kau harus menandatangani perjanjian dengan hewan yang akan diajak kerjasama" ucap Jiraiya.

 _"Setahuku saat diajak kerja sama oleh Kurama-san tidak membutuhkan tanda tangan"_ batin Naruto. "baiklah cepat lakukan-tebayo" ucapnya.

Jiraiya membuka gulungannya "tulis namamu di atasnya dengan menggunakan darah lalu di bawahnya beri cap lima jarimu".

"Baiklah, ini sangat mudah-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu memberikan tanda tangannya.

Setelah selesai, Jiraiya menyuruh Naruto mencobanya "sekarang coba untuk memanggil".

Naruto merapal handseals. **_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_**

Lalu keluar dua katak raksasa lengkap dengan senjata masing-masing. Dua katak raksasa ini bernama Gamabunta dan Gamaken. Dan semua ini berhasil membuat mata Jiraiya membulat.

 _GAMABUNTA ADALAH KATAK RAKSASA SEKALIGUS RAJA KATAK BERWARNA ORANGE YANG MEMILIKI TUBUH LEBIIH BESAR DARI BANGUNAN TERTINGI DI KONOHA. DI MATANYA ADA BEKAS LUKA TETAPI MASIH BISA MELIHAT DENGAN JELAS DAN WARNA MERAH YANG MELINGKAR DIMATANYA MENANDAKAN KELUARGA DI GUNUNG MYOBOKU. GAMABUNTA MEMILIKI BANYAK TINDIKAN DILIDAHNYA. DIA SERING MEMBAWA PEDAN DOSU DAN SERING MENGHISAP PIPA KASERU RAKSASA UNTUK MEROKOK._

 _GAMEKEN MEMILIKI 2 TONJOLAN DI ATAS KEDUA MATANYA. BERKULIT MERAH DAN MEMILIKI GARIS HITAM MELIPUTI MATA, PIPI, DAGU, TANGAN DAN KAKI. DIA MEMAKAI KIMONO DENGAN SENJATA SASUMATA MIRIP DENGAN KETAPELDAN TAMENG SAKAZUKI YANG MIRIP DENGAN PIRING._

 _GAMAKEN JUGA MEMILIKI TUBUH YANG BESAR. GAMAKEN MEMILIKI KEPRIBADIAN SEDERHANA DAN GUGUP KETIKA BERTARUNG. DIA CANGGUNG TERHADAP DIRINYA SENDIRI TAPI DIA ADALAH KATAK YANG PALING LINCAH DARI KATAK PETARUNG JENIS LAIN DIA SANGAT GESIT DALAM MELAKUKAN PENYERANG DAN PERTAHANAN._

"Kenapa aku dipanggil ke sini, hah?" tanya Gamabunta kesal.

"Dan kenapa aku juga dipanggil saat tidak penting" ucap Gamaken.

"Waah! Ini benar-benar keren-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Maaf, Gamabunta! Gamaken! Aku hanya melatih bocah ini" ucap Jiraiya.

"Apa kau yang memanggil kami, bocah?" tanya Gamabunta kepada Naruto.

"Begitulah" ucap Naruto.

"Anak ini berbakat juga" ucap Gamaken.

Sementara Jiraiya hanya tersenyum terpaksa.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu" ucap Gamabunta lalu dua katak raksasa itu menghilang.

Fuga tiba-tiba menghampiri Naruto dan Jiraiya "Wow! Tadi itu sangat keren" ucapnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Tenang kakek tua mesum, dia adalah temanku yang sempat aku bicarakan kemarin-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi ini orangnya" ucap Jiraiya.

"Hei old man! Ajari aku juga" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi kau harus menyanggupi syaratnya dulu" ucap Jiraiya.

"Haiyah… baiklah." ucap Fuga _"aku akan membuatmu menganga hebat"_ batinnya lalu melakuan handseals.

 ** _"Hot Sexy Jutsu!"_**

Fuga berubah menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik serta telanjang dan sedang menari hot melingkari sebuah tiang besi, seperti tarian wanita bar. Itu berhasil membuat pipi Jiraiya memanas dan mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan mata membulat.

Fuga kembali ke wujud normalnya, "apa sudah puas, old man?".

"Sekali lagi. Coba sekali lagi" ucap Jiraiya.

"Dasar kakek tua mesum" umpat Naruto.

"Tidak! Kau harus mengajariku jutsu seperti Naruto tadi" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama akan aku jelaskan tentang jutsunya" ucap Jiraiya.

"Tak perlu, aku sudah mengerti" ucap Fuga langsung melakukan handseals dengan cepat.

 ** _"Kuchiyose No Jutsu"_**

 ** _Poof!_** Fuga langsung menghilang dari tempat itu.

"EEEEEE! Fuga kemana-tebayoooo?" tanya Naruto histeris.

"Jiah.. dia bocah yang tak sabaran" ucap Jiraya.

"Lebih tepanya Fuga itu hemat waktu dan tak suka bertele-tele datebayo." ucap Naruto.

"Itulah jadinya jika belum mengikat perjanjian kepada hewan panggilan" ucap Jiraiya.

"Terus, Fuga dimana sekarang-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin di suatu tempat. Tenang saja dia akan baik-baik saja" ucap Jiraiya.

"Aku harus mencarinya-tebayo. Dia temanku yang paling berharga" ucap Naruto namun Jiraiya menahannya.

"Tenang saja dia akan baik-baik saja dan akan segera kembali. Dia akan menemukan hewannya sendiri" ucap Jiraiya.

"Kau yakin, kakek tua mesum?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku dulu pernah mengalaminya. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan latihannya, lakukan jurus pemanggil. Lakukan dengan benar dan jangan berlebihan seperti tadi. Aku akan mengawasimu" ucap Jiraiya lalu kembali mengintip gadis-gadis yang sedang mandi.

"Hah, dasar kakek tua mesum-tebayo."

Sementara di Training ground #7, Sasuke sedang belajar mengendalikan Raikirinya. Di hari kedua ini latihannya mengalami kemajuan. Sasuke sudah mampu menghancurkan batu walau belum sempurna. Dia dituntut agar bisa melubangi batu dengan raikirinya. Raikiri milik Sasuke saat ini baru masuk rank A, jadi masih lebih kecil dari milik Kakasi.

Sedangkan Fuga terlempar ke daerah pegunungan, tak ada pedesaan di pegunungan ini hanya ada hutan belantara saja.

Fuga terlihat kebingungan, ia tersesat. "Dimana aku?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik di semak-semak yang berada di sisi kirinya. Fuga mengambil kunai dan bersiap untuk mempertahankan diri dari serangan tiba-tiba.

Fuga terlihat siaga dan tiba-tiba srigala abu-abu menyerangnya. Fuga berhasil menghindar dan ia sangat terkejut melihat sosok srigala yang sangat besar dan seperti monster di hadapannya. "Fuck! Tempat apa ini?".

Srigala itu hendak menyerang Fuga kembali namun srigala itu telah diterkam terlebih dahulu oleh harimau raksasa. Harimau raksasa putih belang hitam, dengan mata kiri tertutup seperti seorang bajak laut, membawa pedang di punggung, memiliki tubuh semi tubuh manusia (sama seperti Kurama), dengan tubuh hampir menyerupai manusia, hariamau itu bisa menggenggam. Harimau itu telah menolong Fuga.

"Kau siluman?" tanya Fuga.

"Aku harimau Dewa, penjaga bukit Harimau ini. Namaku Tigras" ucap Harimau putih itu.

"Aku Fuga Yadu" ucap Fuga.

"Kau sudah diramalkan akan datang ke sini oleh tetua Singa, pemimpin hutan di sini" ucap Tigras.

"Diramalkan?" tanya Fuga.

"Kau naiklah ke punggungku, akau akan mengantarmu ke tempat tetua Singa" ucap Tigras.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang" ucap Fuga.

"Sebelumnya kau harus bertemu tetua kami" ucap Tigras.

"Haiyah… baiklah" ucap Fuga.

Fuga lalu di antar ke puncak bukit dan bertemu dengan tetua yang dibicarakan oleh Tigras tadi.

Bangunan tempat tinggal tetua Singa seperti istana yang besar dan megah. Fuga lalu diajak masuk oleh Tigras.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar itu, terlihat raksasa-raksasa bangsa kucing duduk berjejer dan di tempat yang tertinggi duduk seekor Singa putih yang sudah sangat tua dan umurnya hampir seribu abad.

Di sisi kiri dan kanan tetua Singa duduk dua ekor kucing berukuran normal. Kucing putih dengan tanda bulan sabit berwarna emas di dahinya duduk di sisi kanan tetua Singa dan di sisi kiri tetua Singa duduk kucing hitam dengan tanda bulan sabit perak di dahinya. Kedua kucing itu adalah suami istri.

"Lord Singa, anak itu sudah datang" ucap Kucing yang memiliki tanda bulan sabit emas, dia bernama Mushi.

"Oh, persilahkan masuk" ucap Tetua Singa.

Fuga lalu masuk dan menemui tetua Singa. _"Aneh aku tidak mencium hawa siluman di sini, padahal banyak sekali monster"_ batin Fuga.

"Wah wah, sepertinya anak ini sangat special sampai-sampai ia diramalkan sebagai bocah pembawa kebahagiaan" ucap Kucing hitam yang berada di sisi kiri tetua Singa. Dia bernama Myako.

"Pembawa kebahagian?" tanya Fuga.

"Benar, kau itu akan membantu bocah pembawa kedamaian untuk memerangi kejahatan" ucap Tetua Singa.

"Haiyah… aku hanya ingin pulang" ucap Fuga.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang begitu saja" ucap Mushi.

"Jadi aku harus terjebak di dunia seperti ini? Langsung saja katakan apa yang kalian inginkan dariku" ucap Fuga yang sudah mulai bosan.

"Kau tidak sopan terhadap Tetua" ucap Myako.

"Sudahlah, dia itu masih bocah" ucap Tetua Singa.

"Kami dan dirimu telah berjodoh. Kami telah menunggu begitu lama kedatanganmu. Saatnya kami melatihmu untuk menjadi kuat karena musuh-musuh yang akan kau temui kelak sangatlah kuat." Ucap Mushi.

"Menjadi kuat?" tanya Fuga.

"Benar, bocah." Ucap Myako istrinya Mushi.

"Kau akan dilatih olehku sendiri" ucap Mushi.

"Baiklah, jangan buang-buang waktu lagi" ucap Fuga.

"Hahaha, kau bocah yang bersemangat. Sebelumnya kau harus menandatangani perjanjian." ucap Mushi.

"Haiyah… seperti perjanjian kontrak saja. Oke cepat lakukan" ucap Fuga.

Lalu datang macan tutul raksasa yang sedang menggendong sebuah gulungan besar.

"Citah, bukalah gulungannya" ucap Mushi.

"Baik, Lord Mushi" sahut Citah dengan suara lembutnya.

"Haiyah, kau perempuan?" tanya Fuga.

"Hey bocah, cepat tulis nama dengan darahmu dan beri cap lima jari" ucap Citah.

"Haiyah… ini merepotkan" ucap Fuga lalu menandatangani perjanjian itu. "Sudah selesai" ucapnya lagi.

Mushi lalu memanggil lima tentara terkuat yang ada di bukit Harimau ini. "Tigras! Citah! Jugras! Lucas! Tomas!" panggil Mushi.

Muncul empat raksasa dan satu kucing kecil.

 **Tigras adalah jendral tertinggi di bukit Harimau ini. Dia memiliki bekas luka di mata kirinya dan ditutup dengan kain hitam. Dia selalu membawa pedang besar menyerupai golok yang ditaruhnya di punggung. Dia memiliki bulu putih dengan belang hitam dan memiliki tubuh semi manusia.**

"Siap!" sahut Tigras.

 **Citah adalah macan tutul tercepat. Dia ahli Ninjutsu, petarung jarak dekat yang hebat dengan keahlian Taijutsunya, dia suka mengenakan kimono berwarna merah dan bermotif awan.**

"Siap!" sahut Citah.

 **Jugras adalah macan kumbang hitam. Dia ahli dalam Fuinjutsu. Dia tak begitu besar, ukurannya hanya setinggi orang dewasa. Dia suka berpenampilan seperti Kunoichi dan perpakaian serba hitam bercorak merah.**

"Siap!" sahut Jugras dengan nada lembutnya.

"Haiyah, kau juga perempuan" ucap Fuga.

 **Lucas adalah harimau orange dengan blang merah sekaligus adik dari Tigras. Tubuhnya sama besar dan sama persis dengan kakaknya. Ahli dalam tehnik Genjutsu dengan kemampuan Doujutsunya (kekuatan mata).**

"Siap!" ucap Lucas.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Tomas, si kucing merah. Fuga sedikit terkejut dengan yang satu ini "apakah kau ini kuat?"

"Jangan salah, walau ukuran tubuhku biasa aku bisa mengalahkan dua monster sekaligus" ucap Tomas mantap.

"Jangan bergurau. Haiyah… mustahil, kau ini kucing biasa dan tak bisa berdiri" ucap Fuga.

Tiba-tiba Tomas berdiri dengan dua kakinya lalu menunjuk Fuga dengan sinis "akan aku tunjukkan kekuatanku". Tomas lalu melakukan handseal.

 ** _"Henge no jutsu"_** Tomas meniru Fuga sama persis.

"Aku juga bisa meniru kemampuanmu" ucap Tomas. **_"Lightning Fist."_** Tomas memperlihatkanya.

"Fuck! Kau ini berbahaya juga ya" ucap Fuga.

Tomas sangat bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. "Aku sangat berbahaya. Gwahahahaha.."

 **Plak!** Kepala Tomas terkena lemparan sendok.

 **Tomas adalah kucing merah yang berukuran seperti kucing pada umumnya, dia juga bisa berjalan tegap dan menggenggam sesuatu. Dia mengenakan sabuk tanpa celana dan terselip sebuah mini Katana serta mengenakan topi cowboy. Walaupun kecil dia ahli dalam Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu.**

 **Brukg!** Tomas terjatuh ke depan dan kembali ke wujud semula.

Mushi melemparinya. "Bukan waktunya tertawa bodoh!" seru Mushi.

"Maaf ayah" ucap Tomas.

"Haiyah… kucing ini mengingatkanku dengan film animasi Puss in Boot" gerutu Fuga.

"Kalian berlima akan membantu Fuga" ucap Mushi.

"Hei bocah, ayo kita toss kepalan tangan untuk menyatukan batin kita" ucap Tigras.

Mereka lalu melakukan toss dan Shimma yang ada di dalam tubuh Fuga terbangun.

"Baiklah, kau akan dilatih selama 21 hari di sini" ucap Mushi.

Mulai saat itu Fuga mulai dilatih dengan keras.

Fuga diajak ke sebuah tempat yang hampir mirib seperti kolosium dan disana ia dilatih.

Di sini Fuga dilatih tehnik Kenjutsu, Genjutsu dan Fuinjutsu. Sebelum dilatih Kenjutsu, Fuga dilatih mempertahankan keseimbangan. Dia disuruh bertapa di atas papan yang ditaruh di atas tiang tinggi dan runcing. Fuga dituntut agar tidak jatuh.

Latihan Fuga di awasi oleh Mushi dan Citah. Mushi memberi intruksi dan Citah sebagai penyelamat saat Fuga terjatuh dari ketinggian.

Fuga jatuh berkali-kali dan di selamatkan oleh Citah berkali-kali.

"Haiyah… latihan keseimbangan ini sangat sulit" keluh Fuga.

Fuga tak menyerah begitu saja. Dia terus latihan dengan keras. Sehari latihan tak ada kemajuan, dua hari sampai tiga hari sedikit ada kemajuan dan setelah latihan seminggu, latihan mempertahankan keseimbangan sukses. Dan selanjutnya ia dilatih tehnik kenjutsu oleh Tomas yang diawasi oleh Mushi.

 **Konoha, kedai ramen Ichiraku. Pagi hari. Seminggu setelah Fuga menghilang.**

Naruto terlihat tidak nafsu makan. "Sudah seminggu Fuga tak ada kabar. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Aku harus mencari kakek tua mesum itu" ucapnya lalu pergi begitu saja setelah membayar.

Teuchi berbalik bingung melihat tingkah Naruto itu.

Setelah Naruto menemukan Jiraiya, dia langsung menuntutnya. "Hey, kakek tua mesum. Sudah seminggu Fuga tak ada kabar. Kau harus bertanggung jawab-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Huaahem… sudah aku bilang dia akan baik-baik saja" ucap Jiraiya.

"Kau harus mengembalikan Fuga!" seru Naruto.

"Kau sabar saja menunggu, bocah." ucap Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan cari sendiri-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu ia memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Kurama.

"Kurama-san bisa merasakan keberadaan Fuga?" tanya Naruto.

 **"Sudah aku coba namun tidak menemukan keberadaannya. Aku tak merasakan chakranya di sekitar sini. Mungkin dia berada di dalam hutan"** ucap Kurama.

"Terimakasih, Kurama-san. Aku akan mencarinya" ucap Naruto.

 **"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu"** ucap Kurama.

Naruto lalu melakukan handseals. **_"Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"_** Naruto menciptakan 2000 bayangan dan menyebar mereka ke segala penjuru.

Semua bunshin Naruto menanyakan tentang Fuga kepada orang-orang yang ditemuinya sedangkan Naruto yang asli menuju kantor Hokage.

Bunshin Naruto menemui Sakura. "Sakura-chan, kau melihat Fuga?"

"Memangnya Fuga kemana? Kan dia latihan bersamamu." ucap Sakura.

"Dia tiba-tiba menghilang saat latihan seminggu lalu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa baru bilang, baka!" ucap Sakura.

"Hah! ini karena kakek tua mesum itu yang menyuruhku untuk bersabar-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Sekarang yang terpenting mencari Fuga-kun" ucap Sakura.

Bushin Naruto juga menemui Kakasi dan Sasuke yang sedang latihan. "Sensei! Sasuke! Fuga menghilang-tebayo." ucap Naruto lalu menjelaskan pristiwa bagaimana Fuga menghilang.

"Kita harus mencarinya dan menemukannya bagaimanapun caranya" ucap Sasuke dan tumben dia kawatir dengan rekan setimnya. _"Fuga sudah banyak menolongku dan dia satu-satunya yang mengerti denganku"_ batinya.

Bunshin Naruto yang lain juga menanyakan kepada seluruh penduduk Konoha namun tak mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Teman-teman mereka saat di akademi juga dicari oleh bunshin Naruto. Semua temannya tanpa terkecuali.

Ino yang mendengar berita orang hilang itu langsung berteriak histeris "Kyaaaa! Fuga-kun menghilang. Bagaimanapun caranya kita harus menemukannya" ucap Ino. _"Fuga-kun harus ditemukan, harus! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan pujaan hatiku itu. Kyaaaaa! Harus ditemukan, harus!"_ batinnya. Ino langsung berangkat dan meninggalkan toko bunganya begitu saja.

….

"Iyah.. ini merepotkan" tanggapan Shikamaru yang ditemui oleh bunshin Naruto.

…

"Apa? Guru.. eh, Fuga-kun menghilang!" Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.

…..

"Aku akan mencium keberadaannya" ucap Kiba.

…

"Seranggaku akan melacaknya" ucap Shino.

….

"Fuga-kun menghilang? Kita harus menemukannya" ucap Choji.

….

Sedangkan di ruang Hokage, Naruto menuntut Hiruzen agar mengeluarkan seluruh anbu yang ada di Konoha untuk mencari Fuga.

"Fuga menghilang. Kakek harus mengerahkan semua praksi untuk mencari Fuga-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Kau gila, Naruto. Ini bukan perang" ucap Hiruzen sambil menyerutu.

"Ini situasi darurat, kakek!" ucap Naruto. "Dia teman yang paling berharga bagiku-tebayo" imbuhnya.

"Kau minta bantuan pada teman-teman seakademymu saja, lagi pula para anbu sedang melaksanakan tugas penting" ucap Hiruzen.

"Kalau begitu, tanda tangani surat ini" Naruto memberikan selembar surat yang menyatakan Hogake telah mengijinkan semua gennin dan ormas yang ada di Konoha dalam pencarian Fuga.

Hiruzen membaca kop surat itu "Missi Rank S. Situasi darurat. Pencarian Fuga Yadu". Hiruzen Sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Kakek harus menandatanganinya kalau tidak Kakek harus tanggung jawab-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah" ucap Hiruzen lalu menandatanganinya. Setelah selesai, Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja.

Setelah Naruto benar-benar keluar, empat anbu datang menghadap Hokage.

"Kenapa tuan menandatangani surat dari bocah itu?" tanya salah satu anbu.

"Ditandatangani ataupun tidak, dia akan bersikeras mencarinya" ucap Hiruzen. "Kalian awasi mereka" imbuh Hokage.

"Baik" sahut keempat anbu lalu menghilang.

To be continued.

sepesial info : Naruto dan Sasuke akan dibuat menjadi kuat oleh Fuga. Tomas juga akan mengajari naruto dan sasuke. kekuatan mereka bertiga akan setarap. mereka bertiga akan menjadi tiga ninja pedang terhebat dengan keahlian masing-masing. Sasuke akan mendapat mata shisui. naruto akan menjadi ahli ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu dan naruto tak akan mudah mendapatkanya dia akan banyak melewati latihan keras karena di dunia ini tak ada sesutu yang bisa didapat dengan mudah. fuga diramalkan oleh tetua singa untuk membantu Naruto. jadi fuga berperan penting dalam cerita ini untuk menjadikan naruto yang terhebat. tunggu naruto sampai bertemu dengan tetua katak, tetua naga dan tetua singa.


	8. Chapter 8

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi (Disclaimer)**

 **Fuga Yadu © Maha**

 **Warning :OC, OOC, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

 **Rating :T semi M**

 **Genre : Adventur, action, fantasi, supranatural, sedikit Humor, friendsip, tragedy.**

 **Spesial thank for** Stella Hime , , bayux666, Akira no Rinnegan, .750, Naru sayang Kaa-chan, .1420, Trio Riuricky, Guest, Nitya-chan, J, BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime, Kuroyuki Kitsune, Oncean FOX, monkey D nico, nandiblack21, , rifaiuzukaki1, rocketyellow, skygirl25, KirikaNoKarin, Luca Marvell, Black market, Nagasaki, penggemar, Lee Min Ah, Moyahime, julio fano, , joe, Hime Koyuki, Devil, kinghades78, Vipris, NamikazeKevinnn, .9, RAisen, UzuUchikaze Naru, , waone gaskins, wafihidayatulloh, Brian123, Kurama No Kyuubi141, mitsuka sakurai, AF Namikaze, , Lavenderamesthy, , Foxy-Chan, HyuNami NaruNata, Sabaku No Gaalank, .94, Writer-kun, Ayon R Srag, dikdik717, alifnamikazeuzumaki, yamada ayumu, Issei Oppai Dragon, … and para reader yang lain.

Sehari penuh hingga dua hari sampai empat hari, Naruto dan kawan-kawan tak menemukan keberadaan Fuga.

"AAHHH… Fuga-kun di mana?" tanya Ino frustasi.

"Teman-teman hentikan saja, mungkin benar kata kakek tua mesum itu. Dia pasti akan kembali" ucap Naruto.

"Kau ingin menyerah begitu saja, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke.

"Bukan seperti itu, Teme!" balas Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berselisih" reda Sakura.

"Aku sadar aku telah bertindak berlebihan hanya untuk mencari Fuga yang sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Aku melupakan akal sehatku, bahkan menyulitkan kakek Hiruzen. Aku terkesan bodoh dan konyol." ucap Naruto.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti itu, sangat merepotkan. Wajar saja kau melakukan hal hingga berlebihan seperti ini, itu karena kau sangat menyayangi Fuga begitu juga kami semua, Fuga dan Kau sangat sepesial bagi kami. Kehilangan salah satu dari kalian kami juga pasti sedih" ucap Shikamaru.

"Benar kata Shikamaru. Aku juga sangat sedih dan kehilangan" ucap Ino.

"Hah, kau itu!" ucap Naruto.

"Ini bukan hanya rasa kehilangan yang biasa, ini menyangkut perasaan cinta" ucap Ino _"dan persaingan"_ batinnya.

"Hah, aku tak mengerti tentang cinta-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita lanjutkan latihan saja untuk persiapan babak final nanti. Pencarian ini akan sia-sia. Aku yakin Fuga akan kembali, aku tau bagaimana Fuga. Dia orang yang kuat-tebayo" ucap Naruto. _"Fuga tidak sendiri dia bersama Shimma-san"_ batinnya.

 ** _"Gwahahahaha! Akhirnya logikamu kembali juga, bocah!"_** ujar Kurama.

"Geerrrr, ini karena situasi yang membuatku kongslet. Kau tidak pernah merasakan rasa kehilangan makanya kau tak mengerti" ucap Naruto sinis.

 ** _"Jangan sembarangan, aku juga pernah merasa kehilangan. Rasanya sangat sakit, kau tau bocah!"_** balas Kurama.

"Kurama-san pernah mengalaminya?" tanya Naruto.

 ** _"Dulu aku dan teman-temanku terpaksa berpisah dengannya. Dia yang memiliki rasa cinta yang besar untukku dan teman-temanku. Perpisahan itu tak membuatku labil, itu adalah hal yang membuat aku semakin mandiri. Dan menjadi raja para monster."_** Ucap Kurama.

"Kalau begitu aku juga-tebayo. Aku akan berhenti merengek dan mulai sekarang akau akan serius. Aku yakin Fuga pasti kembali" ucap Naruto.

 ** _"Kau harus mempertahankan sifatmu ini dan asah otakmu menjadi pintar. Fuga meningkatkan daya logikamu itu agar kau bisa berpikir secara rasional. Mulai sekarang kau harus banyak belajar dari teman-temanmu dan pengalamanmu kelak. Kau bercita-cita menjadi Hokage kan? Jadi semangatlah! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu"_** ucap Kurama. _"Aku tak mau kalah, dengan kucing bodoh itu. Akulah raja dari semua monster bukan dia. Dasar pengacau"_ batinnya.

"Baiklah Kurama-san, aku kembali dulu. Sampai jumpa kawan!" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Dobe!" ucap Sasuke.

"Yang lain sudah pergi ya" ucap Naruto.

"Kau diam empat puluh lima detik, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir" ucap Naruto.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan itu tidak penting bagiku. Aku ingin tau tentang Fuga" ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tertarik untuk mengetahui tentang Fuga?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Aku merasa dia tau tentang Itachi dan Clanku" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Naruto sangat terkejut dibuatnya. _"Dia ini sangat pendendam"_ batin Naruto "Fuga itu orang segala tau. Dan aku tidak tau persis tentang hal ini. Dia hanya bilang dia suka membaca buku" ucap Naruto.

"Begitu ya" ucap Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita latihan untuk mempersiapkan diri" ucap Naruto.

 _"Aku merasa sifatmu berubah drastis sekarang"_ batin Sasuke.

Mereka lalu bubar dan latihan di tempat masing-masing. Naruto menuju hutan kematian sedangkan Sasuke menuju Training ground #7.

Kakasi yang melihat Sasuke tampak tak berkonsentrasi dalam latihannya, ia kemudian menegurnya "apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?"

"Apakah Sensei tau tentang Fuga?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kau penasaran juga ya" ucap Kakasi.

"Naruto bilang Fuga adalah orang segala tau" ucap Sasuke.

"Bisa jadi benar. Waktu ujian chuunin saat itu, dia menjelaskan kepadaku tentang jutsu baru yang dikuasai oleh Hinata kalau tidak salah namanya Tai Chi. Sepertinya dia mengetahui banyak hal" ucap Kakasi.

"Aku akan tanya langsung saat dia datang. Ayo lanjutkan latihannya lagi" ucap Sasuke kemudian kembali latihan.

Sementara Naruto baru sampai di Hutan Kematian di sana ia menemukan Hinata yang sedang latihan sendiri.

"Hinata, kau latihan di sini juga ya. Bagaimana kalau latihan bersama?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya Naruto-kun" sahut Hinata.

"Baiklah pertama-tama aku akan mengeluarkan Kurama-san" Naruto lalu membuat satu bunshin kemudian dikuasai oleh Kurama.

 **"Ada apa?"** tanya Kurama yang menguasai bunshin Naruto.

"Tolong awasi latihan tanding kami ya, Kurama-san" ucap Naruto.

 **"Baiklah"** sahut Kurama.

Naruto dan Hinata kemudian adu tanding dalam tehnik Tai Jutsu gaya mereka masing-masing.

Hinata yang ahli Taichi mampu mengimbangi kegesitan Taijutsu milik Naruto. Mereka berdua seimbang, Hinata memang menang keahlian dan kecepatan sedangkan Naruto menang dalam hal kegesitan, taktik dan ketepatan dalam menyerang.

Keduanya memiliki keahlian masing-masing membuat keduanya sangat sepadan dan seimbang. Tidak sia-sia Kurama melatih Naruto dengan keras dalam tehnik Taijutsu dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan.

Hinata adalah murid dari Shimma sedangkan Naruto adalah didikan Kurama. Kurama memang tak mau kalah dengan Shimma jadi dia menekankan latihan taijutsu terhadap Naruto demi bisa mengalahkan murid Shimma.

Pertarungan Hinata dan Naruto ini seperti mengadukan unsur _Yin_ dan _Yang_ dimana keduanya tak akan ada yang kalah maupun menang. Tehnik bertarung milik Hinata sangat lembut dan dingin itu berarti _Yin_ sedangkan tehnik Naruto keras dan panas itu berarti _Yang_ maka pertarungan ini tak akan menemukan hasil yang pasti.

Selama 11 hari Naruto dan Hinata melakukan latihan adu tanding dan selama itu juga skill mereka masing-masing mendapat peningkatan yang lumayan. Dan hari ini juga saatnya Fuga kembali.

 **Di tempat latihan Fuga, bukit Harimau.**

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali" ucap Mushi.

"Baiklah" sahut Fuga.

"Kau masih belum bisa menguasai Genjutsu dan Fuinjutsu itu karena kau kurang berbakat dalan kedua tehnik itu" ucap Mushi.

"Haiyah… yang penting aku sudah mahir dalam Kenjutsu" ucap Fuga.

"Kau tidak ingin mempelajari dua jutsu itu?" tanya Mushi.

"Aku tau kapan untuk berhenti karena aku bukan tipe orang serakah yang ingin menguasai semua jenis jutsu padahal tidak mampu. Jujur aku memang lemah dalam Genjutsu tapi untuk Fuinjutsu aku akan berusaha dan sepertinya akan menarik" ucap Fuga.

"Kau bijak juga, bocah" ucap Mushi.

"Heh!" dengus Fuga.

"Baiklah, Tomas akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap Mushi.

"EEEEE? Kucing kecil itu lagi? Aku meragukannya" ucap Fuga.

"Hey bocah! Jangan sembarangan. Kau mau pulang atau tidak hah!" ucap Tomas sewot.

"Haiyah… baiklah-baikalah" ucap Fuga.

Fuga kemudian diantar pulang ke Konoha dengan naik elang dan tentu saja Tomas sebagai supirnya. Kalau ada ojek pasti si Tomas ama Fuga milih naik ojek. Tapi masalahnya di Konoha tak ada pangkalan ojeknya jadi mau tak mau mereka naik elang sambil bawa korek api untuk penerangan.

Fuga akhirnya sampai di Konoha dan langsung dipeluk begitu saja oleh Ino yang mendului Naruto.

Semua teman telah menyambut kembalinya Fuga dengan hangat.

"Fuck! Dasar wanita!" keluh Fuga. "Lepaskan aku, Ino!" ucapnya lagi.

Walau sedikit kecewa Ino melepasnya. "Aku kan kangen" ucap Ino polos.

"Hei pig, jangan sok manis di hadapanku errrr!" ucap Sakura sewot.

"Diam kau, Dahi!" umpat Ino.

"Hah… gadis-gadis aneh" gumam Naruto.

"Bro, maaf membuatmu kawatir" ucap Fuga kepada Naruto lalu mereka mengadu toss.

"Yang terpenting kau sudah kembali dengan selamat-tabayo" ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sakura dan Ino berteriak gembira "Kyaaaaa! Ada kucing lucu". Keduanya lalu mendekati Tomas dan menggedongnya bersama.

Tomas mengambil kesempatan, dia mengeliat-geliat manja di tangan dua gadis itu dan sesering kali menggosokan tubuhnya ke dada para gadis mungil itu.

Fuga melihat itu _"Fuck! Dasar kucing mesum"_ umpat Fuga dalam pikirannya.

Tomas mendengarnya, _"jangan menghancurkan kesenanganku, bocah!"_.

 **Myaw… Myaw!** Suara Kucing.

"Kyaaa! Kucing ini manis sekali" ucap Ino.

"Fuga-kun boleh kami memelihara kucing ini?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Tidak, itu kucingku" ucap Fuga.

"Biarkan saja Fuga, sepertinya mereka sangat menyukai kucing itu-tebayo." ucap Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus sedangkan teman-teman yang lain dikacangi.

 _"Sial kau bocah"_ batin Tomas.

"Kalau kalian menyukainya. Kalian boleh sering-sering menjenguknya dan memebawakan beberapa tikus ke apartement Naruto" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah" sahut Ino dan Sakura semangat.

 _"Kurang ajar, dia memamfaatkan kelemahanku yang takut dengan tikus. Lebih baik melarikan diri saja"_. Tomas lalu kabur dam membuat kedua gadis itu sedih.

"Lebih baik seperti itu. Dia adalah hewan kuchiyose" ucap Fuga dan membuat Sakura dan Ino menjadi muram.

-0000000-

 **Ujian Chuunin tahap final**

Stadiun pertarungan yang seluas Camp Nou (milik Barcelona) telah dipadati oleh para penonton. Penonton sudah tak sabar lagi menunggu pertarungan final ini.

Para petarung semuanya telah berkumpul dan siap untuk bertanding. Sasuke terlihat tegang memikirkan siapa yang akan menjadi lawan tandingnya, tapi dia sudah siap sepenuhnya. Dengan tehnik petirnya dia percaya pasti bisa lolos.

Papan nama kembali mengacak para peserta dan tak disangka-sangka peserta yang akan bertanding adalah Naruto VS Fuga. Jika keduanya menggunakan kekuatan monster siluman maka stadium akan hancur lebur. Penonton akan mati semua bahkan seluruh Konoha akan rata dengan tanah. Masalah besarnya adalah Kurama dan Shimma telah mengikat sebuah ikatan sebagai RIVAL. Logika saja kita ambil, jarang para Raja hidup akur lalu jarang juga Anjing dan Kucing akur. Hubungan rival ini terjadi saat Kurama dan Shimma sama-sama menjadi pelatih di hutan kematian.

Kedua peserta ini sangat bersemangat dan langsung masuk kedalam arena pertarungan.

"Fuga! kau sudah siap, bro?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Kita toss kepalan tangan terlebih dahulu" ucap Fuga.

Mereka berdua lalu melakukan toss dan berkomunikasi lewat pikiran.

 _"Naruto, kita tidak boleh mengunakan kekuatan monster yang ada di dalam diri kita agar tidak terjadi masalah. Kita gunakan kemampuan yang kita miliki"_ ucap Fuga.

 _"Tidak masalah-tebayo"_ ucap Naruto.

Lalu mereka melepaskan tossnya. Genma wasit pengganti Hayate memulai pertarungan "mulai!"

Keduanya langsung melakukan handseals.

 ** _"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_**

 ** _"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_**

Mereka berdua menciptakan masing-masing 1000 bunshin bahkan wasit tak mendapat tempat untuk berdiri dan terpaksa Genma naik ke atas pagar pembatas.

Naruto asli yang berada paling depan dan sedang berhadapan dengan Fuga yang asli memberikan sebuah bola besar sebesar TV 14".

Fuga lalu melakukan handseal. **_"Fire style : Fire release"_**. Fuga membakar bola tersebut.

"Ini akan seru-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Baik ayo bertarung sampai titik tenaga terakhir" ucap Fuga.

"Yoshhhh!"

Naruto dan Fuga asli melompat jauh ke belakang lalu berdiri di garis paling belakang untuk menjaga garis pertahanan terakhir.

Genma merasa aneh dengan gaya pertarungan dua bocah ini. Karena dia diwarisi keyakinan yang Hayate yakini yaitu seurutan kalimat yang diyakininya sebagai sebuah pepatah 'pertarungan tetaplah pertarungan' jadi Genma memutuskan untuk ikut bersenang-senang. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah peluit dan membunyikannya untuk memulai pertandingan.

 **Priiittt!**

Setelah bunyi peluit, bunshin Naruto langsung membawa bola api itu sambil menggoceknya ala C. Ronaldo. Setelah beberapa meter menggiring bola, bunshin Naruto di hadang oleh dua bunshin Fuga. Bunshin Naruto lalu mengoper bolanya ke bunshinnya yang lain, Fuga lalu melakukan sliding dan berhasil merebut bola dan berhasil menghancurkan bunsin Naruto yang membawa bola tadi dengan pukulannya.

Fuga menggocek bola ala Teves namun segera dihadang oleh satu bunshin Naruto yang langsung melakukan handseals. **"Wind style : Wind Blade Jutsu!".** Bunshin Fuga pembawa bola lenyap.

Naruto kini kembali menggocek bola secara zigzag ala Ronaldino untuk melindungi bola lalu dikejar oleh tiga bunshin Fuga yang siap memukul, menyeruduk dan menendang dengan tehnik taijutsunya. Lalu terjadi pertarungan satu lawan tiga di sekitar bola, mereka berempat saling mengadu taijutsu selama 10 menit bahkan membuat bola lama menunggu dan apinya hampir mati.

Saat api hampir mati pertarungan berhenti sejenak. "Stop!" jeda Fuga "api hampir mati bro!"

"Oke biar aku yang menghidupkannya-tebayo". Naruto melakukan handseals. **_"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu"._**

Mereka bertarung lagi. Bunshin Naruto berhasil melenyapkan tiga bunshin Fuga lalu dia kembali menggiring bola dengan lincah. Bunshin Naruto berhasil melewat CB (central back) pertahanan Fuga dan diiringi sorak semangat dari para penonton, sedangkan Genma terlihat mondar-mandir di atas pagar untuk melihat arah bola dibawa.

Fuga asli terlihat tersenyum ringan sedangkan bunshin Naruto segera menendang bola dengan kencang dan menambah kobaran apinya dengan Ninjutu **_"Fire style: Mega Fire Ball Jutsu!"._**

Bola dengan kobaran api raksasa mengarah ke Fuga, dengan sigap Fuga menepis bola itu dengan pukulan **_"Mega Lightning Fist!"._** Bola api itu sekarang mengarah ke bunshin Naruto yang menendang tadi dan melenyapkannya.

Kini bola di kaki bunshin Fuga lalu mengoper ke bunshin Fuga yang ada di bagian sayap kiri lalu menggiring bola menuju bagian kiri lini lawan. Jauh dari samping kanan, bunshin Naruto melakukan sliding namun berhasil dihindari.

Setelah dekat di pertahanan terakhir kubu Naruto, bunshin Fuga mengumpan bola hingga melambung tinggi. Bunshin Fuga yang berada di depan Naruto asli melompat tinggi dan siap mengekop bola. Bunshin Fuga di udara melakukan Jutsu " ** _Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"_** untuk memanggil helm lalu mengekop dengan kekuatan penuh.

Bola mengarah ke Naruto dengan berkecepatan tinggi lalu ia memukul bola dengan **_"Mega Fire Arm!"._** Naruto memukul dengan pukulan apinya hingga bola terpental ke arah bunshin Fuga yang belum menapak tanah dan melenyapkannya.

Para penonton bersorak meriah melihat pertarungan mereka berdua sementara wasit terlihat menikmati pertandingannya.

Sekarang bola berada di kaki Naruto asli. Dia juga menambah kobaran apinya. Naruto lalu mengoper dan malah ditangkap dengan tangan oleh bunshinya.

 **Pritt! Prirtt! Priit!** Genma membunyikan peluit. Terjadi pelanggaran dan Fuga mendapat tendangan bebas di luar kotak pinalti.

Kali ini Naruto mati. Di depan Naruto asli terlihat lima bunshin Naruto memagari tendangan yang akan bunshin Fuga lancarkan.

Bunshin Fuga telah siap pada posisi, posisi bola juga sudah pas lalu bunshin Fuga menendang dengan keras ke arah Naruto asli.

Lesatan bola menghancurkan lima bunshin yang membuat pagar betis hingga bola berasil melesat dengan kencang ke arah Naruto asli.

 ** _"Double Fire Arm Defence"._** Naruto menahan bola dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang telah diselimuti api dan membuat api pada bola semakin besar.

Naruto melempar bola ke atas kepalanya lalu menendang dengan gaya salto. **_"Fire Phoenix Attack!"._**

Bola yang diselimuti burung api raksasa melesat ke arah Fuga yang asli. Bunshin Fuga yang mencoba menghadang langsung lenyap. Burung api raksasa itu terbang cepat dan ingin menelan Fuga hidup-hidup.

….

"Fuga-kun bisa mati hidup-hidup" ucap Ino.

"Fuga-kun bukan orang lemah, pig!" ucap Sakura.

….

Dengan sigap Fuga langsung melakukan Handseals. **_"Fire style: Fire Dragon Attack"_**

Dua raksasa api saling bertabrakan di udara dan kobaran apinya hampir membakar wasit yang sedang berada di atas pagar dan melenyapkan para bunshin yang ada di garis tengah.

Para penonton kembali bersorak karena terjadi pertunjukan hebat di arena. Setelah tabrakan keras, bola jatuh tepat di garis tengah. Kini bunshin keduanya masing-masing tinggal limaratus orang.

Setengah stamina dari keduanya sudah berkurang. Sampai saat ini belum bisa diketahui siapa yang akan keluar menjadi pemenang.

Bunshin Fuga menggiring bola dengan menyiapkan **_"Lightning Fist"_** sementara satu bunshin Naruto yang menghadang menyiapkan **_"Fire Arm"._** Lalu terjadi benturan kepalan tangan diantara keduanya, dua bunshin itu lenyap dan bola terlempar ke arah lain.

Bola sekarang ada di kaki bunshin Naruto dengan cepat bunshin Fuga mendekat untuk merebut namun bunshin Naruto melindungi bola dengan gaya defence C. Ronaldo. Bunshin Fuga sedikit kesulitan di sini lalu ia mengeluarkan taijutsu jurus mabuk lalu dibalas dengan jurus mabuk juga oleh bunshin Naruto. Karena dua bunsin itu sedang mabuk, bunshin Fuga dari arah lain mengambil bola lalu mengiringnya.

Bunshin Fuga yang sedang menggiring bola langsung diserang dengan **_"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"_** oleh bunshin Naruto namun bunshin Fuga berhasil menghindar tapi dia mendapat pukulan telak **_"Fire Arm!"_** dari bunshin Naruto yang datang dari arah lain.

Sekarang bola telah dikuasai bunshin Naruto, lalu dia menggiring bola dengan lihai namun segera dihadang lagi oleh bunshin Fuga.

Pertarungan merebutkan bola semakin sengit berbagai jenis Ninjutsu yang mereka kuasai beradu dengan keras sementara posisi bola hanya berpindah-pindah di bagian tengah lapangan saja.

Saat bola di kaki bunshin Naruto, dia menyerang bunshin Fuga yang mencoba merebut bola dengan ** _"Fire ball jutsu!"_** lalu ditahan dengan bunshin Fuga dengan ** _"Black Flame Release!"._** Bola terlepas lalu diserobot oleh bunshin Fuga yang lain.

Bunshin Fuga menggocek bola lalu diserang oleh bunshin Naruto dengan ** _"Wind style: Wind Blade Jutsu"_** dengan sigap Fuga bertahan dengan ** _"Wind Defence! (pertahanan perisai angin yang beputar kecang dan melindungi tubuh Fuga)"_** dan bola kembali direbut.

Tiga bunshin Naruto menggiring bola secara bergilir lalu dihadang oleh tiga bunshin Fuga, mereka lalu mengadu jutsu untuk mempertahankan (di kubu Naruto) dan merebut bola (kubu Fuga). ** _"Wind Bullet Jutsu" milik Naruto beradu dengan "Wind Bullet Jutsu" milik Fuga._**

Jutsu-jutsu sesering kali beradu hingga bunshin mereka masing-masing tinngal satu. Para penonton semakin semangat bersorak bahkan saking serunya menonton pertarungan yang berbeda dari yang lain ini, Orochimaru harus menunda rencana penyerangannya terhadap Konoha untuk sementara waktu.

Fuga dan Naruto asli sudah kelelahan dan hanya tinngal dua bunshin yang berada di garis tengah arena.

Dua bunshin itu bertarung dengan taijutsu untuk merebutkan bola, pertarungan keduanya seimbang dan bola malah terpental ke atas dan tak lama kemudian dua bunshin itu lenyap karena kehabisan chakra.

Bola melayang di udara sedangkan Fuga dan Naruto sudah siap mengambil bola. Fuga menyiapkan jurus andalannya begitu juga Naruto. Lalu mereka berdua lari mendekati bola yang jatuh ke bawah dan memukulnya secara bersamaan sebelum bola itu menyentuh tanah.

 ** _"Super Mega Lightning Fist!"_**

 ** _"Super Mega Fire Arm Attack!"_**

Kedua pukulan dasyat itu mengenai bola secara bersamaan dan menghancurkannya hingga kedua pukulan itu saling berbenturan. Setelah dua pukulan itu bertabrakan terjadi gelombang yang membentuk bola cahaya hitam bening kemudian meledak.

 **BLUUAAARRRRGGGG!**

 **Syet! Bruggg!**

Keduannya terpental keras ke belakang. Fuga tersangkut di pagar pembatas arena sedangkan Naruto terkapar di tanah dengan setengah tubuhnya masuk ke dalam tanah.

Genma bingung harus memutuskan apa untuk hasil pertarungan ini, dia memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya lalu bangkit dan berdiri kemudian saling berhadapan kembali.

"Kau hebat bro" ucap Fuga.

"Kau juga-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Walaupun mereka sudah kehabisan chakra mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan pukulan satu kali lagi.

 **Pukulan penentuan.**

Para penonton kembali bersorak, sementara Orochimaru dalam topeng Kazekage menyemangati mereka dalam hati _"Maju Naruto-kun! Maju Fuga-kun! Oh yeah!"._

Mereka berdua siap untuk melakukan pukulan seorang pria sejati. Dua pukulan biasa dan lumayan bertenanga beradu.

 **PLUKK!**

 _Kepalan tangan mereka bersatu._

"Naruto! Kelak kita akan bertarung seperti ini lagi, ini sangat menyenangkan" ucap Fuga lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja-tebayo" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Haiyah.. kau ini masih tetap semangat walau sudah kehabisan chakra. Kau memang unggul dalam segi stamina dibanding aku" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi kau lebih cerdik dariku dan pada akhirnya kita seimbang-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku sudah lelah. Ayo kita istirahat" ucap Fuga.

"Yoshh!" sahut Naruto. Lalu keduanya meninggalkan arena pertarungan dan wasit memutuskan keduanya lulus menjadi Chuunin.

 _"Kehebatan keduanya sudah melebihi Chuunin, beruntung Konoha memiliki orang-orang kuat seperti mereka"_ batin Genma.

"Mereka akhirnya mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya" ucap Kakasi.

 _"Ch, mereka itu! Sampai mana mereka menyembunyikan kekuatannya hah"_ batin Sasuke, ia terus merasa berada jauh di bawah mereka dan ia membutuhkan kekuatan untuk menyaingi mereka berdua.

 _"Aku semakin tertinggal dan aku akan sedirian menjadi orang lemah di tim ini"_ batin Sakura.

Papan kembali mengacak peserta dan terpilih, Sasuke VS Gaara.

"Sasuke!" panggil Fuga.

"Ya" sahut Sasuke.

"Ayo melakukan toss" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke lalu menurutinya dan dengan cepat Fuga mentrasfer chakra putihnya untuk menekan segel kutukan yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke. "Berjuanglah, kau pasti bisa" ucap Fuga.

"Setelah ini aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu ke padamu" ucap Sasuke lalu segera pergi ke arena.

"Dulu aku yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu ke padanya tapi sekarang malah dia yang ingin bertanya duluan, haiyah….! Dia sudah tak sabar ya" ucap Fuga.

"Kau tau tentang clanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Waktu kecil aku dan Shimma sempat mengintip clannya dibantai, aku mendapatkan sesuatu di sana yang harus Sasuke ketahui" ucap Fuga berbohong, dia tau tentang sejarah clan Uchiha karena dia senang membaca buku. Semakin umurnya bertambah, ingatan Fuga yang dulu semakin kembali.

"Kau ingin menyadarkan Sasuke? Seperti yang kau lakukan terhadap Kurama-san?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Haiyah…. Yang jelas Uchiha Itachi adalah orang baik" ucap Fuga lalu memejamkan mata dan sekejap ia tertidur sambil menyandarkan diri di tembok.

"Haiyah… Fuga? Tebayo!" keluh Naruto.

Fuga kembali membuka mata, "jangan mengambil sisipanku, haiyah!" lalu tertidur kembali.

Belum sempat bermimpi Fuga lalu dihampiri dengan tiba-tiba oleh Ino, lalu langsung memeluknya. "kyaa! Fuga-kun kau hebaaat!" puji Ino.

"Fuck! This girl is shit!" keluh Fuga

Muka Naruto lalu berubah muram dan Ino malah tersenyum "walaupun bahasamu aneh aku tau Fuga-kun menyukaiku" ucap Ino yakin dan membuat satu alis Fuga bergetar karena heran. "Dasar wanita!" umpat Fuga.

Naruto makin muram dan tiba-tiba Hinata datang, "Naruto-kun, selamat telah lulus menjadi Chuunin" Hinatapun tersenyum setidaknya membuat Naruto semangat lagi karena kedatangan Hinata.

"Kau juga harus bisa lolos, Hinata" ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun" sahut Hinata.

Di arena, pertandingan akan segera dimulai.

"Aku akan meminum darahmu" ucap Gaara.

Tak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Mulai!" seru Genma.

Pertarungan dimulai dengan Sasuke menyerang terlebih dahulu dengan tehnik Taijutsu.

Tehnik Sasuke mengalami kemajuan, ia meniru tehnik taijutsu Lee. Tehnik demi tehnik dilancarkan oleh Sasuke hingga membuat Gaara kewalahan. Kecepatan Sasuke juga hampir menyamai kecepatan Lee, ini berkat latihan kerasnya. Sasuke mengingat setiap gerakan Lee saat dia melawan Lee di hutan terlarang serta saat Lee melawan Gaara pada babak penyisihan.

Garaa di desak oleh Sasuke hingga terpaksa bersembunyi di dalam perisai pasir. Gaara berlindung di dalam bola pasir yang dirubahnya menjadi padat.

Sasuke lalu memutuskan mengeluarkan tehnik pamungkasnya, ia lalu sedikit mebungkuk dan memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan, jari-jari tangan kirinya tampak diluruskan sejajar lalu mengeluarkan aliran petir di sekitar tangannya.

Sasuke lari ke arah Gaara lalu menusuk.

 ** _"Raikiri! (Pisau petir)"_**

Sasuke berhasil menembus pertahanan Gaara dan berhasil melukai bahunya. Ini baru pertama kalinya Gaara terluka.

Ichibi nyaris keluar, semua kacau saat terdengar ledakan di gerbang Konoha, Kazekage menyerang Hokage ke-3 lalu para ninja negeri pasir dan bunyi bergerak menyerang, Konoha dalam bahaya.

Kabuto yang menyamar menjadi anbu bergerak cepat, lalu mengeluarkan tehnik genjutsu yang membuat semua orang yang ada di stadiun tertidur. Hanya beberapa ninja yang tidak terpengaruh, antara lain Kakashi, Gui, Sakura dan Shino.

Gaara yang terluka dibawa lari oleh Kankorou dan Temari ke hutan, sementara Sasuke mengejar mereka.

"Sakura bangunkan yang lain" ucap Kakasi.

"Ini? Genjutsu?" tanya Sakura.

"Cepat lakukan tugasmu" ucap Kakasi.

"Baik!" sahut Sakura.

 ** _"BOCAH! BANGUN!"_** teriak Kurama. Naruto lalu tersadar dari pengaruh genjutsu.

Dalam alam bawah sadar Fuga, Shimma memukul kepala Fuga. **_"Sadar! Fuga!"_**.

Fuga juga tersadar setelah Naruto.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto! Sakura! Cepat kejar Sasuke yang sedang mengejar Gaara!" seru Kakasi.

"Baik!" sahut keduanya dan langsung bergegas pergi dengan dituntun oleh Pakkun, anjing kuchiyose milik Kakasi.

"Haiyah… ada keributan apa ini?" tanya Fuga.

"Shino, Shikamaru, Fuga! segera susul Naruto dan Sakura!" ucap Gai.

Mereka bertiga lalu menyusul segera. Shino mencari jalan lain sementara Shikamaru dan Fuga pergi bersama.

Sedangkan Hokage ke-tiga dibawa ke atas atap oleh Orochimaru yang menyamar menjadi Kazekage. Lalu terjadi pertarungan segit diantara keduanya.

Orochimaru adalah murid dari Hiruzen, Orochimaru duusir dari Konoha karena melakukan experiment terlarang yang menggunakan tubuh manusia hidup untuk dijadikan bahan penelitian. Dia diusir dengan tak terhorman menyebabkan dia membenci gurunya dan Konoha.

Di pihak lain, Sasuke terus mengejar Gaara lalu ia dihadang oleh Kankurou. Saat itu juga Shino tiba tepat waktu dan melawan Kankurou. Sasuke kembali mengejar sampai ia menemukan Gaara yang sedang dipapah oleh Temari.

Gaara yang emosi melihat kedatangan Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh Temari hingga jatuh membentur pohon. "Jauhi aku, kakak! Aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku…. **Aku ingin membunuh orang ini!"** Gaara telah berubah menjadi Ichibi ukuran kecil. Monster rakun semi anjing berekor satu. Dia adalah salah satu dari Sembilan bijuu.

Sasuke terkejut melihat perubaah itu, "apa-apaan ini!"

 **GGGRRRRRRRRRR!**

Ichibi lalu memukul Sasuke hingga terkapar di tanah, saat Ichibi ingin mencekik Sasuke tiba-tiba…

 ** _"WORAAAA! Super Mega Fire Arm Attack!"_**

Naruto memukul Ichibi hingga terpental, sementara Sakura dan Pakkun langsung mengamankan Sasuke.

"Lawanmu adalah aku-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

 **"Kauuuuu!"** geram Ichibi lalu membalas menyerang.

Naruto lari mendekati Ichibi lalu memukulnya sekali lagi. **_"Double Mega Fire Arm Attack"_** pukulan dua tapak tangan penuh api mirib _juuken_ membuat Ichibi kembali terpental dan membentur pohon.

Setengah tubuh Ichibi mengkeretes lalu memunculkan setengah bagian kiri tubuh Gaara. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau? KENAPA?" teriak Gaara.

"Jangan pernah menyakiti teman-temanku" ucap Naruto.

"Teman? Begitu pentingkah hah?" tanya Gaara sinis. "Teman heh! Orang yang mengatakan dirinya sebagai teman itu semua bohong. Mereka.. MEREKA MEMBUAL!" Gaara mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang kelam, dia tak tau apa itu sebuah pertemanan yang ia tau dirinya sendirian, kesepian dan orang-orang mengatai dia itu pembawa sial. "Tak ada yang nama teman semuanya hanya omong kosong. Orang-orang menghindariku tak ada yang ingin berteman tulus denganku, mereka hanya menginginkan kematianku bahkan ayahku sendiri" ucap Gaara.

Naruto diam dan mendengarkan sedangkan Temari juga mendengarkan dari balik pohon.

"Dari kecil aku dibesarkan tanpa rasa cinta sedikitpun bahkan ayahku sendiri ingin membunuhku. Itu sebabnya aku membunuh untuk bisa hidup. Aku tak percaya dengan siapapun, mereka semua hanya ingin membunuhku" ucap Gaara lagi.

"Apakah Temari dan Kankurou ingin membunuhmu?" tanya Naruto dan membuat Gaara tersentak. "Kau bicara panjang lebar seakan dirimu itu yang paling benar. Aku sangat mengerti penderitaanmu dan aku tak menyalahkanmu. Hidup sebatang kara itu sangat sulit, aku sendiri mengalaminya, aku juga dikucilkan di desaku, orang-orang mengataiku jelmaan iblis rubah" Naruto merunduk, "Kau masih saja terlalu naïf, kau melupakan kalau disampingmu ada dua orang yang sudah pasti menyayangimu, kau lebih beruntung dariku. Aku tau kau merasakan sakit di sini" Naruto menyentuh dada kirinya dan kembali membuat Gaara tersentak.

"jangan membual" ucap Gaara.

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUAL BODOH! Apakah kau tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang kakak-kakakmu, hah?" tanya Naruto sinis membuat Gaara merunduk.

"Hentikan keegoisanmu itu dan seharusnya kau membuat dirimu berguna agar bisa diterima di desamu. Ayahmu bertindak seperti itu pasti memiliki sebuah alasan. Tak ada orang tua yang tak menyayangi anaknya." ucap Naruto.

"Omong kosong" ucap Gaara.

"Kau tau, ayahku sendiri yang memasukan monster ke dalam tubuhku dan membuat hidupku menderita" ucap Naruto sepontan, "tapi aku percaya kalau ayahku memiliki alasannya sendiri. suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mengetahuinya" imbuhnya.

"Aku tak bisa sepertimu" ucap Gaara.

"Kita sama. Kita adalah jinchuuriki. Sesama jinchuuriki aku mengerti penderitaanmu, jadi jangan menyerah begitu saja dan hiduplah dengan baik." ucap Naruto.

"Apakah itu akan merubah pandangan orang terhadapku? Apakah aku akan memiliki teman?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau sudah memiliki teman, saudaramu juga adalah temanmu. Sekarang kau akan memiliki satu teman lagi yaitu aku" ucap Naruto.

Gaara terdiam dan terlihat sudah tenang, ia sudah kembali ke wujud normalnya.

Fuga dan Shino tiba-tiba muncul sambil memapah Kankurou. "kau juga akan memiliki teman satu lagi yaitu aku" ucap Fuga.

"Dan Aku" ucap Shino. Mereka ternyata sudah mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Gaara dari awal namun baru muncul di hadapan mereka sekarang.

Lalu Temari juga datang, "kami selalu menyayangimu, Gaara" ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Temari! Kankurou!" ucap Gaara tulus.

Kankurou dan Temari lalu tersenyum.

"Kalian segeralah pergi sebelum para tentara Konoha sampai di sini. Cepatlah pergi!" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi.." bantah Temari.

"Cepat bawa Gaara pergi!" ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian melepaskan kami?" tanya Kankurou.

"Itulah gunanya teman-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kami akan membalas budi kalian di lain waktu" ucap Temari lalu segera pergi bersama saudaranya yang lain.

Sementara di Konoha, para Shinobi konoha sedang menahan serangan musuh. Konoha terlihat hancur akibat amukan ular raksasa kuchiyose milik Orochimaru semntara Orochimaru sendiri sedang melawan Hiruzen dengan jurus reinkarnasinya **_"Edotensei"_**. Orochimaru membangkitkan Hokage pertama dan kedua untuk melawan Hiruzen. Mereka bertarung di dalam sebuah penghalang yang dibuat oleh beberapa anak buah Orochimaru sehingga tak ada yang bisa menolong Hiruzen.

Hokage ke-3 terpaksa menggunakan jurus mematikan **_"Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fûjin (jurus penyegelan)"_** yang mengharuskan penggunanya mengorbankan nyawa untuk menghisap nyawa Orochimaru. Malangnya, Orochimaru lolos dan hanya roh kedua tangannya yang terhisap. Pertempuran berakhir dengan mundurnya musuh dan kematian Hokage ke-3.

Saat upacara pemakaman Hokage ke-3, semua orang sangat bersedih atas kehilangan itu. Cucu Hiruzen sendiri menangis histeris melihat peti mati kakeknya yang sedang dikuburkan.

Seusai pemakaman Hokage ke-3, dua sosok menyaksikan Konoha yang sudah porak - poranda dari kejauhan. Mereka adalah anggota dari ORNIJ (Organisasi Ninja) yang mengatas namakan Akatsuki yang dapat diartikan sebagai fajar dan juga bisa menjadi artinya kiamat.

Azuma dan Kurenai melihat dua orang yang mencurigakan itu, mereka lalu mengikutinya.

Azuma adalah guru pembimbing Shikamaru, Choji dan Ino.

Kurenai dan Asuma kaget saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah Itachi Uchiha. Seorang clan Uchiha yang membantai seluruh anggota clannya serta merupakan kakak kandung Sasuke yang ingin Sasuke bunuh. Itachi ditemani oleh seorang pengkhianat dari negeri kabut,Kisame Hoshigaki.

 **Itachi** memiliki mata berwarna abu-abu gelap, dan rambut berwarna hitam yang membingkai wajahnya dan menggantung hingga ke dekat pipi, sisa rambutnya diikat kuda ke belakang ( _ponytail_ ) yang kemudian tertutup oleh kerah tinggi jubah Akatsuki yang ia pakai, sebuah jubah dengan corak awan merah.

 **Kisame** memiliki penampilan khusus yang menyerupai ikan hiu, lengkap dengan kulit berwarna biru pucat dengan mata yang kecil, serta memiliki struktur muka yang menyerupai insang dan gigi berbentuk segitiga tajam. Sama seperti namanya, Kisame, yang berarti "ikan hiu iblis". Meskipun penampilannya yang agak kasar dan kecintaannya dalam bertarung, gaya bicara Kisame tenang dan memiliki sopan santun. Kizame adalah salah satu ninja pedang legendaries, senjatanya adalah pedang hidup yang memiliki mulut besar dan bersisik tajam.

"Azuma.. Kurenai lama tak jumpa ya" ucap Itachi.

"Apa tujuanmu ke sini?" tanya Azuma.

"Apa tujuanku kau tak perlu tau" ucap itachi.

"Jika mau hidup silahkan minggir!" ucap Kizame.

"Kami akan menghalangimu" ucap Kurenai.

Lalu pertarungan terpecah.

Azuma dan Kurenai terdesak. Azuma terkena cabikan pedang Kizame di lengannya sedangkan Kurenai terluka akibat Genjutsu dari Itachi.

Saat Azuma dan Kurenai nyaris kalah tiba-tiba Kakasi muncul di hadapan mereka dan menghadang serangan Itachi dan Kisame.

"Kakasi Hatake. Tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini" ucap Itachi.

"Kau masih tetap seperti dulu" ucap Kakasi, "Jadi ini organisasi yang dikatakan Jiraiya-san ya. Akatsuki ya" imbuhnya.

"Aku akan membereskannya" ucap Kisame.

"Biar aku saja yang menangani ini" ucap Itachi lalu Kizame mengurungkan niatnya.

Pertarung kembali terpecah. Pertarungan Itachi dengan Kakasi berlangsung sangat sengit. Pertarungan tak berlangsung begitu lama dan dimenangkan oleh Ithachi. Kakashi terluka mental karena jurus ilusi Itachi. Gai lalu datang dan membuat Itachi serta Kisame kabur.

Di pihak lain, Para penasehat Konoha menemui Jiraiya dan memintanya untuk menjadi Hokage ke-5. Jiraiya menolak dengan alasan masih ada satu sannin lagi yang lebih baik daripada dirinya dan Orochimaru, orang itu ahli dalam bidang medis. Sannin yang lain bernama Tsunade.

Para penasehat sepakat dengan keputusan Jiraiya, lalu para penasehat menuntut Jiraiya segera membawa pulang Putri Tsunade.

Jiraiya memutuskan mengajak Naruto untuk mencari Tsunade. Setelah lama mencari akhirnya Naruto ditemukan olehnya.

"Ternyata kau sedang makan ramen ya" ucap Jiraiya. Naruto sedang memakan ramen bersama Fuga di kedai Teuchi.

"Ada apa, kakek tua mesum?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada perlu apa, old man?" tanya Fuga.

"Kebetulan kau juga di sini" ucap Jiraiya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah ramen.

"Aku akan membawa kalian jalan-jalan ke luar desa. Ada missi rank-A semi S untuk kalian" ucap Jiraiya.

"Benarkah? Apa missinya?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Cepat katakan old man!" seru Fuga yang terlihat tak sabar juga.

"Baiklah dengarkan baik-baik!" ucap Jiraiya. Naruto dan Fuga tak sabar untuk mendengarkan.

"Mencari Putri Negara Api yang telah lama menghilang!" ucap Jiraiya lantang.

"Haiyah… aku kira missi mata-mata" ucap Fuga.

"Itu terdengar membosankan-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Missi kali ini sangat penting, ini demi kursi hokage yang masih kosong" ucap Jiraiya meyangkinkan.

"Yang benar saja-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Honornya sangat besar" ucap Jiraiya berbohong.

"Haiyah… benarkah?" tanya Fuga.

"Yakinkah honornya besar. Oke aku ikut dalam missi ini-tebayo" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Ayo cepat berangkat, old man! Jangan menunda-nunda waktu lagi" ucap Fuga semangat.

 _"Haiyah… dua bocah ini ternyata mata duitan-tebayo"_ batin Jiraiya meniru logat bicara mereka berdua.

Kakashi yang terluka akibat serangan Itachi dirawat di rumah sakit. Sasuke yang datang menjeguk tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan para jonin mengenai Itachi yang datang ke Konoha lalu Sasuke dengan amarah mencari Itachi.

Naruto bertemu dengan Itachi dan Kisame di hotel tempat Jiraiya menginap. Naruto sendirian sementara Fuga dan Jiraiya mempersiapkan beberapa perlengkapan untuk bekal perjalanan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ikutlah dengan kami" ucap Itachi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ikut saja dengan kami" ucap Kisame.

Sasuke tiba tepat waktu. "ITACHI!"

Sasuke dengan penuh amarah mengaktifkan sharingannya dengan tiga tomoe di retina matanya lalu mengeluarkan **_"Raikiri!"._** Tetapi Itachi terlalu kuat untuk Sasuke. Itachi menghajar Sasuke hingga babak belur, Sasuke terperangkap dalam genjutsu Itachi yang membuatnya mengalami luka mental dan tubuhnya juga terluka karena dihajar oleh Itachi.

Naruto yang mencoba menolong cakranya diserap pedang milik Kisame. Naruto nyaris ditebas, untungnya Jiraiya dan Fuga tiba tepat waktu.

"Jangan meperolok anak kecil" ucap Jiraiya saat baru muncul.

"Lepaskan kedua temanku" ucap Fuga. Fuga lalu menatap Sasuke penuh prihatin, Fuga mengerti tentang perasaan Sasuke.

Kedatangan Jiraiya membuat Itachi dan Kizame terdesak lalu memutuskan untuk kabur. Itachi dan Kisame melarikan diri karena merasa tidak dapat menandingi Jiraiya. Gai tiba sesaat kemudian, Sasuke yang terluka parah dibawa kembali ke Konoha oleh Gai, sementara Jiraiya bersama dua muridnya meneruskan mencari sannin ketiga.

Dalam perjalanan Jiraiya menjelaskan mengenai bahayanya Akatsuki, "Orang-orang yang kita temui tadi adalah komplotan Akatsuki" jelas Jiraiya.

"Akatsuki?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka adalah kumpulan para missing-nin tingkat S. Mereka memiliki tujuan yang berbahaya, yang jelas mereka mengincarmu, Naruto!" jelas Naruto.

"EEeeee? Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan-tebayoo?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa yang harus dilakukan?" tanya Fuga juga.

"Kalian harus terus berlatih agar menjadi semakin kuat" ucap Jiraiya.

"Siap!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Siapa yang akan kita cari?" tanya Fuga.

"Seorang sannin sepertiku" ucap Jiraiya.

"Nenek-nenek ya" ucap Fuga.

"Aku kawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke" ucap Naruto.

"Tenang saja, wanita yang kita cari adalah orang yang ahli dalam medis" ucap Jiraiya.

"Benarkah? Berarti dia bisa menyembuhkan Sasuke dan Lee kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baiklah aku akan segera menemukannya" ucap Naruto.

"Terlebih dahulu kita harus tau apa kebiasaan nenek itu" ucap Fuga.

"Benar, biar kita mudah melacaknya" ucap Naruto.

 _"Kedua bocah ini ternyata cerdas juga"_ batin Jiraiya, "Dia paling suka berjudi dan minum sake" ucap Jiraiya.

"Ayo kita cari-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan terburu-buru, wajahnya populer di seluruh Negara jadi tak akan sulit menemukannya. Ayo kita istirahat dulu di pemandian umum di depan" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baiklah, kebetulan tubuhku sudah sangat lengket" ucap Fuga.

"Aku juga mau bersantai sebentar" ucap Naruto.

Mereka lalu singgah ke pemandian itu.

 **Pemandian Blue Rose, siang hari.**

Jiraiya bersama dua muridnya sedang memanjakan diri.

Naruto dan Fuga sedang memanjakan kulit-kulitnya dengan berendam di kolam air panas sedangkan Jiraiya sedang memanjakan matanya dengan pesona-pesona para gadis yang sedang mandi di kolam sebelah. Mengintip dari celah kecil yang ada di tembok pembatas.

"Oi old man! Ajari kami jutsu baru dan yang lebih menantang" ujar Fuga.

"Benar-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan mengganguku, ini di bagian yang seru, semuanya kelihatan tau" ucap Jiraiya.

"Dasar kakek tua mesum" umpat Naruto.

"Hah…" Fuga hanya menghela nafas.

Setelah satu jam menikmati pemandangan gadis-gadis mandi, akhirnya Jiraiya merasa puas sedangkan Naruto dan Fuga sudah hampir matang karena lama berendam.

"Sudah selesai" ucap Jiraiya "saatnya aku melatih kalian jutsu yang baru"

"Benarkah? Jutsu apa itu?' tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sebuah Jutsu ciptaan Yondaime Hokage" ucap Jiraiya.

"Waaaah pasti keren-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Yondaime.. Hokage?" tanya Fuga.

"Jurus ayah pasti hebat-tebayo" ucap Naruto

"Haiyah… ayo cepat tunjukan, old man!" ucap Fuga.

"Sebelumnya kita mencari tempat latihan dulu" ucap Jiraiya.

Mereka lalu mencari tempat latihan yang pas menurut Jiraiya. Tempat yang dipilih adalah pinggiran sungai, dimana disana sedang ada gadis-gadis yang sedang mandi tentunya.

Naruto dan Fuga sudah tak sabar melihat jutsu yang akan mereka pelajari, lalu Jiraiya memperagakannya.

 ** _"Rasengan!"_**

"Biar aku jelaskan" ucap Jiraiya. "Sebelumnya kalian sudah latihan memusatkan chakra dalan latihan berjalan di pohon dan di atas air sedangkan sekarang kalian lakukan cara yang sama. Pusatkan chakra ke tangan dengan mengalirkan terus-menerus dalam jumlah tertentu lalu ubah menjadi element angin kemudian gerakkan hingga membentuk putaran bola angin yang kencang" jelas Jiraiya.

"Seperti putaran tornado?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya sejenis itu" ucap Jiraiya. "Baiklah kita latihan sampai malam. Aku akan mengawasi kalian dari jauh" imbuhnya lalu pergi untuk mengintip.

"Hah dasar mesum!" umpat Naruto.

"Kau paham, Naruto?" tanya Fuga.

"Yang jelas, yang harus kita lakukan adalah memusatkan chakra di tangan dan menggerakannya. Dan aku sulit menjelaskannya biar aku coba saja dulu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, pusatkan chakra" Naruto terlihat berkonsentrasi ke telapak tangan kanannya lalu muncul _rasengan._

"Wow.. Wow.. kau cepat belajar Naruto. Biar aku coba juga". Fuga juga berkonsentrasi lalu ia menciptakan _rasengan_ yang sama seperti Naruto.

Kedua bocah ini menatap lekan-lekan rasengan yang ada di tangan mereka masing-masing, semakin ditatap mereka semakin ingin mempelajari jutsu lebih dari itu.

"Hah..!" keluh keduanya bersamaan.

"Haiyah… jurus ini lumayan hebat, tapi aku ingin yang lebih hebat dari ini" ucap Fuga.

"Aku punya ide-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Fuga.

"Aku sulit menjelaskan, aku coba langsung saja-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu melakukan handseals.

 ** _"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"_** Naruto menciptakan satu bunshin.

Naruto asli mengeluarkan **_"Fire Arm!"_** sedangkan bunshinnya ditugaskan untuk mebuat rasengan di telapak Naruto asli lalu tercipalah **_"Rasengan Flame!"_**

"Wah kau jenius, Naruto. Tapi tunggu biar aku menambahkan sesuatu" ucap Fuga.

Lalu Fuga memberi element petir pada _rasengan flame_ Naruto kemudian terciptalah **_"LaserRasengan!"_**

Tiba-tiba Naruto merintih "Itai! Itai! Itaiiii!". LaserRasengan itu lenyap dan telapak Naruto terbakar.

Fuga panic "oh.. tidak!". Fuga lalu cepat tanggap "biar aku periksa tanganmu!". Fuga mengobati luka bakar Naruto dengan chakra putihnya dan tangan Naruto kembali pulih.

"Jurus itu berbahaya untuk tangan kita" ucap Fuga.

"Padahal jurus itu sangat keren-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Ayo duduk sebentar di bawah pohon sana lalu kita berpikir bagaimana mengatasinya" ucap Fuga.

"Oke!" sahut Naruto.

Mereka berdua terlihat berpikir keras.

Fuga terlihat memainkan rasengan seperti sedang memutar bola basket di telunjuk tangannya sambil berpikir.

Naruto yang tampak merebahkan diri terlihat mulai bosan karena dia bukan tipe orang pemikir.

Karena terlalu bosan, Naruto memutuskan untuk bermain-mais sebentar dengan rasengan yang ia baru pelajari tadi. "Fuga, lihatlah! **_Rasengan Piring!"._** Naruto menciptakan rasengan berbentuk piring yang berputar kencang.

"Aku juga bisa. **_Rasengan Semangkok Ramen!"._**

"Aaah, aku jadi lapar-tebayo. Baiklah! **_Rasengan Botol Sake!"_**

 ** _"Rasengan Pengorengan!"_**

 ** _"Rasengan Panci!"_**

 ** _"Rasengan Tutup Gelas!"_**

Fuga membalas, **_"Rasengan Miki Mouse!"_**

 ** _"Rasengan Kakek Tua Mesum!_** He.. he..he..!" Rasengan berbentuk wajah.

 ** _"Rasengan Kakasi-sensei!"_**

Naruto tertawa "Kyahahahaha! Wajah Sensei jelek sekali, bulat kaya kembungan!" tunjuknya. "Baiklah! **_Rasengan Sasuke!"_**

"Wahahaha! Sasuke botak!" tunjuk Fuga. **_"Rasengan Kiba!"_**

"Mwahahahaha! Wajah Kiba kaya panci bocor" ledek Naruto. "Baiklaahh! **_Rasengan Iruka-sensei!"_**

Fuga lalu tersenyum licik, **_"Rasengan Naruto!"_**

 **"Gwaahahahahaha!"** tawa Kurama, **_"Wajahmu kaya ember pecah!"_** ledeknya.

Naruto menjadi muram.

 ** _"Gwahahahaha! Wajahmu kaya bocah kecebur got! Wahahaha!"_** tawa Kurama lagi.

Sementara Fuga juga tertawa lebar.

Naruto balas dendam, **_"Rasengan Fuga"_** dan di tangan kiri **_"Rasengan Kurama!"_**

Sekarang giliran Shimma yang tertawa lebar **"Gyaahahahahaha! Fuga, mukamu kaya kutu kepincut dan Kurama, kaya ban becak kempes. Gyahahahahaha!"**

Sekarang giliran Kurama dan Fuga yang muram. Sambil menatak jagut Fuga mengeluarkan **_"Rasengan Shimma!"_**

Kurama kembali tertawa sambil menunjuk Shimma **"Gwahahahaha! Kau seperti jemuran yang diperas. Gwahahaha!"**

 **"Heh!"** dengus Shimma.

Sementara Naruto semakin tertawa sambil gulang-guling "Kyaahahahahaha!"

 **"Diam, bocah!" seru Kurama dan Shimma.**

"Hehe, sudah bercandanya-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Jiraiya datang menghampiri dua bocah itu dan menegurnya "Rasengan bukan jurus untuk dipakai sebagai mainan. Hari sudah sore ayo segera cari penginapan. Besok kita akan mulai mencari Tsunade!" seru Jirainya.

"Haiyah, baiklah" ucap Fuga.

"Iya iya-tebayo!" sahut Naruto.

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi (Disclaimer)**

 **Fuga Yadu © Maha**

 **Warning :OC, OOC, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

 **Rating :T semi M**

 **Genre : Adventur, action, fantasi, supranatural, sedikit Humor, friendsip, tragedy.**

 **Spesial thank for** Stella Hime , , bayux666, Akira no Rinnegan, .750, Naru sayang Kaa-chan, .1420, Trio Riuricky, Guest, Nitya-chan, J, BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime, Kuroyuki Kitsune, Oncean FOX, monkey D nico, nandiblack21, , rifaiuzukaki1, rocketyellow, skygirl25, KirikaNoKarin, Luca Marvell, Black market, Nagasaki, penggemar, Lee Min Ah, Moyahime, julio fano, , joe, Hime Koyuki, Devil, kinghades78, Vipris, NamikazeKevinnn, .9, RAisen, UzuUchikaze Naru, , waone gaskins, wafihidayatulloh, Brian123, Kurama No Kyuubi141, mitsuka sakurai, AF Namikaze, , Lavenderamesthy, , Foxy-Chan, HyuNami NaruNata, Sabaku No Gaalank, .94, Writer-kun, Ayon R Srag, dikdik717, alifnamikazeuzumaki, yamada ayumu, Kuroyuki Kitsune, , Arie fliger, namikaze rikudou, The Nirvash Destruction, Kazehana Koyuki, Higuchi Keitaro, Ilysm Hime bye Waone, Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi, Youzumaki dobe, Namikaze Pakong, UzumakiKito, aryancha, rizkiirawan3, sherry dark jewel, sanner uchiha, Yondaime Namikaze Fadil, … and para reader yang lain.

Skilas info : minim humor.

Sudah tiga hari Jiraiya bersama dua muridnya mencari keberadaan Tsunade. Mereka melangkah setapak demi setapak menuju arah barat, guru dan murid ini sudah seperti seorang Biksu dengan dua murid silumannya. Gokong dan Patkai. Pikirkan saja bagaimana keadaan kalau Jiraiya botak.

Setelah melewati padang dan pasir mereka akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang sebuah desa.

 **Desa Judi Internasional.** Sebuah desa dimana semua para penjudi dari segala penjuru bertemu.

"Desa Judi ya" gumam Jiraiya, "Ayo kita masuk!" imbuhnya.

"Mungkin kita bisa menemukan nenek itu di sini-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Semoga saja" ucap Fuga.

Di lain tempat, di belakang sebuah hotel Judi berbintang lima, terlihat Orochimaru bersama Kabuto menemui Tsunade yang sedang bersama Shizune.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Tsunade. Sementara Jiraiya dan dua muridnya mengunjungi hotel tersebut.

"Aku minta pertolonganmu. Tolong sembuhkan tanganku" ucap Orochimaru.

"Jika aku tidak mau?" tanya Tsunade.

…

 **Tsunade** adalah seorang wanita berkulit terang cukup tinggi dengan mata cokelat muda dan rambut pirang lurus. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang dengan poni sebahu membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya. Rambut belakangnya biasanya diikat menjadi dua ekor kuda longgar. Ia memiliki tanda belah ketupat violet di dahinya.

Dia memiliki payudara yang cukup besar, 106 cm dilingkar menurut Jiraiya. Dia sering memakai jubah rumput hijau dengan kanji untuk berjudi (赌, Kake) ditulis dalam hitam di belakang, di dalam lingkaran merah. Di tengahnya ia memakai komono tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu dan memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, memakai celana panjang berwarna kebiruan, memakai sandal berujung terbuka dengan sepatu berhak tinggi dan cat pada kedua kuku tangan dan kaki. Dia juga memakai lipstik pink lembut. Dia juga memakai Kalung berliontin Kristal hijau dari Hokage Pertama yang tampak jelas di dadanya.

 **Shizune** berperawakan manis, lembut, dan baik hati, serta pintar dan kuat. Kekuatannya ini juga didukung dengan kehebatannya dalam medis dan juga racun. Penampilannya, memiliki rambut hitam seleher, memiliki iris mata hitam cantik, mengenakan kimono hitam panjang hingga kaki. Dia senang membawa seokor babi kecil kemana-mana.

 **Orochimaru** terlihat memiliki kulit putih dan rambut hitam panjang. Ia memakai baju desa Otogakure. Dengan semacam jurus terlarang, ia mampu mengambil dan menggunakan tubuh orang lain, namun setelah berbagai eksperimen, wujud aslinya merupakan ular bersisik putih.

 **Kabuto** adalah asisten kepercayaan Orochimaru. Penampilannya biasa saja, senang memakai kaca mata bulat bening, warna rambutnya abu-abu panjang serta diikat ponytail di belakang.

….

"Jika kau mau menolongku, aku akan menghidupkan pacar dan adikmu" ucap Orochimaru.

Tsunade sebenarnya ingin sekali bertemu dua orang itu, tapi sekarang pemikirannya sudah berbeda, mereka berdua telah lama mati.

Tsunade terlihat terkejut namun tak lama kemudian ia berubah muram, dia mengingat kembali kejadian yang menyakitkan itu. Terpisah karena kematian itu sangatlah menyakitkan.

"Tsunade-sama!" tegur Shizune.

"Tsunade?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Akan aku pikirkan tawaranmu itu dan berikan waktu bagiku untuk berpikir" ucap Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama" tegur Shizune lagi. Dia tak ingin Tsunade salah jalan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan datang lagi nanti. Ayo Kabuto, kita pulang!" ucap Orochimaru. Mereka lalu beranjak pergi. Tsunade dan Shizune juga segera pergi.

Sedangkan Jiraiya bersama dua muridnya sedang mengunjungi Hotel Judi bintang lima tersebut. Jiraiya dan dua muridnya terlihat sedang mendekati seorang bandar judi dadu untuk menanyakan keberadaan wanita yang mereka cari.

"Hei, apa kau pernah melihat orang ini?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menunjukkan foto Tsunade.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau siapanya?" tanya balik bandar itu.

"Aku penagih hutang" ucap Jiraiya mantap.

"Cepat katakan apa kau pernah melihatnya?" desak Naruto.

"Apa untungnya jika aku memberitau kalian? Tak semudah itu" badar itu malah mendengus.

"Jika kau tak ingin cara yang mudah, aku sendiri yang mencari tau di setiap celah otakmu dengan tanganku ini" ucap Fuga dengan memperlihatkan genggaman kasarnya.

Bandar itu menjadi merasa ngeri, "baiklah akan aku beritau, tadi wanita itu di sini tapi dia baru saja pergi" ucapnya sambil ketakutan.

Jiraiya lalu segera meninggalkan hotel judi itu dan setelah beberapa menit mencari, mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah kedai arak berbintang lima yang tak jauh dari hotel judi tadi.

 **Kedai arak Internasional Desa Judi Internasional.** Di sini dijual arak terbagus di dunia dan berumur sampai ribuan tahun.

Tsunade terlihat sudah setengah mabuk, walaupun sudah seperti itu dia terus minum dan minum lagi. Di sampingnya terlihat Shizune bersama seekor babi pink yang sedang duduk kawatir.

"Tsunade-sama, anda sudah banyak minum. Tolong hentikan!" seru Shizune penuh kekawatiran.

"Aku belum mabuk, Shizunee…" ujar Tsunade.

"Guuiiikkkk….!" suara babi.

Tak lama kemudian Jiraiya dan dua muridnya datang, mereka akhirnya menemukan Tsunade.

"Tsunade, lama tak bertemu ya" ucap Jiraiya lalu ikut duduk bersama.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade sedikit terkejut.

"Tuan Jiraiya, kenapa tuan bisa ada di sini?" tanya Shizune, _"Tak ku sangka, dalam sehari bisa bertemu dua sannin secara bergantian"_ batinnya.

"Diakah nenek itu? Haiyah… sangat jauh berbeda" ucap Fuga.

"Dia terlihat seperti gadis remaja-tebayo. Kau tidak bercanda kan, kakek tua mesum?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia sebaya denganku, dia memakai jutsu regenerasi 'Shouzousaisei No Jutsu' dan membuat tubuhnya selalu muda" jelas Jiraiya.

"Tapi itu akan memperpendek umurnya" imbuh Shizune.

"Aku tak mau membuang-buang waktu lagi, langsung aku katakan saja. Tsunade! Para penasehat Negara Api ingin mengangkatmu menjadi Hokage!" ucap Jiraiya.

"Jadi apa yang tejadi pada Hokage sebelumnya?" tanya Shizune.

"Konoha diserang dan Hokage terbunuh di tangan Orochimaru" jelas Jiraiya.

Shizune tampak sangat tekejut mendengarnya.

"Kemudian para penasehat menunjuk Tsunade untuk menjadi Hokage berikutnya" imbuh Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak mau!" bantah langsung Tsunade, "aku tidak peduli sedikitpun, menjadi Hokage adalah tidakan yang bodoh"

"Tsunade-sama" tegur Shizune. Sedangkan Naruto terlihan mengepalkan tangannya, emosinya meningkat setelah mendengar itu.

Tsunade melanjutkan ucapannya, "hanya orang bodoh yang ingin menjadi Hokage".

"Itu artinya kau meremehkan pendahulu kita" ucap Jiraiya. Sementara Fuga masih tetap duduk tenang sedangkan Naruto semakin marah.

"Heh! Mereka semua orang bodoh. Hanya orang bodoh yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk orang lain. Semua Hokage itu adalah kumpulan orang-orang bodoh" ucap Tsunade lagi.

"Tsunade-sama, anda sudah mabuk berat" tegur Shizune.

"Aku tidak mabuk. Aku ingin menjelaskan kepada orang-orang ini kalau menjadi Hokage itu adalah hal buruk"

"DIAM!" teriak Naruto karena kemarahannya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi "jangan menghina nama Hokage, akan aku bunuh kau!" ucapnya dingin. Tatapannya dingin dan warna iris matanya berubah menjadi hitam.

Fuga menyadari itu namun dia belum bertindak sedangkan Tsunade yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dan menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas meja.

"Siapa kau bocah? Beraninya membentakku, kau tidak tau berhadapan dengan siapa, hah!" bentak Tsunade.

"Tak peduli siapapun kau, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" ucap Naruto sinis.

"Sebegitunyakah kau membela yang namanya Hokake hah? sudah ku bilang Hokage itu kumpulan orang-orang bodoh" ucap Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" tegur Shizune.

"Kurang ajar!" Naruto semakin marah lalu ia hendak memukul Tsunade tapi ditahan oleh Jiraiya sementara Fuga masih tetap tenang.

"KAU! Kau sudah meremehkan para Hokake itu artinya kau juga meremehkan ayahku. Kau! Kau akan mendapat akibatnya" ucap Naruto.

"Hey bocah, jika kau berani ayo selesaikan di luar" ucap Tsunade.

"Jika aku berhasil mengalahkanmu. Kau harus menarik kata-katamu itu dan ikut kami pulang ke Konoha dan minta maaf pada semuanya terutama pada mendiang kakek Hiruzen" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan segan" ucap Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" ucap Shizune.

Mereka semua kemudian keluar kedai, Naruto terlihat sangat marah dengan mata hitam gelap menandakan sebuah kebencian yang ada di dalam diri Naruto telah bangkit.

 **Jangan Meremehkan Nama Hokage.**

Hari sudah malam, Naruto dan Tsunade sekarang saling berhadapan, Naruto terlihat sangat marah sedangkan Tsunade terlihat acuh.

Naruto mengeluarkan kunai lalu dengan cepat menyerang Tsunade namun tangannya ditangkap dengan mudah kemudian tubuh Naruto dilempar hingga memebentur tembok bangunan yang ada di belakang Tsunade.

Naruto bangkit kembali, ia tau kalau dia salah menantang orang tapi dia tetap bersikeras melawan Tsunade demi membela nama Hokage.

"Kau itu bodoh sama seperti para Hokage itu" ucap Tsunade.

"DIAM! WUAAAAAAAAAAA! GRRRRRRR!" suara Naruto berubah menjadi serak dan menyeramkan "aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap Naruto seram lalu ia membuat putaran bola angin berwarna merah **_"Rasengan Flame"._**

"Naruto hentikan!" tegur Jiraiya.

Tsunade terkejut begitu juga Shizune melihat jurus yang dipakai oleh Naruto, "dia.." ucap Tsunade.

"Kau tak akan ku maafkan!" ucap Naruto lalu lari ke arah Tsunade untuk menghantamnya dengan _rasengan_ miliknya dan tiba-tiba…

 ** _"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"_**

Keluar macan kumbang hitam yang berpenampilan seperti kunoichi yang langsung menahan serangan Naruto dan melenyapkan rasengannya.

 **Sementara keadaan di dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto,** Kurama terlihat berusaha menyadarkan Naruto yang sedang dikuasai oleh kebencian. **"Naruto! Sadarlah! Tenangkan dirimu!"** seru Kurama ** _"Sial, penjara ini sangat mengganggu"_** batinnya.

Fuga bergerak cepat dan jika rasengan Naruto mengenai Tsunade maka sudah dipastikan jurus Naruto akan membunuhnya. Tsunade sangat terkejut di sini, bahkan yang lainnya. Rasengan yang diciptakan oleh Naruto sudah melebihi kemampuan penciptanya, Yondaime Hokage.

"Terimakasih Jugras" ucap Fuga.

 **"MMmmm!"** sahut Jugras.

Fuga langsung menekan hawa iblis yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto dengan chakra putihnya dan setelah beberapa menit Naruto kembali tenang. _"Sisi gelapnya telah terbangun. Jika ini terus terjadi, Yami Naruto akan muncul"_ batin Fuga.

Kini Naruto telah kembali tenang, "jangan menghina Hokage lagi!" ucap Naruto sinis.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras membela nama Hokage?" tanya Tsunade.

"Karena cita-citaku ingin menjadi Hokage dan aku pasti mendapatkan gelar itu" ucap Naruto mantap.

Mendengar itu Tsunade tersentak, ia mengingat kembali pacar dan adiknya. Ia merasa Naruto mewarisi sifat keduanya. "Heh!" dengus Tsunade.

Fuga tiba-tiba menusuk tangannya sediri hingga berdarah kemudian ia memperlihatkannya kepada Tsunade. Tsunade langsung ketakutan karena trauma dengan darah. Fuga menunjuknya dengan tangannya yang terluka itu, "kau kalah, jadi tarik kembali perkataanmu yang menghina Hokage tadi" ucap Fuga datar.

"Fuga!" tegur Jiraiya, _"Kenapa anak itu… sial!"_

Naruto terlihat bingung melihat tingkah Fuga yang melukai tangannya sendiri.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune sangat kawatir begitu juga babinya, Tonton.

Tsunade langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain tapi Fuga mengetauinya kemudian mengikutinya.

Tsunade pergi menenggelamkan diri di kegelapan malam di sela-sela dua buah bangunan tapi Fuga sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana dan langsung menegurnya. "Dan dan Nawaki, mereka kan orang yang amat kau sayangi?" tanya Fuga sambil menyandarkan diri di tembok dan ucapannya membuat Tsunade sangat terkejut.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau? Kenapa kau tau tentang mereka?" tanya balik Tsunade.

Sementara Jiraiya, Shizune dan Naruto terlihat bingung mencari mereka.

"Shizune! Sebaiknya kau dan Naruto mencari sebuah penginapan biar aku yang mencari mereka berdua" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baik" sahut Shizune.

"Tapi.." bantah Naruto.

"Tenang Naruto, aku akan menemukan mereka" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baiklah-tebayo" sahut Naruto.

Sedangkan di tempat Tsunade dan Fuga, Tsunade terlihat sangat tegang. "Sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanya Tsunade.

"Kalung itu dari Hokage pertama kan? Kau juga pernah mengadiahkan kalung itu kepada dua orang yang kau sayangi itu kan? Tapi tak lama kemudian mereka mati satu-persatu setelah mendapat hadiah kalung itu" ucap Fuga.

"Kenapa Kau tau itu? Siapa kau?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Jadi benar ya, semua itu ternyata benar. Setelah kematian kekasihmu, kau menjadi takut dengan darah" ucap Fuga.

"Kenapa kau tau banyak tentangku. Kau murid dari Jiraiya kan?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Aku memang murid dari old man." sahut Fuga.

"Katakan darimana kau tau semua tentangku?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, jika kau memang amat menyayangi mereka seharusnya kau melindungi impian mereka, cita-cita mereka yang tak kesampaian" ucap Fuga dan membuat Tsunade tersentak.

Tsunade kembali teringat tentang kekasih dan adiknya, mereka berdua memiliki impian yang sama yaitu menjadi Hokage.

"Kau tadi terlalu menghina nama Hokage dan membuat marah Naruto, itu adalah kesalahan terbesarmu dan itu juga telah mengecewakan kekasihmu dan adikmu. Setelah kau mati nanti bagaimana kau menjelaskannya kepada mereka, seharunya kau bisa berpikir ke arah itu" ucap Fuga dan lagi-lagi Tsunade tersentak, membuatnya tak sanggup berbicara dan tak disengaja Jiraiya juga mendengar perkataan Fuga itu dari sisi lain dan keberadaannya tak disadari oleh Fuga dan Tsunade.

"Sebuah impian dari Dan dan Nawaki sekarang telah menjadi cita-cita Naruto. Naruto mewarisi keyakinan mereka berdua dan aku harap kau berhenti menengok ke belakang lagi sedangkan di depanmu terlahir sosok mereka berdua" ucap Fuga lagi.

"Kau benar" ucap Tsunade "Kau masih bocah tapi pemikiranmu sudah melebihiku, sekarang aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana kau bisa tau banyak tentang diriku?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku adalah aku dan Fuga namaku. Aku tau banyak tentangmu karena aku senang membaca buku" ucap Fuga.

"Buku?" tanya Tsunade tak percaya.

"Seseorang menuliskan sebuah kisah tentangmu, kisah seorang sannin yang melegenda. Semua tentangmu, semua yang kau alami bahkan hobimu ditulis ke dalam buku. Buku itu sampai ke tanganku dan aku membacanya" ucap Fuga.

"Begitu ya" ucap Tsunade.

"Tapi buku itu telah dibakar oleh ayahku, penulisnya juga sudah mati" ucap Fuga berbohong lalu tersenyum.

"Yah… padahal aku ingin melihat buku itu" ucap Tsunade.

"Hehe" tawa Fuga ringan.

Sedangkan Jiraiya sudah bisa tersenyum lega, ia lalu pergi sebelum diketahui oleh keduanya.

"Terimakasih tuan banyak bicara, berkat kau aku jadi mengerti dan aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Oke! Aku bersedia menjadi Hokage, paling tidak aku bisa selamat dari kejaran para rentenir, hehe!" ucap Tsunade lalu tersenyum.

"Haiyah… dasar Nenek Tsunade!" ucap Fuga.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, bocah berisik!" ucap Tsunade sambil menatap horror ke arah Fuga.

"Heh!" Fuga hanya mendengus.

 **TAK!**

Tsunade menjitak kepala Fuga hingga benjol sebesar bola pingpong.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku, hah!" keluh Fuga.

"Dasar bodoh! Itu artinya aku menyayangimu, bocah!" ucap Tsunade.

"Shit! Woman like a shit!" keluh Fuga sambil memasang muka muram.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita cari yang lain dan segera mencari penginapan. Besok kita akan kembali ke Konoha" ucap Tsunade.

Keesokan harinya, Orochimaru dan Kabuto lalu menemui Tsunade yang saat itu sedang bersama yang lainnya untuk meminta jawaban yang dijanjikan oleh Tsunade.

"Tsunade, aku harap kau memberi jawaban yang menyenangkan" ucap Orochimaru.

"Aku ingin bertemu mereka berdua" ucap Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" tegur Shizune.

"Tsunade!" tegur Jiraiya.

"Tsunade-bachan!" tegur Naruto.

"Grandma!" tegur Fuga.

Orochimaru tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Tapi cukup di alam mimpi saja. Sekarang aku malah ingin membunuhmu, Orochimaru!" ucap Tsunade.

"Ke-napa? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu" ucap Orochimaru.

Tsunade menolak untuk menolong kemudian memilih untuk bertarung melawan Orochimaru dan Kabuto, dibantu Jiraiya yang bersama kedua muridnya. Pertarungan antar sannin berlangsung sengit, masing-masing mengeluarkan kuchiyose andalnnya, Tsunade dengan Katsuyu (siput raksasa), Jiraiya dengan Gamabunta (katak raksasa), dan Orochimaru dengan Manda (ular raksasa).

Pertarungan tak berlangsung lama, Orochimaru terpaksa mundur karena kalah jumlah dan kondisinya sudah semakin parah. Tsunade-pun akhirnya mau mengisi posisi Hokage ke lima kemudian ia menghadiahkan kalung dari Hokage pertama untuk Naruto dan satu jitakan kasih sayang kepada Fuga.

"Haiyah, kenapa kena lagi sih?" keluh Fuga.

"Wah kalung ini sangat keren-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu tak disangka-sangka keningnya dikecup oleh Tsunade hingga membuatnya mematung sesaat.

Beberapa hari sesudah pertarungan sannin yang dahsyat, Naruto dan Fuga besama Tsunade dan yang lainnya telah kembali ke Konoha. Setelah pelantikan Hokage ke-5, Tsunade membicarakan masalah operasi untuk menyembuhkan Lee akibat menggunakan 'urarenge' saat melawan Garaa di Ujian Chuniin lalu. Operasi kemungkinan gagal, Gai maupun Lee kaget, tetapi Gai tetap meyemangati Lee. Sementara itu,Sasuke yang baru dikalahkan oleh Itachi menjadi kesal, ia juga kesal karena merasa tersaingi oleh Naruto yang makin kuat. Saat Sakura dan Naruto menjenguk, Sasuke malah menantang duel Naruto.

"Hei Naruto! Ayo bertarung denganku. Sekarang!" ucap Sasuke.

"Ee? Kau bercanda, Teme? Kau baru saja siuman, kondisimu masih belum fit-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau takut, hah? Ayo lawan aku kalau berani!" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak ada mood bertarung denganmu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Ayo bertarung! Apa kau begitu takutnya melawan aku?" remeh Sasuke.

"Baiklah, akan aku layani kemauanmu. Ingat baik-baik aku tak takut denganmu, Teme!" ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Tolong hentikan!" jerit Sakura namun keduanya mengacuhkannya.

Mereka lalu menuju atap rumah sakit untuk berduel.

"Aku tak akan segan-segan" ucap Sasuke lalu membuat sebuah jurus andalannya, **_raikiri._**

"Aku tak akan mengalah-tebayo!" ucap Naruto lalu membuat sebuah **_rasengan._**

Mereka hendak mengadu kedua jurus itu namun Kakasi tiba-tiba muncul untuk meleraikan keduanya. Kakasi langsung membelokkan jurus mereka hingga mengenai benda-benda yang berada di sekitar mereka, sementara Sakura menjerit "Sasuke-kun.. Naruto.. Hentikan.." lalu menangis.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kakasi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Heh, dia itu sangat sombong!" dengus Naruto.

"Kau juga sama, kenapa menyerang teman dengan jurus itu?" tanya Kakasi.

"Dia yang memulai duluan" ucap Naruto.

"Jika jurus itu mengenai Sasuke, kau bisa membunuhnya" ucap Kakasi.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia malah pergi dari tempat itu _"jika aku tidak memakai jurus itu, dia yang akan membunuhku. Sasuke itu, dia benar-benar naïf!"_ batin Naruto.

Kakasi lalu mendekati Sakura yang masih menangis, "semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura!" ucap Kakasi.

"Kakasi-sensei janji?" tanya Sakura.

Kakasi kemudian tersenyum.

Sementara di luar Konoha, keempat ninja bunyi handalan Orochimaru telah tiba. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sedang melamun di sebuah tempat di pinggiran Konoha.

 _"Sampai sejauh mana kemampuanmu, hah! Naruto!"_ batin Sasuke. _"Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat darinya"_ kemudian ia mengingat perkataan Kabuto saat ujian chuunin dulu, _"sudah aku putuskan, aku akan menemui Orochimaru"_.

Sasuke terus berdiam diri hingga malam tiba dan enggan untuk pergi dari tempatnya duduk. Sementara empat Ninja Bunyi sedang memperhatikan Sasuke sejak tadi.

Keempat ninja bunyi andalan Orochimaru yaitu Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru dan Jirobou datang ke Konoha untuk menjemput Sasuke dan membawanya ke tempat Orochimaru setelah diperintah Orochimaru dan pada malam itu juga mereka bertemu Sasuke.

Mereka tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di hadapan Sasuke.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kami bukan musuhmu. Kami datang untuk menjemputmu atas perintah Tuan Orochimaru" ucap salah satunya. "Perkenalkan, aku Kidoumaru dari gerbang timur"

"Aku Jiroubou dari gerbang selatan"

"Tayuya dari gerbang utara"

"Sakon dari gerbang barat"

"Kami ninja Desa Oto" ucap keempatnya.

"Tuan Orochimaru menjanjikan kekuatan untukmu" ucap Kidoumaru.

"Benarkah, bawa aku ketempatnya lagi pula aku sudah bosan dengan orang-orang di sini" ucap Sasuke.

"Kami akan tunggu di luar Konoha, segeralah bergegas!" ucap Kidoumaru.

Sasuke yang merasa tertinggal jauh oleh Naruto, menyanggupi tawaran Orochimaru untuk bergabung dengannya dan memutuskan pergi saat tengah malam. Ditengah-tengah perjalanan sebelum keluar gerbang Konoha, Sasuke dicegat oleh Sakura untuk mencegah Sasuke pergi.

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan pergi!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "jangan menghalangiku, Sakura!"

"Aku mohon jangan meninggalkanku!" ucap Sakura.

"Minggirlah!" seru Sasuke.

"Jika kau harus pergi, setidaknya bawalah aku juga" ucap Sakura.

"Kau jangan mencoba menghalangiku!" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau kau meningalkan aku, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura.

"Heh, aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan mu" ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi aku sangat peduli denganmu, Sasuke-kun. Jadi aku mohon jangan pergi meningalkanku" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengacuhkan Sakura, lalu ia hendak melangkah lagi namun tangannya ditarik oleh Sakura untuk menahannya pergi. "Sasuke-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu jadi tinggalah bersamaku. Aku berjanji tak akan mempersulit dirimu, aku akan setia berada di sisimu." ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tak begitu bodoh untuk mengetahui perasaan Sakura namun dia tak begitu peduli dengan pernyataan Sakura tadi. "sudah aku bilang, aku tak peduli sedikitpun denganmu" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan melakukan apapun demimu" ucap Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura" ucap Sasuke lalu memukul bahu Sakura hingga pingsan, "aku harus pergi demi ambisiku" ucapnya lagi.

Sakura bermaksud meyakinkan Sasuke untuk tidak pergi tetapi gagal dan kemudian pada pagi esok harinya, berita itu segara diketahui oleh Tsunade lalu ia segera memerintahkan Shikamaru untuk membuat sebuah tim untuk membawa pulang Sasuke dan setelah berkeliling Konoha, tim akhirnya terbentuk. Tim itu terdiri dari Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Naruto dan Neji.

 **Pengejaran Sasuke di mulai.**

Sebelum tim Shikamaru pergi meningalkan gerbang Konoha, Sakura berpesan terhadap Naruto.

"Naruto! Tolong bawa kembali Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura sambil menangis.

Naruto pilu melihatnya, lalu ia berjanji kepada Sakura "aku akan membawa dia kembali" ucap Naruto.

Pengejaran terhadap Sasuke ternyata tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan. 5 Ninja bunyi sudah siap menghadang Shikamaru dkk. Mereka adalah bawahan Orochimaru yang memiliki kekuatan sangat hebat dan sangat kuat sehingga mengharuskan tim Shikamaru melawan para ninja bunyi dengan taruhan nyawa.

Pertama kali mereka dihadang oleh Jiroubou.

"Kalian tak akan lewat dengan mudah" ucap Jiroubou.

"Sikamaru, biar aku yang melawan orang ini. Kalian lanjutkan pengejaran" ucap Choji.

"Baik" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau harus menyusul kami, Choji!" ucap Naruto.

Lalu selanjutnya perjalan mereka kembali dihadang. Kidoumaru menghadang dan Neji turun untuk melawan sedangkan yang lain melanjukan pengejaran.

Beberapa meter di depan, Tayuya dan Sakon menghadang dan membuat Shikamaru dan Kiba harus turun tangan. Kini hanya tersisa Naruto saja yang mengejar namun sial beberapa meter di depan dia juga dihadang oleh seseorang yang baru datang. Orang itu bernama Kimimaro, keturunan terakhir keluarga Kaguya pemilik kemampuan klan tulang yang bisa memanipulasi tulang dalam tubuhnya.

"Jika ingin mengejar Sasuke, kau harus mengalahkan aku dulu" ucap Kimimaro, "tapi sebelum kau berhasil mengalahkanku kau sudah terlambat" ucapnya lagi.

Saat itu juga, Lee datang membantu. "Naruto, biar aku yang melawannya" ucap Lee.

"Bala bantuan ya" ucap Kimimaro.

"Lawanmu adalah aku" ucap Lee.

"Cepat sekali kau sembuh, Lee" ucap Naruto, "kau harus membawa kemenangan" ucapnya lalu bergegas pergi untuk melanjutkan pengejaran.

Di lain pihak, Fuga yang masih berada di Konoha baru mendengar berita kalau Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha dari Sakura.

"Haiyah, kenapa kau baru bicara, Sakura? Ini sudah siang" ucap Fuga.

"Maaf Fuga-kun" ucap Sakura.

"Jangan buang waktu lagi, katakan kemana mereka pergi?" tanya Fuga.

"Ke arah selatan, Fuga-kun!" ucap Sakura.

Fuga tak mau berbasa-basi lagi ia langsung melakukan handseals. **_"Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Citah!"_**

 **"Ada apa, Fuga-kun?"** tanya Citah.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, kita kejar Sasuke ke arah selatan!" ucap Fuga cepat.

 **"Kau tidak sabaran ya, Fuga-kun! Baiklah ayo naik ke punggungku, pegangan dengan kuat kita segera pergi"** ucap Citah.

Kembali ke Naruto, ia akhirnya menemukan Sasuke di lembah kematian (valley of the end). Keduanya saling berhadapan satu sama lain dan patung para pendiri Konoha menjadi saksi bisu mereka, Hokage Pertama dan Madara Uchiha (pendiri klan uchiha).

"Sasuke, aku akan membawamu kembali-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Heh, aku tak ingin ke desa itu lagi" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Kalau begitu akan aku lakukan dengan cara paksa" ucap Naruto.

"Terserah!" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menyerang Naruto dengan Taijutsunya namun Naruto dapat menghindar dengan mudah dan menendang Sasuke hingga terpental. Sasuke lalu bangkit lagi untuk menyerang namun Naruto kembali memukulnya hingga jatuh, Sasuke bangkit lagi kemudian menyerang namun kembali ditendang hingga terguling di tanah, Sasuke bangkit lagi lalu menyerang lagi tapi kembali mendapat pukulan dari Naruto kemudian terpental, Sasuke terkena pukulan telak dan terjatuh hingga berulang kali. Sasuke terus bangkit dan menyerang namun tak sedikitpun ia dapat menyentuh Naruto, ia malah terus mendapat pukulan telak dari Naruto.

Karena terus mendapatkan serangan, segel gaib yang ada di bahu Sasuke menjadi aktif. Segel gaib itu memberi kekuatan untuk Sasuke, dari segel gaib itu muncul seperti tato api yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuh Sasuke yang meningkatkan staminanya.

Pertarungan diantara keduanya menjadi sangat sengit. Akibat peningkatan kekuatan Sasuke yang drastis, memaksa Naruto menggunakan jubah chakra Kyubi dengan ekor satu dan saat itu juga segel Kyuubi makin melemah sementara Sasuke memasuki Joutai 2 dan _sharingannya_ telah bangkit dan berada pada level 3 (setingkat dengan Kakashi).

Sasuke menggunakan Segel Gaib Orochimaru yang membuat dirinya mempunyai sayap berbentuk tangan, ketahanan tubuhnya juga meningkat sehingga dia dapat mengimbangi kekuatan Naruto. Kini Sasuke telah berubah menjadi monster seperti kelelawar dengan rambut panjang berantakan dan berwarna biru kusam.

Sasuke lalu membuat _raikiri_ dengan kekuatan penuh. Dengan bantuan kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru, _raikirinya_ sekarang menjadi tingkat S sedangkan Naruto menciptakan _rasengan flame_ seukuran bola basket.

Terjadi ledakan dahsyat akibat terbenturnya _raikiri_ dan _rasengan_. Naruto terpental akibat terkena efek ledakan itu lalu pingasan, Naruto terkena hempasan ledakan itu sedangkan Sasuke masih mampu berdiri walau sudah babak belur, ia beruntung karena terlindung dari Segel Gaib Orochimaru yang memberinya sebuah prisai.

Sasuke yang sudah babak belur lalu meneruskan perjalanannya sambil menyimpan dendam dan kebencian pada Itachi, kakaknya. Naruto yang sudah pingsan ditemukan oleh Kakashi kemudian dibawa pulang ke Konoha untuk dirawat.

Di lain pihak, pertarungan yang lainnya, semuanya dimenangkan oleh Shikamaru Dkk. Pertarungan pertama dimulai oleh Chouji melawan Jiroubou. Yang dimenangkan oleh Chouji setelah ia menelan pil merah terakhir yang bisa merubah lemak dalam tubuhnya yang sangat gemuk menjadi chakra.

Pertarungan selanjutnya yang melibatkan Hyuga Neji pemilik Byakugan dengan Kidoumaru (Kidoumaru adalah siluman laba-laba). Pertandingan ini dimenangkan oleh Neji. Setelah Neji menerima sengaja serangan terakhir Kidoumaru yang berbentuk panah berwarna emas yang terbuat dari jaring yang keluar dari mulut Kidoumaru, setelah itu kemudian Neji menyalurkan chakra melalui jaring-jaring itu untuk merusak jaringan organ dalam Kidoumaru.

Selanjutnya pertarungan Shikamaru dengan Tayuya, Kiba dengan Sakon serta Lee dengan Kimimaro. Ketiganya juga dimenangkan oleh Shikamaru Dkk setelah mendapat bantuan dari shinobi Sunagakure yang tidak lain adalah Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou. Pertarungan dengan ninja desa Bunyipun berakhir dengan kemenangan.

Di pihak lain, Sasuke sedang berjalan gontai dan setelah berjalan tak begitu jauh, Fuga bersama Citah tiba-tiba muncul untuk menghentikannya.

"Sudah ku duga kau akan memutuskan mencari siluman ular putih itu. Kau masih saja terlalu naïf, Sasuke!" ucap Fuga.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa menghalangiku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, Sasuke. Kau bilang ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku tapi kau melupakannya ya. Kebencianmu itu ternyata membuatmu sedikit pikun" ucap Fuga.

"Aku tak ada waktu untuk mendengarkan omong kosongmu" ucap Sasuke lalu hendak pergi namun aliran darah di kakinya lansung ditotok dengan jarum petir milik Fuga hingga tak bisa bergerak.

"Jangan mengacuhkan orang yang sedang bicara" ucap Fuga.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, hah?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau pergi. Kau sangat menyedihkan, Sasuke. Semakin sangat menyedihkan jika kau malah mencari siluman ular itu. Ckckck! Kau itu sangat bodoh." ucap Fuga.

"Kau!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kenyataannya kau itu memang benar-benar sangat bodoh. Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu satu hal, apa kau mengingat sesuatu sebelum kakakmu pergi?" tanya Fuga.

"Aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin membunuhnya" ucap Sasuke.

"BODOH! Kau itu terlalu naïf, Sasuke! Apakah kau tidak ingin tau kebenaran tentang kakakmu hah?" tanya Fuga lagi.

Sasuke lalu mengingat kembali kejadian yang menyakitkan itu lagi. Sasuke dibiarkan hidup dan sebelum pergi Itachi menangis.

"Dia menangis" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Jadi itu benar ya, itu artinya Itachi sangat menyayangimu" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi kenapa dia membunuh semua clan Uchiha termasuk ayah dan ibu-ku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena clan Uchiha ingin memberontak" ucap Fuga dan membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Jangan mengada-ada" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku ada saat pembantaian itu dan aku tau semuanya" ucap Fuga berbohong (Fuga tau sejarah clan Uchiha dari sebuah buku).

"Katakan semua yang kau ketahui" ucap Sasuke.

"Itachi Uchiha melakukan pembantaian itu karena diperalat oleh Danzou dan orang asing yang mengaku sebagai Madara Uchiha, dia memakai topeng orange dengan satu lubang di mata kanannya. Dia juga pernah mengendalikan Kyuubi untuk menghancurkan Konoha." ucap Fuga.

"Danzou? Orang bertopeng?" tanya Sasuke.

"Danzou adalah dalang dibalik semua ini. Dia menyuruh Itachi membunuh clannya sendiri karena isu pemberontakan yang dipimpin langsung oleh ayahmu sendiri. Danzou tau kalau kakakmu sangat mencintai desa Konoha jadi dia menyuruh kakakmu membantai klannya agar Konoha tetap aman. Kakakmu menyetujuinya asalkan Danzou tidak mengikutsertakan dirimu dalam masalah ini. Danzou menyetujuinya dan Itachi menyetujui melakukan pembantaian itu. Karena kakakmu itu sangat mencintai Konoha, dia rela menjadi penjahat hanya demi melindungi desa dan dirimu" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke sangat terkejut mendengar kenyataan itu. "Waktu itu dia menangis" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Itachi sangat menyayangimu, Sasuke! Dia juga rela dibenci olehmu. Bagaimana jika kau berada di posisi Itachi? Apakah hatimu tak merasa sakit jika dibenci adik sendiri? Kau seharusnya mengerti tentang perasaan kakakmu sendiri dan berpikir bagaimana cara untuk membersihkan nama kakakmu. Ini ia lakukan semata-mata demi menyelamatkanmu dari masalah clanmu yang suatu hari bisa dicap sebagai pemberomtak karena kejahatan ayahmu sendiri" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke tersentak lalu ia mengingat kembali semua kenangan dengan kakaknya kemudian membuatnya menangis.

"Tak ada gunanya menangis, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan apa keputusanmu. Jika kau memilih pergi mencari Orochimaru, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga dan jika kau memilih tidak pergi, aku akan menjadikanmu kuat" ucap Fuga.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli terhadapku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku hanya ingin meluruskan hal-hal yang bengkok. Ini demi Konoha, desa ini dan orang-orangnya menerima keberadaanku dan di sini juga aku memiliki banyak teman." ucap Fuga.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Karena aku inang dari raja siluman terkuat, aku adalah jinchuuriki siluman singa" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya, "jadi kau…"

"Siluman yang ada dalam diriku sangat kuat dan sebanding dengan Kyuubi" ucap Fuga.

…

Sasuke lalu termenung, ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat sampai Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu. "Fuga, apakah kau bisa membuatku menjadi kuat? Aku ingin melenyapkan orang-orang yang sudah memperalat kakakku dan demi kakakku aku akan memberantas penjahat-penjahat Konoha" ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja" ucap Fuga, "satu hal lagi yang harus kau ketahui, Itachi masuk ke Akatsuki bukan tanpa sebab. Selain untuk menguasai kekuatan Bijuu, Itachi masuk ke Akatsuki agar tujuan utamanya dapat terlaksana. Itachi berharap dengan masuknya ia ke Akatsuki, Itachi dapat terus melindungi Konoha, dengan mengawasi kegiatan para petinggi Konoha terutama dirimu secara tidak langsung dari luar. Hal ini diperlihatkan pada saat ia bersama Kisame melakukan pencarian Kyuubi ke Konoha. Sebenarnya, ia datang ke Konoha tidak hanya untuk menangkap Kyuubi saja, namun juga untuk membocorkan secara tidak langsung tentang keberadaan dan informasi Akatsuki kepada Konoha, ia membuktikan tujuannya untuk melindungi Konoha secara tidak langsung dan memberitahukan secara tidak langsung kepada para petinggi Konoha bahwa ia masih hidup, sehingga para petinggi Konoha 'masih' tidak dapat berbuat yang tidak-tidak terhadap dirimu, juga membuktikan tujuannya untuk melindungi dirimu secara tidak langsung" jelasnya.

Setelah mendengar semuanya, membuat Sasuke semakin marah. Ambisinya yang ingin membunuh kakaknya telah hilang dan sekarang digantikan dengan ambisi yang baru, ambisi untuk membunuh orang-orang yang telah memperalat kakaknya.

"Kau juga harus menyelamatkan kakakmu dari jerat Akatsuki, setengah orang Akatsuki adalah orang jahat" imbuh Fuga.

Fuga lalu melangkah mendekati Sasuke, ia kemudian menyentuh kepala Sasuke dan mengalirkan chakra putihnya. "Sekarang bangunlah dan coba element petirmu dengan menggunakan _sharinganmu_ " ucap Fuga.

Sasuke langsung mencobanya.

 **Cip!**

 **Cip!**

 **Cip!**

Sasuke terkejut dengan peningkatan level _raikirinya._ "Biar aku coba" ucap Sasuke lalu ia memotong beberapa pohon di depannya. _"Tak ku sangka, ternyata Fuga tak berbohong. Dia bisa meningkatkan kekuatan seseorang_ " batinnya.

"Aku tidak bisa meningkatkan kekuatan seseorang, aku hanya membangkitkan kekuatan yang ada dalam dirimu. Ayo kita pulang!" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke masih terlihat menatap tak percaya ke arah telapak tangan kirinya, _"ini benar-benar luarbiasa"_ batinnya.

"Jangan begitu kagum dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, kemampuanmu masih setengah dari kami" ucap Fuga.

"Aku ingin sejajar dengan kalian" ucap Sasuke.

"Itu akan tercapai jika kau latihan dengan benar dan serius" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah, kau harus berjanji satu hal. Kau harus membuatku menjadi kuat" ucap Sasuke.

"Haiyah, kau ini! Oke, aku berjanji" ucap Fuga, "tapi tunggu, aku sepertinya melupakan sesuatu" imbuhnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Segel yang ada dibahumu" ucap Fuga, "itu akan menjadi penghalang besar untukmu. Aku akan menanganinya" ucapnya.

Fuga lalu melakukan handseal. **_Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Jugras!"_**

 **Jugras adalah macan kumbang hitam. Dia ahli dalam Fuinjutsu. Dia tak begitu besar, ukurannya hanya setinggi orang dewasa. Dia suka berpenampilan seperti Kunoichi dan perpakaian serba hitam bercorak merah.**

 **"Kenapa kau memanggilku, Fuga-kun?"** tanya Jugras.

"Ini tehnik pemanggil" ucap Sasuke sedikit terkejut, "kapan kau mempelajarinya?" tanyanya.

"Itu tak penting, Sasuke. Jugras! Kau segeralah tangani segel kutukan yang ada di bahu Sasuke!" ucap Fuga.

 **"Kau selalu tidak sabaran, Fuga-kun. Baiklah buka bajumu, bocah!"** ucap Jugras kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menurutinya kemudian Jugras mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan besar, dia membukanya dan memperlihatkan rentetan hurup-hurup penyegelan yang mengelilingi sebuah lingkaran kosong lalu ia merapal sebuah handseals, segel itu terdiri dari Ushi, Uma, Inu, Ne, U, Mi, Tatsu, Tora. ** _"Fuinjutsu : Tora No Fuin! (Segel Harimau)"_**

Roh harimau keluar dari dalam gulungan tersebut dan langsung menggigit bahu Sasuke yang tertandai oleh sebuah segel kutukan. Roh harimau itu menyerap segel kutukan itu dan memerlukan waktu sedikit lama.

Saat proses penyerapan, kulit berwarna putih pucat keluar dari tubuh Sasuke melalui segel kutukan tersebut. Roh harimau itu memakan semuanya seperti menyedot sebuah mie dan saat di baian ujung menempel seekor ular putih lalu jatuh ke tanah. Saat ular itu hendak pergi, ular itu sudah diterkam terlebih dahulu oleh roh harimau tadi lalu menariknya masuk kedalam gulungan.

Penyegelan selesai, kini lingkaran kosong yang ada di gulungan tersebut telah berisi gambar seekor ular yang dirantai.

 **"Sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu"** ucap Jugras lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan ledakan bom asap.

Sementara di markas bawah tanah milik Orochimaru, Orochimaru terlihat gelisah.

"Tidak! Sasuke-kun sudah lepas dari kendaliku, ini tidak mungkin" ucap Orochimaru setelah mendapat informasi dari klonnya yang tersegel tadi.

"Tuan Orochimaru, tenangkan dirimu, kondisimu masih lemah" ucap Kabuto.

"Sepertinya ada orang yang mencabut segel itu" ucap Orochimaru.

Kembali ke tempat Fuga dan Sasuke. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3.00am.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, Sasuke" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah" sahut Sasuke.

"Haiya, ngomong-ngomong kemana arah jalan pulang ya?" tanya Fuga lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke langsung menepak jidatnya sendiri, "bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa menemukanku? Kau hanya perlu mengingat jalanmu yang tadi" ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Hehe, sama sekali aku tak ingat. Saat melacakmu aku hanya mengandalkan penciuman dan Citah berlari begitu cepat" ucap Fuga lalu tersenyum.

"Ya ampun, sekarang pakai saja cara yang sama" ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi tubuhku sudah lelah. Kita kembali besok saja kita menginap saja di lembah ini" ucap Fuga.

Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di gua yang terdapat di sekitar lembah kematian (valley of the end) dan besok baru memutuskan kembali ke desa.

Naruto dan kawan-kawannya yang selamat dibawa ke rumah sakit dan dirawat. Bahkan keadaan Neji sangat kritis, tetapi berhasil diatasi.

Keesokan harinya Sakura dan Ino datang menjenguk Naruto namun Naruto belum sadarkan diri. Raut wajah Sakura terlihat sangat sedih ia kemudian meminta maaf terhadap Naruto yang masih terlelap "Naruto, maafkan aku karena membebanimu" ucapnya pelan.

"Sudahlah Sakura" ucap Ino, "ngomong-ngomong, aku tak melihat Fuga-kun dari kemarin" ucapnya lagi.

Sakura langsung teringat "Fuga-kun? ya! Aku memintanya untuk mengejar Sasuke-kun juga" ucapnya sepontan.

"Apa yang terjadi, kenapa dia belum kembali?" tanya Ino.

"Aku yakin Fuga-kun pasti membawa kembali Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura.

"Kau tau sendiri kan, Sasuke itu keras kepala. Fuga-kun pasti kesulitan" ucap Ino.

"Tapi aku sangat percaya terhadap Fuga-kun" ucap Sakura.

Tsunade, Shizune dan Jiraiya juga datang menjenguk.

"Dia belum sadar juga ya" ucap Tsunade.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura.

"Tenang, dia hanya kelelahan saja" ucap Tsunade.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00am namun Naruto belum mau sadar.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar tempat Naruto dirawat dibuka oleh seseorang. Semua penjenguk menatap ke arah pintu itu, mereka penasaran siapa yang datang lalu tak lama kemudian Hinata muncul sambil membawa sekeranjang buah segar untuk Naruto.

"Naruto-kun belum sadar ya?" tanya Hinata kepada semuanya.

"Sepertinya dia masih asik bermimpi" ucap Ino.

Hinata lalu duduk di dekat Naruto lalu memegang tangan Naruto dengan hangat, "cepat sadar Naruto-kun" ucapnya lembut.

 _"Aku belum ingin membuka mata, Hinata. Aku masih ter..la..lu.. ngantuk dan capek, aku mau tidur beberapa jam lagi. Lagipula ini masih pagi"_ tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar keluhan Naruto di dalam otaknya kemudian ia tersenyum lega.

"Eeee? Kenapa tersenyum, Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"tidak kenapa-napa kok, aku merasa kalau Naruto-kun sudah sehat total" ucap Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Sakura juga.

"Aku merasakan kalau dia baik-baik saja" ucap Hinata kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Hinata, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ya?" tanya Ino.

"Ti-tidak kok" bantah Hinata.

"EEeeee! Jangan menyembunyikannya dariku" ucap Ino sambil menatap penuh penasaran ke arah Hinata.

Saat itu juga seseorang membuka pintu dengan perlahan, semuanya kembali menatap ke arah pintu yang sedang dibuka lalu orang yang sudah ditungu-tunggu muncul.

"Apa kabar Sakura!" sapa Sasuke dan membuat semuanya terkejut. Yang paling terkejut adalah Sakura.

"Se-sejak kapan kau beru.." Sakura tak menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia langsung begitu saja memeluk Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan tak disangka ia malah menangis karena terharu. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau sudah bersedia tinggal bersamaku" ucap Sakura percaya diri.

"Heh, aku kembali bukan karena itu tapi ada sesutu yang lain" ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi aku sangat senang" ucap Sakura lalu mengusap airmatanya dan ingin memeluk Sasuke lagi namun ditolak.

"Jangan memelukku sembarangan, dasar fansgirl!" umpat Sasuke dan membuat semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura.

Ino tiba-tiba menjambak kerah baju Sasuke, "dimana Fuga-kun? Kalian malah asik berpelukan sementara kalian melupakan perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa hidup jika harus kehilangan Fuga-kun" ucap Ino dan membuat Sasuke sweatdrop.

 _"Gila, dia ini sama seperti Sakura, bahkan lebih parah"_ batin Sasuke.

"Hei Pig! Jangan kasar terhadap Sasuke-kunku" ucap Sakura sinis.

"Kau jangan ikut campur, Jidat! Ini urusanku dengannya" balas Ino. "Kau pasti meninggalkan Fuga-kunku" ucap Ino sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan sembarangan" ucap Sasuke.

Pertengkaran itu malah membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

Tak lama kemudian pintu dibuka lagi lalu Fuga muncul sambil membawa beberapa ramen instan. Ino yang melihat itu langsung lari mendekati Fuga dan langsung memeluknya begitu saja, untung saja ramennya tidak jatuh.

Setelah memeluk beberapa saat Ino melepas pelukannya, "Fuga-kun tidak apa-apa kan? Pasti sulit membawa Sasuke kembali dan memaksa untuk bertarung dengannya" ucap Ino.

"Haiyah… kenapa aku selalu sial? Selalu dipeluk sembarangan oleh gadis ini. Dasar wanita!" umpat Fuga.

"Fuga-kun baik-baik saja kan, aku sangat menghawatirkanmu" ucap Ino.

"Haiyah… aku jadi ingin pergi dari Konoha, hari ini juga" ucap Fuga.

"Keputusan yang tepat, Fuga. Kau dan Naruto akan aku ajak jalan-jalan lagi dan aku akan melatih kalian" ucap Jiraiya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar" ucap Fuga.

"Fuga! bagaimana dengan aku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau juga harus ikut denganku" ucap Fuga.

"Fuga-kun, kau benar-benar ingin pergi. Terus bagaimana dengan aku, aku juga ingin ikut" ucap Ino.

"Aku juga ingin ikut dengan Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura juga.

"Ya ampun, bisa-bisa aku akan kerepotan" ucap Jiraiya.

"Kalian tetap tinggal dan berlatih di sini" ucap Fuga.

"Aku setuju dengan Fuga" ucap Sasuke.

"Jika kalian begitu menyukai mereka, tunggu saja mereka dengan sabar" ucap Tsunade. "Aku juga akan melatih kalian tentang pengetahuan medis" ucapnya lagi.

"Kalian semua berisik sekali" ucap Naruto dan membuat semuanya terkejut kecuali Fuga, Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Akhirnya kau mau bangun juga, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Ini karena terpaksa Hinata. Terimakasih Hinata, karena sudah terus menjagaku di sini" ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Kakek tua mesum, aku juga ingin berlatih di luar desa. Kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Naruto.

"Besok saat pagi buta" ucap Jiraiya mantap.

"Fuga, aku lihat kau membawa banyak ramen instan, kebetulan aku sudah sangat lapar-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Dasar bocah nakal, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku hah?" tanya Jiraiya kesal.

"He? Tadi kau bilang apa, kakek tua mesum?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah.." Jiraiya hanya menghela nafas sedangkan yang lainnya kemudian tertawa ringan.

Jiraiya memutuskan melatih murid-muridnya agar menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dengan bertujuan agar akatsuki tidak bisa menangkap Naruto.

Keesokan harinya mereka berangkat tapi sebelum itu, Fuga mengajak Sasuke dan Naruto untuk mengambil sesuatu. Mereka mencari pedang pesanan mereka.

 **Pedang kembar, Agni dan Ludra milik Naruto telah jadi. Pedang kembar itu dibuat dari Kubikiribochou milik Zabuza dan campuran bahan yang lainnya seperti berlian untuk mempertajam pedang, pada Agni disimpan orb api sedangkan pada Ludra disimpan orb angin, Agni disimpan dalam kendi tertutup rapat yang selalu panas dan Ludra disimpan di kendi yang tertutup rapan yang selalu sejuk, keduanya disimpan selama berbualan-bulan setelah jadi. Agni adalah pedang api sedangkan Ludra adalah pedang angin. Kedua pedang ini disatukan dalam satu gagang dan ketika dialiri chakra kemudian diayumkan maka akan tercipta kobaran api yang besar, jika menebas maka akan tercipta wave api yang besar (pisau angin raksasa yang penuh dengan kobaran api). Agni dan Ludra berukuran sama, panjangnya 1 meter dengan gagang besi yang sedikit besar sepanjang 24 cm dan lebar pedang kembar ini 5 cm setra tebalnya ± 1 cm dan beratnya 1.5 kg. Kedua pedang ini sangat lurus dan memiliki punggung tidak rata seperti sisir. Warna Agni adalah merah seperti bara api sedangkan Ludra berwarna biru sebiru langit. Pedang kembar ini memiliki ketajaman yang luarbiasa, jika digunakan untuk membelah batu maka tak akan mengalami kerusakan sedikitpun pada mata pedangnya.**

 **Pedang Iblis, Gokumonji milik Fuga dari bahan yang sama dan juga dicampur dengan bahan yang lain seperti titanium, baja, serpihan berlian dan beberapa lagi yang lain. Pedang ini sangat tajam setara dengan milik Naruto dan lebih berat dari yang lainnya, warnanya merah mati dan bagian yang diasah (mata pedangnya) berwarna merah darah segar. Pedang ini selalu disimpan pada tabung penuh darah yang selalu mendidih. Dalam pedang ini tersimpan orb api tapi berbeda dengan milik Naruto. Jika dialiri chakra dan menebas maka pada bekas tebasan akan meninggalkan bekas bakaran. Contohnya, jika menebas kayu maka pada letak tebasannya akan hitam menjadi arang. Gokumonji memiliki tebal 2 cm, panjang 1 meter, lebar 6 cm, panjang gagang 24 cm yang terbuat dari besi, berat keseluruhan mencapai 2.5 kg. Gokumonji adalah pedang lurus yang meiliki punggung tidak rata seperti grigi.**

 **Pedang Langit, Gleam Habakiri milik Sasuke (sword with the power of light). Pedang ini berwanna silver terang dan cocok untuk pengguna element petir. Gleam Habakiri juga setajam yang lainnya namun lebih ringang, juga lurus seperti yang lainnya dan mengunakan bahan yang sama. Pedang ini selalu disimpan di dalan tabung dengan air mendidih dan selalu dialiri listrik. Pedang ini memiliki panjang 1 meter, tebal ± 1 cm, lebar 5 cm, panjang gagang 24 cm yang tebuat dari besi, berat keseluruhan 1 kg.**

 **Ketiga pedang tersebut juga diberikan sarung yang juga terbuat dari besi dan berat sarungnya saja mencapai satu kilo.**

"Wah pedang kembarku ini sangat keren tapi berat-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Pedangku sepertinya lebih berat" ucap Fuga.

"Pedang ini lumayan tajam dan mudah dialiri petir" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke menyukai pedang mereka masing-masing tapi untuk sekarang ini mereka belum bisa menggunakan pedangnya masing-masing karena ukuran tubuh mereka sekarang tak sesuai dengan pedang mereka. Mereka bertiga membawa pedang itu untuk latihan bersama Jiraiya di luar desa.

Dengan susah payah membawa pedang masing-masing akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang desa untuk menemui Jiraiya yang sudah lama menunggu, di sana juga ada Tsunade, Ino, Hinata dan Sakura yang akan melepas kepergian mereka.

Jiraiya dan yang lain menatap aneh ke arah tiga bocah yang sedang membawa pedang berat tersebut.

"Oi kalian, kalian yakin membawa pedang berat nan panjang itu?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku akan membawanya-tebayooo" ucap Naruto yang berusaha menggendong pedangnya. "Pedang ditambah sarungnya yang hampir mencapai satu kilo lumayan berat juga-tebayo" gerutu Naruto.

"Kau sepertinya kesusahan, Fuga. Pedangmu terlihat sangat berat" ucap Tsunade.

"Ini tidak terlalu berat bagiku" ucap Fuga padahal ia sudah tak bisa menggendongnya, "sial beratnya menjadi tiga setengah kilo" keluhnya dan akhirnya ia memilih menyeret Gokumonjinya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau yakin dengan pedang itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku yakin" sahut Sasuke sambil berusaha dengan susah payah mengikat pedangnya di belakang pinggulnya.

Setelah sekian menit akhirnya mereka selesai mengatasi pedang mereka masing-masing. Naruto berhasil menggendong pedangnya sedangkan Fuga mengikatkan tali pada pedangnya kemudian menyeretnya dan Sasuke sudah berhasil menaruh pedangnya di pinggulnya walaupun ujung pedangnya hampir menyentuh tanah.

"Ayo berangkat-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan buang waktu lagi" ucap Fuga.

"Aku setuju dengan Fuga" ucap Sasuke.

Semuanya melepas kepergian mereka bertiga bersama Jiraiya untuk dilatih. Mereka bertiga akan lama kembali hingga bertahun-tahun.

"Naruto-kun cepat kembali ya! Aku akan menunggumu" ucap Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Fuga-kun! Kau juga ya!" ucap Ino

"Sasuke-kun, cepat kembali" ucap Sakura.

"Tenang saja Hinata! Kau yang akan kutemui paling pertama-tebayo" ucap Naruto sedangkan Fuga dan Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Jiraiya memutuskan untuk melatih ketiganya di luar desa dan tak tau kapan mereka akan kembali. Mereka pergi menuju arah barat, dari gerbang Konoha langkah guru dan ketiga muridnya itu terlihat semakin mengecil lalu menghilang di titik ujung jauhnya memandang.

Fuga telah merubah banyak hal di dunia ninja ini, dari merubah Naruto menjadi kuat sampai menggagalkan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

Semua berakhir bahagia, Sakura tak bersedih lagi, Ino mendapatkan pria idamannya walau belum pasti menjadi miliknya, Tsunade sedikit bebas dari kejaran para rentenir, Hinata yang mendapat perhatian dari Naruto walaupun jarang namun dia sudah bahagia, Jiraiya yang mendapat tiga murid special dan semua teman-teman Naruto akhirnya mengerti sebuah arti dari persahabatan.

 **The End Begin.**

Akhirnya sang guru membawa tiga muridnya bertualang menuju barat untuk mencari sebuah gulungan keramat demi menolong orang-orang di segala penjuru.

Jiraiya as Biksu Tong.

Naruto asa Gokong.

Fuga as Patkai

Sasuke as Saceng yang selalu membawa barang-barang bekal perjalanan.

"Aaaah! Kenapa aku selalu membawa barang-barang" keluh Sasuke.

"Itu juga sama sebagai sebuah latihan" ucap Jiraiya.

Fuga menepuk bahu Sasuke dan menyemangatinya "sabar Sasuke, ini adalah sebuah latihan special untukmu. Dengan ini kau pasti akan bertambah kuat"

Naruto terlihat berjalan paling depan dan sedang melihat-lihat sekitar untuk membaca situasi "jalanan aman dari para bandit, perjalanan kali ini akan mudah-tebayo" ucapnya.

"Hahaha.." Jiraiya tertawa ringan, "hari sudah semakin sore, ayo kita cari penginapan dulu" ucapnya.

….0000000000000000…

Sekilas info : Ketiga bocah itu akan berubah menjadi tiga remaja tampan dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari saat bocah dan juga berilmu tinggi.


	10. Chapter 10

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi (Disclaimer)**

 **Fuga Yadu © Maha**

 **Warning :OC, OOC, Divergence, sedikit Gore, don't Kitsching, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

 **Rating :T semi M**

 **GENRE: Adventur, Action, Fantasi, Supranatural, Sedikit Humor/Lelucon, Friendsip, tragedy.**

Charakter PEMERAN : Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke.

 ** _Kisah Sebelumnya :_** Di dunia tanpa batas, ruang hampa dan yang jelas dunia ini masih di dalam pelanet bumi … "Aku bosan dengan kehidupan masa kini, haaahh!" …. "Masa depan sangat membosankan, haaaah… hanya menang tehnologi saja" dia adalah sang penjelajah waktu …. "Aku mempunyai nama, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian ingat itu" …. "kalian dengar baik-baik, suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi Hokage" …. **"Hahahaha! Kau bercanda, siluman berteman dengan manusia? Yang benar saja, yang ada aku akan dimamfaatkan oleh yang namanya manusia" …..** "Mau kau jadi temanku?" …. **"Mulai besok aku akan melatihmu di tempat ini dengan rutin. Aku tidak ingin punya jinchuriki yang lemah. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat" …. "Fuga? aku tau kau juga senasib dengan Naruto, apa keputusanmu?" ….** "Kau bisa lebih kuat dari itu jika kau berlatih dengan benar, aku ikut prihatin terhadapmu. Jadi aku akan membuat kelembutanmu itu menjadi kekuatan yang hebat" …. "Aku Fuga Yadu, Kesukaan dan ketidaksukaanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan sensei, hobiku sensei tidak perlu tau, lalu cita-citaku lebih rahasia dari cita-cita sensei" …. "Uzumaki Naruto itu namaku, kesukaanku makan ramen, aku sangat tidak suka orang sok cool, hobiku latihan dan cita-citaku menjadi Hokage" …. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, yang ku suka tidak ada, yang ku tidak suka banyak termasuk si Dobe, aku tak punya cita-cita tapi ambisi ingin membunuh seseorang" …. Tiga pedang tetajam dan kuat di dunia shinobi : pedang kembar, Agni dan Ludra. Pedang iblis, Gokumonji. Pedang langit, Gleam Habakiri.

 _-000000-_

Setelah berlatih selama bertahun-tahun di luar desa Konoha dengan seorang guru hebat salah satu dari legendaries sannin, tiga bocah yang dulunya ingusan sekarang telah menjadi kuat dan tumbuh menjadi remaja yang gagah. Tentunya tiga remaja ini sanggup menarik bergagai jenis perempuan dari klas balita hingga jompo menyebabkan ketampanan dan kegagahan mereka menjadi melegenda.

 **Syang!**

 **Ting!**

 **Trang!**

 **Syiinggg!**

 **Tinggg!**

Suara pedang beradu.

Tiga orang remaja berumur ± 15 tahun sedang latihan Kenjutsu tanpa pengawasan sang guru. Tiga orang remaja itu sedang latihan seni pedang di sebuah sungai dekat air terjun dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek.

 **Syang!**

 **Trang!**

 **Ting!**

 **Ting!**

 ** _"Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"_** **jutus bola api dikeluarkan oleh seseorang dengan mata hitam gelap, bertubuh kekar dan ideal, memiliki rambut hitam pekat, poninya membingkai wajahnya dan rambut bagian belakang bergaya cikrak.**

 **Lalu serangan bola api dari pria berambut gaya emo itu ditepis dengan ayunan pedang secara memutar seperti kincir oleh lawannya. Serangan bola api itu dinetralkan oleh pedang milik lawan latihan tanding pria emo itu, seorang pria gagah dengan tubuh yang mempesona para wanita, meiliki wajah halus tanpa coretan sedikitpun serta tampan yang sanggup membuat wanita menghayal setiap detik, memiliki iris mata berwarna biru seperti safir, memiliki rambut halus seleher berwarna pirang jabrik dan memiliki pony miring ke kiri serta tak menutup mata kirinya.**

 **"Oi Teme! Element bola apimu kurang padat" ucap pria jabik itu. Lawannya tiada lain adalah Sasuke.**

 **"Baiklah akan aku perbesar lagi dan apakah kau bisa menghindarinya, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke dan lawannya adalah Naruto. Garis kumis kucing di pipinya telah samar dan hampir menghilang.**

 **Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya dengan cepat lalu melakukan handseals. _"Fire style : Mega Fireball Jutsu!"_**

 **"Wow wow wo! Jangan bercanda, Teme! Ini bola api raksasa namanya-tebayo" keluh Naruto.**

 **Sebelum bola api raksasa itu menghantam tubuh Naruto, dia sudah menghilang dari tempatnya sehingga bola api Sasuke malah membentur permukaan sungai dan menciptakan ombak besar.**

 **Tiba-tiba bahu kanan Sasuke disentuh dari belakang, ia langsung terkejut saat menoleh "bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?".**

 **"Aku menggunakan jutsu teleportasi seperti ayahku" ucap Naruto. "Sepertinya aku sudah bertambah cepat-tebayo" celotehnya.**

 **"Heh, kau memang hebat, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke.**

 **"Tapi jika aku tetap berdiri di sana bisa-bisa aku malah menjadi seongkok daging panggang-tebayo" ucap Naruto.**

 **"Tapi tetap saja kekuatanku berada dibawahmu, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke.**

 **"Tapi tadi kau menciptakan bola api raksasa, Teme!" ucap Naruto.**

 **"Tapi kau menghindar dengan mudah, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke.**

 **"Tapi kekuatan apimu itu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.**

 **"Tapi tetap saja kau lebih kuat" ucap Sasuke.**

 **"Tapi kau mampu mengimbangiku, Teme!"**

 **"Tapi kau itu memang bebar-benar kua…"**

 **Syet! Syet! Dua lemparan batu berkecepatan tinggi serta melesat lurus. Plak! Brug! Sasuke jatuh karena terkena lemparan sedangkan Naruto menghidar dengan tepat.**

 **"Sial!" keluh Sasuke lalu bangun kembali.**

 ** _"Lemparan batu yang sangat cepat"_** **batin Naruto, ia lau menatap ke arah temannya yang lain yang tiada lain adalah Fuga, seorang pria tampan pemilik hidung mancung serta dagu sedikit lancip, rambut silver rurus yang panjangnya seleher, memiliki iris mata hitam gelap dan mata kanannya ditutup oleh poninya.**

 **Fuga tadinya sedang tertidur di atas batu yang berada di hulu sungai dan terpaksa bangun karena perdebatan Naruto dan Sasuke.**

 **"Fuga, apakah kau yang melemparnya-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.**

 **"Haiyah… entahlah! … TAPI KENAPA KALIAN MENGGANGGU TIDUR SIANGKU HAH?" tanya Fuga dengan penuh amarah.**

 **"Hah, ternyata benar kau yang melemparnya-tebayo" ucap Naruto santai.**

"Heh!" Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Tiba-tiba seorang bandit dengan badan penuh tato menghampiri mereka. "Oi kalian, jangan latihan di sini! Kalian merusak ketenangan sungai saja" ucap bandit itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Perkenalkan aku penguasa lembah ini, Daitsuke Kaitomaru" ucap bandit itu.

"Daitsuke?" Fuga yang berada satu meter di belakang 'Naruto dan Sasuke' sedikit terkejut, "nama itu mirip nama yang pernah aku dengar" ucapnya lagi.

"Oi bandit! Kami berhak latihan di sini-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Bandit itu menatap ketiga remaja itu dengan lekan-lekan, ia memperhatikan penampilan ketiganya dengan teliti.

"Haiyah, orang ini benar-benar aneh" ucap Fuga.

"Jangan jatuh cinta kepadaku, bodoh!" umpat Sasuke sambil menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau gey?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ini pria normal, bodoh! Aku hanya memperhatikan penampilan kalian yang kurang menyenangkan dan mengecewakan mataku karena telah melihat kalian" ucap Kaitomaru. "Oi kau pirang! Rambutmu itu sangat buruk, seharusnya kau mencukurnya seperti gaya tentara. Lihat celanamu itu, warna orange itu buruk. Iyak! Kau juga tidak punya bulu dada bahkan kumis dan jenggot, kau itu tidak cocok menjadi pria. Kalau berpakaian, pakai kimono saja lalu jadi kunoichi" ucap Kaitomaru.

Karena kesal Naruto melangkah mendekati bandit itu namun dihentikan setelah melangkah beberapa langkah. "Langkahmu juga sangat buruk, tidak maco!" ucap Kaitomaru. "Kau juga! Rambutmu seperti pantat ayam!" tunjuknya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke juga mendekat dan berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Hey pantat ayam! Sebaiknya kau cukur rambutmu seperti gaya jenger ayam lalu pakai anting dan beberapa persing di hidung, lidah, bibir, puting, pusar dan dibawahnya. Dengan itu kau pasti maco. Cih penampilanmu sekarang sangat membosankan, aku sudah berbaik hati dan bersedia memberimu masukan" ucap Kaitomaru.

"Jangan mengatur gaya hidupku, keparat!" umpat Sasuke.

Kaitomaru lalu memandang ke arah di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke. "Oi silver, kau itu culun ya. Seharusnya kau botak biar lebih keren lalu kasi tato naga di batok kepalamu itu dan di jidatmu kasi enam titik biar kaya biksu. Kau pasti keren dengan itu. Dada dan punggungu juga dikasi tato. Satu lagi, jika berpakaian jangan pake baju biar terlihat tato-tatomu" ucap Kaitomaru.

"Fuck, jangan sok mengatur" keluh Fuga.

"Kalian bertiga harus mengikuti saranku maka kalian akan sangat keren" ucap Kaitomaru.

 **Sleb!** Naruto menusuk perut bandit itu dengan pedangnya. "Diam cerewet! Jangan mengatur jalanku hidupku!" ucap Naruto sinis.

 **Seb!** Sasuke juga menusuk perut bandit itu dengan pedangnya. "Aku paling tidak suka diatur jika aku tidak suka" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Kaitomaru malah tertawa "Hyahahahaha! Penampilan kalian itu membuatku bosan. Aku sudah mau berbaik hati untu…."

 **Syet! Sleb!** Mulut Kaitomaru langsung tertusuk lemparan pedang dari Fuga hingga menembus kepalanya. "DIAM KAU, BITCH!" umpat Fuga.

Fuga lalu datang mendekati Kaitomaru yang sudah tergeletak untuk mencabut pedangnya. "Jangan sok mengatur hidupku! Aku punya kehendak sendiri" ucap Fuga sinis.

"Tau rasa kau cerewet!" umpat Naruto.

"Dia sudah mati" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bakar dia!" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah" sahut Sasuke.

 ** _"Amateratsu!"_**

Sasuke lalu membakarnya hingga habis.

 **Author Note : -Api hitam dari neraka yang menghalangi seluruh pengelihatan para reader untuk melihat Kaitomaru terbakar habis sampai tak tersisa sekebispun-**

 **The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto Ultimate Storm.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Amegakure,** **sore hari 04.00pm.** Desa ini sangat gelap karena awan yang sangat pekat dan turun hujan sangat deras. Keadaan desa di sini bisa dibilang lebih modern dari desa lain, setiap bangunan di sini sudah memakai bahan dari besi dan aluminium.

Seekor anjing terlihat berjalan masuk melalui pintu utama Amegakure, bentuk anjing ini tidak normal. Seluruh tubuhnya berwarna hitam serta memiliki sepasang sayap kelelawar, ajing itu adalah siluman.

Jauh di tempat lain, di sebuah bangunan tertinggi di pusat Amegakure, terlihat seseorang pria berdiri tegak di bawah derasnya hujan. Pria itu memiliki penampilan aneh, pada tulang hidungnya tertancab tiga batang besi bundar yang sejajar dari atas ke bawah, pada telinga juga memakai persing secara berderet dan tertanjab besi bundar secara vertical di tengah telinganya, juga tertancab dua batang besi tajam di bagian bibir bawahnya. Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna orange yang tak begitu panjang dan jabrik. Di belakang pria itu berdiri seorang wanita yang cantik serta memiliki rambut biru seleher yang lurus dengan hiasan bunga kertas di kepalanya.

"Konan! Sepertinya ada orang asing datang ke desa kita. Aku merasakan energinya dari tetesan hujan ini. Dia lumayan kuat." ucap pria berambut orange itu.

"Biar aku selidiki" ucap Konan, lalu tubuhnya berubah menjadi ribuan lembaran kertas dan terbang ke arah munculnya orang asing itu.

Dua orang itu mengenakan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah dan itu berarti mereka anggota Akatsuki. Wanita itu bernama Konan dan yang pria bernama Pain.

Konan sampai ke titik tempat kemunculan orang asing tersebut yang sempat dibicarakan oleh Pain, namun sesampai di sana dan masih sekitar gerbang utama, Konan malah terkejut karena hanya menemukan seekor anjing hitam yang aneh. "Anjing dengan sayap kelelawar? Apakah siluman?" Konan bertanya-tanya karena sedikit bingung antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan penampakan yang ia lihat di hadapannya itu.

Anjing hitam seperti srigala dengan sayap kelelawar. Jauh sebelum anjing itu datang, terjadi fenomena alam jauh di luar kawasan Amegakure tepatnya sejauh 23 mil dari Amegakure.

Sebuah cahaya warna-warni berputar cepat membentuk sebuah kubah dengan diikuti aliran listrik di sekitar kubah cahaya tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit kubah cahaya itu lenyap lalu muncul seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam halus serta panjang, dilihat dari raut wajahnya gadis itu berumur sekitar 15 tahun dan tanpa tertutup sehelai benang sedikitpun.

Gadis itu menggumam "tubuhku jauh lebih muda dari sebelumnya dan semua pakaianku lenyap".

Karena keadaannya yang tak tertutup apapun, gadis itu merubah dirinya menjadi seekor anjing srigala bersayap lalu pergi menuju arah Amegakure.

Setelah sampai di Amegakure, ia bertemu dengan gadis berambut biru yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

….

"Siluman?" ucap Konan penasaran.

Anjing hitam itu lalu berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik setinggi Konan, memiliki rambut hitam halus yang panjang hingga pinggang, mata hitam yang mempesona, dagu lancip dan bentuk wajah yang menawan.

Gadis berambut hitam itu sedang menghadap ke arah Konan dan tanpa menggunakan busana sedikitpun. Gadis itu menatap Konan dengan lembut sambil menutup bagian vitalnya dengan tangan.

Konan sangat terkejut melihat penampakan itu dan membuatnya diam sesaat lalu memulai bicara "kau manusia? Tadi kau memakai jurus henge?" tanya Konan.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng karena tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Konan.

Melihat keadaan gadis yang tanpa busana di hadapannya, Konan langsung membuka jubah Akatsukinya untuk menutup tubuh gadis itu dan kemudian mengajaknya pulang menuju markas Pain.

Gadis itu lalu tersenyum manis terhadap Konan kemudian mengikutinya pergi ke markas Pain.

Jauh di tempat lain dan pada saat itu juga, di sebuah tempat yang bernama lembah Tengkorak sekaligus tempat persembunyian orang bertopeng orange dengan satu lubang di mata, anjing srigala bersayap kelelawar itu juga menemui orang bertopeng tersebut. Ada dua sosok anjing hitam saat ini, melakukan hal yang berbeda, di tempat yang berbeda dan di waktu yang sama dan yang jelas kedua anjing hitam itu adalah orang yang sama, orang yang bertemu dengan Konan.

 **Lembah Tengkorak.**

"Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa kemari?" tanya orang bertopeng tersebut.

Sosok misterius itu masih tetap berbentuk anjing. "Apakah kau Uchiha Obito?" tanya anjing itu dengan suara wanita yang agak bass, datar dan seram.

"Kenapa kau tau namaku?" tanya Obito.

"Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting aku ingin berbisnis denganmu" ucap anjing itu.

"Bisnis?" tanya Obito.

"Aku punya musuh yang kuat di sini sementara kau juga memiliki ambisi untuk menciptakan dunia yang kau inginkan dengan menggunakan ilusi. Sebuah dunia yang damai seperti yang kau harapkan. Bisa dibilang tujuan kita hampir sama yaitu mencari siluman, kalau di sini itu disebut bijuu." ucap anjing itu.

"Kau tau banyak tentangku. Dan sepertinya kau tidak begitu berbahaya untukku. Apa usulmu?" tanya Obito yang tak menemukan kebohongan setelah melihat anjing itu dengan mata sharingannya.

"Aku hanya menginginkan satu dari mereka. Siluman Singa Putih, Shimma." ucap anjing itu.

Obito terkejut karena baru mengetahui kalau di dunia ini ada satu lagi bijuu. "Aku hanya mengetahui sembilan bijuu dan mustahil ada satu lagi, apa mungkin dia memiliki sepuluh ekor?".

"Siluman singa itu malah memiliki ekor srigala, bukan ekor singa. Dia raja siluman, dan dia sudah membantai semua clanku" ucap anjing itu. "Aku menemuimu untuk mengadakan kesepakatan" imbuhnya.

"Apa itu? Jika merugikanku aku tidak mau" ucap Obito.

"Bantu aku menangkap singa itu dan aku akan memberikan kekuatan yang tak terbatas kepadamu" ucap anjing itu. "Aku ingin sekali memakan roh singa itu agar aku abadi" imbuhnya.

"Baiklah kita sepakat. Dekat-dekat ini aku akan mulai bergabung dengan akatsuki, aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama" ucap Obito.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan membocorkan identitasmu. Tapi ada orang lain yang mungkin tau tentangmu, seorang pemuda yang menyimpan siluman singa di dalam tubuhnya" ucap anjing itu.

"Jinchuuriki?" tanya Obito.

"Apalah itu yang jelas dia berbahaya untukmu" sahut anjing misterius itu.

"Kekuatan apa yang akan kau berikan kepadaku? Aku harap itu hebat" ucap Obito.

"Kekuatan yang abadi, kekuatan Dewa Penghancur" ucap anjing itu.

"Bisa kau buktikan?" tanya Obito.

"Jika kau ingin bukti, kau harus membayarnya dulu" ucap anjing itu.

"Kau ingin uang?" tanya Obito.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau memberikan sedikit rohmu untukku" ucap anjing itu.

"Roh?" tanya Obito.

"Kau ingin kuat dan sukses dalam mencampai ambisimu kan? Jadi berikan sedikit rohmu dan itu tak akan membuatmu mati" ucap anjing itu.

"Baiklah dan ambil sedikit saja" ucap Obito.

"Hanya setetes saja sudah banyak" ucap anjing itu lalu menghembuskan asap hitam dari mulutnya kemudian masuk kedalam tubuh Obito lalu keluar lagi dan memutar disekitar tubuh Obito, sebagian kecil dari kepulan asap hitam itu kembali ke mulut anjing misterius itu dan sisanya masuk kembali ke tubuh Obito. Anjing itu puas begitu juga Obito yang seketika chakranya meningkat pesat hingga berlipat ganda.

"Ini… ini sungguh luarbiasa! Mwahahahaha!" Obito tertawa dengan bangga.

Di lain tempat, di markas Pain. Pain terkejut saat Konan membawa seorang gadis menemuinya.

"Diakah orang yang memiliki chakra besar itu?" Pain terlihat terkejut setelah melihat gadis yang dibawa oleh Konan.

"Sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat, aku menemukan dia tanpa busana" ucap Konan.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Pain.

Gadis itu menjawab "aku mendapati diriku sudah ada di dalam hutan dan tanpa busana lalu aku menuju desa ini dan bertemu dengan kakak cantik" ucap gadis itu lembut sambil memandang Konan.

"Jelaskan sebelumnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Pain.

"Saat aku sendirian di rumah aku di serang oleh seseorang yang kuat, aku dibius dan selanjutnya aku tidak ingat. Hikz nasibku sangat buruk, mungkin aku telah diperkosa" ucap gadis itu sambil merunduk.

"Manusia memang seperti itu, mereka hanya ingin mencari kepuasan sepihak dan menindas orang lemah. Itu sebabnya aku ingin memberi mereka pelajaran tentang rasa sakit kemudian mereka akan belajar memahami satu sama lain dan dengan itu kedamaian akan tercipta. Kau berada di tempat yang tepat, kau akan aman di sini dan anggap saja kami ini keluargamu" ucap Pain yang merasa sangat prihatin dengan apa yang menimpa gadis itu.

"Terimakasih, kakak" ucap gadis itu.

"Jangan sungkan, mulai sekarang kita adalah keluarga" ucap Pain. "Konan, antar dia untuk mandi dan berikan pakain yang layak" ucap Pain lagi.

"Baik" sahut Konan. "Ayo ikut aku" ajak Konan kepada gadis itu. Konan mengajak gadis itu ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan ganti pakaian.

Setelah mereka sampai di kamar Konan, gadis itu bertanya "kenapa kakak itu langsung menerima aku menjadi keluarga, padahal kan baru bertemu?" tanya gadis itu polos.

"Itu karena dia sangat peduli dengan orang-orang yang tak mendapatkan keadilan" ucap Konan.

"Siapa nama kakak itu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Dia ketua Akatsuki, Pain." Ucap Konan.

"Hati kakak Pain sangat baik, tapi dia menyimpan kebencian yang besar dan juga sangat menderita" ucap gadis itu membuat Konan langsung terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Konan.

"Aku mampu melihat kesedihan hati seseorang" ucap gadis itu.

"Jadi begitu ya" ucap Konan.

"Sudah sekian lama aku ingin memiliki keluarga, akhirnya di sini aku mendapatkannya. Terima kasih Kakak Cantik, karena telah mengijinkanku tinggal" ucap gadis itu lalu tersenyum manis kehadapan Konan.

Konan juga ikut tersenyum.

Sementara jauh di tempat lain, di sebuah penginapan tempat Jiraiya dan muridnya beristirahat, Fuga terlihat gelisah di tempat tidurnya.

 **Dug! Dug!**

Detak jantung Fuga tiba-tiba berdetak kencang dua kali lalu ia merasa pusing.

"Kau kenapa, Fuga?" tanya Naruto yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya yang berada di samping kanan kasur Fuga.

Fuga lalu mengambil posisi duduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang berada di sisi kiri Fuga.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk" ucap Fuga lalu secara tiba-tiba pandangan Fuga blank seketika kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

"Fuga! Kau kenapa? Fuga! Fuga!" pangil Naruto karena sangat cemas.

"Biar aku panggil guru" ucap Sasuke lalu bergegas.

Saat Fuga membuka mata, ia lalu menemukan dirinya telah berada di suatu tempat tanpa batas dan hanya ada hamparan tanah yang luas.

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang mendatangi Fuga dan orang itu sangat mirib dengannya hanya saja rambut orang itu berwarna hitam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Fuga.

 **"Aku telah menungu lama kehadiranmu di sini, di sebuah ruang yang gelap di celah hatimu"** ucap orang yang sama persis dengan Fuga itu.

"Jadi ini di dalam alam bawah sadarku" ucap Fuga.

 **"Lebih tepatnya di hatimu yang menyimpan penuh kebencian"** ucap orang itu.

"Kau itu pasti sisi gelapku" ucap Fuga.

 **"Kau melupakanku, Fuga! Kau telah berubah, apa kau melupakan masa lalumu?"** tanya sisi gelap Fuga.

"Aku sama sekali tak melupakannya. Kau tinggal saja di sini dengan tenang, suatu saat aku akan mengatasi kebencian ini" ucap Fuga.

 **"Heh! Kau terlalu naïf. Aku mau memberitaumu suatu hal bahwa iblis sudah datang"** ucap Dark Fuga.

"Terimakasih atas informasinya, aku pergi dulu" ucap Fuga lalu kekbali ke dunia nyata.

Fuga tersadar lalu ia mendapati guru dan kedua temannya telah menunggunya siuman.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Fuga?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja" sahut Fuga.

"Dua temanmu ini sangat menghawatirkanmu" ucap Jiraiya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Firasatku buruk, tapi aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi" ucap Fuga.

"Itu pasti karena kau kurang istirahat-tebayo. Latihan kenjutsu tadi sudah masuk level tinggi dan pedangmu itu sangat berat, jadi beristirahatlah dulu, besok jangan latihan dulu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto benar, kau harus banyak istirahat" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan buang-buang waktu, lagipula besok adalah latihan tahap terakhir, aku tidak mungkin melewati ini. Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto" ucap Fuga.

"Besok latiahan level tertinggi, kalian harus segera istirahat" ucap Jiraiya.

Mereka bertiga lalu segera beristirahat mengingat besok adalah latihan final dalam seni Kenjutsu dan Ninjutsu.

Selama bertahun-tahun latihan, skill Naruto sudah meningkat pesat terutama dalam bidang taijutsu dan ninjutsu sementara dalam skill kenjutsu, Naruto masih dalam tahap penyempurnaan begitu juga kedua temannya.

Keesokan harinya, di sebuah hamparan padang rumput yang luas, di sebuah desa kecil yang masih dalam kawasan Iwagakure, Naruto dan kawan-kawan melakukan latihan tahap terakhir dan kini dalam pengawasan guru mereka.

Pertama, Naruto dan kawan-kawan latihan penyempurnaan tehnik kenjutsu yang diawasi langsung oleh Tomas.

 **Ting!**

 **Trang!**

 **Syang!**

 **Sying!**

 **Ting!**

 **Suara pedang beradu.**

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang mengadu kehalian mereka masing-masing sementara Fuga sedang asik tidur di ranting pohon apel yang berada jauh di pingir lapangan. Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat saling mendorong satu sama lain dengan mata pedang yang saling beradu.

"TEMEEE! Kau tak akan bisa mendorongku mundur" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan sombong dulu, Dobe! CIAAAAA!". Sasuke menambah tenaga untuk mendorong, ia juga menambah level element petir pada pedangnya.

"HYAAAAA!" Naruto juga bersemangat.

Setelah beberapa saat mengadu ketajaman pedang, mereka berdua lalu melompat jauh ke arah belakang masing-masing.

"TEME! Rasakan ini, **_Wave Flame!"._** Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menciptakan lima gelombang pisau api yang mengarah ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat.

Sasuke menghindar dengan cepat lalu ia mengaktifkan sharingannya dan membalas dengan **' _Lightning Wave'._** Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya sehingga wave Sasuke hanya membentur tanah.

Naruto menggunakan **_'Teleportasi Jutsu'_** lalu langsung berada di belakang Sasuke namun berhasil ditepis walau Sasuke terlambat satu detik untuk menepis tebasan dari Naruto.

"Kau sudah ada kemajuan juga, Sasuke"

"Heh!" Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Mereka kembali melompat jauh ke arah belakang masing-masing dan kembali mengadu pedang.

 **Seng!**

 **Syang!**

 **Sing!**

 **Trang!**

 **Ting!**

Gerakan Naruto sangat cepat, ia dapat berpindah-pindah sesuka hatinya dengan jutsu teleportasinya dan membuat Sasuke kewalahan membaca gerakannya. Naruto dapat berpindah tempat secepat kilat ke suatu tempat asalkan di tempat tujuannya ia merasakan chakra yang sudah di kenalnya.

Walaupun sulit membaca gerakan Naruto, Sasuke mampu menepis serangan Naruto berkat mata sharingannya walau terlambat beberapa detik saat menepis.

Pedang mereka kembali beradu dan saling mendorong. Sasuke terlihat menepis dorongan pedang dari Naruto.

"Teme, kemajuanmu sudah lumayan. Kau sudah bisa menepis semua seranganku. Selamat, latihan tehnik kenjutsumu sudah lulus-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Heh" dengus Sasuke.

"Oi bocah kuning, yang berhak meluluskan itu adalah aku lagipula akulah guru yang mengajarkan tehnik kenjutsu pada kalian. Kau jangan sombong pirang!" ucap Tomas kesal.

"Maaf-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana si Silver?" tanya Tomas.

"Biar aku cari" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dengan cepat lalu muncul di pohon apel Fuga.

Akibat Naruto muncul tiba-tiba di ranting bagian kiri ranting tempat Fuga bermimpi, mimpi Fuga langsung bersambung karena tersadar tiba-tiba kemudian jatuh ke tanah dari ketinggian satu meter.

"Haiyah…" keluh Fuga. ia lalu bangkit dan mengusap pantatnya yang kotor.

"Kenapa kau tidur saja di setiap latihan kenjutsu akhir-akhir ini, Fuga?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah merasa cukup untuk mempelajari tehnik itu" ucap Fuga.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita adu skill kita dalam tehnik pedang-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Haiyah… baiklah, ayo ke tengah lapangan" ucap Fuga.

"Oke" Naruto langsung menghilang kemudian langsung muncul di samping Sasuke sementara Fuga masih berjalan santai.

"Kau terlalu sering muncul secara tiba-tiba, Dobe. Membuatku merasa risih" ucap Sasuke.

"Hehe" tawa Naruto ringan, "kenapa Fuga lama sekali ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku merasa dia semakin pelan akhir-akhir ini" ucap Sasuke.

12 menit kemudian Fuga akhirnya tiba di tengah lapangan.

"Kenapa baru nyampai, Fuga?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tadi tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan" ucap Fuga santai.

"Hah… jangan mengikuti gaya hidup Kakasi-sensei tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Oi Silver, tunjukkan kemampuanmu" ucap Tomas.

"Haiyah, kau ini hewan kochiyoseku. Jangan cerewet" ucap Fuga.

"Aku ini yang mengajarimu tehnik kenjutsu tau" ucap Tomas.

"Naruto, ayo tanding" ucap Fuga.

"Oi kau, jangan mengacangi mastermu!" ucap Tomas.

"Huaaaaahem!" Fuga malah menguap membuat Tomas sweatdrop.

"Ayo bertanding, Fuga" ucap Naruto.

"Huaaahem…. Ayo lakukan" ucap Fuga.

Naruto sudah siap dengan Agni dan Ludranya sedangkan Fuga terlihat belum mengeluarkan Gokumonjinya dari sarungnya dan mata Fuga masih redup karena ngantuk.

Keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak 10 meter di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu lari cepat ke arah Fuga.

"Huaaahem…." Respon Fuga lalu menyiapkan pedang dan berjalan santai menuju arah Naruto.

 **Sying!**

 **Syet!**

 **Syet!**

Hanya hitungan detik mereka berdua sudah saling membelakangi. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan di ujung pedangnya terderet lima kancing baju milik Fuga. "Bajumu terlepas, Fuga!" ucap Naruto bangga.

Fuga lalu menunjukkan satu kancing yang berada di ujung pedangnya kepada Naruto "Lihatlah, Huaahem…..".

"Kau hanya mendapat satu kancing-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Lepas!" ucap Fuga dan saat itu juga celana Naruto langsung terlepas.

"Heh!" Naruto berusaha sedikit lebih cool walau celanya sudah terlepas. "Untung di sini hanya ada laki-laki saja dan jika ada wanita, mereka semua pasti langsung luluh melihat kegantengan bagianku ini" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sedangkan Tomas mersa sangat bosan melihatnya.

"Ilmu pedang Dewa Tidur ciptaan Fuga memang tidak bisa diremehkan, walau gerakannya malas dan lambat ketepatan saat menyerang dan menepis sangat sempurna" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalian semua telah lulus" ucap Tomas, "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" ucapnya lalu menghilang.

Setelah istirahat jam makan siang ketiga pemuda ini melanjutkan latihan untuk tehnik ninjutsu di lapangan itu juga dengan diawasi oleh Jiraiya.

"Sekarang kalian gabungkan kekuatan lalu lawan bunshinku" ucap Jiraiya "sementara aku akan mengawasi kalian dari sini" ucapnya lagi.

"Baik" sahut ketiganya.

Guru dan tiga muridnya telah berhadapan lalu pertandingan langsung dimulai.

 ** _Latihan Tahap terakhir._**

Tiga pemuda itu membentuk formasi ciptaan mereka _'formasi yang diberi nama Te-Do-Ban oleh Jiraiya'._ Jiraiya berkata kalau nama itu sangat cocok.

Te-Do-Ban (Teme Dobe Uban) adalah formasi berbentuk segitiga. Teme dan Uban berada di depan sedangkan Dobe berada di belakang membentuk sebuah garis segitiga. Teme dan Uban sebagai pengecoh sementara Dobe sebagai pengeksekusi.

Sasuke dan Fuga melancarkan serangan, menyerang bagian kanan dan kiri musuh dengan ninjutsu andalan masing-masing.

Sasuke menyerang terlebih dahulu dengan **_"Katon : Gokakyuu No Jutsu! (Fire style : Fireball Jutsu)"_**

 **Jiraiya berhasil menghindar dengan cepat, Fuga langsung menggunakan kesempatan untuk memukul _"Lightning Fist!"._**

 **Jiraiya lagi-lagi berhasil menghindar dan dari arah belakangnya tiba-tiba Naruto memukul dengan "Double Rasengan Flame!". Jiraiya langsung lenyap karena hanya sebuah bunshin.**

 **"Yosha… berhasil-tebayo!" ucap Naruto.**

 **"Kalian jangan senang dulu" ucap Jiraiya lalu ia melakukan handseals.**

 ** _"Kuchiyose no jutsu : Gamabunta!"._** **Jiraiya memanggil katak raksasanya.**

 **"Menggunakan hewan panggilan hah!" ucap Sasuke.**

 **"Aku juga bisa-tebayo" ucap Naruto.**

 **"Sekarang saatnya pertunjukan" ucap Fuga.**

 ** _"Kuchiyose no jutsu : Phoenix! Degorah! Medusa!"_** **. Naruto spesialis mahluk mitologi memanggil mahluk andalannya.**

 **Phoenix, burung api raksasa yang selulur tubuhnya diselimuti api yang abadi.**

 **Degorah, anjing raksasa jenis helder berkepala tiga berelemen es.**

 **Medusa, seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut ular dan memiliki kekuatan mistis pada matanya. Jika melihat matanya saat mengeluarkan cahaya merah dipastikan orang itu berubah menjadi batu.**

 **Fuga juga memanggil beberapa hewan, _"Kuchiyose no jutsu : Citah! Tigras!"_**

 **Citah, pelari tercepat di dunia suka mengenakan kimono berwarna merah dan bermotif awan.**

 **Tigras, boss para hewan dari bukit harimau, penampilan sangar dengan membawa pedang besar di pungung dan mata kirinya tertutup kain hitam.**

Sasuke juga ambil bagian, **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu : Shen Long!"_**

 **Shen long, Raja Naga laut timur. Sosok naga raksasa berwarna hijau tua yang memiliki nafas api.**

…

"Apa-apan ini? Oi jiraiya, kau bercanda jika menyuruhku melawan mahluk-mahluk di depanku ini. Ini penindasan namanya" ucap Gamabunta.

"Kita kan belum bertarung" ucap Jiraiya yang berada di atas kepala Gamabunta.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus pergi dari tempat ini" ucap Gamabunta lalu menghilang begitu saja sehingga Jiraiya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Bagaimana sensei? Apakah sudah bisa bertarung?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan mencoba kekuatan medusa pada, kakek tua mesum-tebayo!" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan sembarangan bodoh! Kau ingin membuat gurumu menjadi patung hah?" ucap Jiraiya sengit.

"Aku hanya bercanda-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Haiyah… jadi kita rugi mengeluarkan mereka ya" ucap Fuga.

"Kalian memang hebat, kalian semua telah lulus tapi kalian harus meperagakan jutsu terkuat kalian" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baiklah-tebayo". Naruto yang berada di atas punggung Phoenix lalu turun dengan jutsu teleportasinya.

Naruto merapal heanseals dan yang lainnya mingir ketempat yang sedikit jauh dari Naruto.

 ** _"Fire style : Fire Fox release! Kurama Bomb!"._** Naruto memuntahkan ratusan api berbentuk Kurama seukuran kucing. Fire Kurama bisa berlari sesuai kehendak Naruto dan meledak seperti geranat saat menyentuh target.

Ledakan itu menciptakan asap hitam tebal lalu mengepul di langit lalu Naruto mengunakan chakra Kurama kemudian melakukan heanseals lagi. ** _"Wind style : Wind Storm!",_** Naruto menghembuskan badai angin ke arah awan hitam tersebut kemudian ia membuat angin itu memutar awan sehingga menciptakan petir yang menyambar ke segala arah secara liar yang membuat lawan tak akan bisa kabur dari penjara petir buatan Naruto.

 ** _Clap! Clap!_**

 ** _Blar!_**

 ** _Gruduk!_**

 ** _Dar!_**

 ** _Der!_**

 ** _Suara petir menyambar._**

Petir ciptaan Naruto menyambar tanah di sekitar ia berdiri dengan liar bahkan menyambar es yang sedang dimakan oleh Fuga. "Shit!" keluh Fuga.

"Bagaimana-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh" Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Sangat bagus, baiklah sekarang giliranmu Sasuke!" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baik" sahut Sasuke lalu ia memilih tempat yang pas untuk mengeluarkan jutsu element terhebatnya.

Sasuke melakukan heanseals. **_"Katon : Fire Dragon release!"._** Sasuke menembakkan beberapa bola api ke langit sehingga atmosfir menjadi hangat dan dengan alami menciptakan arus udara yang kuat naik kemudian selanjutnya menghasilkan awan tebal yang menciptakan petir. Sasuke kemudian menciptakan _raikiri_ lalu menaikkan tangan ke langit untuk menarik petir yang lebih besar menuju sasarannya. **_"Kirin!"_**. Petir raksasa berbentuk naga menyambar tanah hingga cekung.

Lagi-lagi es Fuga menjadi korban, Fuga menjatuhkan esnya karena getaran akibat sambaran petir milik Sasuke.

"Haiyah…" keluh Fuga.

"Wow keren Sasuke" ucap Naruto.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Fuga" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baiklah" sahut Fuga lalu mencari tempat yang pas untuk melancarkan jutsunya.

Fuga mencari tempat yak cocok untuk berpijak lalu ia segera melakukan headseals, **_"Fire style : Boma flame release! (api berwajah Oni)"._** Fuga menyemburkan puluhan api berwajah iblis dan mencari target sendiri sama seperti jutsu Fire Fox milik Naruto. Jutsu api Fuga juga meledak jika menyentuh target dan juga tercipta awan pekat, tapi Fuga menyelesaikan jutsunya begitu saja.

"Haiyah… cukup sampai di sini saja. Ayo kita pulang" ucap Fuga.

"Kenapa berhenti-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh… Fuga memang seperti itu" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kelak kalian harus mengunakan kekuatan kalian untuk membela kebenaran. Sampai di sini saja aku mengajari kalian ninjutsu, selanjutnya kalian harus belajar sendiri" ucap Jiraiya, "Ayo pulang! Sebelumnya kita pergi kepemandian umum dulu" imbuhnya.

 **Di pemamdian umuh terdekat, Air Panas Alam Angsri.**

Di pintu masuk pemandian, para wanita sedang ricuh histeris melihat tiga pria tampan yang mengunjungi pemandian tersebut.

"Kyaaaa! Cowok ganten!"

"Kyaaaa! Bule! Keren!"

"Kyaaa! Ganteng mancung!"

Para gadis berteriak histeris melihat ketiganya. Ada yang sengaja jatuh biar bisa dipeluk oleh Sasuke, ada yang mencuri kesempatan biar bisa megang tangan Naruto bahkan lebih parahnya ada yang memencet-mencet hidungnya Fuga.

"Haiyah… kenapa hidung lagi" ucap Fuga sambil hidungnya di pencet gadis cantik.

"Dasar wanita!" geruto Sasuke.

"Hai gadis-gadis, kami mau mandi dulu-tebayo. Tolong kasi jalan ya-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Setelah 15 menit, mereka akhirnya lepas dari kerumunan para gadis dan siap untuk berendam di kolam.

"Haiyah… setelah mandi bawa kita langsung ke penginapan dengan jutsu teleportasimu, Naruto" ucap Fuga.

"Aku setuju dengan Fuga" ucap Sasuke yang berada di samping kiri Fuga yang berdiri di bibir kolam.

"Tenang saja-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Mereka bertiga lalu berjebur bersama lalu menyelam sebentar.

 **Satu tahun kemudian.**

Di pemandian Air Panas Alam Angsri, ketiga pemuda itu mandi untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berangkat kembali ke konoha.

"Ayo cepat selesaikan mandinya, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat desa kelahiranku-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Haiyah… sabar sedikit, Naruto" ucap Fuga.

"Fuga benar" ucap Sasuke.

Setelah 15 menit mereka akhirnya selesai mandi, mereka lalu segera berangkat kembali Konoha bersama guru mereka, Jiraiya.

Butuh satu minggu untuk mereka menempuh perjalanan dari Iwakagure menuju Konoha dan pada saat pagi hari setelah seminggu akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang Konoha, tapi yang terlihat baru sampai hanya Sasuke dan Fuga sementara Naruto dan Jiraiya entah kemana, padahal tadinya mereka berempat masih bersama.

"Kemana Naruto dan old man?" tanya Fuga.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada urusan lain" ucap Sasuke.

Penjaga gerbang yang melihat kedua pemuda itu langsung mengenal mereka lalu berita dengan cepat menyebar ke teman-teman mereka hingga ke Hokage sendiri.

"Jadi mereka sudah kembali ya" ucap tsunade setelah mendengar kabar dari salah satu anbunya.

"Mereka pasti telah banyak berubah" ucap Shizune.

"Kakasi, kau sambut mereka dulu" ucap Tsunade.

"Baik" sahut Kakasi lalu segera bergegas.

Dua pemuda gagah sedang berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha, mereka enggan masuk dulu, mereka memilih menunggu guru dan temannya terlebih dahulu.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam gelap, memiliki poni yang membingkai wajahnya, rambut bagian belakangnya dicikrak. Berpakaian serba biru, mengenakan T-shirt biru dongker dengan kerah tinggi dan di bagian punggung terdapat gambar kipas merah sebagai lambang Uchiha, mengenakan celana jounin biru. Dari bergelangan hingga siku tangan mengenakan pelindung baja yang beratnya sampai setengah kilo di kedua tangannya. Mengenakan pelindung baja pada kedua betisnya dan memiliki berat yang sama dengan pelindung tangannya, mengenakan sepatu boot ninja berwarna biru dongker, menggunakan sabuk yang memiliki lebar 10 cm yang memiliki kepala sabuk berbentuk kepala ular yang besar dan terselip pedang yang memiliki berat total 2 kilo. Hitai-ate Konoha-nya diikat di lengan kirinya. Pemuda ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pewaris tunggal klan Uchiha.

Di sisi kanan Sasuke, berdiri pemuda berambut silver lurus seleher, 75% poninya menutup mata kanannya dan 25%membingkai wajah kirinya. Berpakaian serba merah padam, mengenakan jubah kulit berwarna merah padam tanpa di kancing dan bagian dalam jubah berwarna hitam dengan sibakan di bagian belakang dari bawah hingga pinggang. Sebelum jubah, pemuda ini hanya mengenakan baju armor ninja serta tergantung kalung perak berliontin batu ruby. Pada tangannya juga memakai pelindung seperti Sasuke, mengenakan celana kulit merah padam yang tak begitu ketat dan longgar serta mengenakan sepatu boot ninja berwarna merah padam yang bagian betisnya masuk ke dalam celana bagian bawahnya, di pinggang ia menggunakan sabuk tebal dengan kepala sabuknya berbentuk kepala oni. Di punggung pemuda ini terdapat pedang lurus yang berat totalnya mencapai 3.5 kilo, pemuda ini adalah Fuga Yadu. Fuga mengikat hitai-atenya pada lengan kanannya.

"Konoha masih tetap seperti dulu" ucap Fuga.

"Lihat, di tebing itu sudah dicetak muka Hokage yang baru" tunjuk Sasuke.

"Yo!" sapa Kakasi yang langsung berada di hadapan mereka.

"Kau masih saja tetap sama" ucap Fuga.

"Kalian sudah banyak berubah ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto?" tanya Kakasi.

Tiba-tiba Jiraiya dan Naruto muncul di belakang Fuga dan Sasuke, Naruto tiba dengan jurus teleportasinya. Naruto terlihat memebelakangi semuanya.

"Yo, sudah lama menunggu ya" ucap Jiraiya.

"Se-sensei?" Kakasi terlihat kebingungan karena melihat sosok Yondaime Hokage di hadapannya.

Naruto membelakangi semuanya, ia mengenakan jubah putih berlengan pendek bergambar api di bagian bawah serta di bagian punggung tertulis 'Uzumaki', di punggungnynya juga terdapat sebuah pedang lurus yang berat totalnya mencapai 3 kilo. Rambut pirangnya sekarang lebih panjang dari sebelumnya serta masih tetap jabrik, bergaya poni miring ke kiri namun matanya tak tertutup oleh poninya. Sebelum jubah, ia mengenakan baju kaos berlengan panjang berwarna biru serta mengenakan waistcoat tipis berkerah tinggi berwarna biru padam, mengenakan celana jounin berwarna hitam dan mengenakan sandal ninja hitam. Di bagian paha, terlilit kain putih untuk menyimpan sebuah belati ninja 'mirib belati tentara'. Hitai-atenya ia ikat di lengan kanannya serta di lengan kirinya tertempel lambang pusaran yang menandakan clan Uzumaki.

Naruto lalu berbalik menghadap Kakasi, "Yo, apa kabar Kakasi-sensei? Lama tidak berjumpa ya, sensei masih tetap sama seperti dulu" ucap Naruto.

"Kau sangat banyak berubah, Naruto. Kau sangat mirib dengan ayahmu" ucap Kakasi.

"Perubahan itu kan yang abadi, sensei" ucap Naruto.

"Yap, seperti itulah. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi pemuda yang gagah" ucap Kakasi.

"Jangan terus memuji Naruto, Kakasi" ucap Jiraiya, "aku membawa novel Icha Icha edisi terakhir untukmu, ambilah!" ucapnya lagi.

"Oh, baiklah" sahut Kakasi.

"Aku tidak tau apa isi novel itu. Haiyah aku penasaran juga" ucap Fuga.

"Benar kata Fuga" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian tidak tau? Novel itu isinya yang mesum-mesum sama seperti penulis mesumnya-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Haiyah… aku kira tentang rahasia sebuah Negara" ucap Fuga.

"EEe.. kalian jangan salah, buku ini mencakup sebuah rahasia besar lo" ucap Jiraiya.

"Rahasianya berisi, rahasia gadis-gadis yang sering kau intip kan. Sudah ketahuan-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Hehe" Jiraiya hanya tertawa ringan.

"Sudahlah, kalian harus segera menemui Hokage" ucap Kakasi.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan seseorang-tebayo. Aku harus segera menemuinya dan mengajaknya makan ramen ichiraku yang sudah lama tak aku cicipi" ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga ingin makan ramen" ucap Fuga.

Semtara Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama" ucap Kakasi.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di tempat Hokage, Kakasi-sensei" ucap Naruto lalu pergi untuk berkeliling Konoha terlebih dahulu bersama dua temannya.

To be continued.

Silahkan review mengenai ceritanya ya-tebayo!


	11. Chapter 11

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi (Disclaimer)**

 **Fuga Yadu © Maha**

 **Warning :OC, OOC, Divergence, sedikit Gore, don't Kitsching, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

 **Rating :T semi M**

 **The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto part II**

 **GENRE: Adventur, Action, Fantasi, Supranatural, Sedikit Humor/Lelucon, Friendsip, tragedy.**

Charakter PEMERAN : Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke.

Pagi hari yang cerah, Naruto dan kawan-kawan sedang berkeliling Konoha seperti layaknya para tourist. Tiga pemuda itu sudah lama tak melihat pemandangan desa Konoha, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu.

Tiga pemuda gagah ini menyempatkan diri mereka untuk mengunjungi sebuah toko fashion sebelum menuju tempat lain.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kau cocok dengan topi cowboy ini-tebayo" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah topi cowboy yang terbuat dari kulit dan berwarna hitam.

"Biar aku coba" ucap Sasuke lalu berkaca, "kelihatannya bagus, aku membelinya" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau kau pakai beret merah ini" ucap Fuga lalu ia memberikan beret yang diambilnya untuk Naruto.

"Sepertinya cocok denganku-tebayo. Oke aku ambil ini. Kalau untukmu.. ummm" Naruto sedang mencari sesuatu yang cocok untuk Fuga. "Nah… itu! Sebuah topi Fedora itu" tunjuk Naruto.

"Pilihan yang bagus Naruto" ucap Fuga lalu ia memakai topi tersebut.

Topi fedora bentuknya mirip topi koboi namun memiliki sisi tidak terlalu lebar. Topi ini juga begitu identik dengan pencitraan para detektif dan gangster.

 **Beret** , pemain game Point Blank pasti sudah familiar dengan jenis topi yang satu ini, apalagi kalau sudah sampai level mayor. Pada awalnya topi jenis ini dikenal sebagai topi nasional negara Prancis.

Setelah membeli beberapa topi berkelas, ketiga pemuda itu melanjukakan perjalannan menuju toko bunga keluarga Inoichi namun yang berbelanja hanya Fuga saja sementara dua temannya yang lain menunggu di tempat lain.

"Paman berapa harga seikat bunga leli putih ini?" tanya Fuga.

"Hanya satu dollar, tuan muda" ucap Inoichi. Inoichi tak dapat mengenali Fuga, sekarang Fuga telah banyak berubah begitu juga penampilannya dan sekarang dia mengenakan topi yang menyebabkan temannyapun akan sulit mengenali Fuga.

"Aku beli tiga ikat ya paman" ucap Fuga.

Inoichi lalu memberikan tiga ikat bunga leli kepada Fuga lalu Fuga langsung membayarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Ino kemana paman?" tanya Fuga.

"Jadi tuan muda ini teman putriku? Aku belum pernah melihat anda" ucap Inoichi "Oh.. Inonya lagi keluar bersama Sakura" ucapnya lagi.

"Terimakasih paman, aku pergi dulu. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu" ucap Fuga lalu bergegas pergi.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino pulang.

"Aku pulang" ucap Ino yang baru datang.

"Oh kau sudah pulang, tadi baru saja sebelum kau tiba ada pemuda yang menanyakan dirimu" ucap Inoichi.

"Siapa ayah?" tanya Ino.

Penampilan Ino sekarang lebih feminism. Ino merupakan kunoichi yang sangat perhatian pada kecantikannya. Ino adalah seorang gadis berkulit putih, cukup tinggi dan memiliki mata biru. Ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang, yang selalu terlihat dikuncir ekor kuda tinggi dengan poni yang menutupi sisi kanan wajahnya. Rambutnya panjang hingga pinggang dan ia juga mengenakan klip merah di sisi kiri rambutnya. Ia berbaju sedikit terbuka sehingga membuatnya cukup lincah dan cepat. Ino menggunakan baju ungu pendek tanpa lengan, bajunya hanya menutup bagian dada hingga leher. Ino mengenakan rok mini berwarna ungu yang tersibak di bagian depan, di bagian dalam menggunakan celana armor ninja ketat dan pendek serta paha kanan diperban untuk menyelipkan sebuah senjata berupa pisau kecil. Ino juga mengunakan pelindung siku dan kaki yang terbuat dari armor ninja.

…

"Seorang pemuda yang mungkin dari kalangan konglomerat, kalau tak salah rambutnya berwarna silver" ucap Inoichi.

"Silver? Itu pasti Fuga-kun. Ayah aku pergi sebentar" ucap Ino lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Hah.. dasar gadis remaja!" ucap Inoichi sambil merapikan bunganya.

Sementara di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke menunggu, seorang gadis yang berambut panjang berwarna indigo gelap yang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa menabrak punggung Naruto hingga menbuat beretnya terjatuh. Gadis itu berpenampilan sederhana, mengenakan jaket biru pucat yang memiliki lengan berwarna putih serta mengenakan celana chunin berwarna biru gelap, di paha kanannya terselip sebuah kotak hitam berukuran kecil yang berisi beberapa senjata rahasia berupa jarum.

Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu dengan diam.

Gadis itu menatap punggung Naruto dengan mata lavendernya. "Yondaime Hokage?"

Naruto lalu berbalik badan dan membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut, "Naruto-kun?"

"Ini aku, Hinata" ucap Naruto "kau semakin cantik saja-tebayo" goda Naruto.

"Dan mengembang pesat" imbuh Sasuke.

"Apanya maksudmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Bemper, Size 36B" ucap Sasuke.

"Ahh! Yang jelas Hinata itu cantik-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan mengoda Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata dengan pipi yang sudah merona.

"Kau memang benar-benar cantik-tebayo" ucap Naruto lagi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku harus segera melapor kepada Hokage-sama tentang hasil penelitian di laboratorium rumah sakit Konoha, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Jadi kau sekarang menjadi ninja medis?" tanya Naruto.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu tapi aku tidak seperti ninja medis yang lainnya, aku memakai metode akupuntur yang aku pelajari dari buku pemberian Fuga-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Jadi begitu ya, ngomong-ngomong nanti siang kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan ramen, hehe" ucap Naruto.

"Dobe ingin mengajakmu kencan" ucap Sasuke sepontan.

"Diam kau, Teme!" ucap Naruto, "bisa kan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Naruto-kun mengajakku kencan?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Um….. hehe i-iya Hinata" ucap Naruto.

"Dasar Dobe! Dalam hal wanita kau payah" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku juga meragukanmu, Teme!" balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kantor Hokage-sama dulu, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Hati-hati Hinata, aku akan menungumu di ramen Ichiraku" ucap Naruto.

"Hinata hanya pergi menemui Hokage saja, tak perlu begitu kawatir" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan, siapa tau ada lubang di tanah yang bisa saja membuat Hinataku jatuh" ucap Naruto.

"Hinataku? Kapan kau jadian Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seminggu lalu di alam mimpi-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke malah mendengus.

Tak lama kemudian Fuga datang.

"Kenapa lama sekali Fuga?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia sekarang semakin lambat" ucap Sasuke.

"Tadi di toko bunga aku bingung memilih bunga. Sekarang kita pergi ke pemakaman dulu untuk mengunjungi makam kakek Hokage ke-tiga" ucap Fuga.

"Ide bagus, sebaiknya kita mengunjungi kakek terlebih dahulu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Mereka lalu mengunjungi pemakaman, untuk mendoakan Hokage ke-tiga yang telah lama wafat.

Tiga ikat bunga leli putih sekarang menghiasi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Hokage ke-tiga.

"Orochimaru telah membunuh orang yang kita sayangi, hanya Hokage ke-tiga yang memberikan perhatian lebih kepada kita bertiga. Sekarang dia telah tiada sebelum kita membalas budi baiknya" ucap Naruto.

"Haiyah.. tak ada gunanya kita bersedih, lebih baik kita membalas budinya dengan cara menjaga Konoha" ucap Fuga.

"Aku sendiri yang akan membunuh Orochimaru. Aku akan membebaskan kakek Hiruzen dari belenggu dendam ini" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benar Sasuke, kita harus memberi Orochimaru pelajaran-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Biar aku sendiri yang menghabisinya" ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan menanggung ini sendiri, Teme!" ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Jangan meragukan kemampuan Sasuke, biarkan dia yang menyelesaikannya" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah, tapi kami akan selalu bersamamu" ucap Naruto.

"Terserah kalian saja tapi jangan mempersulitku" ucap Sasuke.

"Haiyah… perutku lapar" ucap Fuga.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menuju ramen Ichiraku-tebayo" ucap Naruto semangat.

Mereka bertiga segera menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku tapi di tengah jalan mereka dijegat oleh dua orang gadis yang sangat familiar di mata ketiga pemuda ini.

Fuga dan Sasuke langsung berbalik dan menyembunikan dirinya di balik Naruto.

"Sakura-chan? Ino-chan? Ini benar kalian? Jadi kalian sudah tumbuh menjadi dua gadis cantik ya-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto?" kedua gadis itu bertanya-tanya saat melihat Naruto yang telah berubah menjadi sosok pemuda yang gagah seperti Yondaime Hokage.

Sasuke dan Fuga yang berada di belakang Naruto menggerutu.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu gadis menyebalkan itu hah. Haiyah, hari yang sial" keluh Fuga.

"Sial gadis berjidat lebar itu lagi" keluh Sasuke.

Sakura Haruno, Sakura memiliki rambut pink cerah, mata hijau, dan kulit kuning langsat. Sakura sering diganggu karena dahinya agak lebar dan dia mendapat julukan 'Billboard Brow'. Sakura sekarang Chunin, telah memperoleh pakaian baru yang terdiri dari baju kaos merah dasar dan tanpa lengan, dengan sarung tangan hitam, sepatu bot hitam, celana pendek hitam, rok abu-abu apron pendek, dan pelindung siku abu-abu. Roknya dan pelindung siku berwarna merah muda.

Sakura dan Ino menyadari dua pria yang sedang membelakangi mereka berdua yang berada di belakang Naruto. Mereka berdua langsung menyadari kalau itu pasti Fuga dan Sasuke karena mereka tak pernah mengesampingkan ciri-ciri pria idaman mereka dari otak mereka sedikitpun. Tujuan utama dua kunoichi ini adalah mencuri perhatian pria idaman mereka lalu menjadikannya sebagai kekasih mereka.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura.

"Kyaaaaa! Fuga-kun akhirnya kau kembali" ucap Ino.

Kemudian secara cepat kedua gadis itu telah memeluk hangat pria idaman mereka masing-masing.

Alis Fuga bergetar hebat lalu panas dingin saat dipeluk oleh Ino dan yang membuat Fuga menjadi demam adalah sesuatu yang kenyal bersentuhan dengan dadanya. Keadaan itu membuat Fuga semakin gerogi lalu ia dengan sigap menyuruh Ino melepaskan pelukannya "Wha-what the hell it's hah? I-Ino, lepaskan aku!" ucap Fuga.

Ino kemudian melepas pelukannya. "Walau aku tak mengerti bahasamu, Fuga-kun. Aku tau kalau Fuga-kun bilang sangat merindukanku" ucap Ino yakin.

"Ti-tidak" bantah Fuga.

"Tapi tadi Fuga-kun menanyakanku kepada ayahku" ucap Ino.

"Itu ha-hanya…." Fuga kehabisan kata.

Semetara Sasuke terlihat berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Sakura. "Sakura lepaskan aku!" ronta Sasuke.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura.

"Tapi jangan memelukku, baka!" umpat Sasuke.

Sakura akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau sangat tampan, Sasuke-kun"

"Heh" Sasuke hanya mendengus sementara Naruto melihat pemandangan itu dengan tatapan menggelitik ke arah dua temannya. "EE… ternyata kalian payah juga dalam hal wanita-tebayo" ledek Naruto.

"Diam, Dobe!" umpat Sasuke kesal.

"Jidat lebar! Kau itu salah, Fuga-kunku yang paling tampan" ucap Ino sengit.

"Jangan salah, Pig! Sasuke-kunku yang paling tampan" balas Sakura sengit.

"Haiyah… perempuan memang berisik" keluh Fuga.

"Fuga benar" ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan salah, Hinata tak seperti itu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Hah… sebaiknya kita pergi makan saja" ucap Fuga.

Kemudian tiga pemuda itu langsung meningalkan dua gadis enerjik tersebut namun kedua gadis itu malah mengikuti mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, mau makan kan? Ayo makan bersama di restorant yuk" ajak Sakura. _"Aku harus berhasil mengajak Sasuke-kun kencan"_ batinya.

"Fuga-kun, ayo ikut denganku makan bersama yuk" ajak Ino. _"akhirnya aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengajak Fuga-kun kencan, Kyaaaa! Pasti menyenangkan"_ batin Ino.

"Aku mau makan ramen" ucap Fuga dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Yo! Ide bagus, sekalian kencan bersama saja-tebayo. Aku juga mengajak Hinata makan ramen bersama" ucap Naruto mantap.

"Boleh juga" ucap Sakura lalu tersenyum. _"Sial padahal aku hanya ingin makan berdua saja dengan Sasuke-kun"_ batinya miris.

"Kedengarannya bagus" ucap Ino. _"Yang penting aku bisa berduaan dengan Fuga-kun"_ batin Ino.

"Oke ayo segera berangkat menuju ramen Ichiraku-tebayo" ucap Naruto semangat.

Mereka semua langsung pergi menuju kedai ramen favorit mereka dan di sana Hinata telah menunggu.

"Sudah lama menunggu ya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Baru saja Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Kalau begitu ayo segera masuk-tebayo" ucap Naruto kemudian langsung memesan "paman Teuchi, pesan ramen porsi besar untuk kami" ucap Naruto.

"Wah wah… jarang-jarang ada tiga pasangan yang kencan secara bersamaan, kalau begitu aku akan memberikan porsi special untuk kalian semua" ucap Teuchi.

"Oke kami pesan porsi itu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Naruto duduk bersama Hinata paling kiri, di kanan mereka duduk Fuga bersama Ino dan di kanannya lagi Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian Ayame 'putri Teuchi' membawakan tiga mangkok ramen jumbo lengkap dengan dua pasang sumpit di setiap mangkuk untuk ketiga pasangan tersebut.

"Haiyah… why?" tanya Fuga.

"Tidak salah ini, kak Ayame? Kita kan berenam-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Satu pasang dapat satu mangkuk. Selamat makan semuanya" ucap Ayame lalu tersenyum.

Naruto dan Hinata fine-fine saja, mereka lalu menyantap bersama semangkok ramen besar itu. Naruto dan Hinata memang sudah dekat dari kecil jadi tidak masalah makan ramen bersama. Mereka berdua sudah seperti kakak beradik.

"Hinata aku suapi ya" ucap Naruto sambil mengulung mie pada sumpitnya.

Hinata hanya tersipu dan Naruto langsung menyuapinya dengan pelan.

Fuga menatap temanya yang sedang asik menikmati ramen mereka dan tanpa sadar perutnya berbunyi dengan keras karena sudah sangat lapar.

"Fuga-kun, aaa!" Ino menawarkan segulung ramen untuk Fuga. Karena sudah lapar mau tak mau Fuga menerima suapan dari Ino dengan muka kusam dan sedikit merona lalu ia mengunyah dengan tangan menatak jagutnya.

Sakura juga mengikuti cara Ino. "Sasuke-kun ayo buka mulutnya" ucapnya sambil menawarkan segulung ramen. Sasuke juga terdesak seperti Fuga karena perut lapar dan rasa ramen yang menggoda, mau tak mau ia juga harus menerima tawaran itu. Sasuke mengunyah mienya dengan muka muram sabil tangan menyentuh jidatnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Sakura dan Ino tersenyum hampir bersamaan melihat tingkah pasangannya masing-masing, Naruto dan Hinata sempat memperhatikan teman mereka sebentar dan membuat mereka tersenyum kecil melihat teman-temannya itu lalu tak lama kemudian mereka kembali menikmati ramen mereka.

"Naruto-kun, bibirmu belepotan" Hinata langsung mengambil tisu lalu mengusap bagian bawah bibir Naruto.

"Kau juga melupakan kalau dirimu juga belepotan, Hinata" Naruto juga mengambil tisu dan mengusap bagian bawah bibir Hinata. Saat itu juga tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

 _"Kau memang benar-benar cantik, Hinata"_ batin Naruto.

 _"Naruto-kun gagah dan tampan sekali"_ batin Hinata.

Seketika mereka berhenti saling pandang dan memilih memandang ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan pipi mereka yang telah memerah sempurna.

Ino melihat tingkah pasangan itu, kemudian ia mencobanya. Ino tiba-tiba mengambil tisu dan mengusap bagian bawah bibir Fuga membuat Fuga terdiam "Fuga-kun, bibirmu belepotan" ucap Ino.

Fuga sekarang melihat dengan jelas wajah Ino, ia menatap Ino dalam diam dan Ino menganggapnya Fuga terpesona dengan kecantikannya. _"Gadis ini melakukan hal-hal yang mengejutkanku tapi dia cantik juga berbeda pas waktu kecil yang seperti pengorengan pecah"_ batin Fuga.

"Fuga-kun, makan itu harus pelan-pelan ya biar tidak belepotan" ucap Ino.

Fuga tak menjawab, tampa sadar ia langsung menyedot helaian mie yang diambilnya dengan cepat lalu tersedak.

Huk!

Huk!

Ino langsung mengambilkan Fuga segelas air namun cekukanya tak mau hilang dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Ino langsung mencium pipi Fuga membuatnya membeku dan ajaib, cekukannya hilang. "Tak kusangaka ini akan berhasil" celoteh Ino lalu tersenyum karena berhasil membuat Fuga kehilangan pola pikirnya.

Sakura sangat kesal melihat Ino sok romantic di hadapanya, ia lalu mengambil helaian mie di makoknya dan menyedotnya dengan ganas tanpa mengetahui helaian mie itu juga dimakan oleh Sasuke. Dengan cepat mulut Sakura dihubungkan dengan mulut Sasuke oleh mie tersebut.

Sasuke terlihat kehilangan gerak tubuh saat mie yang dimakannya ternyata sama dengan yang dimakan Sakura. Sakura yang kesal melihat Ino langsung menyedot mie itu hingga bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Sasuke, sialnya Sasuke tak bisa berpikir cepat saat ini.

Saat hampir bersentuhan, Sakura baru menyadarinya dan seketika pipinya merona merah dan langsung memutuskan mienya. Sasuke masih tetap terdiam , tubuhnya panas karena baru kali ini ada seorang gadis menatapnya sedekat itu dan sangat dekat sekali.

Sasuke langsung menutup bibirnya dengan tangan lalu berkata "apa-apaan kau, ja-jangan mecuri untuk menciumku. Dasar fangirl!" umpat Sasuke.

Sementara Fuga masih menyentuh pipi kanannya dengan tangan dalam diam.

"Fuga-kun, ayo habiskan ramennya" ucap Ino manis.

Fuga langsung mengambil sumpitnya dan meneruskan makan dalam diam. Ino tersenyum, ia juga menikmati ramennya bersama Fuga.

"Naruto-kun, habiskan ya ramennya" ucap Hinata.

"Kau juga, kita habiskan ramen ini bersama-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Di lain pihak, Jiraiya dan Kakasi sedang membicarakan hal penting di sebuah kedai makanan tradisional sambil menikmati hidangan mereka.

"Kakasi, mereka sudah mulai bergerak. Akatsuki. Mereka memiliki rencana yang berbahaya" ucap Jiraiya.

"Akatsuki ya, kenapa mereka mulai bergerak secara terang-teranggan. Apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka?" tanya Kakasi.

"Aku belum tau banyak, aku akan berkeliling dan menyelidiki lebih lanjut lagi" ucap Jiraiya.

"Dulu anda bilang, targetnya adalah Naruto. Apakah mereka ingin menangkap semua orang seperti Naruto?"

"Pastinya seperti itu, dan untuk apa aku belum tau. Aku serahkan Naruto kepadamu mulai sekarang" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baiklah" sahut Kakasi.

"Tentang akatsuki, aku juga telah memperingatkan hal ini ke pihak Sunagakure" ucap Jiraiya lagi.

Di desa Suna, Gaara mengadakan pertemuan dengan semua bawahannya. Kini Gaara adalah seorang Kazekage.

 **Rapat konfrensi meja bundar.**

"Jadi begitu ya" ucap penasehat utama Kazekage, "sebuah organisasi yang berbahaya".

"Aku mendapat informasi ini dari legendaries sannin Jiraiya. Berdasarkan informasi darinya, tanda-tanda pergerakan akatsuki mulai terlihat, mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Dua anggota Akatsuki yang sudah diketahui adalah missing-nin tingkat S, mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi missing-nin dari Konoha dan Hosigaki Kizame dari Kirigakure" ucap Yuura, dewan penasehat Kazekage yang lain.

Gaara terlihat diam saja dalam rapat ini.

"Kalau begitu, perketat lagi penjagaan, kita tak akan tau kapan Akatsuki datang menyerang" ucap penasehat utama.

"Baik" sahut semua angota rapat.

"Baik kalau begitu rapat selesai" ucap penasehat utama.

Meraka semua kemudian bubar dan meningalkan Gaara yang masih berada di ruangan itu bersama pengawalnya.

Kembali ke kedai Ichiraku, Naruto dan kawan-kawan sudah menyelesaikan santap siangnya.

"Hari yang sangat menyenangkan" celoteh Ino, "senang kita bisa berduaan saja, Fuga-kun" ucap Ino.

Fuga hanya memasang muka muram.

"Oi Pig, kau mengurau" ucap Sakura, "Aku dan Sasuke-kunku juga ada di sini, baka!" ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Nanti jika ada waktu senggang kita makan bersama lagi oke, Hinata" ucap Naruto.

"Iya Naruto-kun" sahut Hinata.

"Ayo cepat menemui Hokage" ucap Fuga.

"Yosh" sahut Naruto.

"Ayo!" ucap Sasuke.

 **Di kantor Hokage, saat ini pukul 01.00 pm.**

"Kakasi! Jiraiya! Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" tanya Tsunade

"Mereka bilang ingin berkeliling dahulu" ucap Kakasi.

"Kurang ajar!" Tsunade memukul meja hingga terbelah membuat Shizune, Jiraiya, Kakasi, Shikamaru dan Temari merasa ngeri melihatnya.

Kemudian datang empat anbu untuk membereskan kerusakan itu dan tak lama kemudian empat anbu itu membawa meja yang baru.

Tsunade kembali duduk "dasar mereka seenaknya saja membuat aku menunggu, akan aku cabut setatus chunin mereka , kurang ajar!" umpatnya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke mendapat pringkat chunin istimewa. Kakasi sendiri mengatakan kepada peninggi Konoha kalau ketiga anak itu memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa setelah melihat aksi mereka dalam ujian chunin dulu, para juri saat ujian chunin dulu juga memiliki pendapat yang sama. Tim 7 bisa lulus dalam ujian Chunin waktu itu, itu dikarenakan Naruto dan Fuga yang saat gennin telah memiliki kemampuan setarap chunin.

"Tsunade-sama, jangan terlalu emosi. Mereka akan segera datang" ucap Shizune.

"Sabar, Tsunade!" ucap Jiraiya.

"Ha..ah.. ini membuatku ngantuk" ucap Shikamaru.

"Tentramen yang buruk" gerutu Temari.

Saat itu juga, pintu ruang Hokage dibuka dan semuanya memandang ke arah pintu yang sedang dibuka.

Lalu muncul seseorang.

"Maaf membuat menunggu lama, Tsunade-sama" ucap Sakura.

Kemudian disusul oleh masuknya Ino "aku membawa seseorang yang sudah lama ditungu-tunggu" ucap Ino.

Hinata Masuk, membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Ah, diakah orang itu" ucap Temari.

"Hah, ada apa lagi Hinata? Bukannya urusanmu sudah selesai" ucap Tsunade.

"Aku hanya mengantar mereka" ucap Hinata.

"Siapa yang bengitu penting sehingga harus diantar oleh tiga kunoichi" ucap Temari.

"Entahlah, mungkin duta besar dari Negara lain" ucap Shikamaru sambil menyandarkan diri di dinding dekat Temari.

"Hey hey, ayo tebak siapa yang akan datang" ucap Sakura senang.

"Benar, apakah kalian bisa menebaknya?" tanya Ino juga.

"Hah, siapa yang akan datang sehingga membuat kalian begitu senang?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tunggu saja" ucap Sakura, lalu ia memandang ke arah pintu bersama Ino.

15 menit kemudian, tak ada orang yang muncul.

"Gerrrrr, kalian merusak suasanaku!" geram Tsunade.

"Maaf, Godaime Hokage" ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki pelan mendekat "Tap! Tap! Tap!" semuanya kembali terdiam dan menatap ke arah pintu.

Orang-orang yang telah ditunggu akhirnya muncul. "Yo! Mina!" sapa Naruto yang datang bersama kedua temannya.

"Naruto?" Shizune bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Tsunade dan seketika wajah Naruto berubah muram. "Tsunade-baachan, jangan pura-pura tak mengenaliku-tebayo" gerutu Naruto.

"Oi apakah kalian duta besar itu? Kalian sudah membuang banyak waktuku" tunjuk Tsunade sinis.

"Haah…." Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Haiyah… grandma ternyata sudah terlalu tua" keluh Fuga.

"Yo! Yo! Ayo tebak siapa yang datang" ucap Sakura diikuti anggukan Ino.

"Naruto? Hey ini benar kau?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bocah kerdil waktu itu, hah.. sekarang malah lebih tinggi dariku" ucap Temari.

"Hahaha.. ternyata kalian ya, penampilan kalian itu sangat menipu" ucap Tsunade.

"Tsunade-baachan! Kau ini-tebayo!" ucap Naruto.

"Haiyah… dia hanya pura-pura tak mengenali" ucap Fuga.

Sementara Sasuke terus sunyi.

"Hey kau ternyata Naruto ya. Tak ku sangka kau sudah berubah menjadi angsa" ucap Shikamaru gembira.

"Aku ini manusia-tebayoo" keluh Naruto dan yang lainnya malah tertawa kecil.

"Hehe… senang Kalian telah kembali. Tapi sebelum kalian mendapat missi lagi kalian harus diuji terlebih dahulu" ucap Tsunade, "Kakasi!" panggilnya.

"Yap, aku mengerti" sahut Kakasi, "Naruto! Fuga! Sasuke! Sakura! Kalian akan bergabung denganku menjadi satu tim dalam menjalankan setiap missi"

Keempatnya mendengarkan masternya dengan seksama.

"Pertama-tama aku akan menguji kalian terlebih dahulu. Aku sedikit curiga dengan kemampuan kalian. Oke, kita pergi ke trainingground #7 sekarang" ucap Kakasi.

"Yosh! Ayo berangkat-tebayo!" ucap Naruto, lalu mereka semua pergi menuju arena latihan termasuk Tsunade dan yang lain untuk sekedar menonton.

 **Survival bettle. 04.00 pm. Trainingground #7.**

Guru dan murid ini telah saling berhadapan.

"Kalian harus merebut lonceng ini dariku" ucap Kakasi sambil menunjukan dua buah lonceng kecil. "Peraturannya sama seperti dulu, jika berhasil mendapatkannya kalian menang" imbuhnya.

"Ha…iyah.. permainan itu lagi" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah! Aku harap sensei siap-tebayo" ucap Naruto sedangkan Sasuke terus asik dengan kesunyiannya.

"Kali ini aku tak akan mengalah" ucap Kakasi lalu mengatifkan mata sharingannya di mata kirinya.

"Sharingan heh!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Oi Sasuke, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja" ucap Sasuke.

"Ayo bertarung-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Kalian jangan melupakanku. Aku sekarang bukan yang dulu lagi" ucap Sakura.

"Kalian memumpunyai waktu hingga matahari terbit besok" ucap Kakasi.

"Apakah kau telah siap Kakasi-sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalian tak akan mudah mengalahkanku" ucap Kakasi.

 **"Shanaroooo!"** Sakura langsung memukul ke arah Kakasi namun Kakasi menghindar dengan cepat dan menghilang menyebabkan pukulan Sakura mengenai tanah hingga permukaan tanah rusak parah.

"Kekuatan macam apa itu-tebayooo" ucap Naruto lalu menelan ludahnya mentah-mentah.

Alis kiri Fuga bergetar hebat "wanita ini like as monster". Sedangkan Sasuke merinding melihatnya.

"Benar-benar Tsunade ke-dua" gumam Jiraiya.

"Haha, itu baru muridku" ucap Tsunade bangga.

"Menajubkan" gumam Ino.

"Sakura-san memang hebat" ucap Hinata.

"Benar-benar pukulan yang berbahaya" ucap Temari.

"Wanita memang berbahaya" gerutu Shikamau.

"Guiikkkkkkkkkk!" Tonton ngompol.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriakan Shizune.

"Kemana kau Kakasi-sensei? Jangan bersembunyi" ucap Sakura.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" panggil Fuga, "ayo lakukan toss!".

"Oke!" sahut keduanya.

"Sakura-chan! Kemari! Kita harus menyusun strategi-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Sakura lalu datang mendekat. "Oke!" sahutnya.

Ketiga pemuda itu lalu melakukan toss.

….

"Apa yang meleka lakukan?" ucap Kakasi yang bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Mereka sedang melakukan apa?" tanya Tsunade.

"Mereka sedang menyusun sebuah rencanya. Pasti rencana TeDoBan mereka, hehe" ucap Jiraiya.

"Nama macam apa itu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Nama itu sangat keren dan aku sendiri yang meberiakan nama itu" ucap Jiraiya.

"Hah… nama itu tak keren, sama seperti yang memberikan nama" gerutu Tsunade.

…

Dengan melakukan toss mereka bisa melakukan komunikasi lewat pikiran tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain apa yang dibicarakan. Ini kemampuan khusus yang diberikan oleh bijuu sendiri. Kenapa Sasuke bisa berkomunikasi padahal dia tak memiliki bijuu? Ini berkat chakra putih milik Shimma dan Chakra merah milik Kurama yang di alirkan ke tubuh Sasuke melalui tangan saat toss.

"Sakura, kau juga lakukan toss" ucap Fuga.

"Toss?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan banyak tanya, cepat lakukan" ucap Sasuke.

"Baik Sasuke-kun" sahut Sakura kemudian langsung melakukan toss.

Mereka mulai berkomunikasi.

 _"Naruto, Sasuke, kita gunakan formasi SaFuNaru dengan dibantu oleh Sakura yang menyerang di bagian depat bertujuan untuk memancing Kakasi-sensei keluar"_ ucap Fuga.

 _"Ide yang bagus, Fuga. Jadi aku tetap menjadi pengesekusi dengan begitu Sasuke bertugas melacak keberadaan Kakasi-sensei dengan sharingannya sedangkan Fuga juga bertugas melacak dari aromanya"_ imbuh Naruto.

 _"Baiklah, tak ada sesuatu yang cepat yang mudah lepas dari pandanganku"_ ucap Sasuke.

 _"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ tanya Sakura.

 _"Memukul dan menghancurkan semua tempat persembunyian Kakasi-sensei" ucap Naruto dan Fuga bersamaan._

 ** _"Oi oi anak muda, ternyata akan ada pesta ya di sini. Yo! Aku akan ikut"_** ucap Shimma membuat Sakura terkejut.

 _"Si-siapa itu?"_ tanya Sakura.

…..

"Mereka sepertinya menyusun sebuah rencana. Ini memberikan waktu untukku untuk menyusun strategi" ucap Kakasi.

…

 ** _"Oiii Naruto! Kau jangan melibatkanku dalam pertarungan konyol ini"_** ucap Kurama.

 _"Si-siapa lagi ini?"_ tanya Sakura _._

 _"Haiyah… nanti akan aku jelaskan"_ ucap Fuga.

 ** _"Oi Kurama, kau tak mau ikut dalam perta ini? sepertinya akan seru!"_** ucap Shimma.

 ** _"Seru botakmu! Ini hanya permainan anak-anak"_** ucap Kurama.

 ** _"Aku tidak botak, bodoh!"_** umpat Shimma.

 ** _"Heh!"_** Kurama hanya mendengus.

 _"Jangan menggangu rapat kami-tebayo"_ ucap Naruto.

 _"Haiyah… kalian tak perlu turun tangan, lagipula ini hanya pertandingan kecil"_ ucap Fuga.

 _"Jangan dengarkan ocehan mereka berdua. Ayo lanjutkan rencananya"_ ucap Sasuke.

 ** _"Jangan sok cool, bodoh!"_** umpat Shimma.

 ** _"Aku paling benci menyetujui ucapan kucing itu"_** ucap Kurama.

 ** _"Aku ini singa, dasar Tupai!"_** ucap Shimma.

 _"Apa kalian bisa tenang ga sih-tebayo"_ ucap Naruto.

Semua penonton merasa aneh dan penasaran karena expresi keempat orang yang melakukan toss itu terus berubah-ubah, dari tegang, kesal, muram hingga marah.

"Apa sebenarnya yang merka lakukan?" tanya Temari.

"Entahlah" ucap Shikamaru.

…..

 _"Kembali ke pokok pembicaraan, tugas untuk Sakura adalah membuat Kakasi-sensei keluar dan setelah ada kesempatan aku dan Sasuke akan menyergap Kakasi-sensei lalu menahannya kemudian saat itu juga Naruto mengambil loncengnya dengan cepat"_ ujar Fuga.

 _"Oke!"_ sahut ketiganya.

 ** _"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur dulu"_** ucap Kurama.

 ** _"Baiklah, semoga berhasil"_** Shimma juga menuju ranjang empuknya.

"Ayo mulai-tebayo!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Baik ayo bergerak" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya dan memulai mencari. "Kanan, nihil. Kiri, nihil. Atas, tak ada. Di bawah, Sakura!".

"Baik! SHANAROOO!" **PLAKKK! Byak!**

Sakura meretakkan tanah lagi dan Kakasi yang bersembuynyi di bawah tanah ditemukan. "Kami menemukanmu, Kakasi-sensei!" ucap Sakura.

…..0000…..

Bertepatan saat itu juga, dua anggota akatsuki mulai bergerak masuk ke desa Suna dan menemui seseorang di gerbang desa.

"Kerja bagus Yuura!" ucap Sasori yang melihat Yuura telah membunuh semua anbu penjaga gerbang.

…..

 **Sasori** , juga dikenal sebagai _Akasuna no Sasori_ , dia adalah seorang ninja pelarian yang berasal dari Sunagakure. "Sasori" juga berarti kalajengking. Setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya, Sasori dibesarkan oleh neneknya yang mengajarnya segala sesuatu tentang boneka. Setelah teruji mahir dengan kemampuannya, Sasori menggunakan pengtahuan barunya itu untuk mengubah tubuh kedua orangtuanya menjadi boneka dengan usaha agar bisa dicintai. Karena mereka hanyalah boneka tanpa emosi, karya ini menjadi gagal, dan ia meninggalkan Sunagakure selama dua puluh tahun sampai ia muncul kembali. Suatu waktu setelah meninggalkan desanya, Sasori bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan akhirnya berpasangan dengan Orochimaru. Setelah Orochimaru meninggalkan Akatsuki, Sasori berpasangan dengan Deidara, meskipun dendamnya terhadap Orochimaru selalu dibawanya.

Penampilannya sekarang, Sasori terlihat seperti pria bungkuk gemuk dengan mulut ditutup kain hitam dan tangan beserta kakinya ditutup keseluruhan oleh jubah akatsukinya. Sebenarnya tubuh itu hanyalah sebuah boneka. Sasori yang sebenarnya berada di dalamnya.

….

"Semua anbu penjaga gerbang ini telah semuanya aku bunuh, Sasori-sama" ucap Yuura.

….

 **Yuura** , melayani sebagai anggota terpercaya dalam dewan penasehat Kazekage di Sunagakure selama empat tahun. Pada kenyataannya ia adalah mata-mata Akatsuki yang ditugaskan oleh Sasori.

"Kerja bagus, Yuura!" ucap Sasori.

"Ichibi ya, aku akan segera menangkapnya hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

 **Deidara** adalah seorang ninja pelarian dari Iwagakure. Deidara menghubungkan ninjutsunya sebagai seni dan meyakini bahwa setiap bom yang dibuatnya merupakan suatu hasil karya seni. Motonya ialah _Seni adalah sebuah ledakan._ Deidara sangat bangga dengan seninya dan secara langsung dengan segan menerima bahwa apapun tidak dapat menghancurkan seninya, mengakibatkan ia seringkali menjadi terlalu percaya diri dalam pertarungan. Deidara juga mempunyai kebiasaan untuk mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan bergumam _hmm._

Didara memiliki rambut kuning pekat yang panjang yang diikat seperti ekor kuda di atas kepalanya dan memiliki poni panjang yang hampir menutup sebelah mata kirinya yang terpasang sebuah alat berupa lensa pengeker jarak jauh. Pada kedua telapak tangannya memiliki mulut yang berfungsi untuk mengunyah tanah liat putih yang akan dijadikan bom dan membentuknya menjadi sesuatu sesuai yang diinginkannya.

…..

Deidara mengunyah tanah liat dengan mulut di tangannya untuk membuat burung kecil. "Sebuah artistic yang mengagumkan hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

"Anak ayam yang terbuat dari tanah itu bukanlah seni yang sebenarnya, seni itu tak akan penah hancur" ucap Sasori.

"Kau akan tau setelah aku menunjukan seni yang sesungguhnya hmmm! Seni adalah sebuah ledakan, hmm!" ucap Deidara lalu menjatuhkan anak ayam itu ke tanah kemudian berubahnya menjadi raksasa. Deidara lalu naik ke punggung anak ayam itu "tunggu di sini, Sasori-senpai" ucapnya.

"jangan membuatku menunggu lama, Deidara!" ucap Sasori.

"Hmmm". Deidara lalu terbang dan siap beraksi.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi, Yuura! Sebelum yang lain mengetahuimu di sini" ucap Sasori.

…..00000…

Kembali ke training ground #7.

Sasuke dan Fuga melesat cepat ke arah Kakasi untuk menahan pergerakannya dengan kuat. Sasuke memegang bagian kiri sedangkan Fuga bagian kanan.

"Naruto sekarang!" seru Fuga.

 **Poof!**

Kakasi lenyap sebelum Naruto bergerak, ternyata itu hanya sebuah bunshin.

"Sial, bahkan pengelihatan sharinganku tertipu olehnya" ucap Sasuke.

"Walau sebuah bunshin, dia membagi chakranya kepada bunshinnya sehingga membuatku yakin kalu dia yang asli. Dia mengetahui kemampuanku tentang membaca chakra" ucap Naruto.

"Kakasi-sensei, dia adalah sebuah masalah jika dia memang benar musuh kita" ucap Fuga.

"Terus apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita masuk ke hutan, dia tak akan bersembunyi di dalam tanah lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Kita tetap bersama. Sasuke, lacak jejaknya" ucap Fuga.

 ** _"Sharingan!"._** Sasuke melacak jejak Kakasi. "Ke arah selatan" ucapnya.

"Ayo!" ucap Naruto.

Mereka semua lalu masuk ke hutan begitu juga para penonton.

"Di balik pohon itu!" tunjuk Sasuke.

 **"Shanarrrrooooo!" Plak! Brakk! Buaghhh!** Pohon tumbang akibat pukulan keras dari Sakura.

Kakasi melompat untuk menghindar namun dengan cepat diserang oleh Sasuke dengan **_"Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu!"._**

Lagi-lagi Kakasi menghindari dan giliran Fuga menyerang dari arah atas Kakasi dengan **_"Lightning Fist!"_**. **_Bruagh!_**

Kakasi cepat menghindar sehingga pukulan Fuga mengenai tanah. "Shit!" keluh Fuga.

Naruto bertindak cepat ia mengunakan jutsu teleportasi dan langsung muncul di belakan Kakasi yang masih berada di udara setelah lompatan menghindari serangan Fuga tadi.

 ** _"Rasengan!"._** Tubuh Kakasi terkena pukulan telak dari Naruto hingga terlempar dan membentur batang pohon.

Naruto mendarat "kena" ucapnya namun tubuh Kakasi langsung berubah menjadi sebatang kayu. "Kawarimi-tebayo!" gumam Naruto.

"Di arah jam dua!" tunjuk Sasuke.

Semuanya langsung menuju arah tersebut. Setelah sampai di sana, mereka langsung di sambut oleh jutsu Kakasi. **_"Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu!"._** Tembakan bola api raksasa mengarah ke mereka.

 ** _"Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu!"_**. Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke juga menembakan bola api untuk menahan serangan dari Kakasi.

Kakasi kemudian melancarkan serangan susulannya dengan melakukan handseal secara cepat lalu melompat ke atas air yang ada di belakangnya. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Elemen Air: Teknik Naga Air)".** _Teknik ini membentuk sejumlah besar air menjadi naga raksasa kuat, yang menghantam lawan dengan dahsyat, menyebabkan kerusakan fisik. Tempat yang ideal untuk menggunakannya adalah dekat air, tetapi jika keterampilan pengguna memungkinkan, adalah mungkin untuk menggunakannya bahkan di tempat di mana tidak ada air._

Api langsung padam dan Naruto dkk tenggelam kecuali Sakura. Sakura berlari ke arah Kakasi hendak memukul namun tubuh Sakura telah ditendang hingga terlempar ke atas. Kakasi melompat ke arah Sakura dan melilitnya dengan perban lalu melakukan taijutsu yang berbahaya. **_"Omote renge!"._**

Kakasi memutar tubuh Sakura dengan cepat dan membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah dari ketinggian.

Tubuh Sakura yang terbentur ke tanah berubah menjadi kayu.

"Kawarimi ya" gumam Kakasi. Tiba-tiba dari arah kirinya, Sakura melancarkan pukulan keras namun tak mengenai apapun. Kakasi menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sial!" keluh Sakura.

-00000-

Di tempat lain, Sunagakure dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.30pm. Deidara sedang melacak para penjaga dari atas langit. "Ada tiga pengawas ya, hmmm!"

Deidara berdiri tegak di atas anak ayam buatannya yang terbang memutar.

"Aku akan membuat sedikit pertunjukan, hmmm" ucap Deidara lalu mengunyah tanah dengan tangan dan menciptakan bom berbentuk laba-laba.

Deidara menjatuhkan laba-laba tersebut di sekitar para penjaga kemudian melakukan handseal untuk mengendalikan pergerakan laba-laba itu.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan mereka dengan taburan seni, hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

Ketiga laba-laba tersebut mulai bergerak dan menempel ke punggung para pengawas itu lalu dengan cepat melompat kemudian menempel erat ke muka targetnya dan **BOOMMM!** meledak seperti dinamit dan menghancurkan kepala targetnya berkeping-keping.

"Hahahaha, sangat menabjukan. Hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

-0000000-

Kembali ke Naruto dkk, semuanya terlihat sedang melacak keberadaan Kakasi.

"Bagaimana, kalian menemukan keberadaan Kakasi-sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku merasakan chakranya di arah jam tiga" ucap Naruto.

"Aromanya tercium keras di arah jam dua belas" ucap Fuga.

"Aku melihat aliran chakranya di arah jam enam" ucap Sasuke.

"Apakah mereka hanya sebuah bunshin?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka terlihat asli" ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita berbencar" ucap Fuga.

"Baik!" ucap yang lainnya.

Fuga menuju arah jam 12, Sasuke menuju arah jam 6 sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura menuju arah jam 3.

Saat sampai di titik jam 3, Naruto dan Sakura dikejutkan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Fuga dan Sasuke yang sudah lemas karena kehabisan chakra.

"Sa-sakura, aku tidak berhasil menglahkan Kakasi-sensei. Satu lawan satu sangatlah sulit untukku" ucap Sasuke lalu terjatuh setelah Fuga.

"Sasuke-kun! Tidak!" Ucap Sakura lalu hendak berlari namun pundaknya ditekan oleh Naruto.

"Aku sangat mengenal chakra mereka, ini hanya sebuah ilusi" ucap Naruto.

Sakura langsung paham lalu melepas pengaruh genjutsu tersebut. **_"Release!"._**

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah pohon yang dicurigainya dan memukulnya dengan **_"Fire Arm!"._**

Kakasi berhasil menahan serangan Naruto dengan **_"Doton: Doryūheki (Elemen Tanah: Dinding Tanah)"._** _Kakashi menciptakan dinding yang terdiri dari patung anjing bulldog untuk menahan serangan Naruto._

Naruto melompat ke belakang dan kembali berdiri di sisi Sakura kemudian Kakasi kembali menghilang untuk bersembunyi.

Di tempat Sasuke, Sasuke melancarkan serangan ke arah Kakasi yang ada di hadapannya. **_"Raikiri Eisō! (Raikiri yang dibentuk menjadi sebuah tombak yang panjang)"._** Serangan Sasuke tepat menusuk dada Kakasi, namum Kakasi hanya sebuah bunshin.

Di tempat Fuga, Fuga menyerang Kakasi dengan **_"Hijutsu, Laser Style : Laser Bullet!"._** Ninjutsu Fuga mengenai dengan telak namun Kakasi hanya sebuah bunshin. "Shit!" keluh Fuga.

Fuga dan Sasuke lalu kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

-0000-

Sunagakure, hari sudah gelap lalu Deidara memutuskan untuk mendarat di tower Kazekage dan disambut langsung oleh tatapan dingin dari Gaara.

"Penyusupan sukses hmmm! Huh?" Deidara terkejut karena tiba-tiba Gaara telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Gaara langsung memukul dengan pasirnya namun Deidara berhasil melompat ke atas anak ayamnya dan kembali terbang. Aksi kejar-kejaranpun terjadi.

Deidara terbang dengan cepat seperti pesawat tempur sedangkan gerakan pasir Gaara yang mengejar tak kalah cepat.

"Yuhu! Hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

Kali ini Gaara naik ke atas pasirnya lalu ikut terbang untuk mengejar Deidara, tehnik ini bernama **_Sabaku Fuyū_**. Seperti layaknya Jin yang naik permadaninya.

Deidara cukup cepat membuat Gaara harus menekan NOS pasirnya untuk menambah kecepatnya (?).

Setelah mengalirkan cukup chakra untuk menambah kecepatan pasir tebangnya, Gaara akhirnya berada 1 meter di belakang Deidara.

Gaara kemudian melancarkan serangan, **_"Sand Bullet Attack!"._** Gaara menembakkan ratusan peluru pasir namun Deidara menghindar dengan terbang tinggi dan berputar seperti roller koster.

Deidara sekarang tepat berada di belakang Gaara kemudian ia siap melancarkan serangan balasan **_"Missile Attack!"._**

Deidara menembakkan dua missil kendali yang keluar dari mulut anak ayamnya. Ia lalu melakukan handseal untuk mengendalikan missil tersebut.

Gaara terbang zigzang lalu memutar namun missil Deidara mampu mengejarnya.

"Ha!" teriak Didara meledakkan misilnya saat menyentuh tubuh Gaara. "Seni adalah ledakan hmmm!" ucapnya.

Gaara berhasil menghindar dengan pertahanan absoludnya. Gaara membuat prisai bulat seperti bola dan sangat padat, sementara dirinya berada di dalam bulatan tersebut. Dalam situasi seperti ini Gaara mengunakan mata ketiganya untuk melihat pergerakan musuh.

"Ini seperti sebuah cangkang yang melindungi benda lunak yang ada di dalamnya, hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

Sementara di gerbang desa Suna, Sasori sudah mulai bosan menunggu Deidara. "Aku paling benci jika harus menunggu lama, dasar Deidara!" keluh Sasori.

Di pihak lain, Kankurou sedang mempersiapkan pasukan untuk membantu Gaara.

"Baki, siapkan seluruh pasukan pemanah! Kita harus segera membantu Gaara" perintah Kankurou kepada pengawal pribadi Kazekage.

Baki melakukan langkah cepat untuk mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk penyerangan. Hanya beberapa menit semua pasukan telah siaga tempur.

Semua orang menatap ke langit.

"Dari corak awan yang terdapat pada jubah orang asing itu, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau lawan Kasekage-sama adalah angota Akatsuki" ucap Baki.

"Gaara.." ucap Kankurou yang sangat kawatir.

Baki mengenakan baju Jonin Sunagakure yang berwarna kecoklatan lengkap dengan rompi pelindungnya. Mata kanannya tertutup oleh kain putih.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi (Disclaimer)**

 **Fuga Yadu © Maha**

 **Warning :OC, OOC, Divergence, sedikit Gore, don't Kitsching, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

 **GENRE: Adventur, Action, Fantasi, Supranatural, Sedikit Humor/Lelucon, Friendsip, tragedy.**

Charakter PEMERAN : Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke.

Sa-Fu-Naru sudah mulai bosan dipermainkan oleh Kakashi. Kakashi itu cerdik, banyak tipu muslihat seperti seekor lalat yang mempermainkan segerombolan gajah. Selama ini ternyata Kakashi telah mempelajari keempat muridnya itu.

Keempat remaja ini sedang berkumpul untuk mebicarakan strategi di bawah sebuah pohon besar.

"Sudah sangat jelas, kita ini ninja kuat dan chakra kita duakali lebih besar dari Kakashi. Kenapa kita susah seperti ini, hah" keluh Sasuke.

"Kau pernah mendengar pepatah yang mengatakan 'batu itu berat tapi menjadi ringan jika kita akali'. Kita ini bisa diandaikan menjadi sebuah batu dan empat batu pastilah sangat berat, Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei saat ini mengunakan metode Hukum Newton. Kita bisa samakan ke arah itu. Kakashi-sensei melakukan beberapa usaha untuk mengatasi kita berempat. Dengan sebuah tuas (pengungkit) batu yang besar akan mudah dipindahkan tanpa memakai tenaga yang besar. Dalam hal ini, Kakashi-sensei menunggu setamina kita menurun dan saat itu Kakashi-sensei akan menjatuhkan kita. Bergadang sampai pagi besok perut kita pasti lapar, Sasuke" jelas Naruto.

"Bagaimana cara mengatasinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei mengunakan hutan sebagai tuasnya" ucap Fuga.

"Fuga benar, selama Kakashi-sensei berada di dalam hutan, segala usahanya akan berjalan lancar. Bagi ninja, hutan adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk bertarung" ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita akan memancingnya keluar dari hutan dan mulai sekarang kita berhenti merusak hutan. Kita sudah banyak menumbangkan pohon dan meretakkan tanah dan itu 75% ulah Sakura" ucap Naruto.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mengakui perbuatannya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita juga punya tipu muslihat" ucap Naruto.

"Ayo cepat selesaikan" ucap Fuga.

 ** _-Sunagakure-_**

Gaara masih bersembunyi di dalam bola pasirnya.

"Ichibi mengunakan seluruh pasirnya untuk dijadikan tameng. Hampir tak ada lubang pada bola pasirnya, walaupun begitu dia butuh udara untuk bernafas, bola itu pasti memiliki pori-pori hmm!" ucap Didara lalu berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu aku akan meledakkannya dari dalam, hmm" ucap Deidara.

Deidara lalu membuat bom berbentuk terenggiling lalu melemparnya ke arah Gaara kemudian membesar dan menempel erat pada bola pasir pelindungnya.

"Hehe…" Deidara tertawa ringan, "aku akan mengunakan sedikit kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Trizh, hmm!" ucapnya.

Deidara kemudian melakukan handseals **_"Release!"._**

 ** _Poof!_** Terenggiling itu langsung hancur menjadi ribuan sesuatu yang kecil berupa hewan yang kecil putih tapi melotot, apa itu? tentu saja semut putih buatan Deidara.

Dengan penuh semangat semut-semut itupun menggali dengan liar memaksa masuk ke dalam melalui celah kecil pasir itu tanpa disadari oleh Gaara.

"Ribuan sesuatu yang kecil jika meledak sangatlah sensasional, itulah seni hmm!" ucap Deidara.

 **"HA!"** teriak Deidara melepaskan ledakan yang dasyat di dalam prisai Gaara membuat Gaara terkena serangan telak dari Deidara.

Sedikit demi sedikit pasir perlindungan milik Gaara mulai terjatuh hingga habis. Gaara sudah tak sadarkan diri, dia telah mati suri.

Sementara Kankurou yang berada di darat semakin kawatir.

"Tunggu apa lagi, kalian cepat serang orang asing itu. Cepat!" perintah Kankurou.

"Bidik! Kunci target, Tembak!" seru Baki.

Ribuan panah ditembakkan ke langit untuk menjatuhkan Deidara, namum tak satupun mengenainya. Para pasukan memutuskan menambah peledak pada panah mereka namun Deidara malah tertawa lebar.

"Mwahahahaha! Kalian ini tak mengerti apa itu seni hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

"Gaara…." Rintih Kankurou. "Kalian bidik dengan benar!" seru Kankurou keras.

"Baik!" seru para pasukan.

 ** _Duar!_**

 ** _Der!_**

 ** _Blar!_**

 ** _Bluarduar!_**

Deidara menghidari ledakan bom panah itu dengan mudah. "Heh, orang-orang yang tak tau seni hmm!" ucapnya, Ia lalu memutuskan segera mengambil tubuh Gaara dengan kaki anak ayamnya kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan Suna.

"Missi sukses, hmm!" ucap Deidara.

Melihat itu, Kankurou memutuskan mengejarnya tanpa memperdulikan siapa yang ia hadapi.

 ** _-Training ground # 7, masih di dalam hutan-_**

"Ha..iyah… aku sudah sangat bosan" keluh Fuga.

"Kita sama sekali belum mengambil loncengnya" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hah… kita istirahat sebentar, ayo kita keluar hutan dulu dan membaca Icha Icha Paradise special edition ini. Ini kisah sebelum edisi yang terakhir-tebayo dan jauh lebih menarik, ada gambarnya lho!" celoteh Naruto sambil menunjukkan novelnya.

…..

"Apa? Icha Icha bergambar?" Kakashi yang bersembunyi tak jauh di belakang mereka langsung terkejut.

…

"Apa aku boleh ikut membacanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau mau, ayo ikut denganku-tebayo. Kakashi-sensei tak tau edisi ini, ayo kita baca sebentar-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Semuanya mengikuti Naruto keluar dari hutan dan diikuti oleh Kakashi secara diam-diam.

Setelah berada di luar hutan, Naruto mulai membuka novel itu cecara perlahan tapi menutupnya kembali. "Aku harus siapkan mental untuk melihat foto gadis cantik yang ada di halaman pertama-tebayo". Naruto membukanya lagi secara perlahan, "Waaaaaaah…. Montok-tebayo" celoteh Naruto.

"Apa semenarik itu" ucap Fuga lalu ikut melihatnya dan seketika setelah melihat, alis Fuga bergetar hebat. "Wha-what the hell?".

"Ha..ah… apa yang kalian lihat sih?" tanya Sakura yang penasaran. "Wuaaaaaaa! Se-sexy abis!" ucapnya.

"Heh…. Apanya yang sangat menarik hah?" Sasuke juga ikut penasaran, "APA? I-ini!".

…..

"Sebenarnya foto gadis yang bagaimana yang mereka lihat" ucap Kakashi yang bersembunyi di belakang sebuah batu besar. **_"Sharingan!"._**

"A-APA? Kenapa _sharinganku_ tak melihatnya, sial! Akan aku coba sekali lagi. **_Sharingan!"_**

….

"Naruto sekarang!" ucap Fuga.

"Yo!" sahut Naruto.

 ** _"Teleportation no jutsu!" Poof!_** Naruto lalu melepas bukunya kemudian menghilang.

Hanya satu kedipan mata, Naruto telah berada di belakang Kakashi dan dengan cepat mengambil lonceng tersebut sebelum buku jatuh menyentuh tanah.

"Kakashi-sensei!" panggil Naruto membuat Kakashi terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya.

"Aku mendapatkan loncengnya-tebayo" ucap Naruto dan Kakashi hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Fuga mengambil novel yang terjatuh tadi kemudian pergi mendekati Kakashi bersama yang lain.

"Kakashi-sensei penasaran dengan foto itu ya? Akan aku perlihatkan" ucap Fuga.

Fuga membukanya secara perlahan membuat Kakashi semakin penasaran bahkan tadi mata sharingannya tak mampu melihatnya dengan jelas.

Setelah terbuka, Kakashi terkejut setengah mati.

 ** _MOW!_** Foto seekor sapi yang sedang menyusui.

"Te-ternyata! Haha… kalian berhasil mengalahkanku" ucap Kakashi lalu tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba terdengar tepukan tangan. **_Plok! Plok! Plok!_** "Pertarungan yang payah" ucap sesosok mahluk dari kegelapan yang hanya terlihat mata yang bersinar merah saja.

Sosok itu lalu melakukan handseal dengan cepat. **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"._**

Keluar mahluk yang mengerikan dan juga masih tersembunyi dalam kekelapan dengan mata juga bersinar merah dan berada di samping sosok yang memanggilnya. Sosok yang dipanggil itu terlihat lebih tinggi dari pemangilnya.

Semua orang terkejut melihat penampakan itu dan merasa takut kecuali Sa-Fu-Naru yang hanya menatap bosan. "A-apa itu?" tanya Shizune terbata.

"Guiiikkkkkk!" imbuh Tonton.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Fuga.

"Perlihatkan wajahmu!" ucap Sasuke.

"Perlihatkan dirimu-tebayo!" imbuh Naruto.

Sedangkan yang lainnya menatap penasaran dan penuh kesiagaan ke arah hutan.

Dua sosok itu mulai mendekat lalu muncul Kucing Persia berkimono serba hitam setinggi bocah bersama singa setinggi orang dewasa yang sudah sangat tua dengan dibantu sebuah tongkat kayu untuk menunjangnya saat berjalan. Kedua mahluk ini berdiri tegak layaknya manusia.

"Kalian sudah membangunkanku yang seharusnya aku terbangun dua minggu nanti, kalian berisik sekali. Huaaaaahemz… nyam-nyam!" ucap sosok kucing Persia itu.

"Anda sudah tidur selama duaribu tahun, sudah seharusnya anda terbangun hari ini" ucap sosok yang satunya.

"Siluman" ucap Fuga.

"Kalian harus sopan dengan Dewa Ryuuchi yang Agung" ucap singa tua itu.

"Dewa heh!" dengus Sasuke.

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia adalah Dewa Kematian penjaga hutan ini dan aku sendiri asistenya, namaku adalah Garyuu. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian" ucap kakek singa tersebut.

"Dewa kematian? Jangan bercanda!" ucap Sakura lalu tiba-tiba menyerang Ryuuchi yang Agung. **_"SHANAROOOO!"_**

Slap!

Pukalan keras Sakura ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Ryuuchi lalu tubuh Sakura dilempar ke belakang hingga tersangkut ke semak-semak.

"Kalian membuatku marah" ucap Ruuchi sinis.

"Kurang ajar!". Sasuke menghunus pedangnya lalu mengalirkan petir secara penuh kemudian lari ke arah Ryuuchi untuk melakukan tebasan petirnya. **_"Kenjutsu : Thunder attack!"._**

Tebasan Sasuke sama sekali tak menyentuh Ryuuchi, ia malah terlempar ke belakang dan membentur pagar pembatas. Ryuuchi hanya menyentil mata pedang Sasuke dengan tenaga minim dan telah membuat Sasuke terlempar jauh.

Fuga langsung marah, ia lalu melancarkan jurus andalanya. **_"Super Mega Lightning Fist!"._** Fuga tepat mengenai dada Ryuuchi namun sama sekali tak membuat Ryuuchi bergeser sedikitpun dan serangan Fuga tersebut menciptakan angin besar di sekitar mereka.

Ryuuchi mengembalikan serangan Fuga dengan hanya mendorong pukulan Fuga dengan dadanya dan telah membuat Fuga terpental hebat sehingga tergelincir di tanah. "Heh!" dengus Ryuchi.

Sakura yang berhasil keluar dari semak-semak, menyerang kembali. **_"SHANAROOO!"._**

Lagi-lagi pukulan Sakura dengan mudah ditangkap kemudian dilempar lagi lalu membentur Sasuke yang baru saja lepas dari jerat pagar. Sasuke tersangkut kembali dan sekarang tersangkut bersama Sakura.

Naruto semakin kesal melihat kedua temannya dijatuhkan dengan tragis, ia lalu menyerang **_"Double Super Mega Firearm Attack!"._** Naruto menjepit kepala Ryuuchi dengan pukulan supernya tapi sama sekali tak membuat Ryuuchi terluka sedikitpun. Ryuuchi malah tertawa "Myahahahaha! Apa sampai di sini saja kekuatan kalian?".

"Diam kau, kucing sombong!" umpat Naruto lalu memukul perut Ryuuchi dengan **_Firearm-nya_** tapi yang bergetar malah tubuh Naruto sendiri. Ryuuchi kemudian memegang tangan Naruto kemudian melemparnya ke arah Fuga yang baru saja bangun.

 **Bragh!** Fuga jatuh kembali karena ditimpa oleh tubuh Naruto.

Hinata dan Ino datang membantu lalu mereka menyerang Ryuuchi dengan Taijutsu namun keduanya malah dilempar hingga tersangkut ke pohon.

"A-Apa-apa-an ini" ucap Shizune terbata karena merasa ngeri.

"Guiiikkk!" rintih Tonton.

"I-ini gila, bahkan SaFuNaru dikalahkan dengan mudah" ucap Shikamaru yang melangkah sedikit mundur karena ketakutan.

"Mah-mah-mahluk apa se-sebenarnya me-reka" ucap Temari terbata yang tak kalah takutnya dibanding Shikamaru.

Kakashi, Jiraiya dan Tsunade mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin melihat semua serangan balasan dari Ryuuchi tersebut.

"Ini keterlaluan" ucap Tsunade lalu ia menyerang dengan pukulan mother monsternya **_"Monstar Fist Attack!"._**

 **Puaghhhhhhhhh! Puagh! Puag! _Bergema._**

Pukulan Tsunade mendarat tepat di kening kecil Ryuuchi.

Ryuuchi malah bersin "Muachingg!".

"Tisu! Ryuuchi-sama yang Agung!" Garyuu memberikan sebuah tisu untuk mengusap hidungnya.

Tsunade terheran, "Ti-titak mungkin" ucap Tsunade.

Ryuuchi mengangkat tangannya hingga sejajar dengan pusar Tsunade, Ryuuchi lalu menyentil pusar sang Hokage hingga terpental jauh dengan tubuh terseret di permukaan tanah.

"Ba-bahkan Hokage-sa-sama kalah" ucap Temari.

"I-ini buruk" ucap Shikamaru.

Jiraiya menelan ludahnya mentah-mentah dan tak sanggup berkata sedikitpun.

"Guiiiikkkk!" Tonton ikut gemetaran seperti Shizune.

SaFuNaru bangkit lalu melakukan handseals yang hampir bersamaan. **_"Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Medusa! Degorah! Phoenix! Gamabunta! Naga!", milik Naruto._**

 ** _"Citah! Jugras! Tigras! Lucas!", milik Fuga._**

 ** _"Shen Long! Yin Long! Kensharo! Yamaisha!", milik Sasuke._**

 ** _….dua tahun yang lalu…_**

Saat Naruto latihan jutsu teleportasi dengan mengunakan chakra Sasuke sebagai subyek, pertama kalinya ia mencoba jutsu itu, Naruto dan Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan yang tak terduga. Mereka terlempar ke tempat yang lain, yang jauh dari tempat mereka latihan. Tepatnya terlempar ke bagian belahan bumi bagian lain.

Naruto terlempar ke belahan barat dan Sasuke ke bagian utara lalu jatuh di pulau tanpa bernama dan tak tertulis pada peta. Saat kejadian itu, Fuga ada bersama mereka dan menyaksikan secara langsung saat mereka menghilang ditelan cahaya. Ini persis seperti hal yang dialami Fuga sebelum berada di dunia shinobi ini.

Saat Naruto tersadar, ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah pulau yang penuh dengan batu karang dan asing baginya. Ia mencoba melacak keberadaan chakra temannya namun ia malah merasakan energy mistis yang kuat di sekitarnya. Saat ini sedang pagi hari.

"Tempat macam apa ini-tebayo" keluh Naruto mulai frustasi, "Bahkan aku tak merasakan chakra teman-temanku".

 ** _"Oi Naruto, kau merasakannya juga ya. Ternyata di sini penuh energy mistis"_** ucap Kurama yang tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Aku tak tau tempat apa ini. Apakah kau mengetahuinya, Kurama-san?" tanya Naruto.

 ** _"Lebih baik kau selidiki tempat ini"_** ucap Kurama.

Naruto lalu memutuskan untuk mencari informasi di sekitar tempat itu. "Berdiam diri saja tak akan menghasilkan apapun, lebih baik aku mulai mencari, siapa tau ada orang yang bisa membantu" gumamnya.

Naruto melangkah dengan penuh berharap siapa tau ada penduduk yang mungkin bisa membantu dirinya. Setapak demi setapak melangkah dan setelah berjalan begitu jauh ia menemukan sebuah gunung karang besar yang memiliki sebuah goa besar di kaki gunungnya. Ia kemudian masuk, "Siapa tau di sini ada orang yang tinggal" gumamnya.

Setalah Naruto masuk, ia melihat sebuah kolam lava yang sangat panas dan di atas kolam itu terlihat burung raksasa yang sedang berusaha susah payah melepaskan diri dari jeratan rantai besar, melepaskan diri agar bisa terbang bebas.

"Burung api? Aku tak percaya di dunia ini ternyata ada burung seperti ini-tebayo" ucap Naruto, "Sangat kasian burung ini, siapa yang begitu kuat sehingga mampu merantai burung ini-tebayo? Tak ada salahnya, aku akan coba ketajaman pedangku" gumam Naruto.

Naruto menghunus pedangnya, mencoba untuk membebaskan burung tersebut. "Oi Tuan burung api, mendekatlah! Akan aku coba memutuskan rantai yang melilit lehermu!" seru Naruto.

Burung itu mengeluarkan suara kencang seperti elang lalu turun dan hinggap di samping Naruto, dan sangan dekat.

"Kau panas sekali-tebayo" keluh Naruto.

Burung itu kembali bersuara nyaring seperti elang.

"Simpan semangatmu, tuan burung api. Biarkan aku melepaskanmu dulu" ucap Naruto lalu menebas rantai besar pada leher burung itu dengan pedangnya dan berhasil putus dengan mudah. "Wow pedang ini lumayan tajam juga-tebayo". Celoteh Naruto.

Tiba-tiba burung itu berbicara "Terimakasih anak muda".

"Ka-kau bisa bicara?" tanya Naruto karena belum percaya.

"Tentu saja dan terimakasih telah membebaskanku. Selama seribu tahun aku terbelenggu di sini dan orang yang sudah aku tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang membebaskanku" ucap burung itu.

"Jadi aku jatuh ke tempat asing ini ternyata tak sia-sia. Senang bisa membantumu-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu membantumu" ucap burung itu.

"Umm… bagaimana cara aku memanggilmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Gunakan ilmu pemanggil lalu sebut namaku, Phoenix" ucap burung itu.

"Baiklah, Phoenix" ucap Naruto, "Ngomong-ngomong tempat apa ini-tebayo?" tanyanya.

"Ini adalah pulau Api dan Es, sesuai dengan namanya pulau ini memiliki suhu yang extrim. Saat siang akan sangat panas dan tengah malam akan sangat dingin" jelas Phoenix.

"Begitu ya, tapi aku tiba-tiba saja terlempar ke pulau ini dan tak tau jalan kembali. Bisa kau membantuku-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebelumnya kau melakukan hal apa sehingga terlempar ke sini?" tanya Phoenix.

"Seingatku aku mencoba mengunakan jurus teleportasi yang aku pelajari dari gulungan jutsu peninggalan ayahku" ucap Naruto.

"Sebelum melakukan jurus itu, sebelumnya kau harus menandai atau merasakan suatu titik yang kau akan tuju" ucap Phoenix.

"Pantas saja, aku belum menandai chakra milik temanku" ucap Naruto, "Terus bagaimana cara aku bisa kembali-tebayo?"

"Ada seseorang yang bisa membantumu tapi yang tau orang yang kita cari hanyalah temanku, Naga" ucap Phoenik.

"Naga?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia sahabatku dan tinggal di dasar lautan sekitar sini" ucap Phoenix.

 **Naga,** mahluk ini adalah mahluk mitologi. Bentuknya seperti naga laut namun berwajah ular tapi miliki gigi-gigi runcing secara keseluruhan, memiliki seperti sirip di bagian telinga yang sedikit lebar. Tubuh bagian atas 'badan' seperti manusia dan memiliki tangan, bagian tubuh bawah adalah tubuh ular dan memiliki sirip seperti sirip pungung Dragon di bagian pungung hingga punggung ekornya. Tubuhnya berwarna hijau serta bersisik. Bagi yang suka bermain warcraft III pasti terbayang bagaimana mengerikannya mahluk ini. Senjatanya adalah tombak emas yang memiliki tiga ujung yang sangat tajam. Gaya berjalannya di daratan seperti layaknya ular namut tubuhnya berdiri tegak.

"Naiklah ke punggungku!" ucap Phoenik.

"Eee! Tapi kau itu penuh dengan api-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku melihat elemen dalam tubuhmu adalah api. Jadi tak akan terbakar" ucap Phoenik.

"Baiklah" sahut Naruto lalu naik ke punggung Phoenix. Phoenix lalu membawa Naruto menuju pantai.

Sesampai di pantai mereka bertemu anjing es berkepala tiga.

"Wo…. Raksasa lagi-tebayo" ucap Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Ternyata kau sudah terbebas, Phoenik. Jadi anak ini yang membebaskanmu ya, ternyata ramalan Naga benar" ucap anjing itu.

"Degorah, kau pangilkanlah Naga" ucap Phoenix.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" ucap Degorah lalu ia menapak air sebanyak tiga kali untuk memangil Naga. Gelombang ombak tiba-tiba meninggi dan semakin keras dan tak lama kemudian muncul mahluk mengerikan itu yang tiada lain adalah Naga. Naga sedang berenang menuju daratan untuk menemui teman-temannya.

Sesampai di daratan, Naga langsung mengetahui apa keinginan Naruto. "Kau ingin tau jalan kembali ya" ucap Naga.

Naruto terlihat terkejut kembali. "Di sini penuh dengan mahluk-mahluk mengerikan-tebayo" gerutunya.

"Siapa namamu anak muda?" tanya Naga.

"Uzumaki Naruto-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Kau anak yang special. Baiklah kalau begitu kita cari orang yang bisa membawamu kembali dan jika kau lama-lama di sini kau akan terpanggang dan membeku" ucap Naga.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, "Kedengarnya sangat menyakitkan-tebayo. Hemm, tunggu apa lagi ayo kita cari orang itu" ucap Naruto kembali bersemangat.

Semuanya lalu pergi ke tempat di mana Naruto muncul tadi.

"Ini adalah tempat yang tadi-tebayo" ucap Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat tinggal Medusa si wanita berambut ular" ucap Naga.

"Medusa tak begitu bersahabat" imbuh Degorah.

"Kita harus hati-hati dan jangan memandang matanya. Kalau tidak kau akan menjadi batu" ucap Phoenix.

Naruto kembali menelan ludahnya, "Kenapa sangat tempat ini sangat mengerikan-tebayoooo" keluh Naruto.

Karena tiga raksasa pulau itu masuk ke toturial Medusa, Medusa menampakan dirinya karena merasa terganggu.

Seorang wanita yang cantik jelita dan sedang mengenakan kerudung mereh muncul dari belakang batu yang besar yang ada di hadapan Naruto dan para monster. Wanita itu mendekati Naruto dan para monster. "Beraninya kalian menggangguku" ucap Medusa sinis.

Bukanya takut, Naruto malah tersipu melihat kecantikan Medusa.

Medusa menatap sinis ke arah Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sinar merah pada matanya. Beruntung mata Naruto segera ditutup oleh tangan Naga sehingga lolos dari maut.

"Bodoh, jangan terpesona dengan kecantikannya yang membuat matamu menatap langsung ke arah matanya" ucap Naga.

Medusa melepas kerudungnya lalu hendak mematuk Naruto namun dihentikan oleh pernyataan Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba "Baru kali ini aku menemui gadis secantik ini melebihi wanita-wanita yang telah aku temui sebelumnya". Medusa mampu mengetahui kejujuran maupun kebohongan seseorang dari pengelihatannya.

"Bisakah kau menyamarkan rambut ularmu menjadi rambut yang alami?" tanya Naruto polos.

Medusa lalu merubah ular-ular itu menjadi rambut yang alami serta lembut.

"Sepertinya Medusa menyukai anak ini" ucap Naga.

"Kedatanganmu telah aku duga sebelumnya" ucap Medusa. "Aku pernah bermipi didatangi sebuah cahaya putih dan mengatakan bahwa dunia akan mengalami kekacauan besar akibat kebangkitan para iblis dan juga mengatakan seseorang akan mencariku dan itu ternyata kau. Sudah saatnya aku membantu dirimu" ucapnya lagi.

"Kau diramalkan sebagai orang pembawa perdamaian pada dunia ini" imbuh Naga.

"Aku? Jika itu benar aku akan menjadi ninja no satu di dunia-tebayo" ucap Naruto senang.

"Jangan bangga dulu, itu hanya sebuah ramalan" ucap Degorah.

"Kau bisa memangilku dengan jutsu pemangil dengan menyebut namaku" ucap Medusa.

"Kau juga bisa memangil kami" imbuh Naga.

"Yosh" sahut Naruto bersemangat.

"Sebelumnya kau tanda tangani kontrak dari kami" ucap Medusa.

Naruto segera menandatangina kontrak dari mereka berempat dan setelah selesai Naruto langsung bertanya tentang bagaimana cara untuk kembali pulang.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana cara aku kembali-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan melewati portal" ucap Medusa.

Sedangkan keadaan Sasuke saat ini, Sasuke mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah hutan yang penuh dengan reptile dan spesies ular yang mendominasi daerah tersebut. "Dimana aku ini?" ia bertanya-tanya semdiri.

Namun aneh, semua ular-ular dan jenis reptile yang lainnya tidak ada yang menyerang Sasuke kemudian secara tiba-tiba ular besar jenis anaconda hitam raksasa muncul dari semak-semak yang berada di hadapan Sasuke yang membuatnya sangat terkejut dan tak sanggup berkata apapun.

"Orang yang disebut-sebut oleh tetua kami akhirnya datang juga ya" ucap ular itu.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke sedari menelan ludah.

"Aku ini ular pemakan manusia sepertimu, Syahahahaha!" ular itu malah tertawa.

"Ja-jangan sembarangan" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bercanda, ayo cepat naik ke kepalaku! Tetua ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap ular itu. Sasuke menurutinya lalu dibawa menuju sebuah goa besar di kaki gunung yang berada di pusat pulau.

Sasuke terdampar di pulau Reptil.

Di dalam sebuah goa yang begitu megah berbaring seekor Naga raksasa yang sudah sangat tua dengan didampingi tongkat penyangga raksasa saat berjalan. Dia adalah Tetua Naga teman sepermainan Tetua Singa yang pernah ditemui oleh Fuga.

Tetua Naga menyambut kedatangan Sasuke lalu mengatakan beberapa kalimat sebelum tertidur kembali. "Sasuke, kau ditakdirkan membantu dua anak pembawa perubahan untuk mencapai tujuan. Kau adalah sebuah pilar yang kuat untuk menopang dua anak pembawa perubahan itu agar tetap berdiri kokoh. Aku akan memberimu beberapa kekuatan para raksasa reptile untuk membantumu" ucap Tetua Naga itu lalu kembali tertidur dengan cepat.

"Heh, dia cepat sekali tertidur" ucap Sasuke.

"Oi bocah tanda tangani kontrak ini" ucap ular tadi sambil menunjukan sebuah gulungan besar. Ular ini adalah asisten Tetua Naga.

Sasuke mendapat bala bantuan empat reptile terhebat yaitu :

\- Shen Long, Naga hijau bernafas api (Naga China pada umumnya).

\- Yin Long, Naga es berbentuk Saurus lengkap dengan sepasang sayap besar dan memiliki lima kepala. (Mirip Ultimate Blue Ice Dragon dalam Yu-Gi-Oh)

\- Kensharo, Komodo raksasa lidah beracun.

\- Yamaisha, Ular berkepala sembilan ahli _fuinjutsu_. Dapat mebelah diri menjadi sembilan bagian.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan gulungan ini dan bawa aku segera pulang" ucap Sasuke.

"Dasar bocah tengik! Oke sebaiknya kau segera pulang, temanmu pasti sudah sangat kawatir" ucap Asisten Tetua Naga yang bernama Viper. Tanpa bertele-tele lagi Viper langsung mengirim kembali Sasuke dengan jutsu telepati miliknya.

 **Poof!**

Sasuke muncul di hadapan Fuga hapir bersamaan dengan munculnya Naruto.

Fuga telah kembali tenang dari rasa kekawatirannya karena beberapa jam lalu kedua temannya ini menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Kalian sudah menghilang selama setengah hari" ucap Fuga.

"Aku membawa berita menarik-tebayo" celoteh Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang untuk beristirahat" ucap Fuga

 ** _-kenbali ke masa sekarang-_**

"Heh!" dengus Ryuuchi melihat para mahluk mengerikan tersebut. Ryuuchi mengangkat tangannya hingga hisontal dengan tubuhnya lalu mengeluarkan tekanan energy dari telapaknya yang sangat kuat hingga para monster itu terpental jauh ke belakang. **_"Wind Storm Attack!"._**

Saat hempasan gelombang udara yang sangat kuat, Sa-Fu-Naru langsung tiarap dan berpegangan kuat pada tanah dengan mengalirkan chakra ke telapak tangan mereka.

"Fuck! Apa sebenarnya kucing mesir itu, sangat menyusahkan" keluh Fuga sambil mempertahankan diri agar tidak terpental.

"Kisama, ini keterlaluan!" keluh Naruto.

"Tak berguna!" keluh Sasuke.

Setelah badai lenyap, semua orang mendekat ke tempat Sa-Fu-Naru berada, Saku-Ino-Hi langsung memerikasa keadaan Sa-Fu-Naru.

"Ini benar-benar merepotkan" keluh Shikamaru.

"Dia bukan tandingan kita semua. Ini berarti dia itu memang Dewa Kematian" ucap Shizune.

Jiraiya tiba-tiba mendekat ke arah Ryuuchi lalu berkata "Yang terhormat Ryuuchi-sama yang Agung, kami semua minta maaf atas kelancangan kami karena telah berani menyerang anda. Untuk permohonan maaf kami, kami akan mengantar anda berkeliling untuk sekedar menikmati hidangan desa Konoha". Ucapan Jiraiya itu membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Kakek Tua mesum, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

Jiraiya mendekati Naruto, "Tak perlu besikap egois lagi pada saat situasi sekarang ini. Kau tau sendiri kan, Ryuuchi tak bisa dilukai segorespun" ucap Jiraiya.

"Aku belum selesai-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Jika kau mengunakan kekuatan Kyuubi sekalipun itu akan sia-sia, kau malah akan merusak sekitar karena ini bukan di medan perang. Satu-atunya jalan untuk menenangkan situasi adalah bertindak sopan" ucap Jiraiya.

"Aku setuju dengan Jiraiya. Ini bukan berarti kita menyerah, kita harus mementingkan ketenangan dan keselamatan masyarakat" imbuh Tsunade.

Naruto mendengarkannya dengan raut muka yang penuh kekesalan.

"Tenanglah Naruto!" ucap Fuga sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, "Masih ada hari esok dan kita pasti menemukan cara untuk mengalahkannya" imbuhnya.

"Saat ini tak ada salahnya untuk mengalah terlebih dahulu, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Heh! Baiklah, suatu saat nanti aku akan mengalahkan dia" ucap Naruto.

"Heh!" dengus Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Ryuuchi bertepuk tangan. **_Plok! Plok! Plok!._**

"Sudahkah kalian selesai berundingnya" ucap Ryuuchi dengan nada sangat datar membuat semuanya _cold sweatdrop._ Ryuuchi bersama penasehatnya melangkah mendekat ke arah Sa-Fu-Naru dan yang lainnya, "Biar aku hitung dulu kesalahan kalian" ucapnya lagi.

"Ryuuchi-sama, anda jangan terlalu berlebihan" nasehat Garyuu.

"Kisamaaa, apa lagi maunya hah?" gerutu Naruto kesal.

Ryuuchi menatap tajam semuanya dengan mata kucingnya, "Kesalahan kalian sangat besar. Satu, kalian telah membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku. Dua, BERANINYA KALIAN MENGEROYOKKU! Heh!. Tiga, kalian juga sudah merusak hutanku. Setiap perbuatan kalian itu ada konsekuensinya, umm…. Jadi aku juga akan menghancurkan tempat tingal kalian" ucapnya tegas.

"Kurang ajar kau! Akan aku bunuh kau!" ucap Naruto lalu hendak menyerang namun dihentikan oleh Jiraiya. "Kenapa kau menghentikanku, haah!" ucapnya sinis.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh. Kita ini dalam situasi yang rumit" ucap Jiraiya.

"Heh!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Jiraiya melangkah mendekati Ryuuchi lalu mengatakan seseatu. "Ryuuchi-sama yang Agung, kami tidak ingin masalah ini menjadi panjang. Sebagai permohonan maaf kami, kami akan menjamu anda dengan hidangan sepesial desa kami" ucap Jiraiya.

"Ini adalah permintaan maaf dan permintaan untuk mengikat persahabatan, Ryuuchi-sama yang Agung!" ucap Garyuu.

"Oh…. Jika kalian memang menyesal, aku bisa pertimbangkan permintaan kalian. Kalau begitu cepat siapkan hidangan yang kau sebut special itu" ucap Ryuuchi dengan nada sombongnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan Ryuuchi-sama yang Agung ikut dengan kami menuju tower Hokage" ucap Jiraiya penuh hormat.

Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Shizune bersama Tonton mengantar dua Dewa tersebut sementara yang lain mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Sialan, dia itu sangat sombong" umpat Naruto.

"Tenanglah Naruto, aku juga sangat kesal tapi saat ini kita harus tenang demi desa kita agar tidak dihancurkan. Kih, kita ini memang kurang latihan" ucap Fuga sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Sangat tidak berguna, Dewa atau apalah dia, suatu saat nanti aku akan menebas seluruh bulunya dengan pedangku" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Kalian terlalu banyak mengeluh, lebih baik kita obati dulu luka-luka kita" ucap Shikamaru.

Mereka kemudian beristirahat di ruang Hokage sementara Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Shizune menjamu Ryuuchi dan penasehatnya di atas atap bangunan Hokage. Tsunade memanggil semua koki hebat yang ada di Konoha termasuk Teuchi untuk memasak berbagai macam masakan yang lezat. Semua koki memasak dengan semangat karena Shizune yang mengawasi para koki di dapur mengatakan bahwa ini situasi darurat demi membuat Ryuuchi merasa senang agar membatalkan keinginannya untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

Sa-Fu-Naru yang masih berada di ruang Hokage masih memperlihatkan raut wajah kekesalannya. Luka-luka gores di tubuh mereka sedang diobati oleh pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Naruto-kun, angkat sedikit lengannya biar mudah aku perban" ucap Hinata sambil menutup luka di lengan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat lengannya sembari berkata, "Ini hanya sebuah luka kecil, Hinata…"

"Tapi lukamu ini mendapat lima jaritan, masih bilang ringan" ucap Hinata.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, Naruto" ucap Fuga sementara kepalanya sedang diperban oleh Ino.

"Heh, kita harus mencari cara untuk mengalahkan kucing sialan itu" ucap Sasuke.

Kaki, tangan dan kepala Sa-Fu-Naru sudah penuh dengan perban akibat luka-luka luar yang mereka dapatkan saat pertarungan tadi. Sa-Fu-Naru memang mengalami luka yang serius daripada yang lainnya dikarenakan merekalah yang paling banyak mendapat pukulan keras dalam pertarungan tadi.

"Aku tidak terima kalah dari seekor Kucing yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas, ini penghinaan-tebayo" ucap Naruto yang semakin kesal.

"Haiyah… aku juga merasa dipermainkan. Aku sangat membenci iblis kucing itu" umpat Fuga.

"Kalau begitu kita habisi kucing itu bersama, kita gabungkan kekuatan" ucap Sasuke.

Mendengar percakapan mereka bertiga, Shikamaru lalu mendekat dan duduk di samping Sa-Fu-Naru.

"Haaah…. Bicara itu mudah, dalam bertindak kita butuh memikirkan siasat terlebih dahulu" ucap Shikamaru yang berada tak jauh dari Sa-Fu-Naru duduk bersandar.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kucing itu menghancurkan Konoha" ucap Naruto.

"Kih, kami tak akan menyerah dengan mudah" imbuh Fuga.

"Aku setuju dengan Fuga" tambah Sasuke.

"Kalian bertiga sama-sama keras kepala" ucap Shikamaru.

"Mereka hanya ingin melindungi kita semua, Shikamaru" ucap Ino.

"Benar Shikamaru" ucap Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan.

Sa-Fu-Naru malah semakin kesal lalu berdiri dan menatap Shikamaru dengan tajam seakan-akan menuntut Shikamaru karena dipandang sebagai pengecut.

Shikamaru malam memejamkan matanya, "Kalian seharusnya memahami situasi yang kita hadapi. Jiraiya-sama benar, mengulur waktu dan membuat Ryuuchi sibuk itu adalah keputusan yang tepat dengan begitu Ryuuchi akan melupakan niatnya, paling tidak kita mendapat waktu untuk berpikir sebuah rencana selanjutnya" ucap Shikamaru.

Semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama kecuali Sa-Fu-Naru yang tetap menampilkan wajah kesal.

"Jika dia memang benar-benar Dewa, dia pasti memiliki batas waktu di dunia manusia. Kita hanya perlu menghabiskan waktunya saja, hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan" imbuh Temari.

"Heh, aku benci mengakuinya. Baiklah aku ikuti caramu tapi jika dia ingin melakukan niatnya terhadap Konoha tak akan aku biarkan begitu saja, walaupun sudah jelas dia jauh diatas kekuatan milikku tapi aku tak akan menyerah" ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja, walau harus mengunakan semua kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuhku sampai matipun aku akan melawan iblis kucing sialan itu" ucap Fuga.

"Sampai butapun aku akan tetap melawan" ucap Sasuke juga.

Sikamaru lagi-lagi direpotkan dengan sifat keras kepala ketiganya, "Kalian memang keras kepala" ucap Shikamaru.

Di lain pihak, penjamuan berjalan dengan lancar. Dua Dewa kematian itu merasa sangat senang dengan pelayanan yang didapatnya. Semua hidangan disantap oleh mereka dengan lahap hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.00 tengah malam. Saat itu juga, Sa-Fu-Naru ikut bergabung walau hanya untuk melihat dua sosok yang mengaku Dewa itu.

Ryuuchi dan Garyuu menyelesaikan hidangan penutupnya dengan lahap.

"Masakan di sini memang cukup melezatkan" ucap Ryuuchi.

"Benar sekali, Ryuuchi-sama" ucap Garyuu.

Ryuuchi lalu bangkit dan berkata "Sebagai Dewa Kematian aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku. Janjiku untuk menghancurkan Konoha akan aku tepati" ucap Ryuuchi sambil mencuci tangannya di baskom penuh air yang sudah disiapkan.

Semuanya terkejut mendengar itu dan Sa-Fu-Naru menjadi semakin marah dan kesal.

"Keparat, kau jangan seenaknya bicara! Aku tau kau memang jauh di atasku dan aku tak mungkin menang, tapi aku bersama dengan kedua sahabatku akan menghentikanmu walau aku harus kehilangan nyawaku" ucap Naruto dengan penuh emosi.

Jiraiya tiba-tiba mendekati Ryuuchi untuk meminta maaf, "Maafkan kami Ryuuchi-sama jangan terlalu diambil hati" ucap Jiraiya kemudian tersenyum.

"Ryuuchi-sama, apakah kau serius ingin menghancurkan desa ini?" tanya Garyuu.

Semua orang yang ada di atap bangunan Hokage menelan ludah mereka karena merasakan ketakutan yang amat untuk sekali lagi. Ryuuchi adalah Dewa pencabut nyawa generasi yang ke-7 yang bertugas langsung di bumi. Dia memunculkan sosoknya baru saat ini.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu berbuat seenaknya saja. Aku akan melawanmu sampai mati" ucap Fuga.

"Sampai mataku terbelahpun aku akan terus melawanmu" ucap Sasuke juga.

"Kami tak akan menyerah" ucap Sa-Fu-Naru bersamaan.

Ryuuchi menatap mereka bertiga dengan datar sementara yang lainnya merasa sangat kawatir.

"Heh!" Ryuuchi malah mendengus, "Aku salut dengan kegigihan kalian, para raksasa Konoha" ucapnya.

Semuanya menjadi tak mengerti karena tiba-tiba Ryuuchi menyebut Sa-Fu-Naru seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Suatu hari nanti kalian pasti tau. Dan tentang janjiku itu, aku akan tetap melakukannya" ucap Ryuuchi.

Sa-Fu-Naru menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk bertarung walau sekarang keadaan mereka sudah seperti mumi. Naruto menghunus pedangnya lalu memakai jubah chakra Kyuubi-nya. Fuga mengeluarkan chakra putihnya hingga menyelimuti semua tubuhnya dan juga menghunus pedangnya. Sasuke mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingannya yang berbentuk teratai di retinya dan mengalirkan chakra penuh ke tubuh dan pedangnya.

"Tsunade-baachan, tolong evakuasi semua warga" ucap Naruto yang sudah penuh amarah.

"Tak perlu Naruto" tahan Fuga, "Kau bawa saja iblis kucing ini ke tempat yang jauh dari penduduk, kita hajar dia di sana" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke meremaskan semua otot-ototnya, "Aku akan membakarnya sampai habis" ucap Sasuke.

Ryuuchi menunjuk salah satu kontruksi beton yang ada di atap bangunan Hokage membuat semuanya menatap bingung. Dari ujung telunjuk Ryuuchi menembakan sinar laser sehingga menghancurkan kontruksi beton tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Aku hanya memenuhi janjiku" ucap Ryuuchi kemudian tersenyum khas kucing yang memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang sangat tajam membuat semuaya sweatdrop.

"Ryuuchi-sama yakin hanya menghancurkan bagian terkecil dari Konoha?" tanya Garyuu.

"Hah… tapi lain kali aku akan menghancurkannya secara menyeluruh" ucap Ryuuchi.

"Aku tak kan membiarkanmu" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tak yakin apa kalian telah menjadi kuat saat itu" ucap Ryuuchi. "Garyuu ayo kita pulang!" ucapnya.

"Baik, Ryuuchi-sama" sahut Garyuu. Kedua dewa itu langsung menghilang di hadapan semuanya.

Saat semuanya hendak bubar tiba-tiba Garyuu muncul di hadapan Sa-Fu-Naru sehingga membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sementara Fuga hanya menatap aneh.

"Dewa Ryuuchi-sama, salut dengan keberanian kalian. Ryuuchi berpesan kepada kalian sesuatu, jika kalian tidak ingin Ryuuchi-sama menghancurkan desa kalian, kalian harus membawa Dewa Shinobi ke hadapannya" ucap Garyuu kemudian menghilang seketika.

Beban pikiran Sa-Fu-Naru bertambah berat. Pertama mereka harus menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan Ryuuchi walaupun kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil dan sekarang bagaimana cara menemukan Dewa Shinobi padahal para shinobi Konoha tak mengetahui dan tak pernah mendegar apakah Dewa Shinobi itu benar-benar adanya atau tidaknya.

"Haiyah… ini benar-benar lelucon" keluh Fuga.

"Bagaimana cara kita menemukan Dewa Shinobi-tebayoo" keluh Naruto frustasi.

"Apakah yang dia maksud adalah ninja terkuat yang pernah ada" ucap Sasuke, "Bisa jadi Hokage pertama yang dia maksud" ucapnya lagi.

"Orang yang terkuat di dunia adalah orang yang menciptakan para shinobi" potong Tsunade.

"Diakah Dewa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia hanyalah seorang pendeta dan dia sudah lama mati" ucap Tsunade.

"Ha..ah… semua hanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Ryuuchi-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Kita jangan menyerah, suatu saat nanti kita pasti menemukan cara" ucap Fuga.

"Kita masih punya kesempatan" imbuh Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian suasana telah kembali tenang dan kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 malam. Sa-Fu-Naru beserta yang lainnya memutuskan pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

 ** _-Amegakure-_**

Seorang gadis cantik pemilik rambut hitam pajang serta halus yang sedang duduk bersantai di atap gedung tempat tinggal ketua akatsuki, Pain. Gadis itu sedang menatap langit namun langit penuh awan yang pekat. Tiba-tiba satu tetes air mengenai wajahnya, "Apa akan hujan?". Gadis itu menadahkan tangannya lalu setetes air jatuh ke telapaknya lalu sesaat kemudian hujan deras turun namun gadis itu enggan pergi. Tak lama kemudian Konan datang membawakan payung.

"Kenapa kau diam di sini?" tanya Konan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kak" jawab gadis itu dengan manis.

Konan menatap kawatir ke arah adik angkatnya itu, "Apa yang telah mengganggumu?" tanyanya lagi.

Gadis itu kembali menadahkan tangannya untuk merasakan air hujan. "Aku teringat kembali masa-masa kecilku yang suram, mimpi buruk itu kembali lagi". Dia mulai menyadari dirinya sendiri dan kejadian ini baru pertama kali yang membuat sifat baiknya muncul, "Sesuatu dalam diriku selalu menggangguku, selalu membuatku tak nyaman saat tengah malam. Seakan-akan aku sedang dikendalikan" tiba-tiba rambut hitam gadis itu berubah menjadi rambut silver namun tubuhnya malah bergetar seperti sedang demam dan rambutnya kembali menghitam.

Konan semakin kawatir melihatnya.

Gadis itu menyentuh kepalanya dengan kasar, "Yang aku ingat hanya kekejaman siluman singa putih itu yang telah membantai semua keluargaku tepat di depan mataku, bahkan kakakku di bawa lari entah kemana oleh siluman itu. Siapa aku ini sama sekali aku tidak mengingatnya, yang aku ingat hanyalah itu" ucapnya.

Konan menyentuh pundak adik angkatnya itu untuk menenangkannya.

Gadis itu kemudian menatap telapak tangannya dan sesaat kemudian ia mengeluarkan asap hitam pekat yang memutar di atas telapak tangannya. "Aku bahkan tidak tau darimana aku mendapat kekuatan ini. Yang aku rasakan sekarang hanya rasa benci yang amat dan keinginan untuk balas dendam terhadap siluman itu" ucapnya.

Konan memahami penderitaan yang dialami gadis itu, "Tenanglah, kita akan mendapatkan keadilan yang sudah lama kita impikan" ucap Konan.

Jauh di alam bawah sadar gadis itu, seorang yang sangat mirip dengannya sedang tersenyum licik. Yang membedakan hanya matanya yang merah darah dan sedang menenggelamkan diri di kegelapan hati gadis itu.

Konan kemudian mengajak gadis itu untuk kembali beristirahat. "Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera ke dalam" ajak Konan.

"Baik" sahut gadis itu.

Di pagi harinya terjadi keributan di ruang Hokage karena pesan darurat yang dikirimkan dari desa Suna.

"APA? Kazekage ditangkap?" tanya Tsunade terkejut setelah mendengar pesan yang dibacakan oleh Shizune.

"Ini dilakukan oleh kelompok Akatsuki" ucap Shizune.

Tsunade mencoba untuk tenang lalu berpikir serius. "Mmmm… panggil Kakashi dan keempat muridnya segera!" perintah Tsunade datar.

"Ba-baik Tsunade-sama" Shizune langsung berangkat melaksanakan perintah.

Tsunade terlihat sedang terdiam dan duduk sambil melipat tangan di dada. Tampaknya ia sedang berpikir serius dengan ditemani secangkir teh dihadapannya.

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi dan keempat muridnya dengan pakaian seadanya tiba di ruang Hokage bersama Shizune, "Ada missi darurat ya?" tanya Kakashi santai.

"Kalian bukan tim 7 lagi, bukan guru dan murid lagi. Kalian adalah rekan. Mulai sekarang kalian adalah Tim Kakashi" ucap Tsunade.

"Mana misinya-tebayo?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tak sabar.

"Ini missi pertama tim Kakashi kan, aku harap missi yang bagus" imbuh Sakura. Sementara yang lainnya terlihat santai.

"Kalian pergi ke desa Suna dan laporkan segera semua yang terjadi di sana kemudian bantu masalah yang dihadapi desa Suna" ucap Tsunade lalu meminum tehnya.

"Yosh!" sahut Naruto semangat.

"Missi biasa, heh" dengus Sasuke.

Sedangkan Fuga hanya diam saja.

"Kalian bersiaplah dan segera berangkat" ucap Tsunade lalu semuanya bubar untuk mempersiapkan diri masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa menit, Tim Kakashi telah berkumpul di depan gerbang Konoha. Di sana juga terdapat Tsunade, Shisune dan Jiraiya.

Fuga terlihat mengencangkan tali sepatu boot ninjanya, Sasuke terlihat berdiri tegak dan memandang ke arah depan, Naruto sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang tak penting bersama Sakura tentang missi itu dan Jiraiya mendekati Kakashi untuk memberikan sesuatu yang terlihat sangat penting.

Jiraiya memberikan sebuah kotak kayu kecil dan di dalamnya tersimpan sesuatu. "Kau bawa ini, jika Dark Naruto muncul kau gunakan benda yang ada di dalamnya" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baik" sahut Kakashi.

Naruto sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera berangkat dan dia memutuskan untuk memimpin perjalannan. "Yoshh! Ayo segera berangkat-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum tipis melihat semangat orang yang special baginya itu.

Kemudian tim Kakashi segera berangkat menuju Sunagakure. Saat perjalanan dan belum jauh pergi, mereka bertemu dengan Temari.

"Oi Temari, kau mau ke Suna juga?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja" sahut Temari, seorang gadis bekimono serba hitam, rambut mediumnya dikuncir empat serta menggendong sebuah kipas besar.

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat bersama-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Mereka kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan setelah beberapa meter mereka dihadang oleh sekelompok bandit bersenjata lengkap, mereka berjumlah lima orang dan bertubuh besar serta kekar yang penuh dengan tato.

Peminpin bandit itu tertawa lebar setelah melihat kelompok shinobi yang melakukan perjalanan tersebut. "Nyahahahahaaa… kalian semua kurus-kurus, otot kalian lembek dan pasti onerdil juga lembek" ledeknya.

"Dua cewek itu juga kempes, ngik ngik ngik!" ledek anakbuah bandit itu kemudian tertawa meringis.

Muka Sakura dan Temari langsung memenas mendengar lecehan tersebut, Kakashi terlihat menatap mereka dengan serius sedangkan Sa-Fu-Naru menatap mereka penuh bosan.

Pemimpin bandit itu lalu memperagakan kekekaran otot-otot lengan dan perutnya, "Seharusnya kalian mencontohku. Kalian itu sekumpulan orang-orang buruk rupa" lecehnya lagi.

Sasuke sekarang menjadi kesal lalu menghunus pedangnya.

"Hei.. hei.. hei, kau orang yang kurus pasti jatuh dengan satu pukulanku. Sayangi nyawamu" ucap pemimpin bandit itu penuh bangga.

"Jangan sok, keparat!" umpat Sasuke. Sakura dan Temari juga semakin memanas.

"Heh" dengus pimpinan itu, ia lalu menunjuk Naruto. "Lepaskan saja jubahmu itu, rasanya ingin muntah melihat penampilanmu itu dan teman silvermu itu sungguh norak. Saranku, ganti pola hidup kalian dan serahkan semua uang kalian jika kalian ingin hidup" ucap pemimpin itu.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menjadi sangat kesal karena harus mengingat kembali bandit yang pernah mencoba mengatur gaya hidupnya. "Jangan banyak bicara" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan langsung muncul dihadapan bandit itu kemudian menusuk jantung bandit itu tanpa basa-basi. "Jangan mengatur pola hidupku!" ucap Naruto dingin kemudian ia melopat ke belakang untuk menjauh karena Sasuke telah berlari dengan pedang terhunus.

"Aku benci orang sepertimu, Keparat!" umpat Sasuke lalu menebas leher pemimpin itu hingga putus. Darah dari leher bandit itu muncrat dan mengenai muka Sasuke yang menampakan expresi dinginnya.

Saat potongan kepala tersebut jatuh menyentuh tanah, Fuga melompat ke atas dan memukul kepala tersebut dengan **_Lightning Fist_** miliknya hingga hancur berkeping-keping sehingga darah mengotori tangannya. "Kami memiliki kehendak masing-masing dalam memutuskan pola hidup kami sendiri" ucap Fuga datar.

Bandit yang lainnya langsung melarikan diri karena takut berakhir seperti boss mereka.

Kakashi, Sakura dan Temari yang melihat langsung terpaksa menelan ludah mereka karena melihat kesadisan tiga pemuda tersebut.

"Me-mereka kejam sekali" ucap Temari.

 _"A-aku tak akan berbuat bodoh dihadapan Sa-suke-kun"_ batin Sakura sedangkan Kakashi tanpa komentar.

Sasuke dan Fuga mengambil sebuah saput tangan putih yang ada di saku mereka masing-masing untuk membersihkan darah yang mengotori tubuh mereka. Setelah semuanya beres, seorang utusan dari desa Suna tiba di tempat mereka. Utusan itu datang untuk mencari Temari.

"Temari-san, situasi buruk menimpa desa Suna" ucap utusan itu.

Semuanya terkejut mendengar berita tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Temari.

"Desa Suna diserang oleh seorang dari Akatsuki, Kazekage-sama terkalahkan dan berhasil dibawa pergi" ucap utusan tersebut.

"APA? GAARA!" Temari langsung tekejut begitu juga yang lainya.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Sial! Kita terlambat, keparaaaatt!" umpat Naruto karena sangat kesal.

Fuga menyentuh bahu Naruto agar sahabatnya itu menurunkan sedikit emosinya. "Kita selamatkan Gaara" ucap Fuga.

"Kita harus cepat" ucap Sasuke.

"Pantas saja perasaanku dari kemarin sangat buruk" ucap Temari lalu merunduk.

"Perjalanan menuju Suna memakan waktu tiga hari dari sini, ayo cepat!" ucap Kakashi.

"Tak perlu kawatir, kita akan sampai besok-tebayo" ucap Naruto. "Gaara sudah seperti saudaraku, aku dan dia sama. Aku tak akan berdiam diri saja" ucap Naruto lagi.

Fuga, Sasuke dan Kakashi mengetahui apa maksud Naruto sedangkan yang lainnya terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Sama bagaimana?" tanya Temari.

"Kalian pastilah belum tau kenapa Akatsuki menginginkan Gaara dan juga aku" ucap Naruto. "Aku memiliki sesuatu dalam diriku seperti Gaara. Kyuubi disegel dalam diriku" ucapnya lagi membuat Temari dan Sakura terkejut sementara yang lainnya hanya diam.

"Aku tak bisa berdiam diri melihat kami diperlakukan seperti ini" ucap Naruto. "Gaara sangat kesepian sama sepertiku hanya saja semakin bertambah usiaku aku mulai memiliki teman tapi Gaara, dia selalu kesepian" ucapnya lagi.

Temari malah merunduk karena ia mengetahui tentang kesepian yang Gaara rasakan.

"Dia adalah target akatsuki seperti halnya aku sebelumnya" ucap Naruto lagi. "Mengapa dia selalu menjalani perannya dalam kesindirian?! Sendiri dan selalu sendiri" imbuhnya.

Temari dan Sakura merunduk sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Itu sebabnya aku harus menyelamatkannya. Bertanya mengapa?! Tak ada artinya. Aku akan melakukan tugasku sebagai sahabatnya" ucap Naruto membuat Temari kembali terkejut lalu merunduk kembali karena sadar karena perannya sebagai kakak masih kurang.

Naruto sangat memahami penderitaan Gaara, ia tau dan ia pernah merasakannya. Dijauhi dan dicampahkan itu sangatlah menyakitkan hati. Orang-orang tak mau mengerti tentang mereka bahkan setiap hari melempar perkataan yang menyakitkan, memfonis mereka sebagai monster dan melukai mental mereka.

Naruto dan Gaara mengalami sakit akibat penderitaan yang sama, itu sebabnya Naruto sangat mengerti tentang Gaara.

Tak disangka air mata Naruto menetes lalu dilihat oleh Temari saat menyentuh rerumputan. "Terima kasih, Naruto!" ucap Temari dengan penuh ketulusan.

Fuga langsung menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya. "Jaga emosimu dan ayo berngkat!" ucap Fuga.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, Naruto. Aku titipkan Gaara kepadamu" ucap Temari.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku" ucap Naruto kemudian melakukan handseals. **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu : Phoenix!"_**

 ** _Poof!_** Seekor burung api raksasa langsung muncul di hadapan mereka semua.

Fuga dan Sasuke juga melakukan handseals. **_""Kuchiyose no jutsu""._**

 ** _"Citah!"._**

 ** _"Yin Long!"._**

"Dengan begini kita akan menghemat banyak waktu" ucap Fuga.

"Ayo!" ucap Naruto.

 **"Tak ada yang bisa mengimbangi kecepatanku di daratan, kau bisa mengandalkanku"** ucap Citah.

 **"Langit adalah kekuasaanku dan aku yang tercepat"** ucap Phoenix.

 **"Heh, masih ada aku"** ucap Yin Long.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi (Disclaimer)**

 **Fuga Yadu © Maha**

 **Warning :OC, OOC, Divergence, sedikit Gore, don't Kitsching, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

 **Rating :T semi M**

Charakter PEMERAN : Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke.

 **"Tak ada yang bisa mengimbangi kecepatanku di daratan, kau bisa mengandalkanku"** ucap Citah.

 **"Langit adalah kekuasaanku dan aku yang tercepat"** ucap Phoenix.

 **"Heh, masih ada aku"** ucap Yin Long.

Sa-Fu-Naru kemudian naik ke punggung hewan masing-masing. "Kalian semua cepatlah naik" ucap Fuga.

Kakashi menumpang pada Citah, Sakura dengan Sasuke dan Temari bersama Naruto.

"Sebaiknya pegang erat-erat novelmu, Kakashi-sensei" ucap Fuga. "Citah! Go!" seru Fuga. Citah langsung berlari kencang.

"WOOOOOOO!" teriak Kakashi yang dibawa lari dengan kencang sambil berpegangan kuat pada bahu Fuga, sedangkan Fuga memegangi bahu Citah dengan kuat serta berpijak dengan bantuan chakra pada punggung Citah.

"Kita juga cepat berangkat-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Ayo Yin Long!" seru Sasuke.

Keduanya lalu bergegas berangkat.

Setelah lebih dari setengah hari mereka akhirnya sampai pada perbatasan gurun dan mereka memutuskan beristirahat di dalam goa karena hari sudah hampir gelap dan cuaca gurun tidak mendukung perjalanan mereka menuju Suna.

"Besok baru kita lanjutkan perjalannan lagi" ucap Kakashi sambil mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk membuat api unggun.

"Baiklah" sahut semuanya.

Mereka semua kemudian duduk mengitari api unggun untuk menghangatkan diri karena saat malam hari suhu di gurun berubah menjadi dingin.

Di dalam sebuah goa dekat sungai di suatu tempat di perbatasan gurun, penyegelan Shukaku dimulai.

Pain hologram merapal sebuah jutsu kuchiyose untuk memanggil Gedo Mazo tempat chakra bijuu akan disegel. Gedo Maso adalah patung raksasa seperti manusia dengan memiliki banyak mata dan satu mulut besar, warna seluruh tubuhnya coklat seperti tanah.

Dalam penyegelan bijuu, Akatsuki memakai jutsu khusus. Sebelum melakukan penyegelan, Akatsuki memanggil patung yang melambangkan ketidakbebasan guna menyerap bijuu dari jinchuuriki. Patung itu memiliki bentuk seperti manusia dengan tangan yang mengadah ke atas dan terikat.

Ketika sudah saatnya berkumpul, mereka akan menggunakan jutsu telepati lalu berkumpul di suatu tempat walau tubuh mereka berada di tempat yang sangat jauh dalam bentuk hologram. Ini dilakukan untuk saat penyegelan bijuu pada Gedo Mazo.

Deidara dan Sasori bersama angota Akatsuki yang lain dalam bentuk hologram berdiri di setiap jari patung Gedo Mazo untuk proses penyegelan.

Pain merapal sebuah segel tangan **_"Fuuin jutsu : Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin (Segel Jutsu : Sembilan segel naga)!"._** Kemudian keluar sembilan roh naga dari mulut Gedo Mazo lalu masuk ke tubuh Gaara kemudian menarik roh Shukaku keluar dan menyimpannya dalam patung tersebut.

"Seharusnya penyegelan ini selama tiga hari tiga malam tapi berkat bantuan adik angkatku ini menjadi mudah, kita hanya membutuhkan waktu dua puluh empat jam" ucap Pain yang berdiri di jempol kanan Gedo Mazo.

Adik Pain yang berdiri di kelingking kiri mengambil tempat yang dulunya ditempati oleh Orochimaru hanya tersenyum ringan saja.

"Zetsu, kau gunakan tubuh aslimu untuk mengintai keberadaan musuh" ucap Pain.

"Baik" sahut Zetsu.

 **Zetsu** adalah seorang ninja pelarian misterius. Tidak banyak yang diketahui tentang dia, selain kesetiaannya kepada Akatsuki juga bertugas sebagai seorang mata-mata. Kepalanya diselubungi oleh semacam tudung seperti tanaman Venus penangkap lalat yang besar, yang juga membungkus tubuhnya. Bagian kanan dari wajah dan tubuhnya berwarna hitam, sedangkan di bagian kiri berwarna putih.

"Aku berterimakasih bayak padamu, adik kecil. Kekuatan yang kau berikan itu sangat luarbiasa hmmm!" ucap Deidara kepada adik angkat Pain.

Adik Pain hanya memperlihatkan senyum manisnya saja.

 _"Lagi-lagi arti senyum yang mengerikan"_ batin Sasori.

"Kalian sebaiknya konsentrasi" ucap Pain kepada Deidara dan Sasori.

"Bersantai sedikitlah, hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

"Deidara!" seru Sasori.

"Baik-baik hmmm" ucap Deidara.

Sementara di dalam goa tempat peristirahatan tim Kakashi, mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil menghangatkan diri di perapian.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura.

"Mmm!" sahut Naruto yang duduk di antara Fuga dan Sasuke.

"Kau tau tentang angota Akatsuki?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tau dua orang angotanya yang dulu pernah mencoba membawaku" ucap Naruto.

"Mereka Kakakku dan missing-nin Kirigakure, Hosigaki Kisame" imbuh Sasuke.

"Bisa jadi dua orang itu lagi yang menyerang desa Suna" ucap Naruto.

"Saat bertemu dengannya nanti aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya" ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm… sebaiknya kalian beristirahat, besok pagi sekali kita akan berangkat" ucap Kakashi.

Semuanya kemudian segera beristirahat tapi Fuga memilih berjaga bersama Kakashi.

"Kau tak beristirahan bersama yang lainnya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, sensei" ucap Fuga, "Aku merasakan firasat buruk, aku merasakan hawa iblis semakin pekat. Aku kawatir Naruto terpengaruh" ucapnya.

"Jika itu terjadi, aku sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk menahannya" ucap Kakashi.

"Semoga saja berguna" ucap Fuga.

Keesokan paginya, Tim Kakashi melakukan perjalanan kembali hingga sampai di gerbang Desa Suna lalu langsung disambut oleh shinobi Suna.

"Oh, kalian sudah tiba. Sebaiknya ikut aku ke rumah sakit segera! Kankurou dalam masalah" ucap shinobi tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita segera tangani masalah ini" ucap Sakura.

"Ayo cepat!" seru Temari.

Tim Kakashi dan Temari segera menuju rumah sakit tempat Kankurou dirawat. Sesampai di ruang tempat dirawatnya Kankurou, Kakashi tiba-tiba diserang oleh seorang nenek.

"White Fang!" seru nenek itu.

"Eh?" tanggapan Kakashi.

Nenek itu langsung menyerang tanpa isyarat dengan kunainya namun dengan cepat ditepis oleh Naruto dengan kunai miliknya. "Kenapa menyerang Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto.

Semua orang bingung melihat penyerangan itu yang tiba-tiba dilakukan oleh tetua desa Suna.

"Aku sangat mengingat saat itu Taring Putih Konoha membunuh putraku" ucap nenek itu dengan nada marah.

"Aku bukan…" ucap Kakashi terputus.

"Jangan mengelak!" seru nenek itu.

"Kau salah orang, nek!" ucap Naruto.

Nenek itu benama Chiyo, sering dipanggil nenek Chiyo. Chiyo ingin menyerang Kakashi kembali namun dihentikan oleh saudara lelakiya. "Ada kemiripan yang kuat namun dia bukan si Taring Putih" ucap saudaranya.

"Huh!?" Chiyo menjadi bingung.

"Nenek ini lumayan hebat juga" ucap Sasuke.

"Haiyah… dia hanyalah nenek yang kelebihan semangat" ucap Fuga.

"Jadi bukan dia ya" ucap Chiyo. "Mmmmm, just kidding. Gyahahahahaha!" tawa Chiyo.

Kakashi dibuat sweatdrop olehnya sementara yang lain menatap aneh ke arah nenek itu.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian tolong tenang dan menunggu di luar. Aku harus segera menangani racun dalam tubuh Kankurou" ucap Sakura.

Kakashi, Chiyo dan yang lain yang tak berkepentingan segera keluar ruangan tersebut.

Sakura langsung memeriksa keadaan Kankurou kemudian ia mengunakan jutsu medisnya untuk mengeluarkan racun dalam tubuh Kankurou dengan dibantu oleh perawat setempat.

Selama 10 menit, Sakura melakukan proses pengeluaran racun tersebut dengan mengunakan gelembung air untuk menampung racun dan mengunakan pisau bedah untuk mengeluarkan racun.

Setelah 20 menit proses selesai, Kankurou telah terselamatkan walaupun masih tersisa sedikit racun di dalam tubuhnya yang tak bisa dikeluarkan.

"Kita harus segera meneliti racun ini kemudian segera membuatkan penawarnya" ucap Sakura.

"Baik! Nona silahkan ikut dengan kami menuju laboratorium rumah sakit ini" ucap salah satu perawat yang membantu Sakura tadi.

Sakura segera menuju laboratorium untuk meneliti racun tersebut dan Temari sudah dapat bernafas lega karena saudaranya itu telah berhasil lolos dari maut.

Di lain pihak, Tsunade mengirim tentara bantuan untuk Tim Kakashi. Dia memerintahkan Tim Gai untuk segera berangkat ke Suna demi membantu missi Tim Kakashi.

Gai, Lee, Tenten dan Neji telah siap berangkat.

"Yoshaaa! Ayo berangkat Gay-sensei!" ucap semangat Lee.

"Oke!" sahut Gai penuh semangat api.

Di laboratorium desa Suna memiliki berbagai macam tanaman obat, di sana Sakura yang dibantu oleh satu perawat sedang menyiapkan penawar racun tersebut. Sakura yang memiliki warisan kemampuan Tsunade tidak membutuhkan waktu begitu lama hanya untuk menemukan penawar sebuah racun. Sakura memang benar-benar Tsunade yang ke-dua.

Sementara di ruang rawat Kankurou, Naruto mulai tak sabar menunggu.

"Setelah Sakura-chan selesai, kita segera berangkat mencari Akatsuki" ucap Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar, Naruto" ucap Kakashi. Lalu ia memandang Baki untuk menanyakan sesuatu, "Bagaimana tentang pengejaran akatsuki selanjutnya?" tanyanya.

"Saat pengejaran, Kankurou melakukannya sendiri" ucap Baki sambil menatap Kankurou yang belum siuman.

"Jadi kita harus menunggu dia siuman dulu" ucap Kakashi.

"Yah… ini akan tertunda-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Haiyah… sabarlah sedikit" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berdiam seperti ini saja, Fuga" ucap Naruto.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kita tak tau kemana kita harus mencari" ucap Fuga.

"Tunggu lagi sebentar saja dan jangan berisik" ucap Sasuke.

"Ah kau Teme!" umpat Naruto kesal.

Kakashi kembali bertanya kepada Baki, "Aku bisa melacaknya dari bau yang ditinggalkan oleh mereka, jadi bisakah mengantarkan kami menuju tempat terakhir dimana Kankurou bertarung dengan akatsuki?"

"Tidak perlu" potong Kankurou yang saat itu langsung siuman.

"Kankurou, akhirnya kau siuman-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Aku mendapat potongan kain milik Sasori" ucap Kankurou, ia mencoba mengambil posisi duduk namun ia sedikit kesulitan.

"Kankurou, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Temari.

"Sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik" sahut Kankurou, ia lalu memberikan potongan kain itu kepada Kakashi. "Hanya ini yang berhasil aku dapatkan, ini milik Sasori" ucapnya.

"Sasori?" tanya Chiyo sedikit terkejut.

"Chiyo-baasama!? Ebizou-jiisama!?" ucap Kankurou yang juga terkejut melihat keberadaan dua orang tua itu.

"Apakah kau yakin salah satunya adalah Sasori?" tanya Chiyo.

"Aku mendengar dan melihatnya sendiri" ucap Kankurou.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang, ada yang harus aku kerjakan" ucap Chiyo lalu pulang bersama saudaranya.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang membawa obat penawar untuk Kankurou.

"Kankurou, minumlah lalu istirahat dan jangan banyak bergerak" ucap Sakura.

"Sasori dari negri pasir merah ya, mm. Bisa kau beritahu info tentang dia? Dengan ini kita akan mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Akatsuki" ucap Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tau banyak tentang Sasori yang sekarang" ucap Kankurou.

"Berdiam diri terus tak akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang bermamfaat. Sebaiknya kita segera cari Akatsuki" ucap Naruto.

Kankurou lalu memandang Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto!" pangil Kankurou.

"Ya!" sahut Naruto.

"Tolong selamatkan saudaraku" ucap Kankurou.

"Jangan kawatir, serahkan ini padaku" ucapnya. _"Akatsuki keparat, mereka tak akan aku maafkan"_ batin Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Fuga menyadari emosi Naruto kemudian ia menegurnya. "Jangan sampai emosi menguasai dirimu Naruto" ucapnya.

"Hari sudah siang dan sudah tidak ada waktu lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Oke, ayo kita mulai" ucap Kakashi lalu merapal sebuah handseal. **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"_** Kakashi memanggil pakun dan kawan-kawan.

Kakashi langsung memperlihatkan potongan kain tersebut kepada anjing-anjingnya kemudian semua anjing itu mulai mengendus potongan kain itu lalu segera menyebar untuk melacak keberadaan bau tersebut. Sementara tim Kakashi segera bergegas.

"Aku akan ikut" ucap Temari.

"Negri Suna juga akan membantu" imbuh Baki.

"Tidak perlu" potong Chiyo yang tiba-tiba datang. "Dari Negri Suna aku saja sudah cukup" ucap Chiyo.

"Ini berbahaya untukmu, nenek!" ucap Fuga.

"Dimana rasa hormatmu, anak muda?" tanya Chiyo sinis.

"Haiyah… kalau memaksa baiklah" ucap Fuga.

"Oke! Ayo berangkat!" ucap Naruto.

Tim Kakashi kemudian berangkat untk mencari Akatsuki.

Di lain pihak, Pakun yang menemukan rute perjalannan tim Gai langsung menghentikannya. "Gai! Tunggu!" seru Pakun.

"Pakun!?" ucap Gai.

"Ikut denganku! Kami menemukan keberadaan musuh. Akatsuki berada di desa Sungai yang berada di antara Konoha dan Suna" ucap Pakun.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke sana" ucap Gai.

Tim Gai langsung dipandu oleh Pakun menuju tempat keberadaan Akatsuki sekarang ini.

Semua pembicaraan itu dimata-matai oleh Zetsu lalu ia mengirim informasi ini menuju Pain.

Di dalam goa tempat proses penyegelan Shukaku, Zetsu memberitau kepada pemimpinnya tentang info tersebut.

"Ketua, Shinobi Konoha berhasil menemukan tempat ini dan mereka menuju arah sini" ucap Zetsu.

"Mereka memang tidak bisa diremehkan" ucap Pain. "Siapa saja yang mengejar?" tanya Pain.

"Maito Gai dan beberapa muridnya" ucap Zetsu.

"Eeee… Maito Gai ya, biar aku yang menanganinya" ucap Kisame.

"Proses hanya butuh 15 menit lagi" ucap Pain, "Itachi dan Kisame, tangani musuh yang mencoba mendekat ke sini" perintah Pain.

"Aku akan mengunakan Shoten No Jutsu, tehnik menyerupakan seseorang menjadi sama persis menggunakan badan manusia hidup, tehnik ini akan mengambil 30% chakra dari kalian. Kalian berdua bisa mengendalikan copy-an kalian dari jauh" ucap Pain.

"Baiklah" sahut Kisame sedangkan Itachi hanya diam saja.

Di lain pihak, perjalanan tim Gai terhambat.

Pakun mencium kedatangan seseorang, "Ada yang mengikuti kita" ucapnya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Lee.

"Neji!" seru Gai.

Neji langsung mengerti kemudian segera mengaktifkan byakugannya lalu memulai melacak.

 ** _"Byakugan!"_**

"Di belakang!" seru Neji.

Pedang Samehada muncul dari dalam tanah, melesat kencang seperti hiu menyibak tanah ke arah tim Gai. Tim Gai langsung menghindari serangan itu dengan lincah kemudian muncul Kisame di hadapan mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gai.

"Hah, kau terlihat sudah terlalu tua ya hingga menjadi pikun" ucap Kisame.

"Aku ini masih muda" ucap Gai lalu menyerang langsung dengan " ** _Dynamic Entry!"._**

Kisame menghindar dengan mudah, "Heh, sekarang giliranku. Akan ku jadikan tempat ini lautan". **_"Shuiton : Bakushouha! (Aquatic Shockwave)"_** Kisame memuntahkan air dalam jumlah yang besar kemudian menciptakan ombak yang besar lalu menerjang tim Gai.

Kisame kemudian berselancar di atas ombak tersebut untuk melancarkan serangan tebasan Samehadanya. Sebelum tebasannya mengenai Gai, Kisame diserang oleh Lee dengan " ** _Konoha Shoufuu!"_** namun Kisame berhasil menahannya. Lee kemudian melompat mundur dengan cepat lalu Tenten melempar senjata peledak bola duri, Kisame menggunakan Samehadanya untuk menepis dan bola duri itu meledak saat bersentuhan dengan pedang Kisame.

"Berhasil" ucap Tenten.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar tawa Kisame "Hahaha, sungguh mainan anak-anak" ucap Kisame.

"Inikah kekuatan Akatsuki?" gumam Neji.

"Kalian semua harus berhati-hati" ucap Gai yang selalu siap pada kuda-kudanya.

Di lain pihak, perjalanan tim Kakashi juga terhambat. Itachi menghadang mereka. Tim Kakashi kini saling berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi!" ucap Kakashi.

"Kakak!" ucap Sasuke.

"Kita bertemu lagi, adikku" ucap Itachi.

"Jangan halangi perjalanan kami" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya penuh pertanyaan, apa sesungguhnya yang diinginkan oleh kakaknya itu. Sementara Fuga hanya menatap santai ke arah Itachi.

"Kakak! Jelaskan kenapa kau memilih jalan seperti ini, aku ingin kakak pulang bersamaku" ucap Sasuke membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Sasuke, dia adalah seorang buronan" ucap Kakashi.

"Diam! Dia bukan buronan, dia adalah kakakku" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" tegur Kakashi sementara tatapan Itachi masih tetap sama, tatapannya masih tetap kosong.

"Itachi, kami bertiga tau tentang dirimu. Kembalilah bersama kami" ucap Naruto.

Fuga menepuk kedua bahu sahabatnya itu, "Naruto! Sasuke! Dia bukan Itachi yang sebenarnya, dia hanyalah tiruan yang dikendalikan oleh itachi, aromanya tidak sama" ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang melawannya, sekaligus sebagai pengantar pesan dariku untuk kakak" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian maju mendekat ke arah Kakashi lalu menghunus pedangnya. "Jika kakak ingin melindungi Konoha , aku juga akan melindungi desa kita. Maaf kakak, jika kakak terus menuruti perintah pimpinan Akatsuki aku terpaksa melawan kakak" ucapnya.

"Bagus, kau harus menghentikanku karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Akatsuki" ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah jika ini keinginan kakak" ucap Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit mengadu genjutsu Sasuke malah terjatuh karena masih lemah dalam jutsu itu dengan kakaknya.

"Sial, ini tidak mudah" keluh Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita bantu Sasuke" ucap Fuga. "Naruto bersiaplah untuk serangan penentuan" ucap Fuga.

"Baik!" sahut Naruto.

Fuga menghunus pedangnya kemudian lari ke arah Itachi sedangkan Naruto membuat satu bunsin. **_"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"._**

Naruto kemudian menyiapkan **_Rasengan Flame_** _._

Sebelum pedang Fuga menyentuh tubuh Itachi ia terkena genjutsu seperti yang di alami oleh Sasuke.

Pertama-tama Fuga ditabrak oleh ribuan burung gagak lalu ia mendapati kakinya digerogoti oleh tangan-tangan iblis yang muncul dari dalam tanah hingga sulit bergerak. "Ini kekuatan iblis" gumam Fuga.

Itachi langsung muncul dengan pedang milik Fuga dan siap menusuk jantung Fuga. Saat itu juga Shimma terbangun dan langsung memukul kepala Fuga dengan keras hingga sadar dari pengaruh genjutsu Itachi.

Itachi yang mengetahui Fuga telah tersadar langsung melompat mundur, saat Itachi mendarat dari lompatannya tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di belakang Itachi. **_"Fire Style : Rasengan Flame!"._**

Serangan Naruto berhasil dipatahkan, Itachi menepis dan mendorong siku Naruto membuat serangannya malah menabarak permukaan tanah. Itachi dengan sigap melompat ke pinggir lalu melakukan handseal **_"Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu!"._**

Dengan sigap Fuga dan Sasuke menahan serangan Itachi dengan jurus yang sama. **_""Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu!""._**

Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempat tadi langsung melompat mendekat ke sisi Fuga.

"Fuga, tahan dia sebentar" ucap Naruto. Fuga mengankat jempolnya sebagai tanda mengiyakan.

Bola api milik Itachi masih lebih besar, melihat itu Kakashi turun tangan dan ikut menembakan bola api. **_"Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu!"._**

Aksi saling mendorongpun terjadi, walaupun tiga kekuatan menggabungkan, api Itachi tetap sulit ditahan. " _Benar-benar kekuatan iblis"_ batin Fuga.

 ** _"Amateratsu!"._** Sasuke menambah kekuatan api mereka dengan api hitamnya dan kekuatan api mereka menjadi seimbang.

Naruto memamfaatkan situasi ini, ia lalu melakukan jutsu teleportasinya dan muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan Itachi dalam posisi jongkok. Dengan cepat Naruto memukul perut Itachi, **_"Super Mega Firearm Attack!"._** Tubuh Itachi kemudian terlempar lalu membentur batu dengan keras hingga tewas.

Setelah mendekati tubuh Itachi, tim Kakashi dibuat terkejut kecuali Sa-Fu-Naru oleh kenyataan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Dia, Yuura! Salah satu dewan terpecaya desa Suna. Ini tidak mungkin, ternyata dia komplotan Akatsuki" ucap Chiyo.

"Yuura ya, mungkin saja dia sedang diperalat" ucap Kakashi.

Semuanya menatap Yuura yang sudah tewas di hadapan mereka.

Di lain pihak, tim Gai juga memenangkan pertarungan. Tiruan Kisame juga berhasil dikalahkan setelah menerima kombinasi jutsu mematikan dari semua angota tim. Lee dengan _Urarenge-nya_ lalu dilanjutkan dengan **_Hakke Rokujūyon Sho_** dari Neji kemudian serangan **_Asa Kujaku (Merak Pagi)_** dari Gai, _dengan membuka sampai dengan dan termasuk keenam dari Delapan Gerbang, dan kemudian untuk menyerang musuh ke bawah dengan pukulan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya._ Terakhir serangan hujan senjata dari Tenten yang membuat tubuh Kisame terkoyak-koyak.

Tim Gai juga terkejut melihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya, ternyata orang yang mereka lawan adalah sebuah tiruan.

"Walau hanya sebuah tiruan, kita sudah kewalawan melawan mereka. Aku kawatir jika bertemu yang asli" ucap Gai.

"Akatsuki memang menakutkan" ucap Tenten.

Pertarungan itu memberi cukup waktu untuk Akatsuki dalam proses menyerap roh bijuu dan kini mereka telah menyelesaikannya.

"Mereka cukup berguna juga terhadap kita. Dengan Shouten No Jutsu, mereka telah menjadi anggota Akatsuki walau hanya sebentar" ucap Pain.

"Kedua anak buahku patut dihargai" ucap Sasori.

"Aku menghormati pengorbanan mereka. Sudah saatnya berpisah, missi kalian sudah selesai. Kalian sekarang bebas untuk berpergian tapi sebelum kalian keluar dari tempat ini, mungkin musuh sudah mengepung kalian. Semoga berhasil" ucap Pain lalu menghilang disertai angota yang lainnya beserta patung Gedo Mazo meninggalkan Sasori dan Deidara.

"Mungkin kita harus menunggu mereka di sini" ucap Sasori.

"Aku merasakan kalau mereka sudah ada di luar, hmmm!" ucap Deidara sambil menduduki jasat Gaara.

"Kita lihat apa mereka berhasil membuka segel batu di hadapan kita ini" ucap Sasori.

"Itu hanya segel biasa, cepat lambat pasti mereka berhasil menerobos, hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

Sementara di luar gua, tim Gai dan Kakashi telah berkumpul.

"Segel hah!" ucap Fuga.

"Gaara! Kau tidak boleh mati begitu saja" ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kakashi kau bisa menanganinya?" tanya Chiyo.

"Ini Gofuu Kenkai, diletakan di lima tempat yang berbeda. jika ingin membukanya kita harus mencabutnya secara bersamaan" ucap Kakashi.

"Tunggu apa lagi ayo segera kita temuakan letak segelnya" ucap Naruto.

"Tenang, biar timku yang menangani ini" ucap Gai.

Neji langsung mengerti dan langsung melacak keberadaan segel yang lainnya. " ** _Byakugan!"_** Neji mulai melacak dan menemukan keberadaan yang lainnya. "500 meter di arah timur laut, tertempel pada batu karang. 350 meter di tenggara pada pohon pinggir sungai, 650 meter barat laut pada tebing batu karang dan di barat daya di pohon yang terdapat di dalam hutan kecil" ucap Neji.

"Bagus, dalam jarak jauh kita bisa berkomunikasi lewat radio. Oke! Kita bergerak dan ikuti intruksi dari Neji" ucap Gai. "Yosh! Ayo lakukan!" seru semangat Gai yang membara.

"Oke!" sahut ketiga muridnya kemudian mereka segera menyebar.

Dalam waktu yang singkat, tim Gai telah berada di masing-masing segel. Gai kemudian menghubungi Kakashi lewat radio untuk mengintruksi langkah selanjutnya.

Setelah dikonfirmasi, Kakashi lalu melompat dan berjongkok dinding batu dihadapannya dan siap mencabut segel sementara Sakura siap menghancurkan batu raksasa itu untuk membuka mulut gua.

Dalam hitungan tiga semua segel dicabut secara bersamaan dan dengan cepat Sakura memukul batu besar itu hingga berkeping-keping. Sedangkan di tempat angota tim Gai, mereka dihadang oleh tiruan mereka yang muncul saat setelah mencabut segel tersebut.

Sa-Fu-Naru langsung masuk ke dalam goa begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Selamat datang, hmmm!" sambut Deidara.

"Sasori," gumam Chiyo.

"Lama tak bertemu, Chiyo-baachan" ucap Sasori.

Naruto menjadi sangat marah melihat Deidara sedang menduduki Gaara. "KEPARAT! AKAN KU CABIK-CABIK KAU!" teriak Naruto.

Semuanya menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Yare yare! Kau memang cocok sebagai monster, hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

"GAARA! JANGAN HANYA BERBARING SAJA! GAARA!" teriak Naruto.

"Cukup Naruto! Seharunya kau telah siap menerima kenyataan" ucap Kakashi.

Naruto semakin emosi, iris matanya kini telah berubah menjadi merah darah dengan titik hitam pekat dibagian pusat iris matanya. Tubuh Naruto kini diselimuti aura hitam transparan, bibirnya telah menghitan dan taringnya telah tumbuh.

Di dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto, Kurama tak bisa bergerak karena terbelengu energy hitam yang mengikatnya dan berusaha menulari dirinya.

"Ya, seharusnya kau tau. Dia ini sudah mati, hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

"DIAM KAU KEPARAT!" teriak Naruto lagi. "KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR INI SEMUA" ucapnya keras.

Naruto langsung menghunus pedang kembarnya, lalu melesat dengan kencang ke arah Deidara dan hendak menebas namun Deidara mampu menghindar dengan cepat. "Kau bocah yang ceroboh, hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

Deidara lalu menciptakan seekor burung hantu dan segera memakan tubuh Gaara kemudian terbang keluar, bertujuan untuk memancing Naruto ke daerah luas dan memisahkan tim tersebut.

"KEPARAT! LARI KEMANA KAU HAH!" teriak Naruto kemudian langsung mengejar. Kakashi dan Fuga langsung mengikuti Naruto. Sedangkan yang lainnya menghadang Sasori.

"Sasori, aku sudah membuatmu salah jalan" ucap Chiyo. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya" ucapnya lagi lalu menyiapkan sepuluh kunai dan mengendalikannya dengan benang chakra miliknya. **_"Chakura no ito!"._**

 ** _"Soshujin!"_** Chiyo langsung melempar semua kunai tersebut namun ditepis dengan mudah oleh Sasori dengan ekor besi yang keluar dari tubuhnya, kenyataannya Sasori sekarang sedang mengendalikan boneka itu dari dalam.

"Dengan memnghabisi kalian semua, total orang-orang yang aku bunuh akan menjadi 301 orang dan kalian akan aku jadikan bonekaku. Ini adalah seniku" ucap Sasori.

"Heh! Membuat manusia menjadi sebuah boneka, sungguh selera seni yang buruk" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menghunus pedangnya kemudian melempar gelombang petir. **_"Kenjutsu, Lightning style : Lightning Wave!"._**

Sasori menepisnya dengan ekor besinya namun malah terpotong. "Seni adalah sebuah kejut listrik" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura yang menyadari adanya kesempatan lalu menyerang. **_"SHANAROOOO!"_** Sakura memukul boneka Hiruko itu hingga hancur.

"Kalian ini memang merepotkan" ucap Sasori dengan nada normalnya. Sasori yang sebenarnya melompat keluar sebelum terkena serangan dari Sakura.

Chiyo yang menyadari perpindahan Sasori sedikit terkejut karena melihat cucunya itu tetap muda, "Sasori, kau masih saja tetap seperti dulu" ucap Chiyo.

"Jadi itu wajah aslinya" ucap Sakura.

"Heh" Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Sekarang aku akan lebih serius" ucap Sasori. Sasori lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kemudian memanggil sebuah boneka yang membuat Chiyo terkejut.

"I-itu Sandaime Kazekage!" ucap Chiyo.

"Heh! Dia hanyalah boneka" dengus Sasuke kemudian langsung menyerang dengan tehnik kenjutsunya.

 **Syang!**

 **Trang!**

 **Ting!**

 **Trang!**

Gleam Habakiri milik Sasuke beradu dengan pedang bercabang milik boneka Sandaime Kazekage. Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya sebanyak tiga kali dan sebanyak itupun serangannya ditepis oleh boneka yang dikendalikan oleh Sasori.

"Pedangku sangat tajam, senjata seperti itu tak akan bertahan" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat pedang Sandaime telah terpotong menjadi tiga bagian.

Sasori membuang pedangnya, "Apa kau bisa menebas yang satu ini?" ucap Sasori lalu merapal sebuah jutsu. **_Palu Raksasa (Kyodai Tettsui)!,_** _Dengan membentuk Pasir Besi menjadi bentuk persegi panjang besar di udara menciptakan palu raksasa yang sulit dihindari._

Palu raksasa tersebut langsung jatuh dan menimpa Sasuke namun Sasuke berhasil menahan dengan pedangnya. "Benda ini memang benar-benar berat" ucap Sasuke sambil menahan palu raksasa tersebut dan sampai-sampai tempatnya berpijak menjadi retak.

"SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Sakura. "Sial!" keluh Sakura. Ia langsung menyerang dengan memukul keras palu raksasa tersebut. **_"SHANAROOOOOO!"_**

 **Puagh!**

 **Bugh!**

Palu raksasa tersebut jatuh tepat di sisi kiri Sasori. Sasori kemudian melakukan serangan selanjutnya, **_"Satetsu Kaihō!",_** _Sasori menggunakan Boneka Kazekage 3 dalam menggunakan teknik ini. Teknik ini menggunakan Pasir Besi untuk membuat sebuah bola raksasa percabangan paku. Bahkan jika lawan telah berhasil untuk menghindari dari serangan, Paku Pasir Besi akan memotong setiap rute untuk melarikan diri. Dengan lawan terperangkap, pengguna bebas untuk menyerang secara langsung._

Paku yang memanjang dari sebuah bola tersebut menusuk semua daerah tempat berdiri Sasuke dan Sakura namun sebelum mereka berdua terkena serangan itu, Chiyo menarik mereka dengan benang chakranya. Walaupun penyelamatan Chiyo tepat waktu, paha Sakura berhasil dilukai.

"Kau terluka" ucap Chiyo.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengunakan antitoksin" ucap Sakura. Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Sasori langsung melancarkan serangan lagi, **_"Senju Sōbu (Manipulasi Seribu Tangan)"._** _Dari lengan kiri boneka Kazekage Ketiga membuka beberapa kompartemen. Kompartemen ini disusun dengan memanggil segel di dalamnya, yang panggilan sebagainya sejumlah besar senjata boneka panjang yang bisa menekuk dan mengikuti lawan, kemudian menghancurkan mereka dengan kekuatan yang menghancurkan. Senjata-senjata tersebut dimodifikasi dengan peluncur, yang dapat memancarkan gas beracun, kabel yang mengikat dengan jangkar kunai, atau kunai biasa._

Sakura berhasil dijebak oleh ribuan tangan tersebut namun tubuhnya tak berhasil dilukai.

Melihat keadaan Sakura, Sasuke langsung lari dengan pedang terhunus hendak memotong tangan-tangan boneka tersebut namun ia malah terkena tusukan tombak yang terbuat dari pasir baja di bagian paha hingga ia terjatuh. "Sial!" keluh Sasuke. Sasuke lalu mencabut besi tersebut _"Lawan yang kuat!"_ batinnya.

Sakura mampu melepaskan diri dan langsung ditarik oleh Chiyo dengan chakranya saat Chiyo mengetahui Sasori akan mengeluarkan asap beracun.

Sakura sekarang berdiri tak jauh di depan Chiyo. "Sakura cepat suntikkan antitoksin pada Sasuke, biar aku menangninya" ucap Chiyo.

"Baik" sahut Sakura.

Chiyo lalu mengambil dua gulungan untuk memanggil dua boneka. Chiyo memanggil boneka ayah dan ibu Sasori.

"Mereka heh" ucap Sasori yang menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Mereka yang pertama kali yang kau buat" ucap Chiyo.

Di lain pihak, Naruto bersama Kakashi dan Fuga terus mengejar Deidara yang terus lari. Arah mereka adalah ke dalam hutan.

Kakashi terlihat mengaktifkan _sharingannya_ secara penuh dan suatu waktu nanti siap meningkatkan levelnya menjadi _Mangekyou_.

Naruto berada di posisi paling depan dalam pengejaran sementara Fuga berada tak jauh di belakang Naruto.

Fuga semakin kawatir melihat perubahan aura yang sangat pesat pada tubuh Naruto. Kondisi Naruto telah berubah, dia menjadi setengan iblis hampir menyerupai Shinigami. Fuga memilih selalu berada dekat dengan Naruto agar saat Naruto lepas kendali ia bisa langsung menahannya.

 _"Dark Naruto, tak kusangka perubahanmu hampir mirib denganku. Bedanya, perubahan fisikmu bercampur dengan perubahan akibat pengaruh Kyuubi. Orang-orang akan menyakka bahwa kyuubi akan lepas. Sisi gelapmu jauh berbeda dengan sisi gelapku, kau menyimpan kebencian yang sangat besar Naruto!"_ batin Fuga.

Deidara terus memancing Naruto membuat Naruto semakin emosi olehnya. "Jinchuuriki itu terus berubah" gumam Deidara sambil menatap ke arah Naruto lalu ia menatap ke arah Fuga, "Dia juga cukup berbahaya, hmmm! Dia juga jinchuuriki" ucapnya. Deidara kemudian menatap Kakashi, "Seorang Copy Ninja, hmmm! Aku harus menyingkirkanya terlebih dahulu" ucapnya.

Deidara kemudian membuat sebuah burung pipit kecil lalu terbang cepat ke arah Kakashi dan menabraknya seketika lalu meledak seperti dinamit. "Satu jatuh, hmm!" ucap Didara.

"Kakashi-sensei!" seru Naruto, "Keparat!" umpat Naruto lalu ia menghunus pedangnya dan melompat ke udara lalu menebas sayap burung tanah liat Deidara. Dengan cekatan, Naruto langsung menyerang dengan **_"Kenjutsu : Fire Storm Attack!",_** gelombang api raksasa langsung menebas tubuh Deidara dan memotong kepala burung yang menyimpan tubuh Gaara.

Saat kepala burung itu terjatuh, Fuga langsung melompat untuk menangkapnya dan Naruto mendarat pada batang pohon dekat Fuga.

Setelah tubuh Deidara jatuh ke tanah, keduanya terkejut saat melihat ternyata itu sebuah tipuan tanah liat. "Kawarimi heh!" dengus Fuga. sementara Deidara yang sebenarnya telah berdiri di atas burung yang baru dibuatnya.

"Kalian hebat juga ya, hmmm! Tapi kalian rasakan serangan balasanku, hmmm!" ucap Deidara lalu menciptakan sesuatu. **_"Ohako C3!",_** membuat sebuah patung besar yang dijatuhakan ke bawah, daya ledakkan dapat menghacurkan 1 desa.

"Bahaya! Naruto, menghindar!" seru Fuga.

Saat bom itu baru meledak, Kakashi langsung muncul dan langsung melenyapkan ledakan tersebut dengan doujutsunya. **_"Doujutsu : Mangekyou Sharingan!"._** Efek Mangekyo milik Kakashi adalah memindahkan sesuatu ke dimensi lain dengan cepat.

"Sharingan no Kakashi heh, hmmm!" gumam Deidara. "Sekarang apa kau bisa menangani ini, hmmm!" ucapnya. Deidara kemudian memakan tanah liat yang ada di kantongnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menciptakan puluhan missile.

Deidara kemudian menembakan semua missile tersebut secara bersamaan ke arah Kakashi. "Mati kau!" seru Deidara.

"Kakashi-sensei!" seru Naruto. Sementara Fuga yang masih memegangi tubuh Gaara yang berhasil dikeluarkannya bersama Naruto terlihat tegang.

Kakashi kembali mengunakan mangekyounya untuk menyerap semua missil tersebut. Setelah menyerap semuanya, stamina Kakashi menurun derastis lalu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kakashi-sensei!" seru Naruto.

Deidara memakai kesempatan itu, ia lalu menciptakan burung pipit dan meluncur secara cepat ke arah Kakashi. Saat itu juga, Fuga memberikan tubuh Gaara kepada Naruto lalu ia melesat cepat ke arah Kakashi dan memukul burung itu ketika hampir menyentuhnya. **_"Lightning Fist!"._**

 ** _Puagh!_**

 ** _Bugh!_** Burung tanah liat itu membentur pohon yang ada di hadapan Fuga.

"Tidak meledak" ucap Fuga sambil menarik nafas yang tak beraturan setelah memukul burung itu dengan sangat keras. "Ternyata bomnya lemah dengan listrik" gumamnya.

Tak disangka-sangka bom susulan berbentuk laba-laba bersayap mengarah pada Fuga dan Kakashi lalu meledak seperti tembakan meriam dan tak memberi kesempatan keduanya untuk bertahan. Kakashi dan Fuga lalu terlempar dan membentur pohon dengan keras.

Naruto yang melihat itu semakin marah, "Kurangaajarrrr!" ia lalu menyandarkan tubuh Gaara pada pohon lalu melompat turun kemudian melakukan handseal, **_"Fire style : Fire Phoenix!"._** Serangan burung raksasa dari Naruto memukul telak burung tempat berpijak Deidara membuat Deidara terpaksa turun ke tanah.

Deidara kini tepat berdiri di hadapan Naruto sementara Naruto menatapnya dengan sinis. "Jinchuuriki yang mengagumkan dan kau telah berhasil menyita banyak waktuku, hmmm! Sekarang rasakan seni terindahku, hmmmm!" ucap Deidara.

Deidara kemudian memakan segumpal tanah liat dengan mulutnya sendiri lalu melakukan handseal. **_"Explosive of ant!"_** Deidara memuntahkan ribuan semut putih lalu bergerak cepat menuju Naruto dan membungkus tubuhnya. **_"Ha!"_** teriak Deidara. Semut-semut itu lalu meledak seperti geranat secara beruntun.

Saat ledakan itu tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan keras dari Naruto, "KISAMAAAAAA! HUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!" lalu hempasan chakra merah kehitaman yang sangat kuat menghempas semua semut tersebut hingga hancur. Dengan cepat satu tangan chakra memegang kepala Deidara dengan kuat dan disusul dua tangan chakra yang melesat dengan cepat yang langsung memegangi kedua tangan Deidara kemudian menariknya dengan paksa hingga putus.

Naruto melepas pegangannya pada kepala Deidara lalu ia memukul muka Deidara secara bertubu-tubi dengan kedua potongan tangan Deidara sendiri.

 ** _Syat!_**

 ** _Syet!_**

 ** _Puak!_**

 ** _Plak!_**

 ** _Puk!_**

 ** _Bugh!_**

 ** _Bruag!_**

Deidara terpental akibat pukulan terakhir dari Naruto dan membentur pohoh, Deidara bangkit dengan cepat lalu segera bersembunyi di dalam semak-semak. "Sial! Berhadapan langsung dengan kyuubi sangat berbahaya. Aku harus menyusun rencana, hmmm!" ucapnya.

Fuga yang melihat Naruto telah hilang kendali membuatnya sangat kawatir, "Naruto…".

"Fuga, tenanglah" ucap Kakashi kemudian ia mengeluarkan kotak kayu yang diberikan oleh Jiraiya sebelum berangkat, "Kita akan gunakan ini!" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjukkan kotak tersebut.

Naruto berteriak menggeram, **"UARRRRRRRRRRRR! Grrrrrrrrrr!".** Naruto telah diselimuti jubah chakra kyuubi merah kehitaman dengan tiga ekor, ia sedang mencoba mencium keberadaan Deidara. Karena merasa sulit menemukan keberadaan Deidara, ia malah merusak lingkungan sekitar.

"Naruto! Kurama! Sadarlah!" gumam Fuga.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi (Disclaimer)**

 **Fuga Yadu © Maha**

 **Warning :OC, OOC, Divergence, sedikit Gore, don't Kitsching, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

 **Rating :T semi M**

 **GENRE: Adventur, Action, Fantasi, Supranatural, Sedikit Humor/Lelucon, Friendsip, tragedy.**

Charakter PEMERAN : Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke.

Naruto terus termakan oleh emosinya sendiri, ia terus merusak pepohonan sekitar untuk mencoba menemukan keberadaan Deidara. Sekarang Naruto hanya satu tujuan yaitu membunuh Deidara.

Manusia yang termakan oleh sisi gelapnya sendiri adalah manusia yang bodoh, seperti binatang, liar dan melupakan akalsehatnya. Memburu, membunuh hanya demi menyenangkan disi sendiri. Seseorang yang takluk pada iblis dalam dirinya hanya untuk mencapai tujuan dalam bentuk apapun adalah seorang yang pemikirannya telah tandus, memakai jalan iblis sama saja menurunkan derajatnya di mata manusia yang lain.

Naruto bukan orang rendah seperti itu, dia bukan takluk terhadap iblis namum dia korban dari iblis dalam dirinya. Korban akibat kebenciannya sendiri telah membuatnya kacau. Di alam bawah sadarnya, sebenarnya Naruto berusaha melawan tapi rasa kebenciannya yang kuat lelah membuka jalan bagi iblis untuk keluar dan memnguasai dirinya.

Walau melawan dengan keras, itu akan percuma saja karena iblis dalam diri Naruto bukanlah iblis biasa. Sosok iblis dalam diri seseorang tercipta dari rasa kebencian yang mendalam, jika takluk pada iblis maka orang itu akan kehilangan akal sehatnya lalu mencoba untuk mencari keadilannya sendiri bahkan lebih parah lagi ia akan melakukan pembunuhan lalu berakhir di penjara hanya akibat emosi sesaat.

Iblis dalam diri Naruto tercipta dari rasa kebenciannya sendiri dan Kurama yang sangat kuat. Dark Naruto bukan sosok yang bisa diajak main-main. Untuk menghentikannya, Naruto harus menemukan caranya sendiri untuk menaklukan sisi gelapnya sendiri.

 **"Geeerrrrrrrrrrrr!"** raum Naruto yang telah dikuasai oleh kegelapan dalam hatinya. Naruto terlihat sedang mengendus dalam posisi berjongkok di atas potongan sebuah batang pohon besar.

….

"Kakashi-sensei, sebertinya dia sedikit tenang" ucap Fuga.

Kakashi kemudian membuka kotak pemberian Jiraiya tersebut dan menemukan sebuah kertas mantra berwarna putih bergambar matahari sebagai simbul Dewa Matahari. "Aku akan menahan kekuatan iblisnya dengan ini, sementara kau amankan Gaara!" ucap Kakashi.

"Baik!" sahut Fuga.

Keduanya lalu melompat dengan segera, Kakashi bergerak dengan cepat lalu menempelkan kertas tersebut pada kening Naruto sementara Fuga mengembil tubuh Gaara yang tertimpa ranting-ranting pohon.

Setelah Kakashi menempel kertas tersebut, aura iblis pada tubuh Naruto menghilang kemudian ia menjadi lemas lalu terjatuh dan ditangkap dengan cepat oleh Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei…" gumam Naruto yang pandangannya memburam dan matanya setengah terpejam.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Naruto!" ucap Kakashi.

Sementara pertarungan tim Gai terlihat kewalahan melawan tiruan mereka masing-masing. Tiruan mereka samasekali tak mengalami kelelahan sedikitpun, kekuatan lawan mereka selalu tetap dari awal hingga sekarang ini.

"Gai-sensei, kekuatan lawanku sepertinya tak ada habisnya" ucap Lee melalui radio.

"Kau benar, Lee" sahut Gai.

"Chakranya tak pernah menurun" ucap Neji.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Tenten.

"Kita cari kelemahannya" ucap Gai.

"Baik!" sahut ketiga muridnya.

Di lain pihak, Chiyo-Sakura-Sasuke belum mampu menjatuhkan Sasori. Chiyo dan Sasori masih terlihat mengadu boneka mereka masing-masing dengan sengit. Boneka mereka berdua saling menyerang satu sama lain secara cepat dan mencoba untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

 ** _"Satetsu Shigure (Hujan Bertaburan Pasir Besi)"._** _Serangan yang menggunakan Pasir Besi yang telah mengeras menjadi butiran kecil, untuk menyerang secara bersamaan di berbagai macam arah. Peluru yang begitu cepat, sehingga mereka sulit untuk Pasir Besi memiliki gaya magnet dan juga basah kuyup dalam racun, menghindar dari teknik ini hampir tidak mungkin._

Chyio memiliki keberuntungannya, Ia segera menarik Sakura dan Sasuke sehingga berada tepat di belakangnya lalu dengan cepat mengeluarkan tehnik " ** _Kiko Junbu"_** prisai yang terbuat dari chakra dengan mengunakan boneka ibu dan ayah Sasori.

"Kau memang seorang master kugutsu, Chiyo-baachan" ucap Sasori. "Tapi bisakah kau menahan yang ini?" ucapnya. **_"Satetsu Kesshū (Perapatan Pasir Besi)"._** _Sasori menggunakan Teknik dengan Boneka Kazekage 3. Teknik ini mengumpulkan volume besar Pasir Besi dan kompres ke bentuk kepadatan tinggi. Hal ini sangat meningkatkan kekerasan, menciptakan senjata seperti baja raksasa dalam sekejap. Berat dan ukuran bentuk-bentuk yang begitu besar, mereka dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan bebatuan dan menerobos pertahanan dengan satu membentuk balok, kerucut dan prisma yang melesat dengan cepat ke arah Chiyo dan yang lainnya._

Pertama-tama, Sasori melempar balok bajanya ke arah Chiyo namun berhasil ditahan dengan dua bonekanya tapi tak berjalan dengan lancar. Tangan kedua boneka yang dikendalikan oleh Chiyo retak karena menahan beban yang begitu berat.

Sakura yang menyadari situasi ini bergerak dengan cepat. **_"Shanarooo!"_** Sakura memukul balok tersebut hingga terpental membentur atap goa hingga runtuh sementara Sasuke yang berada di belakang Chiyo terlihat memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam bersiap untuk mengeluarkan tehnik doujutsunya.

Sasori kemudian melempar kerucut bajanya dalam keadaan berputar kencang ke arah Sakura dan lagi-lagi Sakura berhasil memukulnya dengan tepat lalu terpental menembus diding tanah hingga keluar gua. Sakura terlihat menarik nafas tak beraturan, ia terlihat sangat kelelahan.

 _"Gadis ini memang sangat mengganggu. Aku akan menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu"_ batin Sasori lalu ia melempar prismanya mengarah ke Sakura lalu dalam sekejap prisma itu membelah menjadi puluhan tombak baja. Sakura berusaha menghindari lemparan tombak-tombak baja itu yang secara beruntun walau sulit.

Chiyo yang hedak menarik Sakura malah terkena lemparan tombak baja dari Sasori yang melukai legan kirinya. Chiyo terjatuh dan sulit bergerak karena pengaruh racun dari tombak tersebut.

Sakura telah terjebak dalam lingkaran tombak baja yang menacap melingkar di sekitarnya dan di atas kepalanya berdiri puluhan tombak baja yang mengarah ke dirinya. "Sial" keluh Sakura.

"MATI KAU!" teriak Sasori lalu melempar turun semua tombak bajanya secara bersamaan dan Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saja.

 ** _"Mangekyou Sharingan : Susano'o!"._** Sasuke memnggenggam tubuh Sakura serta menghancurkan tombak yang mengurungnya dengan tangan Susano'onya dan menarik Sakura untuk melindunginya dari serangan Sasori **.** Sasuke baru bisa membangkitkan monster yang tercipta dari mangekyounya dalam wujud tengkorak setengah badan yang diselimuti aura ungu transparan.

"Jadi kau sudah hampir menyamai Itachi ya" ucap Sasori.

"Heh!" dengus Sasuke. **_"Amateratsu!"._** Sasuke langsung menyerang Sasori dengan api hitamnya yang tercipta dari pengelihatannya. Sasori berhasil menghidari api tersebut dengan mengunakan boneka Sandaime sebagai tameng dan saat itu juga Sasuke merasakan perih di mata kirinya. "Sial! Aku terlalu sering mengunakan sharingan" rintih Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tangani nenek Chiyo" ucap Sasuke.

Sementara Sasori terlihat menatap serius ke arah Sasuke _. "Uchiha memang lebih mengganggu"_ batin Sasori.

 ** _Sret!_** Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari saku jubah akatsukinya. Ia lalu memangil ribuan boneka shinobi untuk serangan selanjutnya. Kini di udara telah melayang 2000 boneka tempur milik Sasori semntara Susano'o milik Sasuke telah menghilang.

Chiyo kemudian berdiri setelah pengobatan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura selesai. "Aku akan melawanmu, cucuku" Chiyo kemudian mengambil sebuah gulungan besar, **_"Shirohigi: Jukki Chikamatsu no Shu!"_** Menggunakan 10 boneka Chikamatsu sekaligus dalam pertempuran.

"Sesuai keinginanmu" ucap Sasori.

Sepuluh boneka milik Chiyo kemudian bertarung dengan ribuan boneka milik Sasori. Pertarungan antara boneka itu berlangsung dengan sengit serta lengkap dengan senjata ninja masing-masing dibantu oleh Sakura dan Sasuke.

Tehnik Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu dari para boneka beradu dengan sengit. Chiyo mengerakan bonekanya yang berpakaian serba putih dengan gesit mengunakan sepuluh jari-jari tangannya begitu juga Sasori yang menggerakan semua bonekanya hanya dengan tangan kananya saja.

 ** _Krek! Trak! Puak! Syeng! Trang! Tang! Ting! Syet!_**

Walaupun hanya mengunakan sepuluh boneka, Chiyo tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Ia tetap mengadu boneka-bonekanya walau telah mengalami kerusakan dimana-mana.

Tak jauh di depan Chiyo berada, Sakura juga bertarung dengan serius melawan semua boneka yang menyerangnya. **_"SHANAROOO!" Puak! Syet! Brugh!_** Pukulan Sakura sangat keras dan merusak boneka yang menyerangnya hingga hancur dengan hanya satu pukulan. **_Syat! Syet! Puak! Puk! Bruagh! Plak! Bug! SHANAROOOO! Pak! Puk! Plak! Syet! Bugh!_** Sakura melayangkan semua serangan taijutsunya, memukul, menendang dan menghancurkan musuh dengan kepalanya. Ia mengunakan seluruh kekuatannya menyerang dan menghadang semua musuh yang mendekatinya.

Sasuke juga bertarung dengan lincah seperti Chiyo dan Sakura, ia lebih banyak mengunakan kenjutsu dan taijutsu melawan semua boneka yang menyerangnya. Sambil mengayunkan pedang petirnya, Sasuke menggumam _"Orang itu tak membiarkan aku mengunakan ninjutsu maupun doujutsu. Dia tau kalau aku membutuhkan interval waktu, kurang ajar!". **Syet! Sying! Trang! Syat! Syet! Brak! Kret! Bugh!**_ Sasuke menebas, memotong dan membelah semua boneka yang menyerang ke arahnya dengan pedang yang telah dialiri petir secara penuh sehingga pedangnya sekarang menjadi bersinar.

Sasuke melompat mundur untuk mengambil posisi jauh dari musuh untuk mengeluarkan tehnik ninjutsu namum puluhan boneka telah mengarah kedirinya dengan cepat lalu mengerumuninya. "Sial! Dia memang tak membiriku peluang" Keluh Sasuke.

Boneka-boneka itu tak memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun kepada Sasuke, lalu mereka menyerang secara persamaan dengan senjata tajam yang terdapat pada tangan para boneka.

"Siaaal! Tak berguna!" umpat Sasuke, **_"Raiton : Crazy Storm!"_** ia menghancurkan semua boneka itu dengan gelombang listriknya yang keluar secara sepontan dari tubuhnya hingga semua boneka itu hancur berkeping-keping. Sementara Chiyo dan Sakura masih tetap bertarung dengan boneka-boneka yang lainnya.

Sasuke mendapat kesempatan, kemudian dengan cepat ia melancarkan serangan lagi. **_"Raiton : Hell Dragon!"._** Sasuke mengeluarkan gelombang listrik yang besar dari kedua telapak tangannya yang disatukan lalu gelombang petirnya menerobos dan menghancurkan semua boneka yang berderet di hadapannya kemudian Sasuke langsung memejamkan matanya. Setelah gelombang listriknya lenyap, Sasuke melakukan serangan lagi. ** _"Amateratsu!"_** api hitamnya membakar ratusan boneka yang masih melayang dihadapannya dan lagi-lagi mata Sasuke menjadi perih akibat mengunakan sharingan terus-menerus.

Sasori menghentikan serangan sejenak, "Kau lumayan juga, Uchiha!" ucap Sasori kini bonekanya hanya tinggal 500 pcs. Semua bonekanya itu digunakan untuk menyerang Sasuke sementara Chiyo dan Sakura sudah kelelahan, parahnya mereka berdua mengalami luka sayat di kaki, tangan dan wajah mereka.

Melihat serangan para boneka itu mengarah ke diri Sasuke, ia lalu dengan cekatan melakukan segel tangan secara cepat. **_"Fire style : Mega Fireball jutsu!"._** Sasuke menyemburkan bola api raksasa yang yang sangat panas dan membakar semua boneka yang menyerangnya.

Sasuke mengaktifkan mangekyounya kembali kemudian melihat posisi Sasori berdiri yang berada di belakang semburan bola apinya. Dengan cepat Sasuke melempar pedangnya yang telah dialiri petir yang kuat ke arah Sasori. Habakirinya langsung menembus bola apinya dan Sasori yang tak mengetahui serangan tersebut langsung tertusuk di bagian dada kananya.

"Sial!" keluh Sasori lalu melompat menjauh ke belakang dan pandangannya sedikit kabur akibat sengatan listrik dari Habakiri tersebut. Sasori langsung mencabut pedang tersebut lalu menancapkannya di hadapannya dan sebelum sempat berpikir, Sasuke telah lari ke arahnya dengan tangan kiri yang telah diselimuti pisau petir.

 ** _"Raikiri!"._** Sasuke malah menusuh dinding tanah yang berada di belakang Sasori. Sasori berhasil menghindar satu detik sebelum serangan Sasuke hampir menyentuhnya.

Sasori kini telah berdiri tak jauh di samping Sasuke. "Kau yang akan aku bunuh paling pertama" ucap Sasori sambil membuka kancing jubah akatsukinya.

Sasuke malah memejamkan matanya. _"Orang ini tak bisa diremehkan"_ batin Sasuke. _"Aku seperti melawan gabungan antara Fuga dan Naruto"_ gumamnya lagi. Sasori begitu kuat setelah mendapat kekuatan dari Trizh dan mampu membuat punggung Sasuke berkeringat karena harus melawan ribuan boneka tempur milik Sasori.

Sementara Sakura yang berada jauh di belakang Sasuke terlihat sedang mengobati luka Chiyo dan luka di tubuhnya.

Setelah jubah Sasori terlepas, Chiyo langsung terkejut setelah melihat keadaan tubuh Sasori. "Di-dia menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri menjadi boneka".

Tubuh Sasori secara keseluruhan diubahnya menjadi boneka. Wujudnya sekarang sangat mengerikan di mata Chiyo dan Sakura. Tubuhnya dilengkapi senjata-senjata yang dilumuri cairan racun yang mematikan. Di bagian perut terlihat sebuah tali berujung tajam yang tergulung rapi, dipungungnya memiliki sayap besi yang bisa berputar seperti baling-baling dan sebuah tabung mencurigakan yang tertanam di dada kirinya.

"Saatnya kebangkitan" ucap Sasori lalu tubuhnya diselimuti aura hitam dan kekuatannya meningkat dari sebelumnya.

Sementara Sasuke masih tetap terpejam. Ia mencoba membangkitkan Susano'onya kembali.

"MATI KAU!" teriak Sasori. Sasori menembakkan tali yang ada diperutnya ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke langsung membuka matanya lalu menghindar dengan cepat namun sial, Sakura yang terkena tusukan ujung tali tersebut.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke dengan mata yang membulat. Tusukan itu menembus perut Sakura dan membuatnya mengerang sangat kesakitan.

Sasori kemudian mencabut tusukan itu secara paksa yang membuat Sakura langsung roboh dan pingsan.

"KURANG AJAR! SASORIIIII! BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI ORANG YANG KUSAYANGI! KEPAARAAATTTTTT! HUUAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Sasuke yang sangat marah dan tubuhnya langsung diselimuti chakra yang besar kemudian seketika matanya langsung dalam mode mangekyou.

Chiyo merasa sangat terkejut melihat perubahan Sasuke yang sangat tiba-tiba, "Jadi memang benar ya, clan Uchiha memang memiliki rasa cinta yang tinggi". Chiyo tak begitu bodoh untuk menyadari hal tersebut.

"Heh, ternyata kelemahanmu adalah gadis kecil itu. Aku selalu mengingat perkataan Itachi bahwa setiap orang berkekuatan besar pasti memiliki kelemahanya tersendiri" ucap Sasori. "Hatimu begitu lembek, Uchiha!" imbuh Sasori.

"DIAM KAU! HUAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sasuke dan seketika Susano'o yang telah sempurna terbentuk namun masih setengah badan yang membungkus tubuh Sasuke. Susano'o milik Sasuke berwarna biru keunguan dan wujudnya seperti raja iblis berpakaian baja lengkap dengan tameng yang menempel di lengan dan panah dengan busurnya. Memiliki tanduk dan seringai yang kuat ditambah enam tangan. Memiliki gigi yang bergerigi dan anting-anting magatama.

"MATI KAU!" Sasuke memukul Sasori dengan empat tangan Susano'o-nya yang dapat memanjang secara beruntun namun Sasori dapat menghindarinya walau kesulitan. Sasuke memukul secara membabi buta, ia sangat marah dan kekuatannya meningkat pesat dan serangannya itu malah menghancurkan dinding di sekitarnya hingga goa benar-benar hancur.

 ** _Blar!_**

 ** _Blar!_**

 ** _Bruaagh!_**

"Kau begitu membenciku, hah" ucap Sasori sambil menghindari pukulan beruntun dari Sasuke.

"KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak Sasuke.

"Heh!" dengus Sasori.

"KEPARAAAT!" teriak Sasuke lagi. Ia lalu menangkap Sasori dengan memegang kepalanya lalu membantingnya ke tanah secara liar.

 ** _Puak!_**

 ** _Puk!_**

 ** _Pak!_**

 ** _Puk!_**

"Ha-ha… haha-ha!" Sasori malah tertawa walaupun terputus-putus.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke berhenti membanting tubuh Sasori lalu ia merentangkan panahnya membidik ke arah tabung yang ada di dada kiri Sasori. Dalam mode Susano'o Sasuke bisa merasakan jiwa-jiwa seseorang dan Sasuke langsung mengetahui tabung tersebut menyimpan jiwa Sasori.

"SINEEEE!" teriak Sasuke lalu melepas panahnya.

 ** _Splash!_**

 ** _Sleb!_**

"Uaakh!" Sasori memuntahkan cairan bening berwarna merah kehitaman dari mulutnya.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke berteriak kembali hingga terdengar sampai di telinga Fuga dan Naruto.

Naruto yang saat itu sedang memapah Kakashi yang telah kehabisan 75 % staminanya dan Fuga sedang mengangkat tubuh Gaara, seketika batin mereka mendengar raungan Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" gumam Naruto.

"Dia kesakitan" gumam Fuga.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hanya perasaan yang buruk" ucap Naruto.

Di lain posisi, tim Gai sudah berhasil mengalahkan tiruan mereka dengan meningkatkan serangan dari sebelumnya. Semua berterimakasih pada Lee, karena Lee yang menemukan cara tersebut. Ia berkata _"Kita harus menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya"._ Dengan berbekal kata-kata itu, akhirnya tim Gai menyelesaikan pertarungannya.

Di goa tempat pertarungan Sasuke, Sasori terlihat berlutut di hadapan Sasuke karena sudah kehabisan energy. Aura ungu masih terpancar di sekitar tubuh Sasuke sedangkan Susano'onya telah menghilang. Sasuke sedang menatap dingin ke arah Sasori.

"Kau tak jauh berbeda dengan kakakmu" ucap Sasori.

"Heh!" Sasuke malah mendengus.

"Aku akui kau memang hebat karena telah berhasil mengalahkanku dan kau orang pertama yang mengalahkanku" ucap Sasori. "Sebelum aku mati, aku ingin meminta sesuatu kepadamu, Uchiha" imbuhnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau masih saja tetap dingin. Aku berharap bisa membunuh Orochimaru tapi aku akan mati karena kalah melawanmu" ucap Sasori.

"Orochimaru adalah salah satu targetku, aku pasti membunuhnya" ucap Sasuke.

"Dalam waktu sepuluh hari pergilah ke jembatan Kanabi di Kusagakure pada siang hari, aku punya mata-mata yang menjadi bawahan Orochimaru, kami akan bertemu di sana. Aku ha-ra-p ka..u bena…r.. mela…." suara Sasori semakin mengecil kemudian tewas.

Sasuke telah berhasil membunuh Sasori yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar pemberian dari seseorang yang bernama Trizh. Melihat orang yang ia sayanggi terluka memicu kebangkitan kekuatan Uchiha yang terpendam dalam diri Sasuke. Susano'onya dalam diri Sasuke bangkit akibat perasaan cintanya yang mendalam.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang masih pingsan dan sedang diobati oleh Chiyo lalu memandang Sakura dalam diam tanpa expresi.

"Sasuke!" panggil Chiyo. "Kau sangat mencintai Sakura kan? Jika kau ingin melindunginya, belajarlah untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu itu" ucapnya lagi.

"Heh, aku tak punya waktu untuk mencintai seseorang" ucap Sasuke.

"Tak ada gunanya mengelak" ucap Chiyo.

Lalu Sakura tersadar, "Sasuke-kun, apakah ini sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

Hati Sasuke sudah kembali tenang walau ia sembunyikan dengan terus berexpresi datar. "Lain kali jangan terkena serangan musuh" ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, Sasuke-kun" sahut Sakura lalu ia memandang ke arah Sasori yang telah tewas.

"Sasuke yang membunuhnya" ucap Chiyo.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, ini karena dirimu. Kalau tidak pertarungan ini tak akan kunjung selesai" ucap Chiyo.

"Karena aku?" Sakura tak mengerti dengan ucapan Chiyo.

"Simpan tenagamu nek, jangan bicarakan hal yang tak penting. Kita harus segera mencari yang lain" ucap Sasuke.

Chiyo mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke, "Baiklah, ayo kita cari yang lain" ucapnya sementara Sakura masih tetap penasaran.

Di tempat Naruto, Kakashi dan Fuga. Mereka sedang mencari keberadaan Deidara yang telah mereka ketahui, mereka bergerak menuju arah selatan untuk menemukan Deidara. Di semak-semak tempat Deidara bersembunyi dan saat hendak keluar ia telah dipergoki oleh tim Gai.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Gai.

"Yare yare, ketahuan ya. Hmm!" ucap Deidara. Tim Gai menatapnya dengan serius. Tak lama kemudian Kakasi dan kedua muridnya tiba lalu disusul oleh Chiyo dan yang lain. Deidara telah terkepung.

Deidara menatap kedatangan Sasuke "Kedatanganmu ke sini itu artinya Sasori-sama telah mati, hmmm".

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Menyerahlah!" ucap Gai.

"Baiklah-baiklah, apa boleh buat hmm" ucap Deidara. Lalu ia mengembungkan tubuhnya bertujuan untuk melakukan bom bunuh diri seperti yang dilakukan oleh para terrorist. "Seni adalah sebuah ledakan hmmmm!".

Semuanya melompat mundur dan Deidara malah tersenyum bangga karena tak akan ada yang bisa selamat dari seninya yang satu ini.

 ** _"HA!"_** teriak Deidara **_Bomm! Duaaaar!_**

 ** _"Doujutsu : Mangekyou Sharingan!"_** Kakashi langsung memindahkan ledakan itu ke dimensi yang lain dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki untuk menyelamatkan semuanya. Setelah proses pemindahan selesai, Kakashi langsung roboh tak berdaya.

"Kakahi!" seru Gai.

"Kakashi-sensei!" seru keempat muridnya secara bersamaan.

"Aku baik-baik saja jangan terlalu kawatir" ucap Kakashi.

Fuga langsung mendekati Kakashi lalu mengobatinya. "Jangan terlalu naïf, Sensei. Semua staminamu telah habis" ucap Fuga sambil mengalirkan Chakra putihnya. "Aku hanya bisa mengobati luka dalammu dan menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelahmu saja, Sensei. Jadi setelah ini kau harus banyak beristirahat" ucapnya.

Setelah selesai, mereka semua bergegas pergi lalu berhenti di padang rumput yang luas. Karena Chiyo harus segera di obati dan Naruto mendesak Sakura agar segera mengobati Gaara.

"Naruto, dia telah tiada" ucap Fuga.

"Belum Fuga, Gaara tidak mati" bentak Naruto.

Sakura yang sudah selesai mengobati luka Chiyo mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaan Gaara. Tak lama kemudian ia merunduk.

"Sakura-chan, selamatkan Gaara. Aku mohon!" ucap Naruto.

Sakura malah menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak, Gaara…." rintih Naruto lalu airmatanya mulai menetes. "Aku telah gagal menyelamatkanmu…" keluhanya pelan. Sedangkan yang lainnya merunduk karena kematian Gaara. Tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar karena kesedihannya yang mendalam"Kenapa kau berakhir seperti ini, kau adalah Kazekage, kau adalah Shinobi terhebat di Negri Suna. Gaara… kenapa… kenapa… Gaara… kau selalu kesepian, dunia tak begitu adil terhadapmu".

"Tenanglah, Uzumaki Naruto!" ucap Chiyo.

Naruto langsung berbalik menatap Chiyo sambil menangis lalu berteriak "BAGAIMANA BISA TENANG MELIHAT TEMANKU MATI SIA-SIA SEPERTI INI, DIA…. DIA…. BELUM SEMPAT MERASAKAN KASIH SAYANG DARI SEMUA ORANG!". "Jika seseorang tidak menaruh monster di dalam dirinya, dia tak akan berakhir seperti ini dan kalian juga telah merenggut kebahagiannya" imbuh Naruto.

Semuanya hanya terdiam karena tak sanggup harus berkata apapun untuk menenangkan Naruto. Fuga yang melihat emosi Naruto di hadapannya memilih merunduk begitu juga Sasuke yang iba dengan temannya itu.

"Naruto" gumam Sakura sambil merunduk.

Chiyo juga merasa iba, ia lalu berdiri dan mendekati Gaara kemudian ia segera mengalirkan chakranya ke tubuh Gaara yang terbaring di rerumputan.

Naruto melihat itu lalu ia mengusap airmatanya kemudian menatap ke arah Chiyo, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya" ucap Chiyo.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Setidaknya aku dapat melakukan sesuatu sebagai nenek tua untuk Negaranya" ucap Chiyo.

"Aku percaya padamu, Chiyo-baachan. Lakukanlah!" ucap Naruto.

Chiyo lalu tersenyum kemudian mulai mengobati. **_"Kisho Tensei"_** _Jutsu terlarang yaitu menghidupkan seseorang yang telah mati dengan menukar nyawa si pengguna._

"Kisho Tensei? Sepertinya aku sedikit mengetahui tentang ini dari sebuah buku" gumam Fuga.

Yang lainya menatap heran ke arah Chiyo tentang apa yang dilakukannya namun Naruto tetap berharap agar Gaara dapat terselamatkan.

Chiyo berusaha sekuat tenaga mengunakan semua sisa chakranya untuk menarik Roh Gaara kembali ke tubuhnya namun itu tak berjalan dengan lancar karena chakranya masih kurang dan hampir habis. "Sial! Chakraku!" gumam Chiyo.

Naruto mendengarnya kemudian ia mendekati Chiyo dan berjongkok di hadapan Chiyo sementara Gaara berada di antara mereka. "Gunakan chakraku, Chiyo-baachan".

Chiyo menatap Naruto yang berada di hadapannya "Ha, kau alirkan chakramu di atas tanganku" ucap Chiyo.

"Baik!" ucap Naruto. Dan mereka memulai proses penarikan roh tersebut.

Fuga menatap prihatin ke arah Chiyo, ia tau tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh Chiyo kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Chiyo dan menyentuh pungungnya lalu mengalirkan chakra putihnya ke tubuh Chiyo.

Jauh di dalam alam bawah sadar Gaara, ia sedang duduk sendirian sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya dan mengumam _"Siapa aku, kenapa aku di sini dan apa yang telah terjadi padaku?"._ Gaara menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba merasakan sakit karena perasaannya yang terluka _"Tak ada luka namun kenapa aku merasakan sakit yang amat di sini?"_. Gaara menatap ke sekitarnya dan dunia itu sepi, _"Aku sendirian"._ Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara di dekatnya.

"Gaara!" seseorang memangilnya.

 _"Gaara? Aku?"_ ia bertanya-tanya. Kemudian sosok Naruto terlihat berlari ke arahnya.

"Gaara!" Naruto tersenyum lalu menyentuh pundak Gaara.

Gaara kemudian mengingat seluruh kejadian dalam hidupnya setelah Naruto menyentuh pundaknya. "Naruto!" gumamnya.

"Gaara, sudah saatnya kau tebangun dari tidurmu" ucap Naruto.

Kedua tubuh pemuda itu kemudian ditelan oleh cahaya putih yang menyilaukan kemudian Gaara tersadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Chyio yang telah berhasil menghidupkan Gaara langsung tersenyum namun seketika detak jantungnya terhenti lalu roboh dan Fuga menyelesaikan pengaliran chakra putihnya saat itu juga. Sakura yang ada di dekat Chiyo langsung menangkap tubunya dan memeluknya. "Chiyo-baasama" gumam Sakura.

"Ternyata aku tak bisa melawan takdir kematian seseorang" gumam Fuga.

 ** _"Kau bukan Dewa, Fuga. Kau memang mampu merubah sifat seseorang tapi kau tak bisa melawan takdir seseorang. Sebagian besar kejadian di dunia ini akan berjalan sesuai takdir yang telah ditentukan tapi kau bisa menyelamatkan orang dari kematiannya jika dia tak seharusnya mati. Chiyo, dia sudah terlalu tua dan dia sudah menyetujui kematiannya hari ini dan tugasnya dalam kehidupan ini sudah selesai"_** ucap Shimma panjang lebar.

"Aku tau itu tapi aku memiliki beberapa mainan lagi untuk menghidupkan seseorang" ucap Fuga.

 ** _"Tapi jika orang yang ingin kau hidupkan tidak mau kembali ke dunia ini, mainanmu itu akan sia-sia saja"_** ucap Shimma.

"Aku tau, makanya aku tak mengeluarkannya" ucap Fuga.

 ** _"Hah… aku akan kembali tidur"_** ucap Shimma.

Gaara telah hidup kembali dan bayarannya adalah kematian Chiyo. Tak lama kemudian ratusan pasukan Sunagakure yang dipimpin oleh Kankurou tiba menjemput.

"Gaara!" seru Kankurou.

Temari juga akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, "Kau selamat, Gaara!" ucapnya "Kelak aku akan menjagamu lebis serius, karena ini adalah tugas sebagai seorang kakak".

Semua pasukan menangis terharu melihat Kazekage mereka selamat.

 _"Syukurlah"_

 _"Kazekage-sama selamat"_

 _"Terimakasih Tuhan"_

Semua pasukan telah mengitari Gaara dan membuatnya sangat terkejut. "I-ini…". Gaara memandang ke sekelilingnya dan melihat semua pasukan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Gaara, mereka datang untuk menyelamatkanmu" ucap Naruto, "Ayo aku bantu berdiri" imbuhnya.

Naruto membantu Gaara berdiri, "Chiyo-baachan, berhasil menyelamatkanmu tapi…" ucap Naruto terputus lalu merunduk.

Gaara menatap ke arah Chiyo yang sedang dipeluk oleh Sakura lalu ia mendekatinya dengan dibantu Naruto untuk berjalan.

Gaara kemudian membungkuk hormat di hadapan jasat Chiyo untuk menghaturkan semua rasa terimakasihnya dan semua orang mengikuti apa yang dirinya lakukan.

Setelah membungkuk sebentar, Gaara memerintahkan semua orang untuk segera kembali ke desa untuk segera memakamkan Chiyo secara militer.

Di lain pihak, Deidara sebenarnya belum mati. Saat ledakan tadi ia bersembunyi di dalam tanah dan yang meledak hanyalah clone tanah litany saja.

Deidara keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu memutuskan mengambil kembali potongan tangannya. Dan di tempat potongan tangannya telah berada Zetsu bersama orang baru berpakaian serba hitam memakai topeng dengan satu lubang mata dia adalah Obito yang menyamar dan menganti namanya menjadi Tobi.

"Huaaaaa! Se-se-senpai Deidara telah mati mengenaskan. Aku menemukan dua tangannya di sini, Zentu-senpai!" ucap Tobi dengan suara cemprengnya sambil menunjuk potongan tangan Deidara dengan histeris.

"Sunguh disayangkan ya, dia mati bunuh diri" ucap Zetsu putih. Sementara Zetsu bagian hitam diam saja.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari balik pohon. "Siapa bilang aku sudah mati, hmm".

"De-De-Deidara-senpai, aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkan potongan tanganmu. Jangan menghantuiku ya. Aku akan membakarkan uang tanah liat yang banyak untukmu agar kau tenang di alam sana" ucap Tobi sambil gemetaran seperti Tomas yang takut dengan tikus.

Deidara menyipitkan matanya lalu langsung membentur kepala Tobi dengan kepalanya sendiri dengan keras. **_Puak!._** "AKU BELUM MATI, BAKA!". Sementara Zetsu tak mau menghiraukan mereka.

"Kau belu mati ya?" tanya Tobi sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Deidara semakin marah dibuatnya lalu menatap Tobi dengan expresi datar.

"Huaaaaa! De-Deidara-senpai!" tunjuk Tobi karena takut jangan-jangan yang dihadapannya itu adalah hantu 'keyakinannya'. "Kau masih hidup kan?" tanya Tobi polos.

"Baka!" umpat Deidara dan matanya semakin menyipit.

 **"Jangan berisik!"** ucap Zetsu hitam. **"Kita harus pergi ke tempat pertarungan Sasori, kita harus mengambil cincinnya".**

Mereka bertiga lalu segera pergi ke tempat pertarungan Sasori tadi dan mulai menyisir tempat itu. Setelah beberapa menit menyisir, Tobi menemukan cincinnya dan memandangnya lekan-lekan. "Aku pikir aku sudah bisa bergabung dengan Akatsuki, bukan begitu Zetsu-senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Itu jika kau diterima oleh Ketua, hmm!" ucap Deidara.

Sedangkan Zetsu tanpak sedang berpikir, _"Aku tak habis pikir kau bisa kalah seperti ini, Sasori"_ batin Zetsu hitam.

"Sunguh malang nasibnya" ucap Zetsu putih.

Tanpa sengaja cincin yang dipegang oleh Tobi jatuh ke dalam lubang di tanah. "Huuaaaaaa! Cincinnya terjatuh…. Tenyata Zetsu-senpai benar, nasibku memang malang. Huaaaaaaa!" teriak Tobi histeris dan berusaha mengambil cicin tersebut.

"Baka!" umpat Deidara.

 **"Ayo pergi!"** ucap Zetsu hitam.

"Tu-tunggu Senpai! Sedikit lagi aku akan mendapatkannya" ucap Tobi sambil berusaha mengambil cincin tersebut. "Se-senpai tunggu!". Namun Deidara dan Zetsu malah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Keesokan harinya sebelum meningalkan Suna, Tim Kakashi dan Tim Gai kembali mengunjungi makam Chiyo sebelum pergi yang diantar oleh tiga Sabaku bersaudara. Tim Kakashi dan Tim Gai mendoakan Chiyo untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berangkat kembali ke Konoha.

Setelah menundukkan kepala sejenak, mereka segera berpamitan kepada Kazekage.

"Gaara, aku akan segera pulang. Jaga dirimu, Gaara" ucap Naruto.

Gaara memperlihatkan senyumnya lalu ia dan Naruto berjabat tangan sejenak sebelum berpisah. "Sampai jumpa lagi, sahabat!" ucap Naruto.

"Ayo kita segera kembali agar Kakashi-sensei bisa segera dirawat" ucap Sakura sambil melihat Kakashi yang sedang dipapah oleh Gai.

"Yosh! Ayo segera pulang" ucap Naruto lalu mereka semua segera pulang dan diantar oleh Gaara bersama saudaranya hingga gerbang Suna.

Tim Gai dan Tim Kakashi terpaksa jalan santai kembali ke Konoha karena Kakashi mengalami cidera yang parah dan tak mampu berjalan sendiri. Gai yang tak tahan berjalan pelan sudah mulai menampakkan kekesalannya yang mulai terlihat di wajahnya karena harus berjalan santai dan parahnya ia berjalan di uratan jauh paling belakang.

"Sensei cepatlah sedikit" ucap Tenten yang menatap ke arah gurunya itu.

Muka Gai semakin cemberut lalu dalam sekejap ide muncul di otaknya. Gai memilih menggendong Kakashi dan sekarang berbalik Kakashi yang menampakkan wajah murung. "Dengan ini aku bisa bergerak lebih cepat" ucap Gai semangat kemudian lari dengan kencang mendahului semuanya.

Semua orang menyipitkan matanya memandang tingkah Gai kecuali Lee yang menganggapnya itu adalah sebuah tantangan.

"Heh… semangat yang berlebihan" ucap Sasuke dan tiba-tiba Lee tertular oleh tingkah gurunya itu lalu menawarkan dirinya untuk mengendong Neji, orang yang diberi tawaran hanya menyipitkan matanya dan bilang "Tidak mau!".

Karena Neji tidak mau, Lee akhirnya menawarkan diri untuk membawakan semua barang milik teman-temannya. Semua temannya mengabulkan permintaan Lee itu lalu memberikan semua ransel untuk Lee bawa kemudian ia langsung lari kencang untuk mengejar gurunya.

"Memang semangat yang membara" ucap Naruto.

"Dia hanya orang yang kelebiahan semangat" imbuh Fuga.

"Dan bodoh" imbuh Sasuke.

 ** _-00000-_**

Di sebuah ruang bawah tanah di pusat Konoha, Danzo memulai pergerakannya dengan memerintah seseorang menjadi salah satu tim Kakasi.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, mulai sekarang kau dipanggil Sai" ucap Danzo kepada orang yang menghormat di hadapannya.

"Sai ya. Sepertinya aku akan menyukainya" ucap orang itu lalu tersenyum.

Danzo terkejut melihat senyuman itu _"Senyuman ini"_ batinnya.

"Apa tugasku, Danzo-sama?" tanya Sai.

 **Sai,** adalah salah satu anbu nee. Dia pria yang memiliki keterampilan jutsu khusus 'membangkitkan lukisan menjadi hidup'. Penampilannya sederhana, ia mengunakan kaos hitam kecil yang tak sampai ke bagian perutnya serta celana hitam khusus ninja agar mudah bergerak, mebawa pisau kecil di punggungnya dan scroll kosong serta tinta. Wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke dan memiliki rambut pendek, mata hitam serta berkulit putih dan juga setampan Sasuke.

"Kau akan bergabung dengan tim Kakashi untuk membunuh Sasuke lalu mengambil sharingannya" ucap Danzo.

"Baik" sahut Sai lalu tersenyum.

"Ini tak akan mudah mengingat dua orang yang selalu berada di dekatnya, berhati-hatilah" ucap Danzo.

"Baik" sahut Sai lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Dan aku akan memberi missi rahasia yang lainnya" ucap Danzo sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan yang berisi miisi yang harus Sai lakasanakan.

Sai menerima gulungan tersebut, "Baik" sahut Sai dan seperti biasa ia kembali tersenyum.

Setelah pertempuran melelahkan melawan dua anggota Akatsuki, Naruto dkk. kembali ke Konoha. Kakashi yang tidak bisa bergerak akibat menggunakan _mangekyou sharingan_ dirawat di rumah sakit. Di Konoha, Kakashi terkapar tak berdaya karena menggunakan mangekyou sharingan secara beruntun.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, Danzo datang menemui Tsunade di ruangannya tempat ia menjabat sebagai Hokage.

"Tumben kau datang ke sini, Danzo. Jadi kau sudah bosan selalu bersembunyi di lubangmu itu" ucap Tsunade dan Shizune sedang menatap penasaran ke arah Danzo.

"Aku ke sini untuk membicarakan suatu hal yang penting. Melihat keadaan Kakashi dan penyerangan akatsuki semakin terlihat aku ingin menambahkan seseorang ke dalam timnya karena aku ingin berpartisipasi untuk melindungi Naruto dari pergerakan akatsuki. Ini juga demi Konoha" ucap Danzo.

"Jika demi Konoha tentu saja aku menerimanya, tapi jangan coba-coba untuk memberontak" ucap Tsunade.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu" ucap Danzo.

"Baiklah, kau sudah boleh pergi dan cepat bawa orang yang kau maksud itu" ucap Tsunade.

"Terimakasih atas kebijakanmu, aku akan pergi" ucap Danzo.

Setelah Danzo benar-benar pergi, Shizune angkat bicara "Apa Tsunade-sama mempercayainya?" tanya asistennya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak" ucap Tsunade, "Kau pangilkan Yamato segera" perintahnya.

"Baik" sahut Shizune.

Kakashi lalu digantikan oleh Yamato, seorang anbu yang pernah menjadi junior Kakashi di masa lalu. Dia menjadi pengganti Kakashi untuk sementara berdasarkan kebijakan yang Tsunade ambil dan selain sebagai pengganti Kakashi, Yamato juga ditugaskan untuk mengawasi orang yang direkomondasikan menjadi tim Kakashi oleh Danzo.

Saat ini, Sa-Fu-Naru memilih jalan-jalan berkeliling Konoha untuk menemui teman-teman yang belum dijumpai oleh mereka.

Di persimpangan jalan tiga pemuda ini melewati seseorang yang aneh, mengenakan baju hangat tebal di siang bolong, berkerah tinggi yang menutup setengah wajahnya dan berkerudung dengan topi baju hangatnya. Sa-Fu-Naru melewatinya begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba orang aneh itu memanggil mereka. "Oi kalian!" pangilnya datar karena kesal.

Sa-Fu-Naru menoleh ke arah orang itu. "Siapa kau-tebayo?" tanya Naruto membuat orang itu semangkin murung karena kesal.

"Oi jangan kesal seperti itu! Haiya… kau orang yang aneh" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke hanya menatap orang itu dengan bosan.

"Apa kau lupa, Naruto" ucap orang itu.

Naruto terkejut, "Kau tau namaku? Siapa kau-tebayo?" tanya Naruto. Naruto kemudian mendekatinya lalu melihat serangga terbang melintasi mukanya. "Kau… Shino..?"

"Dia Shino?" gumam Fuga.

"Sepertinya iya" ucap Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menunjuknya, "Kau Shino kan?".

"Apa kau harus membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengetahui temanmu" ucap Shino datar.

"Itu karena penampilanmu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba melompat seekor anjing besar ke hadapan Naruto lengkap dengan penunggangnya yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut oleh kedatangan mereka. Seekor ajing putih berukuran besar serta pria berpakaian serba hitam yang menunggangi anjing tersebut.

"Haiyah… datang lagi orang aneh" ucap Fuga.

"Kiba!" seru langsung Naruto ke arah orang yang baru datang tersebut. "Akamaru?" Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Ooooo! Naruto, kapan kau kembali?" tanya Kiba dan langsung turun dari anjingnya.

"Kemarin lusa, itu Akamarukah?" tanya Naruto.

"Yo! Aku merawatnya dengan baik" ucap Kiba.

Shino langsung memotong pembicaraan, "Kau langsung mengenali Kiba namun aku kau perlu waktu lama" ucap Shino dingin.

"Itu karena kau menutupi setengah wajahmu-tebayo" keluh Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Haiyah, kita dikelilingi orang-orang yang aneh" keluh Fuga.

"Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kalian?" tanya Kiba.

"Kami sedang berkeliling-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Kiba lalu menoleh ke arah Fuga dan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri bersama yang tak jauh darinya. "Oooo Fuga! Sasuke!" tunjuk Kiba. "Tampang datar kalian sama sekali tidak berubah. Yo, rambutmu semakin bagus Fuga. aku berharap punya rambut seperti itu" ucap Kiba.

"Kau tinggal mengecatnya dengan cat tembok-tebayo" ucap Naruto yang malah dicueki oleh Kiba.

"Yo Naruto, kami akan menemui Kurinai-sensei dulu. Sampai jumpa, Naruto! Ayo Shino!" pangil Kiba.

"Baiklah-tebayo" ucap Naruto, setelah kedua pria aneh itu menghilang Sa-Fu-Naru kembali berkeliling dan berjumpa dengan Shikamaru di sebuah persimpangan jalan yang lainnya.

"Oi kalian mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan-tebayoo" ucap Naruto. Tak lama kemudian seseorang berpakaian serba merah yang bisa dibilang gemuk datang menghampiri mereka.

Naruto langsung menunjuk orang yang baru datang tersebut, "Choji!".

"Hai, kalian! Naruto! Fuga! Sasuke!" sapa Choji.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah ya Choji" ucap Naruto.

"Dia bertambah ge—" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena feelingnya menangkap adanya serangan yang mendekat. Choji yang melihat langsung serangan tiga harimau putih seperti sebuah lukisan langsung melawan dengan **_"Baika no jutsu!"_** Choji memperbesar ukuran tangannya kemudian menggenggam tiga hariamau itu sekaligus hingga hancur menjadi tinta.

Semuanya menatap ke arah sumber serangan lalu mereka menemukan seseorang yang duduk di atas atap sambil memegang kuas dan scroll medium.

"Sasuke! Tangkap orang itu!" ucap Fuga.

"Oke!" sahut Sasuke.

Sementara yang lain ingin membantu dan malah dihentikan oleh Naruto, "Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melawan orang itu" ucap Naruto.

"Oke! Baiklah" ucap Shikamaru.

Sasuke melesat dengan cepat dan hanya hitungan detik Sasuke telah menebas namun ditahan dengan pedang pendek milik orang asing itu. "Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Orang itu malah tersenyum lalu berkata "Namaku Sai. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke terkejut "Darimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Orang itu malah tersenyum saja lalu tiba-tiba Naruto dan Fuga muncul di samping Sasuke.

"Siapa orang ini?" tanya Fuga.

"Ia ini memakai lambang Konoha-tebayo dan kenapa menyerang kami?" tanya Naruto.

Sai malah tersenyum lalu menyapa keduanya, "Senang berjumpa dengan kalian, Fuga-kun! Naruto-kun!".

"Jangan menampilkan senyum buruk rupa seperti itu, jawab pertanyaan kami!" ucap Fuga.

Sai tersenyum lalu ia malah menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan cairan tinta. "Tak berguna" keluh Sasuke.

"Haiyah, orang aneh" ucap Fuga.

"Kita harus menyelidikinya-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Jauh di belakang mereka di tempat keberadaan Shikamaru dan Choji, Ino memanggil ketiganya. "Fuga-kuuun! Narutoooo! Sasukee! Kalian cepat turun, Hokage-sama memangil kalian bertiga" teriak Ino.

Ketiganya lalu mendekati Ino untuk mencari tau kenapa mereka dipanggil. "Ada apa Ino?" tanya Fuga.

"Kalian diminta segera menemui Hokage-sama" ucap Ino.

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo-tebayo!" ajak Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Shikamaru! Choji!" ucap Fuga lalu ketiganya segera menemui Hokage.

Di ruang Hokage, Sa-Fu-Naru bertemu dengan Sai dan satu orang yang belum dikenalnya dan juga Sakura ada di sana.

"Kau!" tunjuk Sasuke.

"You again!" ucap Fuga.

Naruto menatap Sai sepintas lalu menatap ke arah Tsunade, "Kenapa orang ini ada di sini, Tsunade-baachan? Dan siapa yang di sampingnya itu-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Dua orang ini akan masuk ke dalam tim kalian mulai hari ini" ujar Tsunade.

"Setim dengan kami? Kau bercanda, Baachan. Kami tidak kekurangan orang-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto benar, grandma" ucap Fuga.

"Kalian bertiga adalah target musuh, tidak salahnya menambah kekuatan dalan tim kalian" ucap Tsunade.

"Kami ini kuat, baachan" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi tak cukup kuat untuk mengendalikan diri sendiri kan. Kalian masih labil, jika sisi gelap kalian muncul lagi kalian butuh orang lain yang harus menahannya. Yamato adalah orang yang tepat dan Sai sebagai tambahannya" ucap Tsunade. "Jiraiya sudah mengatakan semuanya tentang kalian. Naruto, kau sering hilang kendali. Fuga! Kau memiliki roh siluman Singa bukan, kau juga Jinchuuriki. Sasuke, Susano'omu masih belum terkendali. Jika suatu saat kalian mengamuk masih ada orang yang bisa menekannya. Benar yang dikatakan oleh Ryuuchi-sama, kalian memang para raksasa dan juga perlu pengawasan. Yamato akan menjadi kapten tim kalian selama Kakashi tidak ada" imbuhnya.

"Baiklah, untuk Kapten Yamato tidak masalah tapi untuk Sai, kami mencurigainya" ucap Naruto sementara yang dicurigai malah tersenyum.

"Kecuali Yamato, kalian semua boleh keluar" ucap Tsunade lalu semuanya kecuali Yamato segera keluar.

Setelah semuanya keluar, Tsunade mengatakan sesuatu kepada Yamato. "Yamato! Tetap awasi Sai, aku tidak tau banyak tentang rencana Danzo".

"Baik" sahut Yamato. "Maaf Hokage-sama, kenapa anda tidak memberitau kalau Sai bawahan Danzo kepada mereka?" tanyanya.

"Mereka bertiga sangat membenci Danzo. Jika mereka tau, maka mereka akan membunuh Sai dan kita tak akan mendapat banyak informasi tentang Danzo melalui Sai" ucap Tsunade.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Yamato.

"Sekarang temui mereka" ucap Tsunade.

"Baik" sahut Yamato kemudian segera menghilang.

Hari terus berjalan dan tak dirasa telah waktunya tim Kakashi melaksanakan missi. Tim Kakashi yang dipimpin oleh Yamato melakasanakan missi selanjutnya yaitu 'Pencarian Orochimaru' mereka ditugaskan utntuk mencari informasi tentang Orochimaru dan mengingat juga hari dimana Sasori akan bertemu dengan anakbuahnya di jembatan Kanabi.

Dalam perjalanan mereka, Naruto terus menatap curiga ke arah Sai namun Sai malah tersenyum polos ke arahnya dan membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Apa sebenarnya kau mau, kenapa kau menyerang kami waktu itu dan kenapa sekarang malah bergabung dengan tim kami?" tanya Naruto.

Sai hanya memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Berhenti tersenyum, Baka!" umpat Naruto.

Fuga, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan di belakang mereka berdua dan Yamato berjalan paling depan.

Sai kembali tersenyum lalu berkata "Aku hanya ingin membantu dalam tim kalian".

Sementara Fuga yang sedang berjalan bersama Sasuke mengerutu. "Oi Sasuke, orang yang mirip sepertimu itu berlagak keren di hadapan kita bahkan mengikuti tingkahmu hanya saja sering tersenyum. Bisa-bisa Sakura berpaling" ucap Fuga sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celanyanya.

"Heh" Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Fuga kemudian menoleh Sakura yang ada di samping Sasuke dan sedang menatap ke arah Sai dengan serius. _"Sepertinya dia juga mencurigainya"_ batin Fuga. "Oi Sakura, Sai tampan kan?" tanya Fuga tiba-tiba.

Sakura yang tak mendengar dengan jelas langsung menjawab, "I-iya" jawabnya.

"Tu kan Sasuke!" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke sebenarnya muram tapi tetap menyembunyikannya, di luar ia hanya berexpresi kosong dan hanya diam.

"Haiyah… jangan diambil hati jawaban Sakura itu" ucap Fuga.

Naruto masih menatap ke arah Sai. "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya masuk ke tim ini?" tanya Naruto datar.

Sai terkejut namun ia sembunyikannya di balik senyuman polosnya. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi seperti kalian" ucapnya.

"Seperti kami? Heh aku meragukan kesetianmu pada tim ini. Baik akan aku beri kau kesempatan, jika kau macam-macam sudah pasti kau akan aku bunuh" ucap Naruto.

Sai tersenyum kembali.

"Berhenti menampilkan senyum palsu seperti itu di hadapan kami, bodoh!" ucap Naruto sepontan namun Sai tetap tersenyum.

"Kau memang orang yang tak tau berexpresi. Aku tak tau darimana asalmu itu, tapi aku melihat kalau hatimu itu kosong dan jika kau ingin memiliki teman kau harus memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri bukan diarahkan orang lain seperti itu. Kau itu memang bocah kesepian, orang sepertimu harus banyak belajar tentang hubungan antar manusia. Melihatmu itu membuatku muak, orang yang telah mendidikmu itu adalah orang yang menyedihkan karena membuatmu menjadi manusia kosong" ucap Naruto sementara Sai mendengarkannya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Heh! Jarang hidup di luar ya. Kau seperti burung yang baru dilepas, otakmu ternyata telah tercuci oleh kicauan majikanmu. Kau akan terkejut melihat realita di sekitarmu jadi kau harus mempersiapkan diri dan saat itu kau akan menemukan jati dirimu. Jujur saja aku paling muak melihat orang yang tak memiliki jati diri sepertimu. Aku tanyakan pada dirimu, apa kau ini? Kau hidup untuk apa? Tujuanmu apa? Kau itu seperti kertas yang mengapung di atas air, kau hanya pasrah menghadapi hidup. Orang sepertimu tak akan pernah bahagia jika terus seperti itu. Setidaknya kau harus memiliki tujuan hidup yang berguna untuk dirimu sendiri" ujar Naruto dan Sai berhenti tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat Naruto yang terakhir.

"Apakah kau tau arti kata teman? Pastinya kau tidak tau karena kau itu sebelumnya adalah burung di dalam sangkar" ucap Naruto.

"Teman.." gumam Sai.

"Itu adalah tugas yang harus kau temukan artinya sendiri" ucap Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau memberitahuku apa itu arti 'teman'" ucap Sai.

"Jika aku memberitahumu maka tak akan ada artinya lagi. Sebaiknya kau cari sendiri" ucap Naruto.

Sai terlihat berpikir.

"Sudahlah! Kalian hentikan saja perdebatan kalian. Kita akan beristirahat, mengingat hari sudah hampir gelap" ucap Yamato.

"Haiyah, Kapten kita benar. Tubuhku sudah sangat lengket" ucap Fuga.

"Yey…. Aku juga sudah sangat gerah" ucap Sakura dan Sasuke hanya terdiam saja.

"Oke, ayo kita menuju pemandian umum yang ada di depan kita itu" ucap Yamato.

Mereka semua memutuskan beristirahat di sebuah desa kecil yang berada di perbatasan Konoha dan menunggu esok hari untuk kembali melakukan perjalanan mereka.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi (Disclaimer)**

 **Warning :OC, OOC, Divergence, sedikit Gore, don't Kitsching, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

 **Rating :T semi M**

 **GENRE: Adventur, Action, Fantasi, Supranatural, Sedikit Humor/Lelucon, Friendsip, tragedy.**

Charakter PEMERAN : Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke.

 ** _Pemandian air panas Angsri, 05.30pm._**

Mereka bersantai di pemandian ini lagi. Keluar maupun masuk Negara api, para pengenbara akan menjumpai pemandian ini terlebih dahulu.

Para pengembara kita sedang memanjakan kulit mereka di kolam air panas dan hanya dibatasi tembok kayu yang memisahkan antara kolam untuk pria dan wanita. Pemandian ini adalah pemandian air panas alam oleh karena itu pemandian ini cocok untuk tempat pemulihan chakra bagi shinobi. Pemandian ini juga penuh dengan bebatuan di bagian dasar dan sisi kolam.

Naruto telihat sedang berendam di bagian hulu tak jauh dari teman-temannya sambil membasahi kepalanya dengan air pancoran, ia terlihat sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Sai bertanya-tanya namun ia langsung menganggapnya angin lalu dan dia masih berpikir tentang semua perkataan Naruto waktu di perjalanan tadi. Sai menatap ke arah tembok pembatas sambil menyandarkan diri di salah satu batu besar sambil berpikir dan masih tetap dalam kondisi expresi kosong.

Sasuke yang berada 1 meter di samping Sai, menatap Sai dengan curiga namun Sasuke mampu menyembunyikan emosinya dan hanya berexpresi datar menatap Sai. Pertanyaan Fuga dan jawaban Sakura terus terniang di kepalanya _'Sai tampan kan?' … 'I-iya!',_ Sasuke terus menatap ke arah Sai dan yang ditatap tak mengetahuinya karena sedang berpikir keras. _"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, Sai"_ batin Sasuke yang pikirannya mulai terganggu. _"Kau jangan sampai melakukannya, aku akan terus mengawasimu saat ini. Kau memang mencurigakan"_ batin Sasuke yang mulai tidak tenang. _"Jangan coba-coba untuk mengintip wanitaku. Aku akan membunuhmu"_ batin Sasuke yang mulai mengawatirkan hal yang bukan-bukan. _"Expresi wajahmu itu, sangat mencurigakan"_ batinya lagi.

Fuga yang sedang santai berendam besama Yamato yang tak jauh dari mereka bertiga, menatap mereka bertiga penuh tanya.

"Fuga, kau pasti tau apa yang terjadi pada temanmu itu" ucap Yamato.

"Untuk yang satu ini, aku sulit untuk mengerti. Haiyah… kawan-kawanku terlihat aneh sekarang ini" ucap Fuga.

"Mereka, melakukan, mode bisu!" ucap Yamato secara tiba-tiba dengan nada sangat datar membuat kesan horror dan berasil membuat Fuga merinding dan menelan ludah lalu seketika Fuga ditertawai oleh patnernya sendiri.

 ** _"WAHAHAHAHA! Kau itu lucu, Fuga! Baru kali ini aku lihat kau takut seperti itu bahkan setan tak membuatmu takut. Tetapi coba pikir, kau takut dengan kaptenmu! WAHAHAHAHA!"_** Shimma dengan bangganya menertawai hostnya.

 _"Jangan tertawa!"_ seru Fuga kesal. _"Ini tidak lucu!"._

 ** _"GAHAHAHAHAHA! Peace man!"_** Shimma menujukan dua jarinya.

Sedangkan di dunia luar, Fuga malah menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya ke kolam. Sementara Naruto sedang berbicara dengan patnernya.

 ** _"Naruto, sisi gelapmu itu memang sangat berbahaya bahkan mampu mengendalikan diriku"_** ucap Kurama.

 _"Aku tak mengingatnya dengan jelas, aku tau kalau diriku mengamuk saat itu"_ ucap Naruto. _"Kurama-san, apa kau memiliki petunjuk untuk mengatasi ini?"._

 ** _"Satu-satunya jalan adalah pergi ke air terjun kejujuran. Dulu Pendeta Rikudo pernah menceritakannya"_** ucap Kurama.

 _"Bagaimana kita mencari tempat itu, Kurama-san?"._

 ** _"Aku sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk"._**

 _"Mungkin Kakek tua mesum mengetahuinya, dia itu sering berkelana" ucap Naruto._

 ** _"Tak ada salahnya kau tanya dia, satu lagi yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Naruto! Kau harus berusaha menekan emosimu"_** ucap Kurama.

 _"Tenang Kurama-san, aku tak akan membiarkan diriku dan dirimu dikuasai lagi. Aku tak ingin kita menderita karena hal itu"_ ucap Naruto.

 ** _"Aku harap kau selalu tetap pada pendirianmu, Naruto. Aku hanya ingin merasakan ketenangan"_** ucap Kurama.

 _"Suatu saat nanti jika aku sudah memperoleh kunci segel ini, aku akan segera membebaskanmu saat itu juga. Aku ingin seperti Fuga dan Shimma-san, mereka bebas berinteraksi tanpa dihalangi oleh jeruji besi"_ ucap Naruto yang sedang merunduk.

 ** _"Walau aku ini adalah siluman, aku memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi, Naruto! Jika kau ingin memdapatkan kuncinya kau harus bertemu dengan ayahmu atau kau harus meyakinkan Jiraiya untuk memberikan kuncinya. Sayangnya kau masih belum mengendalikan sisi gelapmu"_** ucap Kurama.

 _"Baiklah, Kurama-san. Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti"_ ucap Naruto lalu menghilang.

 ** _"Kau memang mirip seperti ibumu, Naruto"_** gumam Kurama lalu kembali tidur.

Di kolam pemandian, Yamato telah menyelesaikan mandinya terlebih dahulu sementara yang lain masih asik berendam. Fuga terlihat berenang menuju arah Naruto untuk sekedar menengok, sementara Sasuke masih tetap mencurigai Sai yang masih berpikir keras.

Naruto melihat sahabatnya mendekat lalu menyapanya "Yo Fuga! Ada apa?".

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan Kurama ya" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi aku sudah selesai" ucap Naruto.

"Kau lihat teman kita yang satu itu!" tunjuk Fuga ke arah Sasuke. "Dia kelihatan sedang kesal dengan Sai" ucapnya lagi.

"Sepertinya iya, ayo kita hampiri dia" ajak Naruto.

"Baik" sahut Fuga. Kedua ahli _sexy no jutsu_ itu kemudian mendekati Sasuke dan menegurnya. "Sasuke, jangan memasang muka membosankan seperti itu-tebayo. Dari pada kau murung seperti ini, ayo kita cuci mata" ajak Naruto.

"Benar!" imbuh Fuga dan sepontan Sasuke langsung berdiri.

Sasuke menatap kedua sahabatnya ini, "Kalian! Tak akan aku biarkan kalian melakukan hal buruk itu di sini" ucap Sasuke sepontan.

"Oi oi oi Sasuke! Tenanglah!" ucap Fuga.

Karena mendengar kegaduhan itu, Sai menoleh ke arah Sasuke tepatnya di bagian vital Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun ternyata laki-laki perkasa ya" ucap Sai lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke langsung menatap dingin ke arah Sai, "Jangan sembarangan membicarakan milik orang lain" ucapnya datar.

Naruto juga langsung berdiri hendak menenangkan Sasuke namun ia juga dikoreksi oleh Sai, "Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun sama-sama perkasanya, para gadis pasti menyukai kalian" lagi-lagi Sai tersenyum dan membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Jangan tersenyum, baka!" umpat Naruto, lalu ia memangil Fuga. "Fuga, orang baru di tim kita ini sedikit mencurigakan. Dari tadi aku melihat kau terus menatap tembok pembatas, Sai!. Akan kami kabulakan keinginanmu. Fuga, kau siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja bro" sahut Fuga.

"Hey, jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Teman kita sedang mandi di kolam sebelah" ucap Sasuke yang kawatir dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini.

Fuga kemudian berdiri "Santailah Sasuke! Kami tak akan mengintip kekasihmu itu" ucap Fuga.

"Kalian mencurigakan" ucap Sasuke sedangkan Sai hanya menatap mereka tanpa emosi sedikitpun terpangpang di wajahnya.

Fuga dan Naruto langsung melakukan handseal secara bersamaan. **_"Art style : Sexy no jutsuu!"_**

 ** _Poof!_** Keduanya langsung menjadi dua wanita cantik bertubuh super sexy dan sangat mengoda lalu mengoda Sai.

"Oohhh! Sai-kuuuun!" goda Naruto lembut sambil meremas dadanya sendiri sambil mengelus pipi Sai secara lembut dengan jemarinya. Naruto berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik berambut pirang panjang bernata indah serta memasang wajah yang lugu dan sangat polos.

"Sai-kuuuun, kau tampaaan. Oohhh! Wajamu manis sekali" ucap Fuga lembut dan sangat mengoda yang berubah menjadi gadis yang memiliki rambut perak yang sangat indah sambil memainkan jari jemari tangan Sai. Fuga berubah menjadi gadis memiliki wajah yang manis, mata hitam mempesona dan bibir yang begitu lembut, ukuran dadanyapun sangat sempurna untuk selalu dipandang.

Sai sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, ia malah tersenyum tanpa emosi apapun di wajahnya sedangkan Sasuke menyipitkan matanya lalu menepak jidanya sendiri melihat ulah dua sahabatnya itu, _"Mereka ini kembali berbuat ulah seperti dulu, dasar mesum!"_ batin Sasuke.

Di alam bawah sadar mereka, Kurama dan Shimma merasa kesal melihat ulah jinchuuriki mereka, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk mengunci perubahan mereka selama dua hari dari sekarang dan baru kali ini Kurama dan Shimma sejalan.

Kurama dan Shimma melakukan handseal hampir bersamaan ** _. "Seal!"_** seru keduanya.

Di luar, keduanya sudah mulai bosan mengoda Sai yang sama sekali tak terpengaruh lalu mereka hendak melepas jutsunya namun terkunci.

Naruto dan Fuga berteriak histeris hampir bersamaan. "TIDAKKKKK!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Heh" Sasuke hanya mendengus sementara Sai tersenyum saja. Sedangkan Kurama dan Shimma memperlihatkan seringai mautnya.

 ** _"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! Tau rasa kalian" tawa Kurama._**

 ** _"HOHO! Yeah! Manis sekali kau Fuga-chan. YAHAHAHA!" tawa Shimma._**

 ** _-jam makan malam-_**

Tim Yamato telah disuguhi makanan mewah di hadapan mereka.

"Kapten Yamato, kau yakin meneraktir kami dengan hidangan semewah ini?" tanya Sakura dan tak menganggap serius kejadian yang menimpa Fuga dan Naruto begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja" sahut Yamato, "Baiklah selamat makan semuanya!".

Mereka semua menyantap hidangan tersebut, ada Shusi, Spageti, Hamburger, Pizza, segala jenis Seafood, Lakefood dan Riverfood bahkan Siput (?). Mereka semua makan dengan gembira kecuali dua pahlawan kita yaitu Naruto dan Fuga, keduanya menyantap hidangan dengan wajah suram.

"Kalian makanlah dengan tenang, jangan memasang muka aneh seperti itu, itu mengakibatkan kecantikan kalian yang melegenda ini malah memudar dan jangan biarkan kecantikan kalian menjadi mitos" goda Yamato kepada keduanya.

Naruto dan Fuga terpaksa memakai pakian kunoichi milik Sakura karena pakaian mereka sendiri tidak muat untuk ukuran dada mereka. "Kapten Yamato, jangan begitu terhadap kami, kami ini sedang terkena musibah-tebayoo" suara Naruto terdengar sangat lembut bahkan mengalahkan suara milik Hinata.

"Haiyah, jangan terus meledek kami kapten!" ucap Fuga dengan suara lembutnya.

"Itu karena ulah kalian sendiri" ucap Yamato. Yamato kembali memperlihatkan wajah horrornya "Jadi… jangan mengunakan jurus itu lagi, kalian mengerti" ucap Yamato datar membuat kedua palawan kita ini mulai merasakan ngeri.

Kembali, para siluman yang ada di tubuh mereka langsung tertawa lantang.

 ** _"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! Mukamu Naruto, memang cantik seperti ibumu. Tapi saat memasang muka geli seperti itu kau malah seperti sepatu kuda kempes. GYAHAHAHAHA!"_** Kurama mentertawai jinchuurikinya dengan bangga.

 ** _"MWAHAHAHA! Kau Kurama, mana ada kuda kempes. Ada-ada aja kau!"_** ucap Shimma dari inner Fuga. **_"Namun terus dipandang-pandang, Fuga seperti adiknya, cantik banget. Persis seperti Avril Lavigne" lalu Shimma bernyanyi dengan bangganya. ~Hey hey you you – I don't like your girlfriend – No way! No way! – I think you need a new one – hey hey you you – I could be your girlfriend~_**

Tak disangka Kurama ternyata manggut-mangut dan kakinya mengikuti melodi nyanyian Shimma lalu kemudian Kurama ikut bernyanyi bersama Shimma. **_~in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger – cause I can, cause I can do it better – theres no other – so when's it gonna sink in?! – she's so stupid – what the hell were you thinking?! – 2x~_**

Shimma dan Kurama bernyanyi dan menari bersama di tempat masing-masing kemudian tertawa lebar bersama. **_"Mwawahahahaa!"_**

 ** _"Gyaahahahahah!"_**

Sedangkan di dunia luar, Fuga dan Naruto semakin suram sambil menikmati seafoodnya. Sasuke tetap pada makanyanya sendiri dan memilih tak menatap dua sahabatnya itu karena muka mereka tak sedap dipandang apalagi pas santap malam. Sakura asik menikmati makannya sedangkan Sai, dia kelebihan tersenyum.

 _"Apanya yang lucu hah!" gerutu Fuga._

 _"Kami ini pria-tebayoo!"_ teriak dalam hati Naruto meneriaki dua siluman tersebut.

Setelah makan malam, dua pahlawan kita ini duduk termenung di depan teras penginapan mereka di bawah sinar bulan yang begitu bulat di langit seperti sedang tersenyum ke arah dua gadis jadi-jadian ini. Mereka merenungi musibah yang mereka alami itu penuh prihatin.

"Oi Naruto, aku tak abis pikir kenapa jutsu ini bisa terkunci. Kau tau sesuatu?" tanya Fuga.

"Dalam wujud wanita aku tak bisa berpikir pintar-tebayo. Aku tak tau mengapa ini terjadi" ucap Naruto lemah.

"Hah…" Fuga menghembuskan nafas panjangnya.

Mereka merunduk sambil mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk memecahkan musibah yang menimpa mereka itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Yamato yang sedang membanca seseutu sambil jalan-jalan hendak lewat dihadapan mereka terhenti tepat di hadapan mereka berdua untuk sekedar menatap dua angotanya itu. Fuga dan Naruto tetap merunduk dan Yamato menutup bukunya sejenak, "Ck ck ck! Kasihan" gumam Yamato lalu kembali membaca dan meningalkan mereka.

Sai yang sedang membersiapkan beberapa gulung kanvas dan akan melewati mereka juga berhenti sejenak hanya untuk tersenyum sebentar ke arah mereka berdua lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke yang juga ingin mengasah ketajaman pedangnya di gudang juga berhenti sejenak saat melewati mereka. Sasuke hanya mengelengkan kepalanya dan diikuti suara cicak dari mulutnya lalu meningalkan mereka ke gudang.

20 menit 30 menit hingga satu jam, mereka berdua tetap duduk di teras dan sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama menatap bulan seperti sedang mengajukan proposal pada bulan untuk mengembalikan wujud mereka ke semula.

Sai lagi-lagi lewat karena lupa mengambil tinta, ia sempat berhenti untuk tersenyum ke hadapan mereka lagi.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan urusan bersama pedangnya kembali melewati mereka dan juga berhenti sejenak untuk menatap dua sahabatnya itu, "Mengerikan" gumam Sasuke lalu mengelengkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Yamato kembali lewat dihadapan mereka berdua lalu berhenti sejenak dan kini bukunya telah disakukan olehnya. "Kalian perempuan tidak seharusnya terus diam diluar" ucap Yamato menasehati dua rekannya itu namun tak dihiraukan. Yamato sweatdrop kemudian memutuskan pergi ke kamarnya untuk istirahat.

Sakura yang terus menatap dua rekannya itu dari jendela belakang di sisi kiri kamar kedua rekannya, menatap kawatir kepada keduanya. Sakura memutuskan menghampiri dua rekannya itu untuk sekedar menghiburnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk leher keduanya dari belakang, "Kalian jangan bersedih terus, jadi cewek itu ada untungnya lo. Sudahlah nanti akan aku ajari bagaimana jadi cewek yang baik, capa tau Sai naksir dengan kalian aku lihat dia dari tadi terus tersenyum terhadap kalian" hibur Sakura dan perkataannya membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Huaaaa, kami ini bukan semangka makan semangka-tebayo" keluh Naruto yang mukanya menjadi bertambah muram sedangkan muka Fuga menjadi kusam.

"Sudahlah, cewek tak boleh malam-malam terus di luar. Ayo masuk!" ajak Sakura kepada keduanya namun yang diajak diam saja. "Kalau begitu aku istirahat duluan" ucap Sakura lagi lalu meningalkan mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua tetap diam di teras sampai pemilik penginapan menghambiri mereka. "Dua gadis perawan seperti kalian tak seharusnya di luar malam-malam lo. Nanti ada ninja germong yang nyulik kalian bisa-bisa dijual lo" ucap ibu pemilik penginapan tersebut dan membuat keduanya menjadi ngeri.

"Eeee? Jangan-bercanda-tebayoo!" ucap Naruto sedangkan Fuga menatap ibu itu dengan menyipitkan mata.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera masuk kamar, malam bulan purnama seperti ini biasanya banyak hantu yang berkeliaran" ucap ibu itu lagi.

"Uaaa? Ja-jangan me-menakut-nakuti-tebayoo!" Naruto memang takut dengan hantu sedangkan Fuga semakin menyipitkan matanya.

"Sudahlah, kalian cepatlah tidur" ucap ibu itu.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat istirahat. Ayo Naruto!" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah Fuga. Ayo!" ucap Naruto.

Di pagi keesokan harinya, dua gadis jadi-jadian itu bangun dengan wajah betambah makin murung karena sudah lewat satu malam mereka masih dalam keadaan sebagai wanita.

Fuga menendang selimutnya secara sadis, dahinya mengkerut dan wajahnya menampilkan raut kebosanan yang kuat. Ia menatap selimutnya yang telah tergeletak di lantai kemudian menyipitkan matanya seperti ingin _merasengan_ selimut tersebut karena saking kesalnya namun tangannya tak mau bergerak sedikitpun. Fuga mulai mengeluh, "Shit! All like a shit". Ia kemudian menatap keadaan tubuhnya sendiri sampai ia menatap dadanya. "Tich... benper ini menggangguku" keluhnya lalu ia menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih memeluk bantal di ranjang sebelah kirinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan Naruto terbangun terlebih dahulu lalu bergerak ke bagian daerah vitalnya dan mengumam. "Sial masih datar dan kenapa manyak semak-semaknya-tebayo" keluh Naruto dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Tak lama kemudian tubuh Naruto bangkit seperti mayat yang tidak jadi mati (?) lalu menatap ke arah Fuga dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Hai Nee-chan, kenapa ada di kamarku-tabayo?".

Pertanyaan Naruto itu membuat Fuga sweatdrop lalu alis kirinya bergetar. "Haiyah… menyebalkan!" keluhnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memangil mereka berdua. "Naruto-chan! Fuga-chan!".

Serasa seperti ditabrak gunung es, keduanya langsung terkejut kesal mendengar pangilan itu. Naruto sekarang tersadar 100% dan Fuga semakin kesal.

"Kenapa aku dipangil seperti itu-teba_yo?!" gerutu Naruto yang mulai merasa kalau dia sedang diledek.

Sasuke yang telah siap dengan segala persiapannya segera mendatangi Fuga dan Naruto yang masih berada di tepat tidur mereka dengan wajah ganjil. "Dobe-chan! Fuga-chan! Ayo segera bergegas!" seru Sasuke lalu menatap keduanya sejenak dan menemukan kondisi keduanya seperti sapi perah yang baru bangun 'di mata Sasuke'. "Kalian jangan lupa pake BH" ucap Sasuke.

"Temeeee!" geram Naruto yang mulai kesal sedangkan dahi Fuga semakin mengkerut dengan mata semakin sipit karena semakin kesal.

Yamato dan Sai juga menghampiri mereka, dan ini sedikit aneh. Di pagi ini, di saat Naruto dan Fuga baru bangun tiba-tiba semua rekan silih berganti membangunkan mereka, itu mungkin karena seorang gadis remaja harus mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari lawan jenisnya.

Sai terus menampilkan senyuman termanisnya ke hadapan keduanya yang membuat muka keduanya semakin ganjil.

Yamato memberikan perhatiaannya, "Kalian ini, ayo cepat mandi lalu sarapan aku telah menyiapkan semua persiapan untuk kalaian mengingat siang nanti kita harus sudah berada di jembatan Kanabi. Tentang sarapan kalian aku sudah siapakan" ujar Yamato dan itu malah membuat keduanya mengeluarkan aura muram yang pekat sementara Sai terus asik tersenyum.

Sakura juga datang untuk sekedar memperlihatkan pakaian baru untuk mereka "Tara! Kimono kunoichi ini sangat cocok dengan kalian. Yang berwarna orange lembut bermotif bunga mawar cocok dengan Naruto-chan dan yang ungu bermotif bunga sakura cocok dengan Fuga-chan" ucap Sakura lalu memperlihatkan senyum tanpa berdosanya.

Fuga dan Naruto menjadi enggan berkomentar, keduanya langsung menepak dahi masing-masing dan mengerutu pelan. "Chan…?" gerutu Naruto.

"Menyebalkan" keluh Fuga.

"Baiklah gadis-gadis, cepatlah bergegas!" seru Yamato.

Keduanya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya masing-masing dan sekarang dengan raut muka malas dan lesu. Keduanya lalu mandi untuk beberapa menit, kemudian segera bergegas untuk mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk missi mereka.

Setelah satu jam, keduanya telah siap. Penampilan merekapun exsotik _plus_ sanggup mengoda setiap pria yang melewatinya karena lekuk tubuh yang dimiliki oleh mereka. Mereka sudah seperti Avril dan Britney dengan penampilan kunoichinya.

Segalanya sudah siap, sebelum berangkat Yamato mengajak semua angotanya untuk berunding sebentar tentang masalah Sasori. Sasuke dan Sakura memberikan segala informasi yang diketahuinya tentang Sasori kepada Yamato, Yamato mencerna semuanya lalu mendapatkan sebuah rencana untuk menangkap mata-mata tersebut untuk menguras semua informasi tentang Orochimaru.

"Baiklah, karena kau tau persis tentang Sasori, lebih baik kau menyamar menjadi Sasori, Sasuke!" ucap Yamato.

"Baiklah" sahut Sasuke.

"Sementara yang lain, mengawasi dari jauh dan jangan bergerak sebelum mendapat tanda dari Sasuke" ucap Yamato.

"Baik" sahut semuanya.

"Oke ayo berangkat!" seru Yamato.

 ** _-Jembatan Tenchi-_**

Sasori memberitahu kalau dia harus berjumpa seseorang di jembatan Kanabi yang tiada lain adalah jembatan Tenchi.

Sasuke yang menyamar menjadi Sasori sedang menuju ke jembatan sedangkan dari arah yang berbeda terlihat seseorang berjubah hitam serta berkerudung juga sedang berjalan menuju jembatan, sementara yang lain terlihat sedang mengintai. Yamato bersembunyi dalam batang pohon dengan menyatukan tubuhnya dengan kayu. Fuga mengunakan jutsu henge menjadi seekor elang yang bertengger di ranting pohon tak jauh dari jembatan. Naruto juga mengunakan jutsu henge, ia menjadi seekor tawon yang terbang di sekitar jembatan, Sai menjadi tikus dan Sakura menjadi kumbang. Mereka semua tak bisa diditeksi oleh musuh bagaimanapun caranya.

Sasuke dalam wadah Sasori telah saling berhadapan dengan mata-matanya, ia sedikitpun tak terkejut setelah tau siapa mata-mata itu sedangkan yang lainnya terkejut namun Fuga dan Naruto tak begitu terkejut.

"Sangat menyesalkan. Aku paling tidak suka menunggu lama, Kabuto! Dasar pria berkacamata besar!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara khas Sasori yang serak dan menyeramkan dalam wadah boneka Hirukonya.

"Maaf, tuan Sasori. Sudah lima tahun ya tidak bertemu." ucap Kabuto lalu tersenyum.

Ekor besi Hiruko langsung melesat ke wajah Kabuto namun Kabuto berhasil menghindar. "Untuk hari ini aku maafkan kau jadi informasi apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku membahayakan nyawaku datang ke sini. Jika ketahuan Orochimaru aku pasti dibunuhnya" ucap Kabuto.

"Jangan bertele-tele, cepat katakan!" seru Sasuke dalam wadah Sasori.

"Kau masih seperti dulu, Sasori-sama" ucap Kabuto.

"Jangan sampai aku membunuhmu, Kabuto!" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Ada banyak persembunyian, dia berpindah setiap minggu agar tidak mudah diketahui, tentu saja di banyak Negara bukan hanya di Negara Bunyi saja. Dia mengunakan metode berbeda dalam perpindahannya jadi akan sulit dilacak" ucap Kabuto.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sasori (Sasuke).

"Saat ini dia bersembunyi di danau utara dan tiga hari lagi akan pindah" ucap Kabuto. "Ngomong-ngomong…"

 ** _Krak! Krosak!_** Terdengar suara mencurigakan di semak-semak yang berada di ujung jembatan dari arah Kabuto datang tadi.

Kabuto memandang siaga ke arah suara tersebut.

"Kau diikuti?" tanya Sasori (Sasuke).

"Tidak, itu hanya hewan liar" ucap Kabuto dan yang sebenarnya di sana ada Orochimaru yang berubah menjadi ular sedang mengintai mereka.

"Bawa aku ke markas Orochimaru!" seru Sasori (Sasuke).

"Namun tentang tugas yang ada berikan kepadaku?" tanya Kabuto.

"Aku hanya ingin mebunuhnya sekarang, tentang sempel itu kita bisa dapatkan nanti" ucap Sasori (Sasuke). Sasuke tau tentang missi mata-mata Sasori, ini berkat mata sharingannya.

Tiba-tiba Sasori mengangkat ekornya siap menyerang, Kabuto terkejut dan secara tiba-tiba Orochimaru muncul di hadapan mereka setelah ledakan asap. _"Heh… kematianmu tertunda ya, Kabuto!"_ batin Sasuke.

"Pembicaraan yang menarik, belehkah aku bergabung?" tanya Orochimaru lalu segera melilit Kabuto dan hendak meremasnya namun Kabuto berhasil menghindar dengan jurus kawarimi. Kabuto sekarang berada di sisi kanan Sasori (Sasuke).

"Sasori-sama, jika kau tidak mengangkat ekormu aku pasti tak bisa menghindar tepat waktu" ucap Kabuto.

"Heh! Ternyata kau memang diikuti" ucap Sasori (Sasuke) dan Sasuke belum memberi tanda.

Kabuto menatap ke arah Orochimaru dengan tegang sementara Sasori biasa saja karena itu memang sifatnya.

"Pakaian itu mengingatkanku aku yang dulu, Sasori" ucap Orochimaru.

"Kau sengaja mengikuti Kabuto hah! Sama saja kau menghadiahkan nyawamu kepadaku" ucap Sasori (Sasuke).

"Sabar, jangan kasar seperti itu aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih" ucap Orochimaru. "Anak ini, yang kau kirimkan kepadaku adalah sebuah berkah untukku" ucapnya lagi.

"Heh!" Sasori hanya mendengus.

"Berkat anak ini, aku selalu mudah dalam melakukan sebuah experiment. Berkat kemampuan medis anak ini aku bisa mengunakan suatu subjek yang sama terus-menerus. Aku selalu bersembunyi dari mereka akhir-akhir ini" ucap Orochimaru.

Saat Sasuke sedang menatap penuh dendam ke arah Orochimaru, tiba-tiba ia malah diserang oleh Kabuto sehingga wajah boneka Hirukonya hancur. Sasuke keluar meninggalkan bonekanya dan berdiri tak jauh didekat bonekanya yang telah rusak sedangkan Kabuto melompat ke sisi Orochimaru.

"Tuan Orochimaru, apakah itu wujud Sasori yang sebenarnya?" tanya Kabuto.

"Sasori!" gumam Orochimaru sambil menatap serius ke arah Sasori yang ada tak jauh di depannya.

Sasuke berdiri tegak dalam wujud Sasori lengkap dengan jubah Akatsukinya menatap kosong ke arah Orochimaru kemudian seekor tawon hinggap di bahu kanannya kemudian di susul seekor elang yang hinggap di bahu kirinya.

"Kabuto, kau memang seorang penghianat!" ucap Sasori (Sasuke).

"Aku telah melepas jutsu kutukan yang kau tinggalkan pada Kabuto jadi dia sekarang adalah orangku" ucap Orochimaru.

"Begitu ya" ucap Sasori (Sasuke).

"Aku dan Tuan Orochimaru telah merencanakan ini semua untuk membunuhmu" ucap Kabuto.

"Kau sekarang bertingkah kuat di hadapanku, Kabuto. Ketahuilah, kalian tak akan mampu menyentuhku" ucap Sasori (Sasuke) lalu mengangkat tangannya memberi tanda kepada yang lainnya. Dengan segera Yamato, Sai dan Sakura telah berdiri di sekitar Sasuke dan membuat Orochimaru dan Kabuto sangat terkejut.

"Sasori, kau ternyata meminta bantuan dari Konoha hah?!" ucap Orochimaru.

Naruto dalam wujud tawon langsung melakukan tehnik _teleportation no jutsu_ lalu secara cepat tawon itu langsung menempel di kening Orochimaru. **_"Needle Bee Attack!"_** kemudian seketika kening Orochimaru menjadi benjol.

 ** _"Niahahahahahaha!"_** Tawon jelmaan Naruto langsung tertawa dengan bangganya setelah berhasil mengencingi kening Orochimaru sedangkan Orochimaru sendiri menatap sinis ke arah tawon yang terbang sambil terpingkal-pingkal tepat di depan mukanya.

 ** _"Raket elektrik no jutsu!" Puak! Bugh! Kyuuut! Pug! Pug! Pug! Bergema._**

Tawon jelmaan Naruto yang terkena pukulan telak dari raket Orochimaru terpental lalu membentur tepat muka Sasuke dalam mode Sasori lalu terjatuh ke bawah namun ajaibnya, Naruto dalam mode tawon sama-sekali tak terluka sedikitpun.

Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya karena sedikit pusing lalu kembali meledek Orochimaru mengatai dahinya sebagai _pentol bakso_ dan tawon itu kembali tertawa cekikikan sambil guling-guling di jembatan.

Sasuke dalam mode Sasori merasa bosan lalu menginjak tawon itu kemudian mengilasnya dengan kejam. Setelah mengangkat kakinya tak sedikitpun terdapat tanda tawon yang habis digilas dan ternyata tawon itu telah berada di pundaknya kembali.

 _"Temeee! Kenapa kau mencoba membunuhku hah?!"_ teriak kesal Naruto dengan suara tawonnya namun Sasuke hanya mendengus sementara Kabuto dan Orochimaru terlihat siaga.

"Orochimaru, hari ini juga kau akan mendapat ajalmu" ucap Sasori (Sasuke) lalu ia melakukan sebuah handseal untuk melepas jutsu kemudian **_Poof_** terjadi kepulan asap di sekitar Sasori dan setelah asap menghilang muncul tiga ninja pedang yang sedang berdiri tegap. Satu pria berpenampilan gagah dan dua gadis yang sangat cantik berbody perfect membuat Orochimaru dan Kabuto semakin shyok karena terus terkejut.

"Sasuke-kun!" ucap Orochimaru, ia mengingat kekagalannya kembali untuk memdapatkan Sasuke.

"Tuan Orochimaru, ini gawat. Kita telah dijebak" ucap Kabuto.

Tim Yamato menatap serius ke arah Orochimaru dan anakbuahnya itu.

"Ini artinya, Sasori…" gumam Orochimaru.

"Sasori telah mati dan dia memohon padaku untuk membunuhmu tapi aku ingin membunuhmu untuk kakek dan untuk gigitan yang kau berikan padaku dulu. Kau akan membayar semua itu" ucap Sasuke dingin sambil menatap sinis ke arah Orochimaru. Fuga dan Naruto juga menatap dengan sinis. Dan seketika aura ketiganya langsung berubah, Sasuke diselimuti aura ungu dan matanya langsung dalam mode _mangekyou._ Naruto memancarkan chakra merah kehitaman serta taring dan kukunya telah tumbuh. Fuga telah memancarkan aura hitam dan iris matanya telah memerah seperti darah dan tempat Sa-Fu-Naru berdiri, kayu jembatan itu telah hancur menjadi debu karena kekuatan pancaran chakra mereka.

 ** _"Naruto!"_** pangil Kurama. **_"Perlu aku bantu? Sepertinya dua orang itu mangsa yang empuk"_** ucapnya.

 _"Tidak Kurama-san, aku bersama dua temanku sudah cukup untuk melawan mereka"_ sahut Naruto.

 ** _"Oke baiklah, berhati-hatilah Naruto!"_** ucap Kurama.

Ketiganya langsung menerjang Orochimaru namun Orochimaru berhasil kabur masuk ke hutan. Sa-Fu-Naru langsung mengejar sedangkan Sai juga ikut mengejar karena salah satu missi rahasianya adalah menemui Orochimaru. Dan kini hanya tersisa Yamato dan Sakura saja yang menghadang Kabuto.

Sa-Fu-Naru berlari lurus ke depan tanpa berbelok mengejar Orochimaru yang kabur lurus ke depan. Sa-Fu-Naru menabrak pepohonan begitu saja hingga hancur dan tumbang, setiap tanah yang mereka injak menjadi cekung karena efek chakra mereka.

Karena langkah ketiganya sangat berat dan Orochimaru lari semakin cepat, Naruto menyembur dengan api panasnya dibarengi seburan laser dari Fuga dan lemparan panah energy dari Sasuke. Gabungan kekuatan ketiganya ini melebihi bom bijuu sehingga ledakannya membuat hutan menjadi rata dengan tanah serta luas.

Di lain pihak, Yamato dan Sakura sangat terkejut melihat kekuatan itu begitu juga Kabuto.

Fuga mencium keberadaan Orochimaru dan dalam sekejap Orochimaru telah dikepung oleh ketiganya. Naruto memukul permukaan tanah hingga retak memaksa Orochimaru yang bersembunyi di dalam tanah terpaksa muncul.

 ** _"Amateratsu!"_** Sasuke membuat pagar api hitam bertujuan agar Orochimaru tidak mudah kabur. Mereka bertiga kemudian menghunus pedang bersama lalu menusuk Orochimaru secara bersamaan.

 ** _Sleb!_** Tertusuk.

Seketika hanya terlihat mayat ular putih di antara mereka. Sa-Fu-Naru hanya menatap kosong ke arah mayat ular itu. Orochimaru yang sebenarnya muncul tak jauh dari ketiganya kemudian langsung menyerang dengan ribuan ular yang keluar dari mulutnya. ** _"Mandara no jin!"_**

Sasuke kemudian tertawa menggila sambil melempar api hitam sesuka hatinya **"Huahahahaha! Hhahahaha! Uahahahaha! Amateratsu!".** Sasuke terus tertawa lebar hingga semua ular-ular itu terbakar hingga habis.

Setelah Sasuke berhenti, Naruto dan Fuga melesat ke arah Orochimaru dengan pedang terhunus dan telah teraliri chakra yang kuat.

 ** _"Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon"_** Orochimaru mensumon tiga gerbang Rashomon sekaligus untuk menghadang serangan Naruto dan Fuga namun tiga gerbang itu malah terbelah akibat tebasan dari keduanya.

Orochimaru semakin terdesak, ia seperti melawan tiga bijuu sekaligus. "Sial, apa sebenarnya mereka ini" keluh Orochimaru yang kini sedang bersembunyi di dalam tanah.

 ** _"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: KU no Tachi"._** Sebuah pedang melesat kencang dan secara cepat telah menancap di dada Fuga namun Fuga tetap berdiri dan sedang menatap dadanya yang tertusuk.

Sasuke mendekat, menyetuh pudak Fuga lalu melihat keadaan temannya itu. Itu artinya Sasuke masih dalam keadaan sadar. Naruto merasakan chakra Orochimaru lalu ia langsung menusuk tanah yang tak jauh di hadapannya, Orochimaru terkena namun ia berhasil lolos. Orochimaru mengunakan tehnik _Body Shedding_ keluar dari tubuh yang terluka parah seperti ular berganti kulit lalu kabur.

Fuga mencabut pedang yang menusuknya itu lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Pedang itu kemudian berubah menjadi ular kemudian lari. Luka di dada Fuga langsung tertutup karena ia memiliki proses penyembuhan yang tinggi.

 ** _"Oi Fuga, musuhmu itu sudah kabur jauh mungkin karena sangat ketakutan, haha!"_** ucap Shimma.

 _"Padahal ini baru pemanasan"_ ucap Fuga.

Keadaan mereka bertiga kini telah berubah mejadi normal karena mereka sudah tidak merasakan keberadaan Orochimaru di dekatnya. Saat itu juga Yamato dan Sakura datang, itu artinya Kabuto juga pasti telah kabur dan dimana Sai?

"Kapten, dimana Sai?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukannya dia tadi menyusul kalian?" Yamato malah balik bertanya.

"Kami tidak melihatnya dari tadi, kemana dia?" tanya Fuga.

"Ini mencurigakan" ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan ia mengejar Orochimaru" ucap Sakura.

"Bisa jadi" ucap Yamato. "Tenang saja, aku dapat melacak kepergiannya" ucapnya lagi.

"Jangan buang waktu lagi, ayo berangkat!" seru Naruto lalu semuanya bergegas pergi.

Mereka lalu meneruskan perjalanan kemudian menemukan buku harian Sai yang berserakan dengan barang lain di tanah dan agak aneh.

"Barang Sai berserakan di sini" ucap Sakura sambil memungut sebuah buku yang terlihat mencurigakan. Sampul depan buku tersebut bergambar seorang bocah berambut putih dan di sampul lainnya tergambar Sai sendiri.

"Jika dia sangat gugup sehingga meningalkan semua ini, dia pasti sangat tegang saat berbicara dengan Orochimaru" ucap Yamato.

"Bagaimana, Kapten bisa tau?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sempat membuat satu bunshin yang terus mengikuti Sai" ucap Yamato.

"Jadi benar, dia memang orang yang mencurigakan-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Ketahuilah, Fuga! Naruto! Dia adalah anbu root" ucap Sasuke seketika namun Fuga dan Naruto tak begitu terkejut.

"Dia hanyalah seorang korban dari Danzo. Yang ku inginkan adalah kematian Danzo" ucap Naruto dan ucapan itu telah membuat Yamato tenang.

Yamato memberitahu yang ia ketahui tentang Sai kepada semuanya, "Setelah berbicara dengan Orochimaru mereka pergi bersama Kabuto" ucapnya.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Heh, apa yang dia rencanakan?" gumam Naruto.

"Aku lihat dia memberikan sesuatu kepada Orochimaru sebelum pergi. Sepertinya dia memang bergabung dengan musuh" ucap Yamato.

"Semua ini belum jelas, sebaiknya kita selidiki terlebih dahulu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi dia menghianati kita ya, sungguh menyebalkan" keluh Fuga.

"Danzo pernah menentang kebijakan hokage ketiga dan Sai adalah anak buahnya dan dia tidak suka dengan Hokage ke-tiga" ucap Yamato.

"Danzo pasti memerintahkan sesuatu yang rahasia pada Sai" imbuh Sakura.

"Lebih tepatnya, dia sedang diperalat" ucap Naruto karena ia tau di balik semua senyum palsu Sai, ia tau kalau Sai mengalami penderitaan yang hebat. "Aku merasakan chakra Danzo pada lidahnya dan itu adalah sebuah segel maut" ucapnya lagi.

"Sebuah segel hah? Danzo memang pintar, dia tak akan membuat peluang untuk semua pengikutnya melakukan suatu penghianatan" ucap Fuga.

"Jadi rahasianya akan tetap terjaga" imbuh Naruto.

Semuanya terlihat sedang berpikir.

Tiba-tiba Yamato mendapatkan sesuatu di otaknya, "Bisa jadi dia mengunakan missi kita untuk mendekati Orochimaru" ucapnya.

"Mungkin saja" ucap Naruto.

"Dan mungkin saja Danzo sedang merencanakan penghancuran Konoha" imbuh Yamato.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam akhirnya ikut angkat bicara "Jadi sekarang tentang Konoha ya".

Yamato menjelaskan semua hal yang telah diperkirakannya "Ini mengingat bahwa Tsunade-sama adalah murid dari Hokage ke-tiga. Yang jelas Hokage kelima melanjutkan semua kebijakan Hokage ke-tiga dan bisa kita simbulkan bahwa bisa jadi Danzo akan memberontak" ucap Yamato dan yang terkejut hanyalah Sakura karena Sa-Fu-Naru telah mengetahui itu.

"Berbicara panjang lebar di sini tak akan menghasilkan apapun, sebaiknya kita bergerak mencari Sai sekarang untuk menghemat waktu" ucap Fuga.

"Fuga benar, berdiam diri saja tak akan menemukan jalan keluar" imbuh Naruto. "Ayo berangkat!"

"Sebelum berangkat sebaiknya kita periksa buku ini" jeda Sakura sambil menunjukan buku milik Sai itu. Semuanya mengikuti saran Sakura lalu memeriksa isi buku tersebut.

Dalam buku tersebut hanya ada gambar saja, namun setiap gambar sepertinya sedang menceritakan sesuatu yang melibatkan Sai dan seseorang berambut putih yang tergambar di sampul depan yang tiada lain adalah kakak dari Sai.

Tim Yamato memerikasa semua gambar di setiap lembar buku tersebut. Dari kiri mengisahkan tentang kakak Sai dan dari kanan mengisahkan tentang Sai sendiri. Kisah mereka sama satu sama lain yaitu kisah tentang perjuangan Shinobi melawan musuhnya. Buku itu memiliki dua kisah dan kisahnya dapat dibaca dari dua arah.

"Jadi ini kisah tentang dua orang anak laki-laki yang mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya ya" ucap Yamato.

"Dia memakai semua perlengkapan hingga pakaian musuh yang telah dikalahkannya dan selalu sama sampai halaman berikutnya hingga seterusnya" ucap Sakura.

Mereka semua langsung terkejut saat menemukan halaman tengahnya.

"Ada apa dengan gambar ini-tebayo?!" ucap Naruto, ia menatap gambar tesebut "Gambar yang aneh" ucapnya lagi.

"Dia belum menyelesaikan gambarnya" ucap Fuga.

"Hanya yang di sebelah kanan yang sudah digambar, namun tanpa wajah yang jelas" ucap Sakura.

"Ini tidak ada kejelasan yang pasti, namun semua yang telah aku tangkap dari buku gambar ini adalah perjuangan Sai untuk tetap hidup. Danzo pasti melakukan hal yang buruk pada laki-laki yang satunya dan sebelum Sai menyelesaikan gambarnya laki-laki yang satunya itu pasti telah mati. Mereka pasti bersaudara dan kemungkinan besar ini karena didikan Danzo pada mereka" ucap Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke markas Orochimaru" ucap Fuga.

"Oke! Ayo berangkat!" ucap Naruto.

Tim Yamato melanjutkan pengejarannya. Setelah mereka sampai di persembunyian Orochimaru dan setelah menyisir sebentar mereka menemukan Sai yang terkunci di dalam sebuah kamar.

Semuanya menatap ke arah Sai namun Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Berhenti tersenyum baka! Sebagai teman dalam satu tim seharusnya kau tak menghianati kami" ucap Naruto.

"Teman? Apa itu teman?" tanya Sai lalu tersenyum.

"Berhenti tersenyum, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami tau kau adalah utusan Danzo" ucap Yamato.

Sakura tiba-tiba mendekati Sai dan memberikan buku gambar tersebut, "Kau seharusnya menyimpannya dengan baik jika ini sangat berharga bagimu" ucap Sakura.

"Ini, terima kasih Sakura" ucap Sai kemudian tersenyum.

"Katakan! Apa tujuanmu?" perintah Sakura.

"Apa yang diinginkan Danzo terhadap Orochimaru?" tanya Yamato.

Sai hanya tersenyum saja.

"Apa rencana Danzo?" tanya Naruto dengan nada memaksa.

Sai berhenti tersenyum lalu mulai berbicara, "Karena kalian menemukanku itu artinya missiku telah gagal. Aku hanyalah seorang mata-mata sekaligus penghubung Orochimaru dengan Tuan Danzo" ucap Sai lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Kau ini sama sekali tak peduli dengan desa hah! kau bisa saja aku bunuh di sini, tapi aku lebih tertarik membunuh pemimpinmu itu" ucap Naruto.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah" ucap Sai kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Danzo ingin merebut Konoha menjadi miliknya dan memilih bekerja sama dengan musuh sementara kau tak peduli dengan ini. Saudaramu pasti kecewa di alam sana" ucap Naruto dan membuat Sai langsung terkejut lalu kembali tersenyum beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau tentu saja tidak lupa tentang ikatan persaudaraan bukan? Itu tak jauh berbeda dengan ikatan pertemanan" ucap Naruto.

Sai berhenti tesenyun dan menatap ke arah Naruto. "Aku bilang akan memberimu kesempatan kan, jadi aku tak akan membunuhmu karena aku menganggap kau adalah temanku dan sebagai seorang teman aku dapat memaafkanmu" ucap Naruto.

Sai sepertinya bingung namun tak ada satu emosipun terlihat di wajahnya. "Apakah ini arti sebuah teman?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke langsung angkat bicara, "Kau memang tak tau berexpresi, Naruto menganggapmu teman dan siapapun teman Naruto juga temanku. Kelak aku akan membebaskanmu dari belenggu keparat yang bernama Danzo itu agar kau mudah belajar tentang pertemanan" ucap Sasuke.

Dalam lubuk hati Sai, ia sangat terkejut namun tak tau harus berexpresi apa. Ia hanya menggumam, "Teman…?".

"Sebaiknya kita cari Orochimaru, kita sudah banyak membuang waktu di sini" ucap Fuga yang mulai bosan.

"Baiklah, Kita berpencar!" ucap Yamato lalu membagi timnya menjadi dua dan mulai menyisir kembali.

Setelah sekian lama menyisir, mereka menemukan persembunyian itu telah kosong. Orochimaru memang cerdik, ia mengetahui jika musuhnya akan menyusul dirinya dan dia juga tak mempercayai Sai dengan mudah. Mereka memutuskan mengunci Sai di dalam ruangan dan pergi setelah itu.

Karena sudah tidak ada tanda keberadaan Orochimaru lagi, tim Yamato memutuskan untuk menghancurkan persembunyian itu, mereka kemudian memasang puluhan bahan peledak dan menghancurkan persembunyian bawah tanah tersebut.

Tim Yamato sekarang telah berada diluar dan secara tiba-tiba mereka mendapat sambutan tepuk tangan dari seseorang.

 ** _Plok! Plok! Plok!_**

Seseorang bertopeng dengan satu lubang mata dari organisasi Akatsuki menyapa mereka semua. "Neee! Mina-san! Kalian menemukan persembunyian Orochimaru duluan ya? Oooooo! Ternyata aku keduluan ternyata" ucap Tobi.

Semua orang menatap serius ke arah Tobi dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda siap bertempur.

"Akatsuki, siapa lagi kau?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Neeee! Ada gadis cantik!" tunjuk Tobi dengan serius ke arah Naruto membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Tobi juga melirik ke arah Fuga "Waaaaaaa! Ada dua gadis cantik!" seru Tobi histeris seperti seorang fans. Ia lalu memangil rekanya dengan berteriak lantang "Didaraaa-senpaiii! Ada dua gadis cantik lhoooo!" pangil Tobi.

Tingkah Tobi itu membuat muka keduanya makin muram. "Gadis? Cantik? Kurang ajar!" umpat Naruto kemudian langsung melesat dan menyerang Tobi dengan tebasan berutalnya.

"Huaaaaaaa!" teriak Tobi lalu lari memutar untuk menghindari tebasan brutal dari Naruto.

 ** _Syet! Syat! Syet! Syat!_** Naruto terus menebas tubuh Tobi sambil mengejarnya namun anehnya pedangnya hanya melewati tubuh Tobi saja.

Tobi lari tungang langgang sambil berteriak meminta tolong. "Huuaaaaa! Deidara-senpaiiii! Cepat tolong akuuu! Akuu dalam bahaya… huaaaaaa! De-Deidara-senpaii!" pangilnya lantang namun yang dipangil enggan muncul.

Naruto berhenti mengejar lalu melakukan sebuah handseal. **_"Fire style : Phoenix Fire Jutsu!"._**

Burung api melesat cepat ke arah Tobi yang saat itu sedang berdiam diri seketika berubah menjadi sangat panic. "Huaaaaaaa! Deidara-senpaiiii! Cepat tolong akuuu!" pangil Tobi lantang namun api telah menabraknya secara telak tapi hanya melewatinya saja sehingga api itu menabrak obyek lain. Tobi malah memasang pose bingung, "Neee? Apinya lewat saja ya?".

Ucapan Tobi itu malah membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya sweatdrop. "Manusia macam apa yang aku lawan ini hah, semua seranganku seperti tak ada artinya" gumam Naruto.

Sasuke tiba-tiba melompat ke sisi Naruto. "Naruto, dia menggunakan sharingan. Kau sebaiknya mundur biar aku yang melawanya" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto.

Pembicaraan keduanya didengar oleh Tobi, lalu ia mendekat ke mereka berdua sambil berjalan santai. Ia lalu bertanya "Neeee, sharingan itu apa ya?".

Keduanya langsung sweatdrop parah mendengar pertanyaan Tobi itu. "Kau ini memang angota akatsuki atau kau ini memang orang gila? Tentunya akatsuki tidak akan merekrut orang gila kan?!" ucap Naruto.

"Neee? Aku angota akatsuki lho!" ucap Tobi dengan bangga.

"Kalau begitu akau akan membunuhmu" ucap Sasuke lalu siap akan mencabut pedangnya dan seketika Tobi berlari mundur dengan cepat karena takut. "Huaaaaaaaa!" teriak Tobi sambil lari mundur jauh ke belakang.

"Ciah… dia memang orang gila" ucap Naruto.

"Dia sudah lari bahkan sebelum aku menyentuh pedangku" ucap Sasuke.

Tobi menatap serius ke arah Sasuke, "Neee! Nii-saaan! Apa kau benar ingin membunuhku?" tanyanya sambil bersuara lantang dan kembali membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

"Hn!" Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencabut pedangnya. "Kau pergilah! Dan jangan muncul di hadapan kami lagi" ucap Sasuke.

"Kasian orang gila ini" gumam Naruto.

Kini hati Tobi merasa lega dan kembali mendekati keduanya. "Neee! Nee-chan! Nii-san! Tidak jadi membunuhku?" tanyanya lagi.

Keduanya langsung menghela nafas pasrahnya. "Sudah-sudah pergilah!" ujar Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Tobi bersujud berkali-kali dan terus mengucapkan terimakasih. "Terimakasih Nee-chan! Terimakasih Nii-san! Terimakasih Mina-senpai! Terimakasih.."

"Sudah-sudah! Cepat pergi atau aku bunuh kau!" ucap Sasuke yang semakin bosan.

Tobi kembali terkejut dan lari begitu saja dan terus memangil rekanya agar menolongnya. "De-Deidara-senpaiii! Senpaiii! Toolonggg!" pangil Tobi sambil lari ketakutan.

"Heh! Dasar gila!" umpat Naruto.

"Hn" sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah rudal mengarah ke mereka berdua lalu meledak dengan hebat saat menabrak tubuh mereka.

 ** _BOOM! DUAARR!_**

"Naruto! Sasuke!" seru Yamato.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura juga.

Fuga dan yang lain menjadi sigap. "Musuh yang sebenarnya baru saja datang" ucap Fuga.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi (Disclaimer)**

 **Fuga Yadu © Maha**

 **Warning :OC, OOC, Divergence, sedikit Gore, don't Kitsching, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

 **Rating :T semi M**

 **GENRE: Adventur, Action, Fantasi, Supranatural, Sedikit Humor/Lelucon, Friendsip, tragedy.**

Charakter PEMERAN : Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke terkena serangan missile secara tiba-tiba lalu beberapa saat setelah ledakan dan asap belum menghilang, Naruto dan Sasuke telah berada di samping Fuga.

Di sekitar mereka tak terlihat tanda-tanda musuh namun di atas terlihat seekor naga putih yang sedang terbang.

Tobi langsung menatap ke langit, "Deidara-senpai!" pangilnya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga" ucapnya lagi.

Sa-Fu-Naru terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Orang ini! Ternyata dia belum mati" ucap Fuga.

"Akatsuki memang tak bisa diremehkan" ucap Naruto.

Deidara lalu turun untuk menghampiri Tobi, "Tobi!" panggil Deidara, "Orochimaru telah kabur ke selatan dua jam yang lalu dan kau kenapa masih di sini hah?" tanya Deidara sinis sementara tim Yamato terlihat dalam posisi siaga tempur.

"Aku hanya refreshing sebentar" ucap Tobi tanpa rasa bersalah

begitu saja meninggalkan rekannya.

"Kau cepatlah naik, kita harus segera ke markas untuk menemui Trizh. Aku sudah mendapatkan data tentang jurus edotensei milik Orochimaru, hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

"Oke!" sahut Tobi kemudian ia segera naik, "Bagaimana dengan mereka, Deidara-senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Aku akan mengucapkan salam perpisahaan, hmm" sahut Deidara. Deidara melakukan sebuah handseal kemudian ia menembakkan puluhan missile dari mulut naganya. **_"Missile Attack!"_**

Degan sigap Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan **_"Raiton : Crazy Storm!"_** Sasuke mengalirkan gelombang listrik dari tubuhnya namun tak terpengaruh terhadap missiles tersebut.

" ** _Ha!"_** teriak Deidara untuk meledakkan missiles tersebut.

" ** _Mokuton : Mokujoheki!"_** _perisai kayu 1/4 lingkaran._ Yamato berhasil melindungi semua rekannya dari ledakan itu dan setelah asap menipis, Deidara dan Tobi sudah menghilang.

"Mereka telah kabur dari sini" ucap Yamato.

"Yang aku tau jutsunya itu lemah dengan petir, tapi sekarang malah tetap meledak" ucap Fuga.

"Ingin menyelidiki itu tak mungkin, keberadaan akatsuki seperti angin" ucap Naruto.

 ** _-Amegakure-_**

Desa ini selalu gelap karena hujan yang tak pernah berhenti walaupun hanya sebentar. Hujan terus menghujani desa ini hingga selalu basah dan di sebuah gedung tinggi, terlihat sekelompok keluarga kecil yang sedang berkumpul dekat jendela untuk sekedar memandang derasnya hujan di luar.

Seorang berambut merah hampir sebahu, poninya menutup sebagian wajah kanannya dan memiliki mata seperti riak air yang disebut sebagai _rinegan, ia_ sedang duduk di atas korsi rodanya sambil menatap keluar jendela dan ditemani oleh dua orang yang telah menjadi keluarganya sejak lama.

"Nagato!" panggil Konan kepada pria berambut merah itu. "Apakah kau akan membiarkan hujan terus turun?" tanya Konan. Di sana juga berada adik angkat mereka yang bernama Trizh.

"Ya kak Nagato, apa tidak sebaiknya kakak menghentikan hujan barang sebentar. Aku ingin melihat pelangi kak" ucap Trizh lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah adik kecilku, kita akan memandangi pelangi bersama" ucap Nagato lalu ikut tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Trizh. Di sampingnya, Konan juga ikut tersenyum.

Nagato dan Konan memang sangat menyayangi gadis 16 tahun ini dan Trizh merasa sangat nyaman menjadi adik mereka walaupun hanya sebagai adik angkat. _"Kakak, jika kakak di sini. Kakak pasti juga bahagia"_ tanpa terasa rambut Trizh berubah menjadi perak namun secara seketika menghitam kembali.

 ** _-kembali ke tempat Fuga dan kawan-kawan-_**

 ** _Dug! Dug!_**

Lagi-lagi jantung Fuga bergejolak, "Hal ini lagi.." keluhnya pelan. Tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur lalu terjatuh seketika.

"Fuga! Fuga…." panggil Naruto. Namun suaranya semakin lenyap didengar oleh Fuga sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

Yamato dan yang lainnya langsung panic melihat Fuga yang tiba-tiba pingsan kemudian dengan sigap Sakura langsung memeriksa keadaan Fuga.

"Tekanan darahnya normal dan ini sangat aneh" ucap Sakura.

"Ini kedua kalianya dia pingsan secara tiba-tiba" ucap Sasuke.

"Kita harus segera membawanya kembali-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera kembali" ucap Yamato.

"Baik" sahut semuanya.

Setelah Naruto dkk kembali dari persembunyian Orochimaru, mereka tiba saat sudah malam hari di Konoha kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke langsung membawa Fuga menuju rumah sakit untuk segera diperiksa.

Tim ninja medis mengatakan hal yang dialami Fuga sangat aneh membuat tim medis hanya bergeleng kepala saja, kemudian salah satu dokter mengatakan bahwa dia hanya kelelahan saja.

Medengar Fuga masuk rumah sakit, Ino langsung menjenguknya saat itu juga namun menjadi syok saat melihat keadaan pujaan hatinya yang sebagai wanita sedang terbaring di tempat tidur. Naruto menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Ino dan akhirnya Ino kembali tenang.

Naruto terlihat menepuk bahu Ino untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Ini terjadi diluar kehendak kami, kami menyesalinya dan untuk kondisi Fuga, dia akan baik-baik saja-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat dan secara ajaib _Poof! 'Segumpal asap mengepul di sekeliling tubuh Naruto dan Fuga'_ Tubuh mereka berdua kembali normal.

"Hah!" Naruto menghela nafas leganya, "Akhirnya kembali juga-tebayo" ucapnya.

Malam itu Naruto dan Ino menginap di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Fuga sedangkan di lain pihak, di bawah alam sadar Fuga, ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan sisi gelapnya.

Fuga dan Dark Fuga sedang duduk berdampingan dan sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

" ** _Tubuhmu telah kembali normal ya"_** ucap Dark Fuga.

" _Ha"_ ucap Fuga.

" ** _Seharusnya kau balas dendam terhadap orang-orang yang telah menyakitimu, Fuga! Jangan terlalu naïf, apa kau terima begitu saja disakiti oleh para warga, hah?"_** tanya Dark Fuga.

" _Itu semua telah berlalu selama sebelas tahun"_ ucap Fuga.

" ** _Seharusnya kau kembali dan bunuh mereka semua!"_** seru Dark Fuga.

" _Jika aku melakukannya apa bedanya aku dengan para bajingan itu, semua akan sia-sia saja. Kebencian akan berputar seperti roda, kebencian tak akan ada habisnya. Salah satu harus mau mengalah dan melakukan hal yang berguna, bukan mempersulit diri dengan membunuh para bajingan itu karena hanya akan melahirkan kebencian yang baru"_ ucap Fuga.

" ** _Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau itu pengecut, Fuga!"_** ucap Dark Fuga.

" _Terserah kau mau bilang apa tentangku, yang jelas aku bukan iblis yang suka melakukan hal yang semena-mena. Memaafkan adalah hal yang mulia"_ ucap Fuga.

" ** _Kau terlalu naïf, Fuga!"_** ucap Dark Fuga.

" _Bukannya kau yang terlalu naïf? Aku tau kau adalah diriku, kau dan aku adalah satu dan yang memegang peranan penuh adalah aku sementara kau adalah jiwa gelapku. Aku Fuga Yadu dan kau juga Fuga Yadu, kau hanyalah bayanganku. Seharusnya kau mendukungku maka aku jamin bahwa masa depan yang lebih baik akan menanti, kau maupun aku tak perlu menderita lagi"_ ucap Fuga.

" ** _Terserah kau saja, Fuga!"_** ucap Dark Fuga.

" _Sudahlah, aku mau istirahat dulu" ucap Fuga lalu ia bangkit dan hendak pergi namun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia lalu menatap ke arah sisi gelapnya, "Jangan lagi menyimpan kebencian, menyatulah dengan diriku. Kau dan aku adalah satu, dan sadarlah kita telah memiliki banyak teman di sekitar kita yang harus kita lindungi bahkan ada yang memiliki cinta yang tulus untukku" ucap Fuga._

Setelah mendengar itu Dark Fuga terlihat merunduk sebentar dan akhirnya menatap ke arah Fuga. ** _"Fuga, kau benar. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan mempengaruhimu lagi karena aku adalah dirimu, kekuatan ini adalah kekuatanmu, aku adalah bagian dari sifatmu dan kini semuanya tergantung terhadap dirimu"_** ucap Dark Fuga. Sosok Dark Fuga kemudian lenyap menjadi sebuah asap hitam kemudian berkumpul kembali menjadi sebuah orb bercahaya hitam lalu terbang ke telapak tangan kiri Fuga kemudian Fuga mengenggamnya.

Saat itu Fuga sadar dari pingsannya dan menemukan Sasuke yang berada di sisi kirinya sedang melipat tangan sambil bersandar di tembok dengan pakaian ninjanya. Semua senjata terlihat sudah siap dan ia terlihat membawa tas kecil. "Kau akhirnya sadar, Fuga" ucap Sasuke.

Fuga menatap ke sisi Kananya dan ia melihat Ino sedang tidur di atas kursi sambil memegang tangannya dan Naruto juga sedang tertidur di sofa yang jauh di sisi kanannya. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke, "Kau seperti ingin perang dengan pakaian lengkapmu itu, Sasuke? Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Fuga.

Sasuke memberikan tas kecil yang dibawanya itu kepada Fuga, "Bantu akau membuh Danzo tengah malam ini" ucap Sasuke.

Fuga melepaskan genggaman tangan Ino dan tanpa sengaja membangunkan Ino. "Fuga-kun…"

"Ssst!" seru Fuga dan Ino langsung terdiam. Fuga kemudian memeriksa tas kecil tersebut lalu menemukan pakaian ninjanya dan semua perlenkapannya. "Kau sudah memikirkan resikonya, Sasuke?" tanya Fuga.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Ino pelan.

"Nanti kau pasti tau, Ino" ucap Fuga. "Apa kau sudah siap dengan semua resiko tindakan ini, Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi kepada Sasuke sedangkan Ino semakin bingung.

"Aku sudah siap" sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah" ucap Fuga kemudian turun dari ranjangnya lalu bersiap untuk mengenakan semua pakaiannya, "Ino putarlah badanmu dahulu. Aku akan mengenakan semua pakaianku" ucapnya dan Ino langsung memutar badanya.

Fuga langsung membuka pakaian pasiennya lalu mengenakan pakaiannya satu-persatu hingga jubah merah marun kebanggaanya dan tak lupa juga mengencangkan sabuk berkepala oninya. Terakhir Fuga mengencangkan sandal boot ninjanya.

Fuga kembali mengambil tas kecil itu, untuk mengambil kalung berliontin batu rubinya dan segera memakainya. "Ayo, Sasuke!" seru Fuga.

Ino kempali menatap Fuga lalu bertanya "Fuga-kun, sebenarnya kalian mau kemana?".

"Ino, kau pergilah cari Sakura lalu berkumpul di apartement Sasuke. Tunggu kami di sana!" ucap Fuga.

"Fuga-kun beri tau aku, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Nanti saat kami kembali kau pasti tau, Ino. Lakukanlah, ini bukan perintah. Ini adalah permintaanku, Ino" ucap Fuga.

Walaupun masih ragu Ino kemudian segera melakukan permintaan Fuga, karena ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Fuga demi cintanya terhadap pria idamannya itu. _"Ini kesempatanku untuk membuktikan cintaku kepadanya"_ batin Ino bersemangat.

Saat Ino hendak pergi dan baru melangkah beberapa langkah, Fuga memangilnya "Ino!". Ino langsung berbalik, "Lakukan yang terbaik, gadisku!" ucap Fuga.

Seketika hati Ino langsung berbunga, ia lalu tersenyum sangat senang kemudian segera melakukan perintah Fuga tadi tanpa menoleh pria idamannya itu lagi.

"Fuga, kau yakin menyatakan cinta di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku harus meninggalkanya pergi. Pastikan juga kau menyatakan cintamu pada Sakura" ucap Fuga.

"Hn, lihat saja nanti. Ayo bergerak!" ucap Sasuke.

"Oke!" sahut Fuga.

Sasuke dan Fuga, segera menuju persembunyian bawah tanah milik Danzo meninggalkan Naruto yang tertidur pulas di sofa. Di markas Danzo mereka menyusup, melewati penjaga pintu utama dengan mudah, mereka membunuh dua penjaga itu terlebih dahulu, tanpa bersuara sedikitpun lalu menyembunyikan mayat mereka. Mereka berhasil menyusup hingga bagian tengah markas sampai mereka dipergoki oleh puluhan _ambu root_ anak buah Danzo.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya pemimpin _anbu root_ tersebut.

"Haiyah… ketahuan ya" ucap Fuga sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Dengan cepat, mereka berdua telah dikepung oleh puluhan anak buah Danzo.

"Apa boleh buat, kill them all!" seru Fuga lalu ia dan Sasuke segera membantai semua _anbu root_ tersebut.

Memotong, memenggal, _menyibak_ dan _mencacah_ semua _anbu root_ yang menghadang mereka berdua hingga pedang, tangan dan muka mereka penuh darah. Secara terus-menerus semua anak buah Danzo datang silih berganti kemudian mati secara bergilir di tangan Fuga dan Sasuke sementara Danzo masih tetap duduk tenang di kamarnya sambil membaca secarik kertas yang berisi sebuah laporan dari mata-matanya yang dikirim untuk memata-matai kepemerintahan Konoha yang sekarang.

 ** _Syang! Ting! Trang! Syeb! Sret! Splas! Syut! Puagh! Syiinggg!_**

Setiap bagian tubuh para _anbu root_ terpotong dan melayang dari kaki hingga kepala karena amukan dua pedang Gokumonji dan Habakiri. Fuga dan Sasuke melakukan pembantaian besar-besaran malam ini hingga semua anak buah Danzo mati secara sadis.

Di ruang bawah tanah tempat persembunyian Danzo sekarang telah menjadi sebuah kuburan _masal_ , darah dan potongan tubuh telah berserakan dan kini hanya tinggal Danzo saja yang masih berada di kamarnya, duduk dan masih terlihat sangat tenang.

Fuga dan Sasuke segera menuju kamar Danzo dan setelah sampai di pintu kamarnya, Sasuke menendang sadis pintu itu hingga terlempar dan hampir saja mengenai Danzo yang saat itu sedang duduk.

"Begitu beraninya kalian masuk ke wilayahku" ucap Danzo datar "Kalian tak tau siapa sebenarnya aku hah".

"Kau akan segera mati" ucap Sasuke sinis kemudian mengalirkan petir ke Habakirinya dan sudah dalam mode mangekyou.

Danzo kemudian bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap ke arah dua pria yang telah membunuh semua anak buahnya itu bahkan dua anak buah kesayangannyapun dibunuh dengan sadis. "Kalian memang sangat merepotkan" ucap Danzo lalu ia mengangkat tangan kirinya hendak membuka perban di kepalanya namun Sasuke telah melesat cepat dan memotong tangan kiri Danzo.

"Uakkk!" Danzo merintih kesakitan dan sekarang Sasuke telah berada di belakangnya lalu segera menebas lehernya hingga kepalanya terputus. Danzo mati dengan mudah di tangan Sasuke.

Fuga berjalan mendekati kepala Danzo yang tergeletak di lantai lalu mencongkel mata Shisui yang ada di mata kanannya dengan hati-hati kemudian segera menyimpannya dalam tabung kecil seukuran gelas dan segera menyimpannya ke saku jubahnya.

Sasuke yang masih berada di dekat tubuh Danzo segera memotong tangan kanan Danzo lalu membungkusnya dengan kain sedangkan Fuga terlihat mengumpulkan beberapa scroll yang dianggapnya penting.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Fuga sambil memasukkan beberapa scroll.

"Sudah" sahut Sasuke dan saat itu juga terdengar puluhan langkah kaki memasuki daerah tersebut.

Fuga dan Sasuke segera mencari tahu siapa yang datang dan yang datang tenyata _anbu_ dari pihak Konoha. Para _anbu_ itu terlihat sedang menyisir daerah tersebut.

"Fuga! Department keamanan telah datang" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tau, ayo kita segera pergi dari sini!" seru Fuga kemudian mereka segera keluar dari tempat itu.

Ibiki yang memimpin penyisiran itu sempat melihat dua orang yang melesat keluar. Ia mampu mengenali siapa mereka, "Fuga dan Sasuke.." gumamnya. "Semuanya! Dua orang shinobi baru saja keluar, sebagian dari kalian ikut denganku untuk mengejar!" seru Ibiki lalu segera mengejar dengan beberapa anakbuahnya.

Department Keamanan mendapat laporan dari salah satu warga yang berada di sekitar kediaman Danzo, seorang warga itu menemukan kejanggalan saat melihat tidak ada penjaga di pintu depan kediaman Danzo dan di bawah rumah Danzo terdapat ruang bawah tanah yang besar yang menjadi markasnya.

Saat ini, Fuga dan Sasuke telah sampai di apartement milik Sasuke dan di sana telah berada Ino dan Sakura. Dua gadis ini langsung terkejut saat melihat Fuga dan Sasuke baru tiba karena penuh dengan noda darah di tubuh mereka.

"Ka-kalian, a-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Fu-Fuga-kun" ucap Ino.

Fuga langsung mengeluarkan mata Shisui yang ia simpan tadi dan segera menyuruh Sasuke segera berbaring di ranjangnya. "Tak ada waktu lagi, cepat lakukan oprasi untuk mentransplantasi mata Shisui ini ke mata kanan Sasuke" ucap Fuga, "Ino! Sakura! Lakukan segera!" seru Fuga.

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, dua gadis itu langsung melaksanakan oprasi tersebut. Sakura dan Ino melakukan proses itu dengan serius bahkan keringat dari tubuh mereka mulai mengalir. Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit proses oprasi itu akhirnya selesai dan berhasil dengan baik.

Fuga kemudian mengambil sebuah potongan tangan yang dibungkus oleh Sasuke tadi dan memperlihatkanya kepada Sakura dan Ino yang membuat mereka langsung terkejut.

"Ja-jangan-jangan i-ini tangan…. Danzo?" tanya Sakura. Ia mengetahui sedikit tentang Danzo.

"Benar" jawab Sasuke yang telah bangun dari ranjangnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura.

"Fuga-kun, itu artinya kalian telah membunuh Danzo dan i-ini… akan membuat kalian menjadi buronan" ucap Ino dan diluar para _anbu_ pihak Konoha telah berlalu lalang.

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan ikut denganmu" ucap Sakura yang langsung mengetahui kalau pujaan hatinya akan pergi meninggalkan desa.

"Aku juga akan ikut dengan Fuga-kun" imbuh Ino.

"Kami ingin kalian tetap tinggal" ucap Fuga lalu memasukkan potongan tangan Danzo ke dalam sebuah ransel. Kemudian ia mendekati Ino lalu memegang kedua tangannya sebentar kemudian memeluknya dengan hangat. Sasuke juga mendekati Sakura kemudian menyentuh bahunya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke sekarang telah saling berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke.

"Ino!" pangil Fuga juga. "Tetaplah dipelukanku barang sejenak" ucap Fuga.

Kedua gadis itu tak mau menyahut.

Mata Sasuke sekarang menatap ke arah mata Sakura lalu mulai berbicara panjang lebar. "Sakura, ini adalah masalahku maka aku harus menangung resikonya dan tak mungkin aku melibatkanmu masuk ke dalam masalahku. Sakura, kau itu gadis yang kuat dan tentunya juga harus kuat tanpaku".

"Tapi.." bantah Sakura.

"Tak ada tapi dalam situasi seperti ini, Sakura" potong Sasuke.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu" ucap Sakura.

"Itu tak mungkin, Sakura" ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena aku tak ingin orang yang aku sukai mendapat masalah" ucap Sasuke dan membuat Sakura kehabisan kata. "Oleh karena itu, tinggalah dengan tenang di Konoha dan lindungi desa ini" imbuh Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa…" ucap Sakura terputus karena Sasuke langsung memotong pembicaraannya. "Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu bersamaku saat ini" ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi.." ucap Sakura kemudian merunduk.

"Kau tak cocok menangung semua kejahatan ini bersamakau, Sakura! Namun suatu saat nanti, ada waktunya aku akan kembali dan tentunya para peninggi Konoha kecuali Hokage pasti tak akan membiarkan kami bebas begitu saja" ucap Sasuke sementara Sakura hanya merunduk dan terdiam.

Saat itu juga Fuga menyatakan cintanya pada Ino. "Ino walaupun kau gadis yang menyebalkan, jujur aku akui kalau aku mencintaimu" ucap Fuga. sedangkan Sasuke langsung mencium kening Sakura dan mengucapkan kata terakhirnya untuk Sakura, "Aishiteru, Sakura!".

Kedua gadis itu langsung berbunga-bunga karena sangat bahagia namun mereka berdua terlihat membisu.

Fuga membuka kalungnya lalu memberikannya pada Ino "Ino, ini adalah hadiah dariku" ucap Fuga kemudian langsung memakaikannya ke leher Ino.

"Fuga-kun, bisakah kau bawa aku juga?" tanya Ino pelan di saat Fuga sedang memasang kalung tersebut.

Setelah kalung tersebut selesai terpasang, Fuga menjawab pertanyaan Ino tersebut "Tunggulah aku kembali!" ucap Fuga kemudian ia membenarkan posisi pedangnya yang ada di pungungnya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Sementara Sasuke terlihat sedang di peluk oleh Sakura. "Sasuke-kun, aku mohon jangan pergi!" ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan tetap pergi, Sakura" ucap Sasuke.

"Jika itu harus, bawa aku juga" ucap Sakura sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Sakura, jangan menahanku! Jika kau mencintaiku, tungulah aku kembali!" ucap Sasuke. "Sakura, biarkan aku pergi" ucapnya lagi.

"Sasuke, ayo cepat!" seru Fuga, "Sakura! Ino! Kami pasti kembali jika sudah saatnya" ucapnya lagi. Fuga kemudian melangkah mendekat jendela lalu menginjakkan kaki kanannya di bibir jendela, siap untuk segera melompat keluar.

"Fuga-kun!" panggil Ino namun Fuga tetap memandang ke arah luar dan tanpa disadari Ino langsung mendekati Fuga kemudian mencium pipi kanan Fuga namun Fuga terlihat tanpa respon. "Kembalilah untukku, aku akan setia menunggumu".

Fuga mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda bahwa ia sedang berjanji kemudian langsung melompat keluar.

Sasuke juga telah bersiap-siap untuk menyusul Fuga, dan sebelum dia pergi ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sakura. "Sakura, tunggulah aku bersama Ino di sini" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat ingin menangis sementara Ino tetap memandang Fuga yang telah pergi menjauh.

Melihat Sakura terlihat sedih, Sasuke mendekatinya kemudian mencium pipi kanan Sakura dengan lembut membuat Sakura diam sesaat kemudian Sasuke segera menuju jendela, "Aku pergi!" ucapnya lalu ia segera melompat menyusul Fuga meningalkan desa.

Dua gadis yang tetap berada di tempat itu hanya terdiam di tempat memandang kepergian kekasih mereka, mereka berdua begitu sedih sementara Naruto masih terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak di sofa rumah sakit.

Fuga dan Sasuke terus berlari tanpa henti menghindari kejaran para _anbu_. Mereka terus lari menembus hutan hingga menyebragi sungai dan melompati jurang namun para anbu tetap mengejar sehingga keduanya tak sempat untuk berhenti walaupun sejenak. Satu hal yang mereka harus lakukan yaitu terus lari hingga keluar dari kawasan Negara Api dan menerima resiko sebagai _missing-nin_.

Setelah lari sangat jauh dan berhasil keluar dari toturial Negara Api, Fuga dan Sasuke akhirnya lolos dari pengejaran para _anbu_. Mereka kini telah berada di desa yang terus diguyur oleh hujan, jam sudah hampir menunjukan 03.00 pagi dan karena sudah sangat kelelahan akibat terus berlari tanpa henti, mereka lalu memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah penginapan yang ada di desa tersebut.

Keesokan harinya tepat 10.00am, situasi ruang Hokage menjadi gaduh. Tim Kakashi dikumpulkan dan Naruto yang baru mengetahui berita tersebut menuntut Tsunade karena menetapkan Fuga dan Sasuke sebagai buronan _rank-SS_.

"Baa-chan! Jangan mengambil keputusan seenaknya saja. Kedua temanku itu bukan seorang criminal-tebayo!" ujar Naruto. "Baachan! Lebih baik bentuk pasukan khusus untuk mencari mereka berdua dan bawa kembali ke sini secara baik-baik!" tuntut Naruto sedangkan rekan yang lainnya, Sai, Sakura dan Yamato hanya merunduk. Saat ini Kakashi masih dirawat di rumah sakit.

Tsunade terlihat diam saja di meja kerjanya. "Naruto-kun, tolong tenangkan dirimu" ucap Shizune.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang, ini menyangkut kedua temanku" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun.." ucap Shizune namun terhenti.

"Shizune!" potong Tsunade, "Biarkan dia meluapkan semua emosinya" ucap Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" seru Shizune.

Naruto kembali menatap sinis ke arah neneknya itu. "Baa-chan, lakukan sesuatu!" seru Naruto.

Tsunade akhirnya mau merespon perkataan Naruto, "Naruto! Aku sudah berusaha semampuku sebagai Hokage, menjadi Hokage tak semudah kau bayangkan. Memang Hokage memiliki peranan penting sebagai pemimpin tapi sebagai Hokage tak akan bisa memutuskan sesuatu tanpa musyawarah. Sai sudah menjelaskan semua tetang Danzo dan semua rencananya pada rapat satu jam tadi tapi hasilnya apa? Nihil. Itu tak merubah pemikiran para peninggi Negara Api" ucap Tsunade dan Sai mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Naruto menatap ke arah Sai, "Jangan tersenyum, baka!".

Sai menghentikan senyumnya, "Aku sudah melakukan semampuku sebagai seorang teman, setidaknya ini yang dijelaskan dalam buku _'jika teman dalam masalah cobalah untuk membantunya'_ " ucap Sai sambil memperlihatkan buku yang berjudul 'Tata Cara Berteman'.

"Heh!" dengus Naruto.

Tsunade kembali berbicara, "Sai sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua, ia bersedia menjadi saksi dan mengatakan seluruh informasi yang ia ketahui namun sakarang ini informasi itu hanyalah sebuah informasi belaka. Dengan kematian seluruh anak buah Danzo dan Danzo sendiri, informasi itu menjadi lemah karena ketidak adanya bukti yang mendukung semua informasi tersebut. Sehingga keluar sebuah keputusan yang menyakitkan bagi kita bahwa keputusan itu adalah menjadikan mereka sebagai _missing-nin_ dan memcatat semua data mereka berdua di buku buronan. Aku sebagai Hokage belum bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong mereka, seharusnya kau mengerti posisiku, Naruto!" ucap Tsunade.

Naruto itu memiliki logika yang bagus dan otaknya bisa dibilang cerdas, jadi ia mengerti dengan keputusan Tsunade setelah mendengar alasannya itu. "Baa-chan! Walaupun seperti itu, kita jangan berdiam diri saja lalu membiarkan kekacauan ini terus berlanjut. Kita harus mencari bukti itu jika itu sangat penting" ucap Naruto sementara rekan yang lain hanya mendengarkan dalam diam. Sakura terlihat merunduk, sepertinya pikirannya ke tempat yang lain.

Tsunade memberikan sebuah data yang ia dapat dari hasil penyisiran markas Danzo kepada Naruto dan Naruto mengambilnya lalu membacanya. "Itu laporan dari para anbu yang sengaja aku kirim untuk menelusuri markas Danzo kembali demi pencarian bukti. Seperti yang kau lihat, tak ada kalimat yang begitu penting dalam laporan tersebut" ucap Tsunade.

"Di sini dijelaskan bahwa tak ada sedikitpun bukti yang memberatkan rencana jahat Danzo, kurang ajar!" umpat Naruto sambil meremukkan kertas laporan tersebut dengan genggamannya.

"Oleh karena itu, keputusan yang menjatuhi mereka berdua sebagai buronan kelas berat tak terelakan lagi. Danzo adalah salah satu peninggi Konoha dan dihormati oleh rakyat, karena mereka membunuhnya itu artinya mereka telah siap menjadi seorang kriminal" ucap Tsunade.

"Keparat Danzo itu memang cerdik menyembunyikan akal liciknya dan aku tak akan membiarkan kedua temanku mengalami masalah yang sulit. Aku akan berusaha mencari kebenarannya bahkan jika aku harus mati-matian mencari bukti itu, aku akan tetap berusaha walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Aku yakin kebenaran akan terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu" ucap Naruto.

Sai yang mendengar itu menjadi terkejut, ia kemudian bertanya "Apakah ini yang disebut pertemanan? Seorang teman rela bekerja keras demi menyelamatkan temanya dari kesulitan?".

Sakura akhirnya berbicara juga setelah mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang Sai lontarkan itu. "Sai, aku kecewa memiliki teman bodoh sepertimu" ucap Sakura dan Sai malam menjadi bingung lalu memilih menampilkan senyumannya. "Tapi kau tak salah bertanya seperti itu" imbuh Sakura, "Danzo telah salah mendidikmu, dia menghapus semua emosimu. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, seorang teman sejati pasti akan ada untuk menolong saat temannya sedang terkena masalah. Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke-kun memiliki ikatan yang kuat sebagai teman, mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung yang akan selalu menolong satu sama lain" ucap Sakura.

"Jadi seperti itu ya" ucap Sai lalu tersenyum sebentar kemudian melangkah mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pelan bahu kanannya. "Naruto-kun, aku juga akan membantumu untuk mencari bukti itu" ucap Sai serius sementara yang lain hanya menatap ke arah mereka.

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat tatapan Sai yang terlihat begitu serius _"Kau ini! Memang sulit ditebak"_ batin Naruto. "Kenapa kau berubah menjadi serius seperti itu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Karena aku juga sahabatmu, Naruto-kun!" ucap Sai lalu tersenyum.

"Heh!" Naruto malah mendengus, "Kau ini! Baiklah lakukan yang terbaik Sai!" ucap Naruto dan seketika Sai tersenyum tulus. "Tumben kau tersenyum seperti itu Sai, terlihat sangat asli" ucap Naruto membuat Sai berhenti tersenyum.

"Maksud Naruto-kun?" tanya Sai.

"Kau akhirnya tau arti teman, tapi kau masih harus banyak belajar dari sekelilingmu" ucap Naruto.

"Baik, Naruto-kun!" sahut Sai kemudian tersenyum.

Yamato yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan akhirnya bertanya "Hokage-sama, apa yang akan kita lakukan mulai saat ini?".

"Yamato! Kita harus mendengar keputusan Naruto dulu" ucap Tsunade, "Naruto, apa yang aka kau lakukan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku ingin berpikir dulu, masalah ini bukan masalah biasa dan lagi pula bukti sulit dicari. Aku harus memikirkan semua ini" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kau katakan tadi bahwa kebenaran akan terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu. Jadi hal pertama yang kita lakukan adalah menemukan keberadan mereka tanpa mengenyampingkan missi penting yang akan kalian laksanakan" ucap Tsunade.

"Aku tau itu, sebagai shinobi dan seorang teman aku tak kan melepaskan tanggung jawabku sebagai Ninja Konoha" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, keputusan telah ditentukan. Kalian sudah boleh melakukan aktifitas masing-masing" ucap Tsunade kemudian semuanya segera meninggalkan ruangan Hokage tersebut.

Naruto melangkah menelusuri jalan yang menghubungkan jurusan menuju menara Hokage. Naruto terlihat berjalan sedikit malas, ia tampak sedang berfikir. Dibelakangnya Sai dan Sakura mengikuti langkah Naruto, Sai memutuskan mengikuti Naruto karena penjelasan yang terdapat pada buku _'temani temanmu jika dalam keadaan sedih, cobalah untuk menghiburnya'_ sedangkan Sakura mengikuti Naruto karena ia tak memiliki arah tujuan.

Merasakan Naruto sedang bersedih, Sai mempercepat langkahnya hingga sejajar dengan langkah Naruto lalu menghiburnya. "Naruto-kun, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke pemandian untuk sekedar cuci mata" hibur Sai seadanya.

Naruto seketika menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap ke arah Sai dengan bosan. Sai terlihat bingung dan seketika dia mendapat pukulan keras dari Sakura di kepalanya, kini Sakura terlihat sangat kesal dan alisnyapun bergetar.

"Apa salahku?" tanya Sai polos.

"Jangan membicarakan rencana mesum saat situasi seperti ini, baka!" umpat Sakura namun Sai malah tersenyum.

Naruto mengabaikannya lalu kembali melangkah dan tujuannya sekarang menuju tempat latihan yang biasa dipakai oleh tim Kakashi berkumpul. Sai dan Sakura tetap mengikutinya hingga mereka tiba di tempat latihan tersebut. Tiga tiang kayu yang berdiri di tengah lapangan menjadi saksi kebisuan mereka lalu tiang yang ada di bagian tengan menjadi tempat bersandarnya Naruto yang sedang duduk di tanah. Sai dan Sakura juga ikut duduk dan juga ikut bersandar di sisi kanan dan kiri Naruto. Ketiganya enggan memulai pembicaraan, mereka terlihat sedang berfikir.

Sai terlihat berpikir sambil membaca buku yang dibawanya lalu Sakura memikirkan Sasuke, dimana dia sekarang dan sedang melakukan apa sedangkan Naruto sedang memejamkan matanya yang sebenarnya ia sedang mengunjungi rekannya, Kurama.

Di dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto, Naruto sedang berdiri di depan penjara yang membelengu Kurama. Ia membicarakan tentang dua temannya itu dengan Kurama.

" _Kurama-san, kepergian mereka berdua membuatku sedikit kecewa dengan dua sahabatku itu. Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku, apakah mereka ingin melupakanku? Apakah aku ini sudah tidak dianggap teman lagi oleh mereka? Dengan melupakan aku dalam pembantaian itu, aku merasa disisihkan" ucap Naruto._

" ** _Naruto! Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi orang bodoh lagi? Mereka tidak melupakanmu melainkan mereka tak ingin mempersulit dirimu, mereka sangat tau kalau kau ingin sekali menjadi Hokage. Untuk menjadi Hokage kau harus menjaga nama baikmu, itu sebabnya mereka tidak melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini"_** ucap Kurama.

" _Tapi melakukan keputusan sepihak, mereka telah menyakiti hatiku"_ ucap Naruto.

" ** _Walaupun malah menyakiti hatimu, jangan sekali-kali meragukan kedua sahabatmu itu. Sahabat sejati tak akan membuat sahabatnya terkena masalah. Maka dari itu mereka rela menanggung beban sebagai buronan demi cita-citamu itu, Naruto! Juga demi melenyapkan batu yang menghalangi jalanmu. Batu itu adalah Danzo"_** ucap Kurama.

Naruto terlihat terdiam pada posisinya.

" ** _Naruto, kau melupakan sesuatu!"_** seru Kurama.

" _Apa yang aku lupakan, Kurama-san?"_ tanya Naruto.

" ** _Kau melupakan pengetahuan sahabatmu, Fuga! Fuga ikut dalam pembantaian itu, karena dia pasti sudah tau semua kejahatan Danzo dan ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke makanya dia ikut dalam pembantaian itu. Mereka membantai seluruh anak buah Danzo dan membawa lari tangan kanan Danzo. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, apa yang ada di tangan kanan itu. Kemungkinan besar, Sasuke yang meminta bantuan kepada Fuga."_** ucap Kurama.

" _Sasuke?"_ tanya Naruto karena bingung _._

" ** _Mungkin saja ada hubungannya dengan dendam pribadi"_** ucap Kurama.

" _Sasuke memiliki dendam dengan Danzo, bagaimana bisa?"_ tanya Naruto.

" ** _Yang tau jawabannya hanyalah Fuga"_** ucap Kurama.

" _Aku tahu kalau mereka akan sulit ditemukan. Dulu saat aku sedang bermain petak umpet bersama Fuga dan Sasuke, saat itu kebetulan aku yang jaga"_ ucap Naruto karena mengingat kembali masa-masa kecilnya bersama mereka. _"Aku butuh waktu berhari-hari menemukan mereka dan itu karena mereka keluar dari persembunyiannya sendiri. Mereka bikata kalau aku sangat payah dalam permainan ini, sesunguhnya aku tak pernah menemukan mereka saat permainan itu"_ imbuhnya.

" ** _Kalau begitu tunggu mereka keluar"_** ucap Kurama simple.

" _Kau benar, Kurama-san. Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu"_ ucap Naruto.

" ** _Baiklah"_** sahut Kurama.

Di luar, Naruto mulai membuka matanya lalu tiba-tiba Hinata datang dan memangil Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata tergesa-gesa sepertinya Hinata mebawa berita penting.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto-kun dan yang lainnya diminta segera berkumpul di ruang Hokage, ini tentang Fuga-kun dan Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto segera.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat ke tempat Hokage!" seru Naruto.

 ** _03.00pm, ruang Hokage dan suasana kembali gaduh._**

Tsunade terlihat sangat stress karena tiba-tiba seekor merpati tiba di ruangannya dan membawa pesan dari seseorang yang tak dikenalnya.

Isi surat itu adalah :

 _Hokage-sama, terimakasih karena kau telah membiarkan dua orang ninja hebat melarikan diri dari Konoha kemudian menjadi missing-nin. Mereka berdua kini bergabung dengan kami, tertanda Akatsuki._

Isi surat itu memang singkat namun sangat jelas. Tiba-tiba surat itu datang dan mengacaukan segalanya. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan Hokage itu menjadi stress medengar berita yang tak terduga itu.

Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, Sai, Hinata dan Ino telah berkumpul di ruang Hokage karena mendengar berita tersebut. Semuanya mencoba berpikir dengan akal sehat mereka masing-masing namun kebenaran surat itu sangat kuat adanya.

"Ini sulit dipercaya begitu saja. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka memilih bergabung dengan akatsuki?" Naruto tak habis pikir setelah mendengar berita itu.

Sakura terlihat sangat terpuruk, mendengar itu semua. Ia mempertanyakan janji terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke di akhir perpisahan di dalam hatinya. _"Sasuke-kun, kenapa? Kenapa kau malah menjadi seorang penjahat? Apakah kau benar-benar akan kembali?"_ batin Sakura.

"Ini memang sulit dipercaya, mengingat mereka berdua itu sangat mencintai desa Konoha tapi surat ini sangat asli karena terdapat tanda stempel dari akatsuki. Bisa jadi kalau mereka memang bergabung dengan akatsuki" ujar Tsunade.

Mendengar itu, Ino mencoba membela kekasihnya. "Aku dan Sakura tau persis sifat pria pujaan hati kami, mereka tak mungkin menghianati desa" ucap Ino.

"Benar Hokage-sama, mereka itu orang yang baik, orang-orang yang sangat loyal terhadap desa dan mustahil mereka bergabung dengan akatsuki kemudian menjadi penjahat internasional" imbuh Sakura.

Shizune juga angkat bicara, "Tapi surat yang dikirim kepada kita ini sulit diragukan" ucapnya.

"Surat ini seperti bom atom yang meledak di pusat pemerintahan Konoha, sebagai Hokage aku tentu saja tak memdiamkan masalah ini begitu saja. Satu-satu orang yang bisa menyelidiki ini adalah Jiraiya sendiri, maka dari itu kita tunggu dia kembali dan mendengar informasi dari dirinya tentang akatsuki, tentunya dia juga pasti membawa informasi tentang mereka berdua" ujar Tsunade.

Naruto kembali berbicara, "Jika memang benar dua sahabatku itu bergabung dengan akatsuki, ini kemungkinan besar karena Itachi atau mereka sedang diperalat. Akibat bergabungnya dua sahabatku itu dengan akatsuki, bisa dikatakan bahwa sekarang akatsuki tak akan pernah bisa dikalahkan. Cepat lambat akatsuki akan menguasai dunia dengan segera" ujar Naruto.

"Ini memang berita buruk untuk kita" ucap Tsunade.

Semuanya terlihat merunduk, sepertinya mereka sangat pasrah karena mendapat berita bahwa dua kekuatan besar telah bergabung dengan akatsuki mengakibatkan sekarang akatsuki malah sulit disentuh. Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan kedua sahabatnya bahkan memiliki bijuu di dalam dirinya dan dia salah satu raksasa Konoha yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, sekarang terlihat merunduk.

Sai yang melihat semua rekanya terlihah tak bersemangat, mencoba untuk meberikan sebuah opini. "Hokage-sama, aku memiliki sedikit pendapat" ucap Sai.

"Katakan saja, Sai!" ucap Tsunade.

"Aku percaya jika kita masih memiliki sebuah harapan. Satu-satunya harapan yang kita miliki adalah Naruto-kun" ucap Sai sambil memandang ke arah Naruto kemudian tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap ke arah Sai. "Kau mengatakan aku adalah sebuah harapan? Kau mungkin salah orang, Sai. Aku ini tak begitu kuat jika harus melawan mereka berdua" ucap Naruto lalu merunduk kembali.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto yang sedang merunduk karena merasa lemah, dia kemudian mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh pundaknya dengan lembut. "Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata.

Naruto berbalik ke arah Hinata yang ada di belakangnya lalu menatap gadisnya itu tanpa semangat.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini itu artinya bukan Naruto-kun yang aku kenal. Masih ada jalan keluar, Naruto-kun. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dan selalu berada di sisimu walaupun aku harus melawan guruku nantinya" ucap Hinata.

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Hinata itu.

"Kita akan menyelamatkan mereka dan itu sudah pasti kita harus melawan mereka berdua. Kita akan berjuang bersama, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Hinata.." gumam Naruto.

Sai kembali berbicara, "Naruto-kun, ucapan Hinata-hime benar. Kau masih memiliki teman-teman yang akan selalu membantumu. Aku dan teman yang lain serta kau juga memiliki seorang kekasih yang setia di sisimu, kami akan bersamamu akan melawan mereka jika itu harus" ucap Sai.

"Benar Naruto-kun, ingatlah bahwa aku ini adalah murid salah satu raksasa Konoha. Murid seorang raksasa pasti akan menjadi raksasa juga bukan, hanya saja aku belum memperlihatkan hasil latihanku" ucap Hinata menambahi.

Mendengar opini dari Sai dan Hinata, Tsunade akhirnya bisa menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini. "Sai benar, jika kita bersatu kita pasti bisa menang melawan mereka. Jika kita harus membunuh mereka, mau tidak mau kita harus melakukannya" ujar Tsunade.

Ino yang mendengar kata 'membunuh' pada kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Tsunade, ia mendadak menangis lalu lari keluar ruang Hokage begitu saja. Semua orang yang melihat itu hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegah Ino pergi.

Naruto langsung mengerti keadaan Ino, "Dia pasti sangat sedih karena mendengar kekasihnya akan dibunuh" gumam Naruto.

Sakura yang ada di samping Naruto mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Naruto itu. Sakura menjadi sedih, ia terlihat merunduk lalu air matanya menetes kemudian jatuh ke lantai. Tsunade dan yang lainnya memilihnya dan suasana di ruang Hokage berubah menjadi kelam.

5 menit, suasana masih sunyi. 10 menit hingga 20 menit suasana malah semakin sunyi dan setelah 30 menit, Naruto angkat bicara. "Sebagai sahabat mereka, aku tak akan membunuh mereka. Aku akan menyadarkan mereka dan membawa mereka kembali pulang" ucap Naruto kemudian Sakura berhenti menagis setelah mendengar itu.

Sakura mengusap sisa air matanya kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto penuh harap. "Naruto, kau bersunguh-sunguh dengan perkataanmu itu? Jika kau serius, berjanjilah pada kami bahwa kau akan membawa mereka kembali pulang" pinta Sakura.

"Aku berjanji untuk kalian berdua, kau dan Ino dan ini juga demi ikatan persaudaraan diantara kami. aku akan membawa pulang mereka berdua" ucap Naruto serius.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan di salah satu daun pintu gerbang utama desa Konoha, Ino terlihat sedang menyandarkan diri. Sambil menatap langit ia menangis. Dua penjaga gerbang membiarkan Ino menyendiri itu karena mereka takut jika mereka malah mengusik Ino.

Ino datang ke tempat ini karena ia sering melihat Fuga mungunjungi tempat ini, entah apa istimewanya tempat ini namun Fuga sering mengunjungi tempat ini. Fuga sering menyendiri di depan gerbang, di depan gerbang terdapat sebuah pohon besar dan di pohon itu Fuga sering duduk sendiri entah apa yang dia sedang pikirkan.

Ino datang ke gerbang Konoha dan memilih diam di sana, itu karena ia sangat merindukan Fuga. Dia terdiam, dua tangan tergatung lemah pada tubuhnya, mata selalu menatap ke langit walau terus mengalirkan air mata. Kata 'membunuh' terus terniang di kepalanya, ia tak rela jika Fuga harus mati nantinya. Setidaknya ia juga harus ikut mati, itu yang menjadi keinginannya sekarang.

30 menit ia berdiam diri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun seakan-akan tubuhnya telah mati dan hari sudah hampir gelap. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura tiba menemui Ino. Sakura melihat Ino yang masih tetap saja menangis lalu ia merasa sangat iba terhadap Ino. "Ino!" pangil Sakura dengan pelan, Inopun menoleh dengan malas dan airmata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

"Aku juga merasakan kesedihanmu, nasib kita sama" ucap Sakura namun Ino kembali melihat langit yang kini telah menjadi gelap dan airmatanya tetap mengalir.

"Ino! Aku kesini membawa kabar untukmu" ucap Sakura namun Ino diam saja.

Tanpa bertele-tele lagi, Sakura langsung memberitahu kabar itu. "Naruto berjanji akan membawa mereka kembali pulang dan tentunya tanpa membunuh mereka" ucap Sakura dan membuat Ino kembali menatap ke arahnya.

Ino akhirnya mau berbicara, "Benarkah itu?".

"Kau tau sendiri kan, Naruto itu tak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya" ucap Sakura.

Ino akhirnya mengusap airmatanya dan berhenti menangis.

"Sebaiknya kita juga berusaha seperti yang Naruto lakukan" ucap Sakura.

Inopun mengangguk pelan.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, ayo kita pulang!" ucap Sakura.

Ino langsung menganguk kemudian mereka segera pulang dan di lain pihak, dua penjaga gerbang itu sudah bisa bernafas lega karena pada akhirnya situasi telah membaik.

 ** _-Amegakure-_**

Di sebuah ruangan, tepatnya di lantai satu gedung markas Pain, dua angota akatsuki yaitu Deidara dan Tobi sedang melaporkan hasil missi mereka kepada Trizh.

"Trizh-sama, aku telah berhasil mengambil data tentang jurus edotensei milik Orochimaru. Hmmm!" lapor Deidara.

"Ya Trizh-sama, bahkan aku sempat bertarung dengan para ninja Konoha. Tapi Trizh-sama tak perlu hawatir, aku sama sekali tak terluka kok" ucap Tobi dengan penuh yakin.

Trizh malah menyipitkan matanya, "Aku samasekali tak menghawatirkanmu" ucap Trizh datar membuat Tobi menjadi murung.

"Lupakan saja dia, Trizh-sama hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

Tobi semakin sedih mendengar ucapan Deidara yang sangat menyakitkan baginya. Ia lalu mundur ke belakang lalu berjongkok di pojok ruangan dan bersedih, Tobi anak baik sedang _ngambek_.

Trizh dan Deidara tak menghiraukan Tobi sedikitpun, mereka malah serius dalam pembicaraan tenang hasil missinya.

"Dimana data itu?" tanya Trizh dengan suara lembut namun tegas.

Deidara mengorek saku jubahnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah scroll yang berisi semua tentang rahasia jurus edotensei lalu memberikannya kepada Trizh. "Ini gulungannya hmm!" ucap Deidara sambil memberikan scroll tersebut.

Trizh mengambilnya. "Bagus, kau memang bisa diandalkan. Sebagai hadiah dariku aku akan meningkatkan level kekuatanmu" ucap Trizh lalu ia melempar asap hitam pekat ke arah Deidara kemudian masuk melalui dadanya dan dengan seketika Deidara merasakan chakra dalam tubuhnya meningkat pesat lalu ia memberikan rasa hormatnya kepada Trizh. "Terimakasih, Trizh-sama. Dengan kekuatan seperti ini, seniku tak akan terkalahkan hmmm!" ucap Deidara dengan bangganya sedangkan Trizh, dia hanya menyeringai tajam.

…..

Trizh adalah iblis terkuat di tiga dunia namun hidupnya tak abadi, dia iblis setengah manusia bahkan Para Dewa sendiri sulit membunuhnya. Dia menjadi sangat hebat setelah mendapat kekuatan dari Dewa Penghancur (Pelebur), Dewa Penyelamat dan Dewa Pencipta. Dulunya Trizh adalah orang yang sangat baik, suka menolong mahluk hidup yang kesulitan sehingga ia mendapatkan anugrah dari Dewa Penyelamat. Berbekal kekuatan itu, ia terus berbuat baik menolong semuanya sehingga dia mendapat anugrah kembali dari Dewa Pencipta. Setelah mendapat dua kekuatan dan menjadi manusia yang hebat, ia tak menjadi sombong, ia terus tetap menolong, menolong semua yang ada di bumi bahkan yang ada di dunia kasat mata sehingga akhirnya ia kembali mendapat kekuatan dari Dewa Penghancur. Dia diangkat menjadi Dewa Kematian (Shinigami) yang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa untuk menjaga keseimbangan alam semesta.

Kepolosan Trizh tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kesadisan, bengis dan tak memiliki belas kasihan saat mendapati semua clannya dibantai. Rasa bencinya semakin muncul saat ia tak menemukan tubuh kakaknya di tempat pembantaian sehinga ia mempercayai kalau kakaknya dibawa lari oleh siluman yang membantai clanya kemudian dimakan oleh siluman itu.

Karena kebencian mulai kuat dalam diri Trizh, akhirnya sisi gelapnya bangkit kemudian menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya. Sisi gelap Trizh menyerap semua kekuatan kegelapan yang ada pada alam dan membuatnya semakin kuat, bisa dibilang Trizh adalah raja dari semua iblis. Ingatannyapun menipis bahkan wajah kakaknyapun hampir dilupakannya yang ia selalu ingat bahwa keluarganya dibantai dan kakaknya juga dibawa lari kemudian dimakan yang menyebabkan kebenciannya semakin menguat.

Karena Trizh sangatlah kuat, Para Dewa berusaha mencari pemecahannya kemudian menemukan sebuah jalan keluar. Trizh dapat dikalahkan oleh rasa cinta yang kuat dari seseorang. Para Dewa mencari orang itu kemudian menemukannya, orang itu diberi anugrah tanpa ia sadari yaitu ia akan sulit terbunuh walau tertusuk senjata apapun dan setajam apapun, orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya akan selalu bahagia dan tak ada orang yang akan bisa mempengaruhi hal buruk terhadap dirinya. Namun orang itu tak sekuat Trizh.

….

Tobi yang sedang berjongkok di pojokan melihat itu dan ia tertarik dengan kekuatan baru Deidara lalu ia memutuskan untuk meminta bagiannya. Ia lalu mendekati Trizh. "Trizh-sama, aku juga ingin asap hitam itu sepertinya sangat enak" ucap Tobi namun Trizh malah pergi begitu saja.

Merasa dicueki, Tobi malah mengeluh. "Huaaaaaa… Trizh-sama pilih kasih. Triiizzhhhhh-samaaaa! Aku juga mau. Triizh-samaaa!" panggil Tobi histeris. Ia lalu menatap Deidara penuh memelas, "Deidara-senpai, tolong bujuk Trizh-sama, huaaaaa! Aku ingin asap hitam itu, Deidara-senpaiii!" rengek Tobi.

"Heh!" Deidara malah mendengus kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Neee, mau kemana Deidara-senpai?" tanya Tobi.

Deidara tetap melangkah keluar meninggalkan Tobi.

"Neeee! Deiidara-senpaii! Tungguuuu!" ucap Tobi lalu menyusul Deidara.

Di lain pihak, di sebuah penginapan di pingiran Amegakure, Fuga dan Sasuke sedang bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan desa tersebut.

"Kau yakin kita akan pergi malam ini juga, Fuga?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mau tak mau kita harus pergi sekarang, kita tidak aman terus berada di sini. Aku selalu merasakan hawa iblis yang sangat pekat di sini. Itu makanya aku munyuruh agar kita menyembunyikan chakra kita supaya tak mudah terditeksi" ujar Fuga sambil memasukan beberapa makanan bekal perjalanan ke dalam ranselnya.

"Baiklah dan kemana kita kan pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ke arah utara menuju Iwagakure tapi sebelumnya kita rubah penampilan kita seperti seorang pengelana, seperti seorang Samurai. Ini juga untuk menyamarkan pedang yang kita bawa" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah" sahut Sasuke. Mereka kemudian segera merubah penampilan dan setelah selesai, mereka kemudian bergegas meninggalkan Amegakure menuju Iwagakure. Mereka memilih tinggal dan bersembunyi di Negara Tanah, bertujuan untuk latihan kekuatan baru dan menyiapkan segala persiapan untuk mencari Orochimaru untuk membalas dendam.

Sementara di markas Pain, Trizh sedang menemui Nagato.

"Kak Nagato, aku telah mendapatkan rahasia jurus edotensei milik Orochimaru" ucap Trizh.

"Bagus Trizh, kau bebas mempelajarinya tanpa meminta persetujuanku dulu" ucap Nagato.

"Baiklah kak. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke laboratorium bawah tanah dulu untuk meneliti jurus ini" ucap Trizh.

"Pergilah adikku" ucap Nagato.

"Baik kak" sahut Trizh. Trizh kemudian segera pergi ke laboratorium tersebut dan segera meneliti jurus tersebut.

Nagato semakin bangga terhadap adiknya itu, adiknya kini telah mampu menjadi seorang pemimpin karena telah mampu menggerakkan semua anakbuahnya. Nagato berharap, suatu saat nanti jika ia mati, ia berharap Trizh mengambil alih kepemimpinannya.

To Be Continued.

Um.. Mina-san ingin tau jutsu apa yang didapat Sasuke setelah pembantaian dan mendapat mata kanan Shisui? Yang jelas Amateratsu Sasuke akan berevolusi.

Lalu Fuga? apa yang terjadi padanya setelah pembantaian dan mendapat Darkness Orb? Sedikit bocoran, dia akan mendapat Doujutsu yang sangat mengerikan.

Dan Naruto? Apa dia juga dapat mata special? Doujutsu maut juga? Mengingat musuh-musuhnya kini telah berada dalam level maut jadi tiga pahlawan kita juga tentunya harus berusaha dengan kuat lagi untuk mendapat kekuatan maut mereka.

Untuk kekuatan maut Naruto, Naruto akan mendapatkannya setelah berhasil menyatu dengan Dark Naruto dan itu butuh air terjun kejujuran serta Killer Bee sebagai pengawas. Bagaimana Mina-san? Apakah kisah chapter ini membosankan?

Apakah Mina-san sepertinya ikut bertualang?

Apakah Mina-san ikut memiliki sebuah jutsu special dalam imajinasi Mina-san?

Kalau begitu keluarkan jutsu Mina-san!

 ** _Crazy jutsu : Rasen Stonerengan!_**

 ** _Blar!_**

Tiga hari setelah kepergian Fuga dan Sasuke, Naruto memilih berlatih di lapangan luas di sisi kiri hutan kematian, ia sekarang bersama dua jonin yang mengawasinya yaitu Kakasi dan Yamato. Mulai hari ini Naruto akan segera melakukan latihan terbesarnya.

Naruto yang merasa Konoha sewaktu-waktu akan mendapat bahaya karena isu bergabungnya dua sahabatnya dengan akatsuki, ia lalu meminta untuk dilatih oleh Kakashi. Kakashi lalu mengajarkan cara memanipulasi chakra miliknya, dengan cepat Naruto mengerti. Naruto kemudian disarankan menggunakan metode yang sangat ekstrim (taju kagebunshin), tapi cocok dengan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang. Naruto menyetujui cara itu.

Kakashi menjelaskan segalanya tentang tata cara memanipulasi chakra. Naruto mendengarkan dan dengan cepat mengerti, ia juga tau apa saja tipe chakra yang ia miliki. Kemudian dia memikirkan setiap langkah yang ia harus ambil dalam melakukan latihan manipulasi ini.

Saat ini Naruto terlihat dalam keadaan emosi namun ia tetap mampu mengendalikan dirinya dan sebagai langkah antisifasi, Yamato telah siap dengan sembilan pilar naga kayunnya yang berfungsi untuk menyerap chakra dan menahan amukan kyuubi jika tak terkendali.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Naruto menatap ke arah Yamato yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Kapten Yamato, hentikan aku jika chakra hitam mulai muncul dari dalam tubuhku" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengandalkanku" ucap Yamato.

Merasa tak ada yang harus dijelaskan lagi, Kakashi segera mencari tempat untuk berteduh dari sinar matahari yang terik. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengawasimu dari bawah pohon jauh di belakang itu" ucap Kakashi lalu memulai membaca Icha-ichanya sambil berjalan menuju pohon yang ditunjuknya tersebut.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto kemudian ia memejamkan mata sejenak lalu segera menuju penjara Kurama.

" _Kurama-san, kau yakin tak ikut mengawasiku?"_ tanya Naruto.

" ** _Hmp! Kau itu sudah remaja, tak perlu diawasi lagi. Kau latihan saja dengan caramu sendiri dan ingat jangan termakan emosi, camkan itu baik-baik Naruto!"_** ucap Kurama.

" _Kurama-san tak perlu begitu kawatir dengan itu, aku telah belajar tentang pengendalian diri"_ ucap Naruto.

" ** _Terserah kau saja dan jangan merepotkanku dalam latihanmu ini, aku mau tidur siang"_** ucap Kurama namun sebelum tidur ia meninggalkan segelas chakra untuk Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya kemudian langsung melakukan sebuah handseal, **_"Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu!"_**

 ** _Cuing! Cuing! Cuing! ~~~~_**

Tercipta ribuan bunshin Naruto dan mereka semua telah siap melakukan latihan manipulasi chakra.

Semua Naruto dibagi menjadi banyak kelompok dan setiap kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang kemudian latihan segera dimulai.

Naruto 1, mengalirkan _chakra_ dan merubahnya menjadi api dan diputar oleh Naruto 2, sesampai tahap ini terbentuklah _Rasengan Flame._ Naruto 3 kemudian bertugas mengalirkan _chakra_ dan merubahnya menjadi angin kemudian memanipulasinya menjadi padat dan setajam silet, ini adalah tahap yang paling sulit karena membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi. Kali ini Naruto mencoba menciptakan _Rasengan mesin pemotong rumput_ (?).

Naruto mencoba mengevolusikan _rasengan flame-nya_ ke bentuk yang baru serta memiliki efek yang berat jika lawan terkena jurusnya itu.

Satu hari sampai lima hari Naruto terus berlatih dengan keras, ia mencoba untuk menciptakaan rasengan yang ia inginkan. Selama itu dua rekan Naruto yaitu Sakura dan Sai terus mengunjunginya walau hanya sekedar membawakan makanan dan obat penambah stamina. Keduanya tak ingin menggangu latihan Naruto yang terbilang sangat serius itu.

Enam hari berlalu, Naruto menciptakan rasengan yang mematikan yaitu _Rasengan Flame Shuriken_. Sebuah rasengan merah seperti bara api berbentuk _fuma shuriken_ berdiameter 1m dan berputar kencang sehingga menimbulkan suara bising akibat gesekan _nya_ terhadap udara. Setelah mendapat keberhasilan itu Naruto tak begitu puas, ia terus tetap berusaha menciptakan yang lebih mematikan daripada itu.

Delapan hari berlalu, Naruto akhirnya merasa puas atas hasil latihannya. Ia mendapat bentuk rasengan yang sempurna, ia merasakan bahwa perpaduan dua element chakra miliknya yang dituangkan dalam sebuah jutsu warisan ayahnya memiliki efek kekuatan yang luar biasa. Ia menamakan _Rasengannya_ itu ** _Ultimate Jutsu : Rasengan Saturnus_** _(Sebuah Rasengan berbentuk planet Saturnus namun rasengannya bercahaya putih menyilaukan, bola rasengannya sebesar bola golf, cincinya memiliki lebar 1,5 inchi dan memiliki diameter 8 inchi)._ Rasengannya ini kecil, berputar sangat cepat sehingga tak terlihat berputar, bersuara _mencenging_ karena gesekannya terhadap udara dan sangat berbahaya jika terkena jurus yang satu ini.

Naruto juga merasakan energy tertarik masuk ke dalam _rasengan_ nya ini yang membuat _rasengan_ yang satunya ini sangat special baginya dan tentunya berkekuatan besar.

Jauh ditempat yang lain, Sasuke dan Fuga juga sedang latihan. Penampilan mereka sekarang sudah seperti para samurai pada umumnya, rambut Fuga terurai bebas serta rapi sedangkan Sasuke sama sekali tak menghilangkan rambut gaya pantat ayam betinyanya. Fuga berpakaian serba putih sedangkan Sasuke serba hitam. Mereka kini berada di kawasan Negara petir di sebuah daerah pingiran, mereka berdua mendapat tepat latihan yang sempurna dimana tak ada yang akan mengganggu.

Di tempat latihan mereka, terlihat **_Dark Thunder Dragon_** raksasaterbang sesuka hatinya di langit. Naga tersebut terbentuk dari petir hitam dan apapun yang dilewatinya akan tersengat dan hangus seperti habis terbakar.

Jauh di bawah Naga hitam itu, Fuga siap melawan dengan masuk pada mode Shimma sehingga tubuhnya bersinar putih terang karena chakra milik Shimma telah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Fuga melempar piringan laser berdiameter 4 ichi ke arah mulut Naga petir tersebut secara beruntun dan brutal membuat Naga hitam itu tak bisa bergerak bebas. "Yahuuu! Yee! Take this!" seru Fuga sambil melempar piringan laser secara beruntun.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas batu jauh di belakang kira-kira sekitar 100 meter di belakang Fuga, menutup mata kananya dan seketika naga itu lenyap. Sasuke membuka mata kananya kembali lalu naga itu muncul dari arah belakang Fuga. Naga itu melesat kencang kemudian menabrak Fuga dengan telak.

 ** _Blarrr!_** **_Grudug!_** Saat tabrakan terjadi getaran yang hebat membuat debu naik ke atas menyelimuti setengan tubuh naga tersebut.

Sasuke tetap mempertahankan naganya dan penasaran apakah Fuga terkena atau tidak. Sasuke kemudian bersabar untuk menungu asap debu menipis dan setelah debu mulai menipis, Sasuke melihat Fuga sedang menunggangi naganya dan sedang mengacungkan jempol tangan kananya ke arah Sasuke sambil berkata "Yo! Naga yang bagus, Sasuke!" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu menutup mata sehingga membuat Fuga terjatuh ke tanah.

"Haiyah, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menghilangkan naganya hah" keluh Fuga.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya dengan expresi wajah datar, sebenarnya ia sangat senang karena berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan tertawa Sasuke!" seru Fuga, ia tahu kalau Sasuke sebenarnya tetawa di balik expresi datarnya itu.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan dengusannya saja.

"Hayiah… dasar pria es" keluh Fuga lagi.

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto dimana hari sudah semakin sore, Hinata dan Neji tiba-tiba datang ke tempat latihan Naruto. Mereka berdua langsung menghampiri Naruto karena mereka merasakan firasat aneh.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata.

"Ya Hinata" sahut Naruto.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Neji langsung bertanya ke point, "Naruto, tadi kami merasakan chakra yang kuat lalu kami mengunakan byakugan untuk melacaknya ternyata chakra itu berasal dari sini, apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?"

"Benar Naruto-kun, aku sempat kawatir tentangmu dan setelah sampai di sini ternyata Naruto-kun baik-baik saja" imbuh Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata. Oh jadi kalian merasakan kekuatannya hingga tempat kalian" ucap Naruto. "Aku telah berhasil menciptakan jutsu ultimate" imbuhnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku merasakan jutsu itu sangat berbahaya" ucap Hinata.

"Setiap jutsu pasti berbahaya, Hinata" ucap Naruto.

Neji langsung menegur Naruto tentak prihal tersebut, "Naruto! Jutsumu itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, aku tak bisa membayangkan kerusakan yang akan diakibatkannya jika itu menyentuh tanah. Mungkin akan terjadi gempa yang besar" ucap Neji. Saat itu juga Yamato dan Kakashi datang bergabung.

"Benar kata Neji, Naruto. Kau telah menciptakan jutsu yang berbahaya bagi kita semua" ucap Kakashi.

"Aku tau seberapa besar level jutsuku, Neji! Kakashi-sensei!" ucap Naruto. "Makanya aku menyebutnya ultimate jutsu, dalam artian hanya dipakai saat penting dan aku tak akan membenturkannya ke tanah. Jutsu ini juga memiliki efek yang berat kepada pengunanya jadi tak sembarang orang yang bisa mempelajari jutsu ini. Tangan harus mendapat perlindungan karena ini sangat panas" jelas Naruto.

"Aku harap kau mengunakannya dengan benar" ucap Neji.

"Kau tenang saja Neji" ucap Naruto.

Hinata melihat ke arah telapak tangan Naruto, Hinata melihat bahwa tangan Naruto terbakar. Hinata kemudian mengambil tangan Naruto dan segera mengobatinya dengan ninjutsu medis miliknya. Hinata mulai mengalirkan chakra yang berwarna hijau untuk menyembuhkan luka Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa jutsu medis Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Saat Naruto-kun latihan, aku juga melakukan latihanku sendiri yang diawasi oleh Shizune-san" ucap Hinata.

"Baguslah Hinata, dengan begitu akan ada yang merawatku jika terluka. Aku selalu berharap kau selalu ada di sisiku dalam kondisi apapun" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum dan Hinatapun ikut tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona merah.

Esok harinya pukul 10.00 am di apartement milik Naruto, Naruto jatuh dari tempat tidurnya kemudian terbangun secara terpakasa.

" ** _Dasar bocah tengik! Bangun! Sudah siang Naruto!"_** seru Kurama yang terdengar keras di kepala Naruto.

"Aahh… Kurama-san, aku masih ngantuk" ucap Naruto lalu tertidur kembali di lantai.

" ** _Di luar suana sangat kacau karena beberapa Konoichi hebat milik Konoha tiba-tiba hilang malam kemarin, kau masih bisa tidur tenang?"_**

"Siapa sih yang hilang?" tanya Naruto polos yang enggan membuka matanya.

" ** _Hah…"_** Kurama mengela nafasnya. **_"Kalau aku bilang kau pasti terkejut"_** ucap Kurama.

"Huuuuaaaahemz… nyam nyam.." tanggapan Naruto membuat Kurama Sweatdrop.

" ** _Ino menghilang"_** ucap Kurama tegas.

"Haah… sekarang bebanku tambah berat karena diharuskan mencari dia juga. Dia pasti menyusul Fuga" ucap Naruto dan sekarang posisinya duduk santai di lantai namun matanya masih terpejam.

" ** _Sakura juga"_** imbuh Kurama.

"Dia memang sejalan dengan Ino" ucap Naruto lalu menguap lebar "Huaaaaahemzz…. Nyam-nyam".

" ** _Juga Hinata"_** ucap Kurama paten sambil berseringai tajam.

Seketika Naruto terkejut dan membuka matanya lebar, "APA? Jangan bercanda saat pagi Kurama-san. Yang benar saja?"

" ** _Mereka hilang tadi malam. Kau lihat sendiri saja, di luar para shinobi berlalu lalang mencari keberadaan mereka"_** ucap Kurama.

"Mereka pasti didak menyusul Fuga dan Sasuke karena ini juga mengangkut Hinataku, ini pasti penculikan" ucap Naruto. "Tak ada waktu lagi, aku harus segera bertindak". Naruto langsung mengambil jubahnya dan mengenakan celana ninjanya lalu segera melompat menuju tempat Hokage. Naruto lupa mengganti baju.

Sampai di ruang Hokage, Naruto langsung bertanya terhadap Tsunade. "Baa-chan! Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

"Kau lupa memakai baju dan sandal, Naruto" sahut Tsunade.

"Aaah tidak penting-tebayo. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Tsunade langsung menjawab, "Penculiknya ini tergolong berani, nekat dan gila. Semalam selembar kapal terbang yang terbuat dari kertas menabrak hidungku, setelah aku periksa ternyata sebuah surat" ucap Tsunade lalu ia meperlihatkan surat itu kepada Naruto. Dan saat itu juga Sai tiba untuk melapor.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, tak ada tanda keberadaan penculik di perbatasan Negara maupun dimana-mana. Penculiknya seakan-akan lenyap bersama tiga Kunoichi kita. Kemungkinan ini ulah hantu" ujar Sai.

Naruto yang sedang membaca surat itu mendadak merinding, "Kau jangan mengada-ngada Sai, Baka-tebayo!" umpat Naruto.

 _Isi surat itu : Jika kalian ingin mereka selamat, kami minta tebusan 50.000.000 dollar. Salah satu anak buah kami akan datang untuk mengambil uang tersebut sore nanti._

"Gila, ini pemerasan namanya" ucap Naruto.

"Aku telah mengerakan semua anbu untuk melacak keberdaan penculiknya, tapi laporang mereka sama seperti Sai" ucap Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu utusan itu datang Hokage-sama" ucap Sai.

"Jika menunggu terus bisa-bisa mereka dibunuh, penculiknya pasti bukan orang biasa-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Itu sebabnya, aku memangil dua orang lagi untuk melakukan pencarian" ucap Tsunade dan tak lama kemudian orang yang dimaksudnya tiba.

"Sikamaru! Neji!" seru Naruto.

"Kalian berempat, segera lakukan pencarian ke arah barat daya kemungkinan musuh berada di hutan perbatasan Suna dan Konoha. Mengingat tempat itu sangat bagus untuk bersembunyi dan di sana juga markas para bandit" ucap Tsunade.

"Baik!" sahut keempatnya kemudian mereka segera melaksanakan tugas.

 ** _-Amegakure, markas besar Pain-_**

Para anggota Akatsuki dikumpulkan secara mendadak di markas ini. Pihak Akatsuki juga mendapat suatu masalah besar bahwa tobi juga tiba-tiba menghilang. Dengan mengilangnya Tobi, Akatsuki menjadi terkesan dingin dan sunyi karena hilangnya sosok pelawak satu-satunya yang ada di organisasi tersebut. Tapi masalah ini tak membuat Akatsuki menjadi pusing atas kehilangan sosok Tobi, mereka semua terlihat tak perduli sedikitpun terhadap Tobi namun Pain berbeda, sebenarnya ia juga tak begitu peduli tapi karena oraganisasi menuntut loyalitas terhadap sesama angota ia kemudian memerintahkan Deidara dan Zetsu untuk mencari Tobi dan membawanya kembali.

Deidara tak mampu berbicara banyak, ia hanya mengeluh "Hah… anak idiot itu tak henti-hentinya membuat masalah. Ini mungkin karena dia tak memdapat bagian asap hitam dari Trizh, makanya dia pergi diam-diam hmmm!"

"Dia memang orang yang mudah ngambek" ucap Zetsu putih.

"Dia memang orang idiot bermasalah yang ada di organisasi ini" ucap Zetsu hitam.

"Nee.. Walaupun seperti itu dia berguna untuk kita" ujar Kisame sementara Itachi yang ada di sampingnya hanya diam tanpa emosi.

Pain kembali menjelaskan sesuatu "Alasan aku mengumpulkan kalian secara mendadak itu karena Tobi membawa lari scroll perjanjian Gedomaso, walaupun dia tak tau apa-apa tentang perjanjian terhadap Gedomaso, ini tetap berbahaya karena jika jatuh ke tangan yang lain seperti Jiraiya, Orochimaru maupun pihak Konoha, kita akan mendapat masalah besar dan Tobi juga melarikan sejumlah uang".

"Dia memang pembuat masalah hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

"Dia hanya ingin mendapat perhatian dari kita semua, makanya dia bertingkah aneh seperti itu" ucap Pain.

"Ketua tau sendiri kan kalau Tobi itu sulit dicari. Selain menyusahkan dia juga menyebalkan hmmm!" keluh Deidara.

"Itu sebabnya bukan kau dan Zetsu saja yang harus mencari, anggota yang lain juga harus ikut berpartisipasi" ucap Pain.

Itachi yang tampa bicara sedikitpun langsung berbalik kemudian pergi keluar. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dahulu, sepertinya Itachi tak ingin membuang waktu" ucap Kizame kemudian menyusul seniornya itu.

Pain menatap datar ke arah Itachi yang pergi begitu saja, "Semua angotaku memang terdiri dari orang-orang yang aneh" gumam Pain. "Semuaya segera lakukan tugas kalian!" seru Pain.

Tak ada yang menyahut, semuanya langsung bubar untuk melaksanakan tugas dan untungnya di sini Pain memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi.

 ** _-Lost of Kunoichi-_**

Di sebuah hutan perbatasan antara Suna dan Konoha, dua orang bandit berpakaian ninja serba hitam dan salah satunya sedang menarik tiga _kunoichi_ dengan tali yang mengikat tangan mereka serta dalam keadaan kepala tertutup kantong kain hitam yang menyebabkan ketiga Kunoichi tersebut tak bisa memandang keluar bahkan dengan doujutsu sekalipun. Kain yang dibuat secara khusus dan dapat menyimpan chakra yang akan mengacaukan pengelihatan _doujutsu_ yang dilakukan sehingga seakan-akan mata menjadi buta jika menggunakan _doujutsu_.

Salah satu bandit shinobi yang berwajah angker, seorang pemuda yang memiliki muka yang bisa dibilang lumayan tampan seperti Kim Hyun-Joong namun menyeramkan dengan luka gores di pipi kanannya. Rambutnya panjang dan disisir semua ke belakan, ia juga mengunakan kain ikat kepala berwarna merah dominan hitam. Dia terlihat sedang menuntun tiga _kunoichi_ berjalan sambil menariknya dengan tali. Bandit ini bersama temannya, seorang pemuda yang mengawasi tiga _kunoichi_ itu dari belakang.

Bandit Shinobi ini menarik ketiga _kunoichi_ itu secara pakasa, tujuan mereka berdua menculik mereka belum jelas. Ketiga _kunoichi_ itu tak bisa mengeluh karena mulut mereka disumpal bahkan tak bisa melawan karena ikatannya begitu kuat, hanya kaki saja yang dapat bergerak bebas dan itu hanya untuk berjalan saja.

Setelah berjalan begitu jauh, mereka berhenti di sebuah gubuk tua yang ada di tengah hutan. Itu karena teman bandit shinobi itu menghentikannya.

Bandit itu berhenti melangkah saat temanya menghalangi jalannya. "Asura, kau tak melihat mereka? Mereka sudah sangat kelaparan" ucap teman bandit itu.

"Tidak penting, Shano" ucap Azura.

"Setidaknya kita harus makan" ucap Shano. Wajah Shano lebih mirip seperti G-Dragon (Bigbang).

Melihat temannya yang memang sudah terlihat lapar, Asura berhenti untuk beristirahat sebentar di depan gubuk tua tersebut.

Asura kemudian mengikat ujung tali yang mengikat para _kunoichi_ itu ke salah satu pilar gubuk tua tersebut. Kemudian ia sendiri duduk dekat pilar itu lalu mengambil tiga lembar kertas yang berisi gambar wajah tiga _kunoichi_ tersebut dari saku baju ninjanya. Sedangkan Shano sedang membuka bekal makanannya.

"Shano!" panggil Asura bernada dingin.

Shano yang sedang membuka bungkusan makannanya terpakasa berhenti, "Ada apa?" tanya Shano.

Asura menunjuk kepala salah satu _kunoichi_ yang terduduk lemas di hadapannya tanpa menatap ke arah _kunoichi_ tersebut, ia tetap asik memandang kertas yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Shano langsung mengerti, "Baiklah!" kemudian ia segera melepas penutup kepala dan penyumbat para _kunoichi_ tersebut dan setelah selesai membuka semuanya ia kembali mengambil makanannya.

Sekarang telah terlihat jelas siapa saja para _kunoichi_ tersebut, mereka adalah para _kunoichi_ Konoha yang menghilang secara misterius malam kemarin.

Shano menatap ketiganya dengan mata berbinar, "Lihatlah, kalian ini memang benar cantik-cantik. Huahahaha… pantas bos menginginkan kalian" ucapnya.

Ketiganya enggan berbicara, ketiganya terlihat memasang raut wajah kesal dan parahnya jutsu mereka disegel oleh Asura sehingga mereka tak bisa mengunakan tehnik jutsu dengan mengunakan chakra.

Kebisuan mereka membuat Shano menjadi emosi, "Keparat! Kalian ini memang tak tau diri" ucapnya kesal lalu ia berbalik untuk melanjukkan makannya sementara Asura masih tetap sunyi, ia terlihat sedang membaca selebaran yang ada di tangannya.

Shano mengambil dua buah bola nasi kemudian mencoba menawarkannya kepada Asura, "Asura sebaiknya kau makan juga" ucap Shano.

"Tidak perlu" sahut Asura dingin.

"Aaah, kau ini selalu seperti itu" keluh Shano. Kemudian Shano memandang ke arah para gadis tersebut "Kalian mau makan?".

Gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat dan diikat gaya pony tail mendengus "Heh, dasar brengsek!" umpatnya.

Shano emosi dan langsung mendekati gadis pirang itu kemudian menendang mukanya dengan keras. **_Puak! Brugh!_** Gadis pirang itu tersungkur ke tanah dan bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan darah sementara yang lain memilih merunduk walaupun sebenarnya mereka sangat kesal.

Shano menjambak rambut gadis pirang itu dengan mata melotot kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis pirang itu "Bukankah kami memperlakukan kalian baik-baik saja? Hah?".

Gadis pirang tersebut kemudian membentur hidung Shano mengunakan kepalanya sendiri dengan keras sehingga Shano terpental ke belakang dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah namun tidak sampai patah. "Cih, kalian hanya berani terhadap perempuan" ucap kesal gadis pirang tersebut.

Shano semakin marah kemudian ia mengeluarkan pedang yang tersembunyi di kantung yang berada di pungungnya. **_Syinggg!_** Saat Shano ingin menebas, Asura mendadak menghetikannya dengan menotok aliran darah Shano dengan melempar jarum petir ke semua titik vital bagian tubuh Shano dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Asuraaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" tanya Shano sinis.

"Kau terlalu berisik" ucap Asura. Asura kemudian bangun dari duduk santainya lalu mulai mendata ketiga _kunoichi_ tersebut. Asura mendekati ketiganya, "Jika aku memangil nama kalian, kalian harus menyahut" ucapnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan dengan menculik kami?" gadis yang memiliki rambut merah muda akhirnya berbicara.

Asura mengabaikan pertanyaan _kunoichi_ itu. "Haruno Sakura!"

"Ya" sahut Sakura.

Asura mengambil lembaran kertas yang lainya. "Ino Yamanaka!".

"Heh!" sahut Ino dengan mendengus. Asura menatap ke arah Ino dengan pandangan dingin lalu tak lama kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Hyuga Hinata!" pangil Asura.

"Iya" sahut Hinata.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian menculik kami?" tanya Sakura kembali dengan sinis.

Asura mengabaikannya lagi, ia kemudian melangkah mendekati Shano dan melepaskan totokannya dengan menotoh leher Shano dengan dua jari.

Shano akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. "Aku tak akan mencoba untuk membunuh mereka lagi, aku tau uang sangat penting" ucap Shano.

"Jangan sampai aku membunuhmu" ucap Asura lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi.

Shano mendekati para gadis tersebut kemudian berjongkok tepat di hadapan Sakura. Shano menyentuh dagu Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dengan kasar untuk melepaskan diri dari sentuhan itu.

Shano tampak terlihat kecewa dengan penolakan Sakura tersebut. "Kau memang gadis yang manis" ucap Shano. Shano kemudian berdiri, "Kalian itu memiliki harga yang mahal, itu sebabnya kami menculik kalian" ucapnya lagi.

Shano kemudian menatap ke arah Hinata lalu mendekatinya dan juga menyentuh dagunya. Hinata yang tak suka disentuh oleh orang yang ia benci, reflek berdiri kemudian menendang tubuh Shano hingga terpental keras dan membentur pilar dekat Asura. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku!" ucap Hinata sinis.

"Heh!" dengus Shano kemudian berdiri kembali. "Kau ternyata gadis yang galak" ucapnya lagi.

Ino menatap ke arah Shano dan kembali berbicara dengan nada menghina, "Berani terhadap perempuan, kau masih menyebut dirimu ninja? Heh kau tak lebih dari seorang pengecut".

Shano menjadi marah kemudian menghampiri Ino dan hendak mencekiknya namun lengannya malah tertanjap tiga kunai terlebih dahulu, seseorang melempar tiga kunai tajam ke arah dirinya. Seketika Shano merintih kesakitan "uakh!". Kunai tersebut menancap sangat dalam di lengan Shano dan hampir menembus tulangnya.

 ** _-Akatsuki-_**

Masih di sekitar kawasan hutan yang menjadi perbatasan Suna dan Konoha. Ini sudah tengah hari, terlihat satu orang angota Akatsuki bertopeng orange dengan satu lubang di mata kanan sedang berjalan jingkrak-jingkrak bahagia serta sambil bersiul seperti burung perkutut yang ikut parade ayam berkicau.

Dia idiot, hiperaktif, kacau, gila dan yang paling terpenting dia itu orang yang paling baik hati di antara semua penjahat dalam Akatsuki sehingga dirinya sendiri menamai dirinya _anak baik_. Berbeda dengan nama yang diberikan oleh Deidara, ia merubah nama _Tobi Anak Baik_ menjadi _Tobi Anak Terlantar_.

Tobi berhenti melangkah sebentar karena mendapat firasat buruk. Ia menatap ke langit yang bersembunyi di balik dedaunan menurut pemikirannya sendiri, lalu tiba-tiba melesat empat bayangan di atas matanya membuat ia sedikit terkejut "Nee?" ia lalu terlihat berpikir sebentar, setelah menangkap bayangan itu siapa ia malah terkejut histeris "Neeeeeeeeee?". Ia terkejut karena tau empat bayangan tadi adalah shinobi Konoha.

Tobi tenang sebentar mencoba untuk berpikir, sepertinya dia kenal salah satunya. "Nee? Tadi itu Naruto-neechan ya? Huaaaaaaa! Bahayaaaaa! Lariiii" Tobi histeris sendiri kemudian lari ke arah para bayangan itu pergi.

Kembali ke tempat Shano, Shano terlihat mencabuti tiga kunai tersebut lalu melemparnya sembarang dan jatuh dekat Sakura sementara yang lainnya menatap ke arah asalnya tiga kunai tersebut.

Asura yang menyadari keberadaan pelempar kunai langsung melempar satu kunai dan menancap di salah satu batang pohon kemudian keluar sosok ninja pria bertopeng wajah Oni tersenyum dari belakang pohon tersebut. "Tampaknya aku sedikit terlambat" ucap sosok itu.

Shano menatap sinis ke arah sosok bertopeng wajah Oni tersenyum tersebut, "Siapa kau?" tanya Shano sinis.

Sosok itu langsung menunjuk Shano dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Dari ujung jari sosok itu muncul hurup demi hurup kemudian merangkai kata 'Onikage'.

"Onikage?" tanya Shano.

Onikage menganguk semangat.

"Hah! Oni_kage?" tanya Shano memastikan.

Onikage kembali mengangguk semangat.

"Oh..! aku Shano salam kenal" ucap Shano memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bangga.

Onikage mengangguk lagi kemudian memandang ke arah Asura, berharap Asura juga memperkenalkan diri namun Asura hanya mendengus "Heh!", itu membuat expresi topeng pria yang mengaku bernama Onikage itu dari awalanya tersenyum menjadi bersedih.

"Haah… dari wajah tersenyum sekarang menjadi wajah bersedih seperti ditinggal istri selingkuh. Sebenarnya apa maumu hah!" bentak Shano.

Onikage langsung menunjuk ke arah Ino dan topeng Onikage kembali ceria. "Iyakk… kenapa kau menunjukku baka Oni?" tanya Ino sinis.

Dari ujung jari Onikage kembali mengeluarkan hurup demi hurup yang merangkai sebuah kalimat 'Aku mau menjadikanmu istri'.

"Kyaaaaaa! Kagak mau" bantah Ino.

"Oi Oni brengsek, kau cari gadis lain saja sana!" seru Shano sementara Asura malah memilih duduk santai di tempat duduknya tadi.

Topeng Onikage sekarang menampilkan wajah marah lalu dari hidungnya mengeluarkan asap hitam dan sedang menatap Shano dengan sinis.

"Kau ingin main-main denganku hah!" ucap Shano. Shano kembali mengambil sesuatu di kantong yang ada di pungungnya, sepertinya Shano memiliki sejenis kantong ajaib. Ia hendak mengambil katana namun yang keluar malah garpu. "Eee? Kenapa yang keluar malah garpu?" Shano bertanya sendiri.

Onikage semakin bosan, ia hanya mengincar Ino yang akan dijadikannya istri ke-tiganya. Onikage menghunus pedangnya lalu hendak menyerang namun **_Pugh!_** Kepala Onikage terkena benturan batako dari seseorang namun batako tersebut malah kalah dengan kepala Onikage.

Tobi yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Onikage merasa sangat heran kenapa _Batako no jutsunya_ bisa kalah, "Nee? Tu kepala terbuat dari apa ya?" Tobi terlihat berpikir.

Onikage yang menyadari keberadaan Tobi langsung menoleh ke belakang sementara yang lain terlihat terkejut kecuali Asura.

Tobi menyadari kalau Onikage sedang menatapnya sinis kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah langsung menunjuk wajah Onikage. "Neee? Nii-san pake topeng juga ya? Ooo jadi kita sekawan neee" ucap Tobi.

Seketika Onikage langsung tersenyum begitu saja namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali murka karena mengikat kembali bahwa orang yang menghantam kepalanya dengan batako tadi adalah Tobi.

"Neeee? Ja-jangan murka du-dulu, Ni-nii-san!" ucap Tobi.

Onikage menghunus pedangnya kembali.

"Huaaaaaa!" Tobi lari sedikit mundur, "Asura-san! Shano-san! Tolong aku, huuaaaaa! Di-dia mau membunuhku!" rintih Tobi.

Shano menusuk jidatnya sendiri dengan garpu karena melihat tingkah Tobi itu. "Haaah…. Kenapa aku memiliki bos idiot seperti dia hah" keluh kesah Shano pasrah. Sedangkan Asura memilih memerikasa selebaran-selebaran yang berisikan wajah buronan yang bernilai jutaan dollar daripada menolong Tobi yang mengaku dirinya anak yang baik.

Tobi yang semakin terdesak kemudian menggocek kantong rahasianya. "Apa boleh buat, terpaksa mengeluarkan senjata ninja yang paling rahasia" gumam Tobi. "Taraaa!" Tobi mengeluarkan puluhan bom kertas. Tobi kemudian lari cepat mengitari Onikage membuat Onikage sedikit pusing karena Tobi memutarinya seperti satelit. **_"Paper Bomb no jutsuuuuuu!"_** Seru Tobi dengan lantang sambil menempel semua bom kertas yang dimilikinya ke tubuh Onikage. Setelah selesai menempel Tobi menjauh dan **_Booom! Duaaaar!_** Tobipun melakukan pose dengan mengacungkan dua jempolnya sedangkan Onikage menghilang entah kemana setelah ledakan.

Shano mencabut garpu yang menancap di dahinya kemudian menanjabkannya ke tanah dengan liar karena melihat tingkah bosnya yang bisa dibilang kurang waras yang membuat dia frustasi _plus_ kesal, Shano menatap garpu yang tertancap itu "Hanya orang terpilih saja yang bisa mencabut ini!" ucap Shano geram sambil menunjuk garpunya yang telah menanjap di tanah.

"Neee.. benarkah?" tanya Tobi penasaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan bosnya itu, Shano mengambil pedang dari kantong rahasianya kemudian menusuk perutnya sendiri namun anehnya Shano tak mati. Asura yang sedang duduk bersantai sepertinya cuek saja.

Tobi yang masih penasaran langsung mencabut garpu itu dan dia berhasil mencabutnya dengan mudah. "Neee? Jadi aku orang terpilih itu ya?" tanya Tobi.

Mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu membuat Shano seketika terjatuh. Sedangkan Asura malah sweatdrop.

Tobi mendekati Shano kemudian bertanya lagi, "Neee? Shano-san, apa kalian berhasil menangkap gadis-gadis yang aku pesan itu?".

Shano mencoba lebih sabar lagi, ia kemudian bangun lalu mencabut pedang yang menusuk perutnya dan menjawab pertanyaan bosnya itu. "Boss-san, kau lihat saja sendiri di bela—" ucapan Shano terputus saat mendapati daerah di belakangnya kosong, tanpa gadis satupun. "Mereka kabur!" teriak Shano.

Asura langsung sigap. Menatap ke arah Shano sebentar kemudian melesat pergi untuk mengejar. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Shano juga mengejar ke arah yang lain. Sementara Tobi, ia ditinggal sendirian. "Neeeeeeee! Asura-san! Shano-san! Kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku sendiri di tengah hutan seperti ini, huaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Tobi histeris. _'Tobi itu memang gila'._

Tobi berhenti berteriak karena merasa bosan. "Neee? Sedang apa aku di sini ya? Sebaikanya kau pergi saja" ucap Tobi lalu berlalu dengan _teleportasi no jutsunya._

Tak lama kemudian Tim Naruto tiba di tempat itu.

"Aku jelas-jelas mendengar keributan di sini tadi" ucap Neji, "Dan anehnya, doujutsuku tak berfungsi di hutan ini" ucapnya lagi.

Shikamaru terlihat memantau ke sekitar tempat itu. "Sepertinya musuh memasang sebuah penghalang" ujar Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya memang ada penghalang, aku sudah melepas beberapa burung ke langit untuk memantau dan sama sekali tak melihat apapun dari atas" ucap Sai.

Sedangkan Naruto terlihat sedang berjongkok dan sedang memungut sebuah potongan tali. "Mereka tadi pasti berada di sekitar sini" kemudian Naruto menyentuh bercak darah yang tak jauh di hadapannya. "Darah ini masih hangat dan segar, kemungkinan musuh belum jauh dari sini" ucap Naruto.

Naruto mencoba melacak chakra milik gadis-gadis itu namun sepertinya terhalang sesuatu. "Ini aneh, jika mereka masih di sekitar sini kenapa aku sama sekali tak merasakan keberadaan mereka. Ini benar-benar kacau" ucap Naruto.

"Apa kita terjebak dalam genjutsu?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak, ini samasekali bukan genjutsu" ucap Naruto dan tiba-tiba Kurama berbicara, **_"Kita terjebak dalan jutsu fatamorgana (manipulasi ruang), nyata dan tidak nyata keduanya sangat persis dan membuat hutan ini seperti sebuah labirin itu sebabnya kita sulit melacak keberadaan mereka. Kita hanya bisa mencari secara manual mengunakan insting"_** ucap Kurama dan hanya didengar oleh Naruto saja.

"Kita hanya bisa mecari mereka dengan mengandalkan feeling saja" ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita berpencar" ucap Shikamaru.

"Jangan!" tahan Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Neji.

"Aku memiliki firasat jika musuh kita ini sangat kuat dan cerdik. Kita harus tetap bersama dan jangan berjauhan" ucap Naruto.

"Itu akan membuat kita sulit menemukan mereka" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau tenang saja Shikamaru, aku punya ide" ucap Naruto kemudian ia merapal sebuah handseal **_"Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"_** kemudian tercipta hanya 10 clone Naruto. "Musuh mengunci daerah ini sehingga menahanku untuk mengeluarkan chakra dalam jumlah besar tapi setidaknya sepuluh bunshin sudah cukup". Kemudian Bunshin Naruto segera menyebar.

"Musuh ini benar-benar merepotkan" keluh Shikamaru.

"Berhenti mengeluh, ayo bergerak!" seru Naruto kemudian mereka segera melanjutkan pencarian.

Di lain pihak, para Kunoichi lari berpencar bertujuan untuk mempersulit pengejaran musuh. Mereka bertiga terus berlari kencang dan mencoba menembus hutan.

Ino berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia terus berlari, melompati tebing dan menyebrangi sungai sementara Sakura lari ke arah lain melelusuri tebing dan melompati dahan-dahan pohon sedangkan Hinata juga terus berlari ke arah yang berbeda pula.

Ino berhenti berlari saat menemukan sebuah kuil tua di dalam hutan, ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di dalamnya, ia kemudian masuk ke kuil tersebut lalu mengunci pintu kuil tersebut dari dalam. Setelah dirasa terkunci dengan kuat, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding kayu Kuil tersebut lalu mencoba menghirup nafas panjang untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Ino belum bisa bernafas lega kali ini, ia mendapati sebuah bayangan yang mencurigakan di pojok ruangan yang membuatnya sangat terkejut lalu sepontan Ino segera membuka pintu yang dikuncinya tadi namun dengan cepat tanganya telah ditahan oleh tangan Shano. "Mau kemana kau gadis cantik?" tanya Shano lalu menampilkan seringai tajam.

Di tempat lain, Sakura akhirnya berhenti berlari karena lelah. Ia berhenti di sebuah pohon untuk menyandarkan pungungnya sejenak, merasa ada yang aneh ia menatap ke arah depannya dan sepertinya ia menangkap sebuah bayangan di antara semak-semak yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian menatap ke arah itu kembali namun tak ada siapapun.

Sakura merasa ada yang mengawasinya lalu ia memutuskan untuk kembali berlari namun sebelum melangkah, seseorang telah menghantam lehernya sehingga membuatnya pingsan. Asura tiba-tiba berada di belakang Sakura, memukulnya dan membuatnya pingsan.

Di lain pihak, Hinata terus berlari tanpa pernah berhenti walau sebentar. Ia terus berlari dan tanpa di sadari ia lari menuju arah Sunagakure. Sebelum menembus hutan menuju gurun, Hinata dihadang oleh Tobi. "Neee, Nee-san mau kemana?".

Hinata kemudian lari masuk ke dalam hutan kembali, setelah berlari kurang lebih 500 meter ia kembali dipanggil oleh seseorang. "Nee-saan!" panggil Tobi yang sedang duduk di dahan pohon sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

Hinata tau siapa pemilik suara tersebut kemudian ia menoleh ke arah suara.

"Nee-san masih mau lari?" tanya Tobi polos.

Hinata tak menjawab, ia kemudian kembali berlari dan setelah berlari kurang lebih sejauh 400 m Hinata kembali dihadang oleh Tobi. Hinata terpaksa berhenti dan menatap ke arah Tobi dengan penuh was-was.

"Nee… Nee-san, kenapa larinya pelan sekali?" tanya Tobi dan itu membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya.

Merasa Tobi bukan tandingannya, Hinata kembali berlari menuju arah kirinya lalu lurus ke depan dan setelah sejauh 600 m ia menemukan sebuah goa, kemudian ia memilih masuk untuk bersembunyi. Setelah masuk Hinata malah menemukan dua sahabatnya yang telah terikat di sebuah pilar batu yang ada dalam goa dan dia juga menemukan Shano serta Asura juga ada di sana.

Melihat itu semua membuat Hinata menjadi pasrah lalu tak lama kemudian Tobi tiba dan berdiri tepat di belakang Hinata. "Nee… Nee-san, sudah duluan sampai di rumah ya?" tanya Tobi.

Semua orang mengabaikan pertanyaan Tobi. Shano kemudian mendekati Hinata hendak mengikat tangannya namun ia mendapat pukulan telak dari Hinata **_"Juuken!" Puak! Brugh!_** Shano terjungkil di tanah akibat pukulan telapak tersebut.

Shano bangkit lalu mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Dasar gadis tengik!" geram Shano. Shano melompat kemudian melayangkan pukulan keras ke arah Hinata, **_"Pusshhh! Syeephh!_** Pukulan Shano tak mengenai apapun, Shano memandang kepalan tangannya yang hanya mengenai ruang hampa sedangkan Hinata hanya berada beberapa senti di sampinya.

Shano tampak semakin kesal kemudian ia menatap ke arah Hinata namun sayang sebelum memandang lama mukanya telah terkena pukalan telak dari Hinata yang membuatnya jatuh ke bawah.

Tobi merasa kagum melihat pukulan Hinata tadi. "Nee-san hebaaattt! Kalau begitu Nee-san yang akan aku jadikan istriku, yeeee!" celoteh Tobi gembira.

Tak ada yang menanggapinya, Asura memilih menyandarkan dirinya di salah satu pilar batu yang ada di dalam goa sambil memejamkan matanya.

Hinata melangkah sedikit mundur kemudian memasang kuda-kuda jurus _taichi-nya._ Merasa tertantang,Shano kemudian hendak mengambil pedang di kantong rahasia yang berada di punggungnya namun yang keluar hanya sebuah pisau dapur.

Shano tak ambil pusing, ia lalu mengarah cepat ke Hinata untuk menusuknya namun Hinata menghindar di waktu yang tepat kemudian Hinata segera membelokkan tusukan pisau dari Shano yang akhirnya menusuk dada Shano sendiri. Shano tertusuk di bagian jantung yang membuatnya langsung roboh ke tanah.

"Ieeeeee! Shano-san mati!" tunjuk Tobi histeris dan membuat Asura yang jauh di belakang membuka matanya lalu tiba-tiba saja melesat dan sudah mencekik leher Hinata.

Asura menatap Hinata dingin lalu melemparnya dengan sadis ke sembarang arah namun dengan cepat Hinata ditangkap oleh Sakura yang telah terlepas dari ikatan tali yang membelenggunya sementara Ino sedang memejamkan matanya sepertinya ia sedang berkonsentrasi.

"Huaaaaaa!" teriak Tobi lalu melangkah sedikit mundur. "Asura-san! Di-dia bisa le-lepas!" tunjuk Tobi ke arah Sakura.

Asura menatap dingin ke arah Sakura. "Kalian memang menyusahkan, aku menyesal tidak langsung menjual kalian ke tempat lain" ucap Asura datar.

"Jangan meremehkan kehebatan ninja medis, pertarungan Hinata tadi memberiku peluang untuk aku melepaskan diri dari totokanmu" ucap Sakura.

Asura hanya diam saja tanpa respon.

"Eeeeee! Asura-san, kau sudah janji menjual mereka kepadaku, aku ingin mereka menjadi budakku" ucap Tobi.

"Sekarang aku telah berubah pikiran" ucap Asura kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah mendekati tubuh Shano lalu menendangnya. "Berhenti berpura-pura!" ucapnya membangunkan temannya itu.

Tobi yang takut kehilangan targetnya memberi tawaran yang menggiurkan, "Nee… aku akan membayarnya dua kali lipat" ucap Tobi.

Mendengar itu, Shano langsung bangun kemudian segera berdiri dan membuat pihak kunoichi terkejut "Oi oi oi, kau jangan bercanda boss!" ucap Shano.

 ** _SHANAROOOO!_** Sakura langsung saja memukul keras tubuh Shano hingga terpental jauh lalu membentur dinding tanah goa dan tertanam di dalamnya. "Kau akan menjadi posil di sana" ucap Sakura sambil menaruh kepalan kuatnya di depan mukanya.

" ** _Shintenshin no Jutsu (Masuk Ke Tubuh Orang Lain)"_** Ternyata Ino juga berhasil melepaskan diri dan masuk ke tubuh Asura lalu mencoba mengendalikan tubuh Asura dengan mengunakan kekuatan pikiran miliknya.

"Huaaaaaaa! Si Macan Gersang juga berhasil bebas, seseorang tolong akuuu!" teriak Tobi histeris.

 _(Macan Gersang = Manis Cantik Seger Merangsang)_

Asura bukan seseorang shinobi biasa, ia tak akan mudah dikendalikan oleh orang lain.

Ino merasakan penolakan besar dari tubuh Asura sehingga Ino tak mampu menahan tubuh Asura dalam waktu yang lama. "Orang macam apa ini?" tanya Ino dalam hati.

Asura berbalik ke arah Ino lalu melesat menyerang Ino. Sakura tau itu, **_"SHANAROOOOOO!" Pugh! Bruagh!_** Sakura berhasil memukul wajah Asura dengan telak yang membuat Asura terlempar hingga terjungkil di tanah.

"Benar-benar monster" grutu Tobi.

Hinata yang mendengar Tobi mengerutu langsung melempar beberapa jarum beracun ke arah Tobi namun jarum-jarum tersebut hanya melewati tubuh Tobi saja dan malah mengenai dinding goa yang berada di belakang Tobi. "Neeeeeee! Nee-chan kenapa mau membunuhku?" tanya Tobi "Aku ini calon suamimu lho!" ucapnya lagi.

Pernyataan Tobi tersebut membuat mata Hinata menyipit. "Jangan sembarangan bicara" ucap Hinata dingin yang tiba-tiba sosok angkernya muncul. "Kau tau aku ini sudah punya calon, BAKA!" umpat Hinata tajam dan baru kali ini Hinata memunculkan aura gelap di sekitar tubuhnya. Ini pasti akibat didikan Shimma, Hinata yang dulunya lemah lembut bisa berubah seangker itu. Sungguh mengerikan.

"Huaaaa! Nee-san maraahhh" Tobi histeris dan sedikit mundur namun dengan cepat ia berubah tenang dan memilih mendekati Hinata lalu bertanya dengan polos, "Nee-san-sama-hime, sedang marah ya?"

Hinata mendadak sweatdrop begitu juga Ino dan Sakura yang sedari tadi menonton ke arah mereka.

Kali ini Sakura juga ikut marah kepada Tobi. "Benar-benar pria idiot tak berguna! **_SHANAROOOOO!" Bruagh!_** Pukulan Sakura malah mengenai tanah tempat Tobi berdiri tadi.

"Apa yang kau pukul Nee-san?" tanya Tobi polos dan membuat dahi Sakura mengkerut karena semakin kesal.

"Bakayaroo!" geram Sakura karena sangat kesal.

Di belakang, Ino juga sangat kesal. Ino lalu mengangkat sebuah pilar besar kemudian melemparnya ke arah Tobi. Karena lengah, kepala Tobi terkena lemparan itu yang membuat dirinya menjadi pusing. "Neeeee….. kenapa ada itik terbang mengelilingi kepalku ya?" tanya Tobi dan kemudian langsung pingsan. Sakura yang hampir terkena pilar nyasar langsung melompat menjauh lalu berada di samping Hinata.

"Rasakan Pilar no Jutsuku, dasar sialan!" umpat Ino.

Jauh di samping ketiga _kunoichi_ tersebut, Asura bangkit kemudian melemaskan somua otot-otot tubuhnya sambil menatap ketiga gadis itu dengan pandangan dingin membuat suasana di ketiga gadis itu menjadi tegang.

"Dia benar-benar orang yang kuat" ucap Ino.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"Biar aku yang melawannya" ucap Sakura.

Sakura melangkah mendekati Asura sedangkan Asura sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Kau mengingatkanku terhadap seseorang" ucap Sakura. "Sifat dinginmu agak mirip seperti dia".

"Jangan banyak bicara" ucap Asura.

"Kau akan menyusul temanmu itu" ucap Sakura. **_"SHANAROOOO!"_** Sakura langsung menyerang namun pukulannya berhasil ditahan dengan kedua lengan Asura yang melindungi wajahnya. Walaupun sangup menepis, Asura berhasil dibuat terseret beberapa meter ke belakang karena dorongan pukulan Sakura yang begitu kuat.

"Ini baru 45% tenagaku dan aku akan segera membawamu ke tempat temanmu di neraka" ucap Sakura sinis.

" ** _SHANAROOOOOO!"_** Sakura memukul secara liar ke arah Asura, namun sayangnya Asura berhasil menghindarinya menyebabkan pukulan keras Sakura hanya menyeset udara saja. "Keparat!" umpat Sakura.

"Kau terlalu lam—" perkataan Asura terpotong karena Sakura kembali menyerang.

" ** _SHANAROOOOOOO!"_** sekarang Sakura mengunakan 75% tenaganya dan siapapun tak akan selamat dengan pukulan ini jika terkena langsung. Asura sempat menepis dengan kedua lengannya namun karena pukulan Sakura begitu kuat, lengannya menjadi remuk dan karena dorongan pukulan Sakura yang sangat kuat, tulang lengannya menabrak tulang rusuknya hingga patah dan patahan tulang rusuknya menusuk jantungnya hingga menembus punggungnya. Asura mati sebelum ia membalas serangan Sakura.

"Kau akan bertemu temanmu di alam sana" ucap Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Shano muncul entah dari mana. "Siapa bilang aku sudah mati, dasar gadis tengik!" umpat Shano. "Pukulanmu tadi hanya sebuah pukulan anak kecil" ucapnya lagi.

Hinata dan Ino melangkah mendekati Shano. "Yang ini biar kami yang menghabisinya" ucap Ino.

"Berharap bisa membunuhku? Kalian bercanda nona-nona, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa membunuhku" ucap Shano.

"Kau jangan berbicara omong kosong" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah mulut goa dan Hinata mengenal siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata.

"Neji! Sai! Shikamaru!" seru Ino.

"Kalian terlambat" ucap Sakura yang berada di samping mayat Asura.

Naruto memendang ke arah Sakura. "Terimakasih telah membunuh orang itu, Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto.

"Bersama matinya orang itu, penghalang jadi menghilang ya" ucap Sai.

Sekarang Shano telah terpojokan, Shano hanya melihat musuh saja di sekitarnya sedangkan bosnya telah pergi entah kemana. "Dasar orang idiot, dia melarikan diri dan Asura malah mati semudah itu. Cih, wajah dinginnya tak begitu berguna" grutu Shano.

Shano menyadari sekarang banyak pasang mata menatap ke arahnya dan ia tahu ini bukan hal yang baik untuknya, satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ia perbuat adalah tersenyum manis kehadapan para musuhnya dan tentunya senyum Shano mengalahkan senyuman Sai.

"Jangan menampilkan senyum seperti itu di hadapan kami" ucap Sakura.

Shano berhenti tersenyum kemudian langsung merapal sebuah Handseal **_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Five hundred man!"_** _500 tentara shinobi bersenjata lengkap dari rantai sampai katana._

Naruto juga hendak mengeluarkan kuchiyose namun dihentikan oleh Sakura. "Ini masalahku, Naruto! Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya" ucap Sakura.

"Ini juga masalah kami" ucap Hinata. "Kami bertiga saja sudah cukup melawan mereka" ucapnya lagi.

"Itu benar" imbuh Ino.

Ketiganya bersikeras membuat Naruto tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa lagi kemudian dia bersama rekannya yang lain membiarkan ketiga gadis itu turun bertarung. Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya mengawasi saja.

"Heh, kalian terlalu meremehkanku gadis tengik!" ucap Shano yang berada di tengah pasukannya.

Sakura menyahut "Jangan banyak bicara, kau akan segera mati".

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Shano memerintahkan semua pasukannya untuk menyerang. "Serang!".

Seketika pertempuran antara 500 shinobi dengan tiga _kunoichi_ terpecah.

" ** _SHANAROOOOO!"_** Sakura memukul keras setiap musuh yang mendekatinya, meninju kepala musuh, memukul perut musuh hingga membuat musuh muntah darah bercampur yang lain, menendang pipi musuh hingga remuk, melompat lalu membentur kepala musuh dengan kedua siku, berlari kemudian melompat lalu membentur rahang musuh dengan kedua lutut membuat wajah musuh hancur, bahkan Sakura dengan kerasnya meninju rahang bagian bawah musuh hingga musuh terlempar ke atas membuatnya tertancap di tanah langit-langit goa.

Jika Sakura sedang marah, semuanya akan remuk karena tinju mautnya. Walaupun Sakura terkesan sangar tapi jika Sasuke sendiri yang membuat masalah terhadap dirinya maka seketika tinjunya akan membeku, itu karena Sakura sangat sayang terhadap Sasuke.

Sedangkan Ino, ia mengambil senjata salah satu musuhnya yang baru saja di jatuhkannya. Ia mengambil sebuah pedang pendek lalu ia beraksi dengan pedang tersebut. Ino menyayat leher demi leher musuh yang menyerangnya, juga menusuk jantung musuh, menebas perut musuh yang berusaha menebasnya, menusuk ubun-ubun musuh hingga membelah tubuh musuh.

Ino terlihat sangat brutal, darah telah menodai tangan, pedang dan pakaiannya. Sekarang Ino makin mirip seperti kekasihnya.

"Gadis ini benar-benar" grutu Shikamaru.

Gaya bertarung Hinata juga sama mengerikannya, dia mengunakan jarum beracun miliknya. Racunnya dapat membunuh musuh dengan seketika. Hinata melepar jarum demi jarum satu persatu dan menancap di setiap kening musuh yang mendekat membuat keseimbangan musuh menghilang kemudian jatuh seketika dan setelah tiga detik langsung tewas.

"Racun macam apa itu?" Neji sedikit bingung dan juga heran.

"Ini pasti ajaran Fuga" ucap Naruto.

"Sungguh mengerikan jika terkena racun itu" ucap Sai.

"Dan mengapa dia tidak apa-apa, padahal dia menyentuh langsung jarum-jarumnya dengan tangan telanjang" ucap Shikamaru.

"Fuga pasti telah mengajarkan antitoksinnya" ujar Naruto sambil melipat tangan di dada sambil memandangi kekasihnya yang sedang beraksi.

"Wah… Hinata-san seperti ular piton" ucap Sai.

"Diam kau Sai!" seru Naruto tajam.

Semua pasukan Shano berhasil dijatuhkan dalam waktu 15 menit oleh ketiga _kunoichi_ tersebut dan ini benar-benar membuat Shano terkejut. Shano menatap semua pasukannya yang telah berserakan, "Ti-tidak mungkin, semua pasukanku kalah dengan begitu mudah".

"Sekarang giliranmu!" tunjuk Sakura ke arah Shano.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menyusul Asura. Jadi, sayonara!" ucap Shano lalu melempar bomb asap, mengunci pancaran chakra pada tubuhnya kemudian menghilang.

Dua menit kemudian.

"Aku tak merasakan chakranya, dia benar-benar lenyap dari tempat ini" ucap Naruto.

"Jika kau sudah bilang seperti itu, itu artinya musuh memang sudah pergi jauh. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, lagi pula mataku tak menangkap apapun di sekitar sini" ujar Neji.

"Oke, ayo pulang dan melapor kepada Baa-chan" ucap Naruto lalu semuanya segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah selesai melaksanakan missi penyelamatan tersebut, Naruto segera melapor ke tempat Hokage dan hari sudah hampir sore. Semua keluarga, teman dan kerabat akhirnya merasa lega setelah melihat ketiga _kunoichi_ tersebut pulang dengan selamat.

Kejadian penculikan tersebut memberi banyak pelajaran kepada pihak Konoha, dengan terjadinya hal seperti itu pihak Konoha harus memperketat penjagaan kembali, mengingat musuh mungkin akan menyerang atau datang sewaktu-waktu. Mengingat juga isu bergabungnya dua raksasa Konoha dengan Akatsuki yang bisa jadi sewaktu-waktu mereka akan mengambil Naruto karena Naruto adalah seorang jinchuuriki.

Isu itu selalu membuat pikiran Naruto terganggu, ia tak habis pikir kenapa dua rekannya nekat menghianati desa setelah membunuh Danzo secara sadis. Kenapa mereka berhianat? Pertanyaan itu selalu terniang diotaknya dan tak dapat diterima oleh akal sehatnya. Mengapa Fuga yang terkenal begitu baik bisa menghianati temannya? Lalu mengapa Sasuke yang sangat mencintai desanya memilih menjadi seorang bajingan? Apa sebenarnya yang mereka pikirkan? Apa mereka telah dipengaruhi oleh Itachi? Naruto memikirkan semua hal tersebut yang membuat hatinya sangat bimbang.

Di lain tempat, di tempat Shano menhilang tadi. Shano kembali muncul dari dalam tanah tempat tadi ia berpijak saat melempar bomb asap. "Haaaah…. mereka memang sangat menyusahkan" keluh Shano kemudian ia menatap jasat Asura. "Ckckckck.. Asura malah mati" ucapnya.

"Siapa bilang aku sudah mati" terdengar suara dari arah mulut goa.

Shano menoleh ke arah suara itu dan menemukan Asura yang sedang bersantai di pintu goa. Shano kembali menoleh ke tempat jasat Asura tadi dan ternyata jasatnya telah menghilang. Shano kembali menatap Asura, "Asura! Aku melihat sendiri tubuhmu sudah remuk, kenapa kau bisa…"

"Ayo pergi dari sini!" potong Asura.

"Ah, kau masih saja dingin. Baiklah, ayo pergi" ucap Shano.

Mereka berdua segera meninggalkan goa dan bagaimana Asura bisa hidup kembali? itu masih misteri.

To be continued.

 ** _-Akatsuki-_**

Dua angota Akatsuki yang sudah sangat kita kenal yaitu Deidara dan Tobi terlihat sedang bersantai di sebuah warung makan. Tobi telah kembali dengan sendirinya dengan alasan dia tidak begitu betah jika terlalu lama jauh dengan Akatsuki dan pada akhirnya Tobi pulang dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Deidara dan Tobi terlihat sedang duduk _bersila_ di sebuah warung lesehan yang menjual menu makanan tradisional yang berada di pingiran jalan di sebuah desa yang terkenal dengan panorama alamnya, sehingga desa ini dilirik sebagai tempat pariwisata yang menyenangkan. Kedua penjahat kelas atas ini terlihat sedang menyantap menu utama warung ini yaitu _bakso tuna panggang_ dan anehnya Tobi yang biasanya rebut kini mendadak sunyi.

"Ey Tobi! Tak biasanya kau murung seperti itu hmmm! Apa kau sedang datang bulan?" tanya Deidara sambil menyempatkan diri untuk menyantap baksonya.

Tobi malah asik melamun sambil mengaduk-aduk bakso pada mangkok yang ada di hadapannya, sepertinya Tobi tak mendengarkan pertanyaan Deidara.

Deidara berhenti mengunyah lalu menatap ke arah Tobi dan membuatnya merasa iba setelah melihat tingkah Tobi yang tak seperti biasanya itu. "Sudalah Tobi, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu hmmm!" ucap Deidara lalu mengunyah baksonya lagi kemudian menelannya. "Tobi! Yang kemarin itu jangan diambil hati, walaupun semua ucapan Ketua kita itu sangat menusuk jantung tapi Ketua kita sangan menyayangi semua anak buahnya. Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah yang kemarin itu, toh kau sudah mengembalikan semua barang yang kau curi itu, hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

Tobi tetap saja melamun.

Deidara menghela nafasnya, ia merasa juniornya itu sedang tertekan akibat amarah Pain yang didapatnya kemarin. Deidara kemudian menepuk pelan bahu juniornya itu, "Sudahlah Tobi tenangkan jiwamu! Aku turut berduka cita atas apa yang sedang menimpamu hmm!" ucapnya.

"Ano.. Deidara-senpai…" akhirnya Tobi menyahut namun ucapannya tanggung, Tobi terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku mengerti, sebagai senior aku paham betul tentang masalahmu ini. Kau pasti sangat tertekan karena mendapat perkataan kasar dari Ketua hmmm! Sudahlah berbesar hatilah!" tegur Deidara.

"Bukanya tertekan dengan masalah itu, Deidara senpai. Tapi…" Tobi malah semakin murung.

"Terus apa yang membuatmu segalau ini. Biasanya jika momen makan bakso seperti ini biasanya kau langsung rebut _'neee… Deidara-senpai, bakso ini kok bulet-bulet? Trus namanya kok bakso? Tapi kalau dimakan kok enak? Kenapa bisa gitu ya, Deidara-senpai?'_ biasanya kau akan menanyakan hal-hal konyol itu. Kalau bukan amarah Ketua kita terus apa yang membuatmu bermuram durja seperti ini hmm?" tanya Deidara.

"Neee…. Ano… nee.. eto… Deidara-senpai.. eto.. ano.." ucap Tobi yang terlihat sangat gerogi.

"Ah jangan berbelit-belit hmm!" ucap Deidara.

"Ke..marin kan aku dimarahi abis-abisan sama Tuan Pain terus…" ucap Tobi terputus karena malu.

Deidara menatap ke arah Tobi dengan serius. "Terus?" Deidara terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Terus… setelah marahnya Tuan Pain abis aku mengambil setangkai bunga mawar putih, Deidara-senpai" ucap Tobi polos.

"Eee?" Deidara menjadi bingung. "Mawar putih? Buat apa?" tanya Deidara.

"Buat Trizh-sama yang kebetulan juga ada di sana, aku kemarin menyatakan cintaku dihadapan Tuan Pain, Konan-sama dan Trizh-sama. Aku menyatakan lewat mawar putih itu kalau cintaku sangat tulus terhadap Trizh-sama" ucap Tobi gembira karena mengingat perasaannya terhadap Trizh.

Deidara menepak keninngnya sendiri setelah mendengar cerita Tobi tersebut. "Terus kenapa kau malah murung. Seharusnya kau senang karena berhasil menyatakan cinta dihadapan para peninggi organisasi hmm!" ucap Deidara. "Hmm! Tapi kau memang sepenuhnya sudah gila, Tobi! Kau tau sendiri kan, Trizh-sama itu sangat angker hmm!" imbuh Deidara.

"Tapi aku mencitainya sepenuh hati" ucap Tobi polos.

"Kau ini lebih gila dari semua orang gila yang ada di dunia ini. Terus kenapa kau murung?" tanya Deidara yang masih penasaran.

"Sehabis aku menyatakan cintaku kepada Trizh-sama aku malah ditendang hingga terpental ratusan meter sampai keluar Amegakure" ucap Tobi.

"Sudah ku duga akan menjadi seperti itu hmmm! Mana mungkin Trizh-sama suka terhadap orang gila sepertimu hmm!" ucap Deidara.

Tobi malah melakukan pose sedang berpikir serius dan membuat Deidara menepak jidatnya kembali. _"Sekarang mau bertingkah apa lagi kau Tobi"_ batin Deidara.

Tobi berdiri begitu saja lalu mengepalkan tangan tepat di depan wajahnya, dengan serius kemudian berkata dengan lantang "Aku akan terus berusaha menyatakan cintaku terhadap Trizh-sama walaupun aku akan ditendang ribuan kali aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja karena menyatakan cinta terhadap Trizh-sama adalah jalan ninjaku" ucapnya semangat yang disaksikan oleh semua pengunjung warung tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Deidara menepak keningnya dan kini lebih keras dari sebelumnya, "kau sudah bosan hidup hah. Trizh-sama itu orang yang kejam" nasehat Deidara.

"Tapi aku yakin dengan kekuatan cinta yang aku miliki" ucap Tobi serius.

"Cintamu itu hanya sekedar cinta monyet hmm!" ucap Deidara.

"Aku bukan monyet Deidara-senpai" bantah Tobi.

"Terserah kau saja, lama-lama bersamamu aku malah ingin meledak. Aku malah tersiksa mendapat patner sepertimu" gumam Deidara.

"Tidak usah sungkan Deidara-senpai. Aku ini pasti selalu membuat senpai selalu bahagia jika dekat denganku lho" ucap Tobi.

"Bukan jadi bahagia tapi aku malah tersiksa, Baka!" geram Deidara.

"Oh terimakasih Deidara-senpai, karena senpai menjadi bahagia karena adanya diriku di sisi senpai" ucap Tobi bangga.

Deidara lagi-lagi menepak jidatnya dengan keras karena saking kesalnya terhadap Tobi tapi karena juniornya itu sedang _galau_ ia memilih bersabar. "Terserah kau saja" ucap Deidara.

 ** _-Konoha, 09.00am-_**

Ruang Hokage kembali ricuh, karena mendapat berita pergerakan Akatsuki dari mata-mata mereka. Berita tentang tertangkapnya bijuu ekor dua dan tentang penyerangan Kuil Api di Konoha telah sampai ke telinga Tsunade dan membuatnya berpikir berat.

Tsunade kemudian memanggil Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo, Kotetsu dan beberapa tim yang lain untuk melakukan pencarian terhadap Akatsuki.

Sekarang mereka semua sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Tsunade di atap bangunan Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Asuma.

"Kalian semua pergi dan selidiki sekitar kawasan Kuil Api hingga daerah lain, kemungkinan musuh belum melewati perbatasan Negara Api" perintah Tsunade.

"Baik" sahut semuanya kemudian bergegas melaksanakan tugas.

Semua shinobi yang dikumpulkan secara mendadak segera menyebar ke segala penjuru, mesisir semua tepat, mencari berbagai informasi dan berusaha menemukan jejak Akatsuki. Oprasi pencarian ini sama sekali tidak melibatkan Naruto, sementara Naruto sendiri terlihat sedang bersantai di atas ranjangnya di sebuah apartemen kecil miliknya.

Tsunade sengaja membiarkan Naruto untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah latihah berat yang baru-baru ini ia jalani. Bukannya mengesampingkan Naruto namun belum saatnya Naruto untuk turun tangan dalam masalah ini.

Berdiam diri, sesuatu hal yang sangat dibenci oleh Naruto namun apa boleh buat, Tsunade memerintahkan dirinya untuk mengambil libur. Dalam artian lain Naruto dipaksa untuk libur dan mau tak mau Naruto harus mengikuti perintah itu karena printah Tsunade sangat mutlak adanya.

Sementara itu, Tim yang diutus oleh Hokage telah menyebar ke segala penjuru untuk melacak keberadaan Akatsuki. Tim Azuma yang berangotakan Shikamaru, Izumo dan Kotetsu sempat mengunjungi Kuil Api lalu mendapati Kuil itu telah hancur dan juga menerima berita bawha teman seperjuangan Azuma dulu 'Chiriku' telah dibunuh dan mayatnya dibawa oleh pihak Akatsuki.

Asuma juga meperoleh sebuah titik terang setelah mengunjungi Kuil Api. Dengan hilangnya Chiriku, tim Asuma menyimpulkan bawha mayat Chiriku pasti akan ditukarkan ke pasar gelap. Mengingat Chiriku adalah salah satu dari mantan 12 ninja penjaga dan kematian mereka sangat diinginkan oleh pihak lain sehingga harga perkepala mereka sangatlah tinggi. Dimana kepala Asuma sendiri bernilai 35 juta dollar.

 ** _Pihak Akatsuki_** , di sebuah jalan setapak terlihat dua angota Akatsuki yang sedang melintas dan salah satunya sedang membawa mayat seorang Biksu di punggungnya.

Pria tinggi bermasker hitam dan mengenakan kerudung putih, matanya menjadi satu-satunya bagian yang terlihat dari wajahnya. Pria ini bernama Kakuzu dan ia sedang membawa mayat seseorang biksu di punggungnya. Kakuzu memiliki iris mata berwarna hijau dan sclera berwarna merah. Kakuzu adalah missing-nin rank S yang berasal dari Takigakure.

Kakuzu memiliki partner yang bernama Hidan. Hidan adalah satu-satunya rekan yang sanggup bertahan dengan Kakuzu yang terkenal tak akan segan-segan membunuh siapapun termasuk rekannya sendiri. Hidan memiliki rambut panjang berwarna perak yang disisir kebelakang dengan mata berwarna ungu khas dan mengenakan jubah akatsuki yang terbuka tanpa baju dalam, ia memakai pelindung dahi Yugakure di sekitar lehernya serta mengunakan jimat Jashin tergantung seperti kalung yang berbentuk segitiga terbalik di dalam lingkaran.

Kedua penjahat tingkat atas ini sedang berjalan ke suatu tempat dan sepertinya mayat biksu tersebut sangat penting untuk mereka.

"Aku benar-benar sangat muak dengan semua omonganmu itu" ucap Hidan.

"Memangnya apa yang aku pernah katakan padamu" ucap Kakuzu.

"Si Ketua itu benar-benar membuatku muak, apa harus aku dipasangkan dengan orang aneh sepertimu. Kemarin kau melarangku untuk membunuh ekor dua, kau bilang harus membuatnya setengah mati. Tau kah kau, dengan melakukan hal itu aku telah melanggar aliran Jashin yang aku anut, dimana setiap pengikut Dewa Jashin harus melakupan pembantaian sampai lawan benar-benar tak bernafas lagi. Kau telah membuatku berdosa terhadap Dewa Jashin, aku ingin sekali membunuhmu dan Ketua sialan itu untuk menebus dosaku terhadap Dewa Jashin" ucap Hidan yang berjalan di sisi kanan Kakazu.

"Jika para peninggi mendengar ocehanmu itu, sudah bisa dipastikan kau sudah berakhir bersama Dewa Jashinmu itu" ucap Kakuzu dingin.

Mendengar hinaan itu, Hidan langsung setengah berteriak di hadapan Kakuzu dan itu membuat Kakuzu menghentikan langkahnya. "Seenaknya kau menghina Jashin-sama, aku akan bersumpah akan membunuhmu sekarang juga tapi kau ini orang aneh yang sulit dibunuh. Aku tidak mencium darah segar yang mengalir di dalam tubuhmu itu, Kakuzu!".

Kakuzu menatap dingin rekannya itu. "Suatu saat nanti setelah missi ini selesai dan jadwalku kosong aku akan membunuhmu" ucap Kakuzu dingin kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Cih, kau selalu saja bilang seperti itu" ucap Hidan tapi Kakuzu malah terus berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. "Oi oi oi Kakuzu! Oi Tunggu aku!" panggil Hidan kemudian berlari agar dapat berjalan sejajar dengan Kakuzu. "Oi Kakuzu! Kenapa kau selalu mengumpulkan mayat-mayat? Tujuan kita harusnya menangkap jinchuriki. Kau selalu saja berburu orang-orang yang kepalanya bernilai jutaan dollar, kapan kau melakukan missi utama kita hah?" ucap Hidan namun tak dihiraukan. "Oi Kakuzu!" panggilnya.

Kakuzu akhirnya muak, "Jangan cerewet kau, atau akan aku bunuh kau sekarang" ucap Kakuzu.

"Memangnya kau bisa membunuhku?" tanya Hidan.

Kakuzu berhenti melangkah, "Kau tau Trizh-sama kan, Hidan? Bahkan Jashinpun bertekuk lutut dihadapannya" ucap Kakuzu kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Hidan sedikit tersentak lalu menjadi bimbang, "Oi oi oi kau jangan membuat omong kosong seperti itu, aku akan membutikan bahwa kau salah. Memang Trizh-sama memberiku kekuatan tambahan tapi aku tak akan menyembahnya, hanya Jashin-sama yang kuat" ucap Hidan tegas namun Kakuzu mengacuhkannya.

 ** _-Tim Azuma-_**

Dengan informasi yang merka peroleh dari Kuil Api, Tim Asuma menuju kelima penukaran pasar gelap yang dibantu oleh tim yang lain. Tim Azuma menuju tempat penukaran yang terdekat dengannya kemudian mengintai tempat tersebut.

Di posisi lain, Tim yang berangotakan Ino dan Choji mendapat pesan dari Tim Azuma yang mengatakan bahwa Akatsuki sedang bergerak menuju penukaran pasar gelap. Di wilayah Negara Api terdapat lima pasar gelap dan kebetulan salah satunya dekat dari tim mereka.

"Dekat di depan kita terdapat tempat penukaran" ujar Sang Kapten.

Mendengar itu expresi Ino berubah cemas dan disadari oleh Choji yang ada di belakangnya. _"Kita akan berjumpa dengan Akatsuki, apakan Fuga-kun.."_ batin Ino.

Chouji menepuk pelan bahu Ino, "Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Jika Fuga-kun telibat dalam hal ini, kita akan bersama-sama menyadarkannya dan membawanya kembali. Apalagi Fuga-kun mencintaimu, pastinya dia akan senang berjumpa denganmu, Ino. Dia pasti mau kembali" ucapnya menenangkan Ino.

"Chouji… terimakasih" ucap Ino.

"Baiklah, ayo bergerak!" seru Sang Kapten.

Di pihak Asuma, timnya terlihat sedang mengintai sebuah bangunan toilet umum yang dicurigai sebagai tempat penukaran. Timnya terlihat sangat waspada dan tak lama kemudian salah satu anggota Akatsuki keluar.

Hidan keluar dari dalam toilet tersebut.

Asuma yang sebagai kapten tim langsung memerintahkan semua rekannya untuk segera menyergap Hidan. Tim Azuma keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu segera menyerang Hidan tanpa-basa basi.

Asuma melempar beberapa suriken bertujuan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hidan sementara rekannya yang lain menyerang dari tiga arah lain. Shikamaru berhasil mengikat pergerakan Hidan dengan _Kagemane no jutsu_ miliknya kemudian dengan cepat, Izumo dan Kotetsu langsung menusuk tubuh Hidan dengan pedang besar tapi sulit dipercaya Hidan tidak tewas setelah jantungnya tertusuk.

Hal itu membuat semuanya sangat terkejut. "Ma-manusia macam apa ini?" ucap Shikamaru.

"A-apa di-dia aba-di?" tanya Izumo

"Su-sulit di-dipercaya" ucap Kotetsu.

"Oi oi oi! Kalian akan segera mendapat hukuman dari Jashin-sama. Whahahaha… kalian berdua tumbal yang empuk untuk persembahan" ucap Hidan sambil menatap Izumo dan Kotetsu, pandangan Hidan kemudian beralih ke arah Asuma kemudian ia melihat lambang api di bagian pinggang Asuma. "Yare yare! Kakuzu pasti senang melihat ini" ucapnya lagi.

" _Chiriku"_ batin Asuma.

Sementara di Konoha, Naruto terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ite!" keluh Naruto karena mukanya membentur lantai. Naruto lalu berdiri kemudian mendudukan dirinya di ranjangnya "Sial, dasar mimpi buruk!" gumam Naruto.

" ** _Oi Naruto! Kau jangan terlalu banyak tidur, sudah jam tiga sore kau masih mau tidur hah"_** suara Kurama terdengar di otak Naruto.

"Baiklah-baiklan Kurama-san" ucap Naruto sedikit malas. _"Ini sungguh membosankan. Baa-chan sama sekali tidak mengijinkanku melakukan aktivitas ninjaku, yang membuatku harus melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang berat yaitu tidur siang, hah…"_ batin Naruto.

" ** _Oi Naruto, apa rencanamu hari ini?"_** tanya Kurama.

"Mandi, Kurama-san" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah ke kamar mandinya.

" ** _Ah.. biasanya kau akan latihan"_** ucap Kurama

Naruto yang sedang membuka pintu kamar mandinya kemudian berhenti sejenak, "Aku hanya diijinkan untuk beristirahat saja. Sudahlah Kurama-san, aku mandi dulu. See ya!" ucap Naruto.

" ** _Ah.. Kau berbicara seperti Fuga"_** ucap Kurama.

Di pihak lain, Hinata kekasih Naruto sedang memasak beberapa makanan untuk dibawa ke apartement Naruto nati.

" _Aku harap Naruto-kun menyukai masakanku"_ batin Hinata sambil bersemangat memasak. _"Aku akan memasakan berbagai macam makanan untuknya, semoga dia senang nantinya"_ batinnya lagi.

Tanpa disadari Neji datang menghampiri Hinata ke dapur, "Sepertinya kau sedang memasak makanan yang lezat, aroma sedapnya membuatku lapar" ucap Neji tiba-tiba dan membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Oh Neji-niisan, kapan kau datang?" tanya Hinata dan tak menghentikan aktivitas menggorengnya.

"Baru saja saat aku mencium aroma sedap masakanmu. Boleh aku mencicipinya? Kelihatannya perutku sudah tidak sabar" ucap Neji.

"Tentu saja, Nii-san. Tapi makannya bersamaan dengan Naruto-kun ya" ucap Hinata.

"E.. kok begitu?" tanya Neji.

"Karena aku sengaja membuatkan ini untuk Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lalu tersenyum manis.

"Tapi bisakah aku mencicipinya sedikit saja?" tanya Neji.

"Um… tunggu Naruto-kun mencicipinya dulu ya" ucap Hinata polos dan membuat Neji sedikit cemberut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan sabar" ucap Neji dengan nada terpakasa. _"Siapa yang tidak tau kalau Hinata-hime selalu mengutamakan Naruto dalam segala hal, termasuk kesempatan untuk mencicipi"_ batin Neji.

"Sabar ya Neji-niisan, nanti kita makan malam bersama di apartement Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ha-ah.. baiklah" sahut Neji pasrah.

 ** _-Tim Asuma-_**

Asuma telah terluka parah akibat pertarungannya dengan Hidan dan hanya dalam hitungan waktu saja Asuma akan segera tewas. Shikamaru dan yang lain tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong Asuma karena mereka bertiga dihadang oleh Kakuzu, Kakuzu sama sekali tak membiarkan ketiganya membantu Asuma.

Hidan membunuh Asuma dengan sangat mudah dengan sebuah ritual aneh yang diyakininya adalah sebuah ritual pengorbanan untuk Dewa sebagai tanda baktinya terhadap Tuhannya yaitu Jashin. Hidan membuat tanda segitiga di dalam lingkaran di permukaan tanah kemudian mencuri darah korbannya yaitu Asuma kemudian memakannya lalu ia melakukan sebuah penyiksaan dengan menusuk diri sendiri yang anehnya malah berefek pada korbannya sampai korbannya itu tewas.

Tim yang berisikan Ino dan Choji akhirnya tiba, tapi mereka terlambat jauh. Hidan dan Kakuzu saat itu memdadak dipanggil oleh ketua mereka untuk melakukan penyegelan nibi yang memaksa keduanya harus menyelesaikan pertarungannya yang belum selesai.

"Oi-oi-oi! Kalian tunggu di sini, kami akan segera kembali. Sampai jumpa kembali, dasar sampah!" umpat Hidan kemudian menghilang bersama Kakuzu.

Sedangkan kondisi Asuma sudah sangat memperhatinkan. Asuma terbaring diantara murid-muridnya dan rekannya. Asuma tak bisa tertolong lagi bahkan Ino yang memiliki kemampuan medis yang lumayan tak mampu mengobatinya. Asuma sekarat hanya dalam waktu 10 menit pertarungan bersama Hidan.

Matahari sudah tenggelam dan langit sudah gelap, sebelum meninggal Asuma mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya kepada ketiga muridnya.

Asuma memandang Ino terlebih dahulu lalu berkata "Kau berkemauan keras, dapat diandalkan dan bertanggung jawab. Jaga teman-temanmu, jangan kalah dengan Sakura dalam hal ninjutsu maupun percintaan. Aku tau kau ingin mebawa dia kembali, jadi jangan pernah menyerah jangan kalah dengan Sakura".

"Baik" sahut Ino lalu menangis.

Asuma kemudian menatap Chouji "Selalu percaya dirilah dan mungkin sedikit diet".

"Aku akan berusaha, sensei" Chouji juga ikut menangis.

Dan yang terakhir untuk Shikamaru, "Kau ninja yang pintar dan memiliki akal yang hebat. Jangan kalah dengan Naruto, Neji dan yang lainnya. Hanya saja kau orang yang sangat malas dan tidak suka hal yang merepotkan, tapi aku tak pernah menang bernain shogi melawanmu" ucap Asuma. "Shikamaru! Dekatkan telingamu!" serunya kemudian Shikamaru menurutinya dan Asuma segera memberitahukan sesuatu untuknya. Setelah memberitahukan semuanya, Asuma meninggal bersama dengan turunnya hujan.

Asuma meminta dinyalakan rokok terakhir untuknya oleh Shikamaru dan Shikamaru dengan penuh haru menyalakkan rokok dimulut Asuma untuk terakhir kalinya sambil menangis ditengah hujan.

Esok harinya Asuma dimakamkan, semua yang ditinggalkan tak hentinya menangis saat penguburan. Kurenai sendiri tak sanggup menahan air matanya, kesedihannya begitu dalam karena ditinggal sang suami. Dari setelah mendengar kematian suaminya sampai acara pemakaman, Kurenai tak henti-hentinya menangis bahkan ia seharian berada di pemakaman Konoha.

Kurenai tak sendirian, di sana juga berada tiga murid Asuma.

"Kurinai-sensei, sebaiknya kita segera pulang" ucap Ino.

"Aku ingin menemaninya sebentar lagi" ucap Kurinai di sela isak tangisnya.

"Baiklah, Kurenai-sensei" ucap Ino. Sementara yang lain hanya menatap kuburan Asuma tampa mau berbicara sedikitpun.

Setelah peristiwa itu, Shikamaru lalu merencanakan penyerangan kedua melawan Hidan dan Kakuzu yang telah membunuh Asuma. Pagi-pagi buta, keesokan harinya setelah pemakaman, Shikamaru dan kedua rekannya segera bergerak namun diluar dugaan, Kakashi ikut membantu tim Shikamaru mencari dan menghancurkan dua anggota Akatsuki tersebut atas izin Hokage. Mereka kemudian segera bergerak.

Tim Shikamaru kemudian bertemu musuhnya di dekat hutan milik keluarga Nara. Shikamaru memancing Hidan bertarung satu lawan satu dengannya, sementara Kakashi, Chouji dan Ino melawan Kakuzu. Dengan segala trik, jebakan dan tipu muslihat, Shikamaru berhasil menjebak Hidan dan menghancurkan tubuhnya lalu menguburnya kedalam lubang besar yang sudah disiapkan. Namun sebelum dia mengubur Hidan sepenuhnya, tiga orang asing datang menghampiri Shikamaru dan menghentikannya untuk mengubur Hidan.

Seorang pria berpenampilan assassin berpakaian sebra abu-abu datang bersama dua orang berpenampilan seperti anbu dengan topeng kucing dan srigala.

Melihat kedatangan tiga orang asing itu, Shikamaru langsung menyiapkan sebuah kunai dan dalam keadaan siaga. "Siapa kalian?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu, kami datang untuk mengambil kepala Hidan" ucap pria yang berpenampilan assassin tersebut.

Hidan mendengar pembicaraan itu kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hidan berteriak dari dasar lubang jebakan yang dibuat oleh Shikamaru. "Ooooi! Aku tau kalian ada di pihakku jadi cepat tolong aku!".

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menolongnya!" teriak Shikamaru kemudian ia hendak menyerang pria assassin itu namun seseorang bertopeng srigala langsung menghadangnya untuk menghentikan serangannya. "Kami tidak berniat bertarung denganmu, jadi jangan berisik" ucap orang bertopeng srigala tersebut.

"Oi oi! Cepat bawa aku naik dan semua potongan tubuhku" Hidan kembali berteriak.

Orang bertopeng kucing kemudian mendekati lubang untuk sekedar melihat kondisi Hidan yang mengenaskan itu. "Ckckck! tubuhmu sudah berserakan masih saja besar mulut!" ucapnya.

"Neko-san, aku mohon tolong aku ya! Cepat tolong aku ya!" ucap Hidan memelas.

"Heh!" pria bertopeng kucing itu mendengus dan malah berbalik lalu melangkah mendekati temannya yang berpenampilan seperti soorang assassin. "Oi.. Kazuto! Cepat lakukan tugasmu!" seru pria bertopeng kucing tersebut.

"Baik, master!" sahut Kazuto kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kecil yang berisi deretan hurup-hurup keramat kemudian segera membukanya. Kazuto meletakkan scroll itu ke tanah kemudian segera melakukan handseal **_"Fuinjutsu : hell fuin!"_** tangan iblis keluar dari dalam scroll kemudian dengan cepat bergerak masuk ke lubang dan mengambil kepala Hidan.

"Oi oi oi! Ada apa ini?" teriak Hidan tapi tangan iblis tersebut langsung menariknya masuk ke dalam scroll.

"Penyegelan selesai!" ucap Kazuto.

"Good job, Kazuto!" ucap pria bertopeng kucing dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman Kazuto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Shikamaru.

Orang yang berdiri di hadapan Shikamaru hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya sedikitpun.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai dan ayo segera pergi!" ucap pria bertopeng kucing.

"Baiklah" sahut Kazuto lalu ia mengambil gulungan tadi kemudian melemparnya ke arah Shikamaru dan berhasil ditangkap dengan baik. "Itu hadiah untukmu dari kami" ucap Kazuto kemudian ketiga orang asing itu segera menghilang dengan _sushin no jutsu_.

Shikamaru menatap gulungan tersebut dengan penuh penasaran "Siapa sebenarnya mereka?" tanyanya dalah hati.

Sementara Kakashi yang melawan Kakuzu, berhasil membunuh 2 dari 5 'jantung' milik Kakuzu, itupun membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar sehingga mengharuskan Kakashi hampir kehabisan chakra. Kakuzu juga adalah orang yang aneh yang memiliki banyak jantung dalam satu tubuh dan juga sulit dibunuh karena memiliki banyak nyawa. Ketika keadaan hampir gawat, Naruto, Yamato, Sakura dan Sai datang membantu.

Tim Yamato datang di waktu yang tepat.

"Sorry, kami terlambat-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto!" seru Ino dan Chouji, mereka sangat gembira melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"Sekarang aku di sini, Ino. Semuanya akan segera berakhir" ucap Naruto.

Kakuzu mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut. "Heh, kau jangan sok di hadapanku, Kyuubi!" ucap Kakuzu.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Kakuzu, Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian langsung muncul di belakang Kakuzu dengan _rasengan_ yang telah siap. **_"Rasengan!" blar!_** Serangan itu menciptakan asap yang tebal.

"Kau begitu lamban, bocah Kyuubi!" ucap Kakuzu.

"Maaf, kau yang lamban!" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Kakuzu kemudian memukulnya hingga terpental.

 ** _Puagh! Blar!_** Tubuh Kakuzu membentur batu dengan keras.

Kakuzu bangkit "Kau membuatku harus serius. Baiklah!" ucap Kakuzu kemudian tubuhnya mulai diselimuti aura gelap, "Kali ini akan aku ambil jantungmu!" seru Kakuzu.

Naruto sama sekali tidak gentar. "Kekuatan iblis hah" ucap Naruto.

Keduanya lalu melesat cepat kemudian mengadu taijutsu dengan sengit sementara yang lainnya hanya menonton, walaupun ingin membantu itupun tak akan bisa.

"Naruto begitu cepat" ucap Sakura.

"Lawannya juga sama" ucap Ino.

"Akatsuki memang sangat mengerikan, orang yang menjadi lawan Naruto-kun mampu membalas serangan dari Naruto-kun. Sudah bisa dipastikan hanya Naruto-kun yang bisa membunuhnya" ucap Sai.

Kakuzu dan Naruto terus mengadu taijutsu. Naruto enggan menggunakan pedang kembarnya karena ia melihat musuh tak mengunakan senjata. Mereka saling memukul dan menendang bahkan saling membanting. Getaran pertarungan keduanya sampai dirasakan oleh yang lainnya hingga membuat rekan-rekan Naruto sedikit menelan ludah.

Kakuzu dan Naruto melompat ke arah belakang masing-masing dan berhenti sejenak. Kakuzu telah mengalami luka robek di bagian pipinya sedangkan Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari sela bibirnya.

"Kau lumayan hebat juga, Kyuubi!" ucap Kakuzu.

"Kau juga-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan segera mengakhirimu!" seru Kakuzu kemudian berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Maaf tapi kau yang akan segera berakhir" ucap Naruto kemudian masuk ke mode kyuubi level satu. " ** _Kage bunshin no jutsu!"_** Naruto menciptakan dua bunshin lalu segera menciptakan sebuah _Rasen Saturnus._ "Selamat tinggal, paman rambutan!" ucap salah satu bunshin Naruto kemudian menghilang dan tiba-tiba Naruto bunshin telah berjongkok di bawah Kakuzu kemudian segera menendang rahang Kakuzu hingga terlempar ke atas.

"Orang yang sudah melanyang di udara tak akan mampu menghindari serangan" ucap Naruto asli kemudian langsung lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri dan telah berada di bawah Kakuzu yang sedang melayang di udara. **_"Rasen Saturnus!" Ciung! Syusss!_** Akibat dorongan dari serangan Naruto, Kakuzu kembali terlempar lebih tinggi. "Warida!" seru Naruto kemudian langsung menghilang dan muncul di samping Sakura. **_Blarrrrrrr!_** Terjadi ledakan hebat di angkasa. _Rasen Saturnus_ memiliki bentuk yang kecil namun memiliki energy yang padat telah membakar habis tubuh Kakuzu.

"BAKAAA NARUTOOOOO! KENAPA KAU MEMILIH MUNCUL DI SAMPINGKU HAH!" teriak Sakura membuat telinga semuanya mencenging. _"Keparat! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia muncul saat aku sedang mandi, sial"_ batinnya marah.

Teriakan Sakura itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman polos saja oleh Naruto.

"JANGAN TERSENYUM BAKA! APA KAU TAK BISA TIDAK MUNCUL DI SAMPINGKU HAH!" teriak Sakura lagi dan membuat semuanya merasa ngeri terutama Sai.

"Go-gomene, Sakura-can. Saat genting seperti tadi aku hanya mengingat chakaramu saja, hehe" ucap Naruto kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"JANGAN BERALASAN, SHANAROOOOOO!" **_Syett!_** Krik! Krik! Krik!Pukulan Sakura hanya menyeset angin sementara Naruto telah berada di belakangnya. "Yosh mina! Ayo kita pulang-tebayo!" ucap Naruto lalu melangkah pulang bersama yang lainnya kecuali Sakura yang masih menatap pukulannya yang meleset dengan dahi menghitam. _"Dasar Naruto baka!"_ umpat Sakura dalam hati.

Setelah Naruto mengalahkan Kakuzu, Naruto dan timnya menyempatkan diri singgah di ramen Ichiraku untuk sekedar makan malam. Di sela santap malam mereka sempat membicarakan dua temannya yang seharusnya selalu bersama mereka.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka ya?" gumam Sakura.

"Kau sangat merindukan mereka ya, Sakura-san" ucap Sai.

Mendengar perkataan Sai itu membuat pipi Sakura sedikit memerah dan membuatnya tak sanggub berkata lagi. _"Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu"_ batin Sakura.

Naruto yang baru saja selesai menyantap ramennya langsung berbicara, "Sakura-chan! Kau tenang saja, aku akan membawa mereka kembali dan juga menyadarkan mereka dari pengaruh Akatasuki-tebayo" ucapnya. "Paman satu mangkok ramen lagi!" ucap Naruto lagi.

" _Hah nafsu makanmu masih saja tetap tinggi"_ batin Sakura kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

Sai menyadari senyuman Sakura itu kemudian ia langsung berucap "Sakura-san ternyata juga menyukai Naruto-kun ya" ucapnya polos.

Sakura langsung menatap horror ke arah Sai, "Sai, apa kau bilang tadi?" ucapnya datar dan membuat Sai harus menelan ludahnya sementara yang lainnya menatap heran ke arah keduanya lalu tiba-tiba saja Sai terkena pukulan keras. **_"SHANAROOOO!"_ Pug! Brugh! **Sai terlempar keluar kedai.

"JANGAN BERBICARA SEMBARANGAN, AKU INI HANYA SETIA TERHADAP SASUKE-KUN, BAKA!" teriak Sakura penuh amarah.

"He-eh.. dasar wanita" umpat Sai pelan sambil mengelus pipinya yang memar.

Naruto sama sekali tak ambil pusing masalah dua temannya itu, ia malah tetap asik menyantap ramennya. Sedangkan Ayame dan Teuchi terlihat sangat takjub melihat tingkah Sakura.

Naruto yang melihat expresi keduanya itu hanya bergeleng kepala, _"Dasar orang-orang aneh-tebayo!"_ batin Naruto.

Di lain pihak, di sebuah lubang persembunyian di bawah tanah terlihat Orochimaru bersama Kabuto sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Orochimaru terlihat sedang duduk bersantai sementara Kabuto sedang meracik obat untuk menunjang kesehatan Orochimaru. Setelah selesai meracik obat, Kabuto memberikannya kepada Orochimaru untuk diminum. "Tuan Orochimaru, silahkan diminum" ucap Kabuto.

"Baiklah" sahut Orochimaru dan ia meminumnya sampai habis. "Benarkah? Hidan dan Kakuzu telah mati?"

"Benar, menurut informasi yang aku peroleh, tampaknya Naruto dan timnya yang menghabisi mereka" ucap Kabuto sambil meracik obat selanjutnya. "Aku rasa, anggota Akatsuki akan mati di tangan mereka satu-persatu" imbuhnya.

"Hee.. sungguh bagus sekali namun Akatsuki berhasil mendapatkan nibi, kita harus membuat strategi untuk melemahkan mereka" ucap Orochimaru.

Kabuto menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, "Ano.. Orochi-sama, bagaimana tentang dua teman Naruto-kun?" tanya Kabuto.

"Mereka cukup berbahaya bagi kita, terutama yang berambut silver itu dan aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengatasi mereka. Mwahahahahaha!" ucap Orochimaru kemudian tertawa lantang.

"Orochi-sama memang jenius" puji Kabuto.

Esok harinya, tepat di pagi yang sangat cerah yang begitu damai dan di sebuah taman rekreasi, sedang berkumpul semua anggota rookie 12 (kecuali dua orang) untuk sekedar menghirup udara damai bersama sambil mengadakan arisan tahunan.

Namun momen damai ini tiba-tiba hancur berkeping-keping setelah semuanya mendapat berita bahwa dua anggota Akatsuki masuk ke Konoha. Semuanya langsung bergegas termasuk Naruto untuk bersiap menghadang anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

"Sial, Akatsuki terus bergerak. Sepertinya mereka tak membiarakan kita untuk menyusun sebuah strategi" ucap Neji.

"Mereka datang pasti untuk mengambil Naruto" ucap Shino, yang dibicarakan masih tetap terdiam.

"Yoosshhh, aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" ucap Lee semangat.

"Lee, musuh kita bukan orang sembarangan" ucap Tenten.

"Siapapun yang datang, mereka pasti sangat kuat" ucap Kiba.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berkumpul di menara Hokage untuk menunggu perintah" ucap Neji.

"Hah.. ini sungguh merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru. "Oi Naruto, ayo berangkat" panggilnya.

"Kalian saja, aku akan langsung menghadang mereka" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku akan ikut" ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu Naruto. Sebaiknya kau pancing mereka dulu ke luar desa" ucap Shikamaru.

"Itulah rencanaku" ucap Naruto. "Yosh! Sai, Sakura, Lee, Chouji, Ino dan Kiba! Kalian ikut denganku!" seru Naruto.

"Baik!" sahut semuanya.

"Ayo bergerak!" seru Naruto dan semuanya langsung mengikuti Naruto.

 ** _-Akatsuki-_**

Dua orang yang tak asing bagi penduduk Konoha sedang berjalan santai di jalan setapak menuju menara Hokage. Saat mereka melintas, toko-toko yang dilintasi oleh dua orang dari Akatsuki ini mendadak tutup karena sangat takut terhadap keduanya.

Tedengar bisik-bisikan para pedagang dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang menandakan ketakutan mereka yang amat sangat.

"Me-me-mere-reka, pe-pen-jahat ke-kelas a-tas, a-ayo cepat se-mbunyi!"

"Ce-cepat tutup to-tokonya!"

"Ba-bahaya, me-mereka sasangat ber-bahaya da-dan ju-ga me-mereka me-miliki har-harga ra-ratu-san ju-juta do-llar"

"La-larii!"

"Se-selama-t-kan di-diri ka-kalian!"

Kericuhan itu sampai ke telinga dua orang ini, "Hem. Ternyata mereka sangat takut dengan kita ya" ucap salah satunya. Keduanya menggunakan topi jerami yang menyamarkan wajahnya.

"Sudah sepantasnya mereka takut" sahut temannya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter lagi, kedua penjahat ini telah dihadang oleh Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Berhenti! Cukup sampai di sini saja langkah kalian!" seru Naruto yang telah siaga tempur begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Akatsuki!" geram Kiba.

"Yo! Berjumpa lagi, mantan sahabat!" seru salah satunya kemudian orang itu membuka topinya.

Rambut silver, hidung mancung, wajah menawan. "Fuga-kun!" seru Ino sepontan. "Kenapa?".

Fuga hanya tersenyum saja.

Sakura masih menatap yang satunya dengan serius. Teman Fuga kemudian membuka topinya. Tampan, rambut gaya emo, tatapan dingin. "Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura sepontan.

"Kalian!" seru Naruto.

"Fuga-kun dan Sasuke-kun!" seru yang lainnya.

"Sial, kenapa kalian harus bergabung dengan Akatsuki hah!" geram Naruto. "Sadarlah! Fuga! Sasuke!" teriak Naruto namun Fuga dan Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Aku selalu menunggumu, Fuga-kun! Kembalilah padaku" ucap Ino.

"Saseke-kun, aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Sakura.

Seketika Fuga langsung tertawa lebar, "Uahahahahaha! Kalian begitu bodoh, Akatsuki memberi kami sebuah kebebasan. Kami tak akan meninggalkan Akatsuki, siapa yang menghalangi tujuan Akatsuki akan kami habisi" ucapnya kejam.

"Fuga! kau berubah!" seru Naruto.

"Maaf kawan lama, aku tak lagi sejalan denganmu" ucap Fuga.

"Akatsuki berjanji padaku akan memulihkan clanku. Kami tak akan menghianati Akatsuki" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sakura dan Ino seketika langsung menangis. "Hikz, kau berubah Sasuke-kun" rintih Sakura.

Naruto dan dua temannya sekarang saling berhadapan. Naruto tak habis pikir, dia tak mampu mencerna kenyataan yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Sulit dipercaya tenyata Fuga dan Sasuke lebih memilih Akatsuki dibanding sahabatnya sendiri.

Sedangkan di sebuah tempat yang jauh, di bawah sebuah pohon di suatu hutan terlihat tiga orang sedang beristirahat sejenak. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Kazuto si ninja assassin.

"Master apa yang selanjutnya kita lakukan?" tanya Kazuto.

Orang yang mengenakan topeng kucing berpenampilan seperti anbu yang dipanggil master oleh Kazuto menjawab, "Sekarang missi diambil alih oleh si tuan srigala, dari sekarang kita mengikuti dia".

"Senpai!" panggil Kazuto kepada orang yang bertopeng srigala. "Ini!" Kazuto kemudian melempar sebuah apel dan ditangkap sempurna oleh si anbu srigala.

Srigala menatap apel tersebut, "Jadi sekarang aku mengambil alih kepemimpinan missi heh!" ucapnya.

"Lakukan yang kau suka" ucap si Kucing.

"Aku sudah tak sabar lagi membunuh keparat itu" ucap si Srigala geram.

"Senpai! Kapan kita mulai bergerak?" tanya Kazuto.

"Besok" ucap si Srigala kemudian menghancurkan apel itu pada genggamannya.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk balas dendam heh" ucap si Kucing.

"Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk mengobrak-abrik laboratorium milik orang itu" ucap Kazuto.

"Sabarlah sedikit kau bocah! Simpan tenagamu, perjalanan kita akan panjang" ucap si Kucing.

"Baik Master!" ucap Kazuto.

"Kau selalu saja bersemangat!" ucap si Kucing.

"Ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mencari perlengkapan senjata" ucap si Srigala.

"Yosh! Senpai!" sahut Kazuto.

"Hah, kau sudah berlagak sebagai seorang pemimpin" keluh si Kucing.

Si Srigala hanya diam dan enggan menanggapi keluhan sahabatnya itu.

"Hah.." si kucing hanya menghela nafas panjangnya.

Kembali ke Konoha, suasana di pihak Naruto semakin mencekam karena mengingat orang yang sekarang di hadapan mereka adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Dua lawan satu tentu saja Naruto pasti akan kalah.

"Walaupun aku tak mampu melawan kalian berdua sekaligus, aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku telah berjanji untuk menyadarkan kalian dan membawa kalian kembali, aku tau kalian sedang dipengaruhi jadi aku sebagai sahabat kalian sudah sepantasnya menyadarkan kalian" ucap Naruto mantap.

Fuga lalu tersenyum, "Sudah aku bilang, kami tak akan berubah" ucapnya. Saat itu juga, pasukan yang lain datang untuk mengepung kedua anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

"Fuga, sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Naruto, kami akan mencarimu lain kali" ucap Fuga kemudian menghilang bersama Sasuke setelah ledakan asap.

"Fuga-kun hikz!" Ino langsung terlutut di tanah, hatinya serasa hancur berkeping-keping setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang pahit itu. Tangisnya tak tertahan lagi melihat sang kekasih menghianati dirinya. Hal yang sama juga dialami oleh Sakura, dia juga hancur dan hatinya sangat kecewa.

Naruto datang menghampiri keduanya sementara yang lain memilih merunduk. "Ino-chan! Sakura-chan! Aku akan membawa mereka kembali untuk kalian. Aku akan memaksa mereka untuk sadar-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

 ** _-Anggota Akatsuki yang lain-_**

Deidara dan Tobi kembali mendapat missi yang memerintahkan mereka untuk menangkap sanbi yang berada di sebuah danau dan mereka sedang berjalan menuju danau tersebut.

"Nee… Deidara-senpai, kita sedang mencari apa sih?" tanya Tobi.

"Baka!" Deidara menyipitkan matanya dan menepak jidatnya sendiri.

"Neee.. Deidara-senpai, jawab aku dong!" ucap Tobi.

"Kita akan menangkap bijuu, keparat! Ketua sudah memebritaumu sebayak empat kali, hmm!" geram Deidara.

"Jadi kita sedang mencari bijuu ya" ucap Tobi.

"Sial" keluh Deidara.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang akan kita tangkap?" tanya Tobi polos.

"Sanbi! Baka-yaro!" ucap Deidara setengah berteriak.

Tobi mulai berhitung, "Ichibi, Niibi, Sanbi dan aku.. Tobi" ucap Tobi membuat Deidara semakin kesal. Sesaat kemudian Tobi langsung berteriak lantang "HUUAAAAAAAAA! Deidara-senpai jangan-jangan aku akan ditangkap juga, nee… Deidara-senpai tolong akuuuu!". Teriakan Tobi itu hampir saja membuat telinga Deidara pecah.

"Baka!" umpat Deidara.

"Neee.. Senpai, ternyata aku berisi –Bi juga. Apa benar aku nanti ditangkap juga, senpai?" tanya Tobi penasaran.

Deidara bertambah marah. "Kisamaaa! **_Missile attack!"_ Blar!**

 **Di sebuah lubang persembunyian ular raksasa,** Orochimaru kembali berbincang-bincang dengan Kabuto.

"Aku dulu berharap kita bisa mengacaukan Akatsuki.. tapi apakah rencana kita berjalan dengan lancar atau tidak itu belum pasti" ucap Orochimaru.

"Aku telah mengetahui keberadaan Sanbi, bagaimana kalau kita menangkapnya terlebih dahulu sebelum Akatsuki" ucap Kabuto.

"Kekuatan Akatsuki sangat besar, kita tak akan bisa" ucap Orochimaru.

"Tapi kita memliki orang yang mungkin mampu menjinakan sanbi" ucap Kabuto.

"Percuma saja, Kabuto! Lebih baik kita focus dalam proses reinkarnasiku, ini sudah saatnya aku mendapat tubuh baru" ucap Orochimaru.

"Baik Orochi-sama" sahut Kabuto.

Kembali ke pihak Konoha, Tsunade kembali mendapat berita yang mengejutkan setelah berita kedatangan Fuga dan Sasuke ke Konoha yang sempat membuat semua militer Konoha mengalami penurunan mental secara derastis, sekarang malah datang berita yang membuat Tsunade semakin pusing bawha lebih dari sepuluh anbu telah tewas dalam tugas. Pengorbanan para anbu itu tidak sia-sia, salah satu anbu berhasil lolos dan membawa sebuah informasi penting bahwa keberadaan sanbi telah ditemukan lalu persembunyian Orochimaru telah terlacak dan beberapa angota Akatsuki sedang bergerak.

Hal itu memaksa Tsunade untuk mengumpulkan lagi beberapa Tim dan kali ini melibatkan Naruto.

"Baa-chan! Jika mereka berhasil mendapatkan sanbi ini sangat buruk" ucap Naruto.

"Maka dari itu, aku akan mengutus kalian untuk menghadang Akatsuki" ucap Tsunade.

"Tapi Hokage-sama, jika yang mengincar sanbi adalah Fuga dan Sasuke ini akan menjadi masalah besar, kita membutuhkan tim yang kuat" ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu. Kau Shikamaru bersama timmu bantu tim Naruto dantim Shino juga. Kalian juga akan dibantu oleh Kakashi dan Yamato" ucap Tsunade. "Kalian bersiaplah!" ucap Tsunade.

To be continued.

 ***Chapter ini mengisahkan lebih banyak tentang SaFu***

 ** _-Akatsuki-_**

Penangkapan _sanbi_ telah dimulai, Deidara terliat terbang di atas sementara Tobi terlihat menatap ke atas sambil berdiri di atas air sambil mulut menganga di dalam topeng orangenya. "Deidara-senpai! Sedang apa kau di atas? Menangkap _sanbi_ kan di air?" tanya Tobi.

"Minggir dari sana, baka!" umpat Deidara kemudian Tobi langsung mencari tempat yang aman.

Deidara segera menciptakan puluhan bom berbentuk belalang tempur dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam air kemudian meledakkannya agar _sanbi_ terpancing keluar. Serangannya berhasil, _sanbi_ muncul ke permukaan dengan suka rela. "Keluar juga hmm!" ucap Deidara.

Melihat sanbi telah keluar, Deidara dan Tobi mendekati kura-kura berekor tiga itu. "Nee.. Deidara-senpai, dia seperti kura-kura" tunjuk Tobi.

"Tobi!" panggil Deidara.

"Ya Senpai!" sahut Tobi.

"Kau lawan dia, hmmm!" seru Deidara.

"Huaaaaa!" Tobi langsung berteriak, "Ja-jangan bercanda, Senpai!" ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu minggir, baka!" seru Deidara.

"Neee… baiklah" ucap Tobi tapi dia tak bergerak sedikitpun, ia malah menatap Deidara dengan seksama. "Nee.. tadi bilang apa Deidara-senpai?" tanya Tobi.

Deidara menjadi marah dibuatnya kemudian saat itu juga Tobi mendapat serangan ekor dari Sanbi. "Huaaaaaaa!" teriak Tobi kemudian lari kencan namun ia dikejar oleh _sanbi_ sedangkan Deidara langsung terbang ke atas.

"Dasar baka!" umpat Deidara, kemudian ia membuat bom berbentuk capung bersayap enam lalu terbang kencang ke arah Sanbi **_"Katsu!" blar!._** Meledak dengan keras.

Setelah asap ledakan menghilang, Tobi terlihat sedang melompat-lompat senang di atas perut sanbi. "Ye ye.. ye ye.. yahuu..! aku berhasil!" seru Tobi bangga sambil mengangkat tangan ke atas. "Lihatlah Deidara-senpai, aku menjatuhkan sanbi hanya sekali pukul, horeee!" celoteh Tobi gembira.

Deidara yang melihat itu terpaksa menepak keningnya lagi.

Di sebuah gubuk peristirahatan sementara, terlihat tiga orang yang sedang mempersiapkan beberapa senjata ninja dari shuriken sampai peledak. Hari sudah sore dan semua persiapan mereka sudah hampir selesai.

"Kazuto, pastikan kau membawa banyak peledak karena kita akan meratakan markas musuh" ucap seseorang yang mengenakan topeng Kucing.

"Baik Master" sahut Kazuto. "Ano… kenapa master tidak melepas topengnya?" tanya Kazuto.

"Oh hampir saja lupa" ucap orang bertopeng itu, kemudian ia segera membukanya. Setelah terbuka, wajah tanpannya semakin terlihat, iris mata hitamnya yang mempesona, rambut silver dan hidung yang mancung kini terlihat sangat jelas. Fuga Yadu, seorang buronan tingkat atas yang bernilai ratusan juta dollar sedang menghirup udara segarnya, "Huaaahh…. Sungguh perasaan yang nyaman" ucap Fuga.

"Kau memang tampan, Master!" ucap Kazuto dan Fuga hanya tersenyum saja.

Saat itu juga orang bertopeng srigala datang dan ia juga membuka topengnya. Pesona wajah tampannya dengan gaya rambut emo semakin terlihat. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang buronan berkelas dan berdarah dingin sedang menghampiri sahabatnya sambil berkata "Kau jangan terlalu bangga dengan wajah buronan itu, Fuga!".

"Haiyah, kau juga sama" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke hanya mendengus saja.

"Senpai, semua perlengkapan sudah siap" ucap Kazuto.

"Beristirahatlah dulu" sahut Sasuke.

"Baik Senpai!" ucap Kazuto kemudian menuju tempat peristirahatannya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Fuga. "Kita membutuhkan tim untuk menyukseskan missi ini" ucap Fuga.

"Aku tau, kita akan mendapatkannya setelah membunuh Orochimaru" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

Fuga kemudian menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, "Siapkan dirimu dan ayo istirahat" ucap Fuga.

Sedangkan di pihak Konoha, Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang telah siap melaksanakan missi mendadak dibatalkan karena datangnya berita baru bahwa sanbi telah berhasil ditangkap dan jejak Akatsuki telah menghilang.

"Kita terlambat jauh" keluh Naruto.

"Kita sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, sebaiknya kita beristirahat" ucap Kakashi.

Naruto terlihat sangat marah, "Sial aku telah gagal" gumam Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, jangan dijadikan beban lain kali kita pasti mendapat kesempatan" tegur Hinata.

"Fuga! Sasuke!" rintih Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

 ** _Keesokan harinya, tepat pukul 09.00 am._**

Tim Sasuke telah sampai di pintu masuk persembunyian Orochimaru yang berada di dalam hutan.

"Kazuto, apa kau yakin ini persembunyiannya?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang menatap sebuah lubang di permukaan tanah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Berdasarkan informasi yang aku dapat, tempatnya memang di sini" ucap Kazuto.

Fuga yang juga masih penasaran mendekati lubang tersebut kemudian berjongkok, "Apakah manusia dapat bertahan hidup di dalam lubang seperti ini? Sungguh membuat penasaran" ucapnya.

"Ayo masuk!" ucap Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga kemudian langsung masuk ke lubang tersebut. Di dalam lubang ternyata terdapat ruangan yang luas dan mereka bertiga memilih menyebar. Kazuto diperintahkan untuk memasang bom dan Fuga hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar sementara Sasuke mencari Orochimaru. Dalam missi ini, Fuga menyerahkan semua hak membunuh Orochimaru hanya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian mengaktifkan _sharingan-nya_ untuk melacak keberadaan Orochimaru, tak butuh waktu yang lama ia akhirnya menemukan kamar Orochimaru. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sasuke langsung menghancurkan pitu kamar Orochimaru dengan kasar membuat Orochimaru sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sasuke-kun! Beraninya seekor tikus masuk ke sarang ular" ucap Orochimaru.

"Kau jangan bangga dulu, yang benar adalah seekor elang masuk untuk mencari mangsanya" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke.. kau!" geram Orochimaru.

"Heh, inikah sannin jenius itu? tapi nyatanya kau gemetar saat berhadapan denganku" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau jangan sok kuat, Sasuke!" bentak Orochimaru.

"Kau hanyalah orang lemah di mataku. Kau berhutang banyak terhadapku, dulu beraninya kau menggigitku dan juga kau beraninya membunuh kakek Hiruzen. Aku datang kesini untuk menagih nyawamu sebagai pelunas hutang. Lagipula aku tidak suka cara penelitianmu itu, seenaknya saja kau mempermainkan nyawa orang lain dan itu juga masuk kedalam hutang yang tak akan bisa kau lunasi hanya dengan nyawamu saja. Aku berdiri di sini, di hadapanmu adalah sebagai Dewa Kematian untukmu jadi bersiaplah, keparat Orochimaru!" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku, aku ini abadi" ucap Orochimaru.

"Tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini" ucap Sasuke kemudian ia melesat dan memukul tepat di perut Orochimaru hingga terpental membentur tembok. Sasuke menyadari kalau yang dipukulnya adalah sebuah cangkang daging sementara Orochimaru telah keluar dari tubuh inangnya sebagai sosok ular putih raksasa berwajah manusia yang telah berada di belakangnya. "Jadi ini wajah aslimu hah!" ucap Sasuke.

"Sekarang, Sasuke-kun serahkan tubuhmu" ucap Orochimaru kemudian langsung menabrak Sasuke namun dihindari dengan mudah.

"Memang pola serangan ular pada umumnya, aku akan segera menyelesaikanmu" ucap Sasuke kemudian menghunus pedangnya lalu menebas kepala Orochimaru dengan cepat. Orochimaru tak dapat melihat serangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sekarang telah berada di belakangnya dan setelah Sasuke memasukkan pedangnya pada sarungnya, kepala Orocimaru langsung jatuh ke tanah. "Semuanya sudah berakhir, kakek kau akan tenang di alam sana" gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap potongan kepala Orochimaru kemudian mendekatinya dan menghantamnya dengan _Raikiri_ miliknya hingga hancur tak berbetuk. Saat aksi itu ternyata Kabuto mengintainya, "Kabuto jangan bersembunyi terus" ucap Sasuke. Kemudian Kabuto mempelihatkan dirinya.

Sasuke kemudian melangkah dan melewati Kabuto begitu saja.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" tanya Kabuto.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "Aku tak ada urusan denganmu" ucapnya dingin lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kabuto sendirian.

Sasuke segera keluar dari tempat itu dan ternyata Fuga dan Kazuto telah menungunya dari tadi.

"Kau selesai juga, Sasuke" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Senpai, aku menemukan data orang-orang yang menjadi kelinci percobaan Orochimaru dan peta tata letak semua tempat penelitiannya" ucap Kazuto.

"Kazuto, berikan itu kepada Sasuke" ucap Fuga.

"Baik" sahut Kazuto kemudian mengambil sebuah gulungan dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka dan membaca gulungan tersebut sampai ia tertarik pada tiga data tentang seseorang. "Suigetsu, Karin dan Jugo. Sepertinya mereka akan sangat berguna" ucap Sasuke.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Sasuke" ucap Fuga.

"Ayo tinggalkan tempat ini lalu hancurkan" ucap Sasuke.

Di Konoha, Naruto yang sedang bersantai di atas atap apartemennya mendadak merasakan hal buruk.

" _Aliran angin tidak teratur, ada apa ini?"_ tanya Naruto dalam hati.

" ** _Kau merasakan hal aneh juga ya Naruto?"_** ucap Kurama.

" _Entah apa yang telah terjadi, aku tidak tau"_ ucap Naruto.

Tsunade yang sedang memenadang ke luar jendela ruangannya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. "Suasana begitu sunyi…" gumam Tsunade.

Di suatu tempat, Jiraiya juga merasakan hal yang aneh setelah mendapati seekor ular putih yang ditangkap oleh seekor elang. "Baru kali ini aku melihat ular putih di alam liar, apakah ini sebuah tanda?" guman Jiaiya.

Kembali ke pihak Sasuke, timnya sekarang berada di depan sebuah ruang penelitian yang penuh dengan air. Hanya Sasuke saja yang masuk ke dalam kemudian dia menemukan banyak tabung yang berisikan air. Berbekal petunjuk dari sebuah gulungan, Sasuke menuju tabung yang terletak khusus di ruangan tersebut. Sasuke mendekatinya dan sekarang berdiri tepat di depan tabung tersebut.

Jika hanya dilihat dengan kasat mata, tabung itu hanya terlihat menampung air biasa saja.

"Kaukah Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya seseorang yang tak terlihat dari dalam tabung yang ada di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian menghunus pedangnya lalu menebas tabung tersebut hingga semua air di dalamnya tumpah. "Aku datang untuk membebaskanmu" ucap Sasuke.

Kemudian muncul seorang laki-laki dari genangan air, seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut biru laut lurus dan memiliki gigi yang seluruhnya tajam seperti gergaji. "Akhirnya bebas. Terima kasih, Sasuke" ucap pemuda itu.

"Suigetsu, ikutlah denganku" ucap Sasuke.

"Itu bisa saja tapi Orochimaru tak akan membiarkanku bebas" ucap Suigetsu.

"Keparat itu telah aku bunuh" ucap Sasuke membuat Suigetsu terkejut. "Kenakanlan sebuah pakaian!" imbuh Sasuke kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Baiklah, tak ada pilihan lagi. Aku akan mengikutimu tapi sebelumnya aku menginginkan pedang milik Zabusa" ucap Suigetsu.

"Baiklah" ucap Sasuke.

Setelah keluar ruangan tersebut Suigetsu terkejut saat melihat dua orang lain selain Sasuke. "Siapa mereka Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Yang berambut silver itu adalah temanku yang sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri, namanya Fuga" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Fuga yang sedang menyandarkan badan di tembok sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada dan memejamkan mata. "Dan yang di sampingnya itu adalah Kazuto si ninja assassin sekaligus mata-mata handal kami" imbuh Sasuke.

"Salam kenal semuanya" ucap Suigetsu lalu tersenyum.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu" balas Kazuto sedangkan Fuga hanya terdiam sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hah… dia seperti Sasuke" keluh Suigetsu.

Sasuke langsung mengerti mengapa Fuga mendadak diam, "Fuga, aku juga merindukannya" ucap Sasuke.

"Eto.. Sasuke, kapan kita mencari pedang Zabusa?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Biar aku yang menanganinya" ucap Fuga.

"Kau yakin, Fuga?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saudaraku sudah merindukanku, lagipula aku punya pesan untuknya" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku bersama Kazuto akan mencari dua yang lain" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kita akan ke Kirigakure?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Tidak" ucap Fuga. "Pedang yang kau inginkan itu ada di tangan kami" ucap Fuga.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Ikuti saja aku" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke dan Fuga kemudian berpisah dan akan berkumpul kembali nanti.

 ** _-Pulang-_**

Pagi yang cerah, desa Konoha kembali mendapat kedamaiannya setelah keributan yang sempat melandanya kemarin.

Naruto baru saja bangun dari tidurnya kemudian bersiap menuju Hutan Kematian untuk latihan. Beberapa hari kedepan ini, jadwal missinya akan kosong jadi dia memilih latihan untuk sekedar mengisi waktu luang.

Setelah sampai di Hutan Kematian, Naruto langsung melatih tehnik Kenjutsunya.

Naruto menghunus pedangnya lalu melempar tiga wave ke arah batu besar yang ada di hadapannya. **_"Kenjutsu : Blaze Attack!"_** gelombang api yang menyala seperti bara berbentuk boomerang menabrak dan menghancurkan batu itu hingga berkeping-keping.

Dan tiba-tiba saja muncul serangan dari seseorang yang tak terlihat menyerang Naruto. **_"Katon : Boma Flame attack!"_** lima gumpalan api berbentuk wajah oni tiba-tiba saja mengarah ke Naruto.

Naruto langsung menahan serangan tersebut dengan **_"Katon : Fire Fox attack"_** api berbentuk kurama kecil langsung lari dan menabrak serangan _boma flame_ tersebut sehingga keduanya saling bertabrakan kemudian meledak dan memciptakan asap hitam pekat yang mengepul di udara.

Asap itu berkumpul menjadi awan tak jauh di atas kepala Naruto kemudian awan hitam itu berputar hingga menciptakan percikan-percikan petir yang mulai terjadi akibat gesekan antara awan.

Serangan dari balik kegelapan hutan kembali muncul. **_"Raiton : Lightning Cat!"_** petir berbentuk harimau lari mengarah ke Naruto dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung melakukan handseal secara cepat. **_"Katon : Fire Phoenix!"_** lagi-lagi kedua serangan itu saling bertabrakan menyebabkan ledakan yang cukup besar namun ledakannya tak sampai terlihat ke luar.

" ** _Oi Naruto! Sepertinya dia musuh yang kuat"_** ucap Kurama.

" _Aku tau"_ ucap Naruto

Serangan kembali muncul ke arah Naruto. **_Sying!_** Sebuah lemparan pedang melesat kencang ke arah Naruto dan dengan sigap Naruto menepis pedang itu dengan pedangnya sendiri. **_Trang!_** pedang yang ditepisnya itu menancap di tanah tak jauh di sampingnya berdiri. "Gokumonji!" seru Naruto karena terkejut. "Fuga! dimana kau?" pangil Naruto.

Dua orang kemudian mucul dari balik kegelapan hutan, "Yo Naruto!" sapa Fuga.

"He he.. yo!" sapa Suigetsu juga lalu kembali meminum air dari sebuah botol bermerek Aqua yang selalu ia bawa.

"Fuga?" tanya Naruto, ia masih belum percaya.

"Haiyah… ini aku Naruto" ucap Fuga.

"Siapa kau-tebayo?" tanya Naruto lalu menyipitkan matanya "Dan mengapa kau bisa memiliki pedang milik sahabatku?".

Pertanyaan konyol Naruto membuat Fuga sweatdrop dan alis kanannya bergetar.

Suigetsu langsung menatap Fuga dengan serius. "Heee? Apakah kau memang benar-benar Fuga atau orang yang melakukan henge?" tanya langsung Suigetsu.

"Diam kau, dasar air gallon" umpat Fuga.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Heh… baiklah akan kutunjukan" ucap Fuga kemudian ia melakukan handseal. **_"Hijutsu : Sexy Hot Lady jutsu!" Pufff! "OOhhhhh…. Naruto-kuun!"._**

Seketika Naruto langsung bereriak dengan mata membulat, "WOOOOOOOOOOAAAA! KAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR FUGA!" tunjuk Naruto. Sementara Suigetsu langsung mengering setelah melihat jutsu henge dari Fuga tersebut.

Puff! Fuga kembali ke wujud normal. "Yo! Lama tak jumpa Naruto" ucap Fuga lalu mendekati Naruto untuk mengambil pedangnya.

"Jika kau benar Fuga, jadi siapa yang aku jumpai kemarin?" tanya Naruto. "Aku tau yang kutemui kemarin adalah Fuga, chakranya sangat aku kenal" ucapnya lagi.

"Jadi ada yang meniruku ya" ucap Fuga lalu memasukan pedangnya ke sarung pedang yang ada di punggungnya.

"Aku tak mengenal chakramu" ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Fuga memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Naruto. "Ayo toss!" ucap Fuga.

Dengan ragu-ragu Naruto melakukan toss tersebut. Setelah kepalan tangan mereka bersatu, Naruto mengetahui sesuatu. "Aku merindukanmu, Fuga!" ucap Naruto. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi canggung diantara keduanya, rasa kehilangan diantara keduanya langsung terobati setelah mereka bertemu. Mereka berdua kembali mengingat masa-masa kecil mereka yang selalu dilalui bersama dalam suka maupun duka, latihan bersama dan berbuat onar di pemandian umum bersama-sama. Sungguh kebersamaan yang indah.

Tiba-tiba saja Suigetsu muncul diantara mereka "Oi oi! Sudah, berhenti reoninya! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengambil pedang itu" ucap Suigetsu.

"Siapa orang aneh ini-tebayo?" tanya Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Dia anak buah Sasuke" ucap Fuga.

"Heee? Beraninya kau menganggapku anak buah!" damprat Suigetsu.

Fuga dan Naruto malah mengacuhkannya. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia semakin kuat dari sebelumnya" ucap Fuga.

Sedangkan Suigetsu yang merasa diacuhkan memilih berjongkok menyendiri di bawah pohon dan sedikit menggerutu, "Aku merasa seperti anak tiri di sini".

Fuga mengetahui hal itu kemudian ia memanggil Suigetsu "Oi air gallon, kita akan segera mengambil pedangnya" ucap Fuga.

Suigetsu langsung mendekat, "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" jawab Fuga.

"Baiklah" ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan untukmu, Fuga. Salah satunya kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku dan Sasuke akan mencari Itachi, kami akan mengambil mata Shisui secara sukarela maupun paksa. Kami tau Itachi tak akan mau meninggalkan Akatsuki karena loyalitasnya. Di samping itu, Itachi sudah diperalat. Masalah kami meninggalkanmu, kami ingin kau menjaga desa. Kami ingin kau tetap tinggal dan melindungi desa kita. Masalah kami memilih menjadi boronan, ini agar kami lebih mudah bergerak untuk melakukan missi balas dendam. Lagipula aku terikat janji dengan Sasuke, aku berjanji membuatnya menjadi kuat" ucap Fuga.

"Aku sekarang mengerti. Baiklah, karena sudah menjadi rencana kalian lakukanlah sesuka kalian. Aku akhirnya menjadi tenang, aku kira kau sudah melupakanku sebagai sahabat-tebayo" ucap Naruto kemudian tersenyum.

"Haiyah… aku sedikitpun tak melupakanmu dan maaf aku telah membuatmu sangat kawatir. Ini karena keadaan yang membuatku sulit menghubungimu" ucap Fuga.

"Yang lain harus tau tentang ini, bahwa kau sudah kembali-tebayo" ucap Naruto namun Fuga segera menahannya.

"Kau harus merahasiakan semua ini. Para tetua Negara Api tak akan membuatku lolos, kau tau sendiri kan kami ini buronan kelas atas. Cepat atau lambat, keberadaan kami akan diketahui oleh pihak Konoha dan kau akan mendapat perintah untuk menangkap kami. Tsunade-grandma akan dibuat repot dengan masalah ini dan juga berita tentang kematian Orochimaru akan segera sampai di Konoha" ucap Fuga dan membuat Naruto sangat terkejut.

"A-apa?" Naruto sulit percaya.

"Ya, Sasuke telah membunuhnya dengan tangannya sediri" ucap Fuga kemudian memejamkan mata.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto dan Fuga melempar sebuah kunai ke arah sebuah pohon "Jangan bersembunyi lagi!" ucap Naruto.

Lalu muncul seseorang dari balik pohon tersebut. "Shikamaru, kenapa kau tau tempat ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah.. baiklah aku akan mengaku. Aku selalu mengawasimu, Naruto" ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap malas ke arah Fuga dan Suigetsu.

"Oi Fuga, apa dia juga temanmu? Sepertinya dia orang yang kurang tidur" ucap Suigetsu.

"Dia memang tak pernah berubah" ucap Fuga.

"Kau juga Fuga, masih saja tetap merepotkan" keluh Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Yap, hampir semuanya" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus merahasiakan ini" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah" sahut Shikamaru, "Lagi-lagi aku masuk ke hal-hal yang merepotkan" keluhnya.

"Lebih repot lagi jika kami tidak datang membantu saat kau bertarung di hutan Nara waktu itu" ucap Fuga yang membuat Shikamaru langsung terkejut.

"Jadi kau pernah bertemu dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Jika kami tidak menyegelnya, Hidan pasti telah bangkit lagi sekarang" ucap Fuga. "Akatsuki bukanlah musuh yang bisa dianggap remeh. Mereka mendapat kekuatan dari iblis" imbuhnya.

"Jadi, kalian tidak masuk Akatsuki lalu siapa mereka?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ku kira kau sudah mendengar percakapan kami bagian itu" ucap Fuga. "Musuh telah mengacaukan mental kalian dan aku belum tau siapa dalangnya" ucap Fuga.

"Oi oi! Kapan mencari pedangnya?" tanya Suigetsu yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Sekarang" sahut Fuga.

"Kalian ingin masuk Konoha, bagaimana jika ada yang mengetahui kalian" ucap Shikamaru.

"Tenang saja, sahabatku ini orang yang cerdik-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

" ** _Henge!"_** Fuga kemudian berubah menjadi seorang pemuda pengembara yang suka berwisata. Sementara untuk Suigetsu, dia tak perlu berubah menjadi siapapun lagipula tak ada yang mengenalnya.

"Hey.. henge macam apa ini? Kenapa warna rambutmu yang berubah menjadi hitam? Dan kenapa hanya rambut saja berubah?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Tak ada yang akan mengenaliku" ucap Fuga.

"Walaupun wajah sama tapi kau tak terlihat seperti Fuga yang aku kenal, kau hebat sekali melakukan henge seakan-akan kau ini berasal dari clan Uchiha" puji Naruto.

"Hehe…" Fuga hanya tertawa ringan.

Shikamaru berjanji untuk merahasiakan semuanya begitu juga Naruto. Mereka akhirnya mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya sahabat mereka itu. Fuga dan Sasuke melindungi Konoha dari luar.

Naruto bersama sahabatnya dan teman barunya, sedang melintasi jalan setapak di dalam desa yang menghubungkan mereka ke tempat pembuatan senjata yang dulu pernah mereka kunjungi.

"Fuga, bagaimana dengan kekasih kalian? Mereka sepertinya sangat tertekan" ucap Naruto.

"Untuk saat ini biarkan saja mereka menunggu dan kalau sudah waktunya kami akan pulang" ucap Fuga.

Sementara di pihak Sasuke, Sasuke bersama Kazuto memilih beristirahat dan menunggu Fuga kembali terlebih dahulu.

"Kita tidak jadi berangkat, Senpai?" tanya Kazuto.

"Kita akan berangkat setelah Fuga kembali tapi sebaiknya kau lakukan tugasmu, kau memiliki tugas yang penting" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah Senpai, aku segera melakukan missi itu" ucap Kazuto.

Kembali ke Naruto. Mereka terlihat baru saja sampai di tempat pembuatan senjata yang pernah mereka datangi dulu.

Paman pembuat senjata di tempat itu langsung menyambut kedatangan Naruto. "Oh Naruto! Ada apa datang kemari?" tanya paman pembuat senjata.

"Paman Iro, apakah potongan Pedang Algojo itu masih ada?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh masih aku simpan" Iro kemudian mengambil potongan pedang tersebut yang hanya tersisa gagang dan sedikit bagian tajamnya saja. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan potongan pedang ini?" tanya Iro.

"Paman tolong rendam potongan pedang itu ke sebuah tabung berisikan darah, maka pedang itu akan kembali semula" ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah" sahut Iro.

"Apakah itu akan berhasil?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Pedang Algojo milik Zabusa memiliki nyawa, jika pedang itu mendapat darah maka pedangnya akan kembali normal" jelas Fuga.

"Sungguh pedang yang menarik" ucap Suigetsu lalu meminum airnya.

"Sambil menunggu pedangnya selesai, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, Fuga" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, mumpung aku ada waktu luang" ucap Fuga.

"Oi oi! Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Ikut saja dengan kami-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Mereka bertiga kemudian pergi menuju tempat pemandian umum, mereka berdua senang sekali berdiskusi saat mandi? Sungguh aneh.

Suigetsu sangat senang jika bertemu dengan air, ia seperti memiliki seorang pacar. "Huaaahh…. Nyaman sekali pemandian air panas ini" celoteh Suigetsu sambil berenang.

"Heh.. dasar air gallon!" umpat Fuga.

"Fuga, aku merasa Akatsuki semakin kuat saja. Terbukti saat aku menemui tiruanmu yang menjadi anggota Akatsuki kemarin, mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat asli. Apakah Akatsuki sangat menginginkan kalian? Dan setelah kalian pergi dari Konoha datang sebuah surat yang menyatakan bahwa kalian telah bergabung dengan akatsuki, hal itu berhasil membuat kami sangat kacau mengingat siapa kalian" ucap Naruto.

"Akatsuki tak akan melemahkan mental musuhnya dengan cara seperti itu. Hemz.. Ini seperti dihadapkan dengan sebuah teka-teki" ucap Fuga.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau jika akatsuki tidak melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena si assassin itu tak membawa berita tentang masalah yang kau bicarakan ini" ucap Fuga.

"Assassin?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia salah satu kelompok kami, tugasnya adalah mengintai pergerakan Akatsuki. Hemz.. Kalau begitu pasti ada orang lain yang sengaja memanfaankat situasi ini. Yang jelas mereka pasti musuh kita atau musuh akatsuki" ucap Fuga.

"Ummm… Aku mulai mendapat titik terang. Berarti musuh kita bukan Akatsuki saja. Kemarin orang yang mirip kalian datang dengan mengenakan jubah akatsuki dan mereka berhasil melemahkan mental militer Konoha termasuk aku sendiri karena aku tau tak akan mudah melawan kalian sekaligus. Berdasarkan kejadian itu, bisa diperkirakan tujuan mereka adalah menyerang Konoha dan menguasainya" ujar Naruto.

"Haiyah, kita dibuat strees sekarang oleh musuh tak terlihat ini" keluh Fuga.

"Aku mengandalkanmu Fuga, untuk mencari siapa sebenarnya dalang itu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Kau tenang saja, semua pasti beres" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah, sepertinya pedangnya sudah selesai. Ayo kita segera kunjungi paman Iro-tebayo" ucap Naruto

"Oi! Suigetsu, kita akan segera mencari pedangmu" ucap Fuga.

"Oke!" sahut Sugetsu.

Mereka bertiga kemudian menyelesaikan mandinya lalu segera menuju tempat pembuatan senjata tadi. Sebelumnya mereka berkunjung ke toko bunga Yamanaka terlebih dahulu lalu melihat ayah Ino sedang menjaga toko tersebut.

"Siapa yang kau ajak ini, Naruto?" tanya Inoichi.

"Oh.. mereka ini adalah wisatawan" sahut Naruto.

"Paman ini, ayahnya Ino bukan? Aku membawa pesan dari seseorang, bilang pada Ino kalau orang yang ada dihatinya sedang menunggu di gerbang Konoha nanti sore. Terima kasih sebelumnya paman" ucap Fuga lalu tersenyum. (Fuga tetap dalam mode henge).

"Baiklah akan aku sampaikan" ucap Inoichi.

"Baiklah paman, aku akan mengantar mereka berkeliling dulu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, jadi tuan rumah yang baik ya Naruto" ucap Inoichi.

"Yosh!" sahut Naruto. Kemudian ia dan dua temannya itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat pembuatan senjata.

Tak lama kemudian Ino pulang, "Aku pulang" ucapnya sedikit lesu.

"Kenapa kau begitu lesu, Ino?" tanya ayahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja ayah" jawab Ino.

"Tadi ada yang mengirim pesan, dia bilang orang yang ada di hatimu sedang menunggu di gerbang desa nanti sore. Aku penasaran, siapa yang ada di hatimu Ino?" tanya Inoichi.

Ino langsung tersentak mendengar itu, ia kemudian langsung bergegas pergi.

"Kau mau kemana Ino?" tanya Inoichi.

"Aku akan menemui Sakura" ucap Ino sambil berlari, sepertinya Ino terlihat sangat senang.

"Hah dasar anak gadis!" keluh Inoichi sambil merapikan bunga-bunga di tokonya.

Saat itu juga, Ino langsung pergi menemui Sakura di rumahnya. Ino menyuruh Sakura untuk membawa sedikit bekal dan Sakura tak tau apa maksud Ino ini.

Ibu Sakura sepat bertanya mengapa mereka menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan. Ino menjawab jika mereka menerima sebuah missi. Setelah berpamitan, mereka segera menuju gerbang Konoha.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka akan datang, Sakura. Mereka akhirnya menjemput kita" ucap Ino gembira.

"Mereka? Maksudnya, apakah benar mereka?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan.

"Benar Sakura, tadi ada orang yang mengirim pesan kepada ayahku. Aku yakin itu pasti mereka" ucap Ino yakin.

"Benarkah? Akhirnya aku kan selalu bersama Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura.

"Walaupun harus berhianat terhadap desa, akan akau lakukan asalkan aku bisa bersama Fuga-kun" ucap Ino.

"Kau benar Ino" ucap Sakura.

Kedua gadis ini sangat setia menunggu keduanya di gerbang desa walaupuh harus menunggu selama satu jam hingga hari menjadi sore dan langit telah berwarna orange. Kemudian Naruto muncul bersama Fuga dan Suigetsu yang telah mendapatkan pedangnya menuju gerbang Konoha.

Fuga dan Ino akhirnya bertemu. "Hai Ino!" sapa Fuga lalu tersenyum.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ino datar tapi dia merasakan suatu yang membuatnya merasa tidak asing dengan pemuda berambut hitam yang menyapanya itu.

Sakura juga merasakan hal aneh setelah melihat pemuda yang menyapa Ino itu. "Naruto, siapa mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka adalah pengembara yang ingin berkeliling di Konoha-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Jadi sekarang kau malah menjadi pemandu wisata ya, sangat mencurigakan" ucap Ino.

"Sudah-sudah" ucap Fuga, "Aku membawa pesan untuk kalian" ucap Fuga kemudian memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Ino.

"Surat ini dari siapa?" tanya Ino lalu ia hendak membukanya.

"Jangan dibuka dulu" tahan Fuga.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Orang itu bilang surat ini sangat rahasia, bukalah setelah kami pergi" ucap Fuga.

"Benar-benar!" imbuh Suigetsu sambil menyedot Aquanya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kalian sepertinya tau sesuatu" ucap Ino.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi. Kami akan segera pergi, hari sudah sore dan kami harus segera melanjutkan perjalanan kami" ucap Fuga.

"Fu- Ops! Gafu benar, hehe!" ucap Suigetsu lalu tertawa ringan karena hampir saja dia berakhir menjadi uap.

"Oke kalau begitu kami pergi dulu dan senang berjumpa denganmu, Ino!" ucap Fuga.

Ino sedikit penasaran dengan pemuda itu namun dia lebih penasaran dengan surat yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

Kemudian Fuga dan Suigetsu segera berangkat dan setelah mereka menghilang di kejauhan, Naruto menyuruh kedua gadis tersebut untuk membuka suratnya. "Kalian bukalah suratnya" ucap Naruto.

Ino yang sudah penasaran dari tadi langsung membuka surat tersebut kemudian membacanya bersama Sakura.

 _Hay kekasihku, Ino! dan Hay juga kepada kekasih Sasuke, Sakura! Jangan pernah bosan menunggu kami ya, hehe! Kalian tenang saja, kami pasti kembali. Kami tak pernah menghianati kalian kok! Ino! Aku selalu mencintaimu dan untuk Sakura, katanya Sasuke juga mencintaimu._

 _Senang berjumpa denganmu Ino! Sakura! Tertanda Buronan klas Tyranosaurus, Fuga Yadu._

Setelah membaca bagian akhir surat itu _'senang berjumpa denganmu..'_ , Ino dan Sakura langsung tersentak kemudian menatap sinis ke arah Naruto. "Ternyata ada yang sedang kau sembunyikan" ucap Sakura.

Ino langsung meremas surat itu dengan ganas, "Jangan-jangan mereka adalah…".

Karena tak ingin masalah menjadi lebih runyam, Naruto memutuskan berbicara jujur. "Yang berambut hitam tadi adalah Fuga dan yang satunya adalah temannya sementara Sasuke sendiri tidak ikut karena sedang melakukan missinya" ucap Naruto. "Dan aku membawa pesan yang sebenarnya dari mereka untuk kalian, ayo ikut denganku ke tempat yang aman karena ini sangat rahasia" ucap Naruto.

Naruto kemudian mengajak keduanya menuju apartement miliknya.

"Tempat ini kau sebut aman?" tanya Ino.

"Karena aku juga mengumpulkan Shikamaru dan Hinata di sini" ucap Naruto.

Hinata membukakan pintu apartement Naruto dari dalam dan menyapa kekasihnya itu dengan hangat. "Selamat datang Naruto-kun!" sapa Hinata lalu tersenyum.

"Shikamaru sudah datang?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia sedang duduk di jendela kamarmu" ucap Hinata.

"Ayo kita masuk" ucap Naruto.

Mereka semua kemudian berkumpul di dalam, Hinata dan Shikamaru diminta untuk mengawasi di sekeliling untuk mengantisifikasi adanya mata-mata dari anbu. Sementara Naruto melakukan komunikasi melalui pikiran dengan Ino dan Sakura melalui toss.

" _Fuga memberi pesan penting untuk kalian" ucap Naruto._

" _Pesan apa itu?" tanya Ino._

" _Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, siapa dua orang akatsuki yang datang kemarin itu?" tanya Sakura juga._

" _Dua orang yang datang kemarin itu positif bukan Fuga dan Sasuke. Seseorang telah melakukan henge level tinggi sehingga peniru itu sama persis seperti yang asli, bahkan mereka berhashil meniru chakra mereka" jelas Naruto._

" _Apa tujuan mereka?" tanya Ino._

" _Menurut pandanganku dan Fuga, mereka memiliki tujuan untuk memecah kita dan menurunkan mental kita" ucap Naruto._

" _Apakah Akatsuki sengaja melakukannya?" tanya Sakura._

" _Berdasarkan yang kita ketahui dan irformasi dari Fuga, Akatsuki tidak melakukan siasat ini. Aku dan Fuga mencurigai jika ada orang lain yang mendalangi ini. Orang yang kita ketahui sangat menginginkan kekuasaan terhadap Konoha adalah Danzo, tapi dia sudah mati. Mungkinkah jaringan Danzo masih hidup? Sehingga mereka membalas dendam dengan menimbulkan kekacauan ini? Masalah ini menjadi semakin rumit" ucap Naruto._

" _Aku dengar semua anak buah Danzo telah dibantai sampai tak tersisa satupun, mungkinkah ada yang lolos?" tanya Ino._

" _Aku juga mendengar hal yang sama" ucap Sakura._

" _Fuga akan menyelidiki masalah ini sementara pihak kita juga harus ikut serta dalam menyelidikinya. Kita lakukan secara rahasia. Jika ini diketahui pihak selain kita, maka Fuga dan Sasuke akan dalam bahaya. Kalian tau sendiri kan, mereka berdua adalah buronan internasional" ujar Naruto._

" _Aku mengerti" ucap Ino._

" _Aku juga" tambah Sakura._

" _Oke, diskusi sampai di sini dulu dan rahasia ini hanya kita berlima saja yang tau" ucap Naruto._

" _Kau bisa mengandalkan kami" ucap Ino._

" _Ino benar" tambah Sakura._

" _Satu lagi, jika kalian mendapat informasi cepat datang ke tempatku" ucap Naruto._

" _Sip!" sahut keduanya._

Jam telah menujukkan pukul 08.00pm, hari sudah gelap dan di sebuah goa yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin terlihat dua sosok orang yang sangat tergila-gila dengan uang, Asura dan Shano.

Mereka berdua sedang berdebat.

"Oi Asura! Karena uang kau merendahkan martabat dirimu dengan bekerjasama dengan orang itu, kita dipaksa untuk melakukan perbuatan hina seperti itu. Menyamar sebagai orang lain? Ini bukan gayaku" keluh Shano.

"Kenapa kau baru mengeluh sekarang setelah semuanya sudah terjadi, jangan berbelit-belit" ucap Asura.

"Uang sudah menjerumuskan kita, sebelumnya kita terlibat dengan boss super bodoh dan sekarang kita dilibatkan dengan boss yang haus kekuasaan. Aku berdoa agar boss kita yang sekarang ini cepat mati" ucap Shano.

"Kita tidak terjerumus, dimana ada bayaran yang tinggi di sanalah kita berada. Harga diri tak berguna di jaman sekarang. Asalkan ada uang, semuanya bisa dilakukan" ujar Asura.

"Uang, uang dan uang lagi. Aku bosan dengan kata itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, mengingat bayarannya lumayan tinggi terpakasa aku hormat dengan boss sialan itu" ucap Shano.

"Kita juga akan berburu setelah ini" ucap Asura sambil membawa buku bingo.

"Kau berencana ingin menangkap dua pria jutaan dollar itu, sepertinya akan menarik" ucap Shano.

"Aku sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka" ucap Asura.

09.00 am. Naruto dan Sakura dipanggil ke ruang Hokage untuk membicarakan suatu hal.

Naruto melihat Jiraiya juga ada di sana. "Kakek tua mesum, juga ada di sini" ucap Naruto. Naruto kemudian menoleh Tsunade, "Sebenarnya ada apa, Bachan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita baru saja mendapat sebuah informasi" ucap Tsunade.

"Informasi?" tanya Sakura.

"Orochimaru telah tewas di tangan Sasuke" ucap Tsunade.

Naruto hanya terdiam saja.

"Tidak diragukan lagi, aku mendengarnya dari sumber yang terpecaya" ucap Jiraiya.

Sedangkan Tim Sasuke (SaFu, Karin dan Suigetsu) telah sampai di persembunyian daerah utara, Tim Sasuke kini telah bertambah satu orang lagi yaitu seorang gadis yang bernama Karin. Karin adalah gadis berkacamata dan memiliki rambut merah terang yang panjang, keahliannya adalah sebagai ninja sensor.

"Hati-hati Sasuke, di sini banyak orang-orang yang tak terkendali" ucap Karin.

"Hah, kau hanya menghawatirkan Sasuke saja" ucap Suigetsu.

"Diam kau, Suigetsu!" bentak Karin.

"Haiyah.. membosankan sekali. Aku masuk duluan" ucap Fuga kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang penjara yang ada di hadapannya.

"Oi oi! Tunggu!" ucap Suigetsu kemudian ia segera menyusul Fuga.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang ingin menyusul Fuga malah ditahan oleh Karin. "Sasuke, Juugo ada di bangunan sebelah kiri itu!" ucap Karin sambil menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan khusus.

"Tapi mereka pergi ke arah depan" ucap Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, mereka mungkin hanya ingin jalan-jalan" ucap Karin.

"Baiklah" ucap Sasuke lalu mengikuti arah Karin.

Sasuke mengikuti Karin dalam diam hingga mereka sampai di sebuah penjara besar yang tertutup dan hanya memiliki lubang pentilasi berukuran kecil. Sasuke membuka kuncinya lalu membuka pintunya dengan perlahan dan setelah terbuka tiba-tiba ia langsung mendapat serangan dari Juugo ** _"Shiineeee!"_** Juugo yang telah berubah menjadi setengan monster mencoba memukul wajah Sasuke.

" ** _Susano'o!"_** sebuah tangan Susano'o berbentuk tulang langsung menggenggam tubuh Juugo. Sasuke berhasil menahan serangan dari Juugo. "Aku ke sini hanya ingin membebaskanmu" ucap Sasuke.

"Hahahaha! Jangan bodoh kau, tak ada orang yang bisa menghentikanku selain Kimimaro" ucap Juugo.

Juugo adalah pemuda tinggi berotot dan memiliki rambut runcing orange dan memiliki iris mata merah-orange.

"Tanpa dia.. Aku tidak bisa… aku tak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini" imbuh Juugo.

"Jika bersamaku kau tak akan sendirian lagi, kau akan memiliki banyak teman jadi ikutlah denganku Juugo!" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak normal, aku tak mampu mengendalikan diriku dan aku tak tau kapan aku akan mulai membunuh lagi. Apakah kau tidak takut denganku?" ucap Juugo.

"Aku tidak takut denganmu. Aku ke sini mengulurkan tangan persahabatan utukmu" ucap Sasuke sambil terus memegang Juugo dengan tangan Susano'o-nya.

"Tidak, aku tak akan meninggalkan tempat ini" ucap Juugo.

"Orochimaru telah mati dan cepat lambat tempat ini akan dihancurkan maka kau tak akan punya tempat tinggal lagi. Mungkin kau akan mati" ucap Sasuke.

Juugo kemudian merunduk, kelihatannya dia sudah mulai tenang. "Itu lebih baik daripada aku kembali mengamuk dan membunuh orang lagi" ucapnya.

"Jangan kawatirkan itu. Selama kau selalu berada di sisiku, aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan. Hanya Kimimaro yang bisa menghentikan hasratku. Tanpa Kimimaro aku tak mau pergi" ucap Juugo.

"Jangan terus terpuruk dalam masalalu tentang Kimimaro. Aku juga bisa menahan hasratmu, buktinya sekarang aku bisa menghentikanmu tanpa menyakitimu. Kemarilah Juugo! Bersamaku jiwamu akan selalu bebas" ucap Sasuke kemudian ia mulai melepas genggaman tangan Susano'o-nya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Juugo.

"Seorang Uchiha tak akan mengecewakan seseorang" ucap Sasuke.

" _Oh.. Sasuke sangat keren"_ batin Karin.

"Uchiha? Kau?" tanya Juugo.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku bersedia mengikutimu" ucap Juugo.

Saat itu juga, Fuga dan Suigetsu datang. "Yo Sasuke! Ternyata kau di sini" ucap Fuga.

"Semuanya sudah selesai kah?" tanya Suigetsu kemudian menyempatkan diri untuk minum air.

Fuga menatap ke arah Juugo dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya "Ayo toss!" ucap Fuga.

Juugo sidikit binggung kemudian ia memandang ke arah Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa, Juugo" ucap Sasuke kemudian ia juga melakukan toss dan akhirnya Juugo mengikutinya beserta yang lainnya. Saat melakukan toss Fuga mengalirkan chakra putihnya sehingga membuat batin mereka semua saling menyatu.

"Aku akan memberi tau tujuanku kepada kalian. Kita akan mencari Uchiha Itachi dari Akatsuki dan aku ingin dukungan kekuatan dari kalian" ucap Sasuke. "Mulai sekarang kita akan bergerak secara bersama" imbuhnya.

 _Catatan : Kazuto adalah mata-mata handal milik SaFu, dia bertugas dan bergerak secara individu ke seluruh penjuru untuk mencari iformasi yang dibutuhkan oleh SaFu, dia sangat jarang berkumpul dengan Tim SasFu dan juga jarang terlibat langsung dengan aksi-aksi yang dilakukan oleh SaFu._

 ** _-Konoha-_**

Pihak Konoha kembali mendapatkan informasi yang baru, yang mengatakan bahwa pihak akatsuki telah berhasil menangkap _yonbi._ Tsunade kembali harus berpikir dengan keras. "Akatsuki itu benar-benar…" geram Tsunade.

"Bachan, jika ini dibiarkan terus dunia akan mendapat bahaya. Kita harus mencari tau apa tujuan sebenarnya akatsuki-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Yang kita ketahui, mereka mengincar para _jinchuriki_ dan pada akhirnya mereka pasti akan menyerang kita juga. Maka dari itu, segera bentuk tim lalu segera laksanakan missi menangkap Itachi, dia adalah kunci kita untuk mengetahui semua rencana musuh" ucap Tsunade tegas.

"Yosh!" sahut Naruto semangat.

Sementara itu, di markas Akatsuki anggota yang tersisa memutuskan untuk mencari Naruto langsung dan membereskan mereka. Karena ketua Akatsuki melihat kalau ninja dari Konoha merupakan ancaman serius bagi mereka, belum lagi pleton Sasuke yang mengincar Itachi. Mereka lalu bergerak berempat sekaligus untuk mencegah hal yang terjadi pada Hidan dan Kakuzu tidak terulang.

"Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi! Bergegaslah!" perintah Pain.

"Baik" sahut semuanya.

 ** _-Tim Sasuke-_**

Tim Sasuke yang terdiri dari SaFu, Suigetsu, Karin dan Jugo telah siap untuk menjalankan missi mereka yaitu mencari Itachi untuk mengambil mata Shisui dan menyadarkan Itachi kemudian membawanya pulang ke Konoha.

" _Kakak, tunggulah aku!"_ batin Sasuke.

Fuga kemudian menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Sasuke, kita akan terus berusaha membawa kakakmu pulang bersama kita" ucapnya.

"Ha-ah..! ini pasti akan banyak menguras tenaga" keluh Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, jaga bicaramu" bentak Karin sedangkan Juugo hanya diam saja.

"Haah.. baiklah-baiklah" sahut Suigetsu sedikit malas.

Sasuke segera memimpin "Ayo bergerak!" serunya kemudian mereka segera bergerak untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Itachi.

 ** _-Tim Konoha-_**

Tim tersebut berisikan Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga dan Ino Yamanaka telah berkumpul di gerbang Konoha dan akan segera berangkat.

"Kakashi-sensei, kau yakin hanya mengajak beberapa orang?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup" sahut Kakashi.

"Baiklah, Ayo berangkat!" seru Naruto kemudian semuanya segera bergerak. Mereka diberi missi menangkap dan menginterogasi Itachi Uchiha.

Di sebuah hutan yang masih berada di territorial Negara api, tepatnya di sebuah rumah yang di bagian atapnya terdapat patung ayam yang besar, sebuah rumah yang sengaja dibuat oleh Yamato dengan element mokutonnya, Tim Konoha sedang berkumpul.

Kakashi mulai membicarakan sebuah strategi. "Berdasarkan informasi yang kita dapat bahwa musuh dipastikan akan bergerak menuju Konoha untuk menangkap bijuu. Maka kita akan menemukan mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka menemukan Naruto. Masing-masing dari kita akan menyebar ke segala penjuru sejauh 5 Km dari sini kemudian berkumpul kembali di sini" jelas Kakashi.

"Tapi Sensei, sinyal radio komunikasi kita tak akan kuat dengan jarak sejauh itu" ucap Sakura.

"Aku sudah memikirkan tentang itu" ucap Kakashi. Kemudian ia melakukan handseal **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"_** Kakashi memanggil semua anjing miliknya. "Dengan ini komunikasi kita tak akan putus" ucap Kakashi.

"Selanjutnya bagaimana?" tanya Sai.

"Dua anjing ninja akan ditugaskan ke masing-masing anggota untuk memudahkan melakukan patroli" jelas Kakashi.

Sakura, Sai, Shino, dan Ino masing-masing ditemani oleh dua anjing ninja sementara Kiba dan Kakashi ditemani oleh rekan anjing ninja mereka masing yaitu Pakun dan Akamaru sedangkan Naruto ditemani oleh satu anjing besar jenis bulldong serta Hinata dan Yamato.

Sekarang semuanya telah terdiri dari 7 kelompok pencari dan mereka akan segera menyebar ke semua penjuru kecuali arah menuju Konoha.

"Baiklah kalian segera lakukan penyisiran dan jika kalian menemukan Itachi ataupun anggota akatsuki yang lain maka kalian harus segera menghubungi yang lain untuk mengkomfirmasi siasat selanjutnya" ucap Kakashi, "Baiklah, ayo!" seru Kakashi kemudian semuanya segera menyebar, sementara itu kelompok Sasuke juga menyebar dan jarak antara kedua kelompok ini tidak begitu jauh. Dan itu artinya kemungkinan empat anggota Akatsuki juga berada di antara mereka.

Di sebuah hutan, 2 Km di arah jam 2 dari titik tim Konoha berkumpul tadi, Pakun mencium bau seseorang dan itu membuat Pakkun sangat terkejut.

"Kakashi, aku mencium bau Fuga!" seru Pakun dan berhasil membuat Kakashi terkejut juga.

"Fu-Fuga? dia salah satu angota akatsuki yang sangat berbahaya, lebih baik kita jangan kontak langsung dengannya karena sulit bagi kita menangkapnya" ucap Kakashi. "Pakun, dari mana arah baunya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Di arah jam tiga dari tempat kita berdiri, dia sedang menuju ke sini" ucap Pakun.

"Sebaiknya kita sembunyi" ucap Kakashi kemudian langsung berkamuflase dengan semak-semak. Kakashi berniat mengintai pergerakan Fuga.

Tak lama kemudian, Fuga muncul dan melewati semak tempat persembunyian Kakashi begitu saja. Kakashi melihat langsung Fuga yang melewatinya kemudian ia langsung menangkap hal yang janggal dengan Fuga. "Dia mengenakan jubah merah maron dan bukan jubah Akatsuki, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" batin Kakashi.

Di titik lain, Naruto bersama rekannya yang sedang melintasi jalan setapak di hutan tiba-tiba dihadang oleh Kabuto. Naruto tanpa diduga bertemu Kabuto yang juga tak disangka-sangka memberinya informasi tentang Akatsuki. Dia lalu menunjukkan setengah wajahnya yang katanya sudah diintegrasikan dengan jiwa Orochimaru.

Setelah itu semua, Kabuto kembali mengatakan sesuatu. "Orochimaru-sama telah dibunuh oleh Sasuke-kun, itu membuat aku sekarang kehilangan arah tujuan. Maka dari itu aku akan mencari jati diri dan tujuanku sendiri. Naruto-kun! Lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi" ucap Kabuto lalu menghilang.

"Buku yang diberikan Kabuto ini memang berisi semua informasi tentang anggota Akatsuki tapi tak satupun yang menjelaskan tentang SaFu" ucap Yamato.

"Lupakan masalah Kabuto, kita harus segera melanjukan pencarian kita terhadap Itachi-tebayo" ucap Naruto. "Ayo bergerak!" serunya.

Sementara saat itu juga, Sasuke yang sedang sendirian bertemu Deidara dan Tobi.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga kau bocah Uchiha hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

"Neee… Uchiha-san! Ketemu lagi ya, bagaimana kabarnya Nii-san?" tanya Tobi polos.

Tak ada jawaban, Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Oi Tobi, jangan sok akrab dengan musuh hmm! Lebih baik kau cari tempat aman, Tobi!" ucap Deidara.

"Oke Senpai!" ucap Tobi penuh hormat kemudian melompat ke samping sedangkan Deidara sendiri langsung melakukan serangan. **_"Art style : Missile Attack!" ciunggg!_**

" ** _Crazy storm!"_** Sasuke menahannya **_Blarh!_** Walaupun telah di tahan dengan gelombang listrik dari sekujur tubuh Sasuke, bomnya tetap meledak.

" _Bomnya tetap meledak, keparat! Kekuatan iblis telah menyatu dalam dirinya"_ batin Sasuke kemudian ia segera mengaktifkan _mangekyou sharingan-nya_. **_"Cuing!"_**

Saat itu juga, Deidara langsung tertawa lebar "Mwahahahaha… Trizh-sama telah memperkuat jutsuku, kau tak akan menang Sasuke hmmm!" ucapnya bangga.

"Jangan bangga dulu, keparat!" ucap Sasuke kemudian langsung melakukan sebuah handseal dan tiba-tiba saja awan hitam telah berkumpul di langit, tubuh Sasuke telah teraliri petir hitam dan matanya telah focus ke target. **_"Raiton : Black Thunder Dragon!"_** muncul Naga hitam dari balik awan lalu segera menabrak telak tubuh Deidara yang ada di hadapanya. **_BLAK DARRRRR! BUARRR!_**

"SENPAIIIIIII!" teriak Tobi histeris dan langsung menangis.

To be continued.

 ** _Puak!_** Terdengar suara sebuah pukulan keras, tak terlihat apapun, semuanya gelap karena ini di dalam sebuah goa. **_Puak!_** Terjadi satu pukulan lagi yang membuat sesosok tubuh terlempar keluar **_Bugh!_** Orang itu membentur sebuah pohon besar dengan keras. **_Krieet! Bruagh!_** Akibatnya, pohon itu roboh dua detik kemudian.

Sosok yang terlempar itu mulai mengeluh, "A-aw shit, punggungku terasa sakit". Sosok itu lalu berdiri kemudian mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang kotor.

Disusul kemudian keluar dua orang dari dalam goa yang berada tak jauh di hadapan sosok yang terlempar tadi. "Ya ampun… orang ini benar-benar menyusahkan" ucap salah satu dari dua orang tersebut.

"Kita tak boleh melepaskannya kali ini. Dia adalah harta karun kita, Shano!" ucap satunya lagi.

"Beres, Asura" sahut Shano.

Asura dan Shano adalah ninja pelarian dari Yugakure. Mereka adalah penyembah Dewa Jashin dan mereka tak begitu terkenal. Mereka selalu berkeliling dunia shinobi untuk mencari uang dengan cara menangkap buronan dan menjadi ninja bayaran. Mereka pernah bekerja dibawah perintah ninja hebat seperti Madara Uchiha (Tobi) dan Orochimaru. Segala hal akan dilakukan oleh mereka demi uang. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berbahaya namun tak tercatat dalam buku bingo.

"Fuga Yadu!" tunjuk Asura, "Kau memiliki nilai yang tinggi ya, tak ku sangka kau menyamar sebagai samurai" ucapnya lagi.

"Yo" sapa Fuga. "Tak kusangka ada orang yang mampu mengenaliku. Haiyah… ini pasti akan menyita banyak waktuku. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum pipis, boleh aku permisi sebentar?" tanyanya polos.

"Pipis saja setelah kau aku bunuh!" seru Shano dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung melesat mengarah Fuga dengan pedang terhunus.

 ** _Trang!_** Fuga menepis tebasan Shano dengan Gokumonjinya dan kini mereka berdua saling bertatapan tajam.

"Kau tak memiliki sopan santun" ucap Fuga. Ia lalu mendorong pedang Shano hingga Shano terdorong kebelakan hingga membuat kuda-kudanya melemah. Tiga detik kemudian, tak disangka Fuga telah berada di bagian belakang Shano lalu langsung menusuknya dari punggung hingga menembus jantungnya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Fuga membiarkan pedangnya tetap menusuk tubuh Shano lalu melesat cepat ke arah Asura dan memukulnya dengan kuat. " ** _More Attack!" Puagh!_** Sayangnya pukulan Fuga berhasil ditahan dengan kedua tangan Asura untuk melindungi wajahnya, namun saat itu juga Fuga segera melayangkan pukulan tangan kirinya. **_Syet! Buagh! Bruagh!_** Bagian kanan kepala Asura terkena pukulan keras dan membuatnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Good bye!" ucap Fuga. **_"Rasengan!" Blar!_** Fuga langsung membentur tubuh Asura tanpa memberi musuhnya kesempatan untuk melawan. "Haiyah… akhirnya selesai juga". Fuga kemudian berbalik hendak mengambil pedangnya namun ia malah terkejut saat melihat Shano masih tetap berdiri walau masih dalam keadaan tertusuk pedang.

"Hey! Jangan terkejut seperti itu karena ini baru dimulai" ucap Shano dan Fuga kembali terkejut saat menyadari Asura juga belum mati.

"Kau akan membayar pukulanmu tadi" ucap Asura dingin.

"Haiyah!" keluh Fuga sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, "Ternyata kalian tak bisa mati ya. Hem.. tapi aku tidak yakin" ucapnya lagi.

"Asal kau tau saja kami tak bisa mati!" seru Shano.

"Katakan itu setelah kau mati" ucap Fuga kemudian langsung menghilang dengan _Sushin no jutsu_ lalu muncul tepat di belakang Shano kemudian segera menyerang **_"Lightning Fist!"_** Fuga berhasil memukul punggung Shano dan mengambil Gokumonjinya kembali dengan tangan kirinya sebelum tubuh Shano terlempar hingga membentur tubuh Asura tapi Asura mampu menahan tubuh Shano tanpa harus terjatuh. Keduanya kini berdiri sejajar dan telah siap untuk menyerang balik.

Fuga kembali melesat lalu menendang rahang keduanya dari bawah dengan cara tangan menapak di tanah dan kedua kakinya menedang dari bawah dengan keras membuat tubuh keduanya terlempar ke atas. Setelah itu, Fuga langsung menciptakan dua bunshin **_"Shadow Clone no Jutsu!"._** Fuga kemudian melakukan manipulasi bentuk chakra. **_"Laser Rasengan!"_** Fuga melempar piringan laser berdiameter 30cm ke arah keduanya lalu meledak dan membakar tubuh keduanya hingga habis. "Heh!" dengus Fuga, "Manusia macam kalian terpangpang jelas dalam buku _Evil History._ Kalian tak bisa mati jika masih menyentuh tanah dan kalian telah menyita banyak waktuku. Haiyah.. kurang ajar!" keluhnya lalu ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Fuga kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya untuk melacak keberadaan Itachi. Sementara itu duel antara Sasuke dengan Deidara semakin sengit.

Deidara mampu menghindari serangan Naga Hitam dari Sasuke dengan susah payah dan berjalan dengan tidak lancar, ia juga mengalami sedikit luka bakar di bagian kaki dan lengannya. "Keparat, akan aku balas kau!" geram Deidara kemudian menyerang Sasuke secara brutal dengan rudal ciptaannya. Deidara terus menyerang Sasuke yang terus lari menghindar dengan serbuan bom-bom tanah liatnya. "Mwahahahaha! SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN HMMM! **_Art Style : Missiles Attack!_** "

 ** _Blar!_**

 ** _Blak! Dar!_**

 ** _Buar!_**

 ** _Dar!_**

Puluhan missil menabrak tubuh Sasuke dengan telak lalu meledak hingga menciptakan asap hitam yang menjulang ke langit. "Mwahahahaha!" tawa Deidara. "Sekarang lihat seniku yang selanjutnya" ucapnya.

" ** _C2 Dragon!"_** _Naga ini sendiri mamputerbang sementara Deidara amanberada di punggungnya, nagabisa mengeluarkan beberapatanah liat kecil yang akanmenyerang lawan seperti rudal_.

Dari langit, Deidara kembali menyerang Sasuke dengan tembakan missil berbentuk burung gagak ciptaannya. "Kau tak akan bisa menghindar hmm!" seru Didara. **_"Crows Attack!"._**

 ** _Ciung! Ciung! Ciung!_**

 ** _Blar! Blur! Bluak! Dar!_**

Akibat serangan brutal tersebut membuat asap tebal kembali mengepul ke udara. "Muahahaha! Kau pasti mati hmmm!" celoteh Deidara. Namun tiba-tiba saja panah petir raksasa melesat dari dalam asap dan langsung menusuk dada Deidara. "Si-sial" rintih Deidara.

Akibat tertusuk panah petir yang memiliki aliran listrik yang tinggi membuat chakra Deidara menjadi kacau. Sebelum terlanjur merusak tubuhnya, Deidara segera mencabut panah tersebut walaupun sedikit bersusah payah. "Sial, serangannya mendadak sekali" keluhnya. Tak disangka-sangka serangan susulan muncul dari atas kepala Deidara.

" ** _Black Thunder Dragon!"_** Naga petir hitam langsung menghantam tubuh Deidara lalu menyeretnya sampai membentur permukaan tanah dalam hitungan lima detik. **_Bluar!._** C2 Deidara langsung meledak.

Seketika setelah ledakan itu Tobi langsung berteriak histeris, "SENPAIIIIII!".

Dua detik setelah ledakan C2 tersebut, sosok Deidara kembali melesat ke langit dengan berpijak pada burung hantu tanah liat buatannya. Deidara kini kembali berada di langit dengan keadaan pakaian yang telah compang-camping. Ia menatap ke bawah mencoba untuk menemukan keberadaan Sasuke di dalam kepulan asap akibat ledakan tadi. "Uchiha sialan, dimana kau!" umpat Deidara karena sangat kesal.

Sementara itu, Tobi sangat senang melihat seniornya ternyata masih hidup kemudian ia memanggil Deidara. "Deidara-senpaii! Apakah kau masih hidup?" tanya Tobi polos namun pertanyaannya tak dihiraukan, Deidara masih sibuk melacak keberadaan Sasuke.

Setelah asap menipis, akhirnya sosok Sasuke mulai terlihat. Sasuke menatap dingin ke arah Deidara dan itu membuat Deidara semakin marah. "Kurang ajar, awas kau!" seru Deidara. Deidara sekarang benar-benar marah, aura hitam mulai keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Melihat itu, Tobi langsung meninggalkan tempat itu jauh-jauh. "Gawat! Lariiiiii!" seru Tobi sambil berlari kencang pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu.

"Kau akan segera berakhir, Mwahahahahaha!" Deidara tertawa lebar sejenak kemudian ia memakan tanah liatnya dengan mulutnya sendiri. "Rasakan ini! **_POWER OF ANT!"_** Deidara memuntahkan milyaran semut bersayap yang kemudian terbang cepat menyerbu ke arah Sasuke dan langsung membungkus tubuh Sasuke tanpa memberikan kesempatan menghindar. "Tak ada yang bisa lolos dari seniku yang satu ini. Shineee! **Katsu!"**

 ** _BLUARRRRRRR! BLEDAR! BUR! DUAR!_**

Saat itu juga di tempat lain, Fuga yang mendapat sinyal telepati dari Sasuke langsung melakukan jutsu pemanggil. **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Poof!_** Sasuke muncul dalam keadaan pakaian yang telah hangus dan terbaring lemas karena mengalami luka bakar yang serius. "Sasuke!" seru Fuga. Tanpa pikir lagi, Fuga langsung mengobati Sasuke dengan chakra putihnya untuk menyembuhkan semua luka bakar pada tubuh Sasuke.

Setelah luka Sasuke tertangani, Fuga kemudian mengirim Sasuke ke tempat semula dengan jutsu kebalikan dari jutsu Kuchiyose. **_Foof!_** Sasuke langsung muncul di udara tepat di belakang Deidara kemudian langsung memukul Deidara hingga terhempas jatuh ke bawah dan Sasuke segera menembakkan jutsu petir miliknya **_"Hell Dragon!"_** Sasuke langsung menembakan gelombang petirnya ke arah Deidara yang masih melayang di udara dan berhasil membentur tubuh Deidara dengan keras membuat Deidara harus terjungkil puluhan meter di permukaan tanah.

Sasuke yang masih di udara langsung melakukan jutsu pemanggil. **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu : Yin Long!"_** Ia memanggil Naga berkepala lima miliknya sebagai tempat perpijak di udara. "Yin Long! Terbang ke arah orang itu!" seru Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat Deidara tergeletak.

Yin Long langsung melesat cepat ke arah tempat Didara terkapar lalu menurunkan Sasuke. "Yin Long, kau boleh beristirahat" ucap Sasuke kemudian Yin Long langsung menghilang.

Deidara yang sekarang berada di hadapan Sasuke berusaha untuk bangkit namun kedua tulang pahanya telah patah.

"Menyerahlah!" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Heh! Ini belum selesai" ucap Deidara kemudian ia membuka baju armor ninjanya untuk membuka mulut besar yang ada di dada kirinya. "Jangan menganggapku enteng!" Deidara kemudian memakan segumpal besar tanah liat mengunakan mulut yang ada di dadanya lalu pelan-pelan tubuh Deidara menjadi transparan karena di serap menjadi satu gumpalan kecil. Deidara melakukan bom bunuh diri sementara Sasuke yang telah kehilangan hampir seluruh staminanya hanya bisa menatap ngeri. "Sekarang ini kau tak akan bisa lolos lagi. **Katsu!"**

 ** _BLARRRR!_** Bom bunuh diri Deidara meledak melebihi kerasnya ledakan bom atom yang pernah meledak di Hirosima dan menyebabkan siapapun tak akan lolos dari serangan terakhirnya ini.

Getaran ledakan itu sampai dirasakan hingga semua anggota Tim Konoha dan juga rekan-rekan Tim Sasuke bahkan semua penduduk desa yang berada 10 Km dari hutan tempat pertarungan itu juga melihat gumpalan api akibat ledakan besar tersebut.

Naruto yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari titik ledakan tersebut terlihat sedang menatap gumpalan api raksasa yang menjulang ke langit bersama Yamato dan Hinata. "Ini pasti pertarungan dua ninja kelas elit" gumam Naruto.

"I-ini mengerikan" gumam Yamato semtara Hinata terdiam saja karena merasa ngeri melihat dasyatnya ledakan itu.

Fuga yang berada seratus meter dari tepi ledakan itu dan sedang berdiri di sebuah ranting pohon besar melihat langsung kengerian jutsu Deidara tersebut. "Deidara… kau mati sia-sia. Sepertinya takdir tetap pada jalannya" gumam Fuga.

Saat itu juga, Suigetsu tiba di tempat Fuga. Suigetsu langsung naik ke pohon tempat Fuga berdiri untuk menanyakan situasi saat ini. "Fuga, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sebelum Fuga sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari Suigetsu, Karin datang dan langsung menyela pembicaraan "Fuga, aku sama sekali tak merasakan chakra milik Sasuke. Jangan-jangan Sasuke…".

"Fuga!" Juugo juga datang dan langsung memotong pembicaraan Karin. "Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Juugo.

Saat Fuga hendak bicara, lagi-lagi Karin menyela "Fuga, kau pasti tau sesuatu".

"Fuga, jangan-jangan Sasuke lelah tewas" ucap Suigetsu lalu seketika Karin langsung berteriak histeris. "KYAAAA!" teriak Karin.

Fuga langsung menepak keningnya dengan telapak tangannya, "Sasu.." sebelum Fuga selesai mengucapkan perkataannya, Karin langsung melompat ke atas dan langsung menjabak kerah baju Fuga. "Jangan bilang Sasuke benar telah mati" ucap Karin geram dan berhasil membuat alis kiri Fuga bergetar karena heran dengan tingkah rekannya itu.

"Sulit dipercaya Sasuke mati" gerutu Suigetsu.

Juugo yang berada di bawah terlihat semakin kawatir dan Fuga melihat itu, "Ledakan itu disebabkan oleh pertarungan antara Sasuke dan angota Akatsuki yang bernama Deidara" ucap Fuga.

Karin yang mendengar itu seketika melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah baju Fuga dan langsung merunduk sedih.

"Sungguh malang nasib kapten kita" ucap Suigetsu.

"Haiyah… kalian ini membuatku pusing" ucap Fuga kemudian ia langsung melompat ke bawah dan mendarat tepat di sisi kiri Juugo.

Fuga kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah scroll dan tabung kecil yang menampung darah Sasuke. Ia kemudian menumpahkan darah Sasuke di atas scroll tersebut lalu melakukan sebuah handseal **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Poof!_** Lalu muncul Naga bertubuh baja di hadapan semuanya. Dari mulut Naga tersebut Sasuke keluar dalam keadaan penuh dengan luka lecet dan staminanya juga telah terkuras habis. Kini Sasuke terkapar lemas di atas tanah.

"SASUKE!" seru Karin histeris dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang tergeletak.

"Juugo! Bawa tubuh Sasuke! Kita segera ke penginapan!" perintah Fuga dan mereka segera membawa Sasuke ke penginapan untuk segera diobati. _"Akatsuki, mereka benar-benar berkekuatan iblis"_ batin Fuga.

 ** _-Akatsuki-_**

Di dalam sebuah goa, penyegelan sanbi dan yonbi oleh Akatsuki telah selesai. Di tempat ini, Zetsu datang untuk memberikan berita tentang Deidara. "Ketua, Deidara telah tewas" ucap Zetsu hitam.

"Sepertinya ia sangat frustasi sehingga melakukan bunuh diri demi membunuh Sasuke" imbuh Zetsu putih.

"Bagaimana dengan si Tobi itu?" tanya Kisame.

"Sepertinya juga ikut tewas" sahut Zetsu putih.

"Sungguh malang" ucap Kisame.

"Sangat disayangkan kita kehilangan Deidara" ucap Pain, "Aku akan meratapi kematiannya. Pertemuan kita sampai di sini dulu" imbuhnya kemudian Pain menghilang dengan diikuti Konan lalu Trizh.

"Aku juga akan berduka atas kematian Tobi" ucap Zetsu putih kemudian menghilang meninggalkan Kizame dan Itachi yang masih berada di dalam goa tersebut.

Di lain pihak, Tim Konoha telah berkumpul di tepi titik bekas ledakan besar tadi. Kakashi yang mengetahui sesuatu langsung angkat bicara. "Berdasarkan semua bau dari penciuman anjing-anjing ninja milikku, bisa di pastikan Sasuke dan Fuga tadi berada di sekitar sini dan itu berarti mereka terlibat pertarungan" ujar Kakashi.

Naruto, Ino dan Sakura terlihat terdiam saja. Sepertinya mereka telah mengetahui yang dilakukan Fuga dan Sasuke. _"Mereka ternyata sudah melakukannya"_ batin Naruto.

Kakashi melihat Naruto sedang melamun kemudian menegurnya. "Naruto!" seru Kakashi dam membuat Naruto langsung tersadar begitu juga Ino dan Sakura. "Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku hanya berpikir kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini" ucap Naruto berbohong.

"Aku juga memikirkan seperti itu" ucap Kakashi. "Aku tadi sempat melihat Fuga tak memakai jubah Akatsuki" ucapnya dan membuat semuanya terkejut kecuali Naruto, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura.

"Tidak bisa menangkap Itachi, tangkap saja Fuga dan Sasuke" ucap Yamato.

"Sayangnya bau mereka menghilang sampai di sini" ucap Kakashi.

Mendengar itu, Kiba langsung angkat bicara "Akan aku lacak karena penciumanku lebih tajam daripada anjing". Kiba kemudian memejamkan mata lalu berusaha melacak bau mereka. "Ketemu!" seru Kiba lalu membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Kiba, kau tuntun kami!" seru Kakashi segera dan semuanya langsung mengikuti intruksi dari kapten mereka.

" _Fuga, semoga kau tau kedatangan kami. Pergilah sebelum kami tiba di tempatmu"_ batin Naruto.

Sementara itu di Amegakure tepatnya di markas Pain, Obito meperlihatkan dirinya. Obito mengaku sebagai Madara Uchiha dan memerintahkan Pain untuk segera menangkap Kyuubi. "Kau segera tangkap Kyuubi" ucap Obito.

"Baiklah dan bagaimana tentang Sasuke?" tanya Pain.

Obito dalam penampilan Tobi seperti biasa langsung menjawab "Kekuatan mata kanannya tak bisa dianggap remeh. Itachi akan segera bertemu dengan Sasuke, ini sudah takdir mereka untuk saling membunuh".

"Itu hanya pendapatmu" tiba-tiba saja Trizh datang sementara Obito menatapnya santai.

"Trizh, sopanlah sedikit" ucap Konan.

"Baiklah kak" sahut Trizh.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi" ucap Obito lalu menghilang dengan jutsu teleportasinya.

"Kakak percaya dengan Madara?" tanya Trizh kepada Pain secara tiba-tiba.

"Dia adalah rekan kita dan dia telah banyak membantu" ucap Pain.

"Baiklah kak, aku selalu mengikuti apapun keputusan kakak" ucap Trizh.

Sementara itu di sebuah penginapan di desa yang terpencil dan masih di dalam kawasan Hi no Kuni, Sasuke tampak sedang beristirahat setelah diobati. Fuga terlihat sedang duduk di jendela sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak sedangkan yang lainnya sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke yang sedang merebahkan diri.

"Tidurlah, Sasuke" ucap Juugo yang berada dekat di sisi kanan Sasuke.

"Aku tak bisa tidur" jawab Sasuke.

"Heh!" tiba-tiba saja Karin mendengus, "Dengan keadaan seperti itu kau masih bersikeras ingin mencari Itachi? Heh tunggu sampai kondisimu membaik!" ucap Karin dan itu seperti membentak sementara Sasuke memilih tak berkomentar.

Sedangkan Suigetsu yang sedang duduk santai sambil menyandarkan diri pada tembok ikut-ikutan berbicara "Belakangan ini kita bergerak secara nonstop, ini kesempatan bagus untuk istirahat" ucap Suigetsu.

"Kau sama sekali tak membantu tim ini!" ucap Karin sinis sambil menunjuk Suigetsu dengan telunjuknya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan" bentak Suigetsu.

Karena dibentak, emosi Karin meninggi lalu langsung memukul wajah Suigetsu secara bertubi-tubi namun sayangnya Suigetsu mencair sehingga Karin hanya memukul air. Tanpa sengaja pecikan air Suigetsu mengenai pipi Sasuke membuatnya bangun dari baringannya.

Juugo yang melihat air menodai pipi Sasuke malah membuat emosinya meninggi dan hilang kendali. Tanda kutukan pada wajah Juugo mulai muncul lalu ia mulai ingin membunuh "Aku… ingin.. BUNUH! HUAARRR!".

Mendengar teriakan mengerikan dari Juugo, Karin dan Suigetsu berhenti berkelahi kemudian segera menahan Juugo sementara Fuga malah tetap asik bersantai di jendela. "Sasuke! Lakukan sesuatu!" seru Karin sambil menahan tubuh Juugo yang terus meronta.

"Cepat, Sasuke!" seru Suigetsu juga.

Sasuke langsung menghentikannya dengan genjutsunya. **_"Sharingan!"_** Lalu seketika Juugo kembali sadar dan Sasuke langsung lemas karena tenaganya belum pulih benar.

Juugo kemudian melihat keadaan Sasuke yang malah semakin melemah, kemudian ia mendekati Sasuke dan merebahkannya. "Tidurlah" ucap Juugo lalu menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke dengan selimut yang tebal.

"Akhirnya dia tertidur" ucap Suigetsu.

"Kalian jangan membuat keributan yang membuat Sasuke terganggu" ucap Juugo kemudian berdiri dan melangkah mendekati jendela lalu duduk di samping Fuga. "Sasuke harus cepat pulih karena jika aku mengamuk lagi dia bisa menghentikanku. Sasuke adalah sangkarku" ucapnya lagi.

Ketiganya sama-sama menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur nyenyak, baru kali ini mereka melihat Sasuke setenang ini.

Saat itu juga Fuga langsung berbicara dan masih dalam keadaan memejamkan mata. "Juugo, kau mengamuk itu karena aliran chakramu terhambat di beberapa titik di dalam tubuhmu" ucap Fuga dan membuat ketiganya langsung terkejut.

"Ja-jadi kau tak tertidur dari tadi?" tanya Karin.

"Dan mengapa kau diam saja saat Juugo mengamuk?" tambah Suigetsu.

Fuga tak menghiraukan pertanyaan keduanya sehingga membuat mereka sweatdrop _plus_ kesal. "Juugo!" panggil Fuga dan ia mulai membuka matanya. "Kau tak akan hilang kendali lagi" imbuhnya.

"Kau akan melakukan apa?" tanya Juugo sementara Suigetsu dan Karin terlihat penasaran.

Fuga kemudian bangun dari duduknya lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Juugo. "Aku akan menyembuhkanmu" ucap Fuga lalu ia menyentuh kepala Juugo dengan telapak tangan kanannya kemudian mulai mengalirkan chakra putihnya ke seluruh tubuh Juugo.

Saat dialiri chakra putih oleh Fuga, Juugo mulai merasakan ketenangan dan tanpa sadar Juugo merasakan kebahagiaan. Jiwanya mulai tentram dan damai. Merasa sudah cukup, Fuga menghentikan aliran chakranya. "Bagaimana Juugo?" tanya Fuga.

"Aku merasakan kenyamanan" ucap Juugo.

"Baguslah" ucap Fuga.

Sementara itu Tim Konoha semakin mendekat ke arah keberadaan SaFu. Naruto bersama yang lain terus bergerak, sepertinya Kiba sangat teropsesi untuk menangkap kedua buronan itu. _"Fuga! Sasuke! Kalian berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku"_ batin Kiba.

" _Fuga, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan"_ batin Kakashi.

Mereka terus melompat dari dahan ke dahan, bergerak gesit dan penuh perhitungan mengikuti Kiba beserta Kakashi yang memimpin perjalanan mereka. Sepertinya Kakashi ingin sekali menangkap mereka berdua sedangkan hari sudah semakin sore.

Naruto terlihat kehilangan semangat karena seharusnya tujuan mereka adalah untuk mencari dan menangkap Itachi namun sekarang malah berbelok ke target lain. Memikirkan semua itu, Naruto memdadak berhenti di sebuah dahan dan Kakashi mengetahui itu "Ada apa Naruto?".

"Sensei, sebaiknya kita istirahat karena rekan-rekan kita sudah kelelahan" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk semua rekannya yang ada di belakangnya "Mereka sangat kelelahan terutama Kapten Yamato dan lagi pula hari sudah hampir gelap" imbuhnya.

"Kau ada benarnya juga" sahut Kakashi, "Baiklah kita bermalam di sini lagipula target kita sebertinya belum bergerak hingga pagi besok" ucap Kakashi lalu semuanya memutuskan untuk menunggu hari esok di tempat itu.

"Kakashi-sensei benar" imbuh Kiba.

Naruto kemudian menjelaskan keinginannya "Aku harap kita mencari Itachi besok karena itu missi utama kita, menangkap dan membawanya ke Konoha itu yang akan kita lakukan. Ini adalah perintah dari Hokage, kita tidak boleh keluar dari jalur yang sudah ditentukan. Masalah Fuga dan Sasuke, kita akan menangkap mereka setelah berhasil menangkap Itachi karena menangkap kedua buronan itu bukan perkara mudah" ujar Naruto lalu terdiam sesaat. "Ayo, kita segera buat tenda" imbuhnya.

"Tunggu!" seru Kiba menahan Naruto yang hendak melompat turun. "Jangan-jangan kau ini ingin melindungi kedua buronan itu" tunjuk Kiba.

"Aku ini ninja dan aku tau apa kewajiban sebagai seorang ninja terutama sebagai ninja Konoha, tentunya aku tak akan melepaskan seorang penjahat siapapun mereka" sahut Naruto.

Kiba masih belum percaya dengan itu. "Dan kenapa kau seolah-olah mengenyapingkan mereka berdua, padahan jelas-jelas sudah ada di depan mata kita?" tanya Kiba.

"Bicara itu memang mudah" ucap Naruto lalu ia langsung menunjuk Kiba dengan sinis "Kau!" kemudian tatapannya beralih menuju Kakashi "Dia! Dan juga mereka semua" ucap Naruto lalu menunjuk semua rekannya "Akan mati sia-sia" ucapnya lagi sementara semua rekannya hanya mendengarkan perdebatan itu.

"Tapi kami memiliki kau" ucap Kiba.

Naruto kembali berucap sengit "Berhenti menganggapku kuat karena di atas langit masih ada langit. Memang, aku mampu menghadapi mereka tapi aku hanya bisa menghadapi satu dari mereka sementara kalian semua akan mati di tangan Fuga ataupun Sasuke dan akhirnya aku pulang ke Konoha dengan membawa kerugian besar" ujar Naruto.

Sementara itu, Kiba tetap menungkas "Tapi kau selalu bilang jangan pernah menyerah" ucap Kiba.

Naruto kembali meyakinkan "Tidak menyerah itu bukan berarti terus berjuang dalam pertarungan fisik, kita juga punya otak dan gunakan itu untuk mencari jalan keluar tanpa membuat kalian semua mati sia-sia, lagipula aku mempercayai kedua sahabatku itu, aku percaya mereka memiliki alasan yang kuat dan mereka akan pulang untuk membersihkan nama mereka" ujar Naruto.

"Tapi mereka buronan" bantah Kiba.

Naruto lalu memeberi beberapa alasan "Mereka telah mengotori nama mereka sendiri demi menyelamatkan Konoha dari tangan kotor Danzo. Danzo menghalalkan segala cara untuk mengambil alih kursi Hokage dan Sai adalah saksi nyatanya tapi bukti itu belum cukup untuk memberatkan Danzo" ujar Naruto.

"Tapi.." bantah Kiba kembali.

Kakashi akhirnya menengahi "Sudah, cukup Kiba!" sela Kakashi, "Naruto benar, biarkan waktu yang menjawab lebih baik kita kembali ke missi kita. Masalah SaFu kita percayakan kepada Naruto, dia pasti telah memiliki rencana" ujarnya.

Kiba kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto dengan serius, ia sedikit meragukannya namun ia tak mungkin membantah keputusan Kakashi. "Oke, kali ini aku mengalah" ucap Kiba.

"Beristirahatlah!" ucap Naruto.

Kiba akhirnya menyerah terhadap Naruto lalu memutuskan menunda keinginannya untuk menangkap Fuga dan Sasuke untuk sementara waktu.

Esok harinya, Naruto dan rekan-rekannya kembali melanjutkan pencarian mereka. Naruto menekankan bahwa kali ini timnya harus focus terhadap target utama mereka yaitu Itachi. Di lain pihak, Tim Sasuke juga telah bergerak. Sebelumnya mereka telah mendapat informasi keberadaan itachi dari agen mata-mata mereka yaitu Kazuto dan kini Tim Sasuke sedang menuju markas clan Uchiha yang berada di dalam hutan.

Kazuto adalah ninja yang memiliki keterampilan membunuh dari bayangan dia juga mata-mata handal milik Fuga. Kazuto adalah ninja yang berasal dari Yukigakure, dia adalah ninja buangan. Fuga menemukan Kazuto yang sedang sekarat di perbatasan Yukigakure, ia hampir mati jika Fuga terlambat satu menit menolongnya. Kazuto kemudian merasa berhutang bayak dengan Fuga, iya rela berkoban nyawa untuk Fuga demi membalas budi. Fuga kemudian mengangkatnya sebagai adik sehingga membuat Kazuto semakin yakin untuk mengikuti Fuga. Fuga mengakui kesetian Kazuto terhadapnya kemudian Fuga memberikan penghargaan terhadapnya yaitu nama belakang Fuga yaitu Yadu. Kazuto kemudian mendapatkan jati dirinya, ia juga sangat gembira karena ia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Yadu.

Sasuke memimpin perjalan dan Karin tepat berada di belakangnya sementara yang lainnya mengikuti tak jauh di belakang mereka. "Sasuke! Kau yakin tau tempatnya?" tanya Karin.

"Ikuti saja aku dan jangan banyak bicara" sahut Sasuke membuat Karin tak berani bertanya lagi.

Sedangkan sekitar 600 M di belakang tim Sasuke ternyata tim Konoha searah dengan mereka. Kali ini Karin memberanikan diri untuk bicara kembali "Sasuke! Aku merasakan chakra beberapa orang di belakang kita dan salah satunya sangat kuat" ujarnya.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka, terus saja maju!" sahut Sasuke dan membuat Karin terpaksa menelan ludahnya karena ia merasakan emosi yang tak beraturan mulai muncul dari dalam diri Sasuke. Sebenarnya Karin ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi namun ia mengurungkannya karena takut membuat Sasuke marah. Walaupun Sasuke sangat menyayangi kakaknya namun ia juga marah karena kakaknya meninggalkannya dan memilih bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki.

Di lain pihak, tim Konoha semakin dekat dengan Sasuke.

Kiba tiba-tiba saja melompat lebih cepat untuk menyusul Naruto yang berada paling depan dan diikuti oleh Kakashi bersama Hinata. Setelah Kiba sejajar dengan Naruto, ia malah tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Oi Naruto, sepertinya keberuntungan memihak kita sekarang" ucap Kiba dengan bangga.

Mendengar itu Naruto menoleh Kiba yang berada di sisi kanannya "Apa maksudmu?".

"Mereka berdua ada di depan kita, ternyata mereka juga mencari Itachi" ucap Kiba.

"Walaupun seperti itu kita akan tetap pada missi kita" ucap Naruto sambil terus melompat dari dahan ke dahan meninggalkan Kiba. Sedangkan Kiba hanya memasrahkan dirinya saja melihat Naruto semakin menjauh ke depan.

Saat ini tim Konoha bergerak semakin cepat, mereka berharap bisa menangkap Itachi hari ini namun di tengah perjalanan, mereka dihadang oleh Tobi. Naruto yang merasa diganggu langsung menyerang dengan Rasengan, namun serangan Naruto hanya menembus tubuh Tobi saja.

"Neee… mina-san, selamat pagi semuanya" sapa Tobi kepada semua anggota tim Konoha yang terpakasa berhenti karena dihadang oleh dirinya. "Nee… kenapa kalian berhenti?" tanya Tobi polos.

Pertanyaan bodoh itu berhasil membuat Kiba dan Akamaru mengeram kesal. "Idiot! Apa maumu hah?" tanya Kiba sinis dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam membuat Tobi sedikit terkejut.

"Nee… Ni-san jangan menatapku seperti itu, Tobi kan takut" ucap Tobi.

"Sudah sepantasnya kau takut dasar orang aneh" umpat Kiba kemudian ia hendak menyerang dengan jutsunya namun dihentikan oleh Naruto dengan memegang bahu kanan Kiba. "Jangan buang-buang waktumu hanya untuk meladeni orang seperti itu, Kiba!" ucap Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah Tobi, "Oi kami tidak ingin berurusan denganmu dan jangan halangi jalan kami. Pergilah!" ucap Naruto dan langsung dibantah oleh Kiba, "Oi Naruto! Dia adalah orang Akatsuki yang harus kita musanahkan" bantah Kiba.

"Dia tak lebih dari seorang idiot gila yang suka mencari perhatian" ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Tobi memanggil Naruto "Nee-chan! Tak akan mengeroyokku kan?" tanya Tobi.

"Pergilah tinggalkan Akatsuki dan lakukan hal yang berguna untuk dirimu sendiri" ucap Naruto.

"Nee-chan…." Ucap Tobi namun berhenti saat belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia sekarang terlihat lebih serius dan tidak seperti seseorang Tobi sebelumnya. "Kau terlalu meremehkanku, bocah!" tiba-tiba suara Tobi berubah bersuara berat dan serius yang membuat semuanya langsung terkejut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kakashi langsung.

Tobi langsung menjawab sambil menatap datar ke arah Kakashi, "Kakashi! Si Copy Ninja yang terkenal heh! Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh Sasuke".

Mendengar kata 'Sasuke', raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah menjadi sangat serius. "Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke juga termasuk barang berharga bagi Akatsuki" ucap Tobi datar.

Kata 'barang' yang didengar oleh Naruto membuatnya menjadi sanangat kesal. "Keparat kau! **_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_** ucap Naruto datar. Naruto menciptakan dua bunshin lalu segera dua bunshinya itu menyerang Tobi dengan pedang sementara Naruto yang asli menciptakan sebuah _rasengan flame_.

Dua bunshin Naruto menyerang Tobi dengan tehnik _kenjutsu_ namun tebasan pedang mereka hanya melewati tubuh Tobi saja. Melihat serangan dua bunshin yang gagal itu membuat semua rekan Naruto juga ikut menyerang. Tim Konoha menyerang dari setiap arah mencoba untuk memojokkan Tobi dengan menggunakan jutsu mereka masing-masing tapi Tobi samasekali tak dapat disentuh. Merasakan semua serangan mereka yang sia-sia membuat Naruto dan semua rekan-rekannya sedikit frustasi.

"Naruto!" panggil Kakashi, "Kau, Hinata, Kiba dan Yamato lanjutkan perjalannan biar aku dan yang lainnya melawan orang itu" ucap Kakashi.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan dia pada Kakashi-sensei dan yang tadi disebutkan ayo ikuti aku!" seru Naruto namun saat hendak melangkah Tobi tiba-tiba sudah ada dihadapan Naruto untuk menghadangnya. Dengan sigap Naruto dan yang lainnya melompat menjauh ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak dari Tobi. "Kalian tak akan melewati satu langkah sekalipun di belakangku" ucap Tobi datar.

Kini raut wajah Naruto beserta yang lainnya terlihat semakin serius. _"Siapa sebenarnya orang ini"_ batin Naruto.

Di lain pihak, di sebuah bangunan tua milik klan Uchiha, Sasuke yang menemukan Itachi langsung memulai pertarungan dengan saling serang lewat genjutsu melawan Itachi. Sasuke datang sedirian sementara Fuga berserta yang lainnya sedang menghadapi Kisame, itu dikarenakan hanyalah Sasuke saja yang boleh berhadapan dengan Itachi. Di tengah pertarungan Itachi bercerita tentang pengguna Mangekyou Sharingan ke-3, yaitu Madara Uchiha, yang ternyata guru dari Itachi. Itachi juga mengatakan bahwa pada malam pembantaian klan Uchiha, dia juga dibantu oleh Madara Uchiha. Itachi menceritakan bahwa Madara Uchiha telah mempunyai kekuatan Mangekyou yang sempurna setelah mengambil bola mata adiknya sendiri. Itachi pun memberitahukan kepada Sasuke bahwa ia ingin mengambil bola mata Sasuke untuk menyempurnakan Mangekyou Sharingannya.

"Apa benar semua yang kakak katakan itu? Aku belum pernah mendengar cerita ini dari sahabatku, apakah kakak benar-benar menginginkan mataku? Kakak telah berubah, kakak tak seperti kakak yang aku kenal dulu dan mungkin Madara telah merubah kakak" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku menginginkan matamu karena aku ingin melampaui Madara" ucap Itachi tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Mendengar pengakuan Itachi tersebut membuat Sasuke langsung berubah seketika. Keinginan Sasuke yang ingin menyelamatkan kakaknya berubah menjadi ingin membunuh kakaknya.

Sasuke kemudian memegang gagang Habakirinya, "Kakak masih tetap saja setia dengan Akatsuki lalu bersikeras mengambil mataku dan pada akhirnya kakak akan menjadi bahaya bagi kami semua. Aku tau kakak membantai semua klan demi melindungi Konoha dan itu tak aku permasalahkan lagi. Tapi kali ini, kakak malah menginginkan kekuatan besar, oleh karena itu aku akan menghentikan kakak walau harus membunuh kakak. Aku tak ingin kakak diperalat oleh Akatsuki atapun Madara yang membuat kakak harus menderita lagi" ucap Sasuke kemudian ia menghunus pedangnya.

Mendengar semua perkataan dari Sasuke, Itachi kemudian tersenyum. "Sebelumnya aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu" ucap Itachi kemudian mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil dari dalam saku jubah Akatsukinya kemudian melemparnya ke arah Sasuke dan ditangkap dengan tangan kirinya.

Sasuke melihat gulungan tersebut, "Gulungannya tersegel" ucapnya.

"Segelnya akan menghilang setelah pertarungan kita selesai. Tenang saja aku tak akan membunuhmu, yang aku inginkan hanyalah matamu" ucap Itachi.

Sasuke merasa curiga kenapa Itachi memberinya sebuah gulungan lalu untuk terakhir kalianya sebelum memulai pertarungan ia bertanya, "Buat apa kau memberi aku ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasukkan gulungan itu ke sakunya.

"Sekedar cindramata untuk calon orang buta" ucap Itachi.

"Heh!" dengus Sasuke kemudian langsung melesat dengan pedang terhunus dan berhasil memotong bagian perut Itachi namun itu hanya sebuah clon gagak. Sekumpulan gagak terbang lalu menabrak tubuh Sasuke lalu ia mendapati dirinya telah terperangkap genjutsu Itachi. Dalam dunia genjutsu, Sasuke terlihat tetap tenang seperti tak menghawatirkan sesuatu. "Genjutsu hah! **_KAI!"_** seru Sasuke saat melepas pengaruh genjutsu tersebut.

Itachi sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke tak terpengaruh genjutsu andalannya. "Kau ternyata bebas dengan mudah dari Tsukuyomi milikku" ujar Itachi.

Sasuke terlihat menampilkan senyum ringannya sesaat lalu segera menyerang kembali ke arah Itachi yang berada di belakangnya dengan pedang dan lagi-lagi ia hanya menebas clon gagak. Mendapati kegagalan untuk kedua kalinya membuat Sasuke terpaksa harus sabar dalam melayangkan serangan berikutnya. Sasuke kemudian memejamkan matanya sebentar dan saat terbuka kembali ia sudah dalam mode _mangekyou saringan_ berbentuk teratai pada kedua iris matanya namun berbeda pada iris mata kananya yang menampakkan _Etenar Mangekyou Sharingan_ berbentuk mirip Fuma Shuriken di dalam teratai. "Ni-san! Dengan mata milik Shisui aku kan membebaskanmu. Maaf.. kakak!" **_Splas! Syush!_** Selesai berbicara pada kakaknya Sasuke melesat dan kini telah menusuk jantung Itachi dari belakang.

"Sa-suke.." rintih Itachi, "Kau ce-cepat…".

 ** _Sying!_** Sasuke mencabut pedangnya lalu saat itu juga tubuh Itachi langsung roboh. "Sayonara, Ni-san!" ucap Sasuke.

Darah mulai mengalir dari tubuh Itachi dan hanya menunggu waktu saja untuk kematiannya namun di saat detik terakhirnya, aura hitam mulai muncul dari sekujur tubuh Itachi lalu sesaat kemudian ia langsung berdiri dan berteriak "HUUUUAAAAAA!". Chakra besar mulai keluar dari tubuh Itachi kemudian dengan cepat Susano'o sempurna milik Itachi terbentuk dan membuat bangunan tempat mereka bertemu hancur menjadi rata. Susano'o milik itachi tak jauh beda seperti milik Sasuke hanya saja Susano'o milik Itachi berwarna merah darah.

Sasuke sama sekali tak terkejut melihat perubahan itu namun kekuatan mereka sekarang seimbang. Sasuke masih belum bisa membangkitkan Susano'o miliknya karena kedua matanya belum seimbang. Di pihak lain, Fuga merasakan kekuatan iblis yang baru muncul kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ketiga rekannya yang saat itu salah satu rekannya sedang bertarung dengan Kisame.

Karin merasakan chakra Fuga yang menjauh dan dengan cepat langsung menoleh kebelakang, "Fuga! kemana kau!" panggil Karin namun tak terlihat tanda-tanda Fuga sedikitpun. "Dasar pria aneh!" umpat Karin, _"Tapi ganteng"_ batinnya.

Saat Karin masih melamun tiba-tiba saja Juugo memanggilnya "Karin, kau tau kemana Fuga pergi?".

Karin yang saat itu melamun langsung tersadar, "E.e..to, aku tak peduli ia pergi kemana" ucapnya cuek.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya" ucap Juugo kemudian pergi ke arah belakang.

"Cih, kau mau pergi kemanapun aku tak peduli" ucap Karin, _"Tapi kenapa Fuga malah pergi di situasi seperti ini hah!"_ batinya.

Sementara itu di tempat pertarungan dua Uchiha bersaudara, Sasuke samasekali tak gentar walau menghadapi raksasa Susano'o yang ada di hadapannya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Sasuke memulai perlawanannya. Sasuke melakukan sebuah handseal **_"Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Yin Long!"_** _Sasuke memanggil naga saurus berkepala lima miliknya lalu ia segera naik ke punggung Yin long kemudian terbang untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan kepala Susano'o Itachi._

Itachi yang kini telah mendapat kekuatan iblis telah kehilangan akal sehatnya, sekarang ia hanya memiliki satu tujuan yaitu mengambil mata Sasuke untuk kekuatan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. **"SASUKEEEEEE!"** teriak Itachi lalu langsung menebas dengan pedang pasir yang dibawa oleh Susano'o milinya.

 ** _Syesh!_** Tebasan pertama dari Susano'o Itachi berhasil dihindari dengan baik berkat kecepatan yang dimiliki Yin Long namun segera tebasan susulan datang setelahnya dan juga berhasil dihindari lalu tanpa diketahui sebuah pukulan Susano'o melayang dari bawan **_Splas! Puagh!_** Yin Long terkena pukulan di tubuh bagian bawah hingga membuat dirinya dan Sasuke terlempar bebas ke atas. Lagi-lagi Itachi menyerang secara beruntun, ** _Amateratsu!_** Untungnya Yin Long berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangannya sebelun _amaterasu_ benar-benar menyentuh kakinya. Yin Long segera terbang memutar mengelilingi Itachi untuk menghindari kejaran Amateratsu dari Itachi hingga menyebabkan api hitam itu malah membakar di sekeliling arena pertarungan.

Sambil terbang Yin Long menyempatkan diri bertanya kepada Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, apa rencanamu?".

"Beri 20 detik lagi, aku sedang menyiapkan jutsu naga itu" sahut Sasuke sambil tetap memejamkan mata kanannya. "Terbanglah terus, Yin Long!" serunya.

"Baiklah!" sahut Yin Long.

Itachi merasa kalau ia sedang dipermainkan, karena kesal dia malah menjatuhkan _Amateratsunya_ di sekeliling arena bertujuan untuk mempertinggi dinding _Amaterasunya_ agar Yin Long terjebak dan itu berhasil, kini Yin long tak bisa keman-mana. Melihat Yin Long hanya terbang di tempat, Susano'o Itachi langsung menamplak Yin Long beserta Sasuke seperti membunuh seekor nyamuk dengan kedua telapak tangan. **_PLAK!_** Sepertinya Sasuke terkena serangan telak namum saat dibuka telapak Susano'o Itachi tampak kosong. Dan ternyata Sasuke sudah menginjakan kakinya di tanah.

Sebelum Itachi kembali menyerang, Sasuke langsung melancarkan serangannya. **_"Black Thunder Dragon Atack!" Syesh! Bruag!_** Petir hitam berhasil menyermpet pinggang kanan Susano'o Itachi hingga membuatnya retak. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke kembali menggerakkan Naga hitamnya lalu menabrak dengan keras punggung Susano'o membuat Itachi sulit mengendalikan Susano'o untuk melawan. Sasuke kemudian menggunakan Naga hitamnya untuk melilit tubuh Susano'o Itachi untuk membuatnya tidak bisa begerak. "Aku akan segera membebaskan kakak dari penderitaan ini" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke berencana mengunakan seluruh stamina dan chakranya untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini. "Tidak ada pilihan lagi, aku akan mencoba jutsu penghancuran itu kemudian setelah itu aku akan langsung roboh" gumam Sasuke. _"Kekuatan iblis yang didapat oleh Ni-san, sangat mengerikan"_ batinnya. Sambil tetap memfokuskan mata kanannya untuk mempertahankan Naga hitam itu, Sasuke melakukan sebuah handseal yang lumayan panjang, _"Tora-Saru-Mi-Ne-U-Tatsu-Tori-I-Inu-Hitsuji-Inu-Tori-U-Mi! **HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Sasuke kemudian berteriak lalu menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke bumi. **_Burh!_**

" **HUAAAAAAA!"** Sasuke kembali berteriak lalu dari kaki kanannya mulai muncul partikel listrik kemudian tiga detik kemudian keluar listrik bertegangan tinggi membentuk akar dari kakinya lalu merambat seperti akar pohon menuju Susano'o Itachi kemudian melilitnya dengan kuat. **_"Giant Lightning Grip!"_** seru Sasuke kemudian tegangan lebih dari 100.000 Volt mengaliri Itachi selama 10 detik dan membuat tubuhnya yang berada di dalam Susano'o bergetar hebat kemudian Susano'onya menghilang seketika setelah hitungan terakhir dan Itachi roboh seketika setelah memuntahkan sebagian besar darah dari mulutnya.

Sasuke menggunakan 90% chakra dan menaruhkan setengah nyawanya untuk melancarkan jutsu tersebut dan pada akhirnya Sasuke juga terjatuh. Pada pandangannya yang memudar, Sasuke berusaha memandang ke arah tubuh Itachi mencoba mencari tau apakah ini telah berakhir atau belum dan pada kenyataannya ia telah keluar sebagai pemenang. Setelah mengetahui ini telah berakhir, ia kemudian pingsan. Hanya untuk membunuh Itachi yang memiliki kekuatan iblis, ia harus berakhir sekarat.

Di lain tempat, Tobi sedang bertarung dengan kelompok tujuh dan delapan. Shino mengambil alih penyerangan terhadap Tobi. Tobi dikerumuni dengan ribuan serangga, namun setelah beberapa saat ia menghilang tanpa jejak. Lalu Hinata menemukannya di atas ranting pohon dengan Byakugan. Hal ini membuat Naruto dan yang lainya kembali berpikir kembali siapa sebenarnya Tobi itu.

"Sial, siapa sebenarnya orang ini?" geram Naruto.

Saat itu juga Kurama langsung berbicara di dalam kepala Naruto. ** _"Naruto! Orang itu memiliki kapashitas chakra yang sangat besar"_** ucap Kurama dan tanpa disadari punggungnya mengeluarkan keringat.

" _Ya aku tau" sahut Naruto._

" ** _Kekuatanya tiga tingkat di atas kita. Kita harus mundur untuk menyusun strategi, Naruto!"_** ucap Kurama.

" _Aku kawatir jika itu benar tapi aku sudah merasakan besarnya chakranya dan ini akan menjadi masalah besar untuk kita. Sebaiknya kita mundur" ucap Naruto._

Kakashi yang berada tepat di sisi kanan Naruto juga sedang menganalisis dan begitu juga yang lainnya. _"Jika semua serangan tak mampu mengenainya jangan-jangan ia menguasai jutsu ruang dan waktu. Itu berati akan sulit menyentuhnya, aku harap Naruto mampu mencari solusinya"_ batinnya.

Saat mereka masih berpikir tentang sosok Tobi yang dapat menggunakan _space travel time jutsu_ , muncul Zetsu yang memberitahukan pada Tobi bahwa pertandingan antara Sasuke dan Itachi telah selesai. Zetsu muncul tepat di sisi kiri Tobi dan memberitahukan "Itachi mati dan Sasuke sekarat".

Semuanya terkejut seketika mendengar berita buruk itu. "A-apa-ap-an itu?" ucap Kiba terbata mendengar Sasuke melawan Itachi sebelum dirinya dan menang.

Yang paling terkejut adalah Sakura. "Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun se-sekarat?".

Zetsu kemudian mengatakan informasi berikutnya setelah melihat raut wajah kekawatiran Naruto. "Sasuke pingsan saat detik selanjutnya, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah Sasuke akan mati?" tanya Zetsu sambil memandang ke arah Naruto namun yang dipandang hanya terdiam.

Tobi yang sudah merasa bosan bermain-main memutuskan untuk segera pergi. "Aku akan bermain dengan kalian nanti" ucap Tobi sambil memperlihatkan sharingannya kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi berhasil dibuat terkejut begitu juga yang lainnya. "I-itu.. sharingan!" seru Kakashi. "Siapa.. kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kakashi.

Tobi tak menghiraukan pertanyaan tersebut kemudian ia beranjak pergi dengan menggunakan jutsu teleportasinya. "Selamat tinggal!" ucap tobi sebelum benar-benar hlang dari pandangan Kakashi beserta yang lainnya.

Setelah Zetsu dan Tobi lenyap, Naruto juga memutuskan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju daerah pertarungan Sasuke dan Itachi namun saat hendak melangkah tiba-tiba muncul ninja assassin bertopeng wajah kucing bersedih tepat di sisi kirinya yang menghentikan langkah semuanya. "Naruto-kun, aku membawa info untukmu" ucap ninja tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto sementara semua yang lainnya telah berada pada posisi siap menyerang ke arah orang asing tersebut.

"Pertama-tama tenangkan dulu semua temanmu" ucap ninja asing tersebut.

Lalu Naruto segera menenangkan semua rekannya. "Sepertinya orang ini tidak berbahaya untuk kita" ucap Naruto kemudian semuanya kembali tenang.

"Katakan apa tujuanmu?" tanya Naruto.

Ninja asing itu kemudian segera mengatakan tujuannya "Aku utusan macan memberi infomasi penting untukmu bahwa…." Ninja utusan itu membisikan informasinya kepada Naruto.

Naruto seketika langsung terkejut dan seketika jantungnya berdetak cepat lalu dirinya langsung terlutut ke tanah besaaman dengan itu Ninja asing itu telah menghilang di saat semua perhatian menuju ke Naruto.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto tiba-tiba berubah sedih langsung merasa kawatir. "Naruto-kun! Ada apa?" tanya Hinata namun tak dijawab.

Disusul Kiba juga bertanya "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Naruto, apa yang dia bilang tadi?" tanya Sakura yang mendadak merasakan hal buruk terjadi terhadap Sasuke.

Naruto tak menjawab kedua pertanyaan itu, ia kini terlihat semakin sedih dan frustasi membuat semua rekannya menjadi semakin binggung. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Ino pelan.

Naruto tiba-tiba memukul tanah dan airmatanya mulai menetes. Kesedihan dan amarah Naruto mulai terlihat membuat Sakura semakin kawatir.

Sakura seperti mememahami kesedihan Naruto yang terlihat seperti kehilangan salah satu keluarganya dan itu membuat dirinya ikut menangis. Keadaan Sakura sekarang tak jauh berbeda seperti Naruto yang bersedih dalam diam.

Ino yang mengetahui perubahan emosi sahabatnya mencoba menegur, "Sakura, tenangkan dirimu".

Shino yang sedari tadi terdiam mencoba untuk memberitahukan sesuatu "Sepertinya Sakura menangkap sesuatu dan hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya menangis"ujar Shino.

"Jangan-jangan… Sasuke…" ucap Kiba namun langsung terdiam karena takut salah berucap yang mungkin akan membuat kedua temannya semakin besedih.

Hinata yang berada di sisi kiri Naruto sambil memegang tangan kiri Naruto dengan hangat mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut. "Naruto-kun….!".

Naruto akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya sedikit namun tetap terlihat merunduk. Ia kemudian mengambil pasir tanah yang terbasahi oleh airmatanya sendiri lalu menggenggamnya erat dengan tangan kanannya dan ia akhirnya mau berbicara. Sambil menatap kepalan tangannya ia berkata "Ayo kita segera kembali ke Konoha!" seru Naruto kemudian ia berdiri dengan diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Naruto benar, kita sebaiknya kembali terlebih dahulu untuk menyusun siasat berikutnya" ucap Kakashi lalu semuanya segera kembali pulang.

Sementara itu di tempat bekas pertarungan dua Uchiha tadi kini telah diguyur hujan. Di sebuah pilar patah setinggi setengah meter, Fuga terlihat duduk sambil merunduk di atasnya. Fuga membiarkan tubuhnya terhujani, ia seperti itu setelah mendengar berita dari Kazuto dua menit yang lalu. Ditambah lagi ia terlambat 10 menit tiba di tempat ia berada sekarang dan tak ada apapun ia temui di tempat itu.

Kazuto, Karin, Suigetsu maupun Juugo hanya bisa menatap penuh haru dari kejauhan ke arah Fuga yang terus membenamkan diri dibawah hujan. Mereka semua tak berani menggangu Fuga karena Fuga bersikeras ingin menyendiri bahkan sampai mengusir teman-temannya agar menjauh dan bahkan Shimma tak berani mengusik Fuga yang sedang bersedih.

"Heh! Fuga itu terlalu lebai" ucap Karin dan seketika membuat ketiga rekannya langsung marah terutama Kazuto.

"Jangan bicara sembarang, bitch!" umpat Kazuto.

Mendengar ejekan Kazuto membuat Karin naik darah lalu mencekram kerah baju Kazuto dengan kasar. "APA Kau bilang, hah?" tanya Karin sambil melotot.

"Bitch!" umpat Kazuto lagi.

"Dasar anak pungut!" balas Karin sambil tetap mencekram kerah baju Kazuto.

"Wanita jalang!" balas Kazuto membuat situasi semakin memanas. Kesabaran Karin mulai menghilang kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kananya hendak memukul wajah Kazuto lalu mendadak ditahan oleh Juugo.

Juugo mencengkram lengan Karin dengan kasar dan berkata "Akan aku bunuh kalian jika membuat masalah di sini" gertaknya.

Melihat amarah Juugo, Karin kemudian melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Kazuto dan Juugo juga melepaskan lengan Karin. "Kali ini aku mengalah bukan berarti karena kalian tapi aku tidak ingin membuat Fuga kesal" ucap Karin sambil mengusap-usap lengan kanannya.

"Satu lagi yang kau harus ingat, Karin!" ucap Kazuto tiba-tiba saja, sepertinya dia masih belum menerima perlakuan kasar Karin tadi terhadap dirinya. "Kau harus memahami kesedihan yang Fuga-san alami, itu karena dia telah kehilangan salah satu orang yang ia sayangi yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Fuga-san sama seperti kita, sama-sama yatim piatu dan setelah begitu lama Fuga-san akhirnya menemukan keluarganya yang baru namun sekarang Fuga-san harus kehilangan lagi untuk kedua kalinya hingga membuat dirinya begitu sedih seperti itu. Kau seharusnya tau bagaimana kesedihannya, Karin. Ingatlah kau pernah kehilangan!" ucap Kazuto dan berhasil membuat Karin tersentak dan begitu juga yang lainnya.

Perkataan Kazuto tersebut mengingatkan nasib Karin yang dulu, ia merasa jika dialah keturunan terakhir dari klan Uzumaki. Karin mulai sadar dengan kesalahannya lalu ia merunduk dan menyesal.

Suigetsu yang menyadari situasi itu malah menjadi canggung, kemudian ia mengajak teman-temannya pulang. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita bujuk Fuga agar dia mau pulang bersama kita dan lagi pula hari sudah mulai gelap" ajak Suigetsu.

Mereka semua lalu mendekati Fuga dan membujuknya pulang bersama mereka.

To be continued.

…

"Suigetsu!" panggil Juugo yang sedari tadi terus binggung begitu juga Kazuto dan Karin sementara Fuga melangkah mengikuti semuanya karena otaknya sekarang lagi blank.

"Ada apa, Juugo?" tanya Suigetsu

"Kita pulang kemana, kita kan tidak punya rumah untuk menetap" ucap Juugo.

"Haah.. jangan ambil pusing, kita pulang kemana saja" ucap Suigetsu enteng.

"?!"…

….

Di malam setelah Naruto tiba di Konoha setelah missi terakhirnya, ia bersama timnya segera menuju ruang Hokage untuk memastikan informasi yang ia dapatkan tadi. Sesampai ruang Hokage, ia mendapati Sikamaru dan kakek katak Fukasaku juga ada di ruangan tersebut. Melihat keberadaan kakek Fukasaku, Naruto sudah bisa menyimpulkan jika berita yang ia dapat memang benar adanya bahwa Jiraiya telah tewas di tangan ketua Akatsuki.

Naruto masih belum percaya dan ia kembali memastikannya untuk sekali lagi, "Baa-chan, apakah benar berita tentang kakek mesum itu?" tanyanya penuh kawatir namun Tsunade hanya terdiam.

Kemudian Fukasaku langsung mengatakan kebenarannya "Berita yang kau dapat itu memang benar adanya. Jiraya-chan telah tewas dalam pertarungan" jelasnya.

Naruto akhirnya percaya sepenuhnya kemudian emosinya kembali meluap. Ia marah sekaligus sedih lalu ia kembali mengepalkan tanggannya dengan kencang hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Naruto kemudian berbalik lalu melangkah mendekati pintu keluar ruangan Hokage lalu berhenti tepat di hadapan pintu dan tiba-tiba saja ia menghancurkan pintu itu dengan pukulannya. Namun pukulan itu malah membuat tangan kanannya terluka akibat tertusuk serpihan kayu.

Hinata yang juga ada di sana langsung memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang berharap Naruto menjadi tenang karenanya namun malah sebaliknya, emosi Naruto masih tetap sama.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto pelan.

Hinata langsung mengerti apa maksud Naruto kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Naruto sedirian. Naruto kemudian pergi keluar begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Hinata.

Sakura yang tadinya bersedih karena mengira Sasuke yang tewas kini berubah prihatin melihat rasa sangat kehilangan yang dipancarkan temannya itu dan begitu juga dengan yang lainya.

"Biarkan saja dia sendirian dulu, setidaknya itu dapan membuatnya sedikit nyaman" ucap Tsunade.

"Aku berharap seperti yang kau katakan, Tsunade-hime" ucap Fukasaku.

Selain membawa berita duka, Fukasaku juga membawa berita tentang ketua Akatsuki yang bernama Pain. Ia menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui saat bertarung bersama Jiraiya di Amegakure bahwa Pain memiliki kekuatan mata seperti legenda Rikoudo yaitu Rinegan serta membawa pesan terakhir yang ditinggalkan oleh Jiraiya sebelum tewas. Pesan itu tercetak di punggung Fukasaku dan masih dalam bentuk kode berupa urutan angka. Sekarang tugas pihak Konoha adalah memecahkan kode tersebut dan meneliti salah satu mayat dari Pain yang berhasil dikalahkan oleh Jiraiya.

Sementara itu Naruto berjalan lunglai keluar dari bangunan Hokage. Ia melintasi jalan setapak sambil meneteskan airmata dan setelah berjalan beberapa meter ia memilih duduk di kursi panjang di pinggir jalan yang disinari oleh lampu merkuri. Ia duduk di sana sambil menangis tanpa bersuara. Ia mengenang kembali saat-saat bersama dengan Jiraiya yang sudah seperti kakeknya sendiri.

Di tempat lain, di sebuah goa yang gelap Sasuke terbangun dari pingsannya dan tampak kebingungan. saat itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kegelapan goa "Nyaris saja dan jika aku tidak membawamu ke sini kau pasti sudah mati". Suara tersebut berasal dari Tobi, Tobi pun mulai memperkenalkan diri dengan membuka topeng yang menjadi misteri selama ini "Aku adalah Madara Uchiha".

Mendengar Tobi menyebut nama itu, Sasuke langsung marah kemudian menyerang walau masih dalam keadaan sangat lemah **_"Amateratsu!"._** Amaterasu itu pun langsung mengenai tangan kanan Tobi kemudian membakar seluruh tubuh Tobi tanpa sisa, anehnya beberapa saat kemudian dari dalam kegelapan gua, Tobi kembali muncul tanpa luka sedikitpun. "Kau terlalu tergesa-gesa, Sasuke" ucap Tobi.

"Kau adalah dalang dari pembantaian itu, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu" ucap Sasuke penuh emosi.

Tobi sama sekali tidak tergretak, ia malah semakin santai. "Kau masih terlalu naïf, Sasuke. Baiklah aku akan menceritakan sejarah klan kita agar kau sadar dengan kesalahanmu" ujar Tobi.

"Sayangnya aku tak tertarik" ucap Sasuke.

"Teratarik atau tidak aku akan tetap menceritakannya" ucap Tobi.

"Aku tidak peduli" ucap Sasuke dan seandainya ia tidak lemah seperti ini, ia pasti sudah meninggalkan goa tersebut.

Tobi mengetahui seberapa parah keadaan Sasuke dan ia tau kalau Sasuke tak akan kabur. "Untuk mengisi waktu aku akan mulai bercerita" ucap Tobi tapi Sasuke kembali merebahkan dirinya lalu menutup mata. "Aku tau kau hanya pura-pura tidur dan itu bukan berarti aku batal bercerita" ucap Tobi lagi.

Tobipun menceritakan kisah masa lalunya tentang berdirinya desa Konohagakure, kisah kekalahannya dengan Hokage pertama dan alasan mengapa Itachi membunuh semua anggota klan Uchiha. Sebenarnya, Konohagakure adalah desa hasil pergabungan dan gencatan senjata antara klan Uchiha dan klan Senju. Setelah terbentuknya Konohagakure, Madara Uchiha ingin melakukan pemberontakan terhadap klan Senju yang saat itu menguasai pemerintahan karena merasakan kalau klan Uchiha mulai tersingkirkan. Ia mengajak sesama klan untuk melakukan pemberontakan, tapi mereka lebih cinta perdamaian dan menolak ajakan Madara. Madara pun pergi dan melawan Hokage pertama sendirian, tapi ia kalah.

Itachi membantai klan Uciha karena diberi misi oleh Konoha. Itachi dihadapkan oleh pilihan-pilihan mengerikan, pada saat itulah Itachi akhirnya memilih membantai seluruh klan Uchiha. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membunuh adiknya sendiri dengan alasan Itachi sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Kematian Itachi disebabkan oleh orang-orang Konoha dan seharusnya kau tak menyianyiakan pengorbanan kakakmu" imbuh Tobi untuk menyakinkan Sasuke agar menpercayai seluruh ceritanya.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke yang menggambarkan ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan cerita Tobi tersebut.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semua yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucap Tobi.

"Ceritamu sudah basi dan kau sangat pintar memutar balikkan fakta" ucap Sasuke semakin tidak sopan membuat Tobi menjadi kesal namun Tobi masih bisa sabar.

Tobi kembali meyakinkan Sasuke, "Demi kepentingan dirimu, kakakmu rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri dalam kegelapan dan dicap sebagai penjahat sementara itu Konoha tak menghargai apa yang dilakukan oleh Itachi. Pahitnya lagi, orang-orang yang tau kebenaran tentang Itachi malah lepas tangan. Itulah perlakuan Konoha terhadap kakakmu" ucapnya.

Sasuke terlihat merundung dan Tobi percaya kalau dirinya sekarang telah mendapaklan kartu as-nya. "Bersamaku, kau akan bisa mebalaskan dendam kakakmu dan memulihkan klan kita" ucap Tobi lagi.

Sesaat kemudian tiba-tiba saja terdengar tepukan tangan dari pojok goa yang gelap **_Plok! Plok! Plok!_** Orang tersebut kemudian memunculkan dirinya "Yo Sasuke! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa dan tanya orang tersebut.

Tobi menatap orang yang baru datang tersebut, "Owh! Buronan kelas atas dari Konoha akhirnya datang ke sini. Selamat datang di markas cabang milik Akatsuki. Kau akan diterima kapanpun ingin bergabung dengan kami, Fuga Yadu!" sapa Tobi.

Fuga kemudian membalas sambutan tersebut, "Yo Madara Uchiha, terima kasih atas sambutannya".

Sasuke sangat senang melihat Fuga akhirnya datang. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu" ucap Sasuke.

"Apakah dia menyakitimu, Sasuke?" tanya Fuga.

"Tidak, Madara malah menceritakan sebuah dongeng untuk menghiburku" jawab Sasuke.

Tobi sedikit kesal mendengar ucapan Sasuke tersebut namun ia sangat sabar dalam mengatasi Sasuke. "Aku tak menyalahkanmu mengatakan cerita tentang sejarah clan kita sebagai sebuah dongeng" ujarnya.

Sasuke kemudian memperkenalkan siapa itu Fuga. "Madara, apakah kau ingin mengetahui siapa dia?" ucap Sasuke sambil menujuk Fuga dengan pandangannya.

"Tak ada salahnya aku mendengarkan ceritamu juga" ucap Tobi.

Sasuke langsung menjawab, "Dia adalah saudaraku".

Tobi malah merasa dipermainkan namun ia tetap bersabar, "Cuma itu?" tanya Tobi.

"Tidak" sahut Sasuke, "Dia orang yang tau segala kebenaran tentang clan Uchiha dan semua data akurat yang membenarkan tentang pembantaian clan Uchiha di tahun silam yang dilakuan oleh kakaku serta bukti akurat mengapa kakakku melakukan pembantaian itu" ujar Sasuke. "Ceritamu tadi ada benarnya namun juga ada beberaca cerita yang melenceng" imbuhnya sementara Fuga hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

Semua perkataan Sasuke tersebut membuat Tobi sangat terkejut namun ia berusaha menungkasnya. "Mana mungkin orang luar tau tentang rahasia clan Uchiha" tungkas Tobi.

"Aku tak peduli Fuga tau dari mana, yang jelas semua perkataannya bisa dibuktikan" ucap Sasuke.

Tobi masih tetap berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke. "Kau sudah dibodohi oleh orang ini, Sasuke" ucap Tobi sambil menunjuk ke arah Fuga, sedangkan yang ditunjuk malah tersenyum.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tobi itu. "Terserah apa yang kau katakan, aku sama sekalai tak peduli" ucap Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, ayo kita pulang" sela Fuga mengajak Sasuke untuk segera pulang. "Dan ada suatu hal penting yang ingin aku katakan" imbuhnya.

Sasuke lalu segera berdiri dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. "Ayo kita berangkat, aku sudah bosan terus berada di sini" ucap Sasuke.

Tobi masih tetap berusaha ingin memdapatkan kartu as-nya. "Tunggu!" tahannya, "Dia itu orang luar, dia pasti telah menghasutmu" ucapnya namun Sasuke malah terlihat semakin cuek.

Fuga yang sudah merasa bosan seperti Sasuke langsung menahan Tobi agar tak banyak bicara lagi. "Sudah cukup, sampai kapanpun kau tak akan bisa mempengaruhi Sasuke. Urungkan niatmu untuk memperalat saudaraku, Uchiha Obito!" ucap Fuga pedas dan seketika Tobi langsung terkejut dan tak mampu bicara lagi. Fuga dan Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Tobi yang sedang meratapi nasibnya di pojokan goa.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sasuke menyempatkan diri bertanya kepada Fuga. "Kakaku sepertinya telah berubah terbukti saat kami bertarung, kakakku bersikeras mendapatkan mataku demi mendapatkan kekuatan lebih. Apakah kau tau sesuatu?".

Fuga yang berjalan di sisi kanan Sasuke langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Kakakmu pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat mengapa dia berbuat seperti itu. Mungkin saja ia hanya ingin memancing emosimu karena ia sudah bosan terikat terus dengan Akatsuki dan mungkin ia ingin mati di tanganmu demi menebus semua dosanya terhadapmu. Satu hal yang terpenting untukmu Sasuke, jangan pernah meragukan kakakmu" ucap Fuga.

Setelah mendengar itu, kepercayaan diri Sasuke telah kembali. Dia akan melanjutkan mimpi kakaknya untuk terus melindungi Konoha. Sasuke juga berjanji akan memulihkan nama baik clan Uchiha kembali.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih tetap menyendiri di bawah lampu merkuri walaupun sempat dihibur oleh Iruka satu jam yang lalu. Tak lama kemudian Hinata datang menghampiri Naruto kemudian duduk di sisi kirinya. Hinata datang untuk sekedar menghibur hati kekasihnya itu "Naruto-kun, aku sanagat mengerti kesedihanmu tapi jangan terus seperti ini. Aku yakin Jiraiya-sama pasti sedih melihatmu terus bersedih" ucap Hinata dan berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Aku merindukannya, Hinata" ucap Naruto lesu.

"Walaupun seperti itu, aku harap Naruto-kun selalu tabah menghadapi ini. Aku juga sempat berpikir bagaimana perasaan Fuga-kun dan Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata dan berhasil mengalihkan pikiran Naruto.

"Bodohnya aku karena bisa-bisanya aku melupakan mereka" ucap Naruto.

Hinata kembali bicara dan berharap bisa membuat Naruto berhenti menangis. "Mereka juga pasti sangat sedih" ucap Hinata.

Naruto akhirnya mau mengusap airmatanya dan berhenti menangis walaupun sulit. Ia hanya mencoba berhenti egois. "Aku harap mereka baik-baik saja" gumam Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita pulang lalu istirahat karena ini sudah lewat tengah malam" bujuk Hinata, "Aku akan menemanimu, aku juga akan membiarkanmu menangis di pangkuanku. Ayo kita pulang, Naruto-kun!" ucap sambil meraih tangan Naruto lalu menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

"Terima kasih Hinata karena sudah mau menemaniku" ucap Naruto pelan lalu mereka berdua segera pulang menuju aparement milik Naruto. Banyak orang bersedih atas kehilangan tersebut tidak Naruto maupun Fuga, Tsunade juga merasakan kesedihan itu.

Keesokan paginya, Fuga dan Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke Konoha namun mereka langsung disambut oleh para anbu yang dipimpin oleh Ibiki termasuk para warga yang telah siap dengan senjata lengkap mereka, dari parang hingga sikat gigi.

SaFu tidak datang sendiri, mereka juga membawa tiga teman aneh mereka. "Yo sepertinya kita sedang disambut dengan meriah" celoteh Suigetsu.

Perkataan Suigetsu malah membuat Karin emosi. "Baka! Mereka ingin mengeroyok kita, dasar setan air!" umpat Karin sedangkan Suigetsu hanya tersenyum saja.

Pasukan Konoha sepertinya tak bersahabat. Melihat kesempatan itu, Ibiki langsung memerintahkan semua anakbuahnya untuk segera menangkap SaFu. "Tunggu apa lagi, tangkap mereka!" seru Ibiki.

Fuga langsung menghentikan semuanya. "Tunggu!" seru Fuga dan semuanya langsung berhenti begitu saja. Fuga kemudian memanggil Sasuke, "Sasuke, berikan dua benda itu pada mereka" ucapnya.

Sasuke kemudiaan mengambil sebuah tabung sepanjang satu meter dan satu buah gulungan berwarna hitam dari dalam ranselnya. Ia kemudian memberikan dua benda itu kepada Ibiki. Ibiki kemudian memeriksa dua benda tersebut dengan disaksikan oleh semua warga dan pasukannya. Setelah Ibiki mengetahui isi kedua benda tersebut, ia mendadak terkejut. "I-Ini.. susunan semua rencana Danzo untuk merebut kursi Hokage" ucap Ibiki. "Kalian.. mengapa kalian baru memperlihatkan bukti-bukti ini pada kami?" imbuhnya sambil menatap marah ke arah SaFu.

"Lengan tangan Danzo dan gulungan itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa tindakan kami adalah benar" ujar Fuga sebagai pembelaan diri mereka lalu seketika semua orang yang berkerumunan di hadapan SaFu langsung membungkuk hormat kemudian meminta maaf.

Setelah semua orang mengetahui kebenaranya, nama baik SaFu telah kembali. Mereka berdua malah disebut-sebut sebagai pahlawan Konoha oleh semua warga. Semua bukti kejahatan Danzo telah diketahui oleh semua warga dan kabar itu juga dengan cepat sampai ke telinga para peninggi Negara Api. Di hari itu juga, setatus criminal SaFu resmi dicabut oleh kepemerintahan Negara Api. SaFu juga sempat disibukkan di markas Badan Itrogasi untuk dimintai keterangan.

 ** _-Akatsuki-_**

Di lain pihak. Di markas pusat organisasi Akatsuki yang berada di Amegakure, para peninggi organisasi sedang berkumpul untuk membicarakan missi berikutnya. Pain, Konan, Trizh dan Tobi terlihat sedang duduk mengitari meja bundar dan sedang membicarakan hal penting. "Hanya tinggal menangkap hachibi dan kyuubi saja maka kita akan dekat dengan tujuan kita" ucap Pain.

"Masalah Hachibi sudah aku tangani" ucap Tobi.

Konan merasa curiga dengan Tobi, karena Tobi selalu bergerak tampa persetujuan Pain terlebih dahulu. "Kenapa kau tidak bicara sebelumnya" ucap Konan sedangkan Trizh tetap diam dari pertama mulai pertemuan.

Pain langsung menengai masalah ini. "Konan! Jangan terlalu merisaukannya. Sebagai rekan Akatsuki, Madara tau apa yang harus ia lakukan" ujar Pain.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu organisasi" ucap Tobi.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Pain, Konan akhirnya mulai tenang. "Baiklah, aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya" ujar Konan.

Pain kembali berbicara ke prihal yang menyangkut tujuan organisasinya. "Kita akan mempersiapkan penangkapan Kyuubi segera" ucap Pain.

"Ide bagus" ucap Tobi. "Karena kau telah membunuh Jiraiya, Konoha pasti selalu mengawasimu. Semakin banyak waktu terbuang, semakin banyak pula strategi yang mereka siapkan untuk mengatasimu. Sebagai Ketua kau harus segera mengambil tindakan" imbuhnya.

Konan langsung angkat bicara setelah mendengar itu. "Pain tak terkalahkan. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, kami akan menangkap Kyuubi" ujarnya. Setelah Konan mengatakan itu, Pain kemudian bangkit dari duduknya lalu disusul oleh Konan. "Konan, segeralah membuat persiapan" ucap Pain.

Kembali ke Konoha, Fukasaku datang kembali mengunjungi Konoha. Ia datang untuk menjemput ketiga murid Jiraiya. Ketiga muridnya lalu dipanggil ke ruang Hokage untuk membicarakan maksud kedatangan Fukasaku.

Di ruang Hokage SaFuNaru telah bertemu dengan Fukasaku dan mulai mendengarkan maksud kedatangannya. "Aku datang ke sini untuk membawa kalian bertiga ke tempatku. Kalian akan belajar tehnik senjutsu di Gunung Myoboku" ujar Fukasaku. Fukasaku guru dari Jiraiya meminta agar ketiganya mempelajari teknik sage melebihi dirinya dan mengalahkan Pain. "Bagaimana, apakah kalian ingin berlatih senjutsu dibawah bimbinganku?" tanya Fukasaku.

"Kedengarannya bagus" sahut Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto terlihat semakin serius "Tentu saja karena aku harus bertambah kuat lagi-tebayo" sahut Naruto.

"Sepertinya akan menarik" imbuh Fuga.

Fukasaku akhirnya menarik kesimpulan bahwa ketiganya telah siap dari awal setelah mendengar kesanggupan dari ketiganya. "Kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi, sebaiknya kalian persiapkan semuanya sebelum pergi karena kita akan tingagal seminggu di tempatku".

"Baik!" sahut ketiganya lalu segera pulang ke apartement masing-masing untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang mereka perlukan.

Setelah satu jam ketiga pemuda itu lalu berkumpul di gerbang Konoha. Dengan bekal yang cukup dan penampilan baru mereka, mereka telah siap untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh mereka menuju gunung Myoboku. Di sini, di gerbang Konoha juga berada Tsunade, Kakashi, ketiga kekasih SaFuNaru beserta para gadis-gadis Konoha yang sekedar datang untuk melepas kepergian para pangeran mereka dan itu sangat mengganggu bagi SaInoHi karena para gadis-gadis terlihat terpukau melihat penampilan para pageran itu.

Naruto terlihat sangat gagah dengan pakaian rampingnya apalagi Naruto memiliki otot-otot yang ideal di mata para gadis, itu menambah nilai plus di mata para fangirls Naruto. Sekarang Naruto mengenakan pakaian serba orange seperti bulu macan. Bagian atas mengenakan baju kemeja tanpa lengan serta terkancing rapi. Dipunggungnya terpampang jelas gambar pusaran yang melambangkan clan Uzumaki, pada tangan kanannya mengenakan pelindung besi dari pergelangan hingga siku serta pada pelindung itu tercetak jelas lambang desa Konoha. Bagian bawah, ia mengenakan celana straight pria yang lentur sehingga memudahkannya untuk bergerak bebas. Ia juga mengunakan spatu boot khusus ninja. Dengan gaya rambut pirang brantakan serta pedang kembar siam Agni dan Ludra yang tergantung di punggung membuat penampilan Naruto secara keseluruhan terlihat sangat elegan sehingga para gadis mau tak mau harus teriak "KYAAAAAAAA! Naruto-kun putusi Hinata dan jadilah pacarku. Kyaaaaaaa! Wajahmu manis sekali, Kyaaaaaa!".

Lalu Fuga, penampilannya sekarang tampak seperti preman elit yang gagah plus tampan dengan hidung mancungnya yang sudah melegenda. Dagunya yang sedikit lancip, muka halus tampa kumis dan rambut pirang lurus serta poninya menutup wajah kanannya. Benar-benar Dante bajakan. Fuga mengenakan kemeja putih polos tanpa lengan dan kerah, ia memakai kemejanya hanya dikancing setengah dari bawah sehingga dada bidangnya terlihat jelas serta juga memperlihatkan kalung berliontin balok ruby sebesar jempol tangannya sendiri. Ia juga mengenakan pelindung tangan di kedua tangannya serta tercetak lambang Konoha di pelindung tangan kanannya sama seperti milik Naruto. Di punggung kemejanya tercetak tato tribal harimau berwarna orange sebagai lambang clannya serta tergantung pedang kebanggaannya. Bagian bawah ia mengenakan celana straight putih yang lentur dan juga mengenakan sepatu boot putih khusus ninja.

Dan Sasuke, penampilannya juga terlihat elegan dengan pakaian serba biru dongkernya serta wajah tampan dan gaya rambut emonya. Ia memakai kemeja tanpa lengan yang memiliki kerah tinggi yang hampir menutup wajahnya jika dilihat dari samping. Gaya pakaiannya hampir sama seperti Fuga yang kemejanya hanya dikancing setengah. Di bagian punggung kemejanya tercetak jelas gambar kipas merah bertangkai putih yang melambangkan clannya. Pedang Habakiri miliknya terselip rapi dipinggangnya. Pada bagian bawah, Sasuke juga mengenakan celana straight biru dongker yang lentur serta sepatu boot ninja. Ketiga pemuda itu, memakai pakaian beda dari yang lainnya karena Fuga mendesak para pembuat pakaian untuk membuat pakaian berdasarkan disainnya.

Ketiga pemuda ini jika berkumpul maka akan membuat semua gadis-gadis segala umur menjadi ricuh histeris memanggil nama mereka dan selalu membuat kekasih ketiga pemuda itu menjadi sangat jengkel, terutama Sakura dan Ino. "Sudah cepat pergi! Aku sudah bosah melihat wajah lecekmu itu, uh!" usir Sakura untuk Sasuke, sepertinya cemburu Sakura sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

Sasuke langsung menjawab ucapan Sakura itu. Dengan gagahnya ia lalu berkata "Jangan berkata sembarangan kalau tidak mau dihajar oleh para fansku".

Ucapan Sasuke mendadak membuat Fuga tertawa ringan. "Haha.. haiyah.. Sasuke benar juga" ucapnya.

Dan Ino malah melotodi Fuga, "Cepat sana, jangan ada di sini lagi!" usir Ino. Fukasaku beserta Tsunade dan Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum ringan melihat tingkah para juniornya tersebut.

Naruto sendiri mulai merasakan cuaca malah menjadi panas akibat api cemburu. "Yo Yo Yo!" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Ino dan Sakura, "Sudahlah, mereka hanyalah sebatas fans-tebayo" ucapnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Hinata berucap, "Naruto-kun, sebaiknya cepatlah berangkat" ucap Hinata manis lalu seketika Naruto berteriak "Huaaa… Hi-Hinata ikut mengusirku-tebayoo" ucap Naruto kemudian lesu.

Tsunade yang sedari tadi terlihat menahan tawanya akhirnya turun tangan utuk menenangkan semuanya. "Sudah-sudah, kalian bertiga segerahlah berangkat" ucap Tsunade.

Naruto langsung menjawab dengan semangat "Yosh, ayo berangkat-tebayo!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah depan.

"Oke, kita segera pergi" ucap Fukasaku lalu ia segera melakukan handseal **_Poof!_** Ketiga pemuda itu langsung menghilang lalu disusul Fukasaku juga ikut menghilang setelahnya. Saat itu juga keadaan gerbang Konoha mendadak langsung sepi dan hanya terlihat SaInoHi, kakashi dan Tsunade saja.

Tsunade kemudian berbalik lalu melangkah kembali dan ia juga mengatakan sesuatu "Yosh! Mari kita berkosentrasi memecahkan data yang ditinggalkan Jiraiya untuk kita" ucapnya.

"Baik" sahut semuanya lalu melangkah mengikuti sang Hokage.

Sedangkan saat itu juga, SaFuNaru bersama Fukasaku telah sampai di tujuan. "Aku sudah lama merindukan tempat ini" ucap Naruto.

"Selamat datang di Daratan Katak" sapa Fukasaku "Dan sebelum kita memulai latihannya, ada baiknya kita kerumahku dulu untuk sekedar santap siang" ujarnya lagi lalu melompat menuju rumahnya.

"Ide bagus" ucap Fuga lalu mengikuti arah Fukasaku pergi.

"Fuga benar" ucap Sasuke lalu langsung mengikuti langkah Fuga sementara Naruto, ia malah tersenyum jahil sambil melangkah mengikuti kedua sahabatnya itu.

Setelah berada di kediaman Fukasaku, Fuga dan Sasuke mendadak terkejut setengah mati setelah disuguhi berbagai macam hidangan makan siang oleh Shima istri Fukasaku. Kesehatan Fuga dan Sasuke mendadak menurun drastic setelah melihat semua hidangan yang ada di hadapan mereka dan keadaan mereka itu langsung membuat Naruto tertawa lebar. "Waha…. Sasuke! Fuga! Nikmatilah dengan santai hidangan yang ada di hadapan kalian! Ada sup kecoa, ada ramen cacing segar dan masih hidup, ada pepes belalang, dan serangga lezat yang lainnya" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk semua hidangan yang ada.

Fuga dan Sasuke enggan mencobanya, hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuat mereka berdua mual. Sementara Naruto, untung saja ia membawa banyak pack ramen instan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Fuga dan Sasuke langsung muntah-muntah setelah keluar dari rumah Fukasaku saat menuju tempat latihan yang berada 100 meter dari kediaman Fukasaku. Latihan masih belum bisa dimulai walaupun Naruto sudah siap, tapi masalahnya kedua temannya masih dalam keadaan parah. "Apa kalian sudah baikan-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Satu menit lagi" sahut Fuga.

"Dua menit lagi" sahut Sasuke juga.

Kemudian Fukasaku langsumg menyimpulkan kapan memulai latihannya, "Tiga menit lagi, kita akan mulai latihan" ujarnya.

Lima menit kemudian, SaFu akhirnya telah siap lalu Fukasaku mulai menjelaskan tata cara latihan senjutsu kepada ketiganya. "Seorang ninja mampu menguasai senjutsu dengan cara mengkombinasikan chakranya dengan 'energi alam' ( _shizen enerugī_ ). Pada dasarnya chakra kita terbentuk dari gabungan energy mental dan energy fisik. Jadi gabungan tiga energy itu akan menjadi senjutsu. Orang awam yang mencobanya biasanya tak mampu membendung energi alam tersebut dan jika kelebihan menyerap energy alam kalian akan berubah menjadi patung batu dan mati" jelasnya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakuakan-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

Fukasaku langsung menjawab, "Kalian hanya perlu duduk diam dan berkosentrasi untuk menyelaraskan energy dalam tubuh kalian dengan energy alam" ucapnya. "Pertama-tama kalian harus belajar merasakan energy alam yang ada di sekitar kalian lalu serap kemudian seimbangkan dengan chakra kalian. Ketika kalian menghentikan pergerakan emosimu kemudian menyelaraskan dengan energy alam, kalian akan merasakan energy alam untuk pertama kalianya" jelasnya.

"Yosh!" sahut Naruto, "Ayo mulai!". Naruto kemudian langsung duduk dan berkonsentrasi lalu disusul oleh dua sahabatnya. Dan di bawah pengawasan Fukasaku, ketiganya memulai latihannya mengikuti langkah-langakah yang dijelaskan tadi.

Berjam-jam ketiga pemuda itu hanya duduk diam, mereka terus berusaha meresakan aliran energy alam yang ada di sekitar mereka. Sementara Fukasaku tetap mengawasi ketiganya sambil membawa sebuah tongkat hitam seperti seorang guru sekolahan. Selama enam jam mereka duduk, namun mereka belum bisa mengendalikan emosi dalam tubuh mereka karena kematian Jiraiya terus terniang di kepala mereka. Walaupun sedikit terganggu, mereka tetap berusaha dan enggan beristirahan walau hari sudah malam. Mereka terus duduk dan tetap berusaha menyelaraskan diri dengan alam, sementara itu Fukasaku yang berada di belakang ketiganya telah tertidur lelap.

Duapuluh empat jam mereka telah duduk diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dan kini waktu telah menunjuk jam 1.00pm. Di keesokan harinya sejak pertama kalinya mereka memulai latihan dan setelah bertapa berjam-jam, akhirnya mereka bertiga membuka mata yang hampir bersamaan satu sama lain. Mereka bertiga akhirnya merasakan energy alam untuk pertama kalianya. "Yoshhh! Aku berhasil-tebayo!" seru Naruto gembira.

Fukasaku tampak sanggat bangga melihat kemajuan ketiganya lalu ia menyarankan ketiganya untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu. "Aku bangga dengan kalian tapi sebaiknya makan dulu, aku membawakan makanan untuk kalian" ucap Fukasaku sambil memperlihatkan tiga rantang makanan.

Ketiganya tampak bingung melihat makan yang debirikan Fukasaku tersebut lalu Fukasaku mengatakan kepada mereka kalu makannya sehat "Tenang saja aku membawakan makanan manusia untuk kalian". Akhirnya mereka bertiga kembali tenang.

Sambil santap siang, Fukasaku memberikan novel pertama karya Jiraiya untuk dibaca oleh ketiganya setelah makan siang. Masing-masing diberi satu. Fukasaku mengatakan "Novel itu sengaja ditinggalkan oleh Jiraiya untuk kalian. Di dalamnya banyak terkandung pikiran dan curahan hati Jiraiya, sebaiknya kalian membacanya".

Ketiganya lalu memutuskan untuk membaca novel tersebut setelah makan siang usai kemudian mereka akan melanjutkan latihannya besok.

 ** _-Akatsuki-_**

Tobi tampaknya berhasil menangkap Hachibi dengan mudah, lalu para anggota Akatsuki yang masih tersisa langsung menyegelnya ke patung Gedomazo.

"Anggota kita sudah semakin sedikit menyebabkan kita memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk menyegelnya" ucap Zetsu putih.

Tobi langsung menyela "Berhentilah cerewet dan berkonsentrasi".

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan penyegelan tubuh jinchuriki hachibi langsung berubah menjadi sepotong tentakel gurita. "Wahahahahah, sepertinya kau melakukan kesalahan Tobi!" ucap Zetsu putih dengan nada mengejek.

Tobi kesal karena merasa diremehkan oleh para musuhnya, ia semakin kesal karena ditambah lagi mendapakkan ejekan dari Zetsu. "Aku tak akan memaafkan ini" ucap Tobi kesal.

Kembali ke Myobokuzan, ketiganya akhirnya selesai membaca novel Jiraiya setelah menghabiskan waktu setengah hari. Setelah membacanya mereka mulai belajar tentang sebuah perjuangan, cinta, luka, kepedihan, peperangan dan harapan. Mereka mulai mengerti tentang kehidupan, tentang impian dan tentang kegagalan. Semua itu membuat mereka semakin dewasa dan tau bagaimana cara mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

Keesokan paginya, ketiga pemuda itu memulai latihan tahap berikutnya yaitu mengambil energy alam. Fukasaku menunjukkan tempat latihan yang sempurna untuk mereka bertiga, sebuah tempat yang terdapat banyak menara batu yang menjulang tinggi. "Kalian bertiga akan bermeditasi di atas sana" ucap Fukasaku sambil menunjuk ujung menara batu yang runcing di hadapannya. "Bawa alas papan yang ada di kaki menara lalu segera naik" ucap Fukasaku sambil mengambil satu papan dan segera naik. SaFuNaru kemudian melakukan semua yang dikatakan Fukasaku lalu menyusulnya naik.

Setelah sampai di ujung menara batu, ketiganya dituntut untuk melatih keseimbangan mereka sebelum melakukan meditasi untuk menyerap energy alam. Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk mereka bertiga dalam melatih keseimbangan mereka, hingga sampai memakan waktu 8 jam dan pada akhirnya mereka baru bisa hanya duduk diam saja. Selama dua belas jam itu, SaFuNaru terjatuh hingga ratusan kali tapi beruntungya mereka tak mengalami luka serius berkat Fukasaku yang selalu menangkap ketiganya jika jatuh dengan lidah panjangnya. Mereka bertiga tak mengenal menyerah dalam latihan menjaga keseimbangan di atas menara. Dan setelah melewati latihan berat selama 4 jam lagi akhirnya mereka berhasil melewati tahap ini.

Kini matahari telah berganti dengan bulan dan waktunya untuk istirahat. "Baiklah untuk latihan hari ini sudah cukup, kita lanjutkan besok" ucap Fukasaku kemudian segera turun lalu disusul oleh ketiga anak didiknya.

SaFuNaru telah melewati tiga hari latihan yang berat dibawah pengawasan Fukasaku, pertama mereka belajar mengendalikan emosi lalu belajar merasakan energy alam yang memakan waktu dua hari. Di hari ketiga mereka berajar mempertahankan keseimbangan dengan duduk di ujung menara batu yang runcing serta sangat tinggi dan juga harus mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka jika terjatuh ke bawah. Tapi semua latihan itu telah mereka lewati dengan baik dan memperoleh hasil yang cukup bagus sehingga mereka tinggal melewati satu tahap lagi yaitu menyerap energy alam dan menyeimbangkannya dengan chakra mereka masing-masing.

Di hari ke-empat, saat matahari baru saja terbit, SaFuNaru telah berada di tempat latihan sebelumnya. Sebelum ketiganya memulai latihan kali ini, Fukasaku menjelaskan metode latihannya sekali lagi. Di hadapan ketiganya, Fukasaku mulai menjelaskan. "Pertama-tama kalian cobalah menyerap energy alam masuk melalui pusar ke dalam tubuh kalian, lalu seimbangkan. Jika berlebihan menyerap energy alam maka keseimbangan kalian akan goyah lalu jatuh. Dan Jika kurang, kekuatan kalian akan tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Jadi untuk mendapatkan hasil sempurna kalian harus bisa mengatur jumlah energy tersebut dengan tepat" ujar Fukasaku, "Sudah jelas?" tanyanya.

Ketiganya menjawab dengan anggukan lalu latihan untuk hari ini segera dimulai. Mereka bertiga segera naik lalu melakukan meditasi dan selalu diawasi oleh Fukasaku. Ketiganya terlihat tenang namun 2 menit kemudian keseimbangan Naruto mulai goyah lalu terjatuh dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Fukasaku. Tak lama kemudian setelah Naruto kembali tenang, Fuga terjatuh dan berhasil diselamatkan lalu tak lama kemudian Sasuke juga terjatuh dan untungnya berhasil diselamatkan. Jeda jatuh diantara ketiganya terbilang sangat tipis dan hal ini membuat Fukasaku benar-benar kewalahan. Hal itu terus belangsung selama lima jam sebelum akhirnya mereka bertiga bisa mengatur jalanya energy alam yang masuk ke tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Selama 8 jam meditasi ketiganya, Fukasaku samasekali belum melihat perubahan pada diri ketiganya. Sepertinya SaFuNaru masih belum bisa menyeimbangkan energy tersebut. Setelah hari menjadi malam, ketiganya terlihat sangat tenang dan keseimbangan mereka bertiga sudah lumayan tinggi. Sampai tahap ini, ketiganya akhirnya mampu beratabtasi dan menyatu dengan energy alam. Sekarang tinggal satu langkah lagi yaitu menyimpan dengan benar energy alam di dalam tubuh.

Mereka bertiga tetap diam di atas sana walau bulan sudah menampakan dirinya. Malam itu juga tiba-tiba turun hujan namun situasi itu tak mengganggu keseimbangan ketiganya karena mereka bertiga telah benar-benar menyatu dengan alam. Fukasaku melihat kemajuan itu dan memutuskan turun untuk meninggalkan mereka bertiga lalu beristirahat.

Setelah melewati malam dan matahari mulai terbit, sedikit demi sedikit tanda bawha mereka telah menyimpan energy alam dengan benar mulai terlihat. Orang pertama yang berhasil menguasi senjutsu adalah Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit warna kelopak mata Naruto menjadi orange segar, kini Naruto tampak terlihat memakai eyeshadow orange dan setelah membuka mata, iris mata Naruto terlihat berwarna emas dan dirinya merasakan kalau tenaganya sekarang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Fukasaku langsung terkejut melihat warna iris mata Naruto. _"Dia memang anak yang diramalkan akan membawa berdamaian oleh para tetua. Dan anak ini baru saja membangkitkan Doujutsunya"_ batin Fukasaku.

Naruto kemudian merasakan keanehan saat memandang ke sekitarnya. "Mengapa pengelihatanku sangat tajam? Aku merasa pengelihatanku seperti pengelihatan elang" ucap Naruto tak percaya.

Fukasaku mengetahui kebingungan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, lalu ia berkata "Naruto, sepertinya mata emasmu itu memiliki sebuah misteri dan itu akan terkuak seiring berjalannya waktu".

"Sepertinya ini akan sangat keren-tebayo" ujar Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Fuga dan Sasuke menyelesaikan meditasinya hampir bersamaan. Perubahan mereka berdua tak jauh beda seperti Naruto. Fuga seperti mengenakan eyeshadow berwarna ungu sedangkan Sasuke berwarna nila. Saat Fuga membuka mata, iris matanya tampak berwarna merah darah sedangkan Sasuke berwarna hijau seperti mata reptile. Keduanya juga merasakan tenaganya meningkat dua kali lipat sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Naruto.

Sementara itu Fuga juga merasakan hal aneh lainnya yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah menguasai senjutsu, ia merasakan kalau mata iblisnya ikut bangkit. "Perasaan ini, ini adalah energy kegelapan dan seharusnya aku berubah menjadi manusia setengah Oni" ucap Fuga.

"Kau seharusnya bersukur Fuga, kau akhirnya terbebas dari kekuatan iblis yang jahat" ucap Fukasaku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Fuga?" tanya Naruto yang menjadi bingung.

"Kau itu semakin aneh saja, Fuga" imbuh Sasuke.

Melihat perubahan yang dialami oleh Fuga membuat Fukasaku kembali mengingat sebuah legenda. Fukasaku kemudian bercerita "Ada legenda yang menceritakan kalau ada manusia yang terlahir dari perkawinan antara peri dan iblis. Anak yang lahir itu akan mewarisi kekuatan mata iblis. Anak yang lahir itu juga akan memiliki dua sisi yaitu sisi gelap dan sisi terang. Jika sisi gelapnya berhasil menguasai sisi terangnya maka anak itu akan berubah menjadi iblis dan sebaliknya jika sisi terangnya yang menang, anak itu akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya serta mewarisi kekuatan mata iblis" jelas Fukasaku.

Naruto dan Sasuke mulai mengerti tentang Fuga. "Jadi kemungkinannya clan Yadu lahir dari legenda itu" ucap Naruto, "Kalau begitu selamat, Fuga. Kau telah menemukan dari mana asal-asulmu-tebayo" imbuhnya.

"Pantas saja kau memiliki kekuatan iblis" tambah Sasuke.

Namun Fuga masih ragu dengan asal-usulnya. "Sayangnya aku tak tau sama sekali asal-usul klanku dan aku hanya ingat aku terlahir sebagai jinchuriki yang benderita sejak kecil hingga aku menemukan kalian lalu bahagia hingga sekarang karena akhirnya memiliki teman sekaligus keluarga" ucap Fuga.

Melihat kebingungan mulai merasuki ketiganya, Fukasaku langsung merubah arah pembicaraan mereka. "Selamat kalian bertiga telah menguasai senjutsu dan berhasil masuk pada sennin mode yang sempurna. Dan kita akan melakukan latihan yang terakhir" ucap Fukasaku.

Naruto dan dua sahabatnya tak menyangka kalau latihan mereka belum selesai. "Yang benar saja, masih ada tahap lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Tahap terakhirnya adalah duel Taijutsu. Duel ini akan mengajari kalian bagaimana cara bertahan dan menyerang mengunakan chakra senjutsu" ucap Fukasaku lalu ketiga muridnya langsung bersemangat.

"Yosh! Ayo kita duel-tabayo!" seru Naruto.

Sementara itu, Di Negara petir terjadi kekacauan. Raikage yang menjadi pemimpin Negara tersebut berubah menjadi sangat marah setelah mendapat kabar tertang adiknya yang jatuh ke tangan Akatsuki. Adiknya yang bernama Killer Bee adalah jinchuriki hachibi, ia telah menghilang sejak kemarin dan kabar terkini yang diketahui oleh Raikage adalah adiknya berhasil ditangkap oleh Akatsuki.

Raikage adalah pria berkulit gelap, tinggi, berotot, besar, rambut putihnya dimodel sisir, ia juga memiliki kumis dan jenggot kecil. Memiliki tulang pipi yang menonjol dan palung air mata dalam serta ada lipatan yang menonjol di dahinya. Dia juga memiliki taring serta bibir atasnya berwarna lebih gelap daripada bibir bagian bawahnya.

Raikage terus mencacimaki Akatsuki lalu bersumpah akan menghabisi semua anggota Akatsuki sampai habis lalu meminum darahnya satu-persatu. Dia juga mengutuk Klan Uchiha, dan bersumpah akan merobek dada yang telah menangkap adiknya itu. Raikage mengutuk klan Uchiha karena ia mendapat kabar orang yang menangkap adiknya itu memiliki lambang Uchiha di punggung baju orang tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya ia memfonis langsung kalau orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Karena Raikage meyakini bahwa setelah kematian Itachi maka satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih hidup adalah Sasuke si mantan buronan internasional itu.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!" teriak Raikage penuh amarah bahkan sampai menakuti asistennya. "Aku akan menggigit lehermu dan menghisap habis darahmu, huaaaaaaa!".

Sedangkan di gunung Myoboku, duel taijutsu SaFuNaru dan Fukasaku semakin sengit walaupun sempat berhenti karena Sasuke terus bersin-bersin.

Kembali ke Kumogakure, emosi Raikage semakin meningkat setelah mendegar kabar kalau semua utusannya untuk mengintai Akatsuki telah terbunuh. "KUURAANGGG AAAJAARRR!" teriak Raikage hingga berasap-asap kemudian dia segera memerintahkan asistentnya yang seorang wanita berkulit gelap untuk segera mengutus utusan untuk pergi ke Konoha "Segera siapkan utusan, aku akan megajukan dokumen ke Konoha. Kita akan mengawasi Uchiha Sasuke!".

"Baik" sahut asistennya.

"Untuk itu, aku juga akan mengadakan rapat lima Kage Negara besar. AKATSUKI HARUS DIMUSNAHKAN!" seru Raikage penuh amarah.

Sementara keadaan desa Konoha sedang sangat kacau karena diserang pemimpin 'Akatsuki' yaitu Pain dan Konan. Pain yang telah memiliki satu tubuh baru lagi, menjadi sangat kuat dan tidak terkalahkan. Pain membantai seluruh penduduk dan menghancurkan bangunan-bangunan dengan hewan kuchiyosenya secara sadis bahkan hewan-hewan kuchiyosenya memakan anak-anak yang kebetulan lewat.

Pain terdiri dari enam bagian yaitu Chikushoudou Pain yang tebuat dari tubuh Kunoichi yang kuat dan ahli kuchiyose, Ningendou Pain yang mengunakan tubuh seorang shinobi dari desa air dan kekuatanya adalah mengambil nyawa musuh, Jigokudou Pain yang membangkitkan Pain lain yang mati, Shuradou Pain yang seluruh tubuhnya adalah mesin / robot, Gakidou Pain yang memiliki kekuatan menghisap chakra dan yang terakhir adalah Tendou Pain yang memiliki kekuatan paling tinggi. Dan kenyataannya keenam Pain tersebut hanyalah boneka yang digerakakan oleh Nagato dari kejauhan melalui sinyal chakra.

Keenam Pain kemudian menyebar ke seluruh Konoha untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Naruto. Mereka menghancurkan setiap titik yang didatanginya hanya untuk memancing Naruto keluar. Dan sampai saat ini, mereka masih belum mendapat informasi tentang keberadaan Naruto sampai salah satunya bertemu dengan Kakashi. Kini seluruh Konoha telah porak-poranda hanya dengan serangan selama sepuluh menit dari Pain.

Pain Tandou tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Kakashi lalu Pain menghajarnya. "Kakashi Hatake, kau pasti tau dimana Uzumaki Naruto berada. Katakan jika kau masih ingin hidup?" tanya Pain Tendou, Pain ini selalu aktif dalam setiap penyegelan Bijuu.

Sayangnya Kakashi menolak memberitahu keberadaan Naruto. "Kami tak akan menjual kawan" ucap Kakashi lalu segera mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Kau keras kepala juga ya. Sepertinya kau memilih mati" ucap Pain.

Kakashi membalas perkatan Pain tersebut dengan serangan element petirnya. **_"Raikiri!"_** Kakashi melesat ke arah Pain hendak menusuknya namun ia malah terkena serangan Pain sebelum _raikiri_ Kakashi menyentuh jubah Pain. **_"Shirna Tensei!"_** Pain menghempas Kakashi dengan gelombang udaranya hingga terlempar keras ke belakang dan menabrak puing bangunan yang ada di belakangnya.

Kakashi kembali bangkit dan akibat terlempar tadi ia mengalai luka lecet di kedua pahanya. Sebelum Kakashi kembali menyerang, Pain telah menariknya dengan **_"Bansho Ten'in!"_** menarik lawan dengan mengendalikan gaya grafitasi. Dengan cepat leher Kakashi telah berada di cengkraman tangan kiri Pain. Pain mencekiknya dengan kuat dan untuk sekali lagi, Pain kembali bertanya "Katakan dimana Naruto?".

Kakashi masih enggan bicara walau dirinya sekarang berada di ambang maut. "Cih!" Kakashi malah meludahi Pain. Akibatnya Pain menjadi murka lalu memukul dada kiri Kakashi dengan keras menyebabkannya langsung mutah darah kemudian tewas seketika. "Manusia yang menyedihkan" ucap Pain sambil melempar tubuh Kakashi sembarangan. Pain kemudian langsung pergi dari tempat itu untuk menuju titik terakhir di wilayah Konoha, jika di semua tempat yang sudah ia datangi dan tak satupun mendapat informasi maka ada satu tempat yang mungkin memiliki banyak informasi yaitu bangunan Hokage.

Tak lama kemudian, Choji dan ayahnya tiba di tempat Kakashi namun semuanya telah terlambat jauh. Mereka mendapati Kakashi telah berakhir menjadi mayat. Mengetahui hal itu, keduanya langsung syok dan mulai menyalahkan diri karena keterlambatan mereka.

Di lain tempat, SaFuNaru dan Fukasaku beristirahat sebentar setelah selama 30 menit duel. Mereka sangat puas dengan hasil latihan mereka selama ini namun jutsu yang mereka pelajari itu masih memiliki kekurangan.

Fukasaku beserta ketiga muridnya sekarang sedang duduk melingkar untuk beristirahat sejenak. Fukasaku juga menyempatkan diri untuk membicarakan kelemahan tehnik senjutsu kepada ketiganya. "Degarkan aku baik-baik" ucap Fukasaku, "Senjutsu memiliki beberapa kelemahan. Senjutsu hanya bisa digunakan dalam mode sennin, juga hanya bisa didapatkan melalui meditasi dan tak bertahan lama untuk satu pertarungan" jelasnya.

"Jadi senjutsu hanya jurus alternative saja kalau begitu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Fukasaku kembali berbicara tentang jutsu itu. "Jangan terlalu kecewa, aku bisa membantu kalian dengan bergabung dengan tubuh kalian. Jadi saat kalian bergerak aku bisa membantu menyerap energy alam dalam diam untuk tubuh kalian namun aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan jinchuuriki dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa membantu Sasuke saja" ujar Fukasaku dan pada saat itu juga Sasuke membayangkan dirinya menjadi Uciha Katak lalu tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berteriak dengan mata membulat "Huaaaa!".

"Ada apa Sasuke" ucap Fuga dan sekarang semuanya menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi katak" tungkas Sasuke membuat Fukasaku tertawa dan membuat FuNaru menjadi semakin bingung. _"Apa yang mereka pikirkan?"_ batin Naruto.

Fukasaku akhirnya berhenti tertawa, "Jangan berpikir bukan-bukan Sasuke, aku hanya akan menempel dibahumu" ucapnya dan akhirnya Sasuke kembali tenang. "Mode Sennin kalian hanya bertahan selama sepuluh menit dan seharusnya hanya bertahan lima menit. Aku bangga dengan kalian karena tubuh kalian mampu menyimpan jumlah chakra yang besar" imbuh Fukasaku.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lalukan untuk mengatasinya jikalau kita harus terjebak dalam pertarungan yang lebih dari sepuluh menit?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tampak berpikir keras dan setelah lima detik kemudian ia mendapat ide. "Kita akan mengunakan Taju Kage Bunshin-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Fukasaku langsung tersenyum bangga ke arah Naruto. "Ide brillian, Naruto" ucapnya.

Fuga langsung saja menjedanya "Ide itu tak bekerja pada Sasuke karena bunshin yang ia ciptakan tidak sama seperti kita" ucap Fuga santai lalu menutup mata sambil melipat tangan.

"Aku merasa seperti anak tiri di sini" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian menghibur Sasuke yang tampak terlihat kecewa. "Kalau begitu kau mamfaatkan genjutsumu itu saja agar bisa menyerap energy alam tanpa bergerak-tebayo" usul Naruto.

Mendegar solusi dari Naruto itu membuat Sasuke tampak berpikir dan satu detik kemudian ia menerima solusi tersebut. "Kedengarannya bagus" ucapnya.

Sementara itu Konoha semakin gawat. Tsunade yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan desa Konoha, segera memanggil Kuchiyose miliknya. Dia memanggi Ratu siput raksasa kemudian dia memeritahkan siputnya untuk memebelah diri menjadi jutaan siput kecil untuk melindungi semua penduduk. Dengan bantuan siputnya, Tsunade mampu menyembuhkan seseorang dari jarak jauh melalui sebuah ritual jika siputnya menempel pada tubuh korban. Hingga sampai saat ini, lebih dari setengah penduduk seluruh Konoha telah tewas akibat serangan Pain.

Semua pasukan ninja termasuk teman-teman seakademi Naruto terlihat sedang berjuang mati-matian untuk mengevakuasi warga ke tempat yang aman dan juga ada beberapa dari mereka yang sedang berhadapan dengan Pain.

Di sisi lain, Naruto yang sedang duduk beristirahat bersama temannya mengkhawatirkan keadaan desanya jika diserang oleh Akatsuki. "Apakah kalian menghawatirkan Konoha juga?" tanya Naruto kepada kedua temannya.

Fuga yang berda di sisi kanan Naruto dan sedang merebahkan diri di tanah dengan beralaskan daun talas kemudian berkata "Kita seharusnya segera pulang".

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sisi kiri Naruto juga mengatakan hal yanga sama "Fuga benar".

"Kalian benar, kita harus segera pulang-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Fukasaku yang sebelumnya pergi menyuruh istrinya untuk pergi berbelanja makanan ke Konoha, akhirnya kembali datang menghapiri ketiga pemuda itu dan ia sempat mendengar kekawatiran dari ketiganya. Fukasaku mencoba menghiburnya dengan memuji ninja-ninja Konoha. "Kalian ini sangat bodoh, jangan lupa kalau Konoha memiliki ninja-ninja yang kuat. Konoha juga memiliki putri Tsunade. Jika terjadi sesuatu katak pembawa pesan pasti memberitahu kita" ujar Fukasaku menenangkan semuanya. Setelah mendengar itu, ketiganya akhirna kembali bersemangat.

"Oke, ayo kita duel lagi-tebayo" ucap Naruto penuh semangat lalu berdiri.

Fuga kemudian bangun lalu disusul oleh Sasuke. "Haiyah… kali ini aku yang akan menang" ucap Fuga.

"Tidak" bantah Sasuke. "Kalian yang akan kalah" imbuh Sasuke yakin.

Sementara itu, Tsunade menugaskan Katsuyu untuk mengevakuasi seluruh korban ninja Konoha. Klan Yamanaka juga ikut andil. Mereka tengah mencari informasi tentang Pain dari tubuh ninja Amegakure yang didkirim oleh Jiraiya dan tim medis juga sedang mengotopsi mayat salah satu Pain yang berhasil dikalahkan oleh Jiraiya dulu.

Kekasih SaFuNaru juga terlihat sangat sibuk. Mereka sedang merawat para korban di sebuah tenda darurat di pinggiran desa. Di sini, Sakura dan Ino mengerahkan seluruh chakra medisnya untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada setiap orang yang mengalami luka parah. Sedangkan Hinata terlihat mengunakan seluruh sekillnya untuk mengobati para korban dengan pengetahuan tabib yang ia pelajari melalui buku yang diberikan oleh Fuga dan sesekali ia juga mengunakan tenaga dalam miliknya untuk menyembuhkan luka dalam yang dialami oleh para korban. Selain mempelajari ilmu Taichi, Hinata juga belajar ilmu seni Tabib yang mengajarkan ia untuk mengenali berbagai jenis obat-obatan yang bisa didapat dari alam sekitar dan ia juga belajar menyembuhkan seseorang dengan cara mengalirkan energy mental yang ada di dalam tubuhnya untuk menyembuhkan seseorang.

Di pihak Akatsuki, Pain Tendou telah sampai di atap bangunan Hokage dan bertemu langsung dengan Tsunade yang sedang dikawal oleh beberapa Anbu. "Sudah lama sekali tak bertemu, Tsunade-sama" sapa Pain.

"Kau…" Tsunade terkejut setelah melihat wajah Pain Tendou. "Yahiko! Kenapa kau memiliki mata Nagato?".

Semua anbu pengawal langsung terkejut mendengar itu. "Hokage-sama tau orang ini?" tanya salah satu anbu.

Pain terlihat tetap menampakkan wajah datarnya. "Pertanyaan yang bodoh, Tsunade-sama" ucap Pain datar, "Dimana Uzumaki Naruto?" imbuh Pain.

"Entahlah" sahut Tsunade singkat.

Pain terlihat sangat sabar kali ini. "Jadi kau juga sama seperti yang lainnya. Aku sudah menangkap hampir semua jinchuriki. Bijuu sudah tak bisa digunakan lagi. Semua desa telah kehilangan keseimbangan kekuatannya dan tak ada gunanya lagi kau melindungi kyuubi" ucap Pain.

"Jadi kau menghancurkan desa hanya untuk menemukan Naruto hah?!" ucap Tsunade.

Pain kemudian memejamkan matanya dan itu tandanya ia masih sabar. "Perang akan segera dimulai karena dimana-mana bara api perang sudah membara. Dan kita akan mengontrol perang tersebut. Jika kau bersedia berkerjasama, kami akan membantumu" ujar Pain.

Dengan tegas Tsunade langsung membantah, "Kami tidak akan bergabung dengan terrorist. Kalian hanya bisa menghancurkan warisan perdamaian dari pendahulu kami" ucap Tsunade.

Kali ini Pain tampak marah. "Kalian masih tetap saja bodoh!" seru Pain. "Perdamaian bagimu, kekerasan bagi kami. Kalian manusia tak tau kedamaian yang sebenarnya. Ini peringatan terakhir dari Dewa. Dimana Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Pain.

"Kami akan mengalahkanmu" sahut Tsunade tegas.

Pain diam sesaat karena dia memcoba untuk sabar sekali lagi sedangkan saat itu juga di suatu tempat lain, Pain Ningendo menemukan Shisune lalu membaca pikirannya sebelum mencabut rohnya. "Myobokuzan, ternyata dia di sana. Kalau begitu sebelum pergi aku akan mengajari kalian tentang rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya" ucap Pain lalu terbang ke atas kemudian melayang di udara setelah merasakan tempat yang pas untuk melakukan jutsu mautnya. Bersamaan saat itu juga tubuh Pain yang lainnya segera keluar Konoha untuk mencari tempat yang aman.

Di udara, sebelum Pain melakukan jutsunya ia berkata dengan keras kepada seluruh penduduk Konoha "Orang yang tidak tau kepedihan, tidak akan merasakan kedamaian sebenarnya!". Pain kemudian merentangkan tangannya **_SHIRNA TENSEI!._**

Sebuah gelombang udara raksasa menghempas dengan cepat seluruh Konoha hingga rata dengan tanah hanya kurang dari lima detik dan beruntung saja Tsunade bertindak cepat melindung para penduduk dengan mengunakan Katsuyu. Saat itu juga katak pembawa pesan tiba-tiba saja muncul di anatara SaFuNaru dan segera mengatakan kekacaun yang terjadi di Konoha. Hal itu membuat Fukasaku bertindak cepat untuk menghubungi Shima yang kebetulan berada di Konoha agar segera memanggil mereka ke sana.

Shima saat ini sedang berada di pinggir Konoha dan melihat langsung keadaan desa yang sudah berantakan akibat jutsu maut Pain. Shima kemudian segera melompat masuk ke desa dan segera merapal sebuah jutsu **_"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Poof!_**

Tiga katak raksasa yaitu Gamabunta, Gamaken dan Gamahiro langsung muncul serta di atas kepala Gamabunta terlihat SaFuNaru bersama Fukasaku beserta Shima. "Dimana kita?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini.." ucap Naruto terpotong saat melihat patung wajah Hokage yang jauh di depanya. "Kita berada di Konoha" ucap Naruto.

"Konoha bukan lagi desa melainkan lembah yang sangat cekung" imbuh Fuga.

Naruto yang mengetahui kepahitan itu menjadi marah dan semakin marah lagi saat mengetahui chakra beberapa temannya telah menghilang. _"Keparat! Pain benar-benar… Keparat"_ batin Naruto lalu tiba-tiba saja Kurama terbagun **_"Naruto! Jaga emosimu!"_** tegur Kurama.

Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya dan ia berhasil mengatasi emosinya lalu bersamaan dengan itu, semua Pain telah berkumpul di hadapan Naruto dan Tsunade juga muncul dengan beberapa pengawalnya di antara Pain dan Naruto. "Keenam Pain telah berkumpul" ucap Fukasaku.

Naruto kembali terkejut saat tanda belah ketupat di dahi Tsunade telah menghilang, itu berarti Tsunade dalam keadaan sekarat. "Baa-chan, mulai dari sini kami akan mengatasinya" ucap Naruto.

"Aku masih bisa membantumu, Naruto! Karena aku seorang Hokage!" bantah Tsunade sementara Pain masih tetap memperhatikan semuanya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian berbicara "Hokage Konoha tidak perlu mengotori tangannya hanya untuk membunuh orang-orang seperti mereka, sebaiknya selamatkan nyawa para korban" ucap Naruto yang membuat Tsunade tersentak.

"Naruto!" seru Tsunade.

"Aku mampu menangani mereka sendiri" ucap Naruto lalu membuka mata sementara yang lainnya tampak mendengarkan saja.

Pain yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan saja akhirnya bicara. "Uzumaki Naruto!" geram Pain Tendou. Keenam Pain kemudian segera melakukan sebuah formasi 'T' dimana tampak empat Pain berjejer di depan dan Pain Tendo serta Ningendo berada dibelakang keempatnya.

"Segeralah keluar dari sini, Baa-chan!" seru Naruto kemudian Fuga langsung melompat mendekati Tsunade. "Aku akan membawa Grandma pergi" ujar Fuga.

Namun Tsunade menahannya untuk sebentar. "Setidaknya ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Naruto" ucap Tsunade lalu mengambil siput kecil dari dalam jubah hijaunya untuk diberikan kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil Katsuyu kecil itu lalu membiarkan siput itu bersembunyi di dalam kemejanya. "Fuga, aku serahkan Baa-chan kepadamu" ucap Naruto kemudian Fuga segera pergi dari sana.

Sasuke juga ikut pergi, "Aku juga akan pergi, aku merasakan beberapa chakra yang terjebak di antara reruntuhan" ucap Sasuke kemudian ia juga pergi, namun dia bergerak ke arah berlawanan dengan Fuga.

Sekarang Naruto bersama pasukan kataknya saling berhadapan dengan keenam Pain tanpa halangan dan pertarunganpun dimulai.

Pain Chikushodo mengawali pertarungan dengan memanggil banyak hewan raksasa. **_"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"_** Pain ini memanggil raksasa-raksasa diantaranya anjing, kuda, banteng, badak, kepiting, lintah, burung, lipan, kadal, rusa, hingga gajah Kalimantan ia panggil.

Hal itu mendesak Naruto untuk memangil teman-temannya juga. Naruto akhirnya melakukan handseal **_"Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Medusa! Phoenix! Naga! Degorah!"_**

Medusa, wanita cantik berambut ular.

Phoenix, burung api abadi.

Naga, ular berbadan manusia tanpa kaki sang raja lautan.

Degorah, anjing raksasa berkepala tiga.

Sekarang Konoha malah menjadi lembah kebun binatang kemudian pertarungan antara raksasa kuchiyosepun tak elakan lagi. Bumi di sekitar Konoha seakan-akan mengalami bencana gempa akibat pertarungan itu, sementara Naruto sedang mengincar Chikushodo sementara itu Fukasaku dan Shima sedang membantu para raksasa kuchiyose Naruto.

Dan Fuga yang sedang membawa Tsunade tiba di tempat Sakura. "Sakura bantu aku menangani Grandma!" ucap Fuga. Sakurapun langsung melakukan pertolongan pertama sedangkan tubuh Tsunade semakin menua. Melihat keadaan Tsunade yang memprihatinkan, Fuga kemudian mendudukan neneknya lalu segera mengalirkan energy internal miliknya dari punggung Tsunade.

Fuga duduk di belakang Tsunade yang sedang terduduk lemah di hadapannya. Fuga lalu berkonsentrasi mengalirkan energy senjutsunya dengan menapakkan kedua tangannya di punggung Tsunade untuk menyembuhkannya dan Sakura juga ikut membantu menyembuhkan Tsunade dari arah depan dengan mengunakan ninjutsu medisnya.

Di tempat pertarungan, Naruto sedang berlari menuju Chikushodo namun sialnya malah dihadang oleh Shurado. Shurado melancarkan seragan senjata berupa mesin sensor miliknya ke arah kaki Naruto namun sebelum senjata itu menyentuh kaki Naruto, Naruto telah menghilang dan muncul begitu saja di belakang Shurado lalu seketika saja pukulan Naruto telah menghancurkan Shurado berkeping-keping.

Pain Tendo langsung terkejut melihatnya. "Kapan ia melakukan serangan?!" Pain terlihat bingung.

"Itu adalah Shadow Punch! Sebuah pukulan angin" ucap Naruto kemudian kembali melesat ke arah Chikushodo namun dihadang lagi oleh Gakido lalu saat itu juga Naruto langsung melawan, **_"Shadow Punch!"_** tubuh Gakido langsung terlempar keras dan sebelum tubuh Gakido menyentuh tanah Naruto telah berada di hadapan Chikushodo dan segera menyerangnya dengan **_"Senjutsu : Odama Rasengan Blaze!"_** serangan Rasengan sepanas magma berhasil menghancurkan tubuh Chikushodo menjadi abu lalu sesaat kemudian hewan kuchiyose Pain langsung menghilang.

Kini hanya tersisa tiga Pain lagi. "Kau lumayan juga, Uzumaki!" ucap Pain Tendou yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam bersama Pain Ningendo yang ada dibelakangnya. "Jiraiya-sensei ternyata membuatmu menjadi sangat kuat" imbuh Pain.

Naruto langsung terkejut mendengarnya, "Jiraiya.. sensei?".

"Ya aku juga muridnya" ucap Pain.

Sekarang Naruto malah menjadi marah, "Tutup mulutmu!". Naruto kemudian menciptakan jutsunya yang paling berbahaya yaitu _Rasengan Saturnus_ ciptaannya. Naruto kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke atas yang telah siap dengan Rasengannya itu, **_"Mini Rasen Saturnus!"_** walupun besar bola rasengannya hanya sebesar biji kelereng dan cicncinya berdiameter kurang lebih 5cm, rasengan itu memiliki berat yang sama dengan pemberat alat pancing serta sinar putihnya menyilaukan mata.

"Ckakra yang sangat padat. Apakah kau mengajari jutsu itu, pa?" tanya Shima.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya" sahut Fukasaku.

Naruto kemudian melempar _Rasengannya_ lalu melesat cepat ke arah ketiga Pain. Semua Pain mampu menghindar dengan cepat sebelum _Rasengan_ itu menyentuh Pain. Pada intinya rasengan Naruto gagal tapi seat kemudian _rasengan_ itu malah berbelok mengejar salah satu Pain. _Rasengannya_ mengejar Pain Ningendo.

Di tempat Naruto berdiri, ia terihat diam sambil terus melakukan segel tangan 'Tori' dan kedua matanya terlihat focus melihat _rasengannya_. Ternyata Naruto mengendalikan gerakan jutsunya dengan kekuatan mata emasnya membuat _rasengannya_ bergerak seperti roket kendali.

Pain Tendo dan Jigokudo mengetahui itu, keduanya langsung bergerak menyerang Naruto namun sebelum kedua Pain itu dekat dengan Naruto, Ningendo telah terkena _rasengannya_ kemudian _rasengan_ itu meledak seperti TNT dan menghancurkan seluruh tubuh Ningendo.

Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan muncul tepat di hadapan Jigokudo kemudian langsung menebas leher Jigokudo dengan pedangnya hingga memutuskan kepala Pain itu. Sementara Pain Tendou langsung melompat kebelakang saat serangan itu terjadi.

Pain kemudian diam sejenak begitu juga Naruto yang telah keluar dari mode _senninnya_. Pain menatap ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan "Kau sangat mahir dalam menggunakan sushin no jutsu itu apalagi saat dalam mode _sennin_ tapi sekarang kau sudah keluar dari mode itu, kau sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena kekuatanku telah kembali sepenuhnya. Sebaiknya serahkan dirimu untuk perdamain" ucap Pain.

Naruto malah tersenyum meremehkan "Persetan dengan omonganmu itu" ucap Naruto.

Pain masih tetap sabar. "Kalau begitu kau harus belajar tentang rasa sakit itu" ucap Pain kemudian dia menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian muncul di hadapan Shima dan Fukasaku kemudian Pain langsung menusuk keduanya dengan dua besi hitam yang keluar dari kedua lengan jubahnya. Pain juga menghempas semua moster kuchiyose Naruto dengan Shirna Tenseinya hingga mereka terlempar jauh keluar desa.

Pembunuhan yang dilakukan Pain itu langsung membuat dada Naruto sesak, sakit hati karena marah, sedih dan semuanya bercampur aduk yang Naruto rasakan sekarang.

Pain kemudian menarik tubuh Naruto dengan Bansho Ten'in lalu dengan cepat Pain meniarapkan Naruto ke tanah lalu menusuk setiap persendian Naruto dengan besi hitam untuk mengunci pergerakan Naruto.

Naruto sekarang tergeletak pasrah, ia kini hanya bisa berharap kepada Kurama untuk melepaskannya dirinya dari jerat besi hitam itu namun Kurama juga sedang terjerat oleh kekuatan sisi gelap Naruto yang telah bangkit akibat rasa dendam Naruto yang kuat terhadap Pain. Sekarang sisi gelap itu hanya tinggal menunggu rasa benci Naruto memuncak agar bisa bangkit sepenuhnya dan mengguasai tubuh Naruto secara menyeluruh.

Pain kemudian mendekati Naruto lalu mengajaknya bicara "Seharusnya kau menyerahkan diri sejak awal tadi" ucapnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto lesu.

Pain kemudian segera menjawab, "Aku membangun Akatsuki serta menggumpulkan bijuu hanya demi perdamaian seperti Jiraiya-sensei harapkan. Melalui perdamaian aku akan membawa keadilan".

Naruto kemudian menjawab dengan ketus. "Dengan membunuh guru kita apakah itu bisa disebut perdamaian? Kau tak bisa aku maafkan! Keadilan? Kau bergurau! Kau tak pantas bicara kedamain setelah membunuh banyak orang dan menghancurkan desa ini! Keparat kau!" ucap Naruto penuh amarah namun tubuhnya telah lumpuh yang membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Pain kemudian menatap prihatin ke arah Naruto, "Lalu apa tujuanmu?" tanya Pain.

Naruto langsung menjawab, "Membunuhmu! Dan membawa keadilan yang sebenarnya bagi dunia".

"Itu sangat bagus dan aku mengerti" ucap Pain. "Namun itu hanya keadilan menurutmu. Tapi, keluargaku, desaku, teman-temanku. Mereka juga memiliki nasib yang sama, dihancurkan oleh shinobi Konoha. Apakah hanya orang-orang Konoha yang boleh bicara tentang kedamaian dan keadilan?" tanya Pain dan membuat Naruto langsung tersentak.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Negara api telah berkembang begitu besar. Negaramu membuat perang untuk melindungi kepentingannya. Jika tidak melakukan itu mereka akan kelaparan. Tapi, Negara kecil dan desa kami berubah menjadi medan perang untuk Negara besar kemudian hancur dan jatuh miskin sedangkan Negara besar tetap setabil" jelas Pain membuat Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. "Kita berdua memiliki keinginan yang sama. Kau dan aku tidak ada bedanya. Kita bertarung untuk keadilan masing-masing. Balas dendam bukanlah keadilan, balas dendam hanya akan melahirkan rantai kebencian yang tak akan terputus, balas dendan itu sifatnya pribadi. Semua orang harus tau tentang rasa sakit dan setelah merasakan rasa sakit yang sama mereka akan saling memahami satu sama lain" jelasnya lagi.

Naruto terlihat tak sanggup bicara lagi, ia merasa perkataan Pain itu ada benarnya.

"Bagaimana kau menghadapi kebencian ini untuk mewujudkan kedamaian?" tanya Pain.

Naruto tak sanggup menjawabnya. "Aku tidak tau" sahut Naruto.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini saja bicaranya. Pengorbananmu ini tak akan sia-sia, secepatnya aku akan mebawa kedamaian di dunia ini" ucap Pain. Pain kemudian melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto hendak mengambil tubuhnya namun Hinata datang dan langsung menyerang dengan melempar puluhan jarum ke arah Pain dan berhasil mengenainya.

Sementara itu Naruto sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan Hinata. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Hinata?!" seru Naruto.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatmu seperti itu. Sebagai kekasihmu sudah sepantasnya aku selalu ada untukmu" ucap Hinata sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda jurus Taichinya.

"Aku masih bisa menghadapinya, Hinata" bantah Naruto.

"Dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Hinata. "Aku juga akan ikut berjuang. Aku bukan orang lemah. Aku adalah Hinata. Hinata yang selalu percaya diri. Shimma-sensei selalu mengajari aku hal itu" imbuhnya, sementara Pain sedang mencabuti jarum-jarum yang dilempar Hinata tadi dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto tetap berusaha menahan Hinata. "Dia bukan musuh sembarangan, Hinata!" seru Naruto.

"Aku tak pernah diajari untuk takut" ucap Hinata yakin. Hinata kemudian menatap sinis ke arah Pain, "Kau! Diam di sana!" serunya kemudian ia segera mencabut semua besi yang menancap di tubuh Naruto namun Naruto masih tetap lumpuh.

Hinata kembali menatap Pain, "Terimalah!" seru Hinata kemudian lari menuju Pain. Setelah dekat, Hinata langsung menyerang, **_"Juuken!"_** Hinata melancarkan pukulan mautnya namun tangannya berhasil ditangkap oleh Pain dengan tangan kirinya.

To be continued.

Umz… untuk yang masih binggung, Fuga umurnya 17th sebelum datang ke dunia shinobi dan Sasuke di sini pake mata Shisui.

 ** _Juuken!_**

Hinata menyerang Pain dengan tapakan tangan namun tangannya berhasil dipegang oleh Pain. Hal itu tak membuat Hinata berhenti bergerak, Hinata kemudian memegang tangan Pain lalu menariknya ke bawah hingga Pain jatuh tiarap. Hinata menghantam punggung Pain **_"JUUKEN!"._**

 ** _Poof!_**

Hinata langsung mendapati tubuh Pain berubah menjadi kayu yang terbelah. "Kawarimi no jutsu… dia memang cepat!" gerutu Hinata.

Di tempat Tsunade, Fuga dan Sakura masih terus berusaha mengobati Tsunade. Mereka berusaha menormalakan tubuh Tsunade kembali seperti sebelumnya. "Setelah melihatnya aku baru yakin kalau dia sudah sangat tua" gumam Sakura namun Fuga masih tetap berkonsentrasi.

Kembali ke tempat pertarungan, Hinata akhirnya menemukan keberadaan Pain setelah melacaknya dengan Byakugan. Hinata kemudian memukul permukaan tanah yang berada satu meter di samping kanannya. " ** _Juuken!"_** Pain langsung keluar untuk menghindar sebelum jutsu Hinata meremukkan tulanganya.

Pain langsung berada satu meter di belakang Hinata lalu langsung menyerang dengan **_"Shinra Tensei!"._** Kemudian Hinata menahannya ** _"Hakkeshō Kaiten"_** Hinata membuat putaran kubah chakra lalu mengendalikan gerakan gelombang Shinra Tensei Pain menjadi memutari tubuhnya menggunakan metode Taichi yang ia pelajari yaitu mengatur arah serangan musuh dengan tenaga minimum.

Pain merasa tersanjung terhadap Hinata. "Aku akui kau gadis lemah yang kuat karena berhasil mematahkan jutsuku itu, tehnikmu itu sangat sempurna dan aku belum pernah melihatnya" ujar Pain.

Hinata kemudian menjawabnya sambil tetap dalam kuda-kuda jurusnya. "Ini dilamakan ilmu Taichi" ujar Hinata.

"Taichi? Sangat mengesankan sekali. Tapi, kau tak akan terus bertahan dengan jutsu itu" ucap Pain kemudian langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langsung memukul perut Hinata dengan keras. Hinata mampu membaca gerakan Pain yang menyebabkan dirinya terkena pukulan telak. "Jutsumu itu tak mampu mengimbangi kecepatanku, kau telah gagal" ucap Pain.

Saat itu juga Naruto langsung berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya"Hinata!".

Sesaat kemudian, darah segar mulai keluar dari mulut Hinata dalam porsi yang banyak namun ia belum menyerah "Aku masih belum mau mati". ** _"Hakke Hyaku Nijuuhachi Sho!"_** Hinata melancarkan 128 pukulan suci mengunakan Juukennya dengan brutal namun Pain hanya menghindar saja.

Naruto menyadari kalau Hinata sudah melemah, ia kemudian berusaha menahan kekasihnya itu. "Hinata! Sudah jangan keras kepala lagi!" teriak Naruto namun Hinata tak menghiraukannya dan tetap menyerang dengan tinju Juukennya.

Hinata masih belum mau menyerah, ia terus berusaha mengenai tubuh Pain dengan jutsunya namun setelah 100 pukulan Juuken Hinata, Pain langsung melompat ke belakangnya lalu melakukan **_"Shinra Tensei!"_** yang membuat tubuh Hinata terlempar jauh kemudian terguling di permukaan tanah.

Naruto lagi-lagi berteriak "HINATA!".

Belum puas menyerang Hinata, Pain kembali melesat cepat ke Hinata yang sudah tergeletak kemudian menginjak kepalanya dengan hina. "Kau gadis yang lemah!" ucap Pain kemudian menusuknya tepat di dadanya.

Naruto melihat kekejaman itu dan ia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya. "Bajingan! Keparat! HUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto kemudian berteriak keras lalu ia mulai diselubungi oleh chakra hitam yang terus keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. "Aku.. akan.. MEMBUNUHMU! HUAAAAA!" teriak Naruto lagi. Namun Pain melihatnya datar "Sekarang kau mulai serius, hah!" ucapnya.

Pain kemudian melepas jubah akatsukinya lalu ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berteriak "Huaaaaaaa!". Perlahan-lahan aura hitam mulai keluar dari dalam tubuh Pain, sekarang ia mengunakan kekuatan iblisnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Fuga yang sedang mengobati Tsunade langsung membuka matanya dan Sasuke yang sedang mengevakuasi korban di reruntuhan langsung berhenti. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyadari kebangkitan dua iblis yang berbeda tersebut.

" _Chakra iblis yang mengerikan"_ batin Fuga.

" _Mengerikan"_ batin Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah sumber chakra iblis tersebut.

Pain kini telah terselimuti oleh aura hitam seperti uap sedangkan Naruto telah berubah ke mode Kyuubi ekor enam lengkap dengan baju tengkorak yang membungkus tubuh kyuubinya. Naruto berubah menjadi kyuubi hitam.

Pain dan Naruto sekarang saling menatap sinis. "Kyuubi dengan kekuatan iblis, hah!" ucap Pain lalu dibalas dengan geraman Naruto **"Grrrrr!".**

Pain lalu berteriak "PENDERITAANKU LEBIH BESAR DARI PENDERITAANMU!" ia lalu berlari ke arah Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya, Naruto juga mengarak ke Pain. Setelah saling berdekatan keduanya saling melayangkan pukulan kemudian dengan keras kedua pukulan itu beradu dan menyebabkan gempa kecil di sekitarnya.

" ** _PUARRRGHHH!_**

" ** _Grrr!"_**

" ** _Huaaaa!"_**

Getaran itu sampai dirasakan oleh semua orang di Konoha sehingga membuat mereka semua ngeri terhadap kekuatan keduanya. Ino yang berada di tempat lain tak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutanya _"Apakah ini akan berakhir?"_ batin Ino yang mulai gelisah. _"Fuga lakukan sesuatu! Aku sangat takut"_ gumam Ino sambil mencengkran kedua bahunya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Di tempat Tsunade diobati, Sakura tampak semakin kawatir "Naruto..". sementara itu Fuga masih tampak terdiam dan Sasuke yang berada di tempat lain juga hanya terdiam. Mereka berdua yakin bahwa Naruto bisa mengatasi kebenciannya itu dan segera menyelesaikan semua penderitaan Pain. Sedangkan Yamato yang sedang melakukan sebuah missi segera pulang ke Konoha setelah mendapat tanda perubahan kyuubi di telapak tangannya namun ia sangat jauh dari Konoha dan sesampai di Konoha pasti telah terlambat sudah.

Di tempat pertarungan Pain dengan Naruto, pertarungan mereka menjadi semakin keras. Naruto sudah masuk ke kyuubi level tujuh dan Pain juga meningkatkan kekuatanya. Keduanya lalu mengadu kekuatan fisiknya, bergulat, saling melempar bahkan saling mematahkan tulang. Setelah itu mereka berdua saling melompat menjauh, Naruto kemudian mengumpulkan energy ke mulutnya lalu mengunci target dengan matanya sementara itu Pain sudah siap menghindar.

Naruto kemudian menembakkan laser-laser hitam dari mulutnya membuatnya terlihat seperti Machine Gun. Pain kemudian lari menghindari tembakan tersebut namun Naruto terus menembak kemanapun arah Pain lari. Naruto menembak tampa memperdulikan apapun dan untungnya tak mengenai orang-orang yang berada di sekitar daerah pertarungan tersebut.

Pain terus berlari mengindari tembakan yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang. "Dia memiliki sumber kekuatan yanga besar, aku harus segera mengakhirinya" gumam Pain sambil berlari. Tanpa disadari Pain tersandung kemudian jatuh dan saat itu juga tembakan Naruto berhenti untuk kembali mengumpulkan energy di mulutnya.

Dua detik kemudian tembakan laser mulai datang kemudian Pain langsung menahan serbuan itu **_"Shinra Tensei!"_** Pain berhasil menghempas balik tembakan laser itu dan langsung menghujani tubuh Naruto sendiri. Pain langsung berpikir cepat **_"Bansho Tenin!"_** pain menggerakan bongkahan tahan seukuran raksasa untuk menimpa Naruto dan itu berhasil.

Serangan Bansho Tenin Pain membuat Naruto semakin marah, ia kemudian menghancurkan bongkahan tanah itu dengan cengkraman ekornya namun saat itu Pain telah lari dengan cepat menjauhi Konoha lalu masuk ke dalam hutan bagian utara.

Dengan penuh amarah, Naruto mengejar sambil menembaki Pain yang lari jauh di depannya dan setelah berada di tengah hutan, Pain langsung berhenti kemudian segera menjebak Naruto dengan **_"Chibaku Tensei!"_** Pain melempar bola hitam ke langit yang akan menjadi pusat gravitasi dan sesaat kemudian bongkahan-bongkahan tanah bersama Naruto mulai tertarik ke atas. Pain mencoba menangkap Naruto dengan mengurungnya kedalam planet buatanya. Namun itu tak berjalan lancar, Naruto terus mengamuk dan dia hampir masuk ke level kyuubi sempurna.

Jauh di bawah, Pain terus meningkatkan chakra yang keluar dari tubuhnya untuk menahan amukan Naruto dan sementara itu Naruto tersadar di alam bawah sadarnya. Naruto kemudian mendapati Kurama yang terbelenggu oleh rantai hitam. "Ku-Kurama… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Na…ru…" rintih Kurama lalu ia berteriak karena rantai hitam itu mebelengunya semakin erat.

"KURAMA!" teriak Naruto namun sekarang dirinya sangat lemah untuk membebaskan Kurama. Tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki dari arah belakangnya. Naruto kemudian menoleh lalu menemukan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, yang membedakan wanyalah warna matanya yang merah seperti darah. Orang itu tersenyum dan dia adalah sisi gelap Naruto, "Akhirnya kita bertemu, Naruto!" ucap Dark Naruto sementara Kurama sudah tak bisa bicara karana mulutnya diikat oleh rantai.

Naruto menatap sinis ke arah sisi gelapnya, "Jadi ini semua ulahmu!".

Dark Naruto lalu membela diri dari tuduhan Naruto itu. "Aku melakukan ini demi dirimu karena aku membenci semua orang. Aku semakin benci karena kau telah melupakanku, kau melupakan penderitaan kita, kau melupakan kesedihan kita dan kau malah cuek dengan semua dendam kita. Kau sangat naïf, Naruto!" ucap Dark Naruto kesal.

Naruto terlihat diam saja karena ia mengingat lagi perkatan Pain sebelumnya.

Dark Naruto kembali berbicara lagi. "Aku benci semuanya, dunia ini, orang-orang bahkan aku sangat membenci ayah dan ibu" ucap Dark Naruto membuat Naruto menjadi marah. "Cukup!" bentak Naruto.

"Jangan membentakku. Kau adalah orang yang tak memiliki jawaban untuk kebencian. Kau adalah orang lemah" ucap Dark Naruto sinis membuat Naruto langsung tersentak kemudian merunduk. Dark Naruto mulai mendekati Naruto dan berkata "Lebih baik serahkan tubuhmu dan aku akan membalaskan rasa sakit kita" ucapnya lalu merasuki tubuh Naruto. Naruto sendiri tak bisa menolaknya, ia terus melamuni ketakberdayaan dirinya sehingga kegelapan telah menguasai dirinya.

Naruto kemudian mendekati penjara Kurama untuk merobek segelnya tanpa ia sadari kemudian bersamaan dengan itu, roh Hokage ke-empat muncul untuk menghentikan Naruto. Minato langsung menarik sisi gelap Naruto dari tubuh Naruto kemudian ia segera membawa pergi Naruto ke tempat lain dan masih di alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Dark Naruto merasa sangat kesal karena ia gagal lagi untuk menguasai tubuh Naruto dan sambil menyimpan kebencian, Dark Naruto kembali menyatu dengan kegelapan yang terdapat di dalam hati Naruto lalu saat itu juga rantai hitam yang mengikat Kurama langsung terlepas. Sementara itu Naruto langsung terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa yang menariknya tadi "Ayah…?!" tanyanya tak percaya.

Minato mirip sekali dengan anaknya, warna dan bentuk rambutnyapun sama namun lebih panjang. Ia juga lebih tinggi dari anaknya dan wajahnya sedikit berbeda dengan anaknya karena Naruto memiliki wajah identik seperti ibunya.

Minato kemudian menjawab kebingungag Naruto. "Ini aku ayahmu, Naruto!" ucap Minato dan seketika Naruto langsung menangis haru. "Aku merindukanmu, anakku!" ucap Minato untuk menenangkan anaknya.

Naruto kemudian mengusap airmatanya. "Aku telah gagal, ayah. Aku gagal melindungi teman-temanku, aku juga gagal melindunginya. Aku tak pantas hidup lagi" ucap Naruto lemah.

Minato sangat iba mendengarnya, ia lalu menyemangati Naruto. "Jangan mudah menyerah, Naruto. Aku sudah mengetahui semua yang terjadi padamu hingga sekarang. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukan jawabannya" ujar Minato. Ternyata Yondaime juga mengetahui tentang Jiraiya, Tobi aka Madara, dan kekuatan Pain.

"Ayah mengetahuinya?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat bingung.

Ayahnya kemudian menjawab, "Aku selalu mengawasimu dari sini, Naruto!". Minato kemudian mengatakan kalau Pain sedang diperalat oleh Tobi dengan memamfaatkan kebencian Pain. Dia juga mengakui bahwa mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan Pain memang sulit. Dia juga mendambakan kedamaian seperti apa yang didambakan oleh Pain.

Minato kemudian menyentuh pundak Naruto dengan tangak kanannya. "Perkataan Pain tetang rantai kebencian itu memang benar tapi jalan yang ditempuh oleh Pain sangat keliru namun jangan terlalu menyalahkannya, Pain juga korban sama seperti kita" ujar Minato. "Dan kau pasti mampu mengatasi masalah ini karena kau adalah anakku dan aku mempercayaimu, Naruto! Karena orang tua selalu percaya pada anaknya" imbuh Minato serius yang kemudian membuat Naruto tergugah lalu tersenyum.

Minato juga ikut tersenyum melihat senyum anaknya yang tulus. "Aku akan memperbaiki segel kyuubi dalam dirimu sehingga kau dan kyuubi akan aman" ucap Minato, kemudian ia memutar kembali untuk menutup kembali segel yang ada di perut Naruto lalu ia lenyap ditelan cahaya meninggalkan anaknya. "Aku menyayangimu, Naruto" ucap Minato sebelum benar-benar lenyap.

Naruto kemudian tersadar dan berdiri terbalik di planet buatan Pain dan dia kembali dalam mode sennin. Naruto kemudian melompat turun sebelum planet itu runtuh dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah saling berhadapan kembali. "Kau mengendalikan kyuubi, hah!" ucap Pain.

Sementara itu Naruto terlihat binggung melihat kehancuran yang ada di sekitarnya. Kemudian Lady Katsuyu keluar dari dalam kemeja Naruto yang telah sedikit robek di bagian perut. Katsuyu lalu memberitahukan apa yang telah terjadi, "Naruto-kun mengamuk dalam bentuk kyuubi namun tak ada korban yang jatuh akibat itu". Mendengar itu Naruto akhirnya tenang dan lebih tenang lagi saat merasakan chakra Hinata masih ada. Ditempat lain, Hinata akhirnya bisa diselamatkan oleh Sakura.

Naruto kembali menatap ke arah Pain yang saat itu juga menatapnya. "Sepertinya kau sudah sangat lemah dan aku tak ingin melawanmu lagi. Bawa aku ke Pain yang sebenarnya! Aku ingin bicara langsung denganmu" ucap Naruto.

Pain malah terlihat cuek. "Pembicaraan kita sudah selesai" ucap Pain lalu hendak menyerang dengan kekuatan terakhirnya namun Naruto langsung muncul dihadapan Pain dan langsung mencakar dadanya dengan kuat dan Pain juga terkena hantaman **_"Shadow Punch!"_** di mukanya.

Naruto mencakar dada kiri Pain dengan kuat hingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dan sebelum menghancurkan besi yang berada di dada kirinya Naruto berbisik "Aku akan memberimu jawaban". Setelah itu dada kiri Pain langsung hancur sehingga membunuh Pain Tendou.

Pain kemudian jatuh ke tanah dan sekarang ia sudah berhenti bergerak. Sementara itu, Naruto menatap iba ke arah tubuh Pain tersebut, ia kemudian berjongkok di sampingnya lalu mencabut salah satu besi yang ada di tubuh Pain. Naruto kemudian menancapkan besi hitam itu ke telapak tangannya untuk melacak kembali keberadaan orang yang mengendalikan Pain. Setelah beberapa detik Naruto menemukan keberadaan orang tersebut.

Naruto kemudian berdiri kembali dan sebelum pergi ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Katsuyu yang ada di bahu kanannya. "Katakan kepada semua pasukan ninja jangan ada yang ikut mencari Pain yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengannya dan jika ada yang menggangguku, mereka akan berhadapan denganku" ucap Naruto kemudian Katsuyu menyebar perintah itu kepada semua orang.

Namun saat setelah Katsuyu menyebar perintah itu, gejolah di semua teman-teman Naruto terjadi. Beberapa teman Naruto membantah perintah itu sedangkan Fuga maupun Sasuke memdukung keputusan Naruto. Mereka berdua lalu berkata 'siapapun yang berani pergi mencari Pain, mereka harus berhadapan dengan keduanya terlebih dahulu'. Semua orang akhirnya hanya bisa diam setelah mendengar itu, para Shinobi hanya bisa mempercayakan semuanya kepada Naruto.

Naruto pergi ke sebuah pohon yang terbuat dari kertas buatan Konan lalu masuk ke dalam pohon itu dengan merobeknya. Naruto kemudian menemukan dua orang yang berada di sana dan Konan yang melihat kedatangannya itu langsung menghadangnya namun Nagato mencegahnya. "Konan! Tetaplah berada di sampingku" ucap Nagato yang sedang duduk di atas kursi roda.

Naruto kemudian bertanya "Jadi, kau ini siapa?".

"Nagato" sahut Nagato, "Langsung saja katakan apa jawabanmu!" serunya.

Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya kembali. "Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin tau tentang masa lalumu" ujar Naruto.

"Baik" Pain langsung menjawab dan langsung dibantah oleh Konan. "Nagato! Kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktu, langsung saja tangkap dia" ucap Konan.

"Tidak Konan, aku ingin mendengar jawabannya dulu" ucap Nagato membuat Konan enggan membantah lagi sementara Naruto menatap mereka berdua dengan serius.

Nagatopun menceritakan bahwa orang tuanya telah dibunuh oleh orang Konoha ketika perang besar ninja terjadi di desa Amegakure. Secara tidak sengaja Nagato membunuh kedua orang Konoha tersebut. Setelah mengubur orang tuanya, Nagato bertemu Konan dan Yahiko. Ketika mereka melihat pertarungan 3 orang Konoha (Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru) dan Hanzou, Yahiko mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi Dewa agar peperangan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Disaat yang sama Nagato menginginkan impian yang sama dengan Yahiko. Setelah itu mereka mencari shinobi yang dapat bertahan hidup di medan perang tersebut. Mereka bertemu Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Jiraiya akhirnya mengajarkan mereka Ninjutsu.

Setelah tiga tahun bersama akhirnya Jiraiya kembali ke Konoha dan ketiga orang itu (Yahiko, Konan, Nagato) mencari rekan yang senasib dengan mereka. Organisasi mereka cukup terkenal dengan pemimpinnya yaitu Yahiko. Hanzou yang merasa kekuasaannya akan terganggu dengan organisasi Yahiko dkk. akhirnya bergabung dengan Danzou. Konan diculik oleh mereka dan mengajukan syarat agar Konan selamat, yaitu membunuh Yahiko. Nagato merasa bimbang akan syarat itu karena tidak mau membunuh temannya dan tidak ingin pula temannya dibunuh Hanzou. Yahiko akhirnya berlari ke Nagato dan menusukkan kunai ke tubuhnya sendiri. Yahiko pun akhirnya gugur.

Kemarahan Nagato pada Hanzou tak terbendung. Ia mengeluarkan kekuatan dari mata 'Rinnegan' nya memanggil Kuchiyose : 'Gedou Mazou'. Lalu muncullah sebuah patung besar) yang melahap pasukan Amegakure milik Hanzou dan ANBU Konoha. Sementara Hanzoupun berhasil kabur dari serangan Nagato, dan itulah jawaban yang Nagato berikan pada Naruto. Kini Nagatopun menginginkan jawaban dari Naruto. "Sekarang berikan jawabanmu!" ucap Nagato.

Naruto terlihat merunduk setelah mendengar semua yang menyakitkan itu. Naruto kemudian mengambil novel peninggalkan gurunya, "Jiraiya-sensei sangat mempercayaiku untuk sebuah tugas. Jadi aku akan tetap percaya dengan apa yang guru percayai, itulah jawabanku dan aku tidak akan membunuhmu" ucapnya serius.

Kemudian Nagato kembali bertanya "Kau akan mempercayai apa yang sensei percayai?".

"Jika ada hal lain yang lebih berharga dari perdamaian, aku akan mencarinya. Aku tak akan menyerah! Dalam mewujudkan hal besar tidak ada yang namanya jalan pintas, bagaimanapun sulitnya jalan yang akan aku lalui aku akan tetap berusaha meraih kedamaian itu" ucap Naruto serius membuat Nagato langsung tersentak kemudian ia sadar dengan kesalahannya.

Nagato kemudian bertanya lagi, "Apakah kau hanya bergurau saja?".

Naruto langsung menjawab dengan tatapan serius ke arah Nagato "Aku tak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku. Karena aku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto tegas membuat Nagato terkejut karena teringat Yahiko kembali.

Naruto kemudian memandang novel yang ada digenggamannya lalu mengatakan "Di bagian akhir, guru kita menulis tentang dirimu yang membantu memberinya inspirasi. Itu kau, Nagato!".

Nagato kembali mengingat masalalunya bersama Jiraiya lalu ia semakin sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan hingga sekarang ini. Nagato kemudian menggumam "Kekuatan untuk percaya.. hah..".

Naruto maupun Konan terkejut mendengar ucapan Nagato itu. "Nagato apa yang kau pikiran?" tanya Konan.

Nagato kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto. "Kau mengingatkanku kembali tentang perkataan yang aku katakan saat masih bersama sensei. Aku merasa telah menghianati diri sendiri dan aku akan memperbaiki semuanya dari sekarang. Aku akan mempercayakan mimpi itu kepadamu, Naruto" ucap Nagato dan membuat Konan langsung terkejut. "Nagato!" seru Konan.

Naruto kembali menatap novelnya. "Peran utamanya memiliki nama yang sama dengan namaku, jadi aku harus bertindak seperti peran utama novel ini" ujar Naruto.

Nagato terlihat terdiam, ia memikirkan kembali semua masa saat bersama gurunya, dia juga mengingat kembali apa yang gurunya pernah ajarkan kepadanya. Setelah mengingat semuanya, Nagato kemudian mengambil keputusan "Aku akan menyerahkan sisanya kepadamu, Naruto!".

Naruto kemudian menjawab "Aku tak akan mengecewakan orang-orang yang telah mempercayaiku" ucap Naruto.

Nagatopun akhirnya mempercyai Naruto Uzumaki dan iapun menggunakan jurusnya yaitu GEDO RINNE TENSEI NO JUTSU untuk menghidupkan kembali semua warga desa Konoha yang telah ia bunuh termasuk para anbu dan guru Hatake Kakashi. Bayaran dari jutsu itu adalah kematian Nagato. Semua telah berakhir, sebagai perpisahan Konanpun memberikan bunga harapan kepada Naruto Uzumaki.

Konan akhirnya ingin pulang ke desanya untuk menguburkan kedua sahabatnya namun saat hendak pergi Tobi muncul lewat dimensi ruang tepat di hadapan Konan dan Naruto lalu mencuri jasat Nagato kemudian menghilang kembali melalui dimensi ruang.

Konan langsung marah dan hendak mengejar Tobi namun dihentikan oleh Naruto. "Jangan mengejarnya!" tahan Naruto.

"Kenapa?" bantah Konan.

"Jika kau kembali kau akan mati sia-sia. Tetaplah hidup demi mereka berdua" ucap Naruto membuat Konan tersentak lalu terdiam. "Temanku pernah bilang kalau di Amegakure tinggal iblis yang kuat dan dia adalah orang akatsuki" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Mungkinkah Trizh?" tanya Konan.

"Orang yang membuat Akatsuki menjadi sangat kuat, itulah dia" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi Trizh orang yang baik" bela Konan.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Orang baikpun akan menjadi jahat jika terpengaruh oleh sisi gelap yang ada dalam dirinya" ujar Naruto.

Konan kemudian mulai mengerti dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali.

"Suatu saat nanti kita akan menyelamatkan dia" ucap Naruto sambil menatap serius ke arah Konan. "Ayo makamkan Yahiko dengan layak!" ajak Naruto.

"Baik!" sahut Konan. Kemudian mereka berdua memakamkan Yahiko di tempat yang layak di sebuah pemakaman umum yang berada di wilayah Negara Api. Setelah selesai, Naruto kemudian pulang ke Konoha bersama Konan. Sebelum pulang, Naruto meminta Konan untuk melepas jubah Akatsukinya terlebih dahulu.

 ** _-Akatsuki-_**

Di sisi lain, Tobi bertemu dengan Zetsu di markas pribadinya di lembah tengkorak. Zetsu tak habis pikir kalau Pain berhasil dikalahkan. "Aku tak percaya Pain dengan mudah dikalahkan" ucap Zetsu hitam.

"Bocah kyuubi itu begitu kuat" imbuh Zetsu putih.

Tobi yang sedang membawa jasat Nagato juga ikut berkomentar. "Naruto menang bukan karena kekuatannya, Nagato sendiri yang memilih mati di tangan kyuubi" ujar Tobi.

"Eeee… jadi Nagato menghianati kita?" tanya Zetsu putih.

"Nagato memang orang yang mudah dipengaruhi" ucap Tobi.

Sementara itu, warga Konoha bergembira menyambut Naruto Uzumaki sang pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan desa dari serangan ketua Akatsuki yang sangat kuat, Pain sang Dewa. Naruto sempat bingung kenapa ia disambut begitu meriah, dan ternyata Katsuyu menceritakan semua yang terjadi tentang pembicaraan Naruto dengan Nagato secara terperinci kepada seluruh warga. Warga dan teman-teman Naruto juga menyambut hangat kedatangan Konan dan juga sebaliknya, Konanpun merasa sangat senang.

Fuga dan Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sedang dikerumuni oleh warga. "Kau baik-baik saja, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apakah aku terlihat sedang terluka parah hah, Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil memukul ringan bahu Sasuke.

Fuga langsung menyela keakraban keduanya. "Haiyah, tadi kau pergi sendiri sekarang pulang malam membawa orang" ucap Fuga.

"Oh dia!" tunjuk Naruto ke arah Konan. "Konan sekarang teman kita" ujar Naruto sementara Konan tampak mematap Fuga dengan serius membuat Ino yang berada di samping Fuga menjadi risih.

Ino langsung menunjuk sinis ke arah Konan, "Oi.. Dia ini pacarku. Jangan menatapnya seperti itu!" ujar Ino.

Konan langsung menyadari kesalahannya, "Maaf, bukan itu maksudku hanya saja wajahnya mirip dengan adik angkatku" ucap Konan.

Fuga kemudian langsung menjawab "Haiyah… mungkin hanya mirip saja".

"Tapi kenapa sangat identik" ucap Konan yang mulai bingung.

Lalu Ino kembali menyela "Oi oi oi, kekasihku ini anak tunggal" ucap Ino.

Konan tetap tampak binggung namun ia berusaha menangkis pikirannya itu "Mungkin saja hanya kebetulan mereka mirip dan warna rambut mereka juga beda" ujar Konan.

Konoha dan penduduknya akhirnya bisa bernafas lega walau desa sekarang dalam keadaan hancur. Naruto mengatakan sesuatu kepada semua orang yang mengelilinginya bahwa desa yang kini telah hancur masih bisa dibangun kembali dan yang penting penduduk semua tetap selamat.

Setelah beberapa hari setelah invasi Pain, Konoha kembali dibangun dan Narutopun melalui hari-harinya seperti biasa. Tsunade yang beberapa hari sekarat akhirnya sadar lalu kembali memerintah sebagai Hokage. Melihat keadaan Konoha yang masih dalam tahap pemulihan, Tsunade meliburkan semua shinobi dari semua missi luar dan kini semua shinobi beserta warga saling bahu-membahu untuk membangun Konoha kembali.

Fuga, Naruto dan kekasih mereka terlihat sedang sibuk untuk membangun apartement mereka yang baru sementara Sasuke juga sedang sibuk bersama kekasihnya untuk membangun apartemennya yang baru di block lain.

f

Setelah tiga hari bekerja, rumah Naruto dan Fuga baru berdiri kerangkanya saja. Naruto dan Fuga terlihat sibuk membuat kerangka atap rumah mereka. Naruto terlihat memasang kayu-kayu sementara Fuga memakunya lalu para kekasih mereka membatu membawakan kayu-kayu dari bawah.

Satu minggu bekerja, akhirnya apartemen kayu Naruto dan Fuga selesai. Mereka berdua membuat rumah yang sederhana seperti rumah-rumah di Konoha pada umumnya. Di lain pihak, rumah Sasuke juga telah selesai, ia juga menempatkan lambang Uchiha yang besar di depan rumahnya sebagai kebanggaannya terlahir di klan Uchiha. Sasuke juga telah menjalani pencangkokan mata kiri Shisui yang tersimpan pada gulungan yang diberikan oleh Itachi sebelum pertarungan Uchiha waktu itu.

Di sisi lain, sang Raikage yang merupakan kakak Killer Bee bijuu ekor delapan memerintahkan anak buahnya pergi ke konoha untuk mengundang hokage di acara pertemuan lima kage yang akan diadakan di Negara besi. Anak buahnya juga membawa sebuah missi rahaisa yaitu mencari informasi tentang Sasuke dan membunuhnya.

Samui, Karui, dan Omoi adalah utusan dari Raikage yang pergi Ke Konoha. Karui dan Omoi adalah orang berkulit gelap. Omoi adalah satu-satunya laki-laki di kelompoknya, ia memiliki badan sedikit kurus dan rambut putih jabrik yang pendek. Karui adalah perempuan berdada datar, berambut merah serta berisik sedangkan Samui adalah orang berkulit putih dan memiliki dada yang cukup besar, memiliki rambut pirang sebahu dan berwajah tenang.

Pagi yang cerah, utusan Raikage akhirnya sampai di tenda Hokage dan hanya Samui saja yang masuk menemui Hokage. Samui kemudian bertemu Tsunade, Shisune dan assistennya yang baru yaitu Konan. Sedangkan Karui dan Omoi pergi melihat-lihat di sekitar Konoha. Sementara itu, SaFuNaru bersama beberapa temannya sedang bersantai di pinggiran Konoha setelah sempat sibuk untuk beberapa hari.

Naruto dan Fuga terlihat sedang duel panco di atas meja batu. Mereka berdua telihat sangat serius bertanding sampai-sampai mengunakan kekuatan chakra mereka. Di sebelah samping FuNaru, kekasih mereka tak kalah semangatnya dalam sebuah pertandingan lain. Kekasih FuNaru sedang berduel sabung ayam di sebuah ring mini. Keduanya tampak sangat semangat untuk menyemangati ayam aduan mereka masing-masing. Semangat kedua gatis itu melebihi para kekasihnya.

Di samping tempat sabung ayam, Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat sedang berpikir tentang strategi pemasaran. Mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan sambil bermain monopoli. Di samping keduanya, dua temannya 'Juugo dan Karin' sedang mengatur siasat perang masing-masing untuk permainan catur mereka lalu di samping mereka, Suigetsu sedang menghitung rerumputan karena tidak ada kerjaan dan salah satu teman mereka yaitu Sai terlihat sedang bersantai di atas pohon sambil memperhatikan semuanya.

Sai terlihat tersenyum melihat aktifitas semuanya. "Mereka semua begitu akrab satu sama lain" celotehnya. Sai kemudian mengambil sebuah buku harian miliknya lalu mulai mencatat apa yang dilihatnya mengenai semua sahabatnya, ia kemudian menulis "Aku melihat Naruto dan Fuga tak pernah kehilangan semangat mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura sepertinya mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sangat kritis menyangkut kemajuan desa, Ino dan Hinata memiliki jiwa besar seperti Tsunade-sama, teman baruku Karin dan Juugo sangat mengagumkan dalam hal politik, dan Suigetsu, ia tipe orang yang pantang menyerah" setelah menulis itu semua, Sai kemudian mengambil kanvas untuk menggambar aktivitas teman-temannya dari atas pohon.

Sementara itu, Tsunade yang telah membaca semua isi surat dari Raikage medadak memukul tanah. "Raikage mencoba mencari masalah denganku hah!" ucap Tsunade kesal dan Samui langsung merasa ngeri melihat amarah Hokage itu.

"Ka-kami yakin i-itu Uchiha…." ucap Samui langsung terputus karena Tsunade langsung memotong.

"CUKUP!" ucap Tsunade keras. "Saat insident hachibi diculik, Sasuke sedang menjalani latihan senjutsu di Myobokuzan. Kalian jangan mengada-ngada" bentaknya.

"Tapi kami yakin melihat lambang klan Uchiha di punggung orang itu" bela Samui membuat Konan akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Itu Madara Uchiha" ucap Konan tegas membuat semuanya tekejut.

"Madara?" sela Shizune.

"Ma-madara? Kau yakin?" tanya Tsunade yang belum sepenuhnya percaya dan akhirnya Konan bercerita. "Madara adalah rekanku saat masih di Akatsuki. Dia orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kejahatan yang Akatski lakukan dan dia juga berhasil memperalat kami bertiga hingga terjerumus" jelas Konan.

Di pihak akatsuki sendiri, saat ini organisasi mereka semakin hancur. Di Amegakure, Trizh tampak sangat kesal dengan kelakuan kedua kakak angkatnya. Trizh terlihat sedang berdiri di atap markasnya di bawah hujan yang deras "Bisa-bisanya mereka menghianatiku" geram Trizh.

Merihat keadaan Trizh yang begitu kesal, Kizame yang telah menjadi anak buah kepercayaannya datang menghampirinya. "Trizh-sama, aku akan membawa penghianat itu ke hadapanmu" ucap Kizame.

Trizh langsung membantah "Tidak, masih ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita lakukan" ucap Trizh.

"Baik" sahut Kizame.

Trizh kemudian memerintahkan sesuatu "Kizame, aku ingin kau mencari Kabuto. Kabuto sepertinya telah mengembangkan Edotensei, aku ingin kau membawanya ke sini" ucapnya.

"Baik aku akan pergi sekarang" sahut Kizame kemudian ia segera berangkat.

Kizame kemudian meninggalkan Trizh sedirian yang masih membenamkan dirinya di bawah hujan yang begitu deras. Setelah beberapa menit Tobi muncul di hadapan Trizh dengan wajah barunya. Trizh kemudian menyapa kedatangan Tobi "Kau tampak lebih baik dengan topeng putih itu dan matamu juga sudah lengkap. Sharingan dan Rinnegan heh! Ternyata selama ini kau mengincar mata kakaku" ucapnya.

Tobi kemudian meminta maaf untuk sekedar basa-basi "Maaf karena aku mencurinya dari kakakmu".

"Aku samasekali tak perduli" sahut Trizh.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Tobi.

"Kau bertanya seolah-olah kau lupa rencana kita. Jangan main-main denganku!" ucap Trizh.

Tobi kemudian kembali serius. "Kita akan tetap melakukan rencana Tsuki No Me dan menangkap targetmu mengunakan Gedo Mazo. Dan aku sangat heran, kau itu sangat kuat tapi kenapa kau tak menangkap targetmu dengan kekuatanmu sendiri?" tanya Tobi.

"Tidaklah mudah" sahut Trizh, "Dia adalah Dewa Kematian yang diutus oleh Surga untuk mengalahkanku, aku akan kalah dan semua rencanamu akan hancur jika orang yang memberikan kekuatan untukmu lenyap. Kau juga akan terbunuh dengan mudah di tangan anak-anak itu dan cita-cita perdamaianmu juga akan musnah" ujarnya.

"Baiklah aku akan menangkapnya untukmu karena kedamaianmu adalah kunciku untuk mencapai kedamaianku" ucap Tobi.

Di sisi lain, Fuga dan Naruto sudah tampak lelah dan tak ada yang menang di antara keduanya. Sementara itu Sai masih menggambar. Semuanya merasa penasaran dengan gambar Sai lalu Naruto memanggilnya "Sai! Apa yang kau gambar-tebayo?".

Sai kemudian memperlihatkan gambarnya yang belum selesai sehingga membuat semuanya langsung sweatdrop serempak. Naruto langsung mengerutu "Gambar macam apa itu. Kau hanya menggambar dirimu yang sedang menggebala sembilan ekor sapi yang sedang merumput di lapangan yang luas. Gambar yang buruk!" nilai Naruto dengan expresi muka kesal.

Ino dan Sakura langsung terbakar emosi setelah beberapa menit melihat gambar Sai tersebut. "SAIIIIII!" geram keduanya. "KAU MENGANGGAP KAMI INI SAPI PERAH HAH!" teriak keduanya kompak dengan mata melotot.

Sedangkan Sasuke malah menjadi bosan dan juga lapar. Ia kemudian berdiri lalu pergi, "Aku akan mencari beberapa makanan, kalian semua tunggu di sini" ucap Sasuke kepada semua temannya.

Karin langsung tersipu melihat kebaikan Sasuke. "Ohhh… Sasuke-kun baik sekali" celoteh Karin lalu didengar jelas oleh Sakura dan membuatnya semakin marah. "Oi Karin! Jangan mencoba mencuri Sasuke dariku!" seru Sakura dan mendadak Karin mengankat Kakinya ke atas meja sehingga menginjak papan caturnya. "Aku akan merebutnya darimu!" balas Karin sengit sementara yang lainnya terlihat sebuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sakura kemudian mendekati Karin dengan lengan dicing-cing dan juga ikut menaikan kaki ke atas meja membuat Juugo menjadi risih. Kedua gadis ini akhirnya saling tatap dengan sengit dan sebelum pergulat terjadi, Juugo langsung memegang kedua kepala gadis itu agar tidak berulah "Kalian berhenti merebuti Sasuke!" seru Juugo.

Kedua gadis itu langsung menyahut dengan sinis "Bukan urusanmu!" seru keduanya. Kemudian kedua gadis itu langsung perang mulut walau kepala mereka tetap dipegang oleh Juugo.

"Sasuke milikku!" seru Sakura.

"Sasuke akan menjadi milikku" ucap Karin sengit.

"Sasuke hanya milikku seorang" balas Sakura semakin sengit.

"Sasuke sekarang milikku" bantah Karin. Pertengkaran keduanya ini benar-benar membuat Juugo semakin pusing lalu tiba-tiba saja dua orang ninja Kumogakure datang ke hadapan mereka dengan ujung pedang terarah ke hidung kedua gadis berisik itu. Sementara yang lainnya belum mengetahui kedatangan dua ninja Kumogakure tersebut.

"Katakan semua tentang Sasuke!" seru Karui dengan nada mengancam.

Juugo kemudian melempar kedua Sakura dan Karin ke arah belakangnya hingga masuk ke dalam semak-semak dan menyadarkan semua yang lain kalau ada tamu yang tak diundang datang. Semuanya kemudian menatap curiga ke arah dua ninja Kumogakure tersebut.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Juugo bernada datar.

"Katakan semua tentang Sasuke!" seru Omoi.

Juugo langsung merasa aneh dengan prilaku kedua orang itu "Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Juugo.

Karui langsung marah karena melihat tampang Juugo yang selalu datar menatapnya "Cih, jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Sasuke bergabung dengan Akatsuki kemudian menculik guru kami, kami datang ke sini untuk mencari informasi tentang Sasuke. Jadi cepat katakan semua mengenai Sasuke!" seru Karui dengan marah namun Juugo tetap hening sedangkan yang lain langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Karin akhirnya berhasil keluar dari semak-semak dan merasa aneh melihat teman-temannya tertawa girang. "Oi Sakura, kau tau apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karin kepada orang yang ada di samping kirinya.

"Entahlah, yang aku ingat aku masuk ke semak-semak" sahut Sakura sambil mengusap tubuhnya dari dedaunan dan semut.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari tau" ajak Karin kemudian mereka berdua mendekati teman-temanya dan tawa semuanya langsung berhenti dan kembali menatap ke arah dua ninja luar itu dan kembali mebuat Sakura dan Karin binggung.

Naruto yang dari tadi curiga dengan dua ninja luar itu kemudian mendekati mereka. "Oi, apakah kalian yakin melihat Sasuke di sana-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami melihat jelas lambang keluarga Uchiha di punggungnya dan satu-satunya Uchiha yang hidup hanya Sasuke saja" sahut Karui sementara Omoi mengangguk yakin untuk mendukung ucapan temannya.

"Yakin?" tanya Naruto lagi, "Dan lalu siapa orang yang baru datang itu?" tanya Naruto ke arah belakang Karui dan Omoi dan ternyata Sasuke datang dengan membawa banyak makanan. "Kau yakin orang itu melakukannya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Karui dan Omoi langsung menganga melihat kedatangan Sasuke lalu membuat Sasuke bingung. "Kalian ini siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto langsung memotong "Kau dibilang masuk Akatsuki dan membantu organisasi itu menangkap guru mereka-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian menatap keduanya dengan mata menyipit. "Mungkin mereka sedang bermimpi" ucap Sasuke lalu melewati keduanya begitu saja dan saat itu juga Samui datang mencari dua anakbuahnya itu. Samui kemudian melihat sedikitit kekacauan yang telah terjadi "Aku harap kalian tidak membuat masalah di sini" ucap Samui kepada kedua rekannya.

"Mereka memang membuat masalah dengan kami" ucap Juugo lalu Samui langsung meminta maaf.

Samui kemudian memberitahu kapada kedua rekannya bahwa yang menangkap gurunya bukan Sasuke melainkan Madara. Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Samui, kedua rekan Samui akhirnya mengaku salah lalu meminta maaf kepada Sasuke karena telah menuduhnya sembarangan.

Sementara itu, pertemuan lima Kage Negara besar akan segera dimulai atas usulan dari Raikage menyangkut dengan Akatsuki. Lima kage telah mendapat surat darinya lalu semua Kage telah siap untuk berangkat menuju Negara Besi yang menjadi tempat pertemuan itu.

Di Sunagakure, Gaara dan yang lain berangkat menuju tempat pertemuan, di lain tempat Tsuchikage dan Mizukage juga telah siap untuk berangkat menuju tempat pertemuan sementara itu Raikage sendiri sudah dalam perjalanan sedangkan Hokage baru akan berangkat.

Tsunade dengan dua pengawalnya yaitu Shizune dan Konan sudah berdiri di depan pintu tendanya. "Yosh. Ayo berangkat!" seru Tsunade dan mereka bertiga segera berangkat menuju Negara Besi.

Esok siang harinya, semua Kage akhirnya telah berkumpul di tempat rapat yang sengaja di siapkan oleh pemimpin Negara Besi. Dalam rapat kali ini pihak Negara besi juga ikut serta dan kini para pemimpin telah duduk saling berhadapan di meja bundar untuk segera memulai rapat.

Pemimpin Negara Besi bernama Mifune, dia adalah seorang samurai berpenampilannya sederhana seperti samurai pada umumnya, dia tua namun belum terlalu tua dan dia adalah seorang master.

Tsuchikage adalah pemimpin Negara Tanah. Perawakannya lumayan tua namun dia masih produktif. Kakek ini bertubuh pendek dan namanya Onoki. Walaupun tua dia lumayan kuat.

Mizukage adalah pemimpin Negara Air namanya adalah Mei. Dia adalah seorang wanita dewasa dan belum menikah. Dia memiliki rambut merah gelap yang sangat panjang, wajahnya lumayan cantik dan ia senang mengenakan pakaian serba biru dan sedikit terbuka di bagian dada.

Rapatpun dimulai. Raikage langsung mengatakan maksudnya mengumpulkan kelima Kage "Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua karena aku pikir Akatsuki harus segera dimusnahkan" ucap Raigake dengan suara bassnya. "Konoha, Iwa, Suna dan Kiri… ninja penghianat dari desa kalianlah yang membentuk Akatsuki! Aku juga ingin tau letak kesetian kalian!" ujarnya lagi.

Gaara yang mulai tak terima langsung angkat bicara "Jadi kau merasa Negaramu lebih baik dari Negara kami karena tak memiliki seorang penghianat. Kau hanya orang yang frustasi akibat kehilangan seorang adik lalu melimpahkan kesalahan pada kami dan berbalik menuntut kami. Kapan kau menyadari kesalahanmu sebagai orang tua" ujar Kazekage membuat Raikage langsung marah kemudian menunjuk Gaara dengan sinis. "Kazekage! Kau masih muda dan jangan sombong!" ucap Raikage.

Kemudian Onoki ikut berbicara "Kau masih muda sudah menjadi Kage, kau pasti orang yang spesial tapi ayahmu lupa mengajarimu sopan santun" ujarnya.

Gaara langsung menjawabnya "Karena itulah aku menjadi Kazekage". Ucapan Gaara membuat Onoki tampak tertekan.

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan Kazekage tentang Raikage" ucap Mizukage sementara Tsunade dan Mifune tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Heh!" Raikage kemudian mendengus.

Gaara kemudian berbicara lagi "Aku pernah ditangkap oleh Akatsuki membuatku tau bahwa organisasi itu sangat berbahaya. Aku berkali-kali meminta bantuan ke semua negara besar namun hanya Hokage yang membantu dan sekarang setelah masalah telah menjadi besar kalian baru bersiap-siap" ujarnya.

Lalu Onoki langsung menyela "Sebuah Negara yang kehilangan Jinchuurikinya tidak bisa memberi perintah pada Negara lain. Itu sungguh memalukan! Kalian seharusnya merahasiakannya, sekali rahasia itu bocor jangan harap Negara lain membantu" ucap Tsuchikage.

Tampa pikir panjang Gaara langsung menjawab "Kau bicara seperti itu karena kau memilih tunduk kepada Akatsuki karena mereka telah memiliki banyak bijuu kan? Kapan kau menyadari kesalahanmu?".

"Aku tak berkata seperti itu" bela Tsuchikage.

"Arah bicaramu ke sana. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal, kapan kalian semua menyadari kesalahan diri kalian?" tanya Gaara datar.

Pertanyaan Gaara membuat Onoki tersentak dan tak sanggup menjawab. Dan sebelum semua itu memanas Tsunade akhirnya berbicara "Orang yang megatur pergerakan Akatsuki adalah Madara Uchiha" ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat semuanya langsung terkejut.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hokage?" Tanya Raikage.

"Bahkan dia telah mati sejak lama" ucap Gaara.

"Dia benar" imbuh Onoki.

"Aku memiliki sumber yang terpecaya" ucap Tsunade kemudian.

"Mana mungkin dia abadi!" ujar Raikage.

"Jika benar, ia adalah monster" ucap Tsuchikage.

Setelah semua perbincangan itu, Mifune akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapatnya "Jika kalian semua takut dengan orang itu sebaiknya buat aliansi shinobi saja" ucap Mifune.

"Aliansi shinobi?" ucap Raikage yang sepertinya tak terima.

Kemudian Tsunade kembali berbicara "Aku sependapat dengan Mifune. Kita dalam masa kritis, jika kalian ingin hidup damai jangan berbicara omong kosong lagi" ujar Tsunade.

"Hokage!" teriak Raikage karena merasa disindir.

Kemudian Mifune melanjutkan opininya "Rantai pemerintahan harus diseragamkan. Kita harus mencegah hal membingungkan lainnya. Dan untuk mencegah pertengkaran lagi aku memilih Hokage sebagai pemimpin aliansi" ucap Mifune dan Raikage langsung membantah.

"Jangan bercanda, seorang perempuan tidak cocok untuk memimpin pasukan aliansi" bantah Raikage.

Tsunade kemudian langsung menyela "Kau memiliki satu kesalahan yang sangat besar jika ingin jadi pemimpin yaitu kau terlalu meremehkan kemampuanku dan kau orang yang mudah termakan emosi" ujarnya.

Mifune juga sependapat "Hokage benar, emosi tak akan menyelesaikan apapun". Ucapan itu membuat mulut Raikage terkunci lalu kembali duduk sambil menahan kekesalannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Tobi langsung muncul di tengah-tengan pertemuan dan mempertegang suasana "Yo!" sapa Tobi sehingga membuat semuanya terkejut. Saat itu juga semua pengawal Kage langsung keluar untuk melindungi kage mereka.

"Madara… Uchiha.." ucap Konan dan lagi-lagi semuanya terkejut.

Tobi kemudian memandang Konan, "Oo.. Kau di sini, Konan" ucapnya.

Raikage langsung menyela saat itu juga "Dimana adikku?"

"Jaga kesopananmu dengan orang yang lebih tua!" bentak Tobi membuat Raikage langsung menggeram.

Tobi kembali berbicara "Aku akan mebangkitkan Juubi dengan menyatukan semua bijuu untuk melancarkan rencana **_tsuki no me-ku_**. Aku akan melakukan genjutsu super dimana aku bisa memproyeksikan mataku ke bulan. Genjutsu itu adalah **_mugen tsukuyomi_**. Aku akan menerapkan genjutsu ke semua orang di muka bumi. Aku akan mengendalikan semua orang dan bumi menjadi satu. Semua akan menjadi satu denganku, semua akan bersatu. Maka tak akan terjadi perang dan penderitaan lagi, maka perdamaian akan tercipta" ujarnya.

Tsunade langsung membantah semua rencana itu "Aku tak akan menyerahkan dunia ke tanganmu!" serunya dan semua pemimpin sependapat dengannya.

"Kami tak akan membiarkanmu melakukan rencana itu" imbuh Gaara.

"Kau hanya akan mencapai kedamaian yang palsu" ucap Mizukage.

"Aku lebih baik setuju dengan Hokage" ucap Tsuchikage yang akhirnya sadar dengan kesalahannya sementara Raikage menggeram sedangkan Mifune belum berkomentar.

"Seharusnya kalian sadar, tidak ada yang namanya harapan. Jadi serahkan Hachibi dan Kyuubi jika tidak, kita bertemu di medan perang" ucap Tobi membuat Raikage terkejut.

"Jadi kalian belum menangkap Bee?" Tanya Raikage.

"Adik tersayangmu itu berhasil menipuku" sahut Tobi. "Sekali lagi aku katakan, serahkan mereka atau aku merebut mereka dalam peperang. Aku juga memiliki nasehat untuk kalian, menyerahlah karena tak ada harapan lagi bagi kalian utuk menang melawan kami" imbuhnya tegas.

Kemudian Tsunade langsung menungkas "Kami masih memiliki harapan dan aku memiliki kekuatan untuk percaya kepada ketiga cucuku" ucap Tsunade.

Tobi langsung meremehkan harapan itu. "Cucumu katamu, aku meragukannya" ujar Tobi.

"Lihat saja nanti, mereka pasti akan membuatmu kerepotan" sahut Tsunade.

Tobi akhirnya mengambil keputusan "Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa di medan perang!" serunya kemudian menghilang lewat jutsu teleportasinya.

Tsunade akhirnya mendapat tatapan serius dari semua kage yang lainnya. "Hokage! Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Raikage.

Hokage kemudian berdiri dan menatap semua Kage yang lain satu-persatu. "Aku akan memimpin semua pasukan aliansi" ucapnya tegas dan semua Kage yang lain langsung setuju.

Mifune juga turun berpatisifasi. "Aku dan semua pasukan samurai juga akan ikut serta dalam perang ini" ujarnya.

Semuanya akhirnya satu tujuan dan satu keputusan namun ada satu hal yang masih membuat para Kage merasa bingung terhadap Hokage. Raikage kemudian bertanya untuk mewakili semuanya "Maksudmu tentang harapan itu apa, Hokage?".

"Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke. Mereka adalah sebuah harapan bagiku. Dan kau memiliki harapan juga. Kita harus melindungi mereka" ujar Tsunade.

"Aku setuju" ucap Gaara. "Kita tak akan menyerahkan mereka" imbuhnya.

"Aku tau tempat dimana bisa menyembunyikan Hachibi dan Kyuubi" ucap Raikage.

Di sisi lain, Kiler Bee akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia akhirnya keluar setelah bersembunyi begitu lama di dasar danau. Ia kemudian berencana kabur dari desanya untuk menuntut ilmu menyanyi gaya enka dari gurunya yang bernama Kin dan Bee juga sangat menginginkan kebebasan dari kekangan desanya terhadap dirinya

Sedangkan di pihak Akatsuki, Kisame menemui Trizh dengan membawa Kabuto yang telah berubah penampilan seperti Orochimaru dimana kemampuan Kabuto telah meningkat tinggi dan dia dalam Mode sennin ular yang sempurna. Kabuto kini berhadapan langsung dengan pemimpin tertinggi Akatsuki yang sekarang "Ada apa memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Kabuto.

Trizh langsung menjawab, "Berikan kekuatanmu untukku dan Sasuke untukmu" ucap Trizh.

Kabuto sedikit terkejut mendengar penawaran Trizh "Tanpa bantuanmu aku mampu menangkap Sasuke" sahut Kabuto.

"Jangan sombong! Sasuke selalu bersama dua temannya dan mereka bukan tandinganmu. Aku sangat mengakui kekuatanmu dan aku akan membantu dirimu untuk mencari jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Aku akan membuat dunia mengakuimu" ujar Trizh mebuat Kabuto langsung berpikir.

"Benarkah yang kau katakan itu?" tanya Kabuto memastikan.

Kemudian Trizh menjawab dengan tegas "Aku tak pernah ingkar janji. Aku akan membuatmu lebih kuat lagi dan menjadi naga yang bisa terbang bebas di angkasa. Aku telah mengakuimu, kau adalah Kabuto yang kuat dan cerdas. Kau seharusnya menjadi saudaraku karena aku bangga denganmu".

Kabuto akhirnya tunduk terhadap Trizh "Baiklah, aku akan tunduk dibawah printahmu" ucapnya.

"Sekarang apa saja yang kau punya?" tanya Trizh kepada Kabuto.

Kabuto kemudian memperlihatkan kemampuannya dengan senang hati, ia lalu melakukan handseal "Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei!" lalu muncul enam peti mati tepat di hadapan Trizh. Kabuto kemudian berkata "Aku memiliki beberapa kekuatan utama yaitu Nagato, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu dan Madara Uchiha yang asli" dan membuat Kizame sangat terkejut setelah melihat mayat Madara. "I-Inikah Madara?".

Trizh langsung menyela "Kizame, kau harus merasiakan ini dari Tobi dan jangan banyak tanya".

Kizame langsung mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Trizh. "Baik Trizh-sama" sahutnya.

Kabuto kemudian bertanya kepada Trizh "Benarkah kita akan berperang? Dan apa tujuannya?".

Trizh kemudian menjawab "Tobi memiliki mimpi untuk perdamaiannya sendiri, aku juga memiliki tujuan dan kita akan mendapatkan Sasuke untukmu melalui perang dan aku akan membebaskanmu melakukan apapun dalam perang nanti" jelas Trizh. "Dan setelah perang ini kita selesaikan, tujuan kita masing-masing akan tercapai, kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya" imbuh Trizh.

Mendengar itu semua membuat Kabuto dan Kizame langsung tersenyum. _"Akhirnya aku memiliki tempat untuk pulang"_ batin Kabuto.

Sementara itu tetua katak gunung Myoboku memutuskan untuk memanggil ketiga murid Jiraiya. Tetua katak akan meramalkan nasib ketiganya. Mereka bertigapun dipanggil ke ruangan tetua katak dengan kuchiyose oleh Fukasaku. Di pertemuan itu juga dihadiri oleh Tetua Singa dan Tetua Naga. Semua tetua kini duduk di tiga kursi raksasa tepat di hadapan ketiga pemuda itu.

"Ada apa para tetua memangil kami-tebayo?" tanya Naruto heran.

Tetua Katak lalu menjawab dengan sedikit ragu "Eee…. Tapi… sebelumnya siapa nama kalian?" tanya sang Tetua dan sepontan membuat semua mahluk di ruangan itu sweatdrop.

"Uzumaki Naruto-tebayo" sahut Naruto sedikit kesal sedangkan dua sahabatnya enggan menjawab karena bosan. "Ada apa-tebayo?" tanya Naruto kembali.

Tetua katak langsung menjawab "Ow Naruto jaa, aku akan meramal nasib kalian". Dan Tetua Katak mulai mengatakan ramalannya, "Naruto, kau akan segera bertemu gurita lalu kau akan melawan pemuda yang kekuatannya terletak di matanya" ucapnya dan sementara itu Tetua Singa terlihat sedang duduk santai dan Tetua Naga sedang tertidur.

Naruto kemudian memandang ke arah Sasuke yang ada di samping kirinya. Sasuke kemudian menjawab "Jangan menatapku seperti itu!".

Tetua katak kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya "Yang jelas bukan Sasuke orangnya" kemudian Naruto langsung menunjuk Tetua Katak dengan frustasi. "Eeeee… Kenapa kau mengingat namanya-tebayo?!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk hidung Tetua Katak dengan telunjuk membengkok, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Lalu Tetua Katak menjawab "Itulah ramalannya, aku telah mengatakan semuanya" ucap sang Tetua membuat Naruto semakin suram. "Dan sekarang giliran Tetua Singa meramalmu" ucap Tetua Katak untuk mempersilahkan Tetua Singa berbicara.

Tetua Singa kemudian langsung memanggil Naruto "Naruto! Kau memiliki tugas untuk menyelamatkan dunia shinobi dari kekacauan dan sebelumnya kau harus menangani kebencian dalam dirimu. Pergilah ke timur dan tanyakan tempat air terjun kejujuran pada banteng" ujar Tetua Singa yang membuat Naruto menjadi bingung. _"Banteng… Gurita… Heh…"_ batin Naruto.

"Ha!" sahut Naruto dan sekarang giliran Tetua Naga muntuk mengatakan tentang ramalannya. Semuanya kemudian menatap ke arah Tetua Naga dan sayangnya Tetua sedang tidur lelap.

Naruto menatap ke arah Tetua Naga dengan mata menyipit dan tiba-tiba langsung terkejut saat Tetua Naga langsung terbangun dan berkata "Naruto! Aku merestuimu!" ucap Sang Tetua kemudian tertidur kembali membuat Naruto menjadi muram.

Tetua Katak kembali berbicara "Kini kunci untuk membuka segel Kyuubi akan ku berikan padamu" ucapnya.

Naruto mendadak semangat "Benarkah? Akhirnya!" ujarnya.

"Kau akan berlatih kekuatan bijuu di sebuah pulau dan aku melihat di sana banyak ada flora dan faunanya" ucap Tetua Katak membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk liburan. Tetua Katak lalu memangil Katak Scroll bernama Gerotora untuk membuka gulungannya agar Naruto bisa mengambil kunci segel Yondaime. Naruto kemudian menekan tanda persegi pada scroll Gerotara dengan kelima jari yang dialiri chakra kemudian setelah itu Gerotora masuk ke ruang penyimpanan yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Sementara itu, Fuga dan Sasuke ternyata semakin bosan berada di tempat itu dan akhirnya Fuga bicara "Haiyahia..iyah.. jadi kami ke sini untuk apa?" tanya Fuga dan didukung tatapan bosan dari Sasuke kepada para Tetua.

Tetua Katak terlihat berpikir kemudian. "Untuk apa ya?" Tetua malah bertanya sendiri "Baiklah, kalian sedah boleh pulang!" ucap Tetua.

"Hah!" Fuga akhirnya menyerah dengan kepikunan semua para Tetua.

Akhirnya pertemuan membosankan itu selesai, lalu ketiga pemuda itu dikirim kembali ke Konoha dan langsung muncul di pemandian perempuan. Mereka kemudian langsung mendapat sambutan lemparan puluhan pakaian dalam wanita dan teriakan sengit dari para gadis.

Mereka bertiga lalu keluar tempat pemandian sambil mengumpat abis Fukasaku. "Old Frog sialan!" umpat Fuga sementara hidung Naruto tampak mimisan dan menampilkan raut wajah senang. "Benar-benar surga" celoteh Naruto sedangkan Sasuke terlihat terdiam saja tanpa expresi yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Di sisi lain semua Negara besar sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk perang ninja ke-4 yang akan terpecah. Negara Api terlihat sibuk mengumpulkan semua senjata-senjata dan juga tampak sibuk mendata ulang para pasukan shinobi milik Negara Api. Sedangkan Tsunade sendiri sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan para penininggi Negara Api. Dalam pertemuan itu juga terdapat orang kepercayaan Hokage yaitu Shikaku yang menjadi ahli strategi perang nanti.

Tsunade membicarakan perang yang akan berlangsung, ia membicarakan tentang strategi, perlengkapan dan jumlah pasukan yang akan ikut perang. Dan saat pertemuan itu, Fuga tiba-tiba saja muncul ditengah-tengan rapat. "Grandma, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan tetang perang ini" ucap Fuga.

Tsunade terkejut "Jadi kau tau tentang perang ini? Apakah kedua temanmu tau?" tanya Tsunade.

"Hanya aku saja yang tau" sahut Fuga. "Mata-mataku mengatakan musuh juga sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatu dan semua persiapan mereka akan selesai dalam sepuluh hari. Mereka akan siap dengan 100.000 tentara Zetsu putih sepuluh hari lagi dan itu baru tentara yang dipimpin oleh Tobi saja belum lagi tentara yang akan dipimpin oleh Trizh pemimpin terbesar Akatsuki saat ini. Trizh juga bergabung dengan kekuatan Kabuto, kita semua akan menghadapi pasukan mayat hidup" jelas Fuga.

Semuanya menjadi ngeri mendengar informasi itu, "Kita kalah jumlah?" ucap Tsunade.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu, perang ini juga tanggung jawabku" ucap Fuga.

"Apa kau memiliki rencana?" tanya Shikaku.

Fuga kemudian mengatakan rencananya "Aku membutuhkan 10.000 pasukan pemanah dan 5000 pasukan udara yang akan dipimpin oleh temanku Sai. Dengan 15.000 pasukan aku mampu menghancurkan 30% pasukan musuh dan rencana sisanya aku serahkan kepada paman Shikaku" ujar Fuga.

Tsunade langsung mengabulkannya "Baik kau mendapatkannya".

Fuga kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku ingin pasukan itu terkumpul dalam waktu lima hari beserta beberapa senjata perang. Aku minta 200.000 anak panah dan 150.000 bom" ujar Fuga.

Tsunade langsung menjawab "Kau mendapatkannya".

Sasuke dan Naruto samasekali tak tau tentang perang yang akan berlangsung sepuluh hari lagi. Tsunade yang telah mendengar tentang ramalan Tetua Katak langsung menghubungi Raikage dan setelah berbicara empat mata dengan Raikage akhirnya Raikage menyetujui untuk menyembunyikan Naruto bersama adiknya di pulau Kura-kura sekligus melakukan latihan di air terjun kejujuran.

Tsunade memerintahkan Naruto dan dua sahabatnya segera berangkat menuju Negara petir untuk memulai latihan. Setelah dua hari perjalanan SaFuNaru akhirnya sampai di pulau Surga dan disambut langsung oleh beberapa pengawal ninja dari Kumogakure.

"Selamat datang di pulau Surga! Aku Motoi" sapa Motoi yang menjadi pengawas pulau itu.

"Apanya pulau surga" ucap Naruto setelah melihat daratan yang dihadapannya adalah hutan duri raksasa yang luas.

"Haiyah, seluruh permukaan daratan pulau ini hanyalah duri dan berhasil menusuk pengelihatanku" imbuh Fuga sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Motoi kemudian mengantar mereka masuk ke dalam pulau dan ternyata pulau itu memang benar pulau Surga karena keragaman kehidupan mahluk hidupnya yang hidup dibawah hutan duri raksasa tersebut. Naruto kemudian bertemu dengan Bee yang disebut-sebut sebagai Gurita yang akan membimbing Naruto. Bee adalah Hachibi yang berbentuk banteng gurita.

Killer Bee, dia sangan mirip dengan kakaknya (Raikage) dalam hal penampilan, berkulit gelap dan berotot kekar serta rambut putih kekuningan yang disisir semua ke belakang. Bee memkai kacamata hitam berbetuk oval dan pelindung dahi berwarna putih. Ia juga memakai flak jaket dari jonin Kumogakure dengan tali merah terikat di pinggangnya dan syal putih di lehernya. Dia membawa tujuh pedang di punggungnya.

Keesokah harinya setelah mereka tiba di pulau surga, Naruto kemudian mulai dilatih di bawah pengewasan Killer Bee. Bee membawa Naruto bersama kedua temannya menuju air terjun kejujuran. "Yo! Narutooo! Ayoo mulai latihan yeah!" ucap Bee dengan gaya enkanya.

"Yosh!" sahut Naruto kemudian ia mulai duduk di atas pulau kecil yang ada di bawah air terjun lalu bermeditasi.

Fuga yang juga ikut menonton malah berkomentar "Haiyah, tingkah jinchuuriki kadang-kadang sangat aneh" ujar Fuga dan langsung dikomentari oleh Sasuke. "Seperti kau bukan jinchuuriki saja" ucap Sasuke.

"Hah!" Fuga hanya menghela nafasnya.

Sementara itu Naruto telah masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya dan bertemu dengan sisi gelapnya. "Jumpa lagi, Naruto!" sapa Dark Naruto. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya.

"Aku datang untuk bicara denganmu" sahut Naruto.

"Jadi kau ingin bernegosiasi ya" ucap Dark Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas "Aku telah memikirkan tetang dirimu saat perjalanan menuju ke tempat ini. Aku memiliki jawaban untuk mengatasi kebencianmu" ucapnya.

Dark Naruto kemudian terlihat menggeram, ia sangat marah dengan Naruto "Apa kau akan melupakan semua dendam ini hah?" tanya Dark Naruto frustasi.

"Aku harus melupakannya karena tujuan hidupku bukanlah untuk dendam, tapi aku tak akan melukan dirimu. Aku tak akan melupakan masa laluku" ujar Naruto.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Dark Naruto.

"Terimaksih atas semuanya, karena kaulah yang membuat aku semakin kuat. Kau adalah diriku begitu juga sebaliknya oleh karena itu jangan merasa kesepian lagi, kita memiliki teman-teman yang harus kita lindungi dan karena merekalah aku bahagia sampai saat ini. Seharusnya kau melepas kebencianmu karena aku ingin kau bahagia dan tentunya kau ingin bahagia kan? Jangan bersembunyi lagi, kemarilah dan raih tanganku" ucap Naruto.

Dark Naruto terlihat merunduk. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan kebahagian" gumamnya.

"Percaya dengan diri sendiri dan jadilah diriku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ujar Naruto.

Dark Naruto mulai mengerti dan tersadar "Kalau begitu aku akan menyatu denganmu dan merasakan kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan" ucap Dark Naruto lalu ia berubah menjadi asap hitam kemudian masuk ke tangan kiri Naruto dan sesaat kemudian terdengar suara di udara _"Kekuatanku milikmu"_ ucap Dark Naruto yang kini telah terbebas dari penderitaan.

Naruto kemudian membuka matanya dengan penuh senyuman lega. Ia kini telah bisa mengeluarkan Kurama tanpa mengkawatirkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi karena dirinya sekarang sudah terbebas dari kebenciannya sendiri.

To be Continued.

Naruto akhirnya berhasil menangani sisi gelapnya dan iapun dihadiahi kekuatan special yang berada di tangan kirinya oleh Dark Naruto. Dark Naruto kemudian terbebas dari beban kebenciannya lalu Narutopun terbangun sambil tersenyum lega tanpa beban. "Haaah!" Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Baru kali ini aku merasa sangat tenang sekali seperti tak punya masalah sedikitpun-tebayo" celoteh Naruto lalu tersenyum kembali ke arah semua temannya.

Killer Bee juga ikut senang melihat Naruto yang telah berhasil mengatasi kebenciannya. "Kau hebat oh yeah!" ucap Bee berirama.

"Haiya_iayah… kita tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi" ucap Fuga dan membuat Naruto sedikit bingung.

Killer Bee kembali berirama "Oi Silver! Yo! Jangan banyak omong, Bakayaro! Konoyaro! Yeah!".

"Haiyah…" keluh Fuga lagi.

Killer Bee kemudian mengajak Naruto menuju ruangan yang berada di balik air terjun. Di dalamnya terdapat sembilan ruangan latihan berdasarkan bijuu masing-masing. "Okeee.. ayo masuk! Naruto!" ajak Killer Bee.

SaFuNaru dan Bee kemudian masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut untuk melanjutkan latihan berikutnya. Setelah di dalam, Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar langsung masuk ke ruang untuk Kyuubi dan diikuti oleh yang lainya.

Setelah berada di ruangan latihan untuk jinchuuriki Kyuubi, Bee kemudian meberikan intruksinya "Naruto! Duduk dan Konsentrasilah! Selanjutnya buka segelnya, Bakayaro! Konoyaro!" ujar Bee lalu Naruto langsung duduk bersila dan mulai berkonsentrasi sambil diperhatikan oleh kedua temannya.

"Haiyah… kita harus menunggu lagi" keluh Fuga dan langsung dijawab oleh Sasuke karena penasaran dengan Fuga. "Ada apa Fuga? Sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku ingin kencing" ujar Fuga sembarangan.

Dan langsung saja Sasuke menjawab seenaknya "Kencing saja di sini!" ucapnya dan Sasuke malah mendapakan pukulan dari Fuga tepat di kepalanya. "Ini tempat umum, dasar botol!" umpat Fuga sementara Sasuke hanya mengelus kepalanya dalam diam dan berexpresi datar.

Perseteruan singkat Fuga dan Sasuke sama sekali tak mengganggu Bee dan Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto akhirnya sampai di alam bawah sadarnya dan bertemu dengan Kurama. "Yo Kurama!" sapa Naruto.

" ** _Yo Naruto"_** balas Kurama.

" _Aku datang untuk membebaskanmu"_ ucap Naruto penuh semangat, kemudian ia mengangkat kemeja orengnya lalu memutar segel yang ada di perutnya dan hanya dengan menunggu sembilan detik, penjara Kurama langsung terbuka **_"Akhirnya aku bebas!"_** ucap Kurama kemudian Naruto bertanya _"Jadi apa selanjutnya Kurama?"_

" ** _Mmm"_** Kurama tampak berpikir. **_"Pertama-tama kita samakan dulu pikiran kita melalui toss"_** ucapnya.

" _Yosh!"_ sahut Naruto kemudian mereka berdua melakukan toss dan setelah tiga detik, Kurama langsung menghilang dari hadapan Naruto **_Poof!_** Kurama langsung berganti menjadi seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah panjang serta memiliki wajah yang mirip seperti Naruto.

Naruto menatap wanita itu lekan-lekan dan tanpa berkedip sedikitpun _"Cantiknye!"_ batin Naruto.

"Naruto!" panggil wanita itu secara tiba-tiba dan berhasil memecah lamunan Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto malah menatap wanita itu dengan sangat serius.

"Nah ayo tebak siapa aku, Naruto!" ucap Wanita itu.

Naruto kemudian mencerna kembali apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya dan setelah mengklarifikasi semuanya ia lalu berteriak "Huaaaaaa! Ternyata Kurama seorang ibu-ibu tebayo!" seru Naruto lalu seketika saja wanita itu mendekat dan memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras, "Dasar bodoh-tebane!" umpatnya.

"Ee.. Tebane?" Naruto langsung berpikir sesaat dan setelah ia sadar, ia langsung memeluk wanita itu dengan penuh haru.

Naruto akhirnya bertemu dengan ibunya, Kushina. Sambil memeluk ibunya ia berkata "Aku merindukanmu, Ibu-tebayo!".

"Kau ternyata sudah besar, Naruto!" balas Kushina sambil memeluk anaknya dengan hangat.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka lalu berhenti berpelukan dan Naruto kemudian langsung bertanya bagaimana ibunya bisa jatuh cinta dengan ayahnya "Bagaimana ibu bisa bertemu dengan ayah?".

"Eh kenapa kau menanyakan itu-tebane?" tanya balik Kushina.

"Karena yang belum aku ketahui adalah kisah cinta ibu dengan ayah" sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum girang.

Senyum Naruto yang tulus berhasil meluluhkan hati ibunya lalu ibunya mengabulkan permintaan anaknya itu. "Baiklah-tebane, lagipula aku melihat kau sudah akrab dengan Kurama. Jadi tak masalah aku mengabulkan permintaan anakku ini" ujar Kushina dan membuat Naruto tersenyum ria.

Kushina kemudian menceritakan kisahnya. "Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan ayahmu aku kira ia anak yang penakut". Khusina juga menceritakan kalau dirinya suka berkelahi dengan anak laki-laki sehingga dirinya dijuluki **_Red Hot Habbanerro_**. Kushina juga mengatakan kalau ia pernah membenci warna rambutnya. Dan pernah di suatu saat rambutnya malah menyelamatkan dirinya. Kushina bercerita pernah diculik oleh ninja Kumogakure, ia mengatakan duculik saat malam hari dan tak seorangpun mengetahui itu namun ia tetap berusaha mecari pertolongan. Kushina mencabut rambutnya untuk meninggalkan jejak dan berharap ada yang bisa menolongnya. Dan helaian demi helaian rambut yang dibuangnya itu akhirnya menyelamatkan diri Kushina, Minato akhirnya menemukan dan menyelamatkan dirinya. "Dan mulai saat itu kami mulai saling jatuh cinta dan disaksikan oleh bintang-bintang di langit. Rambutku yang dulu aku benci ternyata malah menuntunku menuju takdir cintaku" ujar Kushina. "Jadi katakan apa hasil dari si Kilat Kuning dengan si Merah Habbanerro, Naruto?"

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan masih tersenyum untuk beberapa saat. "Si Orange Konoha-tebayo!" seru Naruto lalu tiba-tiba saja Kurama berukuran mini muncul dihadapan mereka dan merusak momen indah reoni keluarga itu.

Kurama menunjuk hidung kedua Uzumaki itu dengan sinis mengunakan dua ekornya "Baka-tebane! Baka-tebayo! Berani-beraninya mengirimku ke tempat lain, baka Kushina! Kau menghinaku karena mengirimku ke tempat pembuangan akhir! Grrr!" geram Kurama kepada keduanya. Keluhan Kurama itu mendadak membuat keduanya langsung tertawa lebar lalu Kurama memilih merajuk.

Di luar, Fuga sudah mulai bosan melihat Naruto terus tersenyum dalam pertapaannya kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi Fuga langsung memukul kepala Naruto dengan pukulan keras milinya. **_PUAGH!_** Pukulan itu langsung membuat Naruto sadar kemudian Naruto langsung memaki Fuga "Kenapa kau membangunkanku-tebayo!" terikaknya kesal.

"Haiyah… memangnya kau tau aku yang memukulmu?" tanggapan Fuga sederhana.

Sedangkan Killer Bee yang penasaran apa yang terjadi langsung bertanya "Yo! Naruto! Apa yang terjadi bro! yeah!" tanya Bee sambil mengajak Naruto untuk toss.

Naruto malah menjawab dengan senyuman saja dan mebalas toss dari Bee lalu sesaat kemudian Bee ikut tersenyum. " Yo Naruto! Sekarang kau coba berubah ke wujud Kyuubi" ujar Bee.

Naruto langsung menjawab dengan penuh semangat "Yosh!".

Bee kemudian memberikan intruksinya "Sekarang konsentrasi lalu bertukar dengan Kyuubi".

Naruto berkonsentrasi kembali dan bertemu dengan Kurama. Mereka kemudian bertukar dan Naruto berubah menjadi Kurama sempurna yaitu rubah orange berekor sembilan.

"Aneh rasanya diriku dalam wujud Kurama-tebayo" celoteh Naruto.

" ** _Yo Naruto! Ayo bertukar sebentar, tanganku sudah gatal ingin menghajar Shimma"_** ucap Kurama dalam kepala Naruto.

"Oke!" sahut Naruto lalu keduanya langsung bertukar. Setelah itu Kurama menunjuk hidung Fuga **"Oi! Ayo duel, Kucing!"** seru Kurama kepada rival abadinya itu.

Fuga hanya mendengus saja dan seketika langsung berubah menjadi Shimma, si raja siluman si Singa putih bermuka sangar. **"Grrrrrrrr! Jangan sombong, dasar Permen Karet!"** geram Shimma.

Killer Bee juga mendadak bersemangat "Yo! Yo! Whiiiiiii!" ia juga berubah menjadi banteng gurita hachibi. **"Oh yeah, Bakayaro! Konoyaro!"** ucapnya dengan gaya enka menunjuk hidung Shimma dan Kurama.

" **Aku akan jadi wasit oh yeah!"** ucap Bee dalam wujud Gyuuki sementara Gyuuki sendiri hanya bisa sweatdrop.

" **Oi sapi, jadi juri yang jujur!"** ucap Shimma dan mendadak Gyuuki mengambil alih tubuhnya dan berkata **"Aku ini banteng dasar kucing!".**

" **Oi kau, jangan sembarang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, dasar sapi!"** umpat Shimma dan Kurama juga ikut kesal melihat tantangannya diabaikan.

" **DIAM KALIAN!"** teriak Kurama.

" **KAU YANG DIAM, ANJING PEKING!"** umpat Shimma dan Gyuuki bersamaan semntara para jinchuuriki mereka bertiga sedang menatak jagut masing-masing di dalam alam bawah sadar mereka.

Pertengkaran itu juga membuat kepala Sasuke memanas. Sasuke membakitkan Susano'o-nya lalu memukul secara bersamaan kepala ketiga monster berisik itu dengan tangan-tangan _Susano'o_ nya kemudian serempak ketiganya langsung marah. **"Jangan ikut-ikutan, dasar _Sekeliten_!"**umpat ketiganya. Sindiran itu kembali membuat otak Sasuke meluap dan para monster juga sama, mereka berempat sudah dikuasai emosi lau pertarungan gulatpun terjadi di ruangan itu. Mereka berempat bergulat segaligus dan suara gaduhnya sampai terdengar hingga keluar dan membuat keadaan diluar menjadi panic karena terjadi gempa besar dan buruknya baru pertama kali terjadi di pulau penyu ini.

Suara-suara gaduhpun mulai terdengar dari goa tempat para jinchuuriki berlatih.

" ** _Sapi perah sialan!"_**

" ** _Kucing garong gila!"_**

" ** _Dasar Ajing rabies!"_**

" ** _Tengorak cabe-cabean!"_**

 ** _Dash!_**

 ** _Bledar!_**

 ** _Bledur!_**

 ** _Kingss!_**

 ** _Krosak!_**

 ** _Kyaa! "Tulangku patah!"_**

 ** _Kroak! "Yahuu telurku pecah!"_**

 ** _Spelsh "Shit Gigiku copot"_**

 ** _Kret! "Huaa Jengotku patah!"_**

" ** _Ahoak! Ahoak! AHOOAAK!" suara gagak di angkasa._**

Sepuluh jam kemudian, Sasuke, Fuga, Naruto dan Bee keluar dengan tubuh babak belur dan benjol dimana-mana.

"Haiyah.. semua gigiku serasa mau rontok" keluh Fuga sambil memegangi mulutnya.

"Ite..i.. selangkanganku sakit sekali-tebayoooo!" keluh Naruto sambil berjalan sedikit mengangkang.

"Aih.. tak berguna! Tulang-tulangku serasa remuk" keluh Sasuke yang memegangi pinggangnya.

"A-a-aw aw.. daguku sakit bakayaro konoyaro!" keluh Bee.

Keempat pria itu kemudian menuju kamar masing-masing untuk segera tidur karena jam sudah menunjuk jam 03.00am dan mereka sepertinya sudah sangat kelelahan.

Keesokan siang harinya, mereka terbangun setengah sadar karena masih terlalu mengantuk lalu berkumpul di depan kamar mereka sambil saling menyapa walau masih dalam keadaan mengantuk berat.

Mendadak saja Sasuke, Naruto dan Bee terkejut setelah Fuga mengatakan sesuatu tentang perang. Masih dalam keadaan mata setengah terbuka, Fuga berkata dengan pelan "Perang akan segera terjadi. Hal yang mengerikan akan terjadi. Old man tak akan bisa meraih mimpinya, Hinata jadi janda, Sasuke jadi lumpuh" ucap Fuga dan seketika membuat ketiganya merasa sangat ngeri. Rasa ngantuk mereka bertiga juga langsung lenyap.

"Ja-jangan bercanda-tebayo" ucap Naruto yang menjadi kawatir.

Bee juga ngeri mendengarnya dan langsung menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sedang menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Fuga dengan curiga. "Jangan bercanda, Fuga! Manamungkin aku lumpuh" ujar Sasuke.

Fuga kemudian berkata kembali setelah sebelumnya sempat menguap "Huahem… Aku melihat masa depan kalian yang suram. Semua persendian Sasuke lepas. Kaki, tangan dan kepala Naruto terpisah. Bee tidak akan bisa mencapai surga susunya. Sangat mengerikan!" ucap Fuga datar membuat Bee dan Naruto semakin kalut sedangkan Sasuke semakin menyipit.

"Aku tidak percaya ramalan" bantah Sasuke untuk menghilangkan rasa kekawatirannya.

Kemudian Fuga berkata hal mengerikan lagi "Ini mimpi buruk" ujarnya datar dan serempak ketiga temannya menelan ludah bersamaan. Fuga kemudian berkata lagi "Tadi malam aku melihat gambaran kalian dengan jelas. Huahem….". Mendengar itu Bee dan Naruto langsung terjatuh dan mata Sasuke semakin menyipit lagi plus sweatdrop jumbo.

"Ini mimpi buruk" ucap Fuga lagi dengan nada datar.

Dan langsung saja Naruto berteriak "EEEEEE! Fuga hanya mimpi-tebayoooo!"

 ** _Ahohaaaaaak!_** Seekorburung gagak kemudian melintas begitu saja di atas kepala mereka berempat meninggalkan jalur yang sudah ditentukan oleh alam dan malah tebang nyasar ke ruangan tempat kamar mereka berjejer, gagak itu terbang rendah untuk menghindari radar keempat pria itu. Dan tentang perang, perang memang akan terjadi dan perang akan terpecah empat hari lagi menurut pembicaraan Tobi yang telah berlalu.

Di sisi lain, pasukan aliansi telah berkumpul di Negara Petir dan membuat base camp pertahanan di perbatasan barat daya Negara Petir. Wilayah tanpa tuan yang berada di bagian barat daya Negara petir adalah wilayah bebatuan yang kering serta luas dan akan menjadi arena perang ninja ke-4 yang tak bisa dihindari lagi.

Para petinggi pasukan aliansi berencana memancing tentara Akatsuki menyerbu ke wilayah tersebut, pemimpin tertinggi pasukan aliansi merekayasa seolah-olah Hachibi dan Kyuubi berada di base camp pertahanan dan tindakan mereka itu berhasil mengelabui mata-mata pihak Akatsuki.

Di base camp pertahanan, kelima Kage terlihat sedang membariskan semua pasukan alianshinya. Semua pasukan berbagai Negara telah berkumpul, mereka telah bersatu dalam satu tujuan dan satu pikiran, mau tak mau mereka harus bersatu demi meyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran. Walaupun telah bersatu, perseteruan masih ada di antara para pasukan dan untuk menangani itu, Gaara mempertaruhkan kepalanya demi membuat semua pasukan aliansi sejalan satu sama lain.

Di hadapan semua pasukan, Gaara yang sebagai komandan utama pasukan mulai berpidato dengan gagahnya. "Aku pernah membenci seluruh umat manusia karena ketidak adilan yang aku dapat sebagai jinchuuriki seperti yang dilakukan Akatsuki sekarang tapi aku disadarkan oleh seseorang lalu aku berteman dengan orang itu, dia menyelamatkanku. Dia menangis untukku padahal aku musuhnya. Kami saling melukai namun dia menganggapku teman. Dia menyelamatkanku. Kami bermusuhan, tapi kami sama-sama jinchuuriki. Dan ketika kami merasakan luka yang sama, tak ada darah yang sia-sia! Sekarang tidak ada permusuhan di sini! Karena kita semua sama-sama merasakan luka dari Akatsuki. Dan sekarang hanya ada nama Shinobi. Jika tidak ada yang bisa memaafkan Suna, setelah perang ini usai, silahkan penggal kepalaku! Sekarang musuh mengincar teman yang menyelamatkanku. Jika dia jatuh ke tangan musuh dunia akan kiamat. Aku ingin melindungi temanku dan juga melindungi dunia ini. Maka dari itu aku berharap kalian semua membantuku dengan kekuatan kalian" ujar Gaara dan membuat semuanya langsung bersorak menyerukan nama Gaara dengan penuh bangga lalu semua pasukan aliansi kemudian bersatu sepenuhnya.

Pasukan aliansi dibagi menjadi lima bagian yaitu :

Regu 1 (Pasukan tempur jarak sedang) yang dipimpin oleh Darui, dia adalah ninja Kumogakure yang dipercayai oleh para peninggi sebagai jendral perang pasukan regu satu, dia juga memiliki kepribadian yang sopan dan ia pria berkulit gelap serta memiliki rambut putih sebahu. Di pasukan ini, teman Naruto 'Tenten' bergabung di pasukan ini.

Regu 2 (Pasukan tempur jarak dekat) yang dipimpin oleh Kitsuchi, dia adalah ninja yang berasal dari Negara Tanah. Dia adalah pria dewasa yang memiliki tubuh yang besar serta sangar. Di dalam regu ini, Hinata dan sepupunya 'Neji' ikut terlibat di dalamnya.

Regu 3 (Pasukan tempur jarak menengah) yang dipimpin oleh Hatake Kakashi. Dalam regu ini beberapa teman Naruto juga terlibat yaitu Gai, Sakura, dan Lee.

Regu 4 (Pasukan tempur jarak jauh) yang dipimpin langsung oleh Gaara. Di sini juga berada Choji, Shikamaru dan Temari.

Regu 5 (Pasukan tempur jarak khusus) yang dipimpin oleh Mifune. Di pasukan ini melibatkan Kiba dan kakak perempuannya, Shino dan juga Ino.

Total pasukan aliansi berjumlah 140.000 orang diluar pasukan khusus yang diminta oleh Fuga. Sementara itu pasukan khusus tersebut telah siap pada posisinya dan tinggal menunggu komandan mereka.

Sementara itu, SaFuNaru dan Bee sedang menuju base camp pasukan aliansi. Dan di pihak Akatsuki, Trizh dan Tobi besama Zetsu, Kisame serta Kabuto telah berkumpul di markas Tobi, di lembah tengkorak. "Apa persiapanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Trizh kepada Tobi. Mereka sedang berdiri di mulut goa tempat persembunyian Tobi.

"Empat hari lagi, pasukanku akan siap sepenuhnya" sahut Tobi.

"Itu terlalu lama dan akan memberikan banyak peluang untuk musuh dalam mengatur strategi" ujar Trizh.

Kabuto kemudian meberikan usulannya "Aku bisa meningkatkan kekuatan Zetsu pitihmu, sehingga perang sudah bisa dimulai besok setelah matahari terbit" ujar Kabuto.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Tobi.

"Dengan tubuh Yamato. Dia adalah salah satu percobaan Tuan Orochimaru. Dia memiliki nutrisi yang baik untuk pasukan Zetsu putihmu" ujar Kabuto.

Trizh kemudian menyuruh Kabuto segera menangkap Yamato hari ini juga. "Berangkatlah!" seru Trizh.

"Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu" sahut Kabuto kemudian segera pergi.

Lalu Trizh menanyakan sesuatu kepada Zetsu. "Kau bawa informasi apa tentang musuh?" tanya Trizh.

Zetsu hitam kemudian menjawab mendahului Zetsu putih "Musuh membentuk pasukan aliansi lima Negara besar dan jumlah mereka mencapai 140.000 orang".

"Bagaimana tentang keempat target itu?" tanya Trizh lagi.

"Hacibi, Kyuubi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Fuga. Mereka sedang menuju perbatasan untuk bergabung dengan pasukan aliansi" ucap Zetsu putih.

Trizh kemudian menghirup nafas pelan. "Kita akan menghancurkan benteng mereka" ucap Trizh lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam goa dengan diikuti oleh Kisame lalu Tobi dan Zetsu.

Sementara itu Kabuto menyelinap ke Base Camp aliansi dengan berubah menjadi ular putih kecil dan secara kebetulan ia menemukan Yamato sedang berada di dalam salah satu kemah sendirian. _"Keberuntungan selalu bersamaku"_ batin Kabuto dalam wujut ular putinya. Kabuto kemudian masuk ke tenda dan langsung mematuk kaki Yamato sehingga membuatnya langsung pingsan. Kabuto lalu berubah ke wujud manusianya kemudian memasukkan Yamato ke dalam sebuah peti lalu pergi dengan shusin no jutsu miliknya.

Di sisi lain SaFuNaru baru saja sampai di base camp dan mereka langsung menuju kemah para pemimpin, di sana mereka bertemu dengan lima Kage dan ahli strategi perang milik Konoha. Naruto kemudian menanyakan keberadaan Yamato karena dari tadi dia belum melihatanya "Baa-chan, dimana kapten Yamato?"

"Aku memberinya missi untuk memata-matai musuh bersama Anko, jadi jangan terlalu kawatir" ujar Tsunade.

Saat itu juga Fuga langsung menanyakan pasukannya "Grandma, apa semuanya telah siap?" tanyanya.

Dan belum sempat Tsunade menjawab, Kazuto tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka semua "Master!" seru Kazuto memanggil Fuga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fuga.

"Musuh akan menyerang besok" ucap Kazuto sehingga membuat terkejut semua orang yang berada di tenda tersebut.

"APA?" teriak Raikage "Akatsuki, mereka benar-benar…grrr!"

Shikaku yang menyadari kekacauan itu langsung mengambil alih situasi "Aku dan semua rekanku akan mengatur ulang rencananya, kita hanya perlu merubah sedikit rencanya yang telah kita bicarakan sebelumnya. Serahkan saja padaku" ujarnya.

Fuga juga menanbahi "Aku akan segera menyelesaikan segala persiapan untuk perang besok. Dimana pasukanku?" tanyanya.

"Pasukanmu telah menunggumu sejak tadi di luar" sahut Gaara.

Fuga kemudian menyahut "Pastikan pasukan tempurmu berbaris di belakangku. Rencana telah berubah dan tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan rencana yang lain lagi" ucapnya.

"Semuanya telah diperhintungkan" ujar Gaara.

"Oke sampai jumpa di medan perang. Aku dan pasukanku akan dan sudah siap sebelum matahari terbit" ucap Fuga kemudian keluar tenda untuk menemui pasukannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Naruto kepada semuanya.

Raikage kemudian mengambil alih "Bee, kau dan Naruto akan tetap bertahan di markas pusat sebelum kami memerintahkan kalian untuk turun ke medan perang. Tugas kalaian adalah mengalahkan pemimpin musuh sedangkan Sasuke, kau menjaga benteng tengah bersama pasukan Gaara" ujar Raikage.

"Okey!" sahut Bee.

"Baiklah-tebayo" sahut Naruto sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam.

 ** _-0000-_**

Perbatasan Negara petir dari utara sampai selatan dijaga ketat di lima titik, dimana kelima titik itu adalah pintu masuk menuju Negara Petir. Benteng pertahanan di titik paling utara dekat pantai dijaga oleh pasukan Darui, lalu di titik selanjutnya dijaga oleh pasukan Mifune, di titik tengah dijaga oleh pasukan Gaara, lalu di selatan benteng tengah di jaga oleh pasukan Kakashi dan titik paling selatan dijaga pasukan Kitsuchi.

Setelah pembagian tugas selesai, semua pemimpin segera membawa pasukan mereka menuju titik-titik yang telah ditentukan di hari itu juga, mengingat esok harinya musuh akan segera menyerang.

 **Dini hari, 04.00am.** Fuga telah berada di benteng pertahanan di titik tengah tepat di dua kilometer dari markas pusat. Lalu pasukan Gaara juga sudah siap pada posisinya di belakang pasukan Fuga dan begitu juga semua pasukan yang lain. Pasukan tim medis juga telah siap di semua titik pertahanan dan juga tim pelacak menggunakan radar chakra telah siap di markas pusat begitu juga dengan ninja komunikasi telah siap dengan alat-alat listrik yang menghubukan mereka ke pemancar telepati.

Sebelum perang terjadi, sebaiknya kita lihat dua jam ke belakang sebelum sekarang. ± 13 kelometer dari medan perang tepatnya di markas pertahanan pasukan Akatsuki, Tobi besama 100.000 pasukan clone Zetsu putih telah siap dan hanya menunggu perintah Trizh saja untuk menyerbu medan perang.

Sampai saat ini Trizh belum memanggil pasukan iblisnya sehingga Tobi harus menanyakan kesiapan Trizh. "Trizh! Dimana pasukan yang kau katakan itu?" tanya Tobi.

Trizh terlihat hanya berdiri di depan semua pasukan Zetsu putih. Di samping kanan kirinya ia ditemani oleh Kabuto dan Kisame sementara Tobi ada di belakang mereka bersama Zetsu yang asli dan semua pasukannya.

Trizh mendiamkan pertanyaan Tobi sambil memandang ke arah medan perang dan Tobi tetap menunggu jawaban Trizh. Setelah satu menit Trizh akhirnya bicara "Pasukanku akan siap sekarang juga" kemudian Trizh menghentak tanah dengan telapak tangan kanannya kemudian muncul gerbang raksasa yang terbuat dari tulang belulang.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu gerbang iblis itu terbuka untuk membangkitkan dan mengeluarkan ribuan pasukan tengkorak. Trizh membangkitkan jiwa-jiwa yang telah terkubur di dalam tanah, jiwa-jiwa orang-orang yang mati saat perang shinobi satu hingga ke-3. Setelah 10 menit ritual kebangkitan itupun selesai.

Pasukan tengkorak yang lengkap dengan baju baja perang dan senjata-senjata ninja masing-masing, kini telah berbaris rapi di hadapan Trizh. Trizh kemudian memerintahkan semua pasukannya untuk bersiap, sementara itu Tobi terlihat ngeri melihat pasukan iblis milik Trizh. "Semua pasukanku, berangkatlah ke medan perang!" seru Trizh dan pasukannya yang berjumlah mencapai 150.000 prajurit segera menuju medan perang.

Tobi juga memerintahkan semua pasukannya bergerak "Kita juga berangkat!" seru Tobi dan dijawab dengan sorakan semua pasukannya.

Kabuto juga mulai bergerak **_"Kuchiyose Edo Tensei!"_** ia memanggil empat peti. Ia membangkitkan empat mantan Kage kecuali Hokage dan mengendalikan mereka untuk segera pergi ke medan perang bersama pasukan yang lain sementara dirinya tetap berada di markas untuk mengendalikan pasukan Edo Tenseinya itu.

 **05.00am. Perang terpecah.**

Fuga memimpin pasukannya untuk terus memanah pasukan musuh yang semakin mendekat. "TEMBAK!" teriak Fuga sampai-sapai urat lerehnya tampak. "TEMBAK TERUS!" teriaknya lagi.

 ** _Splash!_**

 ** _Splash!_**

 ** _Splash!_**

 ** _Panah-panah dilepaskan ke udara lalu menikung jatuh ke bawah._**

 ** _Cuk!_**

 ** _Cuk!_**

 ** _Cuk!_**

 ** _Slash!_**

 ** _Syak!_**

 ** _Musuh tertahan untuk menghalau hujan panah dan tak sedikit dari mereka yang terkena panah._**

"TEMBAKAN PANAH API!" teriak Fuga lagi.

 ** _Syung! Syung! … Syung!_**

 ** _Blarh! Blarh! Blurh!_**

 ** _Musuh-musuh banyak yang tebakar._**

Fuga kembali menyerukan perintahnya "PASUKAN UDARA, SERANG!" teriaknya.

Sai dan 5000 pasukannya langsung lepas landas. **_Wush! Wush! …. !_** kemudian pasukan mereka mulai menjatuhkan bom-bom dari udara. **_Ciung! Ciung! DU-DUAR! BUAR! BLAR! GRUDUGHHH! BLEDAR!_**

Fuga kembali berteriak "AKTIFKAN BOM RANJAU!". Para pasukan pengendali di bawah pimpinan Fuga langsung berjejer dibelakan Fuga kemudian langsung melakukan hanseal **_"Bomb Attack!"._** Para pasukan meledakkan bom ranjau yang berbentuk bola duren yang sengaja ditanam di medan perang oleh pasukan Fuga sebelum perang ini terjadi.

 ** _DAR!_**

 ** _BUR DUAR!_**

 ** _BLEDAR!_**

 ** _KRUGG!_**

 ** _DARRRR!_**

Tubuh-tubuh musuh terlempar ke udara, api-api mengembang di medan tempur, debu dan asap mekar di langit dan kini medan tempur yang dulunya datar menjadi cekung dimana-mana. Sedangkan mental musuh sekarang ini telah tertekan akibat serangan itu. Pasukan akatsuki kehilangan 40.000 lebih pasukannya di awal peperangan ini.

Fuga kembali berteriak "ATTACKKKKK!" serunya dan semua pasukan langsung turun ke medan tempur untuk membantai musuh yang tersisa.

Gaara langsung membantai musuh-musuh dengan tinju pasirnya, memberi mimpi buruk pada pasukan tengkorak dengan **_Sand Tsunami_** jutsunya dan menghancurkan setiap kepala Zetsu putih yang mendekatinya dengan **_Trouble Sand Grip_** (Cengkram pasir) miliknya.

100 meter di arah jam 3 dari Gaara, Sikamaru dan Temari terlihat berjuang bersama melawan para pasukan musuh. **_"Kagemane no jutsu!"_** Shikamaru mengikat beberapa musuh dengan jutsu pengendali bayangan andalannya dan mengendalikan musuh-musuhnya untuk bunuh diri sedangkan Temari menghempas para musuh yang mendekat dengan kipas miliknya. **_"Wind Blade!"_** Temari juga memotong tubuh musuhnya.

70 meter di depan Shikamaru, Sasuke meninju para pasukan musuh dengan brutal menggunakan empat tangan tengkorak _Susano'o_ yang keluar dari sisi kanan dan kiri Sasuke. Tengan-tangan _Susano'o_ yang berwarna ungu itu merobek tubuh Zetsu putih seperti merubek kertas, menghancurkan kepala tentara tengkorang dengan genggamannya seperti sedang menghancurkan gumpalan tanah, metahkan pingang tentara iblis seperti mematahkan kayu bakar, mencabut secara pakasa kepala Zetsu putih seperti mencabut paku pada papan, menusuk mata Zetsu putih dengan dua jari tangan _Susano'o_ -nya bahkan Sasuke membangkitkan _Susano'o_ secara penuh untuk memenuhi kesenangan membunuhnya. Sasuke dalam hujud Susano'o yang tak begitu besar mengambil setiap tubuh iblis tengkorang kemudian menancapkan kaki mereka ke dalam tanah hingga membentung persegi panjang jika setiap titik dihubungkan, ia kemudian membuat tongkat dari tulang lalu bermain _Golf ala Susano'o_. **_"Plak!"_** Sasuke memukul empat kepala iblis tengkorang itu secara bersamaan ke empat arah yang berbeda **_"Ciung… Pluk!"_** empat kepala itu malah jatuh di banker yang tercipta akibat ledakan bom pasukan Sai tadi. **_"Sial!"_** umpat Sasuke.

130 meter di arah utara dari Sasuke, Sai sedang melukis berbagai macam mahluk hidup dengan gerakan tangan yang sangat cepat. **_"Art Style : Ekosistem Attack!"_** Macan, Gajah, Dinosaurus hingga tanaman merambat ia kerahkan untuk menyerang musuh. Ia juga membuat tanaman bergerak yang menyerupai meriam pendek bahkan membuat tanaman yang bisa meledak yaitu Bom Kentang. Sai memang sempat terinspirasi dari sebuah game yang terkenal di Konoha.

250 meter di arah jam 8 dari Sai, Fuga menghajar musuh dengan ganas dalam wujud sennin. **_"Purple Thunder Fist!"_** Fuga memukul rahang iblis tengkorak dari bawah hingga retak dan lepas. **_"Lightning Swing!"_** Fuga mencengkram kepala Zetsu putih yang mendekatinya dengan sentuhan tangan petirnya lalu mendorong kepala Zetsu ke bawah dan menghantamkannya ke permukaan tanah hingga hancur. **_"Lightning Arm!"_** Fuga melompat lalu memukul wajah Zetsu putih dan saat kedua kakinya sudah mendarat ia mendorong wajah Zetsu dengan kuat hingga terlempar sangat keras ke depan. Fuga lagi-lagi melompat tinggi dan memukul keras batok kepala iblis tengkorak yang ada di hadapannya **_"Lighting Fist!" Kruak!_** Tubuh tengkorak itu kemudian hancur berkeping-keping. Fuga juga melakukan serangan brutal lainnya yaitu mencengkran muka Zetsu putih dengan **_Lighting Arm_** lalu menghancurkan wajahnya, ia juga mencabut tangan dan kaki musuh-musuhnya, merobek dada Zetsu yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan ** _Lighting Finger_** (jari petir), memotong tulang-tulang iblis tengkorak dengan Gokumonjinya bahkan sampai menusuk mulut-mulut para Zetsu putih yang banyak bicara di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang berada di markas semakin merasa terkekang, "BAA-CHAN!" panggilnya setengan menggeram "Aku juga ingin bersenang-senang di medan perang" ucapnya lalu didukung oleh Bee. "Yo! Naruto benar yeah! Mendan perang itu asik yeah! Te-te. Te. TeBayoo… o yeah! Kono yaro!" irama Bee.

Lalu mendadak Raikage Ay mengeram kesal "BEEEEEE! Ku patahkan tulangmuuuuu! ERRRR!".

Kemudian Bee menyahut "Yo Broasa! Jangan ahoak yeah!" nyanyi Bee.

Tsunade langsung angkat bicara saat itu juga. "Kalian boleh pergi tapi kalian harus tetap mengikuti perintah dari markas" ujarnya dan langsung dijawab oleh Naruto dengan penuh semangat "OKE!" teriaknya semangat sambil mengangkat tangan ke atas dan langsung masuk ke mode bijuu dan seluruh tubuh Naruto sekarang bersinar emas.

 **Mode Bijuu Naruto** , tubuhnya bersinar emas karena diseliputi oleh cakra emas gabungan dari chakra Kurama dan cakra dirinya sendiri plus kekuatan chakra gelap yang baru saja ia dapatkan serta gabungan chakra _sennin_ nya juga (chakra sennin itu ia dapat dari Kurama yang diminta Naruto untuk melakukan pertapaan, karena Kurama akan mampu menampung energy alam dalam jumlah besar karena chakra Kurama sendiri sangat banyak dan Kurama tak mungkin membatu). Pada jubah chakra bagian punggung tercetak lambang Yin dan Yang yang melambangkan bulan dan matahari. Pada setiap pipinya tercetak tiga garis tebal yang berjejer dari atas ke bawah. Pedang kembarnya juga berubah menjadi pedang emas.

Setelah mendapat izin dari Tsunade, Naruto langsung lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri tadi meninggalkan Bee. "Yo! Naruto ahoak bakayao! Si Kilatan Emas yeah!" syair Bee dan ia kemudian menyusul ke medan perang.

" _Si Kilat emas, heh!"_ gumam Tsunade.

 ** _-Golden Lightning Flash-_**

Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan Fuga dan langsung menginjak muka dua Zetsu yang kebetulan menyerang Fuga lalu mengilasnya ke tanah seperti sedang membunuh serangga toilet namun tindakan Naruto malah membuat Fuga marah "BAKAYARO!" Fuga memukul kepala Naruto dengan ** _Super_** **_Lightning Fist_** sehingga membuat kepala Naruto bergetar seperti garputala. "Jangan mengambil musuh-musuhku, AHOAK!" umpat Fuga kemudian.

Setelah sembilan detik kemudian, Naruto berhenti bergetar. "Sory mory Fuga-tebayo!" ucapnya. Dan sebelum Fuga menjawab, puluhan musuh telah menyerbu ke arah mereka dan Naruto segera melakukan puluhan handseal dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto kemudian menghirup udara masuk ke hidungnya **_"Golden Kurama Bomb!"_** Naruto memuntahkan sepuluh Kurama kecil yang terbuat dari chakra emas kemudian melompat dan menempel di setiap musuh-musuh yang mendekat lalu meledak seperti dinamit. **_Blarrr!_** Kepala musuh-musuhnya langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

Naruto kemudian melesat lagi ke arah musuh dan membuat Fuga menepak keningnya karena melihat Naruto selalu tergesa-gesa "Haiyah!" keluhnya kemudian ia lari ke arah Naruto pergi.

100 meter di depan, Naruto menghujani musuh-musuhnya dengan rasengannya. **_"Rasen Bijuudama!" Blar!_** Naruto membungkam mulut salah satu Zetsu putih dengan rasengannya dan di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Kurama menyoraki Naruto dengan semangat **_"Go Naruto! Lumat abis mereka semua dan jangan berikan Fuga musuh sedikitpun!"_** ucap Kurama penuh semangat sambil menunjuk ke depan.

Sementara Fuga yang ada di belakang dan telah kehilangan mode senninya malah semakin kesal karena tak disisakan musuh sedikitpun. "Kurang ajar!" geram Fuga kemudian ia langsung berubah ke bentuk Shimma ukuran singa normal. **_"FUCK YOU ANAK ANJING!"_** umpat keras Shimma kesal sambil mengancungkan jari tengahnya. Shimma kemudian melesat kencang menyalip Naruto dan mencakar habis musuh-musuh yang ada di hadapan Naruto. **_"GGERRRRRR!"_** geram Shimma **_"YOU! BAD DOG! Sleepy Sleepy!"_** ucapnya sambil menatap ke arah Naruto yang tak tau apa-apa mengapa Shimma menatapnya dengan tajam tapi Kurama mengerti dan langsung bertukar dengan Naruto dan kemudian Narutopun berubah menjadi Kurama sebesar anjing normal.

Kurama menatap sengit rivalnya itu **_"Gerrrrrr! Jangan sonbong dasar kucing!"_** umpatnya.

Keduanya lalu saling tatap sinis dan saling menjambak bulu dada masing-masing. **_"Kau sudah sombong hanya baru membunuh musuh sebagian kecil, dasar anak anjing!"_** balas Shimma.

" ** _Kau ngajak bertarung hah! Jangan sok hebat, Kucing!"_** umpat Kuramalalu pergulatanpun terjadi. Kedua siluman itu kemudian berguling-guling saling menghantam wajah masing-masing, kemudian bergulat seperti trenggiling menyebabkan banyak pasukan Zetsu dan iblis tengkorak yang ada di sekitar mereka menjadi korban tergilas dan sementara itu, Fuga dan Naruto yang berada di alam bawah sadar mereka hanya bisa memijat kening melihat ulah rekan-rekan mereka itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Bee dalam wujud Gyuuki ukuran sedang dan Sasuke dalam wujud Susano'o ukuran sedang datang melerai Shimma dan Kurama yang sedang bergulat. Gyuuki menarik salah satu ekor Kurama untuk mengehentikannya dan Susano'o Sasuke sedang menarik satu kaki Shimma. Walaupun sudah ditarik seperti itu, Kurama dan Shimma tetap aja saling adu tinju. Dan akibat dari berseteruan itu, banyak Zetsu putih dan iblis tengkorak yang mati terkena serangan nyasar dari mereka.

Di sisi lain, semua orang yang berada di markas hanya bisa mengeleng-geleng kepala saja melihat tinggkah para monster itu. "Anjing dan Kucing memang tak pernah akur" ujar Tsunade yang sedang duduk di mejanya.

"Aku baru tau kalau bijuu itu benar-benar memiliki sifat yang aneh" imbuh Raikage.

Di pertahannan titik paling utara, ribuan pasukan Zetsu dan pasukan iblis yang dipimpin oleh Deidara, Sasori, Azuma, Kakuzu, Ginkaku dan Kinkaku, Dan Kato (mantan kekasih Tsunade), Hisashi (Ayah Neji), Chiyo, dan Kimimaro menggempur pasukan Darui. Pasukan Darui dipaksa menghadapi beberapa tentara Edo Tensei yang kuat dan berhasil memaksa Shikaku merubah strategi tempurnya. Shikaku akhirnya mengirim pasukan Mifune sebagai bala bantuan untuk pasukan Darui.

Di sisi lain, pasukan Gaara juga digempur habis-habisan oleh pasukan edo tensei. Tujuh ninja pedang legendary dibangkitkan, empat kage terhebat dalam sejarah juga datang menyerang titik tengah dan musuh juga menambah jumlah pasukan yang menyerang di titik tengah. Serangan dadakan ini juga membuat Shikaku semakin terdesak, ia memutuskan pasukan Kakashi untuk datang membantu pasukan Gaara. Dan kini dua pertahanan aliansi menjadi melemah dan hanya tersisa beberapa pasukan saja yang menjaga. Sementara Shikaku yang berada di markas sedang memikirkan rencana berikutnya jika-jika pertahanan yang kosong digempur musuh.

Peperangan di dua titik ini berlangsung sangat sengit. Pasukan aliansi maupun pasukan Akatsuki saling membunuh dengan kejam namun kerugian yang paling besar tetap menimpa pihak aliansi. Pasukan aliasi malah menjadi terdesak akibat gempuran besar itu dan sementara itu empat ninja hebat andalan pasukan aliansi malah asik berseteru di barisan paling depan dengan wujud monster mereka sehingga jendral-jendral pasukan musuh mudah menggempur pasukan aliansi dengan mudah.

Saat sore menjelang, kedua belah pihak memutuskan saling mundur untuk beristirahat bukan berarti Zetsu putih ataupun tentara iblis lelah melainkan pemimpin mereka butuh istirahat. Pasukan Akatsuki membangun kemah 100 meter di belakang medan perang, tepatnya di belakang dua tempat yang menjadi titik medan pertempuran.

 ** _-Kemah pasukan Gaara dan Kakashi-_**

Naruto terlihat duduk bersandar di tiang sebuah tenda dengan hidung disumbat dengan sebuah kapas dan beberapa luka cakar di sekujur tubuhnya. Disamping Naruto terlihat Fuga yang sedang duduk bersila dengan keadaan diperban pada kaki dan tangannya akibat luka gigit. Bee juga duduk di samping Fuga, ia juga mengalami sedikit luka patah di bagian muka sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengalami luka gores yang tak begitu parah. Keadaan mereka berempat bisa dibilang memperhatinkan, selain luka akibat ulah mereka sendiri, mereka juga mendapat amarah besar dan tamparan keras dari Hokage dan Raikage karena telah membuat pasukan aliasi mendapat rugi besar di pertempuran pertama yang baru saja selesai.

"Oi Fuga, kita sekarang malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Haiyah… Kita hanyalah korban dari perseteruan yang tidak jelas" jawab Fuga.

Bee juga ikut mengeluh, "Semua. Terjadi. Karena kalian Bakayaro! Konoyaro!" sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam saja sambil memasang muka datar. Mereka berempat akhirnya saling diam sedangngkan jauh di alam bawah sadar mereka, Shimma dan Kurama saling membuang muka satu sama lain.

Jauh dari tempat mereka berempat duduk, Sai sedang memperhatikan mereka. Sai kemudian mengambil buku hariannya lalu menulis _'Perang hari ini sepertinya membuat teman-temanku sangat kelelahan dan 40.000 pasukan kami juga telah gugur dalam perang pertama ini, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi besok. Sepertinya musuh kami sangat kuat walaupun kami berhasil membunuh setengah pasukan musuh. Total pasukan kami tersisa kurang lebih 100.000 sementara tentang pasukan musuh, kami belum tau pasti beberapa jumlahnya tapi Kazuto teman baru kami mengatakan musuh telah kehilangan 60% pasukannya'_. Setelah menulis itu semua, Sai memasukan buku hariannya ke dalam tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa lalu masuk ke tendanya untuk beristirahat.

Di pihak lain, para petinggi Akatsuki sedang mengatur siasat baru mereka. Trish (hologram), Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame (hologram), dan Kabuto (hologram) sedang mengadakan rapat di dalam sebuah tenda besar di seberang medan perang titik tengah. "Kita telah kehilangan banyak pasukan dan kau Tobi! Besok kau turun ke medan perang. Kita butuh _back up_ kekuatan" perintah Trizh hologram dan ia yang asli berada di tenda utara.

"Serahkan saja padaku" sahut Tobi.

Kemudian Kabuto bicara "Aku juga akan menambah kekuatan di titik tengah, perang besok akan lebih menantang" ujarnya.

"Pasukan kita tinggal 111.000 lagi, kita harus menyelesaikan perang ini secepatnya" ucap Trizh.

Tobi kemudian beropini "Kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan perang ini besok, empat orang itu menghalangi kita dan kemungkinan perang ini akan berlangsung lama".

"Maka dari itu kita harus mengatur strategi yang tepat" ucap Trizh.

 **Kemudian di esok harinya 06.00am.** Di medan perang titik tengah, 20.000 pasukan Akatsuki menyerbu sementara pasukan Gaara dan Kakashi masih tetap bertahan di benteng.

"LEDAKAN!" tiba-tiba Fuga berteriak kemudian para pasukannya yang hanya tersisa beberapa ribu saja melakukan segel tangan **_"katsu!"._**

 ** _Blar! Blar! Blar! Blak! Duar!_** pasukan Fuga yang tersisa hanya 6000 lagi tetap berjuang keras dan meledakkan ranjau bom yang dipasang di medan perang di malam sebelum perang hari ini secara grilia. **_Boom!_**

Bom-bom itu berhasil menghancurkan hampir semua pasukan musuh yang berjumlah 20.000 tersebut namun tak lama kemudian 30.000 pasukan yang dipimpin tujuh ninja pedang legendaries menyerbu.

Garaa kemudian berteriak "SERANG!". Semua pasukan langsung bersorak dan menyerbu ke medan perang.

"YOOOOSHHHHHHH!" teriak Lee yang berlari bersama gurunya, Gai "Gai-sensei, ayo bertarung sampai mati!" serunya.

"YOSH LEE!" teriak Gai sementara Kakashi yang ada di sisi kanannya hanya tersenyum kecil.

SaFuNaru dan Bee berada di bariasan paling depan, sementara kekasih mereka sedang berada di tenda peristirahatan untuk mengobati prajurit yang terluka.

SaFuNaruBee maupun mantan tujuh pedang legendaries saling membantai musuh masing-masing. Mantan tujuh ninja pedang ini adalah Zabusa, Ringo Ameyuri dengan pedang Raito no Kiba (pedang petir berujung tombak), Akebino Jinin membawa pedang seperti kapak raksasa dan palu besar, Kuriarare Kushimaru dengan pedang berbentuk jarum jahit, Munashi Jinpachi dengan pedang peledak Bakuto, sedangkan dua yang lainnya masih hidup yaitu Kizame yang menjadi tangan kanan Trizh serta Chojiro yang menjadi pengawal Mizukage. Mereka terus saling membantai sampai ke dua belah pihak berhadapan di tengah-tengah medan perang.

 ** _SaFuNaru VS Edotensei Lima mantan ninja pedang legendaries._**

"Ini kabar buruk" ucap Fuga.

"Ada kabar apa, Fuga?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita akan bertarung dengan lima maniak pedang" sahut Fuga sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam saja.

"Oke, ayo segera bereskan mereka-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Oke!" sahut Fuga lalu ketiganya segera masuk ke formasi 'V' dimana Fuga berada di posisi belakang sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke siap menyerang musuh dengan kenjutsu mereka. Dan Bee sendiri terpisah dengan SaFuNaru dan bertarung di arah lain bersama Lee dan Gai.

Sementara itu lima edotensei ninja pedang kini sedang berhadapan dengan SaNaru sementara Fuga sedang mempersiapkan gulungan penyegel jauh di belakang SaNaru. Pihak ninja pedang merasa diremehkan oleh SaNaru dan Zabusa langsung akat bicara "Untuk melawan mereka tak butuh banyak orang, dua lawan dua itu lebih baik. Aku maju" ucap Zabusa.

"Aku yang turun bertarung" ucap Kushimaru.

"Maju!" seru Zabusa lalu melesat bersama Kushimaru ke arah SaNaru sementara tiga yang lain bertarung dengan pasukan aliansi yang menyerang di sekitar mereka.

SaNaru langsung menghunus pedang kemudian maju bertarung.

 ** _Trang! Sying! Syang! Syesh! Trang! Splash!_** Keempatnya saling mengadu ketajaman pedang mereka masing-masing, Naruto melawan Zabusa dan Sasuke melawan Kushimaru sementara Fuga sedang merapal hendseal yang panjang "Uma-I- U-Ne-Saru-Ushi…". Di depannya, SaNaru terus bertarung menghadang ZaKushi. Mereka bertarung sangat sengit dimana pihak SaNaru sulit dijatuhkan begitu juga pihak lawannya yang telah mendapatkan kekuatan tambahan dari Trizh.

 ** _Trang! Syosh! Tring!_**

Naruto dan Zabusa terus mengadu ketajaman pedang mereka dimana Zabusa memanggil kembali pedangnya yang sempat dikuasai oleh Suigetsu. Keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah, pedang mereka seakan-akan juga ikut bersemangat terlihat dari percikan-percikan bunga api yang selalu muncul saat beradu dan sedikitkpun mata pedang mereka tak mengalami kerusakan.

Tak jauh di sebelah kiri Naruto bertarung, Sasuke terlihat sedang menghindari lesatan pedang jarum milik Kushimaru yang menusuk lengkap dengan benang bajanya. "Jangan coba-coba menjaritku dengan jarum jelek seperti itu!" umpat Sasuke sambil terus menepis serangan Kushimaru. **_Trang! Sying! Sying!._**

"Jangan sombong, Lady Boy!" balas Kushimaru dan membuat Sasuke emosi. Sasuke kemudian menerobos ke depan mendekati Kushimaru walau saat itu dia mendapat serangan cepat dari pedang jarum musuhnya namun Sasuke mampu menepis dan menghindar dengan tepat.

Saat Sasuke berada 1 meter di depan Kushimaru, Kushimaru melempar pedang jarumnya untuk menusuk dada Sasuke namun Sasuke langsung melompat ke atas sehingga pedang jarum itu menancap di tanah lalu sebelum Kushimaru menarik jarumnya, Sasuke telah menancapkan Habakirinya tepat di bagian atas kepala Kushimaru lalu kaki Sasuke mendarat di tanah dua detik kemudian sedangkan Kushimaru hanya tersenyum. "Kau memang tak berguna" ucap Sasuke merasa kesal karena serangannya itu tak membuat musuhnya mati. Sasuke kemudian mencabut pedangnya lalu menoleh ke arah belakang "Fuga!" serunya. Sementara itu Naruto telah berhasil memotong kepala Zabusa namun tetap masih hidup dan ia langsung melompat ke belakang mendekati Fuga "Sekarang, Fuga!" seru Naruto.

"….. Tatsu – Tora – Mi!". Gulungan di hadapan Fuga langsung bersinar putih terang lalu keluar dua roh harimau yang langsung menerkam Zabuza dan Kushimaru lalu menariknya ke dalam gulungan kemudian tersegel selamanya.

Tidak disangka-sangaka, ninja pedang yang lain langsung menyerang ke arah Fuga mencoba untuk merebut gulungan miliknya namun Kakashi dan beberapa pasukan klan Nara datang kemudian langsung menghentikan serangan para ninja pedang dengan jutsu pengendali bayangan milik klan Nara.

Kali ini Naruto yang turun, ia mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil dari dalam saku celananya lalu melemparnya ke hadapan para ninja pedang kemudian mulai melakukan sebuah handseal 'Mi' gulungan itu langsung terbuka dan terdapat lambang klan Uzumaki yang bersinar di atasnya dan langsung menyedot semua ninja pedang yang tersisa ke dalam gulungan. "Jangan macam-macam dengan klan Uzumaki" ucap Naruto di akhir penyegelannya.

Sasuke yang terkesima dari jauh langsung mendekati Naruto kemudian menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu "Aku tidak takut denganmu, Dobe!".

"Dasar kau Teme!" umpat Naruto. Namun sebelum pembicaraan itu berakhir, sesuatu jatuh seperti meteor dari atas langit dan mengangkat debu asap ke atas membuat SaFuNaru dan yang lain kembali serius. Sementara itu tentara Akatsuki masih tetap banyak dan sekarang datang sesuatu yang sangat kuat ke medan perang utama.

Setelah semua asap debu turun, seseorang pria berpakaian baja berwarna merah dan memiliki rambut yang begitu panjang serta memiliki tatapan mata tajam mulai terlihat. Pasukan aliansi menjadi terkejut karena kemunculan pria itu dan dia tidak sendirian, pria itu bersama beberapa ninja edotensei lagi yaitu keempat mantan kage.

Fuga yang tau siapa yang datang langsung menyambut pria itu. "Madara!" seru Fuga dan seketika membuat semuanya terkejut kecuali Naruto yang telah diberitahu siapa musuh yang baru datang itu.

"Darimana kau tau dia madara Fuga?" tanya Langsung Sasuke. "Bahkan kau lahir di era yang berbeda dengannya" ucapnya lagi.

"Sasuke, jangan lupa kalau aku ini memiliki Shimma" sahut Fuga untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Sasuke. Namun sebenarnya Fuga tau tentang Madara dari buku yang pernah ia baca. Fuga kemudian menatap ke arah Madara "Sudah lama sekali aku memimpikan untuk mengalahkanmu, Madara!" tunjuk Fuga.

Madara kemudian tertawa dan berkata "Hahahaha! Kau anak ingusan mencoba menantangku?".

Fuga kemudian langsung menjawab "Aku malah meragukan kekuatanmu".

Perkataan Fuga sukses membuat Madara marah lalu berteriak keras "HUAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" teriakan Madara menciptakan angin tajam yang besar dan mampu menyayat segalanya yang berada di sekitarnya bahkan para kage yang berada di sampingnya langsung menjadi korban amarahnya. Beruntung angin itu berhasil ditahan oleh prisai pasir raksasa yang debentuk oleh Gaara dengan dibantu oleh para ninja pengendali tanah pihaknya untuk melindungi pasukan alansi.

Sedangkan di pihak kabuto sendiri, ia terlihat kecewa dengan rauman Madara tersebut. "Dasar Si Madara, dia malah menghancurkan para kage. Hmmm… baiklah terserah kau saja mau melakukan apa di sana dan aku akan berfokus pada mereka" ucap Kabuto sambil menatap dua pion yang ada di hadapannya.

Sementara di markas aliansi, kemunculan Madara membuat suasana di markas semakin tegang.

Raikage tiba-tiba saja memukul meja "Grrrrr! Siapa lagi dia?" tanya Ay geram sementara itu Tsunade, Ohnoki dan Mei terlihat tetap tenang walau sebenarnya mereka tidak tenang.

Ohnoki yang berada bersama mereka langsung angkat bicara "Dia Madara Uchiha, aku tau itu" ucap Ohnoki datar walau dalam hatinya ia gemetar. _"Kekuatannya jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya"_ batin Ohnoki.

Shikaku juga berbicara "Jadi jika yang orang di medan tempur utama adalah Madara yang asli, terus siapa orang yang memakai topeng itu?" tanyanya.

Tsunade kemudian berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan itu! Tsuchikage, Raikage, Mizukage! Ayo ke medan perang!" ucap Tsunade lalu berjalan keluar.

 **Kembali ke medan perang** , Gaara sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan empasan angin dari Madara sehingga ia terpaksa menjatuhkan prisai pasirnya. Setelah prisai itu hancur, Sasuke langsung melesat untuk menebas Madara namun tebasannya gagal dan Sasuke malah terkena tendangan keras dari Madara. Pedang Sasuke terjatuh dan dirinya terhempas jauh ke belakang. Beruntung Naruto berhasil menangkap Sasuke sebelum tubuhnya membentur tembok benteng tapi tendangan itu mampu membuat darah keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto sangat kawatir melihat sahabatnya itu, ia kemudian membantunya berdiri lalu berkata "Kau baik-baik saja, Teme?".

"Aku tidak apa-apa" sahut Sasuke walau dirinya merasakan beberapa tulang rusuknya retak. Fuga kemudian datang mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto lalu Fuga mengobati Sasuke.

Sementara itu Madara mengambil pedang Sasuke yang terjatuh tadi lalu memulai membantai pasukan aliansi yang ada di hadapannya satu demi satu. Bertepatan saat itu juga, Naruto merasakan kekuatan yang cukup kuat di arah jam dua yang membuat dirinya merasa dilemma yang besar karena di sisi lain ia sedang memegangi Sasuke yang sedang merintih kesakitan karena sedang diobati oleh Fuga.

Di sisi lain, pasukan aliansi dan Bee kewalahan menahan serangan brutal dari Madara. Madara menyerang sendiri dan hanya mengunakan taijutsu dan kenjutsu saja ia telah membunuh banyak pasukan aliansi.

Setelah dua menit menyembuhkan Sasuke, Fuga kemudian berdiri dan langsung masuk ke mode Shimma yang kini seluruh tubuhnya telah dilapisi chakra perak yang bersinar. Fuga lalu berkata "Kalian berdua tangani musuh di arah jam dua. Kita sudah terlambat" ucap Fuga.

"Aku tau Fuga" sahut Naruto. "Baa-chan dan yang lain sedang menuju kemari, bertahanlah sampai mereka tiba" ujarnya lagi.

"Jangan kawatirkan aku" ucap Fuga kemudian melesat cepat ke arah Madara dan menepis tebasan pedang Madara yang hendak membunuh lagi.

"Kau cepat juga bocah" ucap Madara.

Fuga enggan menjawab kemudian ia langsung merebut pedang Sasuke kembali lalu memukul wajah Madara **_"Lightning Fist!"._** Pukulan itu berhasil membuat muka Madara sedikit robek lalu Madara melompat ke belakangnya dan Fuga kemudian melempar Habakiri yang berhasil direbutnya kembali ke arah Sasuke dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian segera pergi menuju musuh yang berada di arah jam dua dari mereka.

Fuga kembali menatap Madara. "Lawanmu adalah aku" ucap Fuga sementara Gaara, Kakashi, Bee dan yang lainnya berada di belakang Fuga dan sedang melawan pasukan musuh yang masih tersisa. "Guru Kakashi! Gaara! Kalian tangani yang terluka. Dari sini dan seterusnya aku yang mengambil alih" ucap Fuga sambil memegang erat Gokumonjinya yang kini berwarna perak.

Gaara langsung saja membantah perintah Fuga. "Tidak Fuga! Kami akan berjuang bersmamu!" ucap Gaara.

"Benar kata Gaara, Fuga!" tambah Kakashi.

"Yo Fuga!" ucap Bee pula.

Fuga lalu bicara untuk terakhirkalinya "Baiklah jika itu yang kalian mau tapi selamatkan dulu yang terluka. Dan paman Bee, segera susul Naruto dan Sasuke! Mereka butuh bantuanmu" ucapnya lalu ia melesat ke arah Madara hendak menebasnya.

"Okey!" sahut Bee kemudian segera pergi untuk menyusul.

To be continued.

Dua ninja pihak Akatsuki berhasil menerobos pertahanan utara yang kosong dan hanya dijaga oleh beberapa pasukan aliansi yang dipimpin oleh Kazuto, Karin, Suigetsu dan Jugo. Mereka tak mampu menahan Itachi dan Nagato yang sengaja dikirim oleh Akatsuki untuk menyerang markas pusat. Itachi dan Nagato berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan hanya sekali jurus dan hanya hitungan menit mereka telah sampai di markas pusat milik pasukan aliansi.

Itachi dan Nagato kini telah berada di markas pusat tepat saat para kage telah pergi dan membunuh semua orang di sana termasuk Inoichi dan Shukaku.

Nagato terlihat menyesal sambil melihat mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di sekitarnya "Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri saat membunuh mereka" sesalnya.

"Kita dalam pengaruh jutsu orang yang membangkitkan kita. Aku harap ada seseorang yang bisa menghentikan kita" ucap Itachi sambil memapah Nagato yang pincang.

Di sisi lain, Kabuto yang berada di markas terlihat sedang tersenyum senang "Sekarang tidak ada lagi pengganggu. Perang sudah berada di kendali Trizh-sama" celotehnya kemudian tersenyum licik.

Di medan tempur utama, tebasan Gokumonji Fuga berhasil ditahan oleh Madara hanya dengan tangan kosong. Madara menangkap tangan Fuga yang memegang pedang lalu ia memukul perut Fuga hingga terseret 10 meter mundur dalam posisi berdiri. Madara langsung mengunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang, ia lalu melakukan handseal dengan cepat **_"Katon : Goka Mekkyaku!"._** Madara menyemburkan api dalam volume besar untuk menabrak tubuh Fuga namun puluhan pasukan aliansi segera menghadang serangan itu.

Beberapa ninja aliansi langsung melompat dan berjejer di depan Fuga lalu melakukan handseal serentak **_"Suiton Suijinheki!"._** Serangan api besar Madara sukses ditahan oleh serangan air bah dari pasukan aliansi tadi sehingga tabarakan dua serangan besar itu mengakibatkan terbentuknya kabut tebal yang kemudian menyelimuti seluruh arena pertempuran.

Madara kembali menyerang pasukan aliansi dengan pedang yang sempat dipungutnya. **_Syat! Ting! Trang! Syep! Brak! Kros!._** Membunuh dan terus membunuh, Madara tidak memberikan sedikitpun musuhnya untuk membalas.

10 meter dari Madara di arah jam tiga, Fuga terlihat marah. Fuga mendengar dan merasakan penderitaan pasukannya yang mati di tangan Madara, ia kemudian melesat dengan tangan yang telah memegang kuat Gokumonjinya.

Dalam kabut, lesatan cahaya silver seperti sambaran petir mulai terlihat **_Splash!_** Fuga mengayunkan pedangnya saat dekat dengan Madara **_Trang!_** lalupedang di tangan Madara langsung terpotong.

"Kurang ajar!" keluh Madara kemudian ia membuang sisa pedangnya yang terpotong tadi dan mengambil pedang yang lain. Madara kemudian mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya **_"Mangekyou Sharingan!"_** kemudian ia melacak keberadaan Fuga dalam kabut. Madara menemukan posisi Fuga kemudian ia melesat dengan pedang terhunus sedangakan Fuga juga melesat ke arahnya dan juga dengan pedang terhunus. Untuk seimbang melawan pedang milik Fuga, Madara mengaliri pedangnya dengan chakra yang kuat. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, kedua pedang itu lalu beradu keras.

 ** _TRANG!_**

Madara dan Fuga sekarang saling menatap tajam dan saling mendorong pedang masing-masing.

Melihat kekuatan pedang Madara membuat Fuga kagum "Chakramu memang kuat sehingga mampu memperkuat pedangmu, kakek!".

Madara kemudian tersenyum licik "Kau lumayan juga, bocah!"

Keduanya kemudian saling meningkatkan kekuatan untuk memperkeras dorongan pedang masing-masing yang berada di antara mereka berdua. Madara maupun Fuga meninkatkan chakra mereka yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan akibat dorongan yang sangat kuat dari keduanya sampai-sampai sebagian kecil kaki mereka masuk ke dalam tanah. Setelah saling dorong beberapa saat, mereka lalu melompat mundur ke arah belakang masing-masing.

"Aku tak akan mengalah!" seru Fuga lalu melesat kembali dan begitu juga Madara. Mereka kembali mengadu pedang dalam kabut **_Trang!_** pedang mereka beradu dengan keras sementara pasukan yang lain hanya bisa menonton saja.

 ** _Trang!_**

 ** _Ting!_**

 ** _Sying!_**

Mereka terus mengadu pedang dalam kecepatan tinggi hinnga pedang Fuga terlepas dari tangannya karena hantaman pedang dari Madara yang begitu kuat. **_TRANG! Syet Seb!_** Pedang Fuga jatuh lalu menancap di tanah.

Madara kemudian membuang pedangnya yang telah rusak lalu menyiapkan kepalannya yang kuat. "Kau tak akan bisa lolos, bocah!" seru Madara.

Fuga kemudian memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertahan, "KEMARI MADARA! AKU INGIN TAU SEBERAPA HEBAT PUKULANMU!" teriak Fuga kemudian ia meningkatkan tenaganya hingga 90% lalu siap menahan dengan menyilangkan kedua legannya.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Madara sambil melompat dengan tangan mengepal kuat. "RASAKAN INI BOCAH TENGIK!" **_Sresss! PUAGH! Kroshhh!_** Fuga berhasil menangkis pukulan Madara dengan lengannya namun Fuga tidak mampu menahannya sehingga kakinya terseret mundur beberapa meter.

Madara kemudian meningkatkan kekuatanya untuk mendorong Fuga lebih kuat lagi sehingga menciptakan angin besar dan menghempas seluruh kabut yang menyelimuti medan perang. Dorongan kuat dari Madara berhasil mematahkan pertahanan Fuga sehingga Fuga langsung terlempar mundur.

Madara salut dengan pertahan Fuga. "Pertahananmu lumanyan juga, bocah! Tapi aku masih jauh lebih kuat darimu" ucapnya.

Fuga kemudian berdiri lalu mengusap kemeja putihnya yang kotor akibat debu. "Aku akui kau memang hebat, kakek! Tapi aku masih sanggup melawanmu" sahut Fuga dan membuat Madara langsung tertawa.

"Mwahahaha! Kalau begitu tahan serangnganku ini!" ucap Madara lalu ia melakukan sebuah handseal **_'Tatsu'_** lalu seketika langit menjadi gelap dan setelah mengetahui apa yang datang, Fuga maupun semua pasukan aliansi langsung Panik.

"Berakhir sudah perjuangan kita" ucap Sai yang berada tak jauh dari Fuga.

"A-aku tak tau harus berkata apa lagi!" ucap Kakashi pasrah yang saat ini sedang bersama teman-teman Fuga yang berada tak jauh di belakang Fuga.

"Meteor raksasa yang gila" ucap Gai yang berada di samping Kakashi.

"Ini bukan meteor lagi melainkan planet kecil" ujar Shikamaru yang berada bersama mereka.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Gaara berteriak lantang untuk menyemangati pasukannya "INI BELUM BERAKHIR! KITA MASIH PUNYA HARAPAN! LAKUKAN APA SAJA UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN BENDA ITU" teriaknya agar para pasukan yang dipimpinnya tidak menyerah begitu saja. Sedangkan Madara hanya terseyum bangga dengan dirinya sendiri walau ia nantinya akan terkena jutsunya sendiri, ia tau kalau tubuh _edotensei_ nya itu abadi.

Kepanikan di pihak aliansi tak bisa dihindari lagi dan situasi ini membuat Fuga mengambil keputusan yang berat demi menyelamatkan semuanya. "Kalian semua tenanglah!" ucap Fuga kemudian ia membangunkan chakra putihnya lalu seketika ia telah berubah menjadi Shimma.

Di alam bawah sadar Fuga, Shimma mencoba mengingatkan Fuga **_"Fuga, kau telah melewati batas kapasitas tubuhmu. Akibat pertarungan tadi 80% staminamu telah terkuras. Jika kau melakukan jutsu itu kau akan berakhir. Jangan memaksakan tubuhmu, Fuga!"_** ujar Shimma namun Fuga tetap bersikeras dengan keputusannya.

" _Lebih baik aku mati daripada melihat teman-temanku mati"_ ucap Fuga, _"Apapun yang akan terjadi aku tetap akan mengunakan jutsu itu. Keputusanku sudah bulat, lagi pula aku tak akan mati semudah itu"_ ucapnya lagi lalu tersenyum ke arah Shimma.

Shimma tak memiliki hak menghentikan Fuga untuk menolong semuanya, Shimma akhirnya menyetujui keputusan Fuga ** _"Kau tidak boleh mati, Fuga. Aku tak mau menjadi roh tanpa tuan lagi seperti dulu saat kita belum bertemu. Fuga, gunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk menolong mereka semua!"_** seru Shimma.

Fuga kemudian tersenyum dengan penuh ketulusan. _"Jangan kawatirkan aku, Shimma!"_ ucapnya lalu kembali ke dunia nyata.

Fuga dalam wujud Shimma kemudian memperbesar tubuhnya menjadi dua kali lipat dari besar sebelumnya dengan menyerap energy alam dalam jumblah besar.

Shimma kemudian meraih meteor raksasa itu dengan kedua tanganya, ia mencoba menahan dan menghancurkan meteor tersebut dengan mengunakan seluruh kekuatan yang dimilikinya. **"Tak akan kubiarkan benda ini menyentuh bumi"** geram Shimma, seluruh tubuhnya kemudian mengeluarkan petir. Seluruh pasukan aliansi langsung menjauh sedangkan Gaara tetap ditempatnya berdiri dan tak jauh dari Fuga.

Fuga mencoba membuat kekuatan yang setara dengan atmosfer bumi untuk mengikis meteor raksasa yang sangat padat itu. Ia mengunakan seluruh chakranya menjadi petir yang sangat dasyat, **"HUAAAAAA! LYAR THUNDER BOMB! HAAAAAAAA!"** teriak Fuga dalam wujud Shimma.

 **Nyrenyet! Nyert! Cip! Cip! BLUAAAAARRRRRR! Blak Darr! Sresh!**

Bola meteor itu langsung berubah menjadi debu dan berhasil membuat Madara terkesima dengan kekuatan Fuga. "Kau memang hebat tapi bisakah kau menahan yang satunya?" tanya Madara.

Bola raksasa yang ke dua mulai terlihat lagi dan menyusul untuk jatuh. "Kali ini kalian semua tamat" ucap Madara.

Saat ini Fuga telah kehabisan tenaga lalu dengan perlahan Shimma mulai mengecil lalu menghilang.

Gaara yang tau situasi Fuga langsung turun tangan. Ia kemudian mengendalikan debu pasir bekas planet yang dihancurkan oleh Fuga tadi bercampur pasir yang ia miliki untuk menahan meteor yang ke dua.

Gaara menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk membuat sembilan tangan raksasa yang menjadi pilar untuk menahan planet tersebut agar tidak jatuh menimpa bumi dan semua pasukan aliansi. Aksi Gaara tersebut membuat semua pasukan langsung bersorak menyebut nama Gaara. Di sisi lain, Fuga telah kembali ke wujud normal dalam keadaan sangat lemah dan tubuh Fuga juga terkena efek jutsunya sendiri. Shimma juga kehabisan tenaga dan tergeletak lemas di dalam tubuh Fuga. Lalu Madara mengunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Fuga, ia merasa kalau Fuga adalah sebuah penghalang yang berat baginya. Madara kemudian menganbil sebuah pedang panjang lalu melemparnya ke arah Fuga dan berhasil menusuk tepat di dada Fuga.

 ** _Sleb!_** Pedang itu menembus tubuh Fuga membuat Gaara langsung saja berteriak "FUUUUGAAA!" namun sial ia tidak bisa menolong karena masih menahan meteor yang berat. Sedangkan pasukan aliansi yang berada tak jauh di belakang Fuga mencoba untuk menolong namun Madara segera menghalangi mereka dengan tembok raksasa mengunakan jutsunya, ** _"Eart Style : Diamond Stone Wall!"._**

Sementara itu Fuga mencoba mencabut pedang yang menancap di tubuhnya namun ia tak berdaya, tenaganya melemah. Madara kembali melempar pedang ke arah Fuga lalu menancap di perut Fuga dan lagi-lagi Gaara hanya bisa berteriak memanggil nama Fuga saja. Madara kemudian melempar empat pedang lagi **_Syesh! Syesh!_** lalu menancap di kedua kaki Fuga yang membuat keseimbangannya goyah namun ia tetap berusaha untuk berdiri. "Aku tak akan menyerah!" ucap Fuga lalu ia mengambil Gokumonjinya yang tadi tertancap di tanah tak jauh dihadapanya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Fuga mencoba melawan.

Gaara tak berdaya melihat keadaan Fuga, ia hanya bisa merunduk tak berdaya, tak berdaya.

Madara hanya tersenyum licik dan tak lama kemudian ia mengambil sebuah busur dan beberapa anak panah yang tergeletak di dekatnya lalu membidik ke arah Fuga. **_Slash! Sleb!_** Satupanah menusuk badan Fuga yang membuatnya terdorong mundur. Walaupun keadaan Fuga semakin parah, Ia tetap mengangkat pedangnya.

Madara kembali memanah **_Slash! Sleb!_** Tangan kanan Fuga tertusuk panah sehingga pedangnya harus terlepas dari genggamannya. Sakit memang sakit tapi Fuga sama sekali tak mengeluh sakit, ia kemudian mengambil Gokumonjinya dengan tangan kirinya.

Madara merasa salut dengan keberanian Fuga lalu ia kembali memanah dan mengenai tangan kiri Fuga "Sekarang apa yang akan kau gunakan untuk mengambil pedangmu?" tanya Madara.

Gaara yang tak berdaya lalu merunduk, dia meratapi ketidakberdayaanya itu. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dia sudah membiarkan temannya dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri. Sementara itu, Kakashi memimpin semua pasukannya untuk menjebol dinding batu raksasa yang dibuat oleh Madara. Semua pasukan berusaha melakukan segala hal untuk menghancurkan dinding itu, mereka tau kalau Fuga dan Gaara dalam keadaan terdesak.

Beberapa pasukan termasuk Kakashi, Sai, Temari dan yang lainnya berusaha mengunakan ninjutsu mereka untuk menjebol dingding yang luas itu. Pasukan yang tidak memiliki kemampuan yang hebat juga mencoba melakukan sesuatu. Mereka mengikis didnding batu itu dengan senjata-senjata yang ada dari shuriken terkecil, kunai, pisau hingga pedang-pedang yang mereka miliki.

Tanpa harapan, tanpa kepastian dan ketidak berdayaan, semua pasukan aliansi dibawah komando Kakashi tetap berusaha menghancurkan dinding luas yang ada di hadapan mereka semua yang sepertinya tidak mau hancur dengan mudah.

Di tempat Fuga, tubuh Fuga telah tertancap puluhan senjata. Ia juga mendapat lemparan kunai-kunai dari Madara, ia juga tertusuk beberapa shuriken di badannya. Kedua lengannya juga tertusuk pedang dan panah. "Aku tak akan menyerah" ucap Fuga sambil melangkah mendekati Madara tanpa kepastian apa dia bisa melawan atau tidak. Walau tangannya telah berlumburan darah, Fuga tetap berusaha mengambil pedangnya.

Madara menjadi prihatin melihat kegigihan Fuga, ia lalu mengambil sebuah _Fuma Shuriken_ untuk mengakhiri penderitaan Fuga. "Menyerahlah!" seru Madara lalu melempar _Fuma Shuriken_ itu ke arah Fuga. **_Flash! Syub!_** _Fuma Shuriken_ itu tepat mengenai perut Fuga yang menyebabkannya seketika langsung memuntahkan darah. Fuga kehilangan tenaga terakhirnya, pedangnya lalu terjatuh dan matanya mulai tertutup sedangkan Gaara yang melihat itu langsung berteriak "FUUUGAAAA!".

" _So..so..so-rry…"_ rintih pelan Fuga kemudian jatuh ke belakang. Shimma yang ada di dalam tubuh Fuga juga kehilangan kesadarannya.

Gaara kembali berteriak "TIDAAAKK! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MATI FUGAAA! FUUUGAAA!". Gaara lalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ketidak berdayaannya dan tidak disangka-sangka airmatanya mulai menetes.

Fuga terliat seperti sedang tertidur pulas di antara senjata-senjata tajam yang tertancap di tubuhnya sedangkan Gaara sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Gaara hanya bisa menenteskan airmatanya sambil menahan meteor yang membuatnya tak berdaya.

Kematian Fuga membuat Madara sangat senang "Duri dalam medan perang ini akhirnya lenyap, MWAHAHAHA!".

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, dinding batu raksasa yang dibuat oleh Madara mendadak hancur lalu melesat dua orang ke arah Madara. Seorang pria berlapis chakra petir dan seorang wanita berlapis chakra hijau melesat lalu memukul Madara dengan telak.

" ** _Raigyaku Suihei Choppu!"_** Pukulan karate dari Raikage berhasil membuat Madara terdorong turun lalu Tsunade segera memberi serangan selanjutnya **_"Women Angry!"_** Pukulan Tsunade yang keras berhasil menghempas Madara ke belekang lalu Mizukage datang dan juga langsung menyerang Madara, Mei melompat " ** _Yoton Yokai No Jutsu!"_** Mei berhasil menyiram Madara dengan semburan lava panasnya namum Madara berhasil berlindung dengan membangkitkan Susano'onya dan automatis mata Rinnegan miliknya bangkit pula dan membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Rinegan?!" seru Tsunade yang terkejut.

Ohnoki yang melihat Gaara sedang menahan meteor raksasa langsung terbang ke atas mendekati meteor itu kemudian melakukan sebuah jutsu ** _"Doton Chokeijugan No Jutsu"_** ia merubah massa meteor itu menjadi ringan sehingga Gaara bisa menghancurkan meteor itu dengan cengkraman tangan pasirnya dan setelah itu ia segera mendekati Fuga.

Tsunade, Ay dan Mei langsung melompat mundur menjauhi Madara yang sedang membangkitkan Susano'onya. "Kalian hanyalah sekumpulan para Kage serangga" ucap Madara.

Sementara itu, Gaara yang telah sampai di tempat Fuga terbaring langsung mecabut _fuma shuriken_ yang menancap di perut Fuga. Setelah mencabutnya, ia melihat Fuga tak bergerak sedikitpun yang membuatnya menjadi frustasi. Ia kemudian berteriak kembali "UUAAAAAA!" terikan keras Gaara. Gaara kemudian menatap sinis ke arah Madara "KEPARAT KAU! HUUUUAAA!" Gaara kemudian membuat puluhan tangan-tangan raksasa lalu menghujani Madara dengan ratusan pukulan keras, sedangkan Madara tetap berlindung di dalam Susano'onya lalu berkata sesuatu kepada Gaara "Apa kau sekarang membenciku?".

Gaara tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari Madara karena ia terus menghujani Madara dengan pukulan-pukulan kerasnya sambil terus berteriak "KEPARAT KAU MADARA!". Kemarahan akibat emosi yang tiba-tiba memuncak membuat seseorang menjadi gelap mata. Hal itu sekarang terjadi dalam diri Gaara walaupun dirinya terkenal paling sabar. Amarah besar itu muncul karena dia kehilangan salah satu teman yang paling ia sayangi. Fuga adalah salah satu dari tiga teman yang paling berharga miliknya, teman-teman yang ia peroleh dengan cara yang istimewa sehingga terjadi ikatan yang kuat anatara dia dengan ketiga temannya itu.

Madara kembali mengucapkan sesuatu "Cinta hanya akan melahirkan kebencian".

Sebelum kita melihat lebih jauh lagi tentang kemarahan Gaara, sebaiknya kita lihat apa saja yang terjadi saat pertarungan Fuga dan Madara berlangsung. Pada saat Fuga dan Madara masih mengadu pedang, Naruto, Sasuke dan Bee sedang berhadapan dengan Nagato dan Itachi di markas pusat. Saat baru sampai di markas pusat, mereka menemukan semua orang telah terbunuh dan menemukan musuh mereka yang sedang duduk bersantai di atas mayat Shikaku.

"Nagato! Itachi! Kalian!" seru Naruto.

Itachi kemudian menjawab "Seseorang mengunakan kami untuk memancing kalian".

Sasuke langsung saja menggeram "ITACHI! KENAPA?".

Itachi langsung menjelaskan tentang situasi yang terjadi saat ini "Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat, Sasuke! Kami diperalat".

Nagato juga menambahkan "Penjahat yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang mengendalikan kami".

Naruto terlihat lebih sabar dari Sasuke saat ini. "Sasuke, turunkan amarahmu. Ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat" jelasnya sementara Bee memilih tidak bicara pada situasi tegang seperti itu.

"Naruto!" panggil Nagato.

"Ha!" sahut Naruto.

"Setelah melihatmu lagi, aku merasa lebih tenang" ucap Nagato.

"Terimakasih sudah mempercayaiku dan Konan berada bersama kami dalam keadaan baik. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang membantu korban yang terluka" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

Kedua saudara seperguruan ini masih ingin berbincang-bincang lagi namun Kabuto tidak mengijinkannya. Kabuto lalu mengambil alih tubuh Itachi dan Nagato kemudian mulai menyerang.

Itachi langsung mengaktifkan _mangekyou_ nya untuk serangan _amaterasu_ nya namun hal itu langsung direspon otomatis oleh mata kiri Sasuke yang langsung berubah ke mode _mangekyou._ Ternyata mata Shisui langsung merespon untuk mematahkan kekuatan mata Itachi sekalisgus membebaskan Itachi dari pengaruh edotensei. Kabuto kali ini merasa kecolongan karena sudah meremehkan Itachi. "Sial, semua Uchiha memang merepotkan" keluh Kabuto yang bersembunyi di goa persembunyiannya.

Itachi akhirnya bisa menghirup nafas segar. "Tak kusangka mata Shisui malah menyelamatkanku. Jiwa Shisui pasti selalu bersamamu, Sasuke" ucap Itachi.

"Aku yakin semangat kakak Shisui selalu bersamaku" ujar Sasuke.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Nagato yang masih dikendalikan langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan **_"Banso Tennin!"_** Nagato langsung menarik tubuh Sasuke dan membuatnya sulit bergerak. Bertepatan dengan itu Naruto langsung muncul di samping Nagato kemudian memukulnya hingga terlempar membentur tembok ruangan yang dijadikan sebagai markas utama pasukan aliansi.

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Nagato, Sasuke langsung melempar **_Amaterasu_** untuk membakar Nagato kemudian dengan cepat Naruto langsung mengeluarkan gulungan penyegel milik clan Uzumaki lalu menyedot Nagato masuk ke dalam gulungan.

Bee lalu mengangkat jempolnya untuk Naruto "Kerja bagus yeah!.

"Kalian sudah jauh lebih hebat dari sebelumnya" ucap Itachi.

"Ini berkat kerja keras kami" sahut Naruto sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum ringan saja dan hampir tak terlihat di bibirnya.

Sedangkan Kabuto yang berada di markasnya kembali kesal "Dasar Nagato tak berguna, kau dan cacat fisikmu itu adalah kesialan untukku!".

Itachi kemudian mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke, maafkan kakak karena telah membohongimu. Bangkit dari kematian membuatku sadar akan diriku sendiri dan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku, ada yang harus aku lakukan. Kau harus membantuku Sasuke!" ucap Itachi.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mencari akar permasalahan dari perang besar ini" sahut Itachi.

Sementara itu Naruto masih terlihat memandang gulungan tempat Nagato tersegel sambil memikirkan sesuatu dan tak lama kemudian ia bicara "Kalian lakukan tugas kalian, sementara aku dan Bee-oldchan akan menangani situasi di medan perang. Ada musuh yang sangat kuat mengarah ke mari. Dan… Aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi" ucapan Naruto sementara Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Itachi kemudian akat bicara "Ada hal lebih penting yang harus kita lakukan, kesampingkan dulu perasaan batin kalian" ujarnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu agar perang ini selesai" sahut Naruto lalu mereka segera menuju tujuan masing-masing.

-000-

 **Medan perang paling utara.**

Kapten Darui dan Kapten Mifune hampir kewalahan menahan gempuran dari pasukan Edotensei yaitu Deidara, Sasori, Azuma, Kakuzu, Ginkaku dan Kinkaku, Dan Kato (mantan kekasih Tsunade), Hisashi (Ayah Neji), Chiyo, dan Kimimaro. Keadaan ini juga mengharuskan pasukan Kitsuchi datang membantu.

Jalan perang saat ini menjadi sangat kacau karena putusnya komunikasi dari markas secara tiba-tiba. Para pasukan di medan perang belum mengetahui pasti penyebabnya namun beberapa rumor telah menyebar kalau pemimpin strategi perang mereka telah dijatuhkan dan membuat semangat perang para prajurit aliansi melemah.

Suasana medan perang semakin sulit saat pemimpin pihak musuh memutuskan turun ke medan perang. Trizh akhirnya muncul di medan perang dan sebelum ia melancarkan serangannya ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada semua musuhnya "Pemimpin kalian sudah mati dan sudah saatnya kalian semua musnah di tanganku" ucapnya dan berhasil memperburuk situasi mental pasukan aliansi.

Trizh kemudian mengangkat tangannya dengan perlahan dan sudah meninbulkan angin kencang yang memutar di sekitar tubuhnya lalu saat Trizh ingin mengeluarkan kekuatannya, Tobi muncul dari dimensi lain dan langsung menahan tangan Trizh. "Kau akan menghancurkan segalanya sebelum tujuan kita tercapai" ucap Tobi lalu melepas gengagamannya pada pergelangan Trizh. "Fuga Yadu sedang berhadapan dengan Madara. Kau sebaiknya menuju tempat Madara" ucap Tobi lagi.

Trizh hanya terdiam saja lalu ia segera menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri sementara Tobi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah musuh-musuhnya. "Satu langkah lagi untuk menuju dunia yang baru" ucap Tobi lalu ia melakukan handseal **_"Kuchiyose : Gedou Mazou!"_**

 ** _Poof!_** Tobi memanggil sebuah patung manusia raksasa lalu patungnya itu segera mengambil Ginkaku dan Kinkaku untuk dimakannya. Selanjutnya Tobi melakukan beberapa handseal lagi _'Ushi – Uma – Tori'_ lalutiba-tiba saja Tobi menghilangkan Gedou Mazou tersebut.

Darui, Kitsuchi, Mifune dan semua yang lainnya dibuat terkejut oleh apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka semua. "Apa sebenarnya maunya" ucap Mifune sementara yang lain tampak tertekan.

Tobi lalu segera menghilang dan segera menuju arah keberadaan Naruto. Walaupun Tobi telah pergi dari medan perang paling utara tapi beberapa pasukan edotensei masih berada di sana dan masih berhadapan dengan para pasukan aliansi, perginya Tobi tidak merubah apapun dan suasana medan perang masih tetap sama, menegangkan.

Di sisi lain, Naruto dan Bee sedang menuju medan perang paling utara sementara Tobi sedang mengarah ke Naruro sedangkan Sasuke dan Itachi sedang menuju ke markas musuh.

Naruto dan Bee saat ini sedang berlari menuju medan perang utara, mereka juga sempat melewati kemah darurat tema-temannya. Mereka mendapati Kazuto dan Karin mengalami cidera sedanggkan Juggo dan Suigertsu sedang sekarat akibat serangan dari Itachi dan Nagato yang sempat mereka terima. Walaupun sempat melihat penderitaan teman-temanya, Naruto tetap menuju medan perang dan mempercayakan mereka yang terluka kepada kekasihnya.

Setelah melihat Hinata, semangat Naruto kembali, ia juga menepis semua rasa kekawatirannya. Perubahan suasana hatinya itu lalu disadari oleh Bee. Bee yang berlari di sisi kanan Naruto lalu menegur "YO! Kau sudah kembali bersemangat. Tak ku sangka gadis itu mampu mengembalikan semangatmu oh yeah!".

Naruto kemudian tersenyum begitu juga Bee namun suasana itu tak bertahan lama karena musuh tiba-tiba menghadang dan menghentikan mereka. Tobi datang melalui jutsu ruang dan waktu miliknya dan muncul tepat dihadapan Naruto dan Bee.

Mendapati kedatangan Tobi membuat emosi Naruto meningkat "Kau! Aku akan mengalahkanmu karena aku sudah muak dengan perang ini". Sementara Bee hanya terdiam dan focus pada Tobi.

Tobi kemudian menjawab dengan nada meremehkan "Eeeee! Jangan sombong, menyerah saja karena kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku bahkan hanya untuk menyentuhku saja kau tak akan bisa".

"Berhenti bergurau!" seru Naruto, "Topeng barumu itu membuatku semakin muak. Aku akan menghancurkannya" balas Naruto dan Bee juga telah siap bertarung. "Bersiaplah, yeah!" seru Bee.

"Coba saja" sahut Tobi lalu ia melakukan hanseal 'Tori – I – Tatsu' **_Poof! "Kuchiyose : Gedou Mazou!"._** Setelah memanggil Gedou Mazou, Tobi kembali melakukan handseal 'Tori – I – Uma' **_"Gobi!"_** kemudian dari mulut Gedou Mazou keluar monster kuda putih bertanduk empat yang langsung lari menyeruduk ke arah Bee.

Bee kemudian langsung berubah ke wujud Hachibi sempurna **_"Whiiiiiiiiii"_** dan langsung menangkap tanduk Gobi dan menahnnya. **_"Yo! Dasar kuda liar yeah!"_** seru Hachibi.

Serangan Tobi tak berhenti sampai di sana saja, ia kembali melakukan handseal "Tori – I – Tora' **_"Nibi!"_** Kucing biru raksasa berekor dua muncul dan langsung menerjang ke arah Hachibi namun mendadak Kyuubi muncul dan langsung memukul jatuh Nibi lalu segera mengambil ekor Gobi kemudian membantingnya dengan keras.

 ** _Bruaghh!_** Punggung Gobi membentur tanah dengan keras dan hampir menindih Nibi yang hanya sejengkal dari posisi Gobi terbentur. **_"Jangan main-main denganku"_** geram Kurama.

Gyuuki langsung menjawab **_"Dan jangan sok kuat di hadapanku, musang!"_** sedangkan Kurama hanya mendengus saja menanggapi ucapan Hachibi.

Tobi tak semudah itu membiarkan dirinya dianggap lemah, ia kemudian melakukan handseal kembali 'Tatsu!' Gobi dan Nibi kemudian bangkit lalu bersiap untuk menembakan **_bijuudama_** ke arah Kurama dan Gyuuki.

 ** _Syuuus!_** Energy kemudian mulai berkumpul pada setiap mulut Gobi dan Nibi, lalu beberapa detik kemudian mereka melepas energy itu seperti menembahkan sebuah peluru meriam. **_"Bijuudama!"_** **_Plassh! Syesh!_** Bola **_bijuudama_** mengarah cepat ke arah Kurama dan Gyuuki namun kedua monster ini enggan bergerak dari tempat mereka berada. Sepertinya mereka meremehkan serangan itu.

Setelah **_bijuudama_** itu hampir menyentuh, Kurama dan Gyuuki membuka mulut mereka lalu memakan **_bijuudama_** tersebut kemudian menetralkannya di dalam mulut. **_Wusshh!_** Asap hitam mulai keluar dari mulut Kurama dan Gyuuki setelah menghancurkan serangan Gobi dan Nibi.

Tobi yang ada di bawah hanya diam saja dan tanpa emosi yang terlihat jelas dari aura yang terpancar pada tubuhnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya lagi lalu melakukan handseal 'Tori – I – Saru –U – Ushi – Ne – Mi – Tatsu' kemudian Ichibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Rokubi dan Nanabi langsung dimuntahkan dari mulut Gedou Mazou lalu Tobi berkata "Kalian memang hebat tapi melawan tujuh bijuu sekaligus itu mustahil".

Mendengar perkataan Tobi yang sepertinya sedikit meremehkan Kurama dan Gyuuki, Naruto kemudian meminta Kurama untuk bertukar **_"_** _Ayo bertukar, Kurama"_ ucap Naruto.

" **Oke!"** sahut Kurama. Mereka berdua berkomunikasi lewat pikiran Naruto.

Setelah Naruto mengambil alih tubuh Kurama ia kemudian berkata kepada Tobi **"Kelamahanmu adalah mengangap remeh kami".**

Bee dalam wujud Gyuuki juga mendukung **"Yeah! Kami akan segera mengalahkanmu, Bakayaro! Konoyaro!".**

Tobi hanya mendengus lalu berkata untuk terakhirkalinya "Menyerahlah, kalian tak akan bisa menyentuhku sedikitpun" ucapnya lalu ia melakukan handseal 'Tora' untuk memerintahkan ketujuh bijuu untuk menyerang.

Naruto dalam wujud Kurama kemudian memejamkan mata untuk beberapa detik dan saat membuka mata, chakra emas telah menyelimuti Kurama sehingga warna bulu Kurama yang tadinya berwarna merah menjadi emas sedangkan Bee dalam wujud Gyuuki juga meningkatkan tenaganya dengan membangkitkan chakra merahnya dalam jumlah besar untuk menjadikannya sebuah jubah chakra seperti yang dilakukan Naruto.

" **Pertempuran baru dimulai Oh yeah!"** seru Bee dengan gaya enka miliknya.

Golden Kurama dan Red Gyuuki kemudian berlari mendekati ketujuh bijuu yang menjadi lawan mereka dan pertarungan besar antara _bijuu_ telah dimulai.

Sementara itu teman Naruto yaitu Sasuke, ia bersama dengan Itachi telah sampai di persembunyian Kabuto dan mendapai mata-mata Konoha yaitu Anko telah tergeletak lemas di belakang Kabuto. _"Itu mata-mata yang dikirim oleh Hokage-sama"_ batin Sasuke saat menatap ke arah Anko Mitarasi yang dulu sempat menjadi pembimbingnya saat di akademi.

Kabuto mencoba menyambut baik kedatangan Sasuke dan Itachi. "Selamat datang di goaku yang sederhana ini! Mari kita minum teh sebentar saja" sambut Kabuto.

Tarawar Kabuto langsung ditolak oleh Itachi "Aku ke sini bukan untuk minum teh, aku datang untuk menghentikan jutsumu" ucapnya sementara Sasuke yang berada di sisi kanan Itachi terlihat diam saja sambil memandang datar ke arah Kabuto.

"Ooo.. jadi kalian menolak maksud baikku" ucap Kabuto, "Jangan cepat emosi dulu dan coba ingat kembali apa yang terjadi pada kalian. Sadarilah! Orang-orang bodoh yang kalian bela adalah orang-orang yang pernah membuat kalian menderita" ujar Kabuto kemudian menatap ke arah Itachi "Mereka pernah menjadikanmu sebagai seorang buronan, Itachi! Jadi lebih baik kita berjabat tangan saja dan menyatukan tujuan lalu minum teh" ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke tak tertarik menanggapi pembicaraan itu namun Itachi merasa terusik "Aku tak akan bergabung dengan orang sepertimu dan jangan menghina orang-orang Konoha karena aku tidak suka itu" ucapnya. Sasuke tau kalau kakaknya tidak akan membiarkan Konoha dihina karena dia tau bahwa kakaknya sangat setia dengan desanya. "Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bicara omong kosong seperti tadi" ucap Itachi.

"Segera bunuh saja dia" ucap Sasuke yang sepertinya terlihat sudah muak dengan Kabuto.

Itachi langsung menahan keinginan Sasuke "Tidak, Sasuke! Kita tidak boleh membunuhnya agar bisa menghentikan edotensei. Kita butuh dia hidup-hidup".

Kemudian Kabuto berkata sebelum bersiap untuk bertarung "Perlu kalian ketahui, Edotensei tak bisa dihentikan. Hanya aku sendiri yang bisa menghentikannya dan jutsu ini juga tak memiliki kelemahan".

Itachi juga memberi tahu sesuatu kepada Kabuto "Dan perlu kau ketahui juga, semua jutsu ada kelemahannya. Dan kelemahan jutsumu itu adalah kehadiranku". Ucapan Itachi itu berhasil membuat Kabuto terkejut dan membuatnya menjadi sedikit serius.

"Kalau begitu, jangan salahkan aku jika aku sampai membunuh adik kesayanganmu itu" ucap Kabuto kemudian ia membuka jubahnya untuk memperlihatkan wujud barunya dan Sasuke yang sempat diremehkannya hanya mendengus kesal.

Tubuh Kabuto sekarang diselimuti oleh sisik ular putih dan kepalanya memiliki tanduk serta perutnya tersambung dengan tubuh ular putih yang cukup besar, ia kemudian berkata dengan sombong "Aku telah berada dalam mode _sennin_ yang sempurna dan aku bukan ular lagi melainkan Naga. Mwahahaha!" ucapnya kemudian ia segera menyerang **_"Chakura No Mesu!"_** Kabuto menciptakan pisau chakra di tangannya lalu melesat cepat dan hampir tidak terlihat ke arah Sasuke.

 ** _Splash! Syesh! Slebh!_** Yang terkena tusukan malah Kabuto sendiri oleh Habakiri Sasuke. Sementara itu Itachi terlihat terkejut, bahkan dirinya sendiri tak bisa membaca arah gerak Kabuto walau telah mengaktifkan mangekyounya.

Sasuke sudah berada pada mode sennin "Aku dapat merasakan energy yang mengarah padaku dan akulah naga yang sesunguhnya. Perubahan berlebihan seperti itu bukanlah yang sempurna" ucapnya.

" ** _Raiton no jutsu!"_** Sasuke kemudian mengalirkan petir pada pedangnya dan berhasil mengenai tubuh Kabuto namun yang malah terjadi, tubuh Kabuto berubah menjadi air.

Itachi kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak memcoba menenangkan pikirannya untuk melacak keberadaan Kabuto lalu beberapa detik kemudian Itachi mengabil pedang dari tangan Sasuke lalu menebas di arah depannya, kemudian Kabuto muncul dan tanduk kanannya telah terpotong. Itachi kemudian menusuk perut Kabuto dan langsung melakukan sebuah genjutsu **_"Mangekyou Sharingan : Genjutsu!" Cuiiing!._** Saat Itachi melakukan genjutsu itu, Kabuto tidak menyadari kalau pundaknya disentuh oleh Itachi.

Genjutsu Itachi terlihat tidak berpengaruh apapun bagi Kabuto "Genjutsu heh! Tak akan ada pengaruhnya" ucap Kabuto kemudian melepaskan diri dari tusukan Itachi dan melompat mundur. Luka pada perut Kabuto kemudian sembuh dengan cepat lalu ia melakukan sebuah handseal **_"Senpo : Hakugeki no jutsu!"_** Kabuto memanggil naga putih yang membawa bola hitam di tangannya kemudian naga itu menyatu dengan bola tersebut lalu meledak dan menciptakan cahaya yang sangat terang dan suara yang menusuk telinga. Serangan itu berhasil melumpuhkan Sasuke dan Itachi, Kabuto kemudian mengunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang lagi. Kabuto melesat lagi ke arah Sasuke untuk membunuhnya **_"Chakura no mesu!"_** Kabuto menciptakan pisau chakra kembali dan hendak menusuk Sasuke namun lagi-lagi Kabuto tertusuk oleh Habakiri milik Sasuke.

" ** _Raiton no jutsu!"_** Sasuke kembali menyerang dengan petirnya.

" _Kurang ajar! Dia masih sempat melihat gerakanku. Tidak, aku baru mengerti. Ini karena mata sennin Sasuke. Aku lupa kalau dia berada pada mode sennin. Tapi serangan selanjutnya aku akan mengenainya"_ batin Kabuto lalu mencair kembali dan pengaruh jutsu ledakan milik Kabuto tadi kemudian lenyap.

Itachi memejamkan matanya untuk melacak keberadaan Kabuto, beberapa detik kemudian Itachi mengambil pedang dari tangan Sasuke lalu menebas di arah depannya. Tanduk bagian kanan Kabuto terpotong, ia tak menyadari tanduk yang sempat terpotong tadi seperti tumbuh kembali dan terpotong kembali.

Itachi kemudian menusuk Kabuto dan langsung menyerang **_"Mangekyou Sharingan : Genjutsu!"._** Kabuto melompat mundur untuk melepaskan diri, "Sudah aku bilang genjutsu tak mempan terhadapku!" ucapnya. "Jangan meremehkan aku dengan melakukan serangan yang sama dari serangan yang kau lakukan terhadapku sebelumnya. Aku tak tau apa maksud kalian dan terserah mau terus mengulang gerakan yang sama aku ini tak akan pernah terkalahkan karena aku memiliki kekuatan yang sempurna dan ini berkat semua penelitianku. Sekarang akulah peran utama dalam perang ini dan aku akan mengendalikan perang ini. Kalian akan segera aku bunuh" ujarnya lagi lalu Kabuto melancarnya jutsunya kembali **_"Senpo : Hakugeki no jutsu!"_** naga putih yang dikeluarkan Kabuto lalu meledak dan berhasil melumpuhkan Sasuke dan Itachi.

Kabuto kemudian melesat **_"Chakura no mesu!"_** ia kembali menciptakan pisau chakra. _"Kali ini pasti berhasil membunuh Sasuke"_ batin Kabuto dan ia siap menusuk dada Sasuke tapi yang tertusuk malah dirinya kembali. Hal ini berhasil membuat Kabuto frustasi "Dimana kesalahanku! Kenapa aku tertusuk lagi?" ucapnya.

Itachi kemudian mengatakan sesuatu "Jika kau tak mengakui kelemahanmu sendiri kau akan terus tertusuk selama kau ingin menusuk Sasuke".

Kabuto kemudian menatap wajah Sasuke yang terus berexpresi datar _"Mata itu! Mustahil aku tak bisa lepas dari pandangannya. Aku ini cepat!"_ batin Kabuto.

Itachi kembali mengatakan sesuatu "Selama kau mengagap dirimu itu kuat, kau tak akan tau dimana kelemahanmu".

"Omong kosong, hanya aku yang tau tentang diriku sendiri" bantah langsung Kabuto kemudian Sasuke langsung melakukan serangan **_"Raiton no jutsu!"_** lalu Kabuto mencair lagi. Sasuke dan Itachi masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi dan mereka sama sekali tidak berpindah posisi.

Itachi memjamkan matanya lagi lalu mengambil pedang dan menebas kembali di arah depannya. Tanduk Kabuto lagi-lagi terpotong dan dirinya kembali terkena tusuk. Kabuto lalu melompat mundur untuk melepaskan diri dan ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ia menyadari tanduknya yang telah terpotong seharusnya ada tiga tapi yang ada hanya satu dan posisi terjatuhnya di tempat yang sama pula. Itu berhasil membuat Kabuto semakin emosi dan frustasi "Apa-apaan ini! Bahkan aku tidak berada dalam pengaruh genjutsu. BERHENTI MENYERANGKU SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Kabuto namun Itachi dan Sasuke tetap diam.

Kabuto kembali bertiak langtang "HUUUAAAAAA!" ia meningkatkan kekuatanya lagi lalu menyerang secara beruntun ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke. Pertama, Kabuto menyerang dengan ledakan cahaya dan suara menusuk **_"Senpo : Hakugeki no jutsu!"_** serangan ini berhasil melumpuhkan Itachi dan Sasuke lalu Kabuto menyerang lagi dengan tembakan gelombang air terjun yang memutar **_"Suiton : Daibakufu no jutsu!"._** Sasuke kemudian membangkitkan Susano'o untuk menahan serangan Kabuto itu. Ketiga, Kabuto menyerang dengan kekuatan dari Kimimaro yang berhasil DNA-nya ia masukkan ke tubuhnya sendiri **_"Kimimaro : Shikoisumyaku Sawarabi No Mai!"_** Kabuto melancarkan serangan tulang yang muncul dari dalam tanah seperti ranjau duri mengarah ke Sasuke dan berhasil mengoyahkan keseimbangan Sasuke sehingga Susano'onya harus lenyap. Keempat, Kabuto lagi-lagi menyerang dengan peluru air yang berbentuk naga raksasa **_"Suiton : Suiryudan no jutsu!"_** serangan ini berhasil menabrak Itachi hingga terjatuh lalu Kabuto kembali menyerang ** _"Chakra Absorbing Snake!"._** Kabuto memanggil ular yang cukup besar untuk melilit tubuh Sasuke dan menyerap chakranya. **_"Chakura no mesu!"_** Kabuto kembali menciptakan pisau chakra lalu melesat hendak menusuh Sasuke namun yang tertusuk malah dirinya lagi.

Sasuke berhasil menghancurkan ular yang melilitnya itu dan segera menusuk Kabuto yang mengarah ke dirinya. **_"Raiton no jutsu!"_** Sasuke kembali menyerang dengan petirnya dan Kabuto langsung mencair untuk menghindar.

Itachi yang sempat jatuh kembali berdiri lalu memejamkan mata dan beberapa detik kemudian mengambil pedang Sasuke lalu menebas kembali. Lagi-lagi tanduk Kabuto terpotong dan membuatnya semkin muak. Kabuto melompat mundur kemudian berteriak "AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN KALIAN! HUAAAAAAAA!" Kabuto kemudian mengunakan chakra iblisnya yang ia dapat dari Trizh lalu berubah wujud menjadi naga putih raksasa yang sempurna.

Kabuto yang telah menjadi naga sempurna kemudian menyerang Itachi dengan semburan apinya yang ganas " ** _Hell Fire!" Bruuuush!_** Itachi mencoba menahan semburan api yang panas ini dengan Susano'o miliknya namun akibat semburan api Naga putih yang tak henti-hentinya membuat Susano'o Itachi tak mampu menahan dalam jangaka waktu lama.

Sasuke yang menyadari situasi semakin mendesak langsung membangkitkan Susano'o milknya dan segera memanah naga putih jelmaan Kabuto itu. ** _Plash! Sleb!_** Panah Sasuke berhasil menusuk perut naga putih itu sehingga membuatnya jatuh lalu berubah kembali menjadi Kabuto yang semula.

Sasuke kemudian menghilangkan Susano'onya dan begitu juga anak panah yang menancap di tubuh Kabuto. "Menyerah sajalah!" seru Sasuke.

Kabuto kemudian berdiri lalu menbuat pisau chakra kembali **_"Chakura no mesu!"._** Saat Kabuto hendak menyerang, Itachi menghentikannya "Cukup, Kabuto! Kau harus mengakui dan menerima dirimu sendiri!" seru Itachi.

Kabuto langsung membantah dengan berteriak "INILAH DIRIKU YANG SEBENARNYA!".

"Tidak!" bantah langsung dari Itachi "Dirinmu yang sesunguhnya adalah apa adanya dan berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri dan belajar menerima siapa dirimu sebenarnya, jika tidak seperti itu sudah dipastikan kau akan gagal nantinya seperti yang aku alami sebelumnya" ujarnya lagi.

Perkataan Itachi malah membuat Kabuto semakin frustasi dan berteriak "Huaaaaaaa!" lalu ia kembali melesat untuk menusuk Sasuke namun yang ia dapat adalah kejadian yang sama dari sebelumnya, tanduknya kembali terpotong.

"Cukupi semua tindakan bodohmu itu. Hanya introfeksi diri saja yang bisa menyelamatkanmu. Takdirmu sudah berada di tanganku" ucap Itachi.

Kabuto merasa tertekan, ia merasa dipojokkan oleh nasib dan takdir buruk yang selalu menyerangnya. Ia kemudian mengingat masa kecilnya yang suram, itu sangat menyedihkan karena mengingat dirinya dulu kehilangan ingatan akibat korban peperangan yang menyebabkan ia tak tau jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Rasa keraguan akan jati diri mulai merasukinya setelah kehilangan ibu yang pernah mengasuhnya akibat ketidak adilan yang ia dapatkan. Karena harus mengingat itu semua, Kabuto menjadi menangis sambil berkata "Seseorang yang jenius tak akan memahaminya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku dan tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menghalanginya". Kabuto terus menyerang dengan semua jutsu yang ia miliki dan yang ia dapat hanyalah kejadian yang tetap sama dari awal hingga seterusnya. Ia tertusuk dan tanduknya terpotong dalam keadaan tarus sama setiap kali ia menyerang. Kabuto telah terjebak oleh genjutsu milik Itachi dan genjutsu ini bukan genjutsu biasa, genjutsu yang tidak membutuhkan kontak mata dari lawan untuk bekerja.

Di dunia yang sebenarnya, Kabuto terlihat berdiri diam dengan kepala terus di sentuh oleh tangan kiri Itachi dan di belakang Itachi terlihat Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan kakaknya. "ini salah satu jutsu terlarang kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi kemudian menjawab "Ini jutsu yang mengerikan dan dilarang oleh klan kita karena memiliki akibat yang fatal. Jutsu yang menentukan takdir seseorang ini adalah Izanami. Setelah mengunakan genjutsu ini salah satu matamu akan kehilangan cahayanya dan menjadi buta seperti yang aku alami sekarang. Jutsu ini adalah ciptaan leluhur Uchiha yang bernama Izanami dan untuk lepas dari pengaruh jutsu ini kau harus menyadari siapa dirimu sebenarnya lalu berhenti membohongi diri sendiri dan orang lain".

"Apa yang akan kakak lakukan terhadap Kabuto sekarang?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Itachi langsung menjawab "Aku akan menghentikan edotensei, setidaknya ini bisa meringankan beban perang pada pihak kita. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk kalian sehingga aku bisa tenang dalam peristirahatan terakhirku nanti" ucapnya pelan.

Sementara itu di tempat pertarungan para bijuu, suasana pertarungan semakin sengit. Kurama dan Gyuuki masih tetap berdiri kuat walau terus mendapatan serangan yang tak henti dari ketujuh bijuu yang menjadi lawan mereka. Aksi saling pukul dan saling bantingpun terus terjadi. Sementara waktu ini belum diketahui siapa yang akan menang.

Perkataan Tobi memang benar, tujuh lawan dua itu memang sulit sehingga membuat dua bijuu terkuatpun menjadi kewalahan. Walaupun seperti itu Naruto dan Bee tidak sedikitpun menyerah.

Kurama dan Gyuuki kini di kepung dari segala arah. ** _"Sungguh tidak mengasikkan sekali, seharusnya kita yang memujokkan mereka-tebayo!"_** ucap Naruto dalam wujud Kurama.

Bee dalam wujud Gyuuki kemudian berkata dengan gaya enka **_"Yo Naruto! Bakayaro! Ini di alam bebas, kita tidak akan bisa memeojokan mereka karena bukan di dalam ruangan yeah!"._**

Naruto kemudian berkata mengikuti gaya enka Bee. **_"YO! Kalau begitu, put your hands up and hajar-tebayouu! Yeaahh!"._** Bee kemudian menjawab ** _"OOOKEYYY!"._**

Naruto berwujud Kurama kemudian berlari maju yang saat itu Gobi berada di hadapannya. Kurama berlari mendekat begitu juga Gobi yang siap menabrak Kurama dengan kepalanya. Keduanya saling mendekati lalu " ** _Super Kurama Punch!" PUAAAGH!_** Kurama tak segan-segan menghantam kepala Gobi sehingga pantat Gobi langsung terangkat seperti sepeda motor yang memdadak mengerem depan, **_KYIITTT!_** Kurama kemudian dengan cepat memegang tubuh Gobi seperti sedang memeluk sebuah batang pohon kemudian ia melakukan serangan mematikannya **_"Jump Over Headbreaker!"_** Kurama sedikit melompat kemudian membenturkan kepala Gobi ke tanah membuat Gobi tergeletak tak berdaya karena pusing. Kurama kemudian mendekati tubuh Gobi lalu sedikit melompat untuk melakukan serangan gaya **_"Elbow Drop!"_** Kurama menyiku leher Gobi hingga membuatnya K.O.

Tak jauh di belakang Kurama, Gyuuki yang melawan Yonbi juga melakukan serangan mautnya. Yonbi terlihat memukul wajah Gyuuki dengan keras ** _Plak!_** Sementara Gyuuki sengaja tak membalas pukulan Yonbi, Gyuuki malah berkata dengan gaya enkanya **_"Come on Bro! Hit me! Hit Me! Yeah!"._** Merasa ditantang, Yonbi memukul dengan kekuatan besar pada wajah Gyuuki **_"Super Fire Punch!" PUAAKK! DRRRRR!_** Kepala Gyuuki bergetar hebat akibat pukulan maut itu. Bukannya marah karena dipukul, Gyuuki malah mengangkat jempol kanannya dan berkata **_"Nice hit, OHHH YEAAH!"._** Respon itu membuat Yonbi menggaruk kepalanya karena heran, Gyuuki lalu meyuruh Yonbi untuk memukulnya lagi **_"Come on baby! Hit me again!"._** Yonbi menjadi semakin bingung dengan musuhnya itu lalu ia memukul dengan sedikit ragu-ragu **_"King Kong Triple Punch!" Puak! Plak! Pluk!_** Yondi menyasar jidat Gyuuki sebanyak tiga kali dan sekarang Gyuuki malah mengakat tinggi tangan kanannya ke atas dan berkata lantang **_"Lets to the rock! Yeaaahh!"_** Gyuuki kemudian menatap sengit ke arah Yonbi sehingga membuatnya gentar kemudian Gyuuki melakukan serangan mematikannya ** _"Thunder Punch!"_** Gyuuki memukul wajah Yonbi dengan pukulan petir yang sangat keras membuat Yondi langsung pusing seketika. Setelah itu Gyuuki melakukan serangannya lagi **_"Facebreaker!"_** Gyuuki mengambil dan mencengkram kepala Yonbi lalu mengangkat tubuh Yonbi sedikit ke atas kemudian mendorong wajah Yonbi turun hingga membentur tanah dengan keras, Yonbipun K.O. dan akhir kata dari Gyuuki adalah ** _"Oooo Yeahhhh!"._**

Sementara itu Kurama terlihat adu cakar dengan Nibi. **_Gras! Gres! Gros!_** Nibi mencakar paling pertama dan berhasil dihindari oleh Kurama dengan melakukan gaya banting stir, menghindar memutar kesamping membuat cakaran Nibi malah menyasar ke tanah. Kurama lalu membalas dengan serangan mencakar juga **_Sressh!_** Cakaran Kurama dihindari tepat waktu sebelum mengenai wajah Nibi, Nibi menghindar dengan melakukan gaya salto mundur di udara **_Syuush!_** lalu mendarat sempurna. Nibi kembali mengeluarkan cakarnya lalu melompat tepat ke arah Kurama. Untuk menghindar, Kurama langsung melakukan kayang sehingga jika dilihat dari gerak lambat maka akan terlihat bulu dada Kurama dengan bulu dada Nibi saling bergesekan sambil diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi. Walaupun Kurama mampu menghindar dari cakaran Nibi namun hidung Kurama berhasil terkena satu cakaran kuku Nibi. **_Crot!_** Setitik darah keluar dari hidung Kurama dan lumayan membuatnya merasa perih. Kurama kemudian mengusap hidungnya lalu berkata **"Tak ada yang bisa mencakarku selain Shimma si siluman singa. Tapi kau mampu, kau patut dianggap rival!"** tunjuk Kurama ke arah Nibi.

Nibi menjawab dengan geraman saja lalu kembali menyerang Kurama. Nibi melompat ke arah Kurama lalu Kurama menghindar dengan tepat dan langsung menangkap kedua ekor Nibi kemudian melakukan hantaman mematikan **_"Bokongpain!" Blak Blarrr!_** Nibi langsung K.O. Kurama menarik Nibi dan membenturkannya ke tanah.

Beberapa meter dari Kurama, Gyuuki terlihat memukul keras rahang Rokubi **_Plukk!_** Gyuuki merasakan kalau dia sedang memukul gumpalan jelly. Gyuuki kemudian memukul perut Rokubi **_"Middle Fist!"_** seketika pukulan keras itu membuat Rokubi muntah **_"Ueek!"_** sialnya Gyuuki malah terkena muntahan lendir dari Rokubi si siput raksasa berekor enam itu. Gyuuki kemudian mengeluh sambil bergerak menjauh dari Rokubi yang sudah terlihat lemas dan pusing ** _"Uek yak! Bakayaro konoyaro! Serangan Muntah Attack yang merepotkan, yiuh!"_** ucap Gyuuki sambil menjepit hidungnya dengan dua jarinya.

Kembali ke Kurama, ia terlihat sedang mengangkat tinggi tubuh Ichibi si rakun coklat lalu melakukan gerakan yang menyakitkan **_"Hard Backbreaker!"_** Kurama mematahkan tulang punggung Ichibi pada paha kanannya. Ichibi kemudian langsung pingsan.

Gyuuki juga melakukan gerakan yang mematikan. Gyuuki terlihat sedang mengankat tubuh Sanbi si kura-kura trenggiling berekor tiga lalu melakukan gerakan extreme untuk menguji kepala dan tanduknya yang kuat **_"Shaolin Spirit Head!" Syet Blar Blar Blar!_** Gyuki membenturkan Sandi di kepalanya sebanyak tiga kali dan berhasil membuat Sanbi mabuk udara. Setelah itu, Gyuuki memutar tubuh Sanbi seperti baling-baling dan sukses membuat Sanbi semakin pusing lalu Gyuuki membenturkan Sanbi ke tanah hingga K.O.

Sementara itu Kurama sedang diawasi oleh Nanabi dari udara sambil menjaduhinya puluhan bom bijuu. Nanabi terbang seperti kapal jet tempur yang sedang menembaki sebuah gedung, dari terbang tinggi hingga terbang rendah untuk menembaki Kurama dengan bijuudama seukuran bola voly. Serangan demi serangan dari Nanabi si kumbang raksasa berhasil membuat Kurama muak dan marah besar. Kurama kemudian mengambil batu yang beratnya mencapai 10 ton untuk dilemparnya **_"Stone Spirit!" Syuus! Plak! Syess! Krooosshh!_** Nanabi kemudian jatuh seperti pesawat hilang kendali.

Pertarungan keras para bijuu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Kurama dan Gyuuki. Dan untuk menghakhiri penderitaan ketujuh biju, Kurama memanjangkan tujuh ekornya dan melilitkannya ke setiap leher ketujuh bijuu untuk membebaskan mereka dari pengaruh belenggu patung Gedou Mazou dan saat itu juga Naruto langsung bertemu dengan ketujuh Bijuu bersama jinchurikinya masing-masing di alam bawah sadarnya. Di sana Naruto belajar beberapa hal tentang para bijuu dan jinchurikinya salah satunya adalah mengetahui nama sebenarnya dari para bijuu. Setelah kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, Naruto kembali ke wujud normal begitu juga Bee sedangkan ketujuh bijuu telah disedot kembali ke dalam perut Gedou Mazou oleh Tobi.

Di persembunyian Kabuto, Itachi akan segera menghentikan jutsu edotensei. "Dengan menghentikan jutsu edotensei ini aku harap aku sudah bisa menebus kesalahanku di masalalu" ucap Itachi kemudian ia melepas kacamata Kabuto lalu melakukan genjutsu untuk mengintrogasi Kabuto ** _"Tsukuyomi!"._**

Kabuto sekarang terpengaruh genjutsu Itachi yang lain. Itachi kemudian bertanya kepada Kabuto yang tetap berdiri diam dihadapannya "Apa segel jutsu untuk melepas edotensei?".

Kabuto kemudian menjawab "Ne, Ushi, Saru, Tora, Tatsu, I"

"Bagus, sekarang lakukan semua segel itu" Itachi kemudian memandu Kabuto dengan pengaruh **_tsukuyomi_** agar melakukan segel-segel tersebut. "Ne – Ushi – Saru – Tora – Tatsu – I" ucap Itachi lalu Kabuto melakukan semua segel tangan tersebut **_"Edotensei kai!"_**. Semua shinobi yang dibangkitkan oleh Kabuto mulai terbebas. Tubuh mereka langsung bersinar kemudian jiwa-jiwa mereka segera kembali ke langit termasuk Itachi sendiri.

Sasuke yang tetap berada di belakang kakakanya hanya memandang tubuh kakaknya saja. Ia tau kalau dirinya memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk berpisah bahkan berpisah untuk kedua kalinya. Sebelum pergi Itachi ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke. Itachi kemudian berbalik badan untuk melihat Sasuke terakhir kalinya lalu mengucapkan _"_ Aku selalu menyayangimu" lalu jiwa Itachi keluar dari tubuh edotenseinya dan kembali beristirahat dalam damai sementara Sasuke masih tetap berdiri dalam diam.

Kesempatan terakhir ini juga digunakan oleh Dan 'kekasih Tsunade' untuk mengatakan isi hatinya. Dan kemudian terbang mencari Tsunade lalu mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat mencintai Tsunade, dirinya juga mengatakan rasa terimakasihnya karena Tsunade karena telah melanjutkan mimpinya yang tak pernah sampai untuk menjadi Hokage. Dia juga meminta maaf karena telah memberi penderitaan kepada Tsunade dan setelah mengatakan semua itu, Dan Kato segera menghilang untuk kembali ke langit.

Kita kembali ke medan tempur utama dan melihat situasi yang terjadi setelah kalahnya Fuga. Madara yang terus dihujani pukulan tangan pasir Gaara tetap bertahan di dalam Susano'onya. **"Apa kau sangat membeciku? Kalau begitu akan aku kirim kau ke tempat temanmu!"** ucap Madara dari dalam Susano'onya.

"DIAM KAU KEPARAT!" teriak Gaara penuh amarah sambil tetap mengerakkan semua tangan-tangan pasirnya untuk menghantap Susano'o Madara secara membabi buta. Para Kage yang lain maupun pasukan yang lain tidak ada yang berani menghentikan amarah Gaara untuk terus menyerang Madara.

Madara sendiri belum mau membalas serangan dari Gaara **"Aku kagum dengan rasa pertemananmu itu tapi ikatan kalian itu hanya akan memberikan kesedihan jika masih berada di dunia terkutuk itu. Kalian tenang saja, aku akan membuat sebuah dunia dimana kalian akan selalu bersama menjadi teman yang abadi. Jadi terimalah kematianmu sekarang"** ucap Madara kemudian dia menambahkan kekuatan Susano'onya hingga mencapai bentuk sempurna hingga bentuknya menyerupai iblis Tengu lengkap dengan pedang samurainya. Perubahan itu langsung membuat Gaara berhenti memukul.

Susano'o Madara lalu menghunus pedangnya namun saat ingin menebas semua musuhnya, kekuatan Susano'o Madara mendadak lenyap kemudian tubuh Madara langsung bersinar putih terang. Madara segera mengetahui apa yang terjadi "Heh! Penguna edotensei ini akhirnya kalah juga, tapi tak apa" gerutunya kemudian ia lalu melakukan handseal pelepas edotensei untuk membatalkan kontrak dengan penguna jutsu tersebut. ** _"Edotensei Kai!"_**

Madara menolak untuk lepas dan dia berhasil bebas dari kendali Kabuto. "Ini akibat mengunakan edotensei ke sembarangan orang" ucap Madara dan sekarang dia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri dengan sepenuhnya tanpa pengaruh dari orang yang membangkitkannya lagi.

Bertepatan saat itu juga, Trizh tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka semua. Dia muncul tepat di samping Madara dan membuatnya terkejut, "Siapa kau?" tanya Madara kepada Trizh. Kemunculan Trizh langsung membuat semua pasukan aliansi langsung tertekan.

Trizh tak menjawab pertanyaan Madara yang malah membuat Madara sedikit kesal. Trizh malah melangkah mendekati tubuh Fuga yang tertancap oleh puluhan senjata lalu ia segera melakukan sebuah ritual iblis. Tak ada yang berani mendekati Trizh bahkan para Kage sendiri. Semuanya merasakan aura kekuatan yang sangat besar dari dalam diri Trizh bahkan Madarapun merasakan itu. semua tak berani bergerak termasuk Madara. Madara masih belum tau Trizh itu berada di pihak mana.

Sementara itu, di base camp pasukan yang tak jauh dari markas pusat, Ino yang berada di sebuah tenda Unit Darurat dan sedang membawa sebotol obat mendadak jantungnya berdebar lalu obat yang ada di tangannya langsung terjatuh dan membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya menatap heran ke arahnya. Ino kemudian memandang ke arah medan perang lalu menggumam pelan _"Apa yang sudah terjadi_?" batinya.

Shizune yang berada satu tenda dengan Ino langsung menegurnya "Jangan terlalu kawatir Ino. Sebaiknya kau lanjutkan tugas kita" ucap Shizune.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa tentara yang membawa tentara yang terluka datang ke tenda mereka. Batin Ino yang masih gelisah mencoba mencari kebenaran apa yang terjadi di medan perang, ia kemudian mendekati pria yang sedang terluka yang baru datang itu. Sambil mengobati pria itu, Ino bertanya "Tuan apa yang terjadi di medan perang tadi? Apakah Fuga-kun baik-baik saja?".

Tentara itu langsung merunduk dan membuat Ino bingung. Ino kembali bertanya "Apa yang terjadi tuan?" tanyanya dengan penuh harap.

Tentara itu akhirnya menjawab "Fuga-sama telah meninggal".

Mendengar itu, seketika Ino menjadi kaku, tubuhnya gemetar dan jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Ino masih ragu lalu ia mencoba menungkas "Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin prajurit!" serunya.

Prajurit itu lalu menjawab "Kami gagal melindunginya" sahutnya lemah.

Itu membuat Ino langsung terkejut kemudian berteriak "TIDAK!" lalu tak lama kemudian Ino menangis, ia kemudian membuang semua obat yang dipegangnya lalu berlari menuju medan perang sambil berlinang air mata.

Berlari dan berlari, Ino semakin bersedih dan tangisnya semakin lepas. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya menuju medan perang bahkan Shizune sendiri. "Setidaknya itu akan membuat dia sedikit membaik" gumam Shizune.

Sedangkan di medan perang utama, di tanah tempat Trizh berpijak kemudian terbentuk gambar bintang terbalik berwarna ungu. Shimma yang berada di dalam tubuh Fuga kemudian disedot masuk ke tubuh Trizh melalui mulutnya.

Tujuan Trizh akhirnya tercapai, ia sekarang menjadi abadi. "Semua orang di dunia ini bahkan di seluruh alam semesta harus menyembahku!" ucap Trizh yang membuat seluruh dunia bergetar. Gadis berambut hitam lurus serta panjang ini sukses membuat semua pasukan aliansi gemetaran dan tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

Madara yang dari tadi memperhatikan Trizh langsung menanyakan siapa sebenarnya gadis berambut panjang itu "Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" tanya Madara.

Trizh kemudian berbalik lalu berjalan mendekati Madara. Trizh tepat berdiri di samping Madara sambil menatap ke arah belakang Madara "Aku adalah pemimpin tertinggi Akatsuki dan bisa dibilang aku ini atasanmu" ucap Trizh datar.

"Jangan bergurau" ucap Madara.

"Jika menentang kau akan aku bunuh" ucap Trizh.

"Aku abadi" sahut Madara.

"Tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini kecuali aku, sang iblis itu sendiri" ucap Trizh.

Akhirnya Madara terdiam dubuatnya. Mau tak mau Madara harus mengakui kekuatan Trizh. "Lakukan saja apa yang sudah menjadi tujuanmu dan Obito. Mulai sekarang aku akan menonton dari sini" ucap Trizh.

Madara lalu menjawab "Baiklah, aku juga tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu". Madara kemudian menatap ke arah kelima Kage. "Selanjutnya akan aku bereskan mereka" ucapnya.

Sementara itu, pasukan di mendan perang paling utara telah memenangkan pertempuran walau tak sedikit pasukan mereka yang telah gugur. Sakura, Konan dan beberapa tim medis juga sedang sibuk menyelamatkan para pasukan yang terluka dan saat ini matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Di tempat Sasuke, Kazuto tiba-tiba datang mencari Sasuke. Kazuto memasakan diri walau dalam keadaan terluka demi membawa berita penting untuk Sasuke. "Ada apa Kazuto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada berita penting yang harus Senpai ketahui" sahut Kazuto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Master Fuga berhasil dibunuh oleh Madara" ucap Kazuto sambil merunduk.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke sangat terkejut lalu ia langsung terlutut ke tanah dan tak sanggup berkata apapun. Sasuke kemudian menghantam tanah di hadapanya dengan kedua tangannya secara membabi buta. Emosi karena amarah, sedih, rasa kehilangan yang kuat, semua keluar secara bersamaan dari dalam hatinya.

Kazuto tak berani menegur Sasuke yang hatinya sedang kacau, ia hanya bisa merunduk diam saja.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke berhenti memukul tanah, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk mencari jalan keluar. _"Fuga tak semudah itu mati. Ini pasti ada kesalahan"_ tungkas dalam hati Sasuke. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai berita itu. Ia kemudian bangun lalu memandang ke arah tubuh Anko _"Jika Fuga memang sudah mati, aku akan menyuruh Orochimaru menghidupkannya kembali bagaimanapun caranya"_ batin Sasuke lalu ia bangkit dan langsung mendekati tubuh Anko.

Sasuke kemudian membuka baju Anko lalu memeriksa bahunya untuk mencari segel kutukan dari gigitan Orochimaru. Setelah menemukannya, ia lalu melakukan sebuah segel tangan untuk membuka segel Orochimaru. Sasuke tau semua tentang segel ular karena ia pernah mempelajarinya saat berada di pulau reptile.

Sasuke kemudian memanggil Kazuto "Kazuto, ambilkan aku sedikit daging dari Kabuto!"

Kazuto langsung mengerti "Baik!" lalu ia menyayat sedikit daging dari bagian dada Kabuto kemudian memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sudah siap melepas segel itu **_"Snake Seal Release!"_** kemudian ular putih besar keluar dari tubuh Anko kemudian memuntahkan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru bangkit kembali namun dalam keadaan yang lemah "Tak kusangka kau yang malah membangkitkanku" ucap Orochimaru.

"Ada yang harus kau lakukan untukku" sahut Sasuke langsung.

Orochimaru terlihat berpikir lalu ia menemukan Kabuto yang sedang berdiri diam. "Aku tau apa yang kau inginkan dariku, sudah lama aku mengawasi semuanya dari dalam tubuh Anko. Itu tak akan mudah" ucap Orochimaru sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan sampai aku mengunakan genjutsu terhadapmu" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kau tak perlu repot melakukan hal itu" ucap Orochimaru kemudian melangkah mendekati Kabuto untuk melepas mode _sennin_ Kabuto. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu tapi sebelumnya bantu aku untuk mengembalikan roh kedua lenganku terlebih dahulu. Sebelumnya kita akan pergi ke reruntuhan Kuil Uzumaki, ayo ikuti aku" ucapnya lagi lalu mereka segera meninggalkan goa itu.

Kembali ke medan perang utama dan kita lihat apa saja yang terjadi. Ino yang mendapati Fuga dalam kondisi mengenaskan langsung menangis histeris di hadapan tubuh kekasihnya itu. Karena terlalu sedih Ino kemudian berteriak kepada semua pasukan aliansi yang ada di sana. "KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA!" teriak Ino, "Melihat…" Ino kemudian memandang tubuh kekasihnya sambil terus menangis "Kenapa… diam saja… melihat dia terus tertidur seperti itu… hikz!".

Semua pasukan aliansi lalu merunduk karena tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino tersebut sedangkan Madara yang telah siap bertarung mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk menonton sebentar.

Ino kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi "Sensei! Sebagai gurunya seharusnya kau melakukan sesuatu. SEHARUSNYA KAU MEMBANGUNKANYA KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Ino mendadak berteriak dan hatinya semakin perih "Hikz! Hikz!". Kakashi semakin merunduk karena tak tau harus berkata apapun untuk menenangkan emosi Ino.

Ino kemudian menoleh ke arah Shikamaru lalu mendekatinya "KAU! Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat bangunkan dia, SHIKAMARU!". Shikamaru hanya bisa merunduk saja dan tak berani menatap wajah Ino. "Kau sama saja" rintih Ino.

Ino kemudian menjabak kerah baju Sai yang saat itu berada di samping Shikamaru. "Kemana Sasuke dan Naruto? KENAPA MEREKA MENINGALKANNYA, HAH? KENAPA?" teriak Ino sambil terus menangis. Sai sama saja seperti yang lainnya, ia tak berdaya untuk menatap Ino. Ino kemudian melepas kerah baju Sai lalu melangkah mendekati tubuh Fuga dalam keadaan lemas. Ino kemudian terlutut lemas di samping kanan tubuh Fuga sambil terus meneteskan airmata. Ino kemudian merintih "Tak ada gunanya… TAK ADA GUNANYAAAA! HUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!" ia kemudian berteriak histeris lalu menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tak ada yang berani berbicara bahkan para Kage sekalipun menjadi bisu tapi Madara langsung tertawa melihat tangisan Ino itu "Mwahahahaha! Ironis sekali. Cinta hanya akan membuat kesedihan dan maka dari itu terima saja takdir yang aku berikan kepada kalian. Aku datang untuk memusnakan dunia terkutuk ini lalu menciptakan dunia yang baru dengan tanganku" ujar Madara.

Tsunade akhirnya bicara karena sudah muak dengan Madara "Kau jangan banyak bicara, Madara!".

Madara kemudian mendengus "Heh! Berani memerintahku? Kalau begitu rasakan ini!" Madara kemudian melakukan sebuah hanseal **_"Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukai Kotan!"_** Madara membuat hutan lebat yang siap menabrak kelima Kage yang berbaris di hadapanya.

" ** _Yonton : Yokai no jutsu!"_** Mei Terumi langsumg melepas lava dalam jumlah besar dan luas dari mulutnya untuk membakar serangan elemen kayu dari Madara namun tak membakar secara menyeluruh. Ohnoki kemudian datang membantu **_"Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no jutsu!"_** Ohnoki mengurung sisa serangan elemen kayu Madara ke dalam sebuah prisma raksasa yang terbuat dari cahaya lalu menghancurkannya menjadi debu.

Serangan element kayu Madara berhasil diatasi dan sekarang giliran Gaara menyerang **_"Sand Tsunami!"_** Gaara menyerang dengan gelombang pasirnya namun Madara langsung menghalau serangan itu dengan membangkitkan Susano'onya. Susano'o Madara terlihat ramping dan bentuknya lebih mirip tubuh manusia dan berwarna biru.

Ay 'Raikage' membangkitkan jubah pertirnya untuk meningkatkan kecepatnya lalu melesat cepat ke arah Susano'o Madara dan memukulnya dengan keras. **_"BRUAAAGGGG!" Kret!_** Ay berhasil membuat Susano'o Madara sedikit retak.

Gaara tak memberi kesempatan pada Madara untuk membalas, ia kemudian menggerakan tangan pasirnya lalu mengambil kaki Madara dari bawah kemudian menariknya keluar kemudian Tsunade menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang **_"Infuin : Kai!"_** Tsunade membuka segel yang ada di dahinya sehingga muncul chakra hijau yang kemudian menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, lalu Tsunade langsung melesat dan langsung memukul Madara sehingga terpental dan membuatnya tergelincir ditanah puluhan meter.

Madara terseret sehingga membuat tubuhnya robek namun tak lama kemudian tubuhnya kembali utuh. Madara kemudian berdiri lalu berkata "Kalian hanya bisa main keroyok saja" Madara kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa handseal 'Uma – Hitsuji' tubuh Madara mulai mengeluarkan chakra berwarna biru tua dan sangat panas jika disentuh. "Berada di sini hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menangkap Kyuubi. Maka dari itu aku akan segera menyelesaikan kalian!" ucap Madara dan siap menghancurkan para Kage.

Hari sudah menjadi gelap namun peperangan hari ini belum juga selesai. Di medan perang paling utara musuh telah mundur, Kisame dan Zetsu asli yang memimpin para tentara Edotensei langsung mundur setelah ia kehilangan semua pasukannya dan kini pasukan iblis tengkorak maupun pasukan clone Zetsu telah habis dibantai. Yang tersisa di pihak Akatsuki hanya Madara, Trizh, Tobi, Zetsu dan Kisame saja sementara di pihak aliansi, mereka telah kehilangan banyak pasukan dan kini jumlah mereka yang tetap berdiri di medan perang hanya berkisar 30.000 pasukan saja.

Matahari telah berganti dengan bulan dan di tempat pertarungan Naruto, pertarungan yang sebenarnya dari pihak Tobi baru akan dimulai. Tobi maupun pihak Naruto, mereka sekarang telah saling menatap satu sama lain. Tobi mulai serius lalu ia melakukan sebuah hanseal 'Tora' kemudian perubahan drastic terjadi pada Gedou Mazou yang mempengaruhi grafitasi dan membuat bebatuan disekitarnya terangkat naik. Tobi akan membangkitkan Juubi walau mengunakan sedikit chakra milik Kurama dan Bee yang sempat ia peroleh sebelumnya.

" ** _Juubi yang akan bangkit tak akan sempurna"_** ucap Kurama di kepala Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto berkata kepada Tobi "Kau ingin membangkitkan Juubi, heh! Kau ternyata orang yang tak sabaran".

Tobi kemudian menjawab "Bagiku kebangkitan Juubi tak perlu sempurna, tujuanku hanya untuk menciptakan genjutsu super, Mugen Tsukuyomi! Melalui bulan aku akan mempengaruhi semua orang masuk ke dalam genjutsuku maka akan tercipta dunia yang damai".

Ucapan Tobi membuat Naruto menjadi muak. "Damai kepalamu! Heh, itu hanya kedamaian semu" ucap Naruto lalu ia melakukan sebuah handseal ** _"Kagebunshin!"_** Naruto membuat satu bunshin lalu bunshinnya itu langsung berubah ke wujud Kurama.

Bee juga ikut berubah **"Whiiiiii!".** Lalu Kurama dan Gyuuki langsung menyerang Gedou Mazou sementara Naruto yang asli langsung masuk ke mode bijuu.

Kurama dan Gyuuki langsung menyerang patung Gedou Mazou dengan bijuudama namun gagal karena Tobi langsung memciptakan pelindung ** _"Uchiha Kaenjin!"_** Tobi membuat penghalang api merah yang besar untuk membungkus Gedou Mazou yang sedang melakukan proses membangkitkan Juubi.

" **Sial, kita tak akan bisa menyentuhnya"** ucap Kurama.

" **Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"** tanya Gyuuki

" **Tetap awasi Gedou Mazou itu! Sisanya kita serahkan kepada Naruto"** ucap Kurama.

" **Oke!"** sahut Gyuuki.

Naruto asli lalu mebuat sebuah rasengan pada tangan kanannya **_"Rasen Bijuudama!"._** Naruto kemudian menatap Tobi "Aku akan menghancurkan topengmu itu!" Naruto kemudian melesat ke arah Tobi dan siap menghantamkan rasengannya pada topeng Tobi.

To Be continued.

 **jika ada kesalahan kalimat mohon dimaklumi**

 **Tobi vs Naruto**

 ** _Rasen Bijuudama!_**

 ** _Syesh!_**

Naruto menyerang ke arah Tobi namun sayang serangan itu hanya menembusnya saja. Setelah serangan itu gagal, Naruto akhirnya mengingat dan menyadari sesuatu tentang Tobi. "Ah… aku baru sadar kalau kau memiliki jutsu unik itu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Menyentuhku itu adalah mustahil" ucap Tobi kemudian ia mengambil kipasnya yang menyerupai angka delapan dari punggungnya lalu mengibaskannya ke arah Naruto. **_"Fire Storm (badai api)!"._**

Tiga badai api setinggi dua meter mengarah cepat ke Naruto namun Naruto langsung lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri **_"Golden Lighting Flash!"_** kemudian dia muncul tepat di belakang Tobi dan menyerangnya **_"Rasengan Flame (Red Rasengan)!"._** Tobi langsung menepis dengan kipas besinya ** _"Mirror Of Uchiha (Pemantulan energy)!" Blar!_** Akibatnya, Naruto langsung terpental mundur dan terseret beberapa meter.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto kembali berdiri tegak. "Heh!" dengusnya sambil menyiapakan sebuah handseal. **_"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Poof!_** Naruto membuat dua bunshin yang langsung menyerang Tobi dengan pedang. **_Trang! Treng!_** Tobi menepis dua tebasan para bunshin Naruto tersebut secara sekaligus. "Kau mencoba melakukan permainan anak-anak heh" ucap Tobi sambil terus menahan dorongan pedang dari kedua bunshin Naruto.

"Jangan meremehkan permainan anak-anak!" sahut Naruto asli lalu ia melempar bom asap untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan Tobi.

Dari dalam asap, Naruto melempar rasengan putih terang sebesar bola voly sedangkan dua bunshin Naruto langsung melompat mundur saat itu juga. **_"Sun Rasengan!"_** Tobi langsung memukul balik serangan Naruto itu dengan kipasnya sehingga mengarah ke asap yang dibuat oleh Naruto namun tanpa terpikirkan oleh Tobi, rasengan itu berhenti tepat sebelum masuk ke dalam asap. Rasengan itu malah berputar-putar saja dalam keadaan melayang. Tobi terkejut "Apa yang terjadi?" lalu tiba-tiba saja mencul beberapa tembakan laser dari dalam asap ** _Splas! Plash! Plas!._**

Tobi langsung menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktunya sehingga serangan laser dari Naruto hanya melewatinya saja sedangan Naruto kembali menambah efek bom asapnya dengan menjatuhkan bom asap lagi. "Dasar anak-anak!" umpat Tobi namun tanpa ia sadari, Kurama emas berukuran bulldong langsung menerjang ke arahnya tapi berhasil ditangani olehnya **_"Jikukan Ido!"_** ia langsung menyerap Kurama dan memindahkannya ke dimensinya sementara itu rasengan matahari tadi masih diam di tempat dan hanya berputar kencang saja.

"Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan, hah?" tanya Tobi lalu langsung dijawab oleh salah satu bunshin Naruto yang ada di hadapanya. "Lihat dan siapkan dirimu untuk menerima serangan berikutnya!" seru salah satu bunshin Naruto. Dua Naruto itu kembali menyerang dengan pedang mereka sehingga Gunpai milik Tobi kembali beradu keras dengan dua Agni Ludra masing-masing bunshin Naruto.

Sementara itu, Kurama dan Bee masih tetap mengawasi patung Gedou Mazou yang berada di hadapan mereka.

 **"Sial, Naruto lama sekali membereskan bocah bertopeng itu"** keluh Kurama.

 **"Kita tak boleh diam saja"** ucap Gyuuki yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. **"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum patung itu berubah ke wujud juubi. Aku akan menyerang!"** ucap Gyuuki.

 **"Jangan gegabah!"** seru Kurama namun Gyuuki sudah siap menyerang dengan bijuudamanya. **"Hah… kau selalu tidak sabaran, Gyuuki!"** ucap Kurama.

 ** _BIJUUDAMA! Plash Buar!_**

Tobi yang sedang melawan dua bunshin Naruto langsung melompat mundur dan menoleh ke arah patung Gedou Mazou yang berada beberapa meter di sebelah kirinya. "Heh, kalian mencoba menghancurkanya? Itu tak akan bisa!" seru Tobi sementara itu Gyuuki terus menembakkan bijuudamanya. _"Duapuluh menit lagi Juubi akan segera bangkit"_ batin Tobi.

Bunshin Naruto kemudian langsung menegur Tobi yang terlihat tidak focus, "Oi jangan melamun!" seru salah satu bunshin Naruto yang kemudian lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri dan langsung muncul di sisi kanan Tobi kemudian langsung menebas dan berasil ditepis oleh Tobi menggunakan kipasnya. **Trang!** kemudian Tobi langsung menyerang balik **_"Uchiha Power!" Blar!_** Tobi menembakkan energy besar melalui kipasnya yang langsung menghancurkan bunshin Naruto tersebut. Tobi berhasil menghancurkan satu bunshin Naruto.

Tobi kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto yang lain yang tetap diam tak jauh di hadapanya sambil memegang pedang _"Apakah dia yang asli? Mereka terlihat sama membuat aku sulit membedakan mereka"_ batinya lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rasengan yang tetap berputar dekat kepulan asap yang diciptakan oleh Naruto. Tobi kemudian memfokuskan mata _rinnegan_ nya untuk mencari tau tentang rasengan putih tersebut _"Inti rasengan itu terus menyerap udara di sekitarnya dan menyerap energy yang terlepas akibat pertarungan melalui udara. Rasengan itu seperti matahari kecil"_ batin Tobi dan punggungnya sedikit berkeringat akibat pertarunga tadi _"Sial kau Naruto!"._

 ** _"Golden eyes : Telekinesis!"_**

Rasengan Matahari itu langsung terlempar sendiri ke arah Tobi secara mengejutkan tanpa memberi kesempatan untuknya berpikir sehingga dirinya terpaksa melakukan sebuah jutsu yang malah akan membuatnya rugi besar **_"Jikukan Ido!"_** ia mengirim _rasengan_ itu ke dimensinya lalu meledak di sana seperti bom atom.

Tobi sekarang terlihat tersengal-sengal _"Dia bukan musuh sembarangan"_ batinnya sambil menatap ke arah kepulan asap dan tetap waspada terhadap Naruto yang berdiri di luar. Tobi kemudian kembali berdiri tegap dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya kembali sambil tetap menatap ke arah kepulan asap, _"Di dalam asap itu sepertinya yang asli"_ batin Tobi yang melihat sosok Naruto melalui mata _rinnegan_ nya namun ia masih meragukanya karena Naruto yang tetap berdiri di luar memiliki energy yang sama.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai memikirkan strategi selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto yang berada di luar.

Tobi kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berbicara itu. "Terserah siapa yang asli. Aku akan menghancurkan keduanya sekaligus!" ucap Tobi dan sepertinya ia sudah mulai serius.

"Keluarkan saja seluruh kekuatanmu itu" balas Naruto kemudian mengambil posisi di depan kepulan asap dan efex asap kembali ditambah.

Tobi kemudian menjatuhkan kipasnya "Sudah tak ada gunanya lagi mengunakan senjata" ucapnya lalu ia mengepalkan kedua tangan di pinggang kemudian sedikit demi sedikit aura hitam mulai muncul dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Baiklah" sahut Naruto sambil menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah.

Tobi lalu mengetahui jika pedang yang ditancapkan oleh Naruto adalah yang asli "Jadi kau yang asli, hah?" tanya Tobi. Kemudian Naruto langsung menjawab "Jika kau mengatakan aku yang asli jadi akulah yang asli" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Tobi kemudian ia melesat ke arah Naruto dan begitu juga sebaliknya sehingga dua hantaman kuatpun saling beradu. **BUAGGGH!** Dua pukulan itu saling mengenai muka masing-masing tapi pukulan dari Naruto belum bisa meretakkan topeng Tobi.

Tobi maupun Naruto kemudian melompat ke belakang masing-masing untuk menjaga jarak. "Topeng yang kuat" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menghancurkan topengku ini" ucap Tobi.

"Tapi aku akan menghancurkannya sekarang-tebayo" ucap Naruto kemudian ia menciptakan _rasengan bijuudama_ di ke dua tangannya lalu melesat ke arah Tobi.

Tobi telah siap untuk mennghindari serangan Naruto dengan jutsu ruang dan waktunya sehingga serangan Naruto hanya menembusnya saja. Setelah beberapa detik, api tiba-tiba saja muncul di bagian lengan jubah Tobi.

"Apakah dimensimu telah terbakar?" tanya Naruto yang masih mempertahankan _rasengan bijuudamanya_.

Tobi tak menjawab dan ia malah menatap Naruto dengan sengit _"Kurang ajar!"_ batin Tobi.

Naruto kemudian melopat ke atas untuk menyerang Tobi dari udara **_"Double Rasen Bijuudama!" BLAR!._** Sayang sekali serangan Naruto hanya mengenai permukaan tanah sementara Tobi menghindar tepat saat serangan Naruto hampir menyentuhnya dan sekerang Tobi berdiri tepat di antara kepulan asap dan Naruto.

"Kau kurang cepat!" seru Tobi.

"Hmmm kekuatan iblismu itu lumayan juga ya" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 ** _"Fuuton : Bijuu Rasen Shuriken!"_** tiba-tiba serangan keluar dari dalam asap yang langsung mengarah ke Tobi. Tobi langsung berbalik untuk menghadang serangan tersebut. **_"Chakra Absorbing!"_** Tobi langsung menyerap serangan itu sampai habis dengan cepat namun setelah itu serangan berikutnya datang kembali secara tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat Tobi terkejut. **_Spals Seb!_** Seseorang melesat kencang ke arah Tobi dan langsung menusuk paha kanan Tobi. Walaupun Tobi sebenarnya mampu menghindar tapi tubuhnya tak mau bergerak saat tau siapa yang datang menyerang.

Paha kanan Tobi tertusuk kunai yang terus digenggam oleh seorang gadis kecil beramput coklat sebahu yang tadinya sempat membuatnya terkejut. Dia kemudian menoleh gadis yang berada di bawahnya itu "Ti-tidak mungkin!" ucap Tobi lalu tiba-tiba saja rasengan matahari seukuran bola pingpong jatuh di hadapannya kemudian meledak seperti flash grenade sehingga membuat matanya silau. **_"Flash Rasengan" Blar! Ngiiiing!._**

Saat efek bom cahaya itu mulai memudar, seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat mendekati Tobi sambil memberikan tatapan tajamnya "Aku benci kau yang sekarang. Kau bukan Obito yang aku kenal" dan setelah cahaya itu lenyap, Naruto langsung muncul di hadapan Tobi kemudian menyerang cepat **_"Rasengan!"_** serangan itu langsung membuat topeng Tobi hancur.

Naruto kemudian melopat mundur dan setelah pandangan Tobi kembali normal, Tobi melihat dua Naruto telah berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya sedangkan gadis kecil tadi sudah tidak ada lagi di bawahnya.

"Jadi itu wajah aslimu?" tanya salah satu Naruto.

Naruto yang lainnya juga mengatakan sesuatu "Kau adalah orang yang ada di foto bersama Kakshi-sensei kan? Kau adalah salah satu murid dari ayahku, benar kan? Jika benar sangat disayangkan sekali melihatmu sekarang ini. Wajahmu penuh dengan penderitaan" ujarnya.

Tobi belum mau berbicara, ia malah menatap sinis ke arah kedua Naruto yang berdiri berjejer di hadapannya.

Naruto kemudian menghirup nafas yang panjang "Hah… Rin pasti sangat kecewa terhadapmu, Obi..".

Ucapan Naruto langsung di potong oleh Tobi "JANGAN SOK TAU KAU!" teriaknya. Tobi kemudian melesat ke arah Naruto yang berada di sebelah kiri lalu mencekiknya, **_"Genjutsu : Tsukuyomi!"._**

Tobi mencoba menangkap salah satu dari Naruto namun Naruto yang hendak ditangkap menolak pengaruh genjutsunya.

 ** _"Golden Eyes : Eyes Mirror!" Cuing!_**

Naruto membalikkan doujutsu tersebut sehingga mengenai Tobi sendiri. Sekarang Naruto maupun Tobi saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam. Bertepatan saat itu juga, Madara tiba-tiba saja datang. Madara seperti jatuh dari langit dan mendarat tepat di samping kanan Obito sedangkan Naruto yang lainnya langsung melompat mundur menjauhi Madara.

Madara kemudian menatap Obito yang terlihat tidak bergerak sedikitpun, "Oi Obito, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya namun Obito tak menjawab.

Madara terdiam sesaat lalu memandang ke arah Naruto kemudian Kurama dan Gyuuki lalu ke arah Gedou Mazou "Jadi kau mencoba membangkitkan juubi lebih awal ya. Kau terlalu terburu-buru, Obito!" ucapnya lalu kembali menatap Obito namun ia tetap tak mendapakan jawaban.

Naruto yang tadi melompat menjauhi Madara sekarang terlihat marah, "Madara! Kenapa kau ada di sini? APA YANG TERJADI PADA MEREKA?" teriaknya.

Madara langsung bicara "Oo mereka. Mereka tak ada yang hebat" ucapnya dan langsung membuat Naruto marah besar.

"Keparat kau Madara!" geram Naruto kemudian saat hendak menyerang tiba-tiba saja Kakashi dan Gai muncul di hadapannya yang langsung menghentikan Naruto. "Naruto, jangan sampai emosimu membuntukan pemikiranmu. Madara bukan orang sembarangan dan kau jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan Fuga dan para Kage. Kau tak boleh kalah di sini atau semuanya akan berakhir. Kita tidak boleh gegabah. Kita harus mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya" ujar Kakashi untuk meredakan emosi Naruto sedangkan Madara langsung mendengus.

Naruto kemudian mencoba berpikir lebih tenang, _"Fuga… Aku tak percaya kau sudah mati. Aku paling tau tentang dirimu jadi berhenti bergurau"_ batin Naruto sedikit kesal.

Sementara itu di medan perang utara, keadaan semakin memburuk. Ino masih terlutut lemas di samping tubuh Fuga sambil menangis dalam diam. Para kage telah jatuh dan mengalami luka serius hanya dengan satu serangan balasan dari Madara. Yang paling menghawatirkan adalah Kondisi Tsunade yang terpotong menjadi dua di bagian pinggang.

Tidak ada tim medis yang bersama para pasukan. Mereka semua telah dibunuh oleh Madara sebelum meningalkan medan perang utama ini. Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Lee dan dibantu beberapa orang terlihat sedang berusaha mengobati para Kage dengan peralatan obat-obatan yang ada sedangkan para pasukan yang masih tersisa kurang lebih 1000 orang lagi terus mengawasi Trizh yang terlihat berdiri santai tak jauh di depan mereka semua. Trizh terlihat seperti sedang mengawasi seseorang di arah Ino.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto, Gai yang menatap ke arah Madara langsung terkejut setelah melihat orang yang mencekik leher Naruto "Naruto ada dua dan siapa yang mencekik lehernya itu?" tunjuk Gai yang terlihat bingung.

Kakashi kemudian menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Gai dan membuatnya mendadak terkejut "Obito!" serunya. Kakashi terlihat sangat shyok mengetahui kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, "Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Dan kenapa dia melakukan semua ini?". Kakashi terlihat bingung lalu ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Obito namun langsung dihentikan oleh Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. "Tahan Kakashi-sensei!" tegur Naruto, "Dia tidak bisa disentuh, dia masih dalam pengaruh genjutsu" ujarnya.

"Kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Kakashi

Gai mendadak berteriak "OOO aku baru mengingatnya, ternyata dia Obito!".

"Obito akan tetap seperti itu sampai ia menyadari kesalahannya" ujar Naruto.

Madara kemudian menoleh Obito yang berada di sampingnya "Aku tidak tau jika ada orang yang bisa menjebak Uchiha ke dalam genjutsu hingga membuat Obito tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan kau belajar genjutsu, hey bocah kyuubi? Apa kau memiliki sharingan?" tanya Madara lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto untuk menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku tak memiliki mata sepertimu tapi aku memiliki mata yang tak bisa dipengarui oleh genjutsu jenis apapun" sahut Naruto sementara Kakashi dan Gai hanya mendengarkan sedangkan Kurama dan Gyuuki masih tetap mengawasi Gedou Mazou. Saat ini kesadaran Kurama dan Naruto sedang terpisah dan itu artinya mereka tidak bersama. Kurama asli yang berada di tubuh Naruto asli sedang melakukan meditasi yang kesadarannya berada di tempat Gyuuki.

Madara lalu menoleh kembali ke arah Obito kemudian hendak menyentuh bahu Obito tapi tangannya hanya melewati tubuhnya saja. "Apa-apan ini?" tanya Madara.

"Mereka berdua hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana. Kau melihat mereka ada di sana namun sebenarnya mereka tak berada di sana. Ini adalah bagian dari jutsu mataku" jelas Naruto.

Madara kemudian mendegus kembali "Heh, kau memang hebat" ucap Madara lalu ia menoleh ke arah Gedou Mazou kemudian melompat mendekati patung itu.

Melihat Madara yang pergi begitu saja, Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya lalu berkata "Aku yang lain akan menghadapi Madara di sana. Aku akan segera pergi untuk mengirim informasi ini kepada aku yang asli" ujar Naruto namun saat ia hendak pergi, Gai langsung berteriak ke arahnya.

"EEEEE! Jadi kau bukan Naruto yang asli" ucap Gai lalu menoleh ke setiap arah mencoba mencari keberadaan Naruto yang asli.

"Dimana Obito sekarang berada?" tanya Kakashi.

"Di dimensiku" sahut Naruto kemudian segera lenyap.

Kakashi lalu menghentikan Gai yang terlihat sedang menoleh kesana-kemari, "Gai! Naruto berada di arah jam 3" tunjuknya ke arah Kurama.

Gai kemudian menoleh ke arah jam 3 "Kakashi! Naruto berada di sana, ayo kita bantu dia!" ucap Gai penuh semangat kemudian langsung lari menuju Naruto lalu disusul oleh Kakashi.

Kurama yang menyadari Madara datang langsung menenbaknya dengan **_Bijuudama!._**

Madara yang mengetahui dirinya di serang secara tiba-tiba langsung membangkitkan _susano'o_ nya yang langsung menyerap bijuudama tersebut. ** _"Fuinjutsu Kyuin!"_** Madara mengunakan kekuatan _rinegan_ nya untuk menyerap serangan Kurama. "Kau tak sopan menyerangku saat aku belum siap kyuubi!" ucap Madara sambil menghilangkan _susano'o_ nya.

 **"Kau tak layak mendapat penghormatan seperti itu, grrr!"** geram Kurama.

 **"Kita harus waspada dengan orang ini _"_** ucap Gyuuki.

Di sisi lain Kurama menyadarai jika Juubi telah bangkit dan akan segera menghancurkan penghalang yang dibuat oleh Obito. **_"Ekor Delapan! Siapakan Bijudamamu kita serang patung itu bersamaan!"_**

 ** _"Baik!"_** sahut Gyuuki lalu Kurama dan Gyuuki langsung menyiapkan bijuudama yang besar.

 ** _Sressssss!_** Kurama dan Gyuuki memusatkan energy mereka pada mulutnya lalu menciptakan bola hitam yang sangat besar. **_"Bijuudama!" Syush! Blar!_**

Setelah efex ledakan bijuudama itu lenyap lalu muncul raksasa yang memiliki besar sepuluh kali lipat dari besar Kurama. Raksasa itu memiliki bentuk yang tidak masuk akal, bentuk tubuhnya lebih mirip seperti Orge, bertubuh gemuk dan memiliki cangkang kerang berbentuk kerucut di pungungnya. Juubi memiliki satu mata merah dan memiliki sembilan tomoe, matanya besar hampir sama besar dengan wajahnya serta memiliki mulut besar dan gigi-gigi runcing yang tajam. Juubi berjalan mengunakan kaki dan tangannya.

 **"Tak salah lagi itu memang Juubi"** ucap Kurama.

 **"Semuanya telah berakhir, kita tak mungkin menang"** ucap Gyuuki.

Madara kemudian berbicara "Putus asalah, dunia ini sudah tidak memiliki masa depan lagi" ucapnya lalu segera melompat ke atas kepala Juubi kemudian segera mengambil alih Juubi dengan menghubungkan tubunya dengan tubuh juubi melalui tali pusar. Sekarang Madara sudah menjadi seorang induk dari Juubi kini ia bebas mengendalikan monster mengerikan tersebut.

Melihat kengerian itu akhirnya Naruto mengambil alih tubuh Kurama. _"Kurama ayo bertukar"_ ucap Naruto di dalam pikiran Kurama.

 ** _"Baiklah"_** sahut Kurama kemudian mereka segera bertukar.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto yang berada dalam wujud Kurama langsung melakukan hanseal secara cepat 'Uma – Inu …"

Madara terkesan melihat Kyuubi sedang melakukan gerakan handseal dengan sangat cepat "Aku baru tau bijuu mampu melakukan segel ninja" ucapnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, '… Mi – Saru – Tora!" tubuh Kurama kemudian bersinar emas seperti mau meledak lalu beberapa detik kemudian Kurama pecah menjadi ribuan Kurama mini dan menyebar ke dua arah, utara dan selatan dan yang masih tersisa di tempat itu hanya sosok Naruto dalam mode bijuu.

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?"** tanya Gyuuki.

"Aku sedang mengirim pesan kepada pasukan aliansi yang masih tersisa" sahut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari Juubi.

Sementara itu, semua Kurama mini sedang bergerak cepat ke base camp paling utara dan medan tempur utama. Hanya hitungan dua menit, semua Kurama telah sampai di ke dua tempat tersebut lalu langsung masuk ke setiap tubuh prajurit.

Setiap prajurit sangat terkejut saat mendapati sinar emas langsung masuk secara menadadak ke dalam tubuh mereka dan keterkejutan itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah mereka mengetahui maksud kedatangan sinar tersebut. Para prajurit kemudian tersenyum dan kembali bersemangat.

Shikamaru dan beberapa temannya yang baru saja selesai menolong para Kage yang terluka juga kembali bersemangat seperti semua pasukan yang lain. "Ayo kita berjuang bersama Naruto. Nasib dunia juga berada di tangan kita!" seru Shikamaru lalu dijawab oleh sorakan semangat dari semua pasukan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto. Naruto lalu tersenyum dan berhasil membuat bingung Madara. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Gyuuki kemudian kembali ke wujud Bee lalu mendekati Naruto. "Oi Naruto, Bakayaro! Konoyaro! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Bee juga.

"Lihat saja aksiku berikutnya, paman Bee!" sahut Naruto kemudian tersenyum kembali membuat Bee menjadi bingung.

Madara kemudian mendengus, "Heh! Apapun yang kau lakukan, semuanya akan sia-sia".

Naruto kemudian menunjuk sinis ke arah Madara "Jangan sok kuat!" serunya kemudian ia menunjuk keningnya dengan jempol tangannya "Aku memiliki jutsu yang akan mengalahkan kau dan juubimu itu!" ucapnya lagi.

"Jangan sombong bocah" sahut Madara.

Naruto tetap tersenyum lalu melakukan sebuah handseal yang membuat Madara melipatkan tangannya di dadanya. 'Ne' **" _Kuchiyose : Alians!"_**

 ** _Poof!_**

Kemudian meledak bom kabut yang menyelimuti seluruh arena pertarungan bahkan kabut sampai menelan juubi dan Madara namun Madara masih terlihat santai.

Setelah kabut lenyap, semua pasukan aliansi yang tersisa telah berkumpul di belakang Naruto, mereka semua terlihat berbeda karena setiap pasukan telah mendapat kekuatan dari Naruto dan Kurama. Semua pasukan sekarang diselimuti chakra emas seperti Naruto.

Hinata langsung berdiri di samping Naruto lalu diikuti oleh semua teman seakademinya tapi tidak semuanya. Gai dan Kakashi juga sudah bergabung dan juga mendapat chakara tambahan. Tentara aliansi juga telah berkumpul berdasarkan skill element dan kekuatan mereka masing-masing.

Shikamaru kemudian mendekati Naruto lalu mencoba memberi tahu apa yang terjadi di medan tempur utama "Naruto! Fuga…"

Ucapan Shikamaru langsung dipotong oleh Naruto, "Aku tau!" ucapnya. "Dia akan segera kembali karena ada Ino di sana" imbuhnya.

"Tapi Fuga sudah…" ucap Shikamaru terputus.

"Sudah! Jangan alihkan pikiranmu! Ini di medan perang, Shikamaru!" ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru langsung terdiam begitu juga teman Naruto yang lainnya.

Naruto kemudian menghirup nafas panjangnya setelah melihat kelesuan semua teman-temannya "Aku selalu meyakini semangat Fuga. Semangatnya selalu bersama kita semua. Kalian semua harus sadari itu!" seru Naruto dan semua pasukan merasakan kekuatan hati Naruto yang membuat semuanya semakin bersemangat lagi. "Lagi pula Fuga tidak akan mengingkari janjinya" ucapnya lagi.

Kurama juga menyakini hal yang sama, ** _"Bocah silver itu tak mudah mati, apa kau tidak ingat saat dia tertusuk pedang Orochimaru dulu? Dia masih tetap hidup kan. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri bocah itu"_** imbuh Kurama dalam pikiran Naruto.

Mendengar itu mendadak Naruto langsung berteriak dan membuat semua pasukan sweatdrop termasuk Kurama. "EEEEEEEE! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan itu-tebayooo!" teriak Naruto dengan mata membulat.

Kurama langsung menepak jidatnya **_"Hah.. selain pintar ternyata kau bodoh juga"_** keluh Kurama.

Naruto kemudian berterimakasih kepada rekannya itu. "Terimakasih Kurama. Kau telah menghilangkan keraguan hatiku" ucap Naruto kemudian Kurama memejamkan matanya lalu Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata.

Naruto kemudian menunjuk Madara dengan penuh semangat dan bertanya "Apakah kau yakin telah membunuh Fuga? Asal kau tau dia itu masih hidup" ucapnya sehingga membuat semua pasukan aliansi terkejut sedangkan Madara tetap santai.

"Darimana kau yakin?" tanya Madara santai.

"Karena dia pernah berjanji tak akan mati sebelum menikah dengan Ino. Jadi aku yakin dia masih hidup" ucap Naruto sehingga membuat teman-teman dan guru-guru Naruto sweatdrop serempak.

Madara langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto itu. "Mwahahaha! Masihkah kau yakin dia masih hidup setelah tubuhnya tertanjap puluhan senjata dariku. Aku meragukannya, bocah!" ucap Madara lalu membuat Naruto marah.

Mata Naruto menyipit dan menatap Madara tajam. "Kau tak akan aku maafkan!" ucap Naruto kemudian menyuruh semua pasukannya untuk menyerang. "PASUKAN ELEMEN TANAH! API! PETIR! MAJUUUU!" teriak Naruto sampai-sampai urat lehernya tampak.

Kitsuchi, Darui dan pemimpin clan Sarutobi dengan ratusan pasukan element meraka langsung melompat ke depan Naruto lalu membentuk formasi tiga pohon faktor dimana ketiga pemimpin mendapat saluran chakra dari punggung ke punggung dari semua pasukan mereka.

Kitsuchi, Darui dan pemimpin clan Sarutobi segera melaksanakan perintah Naruto yang dikirimnya secara telepati. Ketiganya lalu melakukan hanseal 'Mi' secara bersamaan. **_Crystal style : Black Diamond Turtle Labyrinth Wall!"_**

Madara langsung terkurung oleh _labyrinth_ yang menjulang tinggi yang berbentuk pola yang tertapat pada tempurung kura-kura. Jebakan ini berhasil membuat Madara kesal "Sial, bocah itu memiliki strategi perang yang hebat" keluhnya. Madara lalu mengunakan kekuatan matanya untuk melihat jalan keluar **_"Rennegan!"_** namun ia malah melihat kegelapan saja. "Keparat bocah ini!" keluhnya lagi. Tidak Madara saja yang terlihat binggung tapi pengelihatan Juubi juga terganggu dan mengalami hal yang sama seperti Madara.

Madara juga semakin kesal karena melihat bebrapa tembok yang ada di sekitarnya bergerak-gerak. "Sial, aku tidak mungkin bisa melompati tembok-tembok ini. Bocah itu tau batas pergerakanku. Aku tak boleh meremehkan bocah ini" keluhnya lalu ia memcoba mengarakan Juubi untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Di luar. Kitsuchi, Darui dan pemimpin Sarutobi bersama semua pasukannya tetap pada posisi mereka untuk mengendalikan pergerakan tembok-tembok sesuai perintah dari Naruto.

Kurama yang berada dalam tubuh Naruto langsung terkesan dengan aksi Naruto. **_"Naruto! Kau hebat juga sebagai komandan perang. Kau juga mampu mengingat semua secara detail tentang jebakan ini yang kau pelajari dari Fuga. Kau hebat, Naruto!"_** puji Kurama.

 _"Konsentrasi saja dalam pertapaanmu, Kurama. Kita tak boleh kehabisan energy alam yang kita serap agar kita bisa mengetahui posisi juubi bergerak dan simpan pujian itu lalu katakan setelah kita menang"_ ujar Naruto.

 ** _"Baiklah tapi jangan bicara seperti seorang pemimpin di hadapanku"_** sahut Kurama.

 _"Lakukan saja tugasmu, Kurama. Aku butuh kosentrasi. Ini perang!" seru Naruto sehingga membuat Kurama terkejut._

 ** _"Buset! Baru kali ini aku melihat muka seriusmu"_** ucap Kurama lalu tersenyum geli.

 _"Kurama… biarkan aku konsentrasi tebayoooo!" keluh Naruto yang terlihat sedikit kesal dan membuat Kurama langsung tertawa._

 ** _"Hahaha… baiklah, lakukan tugasmu dengan benar!"_** _seru Kurama kemudian mulai bertapa untuk menyerap energy alam._

 _"Sekarang kau yang berlagak seperti pemimpin, dasar Kurama!"_ gerutu Naruto namun didengar oleh Kurama sedangkan Kurama hanya tersenyum geli saja.

Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata lalu langsung memberi perintah lagi. "PASUKAN KENJUTSU SERANGGGG!" teriak Naruto. Kakashi dan Mifune memimpin ratusan pasukan mereka untuk masuk kedalam labirin dengan dipandu oleh Naruto lewat telepati. Target mereka adalah Madara.

Naruto kemudian berteriak lagi "SHIKAMARU! SAI!".

Naruto memerintahkan Shikamaru yang memimpin pasukan clan Nara dan Yamanaka untuk maju dengan dibantu oleh Sai. Sai kemudian menggambar ratusan burung lalu memanggilnya untuk dijadikan kendaran pasukan Shikamaru lalu terbang ke atas labiryn. Kemampuan klan Nara dan Yamanaka sangat dibutuhkan untuk menjebak Madara. Sementara itu, pasukan yang lain masih menunggu perintah dari Naruto.

Naruto kemudian memandu Kitsuchi, Darui dan Sarutobi yang ada di hadapanya melalui pikiran. _"Madara dengan Juubinya bergerak ke arah jam sebelas, jangan biarkan dia lolos. Tutup pintu di arah itu dan pintu ke selatannya. Buka jalan menuju jam tiga buat jalan agar Madara kembali ke titik tengah!"_ seru Naruto melalui telepati.

Sementara itu, Madara yang bergerak ke arah jam 11 tak menemukan jalan keluar. "Keparat ini jalan buntu" keluhnya ia hanya menemukan jalan satu-satunya ke kanan. Madara mengikuti jalan itu yang membuatnya memutar kembali ke tengah. "Sial aku kembali ke sini, dasar bocah sialan!" umpat Madara lalu ia mendapati pasukan Shikamaru telah berada di atasnya berterbangan bersama burung-burung ciptaan dari Sai.

Shikamaru kemudian mendapat perintah dari Naruto. _"Sekarang Sikamaru!"_ seruan dari Naruto terniang di kepalanya. Shikamaru kemudian menurunkan perintah "Pasukan Yamanaka, SEKARANG!'.

Semua pasukan Yamanaka langsung memadukan kekuatan " ** _Shintenshin no Jutsu_**!". Madara berhasil diikat dengan jutsu pengendali tubuh dari para pasukan clan Yamanaka. Selanjutnya Shikamaru memerintahkan clannya untuk mengikat Juubi, **_"Kagemane no Jutsu!"_** Shikamaru bersama clannya mengikat gerak juubi dengan jutsu andalan clannya. "Semua serangan berhasil" ucap Shikamaru sekaligus mengirim pesan menuju Naruto melalui telepati.

Naruto kemudian memerintahkan pasukan yang ada di hadapannya untuk membuka dinding yang berada di sekeliling Madara. "Pasukan! Buka jalan untuk pasukan Kakashi!" seru Naruto.

Dinding yang mengitari Madara kemudian turun masuk ke dalam tanah dan Madara mendapati banyak pasukan yang telah mengitarinya. _"Sial aku dijebak"_ batin Madara.

Kakashi kemudian memerintahkan pasukannya menyerang Madara. "Semuanya satukan kekuatan lakukan tebasan jarak jauh!" seru Kakashi kemudian semua pasukannya bersorak lalu melalukan tebasan pisau angin secara bersamaan mengarah Madara. **_"Kenjutsu : Wind Blade!"_**

Ratusan pisau angin berbentuk boomerang menyat tubuh Madara sehingga tercabik-cabik tak berdaya. Selanjutnya Kakashi langsung melompat menaiki Juubi sambil membawa kertas penyegel namun sebelum Kakashi berhasil menempel kertas segel tersebut, Madara langsung membangkitkan Susanonya untuk melepaskan diri dan membuat Kakashi terlempar sehingga menabrak pasukannya.

Naruto mengetahui kegagalan itu lalu ia segera memerintahkan pasukan Darui untuk menutup kembali tembok di sekeliling Madara lalu memerintahkan semua pasukan yang berada di dalam labyrin untuk mundur.

Madara kemudian semakin kesal. Lalu ia memutuskan menghancurkan labyrin itu dengan bom bijuu. "Sudah cukup main-mainya!" seru Madara kemudian Juubi langsung menyiapkan bijuudamanya namun saat ingin menenbakan bijuudamanya, dinding-dinding yang berada di hadapanya langsung terbuka vertical menembus ke luar kemudian Madara melihat Hachibi yang langsung menembakan bijuudama ke arah mulut Juubi. "Sial!" keluh Madara.

 ** _Spals!_** Bola bomb bijuu Gyuuki tepat mengenai bola bijuudama Juubi sehingga membuat Juubi terpaksa menelan bijuudamanya sendiri lalu meledak di dalam perutnya. **_BOOMM!._**

Naruto kemudian memerintahkan menutup kembali labybirinya. "Juubi tak akan bisa membuat bijuudama lagi dalam waktu yang lama akibat kerusakan dalam perutunya" ujar Naruto sedangkan Madara yang berada di dalam labyrin langsung menggeram.

"NARUTOOO!" geram Madara.

Sementara itu terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan di mendan perang utama. Ino tiba-tiba mendengar detak jantung Fuga, "Dug! Dug!" Ino mendengar jelas suara detak jantung Fuga, entah karena batin Ino yang kuat terhadap Fuga atau apa yang jelas tadi dia mendengar denyutan itu. Ino kemudian menyentuh tangan Fuga lalu memeriksa denyut nadinya dan bodohnya kenapa dia baru memeriksanya sekarang. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian senyum bahagia mulai terukir di bibirnya _"Tuhan menjawab doaku"_ batin Ino. Ino kemudian mencabut satu-persatu senjata yang menancap pada tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan mengunakan chakara medisnya.

Daerah medan perang utama ini di jaga oleh 50 pasukan khusus milik Konoha yang dipimpin oleh Komandan Ibiki. Dia dan pasukan terus mengawasi Trizh yang terlihat masih terus diam di tempatnya berdiri. _"Apa mau gadis itu? Apa alasanya terus diam saja?"_ batin Ibiki yang terus bertanya-tanya.

Di luar Trizh terlihat santai namun sebenarnya dalam diri Trizh terjadi gejolak yang sangat besar, Trizh putih telah terbangun setelah sekian lama ia tertidur dan mencoba mengambil alih tubuhnya kembali.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naga es berkepala lima datang dan mendarat tepat di hadapan mereka semua. Sasuke datang bersama Orochimaru di saat semuanya sudah terlambat "Aku terlambat" ucap Sasuke lalu langsung dijawab oleh Ino. "Tak ada yang namanya terlambat. Kita masih memiliki harapan" ucap Ino sambil mencabut pedang terakhir yang menancap di perut Fuga. setelah mencabut yang terakhir Ino langsung memeluk tubuh Fuga dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke langsung melompat turun dan di susul oleh Orochimaru kemudian mereka berdua mendekati Fuga. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke penuh dengan kekawatiran.

Ino menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya saja membuat Sasuke semakin kelam.

"Orochimaru! Lakukukan sesuatu!" seru Sasuke tajam.

Orochimaru kemudian memeriksa Fuga, "Tubuhnya masih hangat!" ucap Orochimaru.

Mendengar itu akhirnya Sasuke menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Chakranya hanya tinggal 0,01%. Kasat mata, ia terlihat sudah mati. Hanya ninja medis berkemampuan tinggi yang mampu mengetahuinya masih hidup. Kita butuh orang yang bisa memberikan chakra untuknya" ujar Orochimaru.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya" ucap Sasuke, "Kau cepat tolong Tsunade-sama!" imbuhnya.

Orochimaru mengiakan perintah dari Sasuke dan itu membuat Ibiki binggung sehingga memutuskan mendekati Sasuke untuk menanyakannya "Apakah Orochimaru berada dalam pengaruh genjutsumu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke kemudian dia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Orochimaru. "Dia telah menyadari kesalahannya dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejakku walau aku tau dia masih menginginkan tubuhku. Selebihnya aku akan jelaskan setelah perang ini usai" ucap Sasuke lalu dia meminta Ino untuk membaringkan Fuga. "Ino tolong baringkan Fuga" ucap Sasuke.

Ino kemudian membaringkan tubuh Fuga dan membiarkan pangkuannya menjadi sandaran untuk kepala kekasihnya itu. "Sudah Sasuke" sahut Ino.

Sasuke kemudian menyentuh perut Fuga dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai mengalirkan energy masuk ke tubuh Fuga demi memulihkan kondisinya.

Jauh di alam bawah sadar Fuga, berada dalam situasi lingkungan yang serba putih dan hanya terpapang rerumputan yang luas, dia sedang duduk termenung.

 _"Apakah ini sudah menjadi akhirku dan kenapa malaikat kematian belum menjemputku?"_ batin Fuga yang sedang duduk sambil menekuk satu lutut kirinya untuk menjadi sandaran dagunya. _"Apa aku ini?"_ batinya lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian Fuga mendengar jeritan anak kecil di arah jam 3 darinya. "AYAH! IBU!" jeritan seseorang anak perempuan yang terdengar tak jauh dari Fuga berada.

Fuga kemudian mengangkat wajahnya _"Siapa? Siapa anak yang menjerit itu?"_ batinnya dan dirinya enggan bangun dari tempatnya duduk. Beberapa saat kemudian tangisan dari anak yang sempat berteriak tadi mulai terdengar sampai ke telinga Fuga dan berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Fuga lalu berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju arah tangisan itu dan setelah sampai di sana ia melihat banyak mayat yang tergeletak dimana-mana. "Dimana aku?" gumam Fuga. Ia juga melihat seorang bocah perempuan yang sedang memeluk dua mayat orang dewasa dan sepertinya mayat itu adalah ayah dan ibu gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat membelakangi Fuga lalu Fuga mencoba mendekati gadis itu kemudian menegurnya "Siapa kau?" tanya Fuga.

Gadis kecil itu tak menjawab dan hanya menangis saja.

Fuga kemudian mencoba menyentuh bahu gadis kecil itu namun tangannya hanya melewati tubuh gadis itu saja. _"Ada apa ini? Apakah aku benar-benar sudah mati?"_ batinya.

Gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba berhenti menangis lalu menoleh ke arah Fuga yang membuatnya langsung terkejut setelah melihat wajah gadis kecil itu. "Siapa kau? Kenapa wajahmu sama dengan wajahku?" tanya Fuga.

Gadis kecil itu lalu berdiri dan mendekati Fuga. Gadis kecil itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang mungil mencoba untuk menyentuh kening Fuga.

Fuga langsung mundur selangkah kecil "Ja-jangan mendekat!" serunya namun gadis kecil itu tak berhenti.

Fuga kembali melangkah mundur untuk menjauhi jangkauan gadis kecil itu namun ia malah terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu yang tak terlihat dan gadis kecil itu telah menyentuh keningnya membuat tiba-tiba saja pandangannya langsung gelap.

Setelah mengalami buta sesaat, Fuga mendapati dirinya telah berada di suatu tempat yang ia tidak ketahui. Ia melihat riuk pikuk orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang sedang berjualan berbagai macam kebutuhan pokok, baik pembeli maupun penjual sama-sama terlihat sibuk. Fuga lalu tersenyum _"Dunia ini sangat damai"_ batinnya lalu pandangannya teralihkan oleh sebuah bangunan kayu berlantai dua yang jauh di hadapannya kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah tersebut.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah tersebut Fuga melihat dua bocah yang sedang bermain di depan teras rumah itu. _"Apa hubungan aku dengan mereka?"_ batin Fuga setelah melihat wajah bocah kembar buncing memiliki wajah sama dengan wajahnya.

Seseorang kemudian memanggil kedua bocah itu dari dalam rumah "Fuga! Trizh! Ayo sarapan dulu!". Ibu mereka memangil kedua bocah itu sementara Fuga langsung terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa kedua bocah tersebut.

 _"Itu aku? Lalu gadis itu?"_ tanya Fuga dalam hatinya. Fuga sekarang semakin bingung _"Jika itu aku, mengapa aku tak mengingatnya?"_ batinnya lagi.

Tanpa Fuga sadari seseorang gadis dewasa langsung muncul di sisi kanannya dan langsung memegang tangannya. _"Brother Fu!"_ panggil gadis itu.

Fuga kemudian menoleh gadis itu. Gadis itu sangat mirip dengannya, wajah yang sama, warna rambut yang sama dan tinggi yang sama. Semuanya identik kecuali jenis kelamin mereka. Ini seperti sedang melakukan jutsu henge. "Kau? Mungkinkah kau ini saudariku?" tanya Fuga.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum ke arah Fuga.

Fuga malah meragukan kebenaran yang ada di hadapannya itu "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau melakukan henge sepertiku?" tanyanya lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunai kemudian memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

Gadis itu kemudian berkata "Cobalah ingat, Brother Fu! Aku adik kesayanganmu". Gadis itu lalu tersenyum tulus ke arah Fuga.

Fuga malah mencurigainya "Apa kau sengaja menjebakku dalam ilusi ini?".

"Ingatlah walau hanya sedikit tentang ayah, ibu dan tentang kita, Brother Fu!" ucap gadis itu lagi.

Fuga lalu menatap serius ke arah wajah gadis yang sekarang berada di hadapannya itu, ia masih tetap curiga namun ia mencoba menepisnya dan memcoba mengklarifikasi semua kejadian yang ia alami. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Fuga mulai menyadari sesuatu _"Aku berada dalam situasi atara hidup dan mati. Kemungkinan di sini akan terkuak tentang siapa aku sebenarnya"_ batinnya kemudian ia memasukkan kunainya kembali.

Gadis yang wajahnya mirip dengan Fuga langsung memeluk Fuga tanpa sempat menolak. "Brother Fu! Ingatlah semuanya!" ucap gadis itu dengan pelan.

Fuga kemudian mencoba mengingat siapa dan apa dirinya.

Fuga berasal dari clan Yadu yang berlatar belakang dari kaum peri yang dihukum untuk hidup di bumi. Ayahnya adalah pemimpin clan yang berkuasa di sebuah pulau kecil bernama Yaduyanasis yang berada di perairan Hindia. Karena desa tempat clan Yadu kerap terkena bencana, ayah Fuga yang menjadi pemimpin clan pindah ke China selatan. Clan Yadu kemudian tinggal di pinggiran hutan tanpa tuan di daerah China selatan dimana penduduk asli daerah itu tidak berani hidup di sana karena angker. Lalu di tempat baru itu ayah Fuga bertemu dengan jodohnya.

Ayah Fuga bernama Ram Yadu. Ram memiliki tubuh seperti seorang tentara. Dia tinggi, kekar dan tampan. Dia memiliki ranbut hitam pekat yang lurus serta iris mata hitam yang memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam. Ram bertemu Ibu Fuga saat ia sedang berburu di dalam hutan yang dikatakan sangat angker oleh penduduk asli daratan China selatan.

Ram adalah lelaki yang tak memiliki rasa takut sedikitpun. Dia juga orang yang sangat keras namun memiliki jiwa lembut dan penyayang. Dia bijaksana, tegas dan memiliki sifat kebangsawanan yang tangguh sehingga ia disegani oleh semua angota clannya.

Pernah di suatu hari dimana clan Yadu terkena wabah kelaparan saat sudah tinggal di China selatan beberapa lama dan sudah berbaur dengan penduduk asli China selatan. Sekarang desa tempat tinggal mereka bernama Desa Yadannada dimana deberi nama oleh pemimpin clan mereka sendiri, desa Yadananda sangat disegani akan keberanian seluruh penduduknya oleh desa-desa yang lain salah satunya adalah desa Chang An dimana kedua desa itu memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik. Kali ini Ram dituntut untuk segera mengatasi masalah yang melanda clannya.

Saat ini tepat malam bulan purnama dan situasi buruk dalam tubuh clan Yadu berada di puncaknya. Takut akan terjadinya korban berjatuhan, para tetua clan mendatangi kediaman sang ketua clan di sebuah ruham kayu mewah karena pahatan ukiran di setiap pilar dan dindingnya. Setelah mereka berkumpul di hadapan sang ketua, salah satu tetua memberikan usulanya "Maharaj Ram! Mau tidak mau kita harus masuk ke hutan Ming untuk mendapakan buruan" ujarnya.

Hutan Ming adalah hutan yang paling angker di seluruh dunia yang keangkerannya mendapat urutan nomer satu di dunia dimana jika orang berani masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut tak akan pernah kembali. Hutan ini berada di sebelah barat desa para clan Yadu.

"Kita sudah meminta bantuan desa tetangga, desa Chang An tapi desa itu juga mengalami kerisis yang sama dan jika kita meminta bantuan ke ibu kota itu sangat jauh mengingat kita tinggal di pinggiran" ucap Tetua yang lainya.

"Kita harus berusaha sendiri, Maharaj Ram! Bantuan kepemerintahan sulit menyentuh desa kita dengan alasan karena takut mendekati wilayah hutan Ming" imbuh tetua yang lainnya juga.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa pemburu dari penduduk desa Chang An mendatangi kediaman Ram untuk meminta pertolongan. Dengan tangan terkatup di depan wajah, seseorang pemburu meminta pertolongan kepada Ram, "Maharaj Ram, kami sudah meminta bantuan ke banyak desa tapi mereka tak bersedia membantu kami dengan alasan persedian makanan yang terbatas. Kami tidak tau harus kemana lagi meminta bantuan dan kami tau desa ini juga mendapat krisis yang sama seperti desa kami. Kami hanya ingin Tuan mengajak kami ikut berburu ke hutan Ming seditaknya kami para pemburu dari desa Chang An dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk keluarga dan teman-teman kami" ucap salah satu pemburu.

Ram maupun para tetua clannya masih terlihat diam saja karena di satu sisi mereka juga mengalami masalah yang sangat pelik.

Pemburu itu kembali memohon dan masih mengatupkan tangannya tapi sekarang ia berlutut bersama semua pemburu yang lain. "Maharaj Ram, kami dan semua penduduk desa kamibersedia takluk dibawah kekuasaanTuan".

Hati Ram akhirnya terketuk setelah melihat ketulusan dari para pemburu yang berada di hadapannya dan ia kemudian memberikan keputusannya. Sebuah keputusan yang akan meberikan ketenaran terhadap clan Yadu di seluruh China. Ram kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk mengambil busur dan panannya lalu mengatakan sumpah dihadapan para tetua, para pemburu dan semua warganya "Aku bersumpah! Aku akan menaklukan hutan Ming hari ini juga dan jika aku mati aku akan segera lahir kembali dan terus lahir sampai aku bisa menaklukan hutan itu!" seru Ram.

Sumpah Ram bukanlah hanya sekedar sumpah, itu juga mencerminkan semangat Ram yang tak pernah surut. Sumpah itu juga membangkitkan semangat dari kalangan pemuda clan Yadu, mereka juga mengangkat senjata dan segera menuju pintu masuk hutan Ming bersama Ram.

"Aku dengar banyak makanan di dalam hutan ini. Aku bisa mencium aroma buah-buahan yang lezat dari sini" ucap Ram dan dibelakangnya telah berkumpul beberapa pemburu yang siap membantunya. Semua pemburu terlihat sudah siap mati demi menolong teman-teman mereka yang sedang kelaparan.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi di dalam, minimal satu dari kita harus selamat. Aku pernah membaca legenda hutan Ming ini, buku itu mengatakan kalau jauh di tengah hutan ini tumbuh pohon persik dan satu buahnya sanggup mengenyangkan perut hanya dengan meminum setetes air dari buahnya saja. Maka dari itu, salah satu dari kita harus bisa membawa keluar buah itu. Ayo kita masuk!" seru Ram dan semuanya langsung masuk mengikuti pemimpin mereka.

Panah, pedang, parang, kapak, senapan api berupa Shotgun dan Sniper Rifle digenggang kuat oleh para pemburu dan di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang mampu menembus kegelapan hutan, mereka semua mulai mencari. Ram memimpin sembilan belas pemburu dan memerintahkan mereka salalu berada di dekatnya karena sesuatu yang tak terduga bisa saja mengincar mereka. "Apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai terpisah dari tim" ucap Ram.

Para pemburu masuk perlahan ke dalam hutan dan tak lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak pada batang pohon dengan parang agar memudahkan mereka kembali nanti. Mereka semua tetap waspada ke sekitar mereka. Mereka mencari dan mengawasi, lalu suara yang tak terduga terdengar dan berhasil membuat semuanya terkejut dan langsung berhenti **_"Kroakok!"._**

Salah satu pemburu langsung marah setelah tau apa yang mengejutkan mereka, "Dasar kodok sialan!" ucap salah satu pemburu sambil mengarahkan senapan Rifle-nya ke arah amfibi yang tak jauh berada di hadapannya.

"Tenanglah! Sepertinya ada yang sedang mengawasi kita" ucap Ram menenangkan pemburu itu lalu semuanya kembali siaga dan mencari.

Suara tak terduga kembali terdengan di arah jam tiga dari Ram **"Hi Hi Hi Hi!".** Semua pandangan langsung mengarah ke jam tiga dan semua senjata telah siap menembak ke arah itu. Hal tak terduga terjadi, satu angota mereka yang berada di paling belakang hilang tanpa disadari oleh semuanya. Seorang pemburu langsung lenyap setelah ditabrak oleh bayangan hitam.

"Ayo kita masuk lebih dalam lagi. Mahluk itu sudah hilang" ucap Ram.

Setelah masuk sepuluh meter lagi, suara aneh itu terdengar kembali tapi tidak satu suara.

 **"Hi Hi Hi!"**

 **"Ha Ha Ha!"**

Suara seram terdengar lagi di arah jam dua dan jam sebelas yang berhasil membuat beberapa angota Ram gemetar.

"Jangan sampai ketakutan mengalahkan kalian! Tetap bersama kita akan aman. Waspadalah dan terus mencari" ucap Ram.

 **"Kresek!"** semak di empat meter di depan Ram bergoyang dan tak lama kemudian keluar seekor rusa. Ram dengan cepat langsung memanahnya dan mengenainya.

"Hore!" semua oemburu langsung bersorak minus Ram.

"Itu makanan pertama kita, ayo ambil dia!" seru Ram lalu semuanya mendekati hasil buruan tersebut lalu tanpa mereka sadari tiga orang paling belakang telah menghilang.

Salah satu pemburu langsung mengambil rusa tersebut dan mengendongnya seperti menggendong sebuah ransel.

"Ayo kita cari buruan berikutnya" seru Ram lalu bergerak ke arah selatannya.

 ** _Spalh!_** Semua anggota menyadari ada yang sedang mengincar mereka. Ada lesatan bayangan putih melesat cepat di bagian kanan mereka semua dan salah satu angota mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Satu pemburu kemudian mendekati Ram. "Maharaj, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Sepertinya kita kehilangan beberapa angota kita" ucapnya.

Ram langsung melihat semua angotanya dan mulai menghitung. "Sial!" keluh Ram.

"Aku akan mencari mereka" ucap pemburu itu dan ia mengajak dua temannya untuk mencari ke tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati. "Kalian hati-hati dan kami akan menunggu di sini" ucap Ram sebelum ketiga angotanya pergi mencari.

Ram dan beberapa orang yang masih bersamanya tetap waspada dengan senjata mereka masing-masing untuk mengawasi daerah sekitar mereka. Keberuntungan kembali memihak para pemburu. Mereka melihat seekor rusa lagi di arah jam sebelas dari mereka.

Sementara itu tiga orang yang mencari angota yang menghilang telah terpisah jauh dengan kelompok. Ketiga orang itu menyisir tempat-tempat yang mereka pernah lintasi namun mereka tak menemukan satupun jejak kemana teman mereka menghilang.

Udara di sekitar ketiga pemburu itu mulai terasa aneh. Suhu tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, cahaya bulan tiba-tiba tertutup awan dan kegelapan mulai terasa menakutkan. Ketiga pemburu itu tiba-tiba merasakan kaki mereka menjadi berat, mereka mulai merinding dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan tak lama kemudian mulai terdengan suara kaki yang berjalan pelan. " ** _Tap.. tap..!"_** Ketiganya lalu menelan ludah.

 **"Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi…!"** suara menakutkan itu menyerang lagi.

Ketakutan demi ketakutan telah merasuki ketiga pemburu itu.

 **"WA HA HA HA HA!"** tawa seram terdengar keras yang melintas di telinga mereka bertiga namun tak ada apapun.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dan kaki mereka seperti sedang di tahan.

Sesuatu melompat dari ranting ke ranting tepat di hadapan ketiga pemburu itu. Mereka lalu melihat jelas mata sosok itu bersinar merah dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka bertiga. Ketakutan mulai memuncak dan mereka bertiga langsung kaku melihat mata itu. Jantung merekapun berderu dengan cepat sama seperti saat kau berada di hutan yang gelap sendirian, cobalah untuk membayangkannya. Kau berada dalam situasi para pemburu tersebut dan ada sosok seram yang siap memakanmu hidup-hidup, cobalah bayangkan itu.

Kondisi ketiga pemburu itu sudah tidak bisa digambarkan lagi bagaimana takutnya mereka terhadap sosok yang terus menatap ke arah mereka seperti halnya jika kau terus ditatap sesuatu yang mengerikan namun kau tak sanggup bergerak saat ada di sebuah gang kecil yang angker, cobalah pikirkan itu.

Sosok bermata merah itu kemudian menghilang dari ranting pohon untuk pergi entah kemana namun langsung muncul begitu saja di hadapan ketiga pemburu itu **. "WUAAAAAAAA!"** jeritan setan.

Satu orang langsung pingsan begitu saja dan dua yang lainnya langsung kencing di tempat.

Itu hantu. Bukan, itu sejenis iblis tapi itu bukan iblis namun siluman yang mengambil wujud buruk rupa. Bayangkanlah, kau menemui seorang wanita di kegelapan malam saat melintasi jembatan angker dengan berjalan kaki. Wanita itu berambut panjang, tangan panjang, kaki panjang, lidah panjang dan kuku panjang lalu menoleh tiba-tiba ke arahmu lalu melesat mendekatimu dan mendekatkan wajah buruknya yang busuk dan mata hampir keluar ke wajahmu, apa yang kau rasakan? Ingin muntah atau ingin lari? Tapi tanganmu dipegangi oleh mahluk itu. Ketiga pemburu itu mengalami hal yang sama.

Salah satu dari dua pemburu yang masih sadar berhasil melarikan diri dan berteriak "UAAAAAAA!" namun langsung berhenti setelah beberapa meter karena tiba-tiba dihadapannya muncul kepala orang mati dari dalam tanah. Ketakutannya semakin memuncak dan ia kembali berteriak keras "HUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!".

Ram dan yang lain mendengar jelas teriakan itu membuat mereka semua langsung mendatangi arah suara teriakan tersebut dan setelah sampai di sana, mereka tak menemukan apapun. "SIAL!" keluh Ram lagi yang kini emosinya meningkat.

 ** _"Krosek!"_** terdengar suara di arah kiri Ram. Ram lalu mengambil panah peraknya dan mendekati sumber suara tersebut dan disusul oleh dua angotanya. Ram dan dua orang anggotanya mendekati sumber suara tersebut meninggalkan yang lain dan setelah berada di sumber suara mereka hanya menemukan seekor kelinci yang sedang tersangkut.

"Hanya seekor kelinci kecil" ucap salah satu pemburu yang mengikuti Ram.

"Lepaskan saja kelinci itu dan kita kembali untuk bergabung dengan yang lain" ucap Ram dan setelah mereka bertiga menoleh ke belakang, semuanya telah menghilang.

"Semua menghilang bahkan buruaan kita juga" ucap lemas salah satu pemburu.

Ram kemudian menjatuhkan busur dan panahnya lalu terduduk lemas di tanah "Kita gagal" ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Seorang pemburu langsung menegur Ram. "Kita tak boleh menyerah Maharaj Ram. Kita harus pulang dengan hasil" ujarnya.

"Benar Maharaj Ram" imbuh pemburu yang satunya. "Walau kita hanya bertiga dengan berbekal keberanian kita saja sudah cukup" ucapnya.

Ram kemudian berdiri lalu menepuk kedua bahu angotanya itu. "Siapa nama kalian?" tanyanya.

"Aku Zhao Yun!" ucap pemburu yang bersenjata Sniperrifle.

"Aku Ma Cao!" ucap pemburu yang bersenjatakan Shotgun.

Ram kemudian bertanya kembali karena sedikit bingung "Kenapa nama kalian seperti tokoh dalam game?".

"Ibu kami menamai kami dengan nama itu karena keberanian kami seperti mereka dan mereka itu tokoh sejarah China, Maharaj Ram" ujar Zhao Yun.

Ram sama sekali tak meragukan keberanian mereka. "Baiklah, kita akan berburu sampai fajar menyungsung!" seru Rama

"Pasti!" seru Yun dan Cao.

Ram kembali mengangkat busurnya lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul rusa di hadapan mereka bertiga dan itu membuat Ram curiga sementara Yun dan Cao menganggap itu biasa saja.

"Aku akan menembaknya" ucap Yun namun langsung dihalangi oleh Ram.

"Jangan! Hewan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan seperti menyerahkan diri kepada kita itu bukan buruan. Gunakan peluru perak kalian!" seru Ram lalu merentangkan panahnya sambil tetap waspada ke rusa tersebut. "Kalian awasi sekitar!" seru Ram. Yun dan Cao kemudian mengawasi ke sekeliling.

Ram merentangkan panahnya lalu melepasnya. **_Slash! Syes!_** Panah Ram meleset. Rusa itu langsung menghindar setelah mengetahui panah perak melesat ke arahanya. Rusa itu lalu berubah wujud menjadi wanita seram tadi lalu kabur lurus ke arah depan dari Ram.

Ram langsung emosi "KEMANA KAU LARI IBLIS!" teriaknya. Yun dan Cao lalung mengejar sosok itu sambil menembakinya dengan berutal meninggalkan Ram.

"Kemana kau lari, hah!" seru Yun sambil menembaki wanita setan itu.

"Setan kau!" Cao juga terlihat emosi sementara Ram tetap berdiri di tempatnya tadi.

Ram mengambil panah peraknya lalu kembali merentangkan anak panah itu pada busurnya. Ia menghirup nafas panjang lalu menahanya. Matanya hanya tertuju ke kepala iblis wanita itu kemudian ia segera melepas panahnya. **_Splash! Wussh!_** Panah perak itu melesat sangat cepat dan lewat diantara Yun dan Cao begitu saja. **_Sleb!_** Secara cepat panah itu telah menembus iblis wanita tersebut hingga membunuhnya.

Ram menghela nafasnya "Fuh! Satu halangan telah tertangani" ucapnya.

Yun dan Cao langsung mendekati sosok itu kemudian menembaknya secara membabi buta. Mereka terlihat sangat marah terhadap siluman itu "Dasar setan betina!" umpat Cao yang terlihat tidak terima karena siluman itu telah menghabisi teman-temannya.

Ram kemudian mendekat untuk menenangkan keduanya "Kalian tenanglah!" serunya kemudian ia menatap tubuh iblis itu dengan tatapan marah.

Kini Ram yang balik ditenangkan "Kita harus melanjutkan tugas kita, Maharaj Ram" ucap Yun.

Ram kemudian mengambil sebuah korek gas lalu membakar tubuh siluman itu sampai habis. Tak lama kemudian lesatan putih terlihat di arah jam dua dari Ram. Ram kemudian mengambil panah lalu memanah ke arah itu dan berhasil mengenai sesuatu. "Ada sesuatu yang lain lagi, kita harus berhati-hati" ucap Ram.

Ram bensama kedua temannya lalu mendekati panahnya dan menemukan panahnya telah mengenai sehelai selendang yang panjang dan tertancap di sebuah batang pohon. "Selendang sutra?" ucap Ram.

"Ini aneh, setan apa lagi ini" ucap Cao.

Kelinci yang tadi yang sempat tersangkut di semak tiba-tiba mendatangi Ram. Kelinci putih dan polos itu mencoba menarik-narik kain celana bagian bawah milik Ram dengan mulutnya.

"Sepertinya kelinci itu menyukai Maharaj Ram" ucap Yun.

"Mungkin saja" imbuh Cao.

"Tidak!" bantah Ram. "Dia sepertinya menginginkan kita pergi dari sini" ucap Ram.

"Apa kelinci itu siluman?" tanya Yun.

"Entahlah" sahut Ram "Kita ikuti saja dia" ucapnya.

Ram dan dua temannya mengikuti kemana perginya kelinci itu. Sambil tetap membawa selendang sutra itu, Ram dan kedua temannya terus mengikuti kelinci kecil itu hingga menuju ke sebuah taman yang idah yang berada di tengah hutan. Ram dan dua temannya sempat heran mengapa ada taman yang sangat indah di tengah hutan namun mereka langsung membuang pikiran itu untuk terus mengikuti kelinci putih kecil itu pergi sampai mereka menemukan pohon besar yang berada di pusat taman.

"Kelinci ini mencoba menunjukkan ini pada kita" ucap Yun.

"Tapi kenapa dia menunjukannya?" tanya Cao.

"Mungkin karena tadi kita melepaskannya dari jerat semak-semak" sahut Ram seadanya.

"Pohon apa ini?" tanya Yun.

Ram kemudian mecoba mencari tau dengan memperhatikan pohon besar tersebut lalu ia menemukan buah pada pohon itu berwarna merah muda dan besarnya beraneka ragam hingga mencapai sebesar melon. "Ini buah persik. Bentuknya sama seperti di film Sun Gokong" celoteh Ram.

Yun dan Cao sepertinya sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk memetiknya dan membawanya pulang. Mereka berdua kemudian menaiki pohon persik itu untuk memetik buah-buahnya. Petikan pertama mereka berikan untuk Ram. "Maharaj Ram!" panggil Yun lalu ia melempar satu buah sebesar melon untuk Ram dan berhasil ditangkapnya. Ram kemudian tersenyum senang "Petik secukupnya kita harus segera kembali" ucap Ram.

Ram kemudian menoleh ke arah kelinci yang telah menolongnya lalu menghampirinya. Ram kemudian menggendong kelinci tersebut dan memberi sebagian kecil buah persik untuk dimakan oleh kelinci tersebut. Setelah memakannya tiba-tiba saja tubuh kelinci itu bersinar putih lalu Ram menurunkannya dan setelah beberapa saat kelinci itu berubah wujud menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang cantik.

Perubahan itu membuat Ram dan kedua temannya terkejut. "Siapa kau?" tanya Ram sedangkan kedua temannya yang telah memperoleh beberapa buah langsung turun.

"Aku Shi Xiang, terima kasih karena Tuan telah menyelamatkanku" sahut gadis itu.

"Shi Xiang?" tanya Yun pula.

"Siluman?" tanya Cao.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di sini?" tanya Ram.

Shi Xiang mulai bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi "Dulu taman ini sangat indah lebih indah dari ini dan setelah kedatangan iblis Ming taman ini berubah menjadi neraka. Ming dan kelompoknya memporak-porakan tempat ini namun hanya pohon persik ini saja yang tidak bisa mereka sentuh. Pohon persik ini seperti memiliki kekuatan yang besar dan kami turun-menurun menjaga pohon ini sejak ribuan tahun dari dulu" ujarnya dan ketiga pemburu itu mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama sambil menikmati beberapa buah persik. "Kami tak berdaya menghadapi iblis Ming yang begitu kuat sehingga kami akhirnya dikalahkan lalu mereka mengurung semua clan kami di sebuah sumur tua yang berada di pojok barat taman ini".

"Kejam sekali" ucap Yun.

"Siapa Ming itu?" tanya Ram.

"Ming adalah penguasa hutan ini dan yang tadi kalian bunuh adalah putrinya" sahut Xiang.

Ram kemudian merasakan ada yang datang dan begitu juga Xiang. "Ada yang mengarah ke sini" ucap Ram.

"Ming menemukan keberadaan kalian, aku akan mengantar kalian keluar dari sini. Ikutlah denganku!" seru Xiang.

"Tidak!" seru Ram dan membuat teman-temannya terkejut.

"Ada apa Maharaj Ram?" tanya Cao.

"Kalian berdua cepat pergi dari sini, aku akan melawan mereka" ucap Ram.

"Kami tidak bisa meninggalkan Maharaj seperti ini. Kami ikut!" seru Yun dan diikuti dengan anggukan Cao.

"Jangan membantahku, kalian berdua harus membawa buah-buah persik ini untuk warga desa. Rebus dan berikan airnya ke semua penduduk. Aku akan menghadang Ming" ucap Ram. "Kalian cepat pergi!" serunya lagi.

Mau tak mau Zhao Yun dan Ma Cao harus menuruti perintah Ram. Mereka kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ram dengan berat hati. Sebelum pergi mereka berdua memberikan senjata mereka kepada Ram. "Kembalilah untuk kami semua, Maharaj Ram" ucap Yun sambil memeberikan senjatanya.

"Kami dan warga desa akan menunggu Maharaj" ucap Cao lalu memberikan shotgun kesayangannya untuk Ram.

"Pergilah, jangan kawatirkan aku" ucap Ram kepada kedua temannya. Kedua temannya lalu pergi meninggalkan hutan dengan diantar oleh Xiang mengunakan jalan rahasia yang tidak di ketahui oleh Ming.

Ram kini berdiri di taman itu sendirian. Ia kemudian mengambil busurnya lalu tiga anak panah yang berada di punggungnya sekaligus sementara itu sepuluh meter di depannya, delapan iblis mendekat ke arahnya.

Ram mulai memanah dengan tiga anak panah sekaligus. **_Splash! Wush! Seb! Seb! Seb!_** Tiga iblis terbunuh oleh tiga anak panah yang terbuat dari perak milik Ram.

Ram sekarang mengambil empat panah yang terakhir lalu menembakkannya. **_Splash! Seb! Seb! Seb! Seb!_** Empat iblis terbunuh lagi dan sekarang hanya tertinggal satu lagi, dia adalah Ming.

Ming langsung melompat dan langsung berdiri di hadapan Ram, wajah Ming di sini tak seperti putrinya yang buruk rupa namun wajah Ming terlihat halus dan cantik. "Kau telah membunuh putriku, errrrrr!" geram Ming dengan nada serak.

"Wanita setan seperti kau dan putrimu itu sudah seharus dilenyapkan" ucap Ram datar.

"Jangan sok kau!" seru Ming lalu segera mencakar Ram namun Ram menghindar dengan tepat dan langsung menembak pinggang Ming dengan Shotgun alhasil pinggang Ming langsung terluka akibat peluru perak dari senapan tersebut.

Ming menjadi sangat marah sambil menahan luka yang terus mengeluarkan darah. "Keparat kau!" geram Ming.

"Selamat tinggal!" ucap Ram lalu mengkokang shotgunnya kemudian melepaskan tembakannya. Ram menembaki tubuh Ming berulang kali dan membunuhnya dengan sadis.

Ming yang telah terluka parah lalu terlutut di tanah dan dengan sisa kekuatannya ia mencoba menatap wajah Ram. "Si-siapa ka-kau? Ka-kau bukan manu-sia!" ucap Ming terbata.

"Aku adalah malaikan kematianmu" ucap Ram kemudian mengarahkan shotgunnya ke kepala Ming.

Ming kemudian menatap sinis ke arah Ram. "Aku.. ak-an balas dendam!" ucap Ming sebelum kepalanya dihancurkan.

 ** _Plash!_** Tubuh Ming yang tanpa kepala langsung jatuh ke tanah dan sesaat kemudian sisa tubuh itu langsung terbakar dengan sendirinya.

 ** _Sres!_** Tiba-tiba saja sesosok berpakaian putih bergerak di balik semak yang berada di taman tersebut tepatnya di arah barat dari Ram. Ram merasa curiga _"Siluman lagi?"_ tanyanya dalam hati. Ia kemudian mendekati semak itu dengan perlahan bersama shotgun yang telah siaga di tangan.

Perlahan dan pasti, Ram tak akan membiarkan sosok putih itu lolos lagi. Setelah dekat dengan semak itu, Ram langsung mengarahkan senjatanya ke belakang semak secara sepontan. Baik ram maupun sosok yang tersembunyi itu langsung sama-sama terkejut. "Siapa kau Nona?" tanya Ram setelah ia mengetahui siapa yang bersembunyi.

Nona yang ditemukan oleh Ram itu sangat cantik seperti Dewi Khayangan. Nona itu mengenakan dress sutra putih yang simple layaknya seorang bidadari dan itu mengingatkan Ram pada film kesukaanya yang berjudul _Quest Of The Sutra._ "Kenapa Nona diam saja?" tanya Ram lagi.

Nona cantik itu terlihat sangat ketakutan dan enggan menoleh ke arah Ram sehingga Ram tak mengetahui rupa Nona itu. Ram kemudian menyentuh bahu Nona itu "Jangan takun, aku bukan musuhmu" ucapnya.

Gadis itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah Ram. Pandangan mereka kemudian beradu satu sama lain lalu saling mengagumi dalam hati masing-masing. Angin tiba-tiba menerpa mereka berdua sehingga terlihat jelas rona-rona cinta di antara pandangan keduanya yang saling tertuju satu sama lain.

"Siapa nama Nona?" Ram akhirnya bertanya setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

"Mu Dan" sahut nona itu malu-malu.

Pertemuan itu telah ditakdirkan begitu juga semua yang telah di alami oleh Ram Yadu. Setelah kalahnya Ming, hutan berubah menjadi damai, taman di tengah hutan mulai hidup dan semua dewi-dewi penjaga pohon persik telah dibebaskan oleh Ram Yadu. Sementara apa yang ada pada pohon persik itu masih misteri untuk sampai saat ini.

Mu Dan adalah dewi hutan, dia berasal dari clan siluman musang putih. Dia dan kelompoknya berhasil menyelesaikan tapanya selama seribu tahun untuk menjadi dewi lalu ditugaskan untuk menjaga pohon persik yang mereka tak ketahui misteri apa yang terdapat di dalamnya.

Sementara itu di desaYadananda, semua penduduk terlihat sangat gelisah menunggu pemimpin mereka yang belum juga kembali. Matahari sudah hampir terbit tapi pemimpin mereka belum juga kembali. Para warga menangis, mereka pikir pemipin mereka telah mati di tangan setan.

Zhao Yun dan Ma Cao terlihat tak berdaya, mereka hanya bisa pasrah.

Tak lama kemudian tangisan para warga langsung berhenti seketika saat Ram keluar dari hutan bertepatan dengan terbitnya matahari. Zhao Yun dan Ma Cao langsung lari menemui Ram. Ram tidak sendirian, dia mengajak Mu Dan pulang ke desanya.

Semua warga akhirnya merasa tenang setelah mengetahui pemimpinnya selamat walau ada sebagian mereka yang merasa sedikit sedih karena kehilangan beberapa anggota keluarganya. Sedangkan hutan Ming masih tetap angker, orang yang tak memiliki izin tak akan bisa masuk ke hutan Ming.

Satu minggu kemudian, Ram Yadu menikahi Mu Dan dan setelah sembilan bulan mengandung, Mu Dan melahirkan anak kembar buncing. Wajah kedua anaknya sangat mirip dengan ibunya dan mewarisi warna rambut ibunya yang berwarna perak.

Keadaan putra mereka tak seperti yang mereka harapkan. Putra mereka lahir dalam keadaan pucat karena sakit sedangkan putri mereka lahir dengan sangat sehat. Walau sudah memanggil banyak tabib, putra Ram tak bisa disembuhkan.

Hari demi hari Ram terus mencari informasi, lalu melakukan berbagai macam cara agar bisa menyembuhkan putranya namun satupun tak menemukan titik terang hingga akhirnya Ram dan Mu Dan membawa putra mereka ke keluarga Mu Dan di hutam Ming berharap putra mereka bisa tertolong walau harus menjadi siluman. Setelah menceritakan tentang maslah putranya, ketua clan siluman yaitu ibu Mu Dan sendiri menemukan solusinya. Dia berkata pada Ram, "Maharaj Ram, putramu ini hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh pohon persik yang ada di tengah taman ini. Putramu mengalami penyangkit yang langka".

Putra Ram kemudian dibawa menuju pohon persik lalu dibaringkan di bawah pohonya. "Semoga langit menolongnya" ucap Ibu dari Mu Dan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, dua buah akar muncul dari tanah tempat putra Ram berbaring. Dua akar itu kemudian menempel di sekitar pusar putra Ram membentuk lingkaran. Dalam lingkaran lalu tercipta lubang hitam dan bersamaan dengan itu batang pohon persik terbelah lalu keluar roh singa putih yang kemudian masuk ke dalam tubuh putra Ram.

Semua kejadian itu membuat semuanya terkejut. "Aku tidak tau kalau ada roh siluman yang tersegel di dalamnya. Jadi ini yang membuat Ming tak bisa menyentuh pohon ini" ucap Ibu Mu Dan.

Putra Ram yang pucat secara ajaib menjadi sehat lalu untuk pertama kalinya bayi itu kemudian menangis "Owek!".

Tangisan pertama dari putra Ram memberi kebahagiaan yang begitu besar kepada kedua orang tuanya. Senyuman-senyuman lega mulai terlukis di bibir para orang tua namun air mata mereka tetap mengalir karena terharu.

Setelah kesehatan putra Ram kembali, Ram Yadu melihat anaknya yang begitu menggemaskan dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya putranya bisa bergerak aktif. Ram kemudian mengendong putranya itu, sambil menatapnya bahagia ia berkata "Aku menamai putraku ini Fuga Yadu!", Ram kemudian mengangkat putranya ke atas "Anakku ini akan memiliki cinta yang besar dalam hatinya. Dia akan membebaskan banyak orang-orang dari kegelapan hati yang panjang. Hiduplah putraku Fuga Yadu!" serunya.

 ** _Tujuh tahun kemudian._**

Fuga Yadu dengan saudari kembarnya sedang bermain speda di taman belakang rumahnya. Setelah tujuh tahun ini kebahagian terus mengaliri keluarga Ram, hubungan antara clan Yadu dengan clan Siluman kini semakin erat setelah kelahiran anak kembar tersebut.

Keluarga Yadu hampir tak kekurangan kebahagiaan selama tujuh tahun ini tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang tau bahwa hal buruk akan tejadi. Firasat buruk itu seakan – akan tenggelam karena keceriaan dua anak Ram Yadu yang sedang bermain.

"Brother Fu! Kalo bisa kejar aku!" seru yang perempuan.

Fuga Yadu terlihat malas kali ini "Haiya..iya.. aku bosan Sis!" keluhnya sambil tetap duduk diam di atas sepedanya yang berwarna putih.

"Brother Fu takut, weee!" ledek saudarinya lalu saudarinya itu langsung melesat pergi dengan sepedanya.

Kali ini Fuga harus mengejar adiknya yang nakal itu "Haiya…" keluhnya lalu ia menyusul. Sementara itu ada seseorang yang terus mengawasi kedua bocah itu. orang itu sepertinya bukan orang yang baik.

Adik Fuga sepertinya telah pergi jauh, adiknya itu pergi menuju taman indah yang berada di tengah hutan Ming sedangkan Fuga kehilangan arah kemana adiknya pergi _"Haiya, kemana dia pergi?"_ batinya.

Suara tak terdugapun sampa ke telinga Fuga. "Brother Fu, tolong! UAAAAK" Fuga mendengar suara adiknya yang berteriak di arah jam satu darinya, ia kemudian segera mendayung sepedanya menuju arah itu dan menemukan adiknya telah tak bernyawa.

Fuga langsung marah melihat adiknya yang sedang berlumuran darah yang penuh dengan sayatan pedang dimana-mana. Ia kemudian turun dari sepedanya lalu mendekati adiknya kemudian memeluknya dengan penuh amarah, kepalanya sudah panas dan tatapan matanya tajam dan dingin. ** _"Siapa? Siapa yang berani membunuh adiku HUAAAAA!"_** suara Fuga menjadi serak dan berat.

Fuga kemudian mengingat kembali janji yang pernah ia buat kepada adiknya. Dulu adiknya pernah ingin diterkam oleh srigala saat bermain di dalam hutan Ming. Saat itu sisi gelap Fuga pernah muncul sekali karena melihat adiknya terluka lalu srigala itupun dibunuhnya kemudian ia berjanji kepada adiknya bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan apapun menyakiti adiknya itu.

Fuga tak menangis sedikitpun sambil memeluk erat tubuh adiknya itu **"Aku akan membunuh orang yang membunuh adikku. GRRRRR!"** geram Fuga lalu datang seorang nenek menghampirinya.

Nenek itu adalah jelmaan dari iblis Ming namun Ming yang sekarang sangat lemah. Ming lalu menyentuh bahu Fuga "Aku melihat orang-orang desamu mengeroyok adikmu untuk membunuhnya" ucap nenek itu untuk memanipulasi otak bocah umur tujuh tahun itu.

Fuga diam saja sambil memeluk adiknya itu.

"Orang-orang desamu mempercayai adikmu itu adalah titisan dari Ming yang suatu hari nanti akan membahayakan desa tempat tinggalmu. Makanya mereka membunuhnya" hasut nenek tua bungku itu.

Sontak saja emosi Fuga semakin naik. Sebagai bocah, Fuga belum bisa membedakan mana yang baik ataupun mana yang buruk. Aura hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuh Fuga dan pikirannya telah buntu sekarang.

Ming kemudian terseyum licik karena telah berhasil mengasut bocah tujuh tahun itu. "Semua orang desa harus dihukum" ucap nenek tua itu.

Fuga kemudian berdiri setelah melepas pelukannya. Ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. **"Tak akan aku maafkan!"** geram Fuga.

Ming lagi-lagi tersenyum licik lalu ia menyentuh kepala Fuga untuk mengangkat emosinya. Otak Fuga benar-benar dirusak oleh nenek itu dengan mengisi penuh dengan kebencian dan saat itu juga siluman singa yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh Fuga dipaksa bangun. **"AAARRRRRRR!"** raum Fuga.

Tangan nenek itu langsung terlepas dari kepala Fuga dan Fuga sendiri telah kehilangan kendali. Mata Fuga yang hitam telah berubah menjadi merah darah dan energy dalam tubuhnya langsung meningkat pesat. Di otaknya hannya ada satu kaliamat 'Musnahkan semuanya'.

Nenek itu kemudian tertawa licik "Haha… sekarang anakmu yang akan membalaskan dendamku, RAM!" serunya.

Fuga langsung menoleh nenek yang tertawa licik itu dan menanatpnya tajam. **"Grrrr!"** geram Fuga dan kini taringnya telah keluar.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Sekarang bunuh semua orang yang telah membunuh adikmu!" seru nenek jelmaan dari Ming itu.

Semua orang sekarang terlihat sama dimata Fuga, ia tak bisa membedakan mana kawan dan mana lawan. **"Grrrr!"** geramnya lagi lalu ia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menyentil perut nenek itu hingga berlubang. Nenek itu kemudian mati seketika dan dendam nenek itu bertambah satu lagi.

 **"Grrr!"** Fuga mengeram lalu berubah menjadi siluman singa raksasa kemudian mendatangi desanya dan mengamuk.

Fuga membunuh siapapun yang ditemuinya, menghancurkan rumah-rumah bahkan hewan-hewan pliharaan yang ada di desanya. **_"ROARRRRRRRR!"_** Fuga meraung keras hingga memecah genderang telinga semua penduduk desa. Raungan itu bukan raungan biasa, raungan itu dapat menghancurkan kepala orang yang tak kuat menahan gelombang suara tersebut.

Ayah dan Ibu Fuga langsung turun untuk menghentikan anak mereka namun kedua orang tua Fuga malah dibunuh oleh Fuga sendiri. Dalam waktu singkat, desa Yadananda telah rata dengan tanah, banyak mayat telah berserakan dan kedua tubuh orang tua Fuga telah tergeletak tak bernyawa di hadapan Fuga.

Sementara itu di alam bawas sadarnya, Shimma si siluman singa sedang dikuasai oleh kegelapan hati Fuga. Kebencian Fuga juga meracuni dan menghapus semua memory siluman singa itu. Tak lama kemudian keajaiban muncul dalam diri Fuga. Sebuah orb putih muncul di dalam tubuh Fuga lalu melepaskan belenggu kegelapan yang mengikat Shimma. Orb itu masuk ke tubuh Shimma yang membuat siluman itu langsung tersadar.

Setelah Shimma tersadar, Fuga kemudian mulai terkendali. Singa raksasa itu kemudian mengecil ke ukuran singa normal lalu setengah rohnya keluar dari tubuh Fuga sedangkan Fuga sendiri telah pingsan. Shimma kemudian segera mengambil tubuh Fuga lalu membawanya menjauh dari desa itu.

Pembantaian itu di saksikan dengan jelas oleh adik Fuga. Ia mengetahui jelas kematian semua clannya di tangan siluman singa itu dan dia juga melihat kakaknya dibawa pergi sehingga kembencian saudari Fuga mulai muncul dalam dirinya. "Ayah, Ibu!" rintihnya lalu dia mendekati jasat kedua orang tuanya dan sambil menangis ia berkata "Aku berjanji aku akan membalas dendam atas semua ini" ucapnya.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, adik perempuan Fuga lalu menghapus airmatanya kemudian berdiri dan berteriak "AKU TRIZH YADU, AKAN MEMBALAS SEMUA INI" seketika kebencian Trizh terlahir dan juga memberi kesempatan kepada jiwa Ming yang gentayangan untuk merasuki tubuh Trizh. Perlahan-lahan rambut Trizh yang perak kemudian berubah menjadi hitam lalu tatapan matanya menjadi kosong. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju arah Shimma pergi.

Mulai saat itu ingatan saudara kembar itu menghilang. Fuga hanya mengingat namanya saja sedangkan Shimma hanya mengingat nama dan kedudukannya sebagai raja para siluman saja dan Trizh hanya mengingat dendamnya saja.

Fuga dan Trizh lalu terpisah. Fuga dibawa pergi jauh ke kota oleh Shimma sementara Trizh terus mencari dendamnya sepanjang hidupnya.

Fuga hidup menderita di kota sampai ia dewasa, tak ada orang yang mau menerimanya karena dirinya memiliki banyak keanehan dan semua orang akhirnya mengatainya sebagai monster dari hutan Ming. Setiap hari dalam hidupnya ia hanya mendapat penderitaan, banyak orang ingin membunuhnya tapi setiap Fuga terluka parah ia pasti selamat. Hidupnya tak pernah terancam namun ia mendapat penderitaan yang luarbiasa.

Saudari Fuga yaitu Trizh, dia tinggal di sebuah desa yang jauh dari desa asalnya. Dia hidup menyendiri sampai dewasa, menjalani hidup seperti manusia biasa namun tak sedikitpun ia melupakan dendamnya. Dia hanya tau kalau dia punya seorang kakak dan semua clannya dibantai Dia terus melatih diri untuk memperkuat dirinya walau dirinya telah memiliki kekuatan besar dari kecil yang belum ia sadari sepenuhnya. Sejak berumur lima tahun dia telah diberkati kekuatan yang hebat oleh Langit karena kebaikan hatinya.

Semua Gambaran-gambaran masalalu itu akhirnya menyadarkan Fuga akan cinta kasihnya dan mengembalikan jati diri siapa sebenarnya Fuga.

Dalam dunia serba putih dan hanya terbentang rerumputan yang luas, Fuga masih tetap dipeluk oleh adiknya dan setelah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang dirinya ia lalu membalas pelukan adiknya itu. "Terimakasih karena telah mengingatkanku tentang semua itu. Aku menyayangimu, Sis" ucap Fuga pelan.

Trizh kemudian tersenyum tulus lalu lenyap menjadi cahaya di dalam pelukan kakaknya.

"Trizh, sudah saatnya kau bangun dari tidur panjangmu!" ucap Fuga kemudian ia dan dunia serba putih itu segera tenggelam dalam terangnya cahaya putih lalu Fuga kembali ke dunia yang sebenarnya.

Fuga yang berbaring di pangkuan kekasihnya langsung bersinar putih di seluruh tubuhnya lalu luka-luka pada tubuhnya langsung sembuh dengan sedirinya. Hal itu membuat semua orang terkejut termasuk Sasuke dan Ino.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke yang binggung.

Ino juga terlihat binggung "Dia hidup kembali?".

Sebelum kita melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sebaiknya kita lihat apa saja yang terjadi dengan Obito.

Di dunia yang serba emas, terpapang rerumputan emas yang luas dan terlihat sangat indah. Di sana, Obito dipaksa duduk bersantai oleh Naruto. "Selamat datang di dimensiku!" sambut Naruto sambil duduk bersila.

"Kenapa kau bawa aku kesini?" tanya Obito geram.

Naruto kemudian tertawa geli "Emosi, emosi dan emosi. Hanya itu saja yang ada dipikiranmu, Obito Uchiha?" tanya Naruto.

Obito menyadari kalau pergerakannya sedang dibatasi "Lepaskan aku!" serunya.

"Tidak bisa. Kau hanya bisa lepas saat kau menyadari siapa dirimu itu!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk hidung si Obito.

 _"Sial, yang kena genjutsu malah aku. Genjutsunya jauh lebih hebat dariku. Aku harus mecari cara untuk melepaskan diri"_ batin Obito sambil menatap kosong ke arah Naruto.

"Mau lepas ya?" tanya Naruto secara tiba-tiba sambil memakan ramen yang ia dapat entah dari mana dan yang membuat Obito terkejut yaitu tiba-tiba saja di hadapanya derdapat semangkuk ramen. "Sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Bertarung denganmu tadi membuat perutku lapar" ucap Naruto sambil menikmati ramennya.

 _"Dia tiba-tiba saja memegang makanan, genjutsu macam apa ini?"_ batin Obito.

"Tenang saja, ini bukan genjutsu hebat seperti Izanami milik Itachi tapi cukup hebat untuk menandingi genjutsu mata bulan yang kau rencanakan itu" ujar Naruto sambil terus makan dan kini ia memakan ramen yang ke dua. "Sudahlah makan saja, itu asli!" ucapnya lagi.

Obito terlihat diam saat ini dan membuat Naruto sedikit kesal lalu menaruh ramennya yang masih tinggal setengah. Naruto lalu menatap Obito dengan sengit sambil mengeluarkan chakra emas yang sangat besar seperti halnya saat Hashirama marah kepada adiknya. Sambil menatap ngeri, Naruto lalu berkata "Mau makan atau tidak? Atau kau ingin aku paksa? Aku sudah bersedia memesankan satu mangkuk untukmu kepada paman Teuchi dan jangan membuatku marah!" serunya geram. Pepatah bilang kalua buah tak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya dan Naruto memang sangat mirip dengan ibunya.

Obito yang terkenal akan sifat datarnya dipaksa kembali ke sifat masa kecilnya. _"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi takut dengan bocah ini"_ batinya dan ia malah mengingat Rin yang sedang marah saat ia menolak makan dan lebih memilih untuk latihan. Obito lalu sedikit merunduk.

Naruto kemudian menurunkan kekuatannya lalu melanjutkan memakan makanannya. "Aku tau kau juga lapar. Makan saja dulu sebelum ramennya dingin dan jika kau menolak makan maka orang yang kau sayangi itu akan marah besar" ucap Naruto sambil terus memakan makannya dan sekarang ramen mangkuk ke-tiga.

Obito kemudian tersentak lalu mengambil ramennya dan makan. "Dengan meneraktirku jangan kira aku mau sejalan denganmu" ucap Obito sebelum makan.

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Naruto.

Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kyuubi? Kyuubi tidak ikut bagian dalam masalah Obito di dimensi ini. Pikiran Kurama sedang terfokus di medan perang. Saat ini, Kurama asli sedang bermeditasi di dalam tubuh Naruto asli. Kurama sedang memfokuskan pikiran dan kekuatanya ke bunsin Naruto yang sedang menghadang kekuatan Madara di medan perang.

Sambil makan Obito terus berpikir, _"Dimensi ini menekan semua kekuatanku dan tubuhku menentang printah Otaku untuk melawan. Ini sama seperti genjutsu Madara dan sama seperti genjutsu yang akan aku bangun untuk menciptakan dunia yang baru sesuai keinginanku dan ini lebih sempurna dari Mugen Tsukuyomi. Jutsunya mampu membalikkan ilusi menjadi nyata dan nyata menjadi ilusi. Aku yakin di dunia nyata tubuhku dan tubuhnya hanya sebuah ilusi mengingat tubuhku dan tubuhnya yang sebernaya ada di sini sekarang. Bocah ini memang berbahaya. Level kekuatannya sulit ditebak. Aku harus berhati-hati karena bisa saja dia memaksaku untuk bunuh diri di sini"_ batinnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja berkata "Aku tak akan memaksamu bunuh diri".

Obito langsung saja tersentak "Ternyata kau memiliki kendali penuh dengan dunia ini" ucap Obito sambil menaruh mangkuk yang ramennya baru saja habis sedangkan Naruto telah menghabiskan lima mangkuk. "Kau memang hebat karena kemampuan membaca pikiranmu itu dan mungkin kau sudah mengetahui semua isi kepalaku. Sekarang apa maumu?" tanyanya.

Naruto lalu menegak kuah ramennya dan setelah habis ia menyelesaikan acara makannya. Naruto mengelap sisa kuah yang ada di mulutnya dengan tisu yang ia dapat entah dari mana. "Setelah bertahun-tahun pastinya rasa ramen ichiraku itu semakin lezat, akui saja tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan merubah topic. Darimana kau mendapat kekuatan ini?" tanya Obito.

"Kau mau tau apa sangat ingin mengetahuinya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Jangan bercanda" ucap Obito datar.

"Kau sama seperti Sasuke yang dulu sekali sebelum dia sadar dari kebenciannya" ujar Naruto.

"Aku berbeda dengannya" ucap Obito datar.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafasnya "Hah…" kemudian dia mengambil dua buah buku diary untuk diperlihatkannya kepada Obito. "Dua buku ini akan merubah pandanganmu itu tapi sebelumnya aku akan bertanya padamu beberapa hal" ujarnya.

"Lebih baik kita selesaikan ini dengan bertarung" sahut Obito.

"Aku tidak menghendaki pertarungan di sini" ucap Naruto. "Bagimu apa itu pertemanan?" tanya Naruto langsung.

Obito tak mau menjawab.

"Jadi kau tak menganggap Rin ada" ucap Naruto secara tiba-tiba dah berhasil membuat Obito tersentak.

Expresi Obito langsung berubah total menjadi terkejut "Da-darimana kau tau dia?".

"Aku telah membaca semua isi otakmu" sahut Naruto.

Obito kemudian kembali ke expresi datarnya.

Naruto kembali bertanya lagi "Apakah kau yakin setelah mengikuti jalan Madara kau akan bisa bersama Rin di dunia impian ciptaanmu itu? apakah kau yakin akan mengidupkan Rin kembali? Apakah itu benar-benar Rin? Atau itu hanya sebuah ilusi? Lalu apakah kau akan bahagia?"

"Asal kami bertiga bisa bersama aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mencari kebahagiaan itu" ucap Obito. "Selama masih ada dunia terkutuk ini tak akan pernah ada yang namanya kebahagiaan" imbuhnya.

Naruto langsung membantah keyakinan Obito tersebut "Seseorang yang berusaha mencari kebahagiaan tak akan pernah bahagia. Hanya orang yang tau kebahagiaanlah yang akan bahagia. Rin sudah sangat kecewa denganmu, Obito!" ujar Naruto dan membuat Obito kembali tersentak. "Sudah lupakah kau dengan Rin?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Lagi-lagi Obito tersentak namun dia berusaha menungkasnya "KAU JANGAN SOK TAU, NARUTO!" bentak Obito.

Naruto malah menghela nafasnya lalu memandang dua buku diary yang ia pegang. "Ini adalah buku harian Kakashi-sensei dan Rin. Aku sudah membacanya makanya aku mengetahui tentang perasaan Rin terhadapmu dan aku juga mengetahui mengapa Rin harus mati di tangan Kakashi-sensei" ucapnya pelan lalu memberikan dua buku itu kepada Obito untuk dibacanya.

Awalnya Obito tak mau membacanya tapi setelah sempat berpikir sesaat akhirnya dia mau membacanya. Setelah membacanya akhirnya Obito mau bertoleransi terhadap Naruto. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan buku-buku ini?".

"Aku mencurinya dari rumah Kakashi-sensei" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

Obito akhirnya mengetahui alasan kenapa Kakashi membunuh Rin sehingga dia bisa memaafkan Kakashi tapi dia masih tetap membenci dunia yang tidak adil ini. "Jika kau mengerti dengan perasaanku seharusnya kau setuju dengan semua langkah-langkahku, Naruto!" ucap Obito cepat.

"Melalui jalan pintas untuk mengarungi kehidupan hanya akan menghasilkan kesengsaraan, Obito! Apakah kau pikir dengan menarik semua orang ke dalam sebuah mimpi adalah jalan yang tepat untuk mencapai perdamaian? Kau salah Obito. Kau itu hanya ingin mencari pelarian saja karena merasa tidak terima akibat ketidak adilan yang kau dapatkan hanya akibat kehilangan satu orang yang kau cintai. Itu telah memperlihatkan betapa arogansinya dirimu Obito! Kau hanya mementingkan perasaanmu saja. Apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Rin jika dia mengetahui keadaan dirimu yang sekarang ini. Aku berani bertaruh dia akan menampar wajahmu" ujar pedas Naruto.

Kali ini Obito tersentak dengan keras namun dia tetap berusaha menungkas "Kau terus bicara tentang Rin dan Rin terus. Kau sama sekali tak tau tentang Rin!" ucap keras Obito.

"Baiklah!" ucap Naruto, ia kemudian berdiri lalu melakukan sebuah handseal **_"Soul Attraction!"._** Naruto menarik jiwa yang telah mati untuk datang ke hadapannya. Lalu Rin kecil datang yang menampakkan diri tepat dihadapan Obito dan berkata "Aku selalu mengahasimu, Obito!".

Obito seketika langsung tersentak kemudian ia mengingat kembali masalalunya. Ia mengingat saat Rin mengobati tangannya yang terluka lalu Rin pernah mengatakan kalau Rin akan selalu mengawasinya.

"Kau bukan Obito yang aku kenal. Obito adalah orang yang penuh semangat dan memiliki kepercayaan diri yang kuat" ucap Rin.

Naruto kemudian menambahkan "Bahkan Rin sendiri tak menerimamu yang sekarang ini".

Obito memang sangat merindukan Rin tapi dia tak mengharapkan bertemu Rin dengan cara seperti itu. "Apa ini bagian dari genjutsumu lagi?".

"Ini bukan genjutsu" ucap tegas dari Naruto sementara Rin sedang menatap Obito penuh amarah.

Obito melihat tatapan marah itu tapi dia mencoba terus menungkasnya "Kau bukan Rin" ucapnya.

Rin langsung mendekati Obito yang sedang duduk lalu langsung menampar wajah Obito **_"Plak!"._**

"Sudah aku bilang, Rin sangat kecewa denganmu. Rin yang kau lihat itu adalah Jiwa Rin yang selalu hidup dalam hatimu dan sampai saat ini kau masih memberi ruang yang penting bagi Rin di dalam hatimu kan? Itu artinya Rin selalu mengawasimu" ujar Naruto.

Obito kemudian menyentuh hatinya dengan tangan kanannya lalu Rin yang ada dihadapannya menghilang.

"Hanya cinta yang mampu membuat dinia ini damai dan jika kau ingin dunia ini penuh dengan kedamaian, tularkanlah cintamu itu ke setiap orang yang kau temui. Ajari orang-orang yang kau temui tentang kasih sayang terhadap sesama, ingatkan mereka arti sebuah hubungan dan beritahu mereka apa itu penderitaan. Aku yakin jika kau mengingat kembali besarnya rasa sayang Rin terhadapmu maka kau akan mengerti apa itu kedamaian yang sesungguhnya" ujar Naruto.

Obito kemudian merunduk lalu mengenang kembali masa-masa kecilnya dulu yang mengingatkan ia tentang kebersamaan, pengorbanan, cinta, persaingan, ikatan batin hingga ia sadar tentang kebahagiaan dalam kebersamaan. "Kau cukup pintar untuk seukuran bocah berumur enam belas tahun" ucap Obito.

"Itu karena Fuga mengajari banyak hal kepadaku" sahut Naruto.

"Bocah silver itu ya. Aku kawatir Madara telah membunuhnya dan bicara tentang Madara, dia pasti telah membuat banyak masalah" ujar Obito lalu berdiri.

"Tak perlu terburu-buruu dan jangan terlalu menghawatirkan temanku karena dia tak mudah mati" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tau kau kuat tapi Madara dan Trizh tak bisa kau hentikan sendiri. Jika mereka menang dunia akan berakhir" ucap Obito lalu hendak mengunakan jutsu teleportasinya untuk keluar dari dimensi Naruto namun dihentikan oleh Naruto.

"Kau akan nyasar jika kau tak mengikuti aturanku. Aku akan membawamu langsung ke medan perang" ucap Naruto.

-0000-

Kita kembali ke medan tempur utama. Di medan tempur utama ini, Fuga mulai sadar. Ia kemudian bangkit dalam keadaan tubuh yang tetap bersinar putih lalu langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum sempat Ino memeluknya karena bahagia.

Fuga lalu muncul tepat di hadapan Trizh yang terlihat terus diam. Fuga kemudian memegang leher Trizh lalu menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening Trizh. Sesaat kemudian tubuh Trizh ikut bersinar putih.

Hal yang dilakukan Fuga terhadap Trizh membuat Ino langsung cemburu "FUGAA YADUUU!" geram Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat tepat di depan wajahnya. Tak kuat lagi melihat Fuga berada dalam posisi ingin mencium Trizh, Ino hendak memukul keras kepala Fuga namun langsung ditahan oleh Sasuke. "Bodoh!" bentak Sasuke sambil memengang kuat lengan kiri Ino.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke! Aku harus menghajarnya karena telah berani selingkuh" ucap Ino penuh amarah.

Sasuke malah menjadi emosi "Dasar bodoh, ini perang! Fuga sedang berusaha mengambil kembali Shimma dari gadis itu" ujar Sasuke datar.

Ino kemudian berbalik menatap Sasuke. Dengan wajah yang memelas Ino mengadu "Masak dia melakukan pose seperti itu? Dengan gadis lain lagi. Aku tidak terima Sasukee!" Ino malah mengambek dan membuat Sasuke dan yang lainnya sweatdrop serempak.

"Fuga memang orang yang aneh" sahut Sasuke seadanya.

Mendengar itu, Ino malah menjadi kesal dengan Sasuke. Ino sekarang menyipitkan matanya dan dahinya menghitam sedangkan Sasuke malah pergi begitu saja untuk menghampiri Gaara. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan yang terpenting Fuga selamat" sahut Gaara.

Ino yang masih kesal dengan Sasuke lalu membuka sepatunya lalu melemparnya ke arah Sasuke. **_Plak!_** Sepatu itu tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke dan membuatnya langsung marah. Sasuke lalu berbalik dan menatap Ino dengan penuh amarah. Tatapan datar dan dingin itu berhasil membuat Ino langsung menciut.

Tsunade yang baru saja siuman tak habis pikir melihat tingkah salah satu muridnya itu. dan pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa menepak dahinya sendiri.

"Dia baru saja keluar dari kesedihannya yang medalam, Tsunade-hime" opini Orochimaru

Ohnoki yang tak jauh berada dari Tsunade juga ikut berkomentar "Anak muda memang suka bertingkah konyol".

"Mereka menggemaskan sekali" Mei malah menceloteh di samping Orochimaru. "Ngomong-ngomong Tuan Orochimaru ini apakah sudah menikah?" tanya Mei.

Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Orochimaru merinding _"Dasar wanita!"_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Mizukage sepertinya menyukaimu, Orocimaru" ucap Raikage yang tepat mengenai isi hati Mei dan membuat wajahnya sedikit merona sedangkan Orochimaru malah menyipitkan matanya.

Kali ini Tsunade juga ikut ambil bagian "Haha… setelah sekian lama akhirnya ada gadis yang naksir denganmu, Orochimaru" serang rekan satu timnya dan Orochimaru sendiri malah sweatdrop sedangkan Mei semakin merona.

To be Continued.

Pertempuran antara pasukan Naruto melawan Madara semakin sengit. Madara mampu bertahan lama walau terus mendapat serangan gabungan lima element dari para pasukan aliansi.

"Ini tidak boleh terus dibiarkan begitu saja" ucap Naruto.

Kurama kemudian mencoba memberikan usulnya **_"Naruto, jika terus begini kita akan kalah. Kita butuh backup!"_** serunya.

 _"Aku tau Kurama dan saat ini aku sedang mengirim pesan"_ ucap Naruto.

 ** _"Jangan berlama-lama lagi Naruto, pasukan kita sudah kelelahan"_** ucap Kurama.

 _"Aku akan mengatasi situasi ini, tenanglah Kurama!"_ ucap Naruto kemudian menarik mundur pasukannya dari dalam labiryn melalu telepati _"Pasukan! Segera mundur!"_ serunya.

Pasukan-pasukan penyerang jarak dekat kemudian segera mundur. Pemimpin pasukan jarak dekat yaitu Kakashi dan Mifune langsung mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Naruto bagaimana ini? Sepertinya Madara sulit dijatuhkan" ucap Kakashi.

"Kau punya rencana lain?" tanya Mifune.

Gai yang selalu bersama Kakashi juga ikut bertanya "Naruto, sepertinya banyak pasukan kita yang sudah kehabisan stamina. Percuma jika kau memberi chakra lagi pada mereka" ujarnya.

Naruto diserang dengan banyak permasalahan sekarang dan di sisi lain banyak pasukannya sudah tak mampu bertarung lagi akibat kehabisan stamina karena sudah lebih dari dua belas jam berperang tanpa sempat makan sedikitpun. Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Bee yang ada di samping kanannya "Paman Bee, apa kau masih bisa bertarung? Kau belum makan dari tadi" ucapnya.

"Aku masih kuat dan aku masih memiliki stamina yang banyak, yeah!" sahut Bee.

"Guru Gai? Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto juga kepada yang lainnya.

"Aku belum capek" sahut Gai.

"Aku selalu siap" sahut Kakashi juga.

"Bagus!" ucap Naruto kemudian ia menatap ke arah Mifune, "Kapten Mifune, kau pimpin pasukan yang lain untuk mundur ke base camp. Kau tak bisa menolak, ini perintah!" serunya.

Mifune mencoba membantah "Tapi…"

"Tidak ada kata tapi" potong Naruto. "Kau turuti saja perintahku. Aku akan melawan Madara dengan seluruh kekuatanku" ujarnya.

Mifune kemudian memerintahkan semua pasukan aliansi untuk mundur. Darui, Shikamaru dan Kitsuchi juga sempat menolak tapi karena Naruto bersikeras menyuruh pasukannya mundur akhirnya kedua kapten itu menurut. Semua pasukan aliansi akhirnya mundur sesuai perintah tapi ada dua dari pasukan aliansi yang tetap bersikeras berada di medan perang bersama Naruto. Mereka berdua adalah Hinata dan Sakura.

"Aku dan Sakura akan tetap di sini" ucap Hinata keras kepala.

"Yosh, itu baru semangat!" dukung Gai.

"Apa stamina kalian masih cukup?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan meremehkan murid-murid dari Tsunade-sama, Naruto!" sahut Sakura. "Kami dilatih untuk tahan banting oleh master kami" imbuhnya.

"Baiklah" sahut Naruto.

Kini yang tetap berada di medan perang hanya beberapa orang saja yaitu Kakashi, Gai, Bee, Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura.

"Hanya enam orang Naruto. Apa kita bisa melawan Madara dengan jumbah yang sedikit seperti ini?" tanya Gai.

Naruto langsung menjawab dengan senyuman saja lalu ia melangkah sedikit ke depan kemudian melakukan sebuah hanseal bersamaan dengan peningkatan chakra yang besar dari tubuhnya.

 ** _"AYO MAJU NARUTO!"_** seru Kurama penuh semangat.

 ** _"KUCHIYOSE : ANIMAL SOLDIERS!"_**

 ** _POFFF!_** Lalu meledak kepulan asap yang luas dan setelah asap itu lenyap ribuan pasukan tempur telah berjejer rapi di hadapan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

150 pasukan gorgon yang dipimpin oleh Medusa, 20 pasukan katak raksasa bersenjatakan pedang dari gunung Myouboku yang dipimpin oleh Gamabunta, 100 pasukan ular berbadan manusia bersenjatakan trisula yang dipimpin oleh Naga dan 30 pasukan anjing raksasa bernafas es yang dipimpin oleh Degorah si anjing raksasa berkepala tiga.

300 pasukan mengerikan telah berjejer di hadapan Naruto sedangkan Madara terlihat sedang bersantai di dalam labiryn. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian beberapa bala bantuan datang. Para Kage bersama Orochimaru tiba di tempat Naruto dengan mengunakan _sunshin no jutsu_ milik Orochimaru _._

"Yo, kalian para kage yeah!" ucap Bee berirama.

"Kemana semua pasukan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku menyuruh mereka mundur" sahut Naruto enteng dan langsung membuat Tsunade terkejut.

"APAA?" teriak Tsunade lalu ia memarahi Naruto "Madara itu seper kuat, kau jangan anggap enteng dia!" semprot sang Hokage sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tak lihat pasukan yang ada di hadapanku, Baa-chan!" ucap Naruto sedikit penekanan pada kata 'Baa-chan'.

Tsunade langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto lalu berkata "Apa pasukan koyolmu itu bisa mengatasi kekuatan Madara?" tanya sang Hokage sedikit meremehkan.

"Heh!" Naruto malah mendengus dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung mengeluarkan perintahnya "PARA KAGE! KALIAN CEPAT BERDIRI DI BELAKANGKU LALU LAKUKAN FORMASI POHON FAKTOR DENGAN GAARA YANG BERADA PALING DEPAN UNTUK MEGENDALIKAN LABIRYN DI DEPAN KALIAN!" seru Naruto cepat dan tegas lalu mendadak Hokage dan Faikage langsung melototi Naruto sementara Kage yang lain memilih diam sedangkan Orochimaru hanya tersenyum geli saja.

Hokage dan Raikage tak terima diperintah oleh bocah. Mereka berdua kemudian memprotes hampir bersamaan.

"BOCAH SEPERTIMU MEMERINTAHKU?" teriak Raikage sambil melotot.

"JANGAN SOK MENJADI PEMIMPI DASAR BOCAH!" teriak Tsunade marah.

Agar keduanya Kage berandal itu menurut, kini Kurama yang turun langsung memerintah kedua Kage bandel itu. **_"DASAR KALIAN PENYU! IKUTI SAJA PERINTAH NARUTO! ITU KALAU KALIAN INGIN MENYELAMATKAN BUMI INI DARI MADARA!"_** teriak Kurama yang mengambil alih tubuh Naruto.

Kedua kage bandel itu akhirnya menurut setelah dimarahi oleh Kurama dan walau sedikit kesal mereka akhirnya mengikuti perintah sedangkan Kakashi dan empat yang lainya terlihat menahan tawa.

Para Kage sekarang telah berada pada formasinya lalu Naruto mendekati Gaara kemudian menyentuhnya untuk memberikan chakra emasnya kepada para Kage.

Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah labiryn lalu menurunkan perintahnya "PASUKAN GORGON, SERANG!" teriak Naruto.

Pasukan Medusa kemudian masuk ke dalam labirin untuk melakukan serangan sesuai perintah Naruto melalui telepati.

"GAARA! BUKA PINTU DI SEKITAR MADARA! BERI JALAN UNTUK PASUKAN MEDUSA!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Gaara kemudian melakukan handseal 'Mi' "HUAAAA!" teriaknya untuk mengeser dinding-dinding labiryn.

Pasukan Medusa kemudian mengincar Juubi dan dengan kekuatan mata para pasukan Gorgon, mereka membekukan Juubi menjadi batu. Serangan itu bersasil.

"SEKARANG GAARA!" seru Naruto.

Gaara kemudian membuka labiryn itu. "HUAAAA!" teriak Gaara. Labiryn itu lalu segera runtuh ke bawah.

"NAGA!" seru Naruto.

Seratus pasukan Naga lalu menyatukan kekuatan kemudian dengan cepat tercipta awan hitam pekat dan luas tepat di langit di atas kepala Madara. **_"Hydra!"_** Madara tak mampu mengelak, dia langsung terkena sambaran petir liar berukuran raksasa hingga hancur menjadi debu namun Madara kembali utuh karena tubuh edotenseinya.

Yang Naruto incar bukanlah Madara melainkan tubuh Juubi. Perlahan, lapisan batu yang melapisi Juubi mulai mengkeretes jatuh sementara itu tubuh Juubi telah lumpuh sementara akibat sambaran Hydra tadi.

"SEKARANG DEGORAH!" seru Naruto

Pasukan anjing langsung menyemburkan angin es secara bersamaan **_"ICE STORM!"_** mereka membekukan Juubi bersama Madara sekaligus namun Madara dengan sigap langsung membangkitkan susano'onya untuk berlindung. Dengan sekejap sebuah gunung es telah tercipta tepat di hadapan pasukan Naruto.

"GAARA!" seru Naruto kembali.

Gaara langsung mengerti. Ia kemudian melakukan penyegelan dengan element krystal " ** _BLACK DIAMOND PIRAMID!"_** Juubi kemudian tebungkus Kristal berbentuk piramida.

Naruto kembali memberi perintahnya "GAMABUNTA!" serunya.

20 Pasukan katak langsung melompat lalu mengitari piramida membentuk sebuah lingkaran di sekeliling piramida, mereka kemudian melakukan ritual penyegelan. Mereka semua melakukan rentetan handseal yang panjang. **_"Ushi – Inu – Uma – Hitsuji – I – Tatsu – Tori – U – Tara – Saru – Mi – Ne – I – Uma – Ushi – Tatsu – Tori – I – Hitsuji – Inu – Saru – Tora – Ne – U – Inu – Tatsu – Mi!"_** kemudian muncul ribuan deretan hurup-hurup kaligrafi yang melingkar di ujung piramida. Dereten hurup-hurup itu berwarna merah bara kemudian mengikan piramida dan menenpel membentuk jaring laba-laba. **_"FUINJUTSU : Hitsuji no fuin (segel domba)!"_**

"PAMAN BEE!" panggil Naruto.

Bee langsung mengerti dan langsung berubah ke wujud Gyuuki. Gyuuki kemudian memuntahkan tinta ke arah piramida sedangkan para katak langsung melompat menjauh. Gyuuki kemudian melakukan handseal **_"FUINJUTSU : INK NO FUIN!"._**

Melihat kekuatan Madara dan Juubi yang begitu kuat memaksa Naruto untuk melakukan segel berlapis. Kini giliran untuk Naruto melakukan penyegelan terakhir, ia lalu melakukan dua puluh empat handseal secara cepat **_"FUINJUTSU : UZUMAKI NO FUIN!"_** lalu muncul rantai-rantai emas dari dalam tanah yang langsung mengikat piramida dengan kuat.

"Berakhir sudah" ucap Naruto lalu jubah emasnya mulai menghilang dan begitu juga jubah chakra emas pada teman Naruto yang lain.

"Kita menang, bahkan sebelum sempat aku menghajarnya" ucap Gai.

Kakashi menggunakan sharingannya untuk mengecek kekuatan segel tersebut. "Segel piramida itu sangat rapat. Kemungkinan kecil untuk Madara melepaskan diri" ujarnya.

"Kau hebat bro!" puji Bee berirama untuk Naruto.

Para Kage akhirnya mengakui kemampuan Naruto dalam memimpin. "Ini baru cucuku!" puji Tsunade.

"Segel yang mengerikan" ucap Orochimaru.

Pasukan kuchiyose Naruto kemudian kembali ke dunia mereka masing-masing karena waktu mereka telah habis. Naruto dan teman-temannya akhirnya bisa bernafas lega sambil menatap ke arah piramida.

"Naruto-kun hebat" puji Hinata.

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman saja.

 ** _"Kau jenius juga, Naruto!"_** ucap Kurama di dalam pikiran Naruto.

Semuanya terlihat sangat bahagia tapi kebahagian itu tak berlangsung lama. Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung tegang setelah melihat cahaya hitam melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi masuk ke dalam piramida.

 ** _"Naruto, aku merasakan kekuatan besar masuk ke piramida itu!"_** ucap Kurama.

 _"Aku juga merasakannya"_ ucap Naruto.

"Cahaya apa tadi itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Iblis!" sahut Naruto singkat.

Piramida raksasa itu mendadak bergetar hebat dan mengejutkan semuanya.

"Ini gawat, Madara akan segera terlepas!" seru Kakashi.

Naruto maju sedikit ke depan "Tak akan aku biarkan" ucap Naruto kemudian ia masuk ke mode bijuunya kembali.

Piramida yang berada di hadapan mereka mulai retak dan itu berarti semua lapisan segel sudah tak mampu lagi menahan. Perlahan tapi pasti, piramida itu langsung meledak lalu terlempar serpihan berlian ke arah Naruto yang langsung menusuknya dan meledakkan Naruto. Darah kental telah berserakan di permukaan tanah tempat Naruto berdiri tadi. Semua orang melihat Naruto telah terurai darah tepat di depan mata mereka semua.

Hinata langsung berteriak karena melihat langsung kekasihnya hancur di depan matanya. "NARUTOOOO!".

Mental Kakashi, Bee dan yang lainnya langsung drop seketika. "Ti-tidak mu-ngkin" ucap Gai panic.

"Se-serangan macam apa itu?!" ucap Kakashi.

Asap tebal akibat ledakan besar tadi sekarang menutup seluruh piramida dan serangan susulan dari Madarapun kembali melesat. **_"Black Diamond Needle!"_** dari dalam asap lalu melesat puluhan jarum raksasa dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kakashi langsung sigap **_"KAMUI!"._** Kakashi berhasil mengirim jarum-jarum itu ke dimensi lain tepat waktu.

Serangan susulanpun kembali datang dari dalam asap **_"Diamond Pillar!"_**. Pilar raksasa terlempar ke arah Kakashi dan semuanya lalu Gaara langsung membangun sebuah pertahanan. **_"Sand Block!"_** Gaara merhasil menahan pilar itu dengan tameng raksasanya.

Madara kembali memberikan serangannya dari dalam asap **_"Krystal Thorn!"_** ribuan duri langsung melesat ke arah Kakashi dan yang lainnya lalu saat itu juga seseorang muncul menghentikan serangan tersebut bersamaan dengan ledakan boom asap.

 ** _Poof! "Quick Silver!" TOOOOODDD!_** Orang yang datang itu melepas gelombang kekuatan secara cepat dari matanya yang menyala merah seperti mata iblis membuat semua duri-duri itu langsung berhenti seketika dan tetap melayang di udara.

Kedatangan orang itu menyelamatkan Kakashi dan Orochimaru yang hampir tertusuk dimana duri-duri yang hampir membunuhnya itu kini melayang hanya beberapa centi di depan wajah mereka. "Hampir saja" ucap Orochimaru.

Semua asap di medan perang kemudian lenyap setelah angin besar yang tiba-tiba menerpa lalu memperlihatkan siapa saja yang datang. Fuga, Trizh, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto dan Obito telah berdiri di garis paling depan dan itu membuat Hinata langsung tenang. Mereka semua sedang menatap ke arah Madara yang kini telah mengalami perubahan besar. Juubi menghilang dan Madara telah hidup kembali.

Perhatian Kakashi bukannya terarah ke Madara melainkan ke Obito. "Ada apa dengan Obito?" tanya Kakashi yang terlihat bingung.

"Simpan semua pertanyaanmu untuk saat ini, Kakashi!" seru Obito.

Bee langsung saja menyela "Yo Fuga kau selamat dan siapa gadis berambut perak yang mirip denganmu itu, yeah?!" tanya Bee penasaran sambil menunjuk Trizh.

"Dia saudara kembarku. Dia adalah Trizh" sahut Fuga

Mendengar itu Obito dan Naruto langsung terkejut "Trizh? Bukannya dia ketua dari Akatsuki?" tanya Obito.

"Itu dulu, Tobi!" ucap Trizh dengan nada seperti biasa yang sanggup membuat Obito tak mampu berbicara banyak. "Kakaku telah melepaskan tubuhku dari belenggu iblis dan sekarang iblis itu malah menyatu dengan Madara" imbuhnya sambil tetap menatap ke arah Madara.

Madara lalu tersenyum kemudian tertawa "MWAHAHAHA, INI BARU KEKUATAN!" serunya bangga.

"Sepertinya Madara yang mengendalikan kekuatan iblis itu, dia memang bukan orang sembarangan" ucap Trizh dan ucapannya itu menarik perhatian semuanya kecuali SaFuNaru.

"Dia itu Uchiha" ucap Sasuke, "Orang Uchiha yang sudah memiliki kemampuan yang tinggi akan mampu mengendalikan iblis manapun" jelas Sasuke.

"Kau tau banyak juga tentang Uchiha, heh!" ucap Obito.

"Bahkan aku tau lebih daripada dirimu" ucap Sasuke datar membuat Obito berhenti mengomentari ucapan Sasuke. _"Dia lebih dingin daripada kakaknya"_ batin Obito sambil menatap biasa ke arah Sasuke.

Madara tiba-tiba saja terbang sedikit mendekat ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya "Apakah kalian sudah selesai berdebatnya?" tanyanya.

Selain SaFuNaruTrizh, semuanya terlihat sangat terkejut melihat Madara tiba-tiba saja terbang. "Grrrr! Manusia macam apa ini?" tanya Raikage sedikit menahan emosi.

Madara malah tertawa lagi "Mwaahahaha, kekuatan Juubi bersama dengan kekuatan yang baru saja aku dapatkan telah memberiku kehidupan yang baru. Aku telah hidup kembali dan akan segera menghancurkan kalian semua, mwahahahaha!" ujarnya lalu tertawa kembali. Madara kemudian terbang sedikit ke atas lalu mengangkat ke dua tangannya ke atas untuk mengumpulkan energy yang sangat besar di atas kepalanya.

Sebelum melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Madara selanjutnya sebaiknya kita mundurkan waktu terlebih dahulu.

 ** _Satu setengah jam sebelumnya._** Bertepatan saat Naruto berbicara dengan Obito, Fuga sedang berada di alam bawah sadar Trizh.

Di alam bawah sadar Trizh sangatlah gelap dan tak ada cahaya sedikitpun di alam itu. Walaupun hanya ada kegelapan, itu sama sekali tak menghalangi Fuga karena tubuhnya telah memberikan cahaya di dalam kegelapan itu. Tubuh Fuga yang bersinar memperlihatkan semua jalan di alam gelap tersebut.

 _"Trizh tunggu aku!"_ batin Fuga kemudian mulai melangkah untuk mencari keberadaan Trizh yang sebenarnya.

Setelah melangkah beberapa meter, Fuga dihadapkan oleh trowongan yang bercabang dan di kedua trowongan itu musuh-musuhnya telah menunggu. Fuga merasakan kehadiran para iblis kemudian ia memanggil pedangnya **_Syingg!_** Gokumonji langsung berada di genggamannya "Saatnya berpesta!" serunya lalu masuk ke trowongan sebelah kanan.

Di dalam trowongan, Fuga langsung dihadang oleh puluhan pasukan iblis tengkorak berjubah hitam lengkap dengan senjata cabit yang tajam. Pasukan-pasukan tengkorak itu siap memotong kepalah Fuga kapanpun.

"Haiya..." tanggapan Fuga setelah melihat kengerian pasukan iblis itu.

"Errrrrr!" semua pasukan iblis itu lalu mengeram dan menatap tajam ke arah Fuga.

"Aku merasa sedang berada di dalam sebuah game. Gara-gara melihat kalian para iblis, aku menjadi ingat dengan game kesukaanku Devil May Cry mmmm… aku jadi rindu memainkannya" gerutu Fuga. "Baiklah, ayo bertarung!" serunya.

Satu-persatu dari pasukan iblis mulai menyerang Fuga dan mati di tangan Fuka secara kejam. Fuga langsung menebas kepala iblis yang menyerangnya seperti sedang bermain baseball. Dia juga memukul kelas kepala iblis yang menyerang berikutnya hingga kepalanya hancur, "Yuhuu!" serunya.

Fuga terus menebas. Membelah tubuh musuh, memotong dan memutilasi setiap iblis yang menyerangnya. "Siapa lagi yang ingin maju!" seru Fuga sambil meledek semua iblis yang masih tersisa.

Satu iblis langsung maju menyerang kemudian Fuga menyiapakan pedangnya lalu **_"Anggy Swing!"_** Pedang Fuga langsung terbakar seperti obor kemudian menebas iblis yang menyerangnya dengan telak hingga terbahar habis.

Fuga kemudian lari mendekti iblis yang ada paling dekat di hadapanya. Ia kemudian melompat dan menginjak tubuh salah satu iblis sehingga tersungkur ke bawah kemudian ia meluncur seperti sedang mengunakan skateboard.

Sambil meluncur, Fuga terus menebas secara brutal seperti dalam game Devil May Cry kesukaanya.

 ** _Trang!_**

 ** _Triang!_**

 ** _Syash!_**

 ** _Syesh!_**

 ** _Sussh!_**

 ** _Syesh!_**

Fuga mengendalikan skateboarnya dengan lihai sambil menebas setiap iblis yang dekat dengannya. "Yahuuu!" seru Fuga senang sambil terus meluncur dan menebas para iblis sampai habis.

Semua iblis telah dihabisi oleh Fuga dengan mudah. Semuanya telah mati kecuali yang berada di bawah kakinya. Dia menatap ke bawahnya dan melihat iblis yang dijadikannya papan luncur sedang meronta, "Kau ingin aku lepaskan?" tanya Fuga kepada skateboardnya.

Iblis itu menggangguk dengan polosnya.

"Oke!" sahut Fuga tapi malah menusuk kepala iblis itu. "Devil May Cry!" celoteh Fuga setelah membunuh iblis yang terakhir kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan berikutnya.

Fuga menelusuri trowongan itu hingga ia terhubung ke sebuah pintu lalu hendak membukanya "Haiya... terkunci" keluhnya lalu ia berbalik arah terlihat seperti ingin kembali namun ia berbalik kembali ke arah pintu. **_"Lightning Fist!"_** Fuga menghancurkan pintu itu dengan mudah lalu masuk keruangan di balik pintu itu dan hanya menemukan ruangan kosong saja "Haiya!" keluhnya kemudian ia melihat sebuah pintu lagi di bagian sudut kanan timur.

Fuga melangkah mendekati pintu yang berada di sudut kanannya namun dia langsung dihadang oleh monster yang mengerikan. Seekor anjing laba-laba bersayap seperti kelelawar tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam lantai dan Fuga malah terlihat bingung setelah kemunculan monster aneh itu "Anjing jenis bull memiliki kaki laba-laba?" tanyanya sedikit ragu apakah mahluk aneh itu memang memerlukan sayap di dalam ruangan atau tidak.

Fuga malah mendapat sambutan yang kasar. **_Plash!_** Fuga malah ditembak dengan cairan lengket dari mulut monster di hadapannya yang langsung membuatnya menempel ke tembok. "Haiyah… sekarang aku malah menjadi mangsa laba-laba aneh" keluhnya.

Anjing laba-laba itu kemudian memuntahkan prajuritnya yaitu ratusan laba-laba Tarantula untuk mengerogoti tubuh Fuga dan Fuga malah mengeluh lagi "Haiya… iya… aku malah dijadikan makanan anak-anaknya".

Saat ratusan laba-laba Tarantula sudah dekat dengan Fuga, ia kemudian membakar cairan lengket yang menjeratnya dengan api yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya untuk melepaskan diri. Fuga kemudian melakukan tehnik matanya **_"Quick Silver!" TOOOODDDD!._**

Semua Tarantula langsung diam di tempat lalu Fuga langsung melakukan serangan brutalnya **_"Running Board!"_** Fuga kemudian lari dengan kecepatan tinggi kesana-kemari untuk menginjak dan mengilas para Tarantula satu-persatu dan berhasil membuat anjing laba-laba yang menjadi lawannya langsung sweatdrop _plus_ pusing. Bayangkan saja Fuga lari terbarat-birit karena pantatnya kebakar.

"Yo!" tunjuk Fuga ke arah hidung anjing laba-laba setelah selesai menggilas semua Tarantula. "Sekarang giliranmu aku gilas dengan kakiku!" serunya membuat anjing laba-laba itu langsung meraung karena merasa dihina.

 ** _"ROOOOARRRRR!"_** raung anjing laba-laba seperti harimau ke arah muka Fuga membuat muka Fuga terhempas angin yang kencang.

"Brrrrrr! Dingin sekali" ucap Fuga.

Monster anjing laba-laba itu kembali menyerang Fuga dengan semburan lendirnya namun Fuga langsung melompat mundur dengan cepat.

Laba-laba siluman yang menjadi lawan Fuga kembali meraung dan anginnya langsung menerpa wajah Fuga dan membuat rambutnya yang indah langsung keriting. **_"ROOOARRRRRRR!"_** raungan laba-laba siluman itu.

"Gila!" umpat Fuga sambil meratapi rambutnya yang dibuat keriting dan berdiri. Karena kesal Fuga lalu menunjuk laba-laba itu dengan sinis "Awas kau siluman aneh!" setelah menunjuk siluman itu dengan sinis dia kemudian menunjuk kaki kanannya, "Kau akan aku gilas!" ucapnya sambil memperaktekannya.

Laba-laba siluman itu melihat kaki Fuga dan juga melihat tingkahnya. Hal itu sontak membuat siluman aneh itu langsung tertawa lebar karena mustahil untuk mengilas dirinya yang raksasa dengan kaki musuhnya yang terlihat mungil baginya, "MWAHAHAAAA!" tawanya ngeri.

Fuga langsung sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Kau meremehkan kakiku yang hebat ini, hah!" ucap Fuga kemudian ia menghunus pedangnya. **_"Blaze Wave!" Wusssh! Spals!_** Fuga mengayunkan Gokumonjinya dan menciptakan pisau bara api raksasa yang langsung memutong leher monster anjing laba-laba yang ada di hadapanya. "Taurasa kau!" umpat Fuga sedikit lalu mendekati potongan kepala itu kemudian mengilasnya. "Sudah aku bilang aku akan mengilasmu, dasar siluman!" umpatnya lagi.

Setelah membuka pintu yang terakhir, Fuga mendapati sebuah penjara dan di sana Shimma sedang terikat seperti anjing peliharaan. "Shimma?" tanya Fuga heran menatap Shimma yang terlihat galau.

 **"Jangan meledekku dan cepat lepaskan aku!"** seru Shimma.

Fuga malah menatak jagutnya "Hmmm.. sepertinya akan sulit" ucapnya. Dia melihat ada enam rantai yang terlihat sangat kuat terhubung ke leher Shimma. "Baiklah akan aku coba" ucapnya lagi lalu ia segera menghunus Gokumonjinya.

 ** _Syeng! Sying!_** Fuga berhasil membebaskan Shimma dengan mudah "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kepada rekan seperjuangannya itu.

Shimma malah menyipitkan matanya. **"Apakah aku terlihat tidak apa-apa? Bahkan aku lebih kurus dari sebelumnya seperti tak pernah makan selama sebulan, huh!"** ucapnya sambil membuang muka sedangkan Fuga hanya terdiam seperti orang bodoh melihat partnernya itu.

Shimma malah merasa aneh melihat Fuga yang tak seperti biasanya **_"_ Oi, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi bodoh? Bahkan lebih bodoh dari Naruto. Apakah ini sifat aslimu?" **tanya Shimma.

"Haiya… aku hanya tidak tau kalau kau itu bisa ngambek" ucap Fuga polos dan membuat Shimma langsung sweatdrop mendapati hostnya terlihat bodoh.

 ** _"Kau memang benar-benar bodoh"_** gerutu Shimma sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Eeee, apa yang kau bilang?" tanya Fuga penasaran.

"Sudahlah" tungkas Shimma, "Bersiaplah, aku akan masuk ke tubuhmu!" serunya.

"Oke!" sahut Fuga lalu Shimma segera masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Fuga kemudian melihat sebuah pintu kecil di belakang penjara Shimma, dia kemudian membukanya. Di balik pintu itu terdapat sebuah ruangan lagi dan Fuga melihat seseorang gadis yang sedang dirantai. _"Trizh!"_ gumam Fuga.

Trizh yang sebenarnya sedang terbelenggu oleh rantai-rantai hitam yang kuat, dia tak berdaya dan tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melepaskan diri. Penampilannya terlihat seperti seorang tahanan kerajaan. Rambut peraknya yang dulunya halus kini terurai berantakan dan kasar. Pakaiannya kini lusuh dan kotor dan dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok jeans mini dan tanpa alas kaki.

 _"Trizh!"_ gumam Fuga lagi dan ia terlihat sedih melihat keadaan saudarinya. Dia kemudian mendekati Trizh lalu memncoba melepaskan adiknya itu.

"Siapa kau?" ucap Trizh saat Fuga hendak memotong rantai yang membelengunya.

Seketika hati Fuga terpukul mendengar pertanyaan Trizh. Ia kemudian menatap wajah adiknya itu "Kau tidak mengenal kakakmu ini?".

"Jika aku memiliki kakak, dia pasti sudah mencariku dari dulu" sahut Trizh.

Fuga lalu meyakinkan Trizh kalau dirinya adalah kakaknya. "Aku kakakmu, Sis!" ucap Fuga.

"Kakakku telah lama mati dimakan oleh siluman singa dan aku melihatnya sendiri kakaku dibawa lari oleh siluman itu" ujar Trizh yang belum mau melihat wajah Fuga.

Fuga kemudian merunduk karena adiknya sendiri tak mengingatnya. "Kau datang ke alam bawah sadarku lalu mengingatkanku tentang masalalu kita tapi kenapa kau sendiri tak mengingatnya?" tanya Fuga.

"Siapa kau dan apa aku ini aku tidak tau. Yang aku tau aku dipenjara oleh diriku sendiri" ujar Trizh.

 ** _"Fuga, percuma saja bicara masalalu kalian dengannya sekarang. Sebagian dirinya masih dikuasai oleh Ming"_** ucap Shimma dalam kepala Fuga.

 _"Jadi ingatanmu sudah kembali, Shimma?"_ tanya Fuga.

 ** _"Aku mendapatkannya saat tersedot ke tubuh ini dan sekarang kita cari Ming dan kalahkan dia dulu"_** ucap Shimma.

Fuga kemudian menghela nafasnya lalu menatap rantai-rantai yang mengikat adiknya, "Aku akan melepaskanmu terlebih dahulu" ucapnya namun saat mau menebas tiba-tiba saja kepulan asap padat menabrak tangannya sehingga menjatuhkan pedangnya.

Asap hitam itu lalu berubah menjadi Dark Trizh. "Jangan sentuh tubuh yang menjadi wadahku!" seru Dark Trizh dengan nada bass dan berat.

 ** _"Sebagian dari Dark Trizh adalah Ming!"_** seru Shimma di dalam kepala Fuga.

"Lepaskan adikku Ming!" seru Fuga geram.

Dark Trizh kemudian tertawa "Mwahaha… jadi ingatanmu sudah kembali, Putra Ram!" ucapnya.

"Akan aku hancurkan kau!" seru Fuga kesal.

"Mwahahaha…menghancurkanku? Aku ini sekarang abadi karena aku telah mendapatkan hawa murni dari siluman singa yang ada di perutmu itu" ucap Dark Trizh.

 ** _"Dia hanya mendapatkan sari kehidupanku saja dan dia belum bisa dikatakan abadi"_** ujar Shimma.

"Tapi aku adalah malaikan penghancurmu, Ming!" ujar Fuga.

Dark Trizh kemudian menyerang Fuga dengan asap iblisnya **_"Evil Smoke!"_** Serangan asap panas yang padat menghantam dada Fuga seperti sebuah pukulan keras sehingga membuat Fuga langsung terpental ke belakang.

"Uek!" Fuga langsung memuntahkan darah.

"Kau tak sehebat ayahmu itu, kau benar-benar lemah" ucap Dark Trizh.

Fuga kemudian mengusap darah yang ada di bibirnya lalu berdiri "Aku tak akan membiarkan ka terus menyakiti adikku!" serunya lalu ia mengambil pedang dan menebas Dark Trizh.

 ** _"Blaze!"_**

Fuga gagal melukai Dark Trizh karena pedangnya tak mampu melukai tubuh dark Trizh.

Dark Trizh kemudian mengambil pedang Fuga lalu mematahkannya dengan mudah kemudian dia memukul perut Fuga dengan telak **_"Evil Punch!"._**

"Uek!" Fuga sekarang memuntahkan banyak darah.

 ** _"FUGGAAA!"_** seru Shimma yang sangat kawatir dengan keadaan Fuga.

"Heh!" keluh Fuga, "Aku tak akan mati di sini!" serunya lalu ia malah mendapat tendangan keras di leher kirinya dari Dark Trizh yang membuatnya langsung tersungkur di tanah.

Fuga kemudian kembali bangkit sementara Shimma tak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena kekuatanya belum kembali sepenuhnya. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan menyelamatkan adikku" ucap Fuga.

Dark Trizh kemudian mendekati Fuga dan menjambak ramput peraknya. "Kau itu lemah!" seru Dark Trizh lalu memukul perut Fuga kembali **_"PUAK!"._**

"Uak!" Fuga kembali memuntahkan darah yang banyak lalu Dark Trizh menghantam kepala Fuga dengan kepalanya sendiri. **_"PUUUUAAKKK!"_** Fuga langsung terjatuh bebas ke belakang.

Sementara itu di dunia nyata, hidung dan mulut Fuga terus mengeluarkan darah. Dia dan Trizh terlihat tetap diam dalam posisi semula.

Kembali ke alam bawah sadar Trizh, Fuga berusaha berdiri lagi namun perutnya langsung diinjak oleh Dark Trizh. "Kau masih belum menyerah, hah!" ucap dark Trizh sedangkan Trizh yang sebenarnya tetap diam karena terbelenggu oleh rantai hitam.

Fuga kemudian memegang kaki Dark Trizh dengan kedua tangannya lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari injakan itu namun Dark Trizh semakin mendorong injakannya.

"Uak!" Fuga kembali memuntahkan darah, "Aku akan menyelamatkan adikku!" serunya dan tak mau menyerah.

Entah Fuga mendapat tenaga dari mana dan ia berhasil mendorong kaki Dark Trizh dari perutnya. Fuga lalu berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah Dark Trizh "Aku tak akan pernah kalah sampai aku berhasil menyelamatkan Trizh dari pengaruhmu" ucap Fuga tegas.

Dark Trizh hanya menanggapi dengan dengusan saja.

Fuga kemudian lari ke arah Dark Trizh dengan tangan mengepal kuat **_"Laightning Fist!"._** Pukulan Fuga dihindari dengan mudah lalu Dark Trizh langsung mencekil leher Fuga dan melemparnya ke belakang. **_Set! Brugh!._**

"Aku akui kau memiliki semangat tinggi, Putra Ram! Tapi aku akan segera menghancurkan semangat itu" ucap Dark Trizh lalu menatap ke arah Trizh yang sedang terantai. "Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan tubuh ini lagi" ucapnya lalu ia segera mengeluarkan asap hitam dari kedua tangannya untuk menghancurkan Trzih.

 ** _"Hell Smoke!"_**

Dark Trizh lalu melempar asap iblisnya untuk menghancurkan Trizh namum saat asap itu hampir menabrak tubuh Trizh, Fuga datang untuk melindungi adiknya. Asap itu kemudian menabrak Fuga dan memberinya rasa sakit yang luar biasa seperti sedang digigit oleh puluhat piranha sedangkan di dunia nyata, tubuh Fuga mualai bergetar hebat dan membuat Ino langsung panic.

"Kau rela mati demi adik kecilmu itu, hah?" tanya Dark Trizh.

Fuga langsung terlutut ke bawah sambil menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. "Aku.. TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ADIKKU MATI!" terikanya.

"Hironis sekali, seorang bocah setengah siluman sepertimu ini rela berkorban sampai sejauh ini" ujar Dark Trizh.

"Aku ini bukan siluman" bantah Fuga. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun melukai adikku" imbuhnya lalu berusaha berdiri lagi.

"Jika itu maumu aku akan memusnakan kalian berdua sekaligus" ucap Dark Trizh lalu segera memciptakan bola hitam dengan satu tangan seperti boom bijuu namun bukan boom bijuu.

Fuga langsung melindungi adiknya dengan memeluknya lalu mengucapkan kata terakhir untuk adiknya yang dari tadi terlihat tetap diam. "Aku menyayangimu melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini" ucap Fuga di samping telinga adiknya.

Trizh mendengarnya dan ia langsung mengingat perkataan kakaknya saat dia di serang srigala di hutan Ming _'Aku tak akan membiarkan adik kesayanganku terluka'_ ucap Fuga saat itu. Saat itu Fuga rela terluka untuk melindungi adiknya dari serangan srigala yang mencoba memangsa mereka dan beruntung mereka berdua segera di selamatkan oleh nenek mereka.

Tanpa disadari Trizh meneteskan airmatanya sedangkan Dark Trizh telah melempar bola hitamnya ke arahnya. **_"DOOM!"_** Dark Trizh melempar bola hitam sebesar bola kasti yang mampu melebur apapun yang disentuhnya menjadi tanah dan saat itu juga tubuh Trizh langsung bersinar terang.

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAKAKU TERUS DILUKAI HUAAAAAAA!" teriak Trizh lalu cahanya dari tubuhnya kemudian meluas dan melenyapkan semua kekgelapan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kekuatan apa ini? Sangat menyilaukan" keluh Dark Trizh dan dirinya mulai terkikis menjadi debu akibat cahaya terang itu.

Di dunia nyata, tubuh Trizh mulai mengalami perubahan dan tanpa disadari oleh semuanya, setan Ming keluar dari tubuh Trizh lalu melesat ke arah utara. Tubuh Trizh juga bersinar terang seperti Fuga dan sinarnya sanggup menyinari sebagian medan perang lalu rambutnya yang hitam mulai kembali ke warna perak dengan perlahan.

Ino dan Sasuke beserta beberapa prajurit yang tetap bersama mereka sangat terkejut melihat perubahan itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Mungkin dia sudah mendapatkan Shimma kembali" ucap Sasuke.

Ino masih tetap bingung "Rambut gadis itu berubah warna menjadi perak sama seperti rambut Fuga-kun" tunjuknya.

"Sekarang wajah mereka berdua terlihat sangat mirip" ujar Sasuke.

Ino kemudian menangkap sesuatu "Jangan-jangan…" ucapanya langsung terpotong karena melihat kekasihnya dan gadis akatsuki itu langsung berpelukan hangat "FUUGAAAAAA!" teriak Ino penuh api cemburu dan berhasil membuat telinga Sasuke berdengung.

Mendengar teriakan Ino yang keras, Fuga kemudian melepas pelukannya lalu menoleh ke arah Ino yang terlihat sedang memasang muka kesal. "Sepertinya kekasihmu salah paham dengan kita, brother Fu" ucap Trizh.

Muka Ino memerah, satu alisnya bergetar, keningnya mengkerut dan ia sedang melihat tajam ke arah tangan kanan Fuga "Beraninya kau memegang tangan gadis lain!" geram Ino marah sambil mengeluarkan aura amarah yang pekat dan sanggup membuat Sasuke sedikit merinding.

Ino kemudian melangkah seperti mother monster mendekati Fuga namun langsung dihadang oleh Trizh sedangkan Fuga sendiri hanya tersenyum polos tak bersalah.

 ** _"Wanita memang mengerikan!"_** komentar Shimma dalam pikiran Fuga.

Trizh menatap datar ke arah Ino dan membuat amarah Ino langsung lenyap begitu saja. _"Sial, gadis ini lebih mengerikan dari Sakura"_ batin Ino.

Tak lama kemudian Trizh tiba-tiba tersenyum tulus kepada Ino yang membuat Ino malah merinding. _"Perubahan expresi yang sangat derastis, ini lebih parah dari Sasuke"_ batin Ino.

"Jadi ini calon kakak iparku ya. Brother Fu ternyata sangat pintar mencari pasangan" ucap Trizh dan memdadak membuat Ino langsung merona merah sedangkan Fuga langsung tertawa "Mwahahaha… Ino kau lucu!"

"FUGAAA-KUN!" geram Ino karena ditertawai sedangkan Fuga langsung murung mendapat amarah dari kekasihnya itu dan membuat Ino heran dengan tingkah Fuga yang menurutnya telah berubah derastis.

 ** _"Kau memang kembali ke sifat kecilmu dulu dan lebih bodoh dari Naruto"_** keluh Shimma sambil menepak keningnya sedangkan yang lainya langsung sweatdrop melihat tingkah Fuga.

-00000-

Kembali ke medan perang sebelah utara, di waktu Madara sedang mengumpulkan energy di atas kepalanya dan saat ini pukul 04.00 am.

Madara menciptakan Bijuudama berukuran raksasa dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kekuatan yang hebat" ucap Kakashi.

"Grrrrrr!" Raikage menggeram melihat aksi Madara itu.

"Apakah kau takut Raikage?" tanya Ohnoki dan Raikage hanya terdiam saja sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

 ** _"Bijuudama!"_** Madara kemudian melempar bola raksasa itu.

Trizh langsung melompat ke hadapan semua temannya lalu menghadang serangan dari Madara itu **_"Extraction Power!"._** Trizh menciptakan kubah cahaya untuk berlindung sekaligus untuk memecah bijuudama itu menjadi empat element dasar alam.

Naruto langsung melakukan handseal lalu membalas menyerang **_"Firestyle : Fire Dragon Jutsu!"._**

 ** _"Susano'o!"_** Sasuke juga menyerang dengan melesatkan panah _susano'o_ nya.

Fuga juga ikut mengambil bagian, ia melakukan hanseal 'Tori' **_"Purple Thunder Dragon!"_** Fuga memanggil naga petir ungu dari langit untuk menyerang Madara.

Serangan SaFuNaru mengenai Madara secara bersamaan namun tubuh Madara tak mengalami luka sedikitpun dan serangan itu malah masuk ke dalam tubuh Madara. "Dia menyerapnya" ucap Naruto.

Madara kemudian menatap Trizh sang ketua akatsuki karena terkesima dengan aksinya tadi. "Kau hebat juga dan bukanya kau si ketua akatsuki hah. Kenapa kau berbelot dan tetap memakai jubah akatsukimu itu?"

Trizh lalu mendengus "Heh, Akatsuki adalah organisasi yang didirikan oleh kakak Yahiko. Akatsuki miliknya dan sekarang telah diwariskan kepadaku. Lalu kau, kau bukan bagian dari akatsuki" ujar Trizh datar.

"Kau dan organisasimu itu tidak penting lagi bagiku karena aku telah memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat duniaku dan aku hanya menunggu sedikit waktu lagi untuk melakukan Infinity Tsukuyomi" ucap Madara lalu ia segera mendarat ke tanah.

Semua orang terlihat menatap serius ke arah Madara. Mereka semua merasa jauh di bawah kekuatanya dibanding Madara yang sekarang. "Kekuatannya sudah melampaui batas, kita harus mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya" ujar Sasuke.

Orochimaru kemudian angkat bicara "Menurut pengamatanku dia memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Shinigami itu sendiri. Tubuhnya mampu menahan kekuatan yang besar karena dia memiliki sel Hasirama dan tubuhnya juga telah bergabung dengan tubuh Gedou Mazou jadi tak heran kalau dia memiliki kekuatan besar seperti itu" ujarnya.

"Dia juga tak mempan dengan serangan kita tadi" ucap Naruto.

Obito kemudian maju "Biar aku coba sesuatu" ucapnya lalu ia memanggil Kakashi, "Kakashi, bantu aku kita akan melakukan kamui secara bersamaan" ujarnya.

Kakashi kemudian berdiri di samping kiri Obito lalu melakukan doujutsu kekuatan penuh secara bersamaan. **_"KAMUI!"_**

Madara hanya diam saja dan enggan menyerang dan ia malah memejamkan matanya untuk menutup rinegannya.

 ** _WHUSSSSSS! POOF!_** Efex Kamui Obito dan Kakashi lenyap begitu saja dan Madara tetap berdiri kokoh di tempatnya berada.

"Apa-apan itu, bahakan Kamui tak berpengaruh sedikitpun" ujar Tsunade geram sedangkan wajah Obito maupun Kakashi telah berkeringat.

Fuga kemudian mulai menyadari sesuatu lalu ia memanggil sahabatnya "Sasuke! Naruto! Apa kalian merasakan itu?" tanyanya.

"Dia luar biasa" ucap Sasuke.

"Kekuatan Madara adalah kekuatan alam itu sendiri" ujar Naruto.

"Bisa kita samakan kalau dia dalam kondisi Sennin Mode tak terbatas tapi dia tidak berada dalam mode sennin" ujar Fuga.

Gai yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan Madara untuk memcoba mencari titik kelemahannya dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah cara yang patut dicoba. Gai kemudian maju "Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu" ucapnya.

"Jangan bodoh Gai" hadang Kakashi.

"Tenang saja Kakashi, kini sudah saatnya aku serius" ucap Gai lalu segera meningkatkan kekuatan fisiknya.

"Gai!" seru Kakashi mencoba menghentikan kecerobohan rekannya namun itu tak mempan untuk Gai.

 ** _"Kaimon! Kyumon! Seimon! Shomon! Tomon! Keimon! Kyomon!..."_** Energy fisik Gai terus meningkat di setiap gerbang yang dibukanya pada tubuhnya. **_"…Shimon!" Burh!_** Tubuh Gai langsung di selimuti oleh energy merah yang membara lalu ia segera melesat cepat ke arah Madara.

 ** _"Super Dainamikku Entori!"_** sebuah tendangan keras ke wajah berhasil mengenai wajah Madara yang membuat wajahnya sedikit memar.

Gai kembali menyerang lagi **_"Konoha Red Monster Rampage!"_** Gai melakukan serangan taijutsu mabuk yang melakukan serangan cepat dan mematikan ke semua titik tubuh Madara. Menendang keras dan memukul dengan kuat hingga berpuluh kali, Gai mampu membuat Madara terusik karena kekuatan taijutsunya Gai tersebut.

"Kau lumayan juga, heh!" dengus Madara sambil menahan setiap pukulan Gai walau tak sedikit serangan dari Gai berhasil mengenai tubuhnya.

Gai tetap terus menyerang dengan taijutsunya, ia mencoba memojokan Madara namun sebuah pukulan keras langsung menghantam wajahnya dengan telak tampa ia sadari. **_"Demon Fist!" Croak!_** Pukulan bertenaga tinggi dari Madara berhasil meremukkan Gai dan melemparnya jauh.

Naruto melihat Gai yang terlempar segara melesat **_"Golden Flash!"._** Naruto kemudian menangkap tubuh Gai dan membawanya ke tempat teman-temannya.

 ** _Poof!_** Naruto kembali dan langsung merebahkan Gai yang sudah sekarat ke tanah dan hanya beberapa detik kemudian Gai langsung tewas seketika.

"GAIIII!" teriak Kakashi isteris sementara yang lain terlihat merunduk kecuali SaFuNaruTrizh.

"Berhenti menghina pengorbanan guru Gai dengan air mata kalian. Guru Gai telah berjuang sangat keras hanya untuk meperlihatkan titik terang kepada kita semua. Dia mencoba memberitau kelemahan Madara dengan gayanya" ujar Naruto. "Kita tak boleh membiarkan kematiannya jadi sia-sia" imbuhnya.

"Kau benar Naruto" ucap Fuga. "Hanya ada satu cara untuk menghadapi Madara yaitu melakukan _chakra Fushion._ Kita akan mengabungkan lima element chakra dasar yang dimiliki oleh para Kage ke dalam tubuhmu ditambah lagi dengan chakra putih miliku dan chakra Susano'o milik Sasuke dan dengan dibantu energy fairy yang dimiliki oleh adikku kau akan mampu menampung jumlah energy yang besar dalam tubuhmu, tapi proses ini membutuhkan banyak waktu" jelas Fuga sementara Madara masih terlihat diam yang sengaja memberikan kesempatan bagi musuh-musuhnya untuk menyusun strategi.

"Berapa banyak waktu yang kalian butuhkan?" tanya Obito.

"Empat puluh lima menit" sahut Fuga.

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha mengulur waktu melawan Madara" ucap Obito.

"Tidak" Fuga menghentikan niat Obito. "Kau, Kakashi-sensei, Ino, Hinata dan Sakura. Chakra kalian juga dibutuhkan untuk menambah kekuatan Naruto nantinya" ujar Fuga.

"Dan siapa yang akan mengulur waktu selama itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Orochimaru" sahut Fuga. "Dia pasti tau apa yang harus dilakukan" imbuhnya.

Orochimaru langsung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Fuga. "Kau mencoba memamfaatkanku, heh!" dengus Orochimaru.

"Jika kau serius mengikuti jejak Sasuke kau harus melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan" ucap Fuga.

"Dan jangan sampai aku memaksamu" imbuh Sasuke.

Orochimaru kemudian maju untuk menghadapi Madara "Baiklah, aku akan menghadapi Madara mengunakan empat pionku" ucapnya.

"Bertahanlah sampai empat puluh lima menit, kami mengandalkanmu" ucap Fuga.

Fuga kemudian membuat lingkaran besar di permukaan tanah dimana di dalam lingkaran itu akan menjadi tempat duduk Naruto. Setelah membuat sebuah lingkaran, Fuga lalu membuat delapan segitiga di sisi lingkaran yang ia buat tadi dimana setiap ujung segitiga yang dibuatnya menunjuk ke setiap arah mata angin.

"Yo! Apa yang kau gambar ini Fuga yeah?" tanya Bee yang terlihat sedikit bingung melihat gambar yang ada di hadapannya.

Fuga kemudian mulai menjelaskan maksud gambar yang dibuatnya. "Itu bukanlah gambar sembarangan. Itu adalah lambang keseimbangan energy alam. Kita akan mengunakan lambang itu untuk memhubungkan kita ke Naruto dan memudahkan kita untuk menyatukan chakra element ke dalam tubuh Naruto" jelasnya.

"Apa selanjutnya Fuga?" tanya Kakashi.

Fuga kemudian memberi intruksinya, "Segitiga di utara, Hokage akan duduk di sana. Raikage di timur laut, Kazekage di barat laut, Mizukage di barat, Tsuchikage di timur, Kakashi-sensei di barat daya, paman Bee di selatan dan Obito di tenggara sedangkan aku, adikku dan Sasuke duduk di luar lambang membentuk segitiga besar. Hinata, Sakura dan Ino, chakra medis kalian dibutuhkan untuk memjaga stamina kami bertiga" jelasnya.

"Dan apa yang akan kami lakukan?" tanya Raikage.

"Mereka yang duduk di setiap arah cukup melepas chakra dari dalam tubuh saja dan sisanya serahkan pada kami bertiga" jelas Fuga lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat lakukan" ucap Gaara lalu ritual chakra fushion mulai dilakukan. Semua rekan Naruto kemudian duduk sesuai bagian mereka masing-masing. Fuga, Sasuke dan Trizh duduk di luar lambang membentuk segitiga besar sedangkan Ino, Sakura dan Hinata berada di belakang mereka untuk mengalirkan chakra medis guna untuk menstabilkan stamina mereka selama proses chakra fushion.

Chakra Fushion mulai dilakukan. Semua yang duduk di setiap penjuru melepas keluar chakra mereka lalu di bagian sisi, Fuga, Sasuke dan Trizh segera membungkus energy yang terlepas itu dengan bola transparan sebesar bola golf yang terbentuk dari tiga energy yang memiliki sifat yang berbeda.

Bola yang dibuat oleh FuSaTrizh menyerap chakra yang dilepaskan sambil berputar kencang searah jarum jam dan lama-kelamaan simbul Yin dan Yang terbentuk bersamaan dengan simbul yang berada di bawah Naruto mengeluarkan sinar putih dan Naruto sendiri merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan dan perutnya seakan-akan mau terbuka.

 ** _"Energy yang sangat besar dan tak mungkin bisa ditampung oleh tubuh Naruto"_** gumam Kurama di dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto.

 _"Aku pasti bisa menampungnya karena aku percaya dengan Fuga"_ sahut Naruto dan tetap tenang dalam meditasinya.

 ** _"Kunci chakra fushion ini adalah gadis silver itu"_** ucap Kurama.

 _"Tubuhku akan dikebalkan olehnya dan kapasitas chkraku akan ditingkatkan olehnya jadi kita haus tetap konsentrasi"_ ucap Naruto.

 ** _"Baiklah, aku akan terus menyerap energy alam dan menyeimbngkannya dengan energy yang akan kau terima"_** sahut Kurama.

Sementara itu Fuga, Sasuke dan Trizh berkonsentrasi untuk tahap berikutnya.

Sedangkan Madara merasa curiga dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto DKK. _"Apa yang meraka lakukan?"_ tanyanya dalam hatinya.

"Oi Madara!" panggil Orochimaru.

Madara kemudian menoleh ke arah Orochimaru.

"Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan kawan lamamu" ucap Orochimaru **_"Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei!"_**

Empat peti besar kemudian muncul. Orochimaru membangkitkan empat mantan Hokage untuk melawan Madara.

 **Hokage pertama, Hashirama Senju.** Dia terkenal sebagai shinobi yang terkuat di masa jayanya bahkan hingga sekarang. Penampilannya sederhana dan memiliki rambut sangat panjang serta kulit agak gelap.

 **Hokage kedua, Tobirama Senju.** Dia adalah adik dari Hashirama dan terkenal akan kekuatan element airnya yang kuat. Penampilannya juga sederhana seperti para shinobi pada umumnya, memiliki rambut perak yang jabrik serta warna kulitnya tak segelap kakaknya.

 **Hokage ketiga, Sarutobi Hiruzen.** Dia hanyalah seorang kakek tua namun kemampuan yang hebat sebagai shinobi dan dia adalah kakek angkat dari SaFuNaru.

 **Hokage keempat, Namikaze Minato.** Dia adalah ayah dari Naruto, tanpan dan menawan. Dia juga pencipta jutsu Rasengan yang kini telah diwarisi oleh anaknya.

"Hashirama…" gerutu Madara.

 ** _\- Empat mantan Hokage Vs Madara -_**

Madara dan empat manatan Kage sekarang saling berhadapan satu sama lain sedangkan Orochimaru hanya memilih menonton saja dan membiarkan keempat edo tenseinya bertindak sesuka hati mereka.

"Madara!" seru Hashirama melihat teman lamanya yang telah banyak berubah.

"Kakak, dia terlihat berbeda sekarang" ucap Tobirama.

Orochimaru yang berada dibelakang para Hokage langsung menyela "Kalian harus mengunakan seluruh tenaga kalian untuk melawan Madara yang sekarang karena ninjutsu tak mempan baginya" ucapnya santai namun para Hokabe tetap asik memperhatikan musuh mereka.

 _"Dia banyak bicara juga"_ umpat dalam hati Madara.

Hashirama kemudian menyapa rekan lamanya yang terliat tetap diam itu. "Oi Madara, apa kau baik-baik saja di sana? Bagaimana kabarmu teman?" tanya Hashirama.

Madara kemudian menjawab santai. "Heh, kau masih saja seperti dulu!".

Hashirama malah tersenyum, "Ternyata kau belum melupakanmu" ucap Hashirama dan di dalam hatinya ia tau kalau Madara jauh lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

"Heh!" dengus Madara lalu ia mengangkat tangannya menghadap Hashirama. **_"Shinra Tensei!"_** Madara menembakan gelombang kuat yang tegak lurus dari telapak tangannya sehingga membuat Hashirama terpental jauh ke belakang.

Adik Hashirama yaitu Tobirama langsung menyerang Madara setelah melihat serangan yang mengenai kakakknya karena merasa tidak terima. "Keparat kau Madara!" umpat Tobirama.

 ** _"Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu!"_** Tobirama menyerang dengan jutsu naga air miliknya bersamaan dengan lemparan kunai dari Minato.

Madara tetap diam sebelum serangan naga air itu mendekat dan setelah hampir menyentuhnya ia mengeluarkan jutsu pertahannya tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga ** _. "Fuujutsu Kyuuin!"_** Madara menyerap serangan naga air itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Sarutobi Hiruzen juga ikut ambil bagian. **_"Fire style : Fire Tsunami!"_** Hiruzen menyemburkan api dalam jumlah yang besar dan langsung menabrak tubuh Madara dengan telak namun tubuh Madara sama sekali tak terbakar dan malahan api itu seperti air bagi Madara.

 ** _"Invisible body jutsu!"_** Tehnik mentransparankan tubuh saat terkena serangan besar dan dilakukan oleh Madara saat terkena serangan Hiruzen.

Selanjutnya, Hashirama langsung datang dan ,menyerang **_"Wood Style : Root Technique!"_** Hashirama menciptakan akar pohon yang kuat yang muncul dari dalam tanah lalu mengikat Madara dengan kuat.

Minato kemudian melakukan jutsu teleportasinya **_"Yelow Flash!"_** lalu muncul di hadapan Madara dan langsung menyerang dengan **_Rasengan Super_** -nya. **_"Cho Odama Rasengan!"_** **_Blar!._** Namun sayang serangan Minato tak melukai Madara sedikitpun.

Minato lalu melompat ke belakangnya dan bergabung dengan para Hokage yang lainnya. "Aku seperti menghantam tembok baja yang kuat" ucap Minato.

"Dia hampir tak memiliki kelemahan" imbuh Tobirama.

"Kita harus menyerangnya bersamaan dan beruntun agar dia tak memiliki waktu untuk bertahan dan menyerang" ujar Hiruzen.

"Kita coba gabungkan jutsu andalan yang kita miliki untuk melawannya" ucap Minato namun langsung dijeda oleh Orochimaru. "Sudah aku bilang di awal kalau ninjutu tak akan mempan terhadapnya namun kalian masih tetap saja keras kepala" ujar Orochimaru sedikit malas menghadapi para Hokage tersebut.

Hashirama langsung menoleh Orochimaru "Kenapa kau baru bilang dan siapa kau?" tanyanya dan membuat Orochimaru sweatdrop.

"Dari awal sudah aku katakan" sahut Orochimaru sedikit kesal dan membuat Hashirama langsung murung yang membuat mental semuanya langsung down termasuk Orochimaru. _"Inikah yang dinamakan Dewa Shinobi? Sungguh tak memiliki wibawa"_ gerutu Orochimaru.

Sedangkan Madara yang masih tetap diam dalam jeratan akar juga ikut berbicara "Kalian Hokage memang keras kepala sama seperti wanita berbemper besar itu" tunjuk Madara ke arah proses chakra Fushion yang dilakukan oleh SaFuNaru dan kemudian semua Hokage langsung menoleh ke arah tersebut.

"Tsunade? Hokage?" tanya Hashirama kemudian sedikit berpikir "Aku harap Konoha baik-baik saja" gumamnya sambil menatak jagut.

"Naruto adalah harapan terakhir kita" ujar Minato tiba-tiba kepada semuanya.

"Harapan?" tanya Tobirama yang sedikit meragukan kekuatan Naruto. "Apa anak yang mirip denganmu itu bisa diandalkan? Dan apa yang mereka lakukan? Aku tak merasakan kekuatan apapun dari ritual itu" ucapnya sambil memandang Naruto DKK.

Mendengar keraguan Tobirama, Hiruzen kemudian mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan keraguan itu. "Sasuke, Naruto dan Fuga mereka adalah cucu-cucu kebanggaanku. Mereka adalah para raksasa Konoha yang memiliki kekuatan yang tersembunyi dalam diri aku yakin dengan Fuga, dia pasti memiliki sebuah rencana" ujar Hiruzen dan Tobirama malah mendengus.

"Heh, semoga saja itu benar" sahut Tobirama.

Minato juga satu pendapat dengan Hiruzen. "Mereka pasti sudah memiliki solusi untuk menghadapi Madara dan aku sebagai seorang ayah akan selalu mempercayai anaknya" ujarnya.

Tobirama kemudian menatap Madara dan langsung menegur kakaknya yang terlihat sedang berpikir rumit sambil menatak jagut. "Kakak, lakukan apapun untuk menghadang Madara dan memberikan sedikit waktu lagi bagi anak-anak muda yang sedang melakukan ritual aneh itu" ucapnya.

"Baiklah" sahut Hashirama lalu tersenyum dan sepertinya ia tahu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto DKK. _"Aku bisa merasakan energy alam yang terus mengalir masuk ke tubuh anak pirang itu"_ batin Hashirama.

Madara kemudian melepaskan diri dari jerat akar Hashirama dengan sangat mudah, "Cukup sudah basa-basinya" ujarnya lalu ia menyemburkan api tanpa melakuan handseal. **_"Katon : Goka Mekyakku!"_** api yang luas membentuk dingding raksasa yang siap melahap keempat para kage yang tanpa pertahanan sedikitpun. Melihat serangan yang tiba-tiba itu, Orochimaru terpaksa turun tangan. **_"Kuchiyose : Sanju Rashomon!"_** Orochjimaru memanggil tiga gerbang untuk menahan serangan api tersebut dan menyelamatkan para Hokage.

"Kita selamat" ucap Hashirama.

Orochimaru yang mendengar ucapan Shodaime langsung menjawab "Aku hanya menyelamatkan diriku sendiri jadi jangan terlalu yakin" ujarnya.

"Kau masih tetap saja seperti dulu, Orochimaru" ucap Hiruzen.

"Kalian hadapi saja Madara. Banyak bicara tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu" ujar Orochimaru.

"Dia benar" ucap Hashirama lalu ia masuk ke mode sennin kemudian melesat cepat ke arah Madara dan langsung memukulnya. Chakra Hashirama langsung meningkat pesat dan sekarang tubuhnya diselimuti oleh chakra hijau yang berkekuatan besar.

 ** _"Mokuton Fist!" Blar!_** Hashirama berhasil memukul wajah Madara yang tak bergeming sedikitpun karena pukulannya. "Sial!" keluh Hashirama yang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

Madara tidak berkata sedikitpun dan dengan tatapan tajam ia langsung mencekik leher Hasirama dan memutuskan kepalanya. **_KROAK!_** Madara menghancurkan leher Hashirama dengan cengkraman tangan kirinya dengan mudah.

Sontak saja Tobirama langsung marah besar setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Madara. "KEPARAT KAU MADARA!". Tobirama langsung membangkitkan kekuatanya secara penuh sehingga tubuhnya sekarang diselimuti chakra sebiru lautan. Sedangkan Orochimaru mencoba membangkitkan Hashirama kembali namun tidak bisa.

 ** _SPLASH!_** Tobirama melesat kencang mengarah Madara namun sebelum hendak menyerang dengan pukulan penuhannya ia telah tertusuk oleh tangan kanan Madara. **_"Raikiri!"_** Layaknya Kakashi, Madara mampu memanipulasi chakranya menjadi pisau petir.

Dengan santai Madara kemudian mencabut tangannya dari dada Tobirama dan melempar tubuh Tobirama dengan kejam. "Kalian semua akan mendapat nasib yang sama seperti dua orang bodoh ini" ucap Madara penuh arogan.

Hiruzen melangkah satu langkah maju dengan penuh percaya diri seperti cucu angkatnya Naruto. "Walau harus mati untuk kedua kalianya demi masa depan aku tak akan keberatan" ucapnya sementara itu Minato dan Orochimaru terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi selanjutnya kau orang tua" ucap Madara sambil memandang Hiruzen.

Tanpa bicara banyak lagi, Hiruzen langsung menyerang dengan taijutsunya. **_Sras! Syes! Plak! Swak!._**

Madara tidak memerlukan tenaga yang besar untuk mengimbangi serangan Hiruzen sehingga ia melawan dengan setengah hati dan Hiruzen terus menyerang dengan serius dengan segenap kemampuanya.

Hiruzen menendang bawah dan Madara hanya menghindar saja lalu Hiruzen kembali menyerang dengan pukulannya dan Madara kembali menghindar sehingga Madara terlihat main-main saja namun sesungguhnya ia memberi kesempatan pada Hiruzen untuk memperlihatkan kemampuannya yang bagi Madara tidak begitu hebat.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja kunai bercabang tiga melintas di sisi kiri pipi Madara dan mata rinnegannya menangkap jelas kedatangan kunai tersebut sedangkan Hiruzen langsung melompat mundur.

 ** _"Rasengan!"_** Minato muncul dari atas namun sayang rasengannya hanya menghantam tanah sedangkan Madara sendiri telah berpindah tempat. "Bahkan kau bisa menggunakan jutsu teleportasi" ucap Minato sambil meratapi serangannya yang gagal.

Madara sekarang berada dua meter di depan Minato. "Kau cocok aku anggap sebagai musuhku" ujar Madara sambil menatap Minato yang sedang membungkuk sambil menyentuh tanah.

 ** _"Fuma Shuriken!"_** Tiba-tiba Hiruzen melempar shuriken besar ke arah Madara dan sempat melintas di atas kepala Minato.

 ** _Wush! Seb!_** Shuriken itu gagal melukai Madara dan malah ditangkap olehnya dengan sangat mudah. "Jangan melempar ma…" ucap Madara terputus karena tiba-tiba sebuah hantaman mengenai punggungnya.

 ** _"Rasengan! Blarh!"_** Minato tiba-tiba telah berada di belakang Madara bersama serangan telaknya.

Madara sedikit terkejut dibuatnya "Tidak ada kunaimu lalu bagaimana bisa?" ucap Madara.

"Shuriken yang kau pengang" sahut Minato seadanya.

Madara kemudian memandang fuma shuriken yang dipegangnya lalu menghancurkanya dengan sekali cengkram. "Kali ini kau memang cepat dan pintar, Yondaime. Tapi itu hanya untuk saat ini saja dan untuk selanjutnya kau tak akan mampu menyentuhku lagi" ucap Madara lalu menghilang dengan sekejap dari hadapan Minato lalu muncul tepat di hadapan Hiruzen dan telah mencekik leher Hiruzen. "Kau memang sangat menganggu" ucap Madara sebelum menghancurkan leher Sandaime.

Minato tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegah kematian Sandaime namun ia masih memiliki tenaga untuk membuat Madara sedikit kerepotan. _"Dia memang kuat dari segi tenaga tapi aku memiliki kepintaran yang dia tidak punya"_ batin Minato lalu ia mengeluarkan beberapa kuanai miliknya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat tanpa mengarah ke Madara.

 _"Aku harus berhati-hati dengan orang ini dan sepertinya dia sangat cerdik"_ batin Madara.

Sementara Orochimaru sendiri masih tetap menonton dalam keadaan tenang dari jarak aman. _"Ini seperti perseteruan gajah dengan tikus dimana gajah yang memiliki kekuatan besar malah kerepotan melawan tikus yang jauh lebih lemah dari gajah itu sendiri dan sepertinya ini akan menarik untuk ditonton"_ batin Orochimaru.

Madara melihat setiap kunai yang tertancap di masing-masing tempat untuk mencoba membaca setiap gerakan Minato nantinya. _"Utara, Selatan, Barat, Tengara dan beberapa lagi di beberapa titik. Dia pasti bergerak ke setiap titik-titik itu saja dan aku harus selalu mengahasi setiap daerah itu"_ batin Madara.

Minato kemudian tersenum lalu mengambil empat kunai lagi. Dua di tangan kanan dan sisanya di tangan kirinya lalu ia segera melemparnya ke arah Madara. **_Spalh!._**

Madara tau jika Minato melempar kunainya maka dia akan melakukan jutsu teleportasinya yang sangat mengganggagu bagi Madara dan maka dari itu Madara akan menggagalkan rencana itu. **_"Shinra Tensei!"_** Seperti Tendo Pain, Madara menepis kunai-kunai itu dengan gelombang anginya. Kunai-kunai itu kemudian terpental ke arah sembarangan dan Madara sendiri melompat jauh ke belakanyanya untuk menjauh dari jangkauan Minato.

Orochimaru yang sedang menonton kembali berpikir _"Madara yang memiliki kekuatan besar kenapa berusaha menghindari Minato. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ini?"._

Madara tidak melepaskan pengawasanya pada Minato sedikitpun. _"Hanya butuh satu menit lagi maka kekebalan tubuhku akan sempurna"_ batinya.

Minato kembali menyerang dan sekarang ia melempar dua **_fuma shuriken_** yang sudah ia tandai. **_Wush!._**

 ** _"Shinra Tensei!"_** Madara kembali menepisnya dan mendadak sebuah kunai melesat ke arahnya dan sebelum sempat menoleh ke belakang, Minato sudah muncul dengan _Rasengan_ nya dan siap menghantam. **_"Invisible Body!"_** Madara kemudian mentransparankan tubuhnya dan membuat serangan Minato kembali menghantam tanah. Madara yang sekarang berada di belakang Minato langsung menyerang **_"Raikiri!"_** ia hendak menusuk punggung Minato namun Minato kembali menghilang lalu muncul kembali di belakang Madara dengan _Rasengan_.

 ** _"Rasengan! Blar!"_** Punggung Madara terkena dengan telak dan tubuhnya terdorong menghantam tanah membuat asap debu mengepul naik. Minato sebenarnya gagal memukul Madara dan yang di terkena serangannya hanyalah bunshin dari kayu.

Madara kemudian muncul tak jauh di hadapan Minato dan Minato kemudian berdiri tegak kembali.

Orochimaru yang tetap setia menonton semakin curiga dengan apa yang sebenarnya diincar oleh Minato. Ia menatap Minato sebentar dan setelah itu menatap ke arah Madara lalu menemukan kejanggalan pada punggung Madara. _"Baju baja bagian belakan Madara tergores dan sedikit retak itu pasti akibat serangan Minato. Mmmm… jadi begitu ja. Aku baru mengerti ternyata Madara tidak memiliki pertahanan di bagian belakang dan perisai tak terlihatnya hanya melindungi bagian depannya saja"_ pendapat Orochimaru dalam hatinya.

Madara sekarang terlihat semakin serius. _"Sudah dua kali dia mengincar punggungku dan seharusnya hanya butuh setengah menit lagi untuk menyempurnakan pelindung Invisibility Susano'o ini tapi sekarang durasinya harus betambah lagi gara-gara aku harus mengunakan kekuatan mataku untuk menghadapi orang ini"_ batin Madara. Sementara Minato masih memikirkan strategi berikutnya.

Orochimaru kemudian menganalisis hasil pertarungan Madara dan Minato tersebut. _"Madara lima kali lipat lebih kuat dari Minato namun Minato lima kali lipat lebih cerdik dari Madara. Minato tak akan mampu membunuh Madara dan sebaliknya Madara akan sulit membunuh Minato yang cerdik dan lincah seperti tikus. Tapi ini akan memberi bayak waktu untuk Naruto dan yang lainnya menyelesaikan ritualnya"_ batinnya.

Madara kali ini dibuat repot oleh Minato. Dia harus mengunakan kekuatan besar hanya untuk menangkis kekuatan kecil dari Minato demi semata-mata untuk melindungi punggungnya yang rentan terhadap serangan _rasengan_ Minato. _"Hanya untuk kali ini saja aku boros tenaga untuk melawan serangga seperti dia itu karena untuk melindungi bagian belakang tubuhku. Orang ini.."_ Madara menatap ke arah Minato yang terlihat tetap siaga. _"Dia pantas menjadi Hokage"_ ucapnya.

Minato kembali melempar satu kunainya lalu memanipulasinya menjadi banyak. **_"Kunai Bunshin!"_** Kunai Minato menjadi banyak dan melesat cepat ke arah Madara.

 ** _"Shinra Tensei!" Cuing!_** Madara kembali menepis dengan kekuatan matanya sehingga kunai yang asli terpental menuju arah Minato. Minato langsung menghilang lalu muncul tepat di belakang Madara dengan serangan penuhnya. **_"Cho Odama Rasengan!"_** Minato menghantam punggung Madara dengan rasengan yang sangat besar.

 ** _Blar! Crosssh!_**

Minato langsung melompat mundur untuk menjauh. _"Aku harap ini berhasil"_ batin Minato sambil memandang serangannya lalu tiba-tiba saja _rasengan_ nya langsung lenyap begitu saja dan langsung membuat dirinya sangat terkejut.

 ** _"Unlimited Invisibility Susano'o, Chakra Absorbing!"_** Tameng kuat Madara telah bangkit sempurna dan menyerap serangan Minato masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Ternyata gagal" gumam Orochimaru yang masih tetap menonton.

Madara kemudian kembali berdiri tegak dan sekarang terlihat tenang. Ia memandang dingin ke arah Minato, "Cukup sudah main-mainnya" ucapnya lalu ia melesat ke arah Minato untuk mencekiknya namun di saat Madara hampir menyentuh Minato muncul kilatan putih terang diantara mereka lalu seketika Madara terkena hantaman kuat pada perutnya hingga Madara terpental keras ke belakangnya.

 ** _"Invisible Fist!"_** Madara terkena pukulan dari sesutu yang tak terlihat dan setelah satu kejapan mata Naruto muncul tepat di hadapan Minato dengan tangan mengepal kuat. "Maaf terlambat ayah" ucap Naruto lalu Minato terseyum senang.

 **Naruto yang sekarang jauh berbeda dari Naruto sebelumnya. Tubuhnya sekarang bersinar putih seperti matahari dan di bagian keningnya terdapat gambar lambang matahari. Tenaganganya yang sekarang sama dengan tenaga 2000 ekor gajah dan setara dengan kekuatan Madara. Di dalam tubuhnya bukan terdapat chakra berwarna biru atau merah lagi namun terdapat sebuah wujud chakra yang baru berwarna hitam dan putih yang berputar bersama searah jarum jam membentuk symbol Yin dan Yang.**

 **Tubuh Naruto juga lebih kekar dari sebelumnya, tatapan matanya lebih tajam seperti elang. Iris matanya yang biru telah berubah menjadi emas dan memiliki bulatan merah kecil di pusat iris matanya. Penampilannya juga sangat berbeda, Naruto mengenakan jubah putih bersinar yang terbentuk dari chakranya. Rambutnya yang kuning berubah menjadi perak dan sedikit lebih panjang. Kecerdasannya juga meningkat dari sebelumnya.**

Madara kemudian berdiri kembali lalu mengusap-usap perutnya yang tadi terkena pukulan. "Jadi ini hasil dari ritual itu hah" ucap Madara sambil menatap Naruto sebentar kemudian menoleh ke arah Fuga dan yang lainnya.

Sementara itu Orochimaru juga menoleh ke arah Fuga dan yang lainnya lalu ia melihat Sasuke yang terlihat kelelahan dan terlihat tak bertenaga seperti yang alainnya. Dengan begitu, Orochimaru segera mendekati Sasuke dan yang lainnya untuk memulihkan mereka.

Orochimaru memberikan satu buah pil ke setiap orang. "Sasuke kau makan pil ini. Obat itu akan memulihkan stamina kalian walau tidak sepenuhnya" ucapnya. Ia memberikan pil penambah stamina kepada Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

Madara kembali menatap Naruto yang sedang bersama ayahnya lalu Naruto berkata sesuatu kepada ayahnya. "Ayah, aku akan menghadapi Madara dan ayah tolong jaga teman-temanku yang berada di belakang" ucapnya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Naruto" ucap Minato lalu segera pergi menuju tenpat Fuga dan yang lainnya.

Naruto langsung menatap Madara lalu menunjuknya. "Orang jahat sepertimu akan selalu berada di dalam kekelapan dan kau akan sulit mendapatkan cahaya kebaikan dari Sang Matahari. Aku tak akan membunuhmu tapi aku akan menghentikan kejahatan yang kau lakukan dengan membunuhmu" ujar Naruto.

 ** _"Yo Naruto, cingcang dia maka dendam masalaluku akan terbalas MWAHAHAHA!"_** tawa Kurama penuh arogan.

Tawa egois itu malah membuat Naruto langsung marah. _"JANGAN TERTAWA KURAMA!"_ teriak Naruto tepat di depat rekannya itu, _"Ini bukan masalah dendam semata, jadi berhenti membicarakan dendam dan coba pikirkan kedamaian untuk dunia ninja BAKA!"_ omel Naruto dan Kurama malah mendengus layaknya si Kurama yang memang sedikit keras kepala.

 ** _"Heh, terserah kau saja yang penting dendamku akan segera terbalas karena dia telah menghinaku dengan menyebutku peliharaan dulu. Dia akan segera mati lagi MWAHAHAHA!"_** tawa arogan Kurama lagi.

Naruto sekarang memilih untuk mengalah _"Hah.. baiklah, baiklah! Aku bertarung dulu!"_ ucap Naruto.

 ** _"Segera selesaikan ini, Naruto-chan!"_** ucap Kurama tanpa dosa dan berhasil mengerutkan dahi Naruto.

 _"Chan? Yang benar saja"_ batin Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Madara.

Madara terlihat sangat serius kali ini "Aku merasa senang mendapatkan musuh sepertimu dan ayo selesaikan perang ini" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan genggamannya.

"Akan kuselesaikan ini sebelum matahari terbit" sahut Naruto.

"Tapi jangan salah, kau tak akan melihat terbitnya matahari" ucap Madara.

"Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan terbaring di tanah" ucap Naruto.

"Yang nantinya terbaring adalah kau" tunjuk Madara.

"Katakan itu dengan pukulanmu" sahut Naruto.

Madara akhirnya tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya namun ia mengeluarkan senyuman sadis. "Kau dan duniamu ini akan berakhir sebelum matahari terbit" ucap Madara melesat kencang dan begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Keduanya salaing melesat mendekati untuk mengadu kekuatan mereka.

Sekarang telah tepat pukul 05.00 pagi dan dua jam lagi matahari akan segera terbit.

 ** _Babak penentuan, Super Madara VS Super Naruto._**

 ** _"Madara Hell Fist!"_**

 ** _"Naruto Storm Fist!"_**

Dua pukulan hebat lalu beradu dengan kuat yang menciptakan hempasan angin yang kuat bersamaan dengan gempa yang hebat yang menimpa sewilawah pertempuran. Hal itu membuat yang lainnya merasa tidak aman berada dekat keduanya.

"Kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini" ucap Orochimaru.

"Dia benar, aku akan membawa kalian semua ke tempat yang aman" ucap Minato lalu membawa semuanya dengan jutsu teleportasinya ke tempat yang jauh dari jarak Naruto dan Madara namun mereka masih bisa melihat pertarungan keduanya walau tak melihatnya dengan jelas.

Madara maupun Naruto kemudian melompat ke belakang mereka masing-masing lalu kembali melesat mendekati masing-masing.

Naruto memukul terlebih dahulu, **_"George Fist!"_** pukulan buas Naruto yang mengarah ke wajah Madara berhasil dihindari kemudian Madara langsung melayangkan pukulan keras ke perut Naruto. **_"Black Panter Fist!"_** pukulan secepat pesawat jet berhasil mementalkan Naruto beberapa mil hingga masuk wilayah hutan dan menerobos menumbangkan pepohonan. Aksi saling serang ini hanya berlangsung selama dua detik.

Di dalam hutan, Naruto terlihat terbaring santai seperti tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun pada perutnya lalu tiba-tiba saja Madara muncul di atasnya sambil memegang sebuah pohon besar dengan kedua tangannya. **_"HUAAAAA! BLAR!"_** Madara menghantam tubuh Naruto dengan bagian bawah pohon tersebut dan mengenai telak tubuh Naruto hingga menciptakan kepulan dedaunan yang naik ke atas. Madara sendiri langsung melompat ke belakangnya dan mendarat tak jauh dari Naruto.

Sebelum kepulan dedaunan itu sepenuhnya turun, Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepala Madara yang siap memukul. Madara langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan muncul di tempat lain sehingga pukulan Naruto lolos ke bawah.

Naruto juga ikut menghilang sebelum pukulannya menyentuh tanah lalu muncul tepat di belakang Madara dan memukul dalam sekejapan mata ** _"Super Storm Fist!"._** Naruto membuat Madara terpental keras hingga menerobos pepohonan dan membentur batu besar yang berada di dalam hutan hingga setengah hancur. **_Buar!._**

Dalam waktu tiga detik, Madara mendapatkan serangan balasan dari Naruto yang menyebabkannya terpental cukup keras dan pertarungan singkat ini mampu membuat hutan porak poranda.

Madara kembali berdiri dan enggan berbicara kepada musuhnya begitu juga sebaliknya, Naruto juga enggan berbicara sehingga pertarungan ini mendapat sebutan **_Silent War._** Dalam pertarungan ini hanya ada pukulan keras saja karena bagi kedua pihak ninjutsu tak ada efex apapun bagi tubuh mereka.

Madara berdiri lalu melesat kencang menuju Naruto dan hanya hitungan dua detik Naruto mendapat tendangan keras pada perutnya **_"Puak! Krosss!"._** Punggung Naruto langsung terseret dan kembali menuju arena peperangan dan disaksikan oleh semua yang lainnya.

"Keduanya sama-sama kuat dan bisa jadi pertarungan ini tak akan pernah selesai" ujar Orochimaru kemudian Fuga menambahkan sesuatu.

"Madara bisa dianggap sebagai lambang keburukan dan Naruto sebagai lambang kebaikan. Madara kegelapan dan Naruto adalah cahaya. Naga dan Harimau. Ketidak adilan dan keadilan. Hitam dan Putihnya dunia tak bisa terpisahkan. Keduanya seimbang dan membuat keseimbangan dunia menjadi terjaga seperti gelap dan terangnya malam dan siang. Dua sifat itu saling berkaitan dan kesimpulannya tak akan ada yang menang dan kalah" ujar Fuga.

Minato kemudian bertanya kepada Fuga, "Apakah semua ini tak akan berakhir?".

Trizh kemudian menjawab menggantikan Fuga, "Naruto ataupun Madara mereka hanyalah sebagian kecil dari bentuk kegelapan dan cahaya. Jadi masih ada harapan untuk menyelesaikan perang ini" ujarnya.

Kembali ke dalam pertarungan, Madara tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa sebongkah batu besar untuk menghantam tubuh Naruto. **_"HAAAAA! BUAGH!"_** Madara langsung melempar batu besar tersebut ke Naruto yang masih terbaring.

Hal tak terduka terjadi, dalam segejap mata Madara terkena pukulan telak dari Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Madara terkena hantaman pada rahangnya **_"Puak! Croak!"_** yang membuat prisai pada rahangnya retak.

Naruto lalu kembali memukul wajah kiri Madara dengan keras **_"Bijuu Punch!" Plak!_** Pukulan ini berhasil membuat wajah kanan Madara membentur tanah.

Madara kemudian membalas dengan menyapu kaki Naruto dengan kakinya hingga membuat Naruto jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi tengkurap. Madara lalu berdiri dan menginjak punggung Naruto kemudian menciptakan tombak yang terbuat dari berlian hitam yang keras.

 ** _"Diamond Spear!"_** Madara langsung menusuk punggung Naruto namun malah tombaknya yang hancur. Naruto memiliki pelindung tubuh sama keras dengan Madara.

Naruto kemudian mendadak bangun sehingga membuat Madara jatuh ke belakang **_"Bruagh!"._** Dengan cepat Madara kembali berdiri lalu memukul Naruto secara beruntun di bagian pipi kirinya. **_"Puak! Puak! Puak …! Puuaak! Brug!"_** Naruto langsung jatuh ke tanah dengan pipi kanan terbentur setelah terkena pukulan terakhir dari Madara.

Tanpa mengeluh Naruto langsung bangkit dan membalas serangan Madara. **_"Rampage Punch! Puak!"_** Naruto memukul keras perut Madara lalu memukul beruntun wajah Madara, **_"Puak! Puak! PUAAAK! BRUGH!"._** Pukulan terakhir Naruto langsung membuat Madara jatuh ke belakang. Naruto kemudian melompat lalu menduduki perut Madara dan langsung melakukan serangan, **_"Sun Rasengan!" BLAAARRRRR!._**

Naruto menghantam wajah Madara dengan _rasengan_ berkekuatan tinggi sehingga membuat perisai tak terlihat pada wajah Madara langsung hancur seketika dan tanah di bawah mereka berdua langsung cekung akibat efex serangat tersebut

Madara mendapat serangan rasengan satu detik setelah pukulan terakhir pada wajahnya lalu setelah satu detik kemudian ia mendapatkan serangan yang paling mengerikan dari Naruto. Sebuah serangan cepat yang merugikan Madara.

Setelah menghantam dengan _rasengan_ , Naruto langsung mengambil kunai menggunakan tangan kirinya dan segera menusuk mata kanan Madara, ** _"Seb!"_**.

Madara langsung berteriak **"HUAAAAAAAA MATAKUU! SHINRA TENSEI!" CUING!.**

Naruto langsung terpental ke atas beberapa meter namun ia segera menyeimbangkan dirinya kemudian melayang di langit sambil menatap ke arah Madara.

Madara lalu berdiri dan segera mencabut kunai yang menancap di matanya. Dengan penuh emosi ia membanting kunai tersebut lalu ia mengusap mata kananya dan melihat banyak darah pada telapak tangannya. Ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya sambil berteriak marah **"AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!".** Sementara itu Naruto masih tetap diam tenang di langit.

Madara kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu asap hitam mulai keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan beberapa percikan api mulai muncul di sekitar dirinya. Tanpa melakukan sebuah handseal Madara melakukan serangan brutalnya. **_"One Hundred Flying Dragon Blaze Punch! Syus! Syus! Syus!"_** Pukulan seratus naga raksasa satu-persatu melesat ke langit untuk menghantam Naruto.

Naruto dengan senang hati menerima serangan itu lalu dia membuat sebuah prisai transparan seperti shinra tensei Nagato namun sedikit berbeda. ** _"Chakra Shield! Chakra Extraktion!"_** Naruto menepis sambil memecah serangan Madara menjadi energy alam yang bebas.

Serangan Madara yang beruntun sanggup membuat Naruto kewalawan dan memaksa Naruto membagi tubuh dan juga kekuatanya. Tanpa melakukan handseal Naruto membagi tubuhnya **_"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"_** Naruto yang lain muncul tepat di belakang Naruto yang sedang menghadang serangan naga api Madara. Naruto Bunshin langsung melakukan sebuah serangan balik **_"The Fire Freeze Dragon!"._**

Naruto melancarkan dua serangan yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari naga api Madara. Dua raksasa naga api dan naga es siap melahap Madara hidup-hidup.

Madara di bawah kembali berteriak bersamaan dengan melakukan sebuah serangan **_"HUAAAAAAAA! UCHIHA ULTIMATE FIRE STORM!"_** Badai pusaran angin raksasa yang setara dengan dua serangan Naruto langsung tercipta di hadapan Madara dan langsung saling bertabrakan dengan serangan Naruto hingga menyebabkan terjadinya kepulan api yang terus meluas yang semakin mendekat ke arah dua belah piihak yang bertarung. Panasnya benturan dua serangan itu juga dirasakan sampai tempat Fuga dan kawan-kawan.

"Pertarungan yang mengerikan" ucap Ino.

"Semoga Naruto-kun baik-baik saja" gumam Hinata.

Gyuuki yang berada di dalam tubuh Bee ikut berkomentar dan didengar oleh semuanya. **"Pertarungan yang tak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya dan bahkan ini lebih mengerikan dari pertarungan antara bijuu. Sungguh sulit dibayangkan".**

Bee juga ikut bicara dengan irama khasnya, "Yeah… Naruto itu keren. Dataran kini sudah menjadi lembah, Oh Yeah!".

Orochimaru juga berkomentar, "Kalian semua telah menciptakan sosok yang mengerikan dan dimasa depan Naruto hanya akan ditakuti saja lalu dihindari dan dikucilkan".

Obito juga ikut menambahkan "Naruto mungkin saja akan ditakuti tapi musuh-musuhnya yang akan selalu takut terhadapnya".

Fuga langsung saja menyela pembicaraan "Tak akan ada yang takut dengannya" ucapnya dan membuat semua terkejut kecuali Trizh dan Sasuke.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Fuga untuk meminta sebuah alasan darinya. "Bagaimana bisa dia tidak ditakuti, Fuga-kun? kekuatannya itu sangat mengerikan" ujar Ino mewakili pertanyaan semuanya.

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Ino" imbuh Sakura sementara Hinata hanya menghawatirkan Naruto saja.

Fuga kemudian langsung menjawab "Tak perlu menghawatirkan hal itu" ucapnya membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. "Naruto akan selalu disegani karena cahaya keadilan yang akan terus ia pancarkan dan dia akan dikenal terus sebagai The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto" imbuhnya dan membuat Minato langsung tersenyum.

"Ibunya pasti akan sangat bangga di alam sana" ucap Minato.

"Jika ayahnya bangga sudah pasti ibunya juga ikut bangga, aku harap orangtua kami juga begitu" ucap Fuga sambil menatap langit lalu Trizh mendekati kakaknya dan memegang tangannya sambil menggumam _"Ayah pasti senang melihat kita kembali bersama, Brother Fu"._

Ino mendengar gumaman Trizh dan sanggup membuat hatinya panas karena melihat dengan jelas tangan kekasihnya disentuh.

Sakura merasakan aura cemburu pada Ino kemudian ia menepuk pundak Ino lalu berbisik _"Mereka itu saudara kembar dan tak mungkin mereka pacaran, Baka Ino!"._ Bisikan itu langsung saja membuat Ino mendadak murung lalu mengerutu _"Aku tidak suka ada orang lain mengambil posisiku, grrrr!"._

Trizh itu setengah fairy jadi ia mudah mengetahui adanya aura buruk di sekitaranya lalu ia segera menegur Ino. "Kakak ipar Ino-chan, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Di sisi kanan kakaku masih kosong lo!" tergurnya lembut dan malah mengoda. Pipi Ino berhasil merona merah dibuatnya dan dengan malu-malu ia mendekati kekasinya dan menggandeng tangan kanan Fuga dengan mesra sementara itu dalam hati Fuga ia sedang tertawa hebat dan terlihat jelas pada senyum gelinya.

Sakura juga tertular dengan kemesraan Ino, ia kemudian mendekati Sasuke lalu menggandeng tangannya tapi Sasuke malah terlihat dingin sambil menonton kembang api yang terlihat indah di mata Ino dan Sakura yang malah terlihat mengerikan di mata Sasuke dan Fuga.

Beberapa yang lainnya malah tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah para remaja tersebut. Obito dan Kakashi malah mendadak ingat dengan Rin. Tsunade malah teringat pada masa-masa remajanya. Bee langsung teringat dengan cita-citanya sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Tsunade. Raikage malah teringat dengan sekretarisnya. Mei sang Mizukage ingin cepat-cepat menikah setelah perang ini selesai dan berharap segera bertemu jodohnya. Ohnoki malah tidak bisa mengingat masa remajanya karena sudah terlalu tua. Gaara malah terlihat bengong padahal dikepalanya hanya ada cinta. Minato terus tersenyum sambil memperhatikan semuanya. Hinata terus berdoa untuk kekasihnya. Dan yang terakhir, Orochimaru malah menepak keningnya sendiri sambil mengerutu "Cinta membuat semua orang kacau bahkan sanggup membuat semuanya lupa terhadap Gai yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di samping semuanya. Haaah… semua orang aneh".

Fuga tiba-tiba saja berkata "Bahkan kau yang aneh di sini".

Orochimaru tau apa maksud perkataan Fuga yang hanya didengar olehnya saja. "Cah, jangan meledekku karena aku setengah ular" gerutunya lagi.

To be continued.

 ** _-Final Fight-_**

 ** _Madara will be die again._**

 _Kisah sebelumnya :_

 **"AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!".**

 ** _"One Hundred Flying Dragon Blaze Punch! Syus! Syus! Syus!"_** Pukulan seratus naga raksasa satu-persatu melesat ke langit untuk menghantam Naruto

 ** _"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"_** Naruto yang lain muncul tepat di belakang Naruto yang sedang menghadang serangan naga api Madara. **_"The Fire Freeze Dragon!"._**

 ** _"HUAAAAAAAA! UCHIHA ULTIMATE FIRE STORM!"_** Badai pusar angin raksasa yang setara dengan dua serangan Naruto langsung tercipta di hadapan Madara dan langsung saling bertabrakan hingga menyebabkan terjadinya kepulan api yang terus meluas yang semakin mendekat ke arah dua belah piihak yang bertarung.

 _Kisah kemudian berlanjut._

Keduanya lalu terbakar akibat bom api yang tercipta dari berturan serangan Madara maupun Naruto. Keduanya tidak mengalami luka bakar namun hanya saja sebagian pakaian mereka hangus terbakar yang membuat penampilan keduanya terlihat compang-camping.

Naruto lalu turun dan mendarat sedangkan Madara terlihat sedang mengusap-usap ringan bajunya yang terbakar. "Kau memang lawan yang kuat dan aku senang" ucap Madara lalu mengangkat tanganya tegak lurus dengan badannya dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke langit kemudian menciptakan jutsu bola petir hitam yang mematikan.

"Kau memang lawan yang tangguh, Madara" sahut Naruto lalu ia juga mengagngkat tangannya dan menciptakan pusaran putih panas di atas telapak tangannya.

Keduanya lalu segera berlari saling mendekati untuk mengadu kekuatan mereka.

 ** _"Black Thunder Swell!"_**

 ** _"Sun Rasengan"_**

 ** _BLARRRR! GRUUGGHHH!_**

Benturan dua kekuatan itu menciptakan guntur yang menggunjang sekitarnya dan menciptakan bola putih kehitaman yang semakin membesar lalu menenggelamkan Madara dan Naruto ke dalamnya.

Bola yang terbentuk akibat penyatuan dua serangan yang hebat mulai membesar dan meluas yang hampir memakan seluruh arena peperangan namun tiba-tiba saja bola raksasa itu langsung mengecil sekecil kelereng hanya hitungan detik dan berada tepat diantara tangan Madara dan Naruto kemudian meledak dengan cepat seperti ledakan bom atom. **_"BLARRRR!"_** ledakan itu melempar keras keduanya dan mengangkat banyak debu hingga menutup seluruh wilayah perang hingga menenggelamkan semua rekan Naruto yang sedang menonton.

Dalam kabut debu Madara dan Naruto saling terpental ke belakang mereka. Madara terseret ditanah hingga beberapa meter lalu membentur batu besar yang terdapat di medan perang sedangkan Naruto terpental melayang hingga membentur tembok perbatasan Negara Petir dengan keras.

Madara langsung memuntahkan darah untuk pertama kalinya. "Uakh!" Madara lalu mengusap mulutnya, "Setengah setaminaku sudah terkuras dan aku hanya memiliki satu mata" keluhnya sambil bersandar di batu yang dibenturnya tadi.

Naruto juga mengalami luka yang lumayan dan keadaannya juga sama seperti Madara. "Uhuk…" Naruto terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah sambil terbaring di antara puing-puing tembok benteng. Beberapa detik kemudin serangan yang tidak diduga oleh Naruto tiba-tiba datang.

 ** _"Black Thunder Fist!" Buagh!_** Naruto mendapat pukulan telak diperutnya hingga membuatnya kembali memuntahkan darah sedangkan Madara yang habis menyerang langsung melompat mundur.

"Uakh!" Darah keluar lagi dari mulut Naruto dan bukanya merintih kesakitan ia malah tertawa ringan "Hehe.. heh! Kau masih memiliki kecepatan juga, Madara" ucapnya lalu langsung lenyap dari tempatnya berbaring dan muncul tepat di hadapan Madara kemudian menyerang, **_"Fire Phoenix Fist!"._**

 ** _Plak!_** Pukulan api Naruto berhasil ditangkap oleh Madara walau sempat terdorong keras. "Apa kecepatanmu sudah berkurang, bocah!" ucap Madara.

"Heh!" Naruto hanya mendengus lalu segera melancarkan tendangan atasnya. **_"Thunder Jump Kick!"_** tendangan keras Naruto mendarat telak tepat di wajah kanan Madara hingga membuat Madara langsung jatuh ke bawah, **_Brugh!_**

 ** _Syuss!_** Naruto langsung melompat ke belakang untuk mencari jarak aman. _"Tenagaku sudah berkurang banyak dan hanya tersisa 35% lagi"_ batinya.

Madara kemudian berdiri kembali _"Sial tenagaku sudah melemah jika aku tidak membunuhnya sekarang aku pasti kalah"_ keluhnya dalam hati.

Madara dan Naruto masih saling mengawasi masing-masing. Mereka sedang memikirkan serangan apa yang harus mereka lakukan kali ini. _"Ini akan menjadi serangan terakhirku dan aku harap ini akan membunuhnya"_ batin Naruto.

 _"Dia memang sangat kuat dan ninja yang paling kuat dari yang pernah ada sebelumnya bahkan setara dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang. Aku tak akan membiarkan dia hidup lama dan dengan serangan terakhir ini yang pastinya akan menguras 45% staminaku yang tersisa dan pasti akan membuatnya mati"_ batin Madara. Madara masih tetap memandang Naruto lalu ia berkata sesuatu kepadanya "Siapkan kata-kata terakhirmu, bocah!".

Naruto lalu membalas perkataan Madara itu "Aku tak perlu menyiapkan kalimat apapun karena aku tak akan mati sebelum menjadi Hokage" ucapnya.

"Aku anggap itu adalah kalimat terakhirmu dan rasakan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya" sahut Madara lalu tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan asap hitam pekat seperti uap air. Madara mengangkat dan mengepalkan tangannya di kedua sisi pinggangnya hingga tegak lurus dengan dirinya lalu pada tangan kanannya mulai terbentuk dan terselimuti naga hitam yang berwarna pekat serta memiliki mata merah yang menyala. Madara memfokuskan semua kekuatannya pada pukulan yang akan dilancarkannya terhadap Naruto sedangkan Naruto sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Naruto juga mengangkat tangannya yang mengepal kuat. Tubuhnya lalu bersinar putih terang seperti matahari lalu pada tangan kananya mulai diselimuti dan terbentuk kepala harimau putih bermata emas.

Jauh di pinggir medan perang, Fuga dan semuanya merasakan kedasyatan kekuatan Madara dan Naruto. "Kita pasti memenangkan perang ini tapi Naruto bisa saja mati di sini" ucap Fuga.

Hinata mendadak langsung kawatir dan ingin turun ke medan perang untuk membantu kekasihnya itu namun langsung dihalangi oleh Trizh. "Percuma saja kau masuk ke medan perang dan kau akan mati seperti seekor semut yang terinjak. Madara bukan levelmu dan bahkan bukan levelku termasuk bukan level Fuga maupun Sasuke" ujar Trizh.

Sakura kemudian mencoba menenangkan Hinata "Hinata, kau harus mempercayai Naruto seperti kita mempercayai dia. Kita hanya bisa berdoa" ujarnya kemudian Hinata langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Berdoalah demi keselamatan kekasihmu" ucap Trizh sementara itu semua yang lain masih terus memandang serius ke arah medan tempur.

 ** _"Bee!"_** panggil Gyuuki di dalam pikiran Bee.

 _"Yo ada apa bro!"_ sahut Bee dalam hati.

 ** _"Aku merasakan chakra Kurama yang mulai melemah sama seperti Naruto. Aku kawatir mereka berdua akan mati di sini"_** ucap Gyuuki.

 _"Kita belum tau apa yang akan terjadi Yo! Yang jelas Naruto tidak akan mati yeah!"_ ucap Bee.

 ** _"Aku harap kau benar, Bee!"_** sahut Gyuuki.

Kembali ke medan perang dan Madara maupun Naruto masih terlihat sedang meningkatkan kekuatan jutsu mereka.

Kurama kemudian mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto di dalam pikiran Naruto. **_"Naruto, aku senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu selama ini. Kau sudah seperti adik kecilku saja. Aku telah mendidikmu sehingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Aku senang berada di dalam tubuhnya dan jika aku diberi kesempatan, di kehidupan yang mendatang aku berharap bisa menjadi rekanmu lagi"_** ujar Kurama.

 _"Aku juga memiliki keinginan yang sama, Kurama"_ sahut Naruto sambil tetap focus.

 ** _"Setelah serangan ini kita berdua pasti akan mati dan maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menyerap dan menampung energy alam lagi karena stamina kita sama-sama terkuras"_** ucap Kurama.

 _"Aku juga minta maaf karena telah membagi penderitaan ini denganmu Kurama, itu karena kita satu tubuh tapi kita tak akan berakhir di sini"_ ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

Sekarang tepat pukul 06.40 pagi dan matahari hampir terbit. Madara maupun Naruto telah siap untuk melakukan serangan terakhir mereka masing-masing.

Naruto terlihat menaruh semua harapannya dan harapan semua teman-temannya pada serangan terakhirnya, pada kekuatan besar yang terfokus pada tangan kanannya. Hari ini ia baru menyadari kalau menjadi satu-satunya harapan dari semuanya itu sangatlah berat dan ia hari ini hanya bisa berdoa saja _"Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersama kekasihku dan saudaraku-saudaraku"._

Di situasi yang sama seperti Naruto, Madara juga berharap sesuatu _"Aku ingin dunia yang dimana aku bisa bahagia bersama keluargaku tanpa ada kekacauan"._

Baik Naruto dan Madara, keduanya kini semakin serius. Mereka saling menatap tajam kemudian melesat cepat mendekati satu sama lain.

 ** _"Uchiha Power : Ultimate Darkness Dragon Fist!"_**

 ** _"God Hand : Ultimate Light Tiger Fist!"_**

"HUUUAAAAAAAAAA!" Madara dan Naruto saling beteriak kencang lalu hanya beberapa detik saja dua serangan maut itu saling mengenai sasaran dengan telak.

 ** _PUARRRRGGGGG!_**

Dua serangan itu saling mengenai muka masing-masing secara bersamaan dengan begitu terbentuklah bulatan energy besar berbentuk bola cahaya hitam keputihan yang menenggelamkan seluruh tubuh keduanya lalu sesaat kemudian meledak dengan keras akibat beradunya energy negatip dan positip dalam jumlah besar.

 ** _BUAAARRRRRRGGGGG! Gruugghhhh!_**

Sebuah ledakan cahaya yang sangat dasyat terjadi di medan perang membuat bumi kembali bergetar, asap hitam bercapur debu mengepul di udara dan semua sisa-sisa perang di medan perang terbakar abis menjadi abu.

Obito yang berada di jarak aman bersama yang lainnya langsung saja berkomentar "Ledakan yang mengerikan dan bahkan lebih mengerikan dari ledakan dua puluh boom bijjuu. Jadi siapa yang kalah?".

Fuga kemudian angkat bicara "Aku tak merasakan chakra dari arah medan perang".

 _Sontak_ saja dada Hinata langsung berdebar kencang mendengar perkataan Fuga yang langsung membuatnya terkejut kemudian tak sanggup bicara lagi setelah mendengar kenyataan pahit itu.

Sakura lasung menyadari perubahan emosi dalam diri Hinata yang kini malah terlihat membisu kemudian ia menatap ke arah Sasuke berharap kekasihnya memiliki pernyataan yang berbeda dengan Fuga namun Sasuke malah memejamkan mata lalu berkata singkat "Fuga benar".

Perkataan Sasuke semakin membuat Hinata terpuruk dalam kebisuanya. Hinata kemudian mencakupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa untuk berharap semua yang ia dengar tidak benar.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, medan perang telah terbebas dari kepulan asap debu lalu terlihat satu di antara keduanya telah terbaring di tanah. Hinata langsung terkejut melihatnya dan begitu juga yang lainnya. Semua yang terlihat oleh mata Hinata langsung membuat hatinya terasa tertusuk ribuan jarum. Ia melihat dengan jelas kalau orang yang sangat dicintainya tergeletak di tanah dan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Fuga langsung terlutut di tanah, "Dunia sudah berakhir" rintihnya sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat tak berdaya karena menolongpun tak mampu. Mereka semua dalam keadaan lemah namun Orochimaru tak terlihat dalam kondisi buruk dan dia malah diam saja melihat apa yang telah terjadi di medan perang.

Di medan perang Naruto tergeletak diam namun masih bernafas sedangkan Madara masih tetap berdiri namun sebenarnya lututnya telah lemas.

Madara memegang kedua lututnya mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke bawah, nafasnya terlihat cepat dan tenaganya hanya tersisa sebagian kecil saja. Dia masih tetap diam untuk mengungpulkan tenaga sedikit lagi agar bisa membunuh Naruto dengan kunai yang ada di sakunya sementara itu Naruto telah kehabisan seluruh tenaganya.

Naruto terlihat pasrah dan ia tau kalau Madara masih memiliki sedikit tenaga hanya untuk menusuk jantungnya dengan kunai untuk membuatnya mati. Pikiran Naruto itu membuat kesadaran Naruto yang terlupakan olehnya menegurnya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang terniang di kepala Naruto yang langsung disadari olehnya, _"Kenapa kau melupakanku Naruto?"_

Naruto lalu menjawab dalam hatinya. _"Siapa dirimu? Tunjukanlah! Apakah kau malaikan mautku?"_ tanya Naruto.

Suara itu kembali terniang di kepala Naruto. _"Kenapa orang yang mengajariku tentang keberanian malah menyerah? Jangan melupakan sesuatu yang terlihat kecil namun sebenarnya hal kecil itu mampu menjawab semua permasalahanmu Naruto. Madara memang kuat tapi dia adalah penjahat dan penjahat bisa dibunuh oleh senjata biasa manapun Naruto, .dan mengapa kau membutuhkan kekuatan besar hanya untuk membunuhnya?"._

Naruto kemudian segera menjawab _"Madara tak bisa dibunuh dengan senjata biasa dan aku sudah merasakannya selama pertempuran tadi"_

Suara itu kembali berkata _"Kejahatan pasti akan kalah walau kebenaran itu sendiri dalam keadaan terdesak. Naruto, semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya lalu mulailah mengingat siapa dirimu dan air terjun kejujuran adalah jawaban semua pertanyaanmu"._

Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengingat sesuatu lalu ia mendapatkan jalan keluar untuk mengakhiri perang ini.

Madara yang telah merasa sedikit bertenaga lalu mengambil sebuah kunai dari saku celananya. Ia kemudia berjalan tidak seimbang mendekati tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan. Posisi Naruto tergeletak darinya cukup dekat sehingga ia tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendekati Naruto. Ia kemudian berjongkok tepat di sisi kiri Naruto kemudian segera mengarahkan kunainya ke dada kiri Naruto.

"Kau dan duniamu akan berakhir di sini" ucap Madara dan saat kunainya hampir menusuk dada Naruto, tangan kiri Naruto telah menangkap tangan Madara terlebih dahulu. **_"Devil Hand : Death Touch!"_** tanpa menguunakan chakra dan tenaga sedikitpun Naruto mampu mengeluarkan jutsu mengerikan tersebut hanya dengan memberikan perintah dari otaknya saja karena pada tangan kirinya telah bersemayam kekuatan dari Dark Naruto yang ia dapatkan saat latihan di air terjun kejujuran.

"Dia bilang, penjahat bisa terbunuh oleh senjata biasa. Dan Madara telah terbunuh hanya dengan sentuhan tangan saja" ucap Naruto sambil melihat tubuh Madara mengkeropos menjadi debu berawal dari tangannya yang sedang menggenggam kunai.

Setelah seluruh tubuh Madara hancur menjadi debu, matahari mulai terbit dan sinarnya tepat mengenai tubuh Naruto yang terbaring terlebih dahulu seakan-akan matahari sedang memberikan ucapan selamat untuk kemenangan Naruto. Bertepatan saat itu juga ayah Naruto datang dengan membawa semua teman Naruto mengunakan jutsu teleportasi miliknya.

Hinata yang terlihat sangat kawatir langsung mendekati tubuh Naruto kemudian segera mengobati semua luka kekasihnya itu. "Aku akan menyembuhkanmu, Naruto-kun. Bertahanlah untukku" ucapnya sambil mengalirkan chakra medisnya ke tubuh Naruto.

SaFu dan yang lainnya terlihat sedang memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang mengobati Naruto namun sesaat kemudian expresi wajah Hinata langsung berubah menjadi sangat kawatir dan langsung disadari oleh kedua rekannya, Ino dan Sakura.

Ino dan Sakura langsung mendekati Hinata untuk membantu mengobati Naruto dan sesaat kemudian mereka langsung mengetahui keadaan Naruto yang sebenarnya. "Organ dalamnya remuk" ucap Ino.

"Kemungkinan kecil Naruto bisa selamat" imbuh Sakura dan membuat semuanya langsung terkejut.

Ayah Naruto terlihat menjadi sangat kawatir. Ia kemudian memdekati Tsunade yang ia kenal sebagai ninja medis terbaik. "Tsunade-sama, sembuhkanlah anakku" Minato memohon namun Tsunade langsung merunduk serta minta maaf. "Maafkan aku, Minato. Keadaanku sendiri sangat lemah" ucap Tsunade.

Minato langsung kecewa mendengar jawaban dari Tsunade namun ia memakluminya lalu ia menoleh ke arah Orochimaru dan langsung dijawab oleh Orochimaru. "Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan luka yang separah itu" ucap Orochimaru dan membuat Minato langsung merunduk.

"Dia tak akan mati semudah ini" ucap Fuga yang tiba-tiba dan mengambil perhatian semuanya. Fuga kemudian mendekati Naruto lalu hendak mengobati Naruto dengan mengunakan chakra putihnya yang masih sedikit tersisa namun tangan Fuga langsung di tahan oleh Naruto. "Jangan lakukan itu Fuga, kau malah akan mati. Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto kemudian memaksa bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk. "Lihatlah aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya lagi.

Fuga langsung merunduk dan tidak ingin memendang sahabatnya itu. "Jika aku tak melakukan ini, kau akan mati Naruto" ucapnya.

"Aku akan terus merasa berdosa jika sahabat yang sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri mati di hadapanku" ucap Naruto yang terus diobati oleh Hinata dari arah depannya tanpa henti. Naruto kemudian menatap kekasihnya itu "Sudahlah Hinata, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto dan sesaat kemudian Naruto langsung terbatuk lalu memuntahkan darah.

Hinata kemudian berjuang sekuat tenaga tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Naruto. Ia terus mengalirkan chakra medisnya untuk mengobati kekasihnya sementara semua yang lainnya terlihat merunduk bahkan Sasuke tak sanggup melakukan apapun.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mati, Naruto-kun. Tak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi" ucap Hinata sambil terus berusaha mengobati Naruto. Ino dan Sakura ikut tergugah dengan perkataan Hinata lalu mereka berdua juga ikut berusaha sekuat tenaga walau tanpa hasil yang jelas.

Naruto lalu menyentuh pundak Hinata dan membuat Hinata terhenti mengalirkan chakra medisnya. "Percuma saja. Lukaku terlaru parah, hanya Fuga yang mampu menyembuhkanku tapi dia sekarang dalam keadaan sangat lemah dan dia akan mati jika mengobatiku dan aku tak akan membiarkan dia mati" ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu sembuhkan Fuga dulu yeah!" ucap Bee dan langsung dijawab oleh Fuga. "Saat aku sudah fit, Naruto pasti sudah mati. Dia tidak bisa menunggu selama itu" sahut Fuga dan Hinata langsung mengepalkan tangannya lalu berkata "Sudah aku bilang, aku tak akan membiarkan Naruto-kun mati". Hinata kemudian kembali mengobati Naruto tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi nantinya. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah Naruto harus sembuh.

Naruto kembali menegur Hinata "Chakramu, Ino dan Sakura hanya sanggup membuatku bertahan hanya beberapa menit lagi tapi akhirnya aku akan mati" ucapnya.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, kau selalu mengajarkanku agar tidak menyerah jadi aku tak akan menyerah" ucap Hinata sambil terus mengobati hingga ia tak merasakan kalau punggungnya telah berkeringat.

Naruto kemudian merunduk "Maafkan aku Hinata karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku kepadamu tapi aku akan menepatinya di kehidupan yang akan datang" ucap Naruto. _"Andaisaja aku bisa selamat dari maut ini, aku akan segera melamarmu Hinata"_ batin Naruto sambil menatap sedih ke arah Hinata.

Semua orang terlihat membisu bahkan si berisik Raikage. Semuanya tak berdaya karena tak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengatasi luka-luka yang di alamai Naruto bahkan Tsunade sendiri tak bisa berbuat apapun karena kondisinya saat ini.

Seseorang tak terdugapun datang mendekati semuanya. Orang itu mencari Trizh, sang ketua akatsuki. Orang itu tak asing bagi semuanya dan orang itu langsung berlutut hormat di hadapan Trizh. "Kenapa kau kemari Kabuto? Aku sudah membebaskanmu untuk melakukan apa yang kau mau" ucap Trizh.

Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan Kabuto hanya mendengus kecil saja dan Orochimaru terlihat terkejut "Bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari genjutsu abadi milik Itachi?" tanya Orochimaru sementara yang lainnya terlihat waspata menatap Kabuto kecuali Fuga, Sasuke, Naruto dan para kekasih mereka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Kabuto?" tanya Trizh.

Kabuto kemudian menjawab "Setelah terperangkap begitu lama dalam genjutsu Itachi aku mulai sadar akan siapa diriku sebenarnya. Aku hanyalah orang yang memiliki ambisi tanpa tujuan yang jelas dan malah merugikanku. Aku berharap menjadi seperti tuan Orochimaru tapi sebenarnya itu merugikanku. Aku bukanlah Tuan Orochimaru. Aku hanyalah orang biasa, salah satu dari korban perang dan seorang anak yatim piatu yang berharap memiliki rumah untuk menetap" ujar Kabuto.

Trizh kemudian mengatakan sesuatu untuk Kabuto "Kau memiliki kelebihan yaitu kemampuan yang tak dimiliki oleh banyak orang. Kau seorang ninja medis dan mata-mata terbaik. Aku mangetahui siapa dirimu setelah kau bergabung dengan akatsuki tapi saat itu kau belum menyadari siapa dirimu. Aku menerimamu di akatsuki bukan karena kekuatanmu yang kau dapatkan dari orang lain tapi karena kau memiliki bakat itu" ujarnya.

Kabuto lalu menjawab "Saat ini aku baru mengetahui dan menyadari bawha hanya ketua satu-satunya yang mengerti tentangku" ucapnya.

"Sekarang tidak ada akatsuki lagi. Organisasi yang diusulkan oleh Tobi sudah tidak ada lagi" ucap Trizh dan membuat Obito menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?" tanya Obito.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Obito, Trizh mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kabuto. "Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang Kabuto? Akatsuki sudah tidak ada lagi, sekarang kau bebas" ucapnya sedangkan Obito sedang menunggu jawaban Trizh seperti biasa karena ia sudah biasa diabaikan oleh Trizh.

"Dimanapun ketua berada di sanalah akatsuki berada. Aku sudah menganggap akatsuki menjadi rumahku untuk menetap" ucap Kabuto.

Trizh tidak ada hak untuk melarang keputusan Kabuto "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan dan selamat datang di akatsuki yang baru. Akatsuki tidak akan melakukan hal buruk seperti sebelumnya karena aku yang sekarang bukan aku yang dulu dan aku salut denganmu karena kau mampu mengenali ketuamu" ujarnya.

"Aku tak akan lupa dengan ketua walau warna rambut ketua telah berubah tapi ketua tetaplah ketua. Apa perintahmu untukku, ketua?" tanya Kabuto.

"Kedatanganmu ini sudahlah menjadi takdir hidupmu dan sekaligus akan memperbaiki namamu di kemudian hari jadi kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk itu. Sembuhkanlah Naruto" ucap Trizh.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Kabuto langsung menjawab "Baik" lalu ia segera mendekati Naruto untuk mengobatinya dan Hinata bersama yang lainnya segera memberi ruang untuk Kabuto.

Trizh kemudian menatap Obito "Seperti biasa kau masih selalu menunggu" ucapnya.

"Kau juga masih tetap seperti biasa yang selalu membuat orang menunggu semua jawabanmu" ucap Obito dan kini semua perhatian sedang menuju ke arah Trizh.

Trizh lalu mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada tubuh akatsuki. "Kau dan Madara melakukan konfirasi untuk mendesak kak Yahiko membentuk sebuah organisasi seperti yang kau inginkan tapi pemikiran kak Yahiko berbeda dengan pemikiranmu yang dulu. Kak Yahiko menginginkan perdamaian seperti yang diinginkan Naruto. Kau kemudian menskenariokan agar Kak Yahiko tewas melawan Hanzo dengan membunuh seluruh anak buahnya lalu setelah akatsuki diambil alih oleh kak Nagato kau memulai semua rencanamu dengan masuk dan memerintah akatsuki di balik layar sebelum aku datang ke dalam organisasi ini. Kau mulai menghasut kak Nagato sehingga tujuan akatsuki yaitu tujuan kak Yahiko berubah menjadi tujuanmu. Kak Nagato berhasil kau peralat, kau memberi harapan palsu untuk kak Nagato dan padahal tujuanmu yang akan tercapai. Tujuanmu memiliki judul yang sama dengan tujuan Kak Yahiko tapi isinya berbeda. Dan dengan judul yang sama itu kau berhasil memutar balikkan akatsuki dan sudah kau miliki jika saja aku tidak datang untuk mengambil alih semuanya" ujar Trizh.

"Jadi kau tau semuanya tapi mengapa kau memberiku peluang untuk mewujudkan tujuanku?" tanya Obito.

Trizh lalu menjawab "Dulu aku bertindak diluar kehendakku yang sebenarnya".

"Mmmm aku mengerti itu" ucap Obito. "Kau sama seperti Fuga bahkan aku baru mengetahui bahwa kalian saudara kembar. Siapa kalian dan mengapa bisa terpisah?" tanya Obito sementara Fuga terlihat diam saja dan sebenarnya ia merasa was-was jikalau Trizh mengungkap siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Trizh lalu menjawab pertanyaan Obito "Kami terpisah karena iblis bernama Ming, iblis yang pernah menguasa tubuhku sebelum dikuasai oleh Madara dan lenyap bersama Madara. Kami berasal dari clan yang hidup di kedalaman hutan di sebuah desa yang jauh dan tidak terjamah oleh tangan manusia. Clan kami adalah bangsa peri dan kami berdua lahir dari rahim kaum siluman oleh karena itu kami memiliki kekuatan yang unik. Kami berdua memiliki sisi buruk dan baik yang seimbang. Maka dari itu, jika kami memilih kegelapan maka kami akan menjadi raja kegelapan yang tak akan terkalahkan dengan mudah dan jika kami memilih kebaikan, kami akan ditantang untuk melawan sisi gelap kami sendiri yang terbilang sulit. Kami berdua telah mengalami keterpurukan akibat sisi gelap kami sendiri sebelum kami mendapatkan jati diri kami yang sebenarnya" jelas Trizh.

Fuga kemudian berdiri lalu menambahkan "Setiap orang memiliki sisi gelapnya masing-masing dan setelah dia mampu menaklukan sisi gelapnya maka dia akan mendapat hidup yang lebih baik. Kami berdua adalah keturunan peri dan itulah rahasia dari semua kekuatan kami yang telah kalian semua lihat sebelumnya" jelasnya.

Kakashi yang terus memiliki pertanyaan tentang siapa Fuga kemudian bertanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang jinchuuriki, Fuga?".

"Saat baru dilahirkan aku dalam keadan pucat dan hanya bisa menunggu mati saja dan akhirnya dengan memasukkan siluman ke dalam tubuhku aku bisa hidup normal. Aku lahir tanpa memiliki kekuatan peri" ucap Fuga.

Obito lalu mengajukan pertanyaan lagi "Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan clan kalian?".

Trizh langsung menjawab "Brother Fu mengamuk dan membantai semuanya karena kakakku berhasil diperalat oleh Ming seperti yang kau lakukan terhadap Kurama dulu".

Obito langsung mendengus "Heh, itu dulu dan sekarang aku telah berubah" ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyela "Aku rasa dunia akan jauh lebih baik dari sekarang" ucapnya.

Fuga lalu menjawab singkat "Ohh!".

 _Sontak_ saja Naruto langsung kesal dengan ucapan singkat Fuga. Sambil mepalkan tangan di depan wajahnya ia berkata "Apa maksudmu hanya menjawab dengan 'ohh' saja-tebayoo!".

"Oh kau sudah sembuh" sahut Fuga santai.

Naruto mendadak mengeram "Grrrrr, Fugaaa kau minta dihajar-tebayo!".

"Haiya… kapan aku minta dihajar. Kau aneh!" umpat Fuga dan mendadak membuat Naruto langsung murung lalu mengerutu _"Hah… dia memang pintar bicara"._

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto karena bahagia telah melihat kekasihnya itu sembuh. "Naruto-kun, jangan berpikir kau akan mati seperti tadi. Jika kau seperti itu lagi maka hatiku akan sangat sakit melihatnya" ujarnya.

"Jangan kawatir, Hinata. Aku masih hidup sampai sekarang dan tak mungkin mati sebelum menjadi Hokage tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Hinata malah memukul kepala Naruto karena terlalu sering berkata tak mungkin mati. **_"Plak!"._**

"Itai!" Naruto merintih, "Kenapa kau memukulku, Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Tadi kau hampir mati dan kau ini keras kepala juga ya. Kalau kau mati sebelum menjadi Hokage bagaimana?" ucap Hinata kesal.

"Maaf Hinata tadi itu aku sedang putus asa-tebayo" ucap Naruto pelan.

Sasuke yang hobinya hanya diam sekarang mendadak bicara "Naruto tak akan menjadi Hokage karena akulah yang akan jadi Hokage" ucap Sasuke dengan expresi datar yang sangat dingin. _Sontak_ saja pernyataan Sasuke itu langsung membuat semuanya terkejut dan yang paling terkejut adalah Naruto.

Naruto langsung mendekati Sasuke untuk mempertanyakan pernyataan temannya itu. "Apa maksudmu mendadak ingin menjadi Hokage, Sasuke?".

"Setelah bertemu kakaku dan melihat semuanya sampai sekarang, aku baru mengetahui kalau system di dunia ninja ini sangat buruk. Aku akan membawa revolusi untuk dunia ini" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Dunia ninja ini dibentuk dengan sangat sulit oleh para leluhur kita, Sasuke. Kita harus menghargai apa yang sudah diwariskan-tebayo. Lagi pula revolusi itu terlalu mendadak" ucap Naruto kemudian suasana mendadak berubah tegang.

"System yang diwariskan ini malah membuat pihak lain menderita, contohnya yang pernah di alami kakakku. System itu harus dihilangkan" ucap Sasuke yang emosinya mulai terlihat setelah mengingat tentang kakaknya.

"Aku mengerti Sasuke, aku mengerti tentang tujuanmu tapi dengan melupakan semua yang diwariskan itu salah, Sasuke" ucap Naruto.

"Salah ataupun benar tindakanku nanti tergantung apa yang akan terjadi nanti, sekarang dunia ninja perlu mengalami revolusi" ucap Sasuke.

Emosi Naruto kemudian terangkat "Oh jadi kau ingin menghapus sejarah hah. Kau malah akan menjadi Hokage yang otoriter, Sasuke" ucapnya dengan tegas sementara yang lainnya terlihat hanya diam melihat perseteruan itu.

"Otoriter hah? jika kau menghalangiku maka aku tak segan-segan untuk menghabisimu, Naruto!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian menjawab "Kau begitu ambisius, Sasuke! Dengan sifat seperti itu bagaimana kau bisa memimpin sebuah Negara dengan baik. Merubah suatu kebiasaan bukanlah perkara mudah, Sasuke. Jadi berhenti bicara tentang revolusi yang kau inginkan itu" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke malah membantah lagi "Kau yang ambisius Naruto. Jika kau menjadi Hokage apakah kau bisa menghentikan orang yang memperalat orang seperti Madara ataupun yang Danzo lakukan. Korban seperti kakakku akan terus tercipta selama system yang buruk ini terus bertahan" ujarnya.

Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan kecerdasannya "System di dunia ninja ini seperti tradisi dan tradisi bisa kita anggap sebagai sebuah batu. Jika ada bagian buruk pada batunya maka harus dihilangkan kemudian kita sisakan bagian baiknya saja. Sama seperti kita sedang mematung, maka batu yang buruk itu akan menjadi indah bukan. Sama halnya seperti tradisi, jika ada tradisi yang buruk maka kita harus menghilangkannya. Dan tradisi sama halnya dengan sebuah system yang sedang berjalan. Apakah kau sudah berhenti percaya terhadap sahabatmu sendiri? Kita telah bersahabat dari kecil, Sasuke. Apakah kau tak menpercayai Fuga yang selalu mempercayaiku, hah? Revolusi tidak seluruhnya dibutukan. Yang dibutuhkan adalah perbaikan."

Semua perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke langsung berpikir kembali.

"Kau taukan, Sasuke. Fuga itu mengetahui banyak hal. Dia seperti telah mengetahui takdir dunia ninja ini dan jika revolusi itu bagian dari takdir maka harus dilakukan secara perlahan tidak secara spontan seperti yang ingin kau lakukan" ucap Naruto lagi.

Fuga yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya angkat bicara. "Revolusi ya. Naruto menginginginkan perdamaian dan Sasuke inginkan perubahan yang cepat. Jika Sasuke ingin revolusi, kau harus menyerang semua Negara ninja tetangga dan menaklukan semuanya dalam satu kekuasaan. Itu artinya hanya ada satu raja di dunia shinobi ini maka kau akan mudah melakukan revolusi yang kau inginkan itu dan tentunya itu akan melawan kebenaran" ucapnya lalu ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mendekatinya. "Dan kau Naruto, kau ditakdirkan untuk memperbaiki dunia ninja ini dan membawa pada perdamaian jadi tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangimu untuk memimpin dunia ninja ini menuju perdamaian yang sesungguhnya dan tak menutup kemungkinan revolusi itu diperlukan tetapi kau hanya bisa menghilangkan budaya yan buruk saja" ujarnya lagi.

Fuga kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Semasih kau berseteru dengan sahabatmu sendiri tujuanmu maupun tujuan siapapun tak akan tercapai. Bukankah sebaiknya kau membantu sahabatmu untuk membangun sebuah era baru" ucapnya membuat Sasuke hanya terdiam. "Berbuat seperti itu akan membuat kakakmu senang, apakah aku perlu memanggil kakakmu lagi untuk membutikan itu, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke langsung tersentak mendengar ucapan terakhir Fuga.

"Jangan memaksa aku untuk mengeluarkan maianku, Sasuke" ucap Fuga.

Tsunade yang sekarang masih menjadi Hokage langsung menengahi. "Kalian belum layak menjadi seorang Hokage. Yang akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya adalah Kakashi" ucap Tsunade dan langsung membuat Kakashi terkejut.

"Hokage-sama!" tegur Kakashi.

"Hanya Kakashi yang memiliki potensi itu" ucap Tsunade lalu ia menatap ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. "Kalian berdua masih perlu belajar banyak" ujarnya.

Kakashi hendak mengusul namun langsung dihentikan oleh Obito. Obito langsung menyentuh pundak Kakashi lalu berkata "Kau memang harus menjadi Hokage, Kakashi. Setidaknya kau harus melanjutkan mimpiku" ucapnya lalu ia mengadiahkan mata kanannya kepada Kakashi. "Mata kananku ini harus mengganti mata kananmu yang jelek itu" ucapnya lagi.

"Obito kau…" ucap Kakashi namun terpotong karena Obito langsung menjedanya dengan ucapannya.

"Aku akan pergi, sepertinya Rin telah menungguku" ucap Obito lalu tersenyum.

Trizh kemudian mendekati Obito dan berkata "Apa kau ingin mati Obito? Jangan menjadi orang bodoh, kau itu masih bisa hidup lama" ucapnya lalu ia langsung menyentuh bahu Obito kemudian ia menarik sel putih yang melekat pada tubuh Obito.

Trizh menarik sel Hashirama yang membungkus tubuh Obito hingga bentuk Zetsu spiral yang kita kenal sebagai Tobi terpisah dari tubuh Obito lalu Obito sendiri seketika langsung melemah. Trizh langsung menangkap tubuh Obito yang hampir saja terjatuh seperti sedang melakukan tarian dansa dimana Trizh menangkap punggung Obito yang hampir jatuh ke belakang. Kemudian ia segera mengalirkan energy perinya lewat sentuhannya dan hanya beberapa saat kemudian Obito mendapatkan tubuh yang normal. Saat moment itu, Obito merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya saat menatap jelas wajah cantik Trizh yang begitu memikat namun Trizh terlihat biasa-biasa saja terhadap Obito.

Sedangkan Tobi langsung mendekati Trizh dan mengoda sang ketua akatsuki seperti biasa. "Trizh-samaaaa! Kau semakin cantik saja dengan rambutmu yang baru. Aku mau kok jadi pasanganmu di akatsuki" celotehnya dan langsung membuat Trizh emosi sementara yang lainnya terlihat sedang menahan tawa.

Trizh kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Obito yang membuat Obito akhirnya jatuh juga namun Obito jatuh dalam keadaan senang dan nama Rin di otaknya seakan-akan telah lenyap.

Tampaknya emosi Trizh meningkat akibat ulah Tobi kemudian ia langsung memukul rahang Tobi dengan keras sehingga terpental tinggi ke langit. "Jika kau meperlihatkan wajamu lagi dihadapanku, akan ku bunuh kau keparat!" geram Trzih dan membuat semuanya langsung merinding.

Naruto mendengar jelas amarah dari Trizh itu, _"Aku kira dia itu memiliki sifat lembut tapi ternyata sama saja seperti kakaknya. Dasar kakak beradik-tebayo"_ gumamnya.

Fuga yang sudah mulai bosan langsung mengajak semuanya pulang "Tak ada gunanya berdebat terus, ayo kita pulang!" ucapnya lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke "Sasuke, jangan keras kepala lagi dan jika kau terus seperti itu bagaimana bisa kau mengembalikan nama baik uchiha. Ayo pulang! Nikahi saja Sakura dan ciptakan clan Uchiha yang baru" ucapnya blak-blakan membuat Sakura langsung malu dan wajahnya langsung merona sementara Sasuke sendiri terlihat kaku.

Naruto juga ikut menggoda Sasuke "Yo, Fuga benar Sasuke. Kau harus cepat-cepat melamar Sakura kalau begitu-tebayo" ucapnya lalu tersenyum lebar dan langsung muram saat Fuga menegurnya.

Fuga menatap Naruto lalu menegurnya "Kau juga harus menikahi Hinata. Bukannya itu janjimu jika tidak mati hari ini".

Hinata langsung dibuat sama keadaanya dengan Sakura sementara yang lainnya hanya tersenyum geli dan Kurama yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto sedang tertawa lebar **_"Mwahahahaha…. Semua anak muda itu memang menggelikan hahaha"_** tawa Kurama itu malah membuat Naruto semakin murung.

Fuga kembali mengeluarkan serangannya, "Dari pada kalian tak menikah-nikah lalu lewat umur dan mungkin kalian berdua akan punah" ucapnya sedikit mengoda namun ada seseorang yang terlihat marah di belakang Fuga karena merasa diejek oleh perkataan Fuga tadi.

Mei sang Mizukage mendekati Fuga dan tatapannya langsung tertuju ke arah mata Fuga. "Kau sengaja meledekku ya, bocah silver!" umpat Mei sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Fuga malah terlihat santai saja. "Haiya… kau malah mengingatkanku dengan Kakashi-sensi. Kalian sama-sama suka mengulur waktu untuk menikah. Hmmm sebaiknya kalian berdua menikah saja" ucap Fuga sepontan lalu membuat Mei langsung tersipu malu sedangkan Kakashi seperti orang yang tak tau apa-apa.

"Sepertinya Orochimaru akan mendapat saingan berat" gerutu Raikage.

Orochimaru lalu menyahut "Aku sudah memiliki pilhanku sendiri" lalu langsung terlintas wajah Anko yang tersenyum imut di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya Orochimaru cocok dengan Anko" pendapat Fuga.

Tsunade juga ikut ambil bagian di sini sementara yang lainnya hanya terlihat memperhatikan saja. "Oi kau Fuga!" panggil Tsunade. "Kau hari ini menyuruh semuanya segera menikah dan bagaimana denganmu sendiri, apa kau akan terus membuat Ino menunggu?" tanyanya.

Fuga kemudian menoleh Ino dan membuat Ino langsung merona karena tersipu. "Dia!" tunjuk Fuga ke arah kekasihnya "Akan aku pikirkan" imbuhnya dan membuat ino langsung menghitam dan yang lainnya langsung terjatuh ke bawah kecuali Sasuke saja yang malah terlihat suram. "Sudahlah ayo pulang! Haiya.. lama-lama aku bosan terus berada di sini" ucap Fuga lalu melangkah pergi.

Sasuke juga mengikuti sahabatnya itu "Fuga benar!" ucapnya lalu mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu.

Minato kemudian berpamitan kepada semuanya "Sepertinya aku sudah harus kembali dan menceritakan semuanya kepada Kushina" ucapnya.

Naruto kemudian menitipkan beberapa pesan kepada ayahnya untuk ibunya. "Ayah, bilang kepada ibu aku selalu makan yang banyak, aku memiliki banyak teman dan dua sahabat yang sangat merepotkan tapi mereka baik dan sudah seperti saudara kandungku. Aku juga memiliki kekasih yang sangat perhatian dan tidak merepotkan dan aku sangat beruntung memiliki Hinata. Bilang pada ibu kalau dia mendapat menantu yang baik. Ayah, bilang pada ibu jangan kawatirkan aku. Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja" pesannya pada ibunya.

Minato kemudian menjawab sebelum lenyap "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, anakku. Ibumu pasti bangga" ucap Minato kemudian kembali ke langit bersama dengan cahaya yang menjulang tinggi.

Setelah semua yang telah terjadi di medan perang, mereka semua lalu kembali pulang.

Di tempat lain di bekas markas Obito. Tobi si Zetsu spiral jatuh dari langit tepat di hadapan Kizame dan Zetsu hitam putih. "Aaawww…. Sakit juga ternyata jatuh dari ketinggian" celoteh Tobi.

Kizame dan Zetsu sama sekali tidak terkejut melihat kemunculan Zetsu spiral. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Zetsu hitam.

"Dipukul lagi oleh ketua" ucap Tobi polos.

"Dia sudah meninggalkan akatsuki" ucap Zetsu putih.

Kizame kemudian menjawab "Dia tidak meninggalkan akatsuki karena dia adalah akatsuki itu sendiri, aku akan mencarinya" ujarnya.

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkan akatsuki hah?" tanya Zetsu hitam.

"Bukan meninggalkannya tapi kembali" sahut Kizame lalu melangkah pergi dan mendadak berhenti setelah beberapa meter karena Zetsu hitam memanggilnya, "Kizame! Aku harap kelak kita bertemu lagi dan mungkin kita akan menjadi musuh. Jaga dirimu!" ucapnya.

"Kau juga" sahut Kizame lalu pergi. Kizame sangat setia dengan Trizh karena dia memdapat perlakuan yang sangat baik dari Trizh. Kizame merasa sangat dihargai di sana.

Perang dunia ninja ke-4 telah berakhir dan mulai saat ini dunia yang lebih baik akan terbentuk. Sebuah era baru yang penuh dengan rasa toleransi antar sesama.

Naruto dan yang lainnya sekarang telah berada di base camp utama dan telah berkumpul bersama pasukan yang lainnya. Di sini ada Neji dan saat itu Neji langsung jatuh cinta saat pertama kali memandang Trizh yang datang bersama Naruto. Sepertinya Neji sedang jatuh cinta.

Setiap orang memandang bahkan beberapa teman Naruto yang lainnya memandang Trizh dengan penuh pertanyaan. Mengapa akatsuki ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa dia? Semua tatapan penuh tanya itu terus tertuju pada Trizh kecuai satu orang yang terus kagum yaitu Neji.

Tak lama kemudian Konan datang menghampiri Trizh dan ia tau itu adalah adik angkatnya walau telah mengalami sedikit perubahan. "Trizh? Kau Trizh kan? Tak aku sangka kau memiliki rambut yang indah" ucap Konan lalu ia menoleh ke arah Fuga yang berada si samping Trizh."Jadi kalian kembar" ucapnya.

"Ya Kak Konan" sahut Trizh sementara Fuga hanya diam saja.

Pandangan Trizh kemudian tercuri oleh sosok pemuda berambut panjang di belakang Konan yang dari tadi memperhatikan dirinya. "Kak Konan, siapa pemuda itu?" tanya Trizh polos.

Fuga langsung saja menjawab tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Konan untuk bicara. "Dia Neji, pria tercantik yang ada di Konoha" ucapnya santai.

"Cantik? Kau jangan begitu, Brother Fu!" ucap Trizh dan baru pertama kalinya ia membela seorang pria selain kakaknya. Ia kemudian segera menghampiri Neji untuk menyapanya. Sepertinya Trizh tertarik dengan pria cantik ini dan di belakang Trizh sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang patah hati.

Kakashi kemudian menegur Obito karena melihat teman lamanya itu terlihat tidak nyaman, "Kau kenapa, Obito?".

Obito malah menjadi tuli dan tetap memperhatikan langkah Trizh saja.

"Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis lebih berani dari seorang pria" gerutu Naruto.

Trizhpun lalu menyapa Neji "Hai!" setelah disapa dengan lembut, Neji mendadak langsung pingsan. Beberapa teman Neji langsung sweatdrop, Naruto langsung menepak jidatnya sendiri, alis kanan Fuga langsung bergetar, Sasuke langsung mendengus, Bee langsung berirama "Sungguh aneh yeah!", dan yang lainnya langsung jatuh.

 ** _AHOAK AHOAK AHOAK_** ….! Burung gagak langsung melintas begitu saja di atas mereka semua. **_PENYAKIT SEMUA HYUUGA SAMAAA AHOAAKK!_** Serasa burung gagak tadi sedang berbicara.

 ** _Empat tahun kemudian._**

Konoha telah di bangun kembali dan terlihat tetap indah walau permukaan tanah sedikit jatuh ke bawah. Patung wajah Hokage telah bertambah satu lagi di bagian tebing tinggi yang berada di Konoha. Wajah Kakashi yang memakai kacamata renang yang sering dipakai Obito saat kecil telah terukir pada tebing dan itu artinya Kakashi telah menjadi Hokage sampai saat ini.

Kakashi sekarang terlihat sedang berada di makam pahlahan dan sedang berdiri dihadapan sebuah monument. Ia sedang menatap sebuah tulisan yang berbunyi 'Maito Gai'. Kakashi bersuara lalu dalam batinnya _"Kau satu-satunya teman yang paling dekat denganku dan kau tidak sempat melihatku menjadi seorang Hokage. Ini sangat disayangkan sekali dan aku merasa sepi karena ketiadaanmu"_ batinnya.

Saat Kakashi masih terus diam di hadapan sebuah monument, Obito datang mencarinya dengan berpakaian seperti rakyat biasa. "Oi Kakashi!" sapanya lalu Kakashi menoleh lalu melihat Obito membawa dua minuman kaleng dan seikat bunga leli.

Obito melempar satu minuman kaleng untuk Kakashi lalu menaruh seikat bunga leli yang dibawanya di atas makam Rin. Setelah berdoa untuk Rin sebentar, Obito mengajak Kakashi untuk minum "Itu minuman yang aku sukai, cobalah!" si pemilik mata rinegan ini memberikan sekaleng minuman yang belum tentu Kakashi sukai.

Kakashi kemudian menjawab "Terimakasih, Obito!" ia kemudian membuka tutup minumannya **_"Cis!"_** lalu melakukan sebuah jutsu **_"Mangekyou Saringan : Genjutsu!"._** Obito langsung terkena jutsu yang tak bisa ia duga sebelumnya dan setelah Obito tersadar dari pengaruh genjutsu Kakashi, ia mendapati kaleng minuman Kakashi sudah kosong dan bahkan ia belum sempat meminum minumannya sendiri. Hal itu langsung saja membuat Obito marah besar lalu memarahi Kakshi "BERANINYA KAU MENGGUNAKAN KEKUATAN YANG AKU BERIKAN HANYA UNTUK MINUM MINUMAN KALENG. LAGIPULA AKU TIDAK PEDULI APA YANG ADA DI BALIK MASKER ITU, HAH!" bentak Obito dan membuat Kakashi tak bergeming sedikitpun. _"Hah, dasar keparat Kakashi! Dia masih saja merahasiakan wajahnya itu. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang ada di balik maskernya ya, akan aku cari tau hehehe"_ tawanya licik dalam hatinya.

 ** _"Rinegan! Cuing!"_**

Obito langsung melihat bentuk wajahnya yang manis seperti gadis di balik masker Kakashi dan ia langsung berteriak karena terkejut. "HUUUAAA!" Obito langsung terkejut dibuatnya dan Kakashi langsung tertawa lebar. "Mwahahaha… akhirnya aku bisa mengerjaimu setelah sekian lama" ucap Kakashi.

Obito lalu mendengus kesal lalu kembali berdiri sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang kotor. "Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Lalu kau sebagai Hokage jang terlalu lama diam di kuburan nanti kau malah dianggap hantu kuburan hahahaaha" Obito langsung saja tertawa lebar saat membayangkan wajah Kakashi seperti batu nisan sedangkan Kakashi langsung diam seketika lalu mengumpat Obito. "Dasar pertamax!" umpatnya.

Tawa Obito dan langkahnya langsung terhenti setelah melihat ibu-ibu hurup 'b' datang mencari Kakashi lalu Obito langsung terjatuh saat ibu-ibu itu memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan "Suamiku!" dan Kakashi hanya terlihat diam saja melihat istrinya datang. _"Ini adalah sebuah kutukan!"_ batin Kakashi.

Obito kemudian berdiri kembali lalu menatap bagian perut istrinya Kakashi. "Dulu dia L. langsing tapi sekarang dia B. beling!" tunjuk Obito seperti anak bodoh dan itu langsung saja membuat Kakashi langsung sweatdrop.

"Ada apa Mei?" tanya Kakashi.

Mantan Mizukage itu langsung mengatakan tujuanya mencari Kakashi. "Ada hal darurat yang harus aku katakan, suamiku. Pertama-tama aku tak mau melihat muka pertamax ini" tunjuknya pada Obito dan membuatnya harus menepak keningnya sendiri sedangkan Kakashi langsung menjadi serius karena kemungkinan ini akan menyangkut tugasnya sebagai seorang Hokage.

Mei kemudian bicara lagi "Belikan aku bakso suamiku!" ucapnya lalu seketika Obito maupun Kakashi langsung terjatuh. **_Gubrak!._**

Sementara itu di dalam hutan kematian, tiga orang ninja klas elit berpenambilan pasukan ANBU terlihat sedang melaksanakan sebuah missi penangkapan. Ketiganya terlihat bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon yang berjauhan di antara masing-masing sambil berkomunikasi lewat mini radio yang tergantung di telinga mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka yaitu anbu Fox menghubungi temannya. _"Krek. Reven, masuk! Ganti!"._

Temannya langsung menjawab dari arah lain lewat radio. _"Krek! Kreek… Reven di sini, ganti!"_ sahut rekanya.

 _"Apakan target telah muncul di sana, ganti!"_ tanya Fox.

 _"Target belum terlihat, ganti!"_ sahut Reven.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja anbu yang satunya lagi menghubungi Fox dan Reven. _"Krekk… Pirang! Reven! Target terlihat! Target terlihat! Ganti!"._

Fox kemudian menyahut. _"Oke Silver! Kami segera kesana, ganti!"_

 _"Segera, ganti!"_ balas anbu Lion.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Fox dan Reven telah berada di tempat Lion.

"Dimana targetnya?" tanya Fox.

Lion kemudian menunjuk ke arah semak yang sedikit bergetar "Dia bersembunyi di sana. Hati-hati jangan sampai dia kabur. Kita sudah mengintainya selama tiga hari dan baru menemukannya sekarang" ucapnya.

Reven langsung saja menghunus pedangnya dan hendak mendekati semak namun langsung dihentikan oleh Fox. "Jangan gegabah, kita harus menangkapnya hidup-hidup!" ucap Fox.

Reven kemudian menyahut dengan sedikit kesal "Haaah!" kemudian ia menyarungkan pedangnya kembali lalu mengambil jaring dari dalam saku ninjanya.

Fox kemudian memimpin "Silver ke kiri dan Reven ke kanan. Kita akan mengepungnya" ucapnya.

Reven langsung melesat tanpa menyahut sedangkan Silver menyahut terlebih dahulu.

Target mereka telah terkepung dan Reven langsung melempar jaringnya hingga menjaring seluruh semak. Lion langsung melakukan sebuah jutsu ** _"Wood Style : Wood Prison!"._** Fox membuat penjara kayu yang kemudian mengurung seluruh semak.

Lion kemudian datang dengan pedang terhunus lalu menebas beberapa tiang penjara bagian kiri untuk memudahkan dirinya membuka semak. Lion menarik jaring yang dilempar Reven tadi lalu membuka semak dan menangkap targetnya. Seekor kelinci berbulu emas berhasil ditangkap. "Akhirnya tertangkap juga" ucap Lion lalu membuka topeng ambunya yang berbentuk singa dan dua rekannya juga ikut melepas topeng mereka lalu wajah mereka mulai terlihat.

Fox adalah Naruto, Lion adalah Fuga dan Reven adalah Sasuke. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah missi yang menyulitkan mereka selama tiga hari di dalam hutan kematian. Sambil mengurungkan kelinci emas itu, Fuga sedikit mengeluh "Menangkap kelinci adalah hal yang paling gila yang pernah aku lakukan. Repotasiku sebagai ninja jadi menurun. Haiya..".

"Kalau bukan karena Sakura aku tak akan mau melakukan hal aneh ini" ujar Sasuke.

Fuga kemudian menambahkan "Keadaan memaksa kita yang dikenal sebagai ninja klas elit malah menangkap seekor kelinci. Haiya… dunia bisa tertawa".

Naruto lalu berkata setelah sempar berpikir sesaat. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa istri kita ngidamnya sama ya-tebayo?" tanyanya.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri, kau itu kan pintar" ucap Fuga lalu segera pergi untuk meninggalkan hutan.

Sasuke juga ikut mendukuk perkataan Fuga sebelum mengikutinya pergi. "Fuga benar kau itu pintar dan pikirkan saja sendiri. Aku sudah terus dibuat pusing akibat permintaan Sakura yang kebayakan aneh aneh". Keduanya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Naruto sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas saja kemudian Naruto sempat kepikiran tentang Neji. _"Neji bagaimana ya? Pasti dia sangat berantakan menghadapi adik Fuga. aku harap dia baik-baik saja dan sudah sangat lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengan mereka"_ batin Naruto lalu segera pergi meninggalkan hutan.

Di Konoha, tepatnya di taman depan Academy Ninja dimana Naruto pernah bermain ayunan sejak kecil, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino sedang bersantai di taman tersebut. Mereka bertiga kini sedang mengandung selama tujuh bulan. Mereka terlihat sedang tertawa-tawa kecil sambil membicarakan suami mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana kesalnya Fuga-kun" ucap Ino.

"Aku juga sulit membayangkan bagaimana kesalnya Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa kecil sementara Hinata hanya tertawa saja membayangkan keduanya.

Belum lama dibicarakan, para suami mereka yang terkenal sebagai raksasa Konoha datang sambil menengteng seekor kelinci yang berada dalam kurungan di tangan Fuga datang menghampiri ketiga ibu-ibu hamil itu. Fuga lalu berkata pada semuanya "Kalian jangan terus menyulitkan kami lagi dengan permintaan yang aneh-aneh" ucap Fuga.

Kemudian Ino langsung saja menjawab "Ini kan permintaan dari anakmu sendiri".

Kali ini Fuga ataupun dua rekannya tak bisa menolak lagi. "Haiya.. jadi apa lagi yang kalian minta dari kami?" tanya Fuga pasrah.

Ketiga ibu-ibu itu kemudian saling mengangguki satu sama lain setelah mereka usai mengelus-elus kelinci emas yang lucu yang di bawa Fuga tadi. Hinata kemudian berkata mewakili yang lain "Naruto-kun, tolong kembalikan kelinci ini ke hutan".

Naruto langsung memukul keningnya sendiri setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata lalu menggerutu "Aku tidak kuat lagi-tebayoooo". Fuga hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saja sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam saja karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk menghadapi istrinya.

Fuga kembali mengambil kelinci itu dengan sabar dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam kandangnya dan sebelum ia kembali ke hutan. Trizh telah kembalinya dari bulan madunya yang panjang di Negara besi. Trizh kemudian menyapa semuanya "Hai semuanya!" sapanya.

Semunya lalu menoleh ke arah Trizh dan mendapati Trizh tetap langsing. Ino lalu mendekati Trizh sambil berjalan perlahan dan melangkah hanya dua langkah sebaliknya Trizhlah yang mendekati Ino. "Kakak ipar jangan memasakan diri berjalan terus tetaplah duduk di bangku taman bersama yang lainnya" ucap Trzih.

Ino lalu mengucapkan kerinduannya terhadap adik iparnya "Bagaimana, apakah bulan madu kalian lancar dan dimana suamimu?" tanya Ino dan sebelum Trizh menjawab, Sakura langsung bertanya.

"Kau belum hamil juga ya?" tanya Sakura. "Mungkin belum saatnya untuk hamil. Sabar dulu ya Trizh" imbuhnya.

Hinata kemudian mengatakan sesuatu untuk menenangkan hati Trizh yang menurutnya sedang sedih karena belum juga hamil setelah sekian lama dan padahal mereka berempat menikah secara bersamaan. "Trizh-san, aku yakin kakaku Neji terus berusaha untuk membuatmu hamil" ucap Hinata polos dan membuat Trizh langsung tersenyum manis.

"Jangan kawatirkan aku, kak Hinata. Aku akan segera punya anak kok" ucap Trizh lalu terseyum manis.

Naruto kemudian menyela pembicaraan para ibu-ibu itu. "Ngomong-ngomong di mana Neji?" tanyanya dan langsung dijawab oleh Trizh. "Dia sedang berjalan kemari kok. Akhir-akhir ini jalannya agak lambat" jawan Trizh polos.

Semuanya lalu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk taman berharap bertemu Neji sekarang setelah tidak bertemu sekian lama. Secara perlahan Neji kemudian muncul di hadapan semuanya dan setelah melihat apa yang terjadi, Sasuke yang memiliki tubuh yang sanagat kokoh langsung jatuh diikuti oleh Naruto dan Fuga sedangkan para ibu-ibu langsung sweatdrop parah.

Naruto langsung menunjuk Neji sambil berkata dalam keadaan terbata "Ke-ke-kenapa Ne-Neji? I-itu Ne-Neji tebayoooo!" saking terkejutnya Naruto tak sanggup berkata lancar.

Sasukepun sama "Ne-Neji ya-yang hamil!" tunjuk Sasuke.

Fuga juga sama terkejutnya seperti yang lain "Me-mengerikan, le-lebih baik aku meladeni o-orang ngidam da-daripada seperti i-itu! Haiya.." keluhnya.

Semntara itu para istri tak sanggup berkata apapun setelah melihat keanehan itu, sedangkan Trizh hanya tersenyum saja dan berkata "Aku hanya menitipkan kehamilanku pada perut suamiku, hehe".

"Dasar peri!" umpat para istri dari tiga monster Konoha yang hampir bersamaan.

THE END.


	17. Chapter 17

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi (Disclaimer)**

 **Fuga Yadu © Maha**

 **Warning :OC, OOC, Divergence, sedikit Gore, don't Kitsching, maybe Parody, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

 **Rating :T semi M**

 **GENRE: Adventur, Action, Fantasi, Supranatural, Sedikit Humor/Lelucon, Friendsip, tragedy.**

Charakter PEMERAN : Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke terkena serangan missile secara tiba-tiba lalu beberapa saat setelah ledakan dan asap belum menghilang, Naruto dan Sasuke telah berada di samping Fuga.

Di sekitar mereka tak terlihat tanda-tanda musuh namun di atas terlihat seekor naga putih yang sedang terbang.

Tobi langsung menatap ke langit, "Deidara-senpai!" pangilnya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga" ucapnya lagi.

Sa-Fu-Naru terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Orang ini! Ternyata dia belum mati" ucap Fuga.

"Akatsuki memang tak bisa diremehkan" ucap Naruto.

Deidara lalu turun untuk menghampiri Tobi, "Tobi!" panggil Deidara, "Orochimaru telah kabur ke selatan dua jam yang lalu dan kau kenapa masih di sini hah?" tanya Deidara sinis sementara tim Yamato terlihat dalam posisi siaga tempur.

"Aku hanya refreshing sebentar" ucap Tobi tanpa rasa bersalah

begitu saja meninggalkan rekannya.

"Kau cepatlah naik, kita harus segera ke markas untuk menemui Trizh. Aku sudah mendapatkan data tentang jurus edotensei milik Orochimaru, hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

"Oke!" sahut Tobi kemudian ia segera naik, "Bagaimana dengan mereka, Deidara-senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Aku akan mengucapkan salam perpisahaan, hmm" sahut Deidara. Deidara melakukan sebuah handseal kemudian ia menembakkan puluhan missile dari mulut naganya. **_"Missile Attack!"_**

Degan sigap Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan **_"Raiton : Crazy Storm!"_** Sasuke mengalirkan gelombang listrik dari tubuhnya namun tak terpengaruh terhadap missiles tersebut.

" ** _Ha!"_** teriak Deidara untuk meledakkan missiles tersebut.

" ** _Mokuton : Mokujoheki!"_** _perisai kayu 1/4 lingkaran._ Yamato berhasil melindungi semua rekannya dari ledakan itu dan setelah asap menipis, Deidara dan Tobi sudah menghilang.

"Mereka telah kabur dari sini" ucap Yamato.

"Yang aku tau jutsunya itu lemah dengan petir, tapi sekarang malah tetap meledak" ucap Fuga.

"Ingin menyelidiki itu tak mungkin, keberadaan akatsuki seperti angin" ucap Naruto.

 ** _-Amegakure-_**

Desa ini selalu gelap karena hujan yang tak pernah berhenti walaupun hanya sebentar. Hujan terus menghujani desa ini hingga selalu basah dan di sebuah gedung tinggi, terlihat sekelompok keluarga kecil yang sedang berkumpul dekat jendela untuk sekedar memandang derasnya hujan di luar.

Seorang berambut merah hampir sebahu, poninya menutup sebagian wajah kanannya dan memiliki mata seperti riak air yang disebut sebagai _rinegan, ia_ sedang duduk di atas korsi rodanya sambil menatap keluar jendela dan ditemani oleh dua orang yang telah menjadi keluarganya sejak lama.

"Nagato!" panggil Konan kepada pria berambut merah itu. "Apakah kau akan membiarkan hujan terus turun?" tanya Konan. Di sana juga berada adik angkat mereka yang bernama Trizh.

"Ya kak Nagato, apa tidak sebaiknya kakak menghentikan hujan barang sebentar. Aku ingin melihat pelangi kak" ucap Trizh lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah adik kecilku, kita akan memandangi pelangi bersama" ucap Nagato lalu ikut tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Trizh. Di sampingnya, Konan juga ikut tersenyum.

Nagato dan Konan memang sangat menyayangi gadis 16 tahun ini dan Trizh merasa sangat nyaman menjadi adik mereka walaupun hanya sebagai adik angkat. _"Kakak, jika kakak di sini. Kakak pasti juga bahagia"_ tanpa terasa rambut Trizh berubah menjadi perak namun secara seketika menghitam kembali.

 ** _-kembali ke tempat Fuga dan kawan-kawan-_**

 ** _Dug! Dug!_**

Lagi-lagi jantung Fuga bergejolak, "Hal ini lagi.." keluhnya pelan. Tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur lalu terjatuh seketika.

"Fuga! Fuga…." panggil Naruto. Namun suaranya semakin lenyap didengar oleh Fuga sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

Yamato dan yang lainnya langsung panic melihat Fuga yang tiba-tiba pingsan kemudian dengan sigap Sakura langsung memeriksa keadaan Fuga.

"Tekanan darahnya normal dan ini sangat aneh" ucap Sakura.

"Ini kedua kalianya dia pingsan secara tiba-tiba" ucap Sasuke.

"Kita harus segera membawanya kembali-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera kembali" ucap Yamato.

"Baik" sahut semuanya.

Setelah Naruto dkk kembali dari persembunyian Orochimaru, mereka tiba saat sudah malam hari di Konoha kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke langsung membawa Fuga menuju rumah sakit untuk segera diperiksa.

Tim ninja medis mengatakan hal yang dialami Fuga sangat aneh membuat tim medis hanya bergeleng kepala saja, kemudian salah satu dokter mengatakan bahwa dia hanya kelelahan saja.

Medengar Fuga masuk rumah sakit, Ino langsung menjenguknya saat itu juga namun menjadi syok saat melihat keadaan pujaan hatinya yang sebagai wanita sedang terbaring di tempat tidur. Naruto menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Ino dan akhirnya Ino kembali tenang.

Naruto terlihat menepuk bahu Ino untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Ini terjadi diluar kehendak kami, kami menyesalinya dan untuk kondisi Fuga, dia akan baik-baik saja-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat dan secara ajaib _Poof! 'Segumpal asap mengepul di sekeliling tubuh Naruto dan Fuga'_ Tubuh mereka berdua kembali normal.

"Hah!" Naruto menghela nafas leganya, "Akhirnya kembali juga-tebayo" ucapnya.

Malam itu Naruto dan Ino menginap di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Fuga sedangkan di lain pihak, di bawah alam sadar Fuga, ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan sisi gelapnya.

Fuga dan Dark Fuga sedang duduk berdampingan dan sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

" ** _Tubuhmu telah kembali normal ya"_** ucap Dark Fuga.

" _Ha"_ ucap Fuga.

" ** _Seharusnya kau balas dendam terhadap orang-orang yang telah menyakitimu, Fuga! Jangan terlalu naïf, apa kau terima begitu saja disakiti oleh para warga, hah?"_** tanya Dark Fuga.

" _Itu semua telah berlalu selama sebelas tahun"_ ucap Fuga.

" ** _Seharusnya kau kembali dan bunuh mereka semua!"_** seru Dark Fuga.

" _Jika aku melakukannya apa bedanya aku dengan para bajingan itu, semua akan sia-sia saja. Kebencian akan berputar seperti roda, kebencian tak akan ada habisnya. Salah satu harus mau mengalah dan melakukan hal yang berguna, bukan mempersulit diri dengan membunuh para bajingan itu karena hanya akan melahirkan kebencian yang baru"_ ucap Fuga.

" ** _Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau itu pengecut, Fuga!"_** ucap Dark Fuga.

" _Terserah kau mau bilang apa tentangku, yang jelas aku bukan iblis yang suka melakukan hal yang semena-mena. Memaafkan adalah hal yang mulia"_ ucap Fuga.

" ** _Kau terlalu naïf, Fuga!"_** ucap Dark Fuga.

" _Bukannya kau yang terlalu naïf? Aku tau kau adalah diriku, kau dan aku adalah satu dan yang memegang peranan penuh adalah aku sementara kau adalah jiwa gelapku. Aku Fuga Yadu dan kau juga Fuga Yadu, kau hanyalah bayanganku. Seharusnya kau mendukungku maka aku jamin bahwa masa depan yang lebih baik akan menanti, kau maupun aku tak perlu menderita lagi"_ ucap Fuga.

" ** _Terserah kau saja, Fuga!"_** ucap Dark Fuga.

" _Sudahlah, aku mau istirahat dulu" ucap Fuga lalu ia bangkit dan hendak pergi namun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia lalu menatap ke arah sisi gelapnya, "Jangan lagi menyimpan kebencian, menyatulah dengan diriku. Kau dan aku adalah satu, dan sadarlah kita telah memiliki banyak teman di sekitar kita yang harus kita lindungi bahkan ada yang memiliki cinta yang tulus untukku" ucap Fuga._

Setelah mendengar itu Dark Fuga terlihat merunduk sebentar dan akhirnya menatap ke arah Fuga. ** _"Fuga, kau benar. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan mempengaruhimu lagi karena aku adalah dirimu, kekuatan ini adalah kekuatanmu, aku adalah bagian dari sifatmu dan kini semuanya tergantung terhadap dirimu"_** ucap Dark Fuga. Sosok Dark Fuga kemudian lenyap menjadi sebuah asap hitam kemudian berkumpul kembali menjadi sebuah orb bercahaya hitam lalu terbang ke telapak tangan kiri Fuga kemudian Fuga mengenggamnya.

Saat itu Fuga sadar dari pingsannya dan menemukan Sasuke yang berada di sisi kirinya sedang melipat tangan sambil bersandar di tembok dengan pakaian ninjanya. Semua senjata terlihat sudah siap dan ia terlihat membawa tas kecil. "Kau akhirnya sadar, Fuga" ucap Sasuke.

Fuga menatap ke sisi Kananya dan ia melihat Ino sedang tidur di atas kursi sambil memegang tangannya dan Naruto juga sedang tertidur di sofa yang jauh di sisi kanannya. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke, "Kau seperti ingin perang dengan pakaian lengkapmu itu, Sasuke? Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Fuga.

Sasuke memberikan tas kecil yang dibawanya itu kepada Fuga, "Bantu akau membuh Danzo tengah malam ini" ucap Sasuke.

Fuga melepaskan genggaman tangan Ino dan tanpa sengaja membangunkan Ino. "Fuga-kun…"

"Ssst!" seru Fuga dan Ino langsung terdiam. Fuga kemudian memeriksa tas kecil tersebut lalu menemukan pakaian ninjanya dan semua perlenkapannya. "Kau sudah memikirkan resikonya, Sasuke?" tanya Fuga.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Ino pelan.

"Nanti kau pasti tau, Ino" ucap Fuga. "Apa kau sudah siap dengan semua resiko tindakan ini, Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi kepada Sasuke sedangkan Ino semakin bingung.

"Aku sudah siap" sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah" ucap Fuga kemudian turun dari ranjangnya lalu bersiap untuk mengenakan semua pakaiannya, "Ino putarlah badanmu dahulu. Aku akan mengenakan semua pakaianku" ucapnya dan Ino langsung memutar badanya.

Fuga langsung membuka pakaian pasiennya lalu mengenakan pakaiannya satu-persatu hingga jubah merah marun kebanggaanya dan tak lupa juga mengencangkan sabuk berkepala oninya. Terakhir Fuga mengencangkan sandal boot ninjanya.

Fuga kembali mengambil tas kecil itu, untuk mengambil kalung berliontin batu rubinya dan segera memakainya. "Ayo, Sasuke!" seru Fuga.

Ino kempali menatap Fuga lalu bertanya "Fuga-kun, sebenarnya kalian mau kemana?".

"Ino, kau pergilah cari Sakura lalu berkumpul di apartement Sasuke. Tunggu kami di sana!" ucap Fuga.

"Fuga-kun beri tau aku, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Nanti saat kami kembali kau pasti tau, Ino. Lakukanlah, ini bukan perintah. Ini adalah permintaanku, Ino" ucap Fuga.

Walaupun masih ragu Ino kemudian segera melakukan permintaan Fuga, karena ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Fuga demi cintanya terhadap pria idamannya itu. _"Ini kesempatanku untuk membuktikan cintaku kepadanya"_ batin Ino bersemangat.

Saat Ino hendak pergi dan baru melangkah beberapa langkah, Fuga memangilnya "Ino!". Ino langsung berbalik, "Lakukan yang terbaik, gadisku!" ucap Fuga.

Seketika hati Ino langsung berbunga, ia lalu tersenyum sangat senang kemudian segera melakukan perintah Fuga tadi tanpa menoleh pria idamannya itu lagi.

"Fuga, kau yakin menyatakan cinta di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku harus meninggalkanya pergi. Pastikan juga kau menyatakan cintamu pada Sakura" ucap Fuga.

"Hn, lihat saja nanti. Ayo bergerak!" ucap Sasuke.

"Oke!" sahut Fuga.

Sasuke dan Fuga, segera menuju persembunyian bawah tanah milik Danzo meninggalkan Naruto yang tertidur pulas di sofa. Di markas Danzo mereka menyusup, melewati penjaga pintu utama dengan mudah, mereka membunuh dua penjaga itu terlebih dahulu, tanpa bersuara sedikitpun lalu menyembunyikan mayat mereka. Mereka berhasil menyusup hingga bagian tengah markas sampai mereka dipergoki oleh puluhan _ambu root_ anak buah Danzo.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya pemimpin _anbu root_ tersebut.

"Haiyah… ketahuan ya" ucap Fuga sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Dengan cepat, mereka berdua telah dikepung oleh puluhan anak buah Danzo.

"Apa boleh buat, kill them all!" seru Fuga lalu ia dan Sasuke segera membantai semua _anbu root_ tersebut.

Memotong, memenggal, _menyibak_ dan _mencacah_ semua _anbu root_ yang menghadang mereka berdua hingga pedang, tangan dan muka mereka penuh darah. Secara terus-menerus semua anak buah Danzo datang silih berganti kemudian mati secara bergilir di tangan Fuga dan Sasuke sementara Danzo masih tetap duduk tenang di kamarnya sambil membaca secarik kertas yang berisi sebuah laporan dari mata-matanya yang dikirim untuk memata-matai kepemerintahan Konoha yang sekarang.

 ** _Syang! Ting! Trang! Syeb! Sret! Splas! Syut! Puagh! Syiinggg!_**

Setiap bagian tubuh para _anbu root_ terpotong dan melayang dari kaki hingga kepala karena amukan dua pedang Gokumonji dan Habakiri. Fuga dan Sasuke melakukan pembantaian besar-besaran malam ini hingga semua anak buah Danzo mati secara sadis.

Di ruang bawah tanah tempat persembunyian Danzo sekarang telah menjadi sebuah kuburan _masal_ , darah dan potongan tubuh telah berserakan dan kini hanya tinggal Danzo saja yang masih berada di kamarnya, duduk dan masih terlihat sangat tenang.

Fuga dan Sasuke segera menuju kamar Danzo dan setelah sampai di pintu kamarnya, Sasuke menendang sadis pintu itu hingga terlempar dan hampir saja mengenai Danzo yang saat itu sedang duduk.

"Begitu beraninya kalian masuk ke wilayahku" ucap Danzo datar "Kalian tak tau siapa sebenarnya aku hah".

"Kau akan segera mati" ucap Sasuke sinis kemudian mengalirkan petir ke Habakirinya dan sudah dalam mode mangekyou.

Danzo kemudian bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap ke arah dua pria yang telah membunuh semua anak buahnya itu bahkan dua anak buah kesayangannyapun dibunuh dengan sadis. "Kalian memang sangat merepotkan" ucap Danzo lalu ia mengangkat tangan kirinya hendak membuka perban di kepalanya namun Sasuke telah melesat cepat dan memotong tangan kiri Danzo.

"Uakkk!" Danzo merintih kesakitan dan sekarang Sasuke telah berada di belakangnya lalu segera menebas lehernya hingga kepalanya terputus. Danzo mati dengan mudah di tangan Sasuke.

Fuga berjalan mendekati kepala Danzo yang tergeletak di lantai lalu mencongkel mata Shisui yang ada di mata kanannya dengan hati-hati kemudian segera menyimpannya dalam tabung kecil seukuran gelas dan segera menyimpannya ke saku jubahnya.

Sasuke yang masih berada di dekat tubuh Danzo segera memotong tangan kanan Danzo lalu membungkusnya dengan kain sedangkan Fuga terlihat mengumpulkan beberapa scroll yang dianggapnya penting.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Fuga sambil memasukkan beberapa scroll.

"Sudah" sahut Sasuke dan saat itu juga terdengar puluhan langkah kaki memasuki daerah tersebut.

Fuga dan Sasuke segera mencari tahu siapa yang datang dan yang datang tenyata _anbu_ dari pihak Konoha. Para _anbu_ itu terlihat sedang menyisir daerah tersebut.

"Fuga! Department keamanan telah datang" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tau, ayo kita segera pergi dari sini!" seru Fuga kemudian mereka segera keluar dari tempat itu.

Ibiki yang memimpin penyisiran itu sempat melihat dua orang yang melesat keluar. Ia mampu mengenali siapa mereka, "Fuga dan Sasuke.." gumamnya. "Semuanya! Dua orang shinobi baru saja keluar, sebagian dari kalian ikut denganku untuk mengejar!" seru Ibiki lalu segera mengejar dengan beberapa anakbuahnya.

Department Keamanan mendapat laporan dari salah satu warga yang berada di sekitar kediaman Danzo, seorang warga itu menemukan kejanggalan saat melihat tidak ada penjaga di pintu depan kediaman Danzo dan di bawah rumah Danzo terdapat ruang bawah tanah yang besar yang menjadi markasnya.

Saat ini, Fuga dan Sasuke telah sampai di apartement milik Sasuke dan di sana telah berada Ino dan Sakura. Dua gadis ini langsung terkejut saat melihat Fuga dan Sasuke baru tiba karena penuh dengan noda darah di tubuh mereka.

"Ka-kalian, a-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Fu-Fuga-kun" ucap Ino.

Fuga langsung mengeluarkan mata Shisui yang ia simpan tadi dan segera menyuruh Sasuke segera berbaring di ranjangnya. "Tak ada waktu lagi, cepat lakukan oprasi untuk mentransplantasi mata Shisui ini ke mata kanan Sasuke" ucap Fuga, "Ino! Sakura! Lakukan segera!" seru Fuga.

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, dua gadis itu langsung melaksanakan oprasi tersebut. Sakura dan Ino melakukan proses itu dengan serius bahkan keringat dari tubuh mereka mulai mengalir. Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit proses oprasi itu akhirnya selesai dan berhasil dengan baik.

Fuga kemudian mengambil sebuah potongan tangan yang dibungkus oleh Sasuke tadi dan memperlihatkanya kepada Sakura dan Ino yang membuat mereka langsung terkejut.

"Ja-jangan-jangan i-ini tangan…. Danzo?" tanya Sakura. Ia mengetahui sedikit tentang Danzo.

"Benar" jawab Sasuke yang telah bangun dari ranjangnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura.

"Fuga-kun, itu artinya kalian telah membunuh Danzo dan i-ini… akan membuat kalian menjadi buronan" ucap Ino dan diluar para _anbu_ pihak Konoha telah berlalu lalang.

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan ikut denganmu" ucap Sakura yang langsung mengetahui kalau pujaan hatinya akan pergi meninggalkan desa.

"Aku juga akan ikut dengan Fuga-kun" imbuh Ino.

"Kami ingin kalian tetap tinggal" ucap Fuga lalu memasukkan potongan tangan Danzo ke dalam sebuah ransel. Kemudian ia mendekati Ino lalu memegang kedua tangannya sebentar kemudian memeluknya dengan hangat. Sasuke juga mendekati Sakura kemudian menyentuh bahunya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke sekarang telah saling berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke.

"Ino!" pangil Fuga juga. "Tetaplah dipelukanku barang sejenak" ucap Fuga.

Kedua gadis itu tak mau menyahut.

Mata Sasuke sekarang menatap ke arah mata Sakura lalu mulai berbicara panjang lebar. "Sakura, ini adalah masalahku maka aku harus menangung resikonya dan tak mungkin aku melibatkanmu masuk ke dalam masalahku. Sakura, kau itu gadis yang kuat dan tentunya juga harus kuat tanpaku".

"Tapi.." bantah Sakura.

"Tak ada tapi dalam situasi seperti ini, Sakura" potong Sasuke.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu" ucap Sakura.

"Itu tak mungkin, Sakura" ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena aku tak ingin orang yang aku sukai mendapat masalah" ucap Sasuke dan membuat Sakura kehabisan kata. "Oleh karena itu, tinggalah dengan tenang di Konoha dan lindungi desa ini" imbuh Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa…" ucap Sakura terputus karena Sasuke langsung memotong pembicaraannya. "Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu bersamaku saat ini" ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi.." ucap Sakura kemudian merunduk.

"Kau tak cocok menangung semua kejahatan ini bersamakau, Sakura! Namun suatu saat nanti, ada waktunya aku akan kembali dan tentunya para peninggi Konoha kecuali Hokage pasti tak akan membiarkan kami bebas begitu saja" ucap Sasuke sementara Sakura hanya merunduk dan terdiam.

Saat itu juga Fuga menyatakan cintanya pada Ino. "Ino walaupun kau gadis yang menyebalkan, jujur aku akui kalau aku mencintaimu" ucap Fuga. sedangkan Sasuke langsung mencium kening Sakura dan mengucapkan kata terakhirnya untuk Sakura, "Aishiteru, Sakura!".

Kedua gadis itu langsung berbunga-bunga karena sangat bahagia namun mereka berdua terlihat membisu.

Fuga membuka kalungnya lalu memberikannya pada Ino "Ino, ini adalah hadiah dariku" ucap Fuga kemudian langsung memakaikannya ke leher Ino.

"Fuga-kun, bisakah kau bawa aku juga?" tanya Ino pelan di saat Fuga sedang memasang kalung tersebut.

Setelah kalung tersebut selesai terpasang, Fuga menjawab pertanyaan Ino tersebut "Tunggulah aku kembali!" ucap Fuga kemudian ia membenarkan posisi pedangnya yang ada di pungungnya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Sementara Sasuke terlihat sedang di peluk oleh Sakura. "Sasuke-kun, aku mohon jangan pergi!" ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan tetap pergi, Sakura" ucap Sasuke.

"Jika itu harus, bawa aku juga" ucap Sakura sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Sakura, jangan menahanku! Jika kau mencintaiku, tungulah aku kembali!" ucap Sasuke. "Sakura, biarkan aku pergi" ucapnya lagi.

"Sasuke, ayo cepat!" seru Fuga, "Sakura! Ino! Kami pasti kembali jika sudah saatnya" ucapnya lagi. Fuga kemudian melangkah mendekat jendela lalu menginjakkan kaki kanannya di bibir jendela, siap untuk segera melompat keluar.

"Fuga-kun!" panggil Ino namun Fuga tetap memandang ke arah luar dan tanpa disadari Ino langsung mendekati Fuga kemudian mencium pipi kanan Fuga namun Fuga terlihat tanpa respon. "Kembalilah untukku, aku akan setia menunggumu".

Fuga mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda bahwa ia sedang berjanji kemudian langsung melompat keluar.

Sasuke juga telah bersiap-siap untuk menyusul Fuga, dan sebelum dia pergi ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sakura. "Sakura, tunggulah aku bersama Ino di sini" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat ingin menangis sementara Ino tetap memandang Fuga yang telah pergi menjauh.

Melihat Sakura terlihat sedih, Sasuke mendekatinya kemudian mencium pipi kanan Sakura dengan lembut membuat Sakura diam sesaat kemudian Sasuke segera menuju jendela, "Aku pergi!" ucapnya lalu ia segera melompat menyusul Fuga meningalkan desa.

Dua gadis yang tetap berada di tempat itu hanya terdiam di tempat memandang kepergian kekasih mereka, mereka berdua begitu sedih sementara Naruto masih terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak di sofa rumah sakit.

Fuga dan Sasuke terus berlari tanpa henti menghindari kejaran para _anbu_. Mereka terus lari menembus hutan hingga menyebragi sungai dan melompati jurang namun para anbu tetap mengejar sehingga keduanya tak sempat untuk berhenti walaupun sejenak. Satu hal yang mereka harus lakukan yaitu terus lari hingga keluar dari kawasan Negara Api dan menerima resiko sebagai _missing-nin_.

Setelah lari sangat jauh dan berhasil keluar dari toturial Negara Api, Fuga dan Sasuke akhirnya lolos dari pengejaran para _anbu_. Mereka kini telah berada di desa yang terus diguyur oleh hujan, jam sudah hampir menunjukan 03.00 pagi dan karena sudah sangat kelelahan akibat terus berlari tanpa henti, mereka lalu memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah penginapan yang ada di desa tersebut.

Keesokan harinya tepat 10.00am, situasi ruang Hokage menjadi gaduh. Tim Kakashi dikumpulkan dan Naruto yang baru mengetahui berita tersebut menuntut Tsunade karena menetapkan Fuga dan Sasuke sebagai buronan _rank-SS_.

"Baa-chan! Jangan mengambil keputusan seenaknya saja. Kedua temanku itu bukan seorang criminal-tebayo!" ujar Naruto. "Baachan! Lebih baik bentuk pasukan khusus untuk mencari mereka berdua dan bawa kembali ke sini secara baik-baik!" tuntut Naruto sedangkan rekan yang lainnya, Sai, Sakura dan Yamato hanya merunduk. Saat ini Kakashi masih dirawat di rumah sakit.

Tsunade terlihat diam saja di meja kerjanya. "Naruto-kun, tolong tenangkan dirimu" ucap Shizune.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang, ini menyangkut kedua temanku" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun.." ucap Shizune namun terhenti.

"Shizune!" potong Tsunade, "Biarkan dia meluapkan semua emosinya" ucap Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" seru Shizune.

Naruto kembali menatap sinis ke arah neneknya itu. "Baa-chan, lakukan sesuatu!" seru Naruto.

Tsunade akhirnya mau merespon perkataan Naruto, "Naruto! Aku sudah berusaha semampuku sebagai Hokage, menjadi Hokage tak semudah kau bayangkan. Memang Hokage memiliki peranan penting sebagai pemimpin tapi sebagai Hokage tak akan bisa memutuskan sesuatu tanpa musyawarah. Sai sudah menjelaskan semua tetang Danzo dan semua rencananya pada rapat satu jam tadi tapi hasilnya apa? Nihil. Itu tak merubah pemikiran para peninggi Negara Api" ucap Tsunade dan Sai mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Naruto menatap ke arah Sai, "Jangan tersenyum, baka!".

Sai menghentikan senyumnya, "Aku sudah melakukan semampuku sebagai seorang teman, setidaknya ini yang dijelaskan dalam buku _'jika teman dalam masalah cobalah untuk membantunya'_ " ucap Sai sambil memperlihatkan buku yang berjudul 'Tata Cara Berteman'.

"Heh!" dengus Naruto.

Tsunade kembali berbicara, "Sai sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua, ia bersedia menjadi saksi dan mengatakan seluruh informasi yang ia ketahui namun sakarang ini informasi itu hanyalah sebuah informasi belaka. Dengan kematian seluruh anak buah Danzo dan Danzo sendiri, informasi itu menjadi lemah karena ketidak adanya bukti yang mendukung semua informasi tersebut. Sehingga keluar sebuah keputusan yang menyakitkan bagi kita bahwa keputusan itu adalah menjadikan mereka sebagai _missing-nin_ dan memcatat semua data mereka berdua di buku buronan. Aku sebagai Hokage belum bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong mereka, seharusnya kau mengerti posisiku, Naruto!" ucap Tsunade.

Naruto itu memiliki logika yang bagus dan otaknya bisa dibilang cerdas, jadi ia mengerti dengan keputusan Tsunade setelah mendengar alasannya itu. "Baa-chan! Walaupun seperti itu, kita jangan berdiam diri saja lalu membiarkan kekacauan ini terus berlanjut. Kita harus mencari bukti itu jika itu sangat penting" ucap Naruto sementara rekan yang lain hanya mendengarkan dalam diam. Sakura terlihat merunduk, sepertinya pikirannya ke tempat yang lain.

Tsunade memberikan sebuah data yang ia dapat dari hasil penyisiran markas Danzo kepada Naruto dan Naruto mengambilnya lalu membacanya. "Itu laporan dari para anbu yang sengaja aku kirim untuk menelusuri markas Danzo kembali demi pencarian bukti. Seperti yang kau lihat, tak ada kalimat yang begitu penting dalam laporan tersebut" ucap Tsunade.

"Di sini dijelaskan bahwa tak ada sedikitpun bukti yang memberatkan rencana jahat Danzo, kurang ajar!" umpat Naruto sambil meremukkan kertas laporan tersebut dengan genggamannya.

"Oleh karena itu, keputusan yang menjatuhi mereka berdua sebagai buronan kelas berat tak terelakan lagi. Danzo adalah salah satu peninggi Konoha dan dihormati oleh rakyat, karena mereka membunuhnya itu artinya mereka telah siap menjadi seorang kriminal" ucap Tsunade.

"Keparat Danzo itu memang cerdik menyembunyikan akal liciknya dan aku tak akan membiarkan kedua temanku mengalami masalah yang sulit. Aku akan berusaha mencari kebenarannya bahkan jika aku harus mati-matian mencari bukti itu, aku akan tetap berusaha walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Aku yakin kebenaran akan terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu" ucap Naruto.

Sai yang mendengar itu menjadi terkejut, ia kemudian bertanya "Apakah ini yang disebut pertemanan? Seorang teman rela bekerja keras demi menyelamatkan temanya dari kesulitan?".

Sakura akhirnya berbicara juga setelah mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang Sai lontarkan itu. "Sai, aku kecewa memiliki teman bodoh sepertimu" ucap Sakura dan Sai malam menjadi bingung lalu memilih menampilkan senyumannya. "Tapi kau tak salah bertanya seperti itu" imbuh Sakura, "Danzo telah salah mendidikmu, dia menghapus semua emosimu. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, seorang teman sejati pasti akan ada untuk menolong saat temannya sedang terkena masalah. Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke-kun memiliki ikatan yang kuat sebagai teman, mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung yang akan selalu menolong satu sama lain" ucap Sakura.

"Jadi seperti itu ya" ucap Sai lalu tersenyum sebentar kemudian melangkah mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pelan bahu kanannya. "Naruto-kun, aku juga akan membantumu untuk mencari bukti itu" ucap Sai serius sementara yang lain hanya menatap ke arah mereka.

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat tatapan Sai yang terlihat begitu serius _"Kau ini! Memang sulit ditebak"_ batin Naruto. "Kenapa kau berubah menjadi serius seperti itu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Karena aku juga sahabatmu, Naruto-kun!" ucap Sai lalu tersenyum.

"Heh!" Naruto malah mendengus, "Kau ini! Baiklah lakukan yang terbaik Sai!" ucap Naruto dan seketika Sai tersenyum tulus. "Tumben kau tersenyum seperti itu Sai, terlihat sangat asli" ucap Naruto membuat Sai berhenti tersenyum.

"Maksud Naruto-kun?" tanya Sai.

"Kau akhirnya tau arti teman, tapi kau masih harus banyak belajar dari sekelilingmu" ucap Naruto.

"Baik, Naruto-kun!" sahut Sai kemudian tersenyum.

Yamato yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan akhirnya bertanya "Hokage-sama, apa yang akan kita lakukan mulai saat ini?".

"Yamato! Kita harus mendengar keputusan Naruto dulu" ucap Tsunade, "Naruto, apa yang aka kau lakukan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku ingin berpikir dulu, masalah ini bukan masalah biasa dan lagi pula bukti sulit dicari. Aku harus memikirkan semua ini" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kau katakan tadi bahwa kebenaran akan terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu. Jadi hal pertama yang kita lakukan adalah menemukan keberadan mereka tanpa mengenyampingkan missi penting yang akan kalian laksanakan" ucap Tsunade.

"Aku tau itu, sebagai shinobi dan seorang teman aku tak kan melepaskan tanggung jawabku sebagai Ninja Konoha" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, keputusan telah ditentukan. Kalian sudah boleh melakukan aktifitas masing-masing" ucap Tsunade kemudian semuanya segera meninggalkan ruangan Hokage tersebut.

Naruto melangkah menelusuri jalan yang menghubungkan jurusan menuju menara Hokage. Naruto terlihat berjalan sedikit malas, ia tampak sedang berfikir. Dibelakangnya Sai dan Sakura mengikuti langkah Naruto, Sai memutuskan mengikuti Naruto karena penjelasan yang terdapat pada buku _'temani temanmu jika dalam keadaan sedih, cobalah untuk menghiburnya'_ sedangkan Sakura mengikuti Naruto karena ia tak memiliki arah tujuan.

Merasakan Naruto sedang bersedih, Sai mempercepat langkahnya hingga sejajar dengan langkah Naruto lalu menghiburnya. "Naruto-kun, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke pemandian untuk sekedar cuci mata" hibur Sai seadanya.

Naruto seketika menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap ke arah Sai dengan bosan. Sai terlihat bingung dan seketika dia mendapat pukulan keras dari Sakura di kepalanya, kini Sakura terlihat sangat kesal dan alisnyapun bergetar.

"Apa salahku?" tanya Sai polos.

"Jangan membicarakan rencana mesum saat situasi seperti ini, baka!" umpat Sakura namun Sai malah tersenyum.

Naruto mengabaikannya lalu kembali melangkah dan tujuannya sekarang menuju tempat latihan yang biasa dipakai oleh tim Kakashi berkumpul. Sai dan Sakura tetap mengikutinya hingga mereka tiba di tempat latihan tersebut. Tiga tiang kayu yang berdiri di tengah lapangan menjadi saksi kebisuan mereka lalu tiang yang ada di bagian tengan menjadi tempat bersandarnya Naruto yang sedang duduk di tanah. Sai dan Sakura juga ikut duduk dan juga ikut bersandar di sisi kanan dan kiri Naruto. Ketiganya enggan memulai pembicaraan, mereka terlihat sedang berfikir.

Sai terlihat berpikir sambil membaca buku yang dibawanya lalu Sakura memikirkan Sasuke, dimana dia sekarang dan sedang melakukan apa sedangkan Naruto sedang memejamkan matanya yang sebenarnya ia sedang mengunjungi rekannya, Kurama.

Di dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto, Naruto sedang berdiri di depan penjara yang membelengu Kurama. Ia membicarakan tentang dua temannya itu dengan Kurama.

" _Kurama-san, kepergian mereka berdua membuatku sedikit kecewa dengan dua sahabatku itu. Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku, apakah mereka ingin melupakanku? Apakah aku ini sudah tidak dianggap teman lagi oleh mereka? Dengan melupakan aku dalam pembantaian itu, aku merasa disisihkan" ucap Naruto._

" ** _Naruto! Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi orang bodoh lagi? Mereka tidak melupakanmu melainkan mereka tak ingin mempersulit dirimu, mereka sangat tau kalau kau ingin sekali menjadi Hokage. Untuk menjadi Hokage kau harus menjaga nama baikmu, itu sebabnya mereka tidak melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini"_** ucap Kurama.

" _Tapi melakukan keputusan sepihak, mereka telah menyakiti hatiku"_ ucap Naruto.

" ** _Walaupun malah menyakiti hatimu, jangan sekali-kali meragukan kedua sahabatmu itu. Sahabat sejati tak akan membuat sahabatnya terkena masalah. Maka dari itu mereka rela menanggung beban sebagai buronan demi cita-citamu itu, Naruto! Juga demi melenyapkan batu yang menghalangi jalanmu. Batu itu adalah Danzo"_** ucap Kurama.

Naruto terlihat terdiam pada posisinya.

" ** _Naruto, kau melupakan sesuatu!"_** seru Kurama.

" _Apa yang aku lupakan, Kurama-san?"_ tanya Naruto.

" ** _Kau melupakan pengetahuan sahabatmu, Fuga! Fuga ikut dalam pembantaian itu, karena dia pasti sudah tau semua kejahatan Danzo dan ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke makanya dia ikut dalam pembantaian itu. Mereka membantai seluruh anak buah Danzo dan membawa lari tangan kanan Danzo. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, apa yang ada di tangan kanan itu. Kemungkinan besar, Sasuke yang meminta bantuan kepada Fuga."_** ucap Kurama.

" _Sasuke?"_ tanya Naruto karena bingung _._

" ** _Mungkin saja ada hubungannya dengan dendam pribadi"_** ucap Kurama.

" _Sasuke memiliki dendam dengan Danzo, bagaimana bisa?"_ tanya Naruto.

" ** _Yang tau jawabannya hanyalah Fuga"_** ucap Kurama.

" _Aku tahu kalau mereka akan sulit ditemukan. Dulu saat aku sedang bermain petak umpet bersama Fuga dan Sasuke, saat itu kebetulan aku yang jaga"_ ucap Naruto karena mengingat kembali masa-masa kecilnya bersama mereka. _"Aku butuh waktu berhari-hari menemukan mereka dan itu karena mereka keluar dari persembunyiannya sendiri. Mereka bikata kalau aku sangat payah dalam permainan ini, sesunguhnya aku tak pernah menemukan mereka saat permainan itu"_ imbuhnya.

" ** _Kalau begitu tunggu mereka keluar"_** ucap Kurama simple.

" _Kau benar, Kurama-san. Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu"_ ucap Naruto.

" ** _Baiklah"_** sahut Kurama.

Di luar, Naruto mulai membuka matanya lalu tiba-tiba Hinata datang dan memangil Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata tergesa-gesa sepertinya Hinata mebawa berita penting.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto-kun dan yang lainnya diminta segera berkumpul di ruang Hokage, ini tentang Fuga-kun dan Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto segera.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat ke tempat Hokage!" seru Naruto.

 ** _03.00pm, ruang Hokage dan suasana kembali gaduh._**

Tsunade terlihat sangat stress karena tiba-tiba seekor merpati tiba di ruangannya dan membawa pesan dari seseorang yang tak dikenalnya.

Isi surat itu adalah :

 _Hokage-sama, terimakasih karena kau telah membiarkan dua orang ninja hebat melarikan diri dari Konoha kemudian menjadi missing-nin. Mereka berdua kini bergabung dengan kami, tertanda Akatsuki._

Isi surat itu memang singkat namun sangat jelas. Tiba-tiba surat itu datang dan mengacaukan segalanya. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan Hokage itu menjadi stress medengar berita yang tak terduga itu.

Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, Sai, Hinata dan Ino telah berkumpul di ruang Hokage karena mendengar berita tersebut. Semuanya mencoba berpikir dengan akal sehat mereka masing-masing namun kebenaran surat itu sangat kuat adanya.

"Ini sulit dipercaya begitu saja. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka memilih bergabung dengan akatsuki?" Naruto tak habis pikir setelah mendengar berita itu.

Sakura terlihat sangat terpuruk, mendengar itu semua. Ia mempertanyakan janji terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke di akhir perpisahan di dalam hatinya. _"Sasuke-kun, kenapa? Kenapa kau malah menjadi seorang penjahat? Apakah kau benar-benar akan kembali?"_ batin Sakura.

"Ini memang sulit dipercaya, mengingat mereka berdua itu sangat mencintai desa Konoha tapi surat ini sangat asli karena terdapat tanda stempel dari akatsuki. Bisa jadi kalau mereka memang bergabung dengan akatsuki" ujar Tsunade.

Mendengar itu, Ino mencoba membela kekasihnya. "Aku dan Sakura tau persis sifat pria pujaan hati kami, mereka tak mungkin menghianati desa" ucap Ino.

"Benar Hokage-sama, mereka itu orang yang baik, orang-orang yang sangat loyal terhadap desa dan mustahil mereka bergabung dengan akatsuki kemudian menjadi penjahat internasional" imbuh Sakura.

Shizune juga angkat bicara, "Tapi surat yang dikirim kepada kita ini sulit diragukan" ucapnya.

"Surat ini seperti bom atom yang meledak di pusat pemerintahan Konoha, sebagai Hokage aku tentu saja tak memdiamkan masalah ini begitu saja. Satu-satu orang yang bisa menyelidiki ini adalah Jiraiya sendiri, maka dari itu kita tunggu dia kembali dan mendengar informasi dari dirinya tentang akatsuki, tentunya dia juga pasti membawa informasi tentang mereka berdua" ujar Tsunade.

Naruto kembali berbicara, "Jika memang benar dua sahabatku itu bergabung dengan akatsuki, ini kemungkinan besar karena Itachi atau mereka sedang diperalat. Akibat bergabungnya dua sahabatku itu dengan akatsuki, bisa dikatakan bahwa sekarang akatsuki tak akan pernah bisa dikalahkan. Cepat lambat akatsuki akan menguasai dunia dengan segera" ujar Naruto.

"Ini memang berita buruk untuk kita" ucap Tsunade.

Semuanya terlihat merunduk, sepertinya mereka sangat pasrah karena mendapat berita bahwa dua kekuatan besar telah bergabung dengan akatsuki mengakibatkan sekarang akatsuki malah sulit disentuh. Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan kedua sahabatnya bahkan memiliki bijuu di dalam dirinya dan dia salah satu raksasa Konoha yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, sekarang terlihat merunduk.

Sai yang melihat semua rekanya terlihah tak bersemangat, mencoba untuk meberikan sebuah opini. "Hokage-sama, aku memiliki sedikit pendapat" ucap Sai.

"Katakan saja, Sai!" ucap Tsunade.

"Aku percaya jika kita masih memiliki sebuah harapan. Satu-satunya harapan yang kita miliki adalah Naruto-kun" ucap Sai sambil memandang ke arah Naruto kemudian tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap ke arah Sai. "Kau mengatakan aku adalah sebuah harapan? Kau mungkin salah orang, Sai. Aku ini tak begitu kuat jika harus melawan mereka berdua" ucap Naruto lalu merunduk kembali.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto yang sedang merunduk karena merasa lemah, dia kemudian mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh pundaknya dengan lembut. "Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata.

Naruto berbalik ke arah Hinata yang ada di belakangnya lalu menatap gadisnya itu tanpa semangat.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini itu artinya bukan Naruto-kun yang aku kenal. Masih ada jalan keluar, Naruto-kun. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dan selalu berada di sisimu walaupun aku harus melawan guruku nantinya" ucap Hinata.

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Hinata itu.

"Kita akan menyelamatkan mereka dan itu sudah pasti kita harus melawan mereka berdua. Kita akan berjuang bersama, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Hinata.." gumam Naruto.

Sai kembali berbicara, "Naruto-kun, ucapan Hinata-hime benar. Kau masih memiliki teman-teman yang akan selalu membantumu. Aku dan teman yang lain serta kau juga memiliki seorang kekasih yang setia di sisimu, kami akan bersamamu akan melawan mereka jika itu harus" ucap Sai.

"Benar Naruto-kun, ingatlah bahwa aku ini adalah murid salah satu raksasa Konoha. Murid seorang raksasa pasti akan menjadi raksasa juga bukan, hanya saja aku belum memperlihatkan hasil latihanku" ucap Hinata menambahi.

Mendengar opini dari Sai dan Hinata, Tsunade akhirnya bisa menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini. "Sai benar, jika kita bersatu kita pasti bisa menang melawan mereka. Jika kita harus membunuh mereka, mau tidak mau kita harus melakukannya" ujar Tsunade.

Ino yang mendengar kata 'membunuh' pada kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Tsunade, ia mendadak menangis lalu lari keluar ruang Hokage begitu saja. Semua orang yang melihat itu hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegah Ino pergi.

Naruto langsung mengerti keadaan Ino, "Dia pasti sangat sedih karena mendengar kekasihnya akan dibunuh" gumam Naruto.

Sakura yang ada di samping Naruto mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Naruto itu. Sakura menjadi sedih, ia terlihat merunduk lalu air matanya menetes kemudian jatuh ke lantai. Tsunade dan yang lainnya memilihnya dan suasana di ruang Hokage berubah menjadi kelam.

5 menit, suasana masih sunyi. 10 menit hingga 20 menit suasana malah semakin sunyi dan setelah 30 menit, Naruto angkat bicara. "Sebagai sahabat mereka, aku tak akan membunuh mereka. Aku akan menyadarkan mereka dan membawa mereka kembali pulang" ucap Naruto kemudian Sakura berhenti menagis setelah mendengar itu.

Sakura mengusap sisa air matanya kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto penuh harap. "Naruto, kau bersunguh-sunguh dengan perkataanmu itu? Jika kau serius, berjanjilah pada kami bahwa kau akan membawa mereka kembali pulang" pinta Sakura.

"Aku berjanji untuk kalian berdua, kau dan Ino dan ini juga demi ikatan persaudaraan diantara kami. aku akan membawa pulang mereka berdua" ucap Naruto serius.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan di salah satu daun pintu gerbang utama desa Konoha, Ino terlihat sedang menyandarkan diri. Sambil menatap langit ia menangis. Dua penjaga gerbang membiarkan Ino menyendiri itu karena mereka takut jika mereka malah mengusik Ino.

Ino datang ke tempat ini karena ia sering melihat Fuga mungunjungi tempat ini, entah apa istimewanya tempat ini namun Fuga sering mengunjungi tempat ini. Fuga sering menyendiri di depan gerbang, di depan gerbang terdapat sebuah pohon besar dan di pohon itu Fuga sering duduk sendiri entah apa yang dia sedang pikirkan.

Ino datang ke gerbang Konoha dan memilih diam di sana, itu karena ia sangat merindukan Fuga. Dia terdiam, dua tangan tergatung lemah pada tubuhnya, mata selalu menatap ke langit walau terus mengalirkan air mata. Kata 'membunuh' terus terniang di kepalanya, ia tak rela jika Fuga harus mati nantinya. Setidaknya ia juga harus ikut mati, itu yang menjadi keinginannya sekarang.

30 menit ia berdiam diri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun seakan-akan tubuhnya telah mati dan hari sudah hampir gelap. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura tiba menemui Ino. Sakura melihat Ino yang masih tetap saja menangis lalu ia merasa sangat iba terhadap Ino. "Ino!" pangil Sakura dengan pelan, Inopun menoleh dengan malas dan airmata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

"Aku juga merasakan kesedihanmu, nasib kita sama" ucap Sakura namun Ino kembali melihat langit yang kini telah menjadi gelap dan airmatanya tetap mengalir.

"Ino! Aku kesini membawa kabar untukmu" ucap Sakura namun Ino diam saja.

Tanpa bertele-tele lagi, Sakura langsung memberitahu kabar itu. "Naruto berjanji akan membawa mereka kembali pulang dan tentunya tanpa membunuh mereka" ucap Sakura dan membuat Ino kembali menatap ke arahnya.

Ino akhirnya mau berbicara, "Benarkah itu?".

"Kau tau sendiri kan, Naruto itu tak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya" ucap Sakura.

Ino akhirnya mengusap airmatanya dan berhenti menangis.

"Sebaiknya kita juga berusaha seperti yang Naruto lakukan" ucap Sakura.

Inopun mengangguk pelan.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, ayo kita pulang!" ucap Sakura.

Ino langsung menganguk kemudian mereka segera pulang dan di lain pihak, dua penjaga gerbang itu sudah bisa bernafas lega karena pada akhirnya situasi telah membaik.

 ** _-Amegakure-_**

Di sebuah ruangan, tepatnya di lantai satu gedung markas Pain, dua angota akatsuki yaitu Deidara dan Tobi sedang melaporkan hasil missi mereka kepada Trizh.

"Trizh-sama, aku telah berhasil mengambil data tentang jurus edotensei milik Orochimaru. Hmmm!" lapor Deidara.

"Ya Trizh-sama, bahkan aku sempat bertarung dengan para ninja Konoha. Tapi Trizh-sama tak perlu hawatir, aku sama sekali tak terluka kok" ucap Tobi dengan penuh yakin.

Trizh malah menyipitkan matanya, "Aku samasekali tak menghawatirkanmu" ucap Trizh datar membuat Tobi menjadi murung.

"Lupakan saja dia, Trizh-sama hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

Tobi semakin sedih mendengar ucapan Deidara yang sangat menyakitkan baginya. Ia lalu mundur ke belakang lalu berjongkok di pojok ruangan dan bersedih, Tobi anak baik sedang _ngambek_.

Trizh dan Deidara tak menghiraukan Tobi sedikitpun, mereka malah serius dalam pembicaraan tenang hasil missinya.

"Dimana data itu?" tanya Trizh dengan suara lembut namun tegas.

Deidara mengorek saku jubahnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah scroll yang berisi semua tentang rahasia jurus edotensei lalu memberikannya kepada Trizh. "Ini gulungannya hmm!" ucap Deidara sambil memberikan scroll tersebut.

Trizh mengambilnya. "Bagus, kau memang bisa diandalkan. Sebagai hadiah dariku aku akan meningkatkan level kekuatanmu" ucap Trizh lalu ia melempar asap hitam pekat ke arah Deidara kemudian masuk melalui dadanya dan dengan seketika Deidara merasakan chakra dalam tubuhnya meningkat pesat lalu ia memberikan rasa hormatnya kepada Trizh. "Terimakasih, Trizh-sama. Dengan kekuatan seperti ini, seniku tak akan terkalahkan hmmm!" ucap Deidara dengan bangganya sedangkan Trizh, dia hanya menyeringai tajam.

…..

Trizh adalah iblis terkuat di tiga dunia namun hidupnya tak abadi, dia iblis setengah manusia bahkan Para Dewa sendiri sulit membunuhnya. Dia menjadi sangat hebat setelah mendapat kekuatan dari Dewa Penghancur (Pelebur), Dewa Penyelamat dan Dewa Pencipta. Dulunya Trizh adalah orang yang sangat baik, suka menolong mahluk hidup yang kesulitan sehingga ia mendapatkan anugrah dari Dewa Penyelamat. Berbekal kekuatan itu, ia terus berbuat baik menolong semuanya sehingga dia mendapat anugrah kembali dari Dewa Pencipta. Setelah mendapat dua kekuatan dan menjadi manusia yang hebat, ia tak menjadi sombong, ia terus tetap menolong, menolong semua yang ada di bumi bahkan yang ada di dunia kasat mata sehingga akhirnya ia kembali mendapat kekuatan dari Dewa Penghancur. Dia diangkat menjadi Dewa Kematian (Shinigami) yang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa untuk menjaga keseimbangan alam semesta.

Kepolosan Trizh tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kesadisan, bengis dan tak memiliki belas kasihan saat mendapati semua clannya dibantai. Rasa bencinya semakin muncul saat ia tak menemukan tubuh kakaknya di tempat pembantaian sehinga ia mempercayai kalau kakaknya dibawa lari oleh siluman yang membantai clanya kemudian dimakan oleh siluman itu.

Karena kebencian mulai kuat dalam diri Trizh, akhirnya sisi gelapnya bangkit kemudian menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya. Sisi gelap Trizh menyerap semua kekuatan kegelapan yang ada pada alam dan membuatnya semakin kuat, bisa dibilang Trizh adalah raja dari semua iblis. Ingatannyapun menipis bahkan wajah kakaknyapun hampir dilupakannya yang ia selalu ingat bahwa keluarganya dibantai dan kakaknya juga dibawa lari kemudian dimakan yang menyebabkan kebenciannya semakin menguat.

Karena Trizh sangatlah kuat, Para Dewa berusaha mencari pemecahannya kemudian menemukan sebuah jalan keluar. Trizh dapat dikalahkan oleh rasa cinta yang kuat dari seseorang. Para Dewa mencari orang itu kemudian menemukannya, orang itu diberi anugrah tanpa ia sadari yaitu ia akan sulit terbunuh walau tertusuk senjata apapun dan setajam apapun, orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya akan selalu bahagia dan tak ada orang yang akan bisa mempengaruhi hal buruk terhadap dirinya. Namun orang itu tak sekuat Trizh.

….

Tobi yang sedang berjongkok di pojokan melihat itu dan ia tertarik dengan kekuatan baru Deidara lalu ia memutuskan untuk meminta bagiannya. Ia lalu mendekati Trizh. "Trizh-sama, aku juga ingin asap hitam itu sepertinya sangat enak" ucap Tobi namun Trizh malah pergi begitu saja.

Merasa dicueki, Tobi malah mengeluh. "Huaaaaaa… Trizh-sama pilih kasih. Triiizzhhhhh-samaaaa! Aku juga mau. Triizh-samaaa!" panggil Tobi histeris. Ia lalu menatap Deidara penuh memelas, "Deidara-senpai, tolong bujuk Trizh-sama, huaaaaa! Aku ingin asap hitam itu, Deidara-senpaiii!" rengek Tobi.

"Heh!" Deidara malah mendengus kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Neee, mau kemana Deidara-senpai?" tanya Tobi.

Deidara tetap melangkah keluar meninggalkan Tobi.

"Neeee! Deiidara-senpaii! Tungguuuu!" ucap Tobi lalu menyusul Deidara.

Di lain pihak, di sebuah penginapan di pingiran Amegakure, Fuga dan Sasuke sedang bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan desa tersebut.

"Kau yakin kita akan pergi malam ini juga, Fuga?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mau tak mau kita harus pergi sekarang, kita tidak aman terus berada di sini. Aku selalu merasakan hawa iblis yang sangat pekat di sini. Itu makanya aku munyuruh agar kita menyembunyikan chakra kita supaya tak mudah terditeksi" ujar Fuga sambil memasukan beberapa makanan bekal perjalanan ke dalam ranselnya.

"Baiklah dan kemana kita kan pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ke arah utara menuju Iwagakure tapi sebelumnya kita rubah penampilan kita seperti seorang pengelana, seperti seorang Samurai. Ini juga untuk menyamarkan pedang yang kita bawa" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah" sahut Sasuke. Mereka kemudian segera merubah penampilan dan setelah selesai, mereka kemudian bergegas meninggalkan Amegakure menuju Iwagakure. Mereka memilih tinggal dan bersembunyi di Negara Tanah, bertujuan untuk latihan kekuatan baru dan menyiapkan segala persiapan untuk mencari Orochimaru untuk membalas dendam.

Sementara di markas Pain, Trizh sedang menemui Nagato.

"Kak Nagato, aku telah mendapatkan rahasia jurus edotensei milik Orochimaru" ucap Trizh.

"Bagus Trizh, kau bebas mempelajarinya tanpa meminta persetujuanku dulu" ucap Nagato.

"Baiklah kak. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke laboratorium bawah tanah dulu untuk meneliti jurus ini" ucap Trizh.

"Pergilah adikku" ucap Nagato.

"Baik kak" sahut Trizh. Trizh kemudian segera pergi ke laboratorium tersebut dan segera meneliti jurus tersebut.

Nagato semakin bangga terhadap adiknya itu, adiknya kini telah mampu menjadi seorang pemimpin karena telah mampu menggerakkan semua anakbuahnya. Nagato berharap, suatu saat nanti jika ia mati, ia berharap Trizh mengambil alih kepemimpinannya.

To Be Continued.

Um.. Mina-san ingin tau jutsu apa yang didapat Sasuke setelah pembantaian dan mendapat mata kanan Shisui? Yang jelas Amateratsu Sasuke akan berevolusi.

Lalu Fuga? apa yang terjadi padanya setelah pembantaian dan mendapat Darkness Orb? Sedikit bocoran, dia akan mendapat Doujutsu yang sangat mengerikan.

Dan Naruto? Apa dia juga dapat mata special? Doujutsu maut juga? Mengingat musuh-musuhnya kini telah berada dalam level maut jadi tiga pahlawan kita juga tentunya harus berusaha dengan kuat lagi untuk mendapat kekuatan maut mereka.

Untuk kekuatan maut Naruto, Naruto akan mendapatkannya setelah berhasil menyatu dengan Dark Naruto dan itu butuh air terjun kejujuran serta Killer Bee sebagai pengawas. Bagaimana Mina-san? Apakah kisah chapter ini membosankan?

Apakah Mina-san sepertinya ikut bertualang?

Apakah Mina-san ikut memiliki sebuah jutsu special dalam imajinasi Mina-san?

Kalau begitu keluarkan jutsu Mina-san!

 ** _Crazy jutsu : Rasen Stonerengan!_**

 ** _Blar!_**

Tiga hari setelah kepergian Fuga dan Sasuke, Naruto memilih berlatih di lapangan luas di sisi kiri hutan kematian, ia sekarang bersama dua jonin yang mengawasinya yaitu Kakasi dan Yamato. Mulai hari ini Naruto akan segera melakukan latihan terbesarnya.

Naruto yang merasa Konoha sewaktu-waktu akan mendapat bahaya karena isu bergabungnya dua sahabatnya dengan akatsuki, ia lalu meminta untuk dilatih oleh Kakashi. Kakashi lalu mengajarkan cara memanipulasi chakra miliknya, dengan cepat Naruto mengerti. Naruto kemudian disarankan menggunakan metode yang sangat ekstrim (taju kagebunshin), tapi cocok dengan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang. Naruto menyetujui cara itu.

Kakashi menjelaskan segalanya tentang tata cara memanipulasi chakra. Naruto mendengarkan dan dengan cepat mengerti, ia juga tau apa saja tipe chakra yang ia miliki. Kemudian dia memikirkan setiap langkah yang ia harus ambil dalam melakukan latihan manipulasi ini.

Saat ini Naruto terlihat dalam keadaan emosi namun ia tetap mampu mengendalikan dirinya dan sebagai langkah antisifasi, Yamato telah siap dengan sembilan pilar naga kayunnya yang berfungsi untuk menyerap chakra dan menahan amukan kyuubi jika tak terkendali.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Naruto menatap ke arah Yamato yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Kapten Yamato, hentikan aku jika chakra hitam mulai muncul dari dalam tubuhku" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengandalkanku" ucap Yamato.

Merasa tak ada yang harus dijelaskan lagi, Kakashi segera mencari tempat untuk berteduh dari sinar matahari yang terik. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengawasimu dari bawah pohon jauh di belakang itu" ucap Kakashi lalu memulai membaca Icha-ichanya sambil berjalan menuju pohon yang ditunjuknya tersebut.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto kemudian ia memejamkan mata sejenak lalu segera menuju penjara Kurama.

" _Kurama-san, kau yakin tak ikut mengawasiku?"_ tanya Naruto.

" ** _Hmp! Kau itu sudah remaja, tak perlu diawasi lagi. Kau latihan saja dengan caramu sendiri dan ingat jangan termakan emosi, camkan itu baik-baik Naruto!"_** ucap Kurama.

" _Kurama-san tak perlu begitu kawatir dengan itu, aku telah belajar tentang pengendalian diri"_ ucap Naruto.

" ** _Terserah kau saja dan jangan merepotkanku dalam latihanmu ini, aku mau tidur siang"_** ucap Kurama namun sebelum tidur ia meninggalkan segelas chakra untuk Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya kemudian langsung melakukan sebuah handseal, **_"Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu!"_**

 ** _Cuing! Cuing! Cuing! ~~~~_**

Tercipta ribuan bunshin Naruto dan mereka semua telah siap melakukan latihan manipulasi chakra.

Semua Naruto dibagi menjadi banyak kelompok dan setiap kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang kemudian latihan segera dimulai.

Naruto 1, mengalirkan _chakra_ dan merubahnya menjadi api dan diputar oleh Naruto 2, sesampai tahap ini terbentuklah _Rasengan Flame._ Naruto 3 kemudian bertugas mengalirkan _chakra_ dan merubahnya menjadi angin kemudian memanipulasinya menjadi padat dan setajam silet, ini adalah tahap yang paling sulit karena membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi. Kali ini Naruto mencoba menciptakan _Rasengan mesin pemotong rumput_ (?).

Naruto mencoba mengevolusikan _rasengan flame-nya_ ke bentuk yang baru serta memiliki efek yang berat jika lawan terkena jurusnya itu.

Satu hari sampai lima hari Naruto terus berlatih dengan keras, ia mencoba untuk menciptakaan rasengan yang ia inginkan. Selama itu dua rekan Naruto yaitu Sakura dan Sai terus mengunjunginya walau hanya sekedar membawakan makanan dan obat penambah stamina. Keduanya tak ingin menggangu latihan Naruto yang terbilang sangat serius itu.

Enam hari berlalu, Naruto menciptakan rasengan yang mematikan yaitu _Rasengan Flame Shuriken_. Sebuah rasengan merah seperti bara api berbentuk _fuma shuriken_ berdiameter 1m dan berputar kencang sehingga menimbulkan suara bising akibat gesekan _nya_ terhadap udara. Setelah mendapat keberhasilan itu Naruto tak begitu puas, ia terus tetap berusaha menciptakan yang lebih mematikan daripada itu.

Delapan hari berlalu, Naruto akhirnya merasa puas atas hasil latihannya. Ia mendapat bentuk rasengan yang sempurna, ia merasakan bahwa perpaduan dua element chakra miliknya yang dituangkan dalam sebuah jutsu warisan ayahnya memiliki efek kekuatan yang luar biasa. Ia menamakan _Rasengannya_ itu ** _Ultimate Jutsu : Rasengan Saturnus_** _(Sebuah Rasengan berbentuk planet Saturnus namun rasengannya bercahaya putih menyilaukan, bola rasengannya sebesar bola golf, cincinya memiliki lebar 1,5 inchi dan memiliki diameter 8 inchi)._ Rasengannya ini kecil, berputar sangat cepat sehingga tak terlihat berputar, bersuara _mencenging_ karena gesekannya terhadap udara dan sangat berbahaya jika terkena jurus yang satu ini.

Naruto juga merasakan energy tertarik masuk ke dalam _rasengan_ nya ini yang membuat _rasengan_ yang satunya ini sangat special baginya dan tentunya berkekuatan besar.

Jauh ditempat yang lain, Sasuke dan Fuga juga sedang latihan. Penampilan mereka sekarang sudah seperti para samurai pada umumnya, rambut Fuga terurai bebas serta rapi sedangkan Sasuke sama sekali tak menghilangkan rambut gaya pantat ayam betinyanya. Fuga berpakaian serba putih sedangkan Sasuke serba hitam. Mereka kini berada di kawasan Negara petir di sebuah daerah pingiran, mereka berdua mendapat tepat latihan yang sempurna dimana tak ada yang akan mengganggu.

Di tempat latihan mereka, terlihat **_Dark Thunder Dragon_** raksasaterbang sesuka hatinya di langit. Naga tersebut terbentuk dari petir hitam dan apapun yang dilewatinya akan tersengat dan hangus seperti habis terbakar.

Jauh di bawah Naga hitam itu, Fuga siap melawan dengan masuk pada mode Shimma sehingga tubuhnya bersinar putih terang karena chakra milik Shimma telah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Fuga melempar piringan laser berdiameter 4 ichi ke arah mulut Naga petir tersebut secara beruntun dan brutal membuat Naga hitam itu tak bisa bergerak bebas. "Yahuuu! Yee! Take this!" seru Fuga sambil melempar piringan laser secara beruntun.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas batu jauh di belakang kira-kira sekitar 100 meter di belakang Fuga, menutup mata kananya dan seketika naga itu lenyap. Sasuke membuka mata kananya kembali lalu naga itu muncul dari arah belakang Fuga. Naga itu melesat kencang kemudian menabrak Fuga dengan telak.

 ** _Blarrr!_** **_Grudug!_** Saat tabrakan terjadi getaran yang hebat membuat debu naik ke atas menyelimuti setengan tubuh naga tersebut.

Sasuke tetap mempertahankan naganya dan penasaran apakah Fuga terkena atau tidak. Sasuke kemudian bersabar untuk menungu asap debu menipis dan setelah debu mulai menipis, Sasuke melihat Fuga sedang menunggangi naganya dan sedang mengacungkan jempol tangan kananya ke arah Sasuke sambil berkata "Yo! Naga yang bagus, Sasuke!" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu menutup mata sehingga membuat Fuga terjatuh ke tanah.

"Haiyah, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menghilangkan naganya hah" keluh Fuga.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya dengan expresi wajah datar, sebenarnya ia sangat senang karena berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan tertawa Sasuke!" seru Fuga, ia tahu kalau Sasuke sebenarnya tetawa di balik expresi datarnya itu.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan dengusannya saja.

"Hayiah… dasar pria es" keluh Fuga lagi.

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto dimana hari sudah semakin sore, Hinata dan Neji tiba-tiba datang ke tempat latihan Naruto. Mereka berdua langsung menghampiri Naruto karena mereka merasakan firasat aneh.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata.

"Ya Hinata" sahut Naruto.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Neji langsung bertanya ke point, "Naruto, tadi kami merasakan chakra yang kuat lalu kami mengunakan byakugan untuk melacaknya ternyata chakra itu berasal dari sini, apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?"

"Benar Naruto-kun, aku sempat kawatir tentangmu dan setelah sampai di sini ternyata Naruto-kun baik-baik saja" imbuh Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata. Oh jadi kalian merasakan kekuatannya hingga tempat kalian" ucap Naruto. "Aku telah berhasil menciptakan jutsu ultimate" imbuhnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku merasakan jutsu itu sangat berbahaya" ucap Hinata.

"Setiap jutsu pasti berbahaya, Hinata" ucap Naruto.

Neji langsung menegur Naruto tentak prihal tersebut, "Naruto! Jutsumu itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, aku tak bisa membayangkan kerusakan yang akan diakibatkannya jika itu menyentuh tanah. Mungkin akan terjadi gempa yang besar" ucap Neji. Saat itu juga Yamato dan Kakashi datang bergabung.

"Benar kata Neji, Naruto. Kau telah menciptakan jutsu yang berbahaya bagi kita semua" ucap Kakashi.

"Aku tau seberapa besar level jutsuku, Neji! Kakashi-sensei!" ucap Naruto. "Makanya aku menyebutnya ultimate jutsu, dalam artian hanya dipakai saat penting dan aku tak akan membenturkannya ke tanah. Jutsu ini juga memiliki efek yang berat kepada pengunanya jadi tak sembarang orang yang bisa mempelajari jutsu ini. Tangan harus mendapat perlindungan karena ini sangat panas" jelas Naruto.

"Aku harap kau mengunakannya dengan benar" ucap Neji.

"Kau tenang saja Neji" ucap Naruto.

Hinata melihat ke arah telapak tangan Naruto, Hinata melihat bahwa tangan Naruto terbakar. Hinata kemudian mengambil tangan Naruto dan segera mengobatinya dengan ninjutsu medis miliknya. Hinata mulai mengalirkan chakra yang berwarna hijau untuk menyembuhkan luka Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa jutsu medis Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Saat Naruto-kun latihan, aku juga melakukan latihanku sendiri yang diawasi oleh Shizune-san" ucap Hinata.

"Baguslah Hinata, dengan begitu akan ada yang merawatku jika terluka. Aku selalu berharap kau selalu ada di sisiku dalam kondisi apapun" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum dan Hinatapun ikut tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona merah.

Esok harinya pukul 10.00 am di apartement milik Naruto, Naruto jatuh dari tempat tidurnya kemudian terbangun secara terpakasa.

" ** _Dasar bocah tengik! Bangun! Sudah siang Naruto!"_** seru Kurama yang terdengar keras di kepala Naruto.

"Aahh… Kurama-san, aku masih ngantuk" ucap Naruto lalu tertidur kembali di lantai.

" ** _Di luar suana sangat kacau karena beberapa Konoichi hebat milik Konoha tiba-tiba hilang malam kemarin, kau masih bisa tidur tenang?"_**

"Siapa sih yang hilang?" tanya Naruto polos yang enggan membuka matanya.

" ** _Hah…"_** Kurama mengela nafasnya. **_"Kalau aku bilang kau pasti terkejut"_** ucap Kurama.

"Huuuuaaaahemz… nyam nyam.." tanggapan Naruto membuat Kurama Sweatdrop.

" ** _Ino menghilang"_** ucap Kurama tegas.

"Haah… sekarang bebanku tambah berat karena diharuskan mencari dia juga. Dia pasti menyusul Fuga" ucap Naruto dan sekarang posisinya duduk santai di lantai namun matanya masih terpejam.

" ** _Sakura juga"_** imbuh Kurama.

"Dia memang sejalan dengan Ino" ucap Naruto lalu menguap lebar "Huaaaaahemzz…. Nyam-nyam".

" ** _Juga Hinata"_** ucap Kurama paten sambil berseringai tajam.

Seketika Naruto terkejut dan membuka matanya lebar, "APA? Jangan bercanda saat pagi Kurama-san. Yang benar saja?"

" ** _Mereka hilang tadi malam. Kau lihat sendiri saja, di luar para shinobi berlalu lalang mencari keberadaan mereka"_** ucap Kurama.

"Mereka pasti didak menyusul Fuga dan Sasuke karena ini juga mengangkut Hinataku, ini pasti penculikan" ucap Naruto. "Tak ada waktu lagi, aku harus segera bertindak". Naruto langsung mengambil jubahnya dan mengenakan celana ninjanya lalu segera melompat menuju tempat Hokage. Naruto lupa mengganti baju.

Sampai di ruang Hokage, Naruto langsung bertanya terhadap Tsunade. "Baa-chan! Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

"Kau lupa memakai baju dan sandal, Naruto" sahut Tsunade.

"Aaah tidak penting-tebayo. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Tsunade langsung menjawab, "Penculiknya ini tergolong berani, nekat dan gila. Semalam selembar kapal terbang yang terbuat dari kertas menabrak hidungku, setelah aku periksa ternyata sebuah surat" ucap Tsunade lalu ia meperlihatkan surat itu kepada Naruto. Dan saat itu juga Sai tiba untuk melapor.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, tak ada tanda keberadaan penculik di perbatasan Negara maupun dimana-mana. Penculiknya seakan-akan lenyap bersama tiga Kunoichi kita. Kemungkinan ini ulah hantu" ujar Sai.

Naruto yang sedang membaca surat itu mendadak merinding, "Kau jangan mengada-ngada Sai, Baka-tebayo!" umpat Naruto.

 _Isi surat itu : Jika kalian ingin mereka selamat, kami minta tebusan 50.000.000 dollar. Salah satu anak buah kami akan datang untuk mengambil uang tersebut sore nanti._

"Gila, ini pemerasan namanya" ucap Naruto.

"Aku telah mengerakan semua anbu untuk melacak keberdaan penculiknya, tapi laporang mereka sama seperti Sai" ucap Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu utusan itu datang Hokage-sama" ucap Sai.

"Jika menunggu terus bisa-bisa mereka dibunuh, penculiknya pasti bukan orang biasa-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Itu sebabnya, aku memangil dua orang lagi untuk melakukan pencarian" ucap Tsunade dan tak lama kemudian orang yang dimaksudnya tiba.

"Sikamaru! Neji!" seru Naruto.

"Kalian berempat, segera lakukan pencarian ke arah barat daya kemungkinan musuh berada di hutan perbatasan Suna dan Konoha. Mengingat tempat itu sangat bagus untuk bersembunyi dan di sana juga markas para bandit" ucap Tsunade.

"Baik!" sahut keempatnya kemudian mereka segera melaksanakan tugas.

 ** _-Amegakure, markas besar Pain-_**

Para anggota Akatsuki dikumpulkan secara mendadak di markas ini. Pihak Akatsuki juga mendapat suatu masalah besar bahwa tobi juga tiba-tiba menghilang. Dengan mengilangnya Tobi, Akatsuki menjadi terkesan dingin dan sunyi karena hilangnya sosok pelawak satu-satunya yang ada di organisasi tersebut. Tapi masalah ini tak membuat Akatsuki menjadi pusing atas kehilangan sosok Tobi, mereka semua terlihat tak perduli sedikitpun terhadap Tobi namun Pain berbeda, sebenarnya ia juga tak begitu peduli tapi karena oraganisasi menuntut loyalitas terhadap sesama angota ia kemudian memerintahkan Deidara dan Zetsu untuk mencari Tobi dan membawanya kembali.

Deidara tak mampu berbicara banyak, ia hanya mengeluh "Hah… anak idiot itu tak henti-hentinya membuat masalah. Ini mungkin karena dia tak memdapat bagian asap hitam dari Trizh, makanya dia pergi diam-diam hmmm!"

"Dia memang orang yang mudah ngambek" ucap Zetsu putih.

"Dia memang orang idiot bermasalah yang ada di organisasi ini" ucap Zetsu hitam.

"Nee.. Walaupun seperti itu dia berguna untuk kita" ujar Kisame sementara Itachi yang ada di sampingnya hanya diam tanpa emosi.

Pain kembali menjelaskan sesuatu "Alasan aku mengumpulkan kalian secara mendadak itu karena Tobi membawa lari scroll perjanjian Gedomaso, walaupun dia tak tau apa-apa tentang perjanjian terhadap Gedomaso, ini tetap berbahaya karena jika jatuh ke tangan yang lain seperti Jiraiya, Orochimaru maupun pihak Konoha, kita akan mendapat masalah besar dan Tobi juga melarikan sejumlah uang".

"Dia memang pembuat masalah hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

"Dia hanya ingin mendapat perhatian dari kita semua, makanya dia bertingkah aneh seperti itu" ucap Pain.

"Ketua tau sendiri kan kalau Tobi itu sulit dicari. Selain menyusahkan dia juga menyebalkan hmmm!" keluh Deidara.

"Itu sebabnya bukan kau dan Zetsu saja yang harus mencari, anggota yang lain juga harus ikut berpartisipasi" ucap Pain.

Itachi yang tampa bicara sedikitpun langsung berbalik kemudian pergi keluar. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dahulu, sepertinya Itachi tak ingin membuang waktu" ucap Kizame kemudian menyusul seniornya itu.

Pain menatap datar ke arah Itachi yang pergi begitu saja, "Semua angotaku memang terdiri dari orang-orang yang aneh" gumam Pain. "Semuaya segera lakukan tugas kalian!" seru Pain.

Tak ada yang menyahut, semuanya langsung bubar untuk melaksanakan tugas dan untungnya di sini Pain memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi.

 ** _-Lost of Kunoichi-_**

Di sebuah hutan perbatasan antara Suna dan Konoha, dua orang bandit berpakaian ninja serba hitam dan salah satunya sedang menarik tiga _kunoichi_ dengan tali yang mengikat tangan mereka serta dalam keadaan kepala tertutup kantong kain hitam yang menyebabkan ketiga Kunoichi tersebut tak bisa memandang keluar bahkan dengan doujutsu sekalipun. Kain yang dibuat secara khusus dan dapat menyimpan chakra yang akan mengacaukan pengelihatan _doujutsu_ yang dilakukan sehingga seakan-akan mata menjadi buta jika menggunakan _doujutsu_.

Salah satu bandit shinobi yang berwajah angker, seorang pemuda yang memiliki muka yang bisa dibilang lumayan tampan seperti Kim Hyun-Joong namun menyeramkan dengan luka gores di pipi kanannya. Rambutnya panjang dan disisir semua ke belakan, ia juga mengunakan kain ikat kepala berwarna merah dominan hitam. Dia terlihat sedang menuntun tiga _kunoichi_ berjalan sambil menariknya dengan tali. Bandit ini bersama temannya, seorang pemuda yang mengawasi tiga _kunoichi_ itu dari belakang.

Bandit Shinobi ini menarik ketiga _kunoichi_ itu secara pakasa, tujuan mereka berdua menculik mereka belum jelas. Ketiga _kunoichi_ itu tak bisa mengeluh karena mulut mereka disumpal bahkan tak bisa melawan karena ikatannya begitu kuat, hanya kaki saja yang dapat bergerak bebas dan itu hanya untuk berjalan saja.

Setelah berjalan begitu jauh, mereka berhenti di sebuah gubuk tua yang ada di tengah hutan. Itu karena teman bandit shinobi itu menghentikannya.

Bandit itu berhenti melangkah saat temanya menghalangi jalannya. "Asura, kau tak melihat mereka? Mereka sudah sangat kelaparan" ucap teman bandit itu.

"Tidak penting, Shano" ucap Azura.

"Setidaknya kita harus makan" ucap Shano. Wajah Shano lebih mirip seperti G-Dragon (Bigbang).

Melihat temannya yang memang sudah terlihat lapar, Asura berhenti untuk beristirahat sebentar di depan gubuk tua tersebut.

Asura kemudian mengikat ujung tali yang mengikat para _kunoichi_ itu ke salah satu pilar gubuk tua tersebut. Kemudian ia sendiri duduk dekat pilar itu lalu mengambil tiga lembar kertas yang berisi gambar wajah tiga _kunoichi_ tersebut dari saku baju ninjanya. Sedangkan Shano sedang membuka bekal makanannya.

"Shano!" panggil Asura bernada dingin.

Shano yang sedang membuka bungkusan makannanya terpakasa berhenti, "Ada apa?" tanya Shano.

Asura menunjuk kepala salah satu _kunoichi_ yang terduduk lemas di hadapannya tanpa menatap ke arah _kunoichi_ tersebut, ia tetap asik memandang kertas yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Shano langsung mengerti, "Baiklah!" kemudian ia segera melepas penutup kepala dan penyumbat para _kunoichi_ tersebut dan setelah selesai membuka semuanya ia kembali mengambil makanannya.

Sekarang telah terlihat jelas siapa saja para _kunoichi_ tersebut, mereka adalah para _kunoichi_ Konoha yang menghilang secara misterius malam kemarin.

Shano menatap ketiganya dengan mata berbinar, "Lihatlah, kalian ini memang benar cantik-cantik. Huahahaha… pantas bos menginginkan kalian" ucapnya.

Ketiganya enggan berbicara, ketiganya terlihat memasang raut wajah kesal dan parahnya jutsu mereka disegel oleh Asura sehingga mereka tak bisa mengunakan tehnik jutsu dengan mengunakan chakra.

Kebisuan mereka membuat Shano menjadi emosi, "Keparat! Kalian ini memang tak tau diri" ucapnya kesal lalu ia berbalik untuk melanjukkan makannya sementara Asura masih tetap sunyi, ia terlihat sedang membaca selebaran yang ada di tangannya.

Shano mengambil dua buah bola nasi kemudian mencoba menawarkannya kepada Asura, "Asura sebaiknya kau makan juga" ucap Shano.

"Tidak perlu" sahut Asura dingin.

"Aaah, kau ini selalu seperti itu" keluh Shano. Kemudian Shano memandang ke arah para gadis tersebut "Kalian mau makan?".

Gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat dan diikat gaya pony tail mendengus "Heh, dasar brengsek!" umpatnya.

Shano emosi dan langsung mendekati gadis pirang itu kemudian menendang mukanya dengan keras. **_Puak! Brugh!_** Gadis pirang itu tersungkur ke tanah dan bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan darah sementara yang lain memilih merunduk walaupun sebenarnya mereka sangat kesal.

Shano menjambak rambut gadis pirang itu dengan mata melotot kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis pirang itu "Bukankah kami memperlakukan kalian baik-baik saja? Hah?".

Gadis pirang tersebut kemudian membentur hidung Shano mengunakan kepalanya sendiri dengan keras sehingga Shano terpental ke belakang dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah namun tidak sampai patah. "Cih, kalian hanya berani terhadap perempuan" ucap kesal gadis pirang tersebut.

Shano semakin marah kemudian ia mengeluarkan pedang yang tersembunyi di kantung yang berada di pungungnya. **_Syinggg!_** Saat Shano ingin menebas, Asura mendadak menghetikannya dengan menotok aliran darah Shano dengan melempar jarum petir ke semua titik vital bagian tubuh Shano dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Asuraaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" tanya Shano sinis.

"Kau terlalu berisik" ucap Asura. Asura kemudian bangun dari duduk santainya lalu mulai mendata ketiga _kunoichi_ tersebut. Asura mendekati ketiganya, "Jika aku memangil nama kalian, kalian harus menyahut" ucapnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan dengan menculik kami?" gadis yang memiliki rambut merah muda akhirnya berbicara.

Asura mengabaikan pertanyaan _kunoichi_ itu. "Haruno Sakura!"

"Ya" sahut Sakura.

Asura mengambil lembaran kertas yang lainya. "Ino Yamanaka!".

"Heh!" sahut Ino dengan mendengus. Asura menatap ke arah Ino dengan pandangan dingin lalu tak lama kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Hyuga Hinata!" pangil Asura.

"Iya" sahut Hinata.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian menculik kami?" tanya Sakura kembali dengan sinis.

Asura mengabaikannya lagi, ia kemudian melangkah mendekati Shano dan melepaskan totokannya dengan menotoh leher Shano dengan dua jari.

Shano akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. "Aku tak akan mencoba untuk membunuh mereka lagi, aku tau uang sangat penting" ucap Shano.

"Jangan sampai aku membunuhmu" ucap Asura lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi.

Shano mendekati para gadis tersebut kemudian berjongkok tepat di hadapan Sakura. Shano menyentuh dagu Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dengan kasar untuk melepaskan diri dari sentuhan itu.

Shano tampak terlihat kecewa dengan penolakan Sakura tersebut. "Kau memang gadis yang manis" ucap Shano. Shano kemudian berdiri, "Kalian itu memiliki harga yang mahal, itu sebabnya kami menculik kalian" ucapnya lagi.

Shano kemudian menatap ke arah Hinata lalu mendekatinya dan juga menyentuh dagunya. Hinata yang tak suka disentuh oleh orang yang ia benci, reflek berdiri kemudian menendang tubuh Shano hingga terpental keras dan membentur pilar dekat Asura. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku!" ucap Hinata sinis.

"Heh!" dengus Shano kemudian berdiri kembali. "Kau ternyata gadis yang galak" ucapnya lagi.

Ino menatap ke arah Shano dan kembali berbicara dengan nada menghina, "Berani terhadap perempuan, kau masih menyebut dirimu ninja? Heh kau tak lebih dari seorang pengecut".

Shano menjadi marah kemudian menghampiri Ino dan hendak mencekiknya namun lengannya malah tertanjap tiga kunai terlebih dahulu, seseorang melempar tiga kunai tajam ke arah dirinya. Seketika Shano merintih kesakitan "uakh!". Kunai tersebut menancap sangat dalam di lengan Shano dan hampir menembus tulangnya.

 ** _-Akatsuki-_**

Masih di sekitar kawasan hutan yang menjadi perbatasan Suna dan Konoha. Ini sudah tengah hari, terlihat satu orang angota Akatsuki bertopeng orange dengan satu lubang di mata kanan sedang berjalan jingkrak-jingkrak bahagia serta sambil bersiul seperti burung perkutut yang ikut parade ayam berkicau.

Dia idiot, hiperaktif, kacau, gila dan yang paling terpenting dia itu orang yang paling baik hati di antara semua penjahat dalam Akatsuki sehingga dirinya sendiri menamai dirinya _anak baik_. Berbeda dengan nama yang diberikan oleh Deidara, ia merubah nama _Tobi Anak Baik_ menjadi _Tobi Anak Terlantar_.

Tobi berhenti melangkah sebentar karena mendapat firasat buruk. Ia menatap ke langit yang bersembunyi di balik dedaunan menurut pemikirannya sendiri, lalu tiba-tiba melesat empat bayangan di atas matanya membuat ia sedikit terkejut "Nee?" ia lalu terlihat berpikir sebentar, setelah menangkap bayangan itu siapa ia malah terkejut histeris "Neeeeeeeeee?". Ia terkejut karena tau empat bayangan tadi adalah shinobi Konoha.

Tobi tenang sebentar mencoba untuk berpikir, sepertinya dia kenal salah satunya. "Nee? Tadi itu Naruto-neechan ya? Huaaaaaaa! Bahayaaaaa! Lariiii" Tobi histeris sendiri kemudian lari ke arah para bayangan itu pergi.

Kembali ke tempat Shano, Shano terlihat mencabuti tiga kunai tersebut lalu melemparnya sembarang dan jatuh dekat Sakura sementara yang lainnya menatap ke arah asalnya tiga kunai tersebut.

Asura yang menyadari keberadaan pelempar kunai langsung melempar satu kunai dan menancap di salah satu batang pohon kemudian keluar sosok ninja pria bertopeng wajah Oni tersenyum dari belakang pohon tersebut. "Tampaknya aku sedikit terlambat" ucap sosok itu.

Shano menatap sinis ke arah sosok bertopeng wajah Oni tersenyum tersebut, "Siapa kau?" tanya Shano sinis.

Sosok itu langsung menunjuk Shano dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Dari ujung jari sosok itu muncul hurup demi hurup kemudian merangkai kata 'Onikage'.

"Onikage?" tanya Shano.

Onikage menganguk semangat.

"Hah! Oni_kage?" tanya Shano memastikan.

Onikage kembali mengangguk semangat.

"Oh..! aku Shano salam kenal" ucap Shano memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bangga.

Onikage mengangguk lagi kemudian memandang ke arah Asura, berharap Asura juga memperkenalkan diri namun Asura hanya mendengus "Heh!", itu membuat expresi topeng pria yang mengaku bernama Onikage itu dari awalanya tersenyum menjadi bersedih.

"Haah… dari wajah tersenyum sekarang menjadi wajah bersedih seperti ditinggal istri selingkuh. Sebenarnya apa maumu hah!" bentak Shano.

Onikage langsung menunjuk ke arah Ino dan topeng Onikage kembali ceria. "Iyakk… kenapa kau menunjukku baka Oni?" tanya Ino sinis.

Dari ujung jari Onikage kembali mengeluarkan hurup demi hurup yang merangkai sebuah kalimat 'Aku mau menjadikanmu istri'.

"Kyaaaaaa! Kagak mau" bantah Ino.

"Oi Oni brengsek, kau cari gadis lain saja sana!" seru Shano sementara Asura malah memilih duduk santai di tempat duduknya tadi.

Topeng Onikage sekarang menampilkan wajah marah lalu dari hidungnya mengeluarkan asap hitam dan sedang menatap Shano dengan sinis.

"Kau ingin main-main denganku hah!" ucap Shano. Shano kembali mengambil sesuatu di kantong yang ada di pungungnya, sepertinya Shano memiliki sejenis kantong ajaib. Ia hendak mengambil katana namun yang keluar malah garpu. "Eee? Kenapa yang keluar malah garpu?" Shano bertanya sendiri.

Onikage semakin bosan, ia hanya mengincar Ino yang akan dijadikannya istri ke-tiganya. Onikage menghunus pedangnya lalu hendak menyerang namun **_Pugh!_** Kepala Onikage terkena benturan batako dari seseorang namun batako tersebut malah kalah dengan kepala Onikage.

Tobi yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Onikage merasa sangat heran kenapa _Batako no jutsunya_ bisa kalah, "Nee? Tu kepala terbuat dari apa ya?" Tobi terlihat berpikir.

Onikage yang menyadari keberadaan Tobi langsung menoleh ke belakang sementara yang lain terlihat terkejut kecuali Asura.

Tobi menyadari kalau Onikage sedang menatapnya sinis kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah langsung menunjuk wajah Onikage. "Neee? Nii-san pake topeng juga ya? Ooo jadi kita sekawan neee" ucap Tobi.

Seketika Onikage langsung tersenyum begitu saja namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali murka karena mengikat kembali bahwa orang yang menghantam kepalanya dengan batako tadi adalah Tobi.

"Neeee? Ja-jangan murka du-dulu, Ni-nii-san!" ucap Tobi.

Onikage menghunus pedangnya kembali.

"Huaaaaaa!" Tobi lari sedikit mundur, "Asura-san! Shano-san! Tolong aku, huuaaaaa! Di-dia mau membunuhku!" rintih Tobi.

Shano menusuk jidatnya sendiri dengan garpu karena melihat tingkah Tobi itu. "Haaah…. Kenapa aku memiliki bos idiot seperti dia hah" keluh kesah Shano pasrah. Sedangkan Asura memilih memerikasa selebaran-selebaran yang berisikan wajah buronan yang bernilai jutaan dollar daripada menolong Tobi yang mengaku dirinya anak yang baik.

Tobi yang semakin terdesak kemudian menggocek kantong rahasianya. "Apa boleh buat, terpaksa mengeluarkan senjata ninja yang paling rahasia" gumam Tobi. "Taraaa!" Tobi mengeluarkan puluhan bom kertas. Tobi kemudian lari cepat mengitari Onikage membuat Onikage sedikit pusing karena Tobi memutarinya seperti satelit. **_"Paper Bomb no jutsuuuuuu!"_** Seru Tobi dengan lantang sambil menempel semua bom kertas yang dimilikinya ke tubuh Onikage. Setelah selesai menempel Tobi menjauh dan **_Booom! Duaaaar!_** Tobipun melakukan pose dengan mengacungkan dua jempolnya sedangkan Onikage menghilang entah kemana setelah ledakan.

Shano mencabut garpu yang menancap di dahinya kemudian menanjabkannya ke tanah dengan liar karena melihat tingkah bosnya yang bisa dibilang kurang waras yang membuat dia frustasi _plus_ kesal, Shano menatap garpu yang tertancap itu "Hanya orang terpilih saja yang bisa mencabut ini!" ucap Shano geram sambil menunjuk garpunya yang telah menanjap di tanah.

"Neee.. benarkah?" tanya Tobi penasaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan bosnya itu, Shano mengambil pedang dari kantong rahasianya kemudian menusuk perutnya sendiri namun anehnya Shano tak mati. Asura yang sedang duduk bersantai sepertinya cuek saja.

Tobi yang masih penasaran langsung mencabut garpu itu dan dia berhasil mencabutnya dengan mudah. "Neee? Jadi aku orang terpilih itu ya?" tanya Tobi.

Mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu membuat Shano seketika terjatuh. Sedangkan Asura malah sweatdrop.

Tobi mendekati Shano kemudian bertanya lagi, "Neee? Shano-san, apa kalian berhasil menangkap gadis-gadis yang aku pesan itu?".

Shano mencoba lebih sabar lagi, ia kemudian bangun lalu mencabut pedang yang menusuk perutnya dan menjawab pertanyaan bosnya itu. "Boss-san, kau lihat saja sendiri di bela—" ucapan Shano terputus saat mendapati daerah di belakangnya kosong, tanpa gadis satupun. "Mereka kabur!" teriak Shano.

Asura langsung sigap. Menatap ke arah Shano sebentar kemudian melesat pergi untuk mengejar. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Shano juga mengejar ke arah yang lain. Sementara Tobi, ia ditinggal sendirian. "Neeeeeeee! Asura-san! Shano-san! Kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku sendiri di tengah hutan seperti ini, huaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Tobi histeris. _'Tobi itu memang gila'._

Tobi berhenti berteriak karena merasa bosan. "Neee? Sedang apa aku di sini ya? Sebaikanya kau pergi saja" ucap Tobi lalu berlalu dengan _teleportasi no jutsunya._

Tak lama kemudian Tim Naruto tiba di tempat itu.

"Aku jelas-jelas mendengar keributan di sini tadi" ucap Neji, "Dan anehnya, doujutsuku tak berfungsi di hutan ini" ucapnya lagi.

Shikamaru terlihat memantau ke sekitar tempat itu. "Sepertinya musuh memasang sebuah penghalang" ujar Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya memang ada penghalang, aku sudah melepas beberapa burung ke langit untuk memantau dan sama sekali tak melihat apapun dari atas" ucap Sai.

Sedangkan Naruto terlihat sedang berjongkok dan sedang memungut sebuah potongan tali. "Mereka tadi pasti berada di sekitar sini" kemudian Naruto menyentuh bercak darah yang tak jauh di hadapannya. "Darah ini masih hangat dan segar, kemungkinan musuh belum jauh dari sini" ucap Naruto.

Naruto mencoba melacak chakra milik gadis-gadis itu namun sepertinya terhalang sesuatu. "Ini aneh, jika mereka masih di sekitar sini kenapa aku sama sekali tak merasakan keberadaan mereka. Ini benar-benar kacau" ucap Naruto.

"Apa kita terjebak dalam genjutsu?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak, ini samasekali bukan genjutsu" ucap Naruto dan tiba-tiba Kurama berbicara, **_"Kita terjebak dalan jutsu fatamorgana (manipulasi ruang), nyata dan tidak nyata keduanya sangat persis dan membuat hutan ini seperti sebuah labirin itu sebabnya kita sulit melacak keberadaan mereka. Kita hanya bisa mencari secara manual mengunakan insting"_** ucap Kurama dan hanya didengar oleh Naruto saja.

"Kita hanya bisa mecari mereka dengan mengandalkan feeling saja" ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita berpencar" ucap Shikamaru.

"Jangan!" tahan Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Neji.

"Aku memiliki firasat jika musuh kita ini sangat kuat dan cerdik. Kita harus tetap bersama dan jangan berjauhan" ucap Naruto.

"Itu akan membuat kita sulit menemukan mereka" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau tenang saja Shikamaru, aku punya ide" ucap Naruto kemudian ia merapal sebuah handseal **_"Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"_** kemudian tercipta hanya 10 clone Naruto. "Musuh mengunci daerah ini sehingga menahanku untuk mengeluarkan chakra dalam jumlah besar tapi setidaknya sepuluh bunshin sudah cukup". Kemudian Bunshin Naruto segera menyebar.

"Musuh ini benar-benar merepotkan" keluh Shikamaru.

"Berhenti mengeluh, ayo bergerak!" seru Naruto kemudian mereka segera melanjutkan pencarian.

Di lain pihak, para Kunoichi lari berpencar bertujuan untuk mempersulit pengejaran musuh. Mereka bertiga terus berlari kencang dan mencoba menembus hutan.

Ino berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia terus berlari, melompati tebing dan menyebrangi sungai sementara Sakura lari ke arah lain melelusuri tebing dan melompati dahan-dahan pohon sedangkan Hinata juga terus berlari ke arah yang berbeda pula.

Ino berhenti berlari saat menemukan sebuah kuil tua di dalam hutan, ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di dalamnya, ia kemudian masuk ke kuil tersebut lalu mengunci pintu kuil tersebut dari dalam. Setelah dirasa terkunci dengan kuat, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding kayu Kuil tersebut lalu mencoba menghirup nafas panjang untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Ino belum bisa bernafas lega kali ini, ia mendapati sebuah bayangan yang mencurigakan di pojok ruangan yang membuatnya sangat terkejut lalu sepontan Ino segera membuka pintu yang dikuncinya tadi namun dengan cepat tanganya telah ditahan oleh tangan Shano. "Mau kemana kau gadis cantik?" tanya Shano lalu menampilkan seringai tajam.

Di tempat lain, Sakura akhirnya berhenti berlari karena lelah. Ia berhenti di sebuah pohon untuk menyandarkan pungungnya sejenak, merasa ada yang aneh ia menatap ke arah depannya dan sepertinya ia menangkap sebuah bayangan di antara semak-semak yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian menatap ke arah itu kembali namun tak ada siapapun.

Sakura merasa ada yang mengawasinya lalu ia memutuskan untuk kembali berlari namun sebelum melangkah, seseorang telah menghantam lehernya sehingga membuatnya pingsan. Asura tiba-tiba berada di belakang Sakura, memukulnya dan membuatnya pingsan.

Di lain pihak, Hinata terus berlari tanpa pernah berhenti walau sebentar. Ia terus berlari dan tanpa di sadari ia lari menuju arah Sunagakure. Sebelum menembus hutan menuju gurun, Hinata dihadang oleh Tobi. "Neee, Nee-san mau kemana?".

Hinata kemudian lari masuk ke dalam hutan kembali, setelah berlari kurang lebih 500 meter ia kembali dipanggil oleh seseorang. "Nee-saan!" panggil Tobi yang sedang duduk di dahan pohon sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

Hinata tau siapa pemilik suara tersebut kemudian ia menoleh ke arah suara.

"Nee-san masih mau lari?" tanya Tobi polos.

Hinata tak menjawab, ia kemudian kembali berlari dan setelah berlari kurang lebih sejauh 400 m Hinata kembali dihadang oleh Tobi. Hinata terpaksa berhenti dan menatap ke arah Tobi dengan penuh was-was.

"Nee… Nee-san, kenapa larinya pelan sekali?" tanya Tobi dan itu membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya.

Merasa Tobi bukan tandingannya, Hinata kembali berlari menuju arah kirinya lalu lurus ke depan dan setelah sejauh 600 m ia menemukan sebuah goa, kemudian ia memilih masuk untuk bersembunyi. Setelah masuk Hinata malah menemukan dua sahabatnya yang telah terikat di sebuah pilar batu yang ada dalam goa dan dia juga menemukan Shano serta Asura juga ada di sana.

Melihat itu semua membuat Hinata menjadi pasrah lalu tak lama kemudian Tobi tiba dan berdiri tepat di belakang Hinata. "Nee… Nee-san, sudah duluan sampai di rumah ya?" tanya Tobi.

Semua orang mengabaikan pertanyaan Tobi. Shano kemudian mendekati Hinata hendak mengikat tangannya namun ia mendapat pukulan telak dari Hinata **_"Juuken!" Puak! Brugh!_** Shano terjungkil di tanah akibat pukulan telapak tersebut.

Shano bangkit lalu mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Dasar gadis tengik!" geram Shano. Shano melompat kemudian melayangkan pukulan keras ke arah Hinata, **_"Pusshhh! Syeephh!_** Pukulan Shano tak mengenai apapun, Shano memandang kepalan tangannya yang hanya mengenai ruang hampa sedangkan Hinata hanya berada beberapa senti di sampinya.

Shano tampak semakin kesal kemudian ia menatap ke arah Hinata namun sayang sebelum memandang lama mukanya telah terkena pukalan telak dari Hinata yang membuatnya jatuh ke bawah.

Tobi merasa kagum melihat pukulan Hinata tadi. "Nee-san hebaaattt! Kalau begitu Nee-san yang akan aku jadikan istriku, yeeee!" celoteh Tobi gembira.

Tak ada yang menanggapinya, Asura memilih menyandarkan dirinya di salah satu pilar batu yang ada di dalam goa sambil memejamkan matanya.

Hinata melangkah sedikit mundur kemudian memasang kuda-kuda jurus _taichi-nya._ Merasa tertantang,Shano kemudian hendak mengambil pedang di kantong rahasia yang berada di punggungnya namun yang keluar hanya sebuah pisau dapur.

Shano tak ambil pusing, ia lalu mengarah cepat ke Hinata untuk menusuknya namun Hinata menghindar di waktu yang tepat kemudian Hinata segera membelokkan tusukan pisau dari Shano yang akhirnya menusuk dada Shano sendiri. Shano tertusuk di bagian jantung yang membuatnya langsung roboh ke tanah.

"Ieeeeee! Shano-san mati!" tunjuk Tobi histeris dan membuat Asura yang jauh di belakang membuka matanya lalu tiba-tiba saja melesat dan sudah mencekik leher Hinata.

Asura menatap Hinata dingin lalu melemparnya dengan sadis ke sembarang arah namun dengan cepat Hinata ditangkap oleh Sakura yang telah terlepas dari ikatan tali yang membelenggunya sementara Ino sedang memejamkan matanya sepertinya ia sedang berkonsentrasi.

"Huaaaaaa!" teriak Tobi lalu melangkah sedikit mundur. "Asura-san! Di-dia bisa le-lepas!" tunjuk Tobi ke arah Sakura.

Asura menatap dingin ke arah Sakura. "Kalian memang menyusahkan, aku menyesal tidak langsung menjual kalian ke tempat lain" ucap Asura datar.

"Jangan meremehkan kehebatan ninja medis, pertarungan Hinata tadi memberiku peluang untuk aku melepaskan diri dari totokanmu" ucap Sakura.

Asura hanya diam saja tanpa respon.

"Eeeeee! Asura-san, kau sudah janji menjual mereka kepadaku, aku ingin mereka menjadi budakku" ucap Tobi.

"Sekarang aku telah berubah pikiran" ucap Asura kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah mendekati tubuh Shano lalu menendangnya. "Berhenti berpura-pura!" ucapnya membangunkan temannya itu.

Tobi yang takut kehilangan targetnya memberi tawaran yang menggiurkan, "Nee… aku akan membayarnya dua kali lipat" ucap Tobi.

Mendengar itu, Shano langsung bangun kemudian segera berdiri dan membuat pihak kunoichi terkejut "Oi oi oi, kau jangan bercanda boss!" ucap Shano.

 ** _SHANAROOOO!_** Sakura langsung saja memukul keras tubuh Shano hingga terpental jauh lalu membentur dinding tanah goa dan tertanam di dalamnya. "Kau akan menjadi posil di sana" ucap Sakura sambil menaruh kepalan kuatnya di depan mukanya.

" ** _Shintenshin no Jutsu (Masuk Ke Tubuh Orang Lain)"_** Ternyata Ino juga berhasil melepaskan diri dan masuk ke tubuh Asura lalu mencoba mengendalikan tubuh Asura dengan mengunakan kekuatan pikiran miliknya.

"Huaaaaaaa! Si Macan Gersang juga berhasil bebas, seseorang tolong akuuu!" teriak Tobi histeris.

 _(Macan Gersang = Manis Cantik Seger Merangsang)_

Asura bukan seseorang shinobi biasa, ia tak akan mudah dikendalikan oleh orang lain.

Ino merasakan penolakan besar dari tubuh Asura sehingga Ino tak mampu menahan tubuh Asura dalam waktu yang lama. "Orang macam apa ini?" tanya Ino dalam hati.

Asura berbalik ke arah Ino lalu melesat menyerang Ino. Sakura tau itu, **_"SHANAROOOOOO!" Pugh! Bruagh!_** Sakura berhasil memukul wajah Asura dengan telak yang membuat Asura terlempar hingga terjungkil di tanah.

"Benar-benar monster" grutu Tobi.

Hinata yang mendengar Tobi mengerutu langsung melempar beberapa jarum beracun ke arah Tobi namun jarum-jarum tersebut hanya melewati tubuh Tobi saja dan malah mengenai dinding goa yang berada di belakang Tobi. "Neeeeeee! Nee-chan kenapa mau membunuhku?" tanya Tobi "Aku ini calon suamimu lho!" ucapnya lagi.

Pernyataan Tobi tersebut membuat mata Hinata menyipit. "Jangan sembarangan bicara" ucap Hinata dingin yang tiba-tiba sosok angkernya muncul. "Kau tau aku ini sudah punya calon, BAKA!" umpat Hinata tajam dan baru kali ini Hinata memunculkan aura gelap di sekitar tubuhnya. Ini pasti akibat didikan Shimma, Hinata yang dulunya lemah lembut bisa berubah seangker itu. Sungguh mengerikan.

"Huaaaa! Nee-san maraahhh" Tobi histeris dan sedikit mundur namun dengan cepat ia berubah tenang dan memilih mendekati Hinata lalu bertanya dengan polos, "Nee-san-sama-hime, sedang marah ya?"

Hinata mendadak sweatdrop begitu juga Ino dan Sakura yang sedari tadi menonton ke arah mereka.

Kali ini Sakura juga ikut marah kepada Tobi. "Benar-benar pria idiot tak berguna! **_SHANAROOOOO!" Bruagh!_** Pukulan Sakura malah mengenai tanah tempat Tobi berdiri tadi.

"Apa yang kau pukul Nee-san?" tanya Tobi polos dan membuat dahi Sakura mengkerut karena semakin kesal.

"Bakayaroo!" geram Sakura karena sangat kesal.

Di belakang, Ino juga sangat kesal. Ino lalu mengangkat sebuah pilar besar kemudian melemparnya ke arah Tobi. Karena lengah, kepala Tobi terkena lemparan itu yang membuat dirinya menjadi pusing. "Neeeee….. kenapa ada itik terbang mengelilingi kepalku ya?" tanya Tobi dan kemudian langsung pingsan. Sakura yang hampir terkena pilar nyasar langsung melompat menjauh lalu berada di samping Hinata.

"Rasakan Pilar no Jutsuku, dasar sialan!" umpat Ino.

Jauh di samping ketiga _kunoichi_ tersebut, Asura bangkit kemudian melemaskan somua otot-otot tubuhnya sambil menatap ketiga gadis itu dengan pandangan dingin membuat suasana di ketiga gadis itu menjadi tegang.

"Dia benar-benar orang yang kuat" ucap Ino.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"Biar aku yang melawannya" ucap Sakura.

Sakura melangkah mendekati Asura sedangkan Asura sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Kau mengingatkanku terhadap seseorang" ucap Sakura. "Sifat dinginmu agak mirip seperti dia".

"Jangan banyak bicara" ucap Asura.

"Kau akan menyusul temanmu itu" ucap Sakura. **_"SHANAROOOO!"_** Sakura langsung menyerang namun pukulannya berhasil ditahan dengan kedua lengan Asura yang melindungi wajahnya. Walaupun sangup menepis, Asura berhasil dibuat terseret beberapa meter ke belakang karena dorongan pukulan Sakura yang begitu kuat.

"Ini baru 45% tenagaku dan aku akan segera membawamu ke tempat temanmu di neraka" ucap Sakura sinis.

" ** _SHANAROOOOOO!"_** Sakura memukul secara liar ke arah Asura, namun sayangnya Asura berhasil menghindarinya menyebabkan pukulan keras Sakura hanya menyeset udara saja. "Keparat!" umpat Sakura.

"Kau terlalu lam—" perkataan Asura terpotong karena Sakura kembali menyerang.

" ** _SHANAROOOOOOO!"_** sekarang Sakura mengunakan 75% tenaganya dan siapapun tak akan selamat dengan pukulan ini jika terkena langsung. Asura sempat menepis dengan kedua lengannya namun karena pukulan Sakura begitu kuat, lengannya menjadi remuk dan karena dorongan pukulan Sakura yang sangat kuat, tulang lengannya menabrak tulang rusuknya hingga patah dan patahan tulang rusuknya menusuk jantungnya hingga menembus punggungnya. Asura mati sebelum ia membalas serangan Sakura.

"Kau akan bertemu temanmu di alam sana" ucap Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Shano muncul entah dari mana. "Siapa bilang aku sudah mati, dasar gadis tengik!" umpat Shano. "Pukulanmu tadi hanya sebuah pukulan anak kecil" ucapnya lagi.

Hinata dan Ino melangkah mendekati Shano. "Yang ini biar kami yang menghabisinya" ucap Ino.

"Berharap bisa membunuhku? Kalian bercanda nona-nona, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa membunuhku" ucap Shano.

"Kau jangan berbicara omong kosong" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah mulut goa dan Hinata mengenal siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata.

"Neji! Sai! Shikamaru!" seru Ino.

"Kalian terlambat" ucap Sakura yang berada di samping mayat Asura.

Naruto memendang ke arah Sakura. "Terimakasih telah membunuh orang itu, Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto.

"Bersama matinya orang itu, penghalang jadi menghilang ya" ucap Sai.

Sekarang Shano telah terpojokan, Shano hanya melihat musuh saja di sekitarnya sedangkan bosnya telah pergi entah kemana. "Dasar orang idiot, dia melarikan diri dan Asura malah mati semudah itu. Cih, wajah dinginnya tak begitu berguna" grutu Shano.

Shano menyadari sekarang banyak pasang mata menatap ke arahnya dan ia tahu ini bukan hal yang baik untuknya, satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ia perbuat adalah tersenyum manis kehadapan para musuhnya dan tentunya senyum Shano mengalahkan senyuman Sai.

"Jangan menampilkan senyum seperti itu di hadapan kami" ucap Sakura.

Shano berhenti tersenyum kemudian langsung merapal sebuah Handseal **_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Five hundred man!"_** _500 tentara shinobi bersenjata lengkap dari rantai sampai katana._

Naruto juga hendak mengeluarkan kuchiyose namun dihentikan oleh Sakura. "Ini masalahku, Naruto! Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya" ucap Sakura.

"Ini juga masalah kami" ucap Hinata. "Kami bertiga saja sudah cukup melawan mereka" ucapnya lagi.

"Itu benar" imbuh Ino.

Ketiganya bersikeras membuat Naruto tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa lagi kemudian dia bersama rekannya yang lain membiarkan ketiga gadis itu turun bertarung. Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya mengawasi saja.

"Heh, kalian terlalu meremehkanku gadis tengik!" ucap Shano yang berada di tengah pasukannya.

Sakura menyahut "Jangan banyak bicara, kau akan segera mati".

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Shano memerintahkan semua pasukannya untuk menyerang. "Serang!".

Seketika pertempuran antara 500 shinobi dengan tiga _kunoichi_ terpecah.

" ** _SHANAROOOOO!"_** Sakura memukul keras setiap musuh yang mendekatinya, meninju kepala musuh, memukul perut musuh hingga membuat musuh muntah darah bercampur yang lain, menendang pipi musuh hingga remuk, melompat lalu membentur kepala musuh dengan kedua siku, berlari kemudian melompat lalu membentur rahang musuh dengan kedua lutut membuat wajah musuh hancur, bahkan Sakura dengan kerasnya meninju rahang bagian bawah musuh hingga musuh terlempar ke atas membuatnya tertancap di tanah langit-langit goa.

Jika Sakura sedang marah, semuanya akan remuk karena tinju mautnya. Walaupun Sakura terkesan sangar tapi jika Sasuke sendiri yang membuat masalah terhadap dirinya maka seketika tinjunya akan membeku, itu karena Sakura sangat sayang terhadap Sasuke.

Sedangkan Ino, ia mengambil senjata salah satu musuhnya yang baru saja di jatuhkannya. Ia mengambil sebuah pedang pendek lalu ia beraksi dengan pedang tersebut. Ino menyayat leher demi leher musuh yang menyerangnya, juga menusuk jantung musuh, menebas perut musuh yang berusaha menebasnya, menusuk ubun-ubun musuh hingga membelah tubuh musuh.

Ino terlihat sangat brutal, darah telah menodai tangan, pedang dan pakaiannya. Sekarang Ino makin mirip seperti kekasihnya.

"Gadis ini benar-benar" grutu Shikamaru.

Gaya bertarung Hinata juga sama mengerikannya, dia mengunakan jarum beracun miliknya. Racunnya dapat membunuh musuh dengan seketika. Hinata melepar jarum demi jarum satu persatu dan menancap di setiap kening musuh yang mendekat membuat keseimbangan musuh menghilang kemudian jatuh seketika dan setelah tiga detik langsung tewas.

"Racun macam apa itu?" Neji sedikit bingung dan juga heran.

"Ini pasti ajaran Fuga" ucap Naruto.

"Sungguh mengerikan jika terkena racun itu" ucap Sai.

"Dan mengapa dia tidak apa-apa, padahal dia menyentuh langsung jarum-jarumnya dengan tangan telanjang" ucap Shikamaru.

"Fuga pasti telah mengajarkan antitoksinnya" ujar Naruto sambil melipat tangan di dada sambil memandangi kekasihnya yang sedang beraksi.

"Wah… Hinata-san seperti ular piton" ucap Sai.

"Diam kau Sai!" seru Naruto tajam.

Semua pasukan Shano berhasil dijatuhkan dalam waktu 15 menit oleh ketiga _kunoichi_ tersebut dan ini benar-benar membuat Shano terkejut. Shano menatap semua pasukannya yang telah berserakan, "Ti-tidak mungkin, semua pasukanku kalah dengan begitu mudah".

"Sekarang giliranmu!" tunjuk Sakura ke arah Shano.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menyusul Asura. Jadi, sayonara!" ucap Shano lalu melempar bomb asap, mengunci pancaran chakra pada tubuhnya kemudian menghilang.

Dua menit kemudian.

"Aku tak merasakan chakranya, dia benar-benar lenyap dari tempat ini" ucap Naruto.

"Jika kau sudah bilang seperti itu, itu artinya musuh memang sudah pergi jauh. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, lagi pula mataku tak menangkap apapun di sekitar sini" ujar Neji.

"Oke, ayo pulang dan melapor kepada Baa-chan" ucap Naruto lalu semuanya segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah selesai melaksanakan missi penyelamatan tersebut, Naruto segera melapor ke tempat Hokage dan hari sudah hampir sore. Semua keluarga, teman dan kerabat akhirnya merasa lega setelah melihat ketiga _kunoichi_ tersebut pulang dengan selamat.

Kejadian penculikan tersebut memberi banyak pelajaran kepada pihak Konoha, dengan terjadinya hal seperti itu pihak Konoha harus memperketat penjagaan kembali, mengingat musuh mungkin akan menyerang atau datang sewaktu-waktu. Mengingat juga isu bergabungnya dua raksasa Konoha dengan Akatsuki yang bisa jadi sewaktu-waktu mereka akan mengambil Naruto karena Naruto adalah seorang jinchuuriki.

Isu itu selalu membuat pikiran Naruto terganggu, ia tak habis pikir kenapa dua rekannya nekat menghianati desa setelah membunuh Danzo secara sadis. Kenapa mereka berhianat? Pertanyaan itu selalu terniang diotaknya dan tak dapat diterima oleh akal sehatnya. Mengapa Fuga yang terkenal begitu baik bisa menghianati temannya? Lalu mengapa Sasuke yang sangat mencintai desanya memilih menjadi seorang bajingan? Apa sebenarnya yang mereka pikirkan? Apa mereka telah dipengaruhi oleh Itachi? Naruto memikirkan semua hal tersebut yang membuat hatinya sangat bimbang.

Di lain tempat, di tempat Shano menhilang tadi. Shano kembali muncul dari dalam tanah tempat tadi ia berpijak saat melempar bomb asap. "Haaaah…. mereka memang sangat menyusahkan" keluh Shano kemudian ia menatap jasat Asura. "Ckckckck.. Asura malah mati" ucapnya.

"Siapa bilang aku sudah mati" terdengar suara dari arah mulut goa.

Shano menoleh ke arah suara itu dan menemukan Asura yang sedang bersantai di pintu goa. Shano kembali menoleh ke tempat jasat Asura tadi dan ternyata jasatnya telah menghilang. Shano kembali menatap Asura, "Asura! Aku melihat sendiri tubuhmu sudah remuk, kenapa kau bisa…"

"Ayo pergi dari sini!" potong Asura.

"Ah, kau masih saja dingin. Baiklah, ayo pergi" ucap Shano.

Mereka berdua segera meninggalkan goa dan bagaimana Asura bisa hidup kembali? itu masih misteri.

To be continued.

 ** _-Akatsuki-_**

Dua angota Akatsuki yang sudah sangat kita kenal yaitu Deidara dan Tobi terlihat sedang bersantai di sebuah warung makan. Tobi telah kembali dengan sendirinya dengan alasan dia tidak begitu betah jika terlalu lama jauh dengan Akatsuki dan pada akhirnya Tobi pulang dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Deidara dan Tobi terlihat sedang duduk _bersila_ di sebuah warung lesehan yang menjual menu makanan tradisional yang berada di pingiran jalan di sebuah desa yang terkenal dengan panorama alamnya, sehingga desa ini dilirik sebagai tempat pariwisata yang menyenangkan. Kedua penjahat kelas atas ini terlihat sedang menyantap menu utama warung ini yaitu _bakso tuna panggang_ dan anehnya Tobi yang biasanya rebut kini mendadak sunyi.

"Ey Tobi! Tak biasanya kau murung seperti itu hmmm! Apa kau sedang datang bulan?" tanya Deidara sambil menyempatkan diri untuk menyantap baksonya.

Tobi malah asik melamun sambil mengaduk-aduk bakso pada mangkok yang ada di hadapannya, sepertinya Tobi tak mendengarkan pertanyaan Deidara.

Deidara berhenti mengunyah lalu menatap ke arah Tobi dan membuatnya merasa iba setelah melihat tingkah Tobi yang tak seperti biasanya itu. "Sudalah Tobi, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu hmmm!" ucap Deidara lalu mengunyah baksonya lagi kemudian menelannya. "Tobi! Yang kemarin itu jangan diambil hati, walaupun semua ucapan Ketua kita itu sangat menusuk jantung tapi Ketua kita sangan menyayangi semua anak buahnya. Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah yang kemarin itu, toh kau sudah mengembalikan semua barang yang kau curi itu, hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

Tobi tetap saja melamun.

Deidara menghela nafasnya, ia merasa juniornya itu sedang tertekan akibat amarah Pain yang didapatnya kemarin. Deidara kemudian menepuk pelan bahu juniornya itu, "Sudahlah Tobi tenangkan jiwamu! Aku turut berduka cita atas apa yang sedang menimpamu hmm!" ucapnya.

"Ano.. Deidara-senpai…" akhirnya Tobi menyahut namun ucapannya tanggung, Tobi terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku mengerti, sebagai senior aku paham betul tentang masalahmu ini. Kau pasti sangat tertekan karena mendapat perkataan kasar dari Ketua hmmm! Sudahlah berbesar hatilah!" tegur Deidara.

"Bukanya tertekan dengan masalah itu, Deidara senpai. Tapi…" Tobi malah semakin murung.

"Terus apa yang membuatmu segalau ini. Biasanya jika momen makan bakso seperti ini biasanya kau langsung rebut _'neee… Deidara-senpai, bakso ini kok bulet-bulet? Trus namanya kok bakso? Tapi kalau dimakan kok enak? Kenapa bisa gitu ya, Deidara-senpai?'_ biasanya kau akan menanyakan hal-hal konyol itu. Kalau bukan amarah Ketua kita terus apa yang membuatmu bermuram durja seperti ini hmm?" tanya Deidara.

"Neee…. Ano… nee.. eto… Deidara-senpai.. eto.. ano.." ucap Tobi yang terlihat sangat gerogi.

"Ah jangan berbelit-belit hmm!" ucap Deidara.

"Ke..marin kan aku dimarahi abis-abisan sama Tuan Pain terus…" ucap Tobi terputus karena malu.

Deidara menatap ke arah Tobi dengan serius. "Terus?" Deidara terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Terus… setelah marahnya Tuan Pain abis aku mengambil setangkai bunga mawar putih, Deidara-senpai" ucap Tobi polos.

"Eee?" Deidara menjadi bingung. "Mawar putih? Buat apa?" tanya Deidara.

"Buat Trizh-sama yang kebetulan juga ada di sana, aku kemarin menyatakan cintaku dihadapan Tuan Pain, Konan-sama dan Trizh-sama. Aku menyatakan lewat mawar putih itu kalau cintaku sangat tulus terhadap Trizh-sama" ucap Tobi gembira karena mengingat perasaannya terhadap Trizh.

Deidara menepak keninngnya sendiri setelah mendengar cerita Tobi tersebut. "Terus kenapa kau malah murung. Seharusnya kau senang karena berhasil menyatakan cinta dihadapan para peninggi organisasi hmm!" ucap Deidara. "Hmm! Tapi kau memang sepenuhnya sudah gila, Tobi! Kau tau sendiri kan, Trizh-sama itu sangat angker hmm!" imbuh Deidara.

"Tapi aku mencitainya sepenuh hati" ucap Tobi polos.

"Kau ini lebih gila dari semua orang gila yang ada di dunia ini. Terus kenapa kau murung?" tanya Deidara yang masih penasaran.

"Sehabis aku menyatakan cintaku kepada Trizh-sama aku malah ditendang hingga terpental ratusan meter sampai keluar Amegakure" ucap Tobi.

"Sudah ku duga akan menjadi seperti itu hmmm! Mana mungkin Trizh-sama suka terhadap orang gila sepertimu hmm!" ucap Deidara.

Tobi malah melakukan pose sedang berpikir serius dan membuat Deidara menepak jidatnya kembali. _"Sekarang mau bertingkah apa lagi kau Tobi"_ batin Deidara.

Tobi berdiri begitu saja lalu mengepalkan tangan tepat di depan wajahnya, dengan serius kemudian berkata dengan lantang "Aku akan terus berusaha menyatakan cintaku terhadap Trizh-sama walaupun aku akan ditendang ribuan kali aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja karena menyatakan cinta terhadap Trizh-sama adalah jalan ninjaku" ucapnya semangat yang disaksikan oleh semua pengunjung warung tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Deidara menepak keningnya dan kini lebih keras dari sebelumnya, "kau sudah bosan hidup hah. Trizh-sama itu orang yang kejam" nasehat Deidara.

"Tapi aku yakin dengan kekuatan cinta yang aku miliki" ucap Tobi serius.

"Cintamu itu hanya sekedar cinta monyet hmm!" ucap Deidara.

"Aku bukan monyet Deidara-senpai" bantah Tobi.

"Terserah kau saja, lama-lama bersamamu aku malah ingin meledak. Aku malah tersiksa mendapat patner sepertimu" gumam Deidara.

"Tidak usah sungkan Deidara-senpai. Aku ini pasti selalu membuat senpai selalu bahagia jika dekat denganku lho" ucap Tobi.

"Bukan jadi bahagia tapi aku malah tersiksa, Baka!" geram Deidara.

"Oh terimakasih Deidara-senpai, karena senpai menjadi bahagia karena adanya diriku di sisi senpai" ucap Tobi bangga.

Deidara lagi-lagi menepak jidatnya dengan keras karena saking kesalnya terhadap Tobi tapi karena juniornya itu sedang _galau_ ia memilih bersabar. "Terserah kau saja" ucap Deidara.

 ** _-Konoha, 09.00am-_**

Ruang Hokage kembali ricuh, karena mendapat berita pergerakan Akatsuki dari mata-mata mereka. Berita tentang tertangkapnya bijuu ekor dua dan tentang penyerangan Kuil Api di Konoha telah sampai ke telinga Tsunade dan membuatnya berpikir berat.

Tsunade kemudian memanggil Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo, Kotetsu dan beberapa tim yang lain untuk melakukan pencarian terhadap Akatsuki.

Sekarang mereka semua sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Tsunade di atap bangunan Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Asuma.

"Kalian semua pergi dan selidiki sekitar kawasan Kuil Api hingga daerah lain, kemungkinan musuh belum melewati perbatasan Negara Api" perintah Tsunade.

"Baik" sahut semuanya kemudian bergegas melaksanakan tugas.

Semua shinobi yang dikumpulkan secara mendadak segera menyebar ke segala penjuru, mesisir semua tepat, mencari berbagai informasi dan berusaha menemukan jejak Akatsuki. Oprasi pencarian ini sama sekali tidak melibatkan Naruto, sementara Naruto sendiri terlihat sedang bersantai di atas ranjangnya di sebuah apartemen kecil miliknya.

Tsunade sengaja membiarkan Naruto untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah latihah berat yang baru-baru ini ia jalani. Bukannya mengesampingkan Naruto namun belum saatnya Naruto untuk turun tangan dalam masalah ini.

Berdiam diri, sesuatu hal yang sangat dibenci oleh Naruto namun apa boleh buat, Tsunade memerintahkan dirinya untuk mengambil libur. Dalam artian lain Naruto dipaksa untuk libur dan mau tak mau Naruto harus mengikuti perintah itu karena printah Tsunade sangat mutlak adanya.

Sementara itu, Tim yang diutus oleh Hokage telah menyebar ke segala penjuru untuk melacak keberadaan Akatsuki. Tim Azuma yang berangotakan Shikamaru, Izumo dan Kotetsu sempat mengunjungi Kuil Api lalu mendapati Kuil itu telah hancur dan juga menerima berita bawha teman seperjuangan Azuma dulu 'Chiriku' telah dibunuh dan mayatnya dibawa oleh pihak Akatsuki.

Asuma juga meperoleh sebuah titik terang setelah mengunjungi Kuil Api. Dengan hilangnya Chiriku, tim Asuma menyimpulkan bawha mayat Chiriku pasti akan ditukarkan ke pasar gelap. Mengingat Chiriku adalah salah satu dari mantan 12 ninja penjaga dan kematian mereka sangat diinginkan oleh pihak lain sehingga harga perkepala mereka sangatlah tinggi. Dimana kepala Asuma sendiri bernilai 35 juta dollar.

 ** _Pihak Akatsuki_** , di sebuah jalan setapak terlihat dua angota Akatsuki yang sedang melintas dan salah satunya sedang membawa mayat seorang Biksu di punggungnya.

Pria tinggi bermasker hitam dan mengenakan kerudung putih, matanya menjadi satu-satunya bagian yang terlihat dari wajahnya. Pria ini bernama Kakuzu dan ia sedang membawa mayat seseorang biksu di punggungnya. Kakuzu memiliki iris mata berwarna hijau dan sclera berwarna merah. Kakuzu adalah missing-nin rank S yang berasal dari Takigakure.

Kakuzu memiliki partner yang bernama Hidan. Hidan adalah satu-satunya rekan yang sanggup bertahan dengan Kakuzu yang terkenal tak akan segan-segan membunuh siapapun termasuk rekannya sendiri. Hidan memiliki rambut panjang berwarna perak yang disisir kebelakang dengan mata berwarna ungu khas dan mengenakan jubah akatsuki yang terbuka tanpa baju dalam, ia memakai pelindung dahi Yugakure di sekitar lehernya serta mengunakan jimat Jashin tergantung seperti kalung yang berbentuk segitiga terbalik di dalam lingkaran.

Kedua penjahat tingkat atas ini sedang berjalan ke suatu tempat dan sepertinya mayat biksu tersebut sangat penting untuk mereka.

"Aku benar-benar sangat muak dengan semua omonganmu itu" ucap Hidan.

"Memangnya apa yang aku pernah katakan padamu" ucap Kakuzu.

"Si Ketua itu benar-benar membuatku muak, apa harus aku dipasangkan dengan orang aneh sepertimu. Kemarin kau melarangku untuk membunuh ekor dua, kau bilang harus membuatnya setengah mati. Tau kah kau, dengan melakukan hal itu aku telah melanggar aliran Jashin yang aku anut, dimana setiap pengikut Dewa Jashin harus melakupan pembantaian sampai lawan benar-benar tak bernafas lagi. Kau telah membuatku berdosa terhadap Dewa Jashin, aku ingin sekali membunuhmu dan Ketua sialan itu untuk menebus dosaku terhadap Dewa Jashin" ucap Hidan yang berjalan di sisi kanan Kakazu.

"Jika para peninggi mendengar ocehanmu itu, sudah bisa dipastikan kau sudah berakhir bersama Dewa Jashinmu itu" ucap Kakuzu dingin.

Mendengar hinaan itu, Hidan langsung setengah berteriak di hadapan Kakuzu dan itu membuat Kakuzu menghentikan langkahnya. "Seenaknya kau menghina Jashin-sama, aku akan bersumpah akan membunuhmu sekarang juga tapi kau ini orang aneh yang sulit dibunuh. Aku tidak mencium darah segar yang mengalir di dalam tubuhmu itu, Kakuzu!".

Kakuzu menatap dingin rekannya itu. "Suatu saat nanti setelah missi ini selesai dan jadwalku kosong aku akan membunuhmu" ucap Kakuzu dingin kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Cih, kau selalu saja bilang seperti itu" ucap Hidan tapi Kakuzu malah terus berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. "Oi oi oi Kakuzu! Oi Tunggu aku!" panggil Hidan kemudian berlari agar dapat berjalan sejajar dengan Kakuzu. "Oi Kakuzu! Kenapa kau selalu mengumpulkan mayat-mayat? Tujuan kita harusnya menangkap jinchuriki. Kau selalu saja berburu orang-orang yang kepalanya bernilai jutaan dollar, kapan kau melakukan missi utama kita hah?" ucap Hidan namun tak dihiraukan. "Oi Kakuzu!" panggilnya.

Kakuzu akhirnya muak, "Jangan cerewet kau, atau akan aku bunuh kau sekarang" ucap Kakuzu.

"Memangnya kau bisa membunuhku?" tanya Hidan.

Kakuzu berhenti melangkah, "Kau tau Trizh-sama kan, Hidan? Bahkan Jashinpun bertekuk lutut dihadapannya" ucap Kakuzu kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Hidan sedikit tersentak lalu menjadi bimbang, "Oi oi oi kau jangan membuat omong kosong seperti itu, aku akan membutikan bahwa kau salah. Memang Trizh-sama memberiku kekuatan tambahan tapi aku tak akan menyembahnya, hanya Jashin-sama yang kuat" ucap Hidan tegas namun Kakuzu mengacuhkannya.

 ** _-Tim Azuma-_**

Dengan informasi yang merka peroleh dari Kuil Api, Tim Asuma menuju kelima penukaran pasar gelap yang dibantu oleh tim yang lain. Tim Azuma menuju tempat penukaran yang terdekat dengannya kemudian mengintai tempat tersebut.

Di posisi lain, Tim yang berangotakan Ino dan Choji mendapat pesan dari Tim Azuma yang mengatakan bahwa Akatsuki sedang bergerak menuju penukaran pasar gelap. Di wilayah Negara Api terdapat lima pasar gelap dan kebetulan salah satunya dekat dari tim mereka.

"Dekat di depan kita terdapat tempat penukaran" ujar Sang Kapten.

Mendengar itu expresi Ino berubah cemas dan disadari oleh Choji yang ada di belakangnya. _"Kita akan berjumpa dengan Akatsuki, apakan Fuga-kun.."_ batin Ino.

Chouji menepuk pelan bahu Ino, "Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Jika Fuga-kun telibat dalam hal ini, kita akan bersama-sama menyadarkannya dan membawanya kembali. Apalagi Fuga-kun mencintaimu, pastinya dia akan senang berjumpa denganmu, Ino. Dia pasti mau kembali" ucapnya menenangkan Ino.

"Chouji… terimakasih" ucap Ino.

"Baiklah, ayo bergerak!" seru Sang Kapten.

Di pihak Asuma, timnya terlihat sedang mengintai sebuah bangunan toilet umum yang dicurigai sebagai tempat penukaran. Timnya terlihat sangat waspada dan tak lama kemudian salah satu anggota Akatsuki keluar.

Hidan keluar dari dalam toilet tersebut.

Asuma yang sebagai kapten tim langsung memerintahkan semua rekannya untuk segera menyergap Hidan. Tim Azuma keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu segera menyerang Hidan tanpa-basa basi.

Asuma melempar beberapa suriken bertujuan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hidan sementara rekannya yang lain menyerang dari tiga arah lain. Shikamaru berhasil mengikat pergerakan Hidan dengan _Kagemane no jutsu_ miliknya kemudian dengan cepat, Izumo dan Kotetsu langsung menusuk tubuh Hidan dengan pedang besar tapi sulit dipercaya Hidan tidak tewas setelah jantungnya tertusuk.

Hal itu membuat semuanya sangat terkejut. "Ma-manusia macam apa ini?" ucap Shikamaru.

"A-apa di-dia aba-di?" tanya Izumo

"Su-sulit di-dipercaya" ucap Kotetsu.

"Oi oi oi! Kalian akan segera mendapat hukuman dari Jashin-sama. Whahahaha… kalian berdua tumbal yang empuk untuk persembahan" ucap Hidan sambil menatap Izumo dan Kotetsu, pandangan Hidan kemudian beralih ke arah Asuma kemudian ia melihat lambang api di bagian pinggang Asuma. "Yare yare! Kakuzu pasti senang melihat ini" ucapnya lagi.

" _Chiriku"_ batin Asuma.

Sementara di Konoha, Naruto terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ite!" keluh Naruto karena mukanya membentur lantai. Naruto lalu berdiri kemudian mendudukan dirinya di ranjangnya "Sial, dasar mimpi buruk!" gumam Naruto.

" ** _Oi Naruto! Kau jangan terlalu banyak tidur, sudah jam tiga sore kau masih mau tidur hah"_** suara Kurama terdengar di otak Naruto.

"Baiklah-baiklan Kurama-san" ucap Naruto sedikit malas. _"Ini sungguh membosankan. Baa-chan sama sekali tidak mengijinkanku melakukan aktivitas ninjaku, yang membuatku harus melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang berat yaitu tidur siang, hah…"_ batin Naruto.

" ** _Oi Naruto, apa rencanamu hari ini?"_** tanya Kurama.

"Mandi, Kurama-san" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah ke kamar mandinya.

" ** _Ah.. biasanya kau akan latihan"_** ucap Kurama

Naruto yang sedang membuka pintu kamar mandinya kemudian berhenti sejenak, "Aku hanya diijinkan untuk beristirahat saja. Sudahlah Kurama-san, aku mandi dulu. See ya!" ucap Naruto.

" ** _Ah.. Kau berbicara seperti Fuga"_** ucap Kurama.

Di pihak lain, Hinata kekasih Naruto sedang memasak beberapa makanan untuk dibawa ke apartement Naruto nati.

" _Aku harap Naruto-kun menyukai masakanku"_ batin Hinata sambil bersemangat memasak. _"Aku akan memasakan berbagai macam makanan untuknya, semoga dia senang nantinya"_ batinnya lagi.

Tanpa disadari Neji datang menghampiri Hinata ke dapur, "Sepertinya kau sedang memasak makanan yang lezat, aroma sedapnya membuatku lapar" ucap Neji tiba-tiba dan membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Oh Neji-niisan, kapan kau datang?" tanya Hinata dan tak menghentikan aktivitas menggorengnya.

"Baru saja saat aku mencium aroma sedap masakanmu. Boleh aku mencicipinya? Kelihatannya perutku sudah tidak sabar" ucap Neji.

"Tentu saja, Nii-san. Tapi makannya bersamaan dengan Naruto-kun ya" ucap Hinata.

"E.. kok begitu?" tanya Neji.

"Karena aku sengaja membuatkan ini untuk Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lalu tersenyum manis.

"Tapi bisakah aku mencicipinya sedikit saja?" tanya Neji.

"Um… tunggu Naruto-kun mencicipinya dulu ya" ucap Hinata polos dan membuat Neji sedikit cemberut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan sabar" ucap Neji dengan nada terpakasa. _"Siapa yang tidak tau kalau Hinata-hime selalu mengutamakan Naruto dalam segala hal, termasuk kesempatan untuk mencicipi"_ batin Neji.

"Sabar ya Neji-niisan, nanti kita makan malam bersama di apartement Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ha-ah.. baiklah" sahut Neji pasrah.

 ** _-Tim Asuma-_**

Asuma telah terluka parah akibat pertarungannya dengan Hidan dan hanya dalam hitungan waktu saja Asuma akan segera tewas. Shikamaru dan yang lain tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong Asuma karena mereka bertiga dihadang oleh Kakuzu, Kakuzu sama sekali tak membiarkan ketiganya membantu Asuma.

Hidan membunuh Asuma dengan sangat mudah dengan sebuah ritual aneh yang diyakininya adalah sebuah ritual pengorbanan untuk Dewa sebagai tanda baktinya terhadap Tuhannya yaitu Jashin. Hidan membuat tanda segitiga di dalam lingkaran di permukaan tanah kemudian mencuri darah korbannya yaitu Asuma kemudian memakannya lalu ia melakukan sebuah penyiksaan dengan menusuk diri sendiri yang anehnya malah berefek pada korbannya sampai korbannya itu tewas.

Tim yang berisikan Ino dan Choji akhirnya tiba, tapi mereka terlambat jauh. Hidan dan Kakuzu saat itu memdadak dipanggil oleh ketua mereka untuk melakukan penyegelan nibi yang memaksa keduanya harus menyelesaikan pertarungannya yang belum selesai.

"Oi-oi-oi! Kalian tunggu di sini, kami akan segera kembali. Sampai jumpa kembali, dasar sampah!" umpat Hidan kemudian menghilang bersama Kakuzu.

Sedangkan kondisi Asuma sudah sangat memperhatinkan. Asuma terbaring diantara murid-muridnya dan rekannya. Asuma tak bisa tertolong lagi bahkan Ino yang memiliki kemampuan medis yang lumayan tak mampu mengobatinya. Asuma sekarat hanya dalam waktu 10 menit pertarungan bersama Hidan.

Matahari sudah tenggelam dan langit sudah gelap, sebelum meninggal Asuma mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya kepada ketiga muridnya.

Asuma memandang Ino terlebih dahulu lalu berkata "Kau berkemauan keras, dapat diandalkan dan bertanggung jawab. Jaga teman-temanmu, jangan kalah dengan Sakura dalam hal ninjutsu maupun percintaan. Aku tau kau ingin mebawa dia kembali, jadi jangan pernah menyerah jangan kalah dengan Sakura".

"Baik" sahut Ino lalu menangis.

Asuma kemudian menatap Chouji "Selalu percaya dirilah dan mungkin sedikit diet".

"Aku akan berusaha, sensei" Chouji juga ikut menangis.

Dan yang terakhir untuk Shikamaru, "Kau ninja yang pintar dan memiliki akal yang hebat. Jangan kalah dengan Naruto, Neji dan yang lainnya. Hanya saja kau orang yang sangat malas dan tidak suka hal yang merepotkan, tapi aku tak pernah menang bernain shogi melawanmu" ucap Asuma. "Shikamaru! Dekatkan telingamu!" serunya kemudian Shikamaru menurutinya dan Asuma segera memberitahukan sesuatu untuknya. Setelah memberitahukan semuanya, Asuma meninggal bersama dengan turunnya hujan.

Asuma meminta dinyalakan rokok terakhir untuknya oleh Shikamaru dan Shikamaru dengan penuh haru menyalakkan rokok dimulut Asuma untuk terakhir kalinya sambil menangis ditengah hujan.

Esok harinya Asuma dimakamkan, semua yang ditinggalkan tak hentinya menangis saat penguburan. Kurenai sendiri tak sanggup menahan air matanya, kesedihannya begitu dalam karena ditinggal sang suami. Dari setelah mendengar kematian suaminya sampai acara pemakaman, Kurenai tak henti-hentinya menangis bahkan ia seharian berada di pemakaman Konoha.

Kurenai tak sendirian, di sana juga berada tiga murid Asuma.

"Kurinai-sensei, sebaiknya kita segera pulang" ucap Ino.

"Aku ingin menemaninya sebentar lagi" ucap Kurinai di sela isak tangisnya.

"Baiklah, Kurenai-sensei" ucap Ino. Sementara yang lain hanya menatap kuburan Asuma tampa mau berbicara sedikitpun.

Setelah peristiwa itu, Shikamaru lalu merencanakan penyerangan kedua melawan Hidan dan Kakuzu yang telah membunuh Asuma. Pagi-pagi buta, keesokan harinya setelah pemakaman, Shikamaru dan kedua rekannya segera bergerak namun diluar dugaan, Kakashi ikut membantu tim Shikamaru mencari dan menghancurkan dua anggota Akatsuki tersebut atas izin Hokage. Mereka kemudian segera bergerak.

Tim Shikamaru kemudian bertemu musuhnya di dekat hutan milik keluarga Nara. Shikamaru memancing Hidan bertarung satu lawan satu dengannya, sementara Kakashi, Chouji dan Ino melawan Kakuzu. Dengan segala trik, jebakan dan tipu muslihat, Shikamaru berhasil menjebak Hidan dan menghancurkan tubuhnya lalu menguburnya kedalam lubang besar yang sudah disiapkan. Namun sebelum dia mengubur Hidan sepenuhnya, tiga orang asing datang menghampiri Shikamaru dan menghentikannya untuk mengubur Hidan.

Seorang pria berpenampilan assassin berpakaian sebra abu-abu datang bersama dua orang berpenampilan seperti anbu dengan topeng kucing dan srigala.

Melihat kedatangan tiga orang asing itu, Shikamaru langsung menyiapkan sebuah kunai dan dalam keadaan siaga. "Siapa kalian?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu, kami datang untuk mengambil kepala Hidan" ucap pria yang berpenampilan assassin tersebut.

Hidan mendengar pembicaraan itu kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hidan berteriak dari dasar lubang jebakan yang dibuat oleh Shikamaru. "Ooooi! Aku tau kalian ada di pihakku jadi cepat tolong aku!".

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menolongnya!" teriak Shikamaru kemudian ia hendak menyerang pria assassin itu namun seseorang bertopeng srigala langsung menghadangnya untuk menghentikan serangannya. "Kami tidak berniat bertarung denganmu, jadi jangan berisik" ucap orang bertopeng srigala tersebut.

"Oi oi! Cepat bawa aku naik dan semua potongan tubuhku" Hidan kembali berteriak.

Orang bertopeng kucing kemudian mendekati lubang untuk sekedar melihat kondisi Hidan yang mengenaskan itu. "Ckckck! tubuhmu sudah berserakan masih saja besar mulut!" ucapnya.

"Neko-san, aku mohon tolong aku ya! Cepat tolong aku ya!" ucap Hidan memelas.

"Heh!" pria bertopeng kucing itu mendengus dan malah berbalik lalu melangkah mendekati temannya yang berpenampilan seperti soorang assassin. "Oi.. Kazuto! Cepat lakukan tugasmu!" seru pria bertopeng kucing tersebut.

"Baik, master!" sahut Kazuto kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kecil yang berisi deretan hurup-hurup keramat kemudian segera membukanya. Kazuto meletakkan scroll itu ke tanah kemudian segera melakukan handseal **_"Fuinjutsu : hell fuin!"_** tangan iblis keluar dari dalam scroll kemudian dengan cepat bergerak masuk ke lubang dan mengambil kepala Hidan.

"Oi oi oi! Ada apa ini?" teriak Hidan tapi tangan iblis tersebut langsung menariknya masuk ke dalam scroll.

"Penyegelan selesai!" ucap Kazuto.

"Good job, Kazuto!" ucap pria bertopeng kucing dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman Kazuto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Shikamaru.

Orang yang berdiri di hadapan Shikamaru hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya sedikitpun.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai dan ayo segera pergi!" ucap pria bertopeng kucing.

"Baiklah" sahut Kazuto lalu ia mengambil gulungan tadi kemudian melemparnya ke arah Shikamaru dan berhasil ditangkap dengan baik. "Itu hadiah untukmu dari kami" ucap Kazuto kemudian ketiga orang asing itu segera menghilang dengan _sushin no jutsu_.

Shikamaru menatap gulungan tersebut dengan penuh penasaran "Siapa sebenarnya mereka?" tanyanya dalah hati.

Sementara Kakashi yang melawan Kakuzu, berhasil membunuh 2 dari 5 'jantung' milik Kakuzu, itupun membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar sehingga mengharuskan Kakashi hampir kehabisan chakra. Kakuzu juga adalah orang yang aneh yang memiliki banyak jantung dalam satu tubuh dan juga sulit dibunuh karena memiliki banyak nyawa. Ketika keadaan hampir gawat, Naruto, Yamato, Sakura dan Sai datang membantu.

Tim Yamato datang di waktu yang tepat.

"Sorry, kami terlambat-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto!" seru Ino dan Chouji, mereka sangat gembira melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"Sekarang aku di sini, Ino. Semuanya akan segera berakhir" ucap Naruto.

Kakuzu mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut. "Heh, kau jangan sok di hadapanku, Kyuubi!" ucap Kakuzu.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Kakuzu, Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian langsung muncul di belakang Kakuzu dengan _rasengan_ yang telah siap. **_"Rasengan!" blar!_** Serangan itu menciptakan asap yang tebal.

"Kau begitu lamban, bocah Kyuubi!" ucap Kakuzu.

"Maaf, kau yang lamban!" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Kakuzu kemudian memukulnya hingga terpental.

 ** _Puagh! Blar!_** Tubuh Kakuzu membentur batu dengan keras.

Kakuzu bangkit "Kau membuatku harus serius. Baiklah!" ucap Kakuzu kemudian tubuhnya mulai diselimuti aura gelap, "Kali ini akan aku ambil jantungmu!" seru Kakuzu.

Naruto sama sekali tidak gentar. "Kekuatan iblis hah" ucap Naruto.

Keduanya lalu melesat cepat kemudian mengadu taijutsu dengan sengit sementara yang lainnya hanya menonton, walaupun ingin membantu itupun tak akan bisa.

"Naruto begitu cepat" ucap Sakura.

"Lawannya juga sama" ucap Ino.

"Akatsuki memang sangat mengerikan, orang yang menjadi lawan Naruto-kun mampu membalas serangan dari Naruto-kun. Sudah bisa dipastikan hanya Naruto-kun yang bisa membunuhnya" ucap Sai.

Kakuzu dan Naruto terus mengadu taijutsu. Naruto enggan menggunakan pedang kembarnya karena ia melihat musuh tak mengunakan senjata. Mereka saling memukul dan menendang bahkan saling membanting. Getaran pertarungan keduanya sampai dirasakan oleh yang lainnya hingga membuat rekan-rekan Naruto sedikit menelan ludah.

Kakuzu dan Naruto melompat ke arah belakang masing-masing dan berhenti sejenak. Kakuzu telah mengalami luka robek di bagian pipinya sedangkan Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari sela bibirnya.

"Kau lumayan hebat juga, Kyuubi!" ucap Kakuzu.

"Kau juga-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan segera mengakhirimu!" seru Kakuzu kemudian berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Maaf tapi kau yang akan segera berakhir" ucap Naruto kemudian masuk ke mode kyuubi level satu. " ** _Kage bunshin no jutsu!"_** Naruto menciptakan dua bunshin lalu segera menciptakan sebuah _Rasen Saturnus._ "Selamat tinggal, paman rambutan!" ucap salah satu bunshin Naruto kemudian menghilang dan tiba-tiba Naruto bunshin telah berjongkok di bawah Kakuzu kemudian segera menendang rahang Kakuzu hingga terlempar ke atas.

"Orang yang sudah melanyang di udara tak akan mampu menghindari serangan" ucap Naruto asli kemudian langsung lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri dan telah berada di bawah Kakuzu yang sedang melayang di udara. **_"Rasen Saturnus!" Ciung! Syusss!_** Akibat dorongan dari serangan Naruto, Kakuzu kembali terlempar lebih tinggi. "Warida!" seru Naruto kemudian langsung menghilang dan muncul di samping Sakura. **_Blarrrrrrr!_** Terjadi ledakan hebat di angkasa. _Rasen Saturnus_ memiliki bentuk yang kecil namun memiliki energy yang padat telah membakar habis tubuh Kakuzu.

"BAKAAA NARUTOOOOO! KENAPA KAU MEMILIH MUNCUL DI SAMPINGKU HAH!" teriak Sakura membuat telinga semuanya mencenging. _"Keparat! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia muncul saat aku sedang mandi, sial"_ batinnya marah.

Teriakan Sakura itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman polos saja oleh Naruto.

"JANGAN TERSENYUM BAKA! APA KAU TAK BISA TIDAK MUNCUL DI SAMPINGKU HAH!" teriak Sakura lagi dan membuat semuanya merasa ngeri terutama Sai.

"Go-gomene, Sakura-can. Saat genting seperti tadi aku hanya mengingat chakaramu saja, hehe" ucap Naruto kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"JANGAN BERALASAN, SHANAROOOOOO!" **_Syett!_** Krik! Krik! Krik!Pukulan Sakura hanya menyeset angin sementara Naruto telah berada di belakangnya. "Yosh mina! Ayo kita pulang-tebayo!" ucap Naruto lalu melangkah pulang bersama yang lainnya kecuali Sakura yang masih menatap pukulannya yang meleset dengan dahi menghitam. _"Dasar Naruto baka!"_ umpat Sakura dalam hati.

Setelah Naruto mengalahkan Kakuzu, Naruto dan timnya menyempatkan diri singgah di ramen Ichiraku untuk sekedar makan malam. Di sela santap malam mereka sempat membicarakan dua temannya yang seharusnya selalu bersama mereka.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka ya?" gumam Sakura.

"Kau sangat merindukan mereka ya, Sakura-san" ucap Sai.

Mendengar perkataan Sai itu membuat pipi Sakura sedikit memerah dan membuatnya tak sanggub berkata lagi. _"Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu"_ batin Sakura.

Naruto yang baru saja selesai menyantap ramennya langsung berbicara, "Sakura-chan! Kau tenang saja, aku akan membawa mereka kembali dan juga menyadarkan mereka dari pengaruh Akatasuki-tebayo" ucapnya. "Paman satu mangkok ramen lagi!" ucap Naruto lagi.

" _Hah nafsu makanmu masih saja tetap tinggi"_ batin Sakura kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

Sai menyadari senyuman Sakura itu kemudian ia langsung berucap "Sakura-san ternyata juga menyukai Naruto-kun ya" ucapnya polos.

Sakura langsung menatap horror ke arah Sai, "Sai, apa kau bilang tadi?" ucapnya datar dan membuat Sai harus menelan ludahnya sementara yang lainnya menatap heran ke arah keduanya lalu tiba-tiba saja Sai terkena pukulan keras. **_"SHANAROOOO!"_ Pug! Brugh! **Sai terlempar keluar kedai.

"JANGAN BERBICARA SEMBARANGAN, AKU INI HANYA SETIA TERHADAP SASUKE-KUN, BAKA!" teriak Sakura penuh amarah.

"He-eh.. dasar wanita" umpat Sai pelan sambil mengelus pipinya yang memar.

Naruto sama sekali tak ambil pusing masalah dua temannya itu, ia malah tetap asik menyantap ramennya. Sedangkan Ayame dan Teuchi terlihat sangat takjub melihat tingkah Sakura.

Naruto yang melihat expresi keduanya itu hanya bergeleng kepala, _"Dasar orang-orang aneh-tebayo!"_ batin Naruto.

Di lain pihak, di sebuah lubang persembunyian di bawah tanah terlihat Orochimaru bersama Kabuto sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Orochimaru terlihat sedang duduk bersantai sementara Kabuto sedang meracik obat untuk menunjang kesehatan Orochimaru. Setelah selesai meracik obat, Kabuto memberikannya kepada Orochimaru untuk diminum. "Tuan Orochimaru, silahkan diminum" ucap Kabuto.

"Baiklah" sahut Orochimaru dan ia meminumnya sampai habis. "Benarkah? Hidan dan Kakuzu telah mati?"

"Benar, menurut informasi yang aku peroleh, tampaknya Naruto dan timnya yang menghabisi mereka" ucap Kabuto sambil meracik obat selanjutnya. "Aku rasa, anggota Akatsuki akan mati di tangan mereka satu-persatu" imbuhnya.

"Hee.. sungguh bagus sekali namun Akatsuki berhasil mendapatkan nibi, kita harus membuat strategi untuk melemahkan mereka" ucap Orochimaru.

Kabuto menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, "Ano.. Orochi-sama, bagaimana tentang dua teman Naruto-kun?" tanya Kabuto.

"Mereka cukup berbahaya bagi kita, terutama yang berambut silver itu dan aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengatasi mereka. Mwahahahahaha!" ucap Orochimaru kemudian tertawa lantang.

"Orochi-sama memang jenius" puji Kabuto.

Esok harinya, tepat di pagi yang sangat cerah yang begitu damai dan di sebuah taman rekreasi, sedang berkumpul semua anggota rookie 12 (kecuali dua orang) untuk sekedar menghirup udara damai bersama sambil mengadakan arisan tahunan.

Namun momen damai ini tiba-tiba hancur berkeping-keping setelah semuanya mendapat berita bahwa dua anggota Akatsuki masuk ke Konoha. Semuanya langsung bergegas termasuk Naruto untuk bersiap menghadang anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

"Sial, Akatsuki terus bergerak. Sepertinya mereka tak membiarakan kita untuk menyusun sebuah strategi" ucap Neji.

"Mereka datang pasti untuk mengambil Naruto" ucap Shino, yang dibicarakan masih tetap terdiam.

"Yoosshhh, aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" ucap Lee semangat.

"Lee, musuh kita bukan orang sembarangan" ucap Tenten.

"Siapapun yang datang, mereka pasti sangat kuat" ucap Kiba.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berkumpul di menara Hokage untuk menunggu perintah" ucap Neji.

"Hah.. ini sungguh merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru. "Oi Naruto, ayo berangkat" panggilnya.

"Kalian saja, aku akan langsung menghadang mereka" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku akan ikut" ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu Naruto. Sebaiknya kau pancing mereka dulu ke luar desa" ucap Shikamaru.

"Itulah rencanaku" ucap Naruto. "Yosh! Sai, Sakura, Lee, Chouji, Ino dan Kiba! Kalian ikut denganku!" seru Naruto.

"Baik!" sahut semuanya.

"Ayo bergerak!" seru Naruto dan semuanya langsung mengikuti Naruto.

 ** _-Akatsuki-_**

Dua orang yang tak asing bagi penduduk Konoha sedang berjalan santai di jalan setapak menuju menara Hokage. Saat mereka melintas, toko-toko yang dilintasi oleh dua orang dari Akatsuki ini mendadak tutup karena sangat takut terhadap keduanya.

Tedengar bisik-bisikan para pedagang dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang menandakan ketakutan mereka yang amat sangat.

"Me-me-mere-reka, pe-pen-jahat ke-kelas a-tas, a-ayo cepat se-mbunyi!"

"Ce-cepat tutup to-tokonya!"

"Ba-bahaya, me-mereka sasangat ber-bahaya da-dan ju-ga me-mereka me-miliki har-harga ra-ratu-san ju-juta do-llar"

"La-larii!"

"Se-selama-t-kan di-diri ka-kalian!"

Kericuhan itu sampai ke telinga dua orang ini, "Hem. Ternyata mereka sangat takut dengan kita ya" ucap salah satunya. Keduanya menggunakan topi jerami yang menyamarkan wajahnya.

"Sudah sepantasnya mereka takut" sahut temannya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter lagi, kedua penjahat ini telah dihadang oleh Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Berhenti! Cukup sampai di sini saja langkah kalian!" seru Naruto yang telah siaga tempur begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Akatsuki!" geram Kiba.

"Yo! Berjumpa lagi, mantan sahabat!" seru salah satunya kemudian orang itu membuka topinya.

Rambut silver, hidung mancung, wajah menawan. "Fuga-kun!" seru Ino sepontan. "Kenapa?".

Fuga hanya tersenyum saja.

Sakura masih menatap yang satunya dengan serius. Teman Fuga kemudian membuka topinya. Tampan, rambut gaya emo, tatapan dingin. "Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura sepontan.

"Kalian!" seru Naruto.

"Fuga-kun dan Sasuke-kun!" seru yang lainnya.

"Sial, kenapa kalian harus bergabung dengan Akatsuki hah!" geram Naruto. "Sadarlah! Fuga! Sasuke!" teriak Naruto namun Fuga dan Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Aku selalu menunggumu, Fuga-kun! Kembalilah padaku" ucap Ino.

"Saseke-kun, aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Sakura.

Seketika Fuga langsung tertawa lebar, "Uahahahahaha! Kalian begitu bodoh, Akatsuki memberi kami sebuah kebebasan. Kami tak akan meninggalkan Akatsuki, siapa yang menghalangi tujuan Akatsuki akan kami habisi" ucapnya kejam.

"Fuga! kau berubah!" seru Naruto.

"Maaf kawan lama, aku tak lagi sejalan denganmu" ucap Fuga.

"Akatsuki berjanji padaku akan memulihkan clanku. Kami tak akan menghianati Akatsuki" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sakura dan Ino seketika langsung menangis. "Hikz, kau berubah Sasuke-kun" rintih Sakura.

Naruto dan dua temannya sekarang saling berhadapan. Naruto tak habis pikir, dia tak mampu mencerna kenyataan yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Sulit dipercaya tenyata Fuga dan Sasuke lebih memilih Akatsuki dibanding sahabatnya sendiri.

Sedangkan di sebuah tempat yang jauh, di bawah sebuah pohon di suatu hutan terlihat tiga orang sedang beristirahat sejenak. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Kazuto si ninja assassin.

"Master apa yang selanjutnya kita lakukan?" tanya Kazuto.

Orang yang mengenakan topeng kucing berpenampilan seperti anbu yang dipanggil master oleh Kazuto menjawab, "Sekarang missi diambil alih oleh si tuan srigala, dari sekarang kita mengikuti dia".

"Senpai!" panggil Kazuto kepada orang yang bertopeng srigala. "Ini!" Kazuto kemudian melempar sebuah apel dan ditangkap sempurna oleh si anbu srigala.

Srigala menatap apel tersebut, "Jadi sekarang aku mengambil alih kepemimpinan missi heh!" ucapnya.

"Lakukan yang kau suka" ucap si Kucing.

"Aku sudah tak sabar lagi membunuh keparat itu" ucap si Srigala geram.

"Senpai! Kapan kita mulai bergerak?" tanya Kazuto.

"Besok" ucap si Srigala kemudian menghancurkan apel itu pada genggamannya.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk balas dendam heh" ucap si Kucing.

"Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk mengobrak-abrik laboratorium milik orang itu" ucap Kazuto.

"Sabarlah sedikit kau bocah! Simpan tenagamu, perjalanan kita akan panjang" ucap si Kucing.

"Baik Master!" ucap Kazuto.

"Kau selalu saja bersemangat!" ucap si Kucing.

"Ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mencari perlengkapan senjata" ucap si Srigala.

"Yosh! Senpai!" sahut Kazuto.

"Hah, kau sudah berlagak sebagai seorang pemimpin" keluh si Kucing.

Si Srigala hanya diam dan enggan menanggapi keluhan sahabatnya itu.

"Hah.." si kucing hanya menghela nafas panjangnya.

Kembali ke Konoha, suasana di pihak Naruto semakin mencekam karena mengingat orang yang sekarang di hadapan mereka adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Dua lawan satu tentu saja Naruto pasti akan kalah.

"Walaupun aku tak mampu melawan kalian berdua sekaligus, aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku telah berjanji untuk menyadarkan kalian dan membawa kalian kembali, aku tau kalian sedang dipengaruhi jadi aku sebagai sahabat kalian sudah sepantasnya menyadarkan kalian" ucap Naruto mantap.

Fuga lalu tersenyum, "Sudah aku bilang, kami tak akan berubah" ucapnya. Saat itu juga, pasukan yang lain datang untuk mengepung kedua anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

"Fuga, sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Naruto, kami akan mencarimu lain kali" ucap Fuga kemudian menghilang bersama Sasuke setelah ledakan asap.

"Fuga-kun hikz!" Ino langsung terlutut di tanah, hatinya serasa hancur berkeping-keping setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang pahit itu. Tangisnya tak tertahan lagi melihat sang kekasih menghianati dirinya. Hal yang sama juga dialami oleh Sakura, dia juga hancur dan hatinya sangat kecewa.

Naruto datang menghampiri keduanya sementara yang lain memilih merunduk. "Ino-chan! Sakura-chan! Aku akan membawa mereka kembali untuk kalian. Aku akan memaksa mereka untuk sadar-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

 ** _-Anggota Akatsuki yang lain-_**

Deidara dan Tobi kembali mendapat missi yang memerintahkan mereka untuk menangkap sanbi yang berada di sebuah danau dan mereka sedang berjalan menuju danau tersebut.

"Nee… Deidara-senpai, kita sedang mencari apa sih?" tanya Tobi.

"Baka!" Deidara menyipitkan matanya dan menepak jidatnya sendiri.

"Neee.. Deidara-senpai, jawab aku dong!" ucap Tobi.

"Kita akan menangkap bijuu, keparat! Ketua sudah memebritaumu sebayak empat kali, hmm!" geram Deidara.

"Jadi kita sedang mencari bijuu ya" ucap Tobi.

"Sial" keluh Deidara.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang akan kita tangkap?" tanya Tobi polos.

"Sanbi! Baka-yaro!" ucap Deidara setengah berteriak.

Tobi mulai berhitung, "Ichibi, Niibi, Sanbi dan aku.. Tobi" ucap Tobi membuat Deidara semakin kesal. Sesaat kemudian Tobi langsung berteriak lantang "HUUAAAAAAAAA! Deidara-senpai jangan-jangan aku akan ditangkap juga, nee… Deidara-senpai tolong akuuuu!". Teriakan Tobi itu hampir saja membuat telinga Deidara pecah.

"Baka!" umpat Deidara.

"Neee.. Senpai, ternyata aku berisi –Bi juga. Apa benar aku nanti ditangkap juga, senpai?" tanya Tobi penasaran.

Deidara bertambah marah. "Kisamaaa! **_Missile attack!"_ Blar!**

 **Di sebuah lubang persembunyian ular raksasa,** Orochimaru kembali berbincang-bincang dengan Kabuto.

"Aku dulu berharap kita bisa mengacaukan Akatsuki.. tapi apakah rencana kita berjalan dengan lancar atau tidak itu belum pasti" ucap Orochimaru.

"Aku telah mengetahui keberadaan Sanbi, bagaimana kalau kita menangkapnya terlebih dahulu sebelum Akatsuki" ucap Kabuto.

"Kekuatan Akatsuki sangat besar, kita tak akan bisa" ucap Orochimaru.

"Tapi kita memliki orang yang mungkin mampu menjinakan sanbi" ucap Kabuto.

"Percuma saja, Kabuto! Lebih baik kita focus dalam proses reinkarnasiku, ini sudah saatnya aku mendapat tubuh baru" ucap Orochimaru.

"Baik Orochi-sama" sahut Kabuto.

Kembali ke pihak Konoha, Tsunade kembali mendapat berita yang mengejutkan setelah berita kedatangan Fuga dan Sasuke ke Konoha yang sempat membuat semua militer Konoha mengalami penurunan mental secara derastis, sekarang malah datang berita yang membuat Tsunade semakin pusing bawha lebih dari sepuluh anbu telah tewas dalam tugas. Pengorbanan para anbu itu tidak sia-sia, salah satu anbu berhasil lolos dan membawa sebuah informasi penting bahwa keberadaan sanbi telah ditemukan lalu persembunyian Orochimaru telah terlacak dan beberapa angota Akatsuki sedang bergerak.

Hal itu memaksa Tsunade untuk mengumpulkan lagi beberapa Tim dan kali ini melibatkan Naruto.

"Baa-chan! Jika mereka berhasil mendapatkan sanbi ini sangat buruk" ucap Naruto.

"Maka dari itu, aku akan mengutus kalian untuk menghadang Akatsuki" ucap Tsunade.

"Tapi Hokage-sama, jika yang mengincar sanbi adalah Fuga dan Sasuke ini akan menjadi masalah besar, kita membutuhkan tim yang kuat" ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu. Kau Shikamaru bersama timmu bantu tim Naruto dantim Shino juga. Kalian juga akan dibantu oleh Kakashi dan Yamato" ucap Tsunade. "Kalian bersiaplah!" ucap Tsunade.

To be continued.

 ***Chapter ini mengisahkan lebih banyak tentang SaFu***

 ** _-Akatsuki-_**

Penangkapan _sanbi_ telah dimulai, Deidara terliat terbang di atas sementara Tobi terlihat menatap ke atas sambil berdiri di atas air sambil mulut menganga di dalam topeng orangenya. "Deidara-senpai! Sedang apa kau di atas? Menangkap _sanbi_ kan di air?" tanya Tobi.

"Minggir dari sana, baka!" umpat Deidara kemudian Tobi langsung mencari tempat yang aman.

Deidara segera menciptakan puluhan bom berbentuk belalang tempur dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam air kemudian meledakkannya agar _sanbi_ terpancing keluar. Serangannya berhasil, _sanbi_ muncul ke permukaan dengan suka rela. "Keluar juga hmm!" ucap Deidara.

Melihat sanbi telah keluar, Deidara dan Tobi mendekati kura-kura berekor tiga itu. "Nee.. Deidara-senpai, dia seperti kura-kura" tunjuk Tobi.

"Tobi!" panggil Deidara.

"Ya Senpai!" sahut Tobi.

"Kau lawan dia, hmmm!" seru Deidara.

"Huaaaaa!" Tobi langsung berteriak, "Ja-jangan bercanda, Senpai!" ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu minggir, baka!" seru Deidara.

"Neee… baiklah" ucap Tobi tapi dia tak bergerak sedikitpun, ia malah menatap Deidara dengan seksama. "Nee.. tadi bilang apa Deidara-senpai?" tanya Tobi.

Deidara menjadi marah dibuatnya kemudian saat itu juga Tobi mendapat serangan ekor dari Sanbi. "Huaaaaaaa!" teriak Tobi kemudian lari kencan namun ia dikejar oleh _sanbi_ sedangkan Deidara langsung terbang ke atas.

"Dasar baka!" umpat Deidara, kemudian ia membuat bom berbentuk capung bersayap enam lalu terbang kencang ke arah Sanbi **_"Katsu!" blar!._** Meledak dengan keras.

Setelah asap ledakan menghilang, Tobi terlihat sedang melompat-lompat senang di atas perut sanbi. "Ye ye.. ye ye.. yahuu..! aku berhasil!" seru Tobi bangga sambil mengangkat tangan ke atas. "Lihatlah Deidara-senpai, aku menjatuhkan sanbi hanya sekali pukul, horeee!" celoteh Tobi gembira.

Deidara yang melihat itu terpaksa menepak keningnya lagi.

Di sebuah gubuk peristirahatan sementara, terlihat tiga orang yang sedang mempersiapkan beberapa senjata ninja dari shuriken sampai peledak. Hari sudah sore dan semua persiapan mereka sudah hampir selesai.

"Kazuto, pastikan kau membawa banyak peledak karena kita akan meratakan markas musuh" ucap seseorang yang mengenakan topeng Kucing.

"Baik Master" sahut Kazuto. "Ano… kenapa master tidak melepas topengnya?" tanya Kazuto.

"Oh hampir saja lupa" ucap orang bertopeng itu, kemudian ia segera membukanya. Setelah terbuka, wajah tanpannya semakin terlihat, iris mata hitamnya yang mempesona, rambut silver dan hidung yang mancung kini terlihat sangat jelas. Fuga Yadu, seorang buronan tingkat atas yang bernilai ratusan juta dollar sedang menghirup udara segarnya, "Huaaahh…. Sungguh perasaan yang nyaman" ucap Fuga.

"Kau memang tampan, Master!" ucap Kazuto dan Fuga hanya tersenyum saja.

Saat itu juga orang bertopeng srigala datang dan ia juga membuka topengnya. Pesona wajah tampannya dengan gaya rambut emo semakin terlihat. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang buronan berkelas dan berdarah dingin sedang menghampiri sahabatnya sambil berkata "Kau jangan terlalu bangga dengan wajah buronan itu, Fuga!".

"Haiyah, kau juga sama" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke hanya mendengus saja.

"Senpai, semua perlengkapan sudah siap" ucap Kazuto.

"Beristirahatlah dulu" sahut Sasuke.

"Baik Senpai!" ucap Kazuto kemudian menuju tempat peristirahatannya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Fuga. "Kita membutuhkan tim untuk menyukseskan missi ini" ucap Fuga.

"Aku tau, kita akan mendapatkannya setelah membunuh Orochimaru" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

Fuga kemudian menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, "Siapkan dirimu dan ayo istirahat" ucap Fuga.

Sedangkan di pihak Konoha, Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang telah siap melaksanakan missi mendadak dibatalkan karena datangnya berita baru bahwa sanbi telah berhasil ditangkap dan jejak Akatsuki telah menghilang.

"Kita terlambat jauh" keluh Naruto.

"Kita sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, sebaiknya kita beristirahat" ucap Kakashi.

Naruto terlihat sangat marah, "Sial aku telah gagal" gumam Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, jangan dijadikan beban lain kali kita pasti mendapat kesempatan" tegur Hinata.

"Fuga! Sasuke!" rintih Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

 ** _Keesokan harinya, tepat pukul 09.00 am._**

Tim Sasuke telah sampai di pintu masuk persembunyian Orochimaru yang berada di dalam hutan.

"Kazuto, apa kau yakin ini persembunyiannya?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang menatap sebuah lubang di permukaan tanah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Berdasarkan informasi yang aku dapat, tempatnya memang di sini" ucap Kazuto.

Fuga yang juga masih penasaran mendekati lubang tersebut kemudian berjongkok, "Apakah manusia dapat bertahan hidup di dalam lubang seperti ini? Sungguh membuat penasaran" ucapnya.

"Ayo masuk!" ucap Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga kemudian langsung masuk ke lubang tersebut. Di dalam lubang ternyata terdapat ruangan yang luas dan mereka bertiga memilih menyebar. Kazuto diperintahkan untuk memasang bom dan Fuga hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar sementara Sasuke mencari Orochimaru. Dalam missi ini, Fuga menyerahkan semua hak membunuh Orochimaru hanya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian mengaktifkan _sharingan-nya_ untuk melacak keberadaan Orochimaru, tak butuh waktu yang lama ia akhirnya menemukan kamar Orochimaru. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sasuke langsung menghancurkan pitu kamar Orochimaru dengan kasar membuat Orochimaru sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sasuke-kun! Beraninya seekor tikus masuk ke sarang ular" ucap Orochimaru.

"Kau jangan bangga dulu, yang benar adalah seekor elang masuk untuk mencari mangsanya" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke.. kau!" geram Orochimaru.

"Heh, inikah sannin jenius itu? tapi nyatanya kau gemetar saat berhadapan denganku" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau jangan sok kuat, Sasuke!" bentak Orochimaru.

"Kau hanyalah orang lemah di mataku. Kau berhutang banyak terhadapku, dulu beraninya kau menggigitku dan juga kau beraninya membunuh kakek Hiruzen. Aku datang kesini untuk menagih nyawamu sebagai pelunas hutang. Lagipula aku tidak suka cara penelitianmu itu, seenaknya saja kau mempermainkan nyawa orang lain dan itu juga masuk kedalam hutang yang tak akan bisa kau lunasi hanya dengan nyawamu saja. Aku berdiri di sini, di hadapanmu adalah sebagai Dewa Kematian untukmu jadi bersiaplah, keparat Orochimaru!" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku, aku ini abadi" ucap Orochimaru.

"Tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini" ucap Sasuke kemudian ia melesat dan memukul tepat di perut Orochimaru hingga terpental membentur tembok. Sasuke menyadari kalau yang dipukulnya adalah sebuah cangkang daging sementara Orochimaru telah keluar dari tubuh inangnya sebagai sosok ular putih raksasa berwajah manusia yang telah berada di belakangnya. "Jadi ini wajah aslimu hah!" ucap Sasuke.

"Sekarang, Sasuke-kun serahkan tubuhmu" ucap Orochimaru kemudian langsung menabrak Sasuke namun dihindari dengan mudah.

"Memang pola serangan ular pada umumnya, aku akan segera menyelesaikanmu" ucap Sasuke kemudian menghunus pedangnya lalu menebas kepala Orochimaru dengan cepat. Orochimaru tak dapat melihat serangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sekarang telah berada di belakangnya dan setelah Sasuke memasukkan pedangnya pada sarungnya, kepala Orocimaru langsung jatuh ke tanah. "Semuanya sudah berakhir, kakek kau akan tenang di alam sana" gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap potongan kepala Orochimaru kemudian mendekatinya dan menghantamnya dengan _Raikiri_ miliknya hingga hancur tak berbetuk. Saat aksi itu ternyata Kabuto mengintainya, "Kabuto jangan bersembunyi terus" ucap Sasuke. Kemudian Kabuto mempelihatkan dirinya.

Sasuke kemudian melangkah dan melewati Kabuto begitu saja.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" tanya Kabuto.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "Aku tak ada urusan denganmu" ucapnya dingin lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kabuto sendirian.

Sasuke segera keluar dari tempat itu dan ternyata Fuga dan Kazuto telah menungunya dari tadi.

"Kau selesai juga, Sasuke" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Senpai, aku menemukan data orang-orang yang menjadi kelinci percobaan Orochimaru dan peta tata letak semua tempat penelitiannya" ucap Kazuto.

"Kazuto, berikan itu kepada Sasuke" ucap Fuga.

"Baik" sahut Kazuto kemudian mengambil sebuah gulungan dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka dan membaca gulungan tersebut sampai ia tertarik pada tiga data tentang seseorang. "Suigetsu, Karin dan Jugo. Sepertinya mereka akan sangat berguna" ucap Sasuke.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Sasuke" ucap Fuga.

"Ayo tinggalkan tempat ini lalu hancurkan" ucap Sasuke.

Di Konoha, Naruto yang sedang bersantai di atas atap apartemennya mendadak merasakan hal buruk.

" _Aliran angin tidak teratur, ada apa ini?"_ tanya Naruto dalam hati.

" ** _Kau merasakan hal aneh juga ya Naruto?"_** ucap Kurama.

" _Entah apa yang telah terjadi, aku tidak tau"_ ucap Naruto.

Tsunade yang sedang memenadang ke luar jendela ruangannya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. "Suasana begitu sunyi…" gumam Tsunade.

Di suatu tempat, Jiraiya juga merasakan hal yang aneh setelah mendapati seekor ular putih yang ditangkap oleh seekor elang. "Baru kali ini aku melihat ular putih di alam liar, apakah ini sebuah tanda?" guman Jiaiya.

Kembali ke pihak Sasuke, timnya sekarang berada di depan sebuah ruang penelitian yang penuh dengan air. Hanya Sasuke saja yang masuk ke dalam kemudian dia menemukan banyak tabung yang berisikan air. Berbekal petunjuk dari sebuah gulungan, Sasuke menuju tabung yang terletak khusus di ruangan tersebut. Sasuke mendekatinya dan sekarang berdiri tepat di depan tabung tersebut.

Jika hanya dilihat dengan kasat mata, tabung itu hanya terlihat menampung air biasa saja.

"Kaukah Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya seseorang yang tak terlihat dari dalam tabung yang ada di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian menghunus pedangnya lalu menebas tabung tersebut hingga semua air di dalamnya tumpah. "Aku datang untuk membebaskanmu" ucap Sasuke.

Kemudian muncul seorang laki-laki dari genangan air, seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut biru laut lurus dan memiliki gigi yang seluruhnya tajam seperti gergaji. "Akhirnya bebas. Terima kasih, Sasuke" ucap pemuda itu.

"Suigetsu, ikutlah denganku" ucap Sasuke.

"Itu bisa saja tapi Orochimaru tak akan membiarkanku bebas" ucap Suigetsu.

"Keparat itu telah aku bunuh" ucap Sasuke membuat Suigetsu terkejut. "Kenakanlan sebuah pakaian!" imbuh Sasuke kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Baiklah, tak ada pilihan lagi. Aku akan mengikutimu tapi sebelumnya aku menginginkan pedang milik Zabusa" ucap Suigetsu.

"Baiklah" ucap Sasuke.

Setelah keluar ruangan tersebut Suigetsu terkejut saat melihat dua orang lain selain Sasuke. "Siapa mereka Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Yang berambut silver itu adalah temanku yang sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri, namanya Fuga" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Fuga yang sedang menyandarkan badan di tembok sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada dan memejamkan mata. "Dan yang di sampingnya itu adalah Kazuto si ninja assassin sekaligus mata-mata handal kami" imbuh Sasuke.

"Salam kenal semuanya" ucap Suigetsu lalu tersenyum.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu" balas Kazuto sedangkan Fuga hanya terdiam sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hah… dia seperti Sasuke" keluh Suigetsu.

Sasuke langsung mengerti mengapa Fuga mendadak diam, "Fuga, aku juga merindukannya" ucap Sasuke.

"Eto.. Sasuke, kapan kita mencari pedang Zabusa?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Biar aku yang menanganinya" ucap Fuga.

"Kau yakin, Fuga?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saudaraku sudah merindukanku, lagipula aku punya pesan untuknya" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku bersama Kazuto akan mencari dua yang lain" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kita akan ke Kirigakure?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Tidak" ucap Fuga. "Pedang yang kau inginkan itu ada di tangan kami" ucap Fuga.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Ikuti saja aku" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke dan Fuga kemudian berpisah dan akan berkumpul kembali nanti.

 ** _-Pulang-_**

Pagi yang cerah, desa Konoha kembali mendapat kedamaiannya setelah keributan yang sempat melandanya kemarin.

Naruto baru saja bangun dari tidurnya kemudian bersiap menuju Hutan Kematian untuk latihan. Beberapa hari kedepan ini, jadwal missinya akan kosong jadi dia memilih latihan untuk sekedar mengisi waktu luang.

Setelah sampai di Hutan Kematian, Naruto langsung melatih tehnik Kenjutsunya.

Naruto menghunus pedangnya lalu melempar tiga wave ke arah batu besar yang ada di hadapannya. **_"Kenjutsu : Blaze Attack!"_** gelombang api yang menyala seperti bara berbentuk boomerang menabrak dan menghancurkan batu itu hingga berkeping-keping.

Dan tiba-tiba saja muncul serangan dari seseorang yang tak terlihat menyerang Naruto. **_"Katon : Boma Flame attack!"_** lima gumpalan api berbentuk wajah oni tiba-tiba saja mengarah ke Naruto.

Naruto langsung menahan serangan tersebut dengan **_"Katon : Fire Fox attack"_** api berbentuk kurama kecil langsung lari dan menabrak serangan _boma flame_ tersebut sehingga keduanya saling bertabrakan kemudian meledak dan memciptakan asap hitam pekat yang mengepul di udara.

Asap itu berkumpul menjadi awan tak jauh di atas kepala Naruto kemudian awan hitam itu berputar hingga menciptakan percikan-percikan petir yang mulai terjadi akibat gesekan antara awan.

Serangan dari balik kegelapan hutan kembali muncul. **_"Raiton : Lightning Cat!"_** petir berbentuk harimau lari mengarah ke Naruto dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung melakukan handseal secara cepat. **_"Katon : Fire Phoenix!"_** lagi-lagi kedua serangan itu saling bertabrakan menyebabkan ledakan yang cukup besar namun ledakannya tak sampai terlihat ke luar.

" ** _Oi Naruto! Sepertinya dia musuh yang kuat"_** ucap Kurama.

" _Aku tau"_ ucap Naruto

Serangan kembali muncul ke arah Naruto. **_Sying!_** Sebuah lemparan pedang melesat kencang ke arah Naruto dan dengan sigap Naruto menepis pedang itu dengan pedangnya sendiri. **_Trang!_** pedang yang ditepisnya itu menancap di tanah tak jauh di sampingnya berdiri. "Gokumonji!" seru Naruto karena terkejut. "Fuga! dimana kau?" pangil Naruto.

Dua orang kemudian mucul dari balik kegelapan hutan, "Yo Naruto!" sapa Fuga.

"He he.. yo!" sapa Suigetsu juga lalu kembali meminum air dari sebuah botol bermerek Aqua yang selalu ia bawa.

"Fuga?" tanya Naruto, ia masih belum percaya.

"Haiyah… ini aku Naruto" ucap Fuga.

"Siapa kau-tebayo?" tanya Naruto lalu menyipitkan matanya "Dan mengapa kau bisa memiliki pedang milik sahabatku?".

Pertanyaan konyol Naruto membuat Fuga sweatdrop dan alis kanannya bergetar.

Suigetsu langsung menatap Fuga dengan serius. "Heee? Apakah kau memang benar-benar Fuga atau orang yang melakukan henge?" tanya langsung Suigetsu.

"Diam kau, dasar air gallon" umpat Fuga.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Heh… baiklah akan kutunjukan" ucap Fuga kemudian ia melakukan handseal. **_"Hijutsu : Sexy Hot Lady jutsu!" Pufff! "OOhhhhh…. Naruto-kuun!"._**

Seketika Naruto langsung bereriak dengan mata membulat, "WOOOOOOOOOOAAAA! KAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR FUGA!" tunjuk Naruto. Sementara Suigetsu langsung mengering setelah melihat jutsu henge dari Fuga tersebut.

Puff! Fuga kembali ke wujud normal. "Yo! Lama tak jumpa Naruto" ucap Fuga lalu mendekati Naruto untuk mengambil pedangnya.

"Jika kau benar Fuga, jadi siapa yang aku jumpai kemarin?" tanya Naruto. "Aku tau yang kutemui kemarin adalah Fuga, chakranya sangat aku kenal" ucapnya lagi.

"Jadi ada yang meniruku ya" ucap Fuga lalu memasukan pedangnya ke sarung pedang yang ada di punggungnya.

"Aku tak mengenal chakramu" ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Fuga memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Naruto. "Ayo toss!" ucap Fuga.

Dengan ragu-ragu Naruto melakukan toss tersebut. Setelah kepalan tangan mereka bersatu, Naruto mengetahui sesuatu. "Aku merindukanmu, Fuga!" ucap Naruto. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi canggung diantara keduanya, rasa kehilangan diantara keduanya langsung terobati setelah mereka bertemu. Mereka berdua kembali mengingat masa-masa kecil mereka yang selalu dilalui bersama dalam suka maupun duka, latihan bersama dan berbuat onar di pemandian umum bersama-sama. Sungguh kebersamaan yang indah.

Tiba-tiba saja Suigetsu muncul diantara mereka "Oi oi! Sudah, berhenti reoninya! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengambil pedang itu" ucap Suigetsu.

"Siapa orang aneh ini-tebayo?" tanya Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Dia anak buah Sasuke" ucap Fuga.

"Heee? Beraninya kau menganggapku anak buah!" damprat Suigetsu.

Fuga dan Naruto malah mengacuhkannya. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia semakin kuat dari sebelumnya" ucap Fuga.

Sedangkan Suigetsu yang merasa diacuhkan memilih berjongkok menyendiri di bawah pohon dan sedikit menggerutu, "Aku merasa seperti anak tiri di sini".

Fuga mengetahui hal itu kemudian ia memanggil Suigetsu "Oi air gallon, kita akan segera mengambil pedangnya" ucap Fuga.

Suigetsu langsung mendekat, "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" jawab Fuga.

"Baiklah" ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan untukmu, Fuga. Salah satunya kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku dan Sasuke akan mencari Itachi, kami akan mengambil mata Shisui secara sukarela maupun paksa. Kami tau Itachi tak akan mau meninggalkan Akatsuki karena loyalitasnya. Di samping itu, Itachi sudah diperalat. Masalah kami meninggalkanmu, kami ingin kau menjaga desa. Kami ingin kau tetap tinggal dan melindungi desa kita. Masalah kami memilih menjadi boronan, ini agar kami lebih mudah bergerak untuk melakukan missi balas dendam. Lagipula aku terikat janji dengan Sasuke, aku berjanji membuatnya menjadi kuat" ucap Fuga.

"Aku sekarang mengerti. Baiklah, karena sudah menjadi rencana kalian lakukanlah sesuka kalian. Aku akhirnya menjadi tenang, aku kira kau sudah melupakanku sebagai sahabat-tebayo" ucap Naruto kemudian tersenyum.

"Haiyah… aku sedikitpun tak melupakanmu dan maaf aku telah membuatmu sangat kawatir. Ini karena keadaan yang membuatku sulit menghubungimu" ucap Fuga.

"Yang lain harus tau tentang ini, bahwa kau sudah kembali-tebayo" ucap Naruto namun Fuga segera menahannya.

"Kau harus merahasiakan semua ini. Para tetua Negara Api tak akan membuatku lolos, kau tau sendiri kan kami ini buronan kelas atas. Cepat atau lambat, keberadaan kami akan diketahui oleh pihak Konoha dan kau akan mendapat perintah untuk menangkap kami. Tsunade-grandma akan dibuat repot dengan masalah ini dan juga berita tentang kematian Orochimaru akan segera sampai di Konoha" ucap Fuga dan membuat Naruto sangat terkejut.

"A-apa?" Naruto sulit percaya.

"Ya, Sasuke telah membunuhnya dengan tangannya sediri" ucap Fuga kemudian memejamkan mata.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto dan Fuga melempar sebuah kunai ke arah sebuah pohon "Jangan bersembunyi lagi!" ucap Naruto.

Lalu muncul seseorang dari balik pohon tersebut. "Shikamaru, kenapa kau tau tempat ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah.. baiklah aku akan mengaku. Aku selalu mengawasimu, Naruto" ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap malas ke arah Fuga dan Suigetsu.

"Oi Fuga, apa dia juga temanmu? Sepertinya dia orang yang kurang tidur" ucap Suigetsu.

"Dia memang tak pernah berubah" ucap Fuga.

"Kau juga Fuga, masih saja tetap merepotkan" keluh Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Yap, hampir semuanya" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus merahasiakan ini" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah" sahut Shikamaru, "Lagi-lagi aku masuk ke hal-hal yang merepotkan" keluhnya.

"Lebih repot lagi jika kami tidak datang membantu saat kau bertarung di hutan Nara waktu itu" ucap Fuga yang membuat Shikamaru langsung terkejut.

"Jadi kau pernah bertemu dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Jika kami tidak menyegelnya, Hidan pasti telah bangkit lagi sekarang" ucap Fuga. "Akatsuki bukanlah musuh yang bisa dianggap remeh. Mereka mendapat kekuatan dari iblis" imbuhnya.

"Jadi, kalian tidak masuk Akatsuki lalu siapa mereka?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ku kira kau sudah mendengar percakapan kami bagian itu" ucap Fuga. "Musuh telah mengacaukan mental kalian dan aku belum tau siapa dalangnya" ucap Fuga.

"Oi oi! Kapan mencari pedangnya?" tanya Suigetsu yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Sekarang" sahut Fuga.

"Kalian ingin masuk Konoha, bagaimana jika ada yang mengetahui kalian" ucap Shikamaru.

"Tenang saja, sahabatku ini orang yang cerdik-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

" ** _Henge!"_** Fuga kemudian berubah menjadi seorang pemuda pengembara yang suka berwisata. Sementara untuk Suigetsu, dia tak perlu berubah menjadi siapapun lagipula tak ada yang mengenalnya.

"Hey.. henge macam apa ini? Kenapa warna rambutmu yang berubah menjadi hitam? Dan kenapa hanya rambut saja berubah?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Tak ada yang akan mengenaliku" ucap Fuga.

"Walaupun wajah sama tapi kau tak terlihat seperti Fuga yang aku kenal, kau hebat sekali melakukan henge seakan-akan kau ini berasal dari clan Uchiha" puji Naruto.

"Hehe…" Fuga hanya tertawa ringan.

Shikamaru berjanji untuk merahasiakan semuanya begitu juga Naruto. Mereka akhirnya mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya sahabat mereka itu. Fuga dan Sasuke melindungi Konoha dari luar.

Naruto bersama sahabatnya dan teman barunya, sedang melintasi jalan setapak di dalam desa yang menghubungkan mereka ke tempat pembuatan senjata yang dulu pernah mereka kunjungi.

"Fuga, bagaimana dengan kekasih kalian? Mereka sepertinya sangat tertekan" ucap Naruto.

"Untuk saat ini biarkan saja mereka menunggu dan kalau sudah waktunya kami akan pulang" ucap Fuga.

Sementara di pihak Sasuke, Sasuke bersama Kazuto memilih beristirahat dan menunggu Fuga kembali terlebih dahulu.

"Kita tidak jadi berangkat, Senpai?" tanya Kazuto.

"Kita akan berangkat setelah Fuga kembali tapi sebaiknya kau lakukan tugasmu, kau memiliki tugas yang penting" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah Senpai, aku segera melakukan missi itu" ucap Kazuto.

Kembali ke Naruto. Mereka terlihat baru saja sampai di tempat pembuatan senjata yang pernah mereka datangi dulu.

Paman pembuat senjata di tempat itu langsung menyambut kedatangan Naruto. "Oh Naruto! Ada apa datang kemari?" tanya paman pembuat senjata.

"Paman Iro, apakah potongan Pedang Algojo itu masih ada?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh masih aku simpan" Iro kemudian mengambil potongan pedang tersebut yang hanya tersisa gagang dan sedikit bagian tajamnya saja. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan potongan pedang ini?" tanya Iro.

"Paman tolong rendam potongan pedang itu ke sebuah tabung berisikan darah, maka pedang itu akan kembali semula" ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah" sahut Iro.

"Apakah itu akan berhasil?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Pedang Algojo milik Zabusa memiliki nyawa, jika pedang itu mendapat darah maka pedangnya akan kembali normal" jelas Fuga.

"Sungguh pedang yang menarik" ucap Suigetsu lalu meminum airnya.

"Sambil menunggu pedangnya selesai, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, Fuga" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, mumpung aku ada waktu luang" ucap Fuga.

"Oi oi! Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Ikut saja dengan kami-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Mereka bertiga kemudian pergi menuju tempat pemandian umum, mereka berdua senang sekali berdiskusi saat mandi? Sungguh aneh.

Suigetsu sangat senang jika bertemu dengan air, ia seperti memiliki seorang pacar. "Huaaahh…. Nyaman sekali pemandian air panas ini" celoteh Suigetsu sambil berenang.

"Heh.. dasar air gallon!" umpat Fuga.

"Fuga, aku merasa Akatsuki semakin kuat saja. Terbukti saat aku menemui tiruanmu yang menjadi anggota Akatsuki kemarin, mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat asli. Apakah Akatsuki sangat menginginkan kalian? Dan setelah kalian pergi dari Konoha datang sebuah surat yang menyatakan bahwa kalian telah bergabung dengan akatsuki, hal itu berhasil membuat kami sangat kacau mengingat siapa kalian" ucap Naruto.

"Akatsuki tak akan melemahkan mental musuhnya dengan cara seperti itu. Hemz.. Ini seperti dihadapkan dengan sebuah teka-teki" ucap Fuga.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau jika akatsuki tidak melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena si assassin itu tak membawa berita tentang masalah yang kau bicarakan ini" ucap Fuga.

"Assassin?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia salah satu kelompok kami, tugasnya adalah mengintai pergerakan Akatsuki. Hemz.. Kalau begitu pasti ada orang lain yang sengaja memanfaankat situasi ini. Yang jelas mereka pasti musuh kita atau musuh akatsuki" ucap Fuga.

"Ummm… Aku mulai mendapat titik terang. Berarti musuh kita bukan Akatsuki saja. Kemarin orang yang mirip kalian datang dengan mengenakan jubah akatsuki dan mereka berhasil melemahkan mental militer Konoha termasuk aku sendiri karena aku tau tak akan mudah melawan kalian sekaligus. Berdasarkan kejadian itu, bisa diperkirakan tujuan mereka adalah menyerang Konoha dan menguasainya" ujar Naruto.

"Haiyah, kita dibuat strees sekarang oleh musuh tak terlihat ini" keluh Fuga.

"Aku mengandalkanmu Fuga, untuk mencari siapa sebenarnya dalang itu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Kau tenang saja, semua pasti beres" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah, sepertinya pedangnya sudah selesai. Ayo kita segera kunjungi paman Iro-tebayo" ucap Naruto

"Oi! Suigetsu, kita akan segera mencari pedangmu" ucap Fuga.

"Oke!" sahut Sugetsu.

Mereka bertiga kemudian menyelesaikan mandinya lalu segera menuju tempat pembuatan senjata tadi. Sebelumnya mereka berkunjung ke toko bunga Yamanaka terlebih dahulu lalu melihat ayah Ino sedang menjaga toko tersebut.

"Siapa yang kau ajak ini, Naruto?" tanya Inoichi.

"Oh.. mereka ini adalah wisatawan" sahut Naruto.

"Paman ini, ayahnya Ino bukan? Aku membawa pesan dari seseorang, bilang pada Ino kalau orang yang ada dihatinya sedang menunggu di gerbang Konoha nanti sore. Terima kasih sebelumnya paman" ucap Fuga lalu tersenyum. (Fuga tetap dalam mode henge).

"Baiklah akan aku sampaikan" ucap Inoichi.

"Baiklah paman, aku akan mengantar mereka berkeliling dulu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, jadi tuan rumah yang baik ya Naruto" ucap Inoichi.

"Yosh!" sahut Naruto. Kemudian ia dan dua temannya itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat pembuatan senjata.

Tak lama kemudian Ino pulang, "Aku pulang" ucapnya sedikit lesu.

"Kenapa kau begitu lesu, Ino?" tanya ayahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja ayah" jawab Ino.

"Tadi ada yang mengirim pesan, dia bilang orang yang ada di hatimu sedang menunggu di gerbang desa nanti sore. Aku penasaran, siapa yang ada di hatimu Ino?" tanya Inoichi.

Ino langsung tersentak mendengar itu, ia kemudian langsung bergegas pergi.

"Kau mau kemana Ino?" tanya Inoichi.

"Aku akan menemui Sakura" ucap Ino sambil berlari, sepertinya Ino terlihat sangat senang.

"Hah dasar anak gadis!" keluh Inoichi sambil merapikan bunga-bunga di tokonya.

Saat itu juga, Ino langsung pergi menemui Sakura di rumahnya. Ino menyuruh Sakura untuk membawa sedikit bekal dan Sakura tak tau apa maksud Ino ini.

Ibu Sakura sepat bertanya mengapa mereka menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan. Ino menjawab jika mereka menerima sebuah missi. Setelah berpamitan, mereka segera menuju gerbang Konoha.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka akan datang, Sakura. Mereka akhirnya menjemput kita" ucap Ino gembira.

"Mereka? Maksudnya, apakah benar mereka?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan.

"Benar Sakura, tadi ada orang yang mengirim pesan kepada ayahku. Aku yakin itu pasti mereka" ucap Ino yakin.

"Benarkah? Akhirnya aku kan selalu bersama Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura.

"Walaupun harus berhianat terhadap desa, akan akau lakukan asalkan aku bisa bersama Fuga-kun" ucap Ino.

"Kau benar Ino" ucap Sakura.

Kedua gadis ini sangat setia menunggu keduanya di gerbang desa walaupuh harus menunggu selama satu jam hingga hari menjadi sore dan langit telah berwarna orange. Kemudian Naruto muncul bersama Fuga dan Suigetsu yang telah mendapatkan pedangnya menuju gerbang Konoha.

Fuga dan Ino akhirnya bertemu. "Hai Ino!" sapa Fuga lalu tersenyum.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ino datar tapi dia merasakan suatu yang membuatnya merasa tidak asing dengan pemuda berambut hitam yang menyapanya itu.

Sakura juga merasakan hal aneh setelah melihat pemuda yang menyapa Ino itu. "Naruto, siapa mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka adalah pengembara yang ingin berkeliling di Konoha-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Jadi sekarang kau malah menjadi pemandu wisata ya, sangat mencurigakan" ucap Ino.

"Sudah-sudah" ucap Fuga, "Aku membawa pesan untuk kalian" ucap Fuga kemudian memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Ino.

"Surat ini dari siapa?" tanya Ino lalu ia hendak membukanya.

"Jangan dibuka dulu" tahan Fuga.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Orang itu bilang surat ini sangat rahasia, bukalah setelah kami pergi" ucap Fuga.

"Benar-benar!" imbuh Suigetsu sambil menyedot Aquanya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kalian sepertinya tau sesuatu" ucap Ino.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi. Kami akan segera pergi, hari sudah sore dan kami harus segera melanjutkan perjalanan kami" ucap Fuga.

"Fu- Ops! Gafu benar, hehe!" ucap Suigetsu lalu tertawa ringan karena hampir saja dia berakhir menjadi uap.

"Oke kalau begitu kami pergi dulu dan senang berjumpa denganmu, Ino!" ucap Fuga.

Ino sedikit penasaran dengan pemuda itu namun dia lebih penasaran dengan surat yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

Kemudian Fuga dan Suigetsu segera berangkat dan setelah mereka menghilang di kejauhan, Naruto menyuruh kedua gadis tersebut untuk membuka suratnya. "Kalian bukalah suratnya" ucap Naruto.

Ino yang sudah penasaran dari tadi langsung membuka surat tersebut kemudian membacanya bersama Sakura.

 _Hay kekasihku, Ino! dan Hay juga kepada kekasih Sasuke, Sakura! Jangan pernah bosan menunggu kami ya, hehe! Kalian tenang saja, kami pasti kembali. Kami tak pernah menghianati kalian kok! Ino! Aku selalu mencintaimu dan untuk Sakura, katanya Sasuke juga mencintaimu._

 _Senang berjumpa denganmu Ino! Sakura! Tertanda Buronan klas Tyranosaurus, Fuga Yadu._

Setelah membaca bagian akhir surat itu _'senang berjumpa denganmu..'_ , Ino dan Sakura langsung tersentak kemudian menatap sinis ke arah Naruto. "Ternyata ada yang sedang kau sembunyikan" ucap Sakura.

Ino langsung meremas surat itu dengan ganas, "Jangan-jangan mereka adalah…".

Karena tak ingin masalah menjadi lebih runyam, Naruto memutuskan berbicara jujur. "Yang berambut hitam tadi adalah Fuga dan yang satunya adalah temannya sementara Sasuke sendiri tidak ikut karena sedang melakukan missinya" ucap Naruto. "Dan aku membawa pesan yang sebenarnya dari mereka untuk kalian, ayo ikut denganku ke tempat yang aman karena ini sangat rahasia" ucap Naruto.

Naruto kemudian mengajak keduanya menuju apartement miliknya.

"Tempat ini kau sebut aman?" tanya Ino.

"Karena aku juga mengumpulkan Shikamaru dan Hinata di sini" ucap Naruto.

Hinata membukakan pintu apartement Naruto dari dalam dan menyapa kekasihnya itu dengan hangat. "Selamat datang Naruto-kun!" sapa Hinata lalu tersenyum.

"Shikamaru sudah datang?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia sedang duduk di jendela kamarmu" ucap Hinata.

"Ayo kita masuk" ucap Naruto.

Mereka semua kemudian berkumpul di dalam, Hinata dan Shikamaru diminta untuk mengawasi di sekeliling untuk mengantisifikasi adanya mata-mata dari anbu. Sementara Naruto melakukan komunikasi melalui pikiran dengan Ino dan Sakura melalui toss.

" _Fuga memberi pesan penting untuk kalian" ucap Naruto._

" _Pesan apa itu?" tanya Ino._

" _Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, siapa dua orang akatsuki yang datang kemarin itu?" tanya Sakura juga._

" _Dua orang yang datang kemarin itu positif bukan Fuga dan Sasuke. Seseorang telah melakukan henge level tinggi sehingga peniru itu sama persis seperti yang asli, bahkan mereka berhashil meniru chakra mereka" jelas Naruto._

" _Apa tujuan mereka?" tanya Ino._

" _Menurut pandanganku dan Fuga, mereka memiliki tujuan untuk memecah kita dan menurunkan mental kita" ucap Naruto._

" _Apakah Akatsuki sengaja melakukannya?" tanya Sakura._

" _Berdasarkan yang kita ketahui dan irformasi dari Fuga, Akatsuki tidak melakukan siasat ini. Aku dan Fuga mencurigai jika ada orang lain yang mendalangi ini. Orang yang kita ketahui sangat menginginkan kekuasaan terhadap Konoha adalah Danzo, tapi dia sudah mati. Mungkinkah jaringan Danzo masih hidup? Sehingga mereka membalas dendam dengan menimbulkan kekacauan ini? Masalah ini menjadi semakin rumit" ucap Naruto._

" _Aku dengar semua anak buah Danzo telah dibantai sampai tak tersisa satupun, mungkinkah ada yang lolos?" tanya Ino._

" _Aku juga mendengar hal yang sama" ucap Sakura._

" _Fuga akan menyelidiki masalah ini sementara pihak kita juga harus ikut serta dalam menyelidikinya. Kita lakukan secara rahasia. Jika ini diketahui pihak selain kita, maka Fuga dan Sasuke akan dalam bahaya. Kalian tau sendiri kan, mereka berdua adalah buronan internasional" ujar Naruto._

" _Aku mengerti" ucap Ino._

" _Aku juga" tambah Sakura._

" _Oke, diskusi sampai di sini dulu dan rahasia ini hanya kita berlima saja yang tau" ucap Naruto._

" _Kau bisa mengandalkan kami" ucap Ino._

" _Ino benar" tambah Sakura._

" _Satu lagi, jika kalian mendapat informasi cepat datang ke tempatku" ucap Naruto._

" _Sip!" sahut keduanya._

Jam telah menujukkan pukul 08.00pm, hari sudah gelap dan di sebuah goa yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin terlihat dua sosok orang yang sangat tergila-gila dengan uang, Asura dan Shano.

Mereka berdua sedang berdebat.

"Oi Asura! Karena uang kau merendahkan martabat dirimu dengan bekerjasama dengan orang itu, kita dipaksa untuk melakukan perbuatan hina seperti itu. Menyamar sebagai orang lain? Ini bukan gayaku" keluh Shano.

"Kenapa kau baru mengeluh sekarang setelah semuanya sudah terjadi, jangan berbelit-belit" ucap Asura.

"Uang sudah menjerumuskan kita, sebelumnya kita terlibat dengan boss super bodoh dan sekarang kita dilibatkan dengan boss yang haus kekuasaan. Aku berdoa agar boss kita yang sekarang ini cepat mati" ucap Shano.

"Kita tidak terjerumus, dimana ada bayaran yang tinggi di sanalah kita berada. Harga diri tak berguna di jaman sekarang. Asalkan ada uang, semuanya bisa dilakukan" ujar Asura.

"Uang, uang dan uang lagi. Aku bosan dengan kata itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, mengingat bayarannya lumayan tinggi terpakasa aku hormat dengan boss sialan itu" ucap Shano.

"Kita juga akan berburu setelah ini" ucap Asura sambil membawa buku bingo.

"Kau berencana ingin menangkap dua pria jutaan dollar itu, sepertinya akan menarik" ucap Shano.

"Aku sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka" ucap Asura.

09.00 am. Naruto dan Sakura dipanggil ke ruang Hokage untuk membicarakan suatu hal.

Naruto melihat Jiraiya juga ada di sana. "Kakek tua mesum, juga ada di sini" ucap Naruto. Naruto kemudian menoleh Tsunade, "Sebenarnya ada apa, Bachan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita baru saja mendapat sebuah informasi" ucap Tsunade.

"Informasi?" tanya Sakura.

"Orochimaru telah tewas di tangan Sasuke" ucap Tsunade.

Naruto hanya terdiam saja.

"Tidak diragukan lagi, aku mendengarnya dari sumber yang terpecaya" ucap Jiraiya.

Sedangkan Tim Sasuke (SaFu, Karin dan Suigetsu) telah sampai di persembunyian daerah utara, Tim Sasuke kini telah bertambah satu orang lagi yaitu seorang gadis yang bernama Karin. Karin adalah gadis berkacamata dan memiliki rambut merah terang yang panjang, keahliannya adalah sebagai ninja sensor.

"Hati-hati Sasuke, di sini banyak orang-orang yang tak terkendali" ucap Karin.

"Hah, kau hanya menghawatirkan Sasuke saja" ucap Suigetsu.

"Diam kau, Suigetsu!" bentak Karin.

"Haiyah.. membosankan sekali. Aku masuk duluan" ucap Fuga kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang penjara yang ada di hadapannya.

"Oi oi! Tunggu!" ucap Suigetsu kemudian ia segera menyusul Fuga.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang ingin menyusul Fuga malah ditahan oleh Karin. "Sasuke, Juugo ada di bangunan sebelah kiri itu!" ucap Karin sambil menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan khusus.

"Tapi mereka pergi ke arah depan" ucap Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, mereka mungkin hanya ingin jalan-jalan" ucap Karin.

"Baiklah" ucap Sasuke lalu mengikuti arah Karin.

Sasuke mengikuti Karin dalam diam hingga mereka sampai di sebuah penjara besar yang tertutup dan hanya memiliki lubang pentilasi berukuran kecil. Sasuke membuka kuncinya lalu membuka pintunya dengan perlahan dan setelah terbuka tiba-tiba ia langsung mendapat serangan dari Juugo ** _"Shiineeee!"_** Juugo yang telah berubah menjadi setengan monster mencoba memukul wajah Sasuke.

" ** _Susano'o!"_** sebuah tangan Susano'o berbentuk tulang langsung menggenggam tubuh Juugo. Sasuke berhasil menahan serangan dari Juugo. "Aku ke sini hanya ingin membebaskanmu" ucap Sasuke.

"Hahahaha! Jangan bodoh kau, tak ada orang yang bisa menghentikanku selain Kimimaro" ucap Juugo.

Juugo adalah pemuda tinggi berotot dan memiliki rambut runcing orange dan memiliki iris mata merah-orange.

"Tanpa dia.. Aku tidak bisa… aku tak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini" imbuh Juugo.

"Jika bersamaku kau tak akan sendirian lagi, kau akan memiliki banyak teman jadi ikutlah denganku Juugo!" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak normal, aku tak mampu mengendalikan diriku dan aku tak tau kapan aku akan mulai membunuh lagi. Apakah kau tidak takut denganku?" ucap Juugo.

"Aku tidak takut denganmu. Aku ke sini mengulurkan tangan persahabatan utukmu" ucap Sasuke sambil terus memegang Juugo dengan tangan Susano'o-nya.

"Tidak, aku tak akan meninggalkan tempat ini" ucap Juugo.

"Orochimaru telah mati dan cepat lambat tempat ini akan dihancurkan maka kau tak akan punya tempat tinggal lagi. Mungkin kau akan mati" ucap Sasuke.

Juugo kemudian merunduk, kelihatannya dia sudah mulai tenang. "Itu lebih baik daripada aku kembali mengamuk dan membunuh orang lagi" ucapnya.

"Jangan kawatirkan itu. Selama kau selalu berada di sisiku, aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan. Hanya Kimimaro yang bisa menghentikan hasratku. Tanpa Kimimaro aku tak mau pergi" ucap Juugo.

"Jangan terus terpuruk dalam masalalu tentang Kimimaro. Aku juga bisa menahan hasratmu, buktinya sekarang aku bisa menghentikanmu tanpa menyakitimu. Kemarilah Juugo! Bersamaku jiwamu akan selalu bebas" ucap Sasuke kemudian ia mulai melepas genggaman tangan Susano'o-nya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Juugo.

"Seorang Uchiha tak akan mengecewakan seseorang" ucap Sasuke.

" _Oh.. Sasuke sangat keren"_ batin Karin.

"Uchiha? Kau?" tanya Juugo.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku bersedia mengikutimu" ucap Juugo.

Saat itu juga, Fuga dan Suigetsu datang. "Yo Sasuke! Ternyata kau di sini" ucap Fuga.

"Semuanya sudah selesai kah?" tanya Suigetsu kemudian menyempatkan diri untuk minum air.

Fuga menatap ke arah Juugo dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya "Ayo toss!" ucap Fuga.

Juugo sidikit binggung kemudian ia memandang ke arah Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa, Juugo" ucap Sasuke kemudian ia juga melakukan toss dan akhirnya Juugo mengikutinya beserta yang lainnya. Saat melakukan toss Fuga mengalirkan chakra putihnya sehingga membuat batin mereka semua saling menyatu.

"Aku akan memberi tau tujuanku kepada kalian. Kita akan mencari Uchiha Itachi dari Akatsuki dan aku ingin dukungan kekuatan dari kalian" ucap Sasuke. "Mulai sekarang kita akan bergerak secara bersama" imbuhnya.

 _Catatan : Kazuto adalah mata-mata handal milik SaFu, dia bertugas dan bergerak secara individu ke seluruh penjuru untuk mencari iformasi yang dibutuhkan oleh SaFu, dia sangat jarang berkumpul dengan Tim SasFu dan juga jarang terlibat langsung dengan aksi-aksi yang dilakukan oleh SaFu._

 ** _-Konoha-_**

Pihak Konoha kembali mendapatkan informasi yang baru, yang mengatakan bahwa pihak akatsuki telah berhasil menangkap _yonbi._ Tsunade kembali harus berpikir dengan keras. "Akatsuki itu benar-benar…" geram Tsunade.

"Bachan, jika ini dibiarkan terus dunia akan mendapat bahaya. Kita harus mencari tau apa tujuan sebenarnya akatsuki-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Yang kita ketahui, mereka mengincar para _jinchuriki_ dan pada akhirnya mereka pasti akan menyerang kita juga. Maka dari itu, segera bentuk tim lalu segera laksanakan missi menangkap Itachi, dia adalah kunci kita untuk mengetahui semua rencana musuh" ucap Tsunade tegas.

"Yosh!" sahut Naruto semangat.

Sementara itu, di markas Akatsuki anggota yang tersisa memutuskan untuk mencari Naruto langsung dan membereskan mereka. Karena ketua Akatsuki melihat kalau ninja dari Konoha merupakan ancaman serius bagi mereka, belum lagi pleton Sasuke yang mengincar Itachi. Mereka lalu bergerak berempat sekaligus untuk mencegah hal yang terjadi pada Hidan dan Kakuzu tidak terulang.

"Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi! Bergegaslah!" perintah Pain.

"Baik" sahut semuanya.

 ** _-Tim Sasuke-_**

Tim Sasuke yang terdiri dari SaFu, Suigetsu, Karin dan Jugo telah siap untuk menjalankan missi mereka yaitu mencari Itachi untuk mengambil mata Shisui dan menyadarkan Itachi kemudian membawanya pulang ke Konoha.

" _Kakak, tunggulah aku!"_ batin Sasuke.

Fuga kemudian menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Sasuke, kita akan terus berusaha membawa kakakmu pulang bersama kita" ucapnya.

"Ha-ah..! ini pasti akan banyak menguras tenaga" keluh Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, jaga bicaramu" bentak Karin sedangkan Juugo hanya diam saja.

"Haah.. baiklah-baiklah" sahut Suigetsu sedikit malas.

Sasuke segera memimpin "Ayo bergerak!" serunya kemudian mereka segera bergerak untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Itachi.

 ** _-Tim Konoha-_**

Tim tersebut berisikan Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga dan Ino Yamanaka telah berkumpul di gerbang Konoha dan akan segera berangkat.

"Kakashi-sensei, kau yakin hanya mengajak beberapa orang?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup" sahut Kakashi.

"Baiklah, Ayo berangkat!" seru Naruto kemudian semuanya segera bergerak. Mereka diberi missi menangkap dan menginterogasi Itachi Uchiha.

Di sebuah hutan yang masih berada di territorial Negara api, tepatnya di sebuah rumah yang di bagian atapnya terdapat patung ayam yang besar, sebuah rumah yang sengaja dibuat oleh Yamato dengan element mokutonnya, Tim Konoha sedang berkumpul.

Kakashi mulai membicarakan sebuah strategi. "Berdasarkan informasi yang kita dapat bahwa musuh dipastikan akan bergerak menuju Konoha untuk menangkap bijuu. Maka kita akan menemukan mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka menemukan Naruto. Masing-masing dari kita akan menyebar ke segala penjuru sejauh 5 Km dari sini kemudian berkumpul kembali di sini" jelas Kakashi.

"Tapi Sensei, sinyal radio komunikasi kita tak akan kuat dengan jarak sejauh itu" ucap Sakura.

"Aku sudah memikirkan tentang itu" ucap Kakashi. Kemudian ia melakukan handseal **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"_** Kakashi memanggil semua anjing miliknya. "Dengan ini komunikasi kita tak akan putus" ucap Kakashi.

"Selanjutnya bagaimana?" tanya Sai.

"Dua anjing ninja akan ditugaskan ke masing-masing anggota untuk memudahkan melakukan patroli" jelas Kakashi.

Sakura, Sai, Shino, dan Ino masing-masing ditemani oleh dua anjing ninja sementara Kiba dan Kakashi ditemani oleh rekan anjing ninja mereka masing yaitu Pakun dan Akamaru sedangkan Naruto ditemani oleh satu anjing besar jenis bulldong serta Hinata dan Yamato.

Sekarang semuanya telah terdiri dari 7 kelompok pencari dan mereka akan segera menyebar ke semua penjuru kecuali arah menuju Konoha.

"Baiklah kalian segera lakukan penyisiran dan jika kalian menemukan Itachi ataupun anggota akatsuki yang lain maka kalian harus segera menghubungi yang lain untuk mengkomfirmasi siasat selanjutnya" ucap Kakashi, "Baiklah, ayo!" seru Kakashi kemudian semuanya segera menyebar, sementara itu kelompok Sasuke juga menyebar dan jarak antara kedua kelompok ini tidak begitu jauh. Dan itu artinya kemungkinan empat anggota Akatsuki juga berada di antara mereka.

Di sebuah hutan, 2 Km di arah jam 2 dari titik tim Konoha berkumpul tadi, Pakun mencium bau seseorang dan itu membuat Pakkun sangat terkejut.

"Kakashi, aku mencium bau Fuga!" seru Pakun dan berhasil membuat Kakashi terkejut juga.

"Fu-Fuga? dia salah satu angota akatsuki yang sangat berbahaya, lebih baik kita jangan kontak langsung dengannya karena sulit bagi kita menangkapnya" ucap Kakashi. "Pakun, dari mana arah baunya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Di arah jam tiga dari tempat kita berdiri, dia sedang menuju ke sini" ucap Pakun.

"Sebaiknya kita sembunyi" ucap Kakashi kemudian langsung berkamuflase dengan semak-semak. Kakashi berniat mengintai pergerakan Fuga.

Tak lama kemudian, Fuga muncul dan melewati semak tempat persembunyian Kakashi begitu saja. Kakashi melihat langsung Fuga yang melewatinya kemudian ia langsung menangkap hal yang janggal dengan Fuga. "Dia mengenakan jubah merah maron dan bukan jubah Akatsuki, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" batin Kakashi.

Di titik lain, Naruto bersama rekannya yang sedang melintasi jalan setapak di hutan tiba-tiba dihadang oleh Kabuto. Naruto tanpa diduga bertemu Kabuto yang juga tak disangka-sangka memberinya informasi tentang Akatsuki. Dia lalu menunjukkan setengah wajahnya yang katanya sudah diintegrasikan dengan jiwa Orochimaru.

Setelah itu semua, Kabuto kembali mengatakan sesuatu. "Orochimaru-sama telah dibunuh oleh Sasuke-kun, itu membuat aku sekarang kehilangan arah tujuan. Maka dari itu aku akan mencari jati diri dan tujuanku sendiri. Naruto-kun! Lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi" ucap Kabuto lalu menghilang.

"Buku yang diberikan Kabuto ini memang berisi semua informasi tentang anggota Akatsuki tapi tak satupun yang menjelaskan tentang SaFu" ucap Yamato.

"Lupakan masalah Kabuto, kita harus segera melanjukan pencarian kita terhadap Itachi-tebayo" ucap Naruto. "Ayo bergerak!" serunya.

Sementara saat itu juga, Sasuke yang sedang sendirian bertemu Deidara dan Tobi.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga kau bocah Uchiha hmmm!" ucap Deidara.

"Neee… Uchiha-san! Ketemu lagi ya, bagaimana kabarnya Nii-san?" tanya Tobi polos.

Tak ada jawaban, Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Oi Tobi, jangan sok akrab dengan musuh hmm! Lebih baik kau cari tempat aman, Tobi!" ucap Deidara.

"Oke Senpai!" ucap Tobi penuh hormat kemudian melompat ke samping sedangkan Deidara sendiri langsung melakukan serangan. **_"Art style : Missile Attack!" ciunggg!_**

" ** _Crazy storm!"_** Sasuke menahannya **_Blarh!_** Walaupun telah di tahan dengan gelombang listrik dari sekujur tubuh Sasuke, bomnya tetap meledak.

" _Bomnya tetap meledak, keparat! Kekuatan iblis telah menyatu dalam dirinya"_ batin Sasuke kemudian ia segera mengaktifkan _mangekyou sharingan-nya_. **_"Cuing!"_**

Saat itu juga, Deidara langsung tertawa lebar "Mwahahahaha… Trizh-sama telah memperkuat jutsuku, kau tak akan menang Sasuke hmmm!" ucapnya bangga.

"Jangan bangga dulu, keparat!" ucap Sasuke kemudian langsung melakukan sebuah handseal dan tiba-tiba saja awan hitam telah berkumpul di langit, tubuh Sasuke telah teraliri petir hitam dan matanya telah focus ke target. **_"Raiton : Black Thunder Dragon!"_** muncul Naga hitam dari balik awan lalu segera menabrak telak tubuh Deidara yang ada di hadapanya. **_BLAK DARRRRR! BUARRR!_**

"SENPAIIIIIII!" teriak Tobi histeris dan langsung menangis.

To be continued.

 ** _Puak!_** Terdengar suara sebuah pukulan keras, tak terlihat apapun, semuanya gelap karena ini di dalam sebuah goa. **_Puak!_** Terjadi satu pukulan lagi yang membuat sesosok tubuh terlempar keluar **_Bugh!_** Orang itu membentur sebuah pohon besar dengan keras. **_Krieet! Bruagh!_** Akibatnya, pohon itu roboh dua detik kemudian.

Sosok yang terlempar itu mulai mengeluh, "A-aw shit, punggungku terasa sakit". Sosok itu lalu berdiri kemudian mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang kotor.

Disusul kemudian keluar dua orang dari dalam goa yang berada tak jauh di hadapan sosok yang terlempar tadi. "Ya ampun… orang ini benar-benar menyusahkan" ucap salah satu dari dua orang tersebut.

"Kita tak boleh melepaskannya kali ini. Dia adalah harta karun kita, Shano!" ucap satunya lagi.

"Beres, Asura" sahut Shano.

Asura dan Shano adalah ninja pelarian dari Yugakure. Mereka adalah penyembah Dewa Jashin dan mereka tak begitu terkenal. Mereka selalu berkeliling dunia shinobi untuk mencari uang dengan cara menangkap buronan dan menjadi ninja bayaran. Mereka pernah bekerja dibawah perintah ninja hebat seperti Madara Uchiha (Tobi) dan Orochimaru. Segala hal akan dilakukan oleh mereka demi uang. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berbahaya namun tak tercatat dalam buku bingo.

"Fuga Yadu!" tunjuk Asura, "Kau memiliki nilai yang tinggi ya, tak ku sangka kau menyamar sebagai samurai" ucapnya lagi.

"Yo" sapa Fuga. "Tak kusangka ada orang yang mampu mengenaliku. Haiyah… ini pasti akan menyita banyak waktuku. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum pipis, boleh aku permisi sebentar?" tanyanya polos.

"Pipis saja setelah kau aku bunuh!" seru Shano dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung melesat mengarah Fuga dengan pedang terhunus.

 ** _Trang!_** Fuga menepis tebasan Shano dengan Gokumonjinya dan kini mereka berdua saling bertatapan tajam.

"Kau tak memiliki sopan santun" ucap Fuga. Ia lalu mendorong pedang Shano hingga Shano terdorong kebelakan hingga membuat kuda-kudanya melemah. Tiga detik kemudian, tak disangka Fuga telah berada di bagian belakang Shano lalu langsung menusuknya dari punggung hingga menembus jantungnya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Fuga membiarkan pedangnya tetap menusuk tubuh Shano lalu melesat cepat ke arah Asura dan memukulnya dengan kuat. " ** _More Attack!" Puagh!_** Sayangnya pukulan Fuga berhasil ditahan dengan kedua tangan Asura untuk melindungi wajahnya, namun saat itu juga Fuga segera melayangkan pukulan tangan kirinya. **_Syet! Buagh! Bruagh!_** Bagian kanan kepala Asura terkena pukulan keras dan membuatnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Good bye!" ucap Fuga. **_"Rasengan!" Blar!_** Fuga langsung membentur tubuh Asura tanpa memberi musuhnya kesempatan untuk melawan. "Haiyah… akhirnya selesai juga". Fuga kemudian berbalik hendak mengambil pedangnya namun ia malah terkejut saat melihat Shano masih tetap berdiri walau masih dalam keadaan tertusuk pedang.

"Hey! Jangan terkejut seperti itu karena ini baru dimulai" ucap Shano dan Fuga kembali terkejut saat menyadari Asura juga belum mati.

"Kau akan membayar pukulanmu tadi" ucap Asura dingin.

"Haiyah!" keluh Fuga sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, "Ternyata kalian tak bisa mati ya. Hem.. tapi aku tidak yakin" ucapnya lagi.

"Asal kau tau saja kami tak bisa mati!" seru Shano.

"Katakan itu setelah kau mati" ucap Fuga kemudian langsung menghilang dengan _Sushin no jutsu_ lalu muncul tepat di belakang Shano kemudian segera menyerang **_"Lightning Fist!"_** Fuga berhasil memukul punggung Shano dan mengambil Gokumonjinya kembali dengan tangan kirinya sebelum tubuh Shano terlempar hingga membentur tubuh Asura tapi Asura mampu menahan tubuh Shano tanpa harus terjatuh. Keduanya kini berdiri sejajar dan telah siap untuk menyerang balik.

Fuga kembali melesat lalu menendang rahang keduanya dari bawah dengan cara tangan menapak di tanah dan kedua kakinya menedang dari bawah dengan keras membuat tubuh keduanya terlempar ke atas. Setelah itu, Fuga langsung menciptakan dua bunshin **_"Shadow Clone no Jutsu!"._** Fuga kemudian melakukan manipulasi bentuk chakra. **_"Laser Rasengan!"_** Fuga melempar piringan laser berdiameter 30cm ke arah keduanya lalu meledak dan membakar tubuh keduanya hingga habis. "Heh!" dengus Fuga, "Manusia macam kalian terpangpang jelas dalam buku _Evil History._ Kalian tak bisa mati jika masih menyentuh tanah dan kalian telah menyita banyak waktuku. Haiyah.. kurang ajar!" keluhnya lalu ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Fuga kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya untuk melacak keberadaan Itachi. Sementara itu duel antara Sasuke dengan Deidara semakin sengit.

Deidara mampu menghindari serangan Naga Hitam dari Sasuke dengan susah payah dan berjalan dengan tidak lancar, ia juga mengalami sedikit luka bakar di bagian kaki dan lengannya. "Keparat, akan aku balas kau!" geram Deidara kemudian menyerang Sasuke secara brutal dengan rudal ciptaannya. Deidara terus menyerang Sasuke yang terus lari menghindar dengan serbuan bom-bom tanah liatnya. "Mwahahahaha! SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN HMMM! **_Art Style : Missiles Attack!_** "

 ** _Blar!_**

 ** _Blak! Dar!_**

 ** _Buar!_**

 ** _Dar!_**

Puluhan missil menabrak tubuh Sasuke dengan telak lalu meledak hingga menciptakan asap hitam yang menjulang ke langit. "Mwahahahaha!" tawa Deidara. "Sekarang lihat seniku yang selanjutnya" ucapnya.

" ** _C2 Dragon!"_** _Naga ini sendiri mamputerbang sementara Deidara amanberada di punggungnya, nagabisa mengeluarkan beberapatanah liat kecil yang akanmenyerang lawan seperti rudal_.

Dari langit, Deidara kembali menyerang Sasuke dengan tembakan missil berbentuk burung gagak ciptaannya. "Kau tak akan bisa menghindar hmm!" seru Didara. **_"Crows Attack!"._**

 ** _Ciung! Ciung! Ciung!_**

 ** _Blar! Blur! Bluak! Dar!_**

Akibat serangan brutal tersebut membuat asap tebal kembali mengepul ke udara. "Muahahaha! Kau pasti mati hmmm!" celoteh Deidara. Namun tiba-tiba saja panah petir raksasa melesat dari dalam asap dan langsung menusuk dada Deidara. "Si-sial" rintih Deidara.

Akibat tertusuk panah petir yang memiliki aliran listrik yang tinggi membuat chakra Deidara menjadi kacau. Sebelum terlanjur merusak tubuhnya, Deidara segera mencabut panah tersebut walaupun sedikit bersusah payah. "Sial, serangannya mendadak sekali" keluhnya. Tak disangka-sangka serangan susulan muncul dari atas kepala Deidara.

" ** _Black Thunder Dragon!"_** Naga petir hitam langsung menghantam tubuh Deidara lalu menyeretnya sampai membentur permukaan tanah dalam hitungan lima detik. **_Bluar!._** C2 Deidara langsung meledak.

Seketika setelah ledakan itu Tobi langsung berteriak histeris, "SENPAIIIIII!".

Dua detik setelah ledakan C2 tersebut, sosok Deidara kembali melesat ke langit dengan berpijak pada burung hantu tanah liat buatannya. Deidara kini kembali berada di langit dengan keadaan pakaian yang telah compang-camping. Ia menatap ke bawah mencoba untuk menemukan keberadaan Sasuke di dalam kepulan asap akibat ledakan tadi. "Uchiha sialan, dimana kau!" umpat Deidara karena sangat kesal.

Sementara itu, Tobi sangat senang melihat seniornya ternyata masih hidup kemudian ia memanggil Deidara. "Deidara-senpaii! Apakah kau masih hidup?" tanya Tobi polos namun pertanyaannya tak dihiraukan, Deidara masih sibuk melacak keberadaan Sasuke.

Setelah asap menipis, akhirnya sosok Sasuke mulai terlihat. Sasuke menatap dingin ke arah Deidara dan itu membuat Deidara semakin marah. "Kurang ajar, awas kau!" seru Deidara. Deidara sekarang benar-benar marah, aura hitam mulai keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Melihat itu, Tobi langsung meninggalkan tempat itu jauh-jauh. "Gawat! Lariiiiii!" seru Tobi sambil berlari kencang pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu.

"Kau akan segera berakhir, Mwahahahahaha!" Deidara tertawa lebar sejenak kemudian ia memakan tanah liatnya dengan mulutnya sendiri. "Rasakan ini! **_POWER OF ANT!"_** Deidara memuntahkan milyaran semut bersayap yang kemudian terbang cepat menyerbu ke arah Sasuke dan langsung membungkus tubuh Sasuke tanpa memberikan kesempatan menghindar. "Tak ada yang bisa lolos dari seniku yang satu ini. Shineee! **Katsu!"**

 ** _BLUARRRRRRR! BLEDAR! BUR! DUAR!_**

Saat itu juga di tempat lain, Fuga yang mendapat sinyal telepati dari Sasuke langsung melakukan jutsu pemanggil. **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Poof!_** Sasuke muncul dalam keadaan pakaian yang telah hangus dan terbaring lemas karena mengalami luka bakar yang serius. "Sasuke!" seru Fuga. Tanpa pikir lagi, Fuga langsung mengobati Sasuke dengan chakra putihnya untuk menyembuhkan semua luka bakar pada tubuh Sasuke.

Setelah luka Sasuke tertangani, Fuga kemudian mengirim Sasuke ke tempat semula dengan jutsu kebalikan dari jutsu Kuchiyose. **_Foof!_** Sasuke langsung muncul di udara tepat di belakang Deidara kemudian langsung memukul Deidara hingga terhempas jatuh ke bawah dan Sasuke segera menembakkan jutsu petir miliknya **_"Hell Dragon!"_** Sasuke langsung menembakan gelombang petirnya ke arah Deidara yang masih melayang di udara dan berhasil membentur tubuh Deidara dengan keras membuat Deidara harus terjungkil puluhan meter di permukaan tanah.

Sasuke yang masih di udara langsung melakukan jutsu pemanggil. **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu : Yin Long!"_** Ia memanggil Naga berkepala lima miliknya sebagai tempat perpijak di udara. "Yin Long! Terbang ke arah orang itu!" seru Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat Deidara tergeletak.

Yin Long langsung melesat cepat ke arah tempat Didara terkapar lalu menurunkan Sasuke. "Yin Long, kau boleh beristirahat" ucap Sasuke kemudian Yin Long langsung menghilang.

Deidara yang sekarang berada di hadapan Sasuke berusaha untuk bangkit namun kedua tulang pahanya telah patah.

"Menyerahlah!" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Heh! Ini belum selesai" ucap Deidara kemudian ia membuka baju armor ninjanya untuk membuka mulut besar yang ada di dada kirinya. "Jangan menganggapku enteng!" Deidara kemudian memakan segumpal besar tanah liat mengunakan mulut yang ada di dadanya lalu pelan-pelan tubuh Deidara menjadi transparan karena di serap menjadi satu gumpalan kecil. Deidara melakukan bom bunuh diri sementara Sasuke yang telah kehilangan hampir seluruh staminanya hanya bisa menatap ngeri. "Sekarang ini kau tak akan bisa lolos lagi. **Katsu!"**

 ** _BLARRRR!_** Bom bunuh diri Deidara meledak melebihi kerasnya ledakan bom atom yang pernah meledak di Hirosima dan menyebabkan siapapun tak akan lolos dari serangan terakhirnya ini.

Getaran ledakan itu sampai dirasakan hingga semua anggota Tim Konoha dan juga rekan-rekan Tim Sasuke bahkan semua penduduk desa yang berada 10 Km dari hutan tempat pertarungan itu juga melihat gumpalan api akibat ledakan besar tersebut.

Naruto yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari titik ledakan tersebut terlihat sedang menatap gumpalan api raksasa yang menjulang ke langit bersama Yamato dan Hinata. "Ini pasti pertarungan dua ninja kelas elit" gumam Naruto.

"I-ini mengerikan" gumam Yamato semtara Hinata terdiam saja karena merasa ngeri melihat dasyatnya ledakan itu.

Fuga yang berada seratus meter dari tepi ledakan itu dan sedang berdiri di sebuah ranting pohon besar melihat langsung kengerian jutsu Deidara tersebut. "Deidara… kau mati sia-sia. Sepertinya takdir tetap pada jalannya" gumam Fuga.

Saat itu juga, Suigetsu tiba di tempat Fuga. Suigetsu langsung naik ke pohon tempat Fuga berdiri untuk menanyakan situasi saat ini. "Fuga, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sebelum Fuga sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari Suigetsu, Karin datang dan langsung menyela pembicaraan "Fuga, aku sama sekali tak merasakan chakra milik Sasuke. Jangan-jangan Sasuke…".

"Fuga!" Juugo juga datang dan langsung memotong pembicaraan Karin. "Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Juugo.

Saat Fuga hendak bicara, lagi-lagi Karin menyela "Fuga, kau pasti tau sesuatu".

"Fuga, jangan-jangan Sasuke lelah tewas" ucap Suigetsu lalu seketika Karin langsung berteriak histeris. "KYAAAA!" teriak Karin.

Fuga langsung menepak keningnya dengan telapak tangannya, "Sasu.." sebelum Fuga selesai mengucapkan perkataannya, Karin langsung melompat ke atas dan langsung menjabak kerah baju Fuga. "Jangan bilang Sasuke benar telah mati" ucap Karin geram dan berhasil membuat alis kiri Fuga bergetar karena heran dengan tingkah rekannya itu.

"Sulit dipercaya Sasuke mati" gerutu Suigetsu.

Juugo yang berada di bawah terlihat semakin kawatir dan Fuga melihat itu, "Ledakan itu disebabkan oleh pertarungan antara Sasuke dan angota Akatsuki yang bernama Deidara" ucap Fuga.

Karin yang mendengar itu seketika melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah baju Fuga dan langsung merunduk sedih.

"Sungguh malang nasib kapten kita" ucap Suigetsu.

"Haiyah… kalian ini membuatku pusing" ucap Fuga kemudian ia langsung melompat ke bawah dan mendarat tepat di sisi kiri Juugo.

Fuga kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah scroll dan tabung kecil yang menampung darah Sasuke. Ia kemudian menumpahkan darah Sasuke di atas scroll tersebut lalu melakukan sebuah handseal **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Poof!_** Lalu muncul Naga bertubuh baja di hadapan semuanya. Dari mulut Naga tersebut Sasuke keluar dalam keadaan penuh dengan luka lecet dan staminanya juga telah terkuras habis. Kini Sasuke terkapar lemas di atas tanah.

"SASUKE!" seru Karin histeris dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang tergeletak.

"Juugo! Bawa tubuh Sasuke! Kita segera ke penginapan!" perintah Fuga dan mereka segera membawa Sasuke ke penginapan untuk segera diobati. _"Akatsuki, mereka benar-benar berkekuatan iblis"_ batin Fuga.

 ** _-Akatsuki-_**

Di dalam sebuah goa, penyegelan sanbi dan yonbi oleh Akatsuki telah selesai. Di tempat ini, Zetsu datang untuk memberikan berita tentang Deidara. "Ketua, Deidara telah tewas" ucap Zetsu hitam.

"Sepertinya ia sangat frustasi sehingga melakukan bunuh diri demi membunuh Sasuke" imbuh Zetsu putih.

"Bagaimana dengan si Tobi itu?" tanya Kisame.

"Sepertinya juga ikut tewas" sahut Zetsu putih.

"Sungguh malang" ucap Kisame.

"Sangat disayangkan kita kehilangan Deidara" ucap Pain, "Aku akan meratapi kematiannya. Pertemuan kita sampai di sini dulu" imbuhnya kemudian Pain menghilang dengan diikuti Konan lalu Trizh.

"Aku juga akan berduka atas kematian Tobi" ucap Zetsu putih kemudian menghilang meninggalkan Kizame dan Itachi yang masih berada di dalam goa tersebut.

Di lain pihak, Tim Konoha telah berkumpul di tepi titik bekas ledakan besar tadi. Kakashi yang mengetahui sesuatu langsung angkat bicara. "Berdasarkan semua bau dari penciuman anjing-anjing ninja milikku, bisa di pastikan Sasuke dan Fuga tadi berada di sekitar sini dan itu berarti mereka terlibat pertarungan" ujar Kakashi.

Naruto, Ino dan Sakura terlihat terdiam saja. Sepertinya mereka telah mengetahui yang dilakukan Fuga dan Sasuke. _"Mereka ternyata sudah melakukannya"_ batin Naruto.

Kakashi melihat Naruto sedang melamun kemudian menegurnya. "Naruto!" seru Kakashi dam membuat Naruto langsung tersadar begitu juga Ino dan Sakura. "Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku hanya berpikir kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini" ucap Naruto berbohong.

"Aku juga memikirkan seperti itu" ucap Kakashi. "Aku tadi sempat melihat Fuga tak memakai jubah Akatsuki" ucapnya dan membuat semuanya terkejut kecuali Naruto, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura.

"Tidak bisa menangkap Itachi, tangkap saja Fuga dan Sasuke" ucap Yamato.

"Sayangnya bau mereka menghilang sampai di sini" ucap Kakashi.

Mendengar itu, Kiba langsung angkat bicara "Akan aku lacak karena penciumanku lebih tajam daripada anjing". Kiba kemudian memejamkan mata lalu berusaha melacak bau mereka. "Ketemu!" seru Kiba lalu membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Kiba, kau tuntun kami!" seru Kakashi segera dan semuanya langsung mengikuti intruksi dari kapten mereka.

" _Fuga, semoga kau tau kedatangan kami. Pergilah sebelum kami tiba di tempatmu"_ batin Naruto.

Sementara itu di Amegakure tepatnya di markas Pain, Obito meperlihatkan dirinya. Obito mengaku sebagai Madara Uchiha dan memerintahkan Pain untuk segera menangkap Kyuubi. "Kau segera tangkap Kyuubi" ucap Obito.

"Baiklah dan bagaimana tentang Sasuke?" tanya Pain.

Obito dalam penampilan Tobi seperti biasa langsung menjawab "Kekuatan mata kanannya tak bisa dianggap remeh. Itachi akan segera bertemu dengan Sasuke, ini sudah takdir mereka untuk saling membunuh".

"Itu hanya pendapatmu" tiba-tiba saja Trizh datang sementara Obito menatapnya santai.

"Trizh, sopanlah sedikit" ucap Konan.

"Baiklah kak" sahut Trizh.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi" ucap Obito lalu menghilang dengan jutsu teleportasinya.

"Kakak percaya dengan Madara?" tanya Trizh kepada Pain secara tiba-tiba.

"Dia adalah rekan kita dan dia telah banyak membantu" ucap Pain.

"Baiklah kak, aku selalu mengikuti apapun keputusan kakak" ucap Trizh.

Sementara itu di sebuah penginapan di desa yang terpencil dan masih di dalam kawasan Hi no Kuni, Sasuke tampak sedang beristirahat setelah diobati. Fuga terlihat sedang duduk di jendela sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak sedangkan yang lainnya sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke yang sedang merebahkan diri.

"Tidurlah, Sasuke" ucap Juugo yang berada dekat di sisi kanan Sasuke.

"Aku tak bisa tidur" jawab Sasuke.

"Heh!" tiba-tiba saja Karin mendengus, "Dengan keadaan seperti itu kau masih bersikeras ingin mencari Itachi? Heh tunggu sampai kondisimu membaik!" ucap Karin dan itu seperti membentak sementara Sasuke memilih tak berkomentar.

Sedangkan Suigetsu yang sedang duduk santai sambil menyandarkan diri pada tembok ikut-ikutan berbicara "Belakangan ini kita bergerak secara nonstop, ini kesempatan bagus untuk istirahat" ucap Suigetsu.

"Kau sama sekali tak membantu tim ini!" ucap Karin sinis sambil menunjuk Suigetsu dengan telunjuknya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan" bentak Suigetsu.

Karena dibentak, emosi Karin meninggi lalu langsung memukul wajah Suigetsu secara bertubi-tubi namun sayangnya Suigetsu mencair sehingga Karin hanya memukul air. Tanpa sengaja pecikan air Suigetsu mengenai pipi Sasuke membuatnya bangun dari baringannya.

Juugo yang melihat air menodai pipi Sasuke malah membuat emosinya meninggi dan hilang kendali. Tanda kutukan pada wajah Juugo mulai muncul lalu ia mulai ingin membunuh "Aku… ingin.. BUNUH! HUAARRR!".

Mendengar teriakan mengerikan dari Juugo, Karin dan Suigetsu berhenti berkelahi kemudian segera menahan Juugo sementara Fuga malah tetap asik bersantai di jendela. "Sasuke! Lakukan sesuatu!" seru Karin sambil menahan tubuh Juugo yang terus meronta.

"Cepat, Sasuke!" seru Suigetsu juga.

Sasuke langsung menghentikannya dengan genjutsunya. **_"Sharingan!"_** Lalu seketika Juugo kembali sadar dan Sasuke langsung lemas karena tenaganya belum pulih benar.

Juugo kemudian melihat keadaan Sasuke yang malah semakin melemah, kemudian ia mendekati Sasuke dan merebahkannya. "Tidurlah" ucap Juugo lalu menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke dengan selimut yang tebal.

"Akhirnya dia tertidur" ucap Suigetsu.

"Kalian jangan membuat keributan yang membuat Sasuke terganggu" ucap Juugo kemudian berdiri dan melangkah mendekati jendela lalu duduk di samping Fuga. "Sasuke harus cepat pulih karena jika aku mengamuk lagi dia bisa menghentikanku. Sasuke adalah sangkarku" ucapnya lagi.

Ketiganya sama-sama menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur nyenyak, baru kali ini mereka melihat Sasuke setenang ini.

Saat itu juga Fuga langsung berbicara dan masih dalam keadaan memejamkan mata. "Juugo, kau mengamuk itu karena aliran chakramu terhambat di beberapa titik di dalam tubuhmu" ucap Fuga dan membuat ketiganya langsung terkejut.

"Ja-jadi kau tak tertidur dari tadi?" tanya Karin.

"Dan mengapa kau diam saja saat Juugo mengamuk?" tambah Suigetsu.

Fuga tak menghiraukan pertanyaan keduanya sehingga membuat mereka sweatdrop _plus_ kesal. "Juugo!" panggil Fuga dan ia mulai membuka matanya. "Kau tak akan hilang kendali lagi" imbuhnya.

"Kau akan melakukan apa?" tanya Juugo sementara Suigetsu dan Karin terlihat penasaran.

Fuga kemudian bangun dari duduknya lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Juugo. "Aku akan menyembuhkanmu" ucap Fuga lalu ia menyentuh kepala Juugo dengan telapak tangan kanannya kemudian mulai mengalirkan chakra putihnya ke seluruh tubuh Juugo.

Saat dialiri chakra putih oleh Fuga, Juugo mulai merasakan ketenangan dan tanpa sadar Juugo merasakan kebahagiaan. Jiwanya mulai tentram dan damai. Merasa sudah cukup, Fuga menghentikan aliran chakranya. "Bagaimana Juugo?" tanya Fuga.

"Aku merasakan kenyamanan" ucap Juugo.

"Baguslah" ucap Fuga.

Sementara itu Tim Konoha semakin mendekat ke arah keberadaan SaFu. Naruto bersama yang lain terus bergerak, sepertinya Kiba sangat teropsesi untuk menangkap kedua buronan itu. _"Fuga! Sasuke! Kalian berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku"_ batin Kiba.

" _Fuga, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan"_ batin Kakashi.

Mereka terus melompat dari dahan ke dahan, bergerak gesit dan penuh perhitungan mengikuti Kiba beserta Kakashi yang memimpin perjalanan mereka. Sepertinya Kakashi ingin sekali menangkap mereka berdua sedangkan hari sudah semakin sore.

Naruto terlihat kehilangan semangat karena seharusnya tujuan mereka adalah untuk mencari dan menangkap Itachi namun sekarang malah berbelok ke target lain. Memikirkan semua itu, Naruto memdadak berhenti di sebuah dahan dan Kakashi mengetahui itu "Ada apa Naruto?".

"Sensei, sebaiknya kita istirahat karena rekan-rekan kita sudah kelelahan" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk semua rekannya yang ada di belakangnya "Mereka sangat kelelahan terutama Kapten Yamato dan lagi pula hari sudah hampir gelap" imbuhnya.

"Kau ada benarnya juga" sahut Kakashi, "Baiklah kita bermalam di sini lagipula target kita sebertinya belum bergerak hingga pagi besok" ucap Kakashi lalu semuanya memutuskan untuk menunggu hari esok di tempat itu.

"Kakashi-sensei benar" imbuh Kiba.

Naruto kemudian menjelaskan keinginannya "Aku harap kita mencari Itachi besok karena itu missi utama kita, menangkap dan membawanya ke Konoha itu yang akan kita lakukan. Ini adalah perintah dari Hokage, kita tidak boleh keluar dari jalur yang sudah ditentukan. Masalah Fuga dan Sasuke, kita akan menangkap mereka setelah berhasil menangkap Itachi karena menangkap kedua buronan itu bukan perkara mudah" ujar Naruto lalu terdiam sesaat. "Ayo, kita segera buat tenda" imbuhnya.

"Tunggu!" seru Kiba menahan Naruto yang hendak melompat turun. "Jangan-jangan kau ini ingin melindungi kedua buronan itu" tunjuk Kiba.

"Aku ini ninja dan aku tau apa kewajiban sebagai seorang ninja terutama sebagai ninja Konoha, tentunya aku tak akan melepaskan seorang penjahat siapapun mereka" sahut Naruto.

Kiba masih belum percaya dengan itu. "Dan kenapa kau seolah-olah mengenyapingkan mereka berdua, padahan jelas-jelas sudah ada di depan mata kita?" tanya Kiba.

"Bicara itu memang mudah" ucap Naruto lalu ia langsung menunjuk Kiba dengan sinis "Kau!" kemudian tatapannya beralih menuju Kakashi "Dia! Dan juga mereka semua" ucap Naruto lalu menunjuk semua rekannya "Akan mati sia-sia" ucapnya lagi sementara semua rekannya hanya mendengarkan perdebatan itu.

"Tapi kami memiliki kau" ucap Kiba.

Naruto kembali berucap sengit "Berhenti menganggapku kuat karena di atas langit masih ada langit. Memang, aku mampu menghadapi mereka tapi aku hanya bisa menghadapi satu dari mereka sementara kalian semua akan mati di tangan Fuga ataupun Sasuke dan akhirnya aku pulang ke Konoha dengan membawa kerugian besar" ujar Naruto.

Sementara itu, Kiba tetap menungkas "Tapi kau selalu bilang jangan pernah menyerah" ucap Kiba.

Naruto kembali meyakinkan "Tidak menyerah itu bukan berarti terus berjuang dalam pertarungan fisik, kita juga punya otak dan gunakan itu untuk mencari jalan keluar tanpa membuat kalian semua mati sia-sia, lagipula aku mempercayai kedua sahabatku itu, aku percaya mereka memiliki alasan yang kuat dan mereka akan pulang untuk membersihkan nama mereka" ujar Naruto.

"Tapi mereka buronan" bantah Kiba.

Naruto lalu memeberi beberapa alasan "Mereka telah mengotori nama mereka sendiri demi menyelamatkan Konoha dari tangan kotor Danzo. Danzo menghalalkan segala cara untuk mengambil alih kursi Hokage dan Sai adalah saksi nyatanya tapi bukti itu belum cukup untuk memberatkan Danzo" ujar Naruto.

"Tapi.." bantah Kiba kembali.

Kakashi akhirnya menengahi "Sudah, cukup Kiba!" sela Kakashi, "Naruto benar, biarkan waktu yang menjawab lebih baik kita kembali ke missi kita. Masalah SaFu kita percayakan kepada Naruto, dia pasti telah memiliki rencana" ujarnya.

Kiba kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto dengan serius, ia sedikit meragukannya namun ia tak mungkin membantah keputusan Kakashi. "Oke, kali ini aku mengalah" ucap Kiba.

"Beristirahatlah!" ucap Naruto.

Kiba akhirnya menyerah terhadap Naruto lalu memutuskan menunda keinginannya untuk menangkap Fuga dan Sasuke untuk sementara waktu.

Esok harinya, Naruto dan rekan-rekannya kembali melanjutkan pencarian mereka. Naruto menekankan bahwa kali ini timnya harus focus terhadap target utama mereka yaitu Itachi. Di lain pihak, Tim Sasuke juga telah bergerak. Sebelumnya mereka telah mendapat informasi keberadaan itachi dari agen mata-mata mereka yaitu Kazuto dan kini Tim Sasuke sedang menuju markas clan Uchiha yang berada di dalam hutan.

Kazuto adalah ninja yang memiliki keterampilan membunuh dari bayangan dia juga mata-mata handal milik Fuga. Kazuto adalah ninja yang berasal dari Yukigakure, dia adalah ninja buangan. Fuga menemukan Kazuto yang sedang sekarat di perbatasan Yukigakure, ia hampir mati jika Fuga terlambat satu menit menolongnya. Kazuto kemudian merasa berhutang bayak dengan Fuga, iya rela berkoban nyawa untuk Fuga demi membalas budi. Fuga kemudian mengangkatnya sebagai adik sehingga membuat Kazuto semakin yakin untuk mengikuti Fuga. Fuga mengakui kesetian Kazuto terhadapnya kemudian Fuga memberikan penghargaan terhadapnya yaitu nama belakang Fuga yaitu Yadu. Kazuto kemudian mendapatkan jati dirinya, ia juga sangat gembira karena ia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Yadu.

Sasuke memimpin perjalan dan Karin tepat berada di belakangnya sementara yang lainnya mengikuti tak jauh di belakang mereka. "Sasuke! Kau yakin tau tempatnya?" tanya Karin.

"Ikuti saja aku dan jangan banyak bicara" sahut Sasuke membuat Karin tak berani bertanya lagi.

Sedangkan sekitar 600 M di belakang tim Sasuke ternyata tim Konoha searah dengan mereka. Kali ini Karin memberanikan diri untuk bicara kembali "Sasuke! Aku merasakan chakra beberapa orang di belakang kita dan salah satunya sangat kuat" ujarnya.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka, terus saja maju!" sahut Sasuke dan membuat Karin terpaksa menelan ludahnya karena ia merasakan emosi yang tak beraturan mulai muncul dari dalam diri Sasuke. Sebenarnya Karin ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi namun ia mengurungkannya karena takut membuat Sasuke marah. Walaupun Sasuke sangat menyayangi kakaknya namun ia juga marah karena kakaknya meninggalkannya dan memilih bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki.

Di lain pihak, tim Konoha semakin dekat dengan Sasuke.

Kiba tiba-tiba saja melompat lebih cepat untuk menyusul Naruto yang berada paling depan dan diikuti oleh Kakashi bersama Hinata. Setelah Kiba sejajar dengan Naruto, ia malah tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Oi Naruto, sepertinya keberuntungan memihak kita sekarang" ucap Kiba dengan bangga.

Mendengar itu Naruto menoleh Kiba yang berada di sisi kanannya "Apa maksudmu?".

"Mereka berdua ada di depan kita, ternyata mereka juga mencari Itachi" ucap Kiba.

"Walaupun seperti itu kita akan tetap pada missi kita" ucap Naruto sambil terus melompat dari dahan ke dahan meninggalkan Kiba. Sedangkan Kiba hanya memasrahkan dirinya saja melihat Naruto semakin menjauh ke depan.

Saat ini tim Konoha bergerak semakin cepat, mereka berharap bisa menangkap Itachi hari ini namun di tengah perjalanan, mereka dihadang oleh Tobi. Naruto yang merasa diganggu langsung menyerang dengan Rasengan, namun serangan Naruto hanya menembus tubuh Tobi saja.

"Neee… mina-san, selamat pagi semuanya" sapa Tobi kepada semua anggota tim Konoha yang terpakasa berhenti karena dihadang oleh dirinya. "Nee… kenapa kalian berhenti?" tanya Tobi polos.

Pertanyaan bodoh itu berhasil membuat Kiba dan Akamaru mengeram kesal. "Idiot! Apa maumu hah?" tanya Kiba sinis dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam membuat Tobi sedikit terkejut.

"Nee… Ni-san jangan menatapku seperti itu, Tobi kan takut" ucap Tobi.

"Sudah sepantasnya kau takut dasar orang aneh" umpat Kiba kemudian ia hendak menyerang dengan jutsunya namun dihentikan oleh Naruto dengan memegang bahu kanan Kiba. "Jangan buang-buang waktumu hanya untuk meladeni orang seperti itu, Kiba!" ucap Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah Tobi, "Oi kami tidak ingin berurusan denganmu dan jangan halangi jalan kami. Pergilah!" ucap Naruto dan langsung dibantah oleh Kiba, "Oi Naruto! Dia adalah orang Akatsuki yang harus kita musanahkan" bantah Kiba.

"Dia tak lebih dari seorang idiot gila yang suka mencari perhatian" ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Tobi memanggil Naruto "Nee-chan! Tak akan mengeroyokku kan?" tanya Tobi.

"Pergilah tinggalkan Akatsuki dan lakukan hal yang berguna untuk dirimu sendiri" ucap Naruto.

"Nee-chan…." Ucap Tobi namun berhenti saat belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia sekarang terlihat lebih serius dan tidak seperti seseorang Tobi sebelumnya. "Kau terlalu meremehkanku, bocah!" tiba-tiba suara Tobi berubah bersuara berat dan serius yang membuat semuanya langsung terkejut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kakashi langsung.

Tobi langsung menjawab sambil menatap datar ke arah Kakashi, "Kakashi! Si Copy Ninja yang terkenal heh! Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh Sasuke".

Mendengar kata 'Sasuke', raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah menjadi sangat serius. "Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke juga termasuk barang berharga bagi Akatsuki" ucap Tobi datar.

Kata 'barang' yang didengar oleh Naruto membuatnya menjadi sanangat kesal. "Keparat kau! **_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_** ucap Naruto datar. Naruto menciptakan dua bunshin lalu segera dua bunshinya itu menyerang Tobi dengan pedang sementara Naruto yang asli menciptakan sebuah _rasengan flame_.

Dua bunshin Naruto menyerang Tobi dengan tehnik _kenjutsu_ namun tebasan pedang mereka hanya melewati tubuh Tobi saja. Melihat serangan dua bunshin yang gagal itu membuat semua rekan Naruto juga ikut menyerang. Tim Konoha menyerang dari setiap arah mencoba untuk memojokkan Tobi dengan menggunakan jutsu mereka masing-masing tapi Tobi samasekali tak dapat disentuh. Merasakan semua serangan mereka yang sia-sia membuat Naruto dan semua rekan-rekannya sedikit frustasi.

"Naruto!" panggil Kakashi, "Kau, Hinata, Kiba dan Yamato lanjutkan perjalannan biar aku dan yang lainnya melawan orang itu" ucap Kakashi.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan dia pada Kakashi-sensei dan yang tadi disebutkan ayo ikuti aku!" seru Naruto namun saat hendak melangkah Tobi tiba-tiba sudah ada dihadapan Naruto untuk menghadangnya. Dengan sigap Naruto dan yang lainnya melompat menjauh ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak dari Tobi. "Kalian tak akan melewati satu langkah sekalipun di belakangku" ucap Tobi datar.

Kini raut wajah Naruto beserta yang lainnya terlihat semakin serius. _"Siapa sebenarnya orang ini"_ batin Naruto.

Di lain pihak, di sebuah bangunan tua milik klan Uchiha, Sasuke yang menemukan Itachi langsung memulai pertarungan dengan saling serang lewat genjutsu melawan Itachi. Sasuke datang sedirian sementara Fuga berserta yang lainnya sedang menghadapi Kisame, itu dikarenakan hanyalah Sasuke saja yang boleh berhadapan dengan Itachi. Di tengah pertarungan Itachi bercerita tentang pengguna Mangekyou Sharingan ke-3, yaitu Madara Uchiha, yang ternyata guru dari Itachi. Itachi juga mengatakan bahwa pada malam pembantaian klan Uchiha, dia juga dibantu oleh Madara Uchiha. Itachi menceritakan bahwa Madara Uchiha telah mempunyai kekuatan Mangekyou yang sempurna setelah mengambil bola mata adiknya sendiri. Itachi pun memberitahukan kepada Sasuke bahwa ia ingin mengambil bola mata Sasuke untuk menyempurnakan Mangekyou Sharingannya.

"Apa benar semua yang kakak katakan itu? Aku belum pernah mendengar cerita ini dari sahabatku, apakah kakak benar-benar menginginkan mataku? Kakak telah berubah, kakak tak seperti kakak yang aku kenal dulu dan mungkin Madara telah merubah kakak" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku menginginkan matamu karena aku ingin melampaui Madara" ucap Itachi tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Mendengar pengakuan Itachi tersebut membuat Sasuke langsung berubah seketika. Keinginan Sasuke yang ingin menyelamatkan kakaknya berubah menjadi ingin membunuh kakaknya.

Sasuke kemudian memegang gagang Habakirinya, "Kakak masih tetap saja setia dengan Akatsuki lalu bersikeras mengambil mataku dan pada akhirnya kakak akan menjadi bahaya bagi kami semua. Aku tau kakak membantai semua klan demi melindungi Konoha dan itu tak aku permasalahkan lagi. Tapi kali ini, kakak malah menginginkan kekuatan besar, oleh karena itu aku akan menghentikan kakak walau harus membunuh kakak. Aku tak ingin kakak diperalat oleh Akatsuki atapun Madara yang membuat kakak harus menderita lagi" ucap Sasuke kemudian ia menghunus pedangnya.

Mendengar semua perkataan dari Sasuke, Itachi kemudian tersenyum. "Sebelumnya aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu" ucap Itachi kemudian mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil dari dalam saku jubah Akatsukinya kemudian melemparnya ke arah Sasuke dan ditangkap dengan tangan kirinya.

Sasuke melihat gulungan tersebut, "Gulungannya tersegel" ucapnya.

"Segelnya akan menghilang setelah pertarungan kita selesai. Tenang saja aku tak akan membunuhmu, yang aku inginkan hanyalah matamu" ucap Itachi.

Sasuke merasa curiga kenapa Itachi memberinya sebuah gulungan lalu untuk terakhir kalianya sebelum memulai pertarungan ia bertanya, "Buat apa kau memberi aku ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasukkan gulungan itu ke sakunya.

"Sekedar cindramata untuk calon orang buta" ucap Itachi.

"Heh!" dengus Sasuke kemudian langsung melesat dengan pedang terhunus dan berhasil memotong bagian perut Itachi namun itu hanya sebuah clon gagak. Sekumpulan gagak terbang lalu menabrak tubuh Sasuke lalu ia mendapati dirinya telah terperangkap genjutsu Itachi. Dalam dunia genjutsu, Sasuke terlihat tetap tenang seperti tak menghawatirkan sesuatu. "Genjutsu hah! **_KAI!"_** seru Sasuke saat melepas pengaruh genjutsu tersebut.

Itachi sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke tak terpengaruh genjutsu andalannya. "Kau ternyata bebas dengan mudah dari Tsukuyomi milikku" ujar Itachi.

Sasuke terlihat menampilkan senyum ringannya sesaat lalu segera menyerang kembali ke arah Itachi yang berada di belakangnya dengan pedang dan lagi-lagi ia hanya menebas clon gagak. Mendapati kegagalan untuk kedua kalinya membuat Sasuke terpaksa harus sabar dalam melayangkan serangan berikutnya. Sasuke kemudian memejamkan matanya sebentar dan saat terbuka kembali ia sudah dalam mode _mangekyou saringan_ berbentuk teratai pada kedua iris matanya namun berbeda pada iris mata kananya yang menampakkan _Etenar Mangekyou Sharingan_ berbentuk mirip Fuma Shuriken di dalam teratai. "Ni-san! Dengan mata milik Shisui aku kan membebaskanmu. Maaf.. kakak!" **_Splas! Syush!_** Selesai berbicara pada kakaknya Sasuke melesat dan kini telah menusuk jantung Itachi dari belakang.

"Sa-suke.." rintih Itachi, "Kau ce-cepat…".

 ** _Sying!_** Sasuke mencabut pedangnya lalu saat itu juga tubuh Itachi langsung roboh. "Sayonara, Ni-san!" ucap Sasuke.

Darah mulai mengalir dari tubuh Itachi dan hanya menunggu waktu saja untuk kematiannya namun di saat detik terakhirnya, aura hitam mulai muncul dari sekujur tubuh Itachi lalu sesaat kemudian ia langsung berdiri dan berteriak "HUUUUAAAAAA!". Chakra besar mulai keluar dari tubuh Itachi kemudian dengan cepat Susano'o sempurna milik Itachi terbentuk dan membuat bangunan tempat mereka bertemu hancur menjadi rata. Susano'o milik itachi tak jauh beda seperti milik Sasuke hanya saja Susano'o milik Itachi berwarna merah darah.

Sasuke sama sekali tak terkejut melihat perubahan itu namun kekuatan mereka sekarang seimbang. Sasuke masih belum bisa membangkitkan Susano'o miliknya karena kedua matanya belum seimbang. Di pihak lain, Fuga merasakan kekuatan iblis yang baru muncul kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ketiga rekannya yang saat itu salah satu rekannya sedang bertarung dengan Kisame.

Karin merasakan chakra Fuga yang menjauh dan dengan cepat langsung menoleh kebelakang, "Fuga! kemana kau!" panggil Karin namun tak terlihat tanda-tanda Fuga sedikitpun. "Dasar pria aneh!" umpat Karin, _"Tapi ganteng"_ batinnya.

Saat Karin masih melamun tiba-tiba saja Juugo memanggilnya "Karin, kau tau kemana Fuga pergi?".

Karin yang saat itu melamun langsung tersadar, "E.e..to, aku tak peduli ia pergi kemana" ucapnya cuek.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya" ucap Juugo kemudian pergi ke arah belakang.

"Cih, kau mau pergi kemanapun aku tak peduli" ucap Karin, _"Tapi kenapa Fuga malah pergi di situasi seperti ini hah!"_ batinya.

Sementara itu di tempat pertarungan dua Uchiha bersaudara, Sasuke samasekali tak gentar walau menghadapi raksasa Susano'o yang ada di hadapannya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Sasuke memulai perlawanannya. Sasuke melakukan sebuah handseal **_"Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Yin Long!"_** _Sasuke memanggil naga saurus berkepala lima miliknya lalu ia segera naik ke punggung Yin long kemudian terbang untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan kepala Susano'o Itachi._

Itachi yang kini telah mendapat kekuatan iblis telah kehilangan akal sehatnya, sekarang ia hanya memiliki satu tujuan yaitu mengambil mata Sasuke untuk kekuatan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. **"SASUKEEEEEE!"** teriak Itachi lalu langsung menebas dengan pedang pasir yang dibawa oleh Susano'o milinya.

 ** _Syesh!_** Tebasan pertama dari Susano'o Itachi berhasil dihindari dengan baik berkat kecepatan yang dimiliki Yin Long namun segera tebasan susulan datang setelahnya dan juga berhasil dihindari lalu tanpa diketahui sebuah pukulan Susano'o melayang dari bawan **_Splas! Puagh!_** Yin Long terkena pukulan di tubuh bagian bawah hingga membuat dirinya dan Sasuke terlempar bebas ke atas. Lagi-lagi Itachi menyerang secara beruntun, ** _Amateratsu!_** Untungnya Yin Long berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangannya sebelun _amaterasu_ benar-benar menyentuh kakinya. Yin Long segera terbang memutar mengelilingi Itachi untuk menghindari kejaran Amateratsu dari Itachi hingga menyebabkan api hitam itu malah membakar di sekeliling arena pertarungan.

Sambil terbang Yin Long menyempatkan diri bertanya kepada Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, apa rencanamu?".

"Beri 20 detik lagi, aku sedang menyiapkan jutsu naga itu" sahut Sasuke sambil tetap memejamkan mata kanannya. "Terbanglah terus, Yin Long!" serunya.

"Baiklah!" sahut Yin Long.

Itachi merasa kalau ia sedang dipermainkan, karena kesal dia malah menjatuhkan _Amateratsunya_ di sekeliling arena bertujuan untuk mempertinggi dinding _Amaterasunya_ agar Yin Long terjebak dan itu berhasil, kini Yin long tak bisa keman-mana. Melihat Yin Long hanya terbang di tempat, Susano'o Itachi langsung menamplak Yin Long beserta Sasuke seperti membunuh seekor nyamuk dengan kedua telapak tangan. **_PLAK!_** Sepertinya Sasuke terkena serangan telak namum saat dibuka telapak Susano'o Itachi tampak kosong. Dan ternyata Sasuke sudah menginjakan kakinya di tanah.

Sebelum Itachi kembali menyerang, Sasuke langsung melancarkan serangannya. **_"Black Thunder Dragon Atack!" Syesh! Bruag!_** Petir hitam berhasil menyermpet pinggang kanan Susano'o Itachi hingga membuatnya retak. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke kembali menggerakkan Naga hitamnya lalu menabrak dengan keras punggung Susano'o membuat Itachi sulit mengendalikan Susano'o untuk melawan. Sasuke kemudian menggunakan Naga hitamnya untuk melilit tubuh Susano'o Itachi untuk membuatnya tidak bisa begerak. "Aku akan segera membebaskan kakak dari penderitaan ini" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke berencana mengunakan seluruh stamina dan chakranya untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini. "Tidak ada pilihan lagi, aku akan mencoba jutsu penghancuran itu kemudian setelah itu aku akan langsung roboh" gumam Sasuke. _"Kekuatan iblis yang didapat oleh Ni-san, sangat mengerikan"_ batinnya. Sambil tetap memfokuskan mata kanannya untuk mempertahankan Naga hitam itu, Sasuke melakukan sebuah handseal yang lumayan panjang, _"Tora-Saru-Mi-Ne-U-Tatsu-Tori-I-Inu-Hitsuji-Inu-Tori-U-Mi! **HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Sasuke kemudian berteriak lalu menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke bumi. **_Burh!_**

" **HUAAAAAAA!"** Sasuke kembali berteriak lalu dari kaki kanannya mulai muncul partikel listrik kemudian tiga detik kemudian keluar listrik bertegangan tinggi membentuk akar dari kakinya lalu merambat seperti akar pohon menuju Susano'o Itachi kemudian melilitnya dengan kuat. **_"Giant Lightning Grip!"_** seru Sasuke kemudian tegangan lebih dari 100.000 Volt mengaliri Itachi selama 10 detik dan membuat tubuhnya yang berada di dalam Susano'o bergetar hebat kemudian Susano'onya menghilang seketika setelah hitungan terakhir dan Itachi roboh seketika setelah memuntahkan sebagian besar darah dari mulutnya.

Sasuke menggunakan 90% chakra dan menaruhkan setengah nyawanya untuk melancarkan jutsu tersebut dan pada akhirnya Sasuke juga terjatuh. Pada pandangannya yang memudar, Sasuke berusaha memandang ke arah tubuh Itachi mencoba mencari tau apakah ini telah berakhir atau belum dan pada kenyataannya ia telah keluar sebagai pemenang. Setelah mengetahui ini telah berakhir, ia kemudian pingsan. Hanya untuk membunuh Itachi yang memiliki kekuatan iblis, ia harus berakhir sekarat.

Di lain tempat, Tobi sedang bertarung dengan kelompok tujuh dan delapan. Shino mengambil alih penyerangan terhadap Tobi. Tobi dikerumuni dengan ribuan serangga, namun setelah beberapa saat ia menghilang tanpa jejak. Lalu Hinata menemukannya di atas ranting pohon dengan Byakugan. Hal ini membuat Naruto dan yang lainya kembali berpikir kembali siapa sebenarnya Tobi itu.

"Sial, siapa sebenarnya orang ini?" geram Naruto.

Saat itu juga Kurama langsung berbicara di dalam kepala Naruto. ** _"Naruto! Orang itu memiliki kapashitas chakra yang sangat besar"_** ucap Kurama dan tanpa disadari punggungnya mengeluarkan keringat.

" _Ya aku tau" sahut Naruto._

" ** _Kekuatanya tiga tingkat di atas kita. Kita harus mundur untuk menyusun strategi, Naruto!"_** ucap Kurama.

" _Aku kawatir jika itu benar tapi aku sudah merasakan besarnya chakranya dan ini akan menjadi masalah besar untuk kita. Sebaiknya kita mundur" ucap Naruto._

Kakashi yang berada tepat di sisi kanan Naruto juga sedang menganalisis dan begitu juga yang lainnya. _"Jika semua serangan tak mampu mengenainya jangan-jangan ia menguasai jutsu ruang dan waktu. Itu berati akan sulit menyentuhnya, aku harap Naruto mampu mencari solusinya"_ batinnya.

Saat mereka masih berpikir tentang sosok Tobi yang dapat menggunakan _space travel time jutsu_ , muncul Zetsu yang memberitahukan pada Tobi bahwa pertandingan antara Sasuke dan Itachi telah selesai. Zetsu muncul tepat di sisi kiri Tobi dan memberitahukan "Itachi mati dan Sasuke sekarat".

Semuanya terkejut seketika mendengar berita buruk itu. "A-apa-ap-an itu?" ucap Kiba terbata mendengar Sasuke melawan Itachi sebelum dirinya dan menang.

Yang paling terkejut adalah Sakura. "Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun se-sekarat?".

Zetsu kemudian mengatakan informasi berikutnya setelah melihat raut wajah kekawatiran Naruto. "Sasuke pingsan saat detik selanjutnya, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah Sasuke akan mati?" tanya Zetsu sambil memandang ke arah Naruto namun yang dipandang hanya terdiam.

Tobi yang sudah merasa bosan bermain-main memutuskan untuk segera pergi. "Aku akan bermain dengan kalian nanti" ucap Tobi sambil memperlihatkan sharingannya kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi berhasil dibuat terkejut begitu juga yang lainnya. "I-itu.. sharingan!" seru Kakashi. "Siapa.. kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kakashi.

Tobi tak menghiraukan pertanyaan tersebut kemudian ia beranjak pergi dengan menggunakan jutsu teleportasinya. "Selamat tinggal!" ucap tobi sebelum benar-benar hlang dari pandangan Kakashi beserta yang lainnya.

Setelah Zetsu dan Tobi lenyap, Naruto juga memutuskan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju daerah pertarungan Sasuke dan Itachi namun saat hendak melangkah tiba-tiba muncul ninja assassin bertopeng wajah kucing bersedih tepat di sisi kirinya yang menghentikan langkah semuanya. "Naruto-kun, aku membawa info untukmu" ucap ninja tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto sementara semua yang lainnya telah berada pada posisi siap menyerang ke arah orang asing tersebut.

"Pertama-tama tenangkan dulu semua temanmu" ucap ninja asing tersebut.

Lalu Naruto segera menenangkan semua rekannya. "Sepertinya orang ini tidak berbahaya untuk kita" ucap Naruto kemudian semuanya kembali tenang.

"Katakan apa tujuanmu?" tanya Naruto.

Ninja asing itu kemudian segera mengatakan tujuannya "Aku utusan macan memberi infomasi penting untukmu bahwa…." Ninja utusan itu membisikan informasinya kepada Naruto.

Naruto seketika langsung terkejut dan seketika jantungnya berdetak cepat lalu dirinya langsung terlutut ke tanah besaaman dengan itu Ninja asing itu telah menghilang di saat semua perhatian menuju ke Naruto.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto tiba-tiba berubah sedih langsung merasa kawatir. "Naruto-kun! Ada apa?" tanya Hinata namun tak dijawab.

Disusul Kiba juga bertanya "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Naruto, apa yang dia bilang tadi?" tanya Sakura yang mendadak merasakan hal buruk terjadi terhadap Sasuke.

Naruto tak menjawab kedua pertanyaan itu, ia kini terlihat semakin sedih dan frustasi membuat semua rekannya menjadi semakin binggung. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Ino pelan.

Naruto tiba-tiba memukul tanah dan airmatanya mulai menetes. Kesedihan dan amarah Naruto mulai terlihat membuat Sakura semakin kawatir.

Sakura seperti mememahami kesedihan Naruto yang terlihat seperti kehilangan salah satu keluarganya dan itu membuat dirinya ikut menangis. Keadaan Sakura sekarang tak jauh berbeda seperti Naruto yang bersedih dalam diam.

Ino yang mengetahui perubahan emosi sahabatnya mencoba menegur, "Sakura, tenangkan dirimu".

Shino yang sedari tadi terdiam mencoba untuk memberitahukan sesuatu "Sepertinya Sakura menangkap sesuatu dan hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya menangis"ujar Shino.

"Jangan-jangan… Sasuke…" ucap Kiba namun langsung terdiam karena takut salah berucap yang mungkin akan membuat kedua temannya semakin besedih.

Hinata yang berada di sisi kiri Naruto sambil memegang tangan kiri Naruto dengan hangat mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut. "Naruto-kun….!".

Naruto akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya sedikit namun tetap terlihat merunduk. Ia kemudian mengambil pasir tanah yang terbasahi oleh airmatanya sendiri lalu menggenggamnya erat dengan tangan kanannya dan ia akhirnya mau berbicara. Sambil menatap kepalan tangannya ia berkata "Ayo kita segera kembali ke Konoha!" seru Naruto kemudian ia berdiri dengan diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Naruto benar, kita sebaiknya kembali terlebih dahulu untuk menyusun siasat berikutnya" ucap Kakashi lalu semuanya segera kembali pulang.

Sementara itu di tempat bekas pertarungan dua Uchiha tadi kini telah diguyur hujan. Di sebuah pilar patah setinggi setengah meter, Fuga terlihat duduk sambil merunduk di atasnya. Fuga membiarkan tubuhnya terhujani, ia seperti itu setelah mendengar berita dari Kazuto dua menit yang lalu. Ditambah lagi ia terlambat 10 menit tiba di tempat ia berada sekarang dan tak ada apapun ia temui di tempat itu.

Kazuto, Karin, Suigetsu maupun Juugo hanya bisa menatap penuh haru dari kejauhan ke arah Fuga yang terus membenamkan diri dibawah hujan. Mereka semua tak berani menggangu Fuga karena Fuga bersikeras ingin menyendiri bahkan sampai mengusir teman-temannya agar menjauh dan bahkan Shimma tak berani mengusik Fuga yang sedang bersedih.

"Heh! Fuga itu terlalu lebai" ucap Karin dan seketika membuat ketiga rekannya langsung marah terutama Kazuto.

"Jangan bicara sembarang, bitch!" umpat Kazuto.

Mendengar ejekan Kazuto membuat Karin naik darah lalu mencekram kerah baju Kazuto dengan kasar. "APA Kau bilang, hah?" tanya Karin sambil melotot.

"Bitch!" umpat Kazuto lagi.

"Dasar anak pungut!" balas Karin sambil tetap mencekram kerah baju Kazuto.

"Wanita jalang!" balas Kazuto membuat situasi semakin memanas. Kesabaran Karin mulai menghilang kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kananya hendak memukul wajah Kazuto lalu mendadak ditahan oleh Juugo.

Juugo mencengkram lengan Karin dengan kasar dan berkata "Akan aku bunuh kalian jika membuat masalah di sini" gertaknya.

Melihat amarah Juugo, Karin kemudian melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Kazuto dan Juugo juga melepaskan lengan Karin. "Kali ini aku mengalah bukan berarti karena kalian tapi aku tidak ingin membuat Fuga kesal" ucap Karin sambil mengusap-usap lengan kanannya.

"Satu lagi yang kau harus ingat, Karin!" ucap Kazuto tiba-tiba saja, sepertinya dia masih belum menerima perlakuan kasar Karin tadi terhadap dirinya. "Kau harus memahami kesedihan yang Fuga-san alami, itu karena dia telah kehilangan salah satu orang yang ia sayangi yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Fuga-san sama seperti kita, sama-sama yatim piatu dan setelah begitu lama Fuga-san akhirnya menemukan keluarganya yang baru namun sekarang Fuga-san harus kehilangan lagi untuk kedua kalinya hingga membuat dirinya begitu sedih seperti itu. Kau seharusnya tau bagaimana kesedihannya, Karin. Ingatlah kau pernah kehilangan!" ucap Kazuto dan berhasil membuat Karin tersentak dan begitu juga yang lainnya.

Perkataan Kazuto tersebut mengingatkan nasib Karin yang dulu, ia merasa jika dialah keturunan terakhir dari klan Uzumaki. Karin mulai sadar dengan kesalahannya lalu ia merunduk dan menyesal.

Suigetsu yang menyadari situasi itu malah menjadi canggung, kemudian ia mengajak teman-temannya pulang. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita bujuk Fuga agar dia mau pulang bersama kita dan lagi pula hari sudah mulai gelap" ajak Suigetsu.

Mereka semua lalu mendekati Fuga dan membujuknya pulang bersama mereka.

To be continued.

…

"Suigetsu!" panggil Juugo yang sedari tadi terus binggung begitu juga Kazuto dan Karin sementara Fuga melangkah mengikuti semuanya karena otaknya sekarang lagi blank.

"Ada apa, Juugo?" tanya Suigetsu

"Kita pulang kemana, kita kan tidak punya rumah untuk menetap" ucap Juugo.

"Haah.. jangan ambil pusing, kita pulang kemana saja" ucap Suigetsu enteng.

"?!"…

….

Di malam setelah Naruto tiba di Konoha setelah missi terakhirnya, ia bersama timnya segera menuju ruang Hokage untuk memastikan informasi yang ia dapatkan tadi. Sesampai ruang Hokage, ia mendapati Sikamaru dan kakek katak Fukasaku juga ada di ruangan tersebut. Melihat keberadaan kakek Fukasaku, Naruto sudah bisa menyimpulkan jika berita yang ia dapat memang benar adanya bahwa Jiraiya telah tewas di tangan ketua Akatsuki.

Naruto masih belum percaya dan ia kembali memastikannya untuk sekali lagi, "Baa-chan, apakah benar berita tentang kakek mesum itu?" tanyanya penuh kawatir namun Tsunade hanya terdiam.

Kemudian Fukasaku langsung mengatakan kebenarannya "Berita yang kau dapat itu memang benar adanya. Jiraya-chan telah tewas dalam pertarungan" jelasnya.

Naruto akhirnya percaya sepenuhnya kemudian emosinya kembali meluap. Ia marah sekaligus sedih lalu ia kembali mengepalkan tanggannya dengan kencang hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Naruto kemudian berbalik lalu melangkah mendekati pintu keluar ruangan Hokage lalu berhenti tepat di hadapan pintu dan tiba-tiba saja ia menghancurkan pintu itu dengan pukulannya. Namun pukulan itu malah membuat tangan kanannya terluka akibat tertusuk serpihan kayu.

Hinata yang juga ada di sana langsung memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang berharap Naruto menjadi tenang karenanya namun malah sebaliknya, emosi Naruto masih tetap sama.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto pelan.

Hinata langsung mengerti apa maksud Naruto kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Naruto sedirian. Naruto kemudian pergi keluar begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Hinata.

Sakura yang tadinya bersedih karena mengira Sasuke yang tewas kini berubah prihatin melihat rasa sangat kehilangan yang dipancarkan temannya itu dan begitu juga dengan yang lainya.

"Biarkan saja dia sendirian dulu, setidaknya itu dapan membuatnya sedikit nyaman" ucap Tsunade.

"Aku berharap seperti yang kau katakan, Tsunade-hime" ucap Fukasaku.

Selain membawa berita duka, Fukasaku juga membawa berita tentang ketua Akatsuki yang bernama Pain. Ia menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui saat bertarung bersama Jiraiya di Amegakure bahwa Pain memiliki kekuatan mata seperti legenda Rikoudo yaitu Rinegan serta membawa pesan terakhir yang ditinggalkan oleh Jiraiya sebelum tewas. Pesan itu tercetak di punggung Fukasaku dan masih dalam bentuk kode berupa urutan angka. Sekarang tugas pihak Konoha adalah memecahkan kode tersebut dan meneliti salah satu mayat dari Pain yang berhasil dikalahkan oleh Jiraiya.

Sementara itu Naruto berjalan lunglai keluar dari bangunan Hokage. Ia melintasi jalan setapak sambil meneteskan airmata dan setelah berjalan beberapa meter ia memilih duduk di kursi panjang di pinggir jalan yang disinari oleh lampu merkuri. Ia duduk di sana sambil menangis tanpa bersuara. Ia mengenang kembali saat-saat bersama dengan Jiraiya yang sudah seperti kakeknya sendiri.

Di tempat lain, di sebuah goa yang gelap Sasuke terbangun dari pingsannya dan tampak kebingungan. saat itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kegelapan goa "Nyaris saja dan jika aku tidak membawamu ke sini kau pasti sudah mati". Suara tersebut berasal dari Tobi, Tobi pun mulai memperkenalkan diri dengan membuka topeng yang menjadi misteri selama ini "Aku adalah Madara Uchiha".

Mendengar Tobi menyebut nama itu, Sasuke langsung marah kemudian menyerang walau masih dalam keadaan sangat lemah **_"Amateratsu!"._** Amaterasu itu pun langsung mengenai tangan kanan Tobi kemudian membakar seluruh tubuh Tobi tanpa sisa, anehnya beberapa saat kemudian dari dalam kegelapan gua, Tobi kembali muncul tanpa luka sedikitpun. "Kau terlalu tergesa-gesa, Sasuke" ucap Tobi.

"Kau adalah dalang dari pembantaian itu, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu" ucap Sasuke penuh emosi.

Tobi sama sekali tidak tergretak, ia malah semakin santai. "Kau masih terlalu naïf, Sasuke. Baiklah aku akan menceritakan sejarah klan kita agar kau sadar dengan kesalahanmu" ujar Tobi.

"Sayangnya aku tak tertarik" ucap Sasuke.

"Teratarik atau tidak aku akan tetap menceritakannya" ucap Tobi.

"Aku tidak peduli" ucap Sasuke dan seandainya ia tidak lemah seperti ini, ia pasti sudah meninggalkan goa tersebut.

Tobi mengetahui seberapa parah keadaan Sasuke dan ia tau kalau Sasuke tak akan kabur. "Untuk mengisi waktu aku akan mulai bercerita" ucap Tobi tapi Sasuke kembali merebahkan dirinya lalu menutup mata. "Aku tau kau hanya pura-pura tidur dan itu bukan berarti aku batal bercerita" ucap Tobi lagi.

Tobipun menceritakan kisah masa lalunya tentang berdirinya desa Konohagakure, kisah kekalahannya dengan Hokage pertama dan alasan mengapa Itachi membunuh semua anggota klan Uchiha. Sebenarnya, Konohagakure adalah desa hasil pergabungan dan gencatan senjata antara klan Uchiha dan klan Senju. Setelah terbentuknya Konohagakure, Madara Uchiha ingin melakukan pemberontakan terhadap klan Senju yang saat itu menguasai pemerintahan karena merasakan kalau klan Uchiha mulai tersingkirkan. Ia mengajak sesama klan untuk melakukan pemberontakan, tapi mereka lebih cinta perdamaian dan menolak ajakan Madara. Madara pun pergi dan melawan Hokage pertama sendirian, tapi ia kalah.

Itachi membantai klan Uciha karena diberi misi oleh Konoha. Itachi dihadapkan oleh pilihan-pilihan mengerikan, pada saat itulah Itachi akhirnya memilih membantai seluruh klan Uchiha. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membunuh adiknya sendiri dengan alasan Itachi sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Kematian Itachi disebabkan oleh orang-orang Konoha dan seharusnya kau tak menyianyiakan pengorbanan kakakmu" imbuh Tobi untuk menyakinkan Sasuke agar menpercayai seluruh ceritanya.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke yang menggambarkan ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan cerita Tobi tersebut.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semua yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucap Tobi.

"Ceritamu sudah basi dan kau sangat pintar memutar balikkan fakta" ucap Sasuke semakin tidak sopan membuat Tobi menjadi kesal namun Tobi masih bisa sabar.

Tobi kembali meyakinkan Sasuke, "Demi kepentingan dirimu, kakakmu rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri dalam kegelapan dan dicap sebagai penjahat sementara itu Konoha tak menghargai apa yang dilakukan oleh Itachi. Pahitnya lagi, orang-orang yang tau kebenaran tentang Itachi malah lepas tangan. Itulah perlakuan Konoha terhadap kakakmu" ucapnya.

Sasuke terlihat merundung dan Tobi percaya kalau dirinya sekarang telah mendapaklan kartu as-nya. "Bersamaku, kau akan bisa mebalaskan dendam kakakmu dan memulihkan klan kita" ucap Tobi lagi.

Sesaat kemudian tiba-tiba saja terdengar tepukan tangan dari pojok goa yang gelap **_Plok! Plok! Plok!_** Orang tersebut kemudian memunculkan dirinya "Yo Sasuke! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa dan tanya orang tersebut.

Tobi menatap orang yang baru datang tersebut, "Owh! Buronan kelas atas dari Konoha akhirnya datang ke sini. Selamat datang di markas cabang milik Akatsuki. Kau akan diterima kapanpun ingin bergabung dengan kami, Fuga Yadu!" sapa Tobi.

Fuga kemudian membalas sambutan tersebut, "Yo Madara Uchiha, terima kasih atas sambutannya".

Sasuke sangat senang melihat Fuga akhirnya datang. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu" ucap Sasuke.

"Apakah dia menyakitimu, Sasuke?" tanya Fuga.

"Tidak, Madara malah menceritakan sebuah dongeng untuk menghiburku" jawab Sasuke.

Tobi sedikit kesal mendengar ucapan Sasuke tersebut namun ia sangat sabar dalam mengatasi Sasuke. "Aku tak menyalahkanmu mengatakan cerita tentang sejarah clan kita sebagai sebuah dongeng" ujarnya.

Sasuke kemudian memperkenalkan siapa itu Fuga. "Madara, apakah kau ingin mengetahui siapa dia?" ucap Sasuke sambil menujuk Fuga dengan pandangannya.

"Tak ada salahnya aku mendengarkan ceritamu juga" ucap Tobi.

Sasuke langsung menjawab, "Dia adalah saudaraku".

Tobi malah merasa dipermainkan namun ia tetap bersabar, "Cuma itu?" tanya Tobi.

"Tidak" sahut Sasuke, "Dia orang yang tau segala kebenaran tentang clan Uchiha dan semua data akurat yang membenarkan tentang pembantaian clan Uchiha di tahun silam yang dilakuan oleh kakaku serta bukti akurat mengapa kakakku melakukan pembantaian itu" ujar Sasuke. "Ceritamu tadi ada benarnya namun juga ada beberaca cerita yang melenceng" imbuhnya sementara Fuga hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

Semua perkataan Sasuke tersebut membuat Tobi sangat terkejut namun ia berusaha menungkasnya. "Mana mungkin orang luar tau tentang rahasia clan Uchiha" tungkas Tobi.

"Aku tak peduli Fuga tau dari mana, yang jelas semua perkataannya bisa dibuktikan" ucap Sasuke.

Tobi masih tetap berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke. "Kau sudah dibodohi oleh orang ini, Sasuke" ucap Tobi sambil menunjuk ke arah Fuga, sedangkan yang ditunjuk malah tersenyum.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tobi itu. "Terserah apa yang kau katakan, aku sama sekalai tak peduli" ucap Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, ayo kita pulang" sela Fuga mengajak Sasuke untuk segera pulang. "Dan ada suatu hal penting yang ingin aku katakan" imbuhnya.

Sasuke lalu segera berdiri dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. "Ayo kita berangkat, aku sudah bosan terus berada di sini" ucap Sasuke.

Tobi masih tetap berusaha ingin memdapatkan kartu as-nya. "Tunggu!" tahannya, "Dia itu orang luar, dia pasti telah menghasutmu" ucapnya namun Sasuke malah terlihat semakin cuek.

Fuga yang sudah merasa bosan seperti Sasuke langsung menahan Tobi agar tak banyak bicara lagi. "Sudah cukup, sampai kapanpun kau tak akan bisa mempengaruhi Sasuke. Urungkan niatmu untuk memperalat saudaraku, Uchiha Obito!" ucap Fuga pedas dan seketika Tobi langsung terkejut dan tak mampu bicara lagi. Fuga dan Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Tobi yang sedang meratapi nasibnya di pojokan goa.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sasuke menyempatkan diri bertanya kepada Fuga. "Kakaku sepertinya telah berubah terbukti saat kami bertarung, kakakku bersikeras mendapatkan mataku demi mendapatkan kekuatan lebih. Apakah kau tau sesuatu?".

Fuga yang berjalan di sisi kanan Sasuke langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Kakakmu pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat mengapa dia berbuat seperti itu. Mungkin saja ia hanya ingin memancing emosimu karena ia sudah bosan terikat terus dengan Akatsuki dan mungkin ia ingin mati di tanganmu demi menebus semua dosanya terhadapmu. Satu hal yang terpenting untukmu Sasuke, jangan pernah meragukan kakakmu" ucap Fuga.

Setelah mendengar itu, kepercayaan diri Sasuke telah kembali. Dia akan melanjutkan mimpi kakaknya untuk terus melindungi Konoha. Sasuke juga berjanji akan memulihkan nama baik clan Uchiha kembali.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih tetap menyendiri di bawah lampu merkuri walaupun sempat dihibur oleh Iruka satu jam yang lalu. Tak lama kemudian Hinata datang menghampiri Naruto kemudian duduk di sisi kirinya. Hinata datang untuk sekedar menghibur hati kekasihnya itu "Naruto-kun, aku sanagat mengerti kesedihanmu tapi jangan terus seperti ini. Aku yakin Jiraiya-sama pasti sedih melihatmu terus bersedih" ucap Hinata dan berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Aku merindukannya, Hinata" ucap Naruto lesu.

"Walaupun seperti itu, aku harap Naruto-kun selalu tabah menghadapi ini. Aku juga sempat berpikir bagaimana perasaan Fuga-kun dan Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata dan berhasil mengalihkan pikiran Naruto.

"Bodohnya aku karena bisa-bisanya aku melupakan mereka" ucap Naruto.

Hinata kembali bicara dan berharap bisa membuat Naruto berhenti menangis. "Mereka juga pasti sangat sedih" ucap Hinata.

Naruto akhirnya mau mengusap airmatanya dan berhenti menangis walaupun sulit. Ia hanya mencoba berhenti egois. "Aku harap mereka baik-baik saja" gumam Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita pulang lalu istirahat karena ini sudah lewat tengah malam" bujuk Hinata, "Aku akan menemanimu, aku juga akan membiarkanmu menangis di pangkuanku. Ayo kita pulang, Naruto-kun!" ucap sambil meraih tangan Naruto lalu menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

"Terima kasih Hinata karena sudah mau menemaniku" ucap Naruto pelan lalu mereka berdua segera pulang menuju aparement milik Naruto. Banyak orang bersedih atas kehilangan tersebut tidak Naruto maupun Fuga, Tsunade juga merasakan kesedihan itu.

Keesokan paginya, Fuga dan Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke Konoha namun mereka langsung disambut oleh para anbu yang dipimpin oleh Ibiki termasuk para warga yang telah siap dengan senjata lengkap mereka, dari parang hingga sikat gigi.

SaFu tidak datang sendiri, mereka juga membawa tiga teman aneh mereka. "Yo sepertinya kita sedang disambut dengan meriah" celoteh Suigetsu.

Perkataan Suigetsu malah membuat Karin emosi. "Baka! Mereka ingin mengeroyok kita, dasar setan air!" umpat Karin sedangkan Suigetsu hanya tersenyum saja.

Pasukan Konoha sepertinya tak bersahabat. Melihat kesempatan itu, Ibiki langsung memerintahkan semua anakbuahnya untuk segera menangkap SaFu. "Tunggu apa lagi, tangkap mereka!" seru Ibiki.

Fuga langsung menghentikan semuanya. "Tunggu!" seru Fuga dan semuanya langsung berhenti begitu saja. Fuga kemudian memanggil Sasuke, "Sasuke, berikan dua benda itu pada mereka" ucapnya.

Sasuke kemudiaan mengambil sebuah tabung sepanjang satu meter dan satu buah gulungan berwarna hitam dari dalam ranselnya. Ia kemudian memberikan dua benda itu kepada Ibiki. Ibiki kemudian memeriksa dua benda tersebut dengan disaksikan oleh semua warga dan pasukannya. Setelah Ibiki mengetahui isi kedua benda tersebut, ia mendadak terkejut. "I-Ini.. susunan semua rencana Danzo untuk merebut kursi Hokage" ucap Ibiki. "Kalian.. mengapa kalian baru memperlihatkan bukti-bukti ini pada kami?" imbuhnya sambil menatap marah ke arah SaFu.

"Lengan tangan Danzo dan gulungan itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa tindakan kami adalah benar" ujar Fuga sebagai pembelaan diri mereka lalu seketika semua orang yang berkerumunan di hadapan SaFu langsung membungkuk hormat kemudian meminta maaf.

Setelah semua orang mengetahui kebenaranya, nama baik SaFu telah kembali. Mereka berdua malah disebut-sebut sebagai pahlawan Konoha oleh semua warga. Semua bukti kejahatan Danzo telah diketahui oleh semua warga dan kabar itu juga dengan cepat sampai ke telinga para peninggi Negara Api. Di hari itu juga, setatus criminal SaFu resmi dicabut oleh kepemerintahan Negara Api. SaFu juga sempat disibukkan di markas Badan Itrogasi untuk dimintai keterangan.

 ** _-Akatsuki-_**

Di lain pihak. Di markas pusat organisasi Akatsuki yang berada di Amegakure, para peninggi organisasi sedang berkumpul untuk membicarakan missi berikutnya. Pain, Konan, Trizh dan Tobi terlihat sedang duduk mengitari meja bundar dan sedang membicarakan hal penting. "Hanya tinggal menangkap hachibi dan kyuubi saja maka kita akan dekat dengan tujuan kita" ucap Pain.

"Masalah Hachibi sudah aku tangani" ucap Tobi.

Konan merasa curiga dengan Tobi, karena Tobi selalu bergerak tampa persetujuan Pain terlebih dahulu. "Kenapa kau tidak bicara sebelumnya" ucap Konan sedangkan Trizh tetap diam dari pertama mulai pertemuan.

Pain langsung menengai masalah ini. "Konan! Jangan terlalu merisaukannya. Sebagai rekan Akatsuki, Madara tau apa yang harus ia lakukan" ujar Pain.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu organisasi" ucap Tobi.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Pain, Konan akhirnya mulai tenang. "Baiklah, aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya" ujar Konan.

Pain kembali berbicara ke prihal yang menyangkut tujuan organisasinya. "Kita akan mempersiapkan penangkapan Kyuubi segera" ucap Pain.

"Ide bagus" ucap Tobi. "Karena kau telah membunuh Jiraiya, Konoha pasti selalu mengawasimu. Semakin banyak waktu terbuang, semakin banyak pula strategi yang mereka siapkan untuk mengatasimu. Sebagai Ketua kau harus segera mengambil tindakan" imbuhnya.

Konan langsung angkat bicara setelah mendengar itu. "Pain tak terkalahkan. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, kami akan menangkap Kyuubi" ujarnya. Setelah Konan mengatakan itu, Pain kemudian bangkit dari duduknya lalu disusul oleh Konan. "Konan, segeralah membuat persiapan" ucap Pain.

Kembali ke Konoha, Fukasaku datang kembali mengunjungi Konoha. Ia datang untuk menjemput ketiga murid Jiraiya. Ketiga muridnya lalu dipanggil ke ruang Hokage untuk membicarakan maksud kedatangan Fukasaku.

Di ruang Hokage SaFuNaru telah bertemu dengan Fukasaku dan mulai mendengarkan maksud kedatangannya. "Aku datang ke sini untuk membawa kalian bertiga ke tempatku. Kalian akan belajar tehnik senjutsu di Gunung Myoboku" ujar Fukasaku. Fukasaku guru dari Jiraiya meminta agar ketiganya mempelajari teknik sage melebihi dirinya dan mengalahkan Pain. "Bagaimana, apakah kalian ingin berlatih senjutsu dibawah bimbinganku?" tanya Fukasaku.

"Kedengarannya bagus" sahut Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto terlihat semakin serius "Tentu saja karena aku harus bertambah kuat lagi-tebayo" sahut Naruto.

"Sepertinya akan menarik" imbuh Fuga.

Fukasaku akhirnya menarik kesimpulan bahwa ketiganya telah siap dari awal setelah mendengar kesanggupan dari ketiganya. "Kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi, sebaiknya kalian persiapkan semuanya sebelum pergi karena kita akan tingagal seminggu di tempatku".

"Baik!" sahut ketiganya lalu segera pulang ke apartement masing-masing untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang mereka perlukan.

Setelah satu jam ketiga pemuda itu lalu berkumpul di gerbang Konoha. Dengan bekal yang cukup dan penampilan baru mereka, mereka telah siap untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh mereka menuju gunung Myoboku. Di sini, di gerbang Konoha juga berada Tsunade, Kakashi, ketiga kekasih SaFuNaru beserta para gadis-gadis Konoha yang sekedar datang untuk melepas kepergian para pangeran mereka dan itu sangat mengganggu bagi SaInoHi karena para gadis-gadis terlihat terpukau melihat penampilan para pageran itu.

Naruto terlihat sangat gagah dengan pakaian rampingnya apalagi Naruto memiliki otot-otot yang ideal di mata para gadis, itu menambah nilai plus di mata para fangirls Naruto. Sekarang Naruto mengenakan pakaian serba orange seperti bulu macan. Bagian atas mengenakan baju kemeja tanpa lengan serta terkancing rapi. Dipunggungnya terpampang jelas gambar pusaran yang melambangkan clan Uzumaki, pada tangan kanannya mengenakan pelindung besi dari pergelangan hingga siku serta pada pelindung itu tercetak jelas lambang desa Konoha. Bagian bawah, ia mengenakan celana straight pria yang lentur sehingga memudahkannya untuk bergerak bebas. Ia juga mengunakan spatu boot khusus ninja. Dengan gaya rambut pirang brantakan serta pedang kembar siam Agni dan Ludra yang tergantung di punggung membuat penampilan Naruto secara keseluruhan terlihat sangat elegan sehingga para gadis mau tak mau harus teriak "KYAAAAAAAA! Naruto-kun putusi Hinata dan jadilah pacarku. Kyaaaaaaa! Wajahmu manis sekali, Kyaaaaaa!".

Lalu Fuga, penampilannya sekarang tampak seperti preman elit yang gagah plus tampan dengan hidung mancungnya yang sudah melegenda. Dagunya yang sedikit lancip, muka halus tampa kumis dan rambut pirang lurus serta poninya menutup wajah kanannya. Benar-benar Dante bajakan. Fuga mengenakan kemeja putih polos tanpa lengan dan kerah, ia memakai kemejanya hanya dikancing setengah dari bawah sehingga dada bidangnya terlihat jelas serta juga memperlihatkan kalung berliontin balok ruby sebesar jempol tangannya sendiri. Ia juga mengenakan pelindung tangan di kedua tangannya serta tercetak lambang Konoha di pelindung tangan kanannya sama seperti milik Naruto. Di punggung kemejanya tercetak tato tribal harimau berwarna orange sebagai lambang clannya serta tergantung pedang kebanggaannya. Bagian bawah ia mengenakan celana straight putih yang lentur dan juga mengenakan sepatu boot putih khusus ninja.

Dan Sasuke, penampilannya juga terlihat elegan dengan pakaian serba biru dongkernya serta wajah tampan dan gaya rambut emonya. Ia memakai kemeja tanpa lengan yang memiliki kerah tinggi yang hampir menutup wajahnya jika dilihat dari samping. Gaya pakaiannya hampir sama seperti Fuga yang kemejanya hanya dikancing setengah. Di bagian punggung kemejanya tercetak jelas gambar kipas merah bertangkai putih yang melambangkan clannya. Pedang Habakiri miliknya terselip rapi dipinggangnya. Pada bagian bawah, Sasuke juga mengenakan celana straight biru dongker yang lentur serta sepatu boot ninja. Ketiga pemuda itu, memakai pakaian beda dari yang lainnya karena Fuga mendesak para pembuat pakaian untuk membuat pakaian berdasarkan disainnya.

Ketiga pemuda ini jika berkumpul maka akan membuat semua gadis-gadis segala umur menjadi ricuh histeris memanggil nama mereka dan selalu membuat kekasih ketiga pemuda itu menjadi sangat jengkel, terutama Sakura dan Ino. "Sudah cepat pergi! Aku sudah bosah melihat wajah lecekmu itu, uh!" usir Sakura untuk Sasuke, sepertinya cemburu Sakura sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

Sasuke langsung menjawab ucapan Sakura itu. Dengan gagahnya ia lalu berkata "Jangan berkata sembarangan kalau tidak mau dihajar oleh para fansku".

Ucapan Sasuke mendadak membuat Fuga tertawa ringan. "Haha.. haiyah.. Sasuke benar juga" ucapnya.

Dan Ino malah melotodi Fuga, "Cepat sana, jangan ada di sini lagi!" usir Ino. Fukasaku beserta Tsunade dan Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum ringan melihat tingkah para juniornya tersebut.

Naruto sendiri mulai merasakan cuaca malah menjadi panas akibat api cemburu. "Yo Yo Yo!" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Ino dan Sakura, "Sudahlah, mereka hanyalah sebatas fans-tebayo" ucapnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Hinata berucap, "Naruto-kun, sebaiknya cepatlah berangkat" ucap Hinata manis lalu seketika Naruto berteriak "Huaaa… Hi-Hinata ikut mengusirku-tebayoo" ucap Naruto kemudian lesu.

Tsunade yang sedari tadi terlihat menahan tawanya akhirnya turun tangan utuk menenangkan semuanya. "Sudah-sudah, kalian bertiga segerahlah berangkat" ucap Tsunade.

Naruto langsung menjawab dengan semangat "Yosh, ayo berangkat-tebayo!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah depan.

"Oke, kita segera pergi" ucap Fukasaku lalu ia segera melakukan handseal **_Poof!_** Ketiga pemuda itu langsung menghilang lalu disusul Fukasaku juga ikut menghilang setelahnya. Saat itu juga keadaan gerbang Konoha mendadak langsung sepi dan hanya terlihat SaInoHi, kakashi dan Tsunade saja.

Tsunade kemudian berbalik lalu melangkah kembali dan ia juga mengatakan sesuatu "Yosh! Mari kita berkosentrasi memecahkan data yang ditinggalkan Jiraiya untuk kita" ucapnya.

"Baik" sahut semuanya lalu melangkah mengikuti sang Hokage.

Sedangkan saat itu juga, SaFuNaru bersama Fukasaku telah sampai di tujuan. "Aku sudah lama merindukan tempat ini" ucap Naruto.

"Selamat datang di Daratan Katak" sapa Fukasaku "Dan sebelum kita memulai latihannya, ada baiknya kita kerumahku dulu untuk sekedar santap siang" ujarnya lagi lalu melompat menuju rumahnya.

"Ide bagus" ucap Fuga lalu mengikuti arah Fukasaku pergi.

"Fuga benar" ucap Sasuke lalu langsung mengikuti langkah Fuga sementara Naruto, ia malah tersenyum jahil sambil melangkah mengikuti kedua sahabatnya itu.

Setelah berada di kediaman Fukasaku, Fuga dan Sasuke mendadak terkejut setengah mati setelah disuguhi berbagai macam hidangan makan siang oleh Shima istri Fukasaku. Kesehatan Fuga dan Sasuke mendadak menurun drastic setelah melihat semua hidangan yang ada di hadapan mereka dan keadaan mereka itu langsung membuat Naruto tertawa lebar. "Waha…. Sasuke! Fuga! Nikmatilah dengan santai hidangan yang ada di hadapan kalian! Ada sup kecoa, ada ramen cacing segar dan masih hidup, ada pepes belalang, dan serangga lezat yang lainnya" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk semua hidangan yang ada.

Fuga dan Sasuke enggan mencobanya, hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuat mereka berdua mual. Sementara Naruto, untung saja ia membawa banyak pack ramen instan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Fuga dan Sasuke langsung muntah-muntah setelah keluar dari rumah Fukasaku saat menuju tempat latihan yang berada 100 meter dari kediaman Fukasaku. Latihan masih belum bisa dimulai walaupun Naruto sudah siap, tapi masalahnya kedua temannya masih dalam keadaan parah. "Apa kalian sudah baikan-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Satu menit lagi" sahut Fuga.

"Dua menit lagi" sahut Sasuke juga.

Kemudian Fukasaku langsumg menyimpulkan kapan memulai latihannya, "Tiga menit lagi, kita akan mulai latihan" ujarnya.

Lima menit kemudian, SaFu akhirnya telah siap lalu Fukasaku mulai menjelaskan tata cara latihan senjutsu kepada ketiganya. "Seorang ninja mampu menguasai senjutsu dengan cara mengkombinasikan chakranya dengan 'energi alam' ( _shizen enerugī_ ). Pada dasarnya chakra kita terbentuk dari gabungan energy mental dan energy fisik. Jadi gabungan tiga energy itu akan menjadi senjutsu. Orang awam yang mencobanya biasanya tak mampu membendung energi alam tersebut dan jika kelebihan menyerap energy alam kalian akan berubah menjadi patung batu dan mati" jelasnya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakuakan-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

Fukasaku langsung menjawab, "Kalian hanya perlu duduk diam dan berkosentrasi untuk menyelaraskan energy dalam tubuh kalian dengan energy alam" ucapnya. "Pertama-tama kalian harus belajar merasakan energy alam yang ada di sekitar kalian lalu serap kemudian seimbangkan dengan chakra kalian. Ketika kalian menghentikan pergerakan emosimu kemudian menyelaraskan dengan energy alam, kalian akan merasakan energy alam untuk pertama kalianya" jelasnya.

"Yosh!" sahut Naruto, "Ayo mulai!". Naruto kemudian langsung duduk dan berkonsentrasi lalu disusul oleh dua sahabatnya. Dan di bawah pengawasan Fukasaku, ketiganya memulai latihannya mengikuti langkah-langakah yang dijelaskan tadi.

Berjam-jam ketiga pemuda itu hanya duduk diam, mereka terus berusaha meresakan aliran energy alam yang ada di sekitar mereka. Sementara Fukasaku tetap mengawasi ketiganya sambil membawa sebuah tongkat hitam seperti seorang guru sekolahan. Selama enam jam mereka duduk, namun mereka belum bisa mengendalikan emosi dalam tubuh mereka karena kematian Jiraiya terus terniang di kepala mereka. Walaupun sedikit terganggu, mereka tetap berusaha dan enggan beristirahan walau hari sudah malam. Mereka terus duduk dan tetap berusaha menyelaraskan diri dengan alam, sementara itu Fukasaku yang berada di belakang ketiganya telah tertidur lelap.

Duapuluh empat jam mereka telah duduk diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dan kini waktu telah menunjuk jam 1.00pm. Di keesokan harinya sejak pertama kalinya mereka memulai latihan dan setelah bertapa berjam-jam, akhirnya mereka bertiga membuka mata yang hampir bersamaan satu sama lain. Mereka bertiga akhirnya merasakan energy alam untuk pertama kalianya. "Yoshhh! Aku berhasil-tebayo!" seru Naruto gembira.

Fukasaku tampak sanggat bangga melihat kemajuan ketiganya lalu ia menyarankan ketiganya untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu. "Aku bangga dengan kalian tapi sebaiknya makan dulu, aku membawakan makanan untuk kalian" ucap Fukasaku sambil memperlihatkan tiga rantang makanan.

Ketiganya tampak bingung melihat makan yang debirikan Fukasaku tersebut lalu Fukasaku mengatakan kepada mereka kalu makannya sehat "Tenang saja aku membawakan makanan manusia untuk kalian". Akhirnya mereka bertiga kembali tenang.

Sambil santap siang, Fukasaku memberikan novel pertama karya Jiraiya untuk dibaca oleh ketiganya setelah makan siang. Masing-masing diberi satu. Fukasaku mengatakan "Novel itu sengaja ditinggalkan oleh Jiraiya untuk kalian. Di dalamnya banyak terkandung pikiran dan curahan hati Jiraiya, sebaiknya kalian membacanya".

Ketiganya lalu memutuskan untuk membaca novel tersebut setelah makan siang usai kemudian mereka akan melanjutkan latihannya besok.

 ** _-Akatsuki-_**

Tobi tampaknya berhasil menangkap Hachibi dengan mudah, lalu para anggota Akatsuki yang masih tersisa langsung menyegelnya ke patung Gedomazo.

"Anggota kita sudah semakin sedikit menyebabkan kita memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk menyegelnya" ucap Zetsu putih.

Tobi langsung menyela "Berhentilah cerewet dan berkonsentrasi".

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan penyegelan tubuh jinchuriki hachibi langsung berubah menjadi sepotong tentakel gurita. "Wahahahahah, sepertinya kau melakukan kesalahan Tobi!" ucap Zetsu putih dengan nada mengejek.

Tobi kesal karena merasa diremehkan oleh para musuhnya, ia semakin kesal karena ditambah lagi mendapakkan ejekan dari Zetsu. "Aku tak akan memaafkan ini" ucap Tobi kesal.

Kembali ke Myobokuzan, ketiganya akhirnya selesai membaca novel Jiraiya setelah menghabiskan waktu setengah hari. Setelah membacanya mereka mulai belajar tentang sebuah perjuangan, cinta, luka, kepedihan, peperangan dan harapan. Mereka mulai mengerti tentang kehidupan, tentang impian dan tentang kegagalan. Semua itu membuat mereka semakin dewasa dan tau bagaimana cara mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

Keesokan paginya, ketiga pemuda itu memulai latihan tahap berikutnya yaitu mengambil energy alam. Fukasaku menunjukkan tempat latihan yang sempurna untuk mereka bertiga, sebuah tempat yang terdapat banyak menara batu yang menjulang tinggi. "Kalian bertiga akan bermeditasi di atas sana" ucap Fukasaku sambil menunjuk ujung menara batu yang runcing di hadapannya. "Bawa alas papan yang ada di kaki menara lalu segera naik" ucap Fukasaku sambil mengambil satu papan dan segera naik. SaFuNaru kemudian melakukan semua yang dikatakan Fukasaku lalu menyusulnya naik.

Setelah sampai di ujung menara batu, ketiganya dituntut untuk melatih keseimbangan mereka sebelum melakukan meditasi untuk menyerap energy alam. Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk mereka bertiga dalam melatih keseimbangan mereka, hingga sampai memakan waktu 8 jam dan pada akhirnya mereka baru bisa hanya duduk diam saja. Selama dua belas jam itu, SaFuNaru terjatuh hingga ratusan kali tapi beruntungya mereka tak mengalami luka serius berkat Fukasaku yang selalu menangkap ketiganya jika jatuh dengan lidah panjangnya. Mereka bertiga tak mengenal menyerah dalam latihan menjaga keseimbangan di atas menara. Dan setelah melewati latihan berat selama 4 jam lagi akhirnya mereka berhasil melewati tahap ini.

Kini matahari telah berganti dengan bulan dan waktunya untuk istirahat. "Baiklah untuk latihan hari ini sudah cukup, kita lanjutkan besok" ucap Fukasaku kemudian segera turun lalu disusul oleh ketiga anak didiknya.

SaFuNaru telah melewati tiga hari latihan yang berat dibawah pengawasan Fukasaku, pertama mereka belajar mengendalikan emosi lalu belajar merasakan energy alam yang memakan waktu dua hari. Di hari ketiga mereka berajar mempertahankan keseimbangan dengan duduk di ujung menara batu yang runcing serta sangat tinggi dan juga harus mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka jika terjatuh ke bawah. Tapi semua latihan itu telah mereka lewati dengan baik dan memperoleh hasil yang cukup bagus sehingga mereka tinggal melewati satu tahap lagi yaitu menyerap energy alam dan menyeimbangkannya dengan chakra mereka masing-masing.

Di hari ke-empat, saat matahari baru saja terbit, SaFuNaru telah berada di tempat latihan sebelumnya. Sebelum ketiganya memulai latihan kali ini, Fukasaku menjelaskan metode latihannya sekali lagi. Di hadapan ketiganya, Fukasaku mulai menjelaskan. "Pertama-tama kalian cobalah menyerap energy alam masuk melalui pusar ke dalam tubuh kalian, lalu seimbangkan. Jika berlebihan menyerap energy alam maka keseimbangan kalian akan goyah lalu jatuh. Dan Jika kurang, kekuatan kalian akan tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Jadi untuk mendapatkan hasil sempurna kalian harus bisa mengatur jumlah energy tersebut dengan tepat" ujar Fukasaku, "Sudah jelas?" tanyanya.

Ketiganya menjawab dengan anggukan lalu latihan untuk hari ini segera dimulai. Mereka bertiga segera naik lalu melakukan meditasi dan selalu diawasi oleh Fukasaku. Ketiganya terlihat tenang namun 2 menit kemudian keseimbangan Naruto mulai goyah lalu terjatuh dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Fukasaku. Tak lama kemudian setelah Naruto kembali tenang, Fuga terjatuh dan berhasil diselamatkan lalu tak lama kemudian Sasuke juga terjatuh dan untungnya berhasil diselamatkan. Jeda jatuh diantara ketiganya terbilang sangat tipis dan hal ini membuat Fukasaku benar-benar kewalahan. Hal itu terus belangsung selama lima jam sebelum akhirnya mereka bertiga bisa mengatur jalanya energy alam yang masuk ke tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Selama 8 jam meditasi ketiganya, Fukasaku samasekali belum melihat perubahan pada diri ketiganya. Sepertinya SaFuNaru masih belum bisa menyeimbangkan energy tersebut. Setelah hari menjadi malam, ketiganya terlihat sangat tenang dan keseimbangan mereka bertiga sudah lumayan tinggi. Sampai tahap ini, ketiganya akhirnya mampu beratabtasi dan menyatu dengan energy alam. Sekarang tinggal satu langkah lagi yaitu menyimpan dengan benar energy alam di dalam tubuh.

Mereka bertiga tetap diam di atas sana walau bulan sudah menampakan dirinya. Malam itu juga tiba-tiba turun hujan namun situasi itu tak mengganggu keseimbangan ketiganya karena mereka bertiga telah benar-benar menyatu dengan alam. Fukasaku melihat kemajuan itu dan memutuskan turun untuk meninggalkan mereka bertiga lalu beristirahat.

Setelah melewati malam dan matahari mulai terbit, sedikit demi sedikit tanda bawha mereka telah menyimpan energy alam dengan benar mulai terlihat. Orang pertama yang berhasil menguasi senjutsu adalah Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit warna kelopak mata Naruto menjadi orange segar, kini Naruto tampak terlihat memakai eyeshadow orange dan setelah membuka mata, iris mata Naruto terlihat berwarna emas dan dirinya merasakan kalau tenaganya sekarang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Fukasaku langsung terkejut melihat warna iris mata Naruto. _"Dia memang anak yang diramalkan akan membawa berdamaian oleh para tetua. Dan anak ini baru saja membangkitkan Doujutsunya"_ batin Fukasaku.

Naruto kemudian merasakan keanehan saat memandang ke sekitarnya. "Mengapa pengelihatanku sangat tajam? Aku merasa pengelihatanku seperti pengelihatan elang" ucap Naruto tak percaya.

Fukasaku mengetahui kebingungan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, lalu ia berkata "Naruto, sepertinya mata emasmu itu memiliki sebuah misteri dan itu akan terkuak seiring berjalannya waktu".

"Sepertinya ini akan sangat keren-tebayo" ujar Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Fuga dan Sasuke menyelesaikan meditasinya hampir bersamaan. Perubahan mereka berdua tak jauh beda seperti Naruto. Fuga seperti mengenakan eyeshadow berwarna ungu sedangkan Sasuke berwarna nila. Saat Fuga membuka mata, iris matanya tampak berwarna merah darah sedangkan Sasuke berwarna hijau seperti mata reptile. Keduanya juga merasakan tenaganya meningkat dua kali lipat sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Naruto.

Sementara itu Fuga juga merasakan hal aneh lainnya yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah menguasai senjutsu, ia merasakan kalau mata iblisnya ikut bangkit. "Perasaan ini, ini adalah energy kegelapan dan seharusnya aku berubah menjadi manusia setengah Oni" ucap Fuga.

"Kau seharusnya bersukur Fuga, kau akhirnya terbebas dari kekuatan iblis yang jahat" ucap Fukasaku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Fuga?" tanya Naruto yang menjadi bingung.

"Kau itu semakin aneh saja, Fuga" imbuh Sasuke.

Melihat perubahan yang dialami oleh Fuga membuat Fukasaku kembali mengingat sebuah legenda. Fukasaku kemudian bercerita "Ada legenda yang menceritakan kalau ada manusia yang terlahir dari perkawinan antara peri dan iblis. Anak yang lahir itu akan mewarisi kekuatan mata iblis. Anak yang lahir itu juga akan memiliki dua sisi yaitu sisi gelap dan sisi terang. Jika sisi gelapnya berhasil menguasai sisi terangnya maka anak itu akan berubah menjadi iblis dan sebaliknya jika sisi terangnya yang menang, anak itu akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya serta mewarisi kekuatan mata iblis" jelas Fukasaku.

Naruto dan Sasuke mulai mengerti tentang Fuga. "Jadi kemungkinannya clan Yadu lahir dari legenda itu" ucap Naruto, "Kalau begitu selamat, Fuga. Kau telah menemukan dari mana asal-asulmu-tebayo" imbuhnya.

"Pantas saja kau memiliki kekuatan iblis" tambah Sasuke.

Namun Fuga masih ragu dengan asal-usulnya. "Sayangnya aku tak tau sama sekali asal-usul klanku dan aku hanya ingat aku terlahir sebagai jinchuriki yang benderita sejak kecil hingga aku menemukan kalian lalu bahagia hingga sekarang karena akhirnya memiliki teman sekaligus keluarga" ucap Fuga.

Melihat kebingungan mulai merasuki ketiganya, Fukasaku langsung merubah arah pembicaraan mereka. "Selamat kalian bertiga telah menguasai senjutsu dan berhasil masuk pada sennin mode yang sempurna. Dan kita akan melakukan latihan yang terakhir" ucap Fukasaku.

Naruto dan dua sahabatnya tak menyangka kalau latihan mereka belum selesai. "Yang benar saja, masih ada tahap lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Tahap terakhirnya adalah duel Taijutsu. Duel ini akan mengajari kalian bagaimana cara bertahan dan menyerang mengunakan chakra senjutsu" ucap Fukasaku lalu ketiga muridnya langsung bersemangat.

"Yosh! Ayo kita duel-tabayo!" seru Naruto.

Sementara itu, Di Negara petir terjadi kekacauan. Raikage yang menjadi pemimpin Negara tersebut berubah menjadi sangat marah setelah mendapat kabar tertang adiknya yang jatuh ke tangan Akatsuki. Adiknya yang bernama Killer Bee adalah jinchuriki hachibi, ia telah menghilang sejak kemarin dan kabar terkini yang diketahui oleh Raikage adalah adiknya berhasil ditangkap oleh Akatsuki.

Raikage adalah pria berkulit gelap, tinggi, berotot, besar, rambut putihnya dimodel sisir, ia juga memiliki kumis dan jenggot kecil. Memiliki tulang pipi yang menonjol dan palung air mata dalam serta ada lipatan yang menonjol di dahinya. Dia juga memiliki taring serta bibir atasnya berwarna lebih gelap daripada bibir bagian bawahnya.

Raikage terus mencacimaki Akatsuki lalu bersumpah akan menghabisi semua anggota Akatsuki sampai habis lalu meminum darahnya satu-persatu. Dia juga mengutuk Klan Uchiha, dan bersumpah akan merobek dada yang telah menangkap adiknya itu. Raikage mengutuk klan Uchiha karena ia mendapat kabar orang yang menangkap adiknya itu memiliki lambang Uchiha di punggung baju orang tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya ia memfonis langsung kalau orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Karena Raikage meyakini bahwa setelah kematian Itachi maka satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih hidup adalah Sasuke si mantan buronan internasional itu.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!" teriak Raikage penuh amarah bahkan sampai menakuti asistennya. "Aku akan menggigit lehermu dan menghisap habis darahmu, huaaaaaaa!".

Sedangkan di gunung Myoboku, duel taijutsu SaFuNaru dan Fukasaku semakin sengit walaupun sempat berhenti karena Sasuke terus bersin-bersin.

Kembali ke Kumogakure, emosi Raikage semakin meningkat setelah mendegar kabar kalau semua utusannya untuk mengintai Akatsuki telah terbunuh. "KUURAANGGG AAAJAARRR!" teriak Raikage hingga berasap-asap kemudian dia segera memerintahkan asistentnya yang seorang wanita berkulit gelap untuk segera mengutus utusan untuk pergi ke Konoha "Segera siapkan utusan, aku akan megajukan dokumen ke Konoha. Kita akan mengawasi Uchiha Sasuke!".

"Baik" sahut asistennya.

"Untuk itu, aku juga akan mengadakan rapat lima Kage Negara besar. AKATSUKI HARUS DIMUSNAHKAN!" seru Raikage penuh amarah.

Sementara keadaan desa Konoha sedang sangat kacau karena diserang pemimpin 'Akatsuki' yaitu Pain dan Konan. Pain yang telah memiliki satu tubuh baru lagi, menjadi sangat kuat dan tidak terkalahkan. Pain membantai seluruh penduduk dan menghancurkan bangunan-bangunan dengan hewan kuchiyosenya secara sadis bahkan hewan-hewan kuchiyosenya memakan anak-anak yang kebetulan lewat.

Pain terdiri dari enam bagian yaitu Chikushoudou Pain yang tebuat dari tubuh Kunoichi yang kuat dan ahli kuchiyose, Ningendou Pain yang mengunakan tubuh seorang shinobi dari desa air dan kekuatanya adalah mengambil nyawa musuh, Jigokudou Pain yang membangkitkan Pain lain yang mati, Shuradou Pain yang seluruh tubuhnya adalah mesin / robot, Gakidou Pain yang memiliki kekuatan menghisap chakra dan yang terakhir adalah Tendou Pain yang memiliki kekuatan paling tinggi. Dan kenyataannya keenam Pain tersebut hanyalah boneka yang digerakakan oleh Nagato dari kejauhan melalui sinyal chakra.

Keenam Pain kemudian menyebar ke seluruh Konoha untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Naruto. Mereka menghancurkan setiap titik yang didatanginya hanya untuk memancing Naruto keluar. Dan sampai saat ini, mereka masih belum mendapat informasi tentang keberadaan Naruto sampai salah satunya bertemu dengan Kakashi. Kini seluruh Konoha telah porak-poranda hanya dengan serangan selama sepuluh menit dari Pain.

Pain Tandou tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Kakashi lalu Pain menghajarnya. "Kakashi Hatake, kau pasti tau dimana Uzumaki Naruto berada. Katakan jika kau masih ingin hidup?" tanya Pain Tendou, Pain ini selalu aktif dalam setiap penyegelan Bijuu.

Sayangnya Kakashi menolak memberitahu keberadaan Naruto. "Kami tak akan menjual kawan" ucap Kakashi lalu segera mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Kau keras kepala juga ya. Sepertinya kau memilih mati" ucap Pain.

Kakashi membalas perkatan Pain tersebut dengan serangan element petirnya. **_"Raikiri!"_** Kakashi melesat ke arah Pain hendak menusuknya namun ia malah terkena serangan Pain sebelum _raikiri_ Kakashi menyentuh jubah Pain. **_"Shirna Tensei!"_** Pain menghempas Kakashi dengan gelombang udaranya hingga terlempar keras ke belakang dan menabrak puing bangunan yang ada di belakangnya.

Kakashi kembali bangkit dan akibat terlempar tadi ia mengalai luka lecet di kedua pahanya. Sebelum Kakashi kembali menyerang, Pain telah menariknya dengan **_"Bansho Ten'in!"_** menarik lawan dengan mengendalikan gaya grafitasi. Dengan cepat leher Kakashi telah berada di cengkraman tangan kiri Pain. Pain mencekiknya dengan kuat dan untuk sekali lagi, Pain kembali bertanya "Katakan dimana Naruto?".

Kakashi masih enggan bicara walau dirinya sekarang berada di ambang maut. "Cih!" Kakashi malah meludahi Pain. Akibatnya Pain menjadi murka lalu memukul dada kiri Kakashi dengan keras menyebabkannya langsung mutah darah kemudian tewas seketika. "Manusia yang menyedihkan" ucap Pain sambil melempar tubuh Kakashi sembarangan. Pain kemudian langsung pergi dari tempat itu untuk menuju titik terakhir di wilayah Konoha, jika di semua tempat yang sudah ia datangi dan tak satupun mendapat informasi maka ada satu tempat yang mungkin memiliki banyak informasi yaitu bangunan Hokage.

Tak lama kemudian, Choji dan ayahnya tiba di tempat Kakashi namun semuanya telah terlambat jauh. Mereka mendapati Kakashi telah berakhir menjadi mayat. Mengetahui hal itu, keduanya langsung syok dan mulai menyalahkan diri karena keterlambatan mereka.

Di lain tempat, SaFuNaru dan Fukasaku beristirahat sebentar setelah selama 30 menit duel. Mereka sangat puas dengan hasil latihan mereka selama ini namun jutsu yang mereka pelajari itu masih memiliki kekurangan.

Fukasaku beserta ketiga muridnya sekarang sedang duduk melingkar untuk beristirahat sejenak. Fukasaku juga menyempatkan diri untuk membicarakan kelemahan tehnik senjutsu kepada ketiganya. "Degarkan aku baik-baik" ucap Fukasaku, "Senjutsu memiliki beberapa kelemahan. Senjutsu hanya bisa digunakan dalam mode sennin, juga hanya bisa didapatkan melalui meditasi dan tak bertahan lama untuk satu pertarungan" jelasnya.

"Jadi senjutsu hanya jurus alternative saja kalau begitu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Fukasaku kembali berbicara tentang jutsu itu. "Jangan terlalu kecewa, aku bisa membantu kalian dengan bergabung dengan tubuh kalian. Jadi saat kalian bergerak aku bisa membantu menyerap energy alam dalam diam untuk tubuh kalian namun aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan jinchuuriki dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa membantu Sasuke saja" ujar Fukasaku dan pada saat itu juga Sasuke membayangkan dirinya menjadi Uciha Katak lalu tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berteriak dengan mata membulat "Huaaaa!".

"Ada apa Sasuke" ucap Fuga dan sekarang semuanya menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi katak" tungkas Sasuke membuat Fukasaku tertawa dan membuat FuNaru menjadi semakin bingung. _"Apa yang mereka pikirkan?"_ batin Naruto.

Fukasaku akhirnya berhenti tertawa, "Jangan berpikir bukan-bukan Sasuke, aku hanya akan menempel dibahumu" ucapnya dan akhirnya Sasuke kembali tenang. "Mode Sennin kalian hanya bertahan selama sepuluh menit dan seharusnya hanya bertahan lima menit. Aku bangga dengan kalian karena tubuh kalian mampu menyimpan jumlah chakra yang besar" imbuh Fukasaku.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lalukan untuk mengatasinya jikalau kita harus terjebak dalam pertarungan yang lebih dari sepuluh menit?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tampak berpikir keras dan setelah lima detik kemudian ia mendapat ide. "Kita akan mengunakan Taju Kage Bunshin-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Fukasaku langsung tersenyum bangga ke arah Naruto. "Ide brillian, Naruto" ucapnya.

Fuga langsung saja menjedanya "Ide itu tak bekerja pada Sasuke karena bunshin yang ia ciptakan tidak sama seperti kita" ucap Fuga santai lalu menutup mata sambil melipat tangan.

"Aku merasa seperti anak tiri di sini" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian menghibur Sasuke yang tampak terlihat kecewa. "Kalau begitu kau mamfaatkan genjutsumu itu saja agar bisa menyerap energy alam tanpa bergerak-tebayo" usul Naruto.

Mendegar solusi dari Naruto itu membuat Sasuke tampak berpikir dan satu detik kemudian ia menerima solusi tersebut. "Kedengarannya bagus" ucapnya.

Sementara itu Konoha semakin gawat. Tsunade yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan desa Konoha, segera memanggil Kuchiyose miliknya. Dia memanggi Ratu siput raksasa kemudian dia memeritahkan siputnya untuk memebelah diri menjadi jutaan siput kecil untuk melindungi semua penduduk. Dengan bantuan siputnya, Tsunade mampu menyembuhkan seseorang dari jarak jauh melalui sebuah ritual jika siputnya menempel pada tubuh korban. Hingga sampai saat ini, lebih dari setengah penduduk seluruh Konoha telah tewas akibat serangan Pain.

Semua pasukan ninja termasuk teman-teman seakademi Naruto terlihat sedang berjuang mati-matian untuk mengevakuasi warga ke tempat yang aman dan juga ada beberapa dari mereka yang sedang berhadapan dengan Pain.

Di sisi lain, Naruto yang sedang duduk beristirahat bersama temannya mengkhawatirkan keadaan desanya jika diserang oleh Akatsuki. "Apakah kalian menghawatirkan Konoha juga?" tanya Naruto kepada kedua temannya.

Fuga yang berda di sisi kanan Naruto dan sedang merebahkan diri di tanah dengan beralaskan daun talas kemudian berkata "Kita seharusnya segera pulang".

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sisi kiri Naruto juga mengatakan hal yanga sama "Fuga benar".

"Kalian benar, kita harus segera pulang-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Fukasaku yang sebelumnya pergi menyuruh istrinya untuk pergi berbelanja makanan ke Konoha, akhirnya kembali datang menghapiri ketiga pemuda itu dan ia sempat mendengar kekawatiran dari ketiganya. Fukasaku mencoba menghiburnya dengan memuji ninja-ninja Konoha. "Kalian ini sangat bodoh, jangan lupa kalau Konoha memiliki ninja-ninja yang kuat. Konoha juga memiliki putri Tsunade. Jika terjadi sesuatu katak pembawa pesan pasti memberitahu kita" ujar Fukasaku menenangkan semuanya. Setelah mendengar itu, ketiganya akhirna kembali bersemangat.

"Oke, ayo kita duel lagi-tebayo" ucap Naruto penuh semangat lalu berdiri.

Fuga kemudian bangun lalu disusul oleh Sasuke. "Haiyah… kali ini aku yang akan menang" ucap Fuga.

"Tidak" bantah Sasuke. "Kalian yang akan kalah" imbuh Sasuke yakin.

Sementara itu, Tsunade menugaskan Katsuyu untuk mengevakuasi seluruh korban ninja Konoha. Klan Yamanaka juga ikut andil. Mereka tengah mencari informasi tentang Pain dari tubuh ninja Amegakure yang didkirim oleh Jiraiya dan tim medis juga sedang mengotopsi mayat salah satu Pain yang berhasil dikalahkan oleh Jiraiya dulu.

Kekasih SaFuNaru juga terlihat sangat sibuk. Mereka sedang merawat para korban di sebuah tenda darurat di pinggiran desa. Di sini, Sakura dan Ino mengerahkan seluruh chakra medisnya untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada setiap orang yang mengalami luka parah. Sedangkan Hinata terlihat mengunakan seluruh sekillnya untuk mengobati para korban dengan pengetahuan tabib yang ia pelajari melalui buku yang diberikan oleh Fuga dan sesekali ia juga mengunakan tenaga dalam miliknya untuk menyembuhkan luka dalam yang dialami oleh para korban. Selain mempelajari ilmu Taichi, Hinata juga belajar ilmu seni Tabib yang mengajarkan ia untuk mengenali berbagai jenis obat-obatan yang bisa didapat dari alam sekitar dan ia juga belajar menyembuhkan seseorang dengan cara mengalirkan energy mental yang ada di dalam tubuhnya untuk menyembuhkan seseorang.

Di pihak Akatsuki, Pain Tendou telah sampai di atap bangunan Hokage dan bertemu langsung dengan Tsunade yang sedang dikawal oleh beberapa Anbu. "Sudah lama sekali tak bertemu, Tsunade-sama" sapa Pain.

"Kau…" Tsunade terkejut setelah melihat wajah Pain Tendou. "Yahiko! Kenapa kau memiliki mata Nagato?".

Semua anbu pengawal langsung terkejut mendengar itu. "Hokage-sama tau orang ini?" tanya salah satu anbu.

Pain terlihat tetap menampakkan wajah datarnya. "Pertanyaan yang bodoh, Tsunade-sama" ucap Pain datar, "Dimana Uzumaki Naruto?" imbuh Pain.

"Entahlah" sahut Tsunade singkat.

Pain terlihat sangat sabar kali ini. "Jadi kau juga sama seperti yang lainnya. Aku sudah menangkap hampir semua jinchuriki. Bijuu sudah tak bisa digunakan lagi. Semua desa telah kehilangan keseimbangan kekuatannya dan tak ada gunanya lagi kau melindungi kyuubi" ucap Pain.

"Jadi kau menghancurkan desa hanya untuk menemukan Naruto hah?!" ucap Tsunade.

Pain kemudian memejamkan matanya dan itu tandanya ia masih sabar. "Perang akan segera dimulai karena dimana-mana bara api perang sudah membara. Dan kita akan mengontrol perang tersebut. Jika kau bersedia berkerjasama, kami akan membantumu" ujar Pain.

Dengan tegas Tsunade langsung membantah, "Kami tidak akan bergabung dengan terrorist. Kalian hanya bisa menghancurkan warisan perdamaian dari pendahulu kami" ucap Tsunade.

Kali ini Pain tampak marah. "Kalian masih tetap saja bodoh!" seru Pain. "Perdamaian bagimu, kekerasan bagi kami. Kalian manusia tak tau kedamaian yang sebenarnya. Ini peringatan terakhir dari Dewa. Dimana Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Pain.

"Kami akan mengalahkanmu" sahut Tsunade tegas.

Pain diam sesaat karena dia memcoba untuk sabar sekali lagi sedangkan saat itu juga di suatu tempat lain, Pain Ningendo menemukan Shisune lalu membaca pikirannya sebelum mencabut rohnya. "Myobokuzan, ternyata dia di sana. Kalau begitu sebelum pergi aku akan mengajari kalian tentang rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya" ucap Pain lalu terbang ke atas kemudian melayang di udara setelah merasakan tempat yang pas untuk melakukan jutsu mautnya. Bersamaan saat itu juga tubuh Pain yang lainnya segera keluar Konoha untuk mencari tempat yang aman.

Di udara, sebelum Pain melakukan jutsunya ia berkata dengan keras kepada seluruh penduduk Konoha "Orang yang tidak tau kepedihan, tidak akan merasakan kedamaian sebenarnya!". Pain kemudian merentangkan tangannya **_SHIRNA TENSEI!._**

Sebuah gelombang udara raksasa menghempas dengan cepat seluruh Konoha hingga rata dengan tanah hanya kurang dari lima detik dan beruntung saja Tsunade bertindak cepat melindung para penduduk dengan mengunakan Katsuyu. Saat itu juga katak pembawa pesan tiba-tiba saja muncul di anatara SaFuNaru dan segera mengatakan kekacaun yang terjadi di Konoha. Hal itu membuat Fukasaku bertindak cepat untuk menghubungi Shima yang kebetulan berada di Konoha agar segera memanggil mereka ke sana.

Shima saat ini sedang berada di pinggir Konoha dan melihat langsung keadaan desa yang sudah berantakan akibat jutsu maut Pain. Shima kemudian segera melompat masuk ke desa dan segera merapal sebuah jutsu **_"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Poof!_**

Tiga katak raksasa yaitu Gamabunta, Gamaken dan Gamahiro langsung muncul serta di atas kepala Gamabunta terlihat SaFuNaru bersama Fukasaku beserta Shima. "Dimana kita?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini.." ucap Naruto terpotong saat melihat patung wajah Hokage yang jauh di depanya. "Kita berada di Konoha" ucap Naruto.

"Konoha bukan lagi desa melainkan lembah yang sangat cekung" imbuh Fuga.

Naruto yang mengetahui kepahitan itu menjadi marah dan semakin marah lagi saat mengetahui chakra beberapa temannya telah menghilang. _"Keparat! Pain benar-benar… Keparat"_ batin Naruto lalu tiba-tiba saja Kurama terbagun **_"Naruto! Jaga emosimu!"_** tegur Kurama.

Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya dan ia berhasil mengatasi emosinya lalu bersamaan dengan itu, semua Pain telah berkumpul di hadapan Naruto dan Tsunade juga muncul dengan beberapa pengawalnya di antara Pain dan Naruto. "Keenam Pain telah berkumpul" ucap Fukasaku.

Naruto kembali terkejut saat tanda belah ketupat di dahi Tsunade telah menghilang, itu berarti Tsunade dalam keadaan sekarat. "Baa-chan, mulai dari sini kami akan mengatasinya" ucap Naruto.

"Aku masih bisa membantumu, Naruto! Karena aku seorang Hokage!" bantah Tsunade sementara Pain masih tetap memperhatikan semuanya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian berbicara "Hokage Konoha tidak perlu mengotori tangannya hanya untuk membunuh orang-orang seperti mereka, sebaiknya selamatkan nyawa para korban" ucap Naruto yang membuat Tsunade tersentak.

"Naruto!" seru Tsunade.

"Aku mampu menangani mereka sendiri" ucap Naruto lalu membuka mata sementara yang lainnya tampak mendengarkan saja.

Pain yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan saja akhirnya bicara. "Uzumaki Naruto!" geram Pain Tendou. Keenam Pain kemudian segera melakukan sebuah formasi 'T' dimana tampak empat Pain berjejer di depan dan Pain Tendo serta Ningendo berada dibelakang keempatnya.

"Segeralah keluar dari sini, Baa-chan!" seru Naruto kemudian Fuga langsung melompat mendekati Tsunade. "Aku akan membawa Grandma pergi" ujar Fuga.

Namun Tsunade menahannya untuk sebentar. "Setidaknya ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Naruto" ucap Tsunade lalu mengambil siput kecil dari dalam jubah hijaunya untuk diberikan kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil Katsuyu kecil itu lalu membiarkan siput itu bersembunyi di dalam kemejanya. "Fuga, aku serahkan Baa-chan kepadamu" ucap Naruto kemudian Fuga segera pergi dari sana.

Sasuke juga ikut pergi, "Aku juga akan pergi, aku merasakan beberapa chakra yang terjebak di antara reruntuhan" ucap Sasuke kemudian ia juga pergi, namun dia bergerak ke arah berlawanan dengan Fuga.

Sekarang Naruto bersama pasukan kataknya saling berhadapan dengan keenam Pain tanpa halangan dan pertarunganpun dimulai.

Pain Chikushodo mengawali pertarungan dengan memanggil banyak hewan raksasa. **_"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"_** Pain ini memanggil raksasa-raksasa diantaranya anjing, kuda, banteng, badak, kepiting, lintah, burung, lipan, kadal, rusa, hingga gajah Kalimantan ia panggil.

Hal itu mendesak Naruto untuk memangil teman-temannya juga. Naruto akhirnya melakukan handseal **_"Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Medusa! Phoenix! Naga! Degorah!"_**

Medusa, wanita cantik berambut ular.

Phoenix, burung api abadi.

Naga, ular berbadan manusia tanpa kaki sang raja lautan.

Degorah, anjing raksasa berkepala tiga.

Sekarang Konoha malah menjadi lembah kebun binatang kemudian pertarungan antara raksasa kuchiyosepun tak elakan lagi. Bumi di sekitar Konoha seakan-akan mengalami bencana gempa akibat pertarungan itu, sementara Naruto sedang mengincar Chikushodo sementara itu Fukasaku dan Shima sedang membantu para raksasa kuchiyose Naruto.

Dan Fuga yang sedang membawa Tsunade tiba di tempat Sakura. "Sakura bantu aku menangani Grandma!" ucap Fuga. Sakurapun langsung melakukan pertolongan pertama sedangkan tubuh Tsunade semakin menua. Melihat keadaan Tsunade yang memprihatinkan, Fuga kemudian mendudukan neneknya lalu segera mengalirkan energy internal miliknya dari punggung Tsunade.

Fuga duduk di belakang Tsunade yang sedang terduduk lemah di hadapannya. Fuga lalu berkonsentrasi mengalirkan energy senjutsunya dengan menapakkan kedua tangannya di punggung Tsunade untuk menyembuhkannya dan Sakura juga ikut membantu menyembuhkan Tsunade dari arah depan dengan mengunakan ninjutsu medisnya.

Di tempat pertarungan, Naruto sedang berlari menuju Chikushodo namun sialnya malah dihadang oleh Shurado. Shurado melancarkan seragan senjata berupa mesin sensor miliknya ke arah kaki Naruto namun sebelum senjata itu menyentuh kaki Naruto, Naruto telah menghilang dan muncul begitu saja di belakang Shurado lalu seketika saja pukulan Naruto telah menghancurkan Shurado berkeping-keping.

Pain Tendo langsung terkejut melihatnya. "Kapan ia melakukan serangan?!" Pain terlihat bingung.

"Itu adalah Shadow Punch! Sebuah pukulan angin" ucap Naruto kemudian kembali melesat ke arah Chikushodo namun dihadang lagi oleh Gakido lalu saat itu juga Naruto langsung melawan, **_"Shadow Punch!"_** tubuh Gakido langsung terlempar keras dan sebelum tubuh Gakido menyentuh tanah Naruto telah berada di hadapan Chikushodo dan segera menyerangnya dengan **_"Senjutsu : Odama Rasengan Blaze!"_** serangan Rasengan sepanas magma berhasil menghancurkan tubuh Chikushodo menjadi abu lalu sesaat kemudian hewan kuchiyose Pain langsung menghilang.

Kini hanya tersisa tiga Pain lagi. "Kau lumayan juga, Uzumaki!" ucap Pain Tendou yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam bersama Pain Ningendo yang ada dibelakangnya. "Jiraiya-sensei ternyata membuatmu menjadi sangat kuat" imbuh Pain.

Naruto langsung terkejut mendengarnya, "Jiraiya.. sensei?".

"Ya aku juga muridnya" ucap Pain.

Sekarang Naruto malah menjadi marah, "Tutup mulutmu!". Naruto kemudian menciptakan jutsunya yang paling berbahaya yaitu _Rasengan Saturnus_ ciptaannya. Naruto kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke atas yang telah siap dengan Rasengannya itu, **_"Mini Rasen Saturnus!"_** walupun besar bola rasengannya hanya sebesar biji kelereng dan cicncinya berdiameter kurang lebih 5cm, rasengan itu memiliki berat yang sama dengan pemberat alat pancing serta sinar putihnya menyilaukan mata.

"Ckakra yang sangat padat. Apakah kau mengajari jutsu itu, pa?" tanya Shima.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya" sahut Fukasaku.

Naruto kemudian melempar _Rasengannya_ lalu melesat cepat ke arah ketiga Pain. Semua Pain mampu menghindar dengan cepat sebelum _Rasengan_ itu menyentuh Pain. Pada intinya rasengan Naruto gagal tapi seat kemudian _rasengan_ itu malah berbelok mengejar salah satu Pain. _Rasengannya_ mengejar Pain Ningendo.

Di tempat Naruto berdiri, ia terihat diam sambil terus melakukan segel tangan 'Tori' dan kedua matanya terlihat focus melihat _rasengannya_. Ternyata Naruto mengendalikan gerakan jutsunya dengan kekuatan mata emasnya membuat _rasengannya_ bergerak seperti roket kendali.

Pain Tendo dan Jigokudo mengetahui itu, keduanya langsung bergerak menyerang Naruto namun sebelum kedua Pain itu dekat dengan Naruto, Ningendo telah terkena _rasengannya_ kemudian _rasengan_ itu meledak seperti TNT dan menghancurkan seluruh tubuh Ningendo.

Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan muncul tepat di hadapan Jigokudo kemudian langsung menebas leher Jigokudo dengan pedangnya hingga memutuskan kepala Pain itu. Sementara Pain Tendou langsung melompat kebelakang saat serangan itu terjadi.

Pain kemudian diam sejenak begitu juga Naruto yang telah keluar dari mode _senninnya_. Pain menatap ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan "Kau sangat mahir dalam menggunakan sushin no jutsu itu apalagi saat dalam mode _sennin_ tapi sekarang kau sudah keluar dari mode itu, kau sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena kekuatanku telah kembali sepenuhnya. Sebaiknya serahkan dirimu untuk perdamain" ucap Pain.

Naruto malah tersenyum meremehkan "Persetan dengan omonganmu itu" ucap Naruto.

Pain masih tetap sabar. "Kalau begitu kau harus belajar tentang rasa sakit itu" ucap Pain kemudian dia menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian muncul di hadapan Shima dan Fukasaku kemudian Pain langsung menusuk keduanya dengan dua besi hitam yang keluar dari kedua lengan jubahnya. Pain juga menghempas semua moster kuchiyose Naruto dengan Shirna Tenseinya hingga mereka terlempar jauh keluar desa.

Pembunuhan yang dilakukan Pain itu langsung membuat dada Naruto sesak, sakit hati karena marah, sedih dan semuanya bercampur aduk yang Naruto rasakan sekarang.

Pain kemudian menarik tubuh Naruto dengan Bansho Ten'in lalu dengan cepat Pain meniarapkan Naruto ke tanah lalu menusuk setiap persendian Naruto dengan besi hitam untuk mengunci pergerakan Naruto.

Naruto sekarang tergeletak pasrah, ia kini hanya bisa berharap kepada Kurama untuk melepaskannya dirinya dari jerat besi hitam itu namun Kurama juga sedang terjerat oleh kekuatan sisi gelap Naruto yang telah bangkit akibat rasa dendam Naruto yang kuat terhadap Pain. Sekarang sisi gelap itu hanya tinggal menunggu rasa benci Naruto memuncak agar bisa bangkit sepenuhnya dan mengguasai tubuh Naruto secara menyeluruh.

Pain kemudian mendekati Naruto lalu mengajaknya bicara "Seharusnya kau menyerahkan diri sejak awal tadi" ucapnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto lesu.

Pain kemudian segera menjawab, "Aku membangun Akatsuki serta menggumpulkan bijuu hanya demi perdamaian seperti Jiraiya-sensei harapkan. Melalui perdamaian aku akan membawa keadilan".

Naruto kemudian menjawab dengan ketus. "Dengan membunuh guru kita apakah itu bisa disebut perdamaian? Kau tak bisa aku maafkan! Keadilan? Kau bergurau! Kau tak pantas bicara kedamain setelah membunuh banyak orang dan menghancurkan desa ini! Keparat kau!" ucap Naruto penuh amarah namun tubuhnya telah lumpuh yang membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Pain kemudian menatap prihatin ke arah Naruto, "Lalu apa tujuanmu?" tanya Pain.

Naruto langsung menjawab, "Membunuhmu! Dan membawa keadilan yang sebenarnya bagi dunia".

"Itu sangat bagus dan aku mengerti" ucap Pain. "Namun itu hanya keadilan menurutmu. Tapi, keluargaku, desaku, teman-temanku. Mereka juga memiliki nasib yang sama, dihancurkan oleh shinobi Konoha. Apakah hanya orang-orang Konoha yang boleh bicara tentang kedamaian dan keadilan?" tanya Pain dan membuat Naruto langsung tersentak.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Negara api telah berkembang begitu besar. Negaramu membuat perang untuk melindungi kepentingannya. Jika tidak melakukan itu mereka akan kelaparan. Tapi, Negara kecil dan desa kami berubah menjadi medan perang untuk Negara besar kemudian hancur dan jatuh miskin sedangkan Negara besar tetap setabil" jelas Pain membuat Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. "Kita berdua memiliki keinginan yang sama. Kau dan aku tidak ada bedanya. Kita bertarung untuk keadilan masing-masing. Balas dendam bukanlah keadilan, balas dendam hanya akan melahirkan rantai kebencian yang tak akan terputus, balas dendan itu sifatnya pribadi. Semua orang harus tau tentang rasa sakit dan setelah merasakan rasa sakit yang sama mereka akan saling memahami satu sama lain" jelasnya lagi.

Naruto terlihat tak sanggup bicara lagi, ia merasa perkataan Pain itu ada benarnya.

"Bagaimana kau menghadapi kebencian ini untuk mewujudkan kedamaian?" tanya Pain.

Naruto tak sanggup menjawabnya. "Aku tidak tau" sahut Naruto.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini saja bicaranya. Pengorbananmu ini tak akan sia-sia, secepatnya aku akan mebawa kedamaian di dunia ini" ucap Pain. Pain kemudian melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto hendak mengambil tubuhnya namun Hinata datang dan langsung menyerang dengan melempar puluhan jarum ke arah Pain dan berhasil mengenainya.

Sementara itu Naruto sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan Hinata. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Hinata?!" seru Naruto.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatmu seperti itu. Sebagai kekasihmu sudah sepantasnya aku selalu ada untukmu" ucap Hinata sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda jurus Taichinya.

"Aku masih bisa menghadapinya, Hinata" bantah Naruto.

"Dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Hinata. "Aku juga akan ikut berjuang. Aku bukan orang lemah. Aku adalah Hinata. Hinata yang selalu percaya diri. Shimma-sensei selalu mengajari aku hal itu" imbuhnya, sementara Pain sedang mencabuti jarum-jarum yang dilempar Hinata tadi dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto tetap berusaha menahan Hinata. "Dia bukan musuh sembarangan, Hinata!" seru Naruto.

"Aku tak pernah diajari untuk takut" ucap Hinata yakin. Hinata kemudian menatap sinis ke arah Pain, "Kau! Diam di sana!" serunya kemudian ia segera mencabut semua besi yang menancap di tubuh Naruto namun Naruto masih tetap lumpuh.

Hinata kembali menatap Pain, "Terimalah!" seru Hinata kemudian lari menuju Pain. Setelah dekat, Hinata langsung menyerang, **_"Juuken!"_** Hinata melancarkan pukulan mautnya namun tangannya berhasil ditangkap oleh Pain dengan tangan kirinya.

To be continued.

Umz… untuk yang masih binggung, Fuga umurnya 17th sebelum datang ke dunia shinobi dan Sasuke di sini pake mata Shisui.

 ** _Juuken!_**

Hinata menyerang Pain dengan tapakan tangan namun tangannya berhasil dipegang oleh Pain. Hal itu tak membuat Hinata berhenti bergerak, Hinata kemudian memegang tangan Pain lalu menariknya ke bawah hingga Pain jatuh tiarap. Hinata menghantam punggung Pain **_"JUUKEN!"._**

 ** _Poof!_**

Hinata langsung mendapati tubuh Pain berubah menjadi kayu yang terbelah. "Kawarimi no jutsu… dia memang cepat!" gerutu Hinata.

Di tempat Tsunade, Fuga dan Sakura masih terus berusaha mengobati Tsunade. Mereka berusaha menormalakan tubuh Tsunade kembali seperti sebelumnya. "Setelah melihatnya aku baru yakin kalau dia sudah sangat tua" gumam Sakura namun Fuga masih tetap berkonsentrasi.

Kembali ke tempat pertarungan, Hinata akhirnya menemukan keberadaan Pain setelah melacaknya dengan Byakugan. Hinata kemudian memukul permukaan tanah yang berada satu meter di samping kanannya. " ** _Juuken!"_** Pain langsung keluar untuk menghindar sebelum jutsu Hinata meremukkan tulanganya.

Pain langsung berada satu meter di belakang Hinata lalu langsung menyerang dengan **_"Shinra Tensei!"._** Kemudian Hinata menahannya ** _"Hakkeshō Kaiten"_** Hinata membuat putaran kubah chakra lalu mengendalikan gerakan gelombang Shinra Tensei Pain menjadi memutari tubuhnya menggunakan metode Taichi yang ia pelajari yaitu mengatur arah serangan musuh dengan tenaga minimum.

Pain merasa tersanjung terhadap Hinata. "Aku akui kau gadis lemah yang kuat karena berhasil mematahkan jutsuku itu, tehnikmu itu sangat sempurna dan aku belum pernah melihatnya" ujar Pain.

Hinata kemudian menjawabnya sambil tetap dalam kuda-kuda jurusnya. "Ini dilamakan ilmu Taichi" ujar Hinata.

"Taichi? Sangat mengesankan sekali. Tapi, kau tak akan terus bertahan dengan jutsu itu" ucap Pain kemudian langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langsung memukul perut Hinata dengan keras. Hinata mampu membaca gerakan Pain yang menyebabkan dirinya terkena pukulan telak. "Jutsumu itu tak mampu mengimbangi kecepatanku, kau telah gagal" ucap Pain.

Saat itu juga Naruto langsung berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya"Hinata!".

Sesaat kemudian, darah segar mulai keluar dari mulut Hinata dalam porsi yang banyak namun ia belum menyerah "Aku masih belum mau mati". ** _"Hakke Hyaku Nijuuhachi Sho!"_** Hinata melancarkan 128 pukulan suci mengunakan Juukennya dengan brutal namun Pain hanya menghindar saja.

Naruto menyadari kalau Hinata sudah melemah, ia kemudian berusaha menahan kekasihnya itu. "Hinata! Sudah jangan keras kepala lagi!" teriak Naruto namun Hinata tak menghiraukannya dan tetap menyerang dengan tinju Juukennya.

Hinata masih belum mau menyerah, ia terus berusaha mengenai tubuh Pain dengan jutsunya namun setelah 100 pukulan Juuken Hinata, Pain langsung melompat ke belakangnya lalu melakukan **_"Shinra Tensei!"_** yang membuat tubuh Hinata terlempar jauh kemudian terguling di permukaan tanah.

Naruto lagi-lagi berteriak "HINATA!".

Belum puas menyerang Hinata, Pain kembali melesat cepat ke Hinata yang sudah tergeletak kemudian menginjak kepalanya dengan hina. "Kau gadis yang lemah!" ucap Pain kemudian menusuknya tepat di dadanya.

Naruto melihat kekejaman itu dan ia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya. "Bajingan! Keparat! HUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto kemudian berteriak keras lalu ia mulai diselubungi oleh chakra hitam yang terus keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. "Aku.. akan.. MEMBUNUHMU! HUAAAAA!" teriak Naruto lagi. Namun Pain melihatnya datar "Sekarang kau mulai serius, hah!" ucapnya.

Pain kemudian melepas jubah akatsukinya lalu ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berteriak "Huaaaaaaa!". Perlahan-lahan aura hitam mulai keluar dari dalam tubuh Pain, sekarang ia mengunakan kekuatan iblisnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Fuga yang sedang mengobati Tsunade langsung membuka matanya dan Sasuke yang sedang mengevakuasi korban di reruntuhan langsung berhenti. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyadari kebangkitan dua iblis yang berbeda tersebut.

" _Chakra iblis yang mengerikan"_ batin Fuga.

" _Mengerikan"_ batin Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah sumber chakra iblis tersebut.

Pain kini telah terselimuti oleh aura hitam seperti uap sedangkan Naruto telah berubah ke mode Kyuubi ekor enam lengkap dengan baju tengkorak yang membungkus tubuh kyuubinya. Naruto berubah menjadi kyuubi hitam.

Pain dan Naruto sekarang saling menatap sinis. "Kyuubi dengan kekuatan iblis, hah!" ucap Pain lalu dibalas dengan geraman Naruto **"Grrrrr!".**

Pain lalu berteriak "PENDERITAANKU LEBIH BESAR DARI PENDERITAANMU!" ia lalu berlari ke arah Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya, Naruto juga mengarak ke Pain. Setelah saling berdekatan keduanya saling melayangkan pukulan kemudian dengan keras kedua pukulan itu beradu dan menyebabkan gempa kecil di sekitarnya.

" ** _PUARRRGHHH!_**

" ** _Grrr!"_**

" ** _Huaaaa!"_**

Getaran itu sampai dirasakan oleh semua orang di Konoha sehingga membuat mereka semua ngeri terhadap kekuatan keduanya. Ino yang berada di tempat lain tak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutanya _"Apakah ini akan berakhir?"_ batin Ino yang mulai gelisah. _"Fuga lakukan sesuatu! Aku sangat takut"_ gumam Ino sambil mencengkran kedua bahunya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Di tempat Tsunade diobati, Sakura tampak semakin kawatir "Naruto..". sementara itu Fuga masih tampak terdiam dan Sasuke yang berada di tempat lain juga hanya terdiam. Mereka berdua yakin bahwa Naruto bisa mengatasi kebenciannya itu dan segera menyelesaikan semua penderitaan Pain. Sedangkan Yamato yang sedang melakukan sebuah missi segera pulang ke Konoha setelah mendapat tanda perubahan kyuubi di telapak tangannya namun ia sangat jauh dari Konoha dan sesampai di Konoha pasti telah terlambat sudah.

Di tempat pertarungan Pain dengan Naruto, pertarungan mereka menjadi semakin keras. Naruto sudah masuk ke kyuubi level tujuh dan Pain juga meningkatkan kekuatanya. Keduanya lalu mengadu kekuatan fisiknya, bergulat, saling melempar bahkan saling mematahkan tulang. Setelah itu mereka berdua saling melompat menjauh, Naruto kemudian mengumpulkan energy ke mulutnya lalu mengunci target dengan matanya sementara itu Pain sudah siap menghindar.

Naruto kemudian menembakkan laser-laser hitam dari mulutnya membuatnya terlihat seperti Machine Gun. Pain kemudian lari menghindari tembakan tersebut namun Naruto terus menembak kemanapun arah Pain lari. Naruto menembak tampa memperdulikan apapun dan untungnya tak mengenai orang-orang yang berada di sekitar daerah pertarungan tersebut.

Pain terus berlari mengindari tembakan yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang. "Dia memiliki sumber kekuatan yanga besar, aku harus segera mengakhirinya" gumam Pain sambil berlari. Tanpa disadari Pain tersandung kemudian jatuh dan saat itu juga tembakan Naruto berhenti untuk kembali mengumpulkan energy di mulutnya.

Dua detik kemudian tembakan laser mulai datang kemudian Pain langsung menahan serbuan itu **_"Shinra Tensei!"_** Pain berhasil menghempas balik tembakan laser itu dan langsung menghujani tubuh Naruto sendiri. Pain langsung berpikir cepat **_"Bansho Tenin!"_** pain menggerakan bongkahan tahan seukuran raksasa untuk menimpa Naruto dan itu berhasil.

Serangan Bansho Tenin Pain membuat Naruto semakin marah, ia kemudian menghancurkan bongkahan tanah itu dengan cengkraman ekornya namun saat itu Pain telah lari dengan cepat menjauhi Konoha lalu masuk ke dalam hutan bagian utara.

Dengan penuh amarah, Naruto mengejar sambil menembaki Pain yang lari jauh di depannya dan setelah berada di tengah hutan, Pain langsung berhenti kemudian segera menjebak Naruto dengan **_"Chibaku Tensei!"_** Pain melempar bola hitam ke langit yang akan menjadi pusat gravitasi dan sesaat kemudian bongkahan-bongkahan tanah bersama Naruto mulai tertarik ke atas. Pain mencoba menangkap Naruto dengan mengurungnya kedalam planet buatanya. Namun itu tak berjalan lancar, Naruto terus mengamuk dan dia hampir masuk ke level kyuubi sempurna.

Jauh di bawah, Pain terus meningkatkan chakra yang keluar dari tubuhnya untuk menahan amukan Naruto dan sementara itu Naruto tersadar di alam bawah sadarnya. Naruto kemudian mendapati Kurama yang terbelenggu oleh rantai hitam. "Ku-Kurama… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Na…ru…" rintih Kurama lalu ia berteriak karena rantai hitam itu mebelengunya semakin erat.

"KURAMA!" teriak Naruto namun sekarang dirinya sangat lemah untuk membebaskan Kurama. Tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki dari arah belakangnya. Naruto kemudian menoleh lalu menemukan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, yang membedakan wanyalah warna matanya yang merah seperti darah. Orang itu tersenyum dan dia adalah sisi gelap Naruto, "Akhirnya kita bertemu, Naruto!" ucap Dark Naruto sementara Kurama sudah tak bisa bicara karana mulutnya diikat oleh rantai.

Naruto menatap sinis ke arah sisi gelapnya, "Jadi ini semua ulahmu!".

Dark Naruto lalu membela diri dari tuduhan Naruto itu. "Aku melakukan ini demi dirimu karena aku membenci semua orang. Aku semakin benci karena kau telah melupakanku, kau melupakan penderitaan kita, kau melupakan kesedihan kita dan kau malah cuek dengan semua dendam kita. Kau sangat naïf, Naruto!" ucap Dark Naruto kesal.

Naruto terlihat diam saja karena ia mengingat lagi perkatan Pain sebelumnya.

Dark Naruto kembali berbicara lagi. "Aku benci semuanya, dunia ini, orang-orang bahkan aku sangat membenci ayah dan ibu" ucap Dark Naruto membuat Naruto menjadi marah. "Cukup!" bentak Naruto.

"Jangan membentakku. Kau adalah orang yang tak memiliki jawaban untuk kebencian. Kau adalah orang lemah" ucap Dark Naruto sinis membuat Naruto langsung tersentak kemudian merunduk. Dark Naruto mulai mendekati Naruto dan berkata "Lebih baik serahkan tubuhmu dan aku akan membalaskan rasa sakit kita" ucapnya lalu merasuki tubuh Naruto. Naruto sendiri tak bisa menolaknya, ia terus melamuni ketakberdayaan dirinya sehingga kegelapan telah menguasai dirinya.

Naruto kemudian mendekati penjara Kurama untuk merobek segelnya tanpa ia sadari kemudian bersamaan dengan itu, roh Hokage ke-empat muncul untuk menghentikan Naruto. Minato langsung menarik sisi gelap Naruto dari tubuh Naruto kemudian ia segera membawa pergi Naruto ke tempat lain dan masih di alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Dark Naruto merasa sangat kesal karena ia gagal lagi untuk menguasai tubuh Naruto dan sambil menyimpan kebencian, Dark Naruto kembali menyatu dengan kegelapan yang terdapat di dalam hati Naruto lalu saat itu juga rantai hitam yang mengikat Kurama langsung terlepas. Sementara itu Naruto langsung terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa yang menariknya tadi "Ayah…?!" tanyanya tak percaya.

Minato mirip sekali dengan anaknya, warna dan bentuk rambutnyapun sama namun lebih panjang. Ia juga lebih tinggi dari anaknya dan wajahnya sedikit berbeda dengan anaknya karena Naruto memiliki wajah identik seperti ibunya.

Minato kemudian menjawab kebingungag Naruto. "Ini aku ayahmu, Naruto!" ucap Minato dan seketika Naruto langsung menangis haru. "Aku merindukanmu, anakku!" ucap Minato untuk menenangkan anaknya.

Naruto kemudian mengusap airmatanya. "Aku telah gagal, ayah. Aku gagal melindungi teman-temanku, aku juga gagal melindunginya. Aku tak pantas hidup lagi" ucap Naruto lemah.

Minato sangat iba mendengarnya, ia lalu menyemangati Naruto. "Jangan mudah menyerah, Naruto. Aku sudah mengetahui semua yang terjadi padamu hingga sekarang. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukan jawabannya" ujar Minato. Ternyata Yondaime juga mengetahui tentang Jiraiya, Tobi aka Madara, dan kekuatan Pain.

"Ayah mengetahuinya?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat bingung.

Ayahnya kemudian menjawab, "Aku selalu mengawasimu dari sini, Naruto!". Minato kemudian mengatakan kalau Pain sedang diperalat oleh Tobi dengan memamfaatkan kebencian Pain. Dia juga mengakui bahwa mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan Pain memang sulit. Dia juga mendambakan kedamaian seperti apa yang didambakan oleh Pain.

Minato kemudian menyentuh pundak Naruto dengan tangak kanannya. "Perkataan Pain tetang rantai kebencian itu memang benar tapi jalan yang ditempuh oleh Pain sangat keliru namun jangan terlalu menyalahkannya, Pain juga korban sama seperti kita" ujar Minato. "Dan kau pasti mampu mengatasi masalah ini karena kau adalah anakku dan aku mempercayaimu, Naruto! Karena orang tua selalu percaya pada anaknya" imbuh Minato serius yang kemudian membuat Naruto tergugah lalu tersenyum.

Minato juga ikut tersenyum melihat senyum anaknya yang tulus. "Aku akan memperbaiki segel kyuubi dalam dirimu sehingga kau dan kyuubi akan aman" ucap Minato, kemudian ia memutar kembali untuk menutup kembali segel yang ada di perut Naruto lalu ia lenyap ditelan cahaya meninggalkan anaknya. "Aku menyayangimu, Naruto" ucap Minato sebelum benar-benar lenyap.

Naruto kemudian tersadar dan berdiri terbalik di planet buatan Pain dan dia kembali dalam mode sennin. Naruto kemudian melompat turun sebelum planet itu runtuh dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah saling berhadapan kembali. "Kau mengendalikan kyuubi, hah!" ucap Pain.

Sementara itu Naruto terlihat binggung melihat kehancuran yang ada di sekitarnya. Kemudian Lady Katsuyu keluar dari dalam kemeja Naruto yang telah sedikit robek di bagian perut. Katsuyu lalu memberitahukan apa yang telah terjadi, "Naruto-kun mengamuk dalam bentuk kyuubi namun tak ada korban yang jatuh akibat itu". Mendengar itu Naruto akhirnya tenang dan lebih tenang lagi saat merasakan chakra Hinata masih ada. Ditempat lain, Hinata akhirnya bisa diselamatkan oleh Sakura.

Naruto kembali menatap ke arah Pain yang saat itu juga menatapnya. "Sepertinya kau sudah sangat lemah dan aku tak ingin melawanmu lagi. Bawa aku ke Pain yang sebenarnya! Aku ingin bicara langsung denganmu" ucap Naruto.

Pain malah terlihat cuek. "Pembicaraan kita sudah selesai" ucap Pain lalu hendak menyerang dengan kekuatan terakhirnya namun Naruto langsung muncul dihadapan Pain dan langsung mencakar dadanya dengan kuat dan Pain juga terkena hantaman **_"Shadow Punch!"_** di mukanya.

Naruto mencakar dada kiri Pain dengan kuat hingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dan sebelum menghancurkan besi yang berada di dada kirinya Naruto berbisik "Aku akan memberimu jawaban". Setelah itu dada kiri Pain langsung hancur sehingga membunuh Pain Tendou.

Pain kemudian jatuh ke tanah dan sekarang ia sudah berhenti bergerak. Sementara itu, Naruto menatap iba ke arah tubuh Pain tersebut, ia kemudian berjongkok di sampingnya lalu mencabut salah satu besi yang ada di tubuh Pain. Naruto kemudian menancapkan besi hitam itu ke telapak tangannya untuk melacak kembali keberadaan orang yang mengendalikan Pain. Setelah beberapa detik Naruto menemukan keberadaan orang tersebut.

Naruto kemudian berdiri kembali dan sebelum pergi ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Katsuyu yang ada di bahu kanannya. "Katakan kepada semua pasukan ninja jangan ada yang ikut mencari Pain yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengannya dan jika ada yang menggangguku, mereka akan berhadapan denganku" ucap Naruto kemudian Katsuyu menyebar perintah itu kepada semua orang.

Namun saat setelah Katsuyu menyebar perintah itu, gejolah di semua teman-teman Naruto terjadi. Beberapa teman Naruto membantah perintah itu sedangkan Fuga maupun Sasuke memdukung keputusan Naruto. Mereka berdua lalu berkata 'siapapun yang berani pergi mencari Pain, mereka harus berhadapan dengan keduanya terlebih dahulu'. Semua orang akhirnya hanya bisa diam setelah mendengar itu, para Shinobi hanya bisa mempercayakan semuanya kepada Naruto.

Naruto pergi ke sebuah pohon yang terbuat dari kertas buatan Konan lalu masuk ke dalam pohon itu dengan merobeknya. Naruto kemudian menemukan dua orang yang berada di sana dan Konan yang melihat kedatangannya itu langsung menghadangnya namun Nagato mencegahnya. "Konan! Tetaplah berada di sampingku" ucap Nagato yang sedang duduk di atas kursi roda.

Naruto kemudian bertanya "Jadi, kau ini siapa?".

"Nagato" sahut Nagato, "Langsung saja katakan apa jawabanmu!" serunya.

Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya kembali. "Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin tau tentang masa lalumu" ujar Naruto.

"Baik" Pain langsung menjawab dan langsung dibantah oleh Konan. "Nagato! Kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktu, langsung saja tangkap dia" ucap Konan.

"Tidak Konan, aku ingin mendengar jawabannya dulu" ucap Nagato membuat Konan enggan membantah lagi sementara Naruto menatap mereka berdua dengan serius.

Nagatopun menceritakan bahwa orang tuanya telah dibunuh oleh orang Konoha ketika perang besar ninja terjadi di desa Amegakure. Secara tidak sengaja Nagato membunuh kedua orang Konoha tersebut. Setelah mengubur orang tuanya, Nagato bertemu Konan dan Yahiko. Ketika mereka melihat pertarungan 3 orang Konoha (Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru) dan Hanzou, Yahiko mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi Dewa agar peperangan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Disaat yang sama Nagato menginginkan impian yang sama dengan Yahiko. Setelah itu mereka mencari shinobi yang dapat bertahan hidup di medan perang tersebut. Mereka bertemu Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Jiraiya akhirnya mengajarkan mereka Ninjutsu.

Setelah tiga tahun bersama akhirnya Jiraiya kembali ke Konoha dan ketiga orang itu (Yahiko, Konan, Nagato) mencari rekan yang senasib dengan mereka. Organisasi mereka cukup terkenal dengan pemimpinnya yaitu Yahiko. Hanzou yang merasa kekuasaannya akan terganggu dengan organisasi Yahiko dkk. akhirnya bergabung dengan Danzou. Konan diculik oleh mereka dan mengajukan syarat agar Konan selamat, yaitu membunuh Yahiko. Nagato merasa bimbang akan syarat itu karena tidak mau membunuh temannya dan tidak ingin pula temannya dibunuh Hanzou. Yahiko akhirnya berlari ke Nagato dan menusukkan kunai ke tubuhnya sendiri. Yahiko pun akhirnya gugur.

Kemarahan Nagato pada Hanzou tak terbendung. Ia mengeluarkan kekuatan dari mata 'Rinnegan' nya memanggil Kuchiyose : 'Gedou Mazou'. Lalu muncullah sebuah patung besar) yang melahap pasukan Amegakure milik Hanzou dan ANBU Konoha. Sementara Hanzoupun berhasil kabur dari serangan Nagato, dan itulah jawaban yang Nagato berikan pada Naruto. Kini Nagatopun menginginkan jawaban dari Naruto. "Sekarang berikan jawabanmu!" ucap Nagato.

Naruto terlihat merunduk setelah mendengar semua yang menyakitkan itu. Naruto kemudian mengambil novel peninggalkan gurunya, "Jiraiya-sensei sangat mempercayaiku untuk sebuah tugas. Jadi aku akan tetap percaya dengan apa yang guru percayai, itulah jawabanku dan aku tidak akan membunuhmu" ucapnya serius.

Kemudian Nagato kembali bertanya "Kau akan mempercayai apa yang sensei percayai?".

"Jika ada hal lain yang lebih berharga dari perdamaian, aku akan mencarinya. Aku tak akan menyerah! Dalam mewujudkan hal besar tidak ada yang namanya jalan pintas, bagaimanapun sulitnya jalan yang akan aku lalui aku akan tetap berusaha meraih kedamaian itu" ucap Naruto serius membuat Nagato langsung tersentak kemudian ia sadar dengan kesalahannya.

Nagato kemudian bertanya lagi, "Apakah kau hanya bergurau saja?".

Naruto langsung menjawab dengan tatapan serius ke arah Nagato "Aku tak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku. Karena aku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto tegas membuat Nagato terkejut karena teringat Yahiko kembali.

Naruto kemudian memandang novel yang ada digenggamannya lalu mengatakan "Di bagian akhir, guru kita menulis tentang dirimu yang membantu memberinya inspirasi. Itu kau, Nagato!".

Nagato kembali mengingat masalalunya bersama Jiraiya lalu ia semakin sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan hingga sekarang ini. Nagato kemudian menggumam "Kekuatan untuk percaya.. hah..".

Naruto maupun Konan terkejut mendengar ucapan Nagato itu. "Nagato apa yang kau pikiran?" tanya Konan.

Nagato kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto. "Kau mengingatkanku kembali tentang perkataan yang aku katakan saat masih bersama sensei. Aku merasa telah menghianati diri sendiri dan aku akan memperbaiki semuanya dari sekarang. Aku akan mempercayakan mimpi itu kepadamu, Naruto" ucap Nagato dan membuat Konan langsung terkejut. "Nagato!" seru Konan.

Naruto kembali menatap novelnya. "Peran utamanya memiliki nama yang sama dengan namaku, jadi aku harus bertindak seperti peran utama novel ini" ujar Naruto.

Nagato terlihat terdiam, ia memikirkan kembali semua masa saat bersama gurunya, dia juga mengingat kembali apa yang gurunya pernah ajarkan kepadanya. Setelah mengingat semuanya, Nagato kemudian mengambil keputusan "Aku akan menyerahkan sisanya kepadamu, Naruto!".

Naruto kemudian menjawab "Aku tak akan mengecewakan orang-orang yang telah mempercayaiku" ucap Naruto.

Nagatopun akhirnya mempercyai Naruto Uzumaki dan iapun menggunakan jurusnya yaitu GEDO RINNE TENSEI NO JUTSU untuk menghidupkan kembali semua warga desa Konoha yang telah ia bunuh termasuk para anbu dan guru Hatake Kakashi. Bayaran dari jutsu itu adalah kematian Nagato. Semua telah berakhir, sebagai perpisahan Konanpun memberikan bunga harapan kepada Naruto Uzumaki.

Konan akhirnya ingin pulang ke desanya untuk menguburkan kedua sahabatnya namun saat hendak pergi Tobi muncul lewat dimensi ruang tepat di hadapan Konan dan Naruto lalu mencuri jasat Nagato kemudian menghilang kembali melalui dimensi ruang.

Konan langsung marah dan hendak mengejar Tobi namun dihentikan oleh Naruto. "Jangan mengejarnya!" tahan Naruto.

"Kenapa?" bantah Konan.

"Jika kau kembali kau akan mati sia-sia. Tetaplah hidup demi mereka berdua" ucap Naruto membuat Konan tersentak lalu terdiam. "Temanku pernah bilang kalau di Amegakure tinggal iblis yang kuat dan dia adalah orang akatsuki" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Mungkinkah Trizh?" tanya Konan.

"Orang yang membuat Akatsuki menjadi sangat kuat, itulah dia" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi Trizh orang yang baik" bela Konan.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Orang baikpun akan menjadi jahat jika terpengaruh oleh sisi gelap yang ada dalam dirinya" ujar Naruto.

Konan kemudian mulai mengerti dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali.

"Suatu saat nanti kita akan menyelamatkan dia" ucap Naruto sambil menatap serius ke arah Konan. "Ayo makamkan Yahiko dengan layak!" ajak Naruto.

"Baik!" sahut Konan. Kemudian mereka berdua memakamkan Yahiko di tempat yang layak di sebuah pemakaman umum yang berada di wilayah Negara Api. Setelah selesai, Naruto kemudian pulang ke Konoha bersama Konan. Sebelum pulang, Naruto meminta Konan untuk melepas jubah Akatsukinya terlebih dahulu.

 ** _-Akatsuki-_**

Di sisi lain, Tobi bertemu dengan Zetsu di markas pribadinya di lembah tengkorak. Zetsu tak habis pikir kalau Pain berhasil dikalahkan. "Aku tak percaya Pain dengan mudah dikalahkan" ucap Zetsu hitam.

"Bocah kyuubi itu begitu kuat" imbuh Zetsu putih.

Tobi yang sedang membawa jasat Nagato juga ikut berkomentar. "Naruto menang bukan karena kekuatannya, Nagato sendiri yang memilih mati di tangan kyuubi" ujar Tobi.

"Eeee… jadi Nagato menghianati kita?" tanya Zetsu putih.

"Nagato memang orang yang mudah dipengaruhi" ucap Tobi.

Sementara itu, warga Konoha bergembira menyambut Naruto Uzumaki sang pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan desa dari serangan ketua Akatsuki yang sangat kuat, Pain sang Dewa. Naruto sempat bingung kenapa ia disambut begitu meriah, dan ternyata Katsuyu menceritakan semua yang terjadi tentang pembicaraan Naruto dengan Nagato secara terperinci kepada seluruh warga. Warga dan teman-teman Naruto juga menyambut hangat kedatangan Konan dan juga sebaliknya, Konanpun merasa sangat senang.

Fuga dan Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sedang dikerumuni oleh warga. "Kau baik-baik saja, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apakah aku terlihat sedang terluka parah hah, Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil memukul ringan bahu Sasuke.

Fuga langsung menyela keakraban keduanya. "Haiyah, tadi kau pergi sendiri sekarang pulang malam membawa orang" ucap Fuga.

"Oh dia!" tunjuk Naruto ke arah Konan. "Konan sekarang teman kita" ujar Naruto sementara Konan tampak mematap Fuga dengan serius membuat Ino yang berada di samping Fuga menjadi risih.

Ino langsung menunjuk sinis ke arah Konan, "Oi.. Dia ini pacarku. Jangan menatapnya seperti itu!" ujar Ino.

Konan langsung menyadari kesalahannya, "Maaf, bukan itu maksudku hanya saja wajahnya mirip dengan adik angkatku" ucap Konan.

Fuga kemudian langsung menjawab "Haiyah… mungkin hanya mirip saja".

"Tapi kenapa sangat identik" ucap Konan yang mulai bingung.

Lalu Ino kembali menyela "Oi oi oi, kekasihku ini anak tunggal" ucap Ino.

Konan tetap tampak binggung namun ia berusaha menangkis pikirannya itu "Mungkin saja hanya kebetulan mereka mirip dan warna rambut mereka juga beda" ujar Konan.

Konoha dan penduduknya akhirnya bisa bernafas lega walau desa sekarang dalam keadaan hancur. Naruto mengatakan sesuatu kepada semua orang yang mengelilinginya bahwa desa yang kini telah hancur masih bisa dibangun kembali dan yang penting penduduk semua tetap selamat.

Setelah beberapa hari setelah invasi Pain, Konoha kembali dibangun dan Narutopun melalui hari-harinya seperti biasa. Tsunade yang beberapa hari sekarat akhirnya sadar lalu kembali memerintah sebagai Hokage. Melihat keadaan Konoha yang masih dalam tahap pemulihan, Tsunade meliburkan semua shinobi dari semua missi luar dan kini semua shinobi beserta warga saling bahu-membahu untuk membangun Konoha kembali.

Fuga, Naruto dan kekasih mereka terlihat sedang sibuk untuk membangun apartement mereka yang baru sementara Sasuke juga sedang sibuk bersama kekasihnya untuk membangun apartemennya yang baru di block lain.

f

Setelah tiga hari bekerja, rumah Naruto dan Fuga baru berdiri kerangkanya saja. Naruto dan Fuga terlihat sibuk membuat kerangka atap rumah mereka. Naruto terlihat memasang kayu-kayu sementara Fuga memakunya lalu para kekasih mereka membatu membawakan kayu-kayu dari bawah.

Satu minggu bekerja, akhirnya apartemen kayu Naruto dan Fuga selesai. Mereka berdua membuat rumah yang sederhana seperti rumah-rumah di Konoha pada umumnya. Di lain pihak, rumah Sasuke juga telah selesai, ia juga menempatkan lambang Uchiha yang besar di depan rumahnya sebagai kebanggaannya terlahir di klan Uchiha. Sasuke juga telah menjalani pencangkokan mata kiri Shisui yang tersimpan pada gulungan yang diberikan oleh Itachi sebelum pertarungan Uchiha waktu itu.

Di sisi lain, sang Raikage yang merupakan kakak Killer Bee bijuu ekor delapan memerintahkan anak buahnya pergi ke konoha untuk mengundang hokage di acara pertemuan lima kage yang akan diadakan di Negara besi. Anak buahnya juga membawa sebuah missi rahaisa yaitu mencari informasi tentang Sasuke dan membunuhnya.

Samui, Karui, dan Omoi adalah utusan dari Raikage yang pergi Ke Konoha. Karui dan Omoi adalah orang berkulit gelap. Omoi adalah satu-satunya laki-laki di kelompoknya, ia memiliki badan sedikit kurus dan rambut putih jabrik yang pendek. Karui adalah perempuan berdada datar, berambut merah serta berisik sedangkan Samui adalah orang berkulit putih dan memiliki dada yang cukup besar, memiliki rambut pirang sebahu dan berwajah tenang.

Pagi yang cerah, utusan Raikage akhirnya sampai di tenda Hokage dan hanya Samui saja yang masuk menemui Hokage. Samui kemudian bertemu Tsunade, Shisune dan assistennya yang baru yaitu Konan. Sedangkan Karui dan Omoi pergi melihat-lihat di sekitar Konoha. Sementara itu, SaFuNaru bersama beberapa temannya sedang bersantai di pinggiran Konoha setelah sempat sibuk untuk beberapa hari.

Naruto dan Fuga terlihat sedang duel panco di atas meja batu. Mereka berdua telihat sangat serius bertanding sampai-sampai mengunakan kekuatan chakra mereka. Di sebelah samping FuNaru, kekasih mereka tak kalah semangatnya dalam sebuah pertandingan lain. Kekasih FuNaru sedang berduel sabung ayam di sebuah ring mini. Keduanya tampak sangat semangat untuk menyemangati ayam aduan mereka masing-masing. Semangat kedua gatis itu melebihi para kekasihnya.

Di samping tempat sabung ayam, Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat sedang berpikir tentang strategi pemasaran. Mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan sambil bermain monopoli. Di samping keduanya, dua temannya 'Juugo dan Karin' sedang mengatur siasat perang masing-masing untuk permainan catur mereka lalu di samping mereka, Suigetsu sedang menghitung rerumputan karena tidak ada kerjaan dan salah satu teman mereka yaitu Sai terlihat sedang bersantai di atas pohon sambil memperhatikan semuanya.

Sai terlihat tersenyum melihat aktifitas semuanya. "Mereka semua begitu akrab satu sama lain" celotehnya. Sai kemudian mengambil sebuah buku harian miliknya lalu mulai mencatat apa yang dilihatnya mengenai semua sahabatnya, ia kemudian menulis "Aku melihat Naruto dan Fuga tak pernah kehilangan semangat mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura sepertinya mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sangat kritis menyangkut kemajuan desa, Ino dan Hinata memiliki jiwa besar seperti Tsunade-sama, teman baruku Karin dan Juugo sangat mengagumkan dalam hal politik, dan Suigetsu, ia tipe orang yang pantang menyerah" setelah menulis itu semua, Sai kemudian mengambil kanvas untuk menggambar aktivitas teman-temannya dari atas pohon.

Sementara itu, Tsunade yang telah membaca semua isi surat dari Raikage medadak memukul tanah. "Raikage mencoba mencari masalah denganku hah!" ucap Tsunade kesal dan Samui langsung merasa ngeri melihat amarah Hokage itu.

"Ka-kami yakin i-itu Uchiha…." ucap Samui langsung terputus karena Tsunade langsung memotong.

"CUKUP!" ucap Tsunade keras. "Saat insident hachibi diculik, Sasuke sedang menjalani latihan senjutsu di Myobokuzan. Kalian jangan mengada-ngada" bentaknya.

"Tapi kami yakin melihat lambang klan Uchiha di punggung orang itu" bela Samui membuat Konan akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Itu Madara Uchiha" ucap Konan tegas membuat semuanya tekejut.

"Madara?" sela Shizune.

"Ma-madara? Kau yakin?" tanya Tsunade yang belum sepenuhnya percaya dan akhirnya Konan bercerita. "Madara adalah rekanku saat masih di Akatsuki. Dia orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kejahatan yang Akatski lakukan dan dia juga berhasil memperalat kami bertiga hingga terjerumus" jelas Konan.

Di pihak akatsuki sendiri, saat ini organisasi mereka semakin hancur. Di Amegakure, Trizh tampak sangat kesal dengan kelakuan kedua kakak angkatnya. Trizh terlihat sedang berdiri di atap markasnya di bawah hujan yang deras "Bisa-bisanya mereka menghianatiku" geram Trizh.

Merihat keadaan Trizh yang begitu kesal, Kizame yang telah menjadi anak buah kepercayaannya datang menghampirinya. "Trizh-sama, aku akan membawa penghianat itu ke hadapanmu" ucap Kizame.

Trizh langsung membantah "Tidak, masih ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita lakukan" ucap Trizh.

"Baik" sahut Kizame.

Trizh kemudian memerintahkan sesuatu "Kizame, aku ingin kau mencari Kabuto. Kabuto sepertinya telah mengembangkan Edotensei, aku ingin kau membawanya ke sini" ucapnya.

"Baik aku akan pergi sekarang" sahut Kizame kemudian ia segera berangkat.

Kizame kemudian meninggalkan Trizh sedirian yang masih membenamkan dirinya di bawah hujan yang begitu deras. Setelah beberapa menit Tobi muncul di hadapan Trizh dengan wajah barunya. Trizh kemudian menyapa kedatangan Tobi "Kau tampak lebih baik dengan topeng putih itu dan matamu juga sudah lengkap. Sharingan dan Rinnegan heh! Ternyata selama ini kau mengincar mata kakaku" ucapnya.

Tobi kemudian meminta maaf untuk sekedar basa-basi "Maaf karena aku mencurinya dari kakakmu".

"Aku samasekali tak perduli" sahut Trizh.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Tobi.

"Kau bertanya seolah-olah kau lupa rencana kita. Jangan main-main denganku!" ucap Trizh.

Tobi kemudian kembali serius. "Kita akan tetap melakukan rencana Tsuki No Me dan menangkap targetmu mengunakan Gedo Mazo. Dan aku sangat heran, kau itu sangat kuat tapi kenapa kau tak menangkap targetmu dengan kekuatanmu sendiri?" tanya Tobi.

"Tidaklah mudah" sahut Trizh, "Dia adalah Dewa Kematian yang diutus oleh Surga untuk mengalahkanku, aku akan kalah dan semua rencanamu akan hancur jika orang yang memberikan kekuatan untukmu lenyap. Kau juga akan terbunuh dengan mudah di tangan anak-anak itu dan cita-cita perdamaianmu juga akan musnah" ujarnya.

"Baiklah aku akan menangkapnya untukmu karena kedamaianmu adalah kunciku untuk mencapai kedamaianku" ucap Tobi.

Di sisi lain, Fuga dan Naruto sudah tampak lelah dan tak ada yang menang di antara keduanya. Sementara itu Sai masih menggambar. Semuanya merasa penasaran dengan gambar Sai lalu Naruto memanggilnya "Sai! Apa yang kau gambar-tebayo?".

Sai kemudian memperlihatkan gambarnya yang belum selesai sehingga membuat semuanya langsung sweatdrop serempak. Naruto langsung mengerutu "Gambar macam apa itu. Kau hanya menggambar dirimu yang sedang menggebala sembilan ekor sapi yang sedang merumput di lapangan yang luas. Gambar yang buruk!" nilai Naruto dengan expresi muka kesal.

Ino dan Sakura langsung terbakar emosi setelah beberapa menit melihat gambar Sai tersebut. "SAIIIIII!" geram keduanya. "KAU MENGANGGAP KAMI INI SAPI PERAH HAH!" teriak keduanya kompak dengan mata melotot.

Sedangkan Sasuke malah menjadi bosan dan juga lapar. Ia kemudian berdiri lalu pergi, "Aku akan mencari beberapa makanan, kalian semua tunggu di sini" ucap Sasuke kepada semua temannya.

Karin langsung tersipu melihat kebaikan Sasuke. "Ohhh… Sasuke-kun baik sekali" celoteh Karin lalu didengar jelas oleh Sakura dan membuatnya semakin marah. "Oi Karin! Jangan mencoba mencuri Sasuke dariku!" seru Sakura dan mendadak Karin mengankat Kakinya ke atas meja sehingga menginjak papan caturnya. "Aku akan merebutnya darimu!" balas Karin sengit sementara yang lainnya terlihat sebuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sakura kemudian mendekati Karin dengan lengan dicing-cing dan juga ikut menaikan kaki ke atas meja membuat Juugo menjadi risih. Kedua gadis ini akhirnya saling tatap dengan sengit dan sebelum pergulat terjadi, Juugo langsung memegang kedua kepala gadis itu agar tidak berulah "Kalian berhenti merebuti Sasuke!" seru Juugo.

Kedua gadis itu langsung menyahut dengan sinis "Bukan urusanmu!" seru keduanya. Kemudian kedua gadis itu langsung perang mulut walau kepala mereka tetap dipegang oleh Juugo.

"Sasuke milikku!" seru Sakura.

"Sasuke akan menjadi milikku" ucap Karin sengit.

"Sasuke hanya milikku seorang" balas Sakura semakin sengit.

"Sasuke sekarang milikku" bantah Karin. Pertengkaran keduanya ini benar-benar membuat Juugo semakin pusing lalu tiba-tiba saja dua orang ninja Kumogakure datang ke hadapan mereka dengan ujung pedang terarah ke hidung kedua gadis berisik itu. Sementara yang lainnya belum mengetahui kedatangan dua ninja Kumogakure tersebut.

"Katakan semua tentang Sasuke!" seru Karui dengan nada mengancam.

Juugo kemudian melempar kedua Sakura dan Karin ke arah belakangnya hingga masuk ke dalam semak-semak dan menyadarkan semua yang lain kalau ada tamu yang tak diundang datang. Semuanya kemudian menatap curiga ke arah dua ninja Kumogakure tersebut.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Juugo bernada datar.

"Katakan semua tentang Sasuke!" seru Omoi.

Juugo langsung merasa aneh dengan prilaku kedua orang itu "Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Juugo.

Karui langsung marah karena melihat tampang Juugo yang selalu datar menatapnya "Cih, jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Sasuke bergabung dengan Akatsuki kemudian menculik guru kami, kami datang ke sini untuk mencari informasi tentang Sasuke. Jadi cepat katakan semua mengenai Sasuke!" seru Karui dengan marah namun Juugo tetap hening sedangkan yang lain langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Karin akhirnya berhasil keluar dari semak-semak dan merasa aneh melihat teman-temannya tertawa girang. "Oi Sakura, kau tau apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karin kepada orang yang ada di samping kirinya.

"Entahlah, yang aku ingat aku masuk ke semak-semak" sahut Sakura sambil mengusap tubuhnya dari dedaunan dan semut.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari tau" ajak Karin kemudian mereka berdua mendekati teman-temanya dan tawa semuanya langsung berhenti dan kembali menatap ke arah dua ninja luar itu dan kembali mebuat Sakura dan Karin binggung.

Naruto yang dari tadi curiga dengan dua ninja luar itu kemudian mendekati mereka. "Oi, apakah kalian yakin melihat Sasuke di sana-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami melihat jelas lambang keluarga Uchiha di punggungnya dan satu-satunya Uchiha yang hidup hanya Sasuke saja" sahut Karui sementara Omoi mengangguk yakin untuk mendukung ucapan temannya.

"Yakin?" tanya Naruto lagi, "Dan lalu siapa orang yang baru datang itu?" tanya Naruto ke arah belakang Karui dan Omoi dan ternyata Sasuke datang dengan membawa banyak makanan. "Kau yakin orang itu melakukannya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Karui dan Omoi langsung menganga melihat kedatangan Sasuke lalu membuat Sasuke bingung. "Kalian ini siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto langsung memotong "Kau dibilang masuk Akatsuki dan membantu organisasi itu menangkap guru mereka-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian menatap keduanya dengan mata menyipit. "Mungkin mereka sedang bermimpi" ucap Sasuke lalu melewati keduanya begitu saja dan saat itu juga Samui datang mencari dua anakbuahnya itu. Samui kemudian melihat sedikitit kekacauan yang telah terjadi "Aku harap kalian tidak membuat masalah di sini" ucap Samui kepada kedua rekannya.

"Mereka memang membuat masalah dengan kami" ucap Juugo lalu Samui langsung meminta maaf.

Samui kemudian memberitahu kapada kedua rekannya bahwa yang menangkap gurunya bukan Sasuke melainkan Madara. Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Samui, kedua rekan Samui akhirnya mengaku salah lalu meminta maaf kepada Sasuke karena telah menuduhnya sembarangan.

Sementara itu, pertemuan lima Kage Negara besar akan segera dimulai atas usulan dari Raikage menyangkut dengan Akatsuki. Lima kage telah mendapat surat darinya lalu semua Kage telah siap untuk berangkat menuju Negara Besi yang menjadi tempat pertemuan itu.

Di Sunagakure, Gaara dan yang lain berangkat menuju tempat pertemuan, di lain tempat Tsuchikage dan Mizukage juga telah siap untuk berangkat menuju tempat pertemuan sementara itu Raikage sendiri sudah dalam perjalanan sedangkan Hokage baru akan berangkat.

Tsunade dengan dua pengawalnya yaitu Shizune dan Konan sudah berdiri di depan pintu tendanya. "Yosh. Ayo berangkat!" seru Tsunade dan mereka bertiga segera berangkat menuju Negara Besi.

Esok siang harinya, semua Kage akhirnya telah berkumpul di tempat rapat yang sengaja di siapkan oleh pemimpin Negara Besi. Dalam rapat kali ini pihak Negara besi juga ikut serta dan kini para pemimpin telah duduk saling berhadapan di meja bundar untuk segera memulai rapat.

Pemimpin Negara Besi bernama Mifune, dia adalah seorang samurai berpenampilannya sederhana seperti samurai pada umumnya, dia tua namun belum terlalu tua dan dia adalah seorang master.

Tsuchikage adalah pemimpin Negara Tanah. Perawakannya lumayan tua namun dia masih produktif. Kakek ini bertubuh pendek dan namanya Onoki. Walaupun tua dia lumayan kuat.

Mizukage adalah pemimpin Negara Air namanya adalah Mei. Dia adalah seorang wanita dewasa dan belum menikah. Dia memiliki rambut merah gelap yang sangat panjang, wajahnya lumayan cantik dan ia senang mengenakan pakaian serba biru dan sedikit terbuka di bagian dada.

Rapatpun dimulai. Raikage langsung mengatakan maksudnya mengumpulkan kelima Kage "Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua karena aku pikir Akatsuki harus segera dimusnahkan" ucap Raigake dengan suara bassnya. "Konoha, Iwa, Suna dan Kiri… ninja penghianat dari desa kalianlah yang membentuk Akatsuki! Aku juga ingin tau letak kesetian kalian!" ujarnya lagi.

Gaara yang mulai tak terima langsung angkat bicara "Jadi kau merasa Negaramu lebih baik dari Negara kami karena tak memiliki seorang penghianat. Kau hanya orang yang frustasi akibat kehilangan seorang adik lalu melimpahkan kesalahan pada kami dan berbalik menuntut kami. Kapan kau menyadari kesalahanmu sebagai orang tua" ujar Kazekage membuat Raikage langsung marah kemudian menunjuk Gaara dengan sinis. "Kazekage! Kau masih muda dan jangan sombong!" ucap Raikage.

Kemudian Onoki ikut berbicara "Kau masih muda sudah menjadi Kage, kau pasti orang yang spesial tapi ayahmu lupa mengajarimu sopan santun" ujarnya.

Gaara langsung menjawabnya "Karena itulah aku menjadi Kazekage". Ucapan Gaara membuat Onoki tampak tertekan.

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan Kazekage tentang Raikage" ucap Mizukage sementara Tsunade dan Mifune tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Heh!" Raikage kemudian mendengus.

Gaara kemudian berbicara lagi "Aku pernah ditangkap oleh Akatsuki membuatku tau bahwa organisasi itu sangat berbahaya. Aku berkali-kali meminta bantuan ke semua negara besar namun hanya Hokage yang membantu dan sekarang setelah masalah telah menjadi besar kalian baru bersiap-siap" ujarnya.

Lalu Onoki langsung menyela "Sebuah Negara yang kehilangan Jinchuurikinya tidak bisa memberi perintah pada Negara lain. Itu sungguh memalukan! Kalian seharusnya merahasiakannya, sekali rahasia itu bocor jangan harap Negara lain membantu" ucap Tsuchikage.

Tampa pikir panjang Gaara langsung menjawab "Kau bicara seperti itu karena kau memilih tunduk kepada Akatsuki karena mereka telah memiliki banyak bijuu kan? Kapan kau menyadari kesalahanmu?".

"Aku tak berkata seperti itu" bela Tsuchikage.

"Arah bicaramu ke sana. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal, kapan kalian semua menyadari kesalahan diri kalian?" tanya Gaara datar.

Pertanyaan Gaara membuat Onoki tersentak dan tak sanggup menjawab. Dan sebelum semua itu memanas Tsunade akhirnya berbicara "Orang yang megatur pergerakan Akatsuki adalah Madara Uchiha" ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat semuanya langsung terkejut.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hokage?" Tanya Raikage.

"Bahkan dia telah mati sejak lama" ucap Gaara.

"Dia benar" imbuh Onoki.

"Aku memiliki sumber yang terpecaya" ucap Tsunade kemudian.

"Mana mungkin dia abadi!" ujar Raikage.

"Jika benar, ia adalah monster" ucap Tsuchikage.

Setelah semua perbincangan itu, Mifune akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapatnya "Jika kalian semua takut dengan orang itu sebaiknya buat aliansi shinobi saja" ucap Mifune.

"Aliansi shinobi?" ucap Raikage yang sepertinya tak terima.

Kemudian Tsunade kembali berbicara "Aku sependapat dengan Mifune. Kita dalam masa kritis, jika kalian ingin hidup damai jangan berbicara omong kosong lagi" ujar Tsunade.

"Hokage!" teriak Raikage karena merasa disindir.

Kemudian Mifune melanjutkan opininya "Rantai pemerintahan harus diseragamkan. Kita harus mencegah hal membingungkan lainnya. Dan untuk mencegah pertengkaran lagi aku memilih Hokage sebagai pemimpin aliansi" ucap Mifune dan Raikage langsung membantah.

"Jangan bercanda, seorang perempuan tidak cocok untuk memimpin pasukan aliansi" bantah Raikage.

Tsunade kemudian langsung menyela "Kau memiliki satu kesalahan yang sangat besar jika ingin jadi pemimpin yaitu kau terlalu meremehkan kemampuanku dan kau orang yang mudah termakan emosi" ujarnya.

Mifune juga sependapat "Hokage benar, emosi tak akan menyelesaikan apapun". Ucapan itu membuat mulut Raikage terkunci lalu kembali duduk sambil menahan kekesalannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Tobi langsung muncul di tengah-tengan pertemuan dan mempertegang suasana "Yo!" sapa Tobi sehingga membuat semuanya terkejut. Saat itu juga semua pengawal Kage langsung keluar untuk melindungi kage mereka.

"Madara… Uchiha.." ucap Konan dan lagi-lagi semuanya terkejut.

Tobi kemudian memandang Konan, "Oo.. Kau di sini, Konan" ucapnya.

Raikage langsung menyela saat itu juga "Dimana adikku?"

"Jaga kesopananmu dengan orang yang lebih tua!" bentak Tobi membuat Raikage langsung menggeram.

Tobi kembali berbicara "Aku akan mebangkitkan Juubi dengan menyatukan semua bijuu untuk melancarkan rencana **_tsuki no me-ku_**. Aku akan melakukan genjutsu super dimana aku bisa memproyeksikan mataku ke bulan. Genjutsu itu adalah **_mugen tsukuyomi_**. Aku akan menerapkan genjutsu ke semua orang di muka bumi. Aku akan mengendalikan semua orang dan bumi menjadi satu. Semua akan menjadi satu denganku, semua akan bersatu. Maka tak akan terjadi perang dan penderitaan lagi, maka perdamaian akan tercipta" ujarnya.

Tsunade langsung membantah semua rencana itu "Aku tak akan menyerahkan dunia ke tanganmu!" serunya dan semua pemimpin sependapat dengannya.

"Kami tak akan membiarkanmu melakukan rencana itu" imbuh Gaara.

"Kau hanya akan mencapai kedamaian yang palsu" ucap Mizukage.

"Aku lebih baik setuju dengan Hokage" ucap Tsuchikage yang akhirnya sadar dengan kesalahannya sementara Raikage menggeram sedangkan Mifune belum berkomentar.

"Seharusnya kalian sadar, tidak ada yang namanya harapan. Jadi serahkan Hachibi dan Kyuubi jika tidak, kita bertemu di medan perang" ucap Tobi membuat Raikage terkejut.

"Jadi kalian belum menangkap Bee?" Tanya Raikage.

"Adik tersayangmu itu berhasil menipuku" sahut Tobi. "Sekali lagi aku katakan, serahkan mereka atau aku merebut mereka dalam peperang. Aku juga memiliki nasehat untuk kalian, menyerahlah karena tak ada harapan lagi bagi kalian utuk menang melawan kami" imbuhnya tegas.

Kemudian Tsunade langsung menungkas "Kami masih memiliki harapan dan aku memiliki kekuatan untuk percaya kepada ketiga cucuku" ucap Tsunade.

Tobi langsung meremehkan harapan itu. "Cucumu katamu, aku meragukannya" ujar Tobi.

"Lihat saja nanti, mereka pasti akan membuatmu kerepotan" sahut Tsunade.

Tobi akhirnya mengambil keputusan "Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa di medan perang!" serunya kemudian menghilang lewat jutsu teleportasinya.

Tsunade akhirnya mendapat tatapan serius dari semua kage yang lainnya. "Hokage! Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Raikage.

Hokage kemudian berdiri dan menatap semua Kage yang lain satu-persatu. "Aku akan memimpin semua pasukan aliansi" ucapnya tegas dan semua Kage yang lain langsung setuju.

Mifune juga turun berpatisifasi. "Aku dan semua pasukan samurai juga akan ikut serta dalam perang ini" ujarnya.

Semuanya akhirnya satu tujuan dan satu keputusan namun ada satu hal yang masih membuat para Kage merasa bingung terhadap Hokage. Raikage kemudian bertanya untuk mewakili semuanya "Maksudmu tentang harapan itu apa, Hokage?".

"Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke. Mereka adalah sebuah harapan bagiku. Dan kau memiliki harapan juga. Kita harus melindungi mereka" ujar Tsunade.

"Aku setuju" ucap Gaara. "Kita tak akan menyerahkan mereka" imbuhnya.

"Aku tau tempat dimana bisa menyembunyikan Hachibi dan Kyuubi" ucap Raikage.

Di sisi lain, Kiler Bee akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia akhirnya keluar setelah bersembunyi begitu lama di dasar danau. Ia kemudian berencana kabur dari desanya untuk menuntut ilmu menyanyi gaya enka dari gurunya yang bernama Kin dan Bee juga sangat menginginkan kebebasan dari kekangan desanya terhadap dirinya

Sedangkan di pihak Akatsuki, Kisame menemui Trizh dengan membawa Kabuto yang telah berubah penampilan seperti Orochimaru dimana kemampuan Kabuto telah meningkat tinggi dan dia dalam Mode sennin ular yang sempurna. Kabuto kini berhadapan langsung dengan pemimpin tertinggi Akatsuki yang sekarang "Ada apa memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Kabuto.

Trizh langsung menjawab, "Berikan kekuatanmu untukku dan Sasuke untukmu" ucap Trizh.

Kabuto sedikit terkejut mendengar penawaran Trizh "Tanpa bantuanmu aku mampu menangkap Sasuke" sahut Kabuto.

"Jangan sombong! Sasuke selalu bersama dua temannya dan mereka bukan tandinganmu. Aku sangat mengakui kekuatanmu dan aku akan membantu dirimu untuk mencari jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Aku akan membuat dunia mengakuimu" ujar Trizh mebuat Kabuto langsung berpikir.

"Benarkah yang kau katakan itu?" tanya Kabuto memastikan.

Kemudian Trizh menjawab dengan tegas "Aku tak pernah ingkar janji. Aku akan membuatmu lebih kuat lagi dan menjadi naga yang bisa terbang bebas di angkasa. Aku telah mengakuimu, kau adalah Kabuto yang kuat dan cerdas. Kau seharusnya menjadi saudaraku karena aku bangga denganmu".

Kabuto akhirnya tunduk terhadap Trizh "Baiklah, aku akan tunduk dibawah printahmu" ucapnya.

"Sekarang apa saja yang kau punya?" tanya Trizh kepada Kabuto.

Kabuto kemudian memperlihatkan kemampuannya dengan senang hati, ia lalu melakukan handseal "Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei!" lalu muncul enam peti mati tepat di hadapan Trizh. Kabuto kemudian berkata "Aku memiliki beberapa kekuatan utama yaitu Nagato, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu dan Madara Uchiha yang asli" dan membuat Kizame sangat terkejut setelah melihat mayat Madara. "I-Inikah Madara?".

Trizh langsung menyela "Kizame, kau harus merasiakan ini dari Tobi dan jangan banyak tanya".

Kizame langsung mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Trizh. "Baik Trizh-sama" sahutnya.

Kabuto kemudian bertanya kepada Trizh "Benarkah kita akan berperang? Dan apa tujuannya?".

Trizh kemudian menjawab "Tobi memiliki mimpi untuk perdamaiannya sendiri, aku juga memiliki tujuan dan kita akan mendapatkan Sasuke untukmu melalui perang dan aku akan membebaskanmu melakukan apapun dalam perang nanti" jelas Trizh. "Dan setelah perang ini kita selesaikan, tujuan kita masing-masing akan tercapai, kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya" imbuh Trizh.

Mendengar itu semua membuat Kabuto dan Kizame langsung tersenyum. _"Akhirnya aku memiliki tempat untuk pulang"_ batin Kabuto.

Sementara itu tetua katak gunung Myoboku memutuskan untuk memanggil ketiga murid Jiraiya. Tetua katak akan meramalkan nasib ketiganya. Mereka bertigapun dipanggil ke ruangan tetua katak dengan kuchiyose oleh Fukasaku. Di pertemuan itu juga dihadiri oleh Tetua Singa dan Tetua Naga. Semua tetua kini duduk di tiga kursi raksasa tepat di hadapan ketiga pemuda itu.

"Ada apa para tetua memangil kami-tebayo?" tanya Naruto heran.

Tetua Katak lalu menjawab dengan sedikit ragu "Eee…. Tapi… sebelumnya siapa nama kalian?" tanya sang Tetua dan sepontan membuat semua mahluk di ruangan itu sweatdrop.

"Uzumaki Naruto-tebayo" sahut Naruto sedikit kesal sedangkan dua sahabatnya enggan menjawab karena bosan. "Ada apa-tebayo?" tanya Naruto kembali.

Tetua katak langsung menjawab "Ow Naruto jaa, aku akan meramal nasib kalian". Dan Tetua Katak mulai mengatakan ramalannya, "Naruto, kau akan segera bertemu gurita lalu kau akan melawan pemuda yang kekuatannya terletak di matanya" ucapnya dan sementara itu Tetua Singa terlihat sedang duduk santai dan Tetua Naga sedang tertidur.

Naruto kemudian memandang ke arah Sasuke yang ada di samping kirinya. Sasuke kemudian menjawab "Jangan menatapku seperti itu!".

Tetua katak kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya "Yang jelas bukan Sasuke orangnya" kemudian Naruto langsung menunjuk Tetua Katak dengan frustasi. "Eeeee… Kenapa kau mengingat namanya-tebayo?!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk hidung Tetua Katak dengan telunjuk membengkok, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Lalu Tetua Katak menjawab "Itulah ramalannya, aku telah mengatakan semuanya" ucap sang Tetua membuat Naruto semakin suram. "Dan sekarang giliran Tetua Singa meramalmu" ucap Tetua Katak untuk mempersilahkan Tetua Singa berbicara.

Tetua Singa kemudian langsung memanggil Naruto "Naruto! Kau memiliki tugas untuk menyelamatkan dunia shinobi dari kekacauan dan sebelumnya kau harus menangani kebencian dalam dirimu. Pergilah ke timur dan tanyakan tempat air terjun kejujuran pada banteng" ujar Tetua Singa yang membuat Naruto menjadi bingung. _"Banteng… Gurita… Heh…"_ batin Naruto.

"Ha!" sahut Naruto dan sekarang giliran Tetua Naga muntuk mengatakan tentang ramalannya. Semuanya kemudian menatap ke arah Tetua Naga dan sayangnya Tetua sedang tidur lelap.

Naruto menatap ke arah Tetua Naga dengan mata menyipit dan tiba-tiba langsung terkejut saat Tetua Naga langsung terbangun dan berkata "Naruto! Aku merestuimu!" ucap Sang Tetua kemudian tertidur kembali membuat Naruto menjadi muram.

Tetua Katak kembali berbicara "Kini kunci untuk membuka segel Kyuubi akan ku berikan padamu" ucapnya.

Naruto mendadak semangat "Benarkah? Akhirnya!" ujarnya.

"Kau akan berlatih kekuatan bijuu di sebuah pulau dan aku melihat di sana banyak ada flora dan faunanya" ucap Tetua Katak membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk liburan. Tetua Katak lalu memangil Katak Scroll bernama Gerotora untuk membuka gulungannya agar Naruto bisa mengambil kunci segel Yondaime. Naruto kemudian menekan tanda persegi pada scroll Gerotara dengan kelima jari yang dialiri chakra kemudian setelah itu Gerotora masuk ke ruang penyimpanan yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Sementara itu, Fuga dan Sasuke ternyata semakin bosan berada di tempat itu dan akhirnya Fuga bicara "Haiyahia..iyah.. jadi kami ke sini untuk apa?" tanya Fuga dan didukung tatapan bosan dari Sasuke kepada para Tetua.

Tetua Katak terlihat berpikir kemudian. "Untuk apa ya?" Tetua malah bertanya sendiri "Baiklah, kalian sedah boleh pulang!" ucap Tetua.

"Hah!" Fuga akhirnya menyerah dengan kepikunan semua para Tetua.

Akhirnya pertemuan membosankan itu selesai, lalu ketiga pemuda itu dikirim kembali ke Konoha dan langsung muncul di pemandian perempuan. Mereka kemudian langsung mendapat sambutan lemparan puluhan pakaian dalam wanita dan teriakan sengit dari para gadis.

Mereka bertiga lalu keluar tempat pemandian sambil mengumpat abis Fukasaku. "Old Frog sialan!" umpat Fuga sementara hidung Naruto tampak mimisan dan menampilkan raut wajah senang. "Benar-benar surga" celoteh Naruto sedangkan Sasuke terlihat terdiam saja tanpa expresi yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Di sisi lain semua Negara besar sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk perang ninja ke-4 yang akan terpecah. Negara Api terlihat sibuk mengumpulkan semua senjata-senjata dan juga tampak sibuk mendata ulang para pasukan shinobi milik Negara Api. Sedangkan Tsunade sendiri sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan para penininggi Negara Api. Dalam pertemuan itu juga terdapat orang kepercayaan Hokage yaitu Shikaku yang menjadi ahli strategi perang nanti.

Tsunade membicarakan perang yang akan berlangsung, ia membicarakan tentang strategi, perlengkapan dan jumlah pasukan yang akan ikut perang. Dan saat pertemuan itu, Fuga tiba-tiba saja muncul ditengah-tengan rapat. "Grandma, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan tetang perang ini" ucap Fuga.

Tsunade terkejut "Jadi kau tau tentang perang ini? Apakah kedua temanmu tau?" tanya Tsunade.

"Hanya aku saja yang tau" sahut Fuga. "Mata-mataku mengatakan musuh juga sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatu dan semua persiapan mereka akan selesai dalam sepuluh hari. Mereka akan siap dengan 100.000 tentara Zetsu putih sepuluh hari lagi dan itu baru tentara yang dipimpin oleh Tobi saja belum lagi tentara yang akan dipimpin oleh Trizh pemimpin terbesar Akatsuki saat ini. Trizh juga bergabung dengan kekuatan Kabuto, kita semua akan menghadapi pasukan mayat hidup" jelas Fuga.

Semuanya menjadi ngeri mendengar informasi itu, "Kita kalah jumlah?" ucap Tsunade.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu, perang ini juga tanggung jawabku" ucap Fuga.

"Apa kau memiliki rencana?" tanya Shikaku.

Fuga kemudian mengatakan rencananya "Aku membutuhkan 10.000 pasukan pemanah dan 5000 pasukan udara yang akan dipimpin oleh temanku Sai. Dengan 15.000 pasukan aku mampu menghancurkan 30% pasukan musuh dan rencana sisanya aku serahkan kepada paman Shikaku" ujar Fuga.

Tsunade langsung mengabulkannya "Baik kau mendapatkannya".

Fuga kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku ingin pasukan itu terkumpul dalam waktu lima hari beserta beberapa senjata perang. Aku minta 200.000 anak panah dan 150.000 bom" ujar Fuga.

Tsunade langsung menjawab "Kau mendapatkannya".

Sasuke dan Naruto samasekali tak tau tentang perang yang akan berlangsung sepuluh hari lagi. Tsunade yang telah mendengar tentang ramalan Tetua Katak langsung menghubungi Raikage dan setelah berbicara empat mata dengan Raikage akhirnya Raikage menyetujui untuk menyembunyikan Naruto bersama adiknya di pulau Kura-kura sekligus melakukan latihan di air terjun kejujuran.

Tsunade memerintahkan Naruto dan dua sahabatnya segera berangkat menuju Negara petir untuk memulai latihan. Setelah dua hari perjalanan SaFuNaru akhirnya sampai di pulau Surga dan disambut langsung oleh beberapa pengawal ninja dari Kumogakure.

"Selamat datang di pulau Surga! Aku Motoi" sapa Motoi yang menjadi pengawas pulau itu.

"Apanya pulau surga" ucap Naruto setelah melihat daratan yang dihadapannya adalah hutan duri raksasa yang luas.

"Haiyah, seluruh permukaan daratan pulau ini hanyalah duri dan berhasil menusuk pengelihatanku" imbuh Fuga sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Motoi kemudian mengantar mereka masuk ke dalam pulau dan ternyata pulau itu memang benar pulau Surga karena keragaman kehidupan mahluk hidupnya yang hidup dibawah hutan duri raksasa tersebut. Naruto kemudian bertemu dengan Bee yang disebut-sebut sebagai Gurita yang akan membimbing Naruto. Bee adalah Hachibi yang berbentuk banteng gurita.

Killer Bee, dia sangan mirip dengan kakaknya (Raikage) dalam hal penampilan, berkulit gelap dan berotot kekar serta rambut putih kekuningan yang disisir semua ke belakang. Bee memkai kacamata hitam berbetuk oval dan pelindung dahi berwarna putih. Ia juga memakai flak jaket dari jonin Kumogakure dengan tali merah terikat di pinggangnya dan syal putih di lehernya. Dia membawa tujuh pedang di punggungnya.

Keesokah harinya setelah mereka tiba di pulau surga, Naruto kemudian mulai dilatih di bawah pengewasan Killer Bee. Bee membawa Naruto bersama kedua temannya menuju air terjun kejujuran. "Yo! Narutooo! Ayoo mulai latihan yeah!" ucap Bee dengan gaya enkanya.

"Yosh!" sahut Naruto kemudian ia mulai duduk di atas pulau kecil yang ada di bawah air terjun lalu bermeditasi.

Fuga yang juga ikut menonton malah berkomentar "Haiyah, tingkah jinchuuriki kadang-kadang sangat aneh" ujar Fuga dan langsung dikomentari oleh Sasuke. "Seperti kau bukan jinchuuriki saja" ucap Sasuke.

"Hah!" Fuga hanya menghela nafasnya.

Sementara itu Naruto telah masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya dan bertemu dengan sisi gelapnya. "Jumpa lagi, Naruto!" sapa Dark Naruto. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya.

"Aku datang untuk bicara denganmu" sahut Naruto.

"Jadi kau ingin bernegosiasi ya" ucap Dark Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas "Aku telah memikirkan tetang dirimu saat perjalanan menuju ke tempat ini. Aku memiliki jawaban untuk mengatasi kebencianmu" ucapnya.

Dark Naruto kemudian terlihat menggeram, ia sangat marah dengan Naruto "Apa kau akan melupakan semua dendam ini hah?" tanya Dark Naruto frustasi.

"Aku harus melupakannya karena tujuan hidupku bukanlah untuk dendam, tapi aku tak akan melukan dirimu. Aku tak akan melupakan masa laluku" ujar Naruto.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Dark Naruto.

"Terimaksih atas semuanya, karena kaulah yang membuat aku semakin kuat. Kau adalah diriku begitu juga sebaliknya oleh karena itu jangan merasa kesepian lagi, kita memiliki teman-teman yang harus kita lindungi dan karena merekalah aku bahagia sampai saat ini. Seharusnya kau melepas kebencianmu karena aku ingin kau bahagia dan tentunya kau ingin bahagia kan? Jangan bersembunyi lagi, kemarilah dan raih tanganku" ucap Naruto.

Dark Naruto terlihat merunduk. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan kebahagian" gumamnya.

"Percaya dengan diri sendiri dan jadilah diriku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ujar Naruto.

Dark Naruto mulai mengerti dan tersadar "Kalau begitu aku akan menyatu denganmu dan merasakan kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan" ucap Dark Naruto lalu ia berubah menjadi asap hitam kemudian masuk ke tangan kiri Naruto dan sesaat kemudian terdengar suara di udara _"Kekuatanku milikmu"_ ucap Dark Naruto yang kini telah terbebas dari penderitaan.

Naruto kemudian membuka matanya dengan penuh senyuman lega. Ia kini telah bisa mengeluarkan Kurama tanpa mengkawatirkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi karena dirinya sekarang sudah terbebas dari kebenciannya sendiri.

To be Continued.

Naruto akhirnya berhasil menangani sisi gelapnya dan iapun dihadiahi kekuatan special yang berada di tangan kirinya oleh Dark Naruto. Dark Naruto kemudian terbebas dari beban kebenciannya lalu Narutopun terbangun sambil tersenyum lega tanpa beban. "Haaah!" Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Baru kali ini aku merasa sangat tenang sekali seperti tak punya masalah sedikitpun-tebayo" celoteh Naruto lalu tersenyum kembali ke arah semua temannya.

Killer Bee juga ikut senang melihat Naruto yang telah berhasil mengatasi kebenciannya. "Kau hebat oh yeah!" ucap Bee berirama.

"Haiya_iayah… kita tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi" ucap Fuga dan membuat Naruto sedikit bingung.

Killer Bee kembali berirama "Oi Silver! Yo! Jangan banyak omong, Bakayaro! Konoyaro! Yeah!".

"Haiyah…" keluh Fuga lagi.

Killer Bee kemudian mengajak Naruto menuju ruangan yang berada di balik air terjun. Di dalamnya terdapat sembilan ruangan latihan berdasarkan bijuu masing-masing. "Okeee.. ayo masuk! Naruto!" ajak Killer Bee.

SaFuNaru dan Bee kemudian masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut untuk melanjutkan latihan berikutnya. Setelah di dalam, Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar langsung masuk ke ruang untuk Kyuubi dan diikuti oleh yang lainya.

Setelah berada di ruangan latihan untuk jinchuuriki Kyuubi, Bee kemudian meberikan intruksinya "Naruto! Duduk dan Konsentrasilah! Selanjutnya buka segelnya, Bakayaro! Konoyaro!" ujar Bee lalu Naruto langsung duduk bersila dan mulai berkonsentrasi sambil diperhatikan oleh kedua temannya.

"Haiyah… kita harus menunggu lagi" keluh Fuga dan langsung dijawab oleh Sasuke karena penasaran dengan Fuga. "Ada apa Fuga? Sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku ingin kencing" ujar Fuga sembarangan.

Dan langsung saja Sasuke menjawab seenaknya "Kencing saja di sini!" ucapnya dan Sasuke malah mendapakan pukulan dari Fuga tepat di kepalanya. "Ini tempat umum, dasar botol!" umpat Fuga sementara Sasuke hanya mengelus kepalanya dalam diam dan berexpresi datar.

Perseteruan singkat Fuga dan Sasuke sama sekali tak mengganggu Bee dan Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto akhirnya sampai di alam bawah sadarnya dan bertemu dengan Kurama. "Yo Kurama!" sapa Naruto.

" ** _Yo Naruto"_** balas Kurama.

" _Aku datang untuk membebaskanmu"_ ucap Naruto penuh semangat, kemudian ia mengangkat kemeja orengnya lalu memutar segel yang ada di perutnya dan hanya dengan menunggu sembilan detik, penjara Kurama langsung terbuka **_"Akhirnya aku bebas!"_** ucap Kurama kemudian Naruto bertanya _"Jadi apa selanjutnya Kurama?"_

" ** _Mmm"_** Kurama tampak berpikir. **_"Pertama-tama kita samakan dulu pikiran kita melalui toss"_** ucapnya.

" _Yosh!"_ sahut Naruto kemudian mereka berdua melakukan toss dan setelah tiga detik, Kurama langsung menghilang dari hadapan Naruto **_Poof!_** Kurama langsung berganti menjadi seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah panjang serta memiliki wajah yang mirip seperti Naruto.

Naruto menatap wanita itu lekan-lekan dan tanpa berkedip sedikitpun _"Cantiknye!"_ batin Naruto.

"Naruto!" panggil wanita itu secara tiba-tiba dan berhasil memecah lamunan Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto malah menatap wanita itu dengan sangat serius.

"Nah ayo tebak siapa aku, Naruto!" ucap Wanita itu.

Naruto kemudian mencerna kembali apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya dan setelah mengklarifikasi semuanya ia lalu berteriak "Huaaaaaa! Ternyata Kurama seorang ibu-ibu tebayo!" seru Naruto lalu seketika saja wanita itu mendekat dan memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras, "Dasar bodoh-tebane!" umpatnya.

"Ee.. Tebane?" Naruto langsung berpikir sesaat dan setelah ia sadar, ia langsung memeluk wanita itu dengan penuh haru.

Naruto akhirnya bertemu dengan ibunya, Kushina. Sambil memeluk ibunya ia berkata "Aku merindukanmu, Ibu-tebayo!".

"Kau ternyata sudah besar, Naruto!" balas Kushina sambil memeluk anaknya dengan hangat.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka lalu berhenti berpelukan dan Naruto kemudian langsung bertanya bagaimana ibunya bisa jatuh cinta dengan ayahnya "Bagaimana ibu bisa bertemu dengan ayah?".

"Eh kenapa kau menanyakan itu-tebane?" tanya balik Kushina.

"Karena yang belum aku ketahui adalah kisah cinta ibu dengan ayah" sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum girang.

Senyum Naruto yang tulus berhasil meluluhkan hati ibunya lalu ibunya mengabulkan permintaan anaknya itu. "Baiklah-tebane, lagipula aku melihat kau sudah akrab dengan Kurama. Jadi tak masalah aku mengabulkan permintaan anakku ini" ujar Kushina dan membuat Naruto tersenyum ria.

Kushina kemudian menceritakan kisahnya. "Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan ayahmu aku kira ia anak yang penakut". Khusina juga menceritakan kalau dirinya suka berkelahi dengan anak laki-laki sehingga dirinya dijuluki **_Red Hot Habbanerro_**. Kushina juga mengatakan kalau ia pernah membenci warna rambutnya. Dan pernah di suatu saat rambutnya malah menyelamatkan dirinya. Kushina bercerita pernah diculik oleh ninja Kumogakure, ia mengatakan duculik saat malam hari dan tak seorangpun mengetahui itu namun ia tetap berusaha mecari pertolongan. Kushina mencabut rambutnya untuk meninggalkan jejak dan berharap ada yang bisa menolongnya. Dan helaian demi helaian rambut yang dibuangnya itu akhirnya menyelamatkan diri Kushina, Minato akhirnya menemukan dan menyelamatkan dirinya. "Dan mulai saat itu kami mulai saling jatuh cinta dan disaksikan oleh bintang-bintang di langit. Rambutku yang dulu aku benci ternyata malah menuntunku menuju takdir cintaku" ujar Kushina. "Jadi katakan apa hasil dari si Kilat Kuning dengan si Merah Habbanerro, Naruto?"

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan masih tersenyum untuk beberapa saat. "Si Orange Konoha-tebayo!" seru Naruto lalu tiba-tiba saja Kurama berukuran mini muncul dihadapan mereka dan merusak momen indah reoni keluarga itu.

Kurama menunjuk hidung kedua Uzumaki itu dengan sinis mengunakan dua ekornya "Baka-tebane! Baka-tebayo! Berani-beraninya mengirimku ke tempat lain, baka Kushina! Kau menghinaku karena mengirimku ke tempat pembuangan akhir! Grrr!" geram Kurama kepada keduanya. Keluhan Kurama itu mendadak membuat keduanya langsung tertawa lebar lalu Kurama memilih merajuk.

Di luar, Fuga sudah mulai bosan melihat Naruto terus tersenyum dalam pertapaannya kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi Fuga langsung memukul kepala Naruto dengan pukulan keras milinya. **_PUAGH!_** Pukulan itu langsung membuat Naruto sadar kemudian Naruto langsung memaki Fuga "Kenapa kau membangunkanku-tebayo!" terikaknya kesal.

"Haiyah… memangnya kau tau aku yang memukulmu?" tanggapan Fuga sederhana.

Sedangkan Killer Bee yang penasaran apa yang terjadi langsung bertanya "Yo! Naruto! Apa yang terjadi bro! yeah!" tanya Bee sambil mengajak Naruto untuk toss.

Naruto malah menjawab dengan senyuman saja dan mebalas toss dari Bee lalu sesaat kemudian Bee ikut tersenyum. " Yo Naruto! Sekarang kau coba berubah ke wujud Kyuubi" ujar Bee.

Naruto langsung menjawab dengan penuh semangat "Yosh!".

Bee kemudian memberikan intruksinya "Sekarang konsentrasi lalu bertukar dengan Kyuubi".

Naruto berkonsentrasi kembali dan bertemu dengan Kurama. Mereka kemudian bertukar dan Naruto berubah menjadi Kurama sempurna yaitu rubah orange berekor sembilan.

"Aneh rasanya diriku dalam wujud Kurama-tebayo" celoteh Naruto.

" ** _Yo Naruto! Ayo bertukar sebentar, tanganku sudah gatal ingin menghajar Shimma"_** ucap Kurama dalam kepala Naruto.

"Oke!" sahut Naruto lalu keduanya langsung bertukar. Setelah itu Kurama menunjuk hidung Fuga **"Oi! Ayo duel, Kucing!"** seru Kurama kepada rival abadinya itu.

Fuga hanya mendengus saja dan seketika langsung berubah menjadi Shimma, si raja siluman si Singa putih bermuka sangar. **"Grrrrrrrr! Jangan sombong, dasar Permen Karet!"** geram Shimma.

Killer Bee juga mendadak bersemangat "Yo! Yo! Whiiiiiii!" ia juga berubah menjadi banteng gurita hachibi. **"Oh yeah, Bakayaro! Konoyaro!"** ucapnya dengan gaya enka menunjuk hidung Shimma dan Kurama.

" **Aku akan jadi wasit oh yeah!"** ucap Bee dalam wujud Gyuuki sementara Gyuuki sendiri hanya bisa sweatdrop.

" **Oi sapi, jadi juri yang jujur!"** ucap Shimma dan mendadak Gyuuki mengambil alih tubuhnya dan berkata **"Aku ini banteng dasar kucing!".**

" **Oi kau, jangan sembarang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, dasar sapi!"** umpat Shimma dan Kurama juga ikut kesal melihat tantangannya diabaikan.

" **DIAM KALIAN!"** teriak Kurama.

" **KAU YANG DIAM, ANJING PEKING!"** umpat Shimma dan Gyuuki bersamaan semntara para jinchuuriki mereka bertiga sedang menatak jagut masing-masing di dalam alam bawah sadar mereka.

Pertengkaran itu juga membuat kepala Sasuke memanas. Sasuke membakitkan Susano'o-nya lalu memukul secara bersamaan kepala ketiga monster berisik itu dengan tangan-tangan _Susano'o_ nya kemudian serempak ketiganya langsung marah. **"Jangan ikut-ikutan, dasar _Sekeliten_!"**umpat ketiganya. Sindiran itu kembali membuat otak Sasuke meluap dan para monster juga sama, mereka berempat sudah dikuasai emosi lau pertarungan gulatpun terjadi di ruangan itu. Mereka berempat bergulat segaligus dan suara gaduhnya sampai terdengar hingga keluar dan membuat keadaan diluar menjadi panic karena terjadi gempa besar dan buruknya baru pertama kali terjadi di pulau penyu ini.

Suara-suara gaduhpun mulai terdengar dari goa tempat para jinchuuriki berlatih.

" ** _Sapi perah sialan!"_**

" ** _Kucing garong gila!"_**

" ** _Dasar Ajing rabies!"_**

" ** _Tengorak cabe-cabean!"_**

 ** _Dash!_**

 ** _Bledar!_**

 ** _Bledur!_**

 ** _Kingss!_**

 ** _Krosak!_**

 ** _Kyaa! "Tulangku patah!"_**

 ** _Kroak! "Yahuu telurku pecah!"_**

 ** _Spelsh "Shit Gigiku copot"_**

 ** _Kret! "Huaa Jengotku patah!"_**

" ** _Ahoak! Ahoak! AHOOAAK!" suara gagak di angkasa._**

Sepuluh jam kemudian, Sasuke, Fuga, Naruto dan Bee keluar dengan tubuh babak belur dan benjol dimana-mana.

"Haiyah.. semua gigiku serasa mau rontok" keluh Fuga sambil memegangi mulutnya.

"Ite..i.. selangkanganku sakit sekali-tebayoooo!" keluh Naruto sambil berjalan sedikit mengangkang.

"Aih.. tak berguna! Tulang-tulangku serasa remuk" keluh Sasuke yang memegangi pinggangnya.

"A-a-aw aw.. daguku sakit bakayaro konoyaro!" keluh Bee.

Keempat pria itu kemudian menuju kamar masing-masing untuk segera tidur karena jam sudah menunjuk jam 03.00am dan mereka sepertinya sudah sangat kelelahan.

Keesokan siang harinya, mereka terbangun setengah sadar karena masih terlalu mengantuk lalu berkumpul di depan kamar mereka sambil saling menyapa walau masih dalam keadaan mengantuk berat.

Mendadak saja Sasuke, Naruto dan Bee terkejut setelah Fuga mengatakan sesuatu tentang perang. Masih dalam keadaan mata setengah terbuka, Fuga berkata dengan pelan "Perang akan segera terjadi. Hal yang mengerikan akan terjadi. Old man tak akan bisa meraih mimpinya, Hinata jadi janda, Sasuke jadi lumpuh" ucap Fuga dan seketika membuat ketiganya merasa sangat ngeri. Rasa ngantuk mereka bertiga juga langsung lenyap.

"Ja-jangan bercanda-tebayo" ucap Naruto yang menjadi kawatir.

Bee juga ngeri mendengarnya dan langsung menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sedang menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Fuga dengan curiga. "Jangan bercanda, Fuga! Manamungkin aku lumpuh" ujar Sasuke.

Fuga kemudian berkata kembali setelah sebelumnya sempat menguap "Huahem… Aku melihat masa depan kalian yang suram. Semua persendian Sasuke lepas. Kaki, tangan dan kepala Naruto terpisah. Bee tidak akan bisa mencapai surga susunya. Sangat mengerikan!" ucap Fuga datar membuat Bee dan Naruto semakin kalut sedangkan Sasuke semakin menyipit.

"Aku tidak percaya ramalan" bantah Sasuke untuk menghilangkan rasa kekawatirannya.

Kemudian Fuga berkata hal mengerikan lagi "Ini mimpi buruk" ujarnya datar dan serempak ketiga temannya menelan ludah bersamaan. Fuga kemudian berkata lagi "Tadi malam aku melihat gambaran kalian dengan jelas. Huahem….". Mendengar itu Bee dan Naruto langsung terjatuh dan mata Sasuke semakin menyipit lagi plus sweatdrop jumbo.

"Ini mimpi buruk" ucap Fuga lagi dengan nada datar.

Dan langsung saja Naruto berteriak "EEEEEE! Fuga hanya mimpi-tebayoooo!"

 ** _Ahohaaaaaak!_** Seekorburung gagak kemudian melintas begitu saja di atas kepala mereka berempat meninggalkan jalur yang sudah ditentukan oleh alam dan malah tebang nyasar ke ruangan tempat kamar mereka berjejer, gagak itu terbang rendah untuk menghindari radar keempat pria itu. Dan tentang perang, perang memang akan terjadi dan perang akan terpecah empat hari lagi menurut pembicaraan Tobi yang telah berlalu.

Di sisi lain, pasukan aliansi telah berkumpul di Negara Petir dan membuat base camp pertahanan di perbatasan barat daya Negara Petir. Wilayah tanpa tuan yang berada di bagian barat daya Negara petir adalah wilayah bebatuan yang kering serta luas dan akan menjadi arena perang ninja ke-4 yang tak bisa dihindari lagi.

Para petinggi pasukan aliansi berencana memancing tentara Akatsuki menyerbu ke wilayah tersebut, pemimpin tertinggi pasukan aliansi merekayasa seolah-olah Hachibi dan Kyuubi berada di base camp pertahanan dan tindakan mereka itu berhasil mengelabui mata-mata pihak Akatsuki.

Di base camp pertahanan, kelima Kage terlihat sedang membariskan semua pasukan alianshinya. Semua pasukan berbagai Negara telah berkumpul, mereka telah bersatu dalam satu tujuan dan satu pikiran, mau tak mau mereka harus bersatu demi meyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran. Walaupun telah bersatu, perseteruan masih ada di antara para pasukan dan untuk menangani itu, Gaara mempertaruhkan kepalanya demi membuat semua pasukan aliansi sejalan satu sama lain.

Di hadapan semua pasukan, Gaara yang sebagai komandan utama pasukan mulai berpidato dengan gagahnya. "Aku pernah membenci seluruh umat manusia karena ketidak adilan yang aku dapat sebagai jinchuuriki seperti yang dilakukan Akatsuki sekarang tapi aku disadarkan oleh seseorang lalu aku berteman dengan orang itu, dia menyelamatkanku. Dia menangis untukku padahal aku musuhnya. Kami saling melukai namun dia menganggapku teman. Dia menyelamatkanku. Kami bermusuhan, tapi kami sama-sama jinchuuriki. Dan ketika kami merasakan luka yang sama, tak ada darah yang sia-sia! Sekarang tidak ada permusuhan di sini! Karena kita semua sama-sama merasakan luka dari Akatsuki. Dan sekarang hanya ada nama Shinobi. Jika tidak ada yang bisa memaafkan Suna, setelah perang ini usai, silahkan penggal kepalaku! Sekarang musuh mengincar teman yang menyelamatkanku. Jika dia jatuh ke tangan musuh dunia akan kiamat. Aku ingin melindungi temanku dan juga melindungi dunia ini. Maka dari itu aku berharap kalian semua membantuku dengan kekuatan kalian" ujar Gaara dan membuat semuanya langsung bersorak menyerukan nama Gaara dengan penuh bangga lalu semua pasukan aliansi kemudian bersatu sepenuhnya.

Pasukan aliansi dibagi menjadi lima bagian yaitu :

Regu 1 (Pasukan tempur jarak sedang) yang dipimpin oleh Darui, dia adalah ninja Kumogakure yang dipercayai oleh para peninggi sebagai jendral perang pasukan regu satu, dia juga memiliki kepribadian yang sopan dan ia pria berkulit gelap serta memiliki rambut putih sebahu. Di pasukan ini, teman Naruto 'Tenten' bergabung di pasukan ini.

Regu 2 (Pasukan tempur jarak dekat) yang dipimpin oleh Kitsuchi, dia adalah ninja yang berasal dari Negara Tanah. Dia adalah pria dewasa yang memiliki tubuh yang besar serta sangar. Di dalam regu ini, Hinata dan sepupunya 'Neji' ikut terlibat di dalamnya.

Regu 3 (Pasukan tempur jarak menengah) yang dipimpin oleh Hatake Kakashi. Dalam regu ini beberapa teman Naruto juga terlibat yaitu Gai, Sakura, dan Lee.

Regu 4 (Pasukan tempur jarak jauh) yang dipimpin langsung oleh Gaara. Di sini juga berada Choji, Shikamaru dan Temari.

Regu 5 (Pasukan tempur jarak khusus) yang dipimpin oleh Mifune. Di pasukan ini melibatkan Kiba dan kakak perempuannya, Shino dan juga Ino.

Total pasukan aliansi berjumlah 140.000 orang diluar pasukan khusus yang diminta oleh Fuga. Sementara itu pasukan khusus tersebut telah siap pada posisinya dan tinggal menunggu komandan mereka.

Sementara itu, SaFuNaru dan Bee sedang menuju base camp pasukan aliansi. Dan di pihak Akatsuki, Trizh dan Tobi besama Zetsu, Kisame serta Kabuto telah berkumpul di markas Tobi, di lembah tengkorak. "Apa persiapanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Trizh kepada Tobi. Mereka sedang berdiri di mulut goa tempat persembunyian Tobi.

"Empat hari lagi, pasukanku akan siap sepenuhnya" sahut Tobi.

"Itu terlalu lama dan akan memberikan banyak peluang untuk musuh dalam mengatur strategi" ujar Trizh.

Kabuto kemudian meberikan usulannya "Aku bisa meningkatkan kekuatan Zetsu pitihmu, sehingga perang sudah bisa dimulai besok setelah matahari terbit" ujar Kabuto.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Tobi.

"Dengan tubuh Yamato. Dia adalah salah satu percobaan Tuan Orochimaru. Dia memiliki nutrisi yang baik untuk pasukan Zetsu putihmu" ujar Kabuto.

Trizh kemudian menyuruh Kabuto segera menangkap Yamato hari ini juga. "Berangkatlah!" seru Trizh.

"Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu" sahut Kabuto kemudian segera pergi.

Lalu Trizh menanyakan sesuatu kepada Zetsu. "Kau bawa informasi apa tentang musuh?" tanya Trizh.

Zetsu hitam kemudian menjawab mendahului Zetsu putih "Musuh membentuk pasukan aliansi lima Negara besar dan jumlah mereka mencapai 140.000 orang".

"Bagaimana tentang keempat target itu?" tanya Trizh lagi.

"Hacibi, Kyuubi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Fuga. Mereka sedang menuju perbatasan untuk bergabung dengan pasukan aliansi" ucap Zetsu putih.

Trizh kemudian menghirup nafas pelan. "Kita akan menghancurkan benteng mereka" ucap Trizh lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam goa dengan diikuti oleh Kisame lalu Tobi dan Zetsu.

Sementara itu Kabuto menyelinap ke Base Camp aliansi dengan berubah menjadi ular putih kecil dan secara kebetulan ia menemukan Yamato sedang berada di dalam salah satu kemah sendirian. _"Keberuntungan selalu bersamaku"_ batin Kabuto dalam wujut ular putinya. Kabuto kemudian masuk ke tenda dan langsung mematuk kaki Yamato sehingga membuatnya langsung pingsan. Kabuto lalu berubah ke wujud manusianya kemudian memasukkan Yamato ke dalam sebuah peti lalu pergi dengan shusin no jutsu miliknya.

Di sisi lain SaFuNaru baru saja sampai di base camp dan mereka langsung menuju kemah para pemimpin, di sana mereka bertemu dengan lima Kage dan ahli strategi perang milik Konoha. Naruto kemudian menanyakan keberadaan Yamato karena dari tadi dia belum melihatanya "Baa-chan, dimana kapten Yamato?"

"Aku memberinya missi untuk memata-matai musuh bersama Anko, jadi jangan terlalu kawatir" ujar Tsunade.

Saat itu juga Fuga langsung menanyakan pasukannya "Grandma, apa semuanya telah siap?" tanyanya.

Dan belum sempat Tsunade menjawab, Kazuto tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka semua "Master!" seru Kazuto memanggil Fuga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fuga.

"Musuh akan menyerang besok" ucap Kazuto sehingga membuat terkejut semua orang yang berada di tenda tersebut.

"APA?" teriak Raikage "Akatsuki, mereka benar-benar…grrr!"

Shikaku yang menyadari kekacauan itu langsung mengambil alih situasi "Aku dan semua rekanku akan mengatur ulang rencananya, kita hanya perlu merubah sedikit rencanya yang telah kita bicarakan sebelumnya. Serahkan saja padaku" ujarnya.

Fuga juga menanbahi "Aku akan segera menyelesaikan segala persiapan untuk perang besok. Dimana pasukanku?" tanyanya.

"Pasukanmu telah menunggumu sejak tadi di luar" sahut Gaara.

Fuga kemudian menyahut "Pastikan pasukan tempurmu berbaris di belakangku. Rencana telah berubah dan tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan rencana yang lain lagi" ucapnya.

"Semuanya telah diperhintungkan" ujar Gaara.

"Oke sampai jumpa di medan perang. Aku dan pasukanku akan dan sudah siap sebelum matahari terbit" ucap Fuga kemudian keluar tenda untuk menemui pasukannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Naruto kepada semuanya.

Raikage kemudian mengambil alih "Bee, kau dan Naruto akan tetap bertahan di markas pusat sebelum kami memerintahkan kalian untuk turun ke medan perang. Tugas kalaian adalah mengalahkan pemimpin musuh sedangkan Sasuke, kau menjaga benteng tengah bersama pasukan Gaara" ujar Raikage.

"Okey!" sahut Bee.

"Baiklah-tebayo" sahut Naruto sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam.

 ** _-0000-_**

Perbatasan Negara petir dari utara sampai selatan dijaga ketat di lima titik, dimana kelima titik itu adalah pintu masuk menuju Negara Petir. Benteng pertahanan di titik paling utara dekat pantai dijaga oleh pasukan Darui, lalu di titik selanjutnya dijaga oleh pasukan Mifune, di titik tengah dijaga oleh pasukan Gaara, lalu di selatan benteng tengah di jaga oleh pasukan Kakashi dan titik paling selatan dijaga pasukan Kitsuchi.

Setelah pembagian tugas selesai, semua pemimpin segera membawa pasukan mereka menuju titik-titik yang telah ditentukan di hari itu juga, mengingat esok harinya musuh akan segera menyerang.

 **Dini hari, 04.00am.** Fuga telah berada di benteng pertahanan di titik tengah tepat di dua kilometer dari markas pusat. Lalu pasukan Gaara juga sudah siap pada posisinya di belakang pasukan Fuga dan begitu juga semua pasukan yang lain. Pasukan tim medis juga telah siap di semua titik pertahanan dan juga tim pelacak menggunakan radar chakra telah siap di markas pusat begitu juga dengan ninja komunikasi telah siap dengan alat-alat listrik yang menghubukan mereka ke pemancar telepati.

Sebelum perang terjadi, sebaiknya kita lihat dua jam ke belakang sebelum sekarang. ± 13 kelometer dari medan perang tepatnya di markas pertahanan pasukan Akatsuki, Tobi besama 100.000 pasukan clone Zetsu putih telah siap dan hanya menunggu perintah Trizh saja untuk menyerbu medan perang.

Sampai saat ini Trizh belum memanggil pasukan iblisnya sehingga Tobi harus menanyakan kesiapan Trizh. "Trizh! Dimana pasukan yang kau katakan itu?" tanya Tobi.

Trizh terlihat hanya berdiri di depan semua pasukan Zetsu putih. Di samping kanan kirinya ia ditemani oleh Kabuto dan Kisame sementara Tobi ada di belakang mereka bersama Zetsu yang asli dan semua pasukannya.

Trizh mendiamkan pertanyaan Tobi sambil memandang ke arah medan perang dan Tobi tetap menunggu jawaban Trizh. Setelah satu menit Trizh akhirnya bicara "Pasukanku akan siap sekarang juga" kemudian Trizh menghentak tanah dengan telapak tangan kanannya kemudian muncul gerbang raksasa yang terbuat dari tulang belulang.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu gerbang iblis itu terbuka untuk membangkitkan dan mengeluarkan ribuan pasukan tengkorak. Trizh membangkitkan jiwa-jiwa yang telah terkubur di dalam tanah, jiwa-jiwa orang-orang yang mati saat perang shinobi satu hingga ke-3. Setelah 10 menit ritual kebangkitan itupun selesai.

Pasukan tengkorak yang lengkap dengan baju baja perang dan senjata-senjata ninja masing-masing, kini telah berbaris rapi di hadapan Trizh. Trizh kemudian memerintahkan semua pasukannya untuk bersiap, sementara itu Tobi terlihat ngeri melihat pasukan iblis milik Trizh. "Semua pasukanku, berangkatlah ke medan perang!" seru Trizh dan pasukannya yang berjumlah mencapai 150.000 prajurit segera menuju medan perang.

Tobi juga memerintahkan semua pasukannya bergerak "Kita juga berangkat!" seru Tobi dan dijawab dengan sorakan semua pasukannya.

Kabuto juga mulai bergerak **_"Kuchiyose Edo Tensei!"_** ia memanggil empat peti. Ia membangkitkan empat mantan Kage kecuali Hokage dan mengendalikan mereka untuk segera pergi ke medan perang bersama pasukan yang lain sementara dirinya tetap berada di markas untuk mengendalikan pasukan Edo Tenseinya itu.

 **05.00am. Perang terpecah.**

Fuga memimpin pasukannya untuk terus memanah pasukan musuh yang semakin mendekat. "TEMBAK!" teriak Fuga sampai-sapai urat lerehnya tampak. "TEMBAK TERUS!" teriaknya lagi.

 ** _Splash!_**

 ** _Splash!_**

 ** _Splash!_**

 ** _Panah-panah dilepaskan ke udara lalu menikung jatuh ke bawah._**

 ** _Cuk!_**

 ** _Cuk!_**

 ** _Cuk!_**

 ** _Slash!_**

 ** _Syak!_**

 ** _Musuh tertahan untuk menghalau hujan panah dan tak sedikit dari mereka yang terkena panah._**

"TEMBAKAN PANAH API!" teriak Fuga lagi.

 ** _Syung! Syung! … Syung!_**

 ** _Blarh! Blarh! Blurh!_**

 ** _Musuh-musuh banyak yang tebakar._**

Fuga kembali menyerukan perintahnya "PASUKAN UDARA, SERANG!" teriaknya.

Sai dan 5000 pasukannya langsung lepas landas. **_Wush! Wush! …. !_** kemudian pasukan mereka mulai menjatuhkan bom-bom dari udara. **_Ciung! Ciung! DU-DUAR! BUAR! BLAR! GRUDUGHHH! BLEDAR!_**

Fuga kembali berteriak "AKTIFKAN BOM RANJAU!". Para pasukan pengendali di bawah pimpinan Fuga langsung berjejer dibelakan Fuga kemudian langsung melakukan hanseal **_"Bomb Attack!"._** Para pasukan meledakkan bom ranjau yang berbentuk bola duren yang sengaja ditanam di medan perang oleh pasukan Fuga sebelum perang ini terjadi.

 ** _DAR!_**

 ** _BUR DUAR!_**

 ** _BLEDAR!_**

 ** _KRUGG!_**

 ** _DARRRR!_**

Tubuh-tubuh musuh terlempar ke udara, api-api mengembang di medan tempur, debu dan asap mekar di langit dan kini medan tempur yang dulunya datar menjadi cekung dimana-mana. Sedangkan mental musuh sekarang ini telah tertekan akibat serangan itu. Pasukan akatsuki kehilangan 40.000 lebih pasukannya di awal peperangan ini.

Fuga kembali berteriak "ATTACKKKKK!" serunya dan semua pasukan langsung turun ke medan tempur untuk membantai musuh yang tersisa.

Gaara langsung membantai musuh-musuh dengan tinju pasirnya, memberi mimpi buruk pada pasukan tengkorak dengan **_Sand Tsunami_** jutsunya dan menghancurkan setiap kepala Zetsu putih yang mendekatinya dengan **_Trouble Sand Grip_** (Cengkram pasir) miliknya.

100 meter di arah jam 3 dari Gaara, Sikamaru dan Temari terlihat berjuang bersama melawan para pasukan musuh. **_"Kagemane no jutsu!"_** Shikamaru mengikat beberapa musuh dengan jutsu pengendali bayangan andalannya dan mengendalikan musuh-musuhnya untuk bunuh diri sedangkan Temari menghempas para musuh yang mendekat dengan kipas miliknya. **_"Wind Blade!"_** Temari juga memotong tubuh musuhnya.

70 meter di depan Shikamaru, Sasuke meninju para pasukan musuh dengan brutal menggunakan empat tangan tengkorak _Susano'o_ yang keluar dari sisi kanan dan kiri Sasuke. Tengan-tangan _Susano'o_ yang berwarna ungu itu merobek tubuh Zetsu putih seperti merubek kertas, menghancurkan kepala tentara tengkorang dengan genggamannya seperti sedang menghancurkan gumpalan tanah, metahkan pingang tentara iblis seperti mematahkan kayu bakar, mencabut secara pakasa kepala Zetsu putih seperti mencabut paku pada papan, menusuk mata Zetsu putih dengan dua jari tangan _Susano'o_ -nya bahkan Sasuke membangkitkan _Susano'o_ secara penuh untuk memenuhi kesenangan membunuhnya. Sasuke dalam hujud Susano'o yang tak begitu besar mengambil setiap tubuh iblis tengkorang kemudian menancapkan kaki mereka ke dalam tanah hingga membentung persegi panjang jika setiap titik dihubungkan, ia kemudian membuat tongkat dari tulang lalu bermain _Golf ala Susano'o_. **_"Plak!"_** Sasuke memukul empat kepala iblis tengkorang itu secara bersamaan ke empat arah yang berbeda **_"Ciung… Pluk!"_** empat kepala itu malah jatuh di banker yang tercipta akibat ledakan bom pasukan Sai tadi. **_"Sial!"_** umpat Sasuke.

130 meter di arah utara dari Sasuke, Sai sedang melukis berbagai macam mahluk hidup dengan gerakan tangan yang sangat cepat. **_"Art Style : Ekosistem Attack!"_** Macan, Gajah, Dinosaurus hingga tanaman merambat ia kerahkan untuk menyerang musuh. Ia juga membuat tanaman bergerak yang menyerupai meriam pendek bahkan membuat tanaman yang bisa meledak yaitu Bom Kentang. Sai memang sempat terinspirasi dari sebuah game yang terkenal di Konoha.

250 meter di arah jam 8 dari Sai, Fuga menghajar musuh dengan ganas dalam wujud sennin. **_"Purple Thunder Fist!"_** Fuga memukul rahang iblis tengkorak dari bawah hingga retak dan lepas. **_"Lightning Swing!"_** Fuga mencengkram kepala Zetsu putih yang mendekatinya dengan sentuhan tangan petirnya lalu mendorong kepala Zetsu ke bawah dan menghantamkannya ke permukaan tanah hingga hancur. **_"Lightning Arm!"_** Fuga melompat lalu memukul wajah Zetsu putih dan saat kedua kakinya sudah mendarat ia mendorong wajah Zetsu dengan kuat hingga terlempar sangat keras ke depan. Fuga lagi-lagi melompat tinggi dan memukul keras batok kepala iblis tengkorak yang ada di hadapannya **_"Lighting Fist!" Kruak!_** Tubuh tengkorak itu kemudian hancur berkeping-keping. Fuga juga melakukan serangan brutal lainnya yaitu mencengkran muka Zetsu putih dengan **_Lighting Arm_** lalu menghancurkan wajahnya, ia juga mencabut tangan dan kaki musuh-musuhnya, merobek dada Zetsu yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan ** _Lighting Finger_** (jari petir), memotong tulang-tulang iblis tengkorak dengan Gokumonjinya bahkan sampai menusuk mulut-mulut para Zetsu putih yang banyak bicara di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang berada di markas semakin merasa terkekang, "BAA-CHAN!" panggilnya setengan menggeram "Aku juga ingin bersenang-senang di medan perang" ucapnya lalu didukung oleh Bee. "Yo! Naruto benar yeah! Mendan perang itu asik yeah! Te-te. Te. TeBayoo… o yeah! Kono yaro!" irama Bee.

Lalu mendadak Raikage Ay mengeram kesal "BEEEEEE! Ku patahkan tulangmuuuuu! ERRRR!".

Kemudian Bee menyahut "Yo Broasa! Jangan ahoak yeah!" nyanyi Bee.

Tsunade langsung angkat bicara saat itu juga. "Kalian boleh pergi tapi kalian harus tetap mengikuti perintah dari markas" ujarnya dan langsung dijawab oleh Naruto dengan penuh semangat "OKE!" teriaknya semangat sambil mengangkat tangan ke atas dan langsung masuk ke mode bijuu dan seluruh tubuh Naruto sekarang bersinar emas.

 **Mode Bijuu Naruto** , tubuhnya bersinar emas karena diseliputi oleh cakra emas gabungan dari chakra Kurama dan cakra dirinya sendiri plus kekuatan chakra gelap yang baru saja ia dapatkan serta gabungan chakra _sennin_ nya juga (chakra sennin itu ia dapat dari Kurama yang diminta Naruto untuk melakukan pertapaan, karena Kurama akan mampu menampung energy alam dalam jumlah besar karena chakra Kurama sendiri sangat banyak dan Kurama tak mungkin membatu). Pada jubah chakra bagian punggung tercetak lambang Yin dan Yang yang melambangkan bulan dan matahari. Pada setiap pipinya tercetak tiga garis tebal yang berjejer dari atas ke bawah. Pedang kembarnya juga berubah menjadi pedang emas.

Setelah mendapat izin dari Tsunade, Naruto langsung lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri tadi meninggalkan Bee. "Yo! Naruto ahoak bakayao! Si Kilatan Emas yeah!" syair Bee dan ia kemudian menyusul ke medan perang.

" _Si Kilat emas, heh!"_ gumam Tsunade.

 ** _-Golden Lightning Flash-_**

Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan Fuga dan langsung menginjak muka dua Zetsu yang kebetulan menyerang Fuga lalu mengilasnya ke tanah seperti sedang membunuh serangga toilet namun tindakan Naruto malah membuat Fuga marah "BAKAYARO!" Fuga memukul kepala Naruto dengan ** _Super_** **_Lightning Fist_** sehingga membuat kepala Naruto bergetar seperti garputala. "Jangan mengambil musuh-musuhku, AHOAK!" umpat Fuga kemudian.

Setelah sembilan detik kemudian, Naruto berhenti bergetar. "Sory mory Fuga-tebayo!" ucapnya. Dan sebelum Fuga menjawab, puluhan musuh telah menyerbu ke arah mereka dan Naruto segera melakukan puluhan handseal dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto kemudian menghirup udara masuk ke hidungnya **_"Golden Kurama Bomb!"_** Naruto memuntahkan sepuluh Kurama kecil yang terbuat dari chakra emas kemudian melompat dan menempel di setiap musuh-musuh yang mendekat lalu meledak seperti dinamit. **_Blarrr!_** Kepala musuh-musuhnya langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

Naruto kemudian melesat lagi ke arah musuh dan membuat Fuga menepak keningnya karena melihat Naruto selalu tergesa-gesa "Haiyah!" keluhnya kemudian ia lari ke arah Naruto pergi.

100 meter di depan, Naruto menghujani musuh-musuhnya dengan rasengannya. **_"Rasen Bijuudama!" Blar!_** Naruto membungkam mulut salah satu Zetsu putih dengan rasengannya dan di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Kurama menyoraki Naruto dengan semangat **_"Go Naruto! Lumat abis mereka semua dan jangan berikan Fuga musuh sedikitpun!"_** ucap Kurama penuh semangat sambil menunjuk ke depan.

Sementara Fuga yang ada di belakang dan telah kehilangan mode senninya malah semakin kesal karena tak disisakan musuh sedikitpun. "Kurang ajar!" geram Fuga kemudian ia langsung berubah ke bentuk Shimma ukuran singa normal. **_"FUCK YOU ANAK ANJING!"_** umpat keras Shimma kesal sambil mengancungkan jari tengahnya. Shimma kemudian melesat kencang menyalip Naruto dan mencakar habis musuh-musuh yang ada di hadapan Naruto. **_"GGERRRRRR!"_** geram Shimma **_"YOU! BAD DOG! Sleepy Sleepy!"_** ucapnya sambil menatap ke arah Naruto yang tak tau apa-apa mengapa Shimma menatapnya dengan tajam tapi Kurama mengerti dan langsung bertukar dengan Naruto dan kemudian Narutopun berubah menjadi Kurama sebesar anjing normal.

Kurama menatap sengit rivalnya itu **_"Gerrrrrr! Jangan sonbong dasar kucing!"_** umpatnya.

Keduanya lalu saling tatap sinis dan saling menjambak bulu dada masing-masing. **_"Kau sudah sombong hanya baru membunuh musuh sebagian kecil, dasar anak anjing!"_** balas Shimma.

" ** _Kau ngajak bertarung hah! Jangan sok hebat, Kucing!"_** umpat Kuramalalu pergulatanpun terjadi. Kedua siluman itu kemudian berguling-guling saling menghantam wajah masing-masing, kemudian bergulat seperti trenggiling menyebabkan banyak pasukan Zetsu dan iblis tengkorak yang ada di sekitar mereka menjadi korban tergilas dan sementara itu, Fuga dan Naruto yang berada di alam bawah sadar mereka hanya bisa memijat kening melihat ulah rekan-rekan mereka itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Bee dalam wujud Gyuuki ukuran sedang dan Sasuke dalam wujud Susano'o ukuran sedang datang melerai Shimma dan Kurama yang sedang bergulat. Gyuuki menarik salah satu ekor Kurama untuk mengehentikannya dan Susano'o Sasuke sedang menarik satu kaki Shimma. Walaupun sudah ditarik seperti itu, Kurama dan Shimma tetap aja saling adu tinju. Dan akibat dari berseteruan itu, banyak Zetsu putih dan iblis tengkorak yang mati terkena serangan nyasar dari mereka.

Di sisi lain, semua orang yang berada di markas hanya bisa mengeleng-geleng kepala saja melihat tinggkah para monster itu. "Anjing dan Kucing memang tak pernah akur" ujar Tsunade yang sedang duduk di mejanya.

"Aku baru tau kalau bijuu itu benar-benar memiliki sifat yang aneh" imbuh Raikage.

Di pertahannan titik paling utara, ribuan pasukan Zetsu dan pasukan iblis yang dipimpin oleh Deidara, Sasori, Azuma, Kakuzu, Ginkaku dan Kinkaku, Dan Kato (mantan kekasih Tsunade), Hisashi (Ayah Neji), Chiyo, dan Kimimaro menggempur pasukan Darui. Pasukan Darui dipaksa menghadapi beberapa tentara Edo Tensei yang kuat dan berhasil memaksa Shikaku merubah strategi tempurnya. Shikaku akhirnya mengirim pasukan Mifune sebagai bala bantuan untuk pasukan Darui.

Di sisi lain, pasukan Gaara juga digempur habis-habisan oleh pasukan edo tensei. Tujuh ninja pedang legendary dibangkitkan, empat kage terhebat dalam sejarah juga datang menyerang titik tengah dan musuh juga menambah jumlah pasukan yang menyerang di titik tengah. Serangan dadakan ini juga membuat Shikaku semakin terdesak, ia memutuskan pasukan Kakashi untuk datang membantu pasukan Gaara. Dan kini dua pertahanan aliansi menjadi melemah dan hanya tersisa beberapa pasukan saja yang menjaga. Sementara Shikaku yang berada di markas sedang memikirkan rencana berikutnya jika-jika pertahanan yang kosong digempur musuh.

Peperangan di dua titik ini berlangsung sangat sengit. Pasukan aliansi maupun pasukan Akatsuki saling membunuh dengan kejam namun kerugian yang paling besar tetap menimpa pihak aliansi. Pasukan aliasi malah menjadi terdesak akibat gempuran besar itu dan sementara itu empat ninja hebat andalan pasukan aliansi malah asik berseteru di barisan paling depan dengan wujud monster mereka sehingga jendral-jendral pasukan musuh mudah menggempur pasukan aliansi dengan mudah.

Saat sore menjelang, kedua belah pihak memutuskan saling mundur untuk beristirahat bukan berarti Zetsu putih ataupun tentara iblis lelah melainkan pemimpin mereka butuh istirahat. Pasukan Akatsuki membangun kemah 100 meter di belakang medan perang, tepatnya di belakang dua tempat yang menjadi titik medan pertempuran.

 ** _-Kemah pasukan Gaara dan Kakashi-_**

Naruto terlihat duduk bersandar di tiang sebuah tenda dengan hidung disumbat dengan sebuah kapas dan beberapa luka cakar di sekujur tubuhnya. Disamping Naruto terlihat Fuga yang sedang duduk bersila dengan keadaan diperban pada kaki dan tangannya akibat luka gigit. Bee juga duduk di samping Fuga, ia juga mengalami sedikit luka patah di bagian muka sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengalami luka gores yang tak begitu parah. Keadaan mereka berempat bisa dibilang memperhatinkan, selain luka akibat ulah mereka sendiri, mereka juga mendapat amarah besar dan tamparan keras dari Hokage dan Raikage karena telah membuat pasukan aliasi mendapat rugi besar di pertempuran pertama yang baru saja selesai.

"Oi Fuga, kita sekarang malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Haiyah… Kita hanyalah korban dari perseteruan yang tidak jelas" jawab Fuga.

Bee juga ikut mengeluh, "Semua. Terjadi. Karena kalian Bakayaro! Konoyaro!" sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam saja sambil memasang muka datar. Mereka berempat akhirnya saling diam sedangngkan jauh di alam bawah sadar mereka, Shimma dan Kurama saling membuang muka satu sama lain.

Jauh dari tempat mereka berempat duduk, Sai sedang memperhatikan mereka. Sai kemudian mengambil buku hariannya lalu menulis _'Perang hari ini sepertinya membuat teman-temanku sangat kelelahan dan 40.000 pasukan kami juga telah gugur dalam perang pertama ini, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi besok. Sepertinya musuh kami sangat kuat walaupun kami berhasil membunuh setengah pasukan musuh. Total pasukan kami tersisa kurang lebih 100.000 sementara tentang pasukan musuh, kami belum tau pasti beberapa jumlahnya tapi Kazuto teman baru kami mengatakan musuh telah kehilangan 60% pasukannya'_. Setelah menulis itu semua, Sai memasukan buku hariannya ke dalam tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa lalu masuk ke tendanya untuk beristirahat.

Di pihak lain, para petinggi Akatsuki sedang mengatur siasat baru mereka. Trish (hologram), Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame (hologram), dan Kabuto (hologram) sedang mengadakan rapat di dalam sebuah tenda besar di seberang medan perang titik tengah. "Kita telah kehilangan banyak pasukan dan kau Tobi! Besok kau turun ke medan perang. Kita butuh _back up_ kekuatan" perintah Trizh hologram dan ia yang asli berada di tenda utara.

"Serahkan saja padaku" sahut Tobi.

Kemudian Kabuto bicara "Aku juga akan menambah kekuatan di titik tengah, perang besok akan lebih menantang" ujarnya.

"Pasukan kita tinggal 111.000 lagi, kita harus menyelesaikan perang ini secepatnya" ucap Trizh.

Tobi kemudian beropini "Kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan perang ini besok, empat orang itu menghalangi kita dan kemungkinan perang ini akan berlangsung lama".

"Maka dari itu kita harus mengatur strategi yang tepat" ucap Trizh.

 **Kemudian di esok harinya 06.00am.** Di medan perang titik tengah, 20.000 pasukan Akatsuki menyerbu sementara pasukan Gaara dan Kakashi masih tetap bertahan di benteng.

"LEDAKAN!" tiba-tiba Fuga berteriak kemudian para pasukannya yang hanya tersisa beberapa ribu saja melakukan segel tangan **_"katsu!"._**

 ** _Blar! Blar! Blar! Blak! Duar!_** pasukan Fuga yang tersisa hanya 6000 lagi tetap berjuang keras dan meledakkan ranjau bom yang dipasang di medan perang di malam sebelum perang hari ini secara grilia. **_Boom!_**

Bom-bom itu berhasil menghancurkan hampir semua pasukan musuh yang berjumlah 20.000 tersebut namun tak lama kemudian 30.000 pasukan yang dipimpin tujuh ninja pedang legendaries menyerbu.

Garaa kemudian berteriak "SERANG!". Semua pasukan langsung bersorak dan menyerbu ke medan perang.

"YOOOOSHHHHHHH!" teriak Lee yang berlari bersama gurunya, Gai "Gai-sensei, ayo bertarung sampai mati!" serunya.

"YOSH LEE!" teriak Gai sementara Kakashi yang ada di sisi kanannya hanya tersenyum kecil.

SaFuNaru dan Bee berada di bariasan paling depan, sementara kekasih mereka sedang berada di tenda peristirahatan untuk mengobati prajurit yang terluka.

SaFuNaruBee maupun mantan tujuh pedang legendaries saling membantai musuh masing-masing. Mantan tujuh ninja pedang ini adalah Zabusa, Ringo Ameyuri dengan pedang Raito no Kiba (pedang petir berujung tombak), Akebino Jinin membawa pedang seperti kapak raksasa dan palu besar, Kuriarare Kushimaru dengan pedang berbentuk jarum jahit, Munashi Jinpachi dengan pedang peledak Bakuto, sedangkan dua yang lainnya masih hidup yaitu Kizame yang menjadi tangan kanan Trizh serta Chojiro yang menjadi pengawal Mizukage. Mereka terus saling membantai sampai ke dua belah pihak berhadapan di tengah-tengah medan perang.

 ** _SaFuNaru VS Edotensei Lima mantan ninja pedang legendaries._**

"Ini kabar buruk" ucap Fuga.

"Ada kabar apa, Fuga?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita akan bertarung dengan lima maniak pedang" sahut Fuga sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam saja.

"Oke, ayo segera bereskan mereka-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Oke!" sahut Fuga lalu ketiganya segera masuk ke formasi 'V' dimana Fuga berada di posisi belakang sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke siap menyerang musuh dengan kenjutsu mereka. Dan Bee sendiri terpisah dengan SaFuNaru dan bertarung di arah lain bersama Lee dan Gai.

Sementara itu lima edotensei ninja pedang kini sedang berhadapan dengan SaNaru sementara Fuga sedang mempersiapkan gulungan penyegel jauh di belakang SaNaru. Pihak ninja pedang merasa diremehkan oleh SaNaru dan Zabusa langsung akat bicara "Untuk melawan mereka tak butuh banyak orang, dua lawan dua itu lebih baik. Aku maju" ucap Zabusa.

"Aku yang turun bertarung" ucap Kushimaru.

"Maju!" seru Zabusa lalu melesat bersama Kushimaru ke arah SaNaru sementara tiga yang lain bertarung dengan pasukan aliansi yang menyerang di sekitar mereka.

SaNaru langsung menghunus pedang kemudian maju bertarung.

 ** _Trang! Sying! Syang! Syesh! Trang! Splash!_** Keempatnya saling mengadu ketajaman pedang mereka masing-masing, Naruto melawan Zabusa dan Sasuke melawan Kushimaru sementara Fuga sedang merapal hendseal yang panjang "Uma-I- U-Ne-Saru-Ushi…". Di depannya, SaNaru terus bertarung menghadang ZaKushi. Mereka bertarung sangat sengit dimana pihak SaNaru sulit dijatuhkan begitu juga pihak lawannya yang telah mendapatkan kekuatan tambahan dari Trizh.

 ** _Trang! Syosh! Tring!_**

Naruto dan Zabusa terus mengadu ketajaman pedang mereka dimana Zabusa memanggil kembali pedangnya yang sempat dikuasai oleh Suigetsu. Keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah, pedang mereka seakan-akan juga ikut bersemangat terlihat dari percikan-percikan bunga api yang selalu muncul saat beradu dan sedikitkpun mata pedang mereka tak mengalami kerusakan.

Tak jauh di sebelah kiri Naruto bertarung, Sasuke terlihat sedang menghindari lesatan pedang jarum milik Kushimaru yang menusuk lengkap dengan benang bajanya. "Jangan coba-coba menjaritku dengan jarum jelek seperti itu!" umpat Sasuke sambil terus menepis serangan Kushimaru. **_Trang! Sying! Sying!._**

"Jangan sombong, Lady Boy!" balas Kushimaru dan membuat Sasuke emosi. Sasuke kemudian menerobos ke depan mendekati Kushimaru walau saat itu dia mendapat serangan cepat dari pedang jarum musuhnya namun Sasuke mampu menepis dan menghindar dengan tepat.

Saat Sasuke berada 1 meter di depan Kushimaru, Kushimaru melempar pedang jarumnya untuk menusuk dada Sasuke namun Sasuke langsung melompat ke atas sehingga pedang jarum itu menancap di tanah lalu sebelum Kushimaru menarik jarumnya, Sasuke telah menancapkan Habakirinya tepat di bagian atas kepala Kushimaru lalu kaki Sasuke mendarat di tanah dua detik kemudian sedangkan Kushimaru hanya tersenyum. "Kau memang tak berguna" ucap Sasuke merasa kesal karena serangannya itu tak membuat musuhnya mati. Sasuke kemudian mencabut pedangnya lalu menoleh ke arah belakang "Fuga!" serunya. Sementara itu Naruto telah berhasil memotong kepala Zabusa namun tetap masih hidup dan ia langsung melompat ke belakang mendekati Fuga "Sekarang, Fuga!" seru Naruto.

"….. Tatsu – Tora – Mi!". Gulungan di hadapan Fuga langsung bersinar putih terang lalu keluar dua roh harimau yang langsung menerkam Zabuza dan Kushimaru lalu menariknya ke dalam gulungan kemudian tersegel selamanya.

Tidak disangka-sangaka, ninja pedang yang lain langsung menyerang ke arah Fuga mencoba untuk merebut gulungan miliknya namun Kakashi dan beberapa pasukan klan Nara datang kemudian langsung menghentikan serangan para ninja pedang dengan jutsu pengendali bayangan milik klan Nara.

Kali ini Naruto yang turun, ia mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil dari dalam saku celananya lalu melemparnya ke hadapan para ninja pedang kemudian mulai melakukan sebuah handseal 'Mi' gulungan itu langsung terbuka dan terdapat lambang klan Uzumaki yang bersinar di atasnya dan langsung menyedot semua ninja pedang yang tersisa ke dalam gulungan. "Jangan macam-macam dengan klan Uzumaki" ucap Naruto di akhir penyegelannya.

Sasuke yang terkesima dari jauh langsung mendekati Naruto kemudian menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu "Aku tidak takut denganmu, Dobe!".

"Dasar kau Teme!" umpat Naruto. Namun sebelum pembicaraan itu berakhir, sesuatu jatuh seperti meteor dari atas langit dan mengangkat debu asap ke atas membuat SaFuNaru dan yang lain kembali serius. Sementara itu tentara Akatsuki masih tetap banyak dan sekarang datang sesuatu yang sangat kuat ke medan perang utama.

Setelah semua asap debu turun, seseorang pria berpakaian baja berwarna merah dan memiliki rambut yang begitu panjang serta memiliki tatapan mata tajam mulai terlihat. Pasukan aliansi menjadi terkejut karena kemunculan pria itu dan dia tidak sendirian, pria itu bersama beberapa ninja edotensei lagi yaitu keempat mantan kage.

Fuga yang tau siapa yang datang langsung menyambut pria itu. "Madara!" seru Fuga dan seketika membuat semuanya terkejut kecuali Naruto yang telah diberitahu siapa musuh yang baru datang itu.

"Darimana kau tau dia madara Fuga?" tanya Langsung Sasuke. "Bahkan kau lahir di era yang berbeda dengannya" ucapnya lagi.

"Sasuke, jangan lupa kalau aku ini memiliki Shimma" sahut Fuga untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Sasuke. Namun sebenarnya Fuga tau tentang Madara dari buku yang pernah ia baca. Fuga kemudian menatap ke arah Madara "Sudah lama sekali aku memimpikan untuk mengalahkanmu, Madara!" tunjuk Fuga.

Madara kemudian tertawa dan berkata "Hahahaha! Kau anak ingusan mencoba menantangku?".

Fuga kemudian langsung menjawab "Aku malah meragukan kekuatanmu".

Perkataan Fuga sukses membuat Madara marah lalu berteriak keras "HUAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" teriakan Madara menciptakan angin tajam yang besar dan mampu menyayat segalanya yang berada di sekitarnya bahkan para kage yang berada di sampingnya langsung menjadi korban amarahnya. Beruntung angin itu berhasil ditahan oleh prisai pasir raksasa yang debentuk oleh Gaara dengan dibantu oleh para ninja pengendali tanah pihaknya untuk melindungi pasukan alansi.

Sedangkan di pihak kabuto sendiri, ia terlihat kecewa dengan rauman Madara tersebut. "Dasar Si Madara, dia malah menghancurkan para kage. Hmmm… baiklah terserah kau saja mau melakukan apa di sana dan aku akan berfokus pada mereka" ucap Kabuto sambil menatap dua pion yang ada di hadapannya.

Sementara di markas aliansi, kemunculan Madara membuat suasana di markas semakin tegang.

Raikage tiba-tiba saja memukul meja "Grrrrr! Siapa lagi dia?" tanya Ay geram sementara itu Tsunade, Ohnoki dan Mei terlihat tetap tenang walau sebenarnya mereka tidak tenang.

Ohnoki yang berada bersama mereka langsung angkat bicara "Dia Madara Uchiha, aku tau itu" ucap Ohnoki datar walau dalam hatinya ia gemetar. _"Kekuatannya jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya"_ batin Ohnoki.

Shikaku juga berbicara "Jadi jika yang orang di medan tempur utama adalah Madara yang asli, terus siapa orang yang memakai topeng itu?" tanyanya.

Tsunade kemudian berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan itu! Tsuchikage, Raikage, Mizukage! Ayo ke medan perang!" ucap Tsunade lalu berjalan keluar.

 **Kembali ke medan perang** , Gaara sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan empasan angin dari Madara sehingga ia terpaksa menjatuhkan prisai pasirnya. Setelah prisai itu hancur, Sasuke langsung melesat untuk menebas Madara namun tebasannya gagal dan Sasuke malah terkena tendangan keras dari Madara. Pedang Sasuke terjatuh dan dirinya terhempas jauh ke belakang. Beruntung Naruto berhasil menangkap Sasuke sebelum tubuhnya membentur tembok benteng tapi tendangan itu mampu membuat darah keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto sangat kawatir melihat sahabatnya itu, ia kemudian membantunya berdiri lalu berkata "Kau baik-baik saja, Teme?".

"Aku tidak apa-apa" sahut Sasuke walau dirinya merasakan beberapa tulang rusuknya retak. Fuga kemudian datang mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto lalu Fuga mengobati Sasuke.

Sementara itu Madara mengambil pedang Sasuke yang terjatuh tadi lalu memulai membantai pasukan aliansi yang ada di hadapannya satu demi satu. Bertepatan saat itu juga, Naruto merasakan kekuatan yang cukup kuat di arah jam dua yang membuat dirinya merasa dilemma yang besar karena di sisi lain ia sedang memegangi Sasuke yang sedang merintih kesakitan karena sedang diobati oleh Fuga.

Di sisi lain, pasukan aliansi dan Bee kewalahan menahan serangan brutal dari Madara. Madara menyerang sendiri dan hanya mengunakan taijutsu dan kenjutsu saja ia telah membunuh banyak pasukan aliansi.

Setelah dua menit menyembuhkan Sasuke, Fuga kemudian berdiri dan langsung masuk ke mode Shimma yang kini seluruh tubuhnya telah dilapisi chakra perak yang bersinar. Fuga lalu berkata "Kalian berdua tangani musuh di arah jam dua. Kita sudah terlambat" ucap Fuga.

"Aku tau Fuga" sahut Naruto. "Baa-chan dan yang lain sedang menuju kemari, bertahanlah sampai mereka tiba" ujarnya lagi.

"Jangan kawatirkan aku" ucap Fuga kemudian melesat cepat ke arah Madara dan menepis tebasan pedang Madara yang hendak membunuh lagi.

"Kau cepat juga bocah" ucap Madara.

Fuga enggan menjawab kemudian ia langsung merebut pedang Sasuke kembali lalu memukul wajah Madara **_"Lightning Fist!"._** Pukulan itu berhasil membuat muka Madara sedikit robek lalu Madara melompat ke belakangnya dan Fuga kemudian melempar Habakiri yang berhasil direbutnya kembali ke arah Sasuke dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian segera pergi menuju musuh yang berada di arah jam dua dari mereka.

Fuga kembali menatap Madara. "Lawanmu adalah aku" ucap Fuga sementara Gaara, Kakashi, Bee dan yang lainnya berada di belakang Fuga dan sedang melawan pasukan musuh yang masih tersisa. "Guru Kakashi! Gaara! Kalian tangani yang terluka. Dari sini dan seterusnya aku yang mengambil alih" ucap Fuga sambil memegang erat Gokumonjinya yang kini berwarna perak.

Gaara langsung saja membantah perintah Fuga. "Tidak Fuga! Kami akan berjuang bersmamu!" ucap Gaara.

"Benar kata Gaara, Fuga!" tambah Kakashi.

"Yo Fuga!" ucap Bee pula.

Fuga lalu bicara untuk terakhirkalinya "Baiklah jika itu yang kalian mau tapi selamatkan dulu yang terluka. Dan paman Bee, segera susul Naruto dan Sasuke! Mereka butuh bantuanmu" ucapnya lalu ia melesat ke arah Madara hendak menebasnya.

"Okey!" sahut Bee kemudian segera pergi untuk menyusul.

To be continued.

Dua ninja pihak Akatsuki berhasil menerobos pertahanan utara yang kosong dan hanya dijaga oleh beberapa pasukan aliansi yang dipimpin oleh Kazuto, Karin, Suigetsu dan Jugo. Mereka tak mampu menahan Itachi dan Nagato yang sengaja dikirim oleh Akatsuki untuk menyerang markas pusat. Itachi dan Nagato berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan hanya sekali jurus dan hanya hitungan menit mereka telah sampai di markas pusat milik pasukan aliansi.

Itachi dan Nagato kini telah berada di markas pusat tepat saat para kage telah pergi dan membunuh semua orang di sana termasuk Inoichi dan Shukaku.

Nagato terlihat menyesal sambil melihat mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di sekitarnya "Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri saat membunuh mereka" sesalnya.

"Kita dalam pengaruh jutsu orang yang membangkitkan kita. Aku harap ada seseorang yang bisa menghentikan kita" ucap Itachi sambil memapah Nagato yang pincang.

Di sisi lain, Kabuto yang berada di markas terlihat sedang tersenyum senang "Sekarang tidak ada lagi pengganggu. Perang sudah berada di kendali Trizh-sama" celotehnya kemudian tersenyum licik.

Di medan tempur utama, tebasan Gokumonji Fuga berhasil ditahan oleh Madara hanya dengan tangan kosong. Madara menangkap tangan Fuga yang memegang pedang lalu ia memukul perut Fuga hingga terseret 10 meter mundur dalam posisi berdiri. Madara langsung mengunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang, ia lalu melakukan handseal dengan cepat **_"Katon : Goka Mekkyaku!"._** Madara menyemburkan api dalam volume besar untuk menabrak tubuh Fuga namun puluhan pasukan aliansi segera menghadang serangan itu.

Beberapa ninja aliansi langsung melompat dan berjejer di depan Fuga lalu melakukan handseal serentak **_"Suiton Suijinheki!"._** Serangan api besar Madara sukses ditahan oleh serangan air bah dari pasukan aliansi tadi sehingga tabarakan dua serangan besar itu mengakibatkan terbentuknya kabut tebal yang kemudian menyelimuti seluruh arena pertempuran.

Madara kembali menyerang pasukan aliansi dengan pedang yang sempat dipungutnya. **_Syat! Ting! Trang! Syep! Brak! Kros!._** Membunuh dan terus membunuh, Madara tidak memberikan sedikitpun musuhnya untuk membalas.

10 meter dari Madara di arah jam tiga, Fuga terlihat marah. Fuga mendengar dan merasakan penderitaan pasukannya yang mati di tangan Madara, ia kemudian melesat dengan tangan yang telah memegang kuat Gokumonjinya.

Dalam kabut, lesatan cahaya silver seperti sambaran petir mulai terlihat **_Splash!_** Fuga mengayunkan pedangnya saat dekat dengan Madara **_Trang!_** lalupedang di tangan Madara langsung terpotong.

"Kurang ajar!" keluh Madara kemudian ia membuang sisa pedangnya yang terpotong tadi dan mengambil pedang yang lain. Madara kemudian mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya **_"Mangekyou Sharingan!"_** kemudian ia melacak keberadaan Fuga dalam kabut. Madara menemukan posisi Fuga kemudian ia melesat dengan pedang terhunus sedangakan Fuga juga melesat ke arahnya dan juga dengan pedang terhunus. Untuk seimbang melawan pedang milik Fuga, Madara mengaliri pedangnya dengan chakra yang kuat. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, kedua pedang itu lalu beradu keras.

 ** _TRANG!_**

Madara dan Fuga sekarang saling menatap tajam dan saling mendorong pedang masing-masing.

Melihat kekuatan pedang Madara membuat Fuga kagum "Chakramu memang kuat sehingga mampu memperkuat pedangmu, kakek!".

Madara kemudian tersenyum licik "Kau lumayan juga, bocah!"

Keduanya kemudian saling meningkatkan kekuatan untuk memperkeras dorongan pedang masing-masing yang berada di antara mereka berdua. Madara maupun Fuga meninkatkan chakra mereka yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan akibat dorongan yang sangat kuat dari keduanya sampai-sampai sebagian kecil kaki mereka masuk ke dalam tanah. Setelah saling dorong beberapa saat, mereka lalu melompat mundur ke arah belakang masing-masing.

"Aku tak akan mengalah!" seru Fuga lalu melesat kembali dan begitu juga Madara. Mereka kembali mengadu pedang dalam kabut **_Trang!_** pedang mereka beradu dengan keras sementara pasukan yang lain hanya bisa menonton saja.

 ** _Trang!_**

 ** _Ting!_**

 ** _Sying!_**

Mereka terus mengadu pedang dalam kecepatan tinggi hinnga pedang Fuga terlepas dari tangannya karena hantaman pedang dari Madara yang begitu kuat. **_TRANG! Syet Seb!_** Pedang Fuga jatuh lalu menancap di tanah.

Madara kemudian membuang pedangnya yang telah rusak lalu menyiapkan kepalannya yang kuat. "Kau tak akan bisa lolos, bocah!" seru Madara.

Fuga kemudian memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertahan, "KEMARI MADARA! AKU INGIN TAU SEBERAPA HEBAT PUKULANMU!" teriak Fuga kemudian ia meningkatkan tenaganya hingga 90% lalu siap menahan dengan menyilangkan kedua legannya.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Madara sambil melompat dengan tangan mengepal kuat. "RASAKAN INI BOCAH TENGIK!" **_Sresss! PUAGH! Kroshhh!_** Fuga berhasil menangkis pukulan Madara dengan lengannya namun Fuga tidak mampu menahannya sehingga kakinya terseret mundur beberapa meter.

Madara kemudian meningkatkan kekuatanya untuk mendorong Fuga lebih kuat lagi sehingga menciptakan angin besar dan menghempas seluruh kabut yang menyelimuti medan perang. Dorongan kuat dari Madara berhasil mematahkan pertahanan Fuga sehingga Fuga langsung terlempar mundur.

Madara salut dengan pertahan Fuga. "Pertahananmu lumanyan juga, bocah! Tapi aku masih jauh lebih kuat darimu" ucapnya.

Fuga kemudian berdiri lalu mengusap kemeja putihnya yang kotor akibat debu. "Aku akui kau memang hebat, kakek! Tapi aku masih sanggup melawanmu" sahut Fuga dan membuat Madara langsung tertawa.

"Mwahahaha! Kalau begitu tahan serangnganku ini!" ucap Madara lalu ia melakukan sebuah handseal **_'Tatsu'_** lalu seketika langit menjadi gelap dan setelah mengetahui apa yang datang, Fuga maupun semua pasukan aliansi langsung Panik.

"Berakhir sudah perjuangan kita" ucap Sai yang berada tak jauh dari Fuga.

"A-aku tak tau harus berkata apa lagi!" ucap Kakashi pasrah yang saat ini sedang bersama teman-teman Fuga yang berada tak jauh di belakang Fuga.

"Meteor raksasa yang gila" ucap Gai yang berada di samping Kakashi.

"Ini bukan meteor lagi melainkan planet kecil" ujar Shikamaru yang berada bersama mereka.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Gaara berteriak lantang untuk menyemangati pasukannya "INI BELUM BERAKHIR! KITA MASIH PUNYA HARAPAN! LAKUKAN APA SAJA UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN BENDA ITU" teriaknya agar para pasukan yang dipimpinnya tidak menyerah begitu saja. Sedangkan Madara hanya terseyum bangga dengan dirinya sendiri walau ia nantinya akan terkena jutsunya sendiri, ia tau kalau tubuh _edotensei_ nya itu abadi.

Kepanikan di pihak aliansi tak bisa dihindari lagi dan situasi ini membuat Fuga mengambil keputusan yang berat demi menyelamatkan semuanya. "Kalian semua tenanglah!" ucap Fuga kemudian ia membangunkan chakra putihnya lalu seketika ia telah berubah menjadi Shimma.

Di alam bawah sadar Fuga, Shimma mencoba mengingatkan Fuga **_"Fuga, kau telah melewati batas kapasitas tubuhmu. Akibat pertarungan tadi 80% staminamu telah terkuras. Jika kau melakukan jutsu itu kau akan berakhir. Jangan memaksakan tubuhmu, Fuga!"_** ujar Shimma namun Fuga tetap bersikeras dengan keputusannya.

" _Lebih baik aku mati daripada melihat teman-temanku mati"_ ucap Fuga, _"Apapun yang akan terjadi aku tetap akan mengunakan jutsu itu. Keputusanku sudah bulat, lagi pula aku tak akan mati semudah itu"_ ucapnya lagi lalu tersenyum ke arah Shimma.

Shimma tak memiliki hak menghentikan Fuga untuk menolong semuanya, Shimma akhirnya menyetujui keputusan Fuga ** _"Kau tidak boleh mati, Fuga. Aku tak mau menjadi roh tanpa tuan lagi seperti dulu saat kita belum bertemu. Fuga, gunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk menolong mereka semua!"_** seru Shimma.

Fuga kemudian tersenyum dengan penuh ketulusan. _"Jangan kawatirkan aku, Shimma!"_ ucapnya lalu kembali ke dunia nyata.

Fuga dalam wujud Shimma kemudian memperbesar tubuhnya menjadi dua kali lipat dari besar sebelumnya dengan menyerap energy alam dalam jumblah besar.

Shimma kemudian meraih meteor raksasa itu dengan kedua tanganya, ia mencoba menahan dan menghancurkan meteor tersebut dengan mengunakan seluruh kekuatan yang dimilikinya. **"Tak akan kubiarkan benda ini menyentuh bumi"** geram Shimma, seluruh tubuhnya kemudian mengeluarkan petir. Seluruh pasukan aliansi langsung menjauh sedangkan Gaara tetap ditempatnya berdiri dan tak jauh dari Fuga.

Fuga mencoba membuat kekuatan yang setara dengan atmosfer bumi untuk mengikis meteor raksasa yang sangat padat itu. Ia mengunakan seluruh chakranya menjadi petir yang sangat dasyat, **"HUAAAAAA! LYAR THUNDER BOMB! HAAAAAAAA!"** teriak Fuga dalam wujud Shimma.

 **Nyrenyet! Nyert! Cip! Cip! BLUAAAAARRRRRR! Blak Darr! Sresh!**

Bola meteor itu langsung berubah menjadi debu dan berhasil membuat Madara terkesima dengan kekuatan Fuga. "Kau memang hebat tapi bisakah kau menahan yang satunya?" tanya Madara.

Bola raksasa yang ke dua mulai terlihat lagi dan menyusul untuk jatuh. "Kali ini kalian semua tamat" ucap Madara.

Saat ini Fuga telah kehabisan tenaga lalu dengan perlahan Shimma mulai mengecil lalu menghilang.

Gaara yang tau situasi Fuga langsung turun tangan. Ia kemudian mengendalikan debu pasir bekas planet yang dihancurkan oleh Fuga tadi bercampur pasir yang ia miliki untuk menahan meteor yang ke dua.

Gaara menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk membuat sembilan tangan raksasa yang menjadi pilar untuk menahan planet tersebut agar tidak jatuh menimpa bumi dan semua pasukan aliansi. Aksi Gaara tersebut membuat semua pasukan langsung bersorak menyebut nama Gaara. Di sisi lain, Fuga telah kembali ke wujud normal dalam keadaan sangat lemah dan tubuh Fuga juga terkena efek jutsunya sendiri. Shimma juga kehabisan tenaga dan tergeletak lemas di dalam tubuh Fuga. Lalu Madara mengunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Fuga, ia merasa kalau Fuga adalah sebuah penghalang yang berat baginya. Madara kemudian menganbil sebuah pedang panjang lalu melemparnya ke arah Fuga dan berhasil menusuk tepat di dada Fuga.

 ** _Sleb!_** Pedang itu menembus tubuh Fuga membuat Gaara langsung saja berteriak "FUUUUGAAA!" namun sial ia tidak bisa menolong karena masih menahan meteor yang berat. Sedangkan pasukan aliansi yang berada tak jauh di belakang Fuga mencoba untuk menolong namun Madara segera menghalangi mereka dengan tembok raksasa mengunakan jutsunya, ** _"Eart Style : Diamond Stone Wall!"._**

Sementara itu Fuga mencoba mencabut pedang yang menancap di tubuhnya namun ia tak berdaya, tenaganya melemah. Madara kembali melempar pedang ke arah Fuga lalu menancap di perut Fuga dan lagi-lagi Gaara hanya bisa berteriak memanggil nama Fuga saja. Madara kemudian melempar empat pedang lagi **_Syesh! Syesh!_** lalu menancap di kedua kaki Fuga yang membuat keseimbangannya goyah namun ia tetap berusaha untuk berdiri. "Aku tak akan menyerah!" ucap Fuga lalu ia mengambil Gokumonjinya yang tadi tertancap di tanah tak jauh dihadapanya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Fuga mencoba melawan.

Gaara tak berdaya melihat keadaan Fuga, ia hanya bisa merunduk tak berdaya, tak berdaya.

Madara hanya tersenyum licik dan tak lama kemudian ia mengambil sebuah busur dan beberapa anak panah yang tergeletak di dekatnya lalu membidik ke arah Fuga. **_Slash! Sleb!_** Satupanah menusuk badan Fuga yang membuatnya terdorong mundur. Walaupun keadaan Fuga semakin parah, Ia tetap mengangkat pedangnya.

Madara kembali memanah **_Slash! Sleb!_** Tangan kanan Fuga tertusuk panah sehingga pedangnya harus terlepas dari genggamannya. Sakit memang sakit tapi Fuga sama sekali tak mengeluh sakit, ia kemudian mengambil Gokumonjinya dengan tangan kirinya.

Madara merasa salut dengan keberanian Fuga lalu ia kembali memanah dan mengenai tangan kiri Fuga "Sekarang apa yang akan kau gunakan untuk mengambil pedangmu?" tanya Madara.

Gaara yang tak berdaya lalu merunduk, dia meratapi ketidakberdayaanya itu. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dia sudah membiarkan temannya dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri. Sementara itu, Kakashi memimpin semua pasukannya untuk menjebol dinding batu raksasa yang dibuat oleh Madara. Semua pasukan berusaha melakukan segala hal untuk menghancurkan dinding itu, mereka tau kalau Fuga dan Gaara dalam keadaan terdesak.

Beberapa pasukan termasuk Kakashi, Sai, Temari dan yang lainnya berusaha mengunakan ninjutsu mereka untuk menjebol dingding yang luas itu. Pasukan yang tidak memiliki kemampuan yang hebat juga mencoba melakukan sesuatu. Mereka mengikis didnding batu itu dengan senjata-senjata yang ada dari shuriken terkecil, kunai, pisau hingga pedang-pedang yang mereka miliki.

Tanpa harapan, tanpa kepastian dan ketidak berdayaan, semua pasukan aliansi dibawah komando Kakashi tetap berusaha menghancurkan dinding luas yang ada di hadapan mereka semua yang sepertinya tidak mau hancur dengan mudah.

Di tempat Fuga, tubuh Fuga telah tertancap puluhan senjata. Ia juga mendapat lemparan kunai-kunai dari Madara, ia juga tertusuk beberapa shuriken di badannya. Kedua lengannya juga tertusuk pedang dan panah. "Aku tak akan menyerah" ucap Fuga sambil melangkah mendekati Madara tanpa kepastian apa dia bisa melawan atau tidak. Walau tangannya telah berlumburan darah, Fuga tetap berusaha mengambil pedangnya.

Madara menjadi prihatin melihat kegigihan Fuga, ia lalu mengambil sebuah _Fuma Shuriken_ untuk mengakhiri penderitaan Fuga. "Menyerahlah!" seru Madara lalu melempar _Fuma Shuriken_ itu ke arah Fuga. **_Flash! Syub!_** _Fuma Shuriken_ itu tepat mengenai perut Fuga yang menyebabkannya seketika langsung memuntahkan darah. Fuga kehilangan tenaga terakhirnya, pedangnya lalu terjatuh dan matanya mulai tertutup sedangkan Gaara yang melihat itu langsung berteriak "FUUUGAAAA!".

" _So..so..so-rry…"_ rintih pelan Fuga kemudian jatuh ke belakang. Shimma yang ada di dalam tubuh Fuga juga kehilangan kesadarannya.

Gaara kembali berteriak "TIDAAAKK! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MATI FUGAAA! FUUUGAAA!". Gaara lalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ketidak berdayaannya dan tidak disangka-sangka airmatanya mulai menetes.

Fuga terliat seperti sedang tertidur pulas di antara senjata-senjata tajam yang tertancap di tubuhnya sedangkan Gaara sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Gaara hanya bisa menenteskan airmatanya sambil menahan meteor yang membuatnya tak berdaya.

Kematian Fuga membuat Madara sangat senang "Duri dalam medan perang ini akhirnya lenyap, MWAHAHAHA!".

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, dinding batu raksasa yang dibuat oleh Madara mendadak hancur lalu melesat dua orang ke arah Madara. Seorang pria berlapis chakra petir dan seorang wanita berlapis chakra hijau melesat lalu memukul Madara dengan telak.

" ** _Raigyaku Suihei Choppu!"_** Pukulan karate dari Raikage berhasil membuat Madara terdorong turun lalu Tsunade segera memberi serangan selanjutnya **_"Women Angry!"_** Pukulan Tsunade yang keras berhasil menghempas Madara ke belekang lalu Mizukage datang dan juga langsung menyerang Madara, Mei melompat " ** _Yoton Yokai No Jutsu!"_** Mei berhasil menyiram Madara dengan semburan lava panasnya namum Madara berhasil berlindung dengan membangkitkan Susano'onya dan automatis mata Rinnegan miliknya bangkit pula dan membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Rinegan?!" seru Tsunade yang terkejut.

Ohnoki yang melihat Gaara sedang menahan meteor raksasa langsung terbang ke atas mendekati meteor itu kemudian melakukan sebuah jutsu ** _"Doton Chokeijugan No Jutsu"_** ia merubah massa meteor itu menjadi ringan sehingga Gaara bisa menghancurkan meteor itu dengan cengkraman tangan pasirnya dan setelah itu ia segera mendekati Fuga.

Tsunade, Ay dan Mei langsung melompat mundur menjauhi Madara yang sedang membangkitkan Susano'onya. "Kalian hanyalah sekumpulan para Kage serangga" ucap Madara.

Sementara itu, Gaara yang telah sampai di tempat Fuga terbaring langsung mecabut _fuma shuriken_ yang menancap di perut Fuga. Setelah mencabutnya, ia melihat Fuga tak bergerak sedikitpun yang membuatnya menjadi frustasi. Ia kemudian berteriak kembali "UUAAAAAA!" terikan keras Gaara. Gaara kemudian menatap sinis ke arah Madara "KEPARAT KAU! HUUUUAAA!" Gaara kemudian membuat puluhan tangan-tangan raksasa lalu menghujani Madara dengan ratusan pukulan keras, sedangkan Madara tetap berlindung di dalam Susano'onya lalu berkata sesuatu kepada Gaara "Apa kau sekarang membenciku?".

Gaara tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari Madara karena ia terus menghujani Madara dengan pukulan-pukulan kerasnya sambil terus berteriak "KEPARAT KAU MADARA!". Kemarahan akibat emosi yang tiba-tiba memuncak membuat seseorang menjadi gelap mata. Hal itu sekarang terjadi dalam diri Gaara walaupun dirinya terkenal paling sabar. Amarah besar itu muncul karena dia kehilangan salah satu teman yang paling ia sayangi. Fuga adalah salah satu dari tiga teman yang paling berharga miliknya, teman-teman yang ia peroleh dengan cara yang istimewa sehingga terjadi ikatan yang kuat anatara dia dengan ketiga temannya itu.

Madara kembali mengucapkan sesuatu "Cinta hanya akan melahirkan kebencian".

Sebelum kita melihat lebih jauh lagi tentang kemarahan Gaara, sebaiknya kita lihat apa saja yang terjadi saat pertarungan Fuga dan Madara berlangsung. Pada saat Fuga dan Madara masih mengadu pedang, Naruto, Sasuke dan Bee sedang berhadapan dengan Nagato dan Itachi di markas pusat. Saat baru sampai di markas pusat, mereka menemukan semua orang telah terbunuh dan menemukan musuh mereka yang sedang duduk bersantai di atas mayat Shikaku.

"Nagato! Itachi! Kalian!" seru Naruto.

Itachi kemudian menjawab "Seseorang mengunakan kami untuk memancing kalian".

Sasuke langsung saja menggeram "ITACHI! KENAPA?".

Itachi langsung menjelaskan tentang situasi yang terjadi saat ini "Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat, Sasuke! Kami diperalat".

Nagato juga menambahkan "Penjahat yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang mengendalikan kami".

Naruto terlihat lebih sabar dari Sasuke saat ini. "Sasuke, turunkan amarahmu. Ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat" jelasnya sementara Bee memilih tidak bicara pada situasi tegang seperti itu.

"Naruto!" panggil Nagato.

"Ha!" sahut Naruto.

"Setelah melihatmu lagi, aku merasa lebih tenang" ucap Nagato.

"Terimakasih sudah mempercayaiku dan Konan berada bersama kami dalam keadaan baik. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang membantu korban yang terluka" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

Kedua saudara seperguruan ini masih ingin berbincang-bincang lagi namun Kabuto tidak mengijinkannya. Kabuto lalu mengambil alih tubuh Itachi dan Nagato kemudian mulai menyerang.

Itachi langsung mengaktifkan _mangekyou_ nya untuk serangan _amaterasu_ nya namun hal itu langsung direspon otomatis oleh mata kiri Sasuke yang langsung berubah ke mode _mangekyou._ Ternyata mata Shisui langsung merespon untuk mematahkan kekuatan mata Itachi sekalisgus membebaskan Itachi dari pengaruh edotensei. Kabuto kali ini merasa kecolongan karena sudah meremehkan Itachi. "Sial, semua Uchiha memang merepotkan" keluh Kabuto yang bersembunyi di goa persembunyiannya.

Itachi akhirnya bisa menghirup nafas segar. "Tak kusangka mata Shisui malah menyelamatkanku. Jiwa Shisui pasti selalu bersamamu, Sasuke" ucap Itachi.

"Aku yakin semangat kakak Shisui selalu bersamaku" ujar Sasuke.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Nagato yang masih dikendalikan langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan **_"Banso Tennin!"_** Nagato langsung menarik tubuh Sasuke dan membuatnya sulit bergerak. Bertepatan dengan itu Naruto langsung muncul di samping Nagato kemudian memukulnya hingga terlempar membentur tembok ruangan yang dijadikan sebagai markas utama pasukan aliansi.

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Nagato, Sasuke langsung melempar **_Amaterasu_** untuk membakar Nagato kemudian dengan cepat Naruto langsung mengeluarkan gulungan penyegel milik clan Uzumaki lalu menyedot Nagato masuk ke dalam gulungan.

Bee lalu mengangkat jempolnya untuk Naruto "Kerja bagus yeah!.

"Kalian sudah jauh lebih hebat dari sebelumnya" ucap Itachi.

"Ini berkat kerja keras kami" sahut Naruto sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum ringan saja dan hampir tak terlihat di bibirnya.

Sedangkan Kabuto yang berada di markasnya kembali kesal "Dasar Nagato tak berguna, kau dan cacat fisikmu itu adalah kesialan untukku!".

Itachi kemudian mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke, maafkan kakak karena telah membohongimu. Bangkit dari kematian membuatku sadar akan diriku sendiri dan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku, ada yang harus aku lakukan. Kau harus membantuku Sasuke!" ucap Itachi.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mencari akar permasalahan dari perang besar ini" sahut Itachi.

Sementara itu Naruto masih terlihat memandang gulungan tempat Nagato tersegel sambil memikirkan sesuatu dan tak lama kemudian ia bicara "Kalian lakukan tugas kalian, sementara aku dan Bee-oldchan akan menangani situasi di medan perang. Ada musuh yang sangat kuat mengarah ke mari. Dan… Aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi" ucapan Naruto sementara Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Itachi kemudian akat bicara "Ada hal lebih penting yang harus kita lakukan, kesampingkan dulu perasaan batin kalian" ujarnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu agar perang ini selesai" sahut Naruto lalu mereka segera menuju tujuan masing-masing.

-000-

 **Medan perang paling utara.**

Kapten Darui dan Kapten Mifune hampir kewalahan menahan gempuran dari pasukan Edotensei yaitu Deidara, Sasori, Azuma, Kakuzu, Ginkaku dan Kinkaku, Dan Kato (mantan kekasih Tsunade), Hisashi (Ayah Neji), Chiyo, dan Kimimaro. Keadaan ini juga mengharuskan pasukan Kitsuchi datang membantu.

Jalan perang saat ini menjadi sangat kacau karena putusnya komunikasi dari markas secara tiba-tiba. Para pasukan di medan perang belum mengetahui pasti penyebabnya namun beberapa rumor telah menyebar kalau pemimpin strategi perang mereka telah dijatuhkan dan membuat semangat perang para prajurit aliansi melemah.

Suasana medan perang semakin sulit saat pemimpin pihak musuh memutuskan turun ke medan perang. Trizh akhirnya muncul di medan perang dan sebelum ia melancarkan serangannya ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada semua musuhnya "Pemimpin kalian sudah mati dan sudah saatnya kalian semua musnah di tanganku" ucapnya dan berhasil memperburuk situasi mental pasukan aliansi.

Trizh kemudian mengangkat tangannya dengan perlahan dan sudah meninbulkan angin kencang yang memutar di sekitar tubuhnya lalu saat Trizh ingin mengeluarkan kekuatannya, Tobi muncul dari dimensi lain dan langsung menahan tangan Trizh. "Kau akan menghancurkan segalanya sebelum tujuan kita tercapai" ucap Tobi lalu melepas gengagamannya pada pergelangan Trizh. "Fuga Yadu sedang berhadapan dengan Madara. Kau sebaiknya menuju tempat Madara" ucap Tobi lagi.

Trizh hanya terdiam saja lalu ia segera menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri sementara Tobi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah musuh-musuhnya. "Satu langkah lagi untuk menuju dunia yang baru" ucap Tobi lalu ia melakukan handseal **_"Kuchiyose : Gedou Mazou!"_**

 ** _Poof!_** Tobi memanggil sebuah patung manusia raksasa lalu patungnya itu segera mengambil Ginkaku dan Kinkaku untuk dimakannya. Selanjutnya Tobi melakukan beberapa handseal lagi _'Ushi – Uma – Tori'_ lalutiba-tiba saja Tobi menghilangkan Gedou Mazou tersebut.

Darui, Kitsuchi, Mifune dan semua yang lainnya dibuat terkejut oleh apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka semua. "Apa sebenarnya maunya" ucap Mifune sementara yang lain tampak tertekan.

Tobi lalu segera menghilang dan segera menuju arah keberadaan Naruto. Walaupun Tobi telah pergi dari medan perang paling utara tapi beberapa pasukan edotensei masih berada di sana dan masih berhadapan dengan para pasukan aliansi, perginya Tobi tidak merubah apapun dan suasana medan perang masih tetap sama, menegangkan.

Di sisi lain, Naruto dan Bee sedang menuju medan perang paling utara sementara Tobi sedang mengarah ke Naruro sedangkan Sasuke dan Itachi sedang menuju ke markas musuh.

Naruto dan Bee saat ini sedang berlari menuju medan perang utara, mereka juga sempat melewati kemah darurat tema-temannya. Mereka mendapati Kazuto dan Karin mengalami cidera sedanggkan Juggo dan Suigertsu sedang sekarat akibat serangan dari Itachi dan Nagato yang sempat mereka terima. Walaupun sempat melihat penderitaan teman-temanya, Naruto tetap menuju medan perang dan mempercayakan mereka yang terluka kepada kekasihnya.

Setelah melihat Hinata, semangat Naruto kembali, ia juga menepis semua rasa kekawatirannya. Perubahan suasana hatinya itu lalu disadari oleh Bee. Bee yang berlari di sisi kanan Naruto lalu menegur "YO! Kau sudah kembali bersemangat. Tak ku sangka gadis itu mampu mengembalikan semangatmu oh yeah!".

Naruto kemudian tersenyum begitu juga Bee namun suasana itu tak bertahan lama karena musuh tiba-tiba menghadang dan menghentikan mereka. Tobi datang melalui jutsu ruang dan waktu miliknya dan muncul tepat dihadapan Naruto dan Bee.

Mendapati kedatangan Tobi membuat emosi Naruto meningkat "Kau! Aku akan mengalahkanmu karena aku sudah muak dengan perang ini". Sementara Bee hanya terdiam dan focus pada Tobi.

Tobi kemudian menjawab dengan nada meremehkan "Eeeee! Jangan sombong, menyerah saja karena kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku bahkan hanya untuk menyentuhku saja kau tak akan bisa".

"Berhenti bergurau!" seru Naruto, "Topeng barumu itu membuatku semakin muak. Aku akan menghancurkannya" balas Naruto dan Bee juga telah siap bertarung. "Bersiaplah, yeah!" seru Bee.

"Coba saja" sahut Tobi lalu ia melakukan hanseal 'Tori – I – Tatsu' **_Poof! "Kuchiyose : Gedou Mazou!"._** Setelah memanggil Gedou Mazou, Tobi kembali melakukan handseal 'Tori – I – Uma' **_"Gobi!"_** kemudian dari mulut Gedou Mazou keluar monster kuda putih bertanduk empat yang langsung lari menyeruduk ke arah Bee.

Bee kemudian langsung berubah ke wujud Hachibi sempurna **_"Whiiiiiiiiii"_** dan langsung menangkap tanduk Gobi dan menahnnya. **_"Yo! Dasar kuda liar yeah!"_** seru Hachibi.

Serangan Tobi tak berhenti sampai di sana saja, ia kembali melakukan handseal "Tori – I – Tora' **_"Nibi!"_** Kucing biru raksasa berekor dua muncul dan langsung menerjang ke arah Hachibi namun mendadak Kyuubi muncul dan langsung memukul jatuh Nibi lalu segera mengambil ekor Gobi kemudian membantingnya dengan keras.

 ** _Bruaghh!_** Punggung Gobi membentur tanah dengan keras dan hampir menindih Nibi yang hanya sejengkal dari posisi Gobi terbentur. **_"Jangan main-main denganku"_** geram Kurama.

Gyuuki langsung menjawab **_"Dan jangan sok kuat di hadapanku, musang!"_** sedangkan Kurama hanya mendengus saja menanggapi ucapan Hachibi.

Tobi tak semudah itu membiarkan dirinya dianggap lemah, ia kemudian melakukan handseal kembali 'Tatsu!' Gobi dan Nibi kemudian bangkit lalu bersiap untuk menembakan **_bijuudama_** ke arah Kurama dan Gyuuki.

 ** _Syuuus!_** Energy kemudian mulai berkumpul pada setiap mulut Gobi dan Nibi, lalu beberapa detik kemudian mereka melepas energy itu seperti menembahkan sebuah peluru meriam. **_"Bijuudama!"_** **_Plassh! Syesh!_** Bola **_bijuudama_** mengarah cepat ke arah Kurama dan Gyuuki namun kedua monster ini enggan bergerak dari tempat mereka berada. Sepertinya mereka meremehkan serangan itu.

Setelah **_bijuudama_** itu hampir menyentuh, Kurama dan Gyuuki membuka mulut mereka lalu memakan **_bijuudama_** tersebut kemudian menetralkannya di dalam mulut. **_Wusshh!_** Asap hitam mulai keluar dari mulut Kurama dan Gyuuki setelah menghancurkan serangan Gobi dan Nibi.

Tobi yang ada di bawah hanya diam saja dan tanpa emosi yang terlihat jelas dari aura yang terpancar pada tubuhnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya lagi lalu melakukan handseal 'Tori – I – Saru –U – Ushi – Ne – Mi – Tatsu' kemudian Ichibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Rokubi dan Nanabi langsung dimuntahkan dari mulut Gedou Mazou lalu Tobi berkata "Kalian memang hebat tapi melawan tujuh bijuu sekaligus itu mustahil".

Mendengar perkataan Tobi yang sepertinya sedikit meremehkan Kurama dan Gyuuki, Naruto kemudian meminta Kurama untuk bertukar **_"_** _Ayo bertukar, Kurama"_ ucap Naruto.

" **Oke!"** sahut Kurama. Mereka berdua berkomunikasi lewat pikiran Naruto.

Setelah Naruto mengambil alih tubuh Kurama ia kemudian berkata kepada Tobi **"Kelamahanmu adalah mengangap remeh kami".**

Bee dalam wujud Gyuuki juga mendukung **"Yeah! Kami akan segera mengalahkanmu, Bakayaro! Konoyaro!".**

Tobi hanya mendengus lalu berkata untuk terakhirkalinya "Menyerahlah, kalian tak akan bisa menyentuhku sedikitpun" ucapnya lalu ia melakukan handseal 'Tora' untuk memerintahkan ketujuh bijuu untuk menyerang.

Naruto dalam wujud Kurama kemudian memejamkan mata untuk beberapa detik dan saat membuka mata, chakra emas telah menyelimuti Kurama sehingga warna bulu Kurama yang tadinya berwarna merah menjadi emas sedangkan Bee dalam wujud Gyuuki juga meningkatkan tenaganya dengan membangkitkan chakra merahnya dalam jumlah besar untuk menjadikannya sebuah jubah chakra seperti yang dilakukan Naruto.

" **Pertempuran baru dimulai Oh yeah!"** seru Bee dengan gaya enka miliknya.

Golden Kurama dan Red Gyuuki kemudian berlari mendekati ketujuh bijuu yang menjadi lawan mereka dan pertarungan besar antara _bijuu_ telah dimulai.

Sementara itu teman Naruto yaitu Sasuke, ia bersama dengan Itachi telah sampai di persembunyian Kabuto dan mendapai mata-mata Konoha yaitu Anko telah tergeletak lemas di belakang Kabuto. _"Itu mata-mata yang dikirim oleh Hokage-sama"_ batin Sasuke saat menatap ke arah Anko Mitarasi yang dulu sempat menjadi pembimbingnya saat di akademi.

Kabuto mencoba menyambut baik kedatangan Sasuke dan Itachi. "Selamat datang di goaku yang sederhana ini! Mari kita minum teh sebentar saja" sambut Kabuto.

Tarawar Kabuto langsung ditolak oleh Itachi "Aku ke sini bukan untuk minum teh, aku datang untuk menghentikan jutsumu" ucapnya sementara Sasuke yang berada di sisi kanan Itachi terlihat diam saja sambil memandang datar ke arah Kabuto.

"Ooo.. jadi kalian menolak maksud baikku" ucap Kabuto, "Jangan cepat emosi dulu dan coba ingat kembali apa yang terjadi pada kalian. Sadarilah! Orang-orang bodoh yang kalian bela adalah orang-orang yang pernah membuat kalian menderita" ujar Kabuto kemudian menatap ke arah Itachi "Mereka pernah menjadikanmu sebagai seorang buronan, Itachi! Jadi lebih baik kita berjabat tangan saja dan menyatukan tujuan lalu minum teh" ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke tak tertarik menanggapi pembicaraan itu namun Itachi merasa terusik "Aku tak akan bergabung dengan orang sepertimu dan jangan menghina orang-orang Konoha karena aku tidak suka itu" ucapnya. Sasuke tau kalau kakaknya tidak akan membiarkan Konoha dihina karena dia tau bahwa kakaknya sangat setia dengan desanya. "Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bicara omong kosong seperti tadi" ucap Itachi.

"Segera bunuh saja dia" ucap Sasuke yang sepertinya terlihat sudah muak dengan Kabuto.

Itachi langsung menahan keinginan Sasuke "Tidak, Sasuke! Kita tidak boleh membunuhnya agar bisa menghentikan edotensei. Kita butuh dia hidup-hidup".

Kemudian Kabuto berkata sebelum bersiap untuk bertarung "Perlu kalian ketahui, Edotensei tak bisa dihentikan. Hanya aku sendiri yang bisa menghentikannya dan jutsu ini juga tak memiliki kelemahan".

Itachi juga memberi tahu sesuatu kepada Kabuto "Dan perlu kau ketahui juga, semua jutsu ada kelemahannya. Dan kelemahan jutsumu itu adalah kehadiranku". Ucapan Itachi itu berhasil membuat Kabuto terkejut dan membuatnya menjadi sedikit serius.

"Kalau begitu, jangan salahkan aku jika aku sampai membunuh adik kesayanganmu itu" ucap Kabuto kemudian ia membuka jubahnya untuk memperlihatkan wujud barunya dan Sasuke yang sempat diremehkannya hanya mendengus kesal.

Tubuh Kabuto sekarang diselimuti oleh sisik ular putih dan kepalanya memiliki tanduk serta perutnya tersambung dengan tubuh ular putih yang cukup besar, ia kemudian berkata dengan sombong "Aku telah berada dalam mode _sennin_ yang sempurna dan aku bukan ular lagi melainkan Naga. Mwahahaha!" ucapnya kemudian ia segera menyerang **_"Chakura No Mesu!"_** Kabuto menciptakan pisau chakra di tangannya lalu melesat cepat dan hampir tidak terlihat ke arah Sasuke.

 ** _Splash! Syesh! Slebh!_** Yang terkena tusukan malah Kabuto sendiri oleh Habakiri Sasuke. Sementara itu Itachi terlihat terkejut, bahkan dirinya sendiri tak bisa membaca arah gerak Kabuto walau telah mengaktifkan mangekyounya.

Sasuke sudah berada pada mode sennin "Aku dapat merasakan energy yang mengarah padaku dan akulah naga yang sesunguhnya. Perubahan berlebihan seperti itu bukanlah yang sempurna" ucapnya.

" ** _Raiton no jutsu!"_** Sasuke kemudian mengalirkan petir pada pedangnya dan berhasil mengenai tubuh Kabuto namun yang malah terjadi, tubuh Kabuto berubah menjadi air.

Itachi kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak memcoba menenangkan pikirannya untuk melacak keberadaan Kabuto lalu beberapa detik kemudian Itachi mengabil pedang dari tangan Sasuke lalu menebas di arah depannya, kemudian Kabuto muncul dan tanduk kanannya telah terpotong. Itachi kemudian menusuk perut Kabuto dan langsung melakukan sebuah genjutsu **_"Mangekyou Sharingan : Genjutsu!" Cuiiing!._** Saat Itachi melakukan genjutsu itu, Kabuto tidak menyadari kalau pundaknya disentuh oleh Itachi.

Genjutsu Itachi terlihat tidak berpengaruh apapun bagi Kabuto "Genjutsu heh! Tak akan ada pengaruhnya" ucap Kabuto kemudian melepaskan diri dari tusukan Itachi dan melompat mundur. Luka pada perut Kabuto kemudian sembuh dengan cepat lalu ia melakukan sebuah handseal **_"Senpo : Hakugeki no jutsu!"_** Kabuto memanggil naga putih yang membawa bola hitam di tangannya kemudian naga itu menyatu dengan bola tersebut lalu meledak dan menciptakan cahaya yang sangat terang dan suara yang menusuk telinga. Serangan itu berhasil melumpuhkan Sasuke dan Itachi, Kabuto kemudian mengunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang lagi. Kabuto melesat lagi ke arah Sasuke untuk membunuhnya **_"Chakura no mesu!"_** Kabuto menciptakan pisau chakra kembali dan hendak menusuk Sasuke namun lagi-lagi Kabuto tertusuk oleh Habakiri milik Sasuke.

" ** _Raiton no jutsu!"_** Sasuke kembali menyerang dengan petirnya.

" _Kurang ajar! Dia masih sempat melihat gerakanku. Tidak, aku baru mengerti. Ini karena mata sennin Sasuke. Aku lupa kalau dia berada pada mode sennin. Tapi serangan selanjutnya aku akan mengenainya"_ batin Kabuto lalu mencair kembali dan pengaruh jutsu ledakan milik Kabuto tadi kemudian lenyap.

Itachi memejamkan matanya untuk melacak keberadaan Kabuto, beberapa detik kemudian Itachi mengambil pedang dari tangan Sasuke lalu menebas di arah depannya. Tanduk bagian kanan Kabuto terpotong, ia tak menyadari tanduk yang sempat terpotong tadi seperti tumbuh kembali dan terpotong kembali.

Itachi kemudian menusuk Kabuto dan langsung menyerang **_"Mangekyou Sharingan : Genjutsu!"._** Kabuto melompat mundur untuk melepaskan diri, "Sudah aku bilang genjutsu tak mempan terhadapku!" ucapnya. "Jangan meremehkan aku dengan melakukan serangan yang sama dari serangan yang kau lakukan terhadapku sebelumnya. Aku tak tau apa maksud kalian dan terserah mau terus mengulang gerakan yang sama aku ini tak akan pernah terkalahkan karena aku memiliki kekuatan yang sempurna dan ini berkat semua penelitianku. Sekarang akulah peran utama dalam perang ini dan aku akan mengendalikan perang ini. Kalian akan segera aku bunuh" ujarnya lagi lalu Kabuto melancarnya jutsunya kembali **_"Senpo : Hakugeki no jutsu!"_** naga putih yang dikeluarkan Kabuto lalu meledak dan berhasil melumpuhkan Sasuke dan Itachi.

Kabuto kemudian melesat **_"Chakura no mesu!"_** ia kembali menciptakan pisau chakra. _"Kali ini pasti berhasil membunuh Sasuke"_ batin Kabuto dan ia siap menusuk dada Sasuke tapi yang tertusuk malah dirinya kembali. Hal ini berhasil membuat Kabuto frustasi "Dimana kesalahanku! Kenapa aku tertusuk lagi?" ucapnya.

Itachi kemudian mengatakan sesuatu "Jika kau tak mengakui kelemahanmu sendiri kau akan terus tertusuk selama kau ingin menusuk Sasuke".

Kabuto kemudian menatap wajah Sasuke yang terus berexpresi datar _"Mata itu! Mustahil aku tak bisa lepas dari pandangannya. Aku ini cepat!"_ batin Kabuto.

Itachi kembali mengatakan sesuatu "Selama kau mengagap dirimu itu kuat, kau tak akan tau dimana kelemahanmu".

"Omong kosong, hanya aku yang tau tentang diriku sendiri" bantah langsung Kabuto kemudian Sasuke langsung melakukan serangan **_"Raiton no jutsu!"_** lalu Kabuto mencair lagi. Sasuke dan Itachi masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi dan mereka sama sekali tidak berpindah posisi.

Itachi memjamkan matanya lagi lalu mengambil pedang dan menebas kembali di arah depannya. Tanduk Kabuto lagi-lagi terpotong dan dirinya kembali terkena tusuk. Kabuto lalu melompat mundur untuk melepaskan diri dan ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ia menyadari tanduknya yang telah terpotong seharusnya ada tiga tapi yang ada hanya satu dan posisi terjatuhnya di tempat yang sama pula. Itu berhasil membuat Kabuto semakin emosi dan frustasi "Apa-apaan ini! Bahkan aku tidak berada dalam pengaruh genjutsu. BERHENTI MENYERANGKU SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Kabuto namun Itachi dan Sasuke tetap diam.

Kabuto kembali bertiak langtang "HUUUAAAAAA!" ia meningkatkan kekuatanya lagi lalu menyerang secara beruntun ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke. Pertama, Kabuto menyerang dengan ledakan cahaya dan suara menusuk **_"Senpo : Hakugeki no jutsu!"_** serangan ini berhasil melumpuhkan Itachi dan Sasuke lalu Kabuto menyerang lagi dengan tembakan gelombang air terjun yang memutar **_"Suiton : Daibakufu no jutsu!"._** Sasuke kemudian membangkitkan Susano'o untuk menahan serangan Kabuto itu. Ketiga, Kabuto menyerang dengan kekuatan dari Kimimaro yang berhasil DNA-nya ia masukkan ke tubuhnya sendiri **_"Kimimaro : Shikoisumyaku Sawarabi No Mai!"_** Kabuto melancarkan serangan tulang yang muncul dari dalam tanah seperti ranjau duri mengarah ke Sasuke dan berhasil mengoyahkan keseimbangan Sasuke sehingga Susano'onya harus lenyap. Keempat, Kabuto lagi-lagi menyerang dengan peluru air yang berbentuk naga raksasa **_"Suiton : Suiryudan no jutsu!"_** serangan ini berhasil menabrak Itachi hingga terjatuh lalu Kabuto kembali menyerang ** _"Chakra Absorbing Snake!"._** Kabuto memanggil ular yang cukup besar untuk melilit tubuh Sasuke dan menyerap chakranya. **_"Chakura no mesu!"_** Kabuto kembali menciptakan pisau chakra lalu melesat hendak menusuh Sasuke namun yang tertusuk malah dirinya lagi.

Sasuke berhasil menghancurkan ular yang melilitnya itu dan segera menusuk Kabuto yang mengarah ke dirinya. **_"Raiton no jutsu!"_** Sasuke kembali menyerang dengan petirnya dan Kabuto langsung mencair untuk menghindar.

Itachi yang sempat jatuh kembali berdiri lalu memejamkan mata dan beberapa detik kemudian mengambil pedang Sasuke lalu menebas kembali. Lagi-lagi tanduk Kabuto terpotong dan membuatnya semkin muak. Kabuto melompat mundur kemudian berteriak "AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN KALIAN! HUAAAAAAAA!" Kabuto kemudian mengunakan chakra iblisnya yang ia dapat dari Trizh lalu berubah wujud menjadi naga putih raksasa yang sempurna.

Kabuto yang telah menjadi naga sempurna kemudian menyerang Itachi dengan semburan apinya yang ganas " ** _Hell Fire!" Bruuuush!_** Itachi mencoba menahan semburan api yang panas ini dengan Susano'o miliknya namun akibat semburan api Naga putih yang tak henti-hentinya membuat Susano'o Itachi tak mampu menahan dalam jangaka waktu lama.

Sasuke yang menyadari situasi semakin mendesak langsung membangkitkan Susano'o milknya dan segera memanah naga putih jelmaan Kabuto itu. ** _Plash! Sleb!_** Panah Sasuke berhasil menusuk perut naga putih itu sehingga membuatnya jatuh lalu berubah kembali menjadi Kabuto yang semula.

Sasuke kemudian menghilangkan Susano'onya dan begitu juga anak panah yang menancap di tubuh Kabuto. "Menyerah sajalah!" seru Sasuke.

Kabuto kemudian berdiri lalu menbuat pisau chakra kembali **_"Chakura no mesu!"._** Saat Kabuto hendak menyerang, Itachi menghentikannya "Cukup, Kabuto! Kau harus mengakui dan menerima dirimu sendiri!" seru Itachi.

Kabuto langsung membantah dengan berteriak "INILAH DIRIKU YANG SEBENARNYA!".

"Tidak!" bantah langsung dari Itachi "Dirinmu yang sesunguhnya adalah apa adanya dan berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri dan belajar menerima siapa dirimu sebenarnya, jika tidak seperti itu sudah dipastikan kau akan gagal nantinya seperti yang aku alami sebelumnya" ujarnya lagi.

Perkataan Itachi malah membuat Kabuto semakin frustasi dan berteriak "Huaaaaaaa!" lalu ia kembali melesat untuk menusuk Sasuke namun yang ia dapat adalah kejadian yang sama dari sebelumnya, tanduknya kembali terpotong.

"Cukupi semua tindakan bodohmu itu. Hanya introfeksi diri saja yang bisa menyelamatkanmu. Takdirmu sudah berada di tanganku" ucap Itachi.

Kabuto merasa tertekan, ia merasa dipojokkan oleh nasib dan takdir buruk yang selalu menyerangnya. Ia kemudian mengingat masa kecilnya yang suram, itu sangat menyedihkan karena mengingat dirinya dulu kehilangan ingatan akibat korban peperangan yang menyebabkan ia tak tau jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Rasa keraguan akan jati diri mulai merasukinya setelah kehilangan ibu yang pernah mengasuhnya akibat ketidak adilan yang ia dapatkan. Karena harus mengingat itu semua, Kabuto menjadi menangis sambil berkata "Seseorang yang jenius tak akan memahaminya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku dan tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menghalanginya". Kabuto terus menyerang dengan semua jutsu yang ia miliki dan yang ia dapat hanyalah kejadian yang tetap sama dari awal hingga seterusnya. Ia tertusuk dan tanduknya terpotong dalam keadaan tarus sama setiap kali ia menyerang. Kabuto telah terjebak oleh genjutsu milik Itachi dan genjutsu ini bukan genjutsu biasa, genjutsu yang tidak membutuhkan kontak mata dari lawan untuk bekerja.

Di dunia yang sebenarnya, Kabuto terlihat berdiri diam dengan kepala terus di sentuh oleh tangan kiri Itachi dan di belakang Itachi terlihat Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan kakaknya. "ini salah satu jutsu terlarang kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi kemudian menjawab "Ini jutsu yang mengerikan dan dilarang oleh klan kita karena memiliki akibat yang fatal. Jutsu yang menentukan takdir seseorang ini adalah Izanami. Setelah mengunakan genjutsu ini salah satu matamu akan kehilangan cahayanya dan menjadi buta seperti yang aku alami sekarang. Jutsu ini adalah ciptaan leluhur Uchiha yang bernama Izanami dan untuk lepas dari pengaruh jutsu ini kau harus menyadari siapa dirimu sebenarnya lalu berhenti membohongi diri sendiri dan orang lain".

"Apa yang akan kakak lakukan terhadap Kabuto sekarang?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Itachi langsung menjawab "Aku akan menghentikan edotensei, setidaknya ini bisa meringankan beban perang pada pihak kita. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk kalian sehingga aku bisa tenang dalam peristirahatan terakhirku nanti" ucapnya pelan.

Sementara itu di tempat pertarungan para bijuu, suasana pertarungan semakin sengit. Kurama dan Gyuuki masih tetap berdiri kuat walau terus mendapatan serangan yang tak henti dari ketujuh bijuu yang menjadi lawan mereka. Aksi saling pukul dan saling bantingpun terus terjadi. Sementara waktu ini belum diketahui siapa yang akan menang.

Perkataan Tobi memang benar, tujuh lawan dua itu memang sulit sehingga membuat dua bijuu terkuatpun menjadi kewalahan. Walaupun seperti itu Naruto dan Bee tidak sedikitpun menyerah.

Kurama dan Gyuuki kini di kepung dari segala arah. ** _"Sungguh tidak mengasikkan sekali, seharusnya kita yang memujokkan mereka-tebayo!"_** ucap Naruto dalam wujud Kurama.

Bee dalam wujud Gyuuki kemudian berkata dengan gaya enka **_"Yo Naruto! Bakayaro! Ini di alam bebas, kita tidak akan bisa memeojokan mereka karena bukan di dalam ruangan yeah!"._**

Naruto kemudian berkata mengikuti gaya enka Bee. **_"YO! Kalau begitu, put your hands up and hajar-tebayouu! Yeaahh!"._** Bee kemudian menjawab ** _"OOOKEYYY!"._**

Naruto berwujud Kurama kemudian berlari maju yang saat itu Gobi berada di hadapannya. Kurama berlari mendekat begitu juga Gobi yang siap menabrak Kurama dengan kepalanya. Keduanya saling mendekati lalu " ** _Super Kurama Punch!" PUAAAGH!_** Kurama tak segan-segan menghantam kepala Gobi sehingga pantat Gobi langsung terangkat seperti sepeda motor yang memdadak mengerem depan, **_KYIITTT!_** Kurama kemudian dengan cepat memegang tubuh Gobi seperti sedang memeluk sebuah batang pohon kemudian ia melakukan serangan mematikannya **_"Jump Over Headbreaker!"_** Kurama sedikit melompat kemudian membenturkan kepala Gobi ke tanah membuat Gobi tergeletak tak berdaya karena pusing. Kurama kemudian mendekati tubuh Gobi lalu sedikit melompat untuk melakukan serangan gaya **_"Elbow Drop!"_** Kurama menyiku leher Gobi hingga membuatnya K.O.

Tak jauh di belakang Kurama, Gyuuki yang melawan Yonbi juga melakukan serangan mautnya. Yonbi terlihat memukul wajah Gyuuki dengan keras ** _Plak!_** Sementara Gyuuki sengaja tak membalas pukulan Yonbi, Gyuuki malah berkata dengan gaya enkanya **_"Come on Bro! Hit me! Hit Me! Yeah!"._** Merasa ditantang, Yonbi memukul dengan kekuatan besar pada wajah Gyuuki **_"Super Fire Punch!" PUAAKK! DRRRRR!_** Kepala Gyuuki bergetar hebat akibat pukulan maut itu. Bukannya marah karena dipukul, Gyuuki malah mengangkat jempol kanannya dan berkata **_"Nice hit, OHHH YEAAH!"._** Respon itu membuat Yonbi menggaruk kepalanya karena heran, Gyuuki lalu meyuruh Yonbi untuk memukulnya lagi **_"Come on baby! Hit me again!"._** Yonbi menjadi semakin bingung dengan musuhnya itu lalu ia memukul dengan sedikit ragu-ragu **_"King Kong Triple Punch!" Puak! Plak! Pluk!_** Yondi menyasar jidat Gyuuki sebanyak tiga kali dan sekarang Gyuuki malah mengakat tinggi tangan kanannya ke atas dan berkata lantang **_"Lets to the rock! Yeaaahh!"_** Gyuuki kemudian menatap sengit ke arah Yonbi sehingga membuatnya gentar kemudian Gyuuki melakukan serangan mematikannya ** _"Thunder Punch!"_** Gyuuki memukul wajah Yonbi dengan pukulan petir yang sangat keras membuat Yondi langsung pusing seketika. Setelah itu Gyuuki melakukan serangannya lagi **_"Facebreaker!"_** Gyuuki mengambil dan mencengkram kepala Yonbi lalu mengangkat tubuh Yonbi sedikit ke atas kemudian mendorong wajah Yonbi turun hingga membentur tanah dengan keras, Yonbipun K.O. dan akhir kata dari Gyuuki adalah ** _"Oooo Yeahhhh!"._**

Sementara itu Kurama terlihat adu cakar dengan Nibi. **_Gras! Gres! Gros!_** Nibi mencakar paling pertama dan berhasil dihindari oleh Kurama dengan melakukan gaya banting stir, menghindar memutar kesamping membuat cakaran Nibi malah menyasar ke tanah. Kurama lalu membalas dengan serangan mencakar juga **_Sressh!_** Cakaran Kurama dihindari tepat waktu sebelum mengenai wajah Nibi, Nibi menghindar dengan melakukan gaya salto mundur di udara **_Syuush!_** lalu mendarat sempurna. Nibi kembali mengeluarkan cakarnya lalu melompat tepat ke arah Kurama. Untuk menghindar, Kurama langsung melakukan kayang sehingga jika dilihat dari gerak lambat maka akan terlihat bulu dada Kurama dengan bulu dada Nibi saling bergesekan sambil diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi. Walaupun Kurama mampu menghindar dari cakaran Nibi namun hidung Kurama berhasil terkena satu cakaran kuku Nibi. **_Crot!_** Setitik darah keluar dari hidung Kurama dan lumayan membuatnya merasa perih. Kurama kemudian mengusap hidungnya lalu berkata **"Tak ada yang bisa mencakarku selain Shimma si siluman singa. Tapi kau mampu, kau patut dianggap rival!"** tunjuk Kurama ke arah Nibi.

Nibi menjawab dengan geraman saja lalu kembali menyerang Kurama. Nibi melompat ke arah Kurama lalu Kurama menghindar dengan tepat dan langsung menangkap kedua ekor Nibi kemudian melakukan hantaman mematikan **_"Bokongpain!" Blak Blarrr!_** Nibi langsung K.O. Kurama menarik Nibi dan membenturkannya ke tanah.

Beberapa meter dari Kurama, Gyuuki terlihat memukul keras rahang Rokubi **_Plukk!_** Gyuuki merasakan kalau dia sedang memukul gumpalan jelly. Gyuuki kemudian memukul perut Rokubi **_"Middle Fist!"_** seketika pukulan keras itu membuat Rokubi muntah **_"Ueek!"_** sialnya Gyuuki malah terkena muntahan lendir dari Rokubi si siput raksasa berekor enam itu. Gyuuki kemudian mengeluh sambil bergerak menjauh dari Rokubi yang sudah terlihat lemas dan pusing ** _"Uek yak! Bakayaro konoyaro! Serangan Muntah Attack yang merepotkan, yiuh!"_** ucap Gyuuki sambil menjepit hidungnya dengan dua jarinya.

Kembali ke Kurama, ia terlihat sedang mengangkat tinggi tubuh Ichibi si rakun coklat lalu melakukan gerakan yang menyakitkan **_"Hard Backbreaker!"_** Kurama mematahkan tulang punggung Ichibi pada paha kanannya. Ichibi kemudian langsung pingsan.

Gyuuki juga melakukan gerakan yang mematikan. Gyuuki terlihat sedang mengankat tubuh Sanbi si kura-kura trenggiling berekor tiga lalu melakukan gerakan extreme untuk menguji kepala dan tanduknya yang kuat **_"Shaolin Spirit Head!" Syet Blar Blar Blar!_** Gyuki membenturkan Sandi di kepalanya sebanyak tiga kali dan berhasil membuat Sanbi mabuk udara. Setelah itu, Gyuuki memutar tubuh Sanbi seperti baling-baling dan sukses membuat Sanbi semakin pusing lalu Gyuuki membenturkan Sanbi ke tanah hingga K.O.

Sementara itu Kurama sedang diawasi oleh Nanabi dari udara sambil menjaduhinya puluhan bom bijuu. Nanabi terbang seperti kapal jet tempur yang sedang menembaki sebuah gedung, dari terbang tinggi hingga terbang rendah untuk menembaki Kurama dengan bijuudama seukuran bola voly. Serangan demi serangan dari Nanabi si kumbang raksasa berhasil membuat Kurama muak dan marah besar. Kurama kemudian mengambil batu yang beratnya mencapai 10 ton untuk dilemparnya **_"Stone Spirit!" Syuus! Plak! Syess! Krooosshh!_** Nanabi kemudian jatuh seperti pesawat hilang kendali.

Pertarungan keras para bijuu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Kurama dan Gyuuki. Dan untuk menghakhiri penderitaan ketujuh biju, Kurama memanjangkan tujuh ekornya dan melilitkannya ke setiap leher ketujuh bijuu untuk membebaskan mereka dari pengaruh belenggu patung Gedou Mazou dan saat itu juga Naruto langsung bertemu dengan ketujuh Bijuu bersama jinchurikinya masing-masing di alam bawah sadarnya. Di sana Naruto belajar beberapa hal tentang para bijuu dan jinchurikinya salah satunya adalah mengetahui nama sebenarnya dari para bijuu. Setelah kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, Naruto kembali ke wujud normal begitu juga Bee sedangkan ketujuh bijuu telah disedot kembali ke dalam perut Gedou Mazou oleh Tobi.

Di persembunyian Kabuto, Itachi akan segera menghentikan jutsu edotensei. "Dengan menghentikan jutsu edotensei ini aku harap aku sudah bisa menebus kesalahanku di masalalu" ucap Itachi kemudian ia melepas kacamata Kabuto lalu melakukan genjutsu untuk mengintrogasi Kabuto ** _"Tsukuyomi!"._**

Kabuto sekarang terpengaruh genjutsu Itachi yang lain. Itachi kemudian bertanya kepada Kabuto yang tetap berdiri diam dihadapannya "Apa segel jutsu untuk melepas edotensei?".

Kabuto kemudian menjawab "Ne, Ushi, Saru, Tora, Tatsu, I"

"Bagus, sekarang lakukan semua segel itu" Itachi kemudian memandu Kabuto dengan pengaruh **_tsukuyomi_** agar melakukan segel-segel tersebut. "Ne – Ushi – Saru – Tora – Tatsu – I" ucap Itachi lalu Kabuto melakukan semua segel tangan tersebut **_"Edotensei kai!"_**. Semua shinobi yang dibangkitkan oleh Kabuto mulai terbebas. Tubuh mereka langsung bersinar kemudian jiwa-jiwa mereka segera kembali ke langit termasuk Itachi sendiri.

Sasuke yang tetap berada di belakang kakakanya hanya memandang tubuh kakaknya saja. Ia tau kalau dirinya memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk berpisah bahkan berpisah untuk kedua kalinya. Sebelum pergi Itachi ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke. Itachi kemudian berbalik badan untuk melihat Sasuke terakhir kalinya lalu mengucapkan _"_ Aku selalu menyayangimu" lalu jiwa Itachi keluar dari tubuh edotenseinya dan kembali beristirahat dalam damai sementara Sasuke masih tetap berdiri dalam diam.

Kesempatan terakhir ini juga digunakan oleh Dan 'kekasih Tsunade' untuk mengatakan isi hatinya. Dan kemudian terbang mencari Tsunade lalu mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat mencintai Tsunade, dirinya juga mengatakan rasa terimakasihnya karena Tsunade karena telah melanjutkan mimpinya yang tak pernah sampai untuk menjadi Hokage. Dia juga meminta maaf karena telah memberi penderitaan kepada Tsunade dan setelah mengatakan semua itu, Dan Kato segera menghilang untuk kembali ke langit.

Kita kembali ke medan tempur utama dan melihat situasi yang terjadi setelah kalahnya Fuga. Madara yang terus dihujani pukulan tangan pasir Gaara tetap bertahan di dalam Susano'onya. **"Apa kau sangat membeciku? Kalau begitu akan aku kirim kau ke tempat temanmu!"** ucap Madara dari dalam Susano'onya.

"DIAM KAU KEPARAT!" teriak Gaara penuh amarah sambil tetap mengerakkan semua tangan-tangan pasirnya untuk menghantap Susano'o Madara secara membabi buta. Para Kage yang lain maupun pasukan yang lain tidak ada yang berani menghentikan amarah Gaara untuk terus menyerang Madara.

Madara sendiri belum mau membalas serangan dari Gaara **"Aku kagum dengan rasa pertemananmu itu tapi ikatan kalian itu hanya akan memberikan kesedihan jika masih berada di dunia terkutuk itu. Kalian tenang saja, aku akan membuat sebuah dunia dimana kalian akan selalu bersama menjadi teman yang abadi. Jadi terimalah kematianmu sekarang"** ucap Madara kemudian dia menambahkan kekuatan Susano'onya hingga mencapai bentuk sempurna hingga bentuknya menyerupai iblis Tengu lengkap dengan pedang samurainya. Perubahan itu langsung membuat Gaara berhenti memukul.

Susano'o Madara lalu menghunus pedangnya namun saat ingin menebas semua musuhnya, kekuatan Susano'o Madara mendadak lenyap kemudian tubuh Madara langsung bersinar putih terang. Madara segera mengetahui apa yang terjadi "Heh! Penguna edotensei ini akhirnya kalah juga, tapi tak apa" gerutunya kemudian ia lalu melakukan handseal pelepas edotensei untuk membatalkan kontrak dengan penguna jutsu tersebut. ** _"Edotensei Kai!"_**

Madara menolak untuk lepas dan dia berhasil bebas dari kendali Kabuto. "Ini akibat mengunakan edotensei ke sembarangan orang" ucap Madara dan sekarang dia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri dengan sepenuhnya tanpa pengaruh dari orang yang membangkitkannya lagi.

Bertepatan saat itu juga, Trizh tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka semua. Dia muncul tepat di samping Madara dan membuatnya terkejut, "Siapa kau?" tanya Madara kepada Trizh. Kemunculan Trizh langsung membuat semua pasukan aliansi langsung tertekan.

Trizh tak menjawab pertanyaan Madara yang malah membuat Madara sedikit kesal. Trizh malah melangkah mendekati tubuh Fuga yang tertancap oleh puluhan senjata lalu ia segera melakukan sebuah ritual iblis. Tak ada yang berani mendekati Trizh bahkan para Kage sendiri. Semuanya merasakan aura kekuatan yang sangat besar dari dalam diri Trizh bahkan Madarapun merasakan itu. semua tak berani bergerak termasuk Madara. Madara masih belum tau Trizh itu berada di pihak mana.

Sementara itu, di base camp pasukan yang tak jauh dari markas pusat, Ino yang berada di sebuah tenda Unit Darurat dan sedang membawa sebotol obat mendadak jantungnya berdebar lalu obat yang ada di tangannya langsung terjatuh dan membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya menatap heran ke arahnya. Ino kemudian memandang ke arah medan perang lalu menggumam pelan _"Apa yang sudah terjadi_?" batinya.

Shizune yang berada satu tenda dengan Ino langsung menegurnya "Jangan terlalu kawatir Ino. Sebaiknya kau lanjutkan tugas kita" ucap Shizune.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa tentara yang membawa tentara yang terluka datang ke tenda mereka. Batin Ino yang masih gelisah mencoba mencari kebenaran apa yang terjadi di medan perang, ia kemudian mendekati pria yang sedang terluka yang baru datang itu. Sambil mengobati pria itu, Ino bertanya "Tuan apa yang terjadi di medan perang tadi? Apakah Fuga-kun baik-baik saja?".

Tentara itu langsung merunduk dan membuat Ino bingung. Ino kembali bertanya "Apa yang terjadi tuan?" tanyanya dengan penuh harap.

Tentara itu akhirnya menjawab "Fuga-sama telah meninggal".

Mendengar itu, seketika Ino menjadi kaku, tubuhnya gemetar dan jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Ino masih ragu lalu ia mencoba menungkas "Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin prajurit!" serunya.

Prajurit itu lalu menjawab "Kami gagal melindunginya" sahutnya lemah.

Itu membuat Ino langsung terkejut kemudian berteriak "TIDAK!" lalu tak lama kemudian Ino menangis, ia kemudian membuang semua obat yang dipegangnya lalu berlari menuju medan perang sambil berlinang air mata.

Berlari dan berlari, Ino semakin bersedih dan tangisnya semakin lepas. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya menuju medan perang bahkan Shizune sendiri. "Setidaknya itu akan membuat dia sedikit membaik" gumam Shizune.

Sedangkan di medan perang utama, di tanah tempat Trizh berpijak kemudian terbentuk gambar bintang terbalik berwarna ungu. Shimma yang berada di dalam tubuh Fuga kemudian disedot masuk ke tubuh Trizh melalui mulutnya.

Tujuan Trizh akhirnya tercapai, ia sekarang menjadi abadi. "Semua orang di dunia ini bahkan di seluruh alam semesta harus menyembahku!" ucap Trizh yang membuat seluruh dunia bergetar. Gadis berambut hitam lurus serta panjang ini sukses membuat semua pasukan aliansi gemetaran dan tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

Madara yang dari tadi memperhatikan Trizh langsung menanyakan siapa sebenarnya gadis berambut panjang itu "Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" tanya Madara.

Trizh kemudian berbalik lalu berjalan mendekati Madara. Trizh tepat berdiri di samping Madara sambil menatap ke arah belakang Madara "Aku adalah pemimpin tertinggi Akatsuki dan bisa dibilang aku ini atasanmu" ucap Trizh datar.

"Jangan bergurau" ucap Madara.

"Jika menentang kau akan aku bunuh" ucap Trizh.

"Aku abadi" sahut Madara.

"Tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini kecuali aku, sang iblis itu sendiri" ucap Trizh.

Akhirnya Madara terdiam dubuatnya. Mau tak mau Madara harus mengakui kekuatan Trizh. "Lakukan saja apa yang sudah menjadi tujuanmu dan Obito. Mulai sekarang aku akan menonton dari sini" ucap Trizh.

Madara lalu menjawab "Baiklah, aku juga tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu". Madara kemudian menatap ke arah kelima Kage. "Selanjutnya akan aku bereskan mereka" ucapnya.

Sementara itu, pasukan di mendan perang paling utara telah memenangkan pertempuran walau tak sedikit pasukan mereka yang telah gugur. Sakura, Konan dan beberapa tim medis juga sedang sibuk menyelamatkan para pasukan yang terluka dan saat ini matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Di tempat Sasuke, Kazuto tiba-tiba datang mencari Sasuke. Kazuto memasakan diri walau dalam keadaan terluka demi membawa berita penting untuk Sasuke. "Ada apa Kazuto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada berita penting yang harus Senpai ketahui" sahut Kazuto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Master Fuga berhasil dibunuh oleh Madara" ucap Kazuto sambil merunduk.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke sangat terkejut lalu ia langsung terlutut ke tanah dan tak sanggup berkata apapun. Sasuke kemudian menghantam tanah di hadapanya dengan kedua tangannya secara membabi buta. Emosi karena amarah, sedih, rasa kehilangan yang kuat, semua keluar secara bersamaan dari dalam hatinya.

Kazuto tak berani menegur Sasuke yang hatinya sedang kacau, ia hanya bisa merunduk diam saja.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke berhenti memukul tanah, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk mencari jalan keluar. _"Fuga tak semudah itu mati. Ini pasti ada kesalahan"_ tungkas dalam hati Sasuke. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai berita itu. Ia kemudian bangun lalu memandang ke arah tubuh Anko _"Jika Fuga memang sudah mati, aku akan menyuruh Orochimaru menghidupkannya kembali bagaimanapun caranya"_ batin Sasuke lalu ia bangkit dan langsung mendekati tubuh Anko.

Sasuke kemudian membuka baju Anko lalu memeriksa bahunya untuk mencari segel kutukan dari gigitan Orochimaru. Setelah menemukannya, ia lalu melakukan sebuah segel tangan untuk membuka segel Orochimaru. Sasuke tau semua tentang segel ular karena ia pernah mempelajarinya saat berada di pulau reptile.

Sasuke kemudian memanggil Kazuto "Kazuto, ambilkan aku sedikit daging dari Kabuto!"

Kazuto langsung mengerti "Baik!" lalu ia menyayat sedikit daging dari bagian dada Kabuto kemudian memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sudah siap melepas segel itu **_"Snake Seal Release!"_** kemudian ular putih besar keluar dari tubuh Anko kemudian memuntahkan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru bangkit kembali namun dalam keadaan yang lemah "Tak kusangka kau yang malah membangkitkanku" ucap Orochimaru.

"Ada yang harus kau lakukan untukku" sahut Sasuke langsung.

Orochimaru terlihat berpikir lalu ia menemukan Kabuto yang sedang berdiri diam. "Aku tau apa yang kau inginkan dariku, sudah lama aku mengawasi semuanya dari dalam tubuh Anko. Itu tak akan mudah" ucap Orochimaru sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan sampai aku mengunakan genjutsu terhadapmu" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kau tak perlu repot melakukan hal itu" ucap Orochimaru kemudian melangkah mendekati Kabuto untuk melepas mode _sennin_ Kabuto. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu tapi sebelumnya bantu aku untuk mengembalikan roh kedua lenganku terlebih dahulu. Sebelumnya kita akan pergi ke reruntuhan Kuil Uzumaki, ayo ikuti aku" ucapnya lagi lalu mereka segera meninggalkan goa itu.

Kembali ke medan perang utama dan kita lihat apa saja yang terjadi. Ino yang mendapati Fuga dalam kondisi mengenaskan langsung menangis histeris di hadapan tubuh kekasihnya itu. Karena terlalu sedih Ino kemudian berteriak kepada semua pasukan aliansi yang ada di sana. "KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA!" teriak Ino, "Melihat…" Ino kemudian memandang tubuh kekasihnya sambil terus menangis "Kenapa… diam saja… melihat dia terus tertidur seperti itu… hikz!".

Semua pasukan aliansi lalu merunduk karena tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino tersebut sedangkan Madara yang telah siap bertarung mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk menonton sebentar.

Ino kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi "Sensei! Sebagai gurunya seharusnya kau melakukan sesuatu. SEHARUSNYA KAU MEMBANGUNKANYA KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Ino mendadak berteriak dan hatinya semakin perih "Hikz! Hikz!". Kakashi semakin merunduk karena tak tau harus berkata apapun untuk menenangkan emosi Ino.

Ino kemudian menoleh ke arah Shikamaru lalu mendekatinya "KAU! Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat bangunkan dia, SHIKAMARU!". Shikamaru hanya bisa merunduk saja dan tak berani menatap wajah Ino. "Kau sama saja" rintih Ino.

Ino kemudian menjabak kerah baju Sai yang saat itu berada di samping Shikamaru. "Kemana Sasuke dan Naruto? KENAPA MEREKA MENINGALKANNYA, HAH? KENAPA?" teriak Ino sambil terus menangis. Sai sama saja seperti yang lainnya, ia tak berdaya untuk menatap Ino. Ino kemudian melepas kerah baju Sai lalu melangkah mendekati tubuh Fuga dalam keadaan lemas. Ino kemudian terlutut lemas di samping kanan tubuh Fuga sambil terus meneteskan airmata. Ino kemudian merintih "Tak ada gunanya… TAK ADA GUNANYAAAA! HUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!" ia kemudian berteriak histeris lalu menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tak ada yang berani berbicara bahkan para Kage sekalipun menjadi bisu tapi Madara langsung tertawa melihat tangisan Ino itu "Mwahahahaha! Ironis sekali. Cinta hanya akan membuat kesedihan dan maka dari itu terima saja takdir yang aku berikan kepada kalian. Aku datang untuk memusnakan dunia terkutuk ini lalu menciptakan dunia yang baru dengan tanganku" ujar Madara.

Tsunade akhirnya bicara karena sudah muak dengan Madara "Kau jangan banyak bicara, Madara!".

Madara kemudian mendengus "Heh! Berani memerintahku? Kalau begitu rasakan ini!" Madara kemudian melakukan sebuah hanseal **_"Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukai Kotan!"_** Madara membuat hutan lebat yang siap menabrak kelima Kage yang berbaris di hadapanya.

" ** _Yonton : Yokai no jutsu!"_** Mei Terumi langsumg melepas lava dalam jumlah besar dan luas dari mulutnya untuk membakar serangan elemen kayu dari Madara namun tak membakar secara menyeluruh. Ohnoki kemudian datang membantu **_"Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no jutsu!"_** Ohnoki mengurung sisa serangan elemen kayu Madara ke dalam sebuah prisma raksasa yang terbuat dari cahaya lalu menghancurkannya menjadi debu.

Serangan element kayu Madara berhasil diatasi dan sekarang giliran Gaara menyerang **_"Sand Tsunami!"_** Gaara menyerang dengan gelombang pasirnya namun Madara langsung menghalau serangan itu dengan membangkitkan Susano'onya. Susano'o Madara terlihat ramping dan bentuknya lebih mirip tubuh manusia dan berwarna biru.

Ay 'Raikage' membangkitkan jubah pertirnya untuk meningkatkan kecepatnya lalu melesat cepat ke arah Susano'o Madara dan memukulnya dengan keras. **_"BRUAAAGGGG!" Kret!_** Ay berhasil membuat Susano'o Madara sedikit retak.

Gaara tak memberi kesempatan pada Madara untuk membalas, ia kemudian menggerakan tangan pasirnya lalu mengambil kaki Madara dari bawah kemudian menariknya keluar kemudian Tsunade menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang **_"Infuin : Kai!"_** Tsunade membuka segel yang ada di dahinya sehingga muncul chakra hijau yang kemudian menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, lalu Tsunade langsung melesat dan langsung memukul Madara sehingga terpental dan membuatnya tergelincir ditanah puluhan meter.

Madara terseret sehingga membuat tubuhnya robek namun tak lama kemudian tubuhnya kembali utuh. Madara kemudian berdiri lalu berkata "Kalian hanya bisa main keroyok saja" Madara kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa handseal 'Uma – Hitsuji' tubuh Madara mulai mengeluarkan chakra berwarna biru tua dan sangat panas jika disentuh. "Berada di sini hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menangkap Kyuubi. Maka dari itu aku akan segera menyelesaikan kalian!" ucap Madara dan siap menghancurkan para Kage.

Hari sudah menjadi gelap namun peperangan hari ini belum juga selesai. Di medan perang paling utara musuh telah mundur, Kisame dan Zetsu asli yang memimpin para tentara Edotensei langsung mundur setelah ia kehilangan semua pasukannya dan kini pasukan iblis tengkorak maupun pasukan clone Zetsu telah habis dibantai. Yang tersisa di pihak Akatsuki hanya Madara, Trizh, Tobi, Zetsu dan Kisame saja sementara di pihak aliansi, mereka telah kehilangan banyak pasukan dan kini jumlah mereka yang tetap berdiri di medan perang hanya berkisar 30.000 pasukan saja.

Matahari telah berganti dengan bulan dan di tempat pertarungan Naruto, pertarungan yang sebenarnya dari pihak Tobi baru akan dimulai. Tobi maupun pihak Naruto, mereka sekarang telah saling menatap satu sama lain. Tobi mulai serius lalu ia melakukan sebuah hanseal 'Tora' kemudian perubahan drastic terjadi pada Gedou Mazou yang mempengaruhi grafitasi dan membuat bebatuan disekitarnya terangkat naik. Tobi akan membangkitkan Juubi walau mengunakan sedikit chakra milik Kurama dan Bee yang sempat ia peroleh sebelumnya.

" ** _Juubi yang akan bangkit tak akan sempurna"_** ucap Kurama di kepala Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto berkata kepada Tobi "Kau ingin membangkitkan Juubi, heh! Kau ternyata orang yang tak sabaran".

Tobi kemudian menjawab "Bagiku kebangkitan Juubi tak perlu sempurna, tujuanku hanya untuk menciptakan genjutsu super, Mugen Tsukuyomi! Melalui bulan aku akan mempengaruhi semua orang masuk ke dalam genjutsuku maka akan tercipta dunia yang damai".

Ucapan Tobi membuat Naruto menjadi muak. "Damai kepalamu! Heh, itu hanya kedamaian semu" ucap Naruto lalu ia melakukan sebuah handseal ** _"Kagebunshin!"_** Naruto membuat satu bunshin lalu bunshinnya itu langsung berubah ke wujud Kurama.

Bee juga ikut berubah **"Whiiiiii!".** Lalu Kurama dan Gyuuki langsung menyerang Gedou Mazou sementara Naruto yang asli langsung masuk ke mode bijuu.

Kurama dan Gyuuki langsung menyerang patung Gedou Mazou dengan bijuudama namun gagal karena Tobi langsung memciptakan pelindung ** _"Uchiha Kaenjin!"_** Tobi membuat penghalang api merah yang besar untuk membungkus Gedou Mazou yang sedang melakukan proses membangkitkan Juubi.

" **Sial, kita tak akan bisa menyentuhnya"** ucap Kurama.

" **Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"** tanya Gyuuki

" **Tetap awasi Gedou Mazou itu! Sisanya kita serahkan kepada Naruto"** ucap Kurama.

" **Oke!"** sahut Gyuuki.

Naruto asli lalu mebuat sebuah rasengan pada tangan kanannya **_"Rasen Bijuudama!"._** Naruto kemudian menatap Tobi "Aku akan menghancurkan topengmu itu!" Naruto kemudian melesat ke arah Tobi dan siap menghantamkan rasengannya pada topeng Tobi.

To Be continued.

 **jika ada kesalahan kalimat mohon dimaklumi**

 **Tobi vs Naruto**

 ** _Rasen Bijuudama!_**

 ** _Syesh!_**

Naruto menyerang ke arah Tobi namun sayang serangan itu hanya menembusnya saja. Setelah serangan itu gagal, Naruto akhirnya mengingat dan menyadari sesuatu tentang Tobi. "Ah… aku baru sadar kalau kau memiliki jutsu unik itu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Menyentuhku itu adalah mustahil" ucap Tobi kemudian ia mengambil kipasnya yang menyerupai angka delapan dari punggungnya lalu mengibaskannya ke arah Naruto. **_"Fire Storm (badai api)!"._**

Tiga badai api setinggi dua meter mengarah cepat ke Naruto namun Naruto langsung lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri **_"Golden Lighting Flash!"_** kemudian dia muncul tepat di belakang Tobi dan menyerangnya **_"Rasengan Flame (Red Rasengan)!"._** Tobi langsung menepis dengan kipas besinya ** _"Mirror Of Uchiha (Pemantulan energy)!" Blar!_** Akibatnya, Naruto langsung terpental mundur dan terseret beberapa meter.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto kembali berdiri tegak. "Heh!" dengusnya sambil menyiapakan sebuah handseal. **_"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Poof!_** Naruto membuat dua bunshin yang langsung menyerang Tobi dengan pedang. **_Trang! Treng!_** Tobi menepis dua tebasan para bunshin Naruto tersebut secara sekaligus. "Kau mencoba melakukan permainan anak-anak heh" ucap Tobi sambil terus menahan dorongan pedang dari kedua bunshin Naruto.

"Jangan meremehkan permainan anak-anak!" sahut Naruto asli lalu ia melempar bom asap untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan Tobi.

Dari dalam asap, Naruto melempar rasengan putih terang sebesar bola voly sedangkan dua bunshin Naruto langsung melompat mundur saat itu juga. **_"Sun Rasengan!"_** Tobi langsung memukul balik serangan Naruto itu dengan kipasnya sehingga mengarah ke asap yang dibuat oleh Naruto namun tanpa terpikirkan oleh Tobi, rasengan itu berhenti tepat sebelum masuk ke dalam asap. Rasengan itu malah berputar-putar saja dalam keadaan melayang. Tobi terkejut "Apa yang terjadi?" lalu tiba-tiba saja mencul beberapa tembakan laser dari dalam asap ** _Splas! Plash! Plas!._**

Tobi langsung menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktunya sehingga serangan laser dari Naruto hanya melewatinya saja sedangan Naruto kembali menambah efek bom asapnya dengan menjatuhkan bom asap lagi. "Dasar anak-anak!" umpat Tobi namun tanpa ia sadari, Kurama emas berukuran bulldong langsung menerjang ke arahnya tapi berhasil ditangani olehnya **_"Jikukan Ido!"_** ia langsung menyerap Kurama dan memindahkannya ke dimensinya sementara itu rasengan matahari tadi masih diam di tempat dan hanya berputar kencang saja.

"Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan, hah?" tanya Tobi lalu langsung dijawab oleh salah satu bunshin Naruto yang ada di hadapanya. "Lihat dan siapkan dirimu untuk menerima serangan berikutnya!" seru salah satu bunshin Naruto. Dua Naruto itu kembali menyerang dengan pedang mereka sehingga Gunpai milik Tobi kembali beradu keras dengan dua Agni Ludra masing-masing bunshin Naruto.

Sementara itu, Kurama dan Bee masih tetap mengawasi patung Gedou Mazou yang berada di hadapan mereka.

 **"Sial, Naruto lama sekali membereskan bocah bertopeng itu"** keluh Kurama.

 **"Kita tak boleh diam saja"** ucap Gyuuki yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. **"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum patung itu berubah ke wujud juubi. Aku akan menyerang!"** ucap Gyuuki.

 **"Jangan gegabah!"** seru Kurama namun Gyuuki sudah siap menyerang dengan bijuudamanya. **"Hah… kau selalu tidak sabaran, Gyuuki!"** ucap Kurama.

 ** _BIJUUDAMA! Plash Buar!_**

Tobi yang sedang melawan dua bunshin Naruto langsung melompat mundur dan menoleh ke arah patung Gedou Mazou yang berada beberapa meter di sebelah kirinya. "Heh, kalian mencoba menghancurkanya? Itu tak akan bisa!" seru Tobi sementara itu Gyuuki terus menembakkan bijuudamanya. _"Duapuluh menit lagi Juubi akan segera bangkit"_ batin Tobi.

Bunshin Naruto kemudian langsung menegur Tobi yang terlihat tidak focus, "Oi jangan melamun!" seru salah satu bunshin Naruto yang kemudian lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri dan langsung muncul di sisi kanan Tobi kemudian langsung menebas dan berasil ditepis oleh Tobi menggunakan kipasnya. **Trang!** kemudian Tobi langsung menyerang balik **_"Uchiha Power!" Blar!_** Tobi menembakkan energy besar melalui kipasnya yang langsung menghancurkan bunshin Naruto tersebut. Tobi berhasil menghancurkan satu bunshin Naruto.

Tobi kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto yang lain yang tetap diam tak jauh di hadapanya sambil memegang pedang _"Apakah dia yang asli? Mereka terlihat sama membuat aku sulit membedakan mereka"_ batinya lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rasengan yang tetap berputar dekat kepulan asap yang diciptakan oleh Naruto. Tobi kemudian memfokuskan mata _rinnegan_ nya untuk mencari tau tentang rasengan putih tersebut _"Inti rasengan itu terus menyerap udara di sekitarnya dan menyerap energy yang terlepas akibat pertarungan melalui udara. Rasengan itu seperti matahari kecil"_ batin Tobi dan punggungnya sedikit berkeringat akibat pertarunga tadi _"Sial kau Naruto!"._

 ** _"Golden eyes : Telekinesis!"_**

Rasengan Matahari itu langsung terlempar sendiri ke arah Tobi secara mengejutkan tanpa memberi kesempatan untuknya berpikir sehingga dirinya terpaksa melakukan sebuah jutsu yang malah akan membuatnya rugi besar **_"Jikukan Ido!"_** ia mengirim _rasengan_ itu ke dimensinya lalu meledak di sana seperti bom atom.

Tobi sekarang terlihat tersengal-sengal _"Dia bukan musuh sembarangan"_ batinnya sambil menatap ke arah kepulan asap dan tetap waspada terhadap Naruto yang berdiri di luar. Tobi kemudian kembali berdiri tegap dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya kembali sambil tetap menatap ke arah kepulan asap, _"Di dalam asap itu sepertinya yang asli"_ batin Tobi yang melihat sosok Naruto melalui mata _rinnegan_ nya namun ia masih meragukanya karena Naruto yang tetap berdiri di luar memiliki energy yang sama.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai memikirkan strategi selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto yang berada di luar.

Tobi kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berbicara itu. "Terserah siapa yang asli. Aku akan menghancurkan keduanya sekaligus!" ucap Tobi dan sepertinya ia sudah mulai serius.

"Keluarkan saja seluruh kekuatanmu itu" balas Naruto kemudian mengambil posisi di depan kepulan asap dan efex asap kembali ditambah.

Tobi kemudian menjatuhkan kipasnya "Sudah tak ada gunanya lagi mengunakan senjata" ucapnya lalu ia mengepalkan kedua tangan di pinggang kemudian sedikit demi sedikit aura hitam mulai muncul dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Baiklah" sahut Naruto sambil menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah.

Tobi lalu mengetahui jika pedang yang ditancapkan oleh Naruto adalah yang asli "Jadi kau yang asli, hah?" tanya Tobi. Kemudian Naruto langsung menjawab "Jika kau mengatakan aku yang asli jadi akulah yang asli" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Tobi kemudian ia melesat ke arah Naruto dan begitu juga sebaliknya sehingga dua hantaman kuatpun saling beradu. **BUAGGGH!** Dua pukulan itu saling mengenai muka masing-masing tapi pukulan dari Naruto belum bisa meretakkan topeng Tobi.

Tobi maupun Naruto kemudian melompat ke belakang masing-masing untuk menjaga jarak. "Topeng yang kuat" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menghancurkan topengku ini" ucap Tobi.

"Tapi aku akan menghancurkannya sekarang-tebayo" ucap Naruto kemudian ia menciptakan _rasengan bijuudama_ di ke dua tangannya lalu melesat ke arah Tobi.

Tobi telah siap untuk mennghindari serangan Naruto dengan jutsu ruang dan waktunya sehingga serangan Naruto hanya menembusnya saja. Setelah beberapa detik, api tiba-tiba saja muncul di bagian lengan jubah Tobi.

"Apakah dimensimu telah terbakar?" tanya Naruto yang masih mempertahankan _rasengan bijuudamanya_.

Tobi tak menjawab dan ia malah menatap Naruto dengan sengit _"Kurang ajar!"_ batin Tobi.

Naruto kemudian melopat ke atas untuk menyerang Tobi dari udara **_"Double Rasen Bijuudama!" BLAR!._** Sayang sekali serangan Naruto hanya mengenai permukaan tanah sementara Tobi menghindar tepat saat serangan Naruto hampir menyentuhnya dan sekerang Tobi berdiri tepat di antara kepulan asap dan Naruto.

"Kau kurang cepat!" seru Tobi.

"Hmmm kekuatan iblismu itu lumayan juga ya" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 ** _"Fuuton : Bijuu Rasen Shuriken!"_** tiba-tiba serangan keluar dari dalam asap yang langsung mengarah ke Tobi. Tobi langsung berbalik untuk menghadang serangan tersebut. **_"Chakra Absorbing!"_** Tobi langsung menyerap serangan itu sampai habis dengan cepat namun setelah itu serangan berikutnya datang kembali secara tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat Tobi terkejut. **_Spals Seb!_** Seseorang melesat kencang ke arah Tobi dan langsung menusuk paha kanan Tobi. Walaupun Tobi sebenarnya mampu menghindar tapi tubuhnya tak mau bergerak saat tau siapa yang datang menyerang.

Paha kanan Tobi tertusuk kunai yang terus digenggam oleh seorang gadis kecil beramput coklat sebahu yang tadinya sempat membuatnya terkejut. Dia kemudian menoleh gadis yang berada di bawahnya itu "Ti-tidak mungkin!" ucap Tobi lalu tiba-tiba saja rasengan matahari seukuran bola pingpong jatuh di hadapannya kemudian meledak seperti flash grenade sehingga membuat matanya silau. **_"Flash Rasengan" Blar! Ngiiiing!._**

Saat efek bom cahaya itu mulai memudar, seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat mendekati Tobi sambil memberikan tatapan tajamnya "Aku benci kau yang sekarang. Kau bukan Obito yang aku kenal" dan setelah cahaya itu lenyap, Naruto langsung muncul di hadapan Tobi kemudian menyerang cepat **_"Rasengan!"_** serangan itu langsung membuat topeng Tobi hancur.

Naruto kemudian melopat mundur dan setelah pandangan Tobi kembali normal, Tobi melihat dua Naruto telah berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya sedangkan gadis kecil tadi sudah tidak ada lagi di bawahnya.

"Jadi itu wajah aslimu?" tanya salah satu Naruto.

Naruto yang lainnya juga mengatakan sesuatu "Kau adalah orang yang ada di foto bersama Kakshi-sensei kan? Kau adalah salah satu murid dari ayahku, benar kan? Jika benar sangat disayangkan sekali melihatmu sekarang ini. Wajahmu penuh dengan penderitaan" ujarnya.

Tobi belum mau berbicara, ia malah menatap sinis ke arah kedua Naruto yang berdiri berjejer di hadapannya.

Naruto kemudian menghirup nafas yang panjang "Hah… Rin pasti sangat kecewa terhadapmu, Obi..".

Ucapan Naruto langsung di potong oleh Tobi "JANGAN SOK TAU KAU!" teriaknya. Tobi kemudian melesat ke arah Naruto yang berada di sebelah kiri lalu mencekiknya, **_"Genjutsu : Tsukuyomi!"._**

Tobi mencoba menangkap salah satu dari Naruto namun Naruto yang hendak ditangkap menolak pengaruh genjutsunya.

 ** _"Golden Eyes : Eyes Mirror!" Cuing!_**

Naruto membalikkan doujutsu tersebut sehingga mengenai Tobi sendiri. Sekarang Naruto maupun Tobi saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam. Bertepatan saat itu juga, Madara tiba-tiba saja datang. Madara seperti jatuh dari langit dan mendarat tepat di samping kanan Obito sedangkan Naruto yang lainnya langsung melompat mundur menjauhi Madara.

Madara kemudian menatap Obito yang terlihat tidak bergerak sedikitpun, "Oi Obito, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya namun Obito tak menjawab.

Madara terdiam sesaat lalu memandang ke arah Naruto kemudian Kurama dan Gyuuki lalu ke arah Gedou Mazou "Jadi kau mencoba membangkitkan juubi lebih awal ya. Kau terlalu terburu-buru, Obito!" ucapnya lalu kembali menatap Obito namun ia tetap tak mendapakan jawaban.

Naruto yang tadi melompat menjauhi Madara sekarang terlihat marah, "Madara! Kenapa kau ada di sini? APA YANG TERJADI PADA MEREKA?" teriaknya.

Madara langsung bicara "Oo mereka. Mereka tak ada yang hebat" ucapnya dan langsung membuat Naruto marah besar.

"Keparat kau Madara!" geram Naruto kemudian saat hendak menyerang tiba-tiba saja Kakashi dan Gai muncul di hadapannya yang langsung menghentikan Naruto. "Naruto, jangan sampai emosimu membuntukan pemikiranmu. Madara bukan orang sembarangan dan kau jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan Fuga dan para Kage. Kau tak boleh kalah di sini atau semuanya akan berakhir. Kita tidak boleh gegabah. Kita harus mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya" ujar Kakashi untuk meredakan emosi Naruto sedangkan Madara langsung mendengus.

Naruto kemudian mencoba berpikir lebih tenang, _"Fuga… Aku tak percaya kau sudah mati. Aku paling tau tentang dirimu jadi berhenti bergurau"_ batin Naruto sedikit kesal.

Sementara itu di medan perang utara, keadaan semakin memburuk. Ino masih terlutut lemas di samping tubuh Fuga sambil menangis dalam diam. Para kage telah jatuh dan mengalami luka serius hanya dengan satu serangan balasan dari Madara. Yang paling menghawatirkan adalah Kondisi Tsunade yang terpotong menjadi dua di bagian pinggang.

Tidak ada tim medis yang bersama para pasukan. Mereka semua telah dibunuh oleh Madara sebelum meningalkan medan perang utama ini. Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Lee dan dibantu beberapa orang terlihat sedang berusaha mengobati para Kage dengan peralatan obat-obatan yang ada sedangkan para pasukan yang masih tersisa kurang lebih 1000 orang lagi terus mengawasi Trizh yang terlihat berdiri santai tak jauh di depan mereka semua. Trizh terlihat seperti sedang mengawasi seseorang di arah Ino.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto, Gai yang menatap ke arah Madara langsung terkejut setelah melihat orang yang mencekik leher Naruto "Naruto ada dua dan siapa yang mencekik lehernya itu?" tunjuk Gai yang terlihat bingung.

Kakashi kemudian menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Gai dan membuatnya mendadak terkejut "Obito!" serunya. Kakashi terlihat sangat shyok mengetahui kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, "Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Dan kenapa dia melakukan semua ini?". Kakashi terlihat bingung lalu ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Obito namun langsung dihentikan oleh Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. "Tahan Kakashi-sensei!" tegur Naruto, "Dia tidak bisa disentuh, dia masih dalam pengaruh genjutsu" ujarnya.

"Kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Kakashi

Gai mendadak berteriak "OOO aku baru mengingatnya, ternyata dia Obito!".

"Obito akan tetap seperti itu sampai ia menyadari kesalahannya" ujar Naruto.

Madara kemudian menoleh Obito yang berada di sampingnya "Aku tidak tau jika ada orang yang bisa menjebak Uchiha ke dalam genjutsu hingga membuat Obito tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan kau belajar genjutsu, hey bocah kyuubi? Apa kau memiliki sharingan?" tanya Madara lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto untuk menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku tak memiliki mata sepertimu tapi aku memiliki mata yang tak bisa dipengarui oleh genjutsu jenis apapun" sahut Naruto sementara Kakashi dan Gai hanya mendengarkan sedangkan Kurama dan Gyuuki masih tetap mengawasi Gedou Mazou. Saat ini kesadaran Kurama dan Naruto sedang terpisah dan itu artinya mereka tidak bersama. Kurama asli yang berada di tubuh Naruto asli sedang melakukan meditasi yang kesadarannya berada di tempat Gyuuki.

Madara lalu menoleh kembali ke arah Obito kemudian hendak menyentuh bahu Obito tapi tangannya hanya melewati tubuhnya saja. "Apa-apan ini?" tanya Madara.

"Mereka berdua hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana. Kau melihat mereka ada di sana namun sebenarnya mereka tak berada di sana. Ini adalah bagian dari jutsu mataku" jelas Naruto.

Madara kemudian mendegus kembali "Heh, kau memang hebat" ucap Madara lalu ia menoleh ke arah Gedou Mazou kemudian melompat mendekati patung itu.

Melihat Madara yang pergi begitu saja, Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya lalu berkata "Aku yang lain akan menghadapi Madara di sana. Aku akan segera pergi untuk mengirim informasi ini kepada aku yang asli" ujar Naruto namun saat ia hendak pergi, Gai langsung berteriak ke arahnya.

"EEEEE! Jadi kau bukan Naruto yang asli" ucap Gai lalu menoleh ke setiap arah mencoba mencari keberadaan Naruto yang asli.

"Dimana Obito sekarang berada?" tanya Kakashi.

"Di dimensiku" sahut Naruto kemudian segera lenyap.

Kakashi lalu menghentikan Gai yang terlihat sedang menoleh kesana-kemari, "Gai! Naruto berada di arah jam 3" tunjuknya ke arah Kurama.

Gai kemudian menoleh ke arah jam 3 "Kakashi! Naruto berada di sana, ayo kita bantu dia!" ucap Gai penuh semangat kemudian langsung lari menuju Naruto lalu disusul oleh Kakashi.

Kurama yang menyadari Madara datang langsung menenbaknya dengan **_Bijuudama!._**

Madara yang mengetahui dirinya di serang secara tiba-tiba langsung membangkitkan _susano'o_ nya yang langsung menyerap bijuudama tersebut. ** _"Fuinjutsu Kyuin!"_** Madara mengunakan kekuatan _rinegan_ nya untuk menyerap serangan Kurama. "Kau tak sopan menyerangku saat aku belum siap kyuubi!" ucap Madara sambil menghilangkan _susano'o_ nya.

 **"Kau tak layak mendapat penghormatan seperti itu, grrr!"** geram Kurama.

 **"Kita harus waspada dengan orang ini _"_** ucap Gyuuki.

Di sisi lain Kurama menyadarai jika Juubi telah bangkit dan akan segera menghancurkan penghalang yang dibuat oleh Obito. **_"Ekor Delapan! Siapakan Bijudamamu kita serang patung itu bersamaan!"_**

 ** _"Baik!"_** sahut Gyuuki lalu Kurama dan Gyuuki langsung menyiapkan bijuudama yang besar.

 ** _Sressssss!_** Kurama dan Gyuuki memusatkan energy mereka pada mulutnya lalu menciptakan bola hitam yang sangat besar. **_"Bijuudama!" Syush! Blar!_**

Setelah efex ledakan bijuudama itu lenyap lalu muncul raksasa yang memiliki besar sepuluh kali lipat dari besar Kurama. Raksasa itu memiliki bentuk yang tidak masuk akal, bentuk tubuhnya lebih mirip seperti Orge, bertubuh gemuk dan memiliki cangkang kerang berbentuk kerucut di pungungnya. Juubi memiliki satu mata merah dan memiliki sembilan tomoe, matanya besar hampir sama besar dengan wajahnya serta memiliki mulut besar dan gigi-gigi runcing yang tajam. Juubi berjalan mengunakan kaki dan tangannya.

 **"Tak salah lagi itu memang Juubi"** ucap Kurama.

 **"Semuanya telah berakhir, kita tak mungkin menang"** ucap Gyuuki.

Madara kemudian berbicara "Putus asalah, dunia ini sudah tidak memiliki masa depan lagi" ucapnya lalu segera melompat ke atas kepala Juubi kemudian segera mengambil alih Juubi dengan menghubungkan tubunya dengan tubuh juubi melalui tali pusar. Sekarang Madara sudah menjadi seorang induk dari Juubi kini ia bebas mengendalikan monster mengerikan tersebut.

Melihat kengerian itu akhirnya Naruto mengambil alih tubuh Kurama. _"Kurama ayo bertukar"_ ucap Naruto di dalam pikiran Kurama.

 ** _"Baiklah"_** sahut Kurama kemudian mereka segera bertukar.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto yang berada dalam wujud Kurama langsung melakukan hanseal secara cepat 'Uma – Inu …"

Madara terkesan melihat Kyuubi sedang melakukan gerakan handseal dengan sangat cepat "Aku baru tau bijuu mampu melakukan segel ninja" ucapnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, '… Mi – Saru – Tora!" tubuh Kurama kemudian bersinar emas seperti mau meledak lalu beberapa detik kemudian Kurama pecah menjadi ribuan Kurama mini dan menyebar ke dua arah, utara dan selatan dan yang masih tersisa di tempat itu hanya sosok Naruto dalam mode bijuu.

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?"** tanya Gyuuki.

"Aku sedang mengirim pesan kepada pasukan aliansi yang masih tersisa" sahut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari Juubi.

Sementara itu, semua Kurama mini sedang bergerak cepat ke base camp paling utara dan medan tempur utama. Hanya hitungan dua menit, semua Kurama telah sampai di ke dua tempat tersebut lalu langsung masuk ke setiap tubuh prajurit.

Setiap prajurit sangat terkejut saat mendapati sinar emas langsung masuk secara menadadak ke dalam tubuh mereka dan keterkejutan itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah mereka mengetahui maksud kedatangan sinar tersebut. Para prajurit kemudian tersenyum dan kembali bersemangat.

Shikamaru dan beberapa temannya yang baru saja selesai menolong para Kage yang terluka juga kembali bersemangat seperti semua pasukan yang lain. "Ayo kita berjuang bersama Naruto. Nasib dunia juga berada di tangan kita!" seru Shikamaru lalu dijawab oleh sorakan semangat dari semua pasukan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto. Naruto lalu tersenyum dan berhasil membuat bingung Madara. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Gyuuki kemudian kembali ke wujud Bee lalu mendekati Naruto. "Oi Naruto, Bakayaro! Konoyaro! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Bee juga.

"Lihat saja aksiku berikutnya, paman Bee!" sahut Naruto kemudian tersenyum kembali membuat Bee menjadi bingung.

Madara kemudian mendengus, "Heh! Apapun yang kau lakukan, semuanya akan sia-sia".

Naruto kemudian menunjuk sinis ke arah Madara "Jangan sok kuat!" serunya kemudian ia menunjuk keningnya dengan jempol tangannya "Aku memiliki jutsu yang akan mengalahkan kau dan juubimu itu!" ucapnya lagi.

"Jangan sombong bocah" sahut Madara.

Naruto tetap tersenyum lalu melakukan sebuah handseal yang membuat Madara melipatkan tangannya di dadanya. 'Ne' **" _Kuchiyose : Alians!"_**

 ** _Poof!_**

Kemudian meledak bom kabut yang menyelimuti seluruh arena pertarungan bahkan kabut sampai menelan juubi dan Madara namun Madara masih terlihat santai.

Setelah kabut lenyap, semua pasukan aliansi yang tersisa telah berkumpul di belakang Naruto, mereka semua terlihat berbeda karena setiap pasukan telah mendapat kekuatan dari Naruto dan Kurama. Semua pasukan sekarang diselimuti chakra emas seperti Naruto.

Hinata langsung berdiri di samping Naruto lalu diikuti oleh semua teman seakademinya tapi tidak semuanya. Gai dan Kakashi juga sudah bergabung dan juga mendapat chakara tambahan. Tentara aliansi juga telah berkumpul berdasarkan skill element dan kekuatan mereka masing-masing.

Shikamaru kemudian mendekati Naruto lalu mencoba memberi tahu apa yang terjadi di medan tempur utama "Naruto! Fuga…"

Ucapan Shikamaru langsung dipotong oleh Naruto, "Aku tau!" ucapnya. "Dia akan segera kembali karena ada Ino di sana" imbuhnya.

"Tapi Fuga sudah…" ucap Shikamaru terputus.

"Sudah! Jangan alihkan pikiranmu! Ini di medan perang, Shikamaru!" ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru langsung terdiam begitu juga teman Naruto yang lainnya.

Naruto kemudian menghirup nafas panjangnya setelah melihat kelesuan semua teman-temannya "Aku selalu meyakini semangat Fuga. Semangatnya selalu bersama kita semua. Kalian semua harus sadari itu!" seru Naruto dan semua pasukan merasakan kekuatan hati Naruto yang membuat semuanya semakin bersemangat lagi. "Lagi pula Fuga tidak akan mengingkari janjinya" ucapnya lagi.

Kurama juga menyakini hal yang sama, ** _"Bocah silver itu tak mudah mati, apa kau tidak ingat saat dia tertusuk pedang Orochimaru dulu? Dia masih tetap hidup kan. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri bocah itu"_** imbuh Kurama dalam pikiran Naruto.

Mendengar itu mendadak Naruto langsung berteriak dan membuat semua pasukan sweatdrop termasuk Kurama. "EEEEEEEE! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan itu-tebayooo!" teriak Naruto dengan mata membulat.

Kurama langsung menepak jidatnya **_"Hah.. selain pintar ternyata kau bodoh juga"_** keluh Kurama.

Naruto kemudian berterimakasih kepada rekannya itu. "Terimakasih Kurama. Kau telah menghilangkan keraguan hatiku" ucap Naruto kemudian Kurama memejamkan matanya lalu Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata.

Naruto kemudian menunjuk Madara dengan penuh semangat dan bertanya "Apakah kau yakin telah membunuh Fuga? Asal kau tau dia itu masih hidup" ucapnya sehingga membuat semua pasukan aliansi terkejut sedangkan Madara tetap santai.

"Darimana kau yakin?" tanya Madara santai.

"Karena dia pernah berjanji tak akan mati sebelum menikah dengan Ino. Jadi aku yakin dia masih hidup" ucap Naruto sehingga membuat teman-teman dan guru-guru Naruto sweatdrop serempak.

Madara langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto itu. "Mwahahaha! Masihkah kau yakin dia masih hidup setelah tubuhnya tertanjap puluhan senjata dariku. Aku meragukannya, bocah!" ucap Madara lalu membuat Naruto marah.

Mata Naruto menyipit dan menatap Madara tajam. "Kau tak akan aku maafkan!" ucap Naruto kemudian menyuruh semua pasukannya untuk menyerang. "PASUKAN ELEMEN TANAH! API! PETIR! MAJUUUU!" teriak Naruto sampai-sampai urat lehernya tampak.

Kitsuchi, Darui dan pemimpin clan Sarutobi dengan ratusan pasukan element meraka langsung melompat ke depan Naruto lalu membentuk formasi tiga pohon faktor dimana ketiga pemimpin mendapat saluran chakra dari punggung ke punggung dari semua pasukan mereka.

Kitsuchi, Darui dan pemimpin clan Sarutobi segera melaksanakan perintah Naruto yang dikirimnya secara telepati. Ketiganya lalu melakukan hanseal 'Mi' secara bersamaan. **_Crystal style : Black Diamond Turtle Labyrinth Wall!"_**

Madara langsung terkurung oleh _labyrinth_ yang menjulang tinggi yang berbentuk pola yang tertapat pada tempurung kura-kura. Jebakan ini berhasil membuat Madara kesal "Sial, bocah itu memiliki strategi perang yang hebat" keluhnya. Madara lalu mengunakan kekuatan matanya untuk melihat jalan keluar **_"Rennegan!"_** namun ia malah melihat kegelapan saja. "Keparat bocah ini!" keluhnya lagi. Tidak Madara saja yang terlihat binggung tapi pengelihatan Juubi juga terganggu dan mengalami hal yang sama seperti Madara.

Madara juga semakin kesal karena melihat bebrapa tembok yang ada di sekitarnya bergerak-gerak. "Sial, aku tidak mungkin bisa melompati tembok-tembok ini. Bocah itu tau batas pergerakanku. Aku tak boleh meremehkan bocah ini" keluhnya lalu ia memcoba mengarakan Juubi untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Di luar. Kitsuchi, Darui dan pemimpin Sarutobi bersama semua pasukannya tetap pada posisi mereka untuk mengendalikan pergerakan tembok-tembok sesuai perintah dari Naruto.

Kurama yang berada dalam tubuh Naruto langsung terkesan dengan aksi Naruto. **_"Naruto! Kau hebat juga sebagai komandan perang. Kau juga mampu mengingat semua secara detail tentang jebakan ini yang kau pelajari dari Fuga. Kau hebat, Naruto!"_** puji Kurama.

 _"Konsentrasi saja dalam pertapaanmu, Kurama. Kita tak boleh kehabisan energy alam yang kita serap agar kita bisa mengetahui posisi juubi bergerak dan simpan pujian itu lalu katakan setelah kita menang"_ ujar Naruto.

 ** _"Baiklah tapi jangan bicara seperti seorang pemimpin di hadapanku"_** sahut Kurama.

 _"Lakukan saja tugasmu, Kurama. Aku butuh kosentrasi. Ini perang!" seru Naruto sehingga membuat Kurama terkejut._

 ** _"Buset! Baru kali ini aku melihat muka seriusmu"_** ucap Kurama lalu tersenyum geli.

 _"Kurama… biarkan aku konsentrasi tebayoooo!" keluh Naruto yang terlihat sedikit kesal dan membuat Kurama langsung tertawa._

 ** _"Hahaha… baiklah, lakukan tugasmu dengan benar!"_** _seru Kurama kemudian mulai bertapa untuk menyerap energy alam._

 _"Sekarang kau yang berlagak seperti pemimpin, dasar Kurama!"_ gerutu Naruto namun didengar oleh Kurama sedangkan Kurama hanya tersenyum geli saja.

Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata lalu langsung memberi perintah lagi. "PASUKAN KENJUTSU SERANGGGG!" teriak Naruto. Kakashi dan Mifune memimpin ratusan pasukan mereka untuk masuk kedalam labirin dengan dipandu oleh Naruto lewat telepati. Target mereka adalah Madara.

Naruto kemudian berteriak lagi "SHIKAMARU! SAI!".

Naruto memerintahkan Shikamaru yang memimpin pasukan clan Nara dan Yamanaka untuk maju dengan dibantu oleh Sai. Sai kemudian menggambar ratusan burung lalu memanggilnya untuk dijadikan kendaran pasukan Shikamaru lalu terbang ke atas labiryn. Kemampuan klan Nara dan Yamanaka sangat dibutuhkan untuk menjebak Madara. Sementara itu, pasukan yang lain masih menunggu perintah dari Naruto.

Naruto kemudian memandu Kitsuchi, Darui dan Sarutobi yang ada di hadapanya melalui pikiran. _"Madara dengan Juubinya bergerak ke arah jam sebelas, jangan biarkan dia lolos. Tutup pintu di arah itu dan pintu ke selatannya. Buka jalan menuju jam tiga buat jalan agar Madara kembali ke titik tengah!"_ seru Naruto melalui telepati.

Sementara itu, Madara yang bergerak ke arah jam 11 tak menemukan jalan keluar. "Keparat ini jalan buntu" keluhnya ia hanya menemukan jalan satu-satunya ke kanan. Madara mengikuti jalan itu yang membuatnya memutar kembali ke tengah. "Sial aku kembali ke sini, dasar bocah sialan!" umpat Madara lalu ia mendapati pasukan Shikamaru telah berada di atasnya berterbangan bersama burung-burung ciptaan dari Sai.

Shikamaru kemudian mendapat perintah dari Naruto. _"Sekarang Sikamaru!"_ seruan dari Naruto terniang di kepalanya. Shikamaru kemudian menurunkan perintah "Pasukan Yamanaka, SEKARANG!'.

Semua pasukan Yamanaka langsung memadukan kekuatan " ** _Shintenshin no Jutsu_**!". Madara berhasil diikat dengan jutsu pengendali tubuh dari para pasukan clan Yamanaka. Selanjutnya Shikamaru memerintahkan clannya untuk mengikat Juubi, **_"Kagemane no Jutsu!"_** Shikamaru bersama clannya mengikat gerak juubi dengan jutsu andalan clannya. "Semua serangan berhasil" ucap Shikamaru sekaligus mengirim pesan menuju Naruto melalui telepati.

Naruto kemudian memerintahkan pasukan yang ada di hadapannya untuk membuka dinding yang berada di sekeliling Madara. "Pasukan! Buka jalan untuk pasukan Kakashi!" seru Naruto.

Dinding yang mengitari Madara kemudian turun masuk ke dalam tanah dan Madara mendapati banyak pasukan yang telah mengitarinya. _"Sial aku dijebak"_ batin Madara.

Kakashi kemudian memerintahkan pasukannya menyerang Madara. "Semuanya satukan kekuatan lakukan tebasan jarak jauh!" seru Kakashi kemudian semua pasukannya bersorak lalu melalukan tebasan pisau angin secara bersamaan mengarah Madara. **_"Kenjutsu : Wind Blade!"_**

Ratusan pisau angin berbentuk boomerang menyat tubuh Madara sehingga tercabik-cabik tak berdaya. Selanjutnya Kakashi langsung melompat menaiki Juubi sambil membawa kertas penyegel namun sebelum Kakashi berhasil menempel kertas segel tersebut, Madara langsung membangkitkan Susanonya untuk melepaskan diri dan membuat Kakashi terlempar sehingga menabrak pasukannya.

Naruto mengetahui kegagalan itu lalu ia segera memerintahkan pasukan Darui untuk menutup kembali tembok di sekeliling Madara lalu memerintahkan semua pasukan yang berada di dalam labyrin untuk mundur.

Madara kemudian semakin kesal. Lalu ia memutuskan menghancurkan labyrin itu dengan bom bijuu. "Sudah cukup main-mainya!" seru Madara kemudian Juubi langsung menyiapkan bijuudamanya namun saat ingin menenbakan bijuudamanya, dinding-dinding yang berada di hadapanya langsung terbuka vertical menembus ke luar kemudian Madara melihat Hachibi yang langsung menembakan bijuudama ke arah mulut Juubi. "Sial!" keluh Madara.

 ** _Spals!_** Bola bomb bijuu Gyuuki tepat mengenai bola bijuudama Juubi sehingga membuat Juubi terpaksa menelan bijuudamanya sendiri lalu meledak di dalam perutnya. **_BOOMM!._**

Naruto kemudian memerintahkan menutup kembali labybirinya. "Juubi tak akan bisa membuat bijuudama lagi dalam waktu yang lama akibat kerusakan dalam perutunya" ujar Naruto sedangkan Madara yang berada di dalam labyrin langsung menggeram.

"NARUTOOO!" geram Madara.

Sementara itu terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan di mendan perang utama. Ino tiba-tiba mendengar detak jantung Fuga, "Dug! Dug!" Ino mendengar jelas suara detak jantung Fuga, entah karena batin Ino yang kuat terhadap Fuga atau apa yang jelas tadi dia mendengar denyutan itu. Ino kemudian menyentuh tangan Fuga lalu memeriksa denyut nadinya dan bodohnya kenapa dia baru memeriksanya sekarang. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian senyum bahagia mulai terukir di bibirnya _"Tuhan menjawab doaku"_ batin Ino. Ino kemudian mencabut satu-persatu senjata yang menancap pada tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan mengunakan chakara medisnya.

Daerah medan perang utama ini di jaga oleh 50 pasukan khusus milik Konoha yang dipimpin oleh Komandan Ibiki. Dia dan pasukan terus mengawasi Trizh yang terlihat masih terus diam di tempatnya berdiri. _"Apa mau gadis itu? Apa alasanya terus diam saja?"_ batin Ibiki yang terus bertanya-tanya.

Di luar Trizh terlihat santai namun sebenarnya dalam diri Trizh terjadi gejolak yang sangat besar, Trizh putih telah terbangun setelah sekian lama ia tertidur dan mencoba mengambil alih tubuhnya kembali.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naga es berkepala lima datang dan mendarat tepat di hadapan mereka semua. Sasuke datang bersama Orochimaru di saat semuanya sudah terlambat "Aku terlambat" ucap Sasuke lalu langsung dijawab oleh Ino. "Tak ada yang namanya terlambat. Kita masih memiliki harapan" ucap Ino sambil mencabut pedang terakhir yang menancap di perut Fuga. setelah mencabut yang terakhir Ino langsung memeluk tubuh Fuga dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke langsung melompat turun dan di susul oleh Orochimaru kemudian mereka berdua mendekati Fuga. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke penuh dengan kekawatiran.

Ino menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya saja membuat Sasuke semakin kelam.

"Orochimaru! Lakukukan sesuatu!" seru Sasuke tajam.

Orochimaru kemudian memeriksa Fuga, "Tubuhnya masih hangat!" ucap Orochimaru.

Mendengar itu akhirnya Sasuke menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Chakranya hanya tinggal 0,01%. Kasat mata, ia terlihat sudah mati. Hanya ninja medis berkemampuan tinggi yang mampu mengetahuinya masih hidup. Kita butuh orang yang bisa memberikan chakra untuknya" ujar Orochimaru.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya" ucap Sasuke, "Kau cepat tolong Tsunade-sama!" imbuhnya.

Orochimaru mengiakan perintah dari Sasuke dan itu membuat Ibiki binggung sehingga memutuskan mendekati Sasuke untuk menanyakannya "Apakah Orochimaru berada dalam pengaruh genjutsumu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke kemudian dia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Orochimaru. "Dia telah menyadari kesalahannya dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejakku walau aku tau dia masih menginginkan tubuhku. Selebihnya aku akan jelaskan setelah perang ini usai" ucap Sasuke lalu dia meminta Ino untuk membaringkan Fuga. "Ino tolong baringkan Fuga" ucap Sasuke.

Ino kemudian membaringkan tubuh Fuga dan membiarkan pangkuannya menjadi sandaran untuk kepala kekasihnya itu. "Sudah Sasuke" sahut Ino.

Sasuke kemudian menyentuh perut Fuga dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai mengalirkan energy masuk ke tubuh Fuga demi memulihkan kondisinya.

Jauh di alam bawah sadar Fuga, berada dalam situasi lingkungan yang serba putih dan hanya terpapang rerumputan yang luas, dia sedang duduk termenung.

 _"Apakah ini sudah menjadi akhirku dan kenapa malaikat kematian belum menjemputku?"_ batin Fuga yang sedang duduk sambil menekuk satu lutut kirinya untuk menjadi sandaran dagunya. _"Apa aku ini?"_ batinya lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian Fuga mendengar jeritan anak kecil di arah jam 3 darinya. "AYAH! IBU!" jeritan seseorang anak perempuan yang terdengar tak jauh dari Fuga berada.

Fuga kemudian mengangkat wajahnya _"Siapa? Siapa anak yang menjerit itu?"_ batinnya dan dirinya enggan bangun dari tempatnya duduk. Beberapa saat kemudian tangisan dari anak yang sempat berteriak tadi mulai terdengar sampai ke telinga Fuga dan berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Fuga lalu berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju arah tangisan itu dan setelah sampai di sana ia melihat banyak mayat yang tergeletak dimana-mana. "Dimana aku?" gumam Fuga. Ia juga melihat seorang bocah perempuan yang sedang memeluk dua mayat orang dewasa dan sepertinya mayat itu adalah ayah dan ibu gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat membelakangi Fuga lalu Fuga mencoba mendekati gadis itu kemudian menegurnya "Siapa kau?" tanya Fuga.

Gadis kecil itu tak menjawab dan hanya menangis saja.

Fuga kemudian mencoba menyentuh bahu gadis kecil itu namun tangannya hanya melewati tubuh gadis itu saja. _"Ada apa ini? Apakah aku benar-benar sudah mati?"_ batinya.

Gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba berhenti menangis lalu menoleh ke arah Fuga yang membuatnya langsung terkejut setelah melihat wajah gadis kecil itu. "Siapa kau? Kenapa wajahmu sama dengan wajahku?" tanya Fuga.

Gadis kecil itu lalu berdiri dan mendekati Fuga. Gadis kecil itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang mungil mencoba untuk menyentuh kening Fuga.

Fuga langsung mundur selangkah kecil "Ja-jangan mendekat!" serunya namun gadis kecil itu tak berhenti.

Fuga kembali melangkah mundur untuk menjauhi jangkauan gadis kecil itu namun ia malah terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu yang tak terlihat dan gadis kecil itu telah menyentuh keningnya membuat tiba-tiba saja pandangannya langsung gelap.

Setelah mengalami buta sesaat, Fuga mendapati dirinya telah berada di suatu tempat yang ia tidak ketahui. Ia melihat riuk pikuk orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang sedang berjualan berbagai macam kebutuhan pokok, baik pembeli maupun penjual sama-sama terlihat sibuk. Fuga lalu tersenyum _"Dunia ini sangat damai"_ batinnya lalu pandangannya teralihkan oleh sebuah bangunan kayu berlantai dua yang jauh di hadapannya kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah tersebut.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah tersebut Fuga melihat dua bocah yang sedang bermain di depan teras rumah itu. _"Apa hubungan aku dengan mereka?"_ batin Fuga setelah melihat wajah bocah kembar buncing memiliki wajah sama dengan wajahnya.

Seseorang kemudian memanggil kedua bocah itu dari dalam rumah "Fuga! Trizh! Ayo sarapan dulu!". Ibu mereka memangil kedua bocah itu sementara Fuga langsung terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa kedua bocah tersebut.

 _"Itu aku? Lalu gadis itu?"_ tanya Fuga dalam hatinya. Fuga sekarang semakin bingung _"Jika itu aku, mengapa aku tak mengingatnya?"_ batinnya lagi.

Tanpa Fuga sadari seseorang gadis dewasa langsung muncul di sisi kanannya dan langsung memegang tangannya. _"Brother Fu!"_ panggil gadis itu.

Fuga kemudian menoleh gadis itu. Gadis itu sangat mirip dengannya, wajah yang sama, warna rambut yang sama dan tinggi yang sama. Semuanya identik kecuali jenis kelamin mereka. Ini seperti sedang melakukan jutsu henge. "Kau? Mungkinkah kau ini saudariku?" tanya Fuga.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum ke arah Fuga.

Fuga malah meragukan kebenaran yang ada di hadapannya itu "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau melakukan henge sepertiku?" tanyanya lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunai kemudian memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

Gadis itu kemudian berkata "Cobalah ingat, Brother Fu! Aku adik kesayanganmu". Gadis itu lalu tersenyum tulus ke arah Fuga.

Fuga malah mencurigainya "Apa kau sengaja menjebakku dalam ilusi ini?".

"Ingatlah walau hanya sedikit tentang ayah, ibu dan tentang kita, Brother Fu!" ucap gadis itu lagi.

Fuga lalu menatap serius ke arah wajah gadis yang sekarang berada di hadapannya itu, ia masih tetap curiga namun ia mencoba menepisnya dan memcoba mengklarifikasi semua kejadian yang ia alami. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Fuga mulai menyadari sesuatu _"Aku berada dalam situasi atara hidup dan mati. Kemungkinan di sini akan terkuak tentang siapa aku sebenarnya"_ batinnya kemudian ia memasukkan kunainya kembali.

Gadis yang wajahnya mirip dengan Fuga langsung memeluk Fuga tanpa sempat menolak. "Brother Fu! Ingatlah semuanya!" ucap gadis itu dengan pelan.

Fuga kemudian mencoba mengingat siapa dan apa dirinya.

Fuga berasal dari clan Yadu yang berlatar belakang dari kaum peri yang dihukum untuk hidup di bumi. Ayahnya adalah pemimpin clan yang berkuasa di sebuah pulau kecil bernama Yaduyanasis yang berada di perairan Hindia. Karena desa tempat clan Yadu kerap terkena bencana, ayah Fuga yang menjadi pemimpin clan pindah ke China selatan. Clan Yadu kemudian tinggal di pinggiran hutan tanpa tuan di daerah China selatan dimana penduduk asli daerah itu tidak berani hidup di sana karena angker. Lalu di tempat baru itu ayah Fuga bertemu dengan jodohnya.

Ayah Fuga bernama Ram Yadu. Ram memiliki tubuh seperti seorang tentara. Dia tinggi, kekar dan tampan. Dia memiliki ranbut hitam pekat yang lurus serta iris mata hitam yang memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam. Ram bertemu Ibu Fuga saat ia sedang berburu di dalam hutan yang dikatakan sangat angker oleh penduduk asli daratan China selatan.

Ram adalah lelaki yang tak memiliki rasa takut sedikitpun. Dia juga orang yang sangat keras namun memiliki jiwa lembut dan penyayang. Dia bijaksana, tegas dan memiliki sifat kebangsawanan yang tangguh sehingga ia disegani oleh semua angota clannya.

Pernah di suatu hari dimana clan Yadu terkena wabah kelaparan saat sudah tinggal di China selatan beberapa lama dan sudah berbaur dengan penduduk asli China selatan. Sekarang desa tempat tinggal mereka bernama Desa Yadannada dimana deberi nama oleh pemimpin clan mereka sendiri, desa Yadananda sangat disegani akan keberanian seluruh penduduknya oleh desa-desa yang lain salah satunya adalah desa Chang An dimana kedua desa itu memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik. Kali ini Ram dituntut untuk segera mengatasi masalah yang melanda clannya.

Saat ini tepat malam bulan purnama dan situasi buruk dalam tubuh clan Yadu berada di puncaknya. Takut akan terjadinya korban berjatuhan, para tetua clan mendatangi kediaman sang ketua clan di sebuah ruham kayu mewah karena pahatan ukiran di setiap pilar dan dindingnya. Setelah mereka berkumpul di hadapan sang ketua, salah satu tetua memberikan usulanya "Maharaj Ram! Mau tidak mau kita harus masuk ke hutan Ming untuk mendapakan buruan" ujarnya.

Hutan Ming adalah hutan yang paling angker di seluruh dunia yang keangkerannya mendapat urutan nomer satu di dunia dimana jika orang berani masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut tak akan pernah kembali. Hutan ini berada di sebelah barat desa para clan Yadu.

"Kita sudah meminta bantuan desa tetangga, desa Chang An tapi desa itu juga mengalami kerisis yang sama dan jika kita meminta bantuan ke ibu kota itu sangat jauh mengingat kita tinggal di pinggiran" ucap Tetua yang lainya.

"Kita harus berusaha sendiri, Maharaj Ram! Bantuan kepemerintahan sulit menyentuh desa kita dengan alasan karena takut mendekati wilayah hutan Ming" imbuh tetua yang lainnya juga.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa pemburu dari penduduk desa Chang An mendatangi kediaman Ram untuk meminta pertolongan. Dengan tangan terkatup di depan wajah, seseorang pemburu meminta pertolongan kepada Ram, "Maharaj Ram, kami sudah meminta bantuan ke banyak desa tapi mereka tak bersedia membantu kami dengan alasan persedian makanan yang terbatas. Kami tidak tau harus kemana lagi meminta bantuan dan kami tau desa ini juga mendapat krisis yang sama seperti desa kami. Kami hanya ingin Tuan mengajak kami ikut berburu ke hutan Ming seditaknya kami para pemburu dari desa Chang An dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk keluarga dan teman-teman kami" ucap salah satu pemburu.

Ram maupun para tetua clannya masih terlihat diam saja karena di satu sisi mereka juga mengalami masalah yang sangat pelik.

Pemburu itu kembali memohon dan masih mengatupkan tangannya tapi sekarang ia berlutut bersama semua pemburu yang lain. "Maharaj Ram, kami dan semua penduduk desa kamibersedia takluk dibawah kekuasaanTuan".

Hati Ram akhirnya terketuk setelah melihat ketulusan dari para pemburu yang berada di hadapannya dan ia kemudian memberikan keputusannya. Sebuah keputusan yang akan meberikan ketenaran terhadap clan Yadu di seluruh China. Ram kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk mengambil busur dan panannya lalu mengatakan sumpah dihadapan para tetua, para pemburu dan semua warganya "Aku bersumpah! Aku akan menaklukan hutan Ming hari ini juga dan jika aku mati aku akan segera lahir kembali dan terus lahir sampai aku bisa menaklukan hutan itu!" seru Ram.

Sumpah Ram bukanlah hanya sekedar sumpah, itu juga mencerminkan semangat Ram yang tak pernah surut. Sumpah itu juga membangkitkan semangat dari kalangan pemuda clan Yadu, mereka juga mengangkat senjata dan segera menuju pintu masuk hutan Ming bersama Ram.

"Aku dengar banyak makanan di dalam hutan ini. Aku bisa mencium aroma buah-buahan yang lezat dari sini" ucap Ram dan dibelakangnya telah berkumpul beberapa pemburu yang siap membantunya. Semua pemburu terlihat sudah siap mati demi menolong teman-teman mereka yang sedang kelaparan.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi di dalam, minimal satu dari kita harus selamat. Aku pernah membaca legenda hutan Ming ini, buku itu mengatakan kalau jauh di tengah hutan ini tumbuh pohon persik dan satu buahnya sanggup mengenyangkan perut hanya dengan meminum setetes air dari buahnya saja. Maka dari itu, salah satu dari kita harus bisa membawa keluar buah itu. Ayo kita masuk!" seru Ram dan semuanya langsung masuk mengikuti pemimpin mereka.

Panah, pedang, parang, kapak, senapan api berupa Shotgun dan Sniper Rifle digenggang kuat oleh para pemburu dan di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang mampu menembus kegelapan hutan, mereka semua mulai mencari. Ram memimpin sembilan belas pemburu dan memerintahkan mereka salalu berada di dekatnya karena sesuatu yang tak terduga bisa saja mengincar mereka. "Apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai terpisah dari tim" ucap Ram.

Para pemburu masuk perlahan ke dalam hutan dan tak lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak pada batang pohon dengan parang agar memudahkan mereka kembali nanti. Mereka semua tetap waspada ke sekitar mereka. Mereka mencari dan mengawasi, lalu suara yang tak terduga terdengar dan berhasil membuat semuanya terkejut dan langsung berhenti **_"Kroakok!"._**

Salah satu pemburu langsung marah setelah tau apa yang mengejutkan mereka, "Dasar kodok sialan!" ucap salah satu pemburu sambil mengarahkan senapan Rifle-nya ke arah amfibi yang tak jauh berada di hadapannya.

"Tenanglah! Sepertinya ada yang sedang mengawasi kita" ucap Ram menenangkan pemburu itu lalu semuanya kembali siaga dan mencari.

Suara tak terduga kembali terdengan di arah jam tiga dari Ram **"Hi Hi Hi Hi!".** Semua pandangan langsung mengarah ke jam tiga dan semua senjata telah siap menembak ke arah itu. Hal tak terduga terjadi, satu angota mereka yang berada di paling belakang hilang tanpa disadari oleh semuanya. Seorang pemburu langsung lenyap setelah ditabrak oleh bayangan hitam.

"Ayo kita masuk lebih dalam lagi. Mahluk itu sudah hilang" ucap Ram.

Setelah masuk sepuluh meter lagi, suara aneh itu terdengar kembali tapi tidak satu suara.

 **"Hi Hi Hi!"**

 **"Ha Ha Ha!"**

Suara seram terdengar lagi di arah jam dua dan jam sebelas yang berhasil membuat beberapa angota Ram gemetar.

"Jangan sampai ketakutan mengalahkan kalian! Tetap bersama kita akan aman. Waspadalah dan terus mencari" ucap Ram.

 **"Kresek!"** semak di empat meter di depan Ram bergoyang dan tak lama kemudian keluar seekor rusa. Ram dengan cepat langsung memanahnya dan mengenainya.

"Hore!" semua oemburu langsung bersorak minus Ram.

"Itu makanan pertama kita, ayo ambil dia!" seru Ram lalu semuanya mendekati hasil buruan tersebut lalu tanpa mereka sadari tiga orang paling belakang telah menghilang.

Salah satu pemburu langsung mengambil rusa tersebut dan mengendongnya seperti menggendong sebuah ransel.

"Ayo kita cari buruan berikutnya" seru Ram lalu bergerak ke arah selatannya.

 ** _Spalh!_** Semua anggota menyadari ada yang sedang mengincar mereka. Ada lesatan bayangan putih melesat cepat di bagian kanan mereka semua dan salah satu angota mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Satu pemburu kemudian mendekati Ram. "Maharaj, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Sepertinya kita kehilangan beberapa angota kita" ucapnya.

Ram langsung melihat semua angotanya dan mulai menghitung. "Sial!" keluh Ram.

"Aku akan mencari mereka" ucap pemburu itu dan ia mengajak dua temannya untuk mencari ke tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati. "Kalian hati-hati dan kami akan menunggu di sini" ucap Ram sebelum ketiga angotanya pergi mencari.

Ram dan beberapa orang yang masih bersamanya tetap waspada dengan senjata mereka masing-masing untuk mengawasi daerah sekitar mereka. Keberuntungan kembali memihak para pemburu. Mereka melihat seekor rusa lagi di arah jam sebelas dari mereka.

Sementara itu tiga orang yang mencari angota yang menghilang telah terpisah jauh dengan kelompok. Ketiga orang itu menyisir tempat-tempat yang mereka pernah lintasi namun mereka tak menemukan satupun jejak kemana teman mereka menghilang.

Udara di sekitar ketiga pemburu itu mulai terasa aneh. Suhu tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, cahaya bulan tiba-tiba tertutup awan dan kegelapan mulai terasa menakutkan. Ketiga pemburu itu tiba-tiba merasakan kaki mereka menjadi berat, mereka mulai merinding dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan tak lama kemudian mulai terdengan suara kaki yang berjalan pelan. " ** _Tap.. tap..!"_** Ketiganya lalu menelan ludah.

 **"Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi…!"** suara menakutkan itu menyerang lagi.

Ketakutan demi ketakutan telah merasuki ketiga pemburu itu.

 **"WA HA HA HA HA!"** tawa seram terdengar keras yang melintas di telinga mereka bertiga namun tak ada apapun.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dan kaki mereka seperti sedang di tahan.

Sesuatu melompat dari ranting ke ranting tepat di hadapan ketiga pemburu itu. Mereka lalu melihat jelas mata sosok itu bersinar merah dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka bertiga. Ketakutan mulai memuncak dan mereka bertiga langsung kaku melihat mata itu. Jantung merekapun berderu dengan cepat sama seperti saat kau berada di hutan yang gelap sendirian, cobalah untuk membayangkannya. Kau berada dalam situasi para pemburu tersebut dan ada sosok seram yang siap memakanmu hidup-hidup, cobalah bayangkan itu.

Kondisi ketiga pemburu itu sudah tidak bisa digambarkan lagi bagaimana takutnya mereka terhadap sosok yang terus menatap ke arah mereka seperti halnya jika kau terus ditatap sesuatu yang mengerikan namun kau tak sanggup bergerak saat ada di sebuah gang kecil yang angker, cobalah pikirkan itu.

Sosok bermata merah itu kemudian menghilang dari ranting pohon untuk pergi entah kemana namun langsung muncul begitu saja di hadapan ketiga pemburu itu **. "WUAAAAAAAA!"** jeritan setan.

Satu orang langsung pingsan begitu saja dan dua yang lainnya langsung kencing di tempat.

Itu hantu. Bukan, itu sejenis iblis tapi itu bukan iblis namun siluman yang mengambil wujud buruk rupa. Bayangkanlah, kau menemui seorang wanita di kegelapan malam saat melintasi jembatan angker dengan berjalan kaki. Wanita itu berambut panjang, tangan panjang, kaki panjang, lidah panjang dan kuku panjang lalu menoleh tiba-tiba ke arahmu lalu melesat mendekatimu dan mendekatkan wajah buruknya yang busuk dan mata hampir keluar ke wajahmu, apa yang kau rasakan? Ingin muntah atau ingin lari? Tapi tanganmu dipegangi oleh mahluk itu. Ketiga pemburu itu mengalami hal yang sama.

Salah satu dari dua pemburu yang masih sadar berhasil melarikan diri dan berteriak "UAAAAAAA!" namun langsung berhenti setelah beberapa meter karena tiba-tiba dihadapannya muncul kepala orang mati dari dalam tanah. Ketakutannya semakin memuncak dan ia kembali berteriak keras "HUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!".

Ram dan yang lain mendengar jelas teriakan itu membuat mereka semua langsung mendatangi arah suara teriakan tersebut dan setelah sampai di sana, mereka tak menemukan apapun. "SIAL!" keluh Ram lagi yang kini emosinya meningkat.

 ** _"Krosek!"_** terdengar suara di arah kiri Ram. Ram lalu mengambil panah peraknya dan mendekati sumber suara tersebut dan disusul oleh dua angotanya. Ram dan dua orang anggotanya mendekati sumber suara tersebut meninggalkan yang lain dan setelah berada di sumber suara mereka hanya menemukan seekor kelinci yang sedang tersangkut.

"Hanya seekor kelinci kecil" ucap salah satu pemburu yang mengikuti Ram.

"Lepaskan saja kelinci itu dan kita kembali untuk bergabung dengan yang lain" ucap Ram dan setelah mereka bertiga menoleh ke belakang, semuanya telah menghilang.

"Semua menghilang bahkan buruaan kita juga" ucap lemas salah satu pemburu.

Ram kemudian menjatuhkan busur dan panahnya lalu terduduk lemas di tanah "Kita gagal" ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Seorang pemburu langsung menegur Ram. "Kita tak boleh menyerah Maharaj Ram. Kita harus pulang dengan hasil" ujarnya.

"Benar Maharaj Ram" imbuh pemburu yang satunya. "Walau kita hanya bertiga dengan berbekal keberanian kita saja sudah cukup" ucapnya.

Ram kemudian berdiri lalu menepuk kedua bahu angotanya itu. "Siapa nama kalian?" tanyanya.

"Aku Zhao Yun!" ucap pemburu yang bersenjata Sniperrifle.

"Aku Ma Cao!" ucap pemburu yang bersenjatakan Shotgun.

Ram kemudian bertanya kembali karena sedikit bingung "Kenapa nama kalian seperti tokoh dalam game?".

"Ibu kami menamai kami dengan nama itu karena keberanian kami seperti mereka dan mereka itu tokoh sejarah China, Maharaj Ram" ujar Zhao Yun.

Ram sama sekali tak meragukan keberanian mereka. "Baiklah, kita akan berburu sampai fajar menyungsung!" seru Rama

"Pasti!" seru Yun dan Cao.

Ram kembali mengangkat busurnya lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul rusa di hadapan mereka bertiga dan itu membuat Ram curiga sementara Yun dan Cao menganggap itu biasa saja.

"Aku akan menembaknya" ucap Yun namun langsung dihalangi oleh Ram.

"Jangan! Hewan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan seperti menyerahkan diri kepada kita itu bukan buruan. Gunakan peluru perak kalian!" seru Ram lalu merentangkan panahnya sambil tetap waspada ke rusa tersebut. "Kalian awasi sekitar!" seru Ram. Yun dan Cao kemudian mengawasi ke sekeliling.

Ram merentangkan panahnya lalu melepasnya. **_Slash! Syes!_** Panah Ram meleset. Rusa itu langsung menghindar setelah mengetahui panah perak melesat ke arahanya. Rusa itu lalu berubah wujud menjadi wanita seram tadi lalu kabur lurus ke arah depan dari Ram.

Ram langsung emosi "KEMANA KAU LARI IBLIS!" teriaknya. Yun dan Cao lalung mengejar sosok itu sambil menembakinya dengan berutal meninggalkan Ram.

"Kemana kau lari, hah!" seru Yun sambil menembaki wanita setan itu.

"Setan kau!" Cao juga terlihat emosi sementara Ram tetap berdiri di tempatnya tadi.

Ram mengambil panah peraknya lalu kembali merentangkan anak panah itu pada busurnya. Ia menghirup nafas panjang lalu menahanya. Matanya hanya tertuju ke kepala iblis wanita itu kemudian ia segera melepas panahnya. **_Splash! Wussh!_** Panah perak itu melesat sangat cepat dan lewat diantara Yun dan Cao begitu saja. **_Sleb!_** Secara cepat panah itu telah menembus iblis wanita tersebut hingga membunuhnya.

Ram menghela nafasnya "Fuh! Satu halangan telah tertangani" ucapnya.

Yun dan Cao langsung mendekati sosok itu kemudian menembaknya secara membabi buta. Mereka terlihat sangat marah terhadap siluman itu "Dasar setan betina!" umpat Cao yang terlihat tidak terima karena siluman itu telah menghabisi teman-temannya.

Ram kemudian mendekat untuk menenangkan keduanya "Kalian tenanglah!" serunya kemudian ia menatap tubuh iblis itu dengan tatapan marah.

Kini Ram yang balik ditenangkan "Kita harus melanjutkan tugas kita, Maharaj Ram" ucap Yun.

Ram kemudian mengambil sebuah korek gas lalu membakar tubuh siluman itu sampai habis. Tak lama kemudian lesatan putih terlihat di arah jam dua dari Ram. Ram kemudian mengambil panah lalu memanah ke arah itu dan berhasil mengenai sesuatu. "Ada sesuatu yang lain lagi, kita harus berhati-hati" ucap Ram.

Ram bensama kedua temannya lalu mendekati panahnya dan menemukan panahnya telah mengenai sehelai selendang yang panjang dan tertancap di sebuah batang pohon. "Selendang sutra?" ucap Ram.

"Ini aneh, setan apa lagi ini" ucap Cao.

Kelinci yang tadi yang sempat tersangkut di semak tiba-tiba mendatangi Ram. Kelinci putih dan polos itu mencoba menarik-narik kain celana bagian bawah milik Ram dengan mulutnya.

"Sepertinya kelinci itu menyukai Maharaj Ram" ucap Yun.

"Mungkin saja" imbuh Cao.

"Tidak!" bantah Ram. "Dia sepertinya menginginkan kita pergi dari sini" ucap Ram.

"Apa kelinci itu siluman?" tanya Yun.

"Entahlah" sahut Ram "Kita ikuti saja dia" ucapnya.

Ram dan dua temannya mengikuti kemana perginya kelinci itu. Sambil tetap membawa selendang sutra itu, Ram dan kedua temannya terus mengikuti kelinci kecil itu hingga menuju ke sebuah taman yang idah yang berada di tengah hutan. Ram dan dua temannya sempat heran mengapa ada taman yang sangat indah di tengah hutan namun mereka langsung membuang pikiran itu untuk terus mengikuti kelinci putih kecil itu pergi sampai mereka menemukan pohon besar yang berada di pusat taman.

"Kelinci ini mencoba menunjukkan ini pada kita" ucap Yun.

"Tapi kenapa dia menunjukannya?" tanya Cao.

"Mungkin karena tadi kita melepaskannya dari jerat semak-semak" sahut Ram seadanya.

"Pohon apa ini?" tanya Yun.

Ram kemudian mecoba mencari tau dengan memperhatikan pohon besar tersebut lalu ia menemukan buah pada pohon itu berwarna merah muda dan besarnya beraneka ragam hingga mencapai sebesar melon. "Ini buah persik. Bentuknya sama seperti di film Sun Gokong" celoteh Ram.

Yun dan Cao sepertinya sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk memetiknya dan membawanya pulang. Mereka berdua kemudian menaiki pohon persik itu untuk memetik buah-buahnya. Petikan pertama mereka berikan untuk Ram. "Maharaj Ram!" panggil Yun lalu ia melempar satu buah sebesar melon untuk Ram dan berhasil ditangkapnya. Ram kemudian tersenyum senang "Petik secukupnya kita harus segera kembali" ucap Ram.

Ram kemudian menoleh ke arah kelinci yang telah menolongnya lalu menghampirinya. Ram kemudian menggendong kelinci tersebut dan memberi sebagian kecil buah persik untuk dimakan oleh kelinci tersebut. Setelah memakannya tiba-tiba saja tubuh kelinci itu bersinar putih lalu Ram menurunkannya dan setelah beberapa saat kelinci itu berubah wujud menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang cantik.

Perubahan itu membuat Ram dan kedua temannya terkejut. "Siapa kau?" tanya Ram sedangkan kedua temannya yang telah memperoleh beberapa buah langsung turun.

"Aku Shi Xiang, terima kasih karena Tuan telah menyelamatkanku" sahut gadis itu.

"Shi Xiang?" tanya Yun pula.

"Siluman?" tanya Cao.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di sini?" tanya Ram.

Shi Xiang mulai bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi "Dulu taman ini sangat indah lebih indah dari ini dan setelah kedatangan iblis Ming taman ini berubah menjadi neraka. Ming dan kelompoknya memporak-porakan tempat ini namun hanya pohon persik ini saja yang tidak bisa mereka sentuh. Pohon persik ini seperti memiliki kekuatan yang besar dan kami turun-menurun menjaga pohon ini sejak ribuan tahun dari dulu" ujarnya dan ketiga pemburu itu mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama sambil menikmati beberapa buah persik. "Kami tak berdaya menghadapi iblis Ming yang begitu kuat sehingga kami akhirnya dikalahkan lalu mereka mengurung semua clan kami di sebuah sumur tua yang berada di pojok barat taman ini".

"Kejam sekali" ucap Yun.

"Siapa Ming itu?" tanya Ram.

"Ming adalah penguasa hutan ini dan yang tadi kalian bunuh adalah putrinya" sahut Xiang.

Ram kemudian merasakan ada yang datang dan begitu juga Xiang. "Ada yang mengarah ke sini" ucap Ram.

"Ming menemukan keberadaan kalian, aku akan mengantar kalian keluar dari sini. Ikutlah denganku!" seru Xiang.

"Tidak!" seru Ram dan membuat teman-temannya terkejut.

"Ada apa Maharaj Ram?" tanya Cao.

"Kalian berdua cepat pergi dari sini, aku akan melawan mereka" ucap Ram.

"Kami tidak bisa meninggalkan Maharaj seperti ini. Kami ikut!" seru Yun dan diikuti dengan anggukan Cao.

"Jangan membantahku, kalian berdua harus membawa buah-buah persik ini untuk warga desa. Rebus dan berikan airnya ke semua penduduk. Aku akan menghadang Ming" ucap Ram. "Kalian cepat pergi!" serunya lagi.

Mau tak mau Zhao Yun dan Ma Cao harus menuruti perintah Ram. Mereka kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ram dengan berat hati. Sebelum pergi mereka berdua memberikan senjata mereka kepada Ram. "Kembalilah untuk kami semua, Maharaj Ram" ucap Yun sambil memeberikan senjatanya.

"Kami dan warga desa akan menunggu Maharaj" ucap Cao lalu memberikan shotgun kesayangannya untuk Ram.

"Pergilah, jangan kawatirkan aku" ucap Ram kepada kedua temannya. Kedua temannya lalu pergi meninggalkan hutan dengan diantar oleh Xiang mengunakan jalan rahasia yang tidak di ketahui oleh Ming.

Ram kini berdiri di taman itu sendirian. Ia kemudian mengambil busurnya lalu tiga anak panah yang berada di punggungnya sekaligus sementara itu sepuluh meter di depannya, delapan iblis mendekat ke arahnya.

Ram mulai memanah dengan tiga anak panah sekaligus. **_Splash! Wush! Seb! Seb! Seb!_** Tiga iblis terbunuh oleh tiga anak panah yang terbuat dari perak milik Ram.

Ram sekarang mengambil empat panah yang terakhir lalu menembakkannya. **_Splash! Seb! Seb! Seb! Seb!_** Empat iblis terbunuh lagi dan sekarang hanya tertinggal satu lagi, dia adalah Ming.

Ming langsung melompat dan langsung berdiri di hadapan Ram, wajah Ming di sini tak seperti putrinya yang buruk rupa namun wajah Ming terlihat halus dan cantik. "Kau telah membunuh putriku, errrrrr!" geram Ming dengan nada serak.

"Wanita setan seperti kau dan putrimu itu sudah seharus dilenyapkan" ucap Ram datar.

"Jangan sok kau!" seru Ming lalu segera mencakar Ram namun Ram menghindar dengan tepat dan langsung menembak pinggang Ming dengan Shotgun alhasil pinggang Ming langsung terluka akibat peluru perak dari senapan tersebut.

Ming menjadi sangat marah sambil menahan luka yang terus mengeluarkan darah. "Keparat kau!" geram Ming.

"Selamat tinggal!" ucap Ram lalu mengkokang shotgunnya kemudian melepaskan tembakannya. Ram menembaki tubuh Ming berulang kali dan membunuhnya dengan sadis.

Ming yang telah terluka parah lalu terlutut di tanah dan dengan sisa kekuatannya ia mencoba menatap wajah Ram. "Si-siapa ka-kau? Ka-kau bukan manu-sia!" ucap Ming terbata.

"Aku adalah malaikan kematianmu" ucap Ram kemudian mengarahkan shotgunnya ke kepala Ming.

Ming kemudian menatap sinis ke arah Ram. "Aku.. ak-an balas dendam!" ucap Ming sebelum kepalanya dihancurkan.

 ** _Plash!_** Tubuh Ming yang tanpa kepala langsung jatuh ke tanah dan sesaat kemudian sisa tubuh itu langsung terbakar dengan sendirinya.

 ** _Sres!_** Tiba-tiba saja sesosok berpakaian putih bergerak di balik semak yang berada di taman tersebut tepatnya di arah barat dari Ram. Ram merasa curiga _"Siluman lagi?"_ tanyanya dalam hati. Ia kemudian mendekati semak itu dengan perlahan bersama shotgun yang telah siaga di tangan.

Perlahan dan pasti, Ram tak akan membiarkan sosok putih itu lolos lagi. Setelah dekat dengan semak itu, Ram langsung mengarahkan senjatanya ke belakang semak secara sepontan. Baik ram maupun sosok yang tersembunyi itu langsung sama-sama terkejut. "Siapa kau Nona?" tanya Ram setelah ia mengetahui siapa yang bersembunyi.

Nona yang ditemukan oleh Ram itu sangat cantik seperti Dewi Khayangan. Nona itu mengenakan dress sutra putih yang simple layaknya seorang bidadari dan itu mengingatkan Ram pada film kesukaanya yang berjudul _Quest Of The Sutra._ "Kenapa Nona diam saja?" tanya Ram lagi.

Nona cantik itu terlihat sangat ketakutan dan enggan menoleh ke arah Ram sehingga Ram tak mengetahui rupa Nona itu. Ram kemudian menyentuh bahu Nona itu "Jangan takun, aku bukan musuhmu" ucapnya.

Gadis itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah Ram. Pandangan mereka kemudian beradu satu sama lain lalu saling mengagumi dalam hati masing-masing. Angin tiba-tiba menerpa mereka berdua sehingga terlihat jelas rona-rona cinta di antara pandangan keduanya yang saling tertuju satu sama lain.

"Siapa nama Nona?" Ram akhirnya bertanya setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

"Mu Dan" sahut nona itu malu-malu.

Pertemuan itu telah ditakdirkan begitu juga semua yang telah di alami oleh Ram Yadu. Setelah kalahnya Ming, hutan berubah menjadi damai, taman di tengah hutan mulai hidup dan semua dewi-dewi penjaga pohon persik telah dibebaskan oleh Ram Yadu. Sementara apa yang ada pada pohon persik itu masih misteri untuk sampai saat ini.

Mu Dan adalah dewi hutan, dia berasal dari clan siluman musang putih. Dia dan kelompoknya berhasil menyelesaikan tapanya selama seribu tahun untuk menjadi dewi lalu ditugaskan untuk menjaga pohon persik yang mereka tak ketahui misteri apa yang terdapat di dalamnya.

Sementara itu di desaYadananda, semua penduduk terlihat sangat gelisah menunggu pemimpin mereka yang belum juga kembali. Matahari sudah hampir terbit tapi pemimpin mereka belum juga kembali. Para warga menangis, mereka pikir pemipin mereka telah mati di tangan setan.

Zhao Yun dan Ma Cao terlihat tak berdaya, mereka hanya bisa pasrah.

Tak lama kemudian tangisan para warga langsung berhenti seketika saat Ram keluar dari hutan bertepatan dengan terbitnya matahari. Zhao Yun dan Ma Cao langsung lari menemui Ram. Ram tidak sendirian, dia mengajak Mu Dan pulang ke desanya.

Semua warga akhirnya merasa tenang setelah mengetahui pemimpinnya selamat walau ada sebagian mereka yang merasa sedikit sedih karena kehilangan beberapa anggota keluarganya. Sedangkan hutan Ming masih tetap angker, orang yang tak memiliki izin tak akan bisa masuk ke hutan Ming.

Satu minggu kemudian, Ram Yadu menikahi Mu Dan dan setelah sembilan bulan mengandung, Mu Dan melahirkan anak kembar buncing. Wajah kedua anaknya sangat mirip dengan ibunya dan mewarisi warna rambut ibunya yang berwarna perak.

Keadaan putra mereka tak seperti yang mereka harapkan. Putra mereka lahir dalam keadaan pucat karena sakit sedangkan putri mereka lahir dengan sangat sehat. Walau sudah memanggil banyak tabib, putra Ram tak bisa disembuhkan.

Hari demi hari Ram terus mencari informasi, lalu melakukan berbagai macam cara agar bisa menyembuhkan putranya namun satupun tak menemukan titik terang hingga akhirnya Ram dan Mu Dan membawa putra mereka ke keluarga Mu Dan di hutam Ming berharap putra mereka bisa tertolong walau harus menjadi siluman. Setelah menceritakan tentang maslah putranya, ketua clan siluman yaitu ibu Mu Dan sendiri menemukan solusinya. Dia berkata pada Ram, "Maharaj Ram, putramu ini hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh pohon persik yang ada di tengah taman ini. Putramu mengalami penyangkit yang langka".

Putra Ram kemudian dibawa menuju pohon persik lalu dibaringkan di bawah pohonya. "Semoga langit menolongnya" ucap Ibu dari Mu Dan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, dua buah akar muncul dari tanah tempat putra Ram berbaring. Dua akar itu kemudian menempel di sekitar pusar putra Ram membentuk lingkaran. Dalam lingkaran lalu tercipta lubang hitam dan bersamaan dengan itu batang pohon persik terbelah lalu keluar roh singa putih yang kemudian masuk ke dalam tubuh putra Ram.

Semua kejadian itu membuat semuanya terkejut. "Aku tidak tau kalau ada roh siluman yang tersegel di dalamnya. Jadi ini yang membuat Ming tak bisa menyentuh pohon ini" ucap Ibu Mu Dan.

Putra Ram yang pucat secara ajaib menjadi sehat lalu untuk pertama kalinya bayi itu kemudian menangis "Owek!".

Tangisan pertama dari putra Ram memberi kebahagiaan yang begitu besar kepada kedua orang tuanya. Senyuman-senyuman lega mulai terlukis di bibir para orang tua namun air mata mereka tetap mengalir karena terharu.

Setelah kesehatan putra Ram kembali, Ram Yadu melihat anaknya yang begitu menggemaskan dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya putranya bisa bergerak aktif. Ram kemudian mengendong putranya itu, sambil menatapnya bahagia ia berkata "Aku menamai putraku ini Fuga Yadu!", Ram kemudian mengangkat putranya ke atas "Anakku ini akan memiliki cinta yang besar dalam hatinya. Dia akan membebaskan banyak orang-orang dari kegelapan hati yang panjang. Hiduplah putraku Fuga Yadu!" serunya.

 ** _Tujuh tahun kemudian._**

Fuga Yadu dengan saudari kembarnya sedang bermain speda di taman belakang rumahnya. Setelah tujuh tahun ini kebahagian terus mengaliri keluarga Ram, hubungan antara clan Yadu dengan clan Siluman kini semakin erat setelah kelahiran anak kembar tersebut.

Keluarga Yadu hampir tak kekurangan kebahagiaan selama tujuh tahun ini tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang tau bahwa hal buruk akan tejadi. Firasat buruk itu seakan – akan tenggelam karena keceriaan dua anak Ram Yadu yang sedang bermain.

"Brother Fu! Kalo bisa kejar aku!" seru yang perempuan.

Fuga Yadu terlihat malas kali ini "Haiya..iya.. aku bosan Sis!" keluhnya sambil tetap duduk diam di atas sepedanya yang berwarna putih.

"Brother Fu takut, weee!" ledek saudarinya lalu saudarinya itu langsung melesat pergi dengan sepedanya.

Kali ini Fuga harus mengejar adiknya yang nakal itu "Haiya…" keluhnya lalu ia menyusul. Sementara itu ada seseorang yang terus mengawasi kedua bocah itu. orang itu sepertinya bukan orang yang baik.

Adik Fuga sepertinya telah pergi jauh, adiknya itu pergi menuju taman indah yang berada di tengah hutan Ming sedangkan Fuga kehilangan arah kemana adiknya pergi _"Haiya, kemana dia pergi?"_ batinya.

Suara tak terdugapun sampa ke telinga Fuga. "Brother Fu, tolong! UAAAAK" Fuga mendengar suara adiknya yang berteriak di arah jam satu darinya, ia kemudian segera mendayung sepedanya menuju arah itu dan menemukan adiknya telah tak bernyawa.

Fuga langsung marah melihat adiknya yang sedang berlumuran darah yang penuh dengan sayatan pedang dimana-mana. Ia kemudian turun dari sepedanya lalu mendekati adiknya kemudian memeluknya dengan penuh amarah, kepalanya sudah panas dan tatapan matanya tajam dan dingin. ** _"Siapa? Siapa yang berani membunuh adiku HUAAAAA!"_** suara Fuga menjadi serak dan berat.

Fuga kemudian mengingat kembali janji yang pernah ia buat kepada adiknya. Dulu adiknya pernah ingin diterkam oleh srigala saat bermain di dalam hutan Ming. Saat itu sisi gelap Fuga pernah muncul sekali karena melihat adiknya terluka lalu srigala itupun dibunuhnya kemudian ia berjanji kepada adiknya bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan apapun menyakiti adiknya itu.

Fuga tak menangis sedikitpun sambil memeluk erat tubuh adiknya itu **"Aku akan membunuh orang yang membunuh adikku. GRRRRR!"** geram Fuga lalu datang seorang nenek menghampirinya.

Nenek itu adalah jelmaan dari iblis Ming namun Ming yang sekarang sangat lemah. Ming lalu menyentuh bahu Fuga "Aku melihat orang-orang desamu mengeroyok adikmu untuk membunuhnya" ucap nenek itu untuk memanipulasi otak bocah umur tujuh tahun itu.

Fuga diam saja sambil memeluk adiknya itu.

"Orang-orang desamu mempercayai adikmu itu adalah titisan dari Ming yang suatu hari nanti akan membahayakan desa tempat tinggalmu. Makanya mereka membunuhnya" hasut nenek tua bungku itu.

Sontak saja emosi Fuga semakin naik. Sebagai bocah, Fuga belum bisa membedakan mana yang baik ataupun mana yang buruk. Aura hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuh Fuga dan pikirannya telah buntu sekarang.

Ming kemudian terseyum licik karena telah berhasil mengasut bocah tujuh tahun itu. "Semua orang desa harus dihukum" ucap nenek tua itu.

Fuga kemudian berdiri setelah melepas pelukannya. Ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. **"Tak akan aku maafkan!"** geram Fuga.

Ming lagi-lagi tersenyum licik lalu ia menyentuh kepala Fuga untuk mengangkat emosinya. Otak Fuga benar-benar dirusak oleh nenek itu dengan mengisi penuh dengan kebencian dan saat itu juga siluman singa yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh Fuga dipaksa bangun. **"AAARRRRRRR!"** raum Fuga.

Tangan nenek itu langsung terlepas dari kepala Fuga dan Fuga sendiri telah kehilangan kendali. Mata Fuga yang hitam telah berubah menjadi merah darah dan energy dalam tubuhnya langsung meningkat pesat. Di otaknya hannya ada satu kaliamat 'Musnahkan semuanya'.

Nenek itu kemudian tertawa licik "Haha… sekarang anakmu yang akan membalaskan dendamku, RAM!" serunya.

Fuga langsung menoleh nenek yang tertawa licik itu dan menanatpnya tajam. **"Grrrr!"** geram Fuga dan kini taringnya telah keluar.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Sekarang bunuh semua orang yang telah membunuh adikmu!" seru nenek jelmaan dari Ming itu.

Semua orang sekarang terlihat sama dimata Fuga, ia tak bisa membedakan mana kawan dan mana lawan. **"Grrrr!"** geramnya lagi lalu ia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menyentil perut nenek itu hingga berlubang. Nenek itu kemudian mati seketika dan dendam nenek itu bertambah satu lagi.

 **"Grrr!"** Fuga mengeram lalu berubah menjadi siluman singa raksasa kemudian mendatangi desanya dan mengamuk.

Fuga membunuh siapapun yang ditemuinya, menghancurkan rumah-rumah bahkan hewan-hewan pliharaan yang ada di desanya. **_"ROARRRRRRRR!"_** Fuga meraung keras hingga memecah genderang telinga semua penduduk desa. Raungan itu bukan raungan biasa, raungan itu dapat menghancurkan kepala orang yang tak kuat menahan gelombang suara tersebut.

Ayah dan Ibu Fuga langsung turun untuk menghentikan anak mereka namun kedua orang tua Fuga malah dibunuh oleh Fuga sendiri. Dalam waktu singkat, desa Yadananda telah rata dengan tanah, banyak mayat telah berserakan dan kedua tubuh orang tua Fuga telah tergeletak tak bernyawa di hadapan Fuga.

Sementara itu di alam bawas sadarnya, Shimma si siluman singa sedang dikuasai oleh kegelapan hati Fuga. Kebencian Fuga juga meracuni dan menghapus semua memory siluman singa itu. Tak lama kemudian keajaiban muncul dalam diri Fuga. Sebuah orb putih muncul di dalam tubuh Fuga lalu melepaskan belenggu kegelapan yang mengikat Shimma. Orb itu masuk ke tubuh Shimma yang membuat siluman itu langsung tersadar.

Setelah Shimma tersadar, Fuga kemudian mulai terkendali. Singa raksasa itu kemudian mengecil ke ukuran singa normal lalu setengah rohnya keluar dari tubuh Fuga sedangkan Fuga sendiri telah pingsan. Shimma kemudian segera mengambil tubuh Fuga lalu membawanya menjauh dari desa itu.

Pembantaian itu di saksikan dengan jelas oleh adik Fuga. Ia mengetahui jelas kematian semua clannya di tangan siluman singa itu dan dia juga melihat kakaknya dibawa pergi sehingga kembencian saudari Fuga mulai muncul dalam dirinya. "Ayah, Ibu!" rintihnya lalu dia mendekati jasat kedua orang tuanya dan sambil menangis ia berkata "Aku berjanji aku akan membalas dendam atas semua ini" ucapnya.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, adik perempuan Fuga lalu menghapus airmatanya kemudian berdiri dan berteriak "AKU TRIZH YADU, AKAN MEMBALAS SEMUA INI" seketika kebencian Trizh terlahir dan juga memberi kesempatan kepada jiwa Ming yang gentayangan untuk merasuki tubuh Trizh. Perlahan-lahan rambut Trizh yang perak kemudian berubah menjadi hitam lalu tatapan matanya menjadi kosong. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju arah Shimma pergi.

Mulai saat itu ingatan saudara kembar itu menghilang. Fuga hanya mengingat namanya saja sedangkan Shimma hanya mengingat nama dan kedudukannya sebagai raja para siluman saja dan Trizh hanya mengingat dendamnya saja.

Fuga dan Trizh lalu terpisah. Fuga dibawa pergi jauh ke kota oleh Shimma sementara Trizh terus mencari dendamnya sepanjang hidupnya.

Fuga hidup menderita di kota sampai ia dewasa, tak ada orang yang mau menerimanya karena dirinya memiliki banyak keanehan dan semua orang akhirnya mengatainya sebagai monster dari hutan Ming. Setiap hari dalam hidupnya ia hanya mendapat penderitaan, banyak orang ingin membunuhnya tapi setiap Fuga terluka parah ia pasti selamat. Hidupnya tak pernah terancam namun ia mendapat penderitaan yang luarbiasa.

Saudari Fuga yaitu Trizh, dia tinggal di sebuah desa yang jauh dari desa asalnya. Dia hidup menyendiri sampai dewasa, menjalani hidup seperti manusia biasa namun tak sedikitpun ia melupakan dendamnya. Dia hanya tau kalau dia punya seorang kakak dan semua clannya dibantai Dia terus melatih diri untuk memperkuat dirinya walau dirinya telah memiliki kekuatan besar dari kecil yang belum ia sadari sepenuhnya. Sejak berumur lima tahun dia telah diberkati kekuatan yang hebat oleh Langit karena kebaikan hatinya.

Semua Gambaran-gambaran masalalu itu akhirnya menyadarkan Fuga akan cinta kasihnya dan mengembalikan jati diri siapa sebenarnya Fuga.

Dalam dunia serba putih dan hanya terbentang rerumputan yang luas, Fuga masih tetap dipeluk oleh adiknya dan setelah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang dirinya ia lalu membalas pelukan adiknya itu. "Terimakasih karena telah mengingatkanku tentang semua itu. Aku menyayangimu, Sis" ucap Fuga pelan.

Trizh kemudian tersenyum tulus lalu lenyap menjadi cahaya di dalam pelukan kakaknya.

"Trizh, sudah saatnya kau bangun dari tidur panjangmu!" ucap Fuga kemudian ia dan dunia serba putih itu segera tenggelam dalam terangnya cahaya putih lalu Fuga kembali ke dunia yang sebenarnya.

Fuga yang berbaring di pangkuan kekasihnya langsung bersinar putih di seluruh tubuhnya lalu luka-luka pada tubuhnya langsung sembuh dengan sedirinya. Hal itu membuat semua orang terkejut termasuk Sasuke dan Ino.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke yang binggung.

Ino juga terlihat binggung "Dia hidup kembali?".

Sebelum kita melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sebaiknya kita lihat apa saja yang terjadi dengan Obito.

Di dunia yang serba emas, terpapang rerumputan emas yang luas dan terlihat sangat indah. Di sana, Obito dipaksa duduk bersantai oleh Naruto. "Selamat datang di dimensiku!" sambut Naruto sambil duduk bersila.

"Kenapa kau bawa aku kesini?" tanya Obito geram.

Naruto kemudian tertawa geli "Emosi, emosi dan emosi. Hanya itu saja yang ada dipikiranmu, Obito Uchiha?" tanya Naruto.

Obito menyadari kalau pergerakannya sedang dibatasi "Lepaskan aku!" serunya.

"Tidak bisa. Kau hanya bisa lepas saat kau menyadari siapa dirimu itu!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk hidung si Obito.

 _"Sial, yang kena genjutsu malah aku. Genjutsunya jauh lebih hebat dariku. Aku harus mecari cara untuk melepaskan diri"_ batin Obito sambil menatap kosong ke arah Naruto.

"Mau lepas ya?" tanya Naruto secara tiba-tiba sambil memakan ramen yang ia dapat entah dari mana dan yang membuat Obito terkejut yaitu tiba-tiba saja di hadapanya derdapat semangkuk ramen. "Sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Bertarung denganmu tadi membuat perutku lapar" ucap Naruto sambil menikmati ramennya.

 _"Dia tiba-tiba saja memegang makanan, genjutsu macam apa ini?"_ batin Obito.

"Tenang saja, ini bukan genjutsu hebat seperti Izanami milik Itachi tapi cukup hebat untuk menandingi genjutsu mata bulan yang kau rencanakan itu" ujar Naruto sambil terus makan dan kini ia memakan ramen yang ke dua. "Sudahlah makan saja, itu asli!" ucapnya lagi.

Obito terlihat diam saat ini dan membuat Naruto sedikit kesal lalu menaruh ramennya yang masih tinggal setengah. Naruto lalu menatap Obito dengan sengit sambil mengeluarkan chakra emas yang sangat besar seperti halnya saat Hashirama marah kepada adiknya. Sambil menatap ngeri, Naruto lalu berkata "Mau makan atau tidak? Atau kau ingin aku paksa? Aku sudah bersedia memesankan satu mangkuk untukmu kepada paman Teuchi dan jangan membuatku marah!" serunya geram. Pepatah bilang kalua buah tak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya dan Naruto memang sangat mirip dengan ibunya.

Obito yang terkenal akan sifat datarnya dipaksa kembali ke sifat masa kecilnya. _"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi takut dengan bocah ini"_ batinya dan ia malah mengingat Rin yang sedang marah saat ia menolak makan dan lebih memilih untuk latihan. Obito lalu sedikit merunduk.

Naruto kemudian menurunkan kekuatannya lalu melanjutkan memakan makanannya. "Aku tau kau juga lapar. Makan saja dulu sebelum ramennya dingin dan jika kau menolak makan maka orang yang kau sayangi itu akan marah besar" ucap Naruto sambil terus memakan makannya dan sekarang ramen mangkuk ke-tiga.

Obito kemudian tersentak lalu mengambil ramennya dan makan. "Dengan meneraktirku jangan kira aku mau sejalan denganmu" ucap Obito sebelum makan.

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Naruto.

Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kyuubi? Kyuubi tidak ikut bagian dalam masalah Obito di dimensi ini. Pikiran Kurama sedang terfokus di medan perang. Saat ini, Kurama asli sedang bermeditasi di dalam tubuh Naruto asli. Kurama sedang memfokuskan pikiran dan kekuatanya ke bunsin Naruto yang sedang menghadang kekuatan Madara di medan perang.

Sambil makan Obito terus berpikir, _"Dimensi ini menekan semua kekuatanku dan tubuhku menentang printah Otaku untuk melawan. Ini sama seperti genjutsu Madara dan sama seperti genjutsu yang akan aku bangun untuk menciptakan dunia yang baru sesuai keinginanku dan ini lebih sempurna dari Mugen Tsukuyomi. Jutsunya mampu membalikkan ilusi menjadi nyata dan nyata menjadi ilusi. Aku yakin di dunia nyata tubuhku dan tubuhnya hanya sebuah ilusi mengingat tubuhku dan tubuhnya yang sebernaya ada di sini sekarang. Bocah ini memang berbahaya. Level kekuatannya sulit ditebak. Aku harus berhati-hati karena bisa saja dia memaksaku untuk bunuh diri di sini"_ batinnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja berkata "Aku tak akan memaksamu bunuh diri".

Obito langsung saja tersentak "Ternyata kau memiliki kendali penuh dengan dunia ini" ucap Obito sambil menaruh mangkuk yang ramennya baru saja habis sedangkan Naruto telah menghabiskan lima mangkuk. "Kau memang hebat karena kemampuan membaca pikiranmu itu dan mungkin kau sudah mengetahui semua isi kepalaku. Sekarang apa maumu?" tanyanya.

Naruto lalu menegak kuah ramennya dan setelah habis ia menyelesaikan acara makannya. Naruto mengelap sisa kuah yang ada di mulutnya dengan tisu yang ia dapat entah dari mana. "Setelah bertahun-tahun pastinya rasa ramen ichiraku itu semakin lezat, akui saja tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan merubah topic. Darimana kau mendapat kekuatan ini?" tanya Obito.

"Kau mau tau apa sangat ingin mengetahuinya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Jangan bercanda" ucap Obito datar.

"Kau sama seperti Sasuke yang dulu sekali sebelum dia sadar dari kebenciannya" ujar Naruto.

"Aku berbeda dengannya" ucap Obito datar.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafasnya "Hah…" kemudian dia mengambil dua buah buku diary untuk diperlihatkannya kepada Obito. "Dua buku ini akan merubah pandanganmu itu tapi sebelumnya aku akan bertanya padamu beberapa hal" ujarnya.

"Lebih baik kita selesaikan ini dengan bertarung" sahut Obito.

"Aku tidak menghendaki pertarungan di sini" ucap Naruto. "Bagimu apa itu pertemanan?" tanya Naruto langsung.

Obito tak mau menjawab.

"Jadi kau tak menganggap Rin ada" ucap Naruto secara tiba-tiba dah berhasil membuat Obito tersentak.

Expresi Obito langsung berubah total menjadi terkejut "Da-darimana kau tau dia?".

"Aku telah membaca semua isi otakmu" sahut Naruto.

Obito kemudian kembali ke expresi datarnya.

Naruto kembali bertanya lagi "Apakah kau yakin setelah mengikuti jalan Madara kau akan bisa bersama Rin di dunia impian ciptaanmu itu? apakah kau yakin akan mengidupkan Rin kembali? Apakah itu benar-benar Rin? Atau itu hanya sebuah ilusi? Lalu apakah kau akan bahagia?"

"Asal kami bertiga bisa bersama aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mencari kebahagiaan itu" ucap Obito. "Selama masih ada dunia terkutuk ini tak akan pernah ada yang namanya kebahagiaan" imbuhnya.

Naruto langsung membantah keyakinan Obito tersebut "Seseorang yang berusaha mencari kebahagiaan tak akan pernah bahagia. Hanya orang yang tau kebahagiaanlah yang akan bahagia. Rin sudah sangat kecewa denganmu, Obito!" ujar Naruto dan membuat Obito kembali tersentak. "Sudah lupakah kau dengan Rin?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Lagi-lagi Obito tersentak namun dia berusaha menungkasnya "KAU JANGAN SOK TAU, NARUTO!" bentak Obito.

Naruto malah menghela nafasnya lalu memandang dua buku diary yang ia pegang. "Ini adalah buku harian Kakashi-sensei dan Rin. Aku sudah membacanya makanya aku mengetahui tentang perasaan Rin terhadapmu dan aku juga mengetahui mengapa Rin harus mati di tangan Kakashi-sensei" ucapnya pelan lalu memberikan dua buku itu kepada Obito untuk dibacanya.

Awalnya Obito tak mau membacanya tapi setelah sempat berpikir sesaat akhirnya dia mau membacanya. Setelah membacanya akhirnya Obito mau bertoleransi terhadap Naruto. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan buku-buku ini?".

"Aku mencurinya dari rumah Kakashi-sensei" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

Obito akhirnya mengetahui alasan kenapa Kakashi membunuh Rin sehingga dia bisa memaafkan Kakashi tapi dia masih tetap membenci dunia yang tidak adil ini. "Jika kau mengerti dengan perasaanku seharusnya kau setuju dengan semua langkah-langkahku, Naruto!" ucap Obito cepat.

"Melalui jalan pintas untuk mengarungi kehidupan hanya akan menghasilkan kesengsaraan, Obito! Apakah kau pikir dengan menarik semua orang ke dalam sebuah mimpi adalah jalan yang tepat untuk mencapai perdamaian? Kau salah Obito. Kau itu hanya ingin mencari pelarian saja karena merasa tidak terima akibat ketidak adilan yang kau dapatkan hanya akibat kehilangan satu orang yang kau cintai. Itu telah memperlihatkan betapa arogansinya dirimu Obito! Kau hanya mementingkan perasaanmu saja. Apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Rin jika dia mengetahui keadaan dirimu yang sekarang ini. Aku berani bertaruh dia akan menampar wajahmu" ujar pedas Naruto.

Kali ini Obito tersentak dengan keras namun dia tetap berusaha menungkas "Kau terus bicara tentang Rin dan Rin terus. Kau sama sekali tak tau tentang Rin!" ucap keras Obito.

"Baiklah!" ucap Naruto, ia kemudian berdiri lalu melakukan sebuah handseal **_"Soul Attraction!"._** Naruto menarik jiwa yang telah mati untuk datang ke hadapannya. Lalu Rin kecil datang yang menampakkan diri tepat dihadapan Obito dan berkata "Aku selalu mengahasimu, Obito!".

Obito seketika langsung tersentak kemudian ia mengingat kembali masalalunya. Ia mengingat saat Rin mengobati tangannya yang terluka lalu Rin pernah mengatakan kalau Rin akan selalu mengawasinya.

"Kau bukan Obito yang aku kenal. Obito adalah orang yang penuh semangat dan memiliki kepercayaan diri yang kuat" ucap Rin.

Naruto kemudian menambahkan "Bahkan Rin sendiri tak menerimamu yang sekarang ini".

Obito memang sangat merindukan Rin tapi dia tak mengharapkan bertemu Rin dengan cara seperti itu. "Apa ini bagian dari genjutsumu lagi?".

"Ini bukan genjutsu" ucap tegas dari Naruto sementara Rin sedang menatap Obito penuh amarah.

Obito melihat tatapan marah itu tapi dia mencoba terus menungkasnya "Kau bukan Rin" ucapnya.

Rin langsung mendekati Obito yang sedang duduk lalu langsung menampar wajah Obito **_"Plak!"._**

"Sudah aku bilang, Rin sangat kecewa denganmu. Rin yang kau lihat itu adalah Jiwa Rin yang selalu hidup dalam hatimu dan sampai saat ini kau masih memberi ruang yang penting bagi Rin di dalam hatimu kan? Itu artinya Rin selalu mengawasimu" ujar Naruto.

Obito kemudian menyentuh hatinya dengan tangan kanannya lalu Rin yang ada dihadapannya menghilang.

"Hanya cinta yang mampu membuat dinia ini damai dan jika kau ingin dunia ini penuh dengan kedamaian, tularkanlah cintamu itu ke setiap orang yang kau temui. Ajari orang-orang yang kau temui tentang kasih sayang terhadap sesama, ingatkan mereka arti sebuah hubungan dan beritahu mereka apa itu penderitaan. Aku yakin jika kau mengingat kembali besarnya rasa sayang Rin terhadapmu maka kau akan mengerti apa itu kedamaian yang sesungguhnya" ujar Naruto.

Obito kemudian merunduk lalu mengenang kembali masa-masa kecilnya dulu yang mengingatkan ia tentang kebersamaan, pengorbanan, cinta, persaingan, ikatan batin hingga ia sadar tentang kebahagiaan dalam kebersamaan. "Kau cukup pintar untuk seukuran bocah berumur enam belas tahun" ucap Obito.

"Itu karena Fuga mengajari banyak hal kepadaku" sahut Naruto.

"Bocah silver itu ya. Aku kawatir Madara telah membunuhnya dan bicara tentang Madara, dia pasti telah membuat banyak masalah" ujar Obito lalu berdiri.

"Tak perlu terburu-buruu dan jangan terlalu menghawatirkan temanku karena dia tak mudah mati" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tau kau kuat tapi Madara dan Trizh tak bisa kau hentikan sendiri. Jika mereka menang dunia akan berakhir" ucap Obito lalu hendak mengunakan jutsu teleportasinya untuk keluar dari dimensi Naruto namun dihentikan oleh Naruto.

"Kau akan nyasar jika kau tak mengikuti aturanku. Aku akan membawamu langsung ke medan perang" ucap Naruto.

-0000-

Kita kembali ke medan tempur utama. Di medan tempur utama ini, Fuga mulai sadar. Ia kemudian bangkit dalam keadaan tubuh yang tetap bersinar putih lalu langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum sempat Ino memeluknya karena bahagia.

Fuga lalu muncul tepat di hadapan Trizh yang terlihat terus diam. Fuga kemudian memegang leher Trizh lalu menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening Trizh. Sesaat kemudian tubuh Trizh ikut bersinar putih.

Hal yang dilakukan Fuga terhadap Trizh membuat Ino langsung cemburu "FUGAA YADUUU!" geram Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat tepat di depan wajahnya. Tak kuat lagi melihat Fuga berada dalam posisi ingin mencium Trizh, Ino hendak memukul keras kepala Fuga namun langsung ditahan oleh Sasuke. "Bodoh!" bentak Sasuke sambil memengang kuat lengan kiri Ino.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke! Aku harus menghajarnya karena telah berani selingkuh" ucap Ino penuh amarah.

Sasuke malah menjadi emosi "Dasar bodoh, ini perang! Fuga sedang berusaha mengambil kembali Shimma dari gadis itu" ujar Sasuke datar.

Ino kemudian berbalik menatap Sasuke. Dengan wajah yang memelas Ino mengadu "Masak dia melakukan pose seperti itu? Dengan gadis lain lagi. Aku tidak terima Sasukee!" Ino malah mengambek dan membuat Sasuke dan yang lainnya sweatdrop serempak.

"Fuga memang orang yang aneh" sahut Sasuke seadanya.

Mendengar itu, Ino malah menjadi kesal dengan Sasuke. Ino sekarang menyipitkan matanya dan dahinya menghitam sedangkan Sasuke malah pergi begitu saja untuk menghampiri Gaara. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan yang terpenting Fuga selamat" sahut Gaara.

Ino yang masih kesal dengan Sasuke lalu membuka sepatunya lalu melemparnya ke arah Sasuke. **_Plak!_** Sepatu itu tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke dan membuatnya langsung marah. Sasuke lalu berbalik dan menatap Ino dengan penuh amarah. Tatapan datar dan dingin itu berhasil membuat Ino langsung menciut.

Tsunade yang baru saja siuman tak habis pikir melihat tingkah salah satu muridnya itu. dan pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa menepak dahinya sendiri.

"Dia baru saja keluar dari kesedihannya yang medalam, Tsunade-hime" opini Orochimaru

Ohnoki yang tak jauh berada dari Tsunade juga ikut berkomentar "Anak muda memang suka bertingkah konyol".

"Mereka menggemaskan sekali" Mei malah menceloteh di samping Orochimaru. "Ngomong-ngomong Tuan Orochimaru ini apakah sudah menikah?" tanya Mei.

Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Orochimaru merinding _"Dasar wanita!"_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Mizukage sepertinya menyukaimu, Orocimaru" ucap Raikage yang tepat mengenai isi hati Mei dan membuat wajahnya sedikit merona sedangkan Orochimaru malah menyipitkan matanya.

Kali ini Tsunade juga ikut ambil bagian "Haha… setelah sekian lama akhirnya ada gadis yang naksir denganmu, Orochimaru" serang rekan satu timnya dan Orochimaru sendiri malah sweatdrop sedangkan Mei semakin merona.

To be Continued.

Pertempuran antara pasukan Naruto melawan Madara semakin sengit. Madara mampu bertahan lama walau terus mendapat serangan gabungan lima element dari para pasukan aliansi.

"Ini tidak boleh terus dibiarkan begitu saja" ucap Naruto.

Kurama kemudian mencoba memberikan usulnya **_"Naruto, jika terus begini kita akan kalah. Kita butuh backup!"_** serunya.

 _"Aku tau Kurama dan saat ini aku sedang mengirim pesan"_ ucap Naruto.

 ** _"Jangan berlama-lama lagi Naruto, pasukan kita sudah kelelahan"_** ucap Kurama.

 _"Aku akan mengatasi situasi ini, tenanglah Kurama!"_ ucap Naruto kemudian menarik mundur pasukannya dari dalam labiryn melalu telepati _"Pasukan! Segera mundur!"_ serunya.

Pasukan-pasukan penyerang jarak dekat kemudian segera mundur. Pemimpin pasukan jarak dekat yaitu Kakashi dan Mifune langsung mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Naruto bagaimana ini? Sepertinya Madara sulit dijatuhkan" ucap Kakashi.

"Kau punya rencana lain?" tanya Mifune.

Gai yang selalu bersama Kakashi juga ikut bertanya "Naruto, sepertinya banyak pasukan kita yang sudah kehabisan stamina. Percuma jika kau memberi chakra lagi pada mereka" ujarnya.

Naruto diserang dengan banyak permasalahan sekarang dan di sisi lain banyak pasukannya sudah tak mampu bertarung lagi akibat kehabisan stamina karena sudah lebih dari dua belas jam berperang tanpa sempat makan sedikitpun. Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Bee yang ada di samping kanannya "Paman Bee, apa kau masih bisa bertarung? Kau belum makan dari tadi" ucapnya.

"Aku masih kuat dan aku masih memiliki stamina yang banyak, yeah!" sahut Bee.

"Guru Gai? Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto juga kepada yang lainnya.

"Aku belum capek" sahut Gai.

"Aku selalu siap" sahut Kakashi juga.

"Bagus!" ucap Naruto kemudian ia menatap ke arah Mifune, "Kapten Mifune, kau pimpin pasukan yang lain untuk mundur ke base camp. Kau tak bisa menolak, ini perintah!" serunya.

Mifune mencoba membantah "Tapi…"

"Tidak ada kata tapi" potong Naruto. "Kau turuti saja perintahku. Aku akan melawan Madara dengan seluruh kekuatanku" ujarnya.

Mifune kemudian memerintahkan semua pasukan aliansi untuk mundur. Darui, Shikamaru dan Kitsuchi juga sempat menolak tapi karena Naruto bersikeras menyuruh pasukannya mundur akhirnya kedua kapten itu menurut. Semua pasukan aliansi akhirnya mundur sesuai perintah tapi ada dua dari pasukan aliansi yang tetap bersikeras berada di medan perang bersama Naruto. Mereka berdua adalah Hinata dan Sakura.

"Aku dan Sakura akan tetap di sini" ucap Hinata keras kepala.

"Yosh, itu baru semangat!" dukung Gai.

"Apa stamina kalian masih cukup?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan meremehkan murid-murid dari Tsunade-sama, Naruto!" sahut Sakura. "Kami dilatih untuk tahan banting oleh master kami" imbuhnya.

"Baiklah" sahut Naruto.

Kini yang tetap berada di medan perang hanya beberapa orang saja yaitu Kakashi, Gai, Bee, Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura.

"Hanya enam orang Naruto. Apa kita bisa melawan Madara dengan jumbah yang sedikit seperti ini?" tanya Gai.

Naruto langsung menjawab dengan senyuman saja lalu ia melangkah sedikit ke depan kemudian melakukan sebuah hanseal bersamaan dengan peningkatan chakra yang besar dari tubuhnya.

 ** _"AYO MAJU NARUTO!"_** seru Kurama penuh semangat.

 ** _"KUCHIYOSE : ANIMAL SOLDIERS!"_**

 ** _POFFF!_** Lalu meledak kepulan asap yang luas dan setelah asap itu lenyap ribuan pasukan tempur telah berjejer rapi di hadapan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

150 pasukan gorgon yang dipimpin oleh Medusa, 20 pasukan katak raksasa bersenjatakan pedang dari gunung Myouboku yang dipimpin oleh Gamabunta, 100 pasukan ular berbadan manusia bersenjatakan trisula yang dipimpin oleh Naga dan 30 pasukan anjing raksasa bernafas es yang dipimpin oleh Degorah si anjing raksasa berkepala tiga.

300 pasukan mengerikan telah berjejer di hadapan Naruto sedangkan Madara terlihat sedang bersantai di dalam labiryn. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian beberapa bala bantuan datang. Para Kage bersama Orochimaru tiba di tempat Naruto dengan mengunakan _sunshin no jutsu_ milik Orochimaru _._

"Yo, kalian para kage yeah!" ucap Bee berirama.

"Kemana semua pasukan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku menyuruh mereka mundur" sahut Naruto enteng dan langsung membuat Tsunade terkejut.

"APAA?" teriak Tsunade lalu ia memarahi Naruto "Madara itu seper kuat, kau jangan anggap enteng dia!" semprot sang Hokage sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tak lihat pasukan yang ada di hadapanku, Baa-chan!" ucap Naruto sedikit penekanan pada kata 'Baa-chan'.

Tsunade langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto lalu berkata "Apa pasukan koyolmu itu bisa mengatasi kekuatan Madara?" tanya sang Hokage sedikit meremehkan.

"Heh!" Naruto malah mendengus dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung mengeluarkan perintahnya "PARA KAGE! KALIAN CEPAT BERDIRI DI BELAKANGKU LALU LAKUKAN FORMASI POHON FAKTOR DENGAN GAARA YANG BERADA PALING DEPAN UNTUK MEGENDALIKAN LABIRYN DI DEPAN KALIAN!" seru Naruto cepat dan tegas lalu mendadak Hokage dan Faikage langsung melototi Naruto sementara Kage yang lain memilih diam sedangkan Orochimaru hanya tersenyum geli saja.

Hokage dan Raikage tak terima diperintah oleh bocah. Mereka berdua kemudian memprotes hampir bersamaan.

"BOCAH SEPERTIMU MEMERINTAHKU?" teriak Raikage sambil melotot.

"JANGAN SOK MENJADI PEMIMPI DASAR BOCAH!" teriak Tsunade marah.

Agar keduanya Kage berandal itu menurut, kini Kurama yang turun langsung memerintah kedua Kage bandel itu. **_"DASAR KALIAN PENYU! IKUTI SAJA PERINTAH NARUTO! ITU KALAU KALIAN INGIN MENYELAMATKAN BUMI INI DARI MADARA!"_** teriak Kurama yang mengambil alih tubuh Naruto.

Kedua kage bandel itu akhirnya menurut setelah dimarahi oleh Kurama dan walau sedikit kesal mereka akhirnya mengikuti perintah sedangkan Kakashi dan empat yang lainya terlihat menahan tawa.

Para Kage sekarang telah berada pada formasinya lalu Naruto mendekati Gaara kemudian menyentuhnya untuk memberikan chakra emasnya kepada para Kage.

Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah labiryn lalu menurunkan perintahnya "PASUKAN GORGON, SERANG!" teriak Naruto.

Pasukan Medusa kemudian masuk ke dalam labirin untuk melakukan serangan sesuai perintah Naruto melalui telepati.

"GAARA! BUKA PINTU DI SEKITAR MADARA! BERI JALAN UNTUK PASUKAN MEDUSA!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Gaara kemudian melakukan handseal 'Mi' "HUAAAA!" teriaknya untuk mengeser dinding-dinding labiryn.

Pasukan Medusa kemudian mengincar Juubi dan dengan kekuatan mata para pasukan Gorgon, mereka membekukan Juubi menjadi batu. Serangan itu bersasil.

"SEKARANG GAARA!" seru Naruto.

Gaara kemudian membuka labiryn itu. "HUAAAA!" teriak Gaara. Labiryn itu lalu segera runtuh ke bawah.

"NAGA!" seru Naruto.

Seratus pasukan Naga lalu menyatukan kekuatan kemudian dengan cepat tercipta awan hitam pekat dan luas tepat di langit di atas kepala Madara. **_"Hydra!"_** Madara tak mampu mengelak, dia langsung terkena sambaran petir liar berukuran raksasa hingga hancur menjadi debu namun Madara kembali utuh karena tubuh edotenseinya.

Yang Naruto incar bukanlah Madara melainkan tubuh Juubi. Perlahan, lapisan batu yang melapisi Juubi mulai mengkeretes jatuh sementara itu tubuh Juubi telah lumpuh sementara akibat sambaran Hydra tadi.

"SEKARANG DEGORAH!" seru Naruto

Pasukan anjing langsung menyemburkan angin es secara bersamaan **_"ICE STORM!"_** mereka membekukan Juubi bersama Madara sekaligus namun Madara dengan sigap langsung membangkitkan susano'onya untuk berlindung. Dengan sekejap sebuah gunung es telah tercipta tepat di hadapan pasukan Naruto.

"GAARA!" seru Naruto kembali.

Gaara langsung mengerti. Ia kemudian melakukan penyegelan dengan element krystal " ** _BLACK DIAMOND PIRAMID!"_** Juubi kemudian tebungkus Kristal berbentuk piramida.

Naruto kembali memberi perintahnya "GAMABUNTA!" serunya.

20 Pasukan katak langsung melompat lalu mengitari piramida membentuk sebuah lingkaran di sekeliling piramida, mereka kemudian melakukan ritual penyegelan. Mereka semua melakukan rentetan handseal yang panjang. **_"Ushi – Inu – Uma – Hitsuji – I – Tatsu – Tori – U – Tara – Saru – Mi – Ne – I – Uma – Ushi – Tatsu – Tori – I – Hitsuji – Inu – Saru – Tora – Ne – U – Inu – Tatsu – Mi!"_** kemudian muncul ribuan deretan hurup-hurup kaligrafi yang melingkar di ujung piramida. Dereten hurup-hurup itu berwarna merah bara kemudian mengikan piramida dan menenpel membentuk jaring laba-laba. **_"FUINJUTSU : Hitsuji no fuin (segel domba)!"_**

"PAMAN BEE!" panggil Naruto.

Bee langsung mengerti dan langsung berubah ke wujud Gyuuki. Gyuuki kemudian memuntahkan tinta ke arah piramida sedangkan para katak langsung melompat menjauh. Gyuuki kemudian melakukan handseal **_"FUINJUTSU : INK NO FUIN!"._**

Melihat kekuatan Madara dan Juubi yang begitu kuat memaksa Naruto untuk melakukan segel berlapis. Kini giliran untuk Naruto melakukan penyegelan terakhir, ia lalu melakukan dua puluh empat handseal secara cepat **_"FUINJUTSU : UZUMAKI NO FUIN!"_** lalu muncul rantai-rantai emas dari dalam tanah yang langsung mengikat piramida dengan kuat.

"Berakhir sudah" ucap Naruto lalu jubah emasnya mulai menghilang dan begitu juga jubah chakra emas pada teman Naruto yang lain.

"Kita menang, bahkan sebelum sempat aku menghajarnya" ucap Gai.

Kakashi menggunakan sharingannya untuk mengecek kekuatan segel tersebut. "Segel piramida itu sangat rapat. Kemungkinan kecil untuk Madara melepaskan diri" ujarnya.

"Kau hebat bro!" puji Bee berirama untuk Naruto.

Para Kage akhirnya mengakui kemampuan Naruto dalam memimpin. "Ini baru cucuku!" puji Tsunade.

"Segel yang mengerikan" ucap Orochimaru.

Pasukan kuchiyose Naruto kemudian kembali ke dunia mereka masing-masing karena waktu mereka telah habis. Naruto dan teman-temannya akhirnya bisa bernafas lega sambil menatap ke arah piramida.

"Naruto-kun hebat" puji Hinata.

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman saja.

 ** _"Kau jenius juga, Naruto!"_** ucap Kurama di dalam pikiran Naruto.

Semuanya terlihat sangat bahagia tapi kebahagian itu tak berlangsung lama. Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung tegang setelah melihat cahaya hitam melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi masuk ke dalam piramida.

 ** _"Naruto, aku merasakan kekuatan besar masuk ke piramida itu!"_** ucap Kurama.

 _"Aku juga merasakannya"_ ucap Naruto.

"Cahaya apa tadi itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Iblis!" sahut Naruto singkat.

Piramida raksasa itu mendadak bergetar hebat dan mengejutkan semuanya.

"Ini gawat, Madara akan segera terlepas!" seru Kakashi.

Naruto maju sedikit ke depan "Tak akan aku biarkan" ucap Naruto kemudian ia masuk ke mode bijuunya kembali.

Piramida yang berada di hadapan mereka mulai retak dan itu berarti semua lapisan segel sudah tak mampu lagi menahan. Perlahan tapi pasti, piramida itu langsung meledak lalu terlempar serpihan berlian ke arah Naruto yang langsung menusuknya dan meledakkan Naruto. Darah kental telah berserakan di permukaan tanah tempat Naruto berdiri tadi. Semua orang melihat Naruto telah terurai darah tepat di depan mata mereka semua.

Hinata langsung berteriak karena melihat langsung kekasihnya hancur di depan matanya. "NARUTOOOO!".

Mental Kakashi, Bee dan yang lainnya langsung drop seketika. "Ti-tidak mu-ngkin" ucap Gai panic.

"Se-serangan macam apa itu?!" ucap Kakashi.

Asap tebal akibat ledakan besar tadi sekarang menutup seluruh piramida dan serangan susulan dari Madarapun kembali melesat. **_"Black Diamond Needle!"_** dari dalam asap lalu melesat puluhan jarum raksasa dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kakashi langsung sigap **_"KAMUI!"._** Kakashi berhasil mengirim jarum-jarum itu ke dimensi lain tepat waktu.

Serangan susulanpun kembali datang dari dalam asap **_"Diamond Pillar!"_**. Pilar raksasa terlempar ke arah Kakashi dan semuanya lalu Gaara langsung membangun sebuah pertahanan. **_"Sand Block!"_** Gaara merhasil menahan pilar itu dengan tameng raksasanya.

Madara kembali memberikan serangannya dari dalam asap **_"Krystal Thorn!"_** ribuan duri langsung melesat ke arah Kakashi dan yang lainnya lalu saat itu juga seseorang muncul menghentikan serangan tersebut bersamaan dengan ledakan boom asap.

 ** _Poof! "Quick Silver!" TOOOOODDD!_** Orang yang datang itu melepas gelombang kekuatan secara cepat dari matanya yang menyala merah seperti mata iblis membuat semua duri-duri itu langsung berhenti seketika dan tetap melayang di udara.

Kedatangan orang itu menyelamatkan Kakashi dan Orochimaru yang hampir tertusuk dimana duri-duri yang hampir membunuhnya itu kini melayang hanya beberapa centi di depan wajah mereka. "Hampir saja" ucap Orochimaru.

Semua asap di medan perang kemudian lenyap setelah angin besar yang tiba-tiba menerpa lalu memperlihatkan siapa saja yang datang. Fuga, Trizh, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto dan Obito telah berdiri di garis paling depan dan itu membuat Hinata langsung tenang. Mereka semua sedang menatap ke arah Madara yang kini telah mengalami perubahan besar. Juubi menghilang dan Madara telah hidup kembali.

Perhatian Kakashi bukannya terarah ke Madara melainkan ke Obito. "Ada apa dengan Obito?" tanya Kakashi yang terlihat bingung.

"Simpan semua pertanyaanmu untuk saat ini, Kakashi!" seru Obito.

Bee langsung saja menyela "Yo Fuga kau selamat dan siapa gadis berambut perak yang mirip denganmu itu, yeah?!" tanya Bee penasaran sambil menunjuk Trizh.

"Dia saudara kembarku. Dia adalah Trizh" sahut Fuga

Mendengar itu Obito dan Naruto langsung terkejut "Trizh? Bukannya dia ketua dari Akatsuki?" tanya Obito.

"Itu dulu, Tobi!" ucap Trizh dengan nada seperti biasa yang sanggup membuat Obito tak mampu berbicara banyak. "Kakaku telah melepaskan tubuhku dari belenggu iblis dan sekarang iblis itu malah menyatu dengan Madara" imbuhnya sambil tetap menatap ke arah Madara.

Madara lalu tersenyum kemudian tertawa "MWAHAHAHA, INI BARU KEKUATAN!" serunya bangga.

"Sepertinya Madara yang mengendalikan kekuatan iblis itu, dia memang bukan orang sembarangan" ucap Trizh dan ucapannya itu menarik perhatian semuanya kecuali SaFuNaru.

"Dia itu Uchiha" ucap Sasuke, "Orang Uchiha yang sudah memiliki kemampuan yang tinggi akan mampu mengendalikan iblis manapun" jelas Sasuke.

"Kau tau banyak juga tentang Uchiha, heh!" ucap Obito.

"Bahkan aku tau lebih daripada dirimu" ucap Sasuke datar membuat Obito berhenti mengomentari ucapan Sasuke. _"Dia lebih dingin daripada kakaknya"_ batin Obito sambil menatap biasa ke arah Sasuke.

Madara tiba-tiba saja terbang sedikit mendekat ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya "Apakah kalian sudah selesai berdebatnya?" tanyanya.

Selain SaFuNaruTrizh, semuanya terlihat sangat terkejut melihat Madara tiba-tiba saja terbang. "Grrrr! Manusia macam apa ini?" tanya Raikage sedikit menahan emosi.

Madara malah tertawa lagi "Mwaahahaha, kekuatan Juubi bersama dengan kekuatan yang baru saja aku dapatkan telah memberiku kehidupan yang baru. Aku telah hidup kembali dan akan segera menghancurkan kalian semua, mwahahahaha!" ujarnya lalu tertawa kembali. Madara kemudian terbang sedikit ke atas lalu mengangkat ke dua tangannya ke atas untuk mengumpulkan energy yang sangat besar di atas kepalanya.

Sebelum melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Madara selanjutnya sebaiknya kita mundurkan waktu terlebih dahulu.

 ** _Satu setengah jam sebelumnya._** Bertepatan saat Naruto berbicara dengan Obito, Fuga sedang berada di alam bawah sadar Trizh.

Di alam bawah sadar Trizh sangatlah gelap dan tak ada cahaya sedikitpun di alam itu. Walaupun hanya ada kegelapan, itu sama sekali tak menghalangi Fuga karena tubuhnya telah memberikan cahaya di dalam kegelapan itu. Tubuh Fuga yang bersinar memperlihatkan semua jalan di alam gelap tersebut.

 _"Trizh tunggu aku!"_ batin Fuga kemudian mulai melangkah untuk mencari keberadaan Trizh yang sebenarnya.

Setelah melangkah beberapa meter, Fuga dihadapkan oleh trowongan yang bercabang dan di kedua trowongan itu musuh-musuhnya telah menunggu. Fuga merasakan kehadiran para iblis kemudian ia memanggil pedangnya **_Syingg!_** Gokumonji langsung berada di genggamannya "Saatnya berpesta!" serunya lalu masuk ke trowongan sebelah kanan.

Di dalam trowongan, Fuga langsung dihadang oleh puluhan pasukan iblis tengkorak berjubah hitam lengkap dengan senjata cabit yang tajam. Pasukan-pasukan tengkorak itu siap memotong kepalah Fuga kapanpun.

"Haiya..." tanggapan Fuga setelah melihat kengerian pasukan iblis itu.

"Errrrrr!" semua pasukan iblis itu lalu mengeram dan menatap tajam ke arah Fuga.

"Aku merasa sedang berada di dalam sebuah game. Gara-gara melihat kalian para iblis, aku menjadi ingat dengan game kesukaanku Devil May Cry mmmm… aku jadi rindu memainkannya" gerutu Fuga. "Baiklah, ayo bertarung!" serunya.

Satu-persatu dari pasukan iblis mulai menyerang Fuga dan mati di tangan Fuka secara kejam. Fuga langsung menebas kepala iblis yang menyerangnya seperti sedang bermain baseball. Dia juga memukul kelas kepala iblis yang menyerang berikutnya hingga kepalanya hancur, "Yuhuu!" serunya.

Fuga terus menebas. Membelah tubuh musuh, memotong dan memutilasi setiap iblis yang menyerangnya. "Siapa lagi yang ingin maju!" seru Fuga sambil meledek semua iblis yang masih tersisa.

Satu iblis langsung maju menyerang kemudian Fuga menyiapakan pedangnya lalu **_"Anggy Swing!"_** Pedang Fuga langsung terbakar seperti obor kemudian menebas iblis yang menyerangnya dengan telak hingga terbahar habis.

Fuga kemudian lari mendekti iblis yang ada paling dekat di hadapanya. Ia kemudian melompat dan menginjak tubuh salah satu iblis sehingga tersungkur ke bawah kemudian ia meluncur seperti sedang mengunakan skateboard.

Sambil meluncur, Fuga terus menebas secara brutal seperti dalam game Devil May Cry kesukaanya.

 ** _Trang!_**

 ** _Triang!_**

 ** _Syash!_**

 ** _Syesh!_**

 ** _Sussh!_**

 ** _Syesh!_**

Fuga mengendalikan skateboarnya dengan lihai sambil menebas setiap iblis yang dekat dengannya. "Yahuuu!" seru Fuga senang sambil terus meluncur dan menebas para iblis sampai habis.

Semua iblis telah dihabisi oleh Fuga dengan mudah. Semuanya telah mati kecuali yang berada di bawah kakinya. Dia menatap ke bawahnya dan melihat iblis yang dijadikannya papan luncur sedang meronta, "Kau ingin aku lepaskan?" tanya Fuga kepada skateboardnya.

Iblis itu menggangguk dengan polosnya.

"Oke!" sahut Fuga tapi malah menusuk kepala iblis itu. "Devil May Cry!" celoteh Fuga setelah membunuh iblis yang terakhir kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan berikutnya.

Fuga menelusuri trowongan itu hingga ia terhubung ke sebuah pintu lalu hendak membukanya "Haiya... terkunci" keluhnya lalu ia berbalik arah terlihat seperti ingin kembali namun ia berbalik kembali ke arah pintu. **_"Lightning Fist!"_** Fuga menghancurkan pintu itu dengan mudah lalu masuk keruangan di balik pintu itu dan hanya menemukan ruangan kosong saja "Haiya!" keluhnya kemudian ia melihat sebuah pintu lagi di bagian sudut kanan timur.

Fuga melangkah mendekati pintu yang berada di sudut kanannya namun dia langsung dihadang oleh monster yang mengerikan. Seekor anjing laba-laba bersayap seperti kelelawar tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam lantai dan Fuga malah terlihat bingung setelah kemunculan monster aneh itu "Anjing jenis bull memiliki kaki laba-laba?" tanyanya sedikit ragu apakah mahluk aneh itu memang memerlukan sayap di dalam ruangan atau tidak.

Fuga malah mendapat sambutan yang kasar. **_Plash!_** Fuga malah ditembak dengan cairan lengket dari mulut monster di hadapannya yang langsung membuatnya menempel ke tembok. "Haiyah… sekarang aku malah menjadi mangsa laba-laba aneh" keluhnya.

Anjing laba-laba itu kemudian memuntahkan prajuritnya yaitu ratusan laba-laba Tarantula untuk mengerogoti tubuh Fuga dan Fuga malah mengeluh lagi "Haiya… iya… aku malah dijadikan makanan anak-anaknya".

Saat ratusan laba-laba Tarantula sudah dekat dengan Fuga, ia kemudian membakar cairan lengket yang menjeratnya dengan api yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya untuk melepaskan diri. Fuga kemudian melakukan tehnik matanya **_"Quick Silver!" TOOOODDDD!._**

Semua Tarantula langsung diam di tempat lalu Fuga langsung melakukan serangan brutalnya **_"Running Board!"_** Fuga kemudian lari dengan kecepatan tinggi kesana-kemari untuk menginjak dan mengilas para Tarantula satu-persatu dan berhasil membuat anjing laba-laba yang menjadi lawannya langsung sweatdrop _plus_ pusing. Bayangkan saja Fuga lari terbarat-birit karena pantatnya kebakar.

"Yo!" tunjuk Fuga ke arah hidung anjing laba-laba setelah selesai menggilas semua Tarantula. "Sekarang giliranmu aku gilas dengan kakiku!" serunya membuat anjing laba-laba itu langsung meraung karena merasa dihina.

 ** _"ROOOOARRRRR!"_** raung anjing laba-laba seperti harimau ke arah muka Fuga membuat muka Fuga terhempas angin yang kencang.

"Brrrrrr! Dingin sekali" ucap Fuga.

Monster anjing laba-laba itu kembali menyerang Fuga dengan semburan lendirnya namun Fuga langsung melompat mundur dengan cepat.

Laba-laba siluman yang menjadi lawan Fuga kembali meraung dan anginnya langsung menerpa wajah Fuga dan membuat rambutnya yang indah langsung keriting. **_"ROOOARRRRRRR!"_** raungan laba-laba siluman itu.

"Gila!" umpat Fuga sambil meratapi rambutnya yang dibuat keriting dan berdiri. Karena kesal Fuga lalu menunjuk laba-laba itu dengan sinis "Awas kau siluman aneh!" setelah menunjuk siluman itu dengan sinis dia kemudian menunjuk kaki kanannya, "Kau akan aku gilas!" ucapnya sambil memperaktekannya.

Laba-laba siluman itu melihat kaki Fuga dan juga melihat tingkahnya. Hal itu sontak membuat siluman aneh itu langsung tertawa lebar karena mustahil untuk mengilas dirinya yang raksasa dengan kaki musuhnya yang terlihat mungil baginya, "MWAHAHAAAA!" tawanya ngeri.

Fuga langsung sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Kau meremehkan kakiku yang hebat ini, hah!" ucap Fuga kemudian ia menghunus pedangnya. **_"Blaze Wave!" Wusssh! Spals!_** Fuga mengayunkan Gokumonjinya dan menciptakan pisau bara api raksasa yang langsung memutong leher monster anjing laba-laba yang ada di hadapanya. "Taurasa kau!" umpat Fuga sedikit lalu mendekati potongan kepala itu kemudian mengilasnya. "Sudah aku bilang aku akan mengilasmu, dasar siluman!" umpatnya lagi.

Setelah membuka pintu yang terakhir, Fuga mendapati sebuah penjara dan di sana Shimma sedang terikat seperti anjing peliharaan. "Shimma?" tanya Fuga heran menatap Shimma yang terlihat galau.

 **"Jangan meledekku dan cepat lepaskan aku!"** seru Shimma.

Fuga malah menatak jagutnya "Hmmm.. sepertinya akan sulit" ucapnya. Dia melihat ada enam rantai yang terlihat sangat kuat terhubung ke leher Shimma. "Baiklah akan aku coba" ucapnya lagi lalu ia segera menghunus Gokumonjinya.

 ** _Syeng! Sying!_** Fuga berhasil membebaskan Shimma dengan mudah "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kepada rekan seperjuangannya itu.

Shimma malah menyipitkan matanya. **"Apakah aku terlihat tidak apa-apa? Bahkan aku lebih kurus dari sebelumnya seperti tak pernah makan selama sebulan, huh!"** ucapnya sambil membuang muka sedangkan Fuga hanya terdiam seperti orang bodoh melihat partnernya itu.

Shimma malah merasa aneh melihat Fuga yang tak seperti biasanya **_"_ Oi, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi bodoh? Bahkan lebih bodoh dari Naruto. Apakah ini sifat aslimu?" **tanya Shimma.

"Haiya… aku hanya tidak tau kalau kau itu bisa ngambek" ucap Fuga polos dan membuat Shimma langsung sweatdrop mendapati hostnya terlihat bodoh.

 ** _"Kau memang benar-benar bodoh"_** gerutu Shimma sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Eeee, apa yang kau bilang?" tanya Fuga penasaran.

"Sudahlah" tungkas Shimma, "Bersiaplah, aku akan masuk ke tubuhmu!" serunya.

"Oke!" sahut Fuga lalu Shimma segera masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Fuga kemudian melihat sebuah pintu kecil di belakang penjara Shimma, dia kemudian membukanya. Di balik pintu itu terdapat sebuah ruangan lagi dan Fuga melihat seseorang gadis yang sedang dirantai. _"Trizh!"_ gumam Fuga.

Trizh yang sebenarnya sedang terbelenggu oleh rantai-rantai hitam yang kuat, dia tak berdaya dan tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melepaskan diri. Penampilannya terlihat seperti seorang tahanan kerajaan. Rambut peraknya yang dulunya halus kini terurai berantakan dan kasar. Pakaiannya kini lusuh dan kotor dan dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok jeans mini dan tanpa alas kaki.

 _"Trizh!"_ gumam Fuga lagi dan ia terlihat sedih melihat keadaan saudarinya. Dia kemudian mendekati Trizh lalu memncoba melepaskan adiknya itu.

"Siapa kau?" ucap Trizh saat Fuga hendak memotong rantai yang membelengunya.

Seketika hati Fuga terpukul mendengar pertanyaan Trizh. Ia kemudian menatap wajah adiknya itu "Kau tidak mengenal kakakmu ini?".

"Jika aku memiliki kakak, dia pasti sudah mencariku dari dulu" sahut Trizh.

Fuga lalu meyakinkan Trizh kalau dirinya adalah kakaknya. "Aku kakakmu, Sis!" ucap Fuga.

"Kakakku telah lama mati dimakan oleh siluman singa dan aku melihatnya sendiri kakaku dibawa lari oleh siluman itu" ujar Trizh yang belum mau melihat wajah Fuga.

Fuga kemudian merunduk karena adiknya sendiri tak mengingatnya. "Kau datang ke alam bawah sadarku lalu mengingatkanku tentang masalalu kita tapi kenapa kau sendiri tak mengingatnya?" tanya Fuga.

"Siapa kau dan apa aku ini aku tidak tau. Yang aku tau aku dipenjara oleh diriku sendiri" ujar Trizh.

 ** _"Fuga, percuma saja bicara masalalu kalian dengannya sekarang. Sebagian dirinya masih dikuasai oleh Ming"_** ucap Shimma dalam kepala Fuga.

 _"Jadi ingatanmu sudah kembali, Shimma?"_ tanya Fuga.

 ** _"Aku mendapatkannya saat tersedot ke tubuh ini dan sekarang kita cari Ming dan kalahkan dia dulu"_** ucap Shimma.

Fuga kemudian menghela nafasnya lalu menatap rantai-rantai yang mengikat adiknya, "Aku akan melepaskanmu terlebih dahulu" ucapnya namun saat mau menebas tiba-tiba saja kepulan asap padat menabrak tangannya sehingga menjatuhkan pedangnya.

Asap hitam itu lalu berubah menjadi Dark Trizh. "Jangan sentuh tubuh yang menjadi wadahku!" seru Dark Trizh dengan nada bass dan berat.

 ** _"Sebagian dari Dark Trizh adalah Ming!"_** seru Shimma di dalam kepala Fuga.

"Lepaskan adikku Ming!" seru Fuga geram.

Dark Trizh kemudian tertawa "Mwahaha… jadi ingatanmu sudah kembali, Putra Ram!" ucapnya.

"Akan aku hancurkan kau!" seru Fuga kesal.

"Mwahahaha…menghancurkanku? Aku ini sekarang abadi karena aku telah mendapatkan hawa murni dari siluman singa yang ada di perutmu itu" ucap Dark Trizh.

 ** _"Dia hanya mendapatkan sari kehidupanku saja dan dia belum bisa dikatakan abadi"_** ujar Shimma.

"Tapi aku adalah malaikan penghancurmu, Ming!" ujar Fuga.

Dark Trizh kemudian menyerang Fuga dengan asap iblisnya **_"Evil Smoke!"_** Serangan asap panas yang padat menghantam dada Fuga seperti sebuah pukulan keras sehingga membuat Fuga langsung terpental ke belakang.

"Uek!" Fuga langsung memuntahkan darah.

"Kau tak sehebat ayahmu itu, kau benar-benar lemah" ucap Dark Trizh.

Fuga kemudian mengusap darah yang ada di bibirnya lalu berdiri "Aku tak akan membiarkan ka terus menyakiti adikku!" serunya lalu ia mengambil pedang dan menebas Dark Trizh.

 ** _"Blaze!"_**

Fuga gagal melukai Dark Trizh karena pedangnya tak mampu melukai tubuh dark Trizh.

Dark Trizh kemudian mengambil pedang Fuga lalu mematahkannya dengan mudah kemudian dia memukul perut Fuga dengan telak **_"Evil Punch!"._**

"Uek!" Fuga sekarang memuntahkan banyak darah.

 ** _"FUGGAAA!"_** seru Shimma yang sangat kawatir dengan keadaan Fuga.

"Heh!" keluh Fuga, "Aku tak akan mati di sini!" serunya lalu ia malah mendapat tendangan keras di leher kirinya dari Dark Trizh yang membuatnya langsung tersungkur di tanah.

Fuga kemudian kembali bangkit sementara Shimma tak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena kekuatanya belum kembali sepenuhnya. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan menyelamatkan adikku" ucap Fuga.

Dark Trizh kemudian mendekati Fuga dan menjambak ramput peraknya. "Kau itu lemah!" seru Dark Trizh lalu memukul perut Fuga kembali **_"PUAK!"._**

"Uak!" Fuga kembali memuntahkan darah yang banyak lalu Dark Trizh menghantam kepala Fuga dengan kepalanya sendiri. **_"PUUUUAAKKK!"_** Fuga langsung terjatuh bebas ke belakang.

Sementara itu di dunia nyata, hidung dan mulut Fuga terus mengeluarkan darah. Dia dan Trizh terlihat tetap diam dalam posisi semula.

Kembali ke alam bawah sadar Trizh, Fuga berusaha berdiri lagi namun perutnya langsung diinjak oleh Dark Trizh. "Kau masih belum menyerah, hah!" ucap dark Trizh sedangkan Trizh yang sebenarnya tetap diam karena terbelenggu oleh rantai hitam.

Fuga kemudian memegang kaki Dark Trizh dengan kedua tangannya lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari injakan itu namun Dark Trizh semakin mendorong injakannya.

"Uak!" Fuga kembali memuntahkan darah, "Aku akan menyelamatkan adikku!" serunya dan tak mau menyerah.

Entah Fuga mendapat tenaga dari mana dan ia berhasil mendorong kaki Dark Trizh dari perutnya. Fuga lalu berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah Dark Trizh "Aku tak akan pernah kalah sampai aku berhasil menyelamatkan Trizh dari pengaruhmu" ucap Fuga tegas.

Dark Trizh hanya menanggapi dengan dengusan saja.

Fuga kemudian lari ke arah Dark Trizh dengan tangan mengepal kuat **_"Laightning Fist!"._** Pukulan Fuga dihindari dengan mudah lalu Dark Trizh langsung mencekil leher Fuga dan melemparnya ke belakang. **_Set! Brugh!._**

"Aku akui kau memiliki semangat tinggi, Putra Ram! Tapi aku akan segera menghancurkan semangat itu" ucap Dark Trizh lalu menatap ke arah Trizh yang sedang terantai. "Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan tubuh ini lagi" ucapnya lalu ia segera mengeluarkan asap hitam dari kedua tangannya untuk menghancurkan Trzih.

 ** _"Hell Smoke!"_**

Dark Trizh lalu melempar asap iblisnya untuk menghancurkan Trizh namum saat asap itu hampir menabrak tubuh Trizh, Fuga datang untuk melindungi adiknya. Asap itu kemudian menabrak Fuga dan memberinya rasa sakit yang luar biasa seperti sedang digigit oleh puluhat piranha sedangkan di dunia nyata, tubuh Fuga mualai bergetar hebat dan membuat Ino langsung panic.

"Kau rela mati demi adik kecilmu itu, hah?" tanya Dark Trizh.

Fuga langsung terlutut ke bawah sambil menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. "Aku.. TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ADIKKU MATI!" terikanya.

"Hironis sekali, seorang bocah setengah siluman sepertimu ini rela berkorban sampai sejauh ini" ujar Dark Trizh.

"Aku ini bukan siluman" bantah Fuga. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun melukai adikku" imbuhnya lalu berusaha berdiri lagi.

"Jika itu maumu aku akan memusnakan kalian berdua sekaligus" ucap Dark Trizh lalu segera memciptakan bola hitam dengan satu tangan seperti boom bijuu namun bukan boom bijuu.

Fuga langsung melindungi adiknya dengan memeluknya lalu mengucapkan kata terakhir untuk adiknya yang dari tadi terlihat tetap diam. "Aku menyayangimu melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini" ucap Fuga di samping telinga adiknya.

Trizh mendengarnya dan ia langsung mengingat perkataan kakaknya saat dia di serang srigala di hutan Ming _'Aku tak akan membiarkan adik kesayanganku terluka'_ ucap Fuga saat itu. Saat itu Fuga rela terluka untuk melindungi adiknya dari serangan srigala yang mencoba memangsa mereka dan beruntung mereka berdua segera di selamatkan oleh nenek mereka.

Tanpa disadari Trizh meneteskan airmatanya sedangkan Dark Trizh telah melempar bola hitamnya ke arahnya. **_"DOOM!"_** Dark Trizh melempar bola hitam sebesar bola kasti yang mampu melebur apapun yang disentuhnya menjadi tanah dan saat itu juga tubuh Trizh langsung bersinar terang.

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAKAKU TERUS DILUKAI HUAAAAAAA!" teriak Trizh lalu cahanya dari tubuhnya kemudian meluas dan melenyapkan semua kekgelapan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kekuatan apa ini? Sangat menyilaukan" keluh Dark Trizh dan dirinya mulai terkikis menjadi debu akibat cahaya terang itu.

Di dunia nyata, tubuh Trizh mulai mengalami perubahan dan tanpa disadari oleh semuanya, setan Ming keluar dari tubuh Trizh lalu melesat ke arah utara. Tubuh Trizh juga bersinar terang seperti Fuga dan sinarnya sanggup menyinari sebagian medan perang lalu rambutnya yang hitam mulai kembali ke warna perak dengan perlahan.

Ino dan Sasuke beserta beberapa prajurit yang tetap bersama mereka sangat terkejut melihat perubahan itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Mungkin dia sudah mendapatkan Shimma kembali" ucap Sasuke.

Ino masih tetap bingung "Rambut gadis itu berubah warna menjadi perak sama seperti rambut Fuga-kun" tunjuknya.

"Sekarang wajah mereka berdua terlihat sangat mirip" ujar Sasuke.

Ino kemudian menangkap sesuatu "Jangan-jangan…" ucapanya langsung terpotong karena melihat kekasihnya dan gadis akatsuki itu langsung berpelukan hangat "FUUGAAAAAA!" teriak Ino penuh api cemburu dan berhasil membuat telinga Sasuke berdengung.

Mendengar teriakan Ino yang keras, Fuga kemudian melepas pelukannya lalu menoleh ke arah Ino yang terlihat sedang memasang muka kesal. "Sepertinya kekasihmu salah paham dengan kita, brother Fu" ucap Trizh.

Muka Ino memerah, satu alisnya bergetar, keningnya mengkerut dan ia sedang melihat tajam ke arah tangan kanan Fuga "Beraninya kau memegang tangan gadis lain!" geram Ino marah sambil mengeluarkan aura amarah yang pekat dan sanggup membuat Sasuke sedikit merinding.

Ino kemudian melangkah seperti mother monster mendekati Fuga namun langsung dihadang oleh Trizh sedangkan Fuga sendiri hanya tersenyum polos tak bersalah.

 ** _"Wanita memang mengerikan!"_** komentar Shimma dalam pikiran Fuga.

Trizh menatap datar ke arah Ino dan membuat amarah Ino langsung lenyap begitu saja. _"Sial, gadis ini lebih mengerikan dari Sakura"_ batin Ino.

Tak lama kemudian Trizh tiba-tiba tersenyum tulus kepada Ino yang membuat Ino malah merinding. _"Perubahan expresi yang sangat derastis, ini lebih parah dari Sasuke"_ batin Ino.

"Jadi ini calon kakak iparku ya. Brother Fu ternyata sangat pintar mencari pasangan" ucap Trizh dan memdadak membuat Ino langsung merona merah sedangkan Fuga langsung tertawa "Mwahahaha… Ino kau lucu!"

"FUGAAA-KUN!" geram Ino karena ditertawai sedangkan Fuga langsung murung mendapat amarah dari kekasihnya itu dan membuat Ino heran dengan tingkah Fuga yang menurutnya telah berubah derastis.

 ** _"Kau memang kembali ke sifat kecilmu dulu dan lebih bodoh dari Naruto"_** keluh Shimma sambil menepak keningnya sedangkan yang lainya langsung sweatdrop melihat tingkah Fuga.

-00000-

Kembali ke medan perang sebelah utara, di waktu Madara sedang mengumpulkan energy di atas kepalanya dan saat ini pukul 04.00 am.

Madara menciptakan Bijuudama berukuran raksasa dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kekuatan yang hebat" ucap Kakashi.

"Grrrrrr!" Raikage menggeram melihat aksi Madara itu.

"Apakah kau takut Raikage?" tanya Ohnoki dan Raikage hanya terdiam saja sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

 ** _"Bijuudama!"_** Madara kemudian melempar bola raksasa itu.

Trizh langsung melompat ke hadapan semua temannya lalu menghadang serangan dari Madara itu **_"Extraction Power!"._** Trizh menciptakan kubah cahaya untuk berlindung sekaligus untuk memecah bijuudama itu menjadi empat element dasar alam.

Naruto langsung melakukan handseal lalu membalas menyerang **_"Firestyle : Fire Dragon Jutsu!"._**

 ** _"Susano'o!"_** Sasuke juga menyerang dengan melesatkan panah _susano'o_ nya.

Fuga juga ikut mengambil bagian, ia melakukan hanseal 'Tori' **_"Purple Thunder Dragon!"_** Fuga memanggil naga petir ungu dari langit untuk menyerang Madara.

Serangan SaFuNaru mengenai Madara secara bersamaan namun tubuh Madara tak mengalami luka sedikitpun dan serangan itu malah masuk ke dalam tubuh Madara. "Dia menyerapnya" ucap Naruto.

Madara kemudian menatap Trizh sang ketua akatsuki karena terkesima dengan aksinya tadi. "Kau hebat juga dan bukanya kau si ketua akatsuki hah. Kenapa kau berbelot dan tetap memakai jubah akatsukimu itu?"

Trizh lalu mendengus "Heh, Akatsuki adalah organisasi yang didirikan oleh kakak Yahiko. Akatsuki miliknya dan sekarang telah diwariskan kepadaku. Lalu kau, kau bukan bagian dari akatsuki" ujar Trizh datar.

"Kau dan organisasimu itu tidak penting lagi bagiku karena aku telah memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat duniaku dan aku hanya menunggu sedikit waktu lagi untuk melakukan Infinity Tsukuyomi" ucap Madara lalu ia segera mendarat ke tanah.

Semua orang terlihat menatap serius ke arah Madara. Mereka semua merasa jauh di bawah kekuatanya dibanding Madara yang sekarang. "Kekuatannya sudah melampaui batas, kita harus mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya" ujar Sasuke.

Orochimaru kemudian angkat bicara "Menurut pengamatanku dia memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Shinigami itu sendiri. Tubuhnya mampu menahan kekuatan yang besar karena dia memiliki sel Hasirama dan tubuhnya juga telah bergabung dengan tubuh Gedou Mazou jadi tak heran kalau dia memiliki kekuatan besar seperti itu" ujarnya.

"Dia juga tak mempan dengan serangan kita tadi" ucap Naruto.

Obito kemudian maju "Biar aku coba sesuatu" ucapnya lalu ia memanggil Kakashi, "Kakashi, bantu aku kita akan melakukan kamui secara bersamaan" ujarnya.

Kakashi kemudian berdiri di samping kiri Obito lalu melakukan doujutsu kekuatan penuh secara bersamaan. **_"KAMUI!"_**

Madara hanya diam saja dan enggan menyerang dan ia malah memejamkan matanya untuk menutup rinegannya.

 ** _WHUSSSSSS! POOF!_** Efex Kamui Obito dan Kakashi lenyap begitu saja dan Madara tetap berdiri kokoh di tempatnya berada.

"Apa-apan itu, bahakan Kamui tak berpengaruh sedikitpun" ujar Tsunade geram sedangkan wajah Obito maupun Kakashi telah berkeringat.

Fuga kemudian mulai menyadari sesuatu lalu ia memanggil sahabatnya "Sasuke! Naruto! Apa kalian merasakan itu?" tanyanya.

"Dia luar biasa" ucap Sasuke.

"Kekuatan Madara adalah kekuatan alam itu sendiri" ujar Naruto.

"Bisa kita samakan kalau dia dalam kondisi Sennin Mode tak terbatas tapi dia tidak berada dalam mode sennin" ujar Fuga.

Gai yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan Madara untuk memcoba mencari titik kelemahannya dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah cara yang patut dicoba. Gai kemudian maju "Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu" ucapnya.

"Jangan bodoh Gai" hadang Kakashi.

"Tenang saja Kakashi, kini sudah saatnya aku serius" ucap Gai lalu segera meningkatkan kekuatan fisiknya.

"Gai!" seru Kakashi mencoba menghentikan kecerobohan rekannya namun itu tak mempan untuk Gai.

 ** _"Kaimon! Kyumon! Seimon! Shomon! Tomon! Keimon! Kyomon!..."_** Energy fisik Gai terus meningkat di setiap gerbang yang dibukanya pada tubuhnya. **_"…Shimon!" Burh!_** Tubuh Gai langsung di selimuti oleh energy merah yang membara lalu ia segera melesat cepat ke arah Madara.

 ** _"Super Dainamikku Entori!"_** sebuah tendangan keras ke wajah berhasil mengenai wajah Madara yang membuat wajahnya sedikit memar.

Gai kembali menyerang lagi **_"Konoha Red Monster Rampage!"_** Gai melakukan serangan taijutsu mabuk yang melakukan serangan cepat dan mematikan ke semua titik tubuh Madara. Menendang keras dan memukul dengan kuat hingga berpuluh kali, Gai mampu membuat Madara terusik karena kekuatan taijutsunya Gai tersebut.

"Kau lumayan juga, heh!" dengus Madara sambil menahan setiap pukulan Gai walau tak sedikit serangan dari Gai berhasil mengenai tubuhnya.

Gai tetap terus menyerang dengan taijutsunya, ia mencoba memojokan Madara namun sebuah pukulan keras langsung menghantam wajahnya dengan telak tampa ia sadari. **_"Demon Fist!" Croak!_** Pukulan bertenaga tinggi dari Madara berhasil meremukkan Gai dan melemparnya jauh.

Naruto melihat Gai yang terlempar segara melesat **_"Golden Flash!"._** Naruto kemudian menangkap tubuh Gai dan membawanya ke tempat teman-temannya.

 ** _Poof!_** Naruto kembali dan langsung merebahkan Gai yang sudah sekarat ke tanah dan hanya beberapa detik kemudian Gai langsung tewas seketika.

"GAIIII!" teriak Kakashi isteris sementara yang lain terlihat merunduk kecuali SaFuNaruTrizh.

"Berhenti menghina pengorbanan guru Gai dengan air mata kalian. Guru Gai telah berjuang sangat keras hanya untuk meperlihatkan titik terang kepada kita semua. Dia mencoba memberitau kelemahan Madara dengan gayanya" ujar Naruto. "Kita tak boleh membiarkan kematiannya jadi sia-sia" imbuhnya.

"Kau benar Naruto" ucap Fuga. "Hanya ada satu cara untuk menghadapi Madara yaitu melakukan _chakra Fushion._ Kita akan mengabungkan lima element chakra dasar yang dimiliki oleh para Kage ke dalam tubuhmu ditambah lagi dengan chakra putih miliku dan chakra Susano'o milik Sasuke dan dengan dibantu energy fairy yang dimiliki oleh adikku kau akan mampu menampung jumlah energy yang besar dalam tubuhmu, tapi proses ini membutuhkan banyak waktu" jelas Fuga sementara Madara masih terlihat diam yang sengaja memberikan kesempatan bagi musuh-musuhnya untuk menyusun strategi.

"Berapa banyak waktu yang kalian butuhkan?" tanya Obito.

"Empat puluh lima menit" sahut Fuga.

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha mengulur waktu melawan Madara" ucap Obito.

"Tidak" Fuga menghentikan niat Obito. "Kau, Kakashi-sensei, Ino, Hinata dan Sakura. Chakra kalian juga dibutuhkan untuk menambah kekuatan Naruto nantinya" ujar Fuga.

"Dan siapa yang akan mengulur waktu selama itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Orochimaru" sahut Fuga. "Dia pasti tau apa yang harus dilakukan" imbuhnya.

Orochimaru langsung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Fuga. "Kau mencoba memamfaatkanku, heh!" dengus Orochimaru.

"Jika kau serius mengikuti jejak Sasuke kau harus melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan" ucap Fuga.

"Dan jangan sampai aku memaksamu" imbuh Sasuke.

Orochimaru kemudian maju untuk menghadapi Madara "Baiklah, aku akan menghadapi Madara mengunakan empat pionku" ucapnya.

"Bertahanlah sampai empat puluh lima menit, kami mengandalkanmu" ucap Fuga.

Fuga kemudian membuat lingkaran besar di permukaan tanah dimana di dalam lingkaran itu akan menjadi tempat duduk Naruto. Setelah membuat sebuah lingkaran, Fuga lalu membuat delapan segitiga di sisi lingkaran yang ia buat tadi dimana setiap ujung segitiga yang dibuatnya menunjuk ke setiap arah mata angin.

"Yo! Apa yang kau gambar ini Fuga yeah?" tanya Bee yang terlihat sedikit bingung melihat gambar yang ada di hadapannya.

Fuga kemudian mulai menjelaskan maksud gambar yang dibuatnya. "Itu bukanlah gambar sembarangan. Itu adalah lambang keseimbangan energy alam. Kita akan mengunakan lambang itu untuk memhubungkan kita ke Naruto dan memudahkan kita untuk menyatukan chakra element ke dalam tubuh Naruto" jelasnya.

"Apa selanjutnya Fuga?" tanya Kakashi.

Fuga kemudian memberi intruksinya, "Segitiga di utara, Hokage akan duduk di sana. Raikage di timur laut, Kazekage di barat laut, Mizukage di barat, Tsuchikage di timur, Kakashi-sensei di barat daya, paman Bee di selatan dan Obito di tenggara sedangkan aku, adikku dan Sasuke duduk di luar lambang membentuk segitiga besar. Hinata, Sakura dan Ino, chakra medis kalian dibutuhkan untuk memjaga stamina kami bertiga" jelasnya.

"Dan apa yang akan kami lakukan?" tanya Raikage.

"Mereka yang duduk di setiap arah cukup melepas chakra dari dalam tubuh saja dan sisanya serahkan pada kami bertiga" jelas Fuga lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat lakukan" ucap Gaara lalu ritual chakra fushion mulai dilakukan. Semua rekan Naruto kemudian duduk sesuai bagian mereka masing-masing. Fuga, Sasuke dan Trizh duduk di luar lambang membentuk segitiga besar sedangkan Ino, Sakura dan Hinata berada di belakang mereka untuk mengalirkan chakra medis guna untuk menstabilkan stamina mereka selama proses chakra fushion.

Chakra Fushion mulai dilakukan. Semua yang duduk di setiap penjuru melepas keluar chakra mereka lalu di bagian sisi, Fuga, Sasuke dan Trizh segera membungkus energy yang terlepas itu dengan bola transparan sebesar bola golf yang terbentuk dari tiga energy yang memiliki sifat yang berbeda.

Bola yang dibuat oleh FuSaTrizh menyerap chakra yang dilepaskan sambil berputar kencang searah jarum jam dan lama-kelamaan simbul Yin dan Yang terbentuk bersamaan dengan simbul yang berada di bawah Naruto mengeluarkan sinar putih dan Naruto sendiri merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan dan perutnya seakan-akan mau terbuka.

 ** _"Energy yang sangat besar dan tak mungkin bisa ditampung oleh tubuh Naruto"_** gumam Kurama di dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto.

 _"Aku pasti bisa menampungnya karena aku percaya dengan Fuga"_ sahut Naruto dan tetap tenang dalam meditasinya.

 ** _"Kunci chakra fushion ini adalah gadis silver itu"_** ucap Kurama.

 _"Tubuhku akan dikebalkan olehnya dan kapasitas chkraku akan ditingkatkan olehnya jadi kita haus tetap konsentrasi"_ ucap Naruto.

 ** _"Baiklah, aku akan terus menyerap energy alam dan menyeimbngkannya dengan energy yang akan kau terima"_** sahut Kurama.

Sementara itu Fuga, Sasuke dan Trizh berkonsentrasi untuk tahap berikutnya.

Sedangkan Madara merasa curiga dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto DKK. _"Apa yang meraka lakukan?"_ tanyanya dalam hatinya.

"Oi Madara!" panggil Orochimaru.

Madara kemudian menoleh ke arah Orochimaru.

"Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan kawan lamamu" ucap Orochimaru **_"Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei!"_**

Empat peti besar kemudian muncul. Orochimaru membangkitkan empat mantan Hokage untuk melawan Madara.

 **Hokage pertama, Hashirama Senju.** Dia terkenal sebagai shinobi yang terkuat di masa jayanya bahkan hingga sekarang. Penampilannya sederhana dan memiliki rambut sangat panjang serta kulit agak gelap.

 **Hokage kedua, Tobirama Senju.** Dia adalah adik dari Hashirama dan terkenal akan kekuatan element airnya yang kuat. Penampilannya juga sederhana seperti para shinobi pada umumnya, memiliki rambut perak yang jabrik serta warna kulitnya tak segelap kakaknya.

 **Hokage ketiga, Sarutobi Hiruzen.** Dia hanyalah seorang kakek tua namun kemampuan yang hebat sebagai shinobi dan dia adalah kakek angkat dari SaFuNaru.

 **Hokage keempat, Namikaze Minato.** Dia adalah ayah dari Naruto, tanpan dan menawan. Dia juga pencipta jutsu Rasengan yang kini telah diwarisi oleh anaknya.

"Hashirama…" gerutu Madara.

 ** _\- Empat mantan Hokage Vs Madara -_**

Madara dan empat manatan Kage sekarang saling berhadapan satu sama lain sedangkan Orochimaru hanya memilih menonton saja dan membiarkan keempat edo tenseinya bertindak sesuka hati mereka.

"Madara!" seru Hashirama melihat teman lamanya yang telah banyak berubah.

"Kakak, dia terlihat berbeda sekarang" ucap Tobirama.

Orochimaru yang berada dibelakang para Hokage langsung menyela "Kalian harus mengunakan seluruh tenaga kalian untuk melawan Madara yang sekarang karena ninjutsu tak mempan baginya" ucapnya santai namun para Hokabe tetap asik memperhatikan musuh mereka.

 _"Dia banyak bicara juga"_ umpat dalam hati Madara.

Hashirama kemudian menyapa rekan lamanya yang terliat tetap diam itu. "Oi Madara, apa kau baik-baik saja di sana? Bagaimana kabarmu teman?" tanya Hashirama.

Madara kemudian menjawab santai. "Heh, kau masih saja seperti dulu!".

Hashirama malah tersenyum, "Ternyata kau belum melupakanmu" ucap Hashirama dan di dalam hatinya ia tau kalau Madara jauh lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

"Heh!" dengus Madara lalu ia mengangkat tangannya menghadap Hashirama. **_"Shinra Tensei!"_** Madara menembakan gelombang kuat yang tegak lurus dari telapak tangannya sehingga membuat Hashirama terpental jauh ke belakang.

Adik Hashirama yaitu Tobirama langsung menyerang Madara setelah melihat serangan yang mengenai kakakknya karena merasa tidak terima. "Keparat kau Madara!" umpat Tobirama.

 ** _"Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu!"_** Tobirama menyerang dengan jutsu naga air miliknya bersamaan dengan lemparan kunai dari Minato.

Madara tetap diam sebelum serangan naga air itu mendekat dan setelah hampir menyentuhnya ia mengeluarkan jutsu pertahannya tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga ** _. "Fuujutsu Kyuuin!"_** Madara menyerap serangan naga air itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Sarutobi Hiruzen juga ikut ambil bagian. **_"Fire style : Fire Tsunami!"_** Hiruzen menyemburkan api dalam jumlah yang besar dan langsung menabrak tubuh Madara dengan telak namun tubuh Madara sama sekali tak terbakar dan malahan api itu seperti air bagi Madara.

 ** _"Invisible body jutsu!"_** Tehnik mentransparankan tubuh saat terkena serangan besar dan dilakukan oleh Madara saat terkena serangan Hiruzen.

Selanjutnya, Hashirama langsung datang dan ,menyerang **_"Wood Style : Root Technique!"_** Hashirama menciptakan akar pohon yang kuat yang muncul dari dalam tanah lalu mengikat Madara dengan kuat.

Minato kemudian melakukan jutsu teleportasinya **_"Yelow Flash!"_** lalu muncul di hadapan Madara dan langsung menyerang dengan **_Rasengan Super_** -nya. **_"Cho Odama Rasengan!"_** **_Blar!._** Namun sayang serangan Minato tak melukai Madara sedikitpun.

Minato lalu melompat ke belakangnya dan bergabung dengan para Hokage yang lainnya. "Aku seperti menghantam tembok baja yang kuat" ucap Minato.

"Dia hampir tak memiliki kelemahan" imbuh Tobirama.

"Kita harus menyerangnya bersamaan dan beruntun agar dia tak memiliki waktu untuk bertahan dan menyerang" ujar Hiruzen.

"Kita coba gabungkan jutsu andalan yang kita miliki untuk melawannya" ucap Minato namun langsung dijeda oleh Orochimaru. "Sudah aku bilang di awal kalau ninjutu tak akan mempan terhadapnya namun kalian masih tetap saja keras kepala" ujar Orochimaru sedikit malas menghadapi para Hokage tersebut.

Hashirama langsung menoleh Orochimaru "Kenapa kau baru bilang dan siapa kau?" tanyanya dan membuat Orochimaru sweatdrop.

"Dari awal sudah aku katakan" sahut Orochimaru sedikit kesal dan membuat Hashirama langsung murung yang membuat mental semuanya langsung down termasuk Orochimaru. _"Inikah yang dinamakan Dewa Shinobi? Sungguh tak memiliki wibawa"_ gerutu Orochimaru.

Sedangkan Madara yang masih tetap diam dalam jeratan akar juga ikut berbicara "Kalian Hokage memang keras kepala sama seperti wanita berbemper besar itu" tunjuk Madara ke arah proses chakra Fushion yang dilakukan oleh SaFuNaru dan kemudian semua Hokage langsung menoleh ke arah tersebut.

"Tsunade? Hokage?" tanya Hashirama kemudian sedikit berpikir "Aku harap Konoha baik-baik saja" gumamnya sambil menatak jagut.

"Naruto adalah harapan terakhir kita" ujar Minato tiba-tiba kepada semuanya.

"Harapan?" tanya Tobirama yang sedikit meragukan kekuatan Naruto. "Apa anak yang mirip denganmu itu bisa diandalkan? Dan apa yang mereka lakukan? Aku tak merasakan kekuatan apapun dari ritual itu" ucapnya sambil memandang Naruto DKK.

Mendengar keraguan Tobirama, Hiruzen kemudian mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan keraguan itu. "Sasuke, Naruto dan Fuga mereka adalah cucu-cucu kebanggaanku. Mereka adalah para raksasa Konoha yang memiliki kekuatan yang tersembunyi dalam diri aku yakin dengan Fuga, dia pasti memiliki sebuah rencana" ujar Hiruzen dan Tobirama malah mendengus.

"Heh, semoga saja itu benar" sahut Tobirama.

Minato juga satu pendapat dengan Hiruzen. "Mereka pasti sudah memiliki solusi untuk menghadapi Madara dan aku sebagai seorang ayah akan selalu mempercayai anaknya" ujarnya.

Tobirama kemudian menatap Madara dan langsung menegur kakaknya yang terlihat sedang berpikir rumit sambil menatak jagut. "Kakak, lakukan apapun untuk menghadang Madara dan memberikan sedikit waktu lagi bagi anak-anak muda yang sedang melakukan ritual aneh itu" ucapnya.

"Baiklah" sahut Hashirama lalu tersenyum dan sepertinya ia tahu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto DKK. _"Aku bisa merasakan energy alam yang terus mengalir masuk ke tubuh anak pirang itu"_ batin Hashirama.

Madara kemudian melepaskan diri dari jerat akar Hashirama dengan sangat mudah, "Cukup sudah basa-basinya" ujarnya lalu ia menyemburkan api tanpa melakuan handseal. **_"Katon : Goka Mekyakku!"_** api yang luas membentuk dingding raksasa yang siap melahap keempat para kage yang tanpa pertahanan sedikitpun. Melihat serangan yang tiba-tiba itu, Orochimaru terpaksa turun tangan. **_"Kuchiyose : Sanju Rashomon!"_** Orochjimaru memanggil tiga gerbang untuk menahan serangan api tersebut dan menyelamatkan para Hokage.

"Kita selamat" ucap Hashirama.

Orochimaru yang mendengar ucapan Shodaime langsung menjawab "Aku hanya menyelamatkan diriku sendiri jadi jangan terlalu yakin" ujarnya.

"Kau masih tetap saja seperti dulu, Orochimaru" ucap Hiruzen.

"Kalian hadapi saja Madara. Banyak bicara tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu" ujar Orochimaru.

"Dia benar" ucap Hashirama lalu ia masuk ke mode sennin kemudian melesat cepat ke arah Madara dan langsung memukulnya. Chakra Hashirama langsung meningkat pesat dan sekarang tubuhnya diselimuti oleh chakra hijau yang berkekuatan besar.

 ** _"Mokuton Fist!" Blar!_** Hashirama berhasil memukul wajah Madara yang tak bergeming sedikitpun karena pukulannya. "Sial!" keluh Hashirama yang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

Madara tidak berkata sedikitpun dan dengan tatapan tajam ia langsung mencekik leher Hasirama dan memutuskan kepalanya. **_KROAK!_** Madara menghancurkan leher Hashirama dengan cengkraman tangan kirinya dengan mudah.

Sontak saja Tobirama langsung marah besar setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Madara. "KEPARAT KAU MADARA!". Tobirama langsung membangkitkan kekuatanya secara penuh sehingga tubuhnya sekarang diselimuti chakra sebiru lautan. Sedangkan Orochimaru mencoba membangkitkan Hashirama kembali namun tidak bisa.

 ** _SPLASH!_** Tobirama melesat kencang mengarah Madara namun sebelum hendak menyerang dengan pukulan penuhannya ia telah tertusuk oleh tangan kanan Madara. **_"Raikiri!"_** Layaknya Kakashi, Madara mampu memanipulasi chakranya menjadi pisau petir.

Dengan santai Madara kemudian mencabut tangannya dari dada Tobirama dan melempar tubuh Tobirama dengan kejam. "Kalian semua akan mendapat nasib yang sama seperti dua orang bodoh ini" ucap Madara penuh arogan.

Hiruzen melangkah satu langkah maju dengan penuh percaya diri seperti cucu angkatnya Naruto. "Walau harus mati untuk kedua kalianya demi masa depan aku tak akan keberatan" ucapnya sementara itu Minato dan Orochimaru terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi selanjutnya kau orang tua" ucap Madara sambil memandang Hiruzen.

Tanpa bicara banyak lagi, Hiruzen langsung menyerang dengan taijutsunya. **_Sras! Syes! Plak! Swak!._**

Madara tidak memerlukan tenaga yang besar untuk mengimbangi serangan Hiruzen sehingga ia melawan dengan setengah hati dan Hiruzen terus menyerang dengan serius dengan segenap kemampuanya.

Hiruzen menendang bawah dan Madara hanya menghindar saja lalu Hiruzen kembali menyerang dengan pukulannya dan Madara kembali menghindar sehingga Madara terlihat main-main saja namun sesungguhnya ia memberi kesempatan pada Hiruzen untuk memperlihatkan kemampuannya yang bagi Madara tidak begitu hebat.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja kunai bercabang tiga melintas di sisi kiri pipi Madara dan mata rinnegannya menangkap jelas kedatangan kunai tersebut sedangkan Hiruzen langsung melompat mundur.

 ** _"Rasengan!"_** Minato muncul dari atas namun sayang rasengannya hanya menghantam tanah sedangkan Madara sendiri telah berpindah tempat. "Bahkan kau bisa menggunakan jutsu teleportasi" ucap Minato sambil meratapi serangannya yang gagal.

Madara sekarang berada dua meter di depan Minato. "Kau cocok aku anggap sebagai musuhku" ujar Madara sambil menatap Minato yang sedang membungkuk sambil menyentuh tanah.

 ** _"Fuma Shuriken!"_** Tiba-tiba Hiruzen melempar shuriken besar ke arah Madara dan sempat melintas di atas kepala Minato.

 ** _Wush! Seb!_** Shuriken itu gagal melukai Madara dan malah ditangkap olehnya dengan sangat mudah. "Jangan melempar ma…" ucap Madara terputus karena tiba-tiba sebuah hantaman mengenai punggungnya.

 ** _"Rasengan! Blarh!"_** Minato tiba-tiba telah berada di belakang Madara bersama serangan telaknya.

Madara sedikit terkejut dibuatnya "Tidak ada kunaimu lalu bagaimana bisa?" ucap Madara.

"Shuriken yang kau pengang" sahut Minato seadanya.

Madara kemudian memandang fuma shuriken yang dipegangnya lalu menghancurkanya dengan sekali cengkram. "Kali ini kau memang cepat dan pintar, Yondaime. Tapi itu hanya untuk saat ini saja dan untuk selanjutnya kau tak akan mampu menyentuhku lagi" ucap Madara lalu menghilang dengan sekejap dari hadapan Minato lalu muncul tepat di hadapan Hiruzen dan telah mencekik leher Hiruzen. "Kau memang sangat menganggu" ucap Madara sebelum menghancurkan leher Sandaime.

Minato tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegah kematian Sandaime namun ia masih memiliki tenaga untuk membuat Madara sedikit kerepotan. _"Dia memang kuat dari segi tenaga tapi aku memiliki kepintaran yang dia tidak punya"_ batin Minato lalu ia mengeluarkan beberapa kuanai miliknya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat tanpa mengarah ke Madara.

 _"Aku harus berhati-hati dengan orang ini dan sepertinya dia sangat cerdik"_ batin Madara.

Sementara Orochimaru sendiri masih tetap menonton dalam keadaan tenang dari jarak aman. _"Ini seperti perseteruan gajah dengan tikus dimana gajah yang memiliki kekuatan besar malah kerepotan melawan tikus yang jauh lebih lemah dari gajah itu sendiri dan sepertinya ini akan menarik untuk ditonton"_ batin Orochimaru.

Madara melihat setiap kunai yang tertancap di masing-masing tempat untuk mencoba membaca setiap gerakan Minato nantinya. _"Utara, Selatan, Barat, Tengara dan beberapa lagi di beberapa titik. Dia pasti bergerak ke setiap titik-titik itu saja dan aku harus selalu mengahasi setiap daerah itu"_ batin Madara.

Minato kemudian tersenum lalu mengambil empat kunai lagi. Dua di tangan kanan dan sisanya di tangan kirinya lalu ia segera melemparnya ke arah Madara. **_Spalh!._**

Madara tau jika Minato melempar kunainya maka dia akan melakukan jutsu teleportasinya yang sangat mengganggagu bagi Madara dan maka dari itu Madara akan menggagalkan rencana itu. **_"Shinra Tensei!"_** Seperti Tendo Pain, Madara menepis kunai-kunai itu dengan gelombang anginya. Kunai-kunai itu kemudian terpental ke arah sembarangan dan Madara sendiri melompat jauh ke belakanyanya untuk menjauh dari jangkauan Minato.

Orochimaru yang sedang menonton kembali berpikir _"Madara yang memiliki kekuatan besar kenapa berusaha menghindari Minato. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ini?"._

Madara tidak melepaskan pengawasanya pada Minato sedikitpun. _"Hanya butuh satu menit lagi maka kekebalan tubuhku akan sempurna"_ batinya.

Minato kembali menyerang dan sekarang ia melempar dua **_fuma shuriken_** yang sudah ia tandai. **_Wush!._**

 ** _"Shinra Tensei!"_** Madara kembali menepisnya dan mendadak sebuah kunai melesat ke arahnya dan sebelum sempat menoleh ke belakang, Minato sudah muncul dengan _Rasengan_ nya dan siap menghantam. **_"Invisible Body!"_** Madara kemudian mentransparankan tubuhnya dan membuat serangan Minato kembali menghantam tanah. Madara yang sekarang berada di belakang Minato langsung menyerang **_"Raikiri!"_** ia hendak menusuk punggung Minato namun Minato kembali menghilang lalu muncul kembali di belakang Madara dengan _Rasengan_.

 ** _"Rasengan! Blar!"_** Punggung Madara terkena dengan telak dan tubuhnya terdorong menghantam tanah membuat asap debu mengepul naik. Minato sebenarnya gagal memukul Madara dan yang di terkena serangannya hanyalah bunshin dari kayu.

Madara kemudian muncul tak jauh di hadapan Minato dan Minato kemudian berdiri tegak kembali.

Orochimaru yang tetap setia menonton semakin curiga dengan apa yang sebenarnya diincar oleh Minato. Ia menatap Minato sebentar dan setelah itu menatap ke arah Madara lalu menemukan kejanggalan pada punggung Madara. _"Baju baja bagian belakan Madara tergores dan sedikit retak itu pasti akibat serangan Minato. Mmmm… jadi begitu ja. Aku baru mengerti ternyata Madara tidak memiliki pertahanan di bagian belakang dan perisai tak terlihatnya hanya melindungi bagian depannya saja"_ pendapat Orochimaru dalam hatinya.

Madara sekarang terlihat semakin serius. _"Sudah dua kali dia mengincar punggungku dan seharusnya hanya butuh setengah menit lagi untuk menyempurnakan pelindung Invisibility Susano'o ini tapi sekarang durasinya harus betambah lagi gara-gara aku harus mengunakan kekuatan mataku untuk menghadapi orang ini"_ batin Madara. Sementara Minato masih memikirkan strategi berikutnya.

Orochimaru kemudian menganalisis hasil pertarungan Madara dan Minato tersebut. _"Madara lima kali lipat lebih kuat dari Minato namun Minato lima kali lipat lebih cerdik dari Madara. Minato tak akan mampu membunuh Madara dan sebaliknya Madara akan sulit membunuh Minato yang cerdik dan lincah seperti tikus. Tapi ini akan memberi bayak waktu untuk Naruto dan yang lainnya menyelesaikan ritualnya"_ batinnya.

Madara kali ini dibuat repot oleh Minato. Dia harus mengunakan kekuatan besar hanya untuk menangkis kekuatan kecil dari Minato demi semata-mata untuk melindungi punggungnya yang rentan terhadap serangan _rasengan_ Minato. _"Hanya untuk kali ini saja aku boros tenaga untuk melawan serangga seperti dia itu karena untuk melindungi bagian belakang tubuhku. Orang ini.."_ Madara menatap ke arah Minato yang terlihat tetap siaga. _"Dia pantas menjadi Hokage"_ ucapnya.

Minato kembali melempar satu kunainya lalu memanipulasinya menjadi banyak. **_"Kunai Bunshin!"_** Kunai Minato menjadi banyak dan melesat cepat ke arah Madara.

 ** _"Shinra Tensei!" Cuing!_** Madara kembali menepis dengan kekuatan matanya sehingga kunai yang asli terpental menuju arah Minato. Minato langsung menghilang lalu muncul tepat di belakang Madara dengan serangan penuhnya. **_"Cho Odama Rasengan!"_** Minato menghantam punggung Madara dengan rasengan yang sangat besar.

 ** _Blar! Crosssh!_**

Minato langsung melompat mundur untuk menjauh. _"Aku harap ini berhasil"_ batin Minato sambil memandang serangannya lalu tiba-tiba saja _rasengan_ nya langsung lenyap begitu saja dan langsung membuat dirinya sangat terkejut.

 ** _"Unlimited Invisibility Susano'o, Chakra Absorbing!"_** Tameng kuat Madara telah bangkit sempurna dan menyerap serangan Minato masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Ternyata gagal" gumam Orochimaru yang masih tetap menonton.

Madara kemudian kembali berdiri tegak dan sekarang terlihat tenang. Ia memandang dingin ke arah Minato, "Cukup sudah main-mainnya" ucapnya lalu ia melesat ke arah Minato untuk mencekiknya namun di saat Madara hampir menyentuh Minato muncul kilatan putih terang diantara mereka lalu seketika Madara terkena hantaman kuat pada perutnya hingga Madara terpental keras ke belakangnya.

 ** _"Invisible Fist!"_** Madara terkena pukulan dari sesutu yang tak terlihat dan setelah satu kejapan mata Naruto muncul tepat di hadapan Minato dengan tangan mengepal kuat. "Maaf terlambat ayah" ucap Naruto lalu Minato terseyum senang.

 **Naruto yang sekarang jauh berbeda dari Naruto sebelumnya. Tubuhnya sekarang bersinar putih seperti matahari dan di bagian keningnya terdapat gambar lambang matahari. Tenaganganya yang sekarang sama dengan tenaga 2000 ekor gajah dan setara dengan kekuatan Madara. Di dalam tubuhnya bukan terdapat chakra berwarna biru atau merah lagi namun terdapat sebuah wujud chakra yang baru berwarna hitam dan putih yang berputar bersama searah jarum jam membentuk symbol Yin dan Yang.**

 **Tubuh Naruto juga lebih kekar dari sebelumnya, tatapan matanya lebih tajam seperti elang. Iris matanya yang biru telah berubah menjadi emas dan memiliki bulatan merah kecil di pusat iris matanya. Penampilannya juga sangat berbeda, Naruto mengenakan jubah putih bersinar yang terbentuk dari chakranya. Rambutnya yang kuning berubah menjadi perak dan sedikit lebih panjang. Kecerdasannya juga meningkat dari sebelumnya.**

Madara kemudian berdiri kembali lalu mengusap-usap perutnya yang tadi terkena pukulan. "Jadi ini hasil dari ritual itu hah" ucap Madara sambil menatap Naruto sebentar kemudian menoleh ke arah Fuga dan yang lainnya.

Sementara itu Orochimaru juga menoleh ke arah Fuga dan yang lainnya lalu ia melihat Sasuke yang terlihat kelelahan dan terlihat tak bertenaga seperti yang alainnya. Dengan begitu, Orochimaru segera mendekati Sasuke dan yang lainnya untuk memulihkan mereka.

Orochimaru memberikan satu buah pil ke setiap orang. "Sasuke kau makan pil ini. Obat itu akan memulihkan stamina kalian walau tidak sepenuhnya" ucapnya. Ia memberikan pil penambah stamina kepada Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

Madara kembali menatap Naruto yang sedang bersama ayahnya lalu Naruto berkata sesuatu kepada ayahnya. "Ayah, aku akan menghadapi Madara dan ayah tolong jaga teman-temanku yang berada di belakang" ucapnya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Naruto" ucap Minato lalu segera pergi menuju tenpat Fuga dan yang lainnya.

Naruto langsung menatap Madara lalu menunjuknya. "Orang jahat sepertimu akan selalu berada di dalam kekelapan dan kau akan sulit mendapatkan cahaya kebaikan dari Sang Matahari. Aku tak akan membunuhmu tapi aku akan menghentikan kejahatan yang kau lakukan dengan membunuhmu" ujar Naruto.

 ** _"Yo Naruto, cingcang dia maka dendam masalaluku akan terbalas MWAHAHAHA!"_** tawa Kurama penuh arogan.

Tawa egois itu malah membuat Naruto langsung marah. _"JANGAN TERTAWA KURAMA!"_ teriak Naruto tepat di depat rekannya itu, _"Ini bukan masalah dendam semata, jadi berhenti membicarakan dendam dan coba pikirkan kedamaian untuk dunia ninja BAKA!"_ omel Naruto dan Kurama malah mendengus layaknya si Kurama yang memang sedikit keras kepala.

 ** _"Heh, terserah kau saja yang penting dendamku akan segera terbalas karena dia telah menghinaku dengan menyebutku peliharaan dulu. Dia akan segera mati lagi MWAHAHAHA!"_** tawa arogan Kurama lagi.

Naruto sekarang memilih untuk mengalah _"Hah.. baiklah, baiklah! Aku bertarung dulu!"_ ucap Naruto.

 ** _"Segera selesaikan ini, Naruto-chan!"_** ucap Kurama tanpa dosa dan berhasil mengerutkan dahi Naruto.

 _"Chan? Yang benar saja"_ batin Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Madara.

Madara terlihat sangat serius kali ini "Aku merasa senang mendapatkan musuh sepertimu dan ayo selesaikan perang ini" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan genggamannya.

"Akan kuselesaikan ini sebelum matahari terbit" sahut Naruto.

"Tapi jangan salah, kau tak akan melihat terbitnya matahari" ucap Madara.

"Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan terbaring di tanah" ucap Naruto.

"Yang nantinya terbaring adalah kau" tunjuk Madara.

"Katakan itu dengan pukulanmu" sahut Naruto.

Madara akhirnya tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya namun ia mengeluarkan senyuman sadis. "Kau dan duniamu ini akan berakhir sebelum matahari terbit" ucap Madara melesat kencang dan begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Keduanya salaing melesat mendekati untuk mengadu kekuatan mereka.

Sekarang telah tepat pukul 05.00 pagi dan dua jam lagi matahari akan segera terbit.

 ** _Babak penentuan, Super Madara VS Super Naruto._**

 ** _"Madara Hell Fist!"_**

 ** _"Naruto Storm Fist!"_**

Dua pukulan hebat lalu beradu dengan kuat yang menciptakan hempasan angin yang kuat bersamaan dengan gempa yang hebat yang menimpa sewilawah pertempuran. Hal itu membuat yang lainnya merasa tidak aman berada dekat keduanya.

"Kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini" ucap Orochimaru.

"Dia benar, aku akan membawa kalian semua ke tempat yang aman" ucap Minato lalu membawa semuanya dengan jutsu teleportasinya ke tempat yang jauh dari jarak Naruto dan Madara namun mereka masih bisa melihat pertarungan keduanya walau tak melihatnya dengan jelas.

Madara maupun Naruto kemudian melompat ke belakang mereka masing-masing lalu kembali melesat mendekati masing-masing.

Naruto memukul terlebih dahulu, **_"George Fist!"_** pukulan buas Naruto yang mengarah ke wajah Madara berhasil dihindari kemudian Madara langsung melayangkan pukulan keras ke perut Naruto. **_"Black Panter Fist!"_** pukulan secepat pesawat jet berhasil mementalkan Naruto beberapa mil hingga masuk wilayah hutan dan menerobos menumbangkan pepohonan. Aksi saling serang ini hanya berlangsung selama dua detik.

Di dalam hutan, Naruto terlihat terbaring santai seperti tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun pada perutnya lalu tiba-tiba saja Madara muncul di atasnya sambil memegang sebuah pohon besar dengan kedua tangannya. **_"HUAAAAA! BLAR!"_** Madara menghantam tubuh Naruto dengan bagian bawah pohon tersebut dan mengenai telak tubuh Naruto hingga menciptakan kepulan dedaunan yang naik ke atas. Madara sendiri langsung melompat ke belakangnya dan mendarat tak jauh dari Naruto.

Sebelum kepulan dedaunan itu sepenuhnya turun, Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepala Madara yang siap memukul. Madara langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan muncul di tempat lain sehingga pukulan Naruto lolos ke bawah.

Naruto juga ikut menghilang sebelum pukulannya menyentuh tanah lalu muncul tepat di belakang Madara dan memukul dalam sekejapan mata ** _"Super Storm Fist!"._** Naruto membuat Madara terpental keras hingga menerobos pepohonan dan membentur batu besar yang berada di dalam hutan hingga setengah hancur. **_Buar!._**

Dalam waktu tiga detik, Madara mendapatkan serangan balasan dari Naruto yang menyebabkannya terpental cukup keras dan pertarungan singkat ini mampu membuat hutan porak poranda.

Madara kembali berdiri dan enggan berbicara kepada musuhnya begitu juga sebaliknya, Naruto juga enggan berbicara sehingga pertarungan ini mendapat sebutan **_Silent War._** Dalam pertarungan ini hanya ada pukulan keras saja karena bagi kedua pihak ninjutsu tak ada efex apapun bagi tubuh mereka.

Madara berdiri lalu melesat kencang menuju Naruto dan hanya hitungan dua detik Naruto mendapat tendangan keras pada perutnya **_"Puak! Krosss!"._** Punggung Naruto langsung terseret dan kembali menuju arena peperangan dan disaksikan oleh semua yang lainnya.

"Keduanya sama-sama kuat dan bisa jadi pertarungan ini tak akan pernah selesai" ujar Orochimaru kemudian Fuga menambahkan sesuatu.

"Madara bisa dianggap sebagai lambang keburukan dan Naruto sebagai lambang kebaikan. Madara kegelapan dan Naruto adalah cahaya. Naga dan Harimau. Ketidak adilan dan keadilan. Hitam dan Putihnya dunia tak bisa terpisahkan. Keduanya seimbang dan membuat keseimbangan dunia menjadi terjaga seperti gelap dan terangnya malam dan siang. Dua sifat itu saling berkaitan dan kesimpulannya tak akan ada yang menang dan kalah" ujar Fuga.

Minato kemudian bertanya kepada Fuga, "Apakah semua ini tak akan berakhir?".

Trizh kemudian menjawab menggantikan Fuga, "Naruto ataupun Madara mereka hanyalah sebagian kecil dari bentuk kegelapan dan cahaya. Jadi masih ada harapan untuk menyelesaikan perang ini" ujarnya.

Kembali ke dalam pertarungan, Madara tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa sebongkah batu besar untuk menghantam tubuh Naruto. **_"HAAAAA! BUAGH!"_** Madara langsung melempar batu besar tersebut ke Naruto yang masih terbaring.

Hal tak terduka terjadi, dalam segejap mata Madara terkena pukulan telak dari Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Madara terkena hantaman pada rahangnya **_"Puak! Croak!"_** yang membuat prisai pada rahangnya retak.

Naruto lalu kembali memukul wajah kiri Madara dengan keras **_"Bijuu Punch!" Plak!_** Pukulan ini berhasil membuat wajah kanan Madara membentur tanah.

Madara kemudian membalas dengan menyapu kaki Naruto dengan kakinya hingga membuat Naruto jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi tengkurap. Madara lalu berdiri dan menginjak punggung Naruto kemudian menciptakan tombak yang terbuat dari berlian hitam yang keras.

 ** _"Diamond Spear!"_** Madara langsung menusuk punggung Naruto namun malah tombaknya yang hancur. Naruto memiliki pelindung tubuh sama keras dengan Madara.

Naruto kemudian mendadak bangun sehingga membuat Madara jatuh ke belakang **_"Bruagh!"._** Dengan cepat Madara kembali berdiri lalu memukul Naruto secara beruntun di bagian pipi kirinya. **_"Puak! Puak! Puak …! Puuaak! Brug!"_** Naruto langsung jatuh ke tanah dengan pipi kanan terbentur setelah terkena pukulan terakhir dari Madara.

Tanpa mengeluh Naruto langsung bangkit dan membalas serangan Madara. **_"Rampage Punch! Puak!"_** Naruto memukul keras perut Madara lalu memukul beruntun wajah Madara, **_"Puak! Puak! PUAAAK! BRUGH!"._** Pukulan terakhir Naruto langsung membuat Madara jatuh ke belakang. Naruto kemudian melompat lalu menduduki perut Madara dan langsung melakukan serangan, **_"Sun Rasengan!" BLAAARRRRR!._**

Naruto menghantam wajah Madara dengan _rasengan_ berkekuatan tinggi sehingga membuat perisai tak terlihat pada wajah Madara langsung hancur seketika dan tanah di bawah mereka berdua langsung cekung akibat efex serangat tersebut

Madara mendapat serangan rasengan satu detik setelah pukulan terakhir pada wajahnya lalu setelah satu detik kemudian ia mendapatkan serangan yang paling mengerikan dari Naruto. Sebuah serangan cepat yang merugikan Madara.

Setelah menghantam dengan _rasengan_ , Naruto langsung mengambil kunai menggunakan tangan kirinya dan segera menusuk mata kanan Madara, ** _"Seb!"_**.

Madara langsung berteriak **"HUAAAAAAAA MATAKUU! SHINRA TENSEI!" CUING!.**

Naruto langsung terpental ke atas beberapa meter namun ia segera menyeimbangkan dirinya kemudian melayang di langit sambil menatap ke arah Madara.

Madara lalu berdiri dan segera mencabut kunai yang menancap di matanya. Dengan penuh emosi ia membanting kunai tersebut lalu ia mengusap mata kananya dan melihat banyak darah pada telapak tangannya. Ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya sambil berteriak marah **"AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!".** Sementara itu Naruto masih tetap diam tenang di langit.

Madara kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu asap hitam mulai keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan beberapa percikan api mulai muncul di sekitar dirinya. Tanpa melakukan sebuah handseal Madara melakukan serangan brutalnya. **_"One Hundred Flying Dragon Blaze Punch! Syus! Syus! Syus!"_** Pukulan seratus naga raksasa satu-persatu melesat ke langit untuk menghantam Naruto.

Naruto dengan senang hati menerima serangan itu lalu dia membuat sebuah prisai transparan seperti shinra tensei Nagato namun sedikit berbeda. ** _"Chakra Shield! Chakra Extraktion!"_** Naruto menepis sambil memecah serangan Madara menjadi energy alam yang bebas.

Serangan Madara yang beruntun sanggup membuat Naruto kewalawan dan memaksa Naruto membagi tubuh dan juga kekuatanya. Tanpa melakukan handseal Naruto membagi tubuhnya **_"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"_** Naruto yang lain muncul tepat di belakang Naruto yang sedang menghadang serangan naga api Madara. Naruto Bunshin langsung melakukan sebuah serangan balik **_"The Fire Freeze Dragon!"._**

Naruto melancarkan dua serangan yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari naga api Madara. Dua raksasa naga api dan naga es siap melahap Madara hidup-hidup.

Madara di bawah kembali berteriak bersamaan dengan melakukan sebuah serangan **_"HUAAAAAAAA! UCHIHA ULTIMATE FIRE STORM!"_** Badai pusaran angin raksasa yang setara dengan dua serangan Naruto langsung tercipta di hadapan Madara dan langsung saling bertabrakan dengan serangan Naruto hingga menyebabkan terjadinya kepulan api yang terus meluas yang semakin mendekat ke arah dua belah piihak yang bertarung. Panasnya benturan dua serangan itu juga dirasakan sampai tempat Fuga dan kawan-kawan.

"Pertarungan yang mengerikan" ucap Ino.

"Semoga Naruto-kun baik-baik saja" gumam Hinata.

Gyuuki yang berada di dalam tubuh Bee ikut berkomentar dan didengar oleh semuanya. **"Pertarungan yang tak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya dan bahkan ini lebih mengerikan dari pertarungan antara bijuu. Sungguh sulit dibayangkan".**

Bee juga ikut bicara dengan irama khasnya, "Yeah… Naruto itu keren. Dataran kini sudah menjadi lembah, Oh Yeah!".

Orochimaru juga berkomentar, "Kalian semua telah menciptakan sosok yang mengerikan dan dimasa depan Naruto hanya akan ditakuti saja lalu dihindari dan dikucilkan".

Obito juga ikut menambahkan "Naruto mungkin saja akan ditakuti tapi musuh-musuhnya yang akan selalu takut terhadapnya".

Fuga langsung saja menyela pembicaraan "Tak akan ada yang takut dengannya" ucapnya dan membuat semua terkejut kecuali Trizh dan Sasuke.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Fuga untuk meminta sebuah alasan darinya. "Bagaimana bisa dia tidak ditakuti, Fuga-kun? kekuatannya itu sangat mengerikan" ujar Ino mewakili pertanyaan semuanya.

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Ino" imbuh Sakura sementara Hinata hanya menghawatirkan Naruto saja.

Fuga kemudian langsung menjawab "Tak perlu menghawatirkan hal itu" ucapnya membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. "Naruto akan selalu disegani karena cahaya keadilan yang akan terus ia pancarkan dan dia akan dikenal terus sebagai The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto" imbuhnya dan membuat Minato langsung tersenyum.

"Ibunya pasti akan sangat bangga di alam sana" ucap Minato.

"Jika ayahnya bangga sudah pasti ibunya juga ikut bangga, aku harap orangtua kami juga begitu" ucap Fuga sambil menatap langit lalu Trizh mendekati kakaknya dan memegang tangannya sambil menggumam _"Ayah pasti senang melihat kita kembali bersama, Brother Fu"._

Ino mendengar gumaman Trizh dan sanggup membuat hatinya panas karena melihat dengan jelas tangan kekasihnya disentuh.

Sakura merasakan aura cemburu pada Ino kemudian ia menepuk pundak Ino lalu berbisik _"Mereka itu saudara kembar dan tak mungkin mereka pacaran, Baka Ino!"._ Bisikan itu langsung saja membuat Ino mendadak murung lalu mengerutu _"Aku tidak suka ada orang lain mengambil posisiku, grrrr!"._

Trizh itu setengah fairy jadi ia mudah mengetahui adanya aura buruk di sekitaranya lalu ia segera menegur Ino. "Kakak ipar Ino-chan, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Di sisi kanan kakaku masih kosong lo!" tergurnya lembut dan malah mengoda. Pipi Ino berhasil merona merah dibuatnya dan dengan malu-malu ia mendekati kekasinya dan menggandeng tangan kanan Fuga dengan mesra sementara itu dalam hati Fuga ia sedang tertawa hebat dan terlihat jelas pada senyum gelinya.

Sakura juga tertular dengan kemesraan Ino, ia kemudian mendekati Sasuke lalu menggandeng tangannya tapi Sasuke malah terlihat dingin sambil menonton kembang api yang terlihat indah di mata Ino dan Sakura yang malah terlihat mengerikan di mata Sasuke dan Fuga.

Beberapa yang lainnya malah tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah para remaja tersebut. Obito dan Kakashi malah mendadak ingat dengan Rin. Tsunade malah teringat pada masa-masa remajanya. Bee langsung teringat dengan cita-citanya sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Tsunade. Raikage malah teringat dengan sekretarisnya. Mei sang Mizukage ingin cepat-cepat menikah setelah perang ini selesai dan berharap segera bertemu jodohnya. Ohnoki malah tidak bisa mengingat masa remajanya karena sudah terlalu tua. Gaara malah terlihat bengong padahal dikepalanya hanya ada cinta. Minato terus tersenyum sambil memperhatikan semuanya. Hinata terus berdoa untuk kekasihnya. Dan yang terakhir, Orochimaru malah menepak keningnya sendiri sambil mengerutu "Cinta membuat semua orang kacau bahkan sanggup membuat semuanya lupa terhadap Gai yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di samping semuanya. Haaah… semua orang aneh".

Fuga tiba-tiba saja berkata "Bahkan kau yang aneh di sini".

Orochimaru tau apa maksud perkataan Fuga yang hanya didengar olehnya saja. "Cah, jangan meledekku karena aku setengah ular" gerutunya lagi.

To be continued.

 ** _-Final Fight-_**

 ** _Madara will be die again._**

 _Kisah sebelumnya :_

 **"AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!".**

 ** _"One Hundred Flying Dragon Blaze Punch! Syus! Syus! Syus!"_** Pukulan seratus naga raksasa satu-persatu melesat ke langit untuk menghantam Naruto

 ** _"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"_** Naruto yang lain muncul tepat di belakang Naruto yang sedang menghadang serangan naga api Madara. **_"The Fire Freeze Dragon!"._**

 ** _"HUAAAAAAAA! UCHIHA ULTIMATE FIRE STORM!"_** Badai pusar angin raksasa yang setara dengan dua serangan Naruto langsung tercipta di hadapan Madara dan langsung saling bertabrakan hingga menyebabkan terjadinya kepulan api yang terus meluas yang semakin mendekat ke arah dua belah piihak yang bertarung.

 _Kisah kemudian berlanjut._

Keduanya lalu terbakar akibat bom api yang tercipta dari berturan serangan Madara maupun Naruto. Keduanya tidak mengalami luka bakar namun hanya saja sebagian pakaian mereka hangus terbakar yang membuat penampilan keduanya terlihat compang-camping.

Naruto lalu turun dan mendarat sedangkan Madara terlihat sedang mengusap-usap ringan bajunya yang terbakar. "Kau memang lawan yang kuat dan aku senang" ucap Madara lalu mengangkat tanganya tegak lurus dengan badannya dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke langit kemudian menciptakan jutsu bola petir hitam yang mematikan.

"Kau memang lawan yang tangguh, Madara" sahut Naruto lalu ia juga mengagngkat tangannya dan menciptakan pusaran putih panas di atas telapak tangannya.

Keduanya lalu segera berlari saling mendekati untuk mengadu kekuatan mereka.

 ** _"Black Thunder Swell!"_**

 ** _"Sun Rasengan"_**

 ** _BLARRRR! GRUUGGHHH!_**

Benturan dua kekuatan itu menciptakan guntur yang menggunjang sekitarnya dan menciptakan bola putih kehitaman yang semakin membesar lalu menenggelamkan Madara dan Naruto ke dalamnya.

Bola yang terbentuk akibat penyatuan dua serangan yang hebat mulai membesar dan meluas yang hampir memakan seluruh arena peperangan namun tiba-tiba saja bola raksasa itu langsung mengecil sekecil kelereng hanya hitungan detik dan berada tepat diantara tangan Madara dan Naruto kemudian meledak dengan cepat seperti ledakan bom atom. **_"BLARRRR!"_** ledakan itu melempar keras keduanya dan mengangkat banyak debu hingga menutup seluruh wilayah perang hingga menenggelamkan semua rekan Naruto yang sedang menonton.

Dalam kabut debu Madara dan Naruto saling terpental ke belakang mereka. Madara terseret ditanah hingga beberapa meter lalu membentur batu besar yang terdapat di medan perang sedangkan Naruto terpental melayang hingga membentur tembok perbatasan Negara Petir dengan keras.

Madara langsung memuntahkan darah untuk pertama kalinya. "Uakh!" Madara lalu mengusap mulutnya, "Setengah setaminaku sudah terkuras dan aku hanya memiliki satu mata" keluhnya sambil bersandar di batu yang dibenturnya tadi.

Naruto juga mengalami luka yang lumayan dan keadaannya juga sama seperti Madara. "Uhuk…" Naruto terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah sambil terbaring di antara puing-puing tembok benteng. Beberapa detik kemudin serangan yang tidak diduga oleh Naruto tiba-tiba datang.

 ** _"Black Thunder Fist!" Buagh!_** Naruto mendapat pukulan telak diperutnya hingga membuatnya kembali memuntahkan darah sedangkan Madara yang habis menyerang langsung melompat mundur.

"Uakh!" Darah keluar lagi dari mulut Naruto dan bukanya merintih kesakitan ia malah tertawa ringan "Hehe.. heh! Kau masih memiliki kecepatan juga, Madara" ucapnya lalu langsung lenyap dari tempatnya berbaring dan muncul tepat di hadapan Madara kemudian menyerang, **_"Fire Phoenix Fist!"._**

 ** _Plak!_** Pukulan api Naruto berhasil ditangkap oleh Madara walau sempat terdorong keras. "Apa kecepatanmu sudah berkurang, bocah!" ucap Madara.

"Heh!" Naruto hanya mendengus lalu segera melancarkan tendangan atasnya. **_"Thunder Jump Kick!"_** tendangan keras Naruto mendarat telak tepat di wajah kanan Madara hingga membuat Madara langsung jatuh ke bawah, **_Brugh!_**

 ** _Syuss!_** Naruto langsung melompat ke belakang untuk mencari jarak aman. _"Tenagaku sudah berkurang banyak dan hanya tersisa 35% lagi"_ batinya.

Madara kemudian berdiri kembali _"Sial tenagaku sudah melemah jika aku tidak membunuhnya sekarang aku pasti kalah"_ keluhnya dalam hati.

Madara dan Naruto masih saling mengawasi masing-masing. Mereka sedang memikirkan serangan apa yang harus mereka lakukan kali ini. _"Ini akan menjadi serangan terakhirku dan aku harap ini akan membunuhnya"_ batin Naruto.

 _"Dia memang sangat kuat dan ninja yang paling kuat dari yang pernah ada sebelumnya bahkan setara dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang. Aku tak akan membiarkan dia hidup lama dan dengan serangan terakhir ini yang pastinya akan menguras 45% staminaku yang tersisa dan pasti akan membuatnya mati"_ batin Madara. Madara masih tetap memandang Naruto lalu ia berkata sesuatu kepadanya "Siapkan kata-kata terakhirmu, bocah!".

Naruto lalu membalas perkataan Madara itu "Aku tak perlu menyiapkan kalimat apapun karena aku tak akan mati sebelum menjadi Hokage" ucapnya.

"Aku anggap itu adalah kalimat terakhirmu dan rasakan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya" sahut Madara lalu tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan asap hitam pekat seperti uap air. Madara mengangkat dan mengepalkan tangannya di kedua sisi pinggangnya hingga tegak lurus dengan dirinya lalu pada tangan kanannya mulai terbentuk dan terselimuti naga hitam yang berwarna pekat serta memiliki mata merah yang menyala. Madara memfokuskan semua kekuatannya pada pukulan yang akan dilancarkannya terhadap Naruto sedangkan Naruto sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Naruto juga mengangkat tangannya yang mengepal kuat. Tubuhnya lalu bersinar putih terang seperti matahari lalu pada tangan kananya mulai diselimuti dan terbentuk kepala harimau putih bermata emas.

Jauh di pinggir medan perang, Fuga dan semuanya merasakan kedasyatan kekuatan Madara dan Naruto. "Kita pasti memenangkan perang ini tapi Naruto bisa saja mati di sini" ucap Fuga.

Hinata mendadak langsung kawatir dan ingin turun ke medan perang untuk membantu kekasihnya itu namun langsung dihalangi oleh Trizh. "Percuma saja kau masuk ke medan perang dan kau akan mati seperti seekor semut yang terinjak. Madara bukan levelmu dan bahkan bukan levelku termasuk bukan level Fuga maupun Sasuke" ujar Trizh.

Sakura kemudian mencoba menenangkan Hinata "Hinata, kau harus mempercayai Naruto seperti kita mempercayai dia. Kita hanya bisa berdoa" ujarnya kemudian Hinata langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Berdoalah demi keselamatan kekasihmu" ucap Trizh sementara itu semua yang lain masih terus memandang serius ke arah medan tempur.

 ** _"Bee!"_** panggil Gyuuki di dalam pikiran Bee.

 _"Yo ada apa bro!"_ sahut Bee dalam hati.

 ** _"Aku merasakan chakra Kurama yang mulai melemah sama seperti Naruto. Aku kawatir mereka berdua akan mati di sini"_** ucap Gyuuki.

 _"Kita belum tau apa yang akan terjadi Yo! Yang jelas Naruto tidak akan mati yeah!"_ ucap Bee.

 ** _"Aku harap kau benar, Bee!"_** sahut Gyuuki.

Kembali ke medan perang dan Madara maupun Naruto masih terlihat sedang meningkatkan kekuatan jutsu mereka.

Kurama kemudian mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto di dalam pikiran Naruto. **_"Naruto, aku senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu selama ini. Kau sudah seperti adik kecilku saja. Aku telah mendidikmu sehingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Aku senang berada di dalam tubuhnya dan jika aku diberi kesempatan, di kehidupan yang mendatang aku berharap bisa menjadi rekanmu lagi"_** ujar Kurama.

 _"Aku juga memiliki keinginan yang sama, Kurama"_ sahut Naruto sambil tetap focus.

 ** _"Setelah serangan ini kita berdua pasti akan mati dan maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menyerap dan menampung energy alam lagi karena stamina kita sama-sama terkuras"_** ucap Kurama.

 _"Aku juga minta maaf karena telah membagi penderitaan ini denganmu Kurama, itu karena kita satu tubuh tapi kita tak akan berakhir di sini"_ ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

Sekarang tepat pukul 06.40 pagi dan matahari hampir terbit. Madara maupun Naruto telah siap untuk melakukan serangan terakhir mereka masing-masing.

Naruto terlihat menaruh semua harapannya dan harapan semua teman-temannya pada serangan terakhirnya, pada kekuatan besar yang terfokus pada tangan kanannya. Hari ini ia baru menyadari kalau menjadi satu-satunya harapan dari semuanya itu sangatlah berat dan ia hari ini hanya bisa berdoa saja _"Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersama kekasihku dan saudaraku-saudaraku"._

Di situasi yang sama seperti Naruto, Madara juga berharap sesuatu _"Aku ingin dunia yang dimana aku bisa bahagia bersama keluargaku tanpa ada kekacauan"._

Baik Naruto dan Madara, keduanya kini semakin serius. Mereka saling menatap tajam kemudian melesat cepat mendekati satu sama lain.

 ** _"Uchiha Power : Ultimate Darkness Dragon Fist!"_**

 ** _"God Hand : Ultimate Light Tiger Fist!"_**

"HUUUAAAAAAAAAA!" Madara dan Naruto saling beteriak kencang lalu hanya beberapa detik saja dua serangan maut itu saling mengenai sasaran dengan telak.

 ** _PUARRRRGGGGG!_**

Dua serangan itu saling mengenai muka masing-masing secara bersamaan dengan begitu terbentuklah bulatan energy besar berbentuk bola cahaya hitam keputihan yang menenggelamkan seluruh tubuh keduanya lalu sesaat kemudian meledak dengan keras akibat beradunya energy negatip dan positip dalam jumlah besar.

 ** _BUAAARRRRRRGGGGG! Gruugghhhh!_**

Sebuah ledakan cahaya yang sangat dasyat terjadi di medan perang membuat bumi kembali bergetar, asap hitam bercapur debu mengepul di udara dan semua sisa-sisa perang di medan perang terbakar abis menjadi abu.

Obito yang berada di jarak aman bersama yang lainnya langsung saja berkomentar "Ledakan yang mengerikan dan bahkan lebih mengerikan dari ledakan dua puluh boom bijjuu. Jadi siapa yang kalah?".

Fuga kemudian angkat bicara "Aku tak merasakan chakra dari arah medan perang".

 _Sontak_ saja dada Hinata langsung berdebar kencang mendengar perkataan Fuga yang langsung membuatnya terkejut kemudian tak sanggup bicara lagi setelah mendengar kenyataan pahit itu.

Sakura lasung menyadari perubahan emosi dalam diri Hinata yang kini malah terlihat membisu kemudian ia menatap ke arah Sasuke berharap kekasihnya memiliki pernyataan yang berbeda dengan Fuga namun Sasuke malah memejamkan mata lalu berkata singkat "Fuga benar".

Perkataan Sasuke semakin membuat Hinata terpuruk dalam kebisuanya. Hinata kemudian mencakupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa untuk berharap semua yang ia dengar tidak benar.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, medan perang telah terbebas dari kepulan asap debu lalu terlihat satu di antara keduanya telah terbaring di tanah. Hinata langsung terkejut melihatnya dan begitu juga yang lainnya. Semua yang terlihat oleh mata Hinata langsung membuat hatinya terasa tertusuk ribuan jarum. Ia melihat dengan jelas kalau orang yang sangat dicintainya tergeletak di tanah dan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Fuga langsung terlutut di tanah, "Dunia sudah berakhir" rintihnya sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat tak berdaya karena menolongpun tak mampu. Mereka semua dalam keadaan lemah namun Orochimaru tak terlihat dalam kondisi buruk dan dia malah diam saja melihat apa yang telah terjadi di medan perang.

Di medan perang Naruto tergeletak diam namun masih bernafas sedangkan Madara masih tetap berdiri namun sebenarnya lututnya telah lemas.

Madara memegang kedua lututnya mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke bawah, nafasnya terlihat cepat dan tenaganya hanya tersisa sebagian kecil saja. Dia masih tetap diam untuk mengungpulkan tenaga sedikit lagi agar bisa membunuh Naruto dengan kunai yang ada di sakunya sementara itu Naruto telah kehabisan seluruh tenaganya.

Naruto terlihat pasrah dan ia tau kalau Madara masih memiliki sedikit tenaga hanya untuk menusuk jantungnya dengan kunai untuk membuatnya mati. Pikiran Naruto itu membuat kesadaran Naruto yang terlupakan olehnya menegurnya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang terniang di kepala Naruto yang langsung disadari olehnya, _"Kenapa kau melupakanku Naruto?"_

Naruto lalu menjawab dalam hatinya. _"Siapa dirimu? Tunjukanlah! Apakah kau malaikan mautku?"_ tanya Naruto.

Suara itu kembali terniang di kepala Naruto. _"Kenapa orang yang mengajariku tentang keberanian malah menyerah? Jangan melupakan sesuatu yang terlihat kecil namun sebenarnya hal kecil itu mampu menjawab semua permasalahanmu Naruto. Madara memang kuat tapi dia adalah penjahat dan penjahat bisa dibunuh oleh senjata biasa manapun Naruto, .dan mengapa kau membutuhkan kekuatan besar hanya untuk membunuhnya?"._

Naruto kemudian segera menjawab _"Madara tak bisa dibunuh dengan senjata biasa dan aku sudah merasakannya selama pertempuran tadi"_

Suara itu kembali berkata _"Kejahatan pasti akan kalah walau kebenaran itu sendiri dalam keadaan terdesak. Naruto, semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya lalu mulailah mengingat siapa dirimu dan air terjun kejujuran adalah jawaban semua pertanyaanmu"._

Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengingat sesuatu lalu ia mendapatkan jalan keluar untuk mengakhiri perang ini.

Madara yang telah merasa sedikit bertenaga lalu mengambil sebuah kunai dari saku celananya. Ia kemudia berjalan tidak seimbang mendekati tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan. Posisi Naruto tergeletak darinya cukup dekat sehingga ia tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendekati Naruto. Ia kemudian berjongkok tepat di sisi kiri Naruto kemudian segera mengarahkan kunainya ke dada kiri Naruto.

"Kau dan duniamu akan berakhir di sini" ucap Madara dan saat kunainya hampir menusuk dada Naruto, tangan kiri Naruto telah menangkap tangan Madara terlebih dahulu. **_"Devil Hand : Death Touch!"_** tanpa menguunakan chakra dan tenaga sedikitpun Naruto mampu mengeluarkan jutsu mengerikan tersebut hanya dengan memberikan perintah dari otaknya saja karena pada tangan kirinya telah bersemayam kekuatan dari Dark Naruto yang ia dapatkan saat latihan di air terjun kejujuran.

"Dia bilang, penjahat bisa terbunuh oleh senjata biasa. Dan Madara telah terbunuh hanya dengan sentuhan tangan saja" ucap Naruto sambil melihat tubuh Madara mengkeropos menjadi debu berawal dari tangannya yang sedang menggenggam kunai.

Setelah seluruh tubuh Madara hancur menjadi debu, matahari mulai terbit dan sinarnya tepat mengenai tubuh Naruto yang terbaring terlebih dahulu seakan-akan matahari sedang memberikan ucapan selamat untuk kemenangan Naruto. Bertepatan saat itu juga ayah Naruto datang dengan membawa semua teman Naruto mengunakan jutsu teleportasi miliknya.

Hinata yang terlihat sangat kawatir langsung mendekati tubuh Naruto kemudian segera mengobati semua luka kekasihnya itu. "Aku akan menyembuhkanmu, Naruto-kun. Bertahanlah untukku" ucapnya sambil mengalirkan chakra medisnya ke tubuh Naruto.

SaFu dan yang lainnya terlihat sedang memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang mengobati Naruto namun sesaat kemudian expresi wajah Hinata langsung berubah menjadi sangat kawatir dan langsung disadari oleh kedua rekannya, Ino dan Sakura.

Ino dan Sakura langsung mendekati Hinata untuk membantu mengobati Naruto dan sesaat kemudian mereka langsung mengetahui keadaan Naruto yang sebenarnya. "Organ dalamnya remuk" ucap Ino.

"Kemungkinan kecil Naruto bisa selamat" imbuh Sakura dan membuat semuanya langsung terkejut.

Ayah Naruto terlihat menjadi sangat kawatir. Ia kemudian memdekati Tsunade yang ia kenal sebagai ninja medis terbaik. "Tsunade-sama, sembuhkanlah anakku" Minato memohon namun Tsunade langsung merunduk serta minta maaf. "Maafkan aku, Minato. Keadaanku sendiri sangat lemah" ucap Tsunade.

Minato langsung kecewa mendengar jawaban dari Tsunade namun ia memakluminya lalu ia menoleh ke arah Orochimaru dan langsung dijawab oleh Orochimaru. "Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan luka yang separah itu" ucap Orochimaru dan membuat Minato langsung merunduk.

"Dia tak akan mati semudah ini" ucap Fuga yang tiba-tiba dan mengambil perhatian semuanya. Fuga kemudian mendekati Naruto lalu hendak mengobati Naruto dengan mengunakan chakra putihnya yang masih sedikit tersisa namun tangan Fuga langsung di tahan oleh Naruto. "Jangan lakukan itu Fuga, kau malah akan mati. Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto kemudian memaksa bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk. "Lihatlah aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya lagi.

Fuga langsung merunduk dan tidak ingin memendang sahabatnya itu. "Jika aku tak melakukan ini, kau akan mati Naruto" ucapnya.

"Aku akan terus merasa berdosa jika sahabat yang sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri mati di hadapanku" ucap Naruto yang terus diobati oleh Hinata dari arah depannya tanpa henti. Naruto kemudian menatap kekasihnya itu "Sudahlah Hinata, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto dan sesaat kemudian Naruto langsung terbatuk lalu memuntahkan darah.

Hinata kemudian berjuang sekuat tenaga tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Naruto. Ia terus mengalirkan chakra medisnya untuk mengobati kekasihnya sementara semua yang lainnya terlihat merunduk bahkan Sasuke tak sanggup melakukan apapun.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mati, Naruto-kun. Tak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi" ucap Hinata sambil terus berusaha mengobati Naruto. Ino dan Sakura ikut tergugah dengan perkataan Hinata lalu mereka berdua juga ikut berusaha sekuat tenaga walau tanpa hasil yang jelas.

Naruto lalu menyentuh pundak Hinata dan membuat Hinata terhenti mengalirkan chakra medisnya. "Percuma saja. Lukaku terlaru parah, hanya Fuga yang mampu menyembuhkanku tapi dia sekarang dalam keadaan sangat lemah dan dia akan mati jika mengobatiku dan aku tak akan membiarkan dia mati" ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu sembuhkan Fuga dulu yeah!" ucap Bee dan langsung dijawab oleh Fuga. "Saat aku sudah fit, Naruto pasti sudah mati. Dia tidak bisa menunggu selama itu" sahut Fuga dan Hinata langsung mengepalkan tangannya lalu berkata "Sudah aku bilang, aku tak akan membiarkan Naruto-kun mati". Hinata kemudian kembali mengobati Naruto tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi nantinya. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah Naruto harus sembuh.

Naruto kembali menegur Hinata "Chakramu, Ino dan Sakura hanya sanggup membuatku bertahan hanya beberapa menit lagi tapi akhirnya aku akan mati" ucapnya.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, kau selalu mengajarkanku agar tidak menyerah jadi aku tak akan menyerah" ucap Hinata sambil terus mengobati hingga ia tak merasakan kalau punggungnya telah berkeringat.

Naruto kemudian merunduk "Maafkan aku Hinata karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku kepadamu tapi aku akan menepatinya di kehidupan yang akan datang" ucap Naruto. _"Andaisaja aku bisa selamat dari maut ini, aku akan segera melamarmu Hinata"_ batin Naruto sambil menatap sedih ke arah Hinata.

Semua orang terlihat membisu bahkan si berisik Raikage. Semuanya tak berdaya karena tak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengatasi luka-luka yang di alamai Naruto bahkan Tsunade sendiri tak bisa berbuat apapun karena kondisinya saat ini.

Seseorang tak terdugapun datang mendekati semuanya. Orang itu mencari Trizh, sang ketua akatsuki. Orang itu tak asing bagi semuanya dan orang itu langsung berlutut hormat di hadapan Trizh. "Kenapa kau kemari Kabuto? Aku sudah membebaskanmu untuk melakukan apa yang kau mau" ucap Trizh.

Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan Kabuto hanya mendengus kecil saja dan Orochimaru terlihat terkejut "Bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari genjutsu abadi milik Itachi?" tanya Orochimaru sementara yang lainnya terlihat waspata menatap Kabuto kecuali Fuga, Sasuke, Naruto dan para kekasih mereka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Kabuto?" tanya Trizh.

Kabuto kemudian menjawab "Setelah terperangkap begitu lama dalam genjutsu Itachi aku mulai sadar akan siapa diriku sebenarnya. Aku hanyalah orang yang memiliki ambisi tanpa tujuan yang jelas dan malah merugikanku. Aku berharap menjadi seperti tuan Orochimaru tapi sebenarnya itu merugikanku. Aku bukanlah Tuan Orochimaru. Aku hanyalah orang biasa, salah satu dari korban perang dan seorang anak yatim piatu yang berharap memiliki rumah untuk menetap" ujar Kabuto.

Trizh kemudian mengatakan sesuatu untuk Kabuto "Kau memiliki kelebihan yaitu kemampuan yang tak dimiliki oleh banyak orang. Kau seorang ninja medis dan mata-mata terbaik. Aku mangetahui siapa dirimu setelah kau bergabung dengan akatsuki tapi saat itu kau belum menyadari siapa dirimu. Aku menerimamu di akatsuki bukan karena kekuatanmu yang kau dapatkan dari orang lain tapi karena kau memiliki bakat itu" ujarnya.

Kabuto lalu menjawab "Saat ini aku baru mengetahui dan menyadari bawha hanya ketua satu-satunya yang mengerti tentangku" ucapnya.

"Sekarang tidak ada akatsuki lagi. Organisasi yang diusulkan oleh Tobi sudah tidak ada lagi" ucap Trizh dan membuat Obito menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?" tanya Obito.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Obito, Trizh mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kabuto. "Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang Kabuto? Akatsuki sudah tidak ada lagi, sekarang kau bebas" ucapnya sedangkan Obito sedang menunggu jawaban Trizh seperti biasa karena ia sudah biasa diabaikan oleh Trizh.

"Dimanapun ketua berada di sanalah akatsuki berada. Aku sudah menganggap akatsuki menjadi rumahku untuk menetap" ucap Kabuto.

Trizh tidak ada hak untuk melarang keputusan Kabuto "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan dan selamat datang di akatsuki yang baru. Akatsuki tidak akan melakukan hal buruk seperti sebelumnya karena aku yang sekarang bukan aku yang dulu dan aku salut denganmu karena kau mampu mengenali ketuamu" ujarnya.

"Aku tak akan lupa dengan ketua walau warna rambut ketua telah berubah tapi ketua tetaplah ketua. Apa perintahmu untukku, ketua?" tanya Kabuto.

"Kedatanganmu ini sudahlah menjadi takdir hidupmu dan sekaligus akan memperbaiki namamu di kemudian hari jadi kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk itu. Sembuhkanlah Naruto" ucap Trizh.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Kabuto langsung menjawab "Baik" lalu ia segera mendekati Naruto untuk mengobatinya dan Hinata bersama yang lainnya segera memberi ruang untuk Kabuto.

Trizh kemudian menatap Obito "Seperti biasa kau masih selalu menunggu" ucapnya.

"Kau juga masih tetap seperti biasa yang selalu membuat orang menunggu semua jawabanmu" ucap Obito dan kini semua perhatian sedang menuju ke arah Trizh.

Trizh lalu mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada tubuh akatsuki. "Kau dan Madara melakukan konfirasi untuk mendesak kak Yahiko membentuk sebuah organisasi seperti yang kau inginkan tapi pemikiran kak Yahiko berbeda dengan pemikiranmu yang dulu. Kak Yahiko menginginkan perdamaian seperti yang diinginkan Naruto. Kau kemudian menskenariokan agar Kak Yahiko tewas melawan Hanzo dengan membunuh seluruh anak buahnya lalu setelah akatsuki diambil alih oleh kak Nagato kau memulai semua rencanamu dengan masuk dan memerintah akatsuki di balik layar sebelum aku datang ke dalam organisasi ini. Kau mulai menghasut kak Nagato sehingga tujuan akatsuki yaitu tujuan kak Yahiko berubah menjadi tujuanmu. Kak Nagato berhasil kau peralat, kau memberi harapan palsu untuk kak Nagato dan padahal tujuanmu yang akan tercapai. Tujuanmu memiliki judul yang sama dengan tujuan Kak Yahiko tapi isinya berbeda. Dan dengan judul yang sama itu kau berhasil memutar balikkan akatsuki dan sudah kau miliki jika saja aku tidak datang untuk mengambil alih semuanya" ujar Trizh.

"Jadi kau tau semuanya tapi mengapa kau memberiku peluang untuk mewujudkan tujuanku?" tanya Obito.

Trizh lalu menjawab "Dulu aku bertindak diluar kehendakku yang sebenarnya".

"Mmmm aku mengerti itu" ucap Obito. "Kau sama seperti Fuga bahkan aku baru mengetahui bahwa kalian saudara kembar. Siapa kalian dan mengapa bisa terpisah?" tanya Obito sementara Fuga terlihat diam saja dan sebenarnya ia merasa was-was jikalau Trizh mengungkap siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Trizh lalu menjawab pertanyaan Obito "Kami terpisah karena iblis bernama Ming, iblis yang pernah menguasa tubuhku sebelum dikuasai oleh Madara dan lenyap bersama Madara. Kami berasal dari clan yang hidup di kedalaman hutan di sebuah desa yang jauh dan tidak terjamah oleh tangan manusia. Clan kami adalah bangsa peri dan kami berdua lahir dari rahim kaum siluman oleh karena itu kami memiliki kekuatan yang unik. Kami berdua memiliki sisi buruk dan baik yang seimbang. Maka dari itu, jika kami memilih kegelapan maka kami akan menjadi raja kegelapan yang tak akan terkalahkan dengan mudah dan jika kami memilih kebaikan, kami akan ditantang untuk melawan sisi gelap kami sendiri yang terbilang sulit. Kami berdua telah mengalami keterpurukan akibat sisi gelap kami sendiri sebelum kami mendapatkan jati diri kami yang sebenarnya" jelas Trizh.

Fuga kemudian berdiri lalu menambahkan "Setiap orang memiliki sisi gelapnya masing-masing dan setelah dia mampu menaklukan sisi gelapnya maka dia akan mendapat hidup yang lebih baik. Kami berdua adalah keturunan peri dan itulah rahasia dari semua kekuatan kami yang telah kalian semua lihat sebelumnya" jelasnya.

Kakashi yang terus memiliki pertanyaan tentang siapa Fuga kemudian bertanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang jinchuuriki, Fuga?".

"Saat baru dilahirkan aku dalam keadan pucat dan hanya bisa menunggu mati saja dan akhirnya dengan memasukkan siluman ke dalam tubuhku aku bisa hidup normal. Aku lahir tanpa memiliki kekuatan peri" ucap Fuga.

Obito lalu mengajukan pertanyaan lagi "Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan clan kalian?".

Trizh langsung menjawab "Brother Fu mengamuk dan membantai semuanya karena kakakku berhasil diperalat oleh Ming seperti yang kau lakukan terhadap Kurama dulu".

Obito langsung mendengus "Heh, itu dulu dan sekarang aku telah berubah" ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyela "Aku rasa dunia akan jauh lebih baik dari sekarang" ucapnya.

Fuga lalu menjawab singkat "Ohh!".

 _Sontak_ saja Naruto langsung kesal dengan ucapan singkat Fuga. Sambil mepalkan tangan di depan wajahnya ia berkata "Apa maksudmu hanya menjawab dengan 'ohh' saja-tebayoo!".

"Oh kau sudah sembuh" sahut Fuga santai.

Naruto mendadak mengeram "Grrrrr, Fugaaa kau minta dihajar-tebayo!".

"Haiya… kapan aku minta dihajar. Kau aneh!" umpat Fuga dan mendadak membuat Naruto langsung murung lalu mengerutu _"Hah… dia memang pintar bicara"._

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto karena bahagia telah melihat kekasihnya itu sembuh. "Naruto-kun, jangan berpikir kau akan mati seperti tadi. Jika kau seperti itu lagi maka hatiku akan sangat sakit melihatnya" ujarnya.

"Jangan kawatir, Hinata. Aku masih hidup sampai sekarang dan tak mungkin mati sebelum menjadi Hokage tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Hinata malah memukul kepala Naruto karena terlalu sering berkata tak mungkin mati. **_"Plak!"._**

"Itai!" Naruto merintih, "Kenapa kau memukulku, Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Tadi kau hampir mati dan kau ini keras kepala juga ya. Kalau kau mati sebelum menjadi Hokage bagaimana?" ucap Hinata kesal.

"Maaf Hinata tadi itu aku sedang putus asa-tebayo" ucap Naruto pelan.

Sasuke yang hobinya hanya diam sekarang mendadak bicara "Naruto tak akan menjadi Hokage karena akulah yang akan jadi Hokage" ucap Sasuke dengan expresi datar yang sangat dingin. _Sontak_ saja pernyataan Sasuke itu langsung membuat semuanya terkejut dan yang paling terkejut adalah Naruto.

Naruto langsung mendekati Sasuke untuk mempertanyakan pernyataan temannya itu. "Apa maksudmu mendadak ingin menjadi Hokage, Sasuke?".

"Setelah bertemu kakaku dan melihat semuanya sampai sekarang, aku baru mengetahui kalau system di dunia ninja ini sangat buruk. Aku akan membawa revolusi untuk dunia ini" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Dunia ninja ini dibentuk dengan sangat sulit oleh para leluhur kita, Sasuke. Kita harus menghargai apa yang sudah diwariskan-tebayo. Lagi pula revolusi itu terlalu mendadak" ucap Naruto kemudian suasana mendadak berubah tegang.

"System yang diwariskan ini malah membuat pihak lain menderita, contohnya yang pernah di alami kakakku. System itu harus dihilangkan" ucap Sasuke yang emosinya mulai terlihat setelah mengingat tentang kakaknya.

"Aku mengerti Sasuke, aku mengerti tentang tujuanmu tapi dengan melupakan semua yang diwariskan itu salah, Sasuke" ucap Naruto.

"Salah ataupun benar tindakanku nanti tergantung apa yang akan terjadi nanti, sekarang dunia ninja perlu mengalami revolusi" ucap Sasuke.

Emosi Naruto kemudian terangkat "Oh jadi kau ingin menghapus sejarah hah. Kau malah akan menjadi Hokage yang otoriter, Sasuke" ucapnya dengan tegas sementara yang lainnya terlihat hanya diam melihat perseteruan itu.

"Otoriter hah? jika kau menghalangiku maka aku tak segan-segan untuk menghabisimu, Naruto!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian menjawab "Kau begitu ambisius, Sasuke! Dengan sifat seperti itu bagaimana kau bisa memimpin sebuah Negara dengan baik. Merubah suatu kebiasaan bukanlah perkara mudah, Sasuke. Jadi berhenti bicara tentang revolusi yang kau inginkan itu" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke malah membantah lagi "Kau yang ambisius Naruto. Jika kau menjadi Hokage apakah kau bisa menghentikan orang yang memperalat orang seperti Madara ataupun yang Danzo lakukan. Korban seperti kakakku akan terus tercipta selama system yang buruk ini terus bertahan" ujarnya.

Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan kecerdasannya "System di dunia ninja ini seperti tradisi dan tradisi bisa kita anggap sebagai sebuah batu. Jika ada bagian buruk pada batunya maka harus dihilangkan kemudian kita sisakan bagian baiknya saja. Sama seperti kita sedang mematung, maka batu yang buruk itu akan menjadi indah bukan. Sama halnya seperti tradisi, jika ada tradisi yang buruk maka kita harus menghilangkannya. Dan tradisi sama halnya dengan sebuah system yang sedang berjalan. Apakah kau sudah berhenti percaya terhadap sahabatmu sendiri? Kita telah bersahabat dari kecil, Sasuke. Apakah kau tak menpercayai Fuga yang selalu mempercayaiku, hah? Revolusi tidak seluruhnya dibutukan. Yang dibutuhkan adalah perbaikan."

Semua perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke langsung berpikir kembali.

"Kau taukan, Sasuke. Fuga itu mengetahui banyak hal. Dia seperti telah mengetahui takdir dunia ninja ini dan jika revolusi itu bagian dari takdir maka harus dilakukan secara perlahan tidak secara spontan seperti yang ingin kau lakukan" ucap Naruto lagi.

Fuga yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya angkat bicara. "Revolusi ya. Naruto menginginginkan perdamaian dan Sasuke inginkan perubahan yang cepat. Jika Sasuke ingin revolusi, kau harus menyerang semua Negara ninja tetangga dan menaklukan semuanya dalam satu kekuasaan. Itu artinya hanya ada satu raja di dunia shinobi ini maka kau akan mudah melakukan revolusi yang kau inginkan itu dan tentunya itu akan melawan kebenaran" ucapnya lalu ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mendekatinya. "Dan kau Naruto, kau ditakdirkan untuk memperbaiki dunia ninja ini dan membawa pada perdamaian jadi tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangimu untuk memimpin dunia ninja ini menuju perdamaian yang sesungguhnya dan tak menutup kemungkinan revolusi itu diperlukan tetapi kau hanya bisa menghilangkan budaya yan buruk saja" ujarnya lagi.

Fuga kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Semasih kau berseteru dengan sahabatmu sendiri tujuanmu maupun tujuan siapapun tak akan tercapai. Bukankah sebaiknya kau membantu sahabatmu untuk membangun sebuah era baru" ucapnya membuat Sasuke hanya terdiam. "Berbuat seperti itu akan membuat kakakmu senang, apakah aku perlu memanggil kakakmu lagi untuk membutikan itu, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke langsung tersentak mendengar ucapan terakhir Fuga.

"Jangan memaksa aku untuk mengeluarkan maianku, Sasuke" ucap Fuga.

Tsunade yang sekarang masih menjadi Hokage langsung menengahi. "Kalian belum layak menjadi seorang Hokage. Yang akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya adalah Kakashi" ucap Tsunade dan langsung membuat Kakashi terkejut.

"Hokage-sama!" tegur Kakashi.

"Hanya Kakashi yang memiliki potensi itu" ucap Tsunade lalu ia menatap ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. "Kalian berdua masih perlu belajar banyak" ujarnya.

Kakashi hendak mengusul namun langsung dihentikan oleh Obito. Obito langsung menyentuh pundak Kakashi lalu berkata "Kau memang harus menjadi Hokage, Kakashi. Setidaknya kau harus melanjutkan mimpiku" ucapnya lalu ia mengadiahkan mata kanannya kepada Kakashi. "Mata kananku ini harus mengganti mata kananmu yang jelek itu" ucapnya lagi.

"Obito kau…" ucap Kakashi namun terpotong karena Obito langsung menjedanya dengan ucapannya.

"Aku akan pergi, sepertinya Rin telah menungguku" ucap Obito lalu tersenyum.

Trizh kemudian mendekati Obito dan berkata "Apa kau ingin mati Obito? Jangan menjadi orang bodoh, kau itu masih bisa hidup lama" ucapnya lalu ia langsung menyentuh bahu Obito kemudian ia menarik sel putih yang melekat pada tubuh Obito.

Trizh menarik sel Hashirama yang membungkus tubuh Obito hingga bentuk Zetsu spiral yang kita kenal sebagai Tobi terpisah dari tubuh Obito lalu Obito sendiri seketika langsung melemah. Trizh langsung menangkap tubuh Obito yang hampir saja terjatuh seperti sedang melakukan tarian dansa dimana Trizh menangkap punggung Obito yang hampir jatuh ke belakang. Kemudian ia segera mengalirkan energy perinya lewat sentuhannya dan hanya beberapa saat kemudian Obito mendapatkan tubuh yang normal. Saat moment itu, Obito merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya saat menatap jelas wajah cantik Trizh yang begitu memikat namun Trizh terlihat biasa-biasa saja terhadap Obito.

Sedangkan Tobi langsung mendekati Trizh dan mengoda sang ketua akatsuki seperti biasa. "Trizh-samaaaa! Kau semakin cantik saja dengan rambutmu yang baru. Aku mau kok jadi pasanganmu di akatsuki" celotehnya dan langsung membuat Trizh emosi sementara yang lainnya terlihat sedang menahan tawa.

Trizh kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Obito yang membuat Obito akhirnya jatuh juga namun Obito jatuh dalam keadaan senang dan nama Rin di otaknya seakan-akan telah lenyap.

Tampaknya emosi Trizh meningkat akibat ulah Tobi kemudian ia langsung memukul rahang Tobi dengan keras sehingga terpental tinggi ke langit. "Jika kau meperlihatkan wajamu lagi dihadapanku, akan ku bunuh kau keparat!" geram Trzih dan membuat semuanya langsung merinding.

Naruto mendengar jelas amarah dari Trizh itu, _"Aku kira dia itu memiliki sifat lembut tapi ternyata sama saja seperti kakaknya. Dasar kakak beradik-tebayo"_ gumamnya.

Fuga yang sudah mulai bosan langsung mengajak semuanya pulang "Tak ada gunanya berdebat terus, ayo kita pulang!" ucapnya lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke "Sasuke, jangan keras kepala lagi dan jika kau terus seperti itu bagaimana bisa kau mengembalikan nama baik uchiha. Ayo pulang! Nikahi saja Sakura dan ciptakan clan Uchiha yang baru" ucapnya blak-blakan membuat Sakura langsung malu dan wajahnya langsung merona sementara Sasuke sendiri terlihat kaku.

Naruto juga ikut menggoda Sasuke "Yo, Fuga benar Sasuke. Kau harus cepat-cepat melamar Sakura kalau begitu-tebayo" ucapnya lalu tersenyum lebar dan langsung muram saat Fuga menegurnya.

Fuga menatap Naruto lalu menegurnya "Kau juga harus menikahi Hinata. Bukannya itu janjimu jika tidak mati hari ini".

Hinata langsung dibuat sama keadaanya dengan Sakura sementara yang lainnya hanya tersenyum geli dan Kurama yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto sedang tertawa lebar **_"Mwahahahaha…. Semua anak muda itu memang menggelikan hahaha"_** tawa Kurama itu malah membuat Naruto semakin murung.

Fuga kembali mengeluarkan serangannya, "Dari pada kalian tak menikah-nikah lalu lewat umur dan mungkin kalian berdua akan punah" ucapnya sedikit mengoda namun ada seseorang yang terlihat marah di belakang Fuga karena merasa diejek oleh perkataan Fuga tadi.

Mei sang Mizukage mendekati Fuga dan tatapannya langsung tertuju ke arah mata Fuga. "Kau sengaja meledekku ya, bocah silver!" umpat Mei sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Fuga malah terlihat santai saja. "Haiya… kau malah mengingatkanku dengan Kakashi-sensi. Kalian sama-sama suka mengulur waktu untuk menikah. Hmmm sebaiknya kalian berdua menikah saja" ucap Fuga sepontan lalu membuat Mei langsung tersipu malu sedangkan Kakashi seperti orang yang tak tau apa-apa.

"Sepertinya Orochimaru akan mendapat saingan berat" gerutu Raikage.

Orochimaru lalu menyahut "Aku sudah memiliki pilhanku sendiri" lalu langsung terlintas wajah Anko yang tersenyum imut di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya Orochimaru cocok dengan Anko" pendapat Fuga.

Tsunade juga ikut ambil bagian di sini sementara yang lainnya hanya terlihat memperhatikan saja. "Oi kau Fuga!" panggil Tsunade. "Kau hari ini menyuruh semuanya segera menikah dan bagaimana denganmu sendiri, apa kau akan terus membuat Ino menunggu?" tanyanya.

Fuga kemudian menoleh Ino dan membuat Ino langsung merona karena tersipu. "Dia!" tunjuk Fuga ke arah kekasihnya "Akan aku pikirkan" imbuhnya dan membuat ino langsung menghitam dan yang lainnya langsung terjatuh ke bawah kecuali Sasuke saja yang malah terlihat suram. "Sudahlah ayo pulang! Haiya.. lama-lama aku bosan terus berada di sini" ucap Fuga lalu melangkah pergi.

Sasuke juga mengikuti sahabatnya itu "Fuga benar!" ucapnya lalu mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu.

Minato kemudian berpamitan kepada semuanya "Sepertinya aku sudah harus kembali dan menceritakan semuanya kepada Kushina" ucapnya.

Naruto kemudian menitipkan beberapa pesan kepada ayahnya untuk ibunya. "Ayah, bilang kepada ibu aku selalu makan yang banyak, aku memiliki banyak teman dan dua sahabat yang sangat merepotkan tapi mereka baik dan sudah seperti saudara kandungku. Aku juga memiliki kekasih yang sangat perhatian dan tidak merepotkan dan aku sangat beruntung memiliki Hinata. Bilang pada ibu kalau dia mendapat menantu yang baik. Ayah, bilang pada ibu jangan kawatirkan aku. Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja" pesannya pada ibunya.

Minato kemudian menjawab sebelum lenyap "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, anakku. Ibumu pasti bangga" ucap Minato kemudian kembali ke langit bersama dengan cahaya yang menjulang tinggi.

Setelah semua yang telah terjadi di medan perang, mereka semua lalu kembali pulang.

Di tempat lain di bekas markas Obito. Tobi si Zetsu spiral jatuh dari langit tepat di hadapan Kizame dan Zetsu hitam putih. "Aaawww…. Sakit juga ternyata jatuh dari ketinggian" celoteh Tobi.

Kizame dan Zetsu sama sekali tidak terkejut melihat kemunculan Zetsu spiral. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Zetsu hitam.

"Dipukul lagi oleh ketua" ucap Tobi polos.

"Dia sudah meninggalkan akatsuki" ucap Zetsu putih.

Kizame kemudian menjawab "Dia tidak meninggalkan akatsuki karena dia adalah akatsuki itu sendiri, aku akan mencarinya" ujarnya.

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkan akatsuki hah?" tanya Zetsu hitam.

"Bukan meninggalkannya tapi kembali" sahut Kizame lalu melangkah pergi dan mendadak berhenti setelah beberapa meter karena Zetsu hitam memanggilnya, "Kizame! Aku harap kelak kita bertemu lagi dan mungkin kita akan menjadi musuh. Jaga dirimu!" ucapnya.

"Kau juga" sahut Kizame lalu pergi. Kizame sangat setia dengan Trizh karena dia memdapat perlakuan yang sangat baik dari Trizh. Kizame merasa sangat dihargai di sana.

Perang dunia ninja ke-4 telah berakhir dan mulai saat ini dunia yang lebih baik akan terbentuk. Sebuah era baru yang penuh dengan rasa toleransi antar sesama.

Naruto dan yang lainnya sekarang telah berada di base camp utama dan telah berkumpul bersama pasukan yang lainnya. Di sini ada Neji dan saat itu Neji langsung jatuh cinta saat pertama kali memandang Trizh yang datang bersama Naruto. Sepertinya Neji sedang jatuh cinta.

Setiap orang memandang bahkan beberapa teman Naruto yang lainnya memandang Trizh dengan penuh pertanyaan. Mengapa akatsuki ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa dia? Semua tatapan penuh tanya itu terus tertuju pada Trizh kecuai satu orang yang terus kagum yaitu Neji.

Tak lama kemudian Konan datang menghampiri Trizh dan ia tau itu adalah adik angkatnya walau telah mengalami sedikit perubahan. "Trizh? Kau Trizh kan? Tak aku sangka kau memiliki rambut yang indah" ucap Konan lalu ia menoleh ke arah Fuga yang berada si samping Trizh."Jadi kalian kembar" ucapnya.

"Ya Kak Konan" sahut Trizh sementara Fuga hanya diam saja.

Pandangan Trizh kemudian tercuri oleh sosok pemuda berambut panjang di belakang Konan yang dari tadi memperhatikan dirinya. "Kak Konan, siapa pemuda itu?" tanya Trizh polos.

Fuga langsung saja menjawab tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Konan untuk bicara. "Dia Neji, pria tercantik yang ada di Konoha" ucapnya santai.

"Cantik? Kau jangan begitu, Brother Fu!" ucap Trizh dan baru pertama kalinya ia membela seorang pria selain kakaknya. Ia kemudian segera menghampiri Neji untuk menyapanya. Sepertinya Trizh tertarik dengan pria cantik ini dan di belakang Trizh sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang patah hati.

Kakashi kemudian menegur Obito karena melihat teman lamanya itu terlihat tidak nyaman, "Kau kenapa, Obito?".

Obito malah menjadi tuli dan tetap memperhatikan langkah Trizh saja.

"Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis lebih berani dari seorang pria" gerutu Naruto.

Trizhpun lalu menyapa Neji "Hai!" setelah disapa dengan lembut, Neji mendadak langsung pingsan. Beberapa teman Neji langsung sweatdrop, Naruto langsung menepak jidatnya sendiri, alis kanan Fuga langsung bergetar, Sasuke langsung mendengus, Bee langsung berirama "Sungguh aneh yeah!", dan yang lainnya langsung jatuh.

 ** _AHOAK AHOAK AHOAK_** ….! Burung gagak langsung melintas begitu saja di atas mereka semua. **_PENYAKIT SEMUA HYUUGA SAMAAA AHOAAKK!_** Serasa burung gagak tadi sedang berbicara.

 ** _Empat tahun kemudian._**

Konoha telah di bangun kembali dan terlihat tetap indah walau permukaan tanah sedikit jatuh ke bawah. Patung wajah Hokage telah bertambah satu lagi di bagian tebing tinggi yang berada di Konoha. Wajah Kakashi yang memakai kacamata renang yang sering dipakai Obito saat kecil telah terukir pada tebing dan itu artinya Kakashi telah menjadi Hokage sampai saat ini.

Kakashi sekarang terlihat sedang berada di makam pahlahan dan sedang berdiri dihadapan sebuah monument. Ia sedang menatap sebuah tulisan yang berbunyi 'Maito Gai'. Kakashi bersuara lalu dalam batinnya _"Kau satu-satunya teman yang paling dekat denganku dan kau tidak sempat melihatku menjadi seorang Hokage. Ini sangat disayangkan sekali dan aku merasa sepi karena ketiadaanmu"_ batinnya.

Saat Kakashi masih terus diam di hadapan sebuah monument, Obito datang mencarinya dengan berpakaian seperti rakyat biasa. "Oi Kakashi!" sapanya lalu Kakashi menoleh lalu melihat Obito membawa dua minuman kaleng dan seikat bunga leli.

Obito melempar satu minuman kaleng untuk Kakashi lalu menaruh seikat bunga leli yang dibawanya di atas makam Rin. Setelah berdoa untuk Rin sebentar, Obito mengajak Kakashi untuk minum "Itu minuman yang aku sukai, cobalah!" si pemilik mata rinegan ini memberikan sekaleng minuman yang belum tentu Kakashi sukai.

Kakashi kemudian menjawab "Terimakasih, Obito!" ia kemudian membuka tutup minumannya **_"Cis!"_** lalu melakukan sebuah jutsu **_"Mangekyou Saringan : Genjutsu!"._** Obito langsung terkena jutsu yang tak bisa ia duga sebelumnya dan setelah Obito tersadar dari pengaruh genjutsu Kakashi, ia mendapati kaleng minuman Kakashi sudah kosong dan bahkan ia belum sempat meminum minumannya sendiri. Hal itu langsung saja membuat Obito marah besar lalu memarahi Kakshi "BERANINYA KAU MENGGUNAKAN KEKUATAN YANG AKU BERIKAN HANYA UNTUK MINUM MINUMAN KALENG. LAGIPULA AKU TIDAK PEDULI APA YANG ADA DI BALIK MASKER ITU, HAH!" bentak Obito dan membuat Kakashi tak bergeming sedikitpun. _"Hah, dasar keparat Kakashi! Dia masih saja merahasiakan wajahnya itu. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang ada di balik maskernya ya, akan aku cari tau hehehe"_ tawanya licik dalam hatinya.

 ** _"Rinegan! Cuing!"_**

Obito langsung melihat bentuk wajahnya yang manis seperti gadis di balik masker Kakashi dan ia langsung berteriak karena terkejut. "HUUUAAA!" Obito langsung terkejut dibuatnya dan Kakashi langsung tertawa lebar. "Mwahahaha… akhirnya aku bisa mengerjaimu setelah sekian lama" ucap Kakashi.

Obito lalu mendengus kesal lalu kembali berdiri sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang kotor. "Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Lalu kau sebagai Hokage jang terlalu lama diam di kuburan nanti kau malah dianggap hantu kuburan hahahaaha" Obito langsung saja tertawa lebar saat membayangkan wajah Kakashi seperti batu nisan sedangkan Kakashi langsung diam seketika lalu mengumpat Obito. "Dasar pertamax!" umpatnya.

Tawa Obito dan langkahnya langsung terhenti setelah melihat ibu-ibu hurup 'b' datang mencari Kakashi lalu Obito langsung terjatuh saat ibu-ibu itu memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan "Suamiku!" dan Kakashi hanya terlihat diam saja melihat istrinya datang. _"Ini adalah sebuah kutukan!"_ batin Kakashi.

Obito kemudian berdiri kembali lalu menatap bagian perut istrinya Kakashi. "Dulu dia L. langsing tapi sekarang dia B. beling!" tunjuk Obito seperti anak bodoh dan itu langsung saja membuat Kakashi langsung sweatdrop.

"Ada apa Mei?" tanya Kakashi.

Mantan Mizukage itu langsung mengatakan tujuanya mencari Kakashi. "Ada hal darurat yang harus aku katakan, suamiku. Pertama-tama aku tak mau melihat muka pertamax ini" tunjuknya pada Obito dan membuatnya harus menepak keningnya sendiri sedangkan Kakashi langsung menjadi serius karena kemungkinan ini akan menyangkut tugasnya sebagai seorang Hokage.

Mei kemudian bicara lagi "Belikan aku bakso suamiku!" ucapnya lalu seketika Obito maupun Kakashi langsung terjatuh. **_Gubrak!._**

Sementara itu di dalam hutan kematian, tiga orang ninja klas elit berpenambilan pasukan ANBU terlihat sedang melaksanakan sebuah missi penangkapan. Ketiganya terlihat bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon yang berjauhan di antara masing-masing sambil berkomunikasi lewat mini radio yang tergantung di telinga mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka yaitu anbu Fox menghubungi temannya. _"Krek. Reven, masuk! Ganti!"._

Temannya langsung menjawab dari arah lain lewat radio. _"Krek! Kreek… Reven di sini, ganti!"_ sahut rekanya.

 _"Apakan target telah muncul di sana, ganti!"_ tanya Fox.

 _"Target belum terlihat, ganti!"_ sahut Reven.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja anbu yang satunya lagi menghubungi Fox dan Reven. _"Krekk… Pirang! Reven! Target terlihat! Target terlihat! Ganti!"._

Fox kemudian menyahut. _"Oke Silver! Kami segera kesana, ganti!"_

 _"Segera, ganti!"_ balas anbu Lion.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Fox dan Reven telah berada di tempat Lion.

"Dimana targetnya?" tanya Fox.

Lion kemudian menunjuk ke arah semak yang sedikit bergetar "Dia bersembunyi di sana. Hati-hati jangan sampai dia kabur. Kita sudah mengintainya selama tiga hari dan baru menemukannya sekarang" ucapnya.

Reven langsung saja menghunus pedangnya dan hendak mendekati semak namun langsung dihentikan oleh Fox. "Jangan gegabah, kita harus menangkapnya hidup-hidup!" ucap Fox.

Reven kemudian menyahut dengan sedikit kesal "Haaah!" kemudian ia menyarungkan pedangnya kembali lalu mengambil jaring dari dalam saku ninjanya.

Fox kemudian memimpin "Silver ke kiri dan Reven ke kanan. Kita akan mengepungnya" ucapnya.

Reven langsung melesat tanpa menyahut sedangkan Silver menyahut terlebih dahulu.

Target mereka telah terkepung dan Reven langsung melempar jaringnya hingga menjaring seluruh semak. Lion langsung melakukan sebuah jutsu ** _"Wood Style : Wood Prison!"._** Fox membuat penjara kayu yang kemudian mengurung seluruh semak.

Lion kemudian datang dengan pedang terhunus lalu menebas beberapa tiang penjara bagian kiri untuk memudahkan dirinya membuka semak. Lion menarik jaring yang dilempar Reven tadi lalu membuka semak dan menangkap targetnya. Seekor kelinci berbulu emas berhasil ditangkap. "Akhirnya tertangkap juga" ucap Lion lalu membuka topeng ambunya yang berbentuk singa dan dua rekannya juga ikut melepas topeng mereka lalu wajah mereka mulai terlihat.

Fox adalah Naruto, Lion adalah Fuga dan Reven adalah Sasuke. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah missi yang menyulitkan mereka selama tiga hari di dalam hutan kematian. Sambil mengurungkan kelinci emas itu, Fuga sedikit mengeluh "Menangkap kelinci adalah hal yang paling gila yang pernah aku lakukan. Repotasiku sebagai ninja jadi menurun. Haiya..".

"Kalau bukan karena Sakura aku tak akan mau melakukan hal aneh ini" ujar Sasuke.

Fuga kemudian menambahkan "Keadaan memaksa kita yang dikenal sebagai ninja klas elit malah menangkap seekor kelinci. Haiya… dunia bisa tertawa".

Naruto lalu berkata setelah sempar berpikir sesaat. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa istri kita ngidamnya sama ya-tebayo?" tanyanya.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri, kau itu kan pintar" ucap Fuga lalu segera pergi untuk meninggalkan hutan.

Sasuke juga ikut mendukuk perkataan Fuga sebelum mengikutinya pergi. "Fuga benar kau itu pintar dan pikirkan saja sendiri. Aku sudah terus dibuat pusing akibat permintaan Sakura yang kebayakan aneh aneh". Keduanya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Naruto sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas saja kemudian Naruto sempat kepikiran tentang Neji. _"Neji bagaimana ya? Pasti dia sangat berantakan menghadapi adik Fuga. aku harap dia baik-baik saja dan sudah sangat lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengan mereka"_ batin Naruto lalu segera pergi meninggalkan hutan.

Di Konoha, tepatnya di taman depan Academy Ninja dimana Naruto pernah bermain ayunan sejak kecil, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino sedang bersantai di taman tersebut. Mereka bertiga kini sedang mengandung selama tujuh bulan. Mereka terlihat sedang tertawa-tawa kecil sambil membicarakan suami mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana kesalnya Fuga-kun" ucap Ino.

"Aku juga sulit membayangkan bagaimana kesalnya Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa kecil sementara Hinata hanya tertawa saja membayangkan keduanya.

Belum lama dibicarakan, para suami mereka yang terkenal sebagai raksasa Konoha datang sambil menengteng seekor kelinci yang berada dalam kurungan di tangan Fuga datang menghampiri ketiga ibu-ibu hamil itu. Fuga lalu berkata pada semuanya "Kalian jangan terus menyulitkan kami lagi dengan permintaan yang aneh-aneh" ucap Fuga.

Kemudian Ino langsung saja menjawab "Ini kan permintaan dari anakmu sendiri".

Kali ini Fuga ataupun dua rekannya tak bisa menolak lagi. "Haiya.. jadi apa lagi yang kalian minta dari kami?" tanya Fuga pasrah.

Ketiga ibu-ibu itu kemudian saling mengangguki satu sama lain setelah mereka usai mengelus-elus kelinci emas yang lucu yang di bawa Fuga tadi. Hinata kemudian berkata mewakili yang lain "Naruto-kun, tolong kembalikan kelinci ini ke hutan".

Naruto langsung memukul keningnya sendiri setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata lalu menggerutu "Aku tidak kuat lagi-tebayoooo". Fuga hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saja sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam saja karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk menghadapi istrinya.

Fuga kembali mengambil kelinci itu dengan sabar dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam kandangnya dan sebelum ia kembali ke hutan. Trizh telah kembalinya dari bulan madunya yang panjang di Negara besi. Trizh kemudian menyapa semuanya "Hai semuanya!" sapanya.

Semunya lalu menoleh ke arah Trizh dan mendapati Trizh tetap langsing. Ino lalu mendekati Trizh sambil berjalan perlahan dan melangkah hanya dua langkah sebaliknya Trizhlah yang mendekati Ino. "Kakak ipar jangan memasakan diri berjalan terus tetaplah duduk di bangku taman bersama yang lainnya" ucap Trzih.

Ino lalu mengucapkan kerinduannya terhadap adik iparnya "Bagaimana, apakah bulan madu kalian lancar dan dimana suamimu?" tanya Ino dan sebelum Trizh menjawab, Sakura langsung bertanya.

"Kau belum hamil juga ya?" tanya Sakura. "Mungkin belum saatnya untuk hamil. Sabar dulu ya Trizh" imbuhnya.

Hinata kemudian mengatakan sesuatu untuk menenangkan hati Trizh yang menurutnya sedang sedih karena belum juga hamil setelah sekian lama dan padahal mereka berempat menikah secara bersamaan. "Trizh-san, aku yakin kakaku Neji terus berusaha untuk membuatmu hamil" ucap Hinata polos dan membuat Trizh langsung tersenyum manis.

"Jangan kawatirkan aku, kak Hinata. Aku akan segera punya anak kok" ucap Trizh lalu terseyum manis.

Naruto kemudian menyela pembicaraan para ibu-ibu itu. "Ngomong-ngomong di mana Neji?" tanyanya dan langsung dijawab oleh Trizh. "Dia sedang berjalan kemari kok. Akhir-akhir ini jalannya agak lambat" jawan Trizh polos.

Semuanya lalu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk taman berharap bertemu Neji sekarang setelah tidak bertemu sekian lama. Secara perlahan Neji kemudian muncul di hadapan semuanya dan setelah melihat apa yang terjadi, Sasuke yang memiliki tubuh yang sanagat kokoh langsung jatuh diikuti oleh Naruto dan Fuga sedangkan para ibu-ibu langsung sweatdrop parah.

Naruto langsung menunjuk Neji sambil berkata dalam keadaan terbata "Ke-ke-kenapa Ne-Neji? I-itu Ne-Neji tebayoooo!" saking terkejutnya Naruto tak sanggup berkata lancar.

Sasukepun sama "Ne-Neji ya-yang hamil!" tunjuk Sasuke.

Fuga juga sama terkejutnya seperti yang lain "Me-mengerikan, le-lebih baik aku meladeni o-orang ngidam da-daripada seperti i-itu! Haiya.." keluhnya.

Semntara itu para istri tak sanggup berkata apapun setelah melihat keanehan itu, sedangkan Trizh hanya tersenyum saja dan berkata "Aku hanya menitipkan kehamilanku pada perut suamiku, hehe".

"Dasar peri!" umpat para istri dari tiga monster Konoha yang hampir bersamaan.

THE END.


End file.
